Happiness
by ALIMOO1971
Summary: Jack and Sam take a chance to alter the past of the Hammersley crew and theirs.
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE: Happiness**

 **AUTHOR: Alimoo1971**

 **RATING:**

 **SPOILERS:**

 **CATEGORY:**

 **PAIRINGS: Jack & Sam. Mike & Kate. Swain & Sally. Nav & ET**

 **SUMMARY: Jack and Sam take a chance to alter the past of the Hammersley crew and theirs.**

 **ARCHIVE: SJD, Yes. S/J NC17 Fanfic Archive, Fan fiction, Heliopolis**

 **DISCLAIMER: OK, I don't own the characters. I made this story up, didn't make any money out of it, yadda, yadda, you know the rest.**

 **FEED BACK: Yes, please.**

 **NOTES: I was thinking about this cross over history, so I decided to write it.**

 **2012**

Jack and Sam O'Neill were spending some time in Cairns, Australia. They have been attending a high number of meetings since they had arrived four days earlier. They had a couple of days off, so they decided to do some fishing. Once decided, Sam arranged the rent of a boat for the following day.

Early the next morning, Jack and Sam walked down to the marina to find the boat. They had met the owner at the shop next to the mariner, he gave them the keys and pointed them towards the vessel.

"Nice" Jack said when they found the boat that Sam hired.

"I knew you would like it, Jack," she grinned.

"What's the name?"

"I don't know," she shrugged, "the guy didn't tell me."

"Ok," when walked closer to look at the back where the name is, they stopped.

"You've got to be kidding!" Jack exclaimed as he took his sun glasses off

"Thor's Hammer?" Sam said laughing.

"I have to take a photo of this!" Jack said as he got his camera out of his bag taking a couple of steps to get a better image of it.

"Who knew that Thor was famous here in Australia?" Jack said as they walked onto the boat

"Who knows Jack? It is a shame that he's not around anymore."

"Yeah, I miss him."

"I know you do."

They went down to the cabin where they sorted their things before taking the boat out. Jack drove with Sam sitting next to him.

"This is where it happened," Sam muttered.

"Yeah, two good men. It's hard to believe it happened a year ago."

"Yeah," she sighed. Jack placed his arm around Sam's shoulders, and she snuggled up to his side as they headed out to sea.

Later that afternoon, Sam and Jack were lying on a blanket still naked after making love, when they heard a noise. They sat up and looked around when they noticed a boat getting closer.

"Get dressed," Jack told her, and she nodded.

They got up and quickly put their clothes on, and soon they heard it stop close to them. Jack gave her a hand signal to which Sam nodded. They walked around stealthily to the front of their boat and stopped when they heard voices.

"Australian navy" XO called out. When they got no reply.

"Two-Dads, Dutchy, check down below. Charge, you check up the front."

Two-Dads and Dutchy walked down and into the cabin while the Charge check up the front, and RO checked up top. A few seconds later everyone heard a scuffle and a splash coming from the front of the boat. Two-Dads and Dutchy ran back to the back of the boat.

"X" Charge said

"Charge? What are you doing?" X asked. When he look over to the side of the boat seeing charge in the water

"Dutchy, look out!" Charge exclaimed. Everyone turned around to see a blonde woman disarming Dutchy and having his gun pointed at his neck

"Who are you? And what are you doing on this boat?"

"You're American?" Two-Dads asked pointing his gun at her

"Yes."

"Australian Navy. Please lower your weapon, ma'am," X said

"What? Navy? Show me some ID first," Sam told them. X pulled out his dog tags, and so did the others.

Sam let Dutchy go and put the safety back on. He turned around to see the woman giving him back his gun, just as Charge managed to get back on the boat.

"Sorry about that, can't be too careful these days," she added apologetically.

"We tried to radio you. Why didn't you answer?"

"I had no idea you were trying to contact us," she shrugged.

"Who are you? Are you alone?"

"Jack!" Sam called out

"Up here!" They looked up to see a man coming down the ladder since he wasn't up there before.

"Howdy folks."

"Who are you, sir.?"

"Me? Who are you?"

"Australian Navy."

"I gathered that much with your uniforms and your boat," he rolled his eyes. Just as Hammersley stop close by

"Do you got any ID sir, ma'am?"

"I'll go get them," Sam told them.

"Dutchy, go with her," X ordered.

"Ma'am? How could you sneak up on us and took me out as quickly as you did?" Dutchy asked as they walked down to the cabin, Sam leading and him following close behind.

"Hand to hand combat, Black ops," Sam said casually.

"Black ops army,?"

"No, USAF."

Sam got both Jack and her ID out of their bags and passed them to Dutchy. He took them and opened looking at the ID's and then at Sam.

"General Cater ma'am"

"That right" They walked out to find Jack and the rest of the crew.

"X," he passed the guy the IDs. When he checked them, he went white as a ghost

"Stand down! General O'Neill, General Carter, ma'am, sir, I'm...I'm sorry for interrupting your fishing," X said as he returned their IDs.

"It's ok, no harm done," Jack said

"Is there anything we can help you with?"

"Nope, we are fine. Thanks, " Jack dismissed them.

"Maybe, you could check the radio to find out why we didn't hear you?" Sam suggested

"Sure, Two-Dads."

"On to it!" He disappeared going up the ladder. Jack and Sam turned as the patrol boat. "Why did you try to call us" Jack asked

"We notice that you were drifting towards the reef sir" XO said

"Oh, thanks. We didn't relies we drifted that close" Sam said

"That ok sir"

"Hammersley? Why does that name sound familiar?" Jack wondered out loud.

"Holy Hannah!" Sam gasped.

"Sam?" Jack turned towards her.

"Petty officer Blake and Captain Roff," she told him.

"The terrorist attack from last year?"

"Yes."

Jack thought about it and turned to the crew finding some of them with sad looks on their faces.

"They were your friends," he stated.

"Swain, Petty officer Blake, is, was, sir. Captain Roff is from the Army, how did you know?" Charge asked

"We read the report on what happened. Sorry for your loss," Sam said.

"Thank you."

"I remember reading he got a family?" Jack trailed.

"Yeah, a wife, Sally and daughter, Chloe. She is six, but a month after Swain's death, Sally found out she was pregnant, it's a boy."

"It was turned off..." Two-Dads huffed joining them, "Everything ok here?"

"Talking about Swain, mate" Dutchy explained.

"Oh! Things haven't been the same since that day."

"We know, mate" Charge patted his shoulder.

"We will head back now. Sorry for disturbing you sir, ma'am."

"It's ok. You were doing your jobs," Jack nodded.

As the HRIB returned to pick them up and head back to Hammersley, Jack turned to face her.

"Let's head back ourselves, watcha say?" Jack asked.

"Sure, did you see the sad looks on their faces?" She inquired.

"Yeah…"

Jack walked up to the ladder and started the engine as Sam went to the cabin to leave their IDs back in their places before joining him.

"To Cains!" He exclaimed once she was sitting next to him.

"You know? I think we should find more about this Swain guy," Sam added pensively after a while.

"Why Sam?" Jack asked looking at her from the corner of his eye.

"Oh, you know me..." she trailed.

"Yes, that I do."

The next morning, they walked into NAVCOM and found Mike's office.

"General Carter, General O'Neill. I just finished reading a report about the Hammersley boarding team boarding the boat you two were on."

"Well, they told us they had tried the radio before, but we never answered." Jack gave as an explanation as he and Sam sat down.

"We've meet some of the crew," Sam smiled, "Commander? Didn't you serve on the Hammersley?" she asked

"Yes, I was the Captain."

"Can you tell us more about Petty Officer Blake? We found the crew called him Swain?" Mike smiled a little.

"Sure. But if you want to talk to the crew, I can tell you where you can find them tonight."

"That would be great!" Jack said.

"Well, I don't know where to start, let me tell you that Swain…" Mike started and explained them all he knew about Swain. He talked about his wife and daughter. He told them what kind of guy he was. Three hours flew by before they wrapped up their meeting and Jack and Sam left.

Later that night, they walked into the pub Mike told them and saw the crew outside, they were all quiet. Sam and Jack exchanged a glance and went for a drink.

"Hi! What will it be?"

"Two beers, thanks. I heard the Hammersley crew comes here all the time."

"Yeah! They are a noisy lot, but they don't cause any problems. Tonight, they are not themselves," the bartender said as he got them their beers

"Any idea why?"

"A close mate was killed in front of them a year ago today," The guy gave them their drinks, and Jack handed him a few bills. He passed one bottle to Sam as the owner gave Jack his change.

"Thanks!" Jack pocketed the change and picked his drink. "Shall we?"

"Sure," Sam nodded. They walked outside to see the crew standing at attention.

"Sit down and relax will ya?" Jack waved as he and Sam sat down. The others followed their lead.

"So… care to tell us who you are? You all look different out of uniform. Let me start; I'm General Jack O'Neill with two 'L's. And this is my wife, Brigadier General Samantha Carter." One by one the Hammersley crew introduces themselves to Jack and Sam.

"I know we shouldn't ask. Do you care to tell us about Petty Officer Blake? What sort of guy was he?" They hold breath for a second but soon, Sam and Jack are listening to the histories of the ones who knew Swain, and some from the other crew members.

"It's a shame we can't go back in time to save their lives," one crew member said wistfully. "They shouldn't have died the way they did."

"Here, here," another one said.

"Same with ET" Charge said

"Jack," Sam called later that night while laying in bed.

"You are overthinking again, Sam." He huffed, she slapped his arm lightly

"Jack!"

"Ok, I'll fall, what?"

"I was thinking?"

"No kidding." He mumbled, and she slapped him again.

"I was thinking, we should spend some time with each member of the crew and get them to write letters to themselves..." she trailed.

"Sam, please tell me you aren't thinking of going back in time."

"Not us, the letters! Remember that warning note we got a few years back and what happened to the ambassador?"

"Okay, you want to send a note back in time," he summed up.

"Not a note, letters with a note. Give them all a chance to save their friends lives and give them a reason to improve their relationships and help them be together."

"Which relationships?" Jack squinted.

"Charge and his children. Chris and Sally, Mike and Kate, Nav and ET," she pointed.

"Sam. Mike and Kate are together, they are getting married."

"I know! Jack, they met eleven years ago. Kate told me that Mike broke up with her and he still regrets it. She also mentioned Commander White and how Ryan is Mike son."

"Ok, so we send these letters back in time. Are you sure you want to do that?"

"We've done it before," she shrugged.

"Why them? Why not others as well?"

"I don't know, Jack."

"Are you sure you want to change their past?"

"Yes."

"What am I going to do with you?" He conceded, and she smiled rolling on top of him

"I'm sure you can think of something," she wriggled her eyebrows and kissed him. He flipped them getting on top of her.

"Oh! I can think of a few things," he then kissed her.

Over the course of the few days, Jack and Sam found themselves spending time with each of the crew members. When they found them comfortable, they asked one thing, and each member conceded.

"We've lost a few good friends, and there was something it helped us. If you could send a letter back in time to yourself, what would you write to warn you? Would you write it down?" Sam asked with a soft smile every time passing a pad and a pen. "Just place the date in which you would want to receive it at the top."

Despite their fears, Jack and Sam watched as each crew member wrote different notes with the date on top of their letters, once they finish. They keep them busy talking about other things hoping for a chance for Sam to take a picture of the notes without any of the crew members knowing about it. After each day ends, Sam loaded the messages on her laptop making sure she identifies them and saves them securely.

Soon, their trip was over, and they returned to Colorado Springs and Hammersley left for there next patrol. Jack task was finding out where each of members of the crew lived at the time they dated their letters. While Sam task was print each letter and upload them to a special software to get a copy of the hand writings.

When Jack got the addresses, he passed them to Sam. Using her software, she managed to add the address in the hand writing of each writer. Finishing with a letter to Mike with his writing style. Once she's done, both she and Jack added some notes of their own.

Sam checked out when the next solar flare was going to happen, the letters are placed in a bigger envelope, and when the date comes, she walks to the control room and gives the envelope to Jack.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Sam?"

"Yes."

"Ok."

He walked down to the gate room while she dialed a gate address. The wormhole formed and Jack walked up the ramp.

"Now," Sam said, and Jack threw the envelope into the wormhole before it was shut down.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

1995

Three hours after Jack and his team returned to Earth from the first ever mission. He was talking to major general West in his office when they heard the Stargate being activated. They ran out of the office and down stairs to the control room

"Sargent, what going on?"

"I don't know, sir. It's an incoming wormhole." He answered.

Then the worm hole was being formed, and a defense team ran into the gate room pointing their guns at the Stargate.

"Sir, something coming through the gate," The Sargent announced.

All eyes were set on the Stargate where a large envelope was coming through the gate, then it landed on the ramp, and the Stargate disengaged. Jack ran down the stairs and into the gate room with General West behind him. The Colonel stopped next to the envelope and crouched down to pick it. With a frown, he turned towards the General.

"It's for me, sir." Jack walked down the ramp to show it to the General, trying to keep confusion out of his expression.

"For you? Any idea where it came from, Colonel?" General West questioned him.

"No, sir. Perhaps there's a note inside that might give us a clue?" He offered, and the General nodded once.

"Well, then open it up." Jack nodded and carefully opened it. Looking at the contents, he pulled what looked like a note from the inside. He screened the paper before reading it out loud, "Colonel O'Neill, if you are reading this, there's a letter for your eyes only inside the envelope. Please read it carefully and follow the instructions." He finished looking up to the hard expression on General's West face.

"Who it's from, Colonel?"

"I don't know, sir." Jack shrugged. Taking out the contents of the envelope, he fished through the many containers to find one with his name on it. He showed it to the General, and the older man waved him to continue. Carefully he opened the envelope and pulled out a five-page letter, before frowning in confusion.

"It's in my hand writing, sir." General West squinted at him.

"Are you sure, Colonel?"

"Yes, sir. It did say for my eyes only, sir. I'll go and read it, and then I might be able to tell you what's going on." He looked up at the General, "if that's okay with you, sir?" he added.

"If there's an explanation I want to know it, Colonel." The General agreed and dismissed him.

"Yes, sir," Jack saluted before walking out towards his quarters.

Entering the room, he walked towards the bed and sat on it, leaving the large envelope on his side before taking his envelope and its contents. Clenching his jaw, he started to read the letter, by the time he finished it he was close to shock. He took the fourth page of the letter and re read it this time out loud.

"Sara is your past, Jack. Sam, she is your future. Give her, her letter and get to know her. Your window of opportunity is open till 08/08/97. Take it now, before it's too late." Jack then looked at the fifth page that included a list of names and dates. At the top, there was a simple message:

'Make sure that these letters reach their owners before the dates beside their names; it's important for their future.'

With a frown, he folded the letter and placed it back in the envelope. Then, he tipped the large envelope onto the bed, and all the other envelopes bounced in the mattress. One by one he read the names and addresses.

"Australia?" He frowned until he reached the one marked for the United States. "Captain Samantha Carter, USAF, Pentagon, Washington DC." He read. He shook his head and chuckled.

"Well, lucky me. I'm going there tomorrow," Jack muttered to himself. Then, separating hers, he continued looking at the rest of them finding eight others with his name and different dates. He placed his envelopes in the bed and looked at them as if they would say something to him, but they didn't say more than what it was already in them. "Do not open until this date." He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Ok, this is strange." He took his and the one for Carter and placed them in his duffel bag and returned all the others to the envelope. He grabbed the envelope and walked towards General West's office.

The next morning, Jack flew to Washington he had to meet the top brass and give them his report on what happened on their mission. Surrounded by high-level military officers with clearance for the Stargate Project in a tiny room of the Pentagon, the Colonel explained what had transpired on his mission. He showed them the few pictures they got from the pyramid, the Stargate, and the DHD and finally after what he thought was too long; they left him go away.

Needing to stretch his legs after being sitting for too long, O'Neill walked out of the room and started to wonder around. He stopped after a while and looked around trying to find where he had gone inside the labyrinth of the Pentagon. He heard someone chuckle, and he was quite sure it was at him.

"Sir? Can I help you?" Someone asked behind his back, Jack turned around and found blue eyes looking at him with a hint of amusement on them. He shook his head and searched for her name tag.

"Captain Carter," he read out loud, trying not to look shocked.

"Yes, sir," she smiled. "Are you looking for a way in or a way out, sir?"

"Out," he said, then he scratched the back of his head. "Ah, I don't know which way to go," he huffed. "I should be aware by now that one shouldn't wander around not paying attention," he shook his head making her smile again.

"I can show you the way, sir." She offered, and he nodded. "Well, if you follow me…" They walked for a while in silence, when Jack recognized the area as one that held meeting rooms he took the chance to ask, "Are you by any chance, Captain Samantha Carter?" she stopped and frowned. He turned around when he noticed this.

"Yes, sir." She answered, wondering how he knew her name.

Jack used her surprise to grab her from the elbow, and with a swift movement, he pulled them to an empty room. He let her go and turned the lights.

"Colonel, what are you doing? What's going on?" She asked taking a couple of steps back.

"Wait, it's not what it looks like," he raised his hands up. He lowered one and dug out an envelope from his inner pocket. "I was told to give you this letter," keeping the space she had placed between them, he stretched the hand in which he had the envelope. "I don't know what's in it, but they sure made it look important," he offered.

Not taking her eyes out of him, she grabbed the letter and read her name on it. She walked towards the table and took a seat, before opening the envelope and taking out the papers in it. He watched her reading it from where he was standing and gladly found he wasn't the only one who ended up halfway into shock with what was in it.

"I… You know about the Stargate Program?" Sam asked placing the pages back into the envelope and looking at him. He raised his eyebrows.

"How?" he asked before he realized she shouldn't, "that's classified." She shook her head.

"It's in this letter. Don't worry, Colonel. I have clearance, after all, I've been working on the project for two years before Doctor Jackson was brought in. I was the one who built the dialing program," she shrugged. Jack took a step forward

"You built the dialing program?"

"Yes, sir." She added, she looked so young and innocent and beautiful, and it took him a look to remember what his letter said.

"Captain, since I'm only here for the night, would you care to join me for dinner? We can talk… No pressure…" he raised his hands again, and she smiled. Considering his offer, Sam looked down at the letter and then back up at him.

"I would love to, Colonel."

"Sweet!" Jack smiled. She giggled shaking her head.

"No giggling, Captain," Jack warned her with a hint of a smile.

"Yes, sir." She grinned sheepishly. "So, out of here?" She asked placing the letter in her bag. He nodded.

"Do you know a great quiet place where we can eat?" He asked as they strolled the corridors, "I get lost every time I come here."

"Yes, sir. I do."

"Awesome, there's one thing though. I really need to get out of this suit. Can we head to my hotel first?" Her eyes widened, before noticing he was struggling with his tie already.

"Sure, but only if I also get a chance to get out of mine," she smiled. He nodded, "Hotel, home, dinner?" she offered.

"Sounds like a plan to me!"

An hour and a half later, happily out of their blues, they were sitting at a quiet restaurant talking about nothing in particular, while waiting for their dinner.

"Since you're the genius of the two, any idea of where they came from?" He asked she swirled her glass of wine, looking at the movement.

"Well…" she chewed her lower lip. "From what you told me, and for what my letter said… you might think I'm crazy or had too much wine, but everything points to being from the future," she said as quickly as possible.

"The future…" he repeated, before taking a sip of his wine.

"Yes," she huffed. "It's not my idea, it was explained in the letter I received. It's from my future self and she, I? explain it. The only thing it isn't mentioned it how far in the future she was, I was?" she frowned. Sure, it sounded better in her head.

"Oh, really? You did explain it to yourself then," he smiled and tried not to be so forward. "Did it… did it say anything about us?" he asked not quite meeting her eyes until he noticed her blush.

"Yes, it does. It says that there's a window of opportunity until 08/08/97. Whatever that date means…" she shrugged.

"Mine said almost the same," he huffed. "Any idea what it means?"

"None, but the date must be important to us both," she shrugged. "Maybe related with the Stargate?" she added thoughtfully.

"At this point, it could be related to anything." Jack shrugged, "what else does your letter say?" She looked down to her hands before raising her eyes to meet his.

"That I'm important to a lot of people, and that I'm special…" she trailed rolling her eyes.

"Special in what way?" he asked curiously.

"I have no idea," she smiled. The waiter interrupted them, and they found themselves drifting from the letters to other things and enjoying their meals.

A couple of hours later, Jack walked Sam back to her apartment. He found out earlier it was only three blocks away from where they were eating. They strolled still talking about themselves and their families until they reached her door. She unlocked before turning to him.

"Thank you for dinner, Jack," she smiled.

"You are welcomed. Next time you're in Colorado Springs give me a call," he says giving him his card.

"Sure!"

"Great, well good night Sam."

"Good Night, Jack." She said as she walked in and closed the door. Jack turned around and walked back smiling. He kept smiling until he drifted to sleep.

The next day, he flew back to Colorado Springs, and an airman drove him back to his place. He sighed when he noticed that his welcome party where Sara and the divorce papers. He clenched his jaw but remembered the letter and signed all the papers before picking his bags and walking out of the house. Without looking back, he started the engine of his truck and drove away. After a few miles, he stopped to call a friend. He needed a place to stay for a while.

Three weeks later, following the date and address on his letter, Jack bought a house that had suddenly come up for sale. Since he had to wait three weeks before he could move in, Jack took the chance to fly to Sydney and start giving the letters that were marked for Australia.

He was there for three days before he decided he couldn't stop delaying it. He got into a taxi and asked the driver to take him to the address on the envelope. He asked the cab driver to stop near the house, Jack hopped out and walked to the letterbox, placed his package and returned to the taxi on time to watch a Postie dropping the mail in the same mailbox.

"Where to, sir?" The taxi driver asked as Jack didn't give him instructions.

"Wait a minute, please."

"It's your money," the driver shrugged.

A few moments later, a man walked down to the letterbox and pulled the mail out. He looked through the several envelopes until he got to the last one. Jack saw him looking around with a frown, before opening it and pulling out some papers, knowing it was the one he delivered he nodded to himself.

"Ok, back to the hotel, please," he added.

"Sure," the taxi drove past Charge house, Jack looked behind him to watch the man was still reading the letter and for some reason, he felt he had accomplished something that could change the man's world.

The next day, Jack hopped into a taxi towards another part of Sydney he wouldn't know if it wasn't for the address in the envelope. The driver found a spot to stop across the road, checking the back Jack saw a postman doing his job getting closer to the home.

Jack got out of the taxi and walked the distance separating him from the letterbox while pulling a letter out of his jacket. He placed the envelope and returned to the cab, and minutes later the regular mail was on top of the one he left. No one came out to check the mail, and Jack returned to town.

Later that afternoon, Chris Blake was in his bedroom playing with the envelope. Curiosity won him, he opened it and recognized his handwriting. He read what it said and smiled; he knew what he needed to do, folding up the letter, he left it in a safe place and continued doing his homework.

A day after, Jack flew back to Colorado Springs when he arrived back at his friend's home, he found that in the mail there were a few envelopes for him. Sorting through it, he opened a letter to see his divorce was finalized. He sat down at the table absorbing the concept of being a divorced man. He was placing the papers inside it when his cell phone rang.

"O'Neill."

"Jack? It's Sam," he started to smile.

"Hi Sam, what can I do for you?" He asked.

"Well, you did say to give you a call when I'm in your town…" she trailed.

"Yeah, that's right."

"Well, I am now. And I was wondering if you would like to join me for dinner at O'Malley's tonight?" she asked somewhat shyly. Jack smile had gotten even wider

"Around what time?"

"How about seven? I can meet you there," she added.

"Sure! You know? They got the best steak in town." He told her just to keep her in line a little longer, she giggled.

"Yes, so I have been told. I'll see you then?"

"Yup, I'll see you." He looked at the phone for a while before eyeing his watch. There were still three hours to go. "Right! Shower and shave," he told himself as he picked his mail and walked to the guest room.

When Jack arrived at O'Malley's, he walked inside and looked around. A smile took over him when he spotted Sam at a table.

"I see you didn't have problems finding this place," he said when he reached her table. She waved him to sit and called the waitress over. "Guinness, please."

"Sure." She said turning around on her heels.

"I hope you didn't wait too long for me," he grimaced when the waitress walked away.

"No, I just arrived a few minutes ago myself," Sam grinned.

"Cool! How are things in DC?" He asked

"Good. I've been busy, and you?"

"Same here," he said, but Sam noticed there was a sad vibe to him.

"Want to talk about it?" she tried.

"Ah, my divorce came through," he sighed.

"I'm sorry to hear that," she said giving his hand a small press.

"Yeah..." he shook his head. "Well, I got back from Australia this afternoon," he commented attempting to change the mood.

"Oh, for the letters?" she inquired.

"Yup, two of them."

"Great, when is the next one due?"

"I have time," he shrugged. "March 2, 2002."

"Whoa, that's in seven years." She said with widened eyes.

"I know. Anyhow, how long are you going to be in town?" Sam smiled.

They spent the rest of the night talking enjoying their friendly banter. Almost an hour after finishing their dinner, they asked the waitress to call them a cab. Jack joined her on the way to Cheyenne mountain just to keep talking when they arrived, and airman was waiting for Sam at the front gate to take her to the entrance. Jack got down with her asking the taxi driver to wait for him. Still, somewhat awkwardly, they hugged, and Sam kissed him quickly giggling like a teenager before disappearing inside the gates and into the waiting car. Then, he waited for her car to disappear before returning to the taxi and heading for his friend's place.

Over the next four nights, Jack waited for Sam outside the front gates standing next to his truck. After, they went to town for a movie and dinner trying different places. Finally, when there were no more excuses, and it was too late, he drove her back to Cheyenne where they would kiss for a while before she got out of his truck.

After the fourth, while they were enjoying dinner, Sam looked up at Jack and bit her lower lip.

"Jack?" she called him. A simple look told him something wasn't right.

"What's wrong?" She grimaced.

"I'm going back to DC tomorrow," she sighed.

"Oh!" was all he managed to say. She leaned forth placing her hand over his

"You are more than welcome to come and visit me," she offered.

"Are you sure?" he asked looking at her in the eyes.

"Yes."

"Then I'll do that once I'm all settled in," Sam smiled

"Well, next time I'm in town I would like to see your place," she grinned.

"Then, perhaps, next time, I'll invite you for dinner," he grinned back.

"That would be great."

Later that night when Jack parked his truck at the front gates, Sam turned towards him and kissed him softly.

"I had very good time tonight, Jack. Thank you," she whispered.

"You are welcomed. Let me know the next time you're in town."

"I will," She nodded and passed him a piece of paper. "Here, my cell and home number" He took it carefully.

"Thanks, have a safe flight back."

"I will," she winked at him. "Good night, Jack"

"Night Sam," before she went down she leaned forward and gave him one last kiss. "for the trip," she said as she rushed out of his truck. She walked to the front gates and pulled out her ID, once she's safely inside a car. Jack drove back to his friend's place.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

A week passed since his last meeting with Sam, and Jack finally moved into his new house. He didn't know why on Earth he needed such a big house since he was on his own. But from what he concluded of the letter, he believed that someone had given him a second chance of having a family, and everything pointed that whoever sent him the letter thought that family should be with Sam.

Using the space, he had and went by hunch. He decided that his telescope should go over the roof of a new extension of his garage. And in two months, he owned a garage for three cars and a beautiful place to put his telescope. Once the construction was done, he felt the need of taking a few weeks in his cabin in Silver Creek.

Since the day they parted, he and Sam kept in contact calling each other twice a week. Sam called on Mondays and Jack on Thursdays. And a month after he returned home, he was struck with how much he wanted to call her. When he did, he couldn't stop the smile from appearing on his face after hearing her "Hello Jack."

"Hi Sam, how's work?"

"The usual, how's your house coming along?"

"Good, I finally got everything in place." He paused, "You know, I was thinking of getting myself to DC next weekend…" he trailed, Sam smiled.

"That's great, Jack! I'm be looking forward to seeing you again."

"Same here. Hey, do you know a decent hotel where I could stay?" He asked

"Not really, but I know of something better," she grinned.

"You do?" he asked cautiously.

"Yes, my place." She offered, and Jack raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Your place? Is that offering breakfast included?" He joked

"Yes," she answered readily.

"Back massage?" He squinted, she huffed.

"I'll have to think about that."

"What's the bed like?"

"Comfortable." She grinned.

"Bathroom?"

"Good size. But no bath only a walk-in shower."

"Is it big enough for two?" He asked, and Sam blushed knowing he was flirting with her

"Maybe," she said and couldn't stop giggling

"Well, I now there's only one way to find out," he trailed.

"One-day, Jack," she whispered, then she shook herself. "When are you coming?"

"Friday afternoon?" He asked more than affirmed.

"Ok, I'll let the manager know so he can let you in."

"That will be awesome," with that settled they talked for another few more minutes before the hung up matching dumb smiles on their faces.

Sooner than he thought, Jack was following Sam's building manager up to her apartment. He waited for the man to open the door and when he did, the manager looked at him sternly for a while.

"You treat her right, mister." He menaced.

"Yes, sir. I will."

"Good, she deserves someone who treats her right," he added turning around, Jack frowned.

"May I ask you why did you say that to me?" He looked at Jack and nodded.

"Her last boyfriend got temper problem. He was lashing out at her; the neighbors called the cops a couple of times. I hope you are nothing like that," he pointed his finger at Jack menacing look back.

"No, sir. If there's going to be any screams this weekend, sir, it won't be me hitting Sam."

"Then what?" The man frowned and Jack smile mischievously.

"Oh, there are other ways to make a woman scream," he said and winked at the manager opening the door to let himself in.

"If you hurt her…" he started again. Jack turned towards the man and just then they heard banging noises and a woman screaming. They both looked down the hall and then back to each other.

"As I said, there are other ways. Thank you for opening the door for me."

The guy shook his head chuckling as he turned around and walked away. Jack closed the door behind him and looked around Sam's apartment to find the bedroom and bathroom; he couldn't help but smile when he saw the shower.

"Nice," he grinned before dropping his things and walking towards the kitchen.

Later that night when Sam walked into her apartment, she could smell something wonderful. She smiled when she saw Jack walking towards her

"Jack! You made it! I hope Mr. Thomas didn't give you a hard time," she grimaced.

"Nothing I couldn't handle." He reassured her. "Hey, why don't you get out of your uniform while I'll finish dinner," she nodded.

"Smells wonderful whatever it is!" She kissed him before walking down to her bedroom

"Do you need any help, Sam?" He offered to make her laugh.

"No, thank you!" She answered Jack, smiled returning to the kitchen. When Sam walked into the dining area, she could hear soft music playing and was shocked to see the table set up

"Wow!" She said as Jack walked out of the kitchen carrying two plates, and placed them on the table "Jack! This looks amazing," she said walking over to sat at the table.

"Now, I only hope you like it," he grinned.

"If it tastes as it smells, I'm sure it will be delicious," she told him while he opened a bottle of wine and poured them drinks. He gave her one glass and took another for him.

"Here to us and our future, wherever it leads us," Jack said

"To us and our future selves," she answered, and they clicked their classes before taking a sip of wine.

"How was your day?"

"Busy," she answered.

They talked and laughed while enjoying their meal. After dinner was finished and the dishes were done, they sat down on the couch talked a bit about themselves. The trouble they got in to and their families.

"Wait a minute! Your father is a Major General?" Jack questioned her.

"Yes, I don't see him much because of work," she shrugged.

"And you mentioned a brother…" he trailed and she sighed.

"After the letter, I went and saw him; we are back to talking after eight years estranged. He's married, and I got a two-year-old niece, and Mark's wife, Mary, is seven months pregnant with their son."

"I bet that was a surprise," he told her.

"Yes, it was."

"Do you know where your father is?"

"Close, he's assigned to the Pentagon. But he doesn't know about the Stargate Project," she shrugged.

"Hmm, I've been here many times but never on touristic mode, do you know any good sites I must see from DC?" Sam smiled

"I sure do."

"Great! Then you shall take me!" She chuckled. Soon they were looking each other in the eyes, and both leaned closer and kissed. Their arms wrapped around the other as it became more passionate only to break it when they needed air.

"Sam, I don't want to rush you," he whispered caressing her cheek.

"You're not, Jack."

"What's that you want Sam? I'll follow your lead," he gave her control, and Sam traced his lips with her thumb before kissing him.

"What I want, Jack... is for you to make love to me," Jack's eyes widened.

"Are you sure?" He asked her

"Yes," to reassure him, she leaned forward and kissed him.

He moved and picked her up bridal style, and walked down to her bedroom not breaking the kiss. He laid her on the bed with him lying on top.

"Jack," she whispered.

"Do you trust me?"

"I do."

"Good," he said, then he kissed her.

They remove each other's clothes slowly while kissing. Jack slowly makes love to Sam. And once they are both spent, they manage to get under cover with her snuggling up to his side, her whole body still humming.

"You're thinking again," he whispered, Sam smiled turning to see him and found him with his eyes closed

"How can you tell?"

"Because, I can hear you thinking, Sam. Stop," he smiled.

"I can't stop thinking," she frowned.

"Well, please try, or I'll make you stop thinking," he grinned.

"How?" Sam squealed, then laughed when Jack quickly turned them leaving her below him.

"Want me to show you?"

"If you're up to it."

"Oh, I am. Trust me I am."

Before she could say anything back, he kissed her, and they made love again. This time, when she snuggled up to his side, they both fell asleep in each other arms.

When Sam woke up the next morning, she stretched her arm to the other side of her bed only to frown when she noticed it was empty. She opened her eyes and sat up looking around the empty room. Jack chose that moment to walk in wearing his boxers and carrying two coffee mugs.

"Morning, Sam." He grinned as she smiled lighting up.

"Morning, Jack." He sat on the edge of the bed and kissed her before passing her a cup.

"Mmm, coffee, thank you," she said as she took a sip of it. "How long have you been up?" She asked

"Not long," he shrugged. "It's raining outside."

"What a shame, I did plan to take you to a few places today."

"There always tomorrow," he commented

"True, so plan B?" she said

"Plan B." He agreed. "What's plan B?"

Sam smiled as she took the mug from his hand and put both cups on the bedside table. Then she cupped his face while looking into his brown eyes

"This plan B," she whispered, kissing him softly which quickly escalated.

They spent the morning making love and cuddling in between. Afterwards, when none of them could move any longer, Sam was lying on Jack's chest playing with his hair.

"I love plan B," he whispered, and she laughed. She pecked his lips and rolled tiredly out of him and out of bed. "Hey! It's cold, where are you off too?" Sam stopped at the door and turned to him with a blush.

"It might be cold, but I got to pee," she grinned, and he chuckled as she walked out of the room.

Jack laid back in bed smiling. He couldn't believe what was happening to him. He realizes that the letter was right, he was falling in love with Sam. Jack waited for her to return when she didn't quickly enough. He got out of bed and walked down to her bathroom to see the door partly open, and the shower was going which made him smile. He pushed the door open and walked into see Sam washing her hair. Deciding quickly, he joined her in just as she opened her eyes.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked

"I don't mind at all," she grinned.

He closed the door behind him as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. They washed each other after making love once again.

Couple hours later, they decided that they needed to get out of the bed and walked into the mall; it was busy Saturday.

"Let's go to the cafe over there Jack; I'm starving," Jack smiled.

"I wonder why?" he whispered in her ear. She playfully hit his arm as they walked towards the cafe while holding hands.

"It is almost lunch time, Jack," she pointed as she saw a watch on the wall.

"True."

Since they were already in the mall, they did some shopping during the afternoon before heading back to Sam's apartment. They worked together to make dinner while talking and laughing. They closed the perfect day making love once more before falling asleep in each other's arms. The next day, was more of plan B, they made love and snuggled up.

"Sam, can I ask you something?" he said as he caressed her back. She raised her head.

"Sure"

"Mr. Thomas, when he opened the door for me, he mentioned an old boyfriend with a temper problem?" Sam closed her eyes, pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. Opening her eyes, she moved to lean against the head board, and Jack rolled to his side to observe her.

"Sam?"

"His name is Jonas Hanson, he's my ex-fiancée," she said not looking up. "He was black ops." She grimaced. "Things were fine for a while; then he started yelling at me and apologizing minutes later."

"We lived like that for a couple of months. Then, out of nowhere, things began to get worse. And one day," she inhaled. "Six months ago, a week before our wedding date…" she trailed.

"I was working late at Pentagon; you know how it is… And I didn't even know he returned from his mission. He was early, I got home, and he yelled at me for not being here when he needed me, and I yelled back…" she breathed heavily, "Then, he hit me. It was only that once. But I told him to get out of here and decided I wasn't marrying him. The police showed up as he was about to start arguing again. I told them he wouldn't leave and they made him. I returned his ring and said I didn't want to see him again. The next morning, I had the locks changed, even the main ones. Mr. Thomas agreed with me on that. Anyhow, I haven't heard or seen Jonas ever since."

"You did the right thing, Sam," he reassured her giving a light squeeze to the hand closer to his.

"I know I did, and it felt great as well," she smiled.

"You know, I've learned a thing or two that makes you feel great," he said wriggling his eyebrows.

"Did you? What it would be?" Jack smiled

"This," Jack moved under the blankets and pulled Sam down. Kissing her, he made love to her and they fell asleep in each other's arms with smiles on their faces.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

On Monday morning, Sam kissed Jack before leaving for work lingering a moment more than she was supposed to, but he was flying back to Colorado, and she wanted to get as much time with him as she could. But finally, she had to let him go.

They return to their previous routine of calling each other over the next three months. And it's at the end of month three when they found an opening in their schedules, they both had a weekend off, and both had to be in Colorado Monday morning.

However, Jack knew Sam was worried about her brother not liking him because he was USAF and how Mark hated everything related to it. So, he offered her to meet in San Diego, and have an opportunity to get to know her brother. With a bit of convincing, she agreed, and they flew for the weekend. Sam didn't know how but by the end of their visit Mark and Jack were almost best friends.

When they returned to Colorado, they went to Jack's place. She smiled when she saw the two-story house.

"Jack, I love the house!" she exclaimed happily.

"Wait till you see the inside!"

They got out of the cab and got their bags, and as the taxi left, Sam followed Jack to the front door. He showed her the house complete with the game room with bar, lounge room, family room, main dining room, large kitchen with breakfast bar and smaller dining room, and two bedrooms on the main floor, and each of the seven bedrooms and bathrooms upstairs.

When they finally reached the master room, they both lowered their bags, and she took a look around, walking into the bathroom. She closed the door so she could use the toilet and she took a moment to watch around using the mirror while washing her hands. The master bathroom had his and her hand basins, a large walk-in shower and large spa bath and toilet. When she finished, she opened the door and saw Jack walking over to her.

"I had the bathroom renovated a couple of months ago," he grinned. "Watcha think?"

"Ask me after I try out the shower and bath," she grinned wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him happily.

"What would you like to do now?" he asked.

"We should go shopping, you didn't have much in the kitchen," he blushed.

"Let's go then," He gave her a kiss then they walk out of the bedroom while talking. Later that night, they tested the bath and Jack used his new found set of skills to make her agree that it was an excellent addition. They got to bed early, and next morning he dropped her at Cheyenne Mountain. On Saturday morning, he took Sam to the Garden of the Gods, they walked around hand in hand and had lunch at the café.

That afternoon, they took the chance and went for a stroll through Cheyenne mountain state park. He guided her to a trail and walked arms around each other simply enjoying the walk and the beautiful day. The moment they reached the top, they saw the extension of the land below them with the orange glow of the sun giving an amazing contrast.

"Wow! It's beautiful here," Sam whispered. Jack pointed to a boulder, and they both sat down watching the sunset.

"It is," Jack affirmed. He looked out and then at her and stood up before kneeling holding her hand in his.

"Jack?" She asked when she looked at him.

"Sam, your letter was right about something, you are special. And mine was also right, you are amazing, and since I met you for the first time, I started to fall for you. These past few months while getting to know each other everything has been wonderful, perfect even. And I know without a shade of doubt that I love you, Samantha. You are the most beautiful, smart, warm, loving person I ever met."

He let go of one of her hands and searched in his pocket until he finally pulled out a box and opened it. Sam was in shock.

"Will you, Samantha Carter, marry me?" Sam looked at Jack and smiled brightly.

"Yes!" she shouted." I will marry you, Jack."

He got the ring out of the box and dropped the box before slipping the ring on her finger. Then he stood up pulling Sam with him. He hugged her, and she hid her face on the crook of his neck, before changing directions and kissing him. He lifted her up and spun her around, none of them noticed the group of people who had just been witness to their happy moment until they clapped.

They stopped feeling somewhat self-conscious, and Jack placed Sam back on the ground. Jack bent down and picked up the box before the people walked over them to congratulate them on the engagement before they left. When they were finally alone, Sam looked her ring. It had a round diamond of a karat, on each side a quarter karat round diamond was mounted. The ring itself was white gold. She looked up when she felt Jack's eyes on her.

"Believe it or not, it was in my letter," he added sheepishly, "it even said where I could have made it done""

"Rings?" she asked surprised.

"Yeah. There was a wedding ring to match the engagement ring. A five stones wedding ring. But the letter said you would rather wear a plain wedding band because of the work you do," he explained.

"I would like to see the ring," she smiled.

"It's at home," Sam wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Then, let's go back and celebrate," she told him.

"Why not?" He answered after kissing. They walked back down the trail holding hands.

When they arrived back at the house, Jack pulled her towards the bedroom, and opened a drawer, taking out a box, he opened it to reveal the ring he was talking about before.

"It will make a great eternity ring," she commented.

"I know," he said and closed the box and placed it back in its place. Then he turned to his fiancée. "You mentioned something about a celebration?"

"Yes, I believe I did," she grinned as she kissed him.

Hours later, Jack ordered pizza, and they had dinner while talking about their wedding and calling family and friends. The next morning Jack hugged and kissed Sam at the front gates of Cheyenne mountain. He watched her as she carried her bags through the gates and gave them to an airman. She turned to Jack who was looking at her and waved to each other before she got into the waiting transport. With a smile plastered on his face, Jack drove home.

With his retirement made official, he found himself with more time available in his hands, and since Sam only seemed to get busier in DC, he started planning their wedding. He found out different areas for their small wedding, but he had to wait until she could confirm a free weekend to make it happen. When Jack called Thursday night, they only talked for ten minutes.

"Jack! I got some good news," she said as she picked the phone.

"Please, do tell," Sam laughed.

"Well, we can get married the first week of September."

"That's in five weeks!"

"I know! I managed to secure three weeks off, but that's the only time of the year I can get them together," she said biting her lower lip.

"Don't worry; I'll sort things out here. Hang on," he said, and Sam heard the rustle of paper, "I made a list of wedding venues and dates," he explained. "There are two available for the first week of September: Pine Crest and the Academy Chapel."

"The Academy Chapel!" Sam told him excitedly

"Cool, I was thinking the same thing. And how about the Academy Hotel for the reception?"

"Sounds like a great idea."

"Ok, I'll make the calls in the morning. Now, the most important piece of every reception: cake," Jack said, and Sam laughed

"Chocolate and vanilla," Sam answered quickly.

"Chocolate with Hazelnut Bavarian and vanilla with raspberry filling?"

"I love it! How about butter cream topping with loose lace over it?"

"Sold! And for the top of the cake?"

"I saw a shop here in Washington that does wedding cake toppers. They got glass hearts with the names and wedding date on."

"So, no bride and groom…"

"I thought about it. This is different; I can send you a picture of it."

"Can you?"

"Sure, I'll have to do it tomorrow."

"Ok, cake topping on hold. Honeymoon?"

"Surprise me," she whispered.

"Oh, I can do that alright!" Sam laughed.

"I don't care where we go, Jack."

"I know."

They talk for few more minutes before hanging up after the umpteenth yawn of Sam.

Over the next five weeks, Jack and Sam find themselves busier than ever. On weekends Sam goes looking for a wedding dress while Jack spent his days sorting out the wedding. Once he got the picture of the topper, he agreed with Sam, and she had it made.

They invited fifty of their family and friends to the wedding. Two friends of each were designated bridesmaids and groomsmen, and Sam's niece was marked as the flower girl. The day before the wedding Sam's party arrived at the Academy hotel where they are staying along with family and friends that came from all over the country.

That night, the couple had a quiet night at home since the next day was going to be insanely busy.

"Sam?" Jack asked when they were sitting on the couch

"Yes?"

"Have you spoken to your father?" Sam moved from Jack side and turned to watch him a sad expression on her face.

"I have. He's not happy with me," she grimaced.

"Because I haven't met him?" He frowned, not understanding how anyone could have a reason not to be happy for Sam.

"No...it's not you; it's NASA," she said.

"Oh! He thinks that us getting married would stop you from your dreams," he affirmed.

"Yes," she clenched her jaw trying to keep her emotions at bay.

"Does he know that the wedding is tomorrow?"

"Yes," she nodded, "He said he's too busy to be here for it," she bit her lower lip, but tears were falling down her cheeks

"Come here," he said pulling her into his arms. "At least you got plan B," he told her and made her giggle

"True," she leaned forward and kissed him. Then she snuggled against him once again. They talked until it was almost midnight, they fell asleep snuggled on the couch, and early next morning, Sam took a cab to the hotel where her party was expecting her.

The morning was busy for both. Sam and her bridal party went to have a spa treatment while Jack and his friends went to play a round of golf. Feeling relaxed and rested, they started to get ready for the ceremony.

It was late in the afternoon when the last one finally arrived at the church. Jack and his groomsmen were in their dress blues. When the music started everyone turned to see Sam niece walking down the aisle, she was wearing a white frilly dress and flower wreath, and she held a single white rose.

The bridesmaids followed her one by one, and once they reached the front, the music changed. Everyone stood to see Mark walking Sam down the aisle. She was wearing an ivory off the shoulder sweetheart neckline full bodice, with a ball gown and detachable cathedral train with a lace edging. A diamond and crystal tiara held a triple layer veil, and in her hands, she had a teardrop bouquet of white roses, and Jack couldn't take his eyes out of her.

When she reached the front, Mark placed Sam's hand in Jack's and kissed her cheek before walking over and sitting down next to his wife. The ceremony started, and soon they were exchanging vows, and an hour later, Jack was finally able to lift the veil and cupping Sam's face he kissed her dipping her. When they broke the kiss, they followed the minister to sign the marriage license.

"It's with pleasure that I introduce to you, Mr. and Mrs. Johnathan and Samantha O'Neill," the minister said when they returned to their places. Their guests clapped as the music started.

Taking that as their queue, the bridesmaid passed Sam her bouquet before she and Jack walked down the aisle while people smiled and clapped at them. When they all were outside of the church, there were a few photos taken before Jack, Sam, the bridal party and family left to get their photos taken while everyone else headed to the hotel.

An hour later, they entered the reception and found everyone enjoying themselves. As the party progressed, Sam could tell Jack was looking forward to cutting the cake. And he enjoyed that part a bit too much. It was after midnight when Jack and Sam snuck away from the party and head to the honey moon suite for the night.

The next morning when Sam woke up, she opened her eyes and looked up at Jack who was observing her.

"Good Morning Mrs. O'Neill," he whispered making Sam smile

"Morning Mr. O'Neill," She leaned over and kissed him. He moved them until Sam was on her back and he was on top looking down at her

"I'm looking forth to our three weeks of honeymoon, Sam."

"Me too. Care to tell me where we are you taking me?"

"A place where there are a lot of trees, plenty of privacy, and just you and me."

"Your cabin," she affirmed.

"Our cabin," he corrected.

"I can hardly wait," she smiled.

"I bet you can't," he wriggled his eyebrows and kissed her, it quickly became more.

Three hours later, Jack and Sam drove north to Silver Creek, Minnesota. They spent a night at a hotel on the way up. When they finally arrived at the cabin the next day, Sam looked around as she got out of Jack's truck and breathed in the fresh air

"Well? Watcha think?" Sam looked around then to Jack

"I love it!"

"Sweet! Come on! The sooner we get these things inside the sooner we can start enjoying our honeymoon," he wriggled his eyebrows making her laugh.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Sydney

1996

Petty officer Andy 'Charge' Thorpe walked off the HMAS Sydney after being away at sea for three months. He was looking forward to seeing his family, his marriage was failing due to his promotion and responsibilities, but his two children Jamie and Amy, still were the love of his life and he decided he shouldn't let them suffer from his behavior. The wake-up call, came over a year ago when he received the letter and since, he decided to spend as much time as he could with his family instead of his ship mates whenever he was on the shore.

When he walked off the ship, he looked around. Somehow, he knew his wife of ten years and their children wouldn't be there to greet him like most other couples. He let out a breath, flipping his duffel bag over his shoulder, he started walking home. He was reaching the taxi stands when he heard voices which caused him to stop

"Dad! Dad! Stop!"

He turned around with a frown at first and then a smile flourished as he saw his eight-year-old son and six-year-old daughter running towards him. He dropped his bag on the ground and opened his arms, and they flew to him giving him a chance to hug them both.

"Jamie! Amy! What a wonderful surprise! Where's Helen?" He finished asking as they pulled apart.

"Mum said she was busy," Charge crouched down to their level.

"You two ran all the way down here to great me?"

"We saw you walk off the ship, we yelled at you. But it was noisy, and we knew you would be heading this way… We ran as fast as we could to get through everybody."

"We watched the ship come in daddy! We've been waiting for you!" Amy said

"I was looking forward to seeing you both as well," he said cupping their faces.

"I missed you, daddy!" Amy said as she hugged him once more

"I missed you too, sweetie. And I missed you too, son." He said winking at Jamie. When Amy pulled back, she was smiling.

"I got a surprise for the family," he told them.

"What is it, daddy?"

"Since it's the beginning of the school holidays. The four of us are going to...dream world!" He looked at them to find shocked but happy faces

"For real?" Jamie asked

"Yes, I booked the accommodations and everything else, before I left. So, tomorrow dream world, here we come!"

"Yaaaa!" Kids shouted, and clung to him once more. After a while, he stood up and picked his bag up.

"Come on, let's go home."

"Daddy? Can I have an ice cream?" Amy asked shyly.

"Sure! Why don't we all have one on the way home?" He said smiling.

Two hours later, they walked inside their home, talking and laughing.

"Mummy! We're home!" Amy yelled out. They walked into the living room to see June talking to some guy.

"You're back, Andy," she left out.

"Helen... Brad," The guy stood up and took a step closer to shake Charge's hand.

"Hey Andy, how was your patrol?"

"Long. It's good to be home, even if it is only for three weeks."

"Ah, do have you got anything planned?" Brad asked.

"We going to Dream World!" Jamie exclaimed, grinning.

"What?" Helen asked folding her arms around her middle.

"Helen, you knew about this four months ago, we talked about taking the kids for a family holiday." He frowned.

"Andy, I can't take time off."

"Why not? You had four months to sort it!"

"I've already taken my holidays two months ago."

"What?" Andy asked in shock

"Why then and not now?" Helen shook her head at him; he clenched his jaw noticing Brad.

"Hey, I'll head off," Brad added noticing he shouldn't be listening to their fight. "It's good to see you, Andy."

"You too, Brad."

"Don't worry, I'll see myself out," he said. Petting the kid's heads before walking to the front door.

"Kids go to your room," Helen told them, still looking at Andy. He turned to the distraught expression on the kids

"Go on," he said softly to them.

He waited for it for them to walk out of the living room, and once he heard their doors close, he turned towards Helen.

"Damn you, Helen!" he yelled at her, dumping his duffel bag on the floor.

"Don't you damn me, Andy!"

"No." He hissed. "You knew about this family holiday, Helen. We need this!"

"No, we don't."

"Yes, we do! We haven't had a family holiday in three years! Kids were looking forward to it, and you just ruined it! I hope you're happy!"

He picked up his bag and walked out of the room. He needed to calm down before talking to the kids, for this, he decided to sort his things and get changed. Once calmed he took a deep breath before knocking the kid's door and opening it. His heart broke at the vision of the kids embracing and crying. He walked in and sat on the bed, quickly Amy climbed on his lap.

"Daddy? Are we not going to Dream World?" She pouts, laying her head on his chest

"Yes, sweetie, we are still going."

"What about mum?" Jamie asked

"She can't come, it just the three of us."

"Mummy hates us!" Amy sniffled

"Mummy doesn't hate you; she loves you."

"Then, why isn't she coming?"

"You should ask her that sweetie," He stroked her long light brown hair. They were quiet for a couple of minutes.

"Come on kids; I did promise that we would go shopping for new swimsuits."

"And lunch, dad" Andy smiled.

"Yes, and lunch. Come on!" Amy got off Charge's lap just as Jamie stood up.

"So, shopping or lunch first?" He asked them.

"Lunch! I'm hungry!" Jamie said, making Charge laugh

"What about you, Amy?"

"Lunch!"

"Ok, lunch it is. Let's go and see if mummy wants to join us," he added as they stood up. They found Helen in the kitchen making herself a sandwich.

"Want to join us for lunch?" He asked. She turned to them

"No, thanks. I'll just have a sandwich; then I'm off to work." She turned around and returned to making her sandwich.

"Mummy, do you hate me?" Amy asked sadly. June turned to her family.

"No, I don't. Perhaps next time I'll take you kids out to lunch, ok?"

"What about, dad?" Jamie asked

"He's always too busy with his mates."

"No, he's not. He spends more time with Jamie and I than you do. You hate us! I hate you!" Amy yelled and ran back to her bedroom. Andy look down at Jamie

"Go and check on Amy."

"Ok, dad. Amy is right," he added before walking out of the kitchen.

"Helen, what the hell is wrong with you? Since I got home, you have been giving kids and me the cold shoulder!" She turned to him

"You and your navy! That's what!"

"You knew what it was like before we got married!"

"I thought it would be a piece of cake, but I was wrong. I hardly see you, Andy, the kids, hardly see you."

"Well, I got three weeks leave Helen, you knew that. You knew about the family holiday, we talked and planned it! And then you come and change your mind! Why?"

"I know you would cancel it."

"No, I wouldn't. I'm going to take kids to lunch and shopping," he said before leaving the kitchen. He stopped in the living room to make a call and then he found the kids. "Come on, let's go into town," he said softly to them.

Dubiously, the kids stood up and walked to their father who hugged them before grabbing their hands and walking out of the house. A taxi was waiting for them outside, and Andy took them to McDonald's for lunch. They were quiet along the way until they arrived at the store.

"Ok you two, what do you want?"

"Cheese burger, fries, and coke, dad," Jamie said

"Ok, what about you sweetie?"

"I'll have the same with nuggets." Charge shook his head smiling.

"Nuggets? What about you, Jamie? Want some nuggets as well?"

"Yes, please."

"Ok, then."

Once decided, Charge made the orders and waited. Their two trays were ready soon, and he passed one to Jamie and picked the second one up. They found an empty table and took it, with the meals sorted out, they started to eat and talk about school and their days, making Charge smile.

After spending few hours shopping, they finally headed home where he put the new clothes through the washing machine and cook dinner for them saving Helen's dinner in the microwave. After dinner, they watched a movie before he tucked them into bed knowing that the next day they were going to Dream World for the week.

The next morning, Charge was up early, he packed his bag and then the kids' for their trip. Once he was done, he started breakfast wondering where Helen was, since she didn't return home the night before. His brought out of his thoughts when the kids joined him in the kitchen. When Charge finished breakfast, he walked over the phone to call his friends and see if someone knew something about Helen's whereabouts. He remembered a thing from his letter and decided to call Brad first.

"Hello?" Brad said sleepily.

"Brad? It's Andy. By any chance, you know where Helen is? She didn't return home last night from work."

"Ah yeah, she here."

"Can I talk to her?"

"Hang on," Charge could hear muffled voices for a minute

"Andy."

"Helen, I was worried about you, are you ok?"

"I'm fine; I'll be home later this morning."

"We won't be here," he frowned.

"I know. That is why I'll wait until you and kids are gone."

"Helen, don't you want to wish the kids for a good trip?"

"You tell them, I got to go," she finished hanging up. Charge let out a breath.

"Daddy," He turned around to see Amy and Jamie in the door way

"Mummy is not coming home?" Amy asked.

"Yes, she is. Later today after we are gone."

"Have you finish your breakfast?"

"Yes," the kids nodded.

"Ok, go and brush your teeth while I'll take care of the dishes," he watched them walk out of the living room.

His letter said not to give up contact with the kids, and he was sure he wouldn't let that happen. Shaking himself out, he called a taxi before moving to the take care of the dishes and the bags. By the time everything was ready, the taxi had shown up.

"Amy, Jamie, taxi's here," their excitement was obvious when they ran out the front door.

Keeping an eye on the kids, Charge locked the house and picked up their bags. Hushering the kids towards the woman they finally jumped into her taxi. Ami and Jamie jumped up and down in joy all the way to the airport. From there they flew to Brisbane, and finally, they took the bus to Coomera where Dream World is. The excitement weaned off, and soon Charge found himself entertaining the kids during their trips until they arrived at their sea world hotel room.

"Ok, kids." Charge said once they closed the door of the room the kids were sharing. "Amy, why don't you get changed in the bathroom. Jamie can get changed in the room. Just yell out when you finish, so you both know when you are ready, and Ami can come out of the bathroom, ok?

"Ok, Dad."

"Good, now go and get changed and we can go down to the pool."

"Dad, what about dream world?" Amy asked.

"Tomorrow, ok?"

"Ok," she said smiling. Before running to the bathroom. Charge too changed, and waited for them in the living room area of their family room.

"Ready to have fun?" Charge asked as the kids joined him.

"Yes," Jamie and Amy said

"Ok, let's go and have fun." He picked up few things, before walking towards the door.

Over the next days, Charge and the kids had heaps of fun. They went on different rides and went swimming. The day before they were due to leave, Charge was watching them play with other kids from his vantage point on a lounge chair. Two men sat down next to him while a woman and two kids headed over to the fountain. Charge turned to them.

"First day here for you?" Charge asked, after exchanging salutes.

"Yeah, you?"

"Sixth day. See the boy in the navy shorts and girl in a yellow swimsuit," Charge pointed out.

"Your son and daughter?" One of them asked.

"Yeah, the wife couldn't get the time off," he explained before they asked.

"I know what you mean; my wife is in the navy."

"Really? I'm in the navy myself," Charge said looking at the kids then back to the two men.

"Same here, Lieutenant Mike Flynn, they call me mighty Mike," Charge raised his eyebrows.

"Petty officer Andy Thorpe, a.k.a Charge, sir."

"Charge."

"Sir," They said as they shook hands

"Stewart White, my wife is Lieutenant Maxine White."

"A.k.A Knocker," Mike said grinning

"In what frigate are you on, sir?"

"Patrol boat up in Cains. HMAS Hammersley, you?"

"HMAS Sydney."

"What do you do in Sydney?"

"Second Engineer, sir." He looked over to see the two kids having fun; they waved to him which they did in return.

"Your kids, Stewart?"

"Ryan and Terri, twins," he grinned.

"And the woman?"

"Sister, well, adopted sister."

"Who? You or her?"

"We both are," Charge nodded and turned when Amy and Jamie ran over.

"Enjoying your selves?"

"Yes daddy, I'm hungry."

"Ok, let's get you a dry down then we can go and get some lunch." He passed them a towel each. When done, Amy put a skirt on while Jamie put a top on.

"Well, it was nice to meet you both, enjoy your stay here."

"We will! Next time you are up Cains look me up."

"Sure sir, on Hammersley."

"Yes."

"Ok, come on you two. I know if I don't feed you both in the next five minutes you both going to be cranky for the rest of the afternoon," he said picking their things up.

"Sir, Stewart," He nodded before walking away.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

When they returned from their honeymoon, Jack moved to Washington. Sam still was attached to the Pentagon and three weeks later, they found their home in a two-bedroom apartment close to her work. Jack keep himself busy during the days and he spent every moment they have together making love to his wife. And on the weekends, they would go and see a movie, to the different museums or simply shopping together. It was months after they were already settled in their home, when Sam found Jack lost in thought standing on the threshold of the spare room.

"Jack? What are you thinking?" She whispered.

"I was thinking," he smiled and turned around to embrace her, "on turning this room into a study. Whatcha think?" She bit her lower lip and blushed.

"I was thinking, how about a nursery?" She raised her eyes to search his.

"Nursery?" He frowned before his mind started to work. "Sam? Is there something you need to tell me?" She held onto his hands

"I know we haven't talked about kids," she trailed. "I don't know if you want kids after what happen to..." She inhaled deeply and looked at his eyes again.

"You are pregnant? Is that what you are trying to say?" He asked softly, caressing her cheek.

"Yes," she nodded biting her lower lip. "How do you feel about it?" She frowned.

"You are pregnant," He stated in shock.

"Yes, we going to have a baby, Jack." She added still feeling a bit concerned. But he started to smile and let go of her hands to wrap his around her body. And then, out of the blue, he started to spin her around.

"We going to have a baby!" He said happily. He stopped twirling and placing her softly on the ground; he cupped her face. "I love you, Samantha Carter-O'Neill."

"I love you, Jack O'Neill." They couldn't pin point exactly who had started the kiss, but all Sam knew was that he had scooped her from the floor and started walking them slowly somewhere.

"Jack? what are you doing?" She panted, smiling.

"Showing you how much I love you?" He questioned more than affirmed before devouring her lips not giving time to add anything and starting to remove her clothes. And she didn't complain either.

Christmas arrived sooner than they noticed, and they had spent their first one a husband and wife. A white Christmas nonetheless, due to the snow storm that had hit DC a week earlier and wasn't doing anything to leave it. Sadly, the airports were closed, and for that, her brother and his family couldn't get to DC to spend the holidays with them.

"You should call him, Sam," Jack told her as he was starting lunch, and she nodded in agreement. She grabbed the phone and dialed the numbers she now knew by heart and waited.

"Hello?" A smile blossomed on her face

"Merry Christmas, Mark!" She exclaimed.

"Sam!" He said happily, "Merry Christmas! How's Jack?"

"He's cloud nine at the moment," she grinned at the back of her oblivious husband.

"Why is that?"

"Well, I gave him an early Christmas present... Uncle Mark."

"What?"

"Yes!"

"You are pregnant?" he chuckled happily on the other side, "Gee! I guess you two didn't get waste any time," Sam laughed, and Jack turned to her with raised eyebrows.

"Mark said we didn't waste time," she explained him.

"Gee thanks, what did he think? We did make out like rabbits on heat," he said wiggling his eyebrows and causing Sam to double over with laughter

"Tell Jack I heard that!" Mark said laughing. Sam shoved the phone to Jack and ran to the bathroom.

"Merry Christmas, Mark," Jack told him warmly.

"Hey, I heard what you said!" Mark answered still laughing

"Very funny, I know." He chuckled. "According to her Doc, she's about ten weeks."

"Ten weeks, you two must have been making out like rabbits…" He affirmed. So, a honey moon baby?"

"Yeah… so, how's the family?"

"Good, we are all sorry we couldn't be there this year."

"Well, there is always next year."

"True. So, what do you feel about the baby thing, Jack? Are you happy?" Jack let out a breath just as Sam walked back into the room.

"I'm … scared, Mark," he sighed.

"Does she know?" He asked sounding a bit concerned.

"Yeah, she knows. We talked about it." He winked at her.

"That's good. Look, you were given a second chance, Jack. So, it's only trying not to blow it. I mean, that's parenting anyway."

"Yeah, I won't blow it. Or Sam will punish me with her technobabble for hours," he joked, and Sam took a step forward with a glare and her hands on her hips. "Oh, crap! I'm in trouble."

"Sam's there?"

"Yeah."

"She's giving you that I'm going to punish you look?"

"That's the one!"

"Good luck to whatever the punishment is."

"Gee thanks, I'll better go and somehow get back to her good books!"

"Good luck, Jack," Mark laughed, "and merry Christmas."

"Thanks, I'll need it! And merry Christmas to you too!" Jack lowered the phone on the counter behind him, a guilty expression on his face. "I'm sorry," he offered as she stepped closer.

"You better be. However, after lunch I'm going to make you suffer," Sam smiled mischievously.

"Oh… and do you have something in mind?" He grinned, his mind already going to the gutter.

"Dishes, of course! Hey, do you smell something burning?" She asked scrunching up her nose.

"Oh shit!" He ran over to the stove and opened it. And she started to laugh.

"You tricked me!"

"I know! I gotcha too," she grinned and Jack shook his head.

"Are you going to give your dad a call?" He asked seriously.

"He's not at home. I left a message on the answer phone earlier today," she said sadly.

"Come here," he said opening his arms, she willingly walked over to him, and he wrapped her securely in his arms.

"At least the rest of the family is happy," she muttered.

"Yeah," He kissed her forehead. "But don't worry, in time, everything will be ok."

"I sure hope so, Jack."

"Now, I must get back to watch lunch, or we might end up not eating." He said, and she let go.

Hour later, with the meal finally ready, they were about to sit down and have lunch when there was a knock on their door. They weren't expecting any one, and they didn't know many people who would come looking for them, so they looked at each other with similar frowns.

"I'll get it," Sam said as she walked to the door. Without checking, she unlocked the door and opened it. She gasped in shock when she saw him. "Dad!"

"Hello Sam, Merry Christmas," he said with a half-smile.

"Ah, please, come on in."

She stepped to the side and allowed her father Major General Jacob Carter in closing the door behind him. She frowned as her old man started to take his coat and shook herself when he passed it to her along with his scarf, hat, and gloves. Still confused by his presence, she took time to hang the pieces as he took his boots out and placed next to the other snow boots.

"This way," she told him, and they started walking to the dining room.

"Who was at the door, Sam?" He called out having heard the door closing a bit earlier. He looked up when she entered the room with a man behind her. He recognized him straight away

"General Carter, sir." Jack stood up

"Colonel," Jacob returned.

"Retired, sir," he added as he often did. Then he looked at Sam with a question written on his face.

"Ah, we were just about to sit down for lunch, care to join us, dad?" Sam offered awkwardly.

"I'll should go," he said but didn't move.

"You are more than welcomed, General. I mean, I did enough food to last us until next year," he added.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," Jack said and walked to the kitchen to get extra plates and cutlery and giving them time to exchange awkward glances at least.

"So, dad, how are you?" She started carefully.

"I'm good, Sam, what about you?"

"I'm excellent," she grinned. "I spoke to Mark earlier." She offered.

"Oh! And how is he? How's his family?"

"They are good; they were supposed to join us. But… snow," Sam explained, and he nodded. "Please, dad, take a seat! " Sam offered as she saw Jack returning. Jacob took a seat as the couple fussed over setting up the table.

"Help yourself, sir," Jack offered as they joined him on the table.

"Thank you. Please call me Jacob."

"Then I'm Jack."

"Ok … Jack… Can you tell me a bit about yourself?" Jacob asked with a raised eyebrow.

"There's really nothing much to say," he shrugged. "I was born in Chicago, raised in Minnesota. Joined the Air Force at eighteen. Entered black ops at twenty, but I guess you already know all that," he finished taking a bite.

"Yes, I did." Jacob acknowledged.

"Dad? You didn't run a background check on, Jack, did you?" she asked in shock already knowing the answer.

"Yes. I did. Sam, do you know about his son, right?"

"Charlie, yes. He told me everything, dad. Including how it broke up his marriage," Sam hissed.

"Don't worry, Jacob, I'm not going to make the same mistake twice," Jack affirmed.

"What are you talking about?" Jacob looked from Jack to Sam.

"I'm pregnant, dad," Sam's smiled. "You are going to be a grandfather," she finished noticing he was in shock.

"How?" he started then he shook his head, "I mean, how far along are you, Sam?"

"Well… almost twelve weeks," she bit her lower lip before raising her eyes to meet Jack's. "I'm expecting twins."

"Twins!" Jack and Jacob said at the same time. Sam smiled at the shocked look they were giving her.

"Sam?" Jack asked she shrugged.

"I had to keep that surprise until today," she grinned. Jack looked at Jacob

"When Sam told me she could be full of surprises, she wasn't joking, right?" He asked her old man.

"Don't I know it," he answered. "Does Mark know?"

"I texted him while Jack was talking to him. So, I guess he got a double surprise."

"I bet he did," Jacob said.

Somehow that erased that weirdness that loomed over them before, and they ended up talking while they enjoyed lunch. And afterward, Jack made coffee and hot chocolate for the Carters and ushered them to the living room while he took charge of the dishes.

"Twins…" he shook his head. "Do you know what you are having yet?"

"No, all I know is that they are identical twins," she offered.

"I remember when Carol told me she was pregnant. I was so happy; then she did exactly what you did when we told our family the news. They were all so happy with the news of her pregnancy and then, she went and dropped the twin bomb. Boy, was I shocked," he shook his head, his eyes bright with the memories. Sam smiled tenderly at him.

"I bet you were, Dad."

"Enough about me, where did you two meet?"

"At the Pentagon. He looked lost, and I couldn't stop myself from offering my help," Jacob grinned.

"I that feeling, I got lost in there myself the first day I was assigned there," he chuckled making Sam smile.

"I the feeling too, Dad. But after a couple of days, I knew where I was going and how I was going to get out of there afterward," she grinned.

"That's good; I always knew you were the smarter one. Don't tell anyone but it took me two weeks to find my way around," he confessed making her laugh. "What does Jack do? Now that he is retired I mean."

"We are negotiating the nursery theme."

"Who's winning?"

"We are still working on it. He wants it green; I want it blue."

"I see what you mean."

"Don't worry, Dad. We will work it out."

"I'm sure you will."

"Dad? Can I ask you something?" She said placing her cup on the table, he nodded. "What made you come here today?"

"Well, it's the strangest thing really. Yesterday, this letter was slipped under the door of my apartment," Jacob said pulling an envelope out and giving it to his daughter.

"That's your writing," she affirmed.

"Yes, and what's more strange is that it looks like I've sent it to myself," he shook his head. She returned the envelope to her father.

"So, what did it say?" She asked knowing that hers was the one thing which pointed her to Jack.

"Well, apparently, I'm telling me that the time to mend fences with you and Mark has come. That in the end family is more important than one's career."

"NASA…" she trailed, knowing he still wanted her there.

"Yeah," he nodded.

"Dad, you must know. You are not the only one who has been getting these letters," she bit her lower lip.

"What do you mean?"

"Jack and I also got them."

"What? Why?" He frowned.

"We are not sure."

Jack joined them at that point, and they talked well past into the afternoon. When the weather looked like it was going to get worse, Jacob left his apartment was only blocks away. The phone rang a couple of minutes after and it was Jacob, to let them know he arrived home safely.

Later that night, they were curled up in bed when Sam looked up at Jack. She was curious to know if he purposely didn't tell her about sending a letter to her father to surprise her for Christmas.

"Jack? Did you go to dad's place yesterday?"

"No. I don't even know where he lives. Why?"

"He received a letter from himself," she chewed her lower lip.

"That is strange."

"I guess I'll give the SGC a call tomorrow to find out if the gate been activated," she sighed.

"Ok, but in the meantime, let's get some sleep."

"Sounds good to me," she whispered tiredly and closed her eyes falling into a peaceful sleep.

The next morning with roads still closed Sam couldn't get into work. It wasn't until after the new year that the storm moved over, and she finally had a way to get to the Pentagon. Once in there, the first thing on her list was calling the SGC. That night when she arrived home, Jack was waiting for her.

"Hey, how was your day?"

"Busy," she answered as she plopped herself on the couch by him. "When did the power go out?" she asked noticing the candles around the house.

"Couple hours ago," he shrugged. "We are lucky; we got a gas stove, hot water, and heating," he wriggled his eyebrows.

"Yeah, that we are. What's for dinner? I'm starving," she said placing her head on his shoulder.

"I made pasta. Go and get changed while I'll dish it up."

"Ok," she sighed walking to their bedroom. "Mmm smells wonderful," she said entering the dining room later.

"Well, I hope it tastes as good as it smells then," he said placing the plate before her and then lowering his. "Enjoy," He added sitting down. She hummed in delight after the first bite.

"I called the SGC this morning, they said the gate hasn't been active," she commented after a while.

"That is strange."

"Yeah."

After dinner, they did the dishes together before preparing a hot drink and walking over to snuggle on the couch where all the candles that Jack had lit were still shining.

Soon, January ended, and February arrived, and on Valentine's Day, Jack got up early to cook blueberry and chocolate chip pancakes with raspberry jam, whipped cream and maple syrup on top, a. k. a. the craving of the month. He placed it on a tray along with orange juice, and a single red rose he bought the day before. With everything in place, he walked to the room where Sam was starting to stir. The first thing she was when she opened her eyes, was Jack holding the tray. She sat up with a bright smile on her face; he held the tray until she was sitting still and then she placed the tray on her lap and kissed her.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Sam."

"Happy Valentine's Jack," she grinned. "Thank you! It looks amazing. And I got something for you, it's in the crisper, in the fridge." He frowned he hadn't noticed anything out of the ordinary.

"What is it?" She chuckled.

"Go and have a look?"

"Ok."

With a grin, he walked to the kitchen and straight to open the fridge and then he opened the crisper and frowned. All he was able to see was vegetables on top of more vegetable. Grunting, he grabbed them until he saw a box. Maneuvering the packages he had on his hand, he managed to get the box out and smiled when he read the 'Happy Valentine's Day, Jack' sticky note on the top. The cold of the veggies made him place the box down and return the bags to their previous home before closing the door and finally looking at his gift. With widened eyes, he returned to the room where Sam was still enjoying her breakfast.

"Did you like it?" She asked biting her lower lip.

"You are kidding, right? Irish chocolates?"

"Yes, so..."

"I love them, Sam! It's such a shame you can't have any. Or maybe not," he grinned.

"I know," she grinned back placing her hand on her expanding stomach. Jack walked over and sat on the bed beside her and placed a kiss on her shoulder.

"Thank you," he whispered.

"You are welcomed."

"Tonight, we are going out for dinner."

"Oh? Anywhere in mind?"

"You will find out when you get home from work."

"Will I?" she grinned and he nodded. "Ok, then."

Later that night, Jack took Sam to Zola restaurant for romantic dinner. Then, Monday arrived, and Jack was passing nervously while they waited for Sam's turn for her checkup. They were going to find out the sex of their twins, and he was going insane with anxiety.

"How are they, Doc?" Jack asked as the Doctor did the normal measurements.

"They are fine. They have a very good size for twins. Do you want to know what you are having?"

"Yes!" Jack said. Sam rolled her eyes.

"He says it's girls and I'm placing my money on boys. It's a bet we are having," they grinned, and the doctor laughed

"Well in my years I can't say this is the first time I hear of a bet on it. What's yours?"

"If they are girls, he decides what to get for the nursery. If they are boys, then I get what I want for the nursery."

"Oh, interesting. So, you both have a theme in mind?" The Doctor asked, and they both nodded.

"Green, Irish. It's been in my family for generations."

"And yours, Sam?"

"Blue, with stars and moon theme."

"Oh, so you are hoping they'll follow your steps then?"

"Dear God, I hope not," Jack said, and Sam gave him a punch in the arm making the Doctor grinned. The doctor wiped the gel out of Sam's stomach and then saved the recordings and printed them a copy of the ultrasound and gave it to Sam.

"Well, I guess we are ending the bet. Congratulations, it's going to be stars and the moon. You are having twin boys."

"Yes!" Sam grinned.

"Boys, are you sure?" Jack asked

"I'm sure, see this here?" He pointed to a point in the image Sam was holding.

"What is that?" Jack asked, and Sam chuckled.

"It a penis." She said

"That's right. Sorry, Jack. Perhaps next time."

"Hey! I'm the one who has to carry them. You guys do the easy part thank you very much," Sam faked annoyance.

"Sorry, Sam and your right. Now, you can get dress, and I'll see the four of you in a month's time."

"Sure. Thanks, Doc," Sam said, and he left the room. Jack sighed and helped her to get dressed.

"I'll guess now I have no more excuses to go and get the paint and start working on the nursery."

"Don't worry, Jack. Perhaps we can try again in a couple of years, and you get lucky." She grinned, placing a kiss on his lips before walking out of the room. After getting the card with the next appointment, they walked out of the hospital, and Jack drove her to the Pentagon. She detoured from her normal path and entered her father's office.

"General Carter?" She called, and he turned with a grin.

"Sam! This is a surprise," he walked towards her and hugged her. "You are getting bigger every day."

"Thanks, dad, here." She said giving him the ultrasound.

"We didn't have these things on my days, do you know what you are having?"

"Yup, Jack's not happy." Jacob laughed

"Boys, huh?"

"Yes."

"Did you pick the names already?" She shook her head.

"We are not telling until after they are born," she explained.

"Ok. Hey, thanks for showing me this, Sam." He said returning the ultrasound

"No, keep it."

"Thanks. Okay, no matter how delighted I am I must get back to work," he sighed.

"Yeah. Same here, we should have you one night for dinner," she said from the threshold.

"I would like that."

"Great, talk to you in few days?"

"Sure." He walked to her for one last hug.

"Hey! He kicked me," Sam giggled.

"They are saying 'Hey grandpa! You are squeezing us!'"

"Funny." She rolled her eyes. He kissed her on the cheek before Sam turned around and walked out the door.

On Saturday morning, the couple went shopping for the nursery. Jack watched happily as Sam enjoyed herself checking out different baby clothes. It was a complete contrast to Sarah, she didn't like baby shopping, and she went out and bought whatever was available and was out as fast as she could. Sam, however, she took her time, there were too many options to choose one lightly.

"Can I help you with anything, ma'am?" A worked asked Sam as she saw her picking the price tag on a crib.

"Yes. Why is this crib more expensive than the others?" She asked curiously.

"Ah, it's because it's made from recyclable cherry timber."

"Really? It's beautiful." She looked over to Jack and signaled him to join her.

"Hey, found something you like?"

"Yes, this." She said placing her hand on the crib.

"It's cherry, isn't it?" He asked the vendor.

"Yes, sir. I guess you know your timber."

"A bit," he shrugged. He peered at the price tag and then to Sam.

"Recyclable timber, Jack"

"Ah, so is this what you really want?" He asked looking at her carefully.

"Yes, I love it!" She said smiling at him. He shrugged and turned to the sales assistant.

"Any chance of getting another one of these?"

"We will have to order it, but why two?"

"I'm carrying twins," Sam explained.

"Oh, congratulations. I'll go and sort out the paperwork then. Is there anything else while you are here?"

"We will keep looking and let you know, thanks."

"Ok." She removed the tag and walked back to the counter while Jack and Sam looked around some more. An hour later, they walked out of the store carrying bags between them.

"Sam?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you buy cotton diapers?" He asked curiously.

"They are cheaper than disposable ones," she explained.

"Ah, ok."

When they arrived at their home, Sam placed down her bags on the couch and sat raising her feet on the table to give them a rest. Jack smiled at this and went to get her a drink joining her a few minutes later.

"How are you feeling, Sam?"

"Tired but good." She grinned. "How about you? I noticed you were miles away in the store. Care to share?" He shook his head.

"I was thinking about the time when Sara was pregnant with Charlie," Sam extended her hand, and he took it. She gave him a light squeeze. "She didn't like shopping, when she was six and half months pregnant, she would go into a baby store and out again within twenty minutes. She never looked around the way you did."

"Oh?"

"It's that… When I looked at you, you were checking everything out with this big smile on your face and truly considering what you wanted to buy. And I could tell you were happy," Sam smiled

"And you, Jack? Are you happy?" She asked.

"I'm happy because you are happy. And that's what's important to me."

"Were you happy with Sara?" She questioned him after a while.

"I was, once. She's my past, Sam. And you and these two," He placed his hands softly on her growing stomach, "you three are my future," he finished, and she placed his hand on top of his.

"You won't forget, Charlie, Jack. I'm certain of that."

"I know, but this time I'll make sure I won't make the same mistake again," he clenched his jaw.

"You won't." She agreed. "You do know that what happened to Charlie was an accident, right?"

"Yes, I know." He let go of her hands and placed his arm around her shoulder; she snuggled up to his side


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Sorry every one i stuff up, i miss a chapter, so can you all reread chapter six again please.**

Chapter 7

The next day, the Thorpe's returned home. With the kids' back at school and Helen at work, Charge finds himself busy around the house, fixing things until his leave finally ended. That day, Helen said a cold, good bye at him before walking out of the house with no hugs or kiss. With that start to his day, he walked with Jamie and Amy to school where he spoke to them for few minutes until they had to get inside. He hugged them both tightly.

"Jamie, Amy. Remember this: No matter what happens, I will always love you both."

"I love you too, daddy," Amy said

"Me too," Jamie agreed.

"See you both when I return, ok?" He said mussing their hairs.

"Ok, daddy," Amy said.

One kick hug later, they ran to school and Charge hoped to the waiting cab and heading to the wharf. A year later, when his tour was up, and he was finally home, he received a transfer notice. He was shocked, he was trying to keep his marriage together in the best way he could, but this could be catastrophic to it.

However, his transfer notice wasn't as much shock as Helen's reaction to it. With not many options left, that night when his wife was out yet again, he sat both Jamie and Amy down in the living room.

"Jamie, Amy… I got some news that affects you both. I've been transferred to Cairns."

"And what about us?" Jamie asked with a frown. Charge sat down on the edge of the coffee table looking at them.

"I wish I could take you both with me. But," he let out a breath.

"Your mother and I are getting a divorce, and your mummy wants full custody of you both."

"What? No, daddy! I don't want you to leave us!" Amy started to cry.

"Don't worry, luv. I'm going to fight her, I've spoken to my lawyer, and hopefully, we can come to some arrangement so I can spend time with you."

"You are leaving us," Jamie affirmed.

"Yes and no. There's something we can do to keep in contact, we can write to each other. It's one way for you both to improve your writing and spelling when we are not together."

"Will we be able to visit you, daddy?" He smiled.

"As soon as I get settled, you two can come up when I'm around, and you are in school holidays, how that's sounds?" He offered.

"Will we be able to go fishing?" Jamie asked chewing his lower lip.

"Of course, we will! I'll even show you which ship I am on."

"I'll miss you, Dad," Jamie said

"I'll miss you both," they stood up and hugged Charge as they cried. "I love you both so much," he whispered to them.

"When are you leaving dad?" Amy pouted as they came apart.

"I'm staying in a motel till Wednesday then I'm flying up to Cairns."

"Will we see you before you go?"

"Yes, every day I'll wait for you both at the school gates, and we will be spending tomorrow and Sunday together," they hugged once more.

Charge keep his promise over the next few days. On Tuesday night, he gave them both a hug for the last time.

"As soon as I got a place I'll write to you both, ok?"

"Ok."

"Love you both."

"Love you, daddy," Amy said.

"Love you, Dad."

Charge watched them walk up to the house, they turned and waved at him which he did in return before they walked into the house. He got back into the taxi and headed to the motel. The next day he flew up to Cairns. Two days after, he found a house which was up for auction. He read about the house and knew how much he could go up to, so he called the bank manager and talked to him for a couple of minutes before calling a taxi.

Fifteen minutes later Charge got out of the taxi and walked across the road. The sign marked it as an open house; there weren't many people which he considered good news for him. He walked up to the front door where a woman greeted him; she passed him a pamphlet about the house before he walked in side.

The house was empty; he looked around the rooms while reading what it said. It was five bedrooms, three and a half bathroom and two garage house. He looked around and out the back of the house where he noticed a swimming pool and barbeque dining area. He checked the bathrooms and bedrooms upstairs, and when he finished looking around, all he could think of was 'try to get the house.'

An hour later, the auctions started out the front of the house. He was there waiting to put his bid in. It came to two of them until the other guy shook his head and Charge won the auction. When it was over, he spoke to the real estate woman while signing some papers before walking away pulling his cell phone out to make the phone calls to settle things. By the end of the day, the house was his.

The next day he went shopping for a bed, draws, sheets, couch, TV, washing machine, dryer and few other necessities which were dropped at the house the next day. He spent the whole day sorting his things out when between them he noticed the letter again.

Picking it up, he sat on his bed and read it once again. There was one part of the letter which confused him for few minutes. Then he grinned, he remembered the name from the morning newspaper.

"Of course, last change," he stood up and ran down stairs and into the kitchen where the newspaper was, and he looked at the racing section and grinned. "Horse race," He saw when the race started and placed a call.

Twenty minutes later, Charge walked out of the TAB with the ticket; he spent three months' worth of wages on the one horse. All he could do was wait now. He went to a bar down the road and had a couple of beers before returning to the TAB where they gave him a check which he deposited in his account. The next day, he reported to NAVCOM. He walked in looking around to talk to the head of NAVCOM.

"Commander Johnson, sir?"

"Yes?" They exchanged a salute.

"I'm Petty Officer Thorpe; I'm reporting for duty, sir."

"Yes, come into my office, and take a sit, please." The Commander looked around among his papers. "I have signed you to a patrol boat; your record states you always been on frigates."

"Yes, sir."

"Ok, the patrol boat that you will be on is due to return to port in two weeks. And since the crew got a week off you can start in three weeks; it will give you enough time to find a house for you and your family."

"I'm divorcing, sir. It's not finalized yet."

"Oh, sorry to hear that."

"It's ok, sir. Kids are understanding."

"That's good, what about visitation?"

"We haven't decided yet, sir. When it's sorted, I'll let you know in case I'm down in Sydney when the boat is in port, and there's a crash sail."

"Ok, if you have any questions let me know. Have you got a place to live?"

"Yes, sir. I bought a house a few days ago."

"Ok, you will need to fill out your new address and other details before you leave."

"Yes, sir."

"The patrol boat you will be assigned to is HMAS Hammersley," Charge thought about the name.

"Hammersley, sir?"

"Yes. Is there a problem?"

"No, sir. Is Lieutenant... Mike Flynn still on the boat, sir?"

"Yes, do you know him?"

"We meet at dream world year ago; I was taking kids there during the holidays, he was there with a friend and children. They were staying at the same hotel, sir."

"Well, then, I take you wouldn't issues making friends here."

"No, sir."

They talked for few more minutes before Charge stood up and followed the Commander out of the office and over to where a file was just put together for him to fill out. Half an hour later, he walked out of NAVCOM and headed back home. A week passed by and the bank called to let him know his check was ready to be used, he used part of it to paid the mortgage off, placed some money in his retirement plan and arranged tickets for the kids to visit him over the long weekend.

He couldn't believe Helen had agreed with him until the kids were hugging him at the airport. He was happy and looking forth to spending time with them.

"Come on let me show you both around," he told them walking inside the house. "You need to pick your rooms."

"I'll have this one, dad," Amy said pointing to one, Charge wrote her name on the sign he had placed on the door. "Jamie? Have you figured yours?"

"This one, dad!" he pointed to the next one and Charge added Jamie's name to the tag.

"Ok, pizza should be here soon. So that you know, you will have to sleep on the couch until we get you beds."

"We know."

"Great, come on let's go and watch a video!"

They walked down stairs to pick a DVD just as they decided the doorbell rang signaling the arrival of their pizza. They all sat down enjoying their dinner why watching a couple of movies.

The next morning after breakfast they went into town to do some shopping. Charge let them choose what beds and furniture they would like for their bedroom. They even picked some wall posters that he readily bought after looking how happy they were. They returned home for dinner and sleep. The next day, they spent it fishing like they used to do back in Sydney.

On Sunday morning, before they were due to leave for the airport, Charge gave them a box each

"What is this, dad?" Amy asked

"Open it," Amy opened hers and pulled an envelope out.

"Dad?"

"As you can see it already got my name and address on it and the stamps. Yours is a pale yellow envelope, and Jamie is green. So, I know it's from you."

"Thanks, Dad," Amy said hugging him then Jamie did as well

"Plus, there are six color writing pads so you can write to me."

"We will write to you, Dad," Jamie said

"Good, so got everything packed."

"Yes," they nodded.

"Good! Put the boxes in your bags; the taxi will be here any minute," he said and watched them leave. "Kid's let's go!" he yelled when the car stopped in front of this house.

An hour later, he waved the kids goodbye as they walked onto the plane. He watched the plane leave before returning home.

The day Hammersley is back in Cairns, Charge was on the wharf. When he saw it, he smiled he was looking forward to checking out the engines and meet and get to know the whole crew. When Hammersley was docked, he watched the crew walk off the boat talking about getting together for a beer later that night at the pub. He noticed two men in uniforms talking as they were walking off the boat. Charge recognized Mike straight away.

"Lieutenant Flynn, sir," He called over, making Mike stop and turn to him.

"Can I help you with something?"

"Don't you remember me, sir? A year ago, in Dream World? You were with your friend Stewart White, his sister and your god children." Mike looked at him with a frown.

"What's your name?"

"Petty officer Andy Thorpe, sir. I'm called Charge. You said next time I'm in Cairns to look you up," Mike looked up at Charge and smiled.

"Ah, that's right! Now I remember you. You are here to check out Hammersley?"

"The engines, sir," Mike laughed.

"That's right you are an Engineer. Lieutenant Commander Thomas Lane, Petty officer Andy Charge Thorpe."

"Sir," Charge said as he stood at attention and saluted the other man.

"Petty officer."

"Where are your family?" Mike asked.

"In Sydney, sir...I'm going through a divorce."

"Sorry to hear that."

"It's ok. It was a long time coming, sir." Mike nodded

"We better get going. Here is my card give me a call some time."

"Thanks, sir. There's something else, I'm Hammersley new engineer," Charge grinned.

"You are the new engineer?"

"Yes, sir. I can hardly wait to see them," Mike grinned.

"I bet, how about meeting me here tomorrow, at ten. I'll give you the tour of your home away from home," Mike offered, and Charge grinned

"I'll be looking forth to it, sir!"

"Good see you then."

"Yes, sir."

Mike and Thomas walked away, while Charge turned to look at Hammersley once more before walking away smiling. The next morning, he found himself doing the same until the door of the Hammersley opened, and someone stepped out. Charge smiled when he saw it was Mike.

"Come aboard," Mike yelled, and he did. "Welcome aboard, Charge."

"Thank you, sir."

"Follow me."

Charge followed Mike around the ship, as he showed all the ship including his future cabin. Leaving the engine room to the last. When they finally got to the engine room, Mike couldn't help but smile. Charge was looking at the engines as if they were one giant candy stick. Andy spent fifteen minutes looking over every inch of the engines before turning around to see Mike smiling amusedly.

"Sorry, sir. I got carried away," he said sheepishly.

"It's ok. It's your baby now."

"Yes, sir. I'll take great care of them, sir."

"You do that. Now, come I'll introduce you to some of the crew."

"Well, Charge, what do you think?" Mike asked him an hour later as they were coming down of the Hammersley.

"It's smaller than a frigate, sir. But I'll get used to it."

"Good, see you next Wednesday morning."

"Yes, sir."

A week later, Charge was looking at the Hammersley once more before he entered it. He meets the crew and found there were five new members including himself. And over three hours later, the Hammersley left port.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"How much longer until you get your maternity leave?" He asked out of the blue.

"A month. Perhaps longer, it will depend on how I feel and what the doc says. Why?"

"Well, I was thinking, how would you feel if we fly to Colorado Springs for a month when your leave starts?"

"I would like that," she smiled.

"You would?"

"Yes."

"Sweet!"

"Jack, I've been thinking…" she trailed.

"When aren't you?" He joked getting a slap on his leg, "I'll give up, about what?"

"About those letters we received," she grimaced.

"What about them?" She moved back and turned slightly to Jack

"Didn't the note say that the next envelope to open is on the sixth of August?" Jack thought about it

"Yeah, why?"

"I think that this letter could be a warning," she added seriously.

"A warning?"

"Jack. I've read your report, and I can read between the lines. Daniel alive, isn't he?" Jack sighed.

"Yes, the people on Abydos are all alive, and that includes Daniel. Why did you ask Sam?"

"In your report, you talked about Ra…" she trailed.

"Okay, I'll bite, what about him?"

"Something felt off, and I did some research… Jack, Ra might not be the only one," she frowned

"What?" Certainly, this wasn't what he expected when he started the conversation.

"Ra was the Egyptian sun god."

"Yes, I'm pretty sure Daniel babbled my ears out with that."

"Well, did he happen to mention that there are others Gods like him from five thousand years ago?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. "From what you said in your report and what I found in my research, I've come to think that there are more of them out there," she finished biting her lower lip.

"Like Ra, you mean?"

"Yes, and if I'm right. Then we don't know how many like him are out there. I also believe that there's more than one gate in the universe. But that's just a theory."

"Okay, you think there are more glowing eyes fake Gods and Stargate's out there."

"Yes. There's one thing, what did you do with the bomb you were sent with, Jack?"

"I used it to blow up Ra ship as it was leaving the planet."

"Oh no, Jack. I think I have this hunch that something is going to happen on the eighth. I don't know if it will come from the sky or the Stargate. However, if my theories are right, by killing Ra... you opened a big can of worms."

"You think Earth might be a target," he affirmed.

"I don't know, maybe?"

"I think you should inform General West of your theories, Sam."

"General West is a jackass. Did you know the only reason why he agreed to sign you on the mission was because you were unstable? He used you to his advantage," she hissed.

"What? You are joking, right?"

"No, I'm not. You signed for what was deemed as a suicide mission, Jack. He used the fact that you were depressed to push you to accept the mission."

"Are you sure, Sam?"

"Yes. In fact, when your team returned, General West had to get here to see General Ryan. Let's just say General Ryan wasn't happy. General West was transferred back to the Pentagon."

"Ok, who's taking over?"

"Major General George Hammond, I know him," Jack raised his eyebrows

"You do?" He asked.

"Yes. He and dad served together for years."

"What is he like?"

"He's a great man, he listens and gives people something to lean on. You will like him, Jack."

"If you say so."

"Trust me."

"I do."

Five weeks later, Jack and Sam flew to Colorado Springs to spend a couple of weeks. Sam's already six and half months pregnant, and Jack's old friend Andy was meeting them at the airport and taking them to the house Jack had kept. When they arrived, Andy helped Jack carry the bags into the house and Sam followed them in and started looking around.

"Jack," she called out when she heard him walking down the stairs.

"Hey, I was putting our bags in the bedroom."

"Did you get someone in to clean the house?" She asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, I noticed how clean it is and that wasn't possible since we haven't lived in here since we got married."

"I called cleaning service last week. Andy let them in to clean and air the place. And he returned yesterday to open the windows to let the air in."

"That was good of him."

"Yeah, he's a good friend. Anyhow, what would you like to do?"

"Lunch and some shopping?"

"Why not? I'll call for a taxi." He looked at her as he talked on the phone, "Hey, how are you feeling Sam?"

"Hungry," she grinned.

"Where would you like to go?"

"Surprise me," she grinned.

"Ok." And that was what he did.

Over the next two weeks, Jack and Sam did what they always did, shopping, movies as well as site seeing, and enjoying themselves. When they returned to DC, the Doctor ordered Sam to get bed rest until the babies were born. And Jack did nothing but be supportive and attentive while taking care of her. Three weeks later, they were watching a movie when Sam started rubbing her stomach with a slight frown on her brow.

"Sam, are you ok?" He asked cautiously looking at her.

"Yeah…" she whispered a bit too late, he stopped the movie and turned fully to her.

"Sam…" he trailed.

"Just stomach cramps," she sighed.

"How many have you had so far?" He asked, his mind already reeling with the information.

"Ten, since lunch time," she shrugged. He chuckled.

"They are not cramps, Sam. Those are contractions when was the last one?"

"An hour ago," she said with a sigh.

"I'll call the midwife," He stood up, but she grabbed his arm before he could move.

"I did before dinner." She grinned sheepishly. "She said we should head to the hospital when they are ten minutes apart, and call her before we do. It could be hours before they get stronger and closer together."

"Are you sure?" He frowned.

"I am. Let's just finish watching the movie."

"Alright," He returned to his seat and pressed play. Soon, six hours had passed, and he had fallen asleep without noticing he did. Sam shook him.

"Jack!" She called as she attempted to awaken her husband.

"What is it?" He groaned.

"It's time," she said softly, and in a swift move he rolled over, turned the light on the nightstand and looked at her wide eyed.

"How far are the contractions?" He asked nervously shuffling around.

"Twelve minutes apart and closing fast."

"Alright," he said halfway into the dressing room. Sam picked the phone and called the midwife to let her know they were coming. Then, with Jack all dressed he helped Sam to get up and dress. Once she was ready, he started to grab the things they would need while she sat and called a cab. They moved out knowing it would take a while for them to get to the door and it probably would be almost the same amount it took the taxi to show up. They were correct. When they finally managed to get out, with Jack still rubbing her back after the last contraction, the taxi pulled over, and a guy opened the door to it.

"Hey! That's for us!" Jack told him loud enough for the guy to turn around.

"Get your own taxi!" The man told them angrily, but the driver didn't start.

"Which one of you called for a taxi?" He asked standing outside.

"I did! I need to get to the hospital," Sam said. The taxi driver looked at her and saw she was pregnant and in labor and made up his mind quickly.

"Sorry, mister. The woman needs to get to the hospital. I'll radio to get another taxi to you."

"Fine!" he hissed stepping back, giving Jack just enough space to help Sam in as another contraction hit.

"Hey, that is, breathe," he instructed, and she rolled her eyes at him.

"I know!" She grimaced.

"Is this your first kid?" The driver asked once they were both inside and on the move.

"No, it's my second. But it's my wife first … And second," he grinned. "We are having twins."

"Congratulations! The first one is with his mother?" The couple exchanged a look, and the driver noticed them doing it.

"No, he died two years ago."

"Sorry to hear that, sir. But the good thing is you've been given a second chance."

"Yeah, I know."

Twenty minutes and five contractions later, the taxi finally stopped outside the hospital. Jack paid the fair and helped Sam out of the taxi and into the hospital. They weren't all inside yet when the midwife and Doctor hurried to them, sitting Sam on a wheelchair to help her move faster, the midwife ushered them to a private room. Between Jack and the midwife, they helped Sam out of her clothes and into the hospital gown.

"My water broke," Sam said blushing.

"Don't worry, I'll be back in a minute," the midwife said walking out of the room.

"How are you feeling, Sam?"

"Scared. Nervous," she bit her lower lip.

"Don't worry, I'll be here for you all the time," he said caressing her cheek softly.

"I know," she answered him with a smile.

Jack rubbed Sam's back and talked to her about other things to distract her from what was about to happen. The midwife entered the room with a cleaner and winked at Sam while the man mopped the floor. Once he finished, he left the room, and the midwife helped Sam get clean before she helped her onto the bed, placing her legs on the medical stirrups.

"Well, you are eight centimeters dilated," she told them. "Now, just try to relax."

She left again and returned with a cup of ice chips that she gave to Jack, and then she placed the IV line in. With all set, she checked Sam once more and left them be. Another half hour passed with them speaking of nothing much while Sam munched ice chips. Then, she was fully dilated, and they were moved to the birthing room

"Ok, Sam. This is it! I can see the head!" The mid wife said as Sam was pushing then relaxing. "When the next contraction hits, push hard," Sam nodded and took a deep breath. And soon she was pushing again. "A head is out; you are doing great!" She continued pushing and stopping for a whole minute until she was finally able to rest and they heard a baby wail as he took his first breath.

"That's our son," he whispered in awe, "You did great Sam!" He finished kissing the side of her head.

"It's not over…" she whispered tiredly.

"I know," and then, their first born was placed on Sam's chest.

"He's beautiful," Sam said as tears fell down her cheeks, "so tiny."

"He's perfect."

"Jack, do you want to do the honors?" Jack turned towards the nurse and nodded. He grabbed the scissors and cut the cord before lowering them on the tray the nurse was holding.

"Oh, boy!" Sam exclaimed between her teeth as she started pushing.

Noticing she was starting with the second birth, the nurse carefully picked the baby and moved to the table to clean him. The Doctors are taking care of the baby as she started to push again. This time seemed to go faster as their second son was born. Jack cut the cord before he was also taken over to the table to be cleaned.

"I love you, Sam." He whispered in her ear before placing a soft kiss on her hair.

"I love you more, Jack."

"Holy Hannah," she whispered grabbing his hand as she felt the need to push again. The placenta was out soon after.

"How are you feeling, Sam?" The midwife asked after she finished cleaning her.

"Tired, but in a good way."

"That's good. Well, you should be pleased to know that both are perfectly healthy."

"That is good to know," Jack said looking towards the table where they still were. The midwife lowered Sam's legs on the bed and covered her with a sheet.

"You should help your wife with the gown, Jack. They will be ready in no time for their first feed." He nodded and helped Sam with the backless gown just as one of the nurses walked to them with one of the boys.

"Here, he's hungry."

Sam lowered the top of the gown before the nurse placed the baby in her arms. Sam rearranged him to place him close to her nipple, he latched onto it and started sucking.

"Oh, he's happy camper now," the nurse said with a smile.

"For now," Jack added watching the interaction. Then, the second nurse joined them with their second son. Jack helped Sam, with the gown and with the first kid and once they seemed set, the nurse placed the second baby on her arms.

"They both look happy," Jack said as he watched them suck quietly.

"Do you have the name for them?" The doctor asked walking closer.

"The one on the left is Liam Peter Carter-O'Neill. And the one on the right is John Michael Carter-O'Neill."

"How much did they weigh?" Sam asked while the Doctor wrote down the names.

"Liam weighed five pounds five ounces and John five pounds seven ounces."

"That a good size for twins," Sam grinned.

"Yes, it is. I'll leave you four alone and congratulations."

"Thank you," Jack said.

He kissed Sam's head as he watched the twins. Softly Jack stroked both of their cheeks. When Liam finished, Jack placed a towel against his shoulder and picked him up, patting his back until he burped while Sam did the same to John. They kept one each in their arms watching them sleep, the nurses entered a while later and took their kids to the next room.

Then, one of them returned to help Sam move onto her bed where she fell asleep straight away. Jack followed the nurse as she pushed the bed back into Sam's room. Once in there, and with everything sorted out, she left them alone. Jack sat down next to the bed holding Sam's hand while watching her sleep. Not that much after, the nurses pushed two bassinets into the room. For the next couple hours, Jack stood by her side, and when she finished feeding them, he left towards home.

The first thing he did after closing the door behind him, was getting to the phone and dialing the now familiar numbers.

"Jacob, it's Jack," he said to the phone, as he rubbed his face tiredly.

"Hello, Jack. Everything ok?"

"Yeah, I just arrived home from the hospital. The twins were born this morning, just after five."

"How are they? How is Sam?"

"They are fine; the boys are healthy."

"What are their names?"

"Liam Peter and John Michael Carter-O'Neill. Liam weighed five pounds five ounces. John weighed five pounds seven ounces. They were born two minutes apart."

"I'm glad you called me Jack, it's the best news I had today! Have you contacted Mark yet?"

"No, not yet. I thought to call you first before you left for work."

"Thanks! I'll drop by at the hospital after work," Jacob told him.

"I'm sure Sam will be thrilled to see you there."

"I'm sure she will. Listen, Jack, I need to get going."

"Ok, Jacob. See you around."

After finishing the call, he dialed Mark's number and gave him the news. Afterward, he walked to his room and stripped down, and finally got to bed for a couple of hours of sleep. Two days later the announcement of 'the safe arrival of Liam Peter and John Michael Carter-O'Neill on May 4th, 1997', was printed in the Colorado Gazette and Washington post for all to see.

Sam and the twins stood in the hospital for ten days. And when Jack brought them home, they were all happy to finally be there.

"It's good to be home," Sam said entering after what it felt like forever.

"Yes, it is. Come on, let's put the kids to bed," he pushed the stroller further in.

He opened the door to the nursery, and Sam gasped when she saw it finished for the first time. The walls were painted blue with an Air Force, NASA and planets posters over the walls with glow in the dark stars on the walls and ceiling. It was exactly what Sam had wanted.

"Wow, Jack! You've done a fantastic job."

"You think so?"

"Yes! I love it!"

She looked around the room in awe, before picking Liam up first and putting him in his bassinet. Then, she did the same with John. With the babies set, she took care of their bags while Jack took hers to their room. Once everything in place, she turned the lights off and left the door partially opened. And she walked to their room.

"Hey, are they sleeping?"

"Yeah," she whispered stepping forwards and wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed him.

"Are you sure? You just had twins ten days ago."

"Oh! I'm sure; we got a lot of catching up to do, Mister." She kissed him as she started undoing the buttons on his shirt.

"Oh, we sure have alright!" he said as he started to remove her clothes.

Over the next three months, Jack and Sam perfected their routine with the boys. Sam returned to work a month after the twins were born, but only part time. On the sixth of August, before Sam left for work Jack walked out of their bedroom with an envelope in hand. He sat down next to Sam.

"Is it that time already?"

"It is," he nodded and opened the letter reading it first.

"What is it?" She asked, and he looked up to her.

"They are coming through the gate in two days," He gave her the note.

"Jack, they are coming through the gate on the eighth of August at 11:09 pm. Warn the General that no women should remain on level twenty-eight. You will be returning to active duty from that date. If Hammond doesn't believe you mention September 1969. Then he will know," Sam read out loud. "I will call General Hammond when I get to work."

"Alright," he sighed. They stood up as Sam placed the note on the table. They hugged and kissed before she walked over to kiss the boys. "Love you," Sam said to her three men.

"We love you too. See you tonight!"

The moment she arrived at her office, she picked the phone and dialed the SGC.

"Hammond."

"General Hammond? It's Captain Carter, sir," she smiled although he couldn't see her.

"Sam! It's good to hear from you! How are the boys?" He asked, and she giggled.

"Which ones, uncle George?" She asked making him chuckle.

"The twins of course."

"They are growing up fast."

"They don't stay small for long, How's Jacob?"

"He is great!"

"Well, next time you see him say hi from me."

"Will do. But Uncle this isn't a social call."

"It isn't? What's wrong?"

"Do you remember back when we were in Colorado and Jack, and I spoke to you about the letters?"

"Yes"

"Well, Jack got one for today and …" she trailed

"Sam?" He sounded worried

"They are coming in two days-time at 2309, and the note said no females on the twenty-eighth floor," she said at once, George thought about it for a while.

"Are you sure it's not a joke?"

"No. Does September 1969 mean anything to you?" She asked then.

"Yes, it does." He told her. "How did you know about it?"

"Well, it was also written in the note. As I mentioned before, between my research and these notes, it sure looks like things are going to start happening."

"Yeah, it sure looks like it, Sam." He let out a breath, and she knew she had managed to convince him. "Ok, I'll make sure there are no females on level twenty-eight. Is there anything else from the note?"

"That was it."

"I'll call you to let you know what happens."

"Alright, I'll better get back to work too."

They hung up, and Sam couldn't avoid but feel a bit frustrated since all she could do was sit and wait to hear from him in after the date had come. Then they hung up. Sam knew all she can do is wait to hear from him in two days' time.

"What does it say?" She asked Jack two days later when she saw him open the next letter with his name. He sighed, lowering the paper.

"It says I'm returning to active duty." He looked at her for some reaction; she just smiled at him. "I need to give this to Daniel when I bring him back."

"Anything else?"

"Yeah, about Abydos. We need to save the people there."

"Didn't you save them already?"

"Yeah. Or at least, I thought we did. But this letter says: 'same snake head. Two planets. Stop implantation, ' and I have no clue on what it means." He gave her the letter.

"I'm sure we will find out soon enough," she said lowering it again. "I guess all we can do is wait."

"What about the boys?"

"I can get dad to look after them for a few days. It looks like we are moving back to Colorado."

"I know," Jack pulled Sam into his arms as they waited for the phone call that was about to change their lives. And then, it rung.

"Carter."

"Sam."

"Uncle George."

"You were right Sam; they came through the gate. There are five wounded, but with the intel, we managed to kill three of the six. Before the injured and the leader returned through the gate."

"Ok, and there were no women?"

"None. Sam, I'm going to call the chief of staff about what happened tonight. And find a way to have you transferred to Colorado."

"Oh, and Jack?"

"He has a lot of questions to answer," Hammond said.

"About the first mission?"

"Yes, Sam."

"Don't worry, I'll tell him."

"You do that; I just wanted to let you know and warn you both to be ready. Night Sam."

"Night uncle George," when they hung up, she turned around with a frown and biting her lower lip. "Well, you better start packing, Jack. Everything points like you will go to Colorado."

"Oh, joy! And I bet they want some answers."

"Yes."

"Alright, let's sort it out tomorrow." He sighed scrubbing his face, "Come on let's go to bed, it's been a long day."

She nodded, and they walked to the twins' bedroom as they turned the lights off along the way. Jack opened the door quietly and turned the night light on as they walked into the room. Jack stood behind Sam, and embraced her, lowering his head on her shoulder while they watched them sleep before they finally moved over to their room.

The next day, as Jack was called to Colorado and Sam to the Pentagon, Jacob was watching his grandsons until their parents could return.

On the other side of the world, at Melbourne Methodist church, nineteen-year-old Chris Blake got married to Sally, his eighteen-year-old high school sweetheart.

Everything started six months earlier when Chris asked Sally's father for her hand in marriage, and he agreed. He remembered the day as if was just like yesterday.

"Tom, sir. I would like to have your blessing to marry Sally," Chris told him, swallowing hard as Tom raised his eyebrows and stared at him.

"You are both too young, Chris." Was what first came out of his father in law to be.

"How old were you when you and Janet got married?" Chris asked, and Tom smiled.

Tom chuckled since Chris was right, they got married when they were both eighteen and Janet was his high school sweetheart. He also knew Chris and his family, not only were they their neighbors for almost twenty years; both families grew up together. And to add more to it, the Blake and Johnson children grew up together. Tom also trusted him with his only daughter.

"Are you sure about this Chris? It's a big step." Chris pulled a box out of his pocket, and opening he showed him the ring. It had one carrot round diamond set in a bezel yellow gold setting and three millimeter wide band.

"It's a lovely ring, how long have you had it for?"

"A month, I bought it in Perth. A bit after learning I'm going to be transferred to Sydney."

"When are you planning on popping the question?" Chris smiled

"Tomorrow night. If I get your blessing," Chris smiled and Tom laughed, patting the boy on the shoulder.

"On her birthday, nonetheless. Yes, you have my blessing."

"Thanks, Tom"

"Come on, let's go and get a cup of coffee," Tom said as they walked inside.

"Chris, there's something none of the kids know," he trailed as he prepared the coffee machine.

"What's that?"

"I did the very same thing to Janet the day before her birthday."

"Really?"

"Yeah. And I'm telling you now Chris, in years to come; if you and Sally have a girl of your own, it might happen to you."

"It might, but we might have all boys," Tom laughed.

"Before Sally was born, we were told it was going to be a boy...they were wrong when she came into the world."

"Who knows? It might happen to Sally and me."

"True."

The next day was Sally eighteen birthday, and she hadn't seen Chris in two weeks. They keep in contact with letters and on the phone. But that night, Tom and Janet threw a birthday party for Sally at a hotel in Melbourne, and everyone showed up, including the Blake family.

Sally was looking around for Chris hoping he could make it. He was living in Sydney, but he hadn't confirmed if he was going to get the weekend off for her birthday. And then, the music stopped, and everyone went silent.

"Can I please have everyone attention, please," Sally turned to the DJ, only to see Chris there with a microphone.

"Sally," He saw her, and he put his hand out as he stepped forward onto the dance floor. Sally walked forth, not taking her eyes of Chris until they were standing nose to nose. "Happy birthday, Sally," Chris said. Then he gave her a quick kiss making her frown. He smiled taking a step backward but still holding her hand. "I got a very important question to ask you," he said before he got down on one knee. He pulled the box out of his pocket and opened it while still looking at a shocked Sally.

"Sally, we grew up together, and we fell in love. I remember our first kiss," she chuckled. "You were four, and it was my fifth birthday. Your mum said you should give me a birthday present, and then you kissed me and ran back over to your mum," they both smiled and so did many others who remembered that day.

"I must confess, that day, I fell in love with you, and it only grew stronger ever since. I loved you then, and I love you even more now. Sally Anne Johnson, would you make me the happiest guy in the world? Would you become Mrs. Sally Anne Johnson Blake? Will you agree to marry me?" Tears were falling down Sally's face.

"Yes!" she whispered.

"They can't hear you," Chris smiled as he held the microphone up to Sally while everyone waited anxiously for the answer.

"Yes! I will marry you, Chris!"

Everyone clapped and cheered just as Chris took the ring and slipped it on her finger. Then, he stood up and gave the microphone to the DJ and embraced his fiancée and kissed her, spinning her around.

"I love you, Sally," he whispered in her ear as he placed her back on the ground.

"And I love you, Chris." She whispered back as their foreheads joined. Soon, their families and friends congratulated them.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Jack and his old team found themselves back to the briefing room inside the bowels of Cheyenne mountain two days after the incident. General Hammond entered the room followed by top officers who had flown from the Pentagon under strict orders.

"We are waiting for one more officer before we can start," Hammond explained to the people in the table.

"Whoever he is, sir. He better has a good reason to explain why he is late," Simmons hissed.

"Who's this officer, General?" Jack asked

"I am," Everyone turned to the voice as Sam walked into the room. "General Hammond, sir. I'm sorry for my delay there was a problem with the bomb which needed my undivided attention." She explained.

"Is it sorted, Captain?"

"Yes, sir."

"Then, please take a seat."

Sam walked down to the spare seat which happened to be just across from Jack; he smiled at her before they started the meeting.

"Colonel, I know you are used to choosing whoever is on your team," Hammond said standing half an hour later,

"however, for this mission, Captain Carter is going with you."

"Sir? No," Jack said firmly.

"Sorry Colonel, the orders come from the top," Hammond told him showing him he too wasn't very fond of the idea.

"Don't worry, sir." She grinned.

"I can take care of myself. Besides, sir… It's only for one mission."

"Alright, Captain." Jack squinted at her.

"But you will do what I say."

"Yes, sir." She smirked. The others around the table noticed the looks they exchanged.

"One mission, Captain," he warned.

"Yes, sir." Sam nodded.

"Alright."

"If you are done. You leave in an hour, dismissed." Hammond said shaking his head walking out of the room.

"So, Captain," Kawalsky started with a grin on his face, "you are the geek who built the bomb?"

"The bomb and the dialing program for the Stargate, sir." She smiled.

"That was you?" Ferretti asked astounded.

"Yes."

"Wow! Smart and beautiful, Captain," Kawalsky grinned mischievously.

"I would watch what I said, if I was you, sir." Sam smiled looking at Jack from the corner of her eye.

"Why would that be, Captain? I mean, what I've said is nothing but the truth."

"Oh, thanks but my husband might get jealous." She explained.

"Ah, the married thing." He shook his head and sighed. "If you are a geek, what does he do?"

"You know what he does, sir. If you all agree we should get some lunch before we leave. Care to join me, Colonel?"

"I'll love to," He agreed. They turned around, and he waited for Sam to walk in front of him before he added.

"You know? Kawalsky forgot to mention that you are not only smart and beautiful, but you look too darn sexy in your dress blues, Sam." To Kawalsky and Ferreti's surprise, Sam only laughed.

"So do you, Jack. So do you," she chuckled. And they stopped turning around to find the shocking members of their team.

"Are you coming, guys?" she added with a soft smile as they nodded without uttering a word

"oh, by the way, Kawalsky? Did I ever introduced you to my wife?" He said, motion towards Sam who grinned.

"I don't believe you did, Jack," she grinned.

"Oh crap! I'm a dead man," Kawalsky muttered making the others laugh.

An hour later, it was finally the time they were going to step through the gate and into Abydos. On the other side, they were welcomed by the people of Abydos and Daniel. After speaking for a while, Daniel told them he had to show them what he found, and they walked out to the other complex. They took a while getting there and back, and when they finally were close enough to the pyramid. They head firefight.

They sneaked in, trying to help and they saw a man wearing a gold armor talking. Then, he and the other armored man, walked to the opened wormhole before it was closed again.

"The message, Jack!" Sam exclaimed. "Same snake head, two planets." Jack thought about it

"So, that must be the one who was on Earth." He frowned.

"I think so, the question is, what is he after?" she said chewing her lower lip.

"I don't know, Sam." He mumbled.

"Women," Sam said after a while.

"What women?" He asked looking around.

"No! He's after women, Jack! Remember the message: no females on level twenty-eight? And the warning for Daniel to ask all women to leave before we left? It makes sense… He's after women."

"Okay, but why would he be after women?"

"Maybe is searching for a Queen?"

"You think so?" He frowned.

"You tell me what else can it be…" she looked at him.

"I don't know, Sam."

Once they sorted out the place and helped out the injured, they returned to Earth with Daniel, who went to their home for the night. He was surprised to know that Jack had not only met Sam but married her and got not one but two boys.

"And what are you going to do, Captain? Will you ask for your transfer here? Or you plan to return to DC?" Daniel asked her once they were the only ones in the room.

"General Hammond is trying to get me transferred here," she answered as Jack entered the room.

"This is the letter we were talking about, Daniel." He said giving it to him. Daniel looked at it and opened it. Shortly after, Daniel looked up to them.

"There's another one for me; it says 'numbers' on the envelope. Have you got it?"

"Yeah, I'll get it," Jack said as he stood up and walked out of the living room.

"Daniel, are you okay?" Sam asked looking at the archeologist.

"It's a letter to myself…" he shook his head. "the envelope I mentioned…. It's for me. The numbers are important gate addresses," he explained to her.

"You coded them in numbers?" She asked.

"Apparently," he shrugged. "This says I know how to break it."

"Then I'll better get you a pen and paper," she grinned standing up. She walked out as Jack walked in.

"I heard," Jack said winking at her as he walked into the room and gave the envelope to Daniel.

"Oh, my gosh! How many gate addresses are there?" Sam asked when she saw Daniel spreading the papers on the coffee table

"I have no idea, the first two are important according to the letter," he explained. He looked at the spread pages for a while until he spotted one with gate symbols on it and grinned. "Got it!" He said, drawing each of the symbols.

"The note said these are important to you, Jack."

"Me? Why?"

"I don't know. It only points out where to go for the first one."

"Ok" Daniel returned to what he was doing for the next couple of hours. Until Jack pulled the pen out of his hand.

"Hey! I was using that!" He looked up at Jack

"Tomorrow. It's late. I'll put these away until then." He said picking up the papers.

"Oh, sorry. I got carried away."

"I bet," Jack said placing the last papers in a pile. Daniel looked around with a frown.

"Where's Sam?"

"She went to bed an hour ago." Jack grinned.

"Oh."

"Go to bed, Daniel," Jack told him before walking out with the papers; he placed them on the safe before walking out to his bedroom.

The next morning, they showed up at the SGC for a briefing in which they explained what they found out with Daniel's letter. General Hammond agreed to send the same two teams except for Sam to the addresses.

For the next twenty-four hours, Sam worked on upload what Daniel had decoded onto her program, and her transference was completed. The team returned on time, with an alien in tow. And once cleared, Jack went straight to find Sam, who was where he left her working in the assigned lab.

"Hey," he whispered, and she looked up with a smile.

"Hey! You are back! How did it go?"

"Good. The snake head got away, but we pissed him off."

"Why? What happened?" Jack rolled his eyes.

"We got caught thanks to Daniel." He sighed.

"It was for good tough when we were in there; he gave the second in command the envelope."

"The one he asked for before we left home?"

"Yeah. The guy name is Teal'c, he read the letter and walked away. We were sitting there trying to figure a way out, then we heard a fight, and the door of the containment room opened. He ran into the cell holding theses long firing sticks. He looked at me. I asked for help to save the people. He threw me one of those sticks and told me I believe you. Using the, what did he call them? Staff weapons, we blew a hole in the back wall and escaped."

"He helped you escape?"

"Yeah, he defied his God. Apophis, that's the name of the leader. He killed the one who was his queen, cut her in half before escaping."

"Wow, what is general Hammond going to do with him?"

"Not sure yet. Anyhow, what have you been doing?" Sam smiled

"Well, I've been uploading the addresses Daniel gave me, and I was notified of my permanent transference to Cheyenne Mountain."

"That's great news!"

"I know! I'll be flying back to DC tomorrow to get things sorted out. Then, I'll be back here with the boys." He frowned in concern

"Are you going to be on a team?"

"No," she smiled. "Not at the moment, maybe later depending on how things go."

"What about the boys?"

"General Hammond has given me a phone number of a day care center. I've already spoken to them, and they can look after the boys during the day."

"Colonel O'Neill to General Hammond's office," the PA system announced.

"I'll better go." He said walking away.

A week later, after arranging all their things to be transferred to Colorado. Sam returned to the SGC once she delivered the boy to the day care. During that same week, Jack and other two teams, where helping the refugees who they had helped escape prison back to their home planets.

"SG-1," Hammond said as Sam sat in the briefing room. "You will be going to PYX384 for your first off world mission." He finished looking at the four man on the table.

"Ah, sir?" Jack started. "Which one is PYX..."

"three eight four," Sam affirmed.

"That one!"

"It was first on my list," Daniel said.

"Oh! That one, ok."

"Colonel O'Neill, from what Dr. Jackson said whatever is on that planet is important to be brought back here."

"Ok, who knows maybe is a big honking space gun," he wriggled his eyebrows and Sam grinned.

"Colonel," Hammond sighed.

"Sorry, sir."

"You leave in an hour," he finished standing up. Sam, Jack, and Ferretti stood up as he walked away.

"A big honking space gun...Sir? Really?" Sam asked smiling at him.

"Hey, why not?" Sam shook her head and picked up her files before walking out of the briefing room. At the marked time, SG-1 stepped through the wormhole.

"Looks like earth," Ferretti said looking around the land.

"Yeah." Jack agreed. "Daniel, which way?" The archeologist took his compass out and pointed to his left.

"That way."

"Daniel, you take the point. Ferretti, you go second. Teal'c, you are third, and I'll watch your six," Teal'c raised his eyebrow confused.

"He means our backs, Teal'c," Daniel explained before he started to walk. They followed Daniel into the trees for over an hour, until Daniel stopped when he saw something shining behind some vines moving forward he pushed those away.

"Jack, this must be it," He said, taking his knife out and started cutting the vines away. Noticing it was some sort of ship, the others helped him.

Noticing they were all working on clearing the ship, Daniel took his camera and recorded the outside of the ship and found a pushed a button he found at the back. A door opened, and the other three quickly raised their weapons.

"Daniel!" Jack shouted.

"Sorry," he smiled sheepishly. He walked inside and recorded the inside.

"Jack, I think it's damaged," Jack walked in a while looking around.

"We are going to need some help fixing it. But who might be capable?" Jack said out loud.

"What about Sam?"

"I don't think so, Daniel, this would be all new to her."

"Good point. Well, at least now we know where it is."

"Okay, let's cover it up for the time being and let General Hammond know about our findings," Jack said, and they walked out and started to help Teal'c and Ferreti to cover it again before walking back to the Stargate.

"O'Neill."

"Yes, Teal'c?"

"That ship, it's the right size to go through the Stargate."

"I think you might be right, Teal'c." He said giving it a last look.

Once on Earth, they briefed General Hammond, and he asked Sam to join them. Daniel showed them the recordings of the ship, and Jack noticed she was already analyzing something. When the video stopped, she turned to look at Jack and then to General Hammond.

"Sir, I would like to have a closer look at it."

"I knew it!" Jack frowned. "I knew you were going to say that." Sam turned towards him and gave him a 'really?' look which made him grin at her.

"Later, Captain. In the meantime, I need you to let me know when we can send the MALP out again."

"It's ready, sir. We will have four more available by the end of the month."

"Excellent. SG-1. I'll be expecting your reports by tomorrow," he stood up and walked into his office.

"Sam? Do you think you might be able to fix the ship?"

"I don't know Daniel. It's all new to me," she answered as they walked out of the briefing room.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A few days later, SG1 was sent to the second address on the list. When they stepped through the gate they were in a closed and dark room; they turned the lights attached to their P90s before moving. When Jack took two steps forth, he stepped on a line which causes the lights to turn on.

"Woah! that never happened before," he said, and they used the new-found light to look around the room.

"Jack, walk towards the gate," Daniel requested.

"Why Daniel?" He asked looking at his friend.

"Trust me."

"Ok," as he walked towards the gate, the lights turned off again. "That is weird."

"Now, walk towards me," Daniel asked. With a raised eyebrow, Jack moved towards him, and the lights went back on

"Daniel?"

"Jack, look behind you. On the floor." Teal'c and Ferretti walked over to them and looked down to see a blue gray line that was drawn on the floor.

"Jack, it reacts to you."

"Why me? I'm nothing special."

"I don't know. There's a circle over there, walk through it?"

"Why?" He squinted.

"Jack! Whoever built this place, must have built it for a reason!" Jack sighed but walked towards the circle. He took a deep breath before walking through it. There was noise in the back, and they all turned towards the sound only to notice something had appeared on the wall.

"It's getting stranger and stranger," Jack said. Teal'c walked over to it.

"Teal'c, I don't think you should get close to it," Jack warned.

"It will not harm me."

"I think he's right, Jack," Daniel said O'Neill, rolled his eyes.

"Ok! What do you see" Teal'c took a closer look at the device before leaning back and answering "Colored Lights."

"Is that all?" Jack asked taking a step closer to the device.

Teal'c stepped to the side nodding. And Jack took his cap off to take a look for himself. The device reacted to him and came out from the wall, grabbing his head to their utter shock.

"Jack!" Daniel yelled.

A few seconds later, in the same way, it had trapped him, the device released him. And Jack collapsed onto the ground. They moved forward quickly.

"Jack!" Daniel called noticing his eyes were open. "Ferretti! Help Teal'c with Jack; I'll dial the gate!" Daniel instructed as he ran over to the DHD and started pressing the buttons.

The others picked Jack up and carried him to the open wormhole. As they walked away, the lights went out.

"We need a medical team!" Daniel yelled out stepping out first. The medical team rushed in as the other three appeared on the ramp. They lowered Jack on the gurney, and Dr. Frasier checked his eyes shining her pen light into his eyes before they rushed out to the infirmary.

"Captain, what happened?" She asked over her shoulder.

"The Colonel step through a circle on the floor, and a device appeared. He approached it, and it grabbed his head for about a minute before it let him go. And we came back."

"Someone page Carter!" Hammond said.

"Don't! I'm going to tell her!" Daniel added.

"Very well." He agreed, and he walked up to his office. Sam entered the room at that point.

"Where's Jack?" she frowned when she only spotted three of the SG-1 members.

"In the infirmary, Sam," Daniel told her softly.

"What? What happened? Was he shot?"

"No, nothing like that. Come on, I'll explain you on the way."

Two hours later, Jack was sitting up in bed with Sam tightly held in his arms.

"Hey, Sam. Any ideas of why it picked me?"

"No," she shook her head against his chest. "But somehow that ship you found before and what happened now are connected to you."

"But why me?"

"I wish I know." She sighed and pulled back.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"The letters, wasn't one with P3R- 272 on it?"

"And that's helpful why?" She rolled her eyes.

"That's the planet you came back from. I need to get home and read it!"

"No need," he stopped her. "General Hammond has it; I gave it to him this morning."

"Colonel, how are you feeling?" Hammond said entering the room.

"I'm okay. Uh, sir, the letter I gave you this morning?"

"I thought you would be asking for it," he said passing the envelope to Jack.

"Thanks," quickly he opened and read it out. "Well, it says here I'm changing somehow and that you need to let me do whatever I will do without interference."

"What?"

"Apparently, I'll be meeting important allies to Earth," he grinned despite the circumstances.

"Allies?" Sam frowned. "Does it say who they are?"

"No, we will encounter them again. It says Norsemen gods as if that helps." He shook his head.

"Daniel might know something about those Gods, sir," Sam offered.

"Ask him. Anything else, Colonel?"

"No, that's it." He finished passing him the letter.

"Alright, since we don't know what those changes might be, you can't leave this base, Colonel. Understood?"

"Yes, sir." They both said.

"I'll leave you two alone," after returning the letter to Jack, he walked out. Jack gave Sam the letter, and she sighed as she read it.

"Jack, if you need anything let me know."

"I will. Plus, we don't know how long before these changes start"

"True."

Over the next four days, Sam and his team created a schedule to keep an eye on Jack. Each night, Sam returned home to their kids, and each morning she was there to see him. Daniel was the first to notice Jack's change; he was using some words in Latin. And later, when Jack was in Sam's lab, he looked at her for a minute before standing up.

"Jack? What is it?" She asked

"Control room," he left out before walking out. With a frown, she followed him, until they reached the room. He stood there looking at the gate for a couple of minutes before looking down to the computers

"Jack?" She asked as he took a seat in front of a computer as if willing it to speak to him.

"Captain, should I page General Hammond?" the Sargent asked

"No, it's ok."

"Addresses," he muttered.

"Addresses?" she asked.

"Yes."

With the frown still on her face, Sam leaned closer to him and took control of the keyboard and mouse, and soon the gate addresses popped up. She stepped back, and Jack went through the list and stopped at PYX 384.

"Jack?" She called again.

"I can fix it."

"The ship?" she offered as he looked at her.

"Yes"

"I'll let general Hammond know."

"Not yet," he said grabbing her by the hand, before turning to the screen.

Then he took the key board, "Addresses," he said typing fast. With widened eyes, Sam watched him type ones and zeros.

"Captain, what's going on?" Hammond asked noticing them in the control room.

"I'm not sure yet, sir. He did say he can fix the ship."

"He can?"

"Apparently, yes, sir." Hammond frowned.

"What is he doing?"

"I don't know; he said addresses."

"Addresses to what?"

"I'm not sure, sir."

"Ah, Captain?" Sam turned to the Sargent who was looking at his monitor.

"Gate addresses?"

"What? Stop him!"

"Sir, you don't understand. He's adding new gate addresses." Sam said, and they watched as the list grew. Then he pushed his chair back, and the computers went off line.

"Rebooting," he looked at her. When the computers came back on line, Sam checked them and stood back.

"Holy Hannah! These addresses are different from the ones in the Abydos cartouche and the letter! Three thousand new ones had been added so far." She informed Hammond before turning to Jack. "Are you okay?"

"Come."

He stood up, grabbing her hand he pulled her out of the control room and down to where all the equipment was. He let go of her hand walking around and grabbing and passing different items to her and grabbing a few for himself. Once he was done, he nodded her to follow, and they returned to her lab.

"Laptop," he said lowering the things on her bench. "Thanks," he added when she gave him a spare laptop she had.

"Cake, please." He grinned.

"I'll be right back."

When Sam returned with a slice of cake and two coffees, she found him typing like crazy on the lap top. He stopped to look at her and nodded his thanks before grabbing the plate and coffee and returned to what he was doing before, stopping every now and then to eat and drink.

Ten minutes later, he stood up and gave her the laptop and started to move the pieces around on the bench. Leaving him be, Sam used the time to see what he was working on before. Her eyes widened when she saw the blueprints of a DHD and a strange looking device. She opened the blueprints on a 3D modeler and then, she took a second look at the table, where she found several pieces that looked like to what was laying on her table.

"What is this device you are building, Jack?"

"More power."

Hours later, Jack finished the device, and he started walking around her lab picking up different tools. Frowning when he didn't found what he was looking for her turned to Sam.

"Laptop."

"You want another one?"

"Yes"

"Ok"

Sam transferred all the data from the laptop Jack used before into five pen drives. She placed those away and turned off the laptop before giving it to him. He looked at her.

"Gear up, we need the ship."

"Ok," she said before running out to gear up and then to the control room. Sam ran out of the lab to gear up then she ran to find General Hammond.

"Sir," she panted.

"Captain? What's going on?"

"Jack, sir. He wants to go to PYX 384. He's going to fix the ship. He asked me to go with him"

"Why now?"

"I spoke to Dr. Frasier before coming; she says he doesn't have much time left. The knowledge has taken over ninety percent of his brain."

"Alright, get a GDO and go."

"Yes, sir." She said as they noticed Jack entering the gate room carrying a backpack. "I guess that's my queue."

"It seems like it. Good luck and Godspeed."

"Thank you, sir. Ah, when we return you will need to move the ramp out of the way."

"We will be waiting for your return."

"Yes, sir." She walked down, and Jack turned and observed her. "Are you okay?" she asked, he nodded and mumbled something, in Latin.

"God, I wish I knew what are you saying."

Jack held onto Sam's hand as they walked up the ramp. When they arrived at the other side, Sam looked around not knowing where to go.

"Do you know where is it?" Jack looked around, before nodding. Taking her hand, he started walking; he let go of her hand when he stopped in front of the ship. Placing his bag on the soil, he started removing the vines.

Sam helped him, and when it was mostly uncovered, he pushed the button to open the doors. Sam picked the backpack, and they entered the ship.

"Wow, this is amazing," she said placing the bag on the seat. He walked straight to it and took a couple of things out. Then, he started to work on the ship. "I've never seen anything like this before."

An hour later, he stood up. And walked to the main console and sat. Sam walked and sat next to him. He placed his hands on the circles in front of him, and the ship engine started.

"You did it, Jack!" She grinned.

The door closed and soon she noticed they were moving upwards and backward at the same time. She looked out the window when different things appeared on the screen. She didn't know what it said, but she knew Jack understood whatever it was. Soon they were hovering close to the Stargate, and he pushed different buttons that were on display.

The gate started spinning, and he muttered something. Sam frowned. She walked to the back and grabbed the previously discarded laptop and gave it to him. He nodded in thanks and typed.

"Tell Hammond to move the ramp," She read, the wormhole established then. She entered her GDO code and pressed okay before taking her radio.

"Stargate command, this is captain Carter. Please move the ramp; we are coming in."

"Captain Carter. You can proceed, the ramp is clear." Hammond answered.

"Copy that sir, Carter out."

On Earth, everyone was paying attention to the gate. And soon the ship started coming through when it was fully on Earth, the wormhole disengaged. Turning around the ship, Jack landed it, opened the door and turned it off. Before they walked out of the ship.

"Sir, this is the ship," Sam announced awkwardly. Hammond turned to Jack

"How are you doing, Colonel?" Jack shook his head, and walked to the ship and returned with the laptop.

"I'm almost out of time. I will take the ship up and park it on the surface cloaked. Then I need to go through the gate one last time." Sam read out loud as he typed.

"Go where?" Hammond asked.

"Allies." She read and looked at General Hammond with a lot of hope in her eyes. "They might be able to help him, sir."

"Alright, first the ship." Jack nodded and pulled Sam back on to the ship

"Captain? How are you going to get the ship out of here?" Hammond asked.

"The same way the gate came in, sir. Through the top."

General Hammond returned to the control room as Jack started the engines. The ship hovered over the floor and flew to the top of the room. The top opened, and he flew it out and parked it on the side.

"Ship's cloaked. This is the cloak and decloaks button," Sam read, when she raised her eyes, he pointed towards a button. "Got it. Let's go, Jack."

Jack felt around what they knew was the side of the ship and the door closed. They walked to the doors and nodded to the security personnel. Then, they walked to her lab, where he took the laptop out again.

"That's the gate address to where you need to go?" she asked as he showed her the symbols.

"We don't have enough power for locking the eight one." He nodded and picked the device he was working earlier.

"That's going to give us the extra power?" Jack nodded

"Ok, when do you want to" She started to ask but he had already written the answer.

"NOW!"

"You need to tell me how it works." She told him, and he typed.

"I'll do power you, do gate." She eyed him.

"I'll guess I'll go and dial the gate" she sighed. He grabbed her hand to stop her and cupped the side of her face softly.

"Just come back to me, will you?" She asked, and he kissed her softly.

He let her go and walked towards the door, she picked the laptop and ran out of her lab. He already left towards the power supply levels. She hurried up to the control room and seating on the computer she started to dial the address Jack gave her.

"Captain, we losing power!" The Sergeant said as the seventh chevron locked and the gate continued spinning. But then, the power supply settled.

"I'm getting an extra boost from somewhere."

"It's Jack…" she explained sadly. Then, the eight chevrons were locked, and the wormhole was formed. She ran down to the gate room as Jack entered it. He stopped at the bottom of the ramp and looked at her.

"I'm coming with you, Jack." She said reaching for his hand. He smiled.

General Hammond reached control room at that moment, in time to see them disappear on the blue before the wormhole disengaged.

"God speed," He said quietly.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Sorry i've been unable to up date this story in the past few days. I've heard from my beta reader, she hasn't been well in the past few days. I'll post the next chapter soon as i get it. So in the mean time here the next chapter, enjoy and please i would love for you all to leave a review**

Chapter 11

"General? What going on?" Daniel asked as they reached the room. General Hammond turned around to find himself in front of the rest of SG-1.

"Briefing room," he told them and walked to the stairs.

Twelve hours later, the Stargate was activated, and the power went out. The guards were ready and waited in the gate room when Jack and Sam stepped on the ramp. The wormhole disengaged, and the power returned at the same time. General Hammond and SG1 rushed to the gate room

"Captain? How is he?"

"Well, hello to you to General. I am here you know?" Jack answered before Sam could.

"What happened? Who did you see?" Daniel asked.

"Well, we meet our first new allies," Sam smiled.

"Who are they?" Ferretti asked

"The Asgards. Sir, we are fine."

"It will be in our reports, sir," Sam added.

"Very well then. Colonel, Captain, once you get the all clear take three days off."

"Yes, sir."

"What about the ship?" Daniel asked

"Later Daniel. Sam and I are looking forward to spending some time with our sons." Jack said over his shoulder as they walked out of the room.

"See you in three days!" he turned towards Sam,

"So, three days, huh. What can we do in three days?"

"Oh, I'm sure we can think of some way to spend time," she grinned.

"I always loved the way you think, Sam," he wriggled his eyebrows.

"You know, we could even take longer. Now we know what's on that ship."

"Jack!"

"Yes, Sam." he said smiling.

By the time they returned to work, Sam was itching to get her hands on everything Jack had written when he had the ancient knowledge. She thanked God because it was all in English, she wasn't sure she would be able not to overload herself and Daniel with work if it was in Latin.

Months later, she still was going through all. She found the blueprints of the DHD and the ship he had drawn and then she found some words scattered around the pages.

"Ice, south, outpost" she read placing her finger over the words.

"Captain Carter," General Hammond said making her yelp.

"General! Sorry, sir. I was reading one of the many files that were left behind after the repository download. What can I do for you, sir?"

"Lunch, Captain." She raised an eyebrow confused.

"Colonel O'Neill asked me to make sure you stopped for lunch." Sam smiled

"Thank you, sir. I was about to when I found this one file, and it puzzled me."

"Puzzled you? In what way?"

"Yeah, this one mentions ice, south and what seems like an outpost on Earth."

"Is this Jack's idea of puzzles?" He asked frowning.

"No, sir. This isn't like Jack at all. Don't worry, If I think of something I'll let you know."

"Good, now stop for lunch, Captain. That's an order."

"Yes, sir." She said as she closed everything.

"Hey!" Jack's voice called behind her back, and she smiled brightly.

"Jack! How was the mission?" she asked. Containing herself since it was a week from the last time she saw him.

"Boring, long, lonely. What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to understand something I read from your files. These words look like some sort of clue to something big, see… These," she said showing the printed version of the file.

"I don't know about outpost but ice and south. South and ice…" he trailed his only option was glaringly obvious. But she didn't say it.

"I don't know about you, but the only thing I can come up with is Antarctica. It's south and ice." He shrugged. Her eyes widened.

"How did I missed that! That's got to be it!" She said kissing him.

"What did I do?" He said trying to understand why had she kissed him on the base of all the sites. She huffed.

"I know you are not dumb, Jack O'Neill. The outpost must be down in Antarctica! What do you say if we take the ship for a spin?" he smiled then frowned.

"Well, as much as I love the idea, it's big area to cover, Sam."

"However, with the ship, we can find the outpost quicker."

"Okay, you got me. You are the genius. Let's go and talk to General Hammond."

After a short explanation, Hammond agreed. They geared up and walked towards the ship. Patting the sides, Sam contacted the door button, and they entered it. Jack started the engines, and in minutes they were hovering over Antarctica. Jack made the sensors pop up on the screen as they flew over McMurdo base.

"Jack! Do you see what I see?" Sam asked after a while.

"Yeah, let's go and check it out."

Hovering the ship over the area, Jack found a place to land. They took a moment to get winter gear ready, and once they were both covered, they walked out of the ship. They strolled over to a spot not far away from the ship and dug a hole. Slowly, they prepared the climbing gear and slid down into the cavern.

"Holy Hannah!" Sam exclaimed once they reached the bottom and scanned the area and found that there was a metal piece sticking out of the ice. She brushed most of the ice away

"Jack! It's a DHD!"

"Ah, Sam?"

"It must be the one missing from Giza!"

"Uh, I don't think so."

"What do you mean? From where else it could be?" She said turning towards Jack, frowning she walked to where he was.

"Maybe is from this Stargate?" He asked.

"Woah, We better let General Hammond know!"

"I think this is the one that the ancients brought with them," Jack said.

"Okay, lets head back."

"Hang on, if this is here, what else did they leave behind?" Sam asked.

"Good point," they headed back to the surface and collected their climbing gear before returning to the ship and scouting the land.

"Jack, there," she said pointing to the screen around ten minutes later. He again flew to the area and searched for a place to land.

"Hell! There's at least a mile of ice down there." She sighed.

"I guess we know to head back and tell Hammond?"

"I guess so." Then they flew back to Colorado springs

"Colonel, Captain did you find the outpost?" General Hammond asked them an hour later when they were sitting in his office.

"Yes, sir. It's about a mile under ice." Sam said

"There's more, sir." Jack grinned.

"More?"

"Yeah! We came across another Stargate and DHD."

"Are you sure?" he asked, but Sam showed him the video images of what they had found before.

"I'll make some calls. This could the biggest discovery since finding the first Stargate, well done!"

"Thank you, sir."

"I'll keep you up to date."

"Thank you, sir."

They stood up and walked out of the General's office while he placed some phone calls.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Two months later, SG3 was about to do their debut on gate traveling, General Hammond considered that it was too risky for them to go alone, the other side was dark, and they couldn't see much of what happened there. And so, he ordered SG-1 to join them. It was a quick mission, nothing out of the ordinary, that was until the Sargent of SG3 attacked Teal'c.

An hour later, personnel with the same anger management issues started to overcrowd the infirmary. Without knowing the reason why, and as they kept appearing, General Hammond ordered a lock down, as all the members of his staff seemed to be transforming into cavemen.

After hearing about the virus, some four hours later, Sam went in search for Jack, and she found him at the gym. She took her time and changed into her tank top and shorts and then, she walked out of the locker room and watched him punching the bag for a while. Feeling observed, he turned around.

"Hey Sam, come work out with me," he called over, and she walked to him and kissed him.

"Woah, Sam!"

"I want you." She said.

And in a swift movement, she swept his legs from under him making him land on his back. Out of air, he shook his head and looked up in time to see her removing her clothes.

"Sam? What are you doing?" He tried to get up, but she was faster. She straddled him and kissed him.

"I want you."

"Sam? Come on, not like this," he pleaded as she rubbed herself against him,

"Oh no, you've been infected." He managed to say before she was kissing him again.

"Sam…" he tried to stop her as she grabbed his t shirt and ripped it off.

"Damn gloves!" He swore.

As he tried to remove the gloves, Sam was already moving down and pulling his pants and brief down. He tried to get up again, but she kissed him. He took his time and flipped them, to take control of the situation. He was about to get up when her legs wrapped around his waist.

"I want you," she said again. She growled and licked his sweaty, salty neck before she placed a kiss on that spot he loved. Jack groaned.

"Damn you, Sam." He whispered. He could smell her neck, and despite his best efforts the whole situation was starting to turn him on. Oh! He knew it was wrong! Wrong time and place nonetheless. But his animal instincts took over. His eyes locked on hers and he inhaled deeply, her smell taking over his senses. He kissed her hard and lowered to her neck as she did the same on return.

"Mine!" he growled. "Mine"

It was just then that Daniel had walked past by the gym, and the grunting noises got his attention. He looked through the window trying to find the source and then he quickly turned around blushing fiercely.

"Oh, hell!" he muttered to himself before walking to the closest phone and called the infirmary. Then he walked down the corridor as far away from the grunting as possible. Ten minutes later, Dr. Janet Frasier and four SF showed up.

"Dr. Jackson?"

"

Ah, Dr. Fraiser. They, um, they are still in the gym." He told her awkwardly.

"Don't worry; we will get them."

"Ahm, Doctor. Let me warn you… They are naked." He grimaced.

"Who is it?"

"Jack and Sam?" He offered, and Janet raised her eyebrow

"Oh, well! Aren't we lucky they are married? Don't worry; we'll go in and tranquilize them. And we will cover them up to move them."

"Sounds like a plan." Janet loaded the gun with the tranqs and walked over to open the door but found it locked.

"It's locked, and I didn't bring my card!" Daniel walked over and used his to unlock it.

"Ok, here goes nothing," she whispered and entered.

She found Jack and Sam making out like horny teenagers, and fired her gun. Jack turned and growled at her when the tranq reached his leg. But he collapsed on top of Sam before he could attack them. Sam growled at Janet and rolled from under Jack before running towards the Doctor. Without doubting, Janet shot her getting Sam in the shoulder, Sam fell backward and tiredly crawled back to Jack. With both out, she walked out of the gym.

"Give me the sheets," she asked the SF. Before entering again, confirming they were both out for sure, she pulled them apart and wrapped them both the best way she could before calling the SF for help.

They were placed on two gurneys, and as the SF wheeled them out, Daniel frowned.

"Where are you going to put them, Doctor?"

"I will have to place them in one cell. We will need to move the bunks out to avoid them injuring themselves. We will leave blankets, sheets, and mattresses for them."

"Do you have any idea what is causing it?"

"No," she shook her head.

"God, I forgot to read the letter. Sam gave it to me hours ago."

"You better read it. It might help in finding a cure," Daniel told her, and she took the note out.

"All it says is that you and I hold the cure," she frowned.

"Cure?"

"Yes. Dr. Jackson, do you take any medication daily?"

"Allergies tablets, why?" Daniel frowned.

"That's it! I take them too, we both have acute rhinitis caused by severe allergies."

"So, you know what virus is it?" Daniel asked

"Not really, if my suspicions are correct, it will be a histaminolytic microbe. It feeds on histamine."

"And we don't have histamine?"

"No, due to the medication we take every day."

"If you are right… who are you going to try it first?"

"I guess, General Hammond will be the first. Then if it works, we can inject the others."

They reached the cell block. The SFs were cleaning one cell out anything that could be used to harm someone and placed two mattresses and bedding on the floor. Finally, they lowered Sam and Jack on each mattress before closing it and locking the door. They sighed.

"Let's get started. They will be asleep for a couple of hours," Janet said as they walked towards in infirmary. After they injected General Hammond, they waited. Daniel was guarding his door until he heard him knocking.

"Anyone out there?" He called over.

"General Hammond?" Daniel asked watching over the small window in the door.

"Yes. Did Dr. Fraiser find a cure?" he asked. Daniel unlocked the door and grinned.

"

Yes, sir. You were the first to be injected, and apparently, it worked."

"Excellent, can you tell me what happen in the past few hours, Doctor?"

"Yes sir."

They walked down to the infirmary, while Daniel explained the General all he missed during the time he was sick. Janet entered the infirmary minutes later and found them talking.

"General Hammond!" She said happily.

"Tell me what you need Dr. Fraiser," he smiled.

Hours later, everyone was injected with the antihistamine and one by one they improved. With the virus controlled, the lock down was lifted. In the cell, Jack and Sam woke up and looked around. Frowning they noticed they were on the floor with sheets and blankets covering them and over all, they found out they were both naked.

"Jack?" Sam asked clearing her throat. "Are you ok?" Sam asked, turning to look at him.

"Yeah, how about you?" He asked scrubbing his face.

"I'm good. Do you remember anything?"

"I remember you attacked me in the gym. You seduced me, and your smell drove me crazy."

"In a good way or in a bad way?" She asked biting her lower lip. Jack rolled over to look at her and grinned.

"Oh! It was in a really good way from what I remember..." he stopped, his eyes wide. "Oh God!" He turned around covering his face with his hand.

"What's wrong?" She asked coming closer to him

"We…we had sex in the gym. I think it was four...or was it five times?" She moved his hand away from his face. To see if he was just as shocked as she was.

"We had sex in the gym... Oh no! I wonder if anyone saw us."

"And how on Gods Earth we ended in here," Sam sat up and turned to Jack. She huffed.

"We should let Dr. Frasier know we are fine."

"Yeah, we should. She must have found a cure."

"The letter I gave her, it would probably tell her what the cure was…"

"Or at least given her clues." Jack sat up next to Sam and leaned over her and kissed her softly. "Do you remember us making out?"

"Yes, you?" He nodded.

"Next time we should do it at home, in bed," he said against her lips, and she giggled

"That we should." She kissed him, before standing up to wrap the sheet around. Once she was covered, she banged the door, the window opened.

"Sam!" Daniel said relieved.

"Daniel! Can you open the door, please?"

"Where's Jack?" he asked.

"I'm here." Sam stepped to the side; Jack was wrapping the sheet around his waist. Before stepping closer to where Daniel could see him.

"It's good to see you back to normal," he grinned opening the door to allow them to get out.

"Thanks, Daniel. Did the Doc find the cure?"

"The letter gave her some clues, otherwise who knows how much longer it would've taken." He said.

"Cool. Well, I think we need a shower. By the way, who found us?"

"Ah...that would be me," Daniel said blushing. The both grimaced.

"Oh, I hope you didn't see anything."

"Well, I'm pretty sure I won't spar on that mat after what I saw, Jack."

"Oh!" They both blushed.

"I'm going to check on the others," Daniel added walking away. Jack turned to his wife and grimaced. "I guess he saw an eyeful."

"I sure hope he did not."

Once everyone was recounted for, both SG1 and SG3 returned to the planet to cure the ones who had been infected and then talk to the ones who weren't. When they returned, SG-1 was granted with two days off.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Three months later Chris and Sally Blake welcomed to the world their first child, a boy named Adam Christopher Blake. During that time, Chris decided to leave the police force and joined the Australian navy instead. And since he already was a qualified medic and driver, he joined as a coxswain.

And while, midshipmen Kate McGregor found out she was promoted to sub lieutenant and transferred to one of the frigates.

On another side of the world, Sam Carter found out she was eleven weeks pregnant. News she shared with Jack the day the twins turned one.

A month happened quickly, and SG-1 ended up in a Hanka, a planet decoded from the letter and which also had an envelope for itself. Jack read that note before giving it to his wife.

"Jack? This mention the ancient ship, however, there's an issue. It only has one bullet left."

"That can't be right, Sam. That's far from enough," he frowned.

"I've seen it myself, Jack," they sighed.

"Well, do you want some good news?" she offered.

"I can listen to the good news," he grinned.

"A team has made it down to the outpost," she smiled.

"That's great news, Daniel will be a very happy camper," Jack told her.

"I thought the same thing. And since this letter mentions ancient bullets…" She trailed, and he squinted at her.

"You want to go there," he affirmed before she could continue, she nodded.

"Maybe I can find the bullets in the outpost, and hopefully instructions on how to fill them up?"

"You mean, like a clip on a gun?"

"Yes." She grinned knowing she had gotten him.

"Ok, I'll go and talk to Hammond," he sighed shaking his head before walking out of her lab.

Once Jack got the approval, he grabbed his winter gear before heading to the surface and into the ship and traveling to Antarctica. Once he reached the zone, he radioed them, and the doors were opened. Landing his ship, he uncloaked the ship shocking the unknowing personnel on base. He opened the door before walking towards the back.

"Colonel O'Neill?"

"Major! Come aboard!" The major walked onto the ship.

"Sir. We have no idea on where we can't find these ancient bullets. We don't know even have a guess on where to dig."

"Here," Jack said showing the Major three underground bubbles of some sort. "I'll say this one is the best one."

"Yes, sir. The team will start their search straight away."

"I'm going down; perhaps I can help?"

"Do you have any idea on how can you help us, sir?" the Major asked politely.

"Not yet. I'm sure I'll come up with something," he finished walking out of the ship.

"Don't let anyone inside the ship," he said to one officer outside, and he stood to guard the door as they walked to the elevator.

Once down, they walked to a group of scientist. Looking around the cavern he found out a weird looking chair, he walked to it and sat down. The lights came on at the same moment the chair tilted. Jack calmly placed his hands on the gel of the handles while the scientist ran towards him with shocked expressions.

"Stand clear," he ordered before closing his eyes. His fingers started moving.

They turned around towards the several noises that filtered into the cabin, there were parts of the ice melting, and fifteen fire balls came out of the ground. The balls went towards the elevator hole and hit the sides making it bigger only to stop when they reached the ship slowing down right next to it.

Jack chose that moment to open his eyes and sat up. He looked around, and as he stood up, the lights went out.

"How did you do that? Who are you?" Where two of the questions Jack managed to understand since soon they all started to ask questions at the same time.

"Hey!" Jack yelled, "One at the time."

"Who are you?"

"Colonel Jack O'Neill, USAF and SG1 leader. Now, if you will excuse me I got a snake to kill," he finished walking back to the elevator and his ship.

"Where are those fire things?"

"Over here! They are amazing," one of the scientists said grinning.

"Give them back, I need them," Jack ordered walking inside the ship and looking around, he pressed a couple of buttons and walked outside.

"Where are my fire things?" He asked raising an eyebrow menacingly.

"Here," One of the scientists said

"Bring them all here!" Jack ordered.

He knew that scaring the scientist was bad, but it was the faster way he knew for making them comply. When his fire things were in sight, he grabbed one and placed it behind the one that was already in there. Some officers who were watching helped Jack to place them in until no more could be fitted.

"Thanks!. Hum? Can someone open the doors?" He shouted taking his position in the ship. The doors of the ship closed and a humming noise started, and then, the vessel floated away before it disappeared.

"What's so special about this Colonel O'Neill?" someone asked.

"Who knows?"

Jack loved the fact that traveling on the ship was quick, and soon he was calling to the SGC and asking them to open the gate room for him and the vessel. He also asked to have SG1 geared and waiting for him there. He landed and was received by General Hammond and SG-1

"Colonel, we got the word you managed to find your ammo."

"Yes, sir! I'm ready to kick some snake ass, sir."

"Then, by all means, Colonel. Good luck and Godspeed!"

"Thanks, sir, we will be back soon as possible."

"You do that, Colonel."

"Jump in, guys." He commanded as he returned to his seat and as the ship started to float, the Stargate also started to spin. Once the whiplash of the wormhole was formed, Jack lowered the ship to the gate level and went through it, the only visible hint of their travel was the fact that soon the wormhole disengaged.

"Jack? Is that what I think it is?" Daniel asked with a frown.

"It is," he nodded. "Teal'c any idea who this ship belongs to?"

"It seems to belong to Nirti. She's known for her experiments on people to create the perfect host."

"Well, sounds like she needs to be taken care," Jack added. Uncloaking the ship, O'Neill closed his eyes and opened them again, repeating the same thing a couple of times.

"Hum? Jack? What are you doing?" Daniel asked expecting a little more action from the man than blinking on the spot.

"Shh," he closed his eyes, and when he opened, a mother ship appeared.

"What has just happened?" Daniel frowned.

"We've gone back in time, it's a time machine," he explained as it had all the sense of the world. They didn't have much time to process what Jack told them because two death gliders came out of the mother ship and headed towards them

"Hum, Jack? Can they see us?" Daniel concerned.

"Yep," Jack turned around and returned to the planet. He headed to an area where there was no one around, bringing the screen up, he found the two gliders.

"Hang on," he said as he dove towards a lake and cloaked the ship stopping in midair.

"What are you doing?" Daniel asked again. But he didn't bother Jack to answer as the saw the gliders flying past them. As they did, Jack moved the ship back to space. Soon the gliders were back inside the mother ship.

"Weapons," Jack said calmly, Daniel raised his eyebrow confused as two fire balls left the ship and hit the mother ship.

"On the risk of sounding repetitive, Jack? What's going on?" Daniel asked again as the mother ship exploded in front of them.

"I don't know, but that was cool!" Ferretti exclaimed. "Straight out of a video game!"

"I know, right? Now, let's go home," Jack said, thinking of the right time, he closed and opened his eyes.

Once he was at the right time, he flew them back to the Stargate. As soon as the gate was in sight, he dialed, and Ferretti sent the code. Waiting for a minute to make sure they wouldn't stomp against the iris, they finally went through and landed the ship opening the back door to let them out.

"What happened? You are too early," Sam told them as they came down and she checked her watch.

"We were away for about ten minutes."

"Ten minutes...don't tell me you went back in time," she squinted at Jack.

"I had to! And I'm glad we did." Jack grinned coming down the ship.

"Why?" She asked still unconvinced.

"The letter didn't say when was that Nirti started to hang around them," he shrugged.

"How far back did you go, Jack?"

"Two years."

"Two years?"

"Yeah, and those fire balls were great."

"Define great," she frowned.

"We only used two to blow up a mother ship."

"What?" Sam said in shock

"Here, Sam. We've recorded what happened," Daniel said, noticing she was shocked.

"Thanks, Daniel. I guess it will be worthy of a look." Daniel pass Sam the video recorder

Three months later, Jack gave her a letter with her name on. When she finally was back in her lab and with no one to disturbed, she read the letter in which she learned that she was supposed to stop a Goa'uld called Hathor. She was on her way to find Jack to let him know when SG-1 was called to the gate room.

Knowing that it was her fastest way to find her husband, she walked to it only to see all SG-1 looking at a sarcophagus that's currently taking space in the gate room. Trusting on the letter, she figures she doesn't have much time left and hurries to the armory. Armed with a zat hiding in her back, she returned to the back and waited for the right moment.

"Captain Carter, can you come with us please?" Two SFs asked her a while later.

"Why?" She asked, but one of them simply pulled out his gun and pointed it at her.

"Ok," she agreed, but in the first chance she had, she raised her zat and numbed both. She checked the corridor to see if they were alone and closed the door of the lab. Once she's safe, she kneeled beside the SF taking their guns and placing them in the safe she has in her lab.

"Sorry, guys!" She threw over her shoulder as she locked them inside her lab and worked her way to where she thought Hathor would be. She found her in the locker room… With Jack.

"Hey, Hathor! Get your own man; he is mine!" She growled.

The Goa'uld turned to Sam and raised her hand to attack her, but Sam was faster. Hathor collapsed onto the floor, with a bullet hole between her eyes.

On her side, Jack blinked a few times, before looking around and finding the corpse. Sam was kneeling behind her, grabbing all the weapons.

"Sam? What the hell happened? Did you kill her? Why did you?" He asked not giving her time to answer until she raised her hand to stop him.

"She got you all under a spell of sorts. Yes, I killed her, but it's not what it looks like, she was a female Goa'uld."

"What?" Jack asked taking a step away from the woman. "Are you sure she's dead?" He asked Sam.

"Yes," she rolled her eyes. "I hit her between the eyes, see? And that is where the head of the snake is."

"How did you know you should aim there?" He frowned, he hadn't heard something like that before. Sam pulled out the letter and gave it to Jack.

"Captain? Colonel? What's going on here? What happened?" General Hammond asked as he joined them in the room.

"It will be in my report, sir." She grinned.

"Sam, well, she saved my life," Jack added proudly. "Hell! She saved every one, sir."

"You shot her?" Daniel asked peering at the body.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Hathor is female Goa'uld; Daniel" Jack explained as he always knew it but giving the letter to Daniel.

"She tricked us!" Daniel exclaimed as he read the note.

"Yes, she did."

"Sir, we can't let the NID have the body. We don't know what they would do with it."

"And how do you plan on getting rid of it?" Hammond asked Sam opened the zat

"Three times, sir. It's the only way."

"Do it." She followed his orders.

"Captain, after your action from today I'll be putting you up for a commendation medal. If you hadn't kept your wits and done whatever was necessary, we could have put this entire planet at risk. Good job, Captain."

"Thank you, sir," Sam said smiling.

"Come on, Sam! With all that running around you must be starving," Jack grinned.

"Well, I'm not. But the little one sure is," she said patting her stomach.

"If you excuse us, General. We need to get to the mess hall," Jack said seriously, and Hammond grinned.

"Dismissed," Hammond chuckled.

With a nod and a smile, the couple left the locker room already talking about what they were going to pick. A few hours later, walked towards Hammond's office to hand him her reports.

"Captain? What are you doing here?" George asked frowning.

"Ah! Nothing bad, sir. I'm just here to deliver my last reports," she grinned.

"Of course, thank you, Captain, and enjoy your maternity leave."

"I will, sir." She said standing and walking towards his door. When she opened the door, she opened it and turned around. "Sir, if you need me for anything, just give me a call."

"Will do, Captain." Hammond shook his head as he watched Sam leave.

Three weeks later a grinning General Hammond walked down to the PA System mic. "This is General Hammond, on behalf of Colonel O'Neill and Captain Carter, I'm pleased to announce that at 1138 AM with eight pounds and seven ounces, Grace Dorothy Carter O'Neill arrived in the world. They are all great."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

When Sam returned to the SGC, she was surprised to find not only her commendation medal waiting for her. But she was shocked by the news of her promotion. And adding to the joy of her return, she was notified two weeks later that she was needed at the Alpha Site.

After six months of regular work and relatively safe missions, SG1 returned with a wounded Daniel. Janet rushed him to the infirmary, his team following them closely. Sam was notified, and soon she was entering the room with concern written on her face.

"Daniel, are you ok?" She asked him as soon as she spotted him.

"Yeah. But we got a problem, a big problem." He said looking to his team mates. She followed his line of sight.

"What's wrong?"

"Apophis is coming," he grimaced.

"What? How do you know?" She asked frowning.

Daniel sighed, and started explaining to them that during their mission he was sent to an alternate reality where the SGC was under attack which explained how he was shot. But nothing explained the expression of Sam's face.

"Sam? What's wrong?" Jack asked softly, knowing full well she was worried by something else than just the news Daniel gave her.

"We got even bigger problems, Jack. Senator Kinsey is here. And he wants to shut down the program."

"What? He can't! What happens if Apophis shows up?"

"I don't, Daniel. But you are all needed in the briefing room in an hour, and that's our only chance to convince the Senator of keeping the gate opened. But," she grimaced pulling a letter. Jack picked the letter and went through it. Astounded he raised his eyes to meet those of his wife.

"You got to be kidding!"

"That's what the letter says, and so far, it hasn't failed us. Although, we will need proof is we want to have something in our side later."

"So? What does it say?" Ferretti asked curiously. Jack sighed.

"It says we shouldn't trust Kinsey because he's in bed with a rogue group. That apparently want the Gate. It also says we need to take a closer look at the second one."

"Closer look, why? I mean, is inactive." Daniel offered.

"I'm not sure. Sam? Ideas?" They turned towards her.

"None so far. I think we should start by think on the way to stop Apophis; we need a safe Earth to have a chance to even think about checking the second gate. And that letter gives a gate address to new allies," Jack frowned and went through the letter again.

"Holy Hannah, if this is true… It says here that whoever these allies are, they can remove the symbiont without injuring the host. We need to visit these folks when we can." Jack said.

"I know," Sam nodded. She looked at her watch. "You should all go and get ready for that meeting. Let me know how it goes; I'll be in my lab."

"Sure."

The moment SG1 entered her lab, she knew. Ferretti closed the door behind them, and the way they were clenching their jaws was more than enough information.

"He's closing it, isn't he?"

"Yeah," Jack said.

"What about the other teams?"

"The gate is open only for incoming wormholes. The program will be closed as soon all the teams return," Daniel explained.

"I've been thinking. I believe we should go to the address that Daniel got; we could gate off world then to the address especially if we take the ship with us."

"And then, what?" Ferretti asked sourly.

"We stop Apophis," Sam affirmed.

"And how do you plan to do that?"

"Kidnap him? I don't know? I said I've been thinking not I've been planning." She shrugged.

"I guess it's a better option than sit and wait for impending doom," Daniel commented.

"There's one big issue now, besides the lack of plans…" Jack winked at her.

"That's timing when we could do this?" He asked his team, and they looked at each other.

"Tonight," Sam added, and they turned towards her. "Well, I can program something to time things up."

"Do it. If our time frame is like what Daniel experienced, we haven't got much time." Jack said, and she nodded turning towards her computer. While SG-1 started planning.

Jack and Sam realized that they had three issues that needed to be solved. So, when their workday was over, the couple went in search of their children. Taking them home, they prepared all the thing they believe the kids could need and dropped them off with friends. Kissing and hugging all of them before returning to the SGC and their self-proclaimed mission.

Back in her lab, Sam found herself constantly looking at her watch, until the time came. She closed everything and got herself to the locker room to get ready. Once ready, she walked to the control room and shot tranquilizers to the guards on duty and moved them out of the way. Once the control room was cleared, Daniel, Teal'c, and Ferretti ran into the gate room to move the ramp as Jack landed the ship inside, and Sam started the dialing program.

Alarms sounded, and the corridors started to get closed as Sam ran down toward the gate room. The wormhole formed the minute she jumped inside the ship.

"Go!" She shouted, and the ship moved.

The moment the wormhole was closed behind them, the alarms at the SGC stopped, and everything returned to normal.

On the other side, as soon as they appeared Jack started the dialing system of the ship while the others divided the weapons among all the presents and ran to the recently formed wormhole.

Once on the other side, they checked it was somewhat safe and moved the things around to give Jack space to go through with the ship.

"All clear," Sam said over the radio, and soon, Jack was landing the ship on the other side he opened the back door and cloaked the ship, grabbing some weapons before walking out.

The doors opened then, and a young man, somewhere around his early twenties walked into the room with four Jaffa in tow, while SG-1 plus Sam made everything in their hands to not be seen.

"Come!" He said with a Goa'uld voice before walking out of the room again.

"That was not Apophis," Jack whispered.

"Indeed. That would be his son, Klorel."

"Klorel?"

"Indeed. The host is new. Apophis was looking for a host for him and his Queen when we met." Teal'c explained.

"We should grab him too, Jack," Daniel added.

"We'll do what we can, Daniel." A humming noise was spread through all the room. "T, buddy? What's that noise?" Jack asked.

"I believe we just entered Hyperspace," Teal'c said

"Hyperspace? You need a ship for that." Sam pointed.

"Indeed, we are in one, Captain Carter."

"Wait! That means we are too late," Daniel grimaced.

"Hey, it isn't too late until they conquer Earth. Now, let's check out the ship, come on."

Four a good couple of hours, they walked around the ship trying not to be found. They encountered different weapons they could use, and Teal'c explained to them what they were for and how to use them.

"So, they have their own version of an eight ball?" Jack asked, picking a round black ball they found in one of the many storage rooms.

"I'm not familiar with the eight ball, O'Neill. What you have in your hands is meant to stun all who are in range. It can leave you unconscious for hours."

"Awesome! And How does it work?" Jack asked with a childish grin.

When SG-1 looked towards Sam to point to Jack, they found the same expression on her face. Grabbing four stunt balls and placing them carefully in her bag, they left the room and returned to the ship. They knew they needed to wait until they were out of hyperspace before having a chance to act. Almost twenty-four hours later, the ship brusquely came out of hyperspace.

"Well, kids. This might be our only chance, let's go."

Thanks to their previous recon trip, they made their way to the bridge without being seen. In there, Klorel was talking to Apophis.

"Teal'c? What's he saying?" Jack asked quietly, while they hid close to the bridge.

"He will be joining Klorel soon."

"Soon? How soon?"

"He did not say."

"That's not good; we don't even know where in the galaxy we are!"

"Come," Teal'c said, and they followed him. The alien took them to a room with a window.

"Woah, Sam. Is that what I think it is?" Jack asked.

"If your guess is Earth, then yes, sir."

"Jack!" Daniel exclaimed when a second ship joined them.

"Apophis."

"Indeed."

"Let's move."

They reached back at their hidden spots near the bridge when the communication was ended.

"Klorel is going to attempt to establish a wormhole to Apophis' ship," Teal'c whispered. Sam got one of the balls out and gave it to Teal'c who was the one who knew how to use it. "Cover your eyes."

They watched the ball slowly roll inside the bridge before they turned away from it. Soon, they heard people collapsing on the ground, and they moved.

"And now what we do?" Daniel asked.

"Teal'c, can we sent this activated through the rings?" Sam asked, and Teal'c nodded.

"Then we can we can send this one over to Apophis before we ring over," she grinned as he grabbed a ball.

Moving Klorel out of the way and making sure he was still out. Teal'c placed the ball in the middle of the rings turning it on; Daniel activated them. Ferretti peered through the window and saw a flash of light on the other ship.

"I think it worked."

"Great! Teal'c you are with me. Ferretti, Daniel, Sam, carry Klorel back to the ship make sure you tie him. We won't be far behind," Jack ordered.

Ferretti picked Klorel in a fireman lift as Jack and Teal'c disappeared on the rings.

"Ferretti, can you search him?" Sam asked as they finally reached the ship after carefully waving their way back without being seen. "This should do to tie him up," she added giving duct tape to Daniel.

"Teal'c! Grab Apophis!" Jack said keeping their backs covered.

With Apophis' over his shoulder, Teal'c walked to the center of the ring, and Jack joined them, and when they were about to start the transport, four Jaffa ran inside pointing their weapons at them.

"Don't shot or I'll kill Apophis," Jack grinned pointing his hand gun at Apophis' head

"Who are you?" One of them asked

"Colonel O'Neill, SG1 you here to destroy my home world, I'm not going to let that happen."

"Hear me, brothers," Teal'c commanding voice boomed in the room pointing to the windows, he continued, "Earth is the home world of the Tau'ri."

"The first world?" One of the Jaffa's' said

"Indeed. If you fire upon Earth, they will defend themselves. I have seen what their weapons can do to a Ha'tak before."

"We are going to take Apophis to Klorel's ship, before going through the Chappa'ai to another world. All we ask you is to leave Earth alone. However, if you proceed anyway, then you can kiss your asses' good bye. You have one hour to leave, or the ships will be destroyed." Jack finished, and Teal'c started the rings.

Once they were back to Klorel's ship, they ran to towards the ship and Stargate. They were almost there when they encountered Klorel's Jaffa's.

"Ferretti, we are back. Pinned down," Jack said as he fired back

"Understood, sir. Carter and I are on our way."

"Teal'c, how the hell do you say stop firing in Goa'uld?" Jack shouted between fires.

"Jaffa Kree!" Teal'c yelled out, and surprisingly the firing stopped.

"Show yourself, Shol'va!" Someone ordered.

"He might be a Shol'va, but we got Apophis!" Jack told them.

"That's a lie!" Exchanging a glance, Teal'c and Jack walked out from their hiding spot. Apophis still unconscious over Teal'c shoulder and Jack's gun pointed at the false God.

"Well, as you see, it wasn't. However, if you shoot us I'll kill Apophis," Jack grinned.

"Apophis is a God and Gods do not die."

"Really? Well, let me tell refresh your memories: Ra's dead, and oh, Nirti is dead… Who was that last one T?"

"Hathor"

"Yes, she… She's also dead. I killed the first two; they didn't return since their ships exploded. And she was the one who killed Hathor." They looked confused not knowing who he was speaking of. "You are surrounded guys; she's the one behind you."

"If you want Apophis back, let us through." The guards stepped aside, and Teal'c and Jack walked past them slowly.

"Let's go Teal'c, we got you covered," Jack said as each of them surrounded Teal'c covering every possible income way.

Reaching the cargo bay in they were hiding before with the guards following them, Jack walked towards the Ancient ship and uncloaked it shocking the Jaffa's, even more, when they spotted an unconscious Klorel inside.

Sam smiled at them waving with one hand as the back door closed, noticing they were taking their Gods as hostages they started to shoot at the ship, but it did nothing to their shields.

"Listen, earlier you were going to destroy our home world. Earth, the home of the Tau'ri. The first world. Now you have thirty minutes left before I destroy both ships, I control a powerful weapon that can destroy this ship with only two shots. If you want to live, take the ship to wherever you want. We are taking Apophis and Klorel since they are no gods."

The humming, the floating and the gate being started happened all in accord, leaving the already confused Jaffa's more shocked. The wormhole formed and Jack piloted the ship through the gate.

"How can one control the Chappa'ai without using the dialing device?" One Jaffa asked loudly.

"Even the Gods couldn't. They must be more powerful than our God."

"We must talk to Master Bra'tac," one started.

"I heard the news," Master Bra'tac told them making them turn to see him enter the room

"What shall we do, Master Bra'tac?"

"We must return to Chulak."

"Are you certain of this, Master?"

"Indeed. I remember as a small child the history of a powerful ancient man; he could control devices which I have not seen before. It was said that he would return one day to destroy the evil and protect the innocents."

"Master, he can control the gate, and the ship they were into was like nothing we've seen before. You think this man might be the one?"

"Indeed, I do. As you said, he dialed the Chappa'ai without being near the dialing device. And I can confirm that a ship like his appeared close to Nirti Ha'tak and firing twice, the ship exploded. The ship the Jaffa nearby saw was round and big enough to go through the Chappa'ai."

"The ship we saw just did that."

"Then, he must be the one. Come! We shall leave his home world before he fulfills his word."

He walked out of the room shaking his head. He never believed that history to be more than a child bedtime history and now, his student Teal'c was helping this man, Colonel O'Neill, to destroy all evil. And he hoped that the time for the fall of the God's was finally there.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Inside the ship, Teal'c, Ferretti, and Daniel made sure that both Goa'ulds were correctly tied to avoid any issues. And while Jack talked with the Jaffa's, Sam set their course to their next destination. Soon they were moving through the wormhole, and then they blinked several times when the previous darkness of the cargo bay was replaced by the bright sun of a sandy planet.

"Great! A sandy planet," Sam whispered to herself. Jack looked at her, and she smiled. "Bring up the sensors and see if they can pick something underground."

"As you order, Major," Jack shook his head and did as she asked. "I'm picking up a transporter ring, just over the dune."

"I guess that's a good place to start. Can you change it to heat signatures?" They looked as the screen went darker and heat signatures appeared.

"Jackpot!" Sam grinned when several human-like signatures were seen.

"I think you should land just past the rings."

"Why?" Jack frowned looking at her.

"Look at the dunes, those must be guards," she said pointing at the screen. Jack nodded and soon they were landing.

"Now what?"

"I'll go out," Sam affirmed as it was the most common thing to do on an unknown planet with guards posted somewhere.

"Why you, Sam?"

"A letter," she sighed, taking the envelope out of her jacket pocket.

"It says I have to get to someone called Martouf. You remember the warning letter about Kinsey, right?" He rubbed his face.

"Ok," he sighed.

"Just… Be careful, will you? We don't know who they are."

"I will," she nodded kissing him quickly before walking out of the ship. The team looked at her going down and then back at Jack trying to understand what was going on.

"I'll be back in a jiffy." She said and stepped out onto the sand. She walked a couple of steps before the sand raised showing guards pointing at her.

"I'm unarmed," Sam said raising her hands in what she hoped was a universal sign of surrender.

"Who are you? And What are you doing here?" One of them asked.

"I'm Major Samantha Carter from Earth." She said seriously, and they exchanged glances.

"I never heard of such world," another one, elderly looking said to her.

"I'm maybe you heard about the Tau'ri? Or the first world?" She asked, and the shocked look on their faces was all she needed to know they had heard of them before.

"You are a Tau'ri," the same man affirmed.

"Indeed I am. Also, I'm not alone." She said pointing to her back.

"Hi there," Jack said, waving from the entrance of the ship.

"Before you start asking questions on how we got to you, I have a letter for Martouf." She said taking the envelope from her pocket.

"I'm Martouf," one of them said, and she looked at him trying to see if he was deceiving them just to get the letter. But then she nodded and gave him the letter.

"Well, I do hope it will explain most of your questions." She shrugged as Martouf took the envelope and stared at it seemingly not knowing what to do of it.

"Ah, please allow me," she smiled.

"It needs to be opened, like this." She said opening it. He frowned as he spotted the piece of paper inside. Pulling it out, he read what it said with a concentrated look. Then, he looked up at Sam and smiled.

"Lower your weapons, they are friends," he said to the others.

"Ah, we got word of your technology, and we brought with us Apophis and Klorel. Can you have the symbionts removed from the hosts?"

"You brought Apophis and Klorel here?" The oldish one asked with widened eyes.

"Yes, but don't worry they are still unconscious. We grabbed them as they were going to destroy our planet."

"Then bring them, we will remove the symbionts from them." Sam turned towards Jack and gave him a nod.

"Thank you, Martouf," she said looking at the alien again.

"How did you get here on that ship?" he asked with a frown.

"Through the gate. So far, only Jack can make it work," she shrugged.

"You can't?"

"No, not that I didn't attempt it." She grinned as Jack and Teal'c walked out with the Gods over their shoulders.

"This way," they turned around and walked towards the ring and entered the underground cavern. Inside, they were moved to a room where they placed Apophis and Klorel in some beds. Martouf explained to them that it was where they would free the symbionts.

"What's he doing?" Jack asked as they saw a man passing something shiny over the hosts.

"Now, they need to heal the hosts. That's a healing device."

"Cool, by the way, who are you, people?" Jack asked

"We are the Tok'ra."

"Teal'c? Have you heard of them?"

"Indeed. There is an old legend among the Jaffa which speaks of a group of Goa'uld who opposed the ways of the System Lords. This group was called the Tok'ra."

"You mean they are like good Goa'uld?"

"Indeed."

Once they processes were finished, they were asked to wait to meet the council.

"Martouf," Sam called once the meeting was over.

"Is something the matter?" He asked in concern.

"I'm not sure," she trailed before she inhaled deeply. "What did the letter say?"

"It spoke of my mate and how she's not going to make it." He added saddened.

"Does it say where she is?" Sam asked.

"Yes. I know the planet, why?" She turned to Jack with hopeful eyes, and he sighed.

"You are thinking what I think you are thinking, right?" he asked.

"Well, you heard them. There's only one way to build an alliance, and with this, we can help them."

"Ok," he sighed.

"I will need that address of you," Jack said to Martouf., who frowned not following them.

"We are going to go and get your mate back."

"Thank you, even if we can't save her I'll appreciate the help." He said.

Soon they were on the ship, Jack brought up a screen with the gate symbols, and Martouf pointed the address to him.

"Can you see her?" he asked once they were on the surface of another planet and floating over a village.

"No."

"Jack, check the tree line for heat signatures," Sam pointed from behind them. Jack changed the screen.

"I get two signatures on the run, heading towards the river," he said as they moved towards the area.

"That's Rosha!" Martouf pointed to the person that was further down and closer to the river.

Jack flew in front of her and lowered the back door as Martouf walked to the back, she continued running paying more attention to the back that she didn't notice she was on the ship until she was in the arms of her mate. And kicking and hitting him believing she was captured.

"Rosha! Stop, it's me," Martouf whispered to her, and she stopped fighting when she saw him.

"Martouf?" She asked not quite believing her eyes. She looked around noticing the closed ship.

"Yes. You are safe, what happened?" She sighed.

"My cover was compromised. There's a spy on the Tok'ra base, and I know who it is."

"Was that an Ashrak?" Martouf asked placing a strand of hair behind her ears.

"Yes."

Overhearing their conversation, Sam pointed something to Ferretti who nodded and grabbed a zat. While Daniel went to get the duck tape he had picked before.

"What's an Ashrak?" Sam asked at the same time.

"A hunter."

"That was I thought. Why do you say guys, if we get our first Ashrak?" She grinned, and all the humans nodded.

The back door was lowered and Ferretti zatted the running man, who collapsed on the floor. With Ferretti covering her back, Sam walked to the guy and removed the device from his hands. Daniel threw her the duct tape, and she taped his hands together.

Daniel and Ferretti got down off the ship, Lou threw the zat to Sam, and soon they were carrying the unconscious Ashrak inside the ship.

"Isn't this nice, now there's one hunter less in the galaxy," Jack grinned looking at the back where his passengers were now seated with a man on the floor between them as Jack flew the ship back to the stargate.

However, the moment Sam stepped out of the ship back on the Tok'ra planet, they were received with staff weapons pointed at her.

"What's going on?" she asked confused.

"Where's Martouf?"

"I'm here," Martouf said, extending his hand to the back and taking Rosha's hand as they walked out. "Jolinar?"

"Indeed. I have returned thanks to them; they saved my life from the Ashrak you see on the ground."

Frerretti grabbed the man who regain conciseness and took him out of the ship to allow the rest to move. With the corridor cleaned, Jack walked towards the back and smiled as Lou threw the man to ground at the tok'ra feet.

"There's nothing like having one Ashrak less to worry about," he commented closing the ship behind them.

"The council will be pleased with your return."

Two tok'ra pick the Askrack up and they walk to a spot with SG1, Martouf and Jolinar behind them. They stop then they were ring down to the under ground.

Jolinar and Martouf were escorted to the council while SG-1 and Sam were sent to the removing room to deliver the Ashrak to free the host from the symbiont. Teal'c joined them later.

"T, buddy… are you alright?"

"I am, O'Neill. However now I know how they treat their prisoners." Teal'c said, and the couple blushed.

Once all the former Goa'uld were clean of their symbionts, they returned to the ship and traveled to another planet before delivering the three of them to Abydos. Once there, they dialed Earth.

"Stargate command. This is Sarah Gold Niner do you copy? Over"

"Major Carter?"

"Yes. General. SG1 is with me, sir."

"Come on through."

Once they were back on Earth, Jack parked the ship away from the splash zone and opened the door. All the personnel in the area walked closer to greet them.

"Welcome back SG1, Major Carter," General Hammond greeted them.

"It's good to be back, sir," Sam commented, and Jack nodded.

"And we got a lot to talk about, sir" Jack added.

"I suppose you had something to do with the two mother ships leaving Earth orbit?" Hammond asked, and they nodded.

"I supposed we are going to have a very interesting debriefing."

"Yes, sir." They all grinned.

Two hours later after going through an extensive medical exam, SG-1 plus Sam found themselves waiting for General Hammond at the briefing room. They looked at each other and the almost empty SGC around them.

"Alright, what happened?" General Hammond asked once he joined them on the table.

They spent several hours telling him what had transpired during the days they were missed. Including how they had managed to find new allies who were eager to defeat the Goa'uld. "Can these Tok'ra be trusted?"

"I think so, they only have one rule so far, they help us, and we help them," Jack said.

"They helped us by taking the symbionts away from Apophis and Klorel hosts, and we helped them to return one of their own plus we gave them an Ashrak." Hammond pinched the bridge of his nose; there was too much information to process.

"Thank you for what you did." He said proudly. "Also, you all got three days of down time." They looked at each other still not knowing what would've happened to them and the SGC.

"Sir, if may I be blunt," Jack trailed, and Hammond nodded.

"When we left, we were about to be shut down, what's going to happen to the SGC? I mean, now the menace is real and not only from here," he trailed, and the rest of them nodded.

"Well… I must tell you all, that after what happened… The president overrode the Senator decision, we are still operational, although, most of the personnel were given off days due to the previous situation." He explained, but they all grinned.

"Off days for all aside, those are very good news, sir."

"Yeah, I feel the same. Now, you are dismissed." He finished watching them walk away.

It was in their last days of leave when Jack and Sam had finally managed to get some adult time, and he was decided to make the most of it, so they were in bed, and he was kissing her senseless when his cell phone interrupted them. Jack groaned.

"Let it ring," He said breathlessly. And then she pushed him out off her and sat up.

"Better pick that, something could be happening." She said nervously. Jack rolled his eyes before rolling himself to get to the phone.

"O'Neill."

"Colonel, I hope I didn't wake you," Hammond's voice came from the other side.

"No, sir. Is everything alright on base?" He asked worriedly.

"Oh! Yes, everything is fine, Colonel. The reason behind my call is not a crisis for once." Hammond chuckled.

"The President wants to see us tomorrow morning; we leave at zero seven hundred from Peterson. Be there."

"Yes, sir. Oh, do you know what is about?" Jack frowned.

"For what I heard, there are going to be some changes at the SGC, Colonel."

"Sir," Jack trailed.

"Tomorrow, Colonel. Good night."

"Night, sir," Jack said before the call was finished. He remained still for a few seconds before returning the phone to the place it was before.

"Jack? What was that about?" Sam whispered on the other side, and he rolled over to watch her.

"Apparently, there are going to be some changes at the SGC after all," he grimaced.

"I hope nothing bad happens."

"Yeah, but there's nothing much we can do until tomorrow. So…" he trailed with a mischievous smile, "where were we?" He asked leaning over to kiss her.

"Right about here," She moaned.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The next morning, Sam frowned not only because her bedside was empty, but there was a message on her cell phone for her that she needed to present herself on her dress blues. She got it ready and decided she was better of getting changed after dropping their kids and once she was sure her experiments wouldn't ruin it.

However, it was during the afternoon where all were called to the gate room fully dressed. She looked around wondering what the change that was about to happen was while hoping that if there was a new CO, it was someone that would understand her relationship with Jack and especially the thing with the letters was.

"Ten hut!" Someone called, and in one single movement, everyone stood at attention. General Hammond walked in and up the ramp.

"At ease," he ordered watching them stand a little bit more comfortable.

"I'm here to announce you that, starting tomorrow, there will be several changes here at the Stargate Command. A memo will be waiting for you all tomorrow morning. However, it's my duty to inform you that you will be getting a new Commanding Officer." Mumbles raised from the crowd, but Hammond raised his hand to shut them.

"Starting tomorrow." He added. "Today is my last day not only here but at the Air Force."

"What?" someone shouted loud enough to be heard. Hammond smiled.

"Nothing bad, I'm retiring. You all knew I was only counting the days since I started here, it took me far longer to reach to this decision. However, there's someone now who the President and I feel is the right candidate to my chair and all the responsibilities it demands. As for who that is… Ten Hut" he said, and in a swift motion, they were all back to attention.

Shocked but happy expressions invaded the room as the officer moved through the room and up the ramp.

"It an honor for me to introduce to you the new Commanding Officer of the Stargate Command, Brigadier General Jack O'Neill. General, would you like to say a few words?" Jack turned to look at every one, his friends, his officers.

"At ease," he commanded.

"I'll make this brief. I'm honored to be your new commanding officer. Let me say; it will take some time to get used to this new role. However, and as the first order of business, Major Carter, the President, and the top brass have decided that you are now the leader of SG1. Yeah, they kinda pushed that one of me," he added shaking his head. He could see his wife was shocked by the news.

"And the rest of you, don't worry, I won't favor SG1 over any other team. If I do, then I order you here and now, to tell the doc to bring out her big needles for me." He joked making them all laugh.

"And my next order is for all of you," they all straightened a bit.

"When you are off would, please do return safe and preferably in one piece. It won't only make the medical team job easier but mine. You all know how much I hate paperwork." He sighed, and he could hear a few chuckles.

"Well, there's not much else to say except, I'm the man now!" he grinned.

"And I'm looking forth to keep working with you all. Dismissed. Oh! Wait! There's cake in the mess hall, and we like to invite you all to go there and have some time to talk with General Hammond before he leaves us."

Every one clap and they congratulated Jack on his promotion as well talk to General Hammond briefly before walking out of the gate room. Soon the room emptied, and the mess hall was filled to the brim.

Early the next morning, Jack stood in the control room as a team walked off world. Then he went to his previous office to pack his things. Finally, he moved to his office and started the fight with the moving and finding a new place for everything, and soon everything set on a routine filled with paperwork.

Six months later, on the other side of the world, Chris and Sally welcomed their second child David Paul Blake to the world, a little brother for the fourteen months old Adam. And six months after that, Jack found out he was promoted to Major General.

A week after the congratulatory dinner the Carter-O'Neill had in their household, it was Jacob Carter's turn to open a letter. This one was inside the envelope he had received three years earlier. However, the contents were even more shocking than learning someone from the future had contacted him. He read that letter a couple of times before getting a grip on himself and picking the phone.

Later that afternoon, Jacob showed up at the front gates of Cheyenne Mountain wearing his dress blues and carrying a suitcase and duffel bag. At that point of the day, Jack was in his office reading one of the many memos that polluted his desk when the phone rang.

"O'Neill," he said not even looking who it was.

"General O'Neill, it's Sargent Wilson from the front post, sir. There's a General Carter here to see you, sir." Jack raised his eye brows, surprised to say the least.

"Well, then tell General Carter that I'm on my way, Wilson."

"Yes, sir."

Placing the phone down, Jack wondered what the reason behind the presence of his father in law by the gate was and frowning; he reached the elevator only to find Sam walking out of it.

"Carter," he grinned.

"Sir, Are you off to the mess hall for some cake?" She asked knowingly.

"Funny you'd ask. Dad's here, top side." He explained, and she frowned.

"Dad's here? That's weird; he didn't call ahead."

"Yeah, same thoughts exactly. Care to come and see dad?" He offered as the elevator doors opened again. She smiled

"Why not?" she said as they entered. "So, how are the memos coming?"

"Long and boring. I believe there's a conspiracy to drown me in them." She snorted. "What about you?"

"The device SG5 brought back, the reading results I got…" He raised his hand to stop her.

"I'll tell you what, it sounds great, but I will wait until I get your long report. Whatcha say?" She chuckled before nodding and changing subjects until they reached the surface.

Since her SUV was close, they jumped into it and drove to the front gate. She stopped it next to the guard post and walked down. Jacob smiled when he got a glimpse of both.

"Jack," he nodded, "Sam, how are you, kiddo?" he asked as Sam engulfed him in a hug.

"I'm good." She frowned looking at him. "You don't look good, what's wrong?"

"It's only the results of the chemo I had three days ago," Jacob said dismissively.

"Dad! Why didn't you called, I would have given Sam some time off, you know that " Jack said frowning.

"But that's not it, right? What is it, dad?" Sam asked, Jacob, pulled out a letter and gave it to her.

"It was on the envelope I got for Christmas Eve," Sam looked at him then took the letter and read through it.

"Sam, what is it?" Jack asked worriedly.

"We should move this inside," she said walking towards the parked truck.

Jack and Jacob followed her both with equally confused expressions. "We better give the Tok'ra a call Jack," she said once they were all settled on the SUV. And giving him the letter.

"Oh hell, it looks like I need to make some phone calls," Jack said as he placed the letter back in the envelope and returned it to Jacob.

"What is the SGC, Sam?" Jacob asked from the back seat.

"We will tell you, dad. As soon as I make a phone call. Now, the only thing I can say to you is that is classified," Jack said

"So, you going to give me clearance so I can learn who is the Tok'ra?" Jacob asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yup, it's classified right now."

"So, I was right and Deep space telemetry is a cover story," He affirmed. The couple exchanged a glance before they reached Sam's parking spot. "Sam."

"Later, Dad." She smiled sadly, shouldering his bag, while Jack grabbed his suitcase. They arrived quickly to the first check point where they lowered the bags. Jack picked the phone and marked some numbers while Sam gave instructions to the guards.

"Walter, General O'Neill. I need you to get me the regular forms to level twenty-eight for Major General Jacob Carter... Yes, I know. Also, I need the President on the line for me in five minutes… Good man... Yes, she's with me... what happened?" Jack shook his head

"yeah, I'll tell her; she won't like it. Thanks, Walter." He hung up and bit his lower lip turning towards Sam.

"What did he say?" She frowned already worried.

"Felger," he said as if that was the most explicative thing in the world.

"Holly Hannah, don't tell me he went ahead," she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Yeah. You told him not to?" He frowned.

"Of course, I did. This is no not great," she clenched her jaw and then she remembered her father.

"Sorry dad, I got to go and strangle a scientist," she told him before walking towards the elevator.

"Want me to call the doc?" Jack called out.

"No, maybe you should find Teal'c. I know he will be able to stop me from killing Felger." She groaned, making him grin. Jack picked the phone again.

"Walter, can you find Teal'c? Level twenty-two, as I supposed Major Carter isn't a happy camper... Thanks." Once he hung up, the guard told him Jacob was all signed up. "Shall we, dad?"

"Sure," Jacob answered following his son in law to the elevators.

"You know, the last time I heard Sam was going to strangle someone she was at high school," Jacob commented.

"Really? What happened?" Jack asked as they stepped into the elevator.

"Well, a couple of guys wrecked her science project, she was fourteen at the time."

"Did she strangle them?" Jack asked not doubting for a moment of her capability to do it. Jacob laughed.

"One of them, yes. But they both got black eyes and broken noses. She was so angry she did strangle the guy. It took two male teachers to pull her off the kid."

"Now I know where Grace gets her temper from," Jack added making Jacob chuckle.

"How are they?"

"As you saw a week ago, they are continuously growing too fast."

"They don't stay small for long."

"True."

The moment they walked into Jack's office a Sergeant entered the room with a thick file in his hands. "Sir, the papers you asked for, and the President is waiting on the line."

"Thanks, Walter." When the man closed the door behind him, Jack grabbed the phone and pressed a number.

"Mr. President, General O'Neill. Yes, sir. Yes, sir. The reason for this call is to give General Carter full clearance...yes, sir, I'll bet my stars. Yes, sir, I'll take full responsibility. Yes, sir, he's a good man. Yes, George also knows him for years. Yes, sir...I will, sir. Thank you, sir. Yes, I will, sir."

Jacob heard him said for a while then Jack lowered the phone, and opened the file in front of him. Grabbing a pen from the pen holder, he walked around his desk and gave the file and folder to Jacob.

"Sign it, and you get full clearance on what's going on here. And you will be able to know what the Tok'ra is," Jacob looked at the file, and with a quick read he signed the papers and passed them to Jack.

"So, care to tell me what's going on here?"

"Sure, follow me." Jack placed the pen back in its holder and stood up, and opened the door, Jacob walked out.

"Walter, can you take care of this?" Jack asked him giving him the file.

"Yes, sir." They turned around when they heard someone running and some yelling.

"Felger! You better come back here!" They heard Sam's voice clearer as they approached, a man in a white coat ran and hid behind Jack.

"General, help me! Major Carter is trying to kill me!"

"And what did you do to make Major Carter chase you around the base?" Jack asked amused.

"I experimented on one of the plants SG5 brought back."

"And?"

"I killed it"

"Felger!" Sam yelled reaching the room.

"General, please, save me!" The man pleaded.

"You are not going anywhere, you … Idiot!" Sam said trying to grab him, but Jack stopped her.

"Carter," she looked at him and inhaled.

"Sir?"

"I'm sure Felger is sorry. And probably there is more of that plant."

"No there's not, he used the whole lot," she fumed.

"Do you need it?"

"Yes, sir!"

"Alright, I'll send SG1 and Felger to go and get some more for you," Sam looked at Jack.

"Sir?"

"Not you! Your team is going to take him, trust me." He winked at her.

"But..." Jack placed his hands on her arms

"No buts, Carter. While your team and bumbling Felger are getting what you wanted and you are going to be talking to dad about this place," He said waving his arms around.

"You mean he got clearance?"

"Yup. So, take dad to your lab, I'll sort out SG1 and Felger and make that phone call too, ok?"

Sam thought for a while and inhaled deeply, looking to her father then at Jack, she nodded. She noticed later that Felger was grinning, and she gave him her best angry look.

"This isn't over Felger. Next time you screw up, I'll send you to area fifty-one, and then you can be Mayborne's problem." She hissed, before turning towards her father.

"Come on, dad. There's a lot to talk," she smiled at him.

"Sure thing, kiddo...Jack."

"You were lucky this time, Felger," Jack hissed to the Doctor once the Carter's were out.

"Next time, you might not be so lucky."

"Thank you, General." He nodded. "But Major Carter sure looks hot when she angry."

"FELGER!" Jack yelled making the man run away.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Jack watched Felger run away from him and shaking his head he turned towards Walter who was doing a poor job of keeping the smile out of his face.

"Only at the SGC, right?" He commented to the Sargent who nodded at him. "Page SG1 to the briefing room, I'll bet they will take care of him better than we could."

"Yes, sir," Walter added with a knowing smile.

As SG1 was being called to the Briefing room, Jack walked to his office, and the Carter's reached Sam's lab. And while SG1 was being briefed on what had happened and what their new mission was; Jacob was shocked with the history Sam was telling him.

"Wow, Sam… is this true?" Sam grinned and frowned as the base alarms started to sound. "Come," she said hurrying them to level twenty-seven. They reached the control room the moment the alarms started to sound, and the inner ring started turning.

"Is that?" he asked in awe, and she nodded. "What's going on?"

"Just watch," Jack answered with a smirk stopping beside them. The wormhole established, and the iris was closed a millisecond after.

"Incredible."

"Who is it, Lieutenant?" Jack asked

"We received the SG1 code, sir."

"Open the iris," Jack ordered, and the metal thing contracted back to its place. The lieutenant sent the ok signal and seconds later, Felger came through running down the ramp and out of the gate room.

"What the..." Jack frowned, walking down to the gate room with the Carters behind him. As they entered it, the forms of laughing Daniel and Ferretti, followed by an amused Teal'c formed at the base of the ramp. Jack cleared his throat.

"Care to tell me why Felger came running and continued running out of here?" Jack asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Sir, yes, sir," Ferretti said trying to contain his laughter. "We kind of spiked his water with laxatives, sir." He said seriously before starting to laugh again.

"I guess he will never mess with SG1 again, Jack," Daniel added. Jack shook his head.

"Did you get the plant?"

"Indeed," Teal'c removed his backpack and pulled out three bags of a strange looking plant. Sam grinned, and they all smiled to a job well done.

"Thanks, Teal'c," Sam added taking the bags. It was then when they noticed, the third person standing with them.

"Ah, Jack…" Daniel said. "What do you say if you do some introductions?" Jack remembered Jacob then and nodded.

"Captain Lou Ferretti, Doctor Daniel Jackson, Teal'c this is Major General Jacob Carter, a.k.A Sam's dad. Dad this is SG1."

"Sir," Ferretti said standing in attention.

"At ease, Captain," Jacob said saluting him back.

"General Carter," Daniel said extending his hand.

"Doctor Jackson," Jacob greeted him shaking his hand. Then Teal'c took a step forward and offered Jacob the Jaffa hand shake.

"It is an honor, General Carter."

"Thank you Teal'c."

"Now, campers, you know the drill. Go!"

SG1 walked out of the gate room leaving Jack, Jacob, and Sam alone. Jack pointed them to the briefing room and once they were in his office, and out of prying ears, Jack turned to Carters.

"Well, I've received word from the Tok'ra, and they are looking forth to seeing us in an hour time." He left out at once.

"An hour?" Sam asked surprised it was such short notice.

"Yep, just the three of us. So, Major. What do you say if you find some BDUs for dad and get ready?"

"Sure, sir." She smiled. He sighed.

"As usual I have paperwork to finish." He grimaced, "I'll see you both downstairs in an hour." He finished. Sam winked at him, and the Carters left his office an hour later, they were all standing in front of the safe zone of the ramp.

"Ok, dad. Just remember what I've said," Sam told him before they walked up and through the gate.

"Hey, I feel cheated. This look exactly like Earth," Jacob said as the wormhole disengaged behind them.

"We know, dad. I especially dislike the ones with trees… they all look the same," Jack added as they crossed the field towards the dunes. Jack and Sam stopped walking and pulled Jacob closer to them which made the General frown.

"We don't want you to lose a part, dad." Sam grinned as the rings were activated. In a blink of the eye, Jacob was looking to a man who was standing in the middle of a cavern that was nothing like he had seen before.

"Martouf!" Sam grinned.

"Samantha, General O'Neill"

"Marty." Jack nodded.

"Martouf, this is my father, Jacob Carter."

"It a pleasure to meet you," Martouf welcomed Jacob

"Hi, I guess is a pleasure to meet you too," Jacob added awkwardly.

"If you follow me," Martouf said as they walked down the corridors and into a room where an elderly woman was lying on the bed.

"General Carter, this is Saroosh. She hosts Selmak." The woman opened her eyes slowly and turned her head towards them.

"I am Selmak," Jacob turned to Sam with a frown.

"Selmak?" He said, and then he took a step forward. "Hello Selmak, I'm Jacob Carter. I'm Samantha's father; I was asked to give you this." He said getting closer to her and taking a folded paper out of his pocket; he gave it to her. With trembling hands, she unfolded the letter and read it, she smiled.

"I'm looking forward to the blending, Jacob." She smiled tiredly.

"I hope so! I've just found out about the Stargate, the Tok'ra, the Goa'uld, and things I've never thought would exist."

"There's time to learn more, Jacob. We will have many years together."

"Many?"

"Saroosh and I have been together for over two hundred years."

"That's a long time."

"Yes, it is."

Jack and Sam watched as Jacob talked to both Saroosh and Selmak for twenty minutes before it was time for the blending. Nervously, Jacob lay down on the bed next to Saroosh. Then, the woman turned to him, and they were facing each other.

"Now what?" Jacob asked.

"Kiss me," Saroosh told him turning towards him.

"Kiss you?" He asked turning towards her.

"It's the easiest way," Saroosh said with a tired smile.

"Ok," simultaneously both opened their mouth allowing Selmak to move through. Then, by the force of the passing, they both were laying on their backs. And Jacob turned his head to watch Saroosh last breath. "Good bye, my friend." Selmak said as Martouf closed Saroosh eyes.

In a quick but ceremoniously way, another Tok'ra placed a sheet over Saroosh body and soon, her body was moved away. As this happened on one side, Sam moved closer to her father holding his hands and looking at him for any sign. Jack moved closer to her; his arm found a way around her shoulder.

"How are you?" Jack whispered in her ear.

"I'm okay."

"So now we wait," Jack said

"Yeah." She grimaced, and Jack knew that if there was one thing that Sam hated was waiting.

"Hey, Marty. Will Dad be able to return to Earth with us for few days?" Jack asked once he got the Tok'ra attention.

"Yes. The healing process will take some time; someone will be here soon to help them with the healing device." Jack looked down at Jacob as he pulled Sam closer to him. An hour passed before Jacob's eyes fluttered open.

"Dad," Sam smiled as Jacob sat up and looked around.

"Martouf," he said.

"Selmak," Martouf answered with a smile. Then Jacob turned to Sam.

"Your father is very proud of you, Major Carter. Even if he is too stubborn to tell you."

"Thanks, Selmak. Hum, can we talk to him, please?" Selmak bowed Jacob's head and then he was looking at Sam.

"Dad?"

"Yeah...Woah," Jacob said grabbing his head with his hands, "Talk about a hangover, there's way too much information." He finished blinking.

"How are you feeling dad?"

"Well informed," he chuckled. "I'm feeling pretty good," he grinned jumping out of bed he did a sit up and flexed his hands. "No more arthritis!"

"That's good, right?" Jack commented.

"Yeah!"

"What's it like to have a thing in your head?" Jack said and received an elbow to the ribs from Sam for saying it.

"You mean a two-thousand-year-old symbiont...Well, it's something I'll have to get used to. It might smooth a lot of my rough edges," he winked at Sam.

"You do need some smoothing out, dad," Sam added with a grin

"Very funny, Sam. Ah, Selmak wants to see the council for a few minutes, I'll meet you on the surface."

"Sure!" Jack said as they walked out of the room and went separate ways.

"Sam where would you like to go for dinner tonight?" Jack asked once they reached the gate and sat to wait for Jacob.

"I don't know," she whispered placing her head on his shoulders. "How about asking dad?"

"Sure, we can ask him," Jack said placing a kiss on her hair.

"Jack," she called.

"Yeah?"

"Whatever you do or say stop with the snake jokes in front of dad." She warned him disentangling herself of him to look at his eyes.

"I'll try, Sam." He said, but she gave him the 'you better not or the couch' look, so he kissed her. "The only thing I can do is try, Sam. You know what I'm like."

"Yes, I do. And thankfully so does dad and now Selmak."

"Doh!" He answered as she giggled.

They fell silent again, and her head found its way back to his shoulder, and not that much later, they saw Jacob approaching them.

"Everything alright, dad?" Sam asked

"Yes, kiddo. The council granted me a week to sort things out back at home. And, to give Selmak and I some time to get used to each other."

"That's good, dad. Shall we then?" Jack said standing with Sam's help.

"So, dad. Any ideas on where to go out for dinner?"

"Mexican. Selmak wants to try it. I did warn her what's it like," Jacob grinned.

"Did you warn her about chili beans, dad?" Sam asked with a knowing grin. "Dad?"

"Sorry, I forgot about that. Now, Selmak's laughing because I showed her the last time I had some," Jacob blushed.

"Yeah, you stunk the kitchen out the next day," Sam said making them all laugh.

"Well, apparently, there are three things Selmak doesn't like."

"What that's dad," Jack asked

"Coffee, snakes and eels."

"Eels and Snakes, I understand but coffee?" Sam said

"Selmak doesn't like it," he shrugged.

"So, did you give a thought to what you are going to do about your apartment in DC and your things?"

"Sell the apartment and place the stuff in a storage room I guess, why?"

"Well, you could move your thing into our place." Jack shrugged. "You'll see, Dad, Sam and I have been talking about building a small guest house in the yard. That thing is huge."

"And you could use it when you come visit."

"Are you sure is a wise idea? I really don't want to impose."

"Yes, dad. I have a couple of designs, and you can decide on them."

"And we can have it built when you are away." Jack finished as they waited for the ok signal from the SGC.

"That's… Thanks." He said emotionally.

"You are welcomed, dad." They said at once.

"Ok, we can go," Sam said showing them the GDO message.

After the medical checkup and sorting some more things, they left for the day. Early on the next morning, Jacob left to DC. Once things were settled, Jacob returned to Colorado where an official SGC ID was waiting for him to avoid him trouble coming and going.

On his first day, back in Colorado, Jacob paid a visit to George who was surprised to know the new situation of his old friend. He spoke to Selmak and told her stories of their younger times. The next day, he took time to sit with Sam and go through the different design she had in mind. He picked the one he liked the most which included two bedrooms and one bathroom, and an ample kitchen/lounge/dining room.

With the week, over and all the things settled, Sam and Jack joined Jacob in the gate room. Each of them had something in their hands.

"Dad, Daniel asked to give this to you for the Tok'ra. He said you'd know what it is?" Jack said giving him a box.

"Yes, I do, Jack. Thanks"

"And this is for you only, dad," Sam said giving him a mini GDO, it was of the size of a small pen drive and had two buttons on it.

"What are the buttons for?" He frowned.

"Your code, dad: Press the green twice and then one red."

"Ok, thanks. What happens if I get it wrong?" He asked curiously.

"Well, dad. In such case, you will be a bug on a windshield," Jack said dramatically, and Sam rolled her eyes at him.

"Jack!" She warned. "Well, see if this light turns green, then you know it's safe to come through. If it's red, then you either placed the wrong code, or we are locked down. Either way, just send the code again."

"Thanks, Sam." He placed the GDO in his pocket and shook Jack's hand. "Take good care of Sam and kids, will you?"

"I will dad, come and drop by at any time."

"Thanks, I will." Then he turned to Sam and hugged her. "Take care, kiddo."

"I always do, dad. It's you that I'm worried about." She chuckled with teary eyes.

"Don't worry, we will take good care of me," he winked before walking away. Sam sighed as she watched him go and soon the wormhole disengaged. Jack looked at Sam who was still looking at the now empty gate.

"He will be fine, Sam." He whispered to her.

"I know," she said with a small smile.

"So, how about some cake and Jell-O to combat the good bye goes?" he said smiling which made Sam laugh

"Yeah, why not?"

"Did he like any design?"

"Yeah, he picked one."

"Then I'll guess I need to make some calls."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 

Couple months later it was Christmas , and Sam had taken some time off to pick Mark and his family from the airport. She had just called Jack to let him know that Mark and his family managed to get through the airport before it was closed due to the incoming storms when the alarms started.

"Sorry Sam, I gotta go." He told her before ending the call and jogging to the control room.

"Who is it" Jack asked the Lieutenant

"Getting IDC it General Cater sir"

"Open the iris," he ordered when the code appeared on the screen. He walked down as the iris retracted. "Dad! What a surprise! Welcome back!" Jack greeted him with a hand shake.

"Thanks, Jack. It's good to be back. Where's Sam?" He asked as he didn't see her behind them.

"Oh, you got here in time for Christmas…" Jack smiled.

"I know, or at least I hoped I did." Jacob chuckled.

"He still gets confused on interstellar time," Selmak commented after a bow.

"Selmak, how are you?"

"I'm well, General O'Neill. I'll give you Jacob back." She grinned before bowing once.

"So? Where's she?"

"She went to pick Mark and his family. They just landed on time, I was on the phone with her a few moments ago, and look like they will be closing the airport."

"Oh, the weather is that bad?"

"I wouldn't know, I'm stuck inside." He shrugged as they started to walk to his office.

"Oh, well. I guess I'll risk it if there's any chance of borrowing a car for few hours."

"Sure, you can borrow my truck is all winter ready, just please return by six."

"Is something happening then?"

"I'll be free of paperwork!" Jack grinned showing him the piles of papers the overcrowded his desk and making Jacob chuckle.

"In that case, I'll make sure to be here on time. So, if Mark is here, do you still have some room to fit me in?"

"More and some, the place we told you about it is finished. Your furniture is all in there. Sam wanted to unpack and prepare everything for when you had some free time, but I told her it's for you to do it, it is yours after all." Jacob grinned

"Thanks."

"So, how long are we going to have you in town?"

"A few days, I'm hoping to stay until the new year, you know to help bring joy to the next one." He joked, and Jack grinned.

"Well, we will be thrilled to have you around. And here, the keys to my truck and your gate passes, the green one for the front gate, the red for checkpoints two and three." He said giving them to Jacob.

"Thanks, Jack. See you at six then." Jacob waved, and Jack sighed.

"Yeah, I'll better get back to my lovely paperwork, or I risk not being on time," Jacob laughed walking out of the office.

After his entry check-up, he finally was changed into human clothes and driving away of the mountain into town; the snow making everything look prettier.

"Well, Selmak, you will now know the Christmas shopping frenzy," he said out loud as he parked the truck at a mall. Couple hours later his his christmas shopping list was completed, he drove to Jack and Sam's house.

He was about to park in the main entry way when he spotted a new drive way added to the side. Remembering Jack's words, he took it and stopped in front of a new cottage. It was a log cabin style with a joined garage. Parking outside, he reached the home and used the key he found in his locker back on the base to unlock it and walk in side.

With a grin, he looked around, the living room was still filled with boxes, and his furniture was everywhere. He reached the kitchen where his table and chairs were settled on the corner. There was a small fridge freezer, gas stove, sink, small pantry and six cupboards on the other side. The bench was in 'L' shape with a breakfast bar at one corner and three chairs just under it. Nodding his approval, he walked to towards the doors he still needed to find out what they were.

Opening the first one, he found a toilet with a hand basin. The second one was the bathroom, which had a hand basin over a long bench, and a walk-in shower. A door joined bathroom and toilet. With a smile, he closed the door and went to the third one. Finding one of the bedrooms and plenty of boxes in there. And finally, he reached the last door and understood that it was his bedroom.

The bed and bedside tables were already set, although the bed wasn't made since they weren't expecting him. He sighed happily and walked to the car, to pick up all the things he brought which took him four trips. Opening his boxes, he found his alarm clock and settled it for five o'clock before he started to unpack things and sort furniture around. The alarm went off sooner than he expected and changed into dust free clothes he headed back to the SGC to pick up Jack. He reached the base with a quarter of an hour left to six, but Jack was already waiting for him. With a grin, Jack opened the passenger door and got inside the truck.

"You can drive us home, dad." Jack grinned.

"Ok, so did you killed all your paperwork or are you just making a hasty retreat?" Jacob asked as he turns the truck around and drove towards the exit, Jack snorted.

"I killed it! I'm that good." Jack grinned. "What about you, how was surviving shopping?"

"Well, it leaves you considering that a battle is something to be fond of," he chuckled. "I love the cottage by the way," he added.

"Sam's ideas, you know how that goes…" he trailed.

"Yeah, Selmak likes it, she said it is different."

"Who knows? Maybe one day the Tok'ra won't have to live underground, and you can fill a planet with little cottages."

"One day, Jack."

"Yeah. Have you seen Sam and the family?"

"No, not yet. I've been busy between shopping and unboxing."

Talking about nothing in particular, they got home and parked in the main driveway. Jack opened the door.

"Honey! I'm home!" He screamed winking at Jacob. Soon a bunch of footsteps was heard, and the kids appeared followed by their parents behind. "Cool, you are all here. I got a surprise for you all!" Jack said moving away from the door and giving Jacob room to enter.

A couple of 'grandpa' and 'dad' were heard as he walked inside. Hugs were exchanged, and Sam looked at him.

"I have nothing to do with it," He whispered to her once he reached her. "He showed up on time."

"Thanks for the surprise anyway." She told him.

They had a wonderful Christmas, and Mark's family remained until the twenty-ninth for Sam's birthday party before they had to leave. Then, on New Year's Eve, The Carter-O'Neill family plus Jacob joined the SGC staff at a hotel for a fun evening that ended up with fireworks going off Cheyenne Mountain and other parts of the city.

In Sydney, New Year's Eve was quite the event for Kate, Swain and his family; he watched from the wharf as the countdown started. In Cairns, Mike, Charge, Amy, and Jaime celebrated with the rest of the city on the beach as the fireworks went off in the harbor.

A few days later, Jacob returned to the Tok'ra for a mission. And on the other side of the world, the Hammersley set sails for a six-week patrol.

On February, Jack checked the letters and grabbed one marked for two days later, and brought it with him to the SGC. Once the date arrived, he called Sam to his office, and as she reached it, he started to read it. He finished it and gave it to Sam.

"It looks like we are going to be busy," Sam said placing the letter on his desk.

"Yeah. What you think about dad and this Sokar guy?" He asked her looking her reaction.

"Well, we need to kill Sokar, and from what's in this letter, we are going to need Jolinar's help. Perhaps she knows who this Bynar is." She shrugged,

"What about Edora? Any ideas there?"

"I guess we need to move the gate, seventy-three meters south east," he said reading that part from the letter.

"You think the Tok'ra will help us moving it?"

"I'll guess we better ask. But first things first, I'll send SG1 to meet the people from Edora in three days. Tomorrow, I'll send SG1 to talk to the Tok'ra, while you are there, find and talk to Jolinar."

"Ok."

The next morning after the briefing, SG-1 went to the Tok'ra world. When they returned, they all had happy expressions.

"I take they agreed to help?"

"Yes, there a ship already in the area, they will meet us at Edora in two days."

"Excellent!" Jack grinned, and they started moving.

"So, how's dad?"

"We didn't see him; he's on a mission."

"Oh, so who's meeting you guys?"

"Rosha. She was gone to rescue one operative. See you at lunch?" She asked as they reached the corridor to the control room. He nodded.

Two days later, SG1 stepped on the platform on the planet called Edora and looking around they noticed smoke from the other side of a small hill which guided them to the town. Hiking to it, they reached the village and met the people. A ship landed a few hours later.

"Teal'c, can you go check?" Teal'c nodded and walked to the ship.

When he was close, the side door opened and a woman stepped out. Greeting her, Teal'c walked her towards SG-1.

"Rosha, thank you for helping." Sam greeted her.

"You are welcome, Major Carter. The council says this planet could benefit us both, do you know how they could?" She said looking around.

The town was far from being technologically developed, but Sam nodded. She rummaged through her backpack and picked out a small bottle. She opened and gave it to Rosha. The Tok'ra eyes widened in surprise.

"Is this?"

"Naquadah, yes."

"Then. This is indeed good news, Major Carter. What's the help you need? I can only remain for a short time."

"We need to move the Stargate and DHD to another spot. I'm not sure why but that is what we've been told."

"Then let's start," Rosha affirmed.

Once they explained everything to her, Daniel joined Rosha on the ship to keep the radio conversation. For the next hour, they worked as quickly as they could until everything was placed in the right spot. Sam checked everything was alright and tested the gate. And after thanking Rosha, the two women spoke for a few minutes. Then, the Tok'ra left them. SG-1 stood around the town for a couple more hours to get back in time to a waiting Jack.

"How did it go?" Jack asked

"Mission accomplished, sir," Sam said smiling

"Good, do we know the answer?" He asked curiously.

"Yes, Naquadah." Jack raise his eyebrow

"Naquadah?"

"Yup and they are willing to let us mine it." She grinned.

"How much are we looking at here?"

"A lot."

"Awesome, see you in an hour for debriefing!"

"Yes, sir." She said, the rest of her team already walking out of the gate room.

"Sam," he called, she stopped, and he jogged to her.

"Did you talk to Rosha?"

"I did. She agreed to help saving dad. And to get revenge on Bynarr. She didn't tell me what happened, but I think it was bad."

"Ok, let's get back at this later."

As ordered, an hour later SG-1 was seating around the briefing room and talking about the mission. Jack listened to them until they finished their version of the history.

"We have an open door for a treaty with these people then."

"Yes, sir. They agree to lets us mine Naquadah, while we provide basic things, from fruits and vegetable seeds to hammers, tools, pots, axes, clothing materials, books. Nothing too out of our hands," Sam explained.

"I'll talk to the President. In the meantime, try to work out a date for this meteor shower, and we can work it from there."

"Yes, sir."

"Well, good work guys. I will wait for your reports, oh joy. Dismissed." He said

The briefing room was empty, and Sam returned to her lab where she started doing calculations to get a possible date for the meteor strike that supposedly will destroy part of Edora surface. Later that afternoon, Jack walked into Sam 's lab, clearing his throat and making Sam look up and smile

"Hey, you can't read anymore?" she asked

"That, and I've spoken to the president. We have a go on the treaty. He said to give them whatever they need."

"So, thank you for the good news," she started.

"But?" he asked looking at the numbers in the papers scattered on her table. "Sam?"

"This is Edora, and this is the asteroid belt," she said pointing to them on her screen. "This is the rotation of Edora" She brought up a blue line, Jack saw where the planet is heading, he looked at her.

"How much time do we have?"

"From what they told me? Or from what I worked out?"

"Sam," he said. Sam let out a breath

"Four months."

"Are you sure?" She didn't answer but lowered her head. He raised her face until her eyes contacted his.

"Yes."

"How many people do you think lives there?"

"For what I saw and heard about a hundred or so." She added sadly. Jack looked at her.

"Ok, don't worry, Sam. Four months is a long time, and we will find something to do." He whispered, and she nodded, but still worried her lower lip.

"Sam, don't worry. I mean it, don't make me do it an order," he added making her chuckle.

"That's better. Trust me we will come up with something." She inhaled deeply, and he kissed her softly before he walked away.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Two weeks later, the wormhole disengaged as Rosha stepped on the ramp, Sam was already at the gate room waiting for her.

"Rosha," she welcomed the Tok'ra.

"Major Carter."

"Don't worry, we've got a plan," Sam said before Rosha could even explain why she was there. Carter signaled her to step away from the ramp, and as soon as they were out of it, six officers were moving it to the side. The ancient ship appeared above the Stargate and landed on the ground as the back door opened. "Come."

Sam walked to the front seat beside Jack, Rosha entered the ship and took place behind Sam while Jack closed the back door and adjusted the screen they needed. Taking out a piece of paper from her pocket, Sam pressed the triangles that were in the console between she and Jack, the gate started the dialing process, and soon they were going through it. On the other side, Jack didn't stop on the planet but flew away until they were close to a red planet.

"Rosha, is this the moon we are searching for?" Sam asked turning around

"Indeed, it is."

"Carter, I'm picking several ships. Now the question is, in which one is Sokar?" Jack asked.

"That one," Rosha said as she pointed to one of the ships

"Are you sure?" Sam asked.

"Yes, he likes to be close to the moon. The rings on Bynarr's room, are often used to transport him to Sokar's ship."

"Ok. So, here's the plan. I'll drop you two on the moon, and you get Bynarr while I take care of Sokar, once you are done we meet on Sokar's ship." The two women nodded in agreement and Sam stood up to set the things she needed.

"General O'Neill, we can communicate through these," Rosha said showing him two devices. Jack picked one.

"Cool, thanks."

"Rosha, come over here," Sam called. "Here, put these in your boots like this," she said placing two different knives down her boots. Once both had them in a safe position, she gave Rosha another set and showed how to attach them to her arm. Then she added a couple more different items to different places. "Jack, we are ready," she called once she was sure Rosha wouldn't hurt herself with the things she was carrying.

"We are here. Before you go, can you point me Sokar's throne room?" Jack asked bringing the mothership blue prints.

"Here," Rosha pointed.

"Thanks! Well, girls, good luck!." He called over his shoulder opening the back door for them. Once they were out of the ship, Jack kept his eyes on them until they disappeared from his line of sight. Then he flew towards Sokar's ship while the women found their way towards Bynarr chamber.

"His chambers are on the other side of those doors," Rosha whispered to Sam when they were around the corner. Sam separated herself from the wall enough to catch the doors and return to her hiding spot.

"Are you ok?" Sam asked noticing some discomfort in Rosha's expression.

"I will be."

In that precise moment, the doors opened. Around the corner, two bulky men dragged a battered man in the middle of them. Rosha was looking at Bynarr while Sam kept her eyes on the three men. Then she noticed who they were dragging.

"Dad," she whimpered. When Rosha heard what Sam had said, she turned to check the three men. Her eyes widened in shock when she spotted Jacob.

"Major Carter, are you ok?"

"Yeah, give me the device, I need to tell Jack." Rosha nodded giving her their comm.

"Jack, can you hear me?"

"Yes. I'm on Sokar's ship heading towards the throne room. What happened?"

"Dad's here." She said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes…" she inhaled deeply, the memory of her beaten up father to fresh in her memory. "I believe Sokar found out he is a Tok'ra."

"That's not good."

"I know, I need to change our plans, Jack. I need to get him."

"Ok. Just make sure you get Bynarr."

"I'll deal with him," Rosha said.

"I guess we have a plan, I'll get dad and Rosha will get Bynarr."

"Sounds good to me! Hey, Sam, I gotta go."

"Remember what we talked about," Sam said returning the comm to Rosha.

"Yes, I know."

They nodded to each other before each took a different way. While Sam was trailing behind the trio, Rosha entered Bynarr's room with a knife draw.

Somewhere inside the underground labyrinth, Jacob was placed on a cell floor before they locked it and walked away.

With her heart beating in her throat, she waited for a while making sure no one came searching for the prisoners of that cell. Once she was reassured they were out of surveillance, she stood in front of the door checking the lock. However, she had already lost too much time following them without being noticed, so she went for three shots of her zat.

The lock disappeared, and she opened the cell. It was big and had many people that for the looks had passed enough time down there.

"You are free to go; the lock is gone," Sam said aloud hoping that by speaking out, her father would call her over.

"Sam? is that you?" His voice called her.

"Dad?" She saw him sitting on the ground. "Dad!" she said again as she crouched, to his level and in a swift movement grabbed her canteen from inside the holding spot in her jacket. Gratefully, Jacob took a couple of mouthfuls before passing it back to Sam.

"How long have you been here?" She said placing the canteen back on its stop after taking a sip herself.

"Three days, I think. How did you get here?"

"The ship." She affirmed. "Okay, dad… we need to get out of here."

"How exactly you plan to do that?"

"With back-up of course," Sam grinned. "Rosha and Jack are here. She's taking care of Bynarr while he's dealing with Sokar."

"I like backup," Jacob nodded tiredly. Sam stood up and helped him stand.

"Come on, Dad. Let's go home," she said helping him walk towards the exit. Surprisingly, everyone who was in there remained in their same spots. "Follow us if you want your freedom," Sam said aloud as they walked towards the exit.

"Dad, any ideas of how many weapons are in here?" she asked as she got her zat out and armed.

"One zat and one staff weapon. The two guys who dragged me there have them." Sam nodded.

"Watcha say if we free some people?"

"That you are spending too much time with Jack." Jacob joked, "leave me here and go." He said. Sam nodded and started to shoot three times to every door, cell or lock she found helping the prisoners out of their cells.

"Major Carter!" Sam turned to see Rosha running towards her.

"Bynarr?" she asked.

"Dead, Selmak?" Rosha inquired, and Sam pointed towards her dad. The Tok'ra smiled when she spotted Jacob.

"He's resting. We should get out of here…"

"Follow me," Rosha said. The two of them helped Jacob move faster and walked towards Bynarr chambers.

"Dad, before we go," Sam said giving him her zat.

"Thanks," Jacob smiled firing three times at Bynarr.

"Stand here," Rosha said.

Sam and Jacob stood in where the rings are while Rosha activated the ring trans porter then quickly step inside the rings before they were activated. Sam saw that two prisoners saw what Rosha did before she steps into the rings just before they were activated.

On Sokar's ship, Jack opened his backpack and took one of the Goa'uld stun grenades out. He heard some footsteps moving away from the room and activating the grenade he rolled it inside the throne room covering his eyes to avoid being stunned.

"Oh crap!" he said as he heard staff blast being fired and opening his eyes he saw a couple of guards coming towards him.

Firing his zat, he ran into the throne room. Two Jaffa's and Sokar were sprawled on the floor, and taking advantage of the distance between the guards and him, Jack dove to get all the different items from Sokar. He heard a staff weapon being aimed.

"I wouldn't if I was you?" He said not looking up, but pointing his zat at Sokar

"He is a God."

"No, he is not."

"Who are you? Why you dare to confront a God?" one of the Jaffa asked

"General O'Neill, USAF. Earth. Tau'ri." The Jaffa frowned. "I was SG-1 leader until I was promoted…. Anyhow, Sokar is not a God, you are all free now."

"You lie! Sokar will rise."

"No, he won't. He can't if he's not here," Jack smirked.

"He is here!" The Jaffa said pointing to the body.

"Oh, you mean this fake god Sokar? Well, he's not here anymore," he finished firing the last of three zat discharges, and Sokar disappeared. At the same time, they shot at him, but the fire bounced from a shield. Allowing them to try and get him, Jack picked his backpack and walked out of the room turning around only to grin at them and zat them.

Once he reached the control room, he zatted the three guards that were there and walked towards the controls. He moved the ship away from the moon but still in range to allow the ring to work. The rings activated then and just to be on the safe side, he hid.

"Dad! You look like hell!" He welcomed the three figures. Jacob grinned.

"Thanks a lot, Jack...Sokar?"

"Gone. Let's get out of here before the Jaffa raise the alarm."

"Best idea I heard from you today," Jacob said.

They walked as quickly as they could to the cargo bay and inside the ship. And as they headed away from the moon a pale flash of light went from the moon to the ship.

"The prisoners are leaving," Jacob explained.

"Then we will stick around for a bit, before blowing up the moon."

"Blowing up? How you plan to do that, Jack?"

"Sending a couple of fire balls down there."

"Sounds like a plan," Sam said. They sat there for an hour until there were no more flashes. Jack moved the ship closer to the spot he needed to make the explosion work and fired twice.

Back on the planet, they saw a bright flash of light that pointed them that the moon had in fact blew. But by then they were already dialing the Stargate. A mid stop Jacob realized noticing it wasn't the SGC. As soon as the wormhole collapsed the rings started to move again. This time to the Tok'ra planet, Jack landed the ship closer to the rings, making it easier for Jacob to reach the rings.

"Well, this is your stop," Jack said.

"Thanks a lot!"

"You are welcomed, dad. We hope you can drop by soon, the kids miss you."

"I miss them too, Sam."

They all came down from the ship. Sam and Jacob shared a hug before he and Jack shared a hand shake. The rings were activated then, and Martouf appeared on the sand, waving at them and nodding thanks. Martouf welcomed Rosha with a kiss and helped Jacob to the rings. Once they disappeared, Jack gave Sam's hand a light squeeze before starting the fly back home.

A month later, when Sam walked to welcome Jack home after a long day in the base, she noticed something was off.

"What's wrong?" She asked pulling back and looking at him. He sighed.

"I'm sending SG1 to Edora for the next few days; the mission will be to establish a trust with them and then when the time comes, bring them all back to Earth. Once is safe to return, we will help them rebuild."

"Okay. Let's get to bed?"

"Sound's good."

They strolled to their bedroom hand in hand, and after changing, they got into bed. Sam snuggled up to his side, and he observed her for a few moments before they both fell asleep. The next morning, Jack sighed as he watched SG1 disappear through the wormhole before it was closed.

Over the course of the week, SG1 divided the task of speaking with the Edorians. And at nights, they observed the falling stars. Soon, was possible to notice with a bare eye that the asteroids were closer to the planet.

"Major Carter," one man called her. "Is this what you were trying to explain to us before?" She nodded. "This is the first fire rain I see this close to Edora."

"It will be closer with the passing days," she grimaced.

"I see."

"In a day's time, they will be too close, and they will start to fall into Edora. As I mentioned before, you are all welcomed to my home planet; we have everything you might need. Once it's safe to return, then we will help you rebuild and with everything in our hands." A small asteroid fell close to where they were.

"Will you keep your word?" another man asked.

"Yes"

"What about our past? They survived this a hundred and fifty years ago; we can survive as they could." Someone else commented, and there were some agreeing mumbles.

"I don't doubt it," Ferretti said gaining their attention, "questions are, how many were lost last time? And are you willing to risk losing a loved one?"

"The choice is yours," Sam added with a small shrug. "either way, we are returning to our home early in the morning. We want you to live and to live safely, if you want that too, then meet us at the Stargate at first light. "

That night SG1 packed their things knowing they wouldn't be able to shut their eyes. Only their sleeping bags remained unpacked as they lay on the floor watching the meteor shower and at the same time, ready to run if they had to. When the sun started to rise, they rolled their sleeping bags and attached them to their backpacks before they started their way to the Stargate.

As they walked away from the spot they spent the night at, they heard a colliding sound turning around in time to see that the place where they were before was now covered with two burning rocks of considerable size. They took that as a sign to hurry up, although Daniel took his camera out and recorded the events as they walked quickly.

"Major Carter," Teal'c said, as they reached the gate. Sam turned around and followed his pointed staff to the hillside. A good number or Edorians were rushing to them

"Ferretti, dial it up!" She grinned, and he did as she ordered.

"Stargate Command this is Sierra Golf One," Sam said sending her code.

"This is Stargate command, report," Jack's voice reached them.

"It has started, sir."

"Villagers?"

"We are sending them through, stand by." She grinned.

"Copy that, we are ready and waiting."

With that, the fourth of them took the task to help the people up the steps and convincing them that walking through the gate wouldn't hurt them.

"Daniel, Ferretti take the FRED through. Teal'c and I will stay just in case more come," she said once all the villagers from the group had crossed over. Driving the FRED up the ramp, and through, Ferretti crossed over, and with one last look at them, Daniel crossed.

Never one to stand and wait, Sam tossed her GDO to Teal'c as the wormhole disengaged behind them.

"I'll go and try talk to the remaining villagers. If any of them head this way, send them through."

"Be careful, Major Carter," Teal'c bowed.

"I will," she threw over her shoulders already running towards the village.

Sam spent the next hour trying to convince the remaining villagers to leave when they all heard a loud noise. Running outside, they could see how an asteroid hit the hill making the planet shake.

"There's not much time left," Sam said with a worried frown. "The next asteroid might hit this village, you've seen their size… please? Come with me."

"Guide them, Major Carter, and we will find the others and go to the Stargate."

"Thank you," Sam smiled.

"Major Carter, the word is that two teenagers are missing," Teal'c told her as someone else let him know that.

"The houses are empty, Teal'c."

"The caves," the Jaffa said, Sam's eyes widened.

"You know where that is?"

"Indeed."

"Very well. Stargate command, we got two teenagers missing. Teal'c might know where they are, we going to get them." On the other side, Jack clenched his jaw and sighed.

"Copy that, SG1. Be careful," Jack said

"We will." She said, and they rushed out of the gate and towards the caves. They spotted the missing teenagers easily. "What are you two doing here? Come on; everyone else is gone."

"Our ancestors' survived here, so can we," Garran explained bravely.

"Your families are worried about you two. We are the only ones who remain; your world is too dangerous now." As if to prove her point a loud boom was heard outside, making the two teenagers run towards them. "We will need to run, are you ready?" They nodded and ran to the Stargate; Sam stopped in front of the DHD and Teal'c sent the code. As soon as she got her green light, they all ran to the other side.

"Garran! Naytha" Was the first thing they heard. The teenagers ran to their waiting parents, while Sam and Teal'c walked to stand before Jack.

"Well, done. Go, you know the drill. Once you are free to come and help, we certainly need all hands-on deck."

"Yes, sir," Sam said. Then she and Teal'c walked out of the gate room.

Over the next five days, and due to the Edora refugees, Jack was swamped with paperwork to cover their basic needs, and the others were busy keeping them happy as best as they could seeing that they couldn't leave them out of the SGC. By day sixth, Jack was ready to shoot to the first person who placed a requirement about potatoes or something like that. Knowing him, Sam told him that it was a good time to return to Edora and check the situation.

Jack tried hard to keep his face expressionless, but the smile was still hinted as they jumped on the ship and flew to the destroyed planet. Searching the village, they gasped when they noticed the amount of destruction that occurred. Half of the homes were distorted while the other half were completely collapsed. Jack gave Sam's hand a quick squeeze.

"If you hadn't spoken to them, Sam. A lot of lives would have been lost," he whispered and lost of words she nodded.

"Go left?" Jack nodded and turned around. "Stop straight ahead."

"Why?" She shrugged. "Wow, that must have been some impact," Jack said

"Yeah, I thought so." He frowned. "This is where the gate was, Jack."

"You are joking."

"No." They exchanged a knowing glance before returning to Earth.

With the ship back in its spot, they went to talk to the Edorians. There were yelling coming out of one of the larger rooms. The moment they entered it, they started to rant at them. Jack raised his hand hoping they would give them time to talk but nothing happened.

"WILL YOU LET US TALK!" He said using his best drill sergeant voice. The room went silent; the before loud men looked at them a bit frightened. Jack nodded at Sam.

"General O'Neill and I have just returned from Edora." A look from Jack stopped them from mumbling. "I regret to inform you; the damages are many. And most of your village doesn't exist anymore. We will keep our promise." Sam said looking at Jack.

"We intend to help you rebuild your homes, bridges. What we think is safe to return to Edora. However, there's nothing much left there. You can either return now or wait until things are settled."

"We want to return now, and rebuild our homes!" One said loudly, and several yes followed.

"As we said, there's much destruction, and we consider that the first thing we need to do is rebuild your bridges. Once that's done, it will be easier to rebuild the homes."

"I have an Engineers team on standby. They will be out there as soon as possible. If there's no rain, they will start the construction tomorrow."

"Why can't we go now?" A teen asked.

"I'm sorry," Sam said softly. "But even your tools are gone. There's not much you can do to help."

"Listen, we know you all want to go home, we get it. And you will. Now, we need to go and move things to start the reconstruction first time tomorrow." There were some mumbles, but they turned around and walked away.

"That went well," Sam muttered.

"Yeah," Jack trailed.

The next morning the gate room looked crowded. Six FRED's filled to the brim with different kinds of equipment plus twenty engineers and two SG teams and two teams of Edorians who wanted to help waited to cross to Edora.

As they placed their feet on Edora, the edorians rushed to the village, and several cries of 'it's gone, my house is gone!' Were heard as they noticed that the General and the Major hadn't lied to them. The village was almost gone, and there was a huge hole where the main bridge used to be.

While the Edorians were mourning the loss of their homes, the teams started to unpack and prepared everything to start fixing everything as soon as they could. Jack crossed over to Edora once he was cleared and his presence and the extra help of the ship to lift and drag poles and beams helped them to build a bridge by day.

At the end of day third, Jack returned to Earth and SG1 along with other two teams which included biologists and ecologist joined the crowd to start preparing the fields and crops and helping them to fix gardens.

SG teams rotated as the time progressed and by the end of the third month, there was a huge celebration party on Edora, were all the people involved in the reconstruction of the village was present. That night and in the presence of all the Edorians and over hundred humans from Earth, the treaty was signed.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Three months after the treaty with the Edorians was signed, Sam was promoted to Lieutenant Colonel. As a reward, Jack took her for a week of adults-only time in their cabin while Jacob took the kids to San Diego, to spend the week with Mark and his family.

On a southern part of the world, Chris was promoted to Lead Seamen, and while he and Sally celebrated their fourth wedding anniversary, Charge took his kids to celebrate his promotion to Chief Petty Officer. Two days later, a frigate received Mike as he was promoted to Lieutenant Commander.

On September, the 11th, SG1 returned from a four days' mission off world. When their expected wormhole started, he walked down to the ramp. His jaw was clenched and his shoulders a bit slumped.

"Jack? What happened? What's wrong?" Sam asked before she reached his side. He sighed.

"I'm sorry to announce that earlier this morning there was a terrorist attack," he said sadly.

"On which planet?" Daniel asked.

"The planet was… Earth. US Soil. Four planes were hijacked."

"Do we know where they are?" Sam asked, her mind going through every possible scenario. Jack nodded. "Where?"

"One plane crashed in a field; one hit the Pentagon." He stopped before giving them the worst news; they already looked shocked by the news as most of the world, he thought.

"And the remaining two?" Sam whispered bracing herself for the answer.

"They hit the twin towers, one each. The structure…" he paused, the image of the collapsing buildings still fresh on his mind. "The buildings didn't resist the damage, and both have collapsed by now."

"Oh God" Sam managed to said.

"Casualties?" Daniel frowned.

"Definite numbers are unknown; thousands of lives were lost. Experts are saying that we might never know how many lives exactly." He gulped. "The general comment is that the results are worse than Pearl Harbor."

"Holy Hannah. Where in the Pentagon, Jack? Do you know?"

"West Wing is what I've been told. The whole wing was empty at that time due to renovations. I placed a call to dad when the whole thing happened. But he's away on a mission."

"Do we know who is behind it?"

"No, we are on full alert since the first one reached its blank. It's been a nightmare. The whole US airspace is closed, only military planes are working."

"Jack?" Sam looked at him, and he understood she wanted to ask him something personal. Her team took a step away.

"Go, I'll see you all in an hour for debriefing." They nodded, and Sam remained, "What did you want to ask?" he added softly, looking around before quickly caressing her cheek.

"How are the kids?" She asked a worried frown on her face as she bit her lower lip.

"Well, I'm pretty sure that if it happened after school, they wouldn't know. However, schools are closing so I called Dixon's wife and she took them. They called me, and they were worried. So, we will have worried and scared kids waiting for us when we reach to them." Sam sighed.

"Not exactly what I had in mind for my return," she added. "What do you mean with if it happened after school they wouldn't know?"

"Ah, your daughter…"

"My daughter?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, completely yours…" Sam chuckled.

"What did she do?"

"She not only dismantled the TV remote last night, but she also dismantled the TV." He sighed. "She could only get that from you."

"Did you manage to put it back together?" He raised his eyebrows.

"What do you think I mean when I told you she dismantled it?"

"Oh, no. She didn't!"

"Yup, she did." Sam rubbed her face tiredly.

"I'll guess I'll look at it when I get home." She sighed.

"I will appreciate that, yes." He winked at her.

"And the boys?"

"They are good. Stop worrying, mom. They will be fine. Now, go, you have less than an hour to be up there."

"Hey," Jack said from the threshold of her lab, six months later. She looked up from the artifact she was verifying and grinned.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah," he showed her three envelopes before she reached for them and checked the names and dates on it.

"Are you going to fly over there?"

"Yup! Want to come for a ride?" He offered.

"Sure! I'll meet your top side in twenty minutes?"

"Sounds good, just get in your civvies for safety reasons," he grinned, she squinted at him.

"I'm pretty sure you liked my outfit, and that's the reason behind your request." She grinned.

"Well, I'm not a blind man. And even if I liked your outfit we will get less attention if we are in our civvies than if we appear there in our bdu's." He said with a smirk.

"Sometimes you are too smart, for your own good." She grinned. "Okay, see you in twenty."

As she promised, twenty minutes later they were on the ship ready to fly to Australia. A few minutes later, when they were close to their destination, Sam brought the maps she had managed to download on the ship's computer and searched the address.

Finding a place to park, Jack downloaded the ship on a not much-transited street. Watching around to prevent someone to see them, Jack opened the back door, and Sam jumped out of it quickly. Letter in hand, she read the instructions and found the apartment.

There was music blaring from a stereo, and she smiled, crouching down she slid the envelope under the door. And placing herself on the side of the door, just in case someone saw the letter go, she knocked the door. Then, carefully not to attract much attention to her, she walked around the corner. She heard the door being opened before she returned to the ship.

"It's done," she said

"Good, next stop?" He asked, and she added the address from Cairns. They found the house fairly quickly; the lights were on.

"Oh, I must be quick," she said as she grabbed the letter. "Let the door down."

She ran to the front door, slid the letter, rung the bell and ran back to the ship in three minutes' tops. Jack closed the door behind her, and at the precise moment the interior of the ship disappeared, the door of the house opened.

"That was close," they said simultaneously as Jack started the ship.

"One more left, I guess we can post it," Jack said.

"Find a post office, will ya?" Sam searched for what he asked, and soon they were behind a post office in New Castle.

"Here," he said giving her Australian money. She took a last look at the map before getting down to the ship.

She walked to the post office that was across the street they parked in, got a stamp and left the letter to be sent. Then she walked back to where they were.

"Done, let's go home." She smiled.

"As the lady wishes."

Kate was listening to her favorite cd while cooking dinner when she heard the knock on her door. Curious to know who might be at her door, she lowered the fire and walked to the door to find the space empty. She opened the door and took her head out to the corridor and looked left and right but there was no one around.

"Weird," she muttered to herself, closing the door. She reached her kitchen to continue what she was doing when she turned once more to look glare at the door for interrupting her cooking. And she saw it; the white envelope was glaring back at her.

Shaking her head, she walked to the entrance again and picked it. She frowned, yes, it was her name and her address, but it also was her writing. She could read the letter then and burn her dinner, or she could have a decent meal and then read it.

As she was starving, she chose the second. Her meal was so good that she almost forgot the mysterious envelope. But as she almost wetted it when cleaning after her, she found it. Finishing everything, she grabbed the letter from the dry place she had placed it and walked to her living room and read it.

"Mike Flynn," she tested his name out loud, then she chuckled to herself. "I don't even know who you are."

Mike was at home. The doorbell sound pierced his skull, and he inhaled deeply before walking to it. Without checking he opened the door, but there was no one outside. Frowning, he took a couple of steps outside, and he found his street empty. No adults, no pranking kids.

"That's odd." He muttered, going back inside. His phone started to ring, so he quickly locked his door and ran to his phone.

"Mike Flynn," he answered it.

"Hey, mate! How are things? Drinks? Sure! Give me an hour, mate. Great, see you then."

He left the phone in the charger and had a quick dinner. Half an hour later, he was walking towards his door to get to the place they had agreed on when he saw the envelope on the floor. He pick it up and opened it quite certain it would be a prank of his mates or another bill. But it wasn't.

"Kate McGregor," He read, "strange day."

He shook his head as he returned the paper on the envelope, as he did he read the word urging him to buy a house, but not any house. One with a specific address. He was about to take it out and read it again when the taxi arrived. He left the halfway in a letter on the table by the entrance before rushing to the cab.

The next morning, he found himself going to NAVCOM for a meeting.

"Sir, you wanted to see me?" he asked to Commander Johnson's as he entered his superior officer office.

"Yes, Lieutenant Commander, please take a seat. Well, you were called because I need to announce to you that you've been transferred." He gave Mike his letter, as Mike was reading Johnson continued. "You will be in Sidney for six months. Three on HMAS Sydney and then," he stopped.

"Watson bay for another three."

"Any ideas what will happen to me next?" He asked his commander, and Johnson nodded, giving him another paper.

"Afghanistan?" He asked as he read the document.

"Yes, only for one tour."

"I don't know what to say, sir."

"Well, what I can say, Lieutenant Commander is, enjoy your week off." Mike passed the documents back to the Commander.

"Is there anything else, sir?"

"No, that is all. Good luck, Lieutenant Commander," Mike smiled

"Thanks, sir."

After the meeting, he went back home and took the mysterious note out. Humming in thought, he got changed thinking that he had nothing to lose by checking the address.

"Huh," he left out when he noticed the house was in Holloway's beach area, ten minutes north of Cairns and fifteen minutes from NAVCOM and the navy port. "Convenient," he frowned.

He stopped in front of the house in question; the sea smell told him he wasn't far from the beach. And the house, well, it was a two-story home with a triple garage from what he could see. Trees and shrubs were growing along the fence line plus he noticed palm trees on the property blowing gently in the breeze that was coming from the sea.

As if the real estate agent felt him coming, his car parked in front of Mike's. The man went down and took a for sale sign and a hammer from his trunk before walking to the house and placing the sign on the property the letter said he had to get for himself. Mike frowned remembering the part after the address.

'Buy the house before someone else does.' That did it. Mike got out of his car.

"Excuse me, sir," Mike called out as he crossed the street.

"Yes? Is there something I can help you with?" The realtor asked turning towards Mike.

"What can you tell me about this house?" The man grinned and crouched to where he left his bag getting a clipboard out of it.

"It's a lovely family home. Five bedrooms, five bathrooms on the first story. The second story has two bedrooms with bathroom in between. Chief kitchen and large dining area which can hold eleven-piece dining suite. A large living room as well family room. Games, romper room with wet bar, an extra toilet, and an office. The triple-double garage which can fit two SUV, camper van and a boat," he said, making Mike smile when mentioning the boat.

"Outside there's a swimming pool and a large dining area for those summer night entertainment." He finished, lowering his clipboard.

"Sounds like a great place."

"It sure is. Would you like to see it? It's empty."

"Can we?"

"Yes, come on. I'll show you around," the realtor smiled, and Mike followed him in.

"How old is this house?"

"It was built in nineteen ninety-two, and it had one owner."

When they reached to the master bedroom, Mike noticed it was twice as big as his old place; the joined bathroom had a double size spa bath, a three-square meters' walk-in shower and his and hers basins and toilet. The other rooms were smaller and had a regular sized in a suite with shower, basin, and toilet.

Downstairs, he noticed a twelve-foot stud ceiling throughout the house. In the games room, he found the wet bat with four chairs in one corner.

"The wet bar was put in just last year," the realtor told him following Mike's line of sight.

"Ok."

They kept walking, the office was bigger than his current one, and for some reason, the toilet had handrails used to help people in wheelchairs. And a hand basin. But what surprised him was the kitchen. A seven by four meters' room with a breakfast bar and beside it the dining area.

The realtor kept walking showing him the living room and family room, before directing them to the outside which was as impressive as the inside. The entertainment area and the pool were big spaces yet what won him over was the view, from the backyard, he could see the patrol boats returning to port.

"What do you think of the house, sir?" The realtor asked noticing the smile on Mike's face.

"How much are they asking?" The agent smiled surprised.

"A little over a million dollars."

"What's a little over?" He asked his grin still in place.

"One point two million."

"I'll buy it," the realtor raised his eyebrows.

"Are you sure, sir? It is a lot of money; don't you need to contact your bank manager?" Mike turned to the man, the grin never faltering.

"Let me be the one who worries, and I'm not. I can afford it."

"If you are sure, then we can return to my office and get the paperwork started. It might take a couple of weeks." For the first time since they met, Mike frowned.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Yes. Timing, I'm only here for a week, before I leave for Sydney for six months. Then I must go for a six-month tour to Afghanistan," he said, the realtor's eyes widened.

"Are you in the navy?"

"Yes, I am Lieutenant Commander Flynn, I don't think I've introduced myself before," he grinned.

"In that case, I will have the paperwork done by tomorrow."

"I appreciate it. If you give me your card, I will be there with a bank cheque to cover the full price by tomorrow."

"Very well then, I'll see you tomorrow Lieutenant Commander Flynn," he said giving Mike his card.

"Thank you... Donald Fowler," Mike said looking at the card before shaking hands.

With the grin, back in place, Mike returned home and placed some calls.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

The next morning, he met Donald at his desk. "Lieutenant Commander," Donald greeted standing and walking towards Mike

"Mr. Fowler," they shook hands.

"Come this way; I was finishing getting ready the papers you need to fill."

They both took seats on the opposite sites of Donald desk, and the realtor gave him the papers he needed to complete. For a while, Mike filled the documents, and once he finished, he returned them to Donald along with the bank cheque.

"Well, Lieutenant Commander, paperwork is done. However, there are still two weeks before you can move in. Since you are going to be away, your wife can pick the keys while you are away if you fill out this form."

"I'm not married," Mike said,

"However, my brother in law will be up here in a couple of weeks," he said grabbing the form and filling it. Then, he grabbed his wallet and took out his family photo and gave it to Donald.

"That's my sister and brother in law, Brad, and Hannah."

"Good, now I can put the face to the names," Donald grinned returning the photo.

"Do you have any other questions?"

"Not a question, per se…" he said giving Donald some papers, "I will like to put my house for sale."

"Ok, let see." Donald looked at all the papers. "Everything is in order, no mortgage, rated paid up to date... everything looks good. If you aren't in a hurry, then I can grab the documents I will need you to fill."

"I'll wait."

An hour and a half later, Mike walked out of the real estate office pulling his cell phone to make a call. During the next few days, he managed to sort everything out before leaving his house for the last time. With a smile, he gave the house one last look and smiled, next time he returned to Cairns he would be living in his new home.

That Friday, on Melbourne, when eleven-year-old Jessica Bird arrived home from school, her neighbor saw her and walk out side and over to the fence "Jessica"

"hi Mrs Wilson" Jessica said smiling at the elderly women.

"This letter came for you, it got the wrong number on it"

"that is odd" Mrs Wilson pass the letter to Jessica

"It is"

"thanks, if any of my family see this, they would open it and read it"

"that true, how school?" Jessica smile

"Got an 'A' in home economics"

"that great Jessica"

"thanks Mrs Wilson, I better get in side and get dinner on"

"You doing to much, you mother should be doing the cooking and cleaning, not you"

"I know, and you know what happens if dinner not on time"

"i know dear. You take care"

"I will, thanks for the letter"

"no worries dear" Jessica turn and walk up to the front door and she put the letter in her pocket just in case her brothers or sister sees it.

When Jessica walk into her bedroom she close and lock her door so her brothers and sister doesn't barge into her room when she getting change out of her school uniform. Once change she sorted out her bag then she sat down on the bed and opened the letter.

She blinked several times, and her heart started to beat faster as she read about what she could do with herself during the time between the present time and when she finishes school. With a grin, she folded the letter and hid it to avoid her brothers and sisters finding it. She walked out to the kitchen to find her mother there

"Jessica, what are we having for tea?"

"Pork chow main" Jessica said as she walk over to the fridge and open the door so she could get the bag of pork pieces and cabbage out then closing the door.

She turn around as her mother walk out of the kitchen with beer bottle in hand. Jessica let out her breath as she walk to the bench and started cooking dinner while thinking about the letter.

On Sunday afternoon, Mike moved with his family to the next on Sydney where we would be living for the following months. On his last day, he went to NAVCOM, to get all the latest information and reports and used that visit to find out what happened to the captain of the ship.

He learned that the Captain of HMAS Sydney was helping on his family's farm when a snake slid close to a horse. Spooked by it, the horse reacted, and the Lieutenant Commander fell off its back and into a ten-meter embankment.

Broken leg, hip, ribs, wrist, dislocated shoulder, punched lung and internal bleeding was probably as far from the idea of vacations from the former Captain as it could be, but that was how his holidays ended.

The day Mike parted with the HMAS Sydney, Jessica found karate group to join, and two days later, she found out about the ST John paramedics first aid course.

It seemed that things were as they were supposed to because for some reason she was lucky to be able to attend both in the same week. The first aid was on Monday's while the Karate was on Thursday's. But for some reason, she trusted in that letter, no matter how difficult it would be sustaining the school, her jobs, and the two extra courses.

She does it anyway, on the weekday mornings she runs the paper. And her afternoons and weekends are filled with mowing lawns and gardening for six elderly couples who live on her street. And every Sunday afternoon, she bikes to the rest home was her great-grandfather is. He expects her visits, and she knows it, and when she tells him what she has been up to, he is happy with her.

"Jess, why are you doing this? Isn't too much for a young girl like yourself?" He worried, but she smiled placing her hand on top of his.

"Well, I will tell you something that I haven't told anyone else," she said, and he nodded.

"I'm doing this, so I can join the navy when I finish school."

"The navy?" He smiled.

"Yes, grandfather."

"You know it's going to be hard work, Jessica." She smiled.

"I know, but think of the rewards as I'm doing now. I'll be working hard to earn my own money, and with that money, I can reward myself."

"Yes, you bring a packet of chocolates for me every time you come to visit."

"Of course, and I know you love it. I know is the chocolate not the visit what you are always looking forth, isn't it grandfather?" They both grinned.

"And have you been listening to what I said about saving?" He asked raising his eyebrows

"Yes, grandfather. One hundred dollars put in the pension account each week. Ten saved for Christmas presents, twenty for karate and first aid lessons. Forty for clothes, school books, school fees and any school trips. Ten dollars for emergency funds and ten dollars for petrol and oil for the lawn mower and garden tools. And last but not least, five dollars for your chocolate, my milkshake and two chocolate chip cookies four our afternoon tea."

"You have done well, Jess, I'm proud of you."

"Thanks, grandfather," she said smiling

Jessica Bird is the youngest of five children. She has three brothers and a sister, and the four of them always gave her a hard time because of her late arrival to the family. And the one thing she didn't want was being like them and ask their parents for money that she could very well earn herself.

And so, she did, she worked hard, and rewarded herself with visits to her great-grandfather, who was always teaching her how to save and telling her histories of his youthful times.

The three months on the HMAS Sydney flew by in a jiffy. And that Friday afternoon, they finally reached port. The first thing Mike did was return to Cairns to spend the weekend sorting his new house. He smiled when he opened the house and found boxes everywhere. Not caring about much but sleep, he found the box containing his sheets, and after getting the bed ready, he started his nightly routine.

The first thing he did, early the next morning, got into town, his fridge was still empty, and breakfast was something he was craving for. He returned to Sydney on Sunday on a late flight after managing to sort as much as he could in two days.

The next day, he got early to Watson Bay, he was supposed to be teaching the course, and he wanted more details about it and needed to do some more reading. It was years since he was last a student and something weren't fresh in his memories any longer.

Once he found out everything he needed, he walked down the corridor with his arms full of books and paper and the next thing he knew was that his books and papers were flying to the floor.

"Sorry, sir," a female voice said

"Sorry," Mike said at the same time. In one swift movement, both parties crouched down to pick up the papers.

"It's my fault, sir."

"Don't worry, accidents happen."

They managed to pick everything up and stood up. Sorting the books and papers their eyes found a way to the name tags, she gasped first. But his shocked eyes weren't far from the expression she had.

"Kate McGregor?"

"Yes, sir. Mike Flynn."

"This is strange," Mike said out loud making her frown.

"Sir?"

"I... come with me, Sub-Lieutenant."

"Yes, sir." Kate followed Mike inside one classroom. Placing everything in his hands on the desk, he opened his briefcase.

"Sub-Lieutenant, this is going to sound strange to you, but somehow I believe we are meant to be together."

"Sir?" Kate's eyes widened in shock at his forwardness. Then she remembered the strange letter; she received months earlier.

"A few months ago, I received this letter, Sub-Lieutenant." He gave her the letter,

"And your name is in it. Read it, please." She took it and sat as she read it, she was clearly in shock when she raised her eyes and observed him. "You don't believe me."

"Will you believe me if I say I do believe you, sir?" she asked making him frown surprised. "I also received a letter a few months back, sir."

"I guess we have an option; we can follow it or not. However, I think we should do what it says." He smiled.

"My letter says we should get to know each other without crossing the line," she blushed. "It also says you are the one for me."

"Just like the one in your hands then," he added, and she gave it back.

"If you don't mind, I would like some time to think about it, sir." Mike nodded, and grabbing a paper and a pen; he wrote down his number on it.

"When you're ready, you can call me."

"Thanks." She looked at the number before folding it and place it in her pocket.

"Well, I'll better get going, sir."

She walked to the door. She stopped and turned around to see him looking at her; she gave him a half smile before walking out of the room. She rushed to the nearest washroom she can find, and can help but smile when she figured it was empty. She looked at herself in the mirror and left out a breath.

"Get a grip Kate! You just met him!" She peps talked herself taking a couple of breath before getting the courage to walk out of to the corridor.

"I can't believe she looks beautiful," Mike said to himself, after he watched Kate walk out of the room, "not only beautiful, she looks sexy in her uniform." He grinned.

"Well, Mike Flynn, now you know how the one looks like."

The next morning when Kate walked into the classroom, some of the other sub-lieutenants were already there. Looking around she found a place to sit and placed her hat, binder, and pens she on the desk and waited for the class to start. She checked her watch to see how long it she would be waiting when the door opened.

"Morning all!" Mike greeted, and Kate was shocked to see he was going to be her instructor.

Placing his briefcase and hat on the desk, he looked up to his students and saw Kate sitting in his class. He smiled at her, and she returned it before he continued, "I'm Lieutenant Commander Flynn, I'll be teaching you for the next three months."

Kate took a deep breath; she couldn't believe that the man she met the day before and she was already falling for was no other than her instructor. She knew it was going to be hard, yet she was confident she would be able to impress him with her knowledge.

Mike, on the other side of the room, was having the same conflicting thoughts. Having her in his class was going to be torture, he only needed two weeks to know she was the top of her class.

"Mike Flynn," he said picking his phone, on his third week in Watson Bay.

"Sir? It's Sub Lieutenant McGregor," Mike grinned when he heard her voice over the phone

"Hey, what can I do for you?"

"I... I was wondering if you like to meet me at some place for a coffee?"

"Are you sure that's wise?"

"I want to show you the letter I got," she told him, and he let out a breath.

"How about that cafe out on the waterfront in an hour?" He asked looking at his watch.

"Sure, I'll meet you there."

An hour later, Kate was sitting down outside the cafe having her coffee when she spotted Mike. He walked inside the shop and soon he was out, coffee in his hand. Scanning the crew, he found Kate and smiled at her walking towards her table.

"Hi," She looked up.

"Hello, may I?" she nodded, and he sat down across from her

"Reading, I see?" Mike said smiling

"Yes," she put a marker in her book then close it, and moved to place it inside her bag. She took the letter from inside her bag and gave it to him; Kate took a moment to observe him, while she sips her coffee.

"Just like in my letter," he conceded placing the paper inside again.

"I know."

"As I said when we met, Kate. I would like to get to know you. But I believe we can wait until the course is finished," Kate smiled

"I would like that," Mike smile as he picks up his coffee to take a sip of it

"Kate?" They turn to a woman voice

"Kath? Hi, how are you?"

"I'm good, you? It's been ages."

"I'm good, I'm sorry. Kath Young, this is Lieutenant Commander Mike Flynn."

"Hi, nice to meet you," Kath grinned as they shook hands.

"Ma'am."

"Hey, care to join us?" Kate asked

"Sure, you don't want to be left alone?" she gave Kate a wink

"Kath, Mike is my instructor."

"Of that course, you are on?"

"Yeah"

"Then, I'll join you," she grinned as she sat down

"So, what a looking guy like you like to do for fun?" Kath asked.

"Kath!" Kate blushed, and Mike smiled.

"A lot of things."

"Like what?"

"Sailing," Kate laughed

"What's funny?" Kath asked

"Don't you get it, Kath? Navy, sailing," Kath thought about it and looked at Mike who was grinning.

"Very funny, Mike. How about when you are not sailing?"

"Fishing, reading a good book, spending time with friends."

"Tell me more about yourself," Kath said leaning towards him.

"I gather you are single."

"Yes, I am."

"Girlfriend?"

"None," Kath raised her eyebrow at Mike. Then she looked at Kate before turning back to Mike.

"Ok, are you on a frigate?"

"Yes, in Cairns"

"And you're an instructor at Watson bay too?"

"Yes. For one course, then I'm scheduled for a tour to Afghanistan. After that, I don't know yet," he said. They talk for over an hour, before Kath finally left them alone.

"Well, now you know a lot about me thanks to your friend. She should be a detective." Kate grinned.

"Now, is your turn. tell me something about you."

"Well, I was born in England. My mother brought me over here when I was nine; she left my father for some fake rich opal miner. I don't want to talk about my upbringing," he nodded in understanding.

"Then I joined the navy at seventeen soon as I finished high school."

"Have you been on frigates?"

"Yes"

"What about your mother?"

"I don't know, and I don't care," she shrugged, and he raised his eyebrows

"And your dad?"

"He passed away three months ago, from lung cancer."

"Sorry to hear that. What about brothers or sisters?"

"Only child," she smiled.

"And what do you do in your spare time?"

"Reading and relaxing when I'm on shore."

"With friends?"

"Yes, I spent some time with them."

They talk for a good amount of time before Mike left and Kate continued her reading. After that, they agreed on spent more time to get to know each other. Whenever they aren't in uniform, they walked along the beach, shared lunch or coffee in the afternoons.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

As they always meet in public places, getting there and leaving in separated ways, Mike gets to meet a couple more of her friends who bump into them. When they meet, time moves faster, and they don't feel that timeline over their heads.

When they are in uniform, the months seem to pass too slow for both. So, when the course is finally over, Kate gave mike her last paper and with it, her phone number and address.

Three days later, there was a knock on her door, Kate walked to check who was it to find him on her doorstep.

"Sir?" She asked surprised, opening the door.

"Kate," he grinned.

"Ah, come on in?" She moved to the side to let him in and closed the door behind him.

"How are you Kate?"

"I'm good. Thanks, sir"

"Call me, Mike. You're not my student anymore," he said and Kate smiled

"True."

Mike find himself following her to the living room. He lowered his duffel bags on the ground and his hat on the table.

"Would you like some coffee, Mike?" She smiled as his name left her mouth.

"No, thanks."

"I heard you are leaving tomorrow?"

"Yeah. I was wondering, is your offer still open?"

"For staying here?" he nodded. "Yes"

"Great," he said, standing and walking until he was standing in front of her, only a few inches apart. "Kate," he whispered.

"Mike," she whispered back. Both could feel the heat coming off each other.

"These past three months you've been driving me crazy," He said searching her eyes.

"Same here." She grinned. "There are no rules now, Mike," she finished as he cupped her face and kissed her.

When he pulled back, he saw the shocked look on her face. Chastising himself, he thought he had failed on reading her, that it was too soon to be so bold. And then, he felt her hands on the back of his neck and her lips on his still tingling lips. Distracted by his thoughts, it took him a few seconds to realize she was kissing him back passionately and then, arms and hands were all over the place until they need for air was bigger.

"Kate," he panted against her lips, "I want you."

"I want you to, Mike."

She kissed him once again as she pulled him to where she was going. Distracted between following her and not stop kissing her, he didn't notice she was undoing the buttons of his shirt until they were halfway to her room. When he did, he pulled the top out of her jeans. When Kate pulled him into her bedroom, she was pulling his shirt off his shoulder and onto the floor.

Slowly, they lay on bed kissing as they remove each other's clothes and make slow passionate love. Afterwards, Kate snuggled up to his side as they fell asleep.

When Mike woke up, he opened his eyes and looked around the bedroom to find that the uniform he arrived in was hanging up and his bags were in a chair in the corner of the bedroom. But Kate wasn't in there.

He got out of bed and put his briefs, he found his jeans and walked out of the room following the noise. Kate was on the phone, as he neared he realized she was wearing a robe.

"Hey," he said as she placed the phone down.

"Hey, are you hungry?"

"Yeah," he stepped forth wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her.

"Good, I ordered pizza."

"If you say Hawaiian, you truly are the love of my life," he grinned.

"Then you better be mine, because that's what I ordered."

"Great," He kissed her.

"Want a brew?"

"Please, hey, where's your bathroom?"

"Down the corridor first on the left."

"Thanks"

"How do you take your coffee?" she shouted as he walked away

"White with one sugar."

"Just like me," she muttered to herself.

She felt his arms around her waist as she poured the two mugs of coffee, then she placed one sugar on each cup as he kissed her neck once.

"So, one sugar?" he asked, and she nodded.

"Yes, just like you. Here," she said raising his mug. He picked it and took a step back so Kate could turn around and face him. He took a sip of the hot drink

"It's good, thanks." He said taking another sip.

"How long before the pizza arrives?" He asked wrapping his free arm around her waist and pulling her towards him, trying not to spill his or her coffees.

"About fifteen minutes."

"Ok," He gave her a kiss

"What would you like to do this afternoon?" Kate asked.

"Stay here with you, sounds like a great idea," he grinned, and she grinned back.

"And do what exactly, Lieutenant Colonel?" Mike wriggled his eyebrows.

"Three months of sexual tension needs releasing. At least it would be a start until I return," she chuckled.

"Is that, right?" She wrapped her arms around his neck

"Yes... So, are you wearing anything under that robe?" he asked looking down her front

"Maybe," She kissed him. Like the kiss, heated Mike managed to put the mug on the bench and wrapped both arms around her bringing her impossibly close. And then, the phone rang.

"Someone has a bad timing," she said as she picked the phone.

"Hello. Hey, no, I got plans... Tomorrow? At what time? Sure... See you then."

"Everything alright?" He asked as she placed the phone back.

"Yeah, that was Ashley. She and couple of friends are planning on going clubbing tonight. They were wondering if I wanted to join them."

"Ah, so you going tomorrow night then?"

"Yes… to the movies." She grinned. "Ashley is in town for a week."

"Ok," he looked at her and pulled Kate from her robe.

"There's only one way to find out," he whispered grazing her lips while untying the knot. Not wanting to move an inch away, they made love in her kitchen, he sat her on the counter until they climaxed together. Still panting, she jumped down and walked to the fridge to get them something cool to drink. And then, there was a knock on the door.

"Good timing," Mike chuckled. She laughed with him and walked towards her purse and door while redoing her robe.

"Grab a couple of water bottles from the fridge, on your way here, Mike!" she shouted walking to the bedroom with the pizza box in her hands. Searching the fridge, he grabbed two bottles and walked into the room to find the box in the middle of the bed and a very naked Kate getting on one side.

"So, what are your plans, while I'm overseas?" he asked, as he followed her lead.

"Well, I got three courses to do. They start next Monday; then I'm on a frigate for six months." She told him passing him napkins, and he took a slice. "After that, I'll go where the NAVY sends me," she took a bite of her pizza.

"That's complicated. They might send you over to Afghanistan or somewhere around Australia."

"True. But we shall see. And you? Do you have any idea of what is going to be from you once you return?"

"I hope I return to Cairns, but it could be anywhere."

Later, after cleaning the mess they did. They snuggled up together and spent the rest of the late afternoon and evening in bed talking and making love. The next morning, when Kate woke up, she turned around to Mike's side only to find out he wasn't there. She walked to the bathroom to complete part of her morning routine and grabbing her robe; she walked towards the kitchen. As she moved closer, she smelled something being cooked.

"Good Morning," she said smiling, Mike turned around with a grin.

"Morning. I was going to bring you breakfast."

"Well, I'm here now."

"Sit down; I'm about to finish."

"How long have you been up?"

"An hour."

"At what time do you have to be on the wharf?"

"In two and half hours," he said checking his watch. He grabs everything he prepared and placed it on the table. "Enjoy"

"Oh, I will. It smells great," she said looking at the toasts, bacon, scrambled eggs, hash browns, breakfast sausages and coffee he managed to prepare.

When they finish, they cleaned up while having a second coffee. Once everything is settled, Mike went to have a shower, while Kate tied her room. She was quicker than him and smiling she opened the door to the bathroom and taking her robe off; she walked into the shower stall.

Mike jumped when the door to the stall was opened and turned around to find Kate closing the door behind her, with nothing but a smile.

"Well, Kate," he said an hour later,

"you can come and wash my back anytime," he smiled, and Kate laughed while tossing him a towel.

"So long as you return the favor."

"Oh, I will." He smirked. Slowly they finished their last tasks before heading to the wharf.

"I hope you will be here when I get back."

"I hope so to Mike, but it is not up to me."

"Yeah. Oh, well. At least we can write to each other until I get back."

"Then, I'll be looking forward to your letters."

"As I will."

They parked the car, and they got out. They walked to the back where his bags were. He sighed.

"It's a shame you can't come and see me off."

"You know I would love to, Mike. But I will want to hug and kiss you, and there's too much at risk if anyone recognized us."

"Good point. We better do it here then," they hugged each other tightly before kissing goodbye.

"Take care, Mike"

"You to Kate... I love you" Kate smile back

"I love you too" They kiss once more.

"Fair winds, Mike!" She shouted as he started to walk away.

"Fair winds, Kate! And good luck with your other courses."

"

Thanks!"

Kate observed him walking to the guard house, show his ID and they guard allowed him into the waiting car. He gave his bags to the guards who placed them inside. Then, surprising her, he turned around and waved at her which she returned.

Mike looked out of the window until his car started to move away from the guard house. He let his breath out and looked at the different ships in front of him. Kate watched until his car disappeared before she walked on the driver's side of her car and drove back.

A month later, the first mailbag arrived at his ship. Mike was on the bridge with five other crew members when the petty officer in charge of sorting and delivering the mail walked on the bridge

"Mail call!"

"Sir, there are four for you."

"Thank you tinny," Mike said

Mike looked at the four letters and picked up the one from Kate. Opening it up, he smiled as he read. It was four pages long, and when he finished he placed it back on the envelope, the smiles still on his face.

"You look happy, x" Mike turned to the voice

"Oh, I am, sir."

"Girlfriend, X?"

"Yeah, she has been busy studying for three courses she's doing."

"What does she do?"

"She's in the NAVY, a sub lieutenant."

"Wow! You miss her I take."

"Every day, getting a letter from her made my day"

"I know that feeling, X. I read the letter from my wife. I'm glad I was sitting down"

"Everything ok?"

"Better, she's eight weeks pregnant"

"Congratulations, sir."

"Thanks, X."

"Sir, I got a contact one seven five, twenty miles"

"Duty calls." Mike said to his commander.

Two weeks later Kate arrived to her apartment and picked her mail along the way. Walking in, she placed the mail on the kitchen bench then she walked down to her bedroom to get changed. She made herself a brew and while the kettle was boiling, she went through her mail t until she saw one from Mike.

Smiling she opened his letter and started to read it, her drink was ready, so she grabbed a mug and walked to the living room with the mug and her mail in hand. Placing it everything on the table she grabbed Mike's letter on one hand and her coffee on the other one.

She read his four-page letter, laughing in some parts specially when he tells her that there's been jokes played on everyone including him. She finished reading it and walked to her desk to start writing it back. When she finished, she prepared it to send.

The next morning, Kate drove to Sydney NAVCOM where she drops off the letter in the post bag, the Navy would see that it gets to the right ship for free. Before, she drove to Watson bay for her courses. From the second exchange, they figured a routine, letters got to them every two weeks.

With two months to go, Mike received a letter from Kate where she told him she passed all her courses with tops marks, and that she would be sent to a frigate for three months. She promised him she would find a way to send him letters. Along with that, she told him he bought a condo and she moved in already.

She happily told him that now she had a view of the harbor bridge, the opera house and the navy wharf and enclosed a photo of herself in his favorite dress.

A month later, Chris and Sally welcomed Alex Samuel Blake to the world.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

When the ship returned to Sydney after being away for six months, the crew was looking forward to some long-awaited shore leave. The one not looking forth it was Mike, Kate was away on patrol. But he went to her place until his orders arrived.

He observed how one by one the members of the crew embraced their loved ones and smiled when he saw his commander being welcomed by his seven-month pregnant wife.

Walking off the bridge and to his cabin, he picked up his back and looking around his room and finally walked out of the ship.

Once he was on the wharf, he started walking towards the exit until someone grabbed his arms and turned around when he felt someone lips on his. He pulled back in shock to see who it was and dropped his bags, hugging and kissed her back. They were cheers from the crowd, and they broke the kiss smiling.

"Kate, what are you doing here?"

"Welcome home, sailor," She said smiling

"Thanks! What about your patrol?"

"We returned five hours ago. Towed back," she grinned. "There was a fire in the engine room, most of the wires were cooked, so I got a week off."

"A week?"

"Yes, so what do you say? Want to come home with me, sailor?" Mike grinned.

"Oh, yes!" He picked his bags with one hand and held on to hers with the other one.

"Oh! By the way, Kate," he added while she turned to him.

"Yes?"

"My back needs cleaning," he grinned.

"I can help you with that," she chuckled back. They talk as they walk towards the security gates and towards the car park where Kate car is.

"Is this the one?" Mike asked as Kate turn into under ground car park

"Yes. You are going to love the bathroom!" Kate park her car then they both got out with Mike grabbing his sea bag and case. Then follow Kate after she clock the doors on her car.

"Oh, you think so?"

"Yes." They walked into the elevators. Kate pushed the number eight, and the elevator started moving.

"Kate? How can you afford a condo on sub-lieutenant wage?"

"Dad inheritances."

"Oh," Kate turned to him and smiled. Then she stepped forth and kissed him.

"Yes, oh. And I got a new bed," Mike grinned.

"A new bed, huh? I should test to see how comfortable is it," He flicked his eyebrows and kissed her back.

Once they were on her floor, she walked along the corridor until she stopped and unlocked one door. She walked inside with Mike behind her. She deactivated the alarm and walked to the kitchen.

"Nice place," Mike said as he saw how big the kitchen and dining area was.

"Thanks! Do you want a brew?"

"No thanks. Care to show me around?"

"Sure," Mike followed Kate around when they walked outside for him to see the view.

"Great view."

"I know."

They stepped back inside closing and locking the sliding door. Kate showed him the four bedrooms and the on suite between them the extra bathroom and laundry room.

"I saved the best for last," she said opening the double doors and walking into her bedroom with Mike next to her.

"Wow! I love it!" He walked to the bed and seating on it; he bounced a little.

"Not too bad," he said bending over and removing his shoes.

While he was doing that, Kate walked to the bathroom and opened the shower door and turn the water on then she removed her clothes and step into the shower closing the door behind her. He grinned and removing his clothes he walked to the bathroom naked.

He stepped inside, noticing it. It had a spa bath, his and her basin, toilet and a large walk-in shower which could fit more than two people in it. He smiled when he saw Kate inside, looking at him.

"You did say your back needs washing," she said smiling at him while opening the door.

Mike walked into the shower closing the door behind him, wrapping his arms around her waist as she wrapped hers around his neck.

"Yes, I did."

He kissed her. And they spent an hour in her shower kissing and making love. After that, they spent the rest of the day in bed talking and making passionate love. Afterward, while Kate was snuggling up to Mike's side, he looked down at her.

"Bed's comfortable," Kate laughed then she kissed him while rolling on top of him before breaking the kiss.

"Told ya so," she said grinning.

The next Morning Mike was called into Sydney's NAVCOM. So, he and Kate planned on meeting at a cafe for lunch.

"How's your wife, sir?" Mike asked when the commander walked him out of NAVCOM.

"Good," He said smiling

"You look tired, sir."

"I am, my wife kept me awake most of the night," He said smiling

"Enjoy your leave, sir."

"You too," they saluted each other before going their separate ways.

Mike returned to Kate's apartment and got changed before calling a cab to head down to the café. When he got out of the taxi after paying his fair, he walked over to the cafe and saw Kate talking to one of her friends. He smiled and walked to her.

"Hey," he called, and she turned around to look at her.

"Hey," she answered as he bent over and kissed her before sitting down.

"Kath, right?" He said

"Yes, you remembered."

"Yeah"

"Kate said you returned from overseas, how was it?"

"We had good days and boring days."

"Are you pleased to get back, then."

"Yeah, I am." Kath looked at Kate than to Mike

"Well, I'll leave you two alone. Call me later, Kate!"

"Sure thing, Kath." Her friend stood up, grabbing her bags up she walked away.

Kate turned to him, "Mike, is everything ok?"

"Yes." He said then he sighed, "no."

"What's wrong?" she said placing her hand over his.

"One of the students reported us, Kate. Someone told the higher-ups he or she saw us together over the weekends while I was still teaching," she gasped in shock.

"What did you say?"

"I said to them that yes, you and I had seen each other back then, but we were never alone. They want the names to verify that they will call you since I had to tell them they are your friends."

"Okay, what else?"

"They asked if we were having a relationship, I answered the truth, I said yes since yesterday when I returned from Afghanistan. I had to mention we've been writing to each other while I was over there."

"So, they don't know about the day before..."

"No, it didn't seem wise."

"Ok, what else did they asked?"

"If I favored you over the other students, I said they could check that with the other sub-lieutenants."

"Are they going to investigate it further?"

"Yes, I think so. All we can do is wait and see. So, let's forget about work, what would you like to have for lunch?"

"Surprise me."

"That I can do," He stood up and walked into the cafe.

After lunch, they did some shopping before returning to Kate's apartment. That night, Kate made dinner while Mike opened a bottle of Kate's favorite red wine they bought that afternoon.

Over the next few days, they went sightseeing, having lots of fun until the week was up. The morning Kate was leaving for her patrol, they hugged and kissed before Kate picked her duffel bag and walked out the door. Mike left two hours later towards Cairns.

He was there for three days when he was called to NAVCOM.

"Sir, you wanted to see me?" He said, to Commander Johnson as he entered his office.

"Yes, take a seat. Sorry to call you on your leave, Lieutenant Commander. I called you about the ongoing investigation into a possible affair between you and one of your students, sub-lieutenant McGregor."

"I know about it, sir. I was called into Sydney NAVCOM the day after I was back from my tour."

"Yes, I know that. I called you to let you know they have talked to the other sub-lieutenants and all of sub lieutenant's friends and some other people. From what they were saying, you and sub-lieutenant McGregor, haven't shown anything that could point you two having a relationship during the duration of the course. The security cameras from the wharf cafe you visited showed you were hardly alone, and when you were you acted professionally at all times," He sat back in his seat

"Now, Lieutenant Commander, what is your interest in sub-lieutenant McGregor?"

"Personal or professional sir."

"Both"

"On the personal side, from the short time I got to know her, she's one amazing woman, sir. She's high-spirited, full of fun but with a dark past." The commander frowned.

"What do you mean a dark past?"

"If you want to know about it, sir, ask her."

"I'm asking you," he sighed.

"She was abused when she was younger by her mother's boyfriends." The commander was shocked

"Abused?

"Yes, sir. She had no friends, she worked and studied hard. No one knew except for a female doctor who she told about and kept it quiet until she graduated high school. By then, she went to the police and told them everything, even gave them evidence. She learned what to do by reading a book in the library."

"The men?"

"They are serving time, five of the men were already convicted child molesters," the commander shook his head.

"I read her file; it doesn't indicate anything like that."

"She keeps it quiet, hidden it for years. Not many knew about what happened to her, and it took her years to be able to talk about it. I'm the first one she slept with since that happened."

"Did she tell you this?"

"Yes, she did," he said.

"What about professional?"

"She's the best that I've ever seen. She's really prepared, sir. During the class I thought, she knew all the answers; she even corrected me twice. For what I can see, she's going to go far in the Navy. And for what I know from those other courses she's taking, the teachers are impressed too; she had to correct at least one of them."

"I heard about that," Mike let out his breath.

"She a rule stickler, sir," Mike grinned.

"Unlike you," Commander Johnson smiled.

"You know me, Commander. I've bent them but never brake them or cross the line, sir."

"True, you and your cowboy antics almost got you into trouble."

"But I did get the job done."

"Yes, you did," he said smiling. They talked for an hour before Mike walked out of NAVCOM.

He arrived home only to get changed before driving to the marine and head for a walk. He noticed a patrol boat returning to port; he grinned when he read the name the Hammersley was coming home.

"Soon I'll be back on the old boat," he whispered, before walking away towards his car.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Three weeks later, Mike was called into NAVCOM when he learned that he was going to be at the HMAS Melbourne for three weeks. An hour later he was flown by helicopter to it, and the helicopter took the Captain back to Cairns. Mike spent the remaining three weeks on the frigate before it returned to Darwin and after reached port, he flew back to Cairns.

"Kate," he said with widened eyes when he found her waiting for him at the Cairns airport.

"Surprise!" They hugged and kissed

"When did you get in?" he said

"I arrived yesterday," she grinned.

"Did you have any issues finding the key?"

"Not at all, we should get out of here."

"Sure"

They wrapped their arms around each other's waists and walked over to where the bags were. Mike picked his up, and they walked out of the terminal.

"I drove your car here, I hope you don't mind," she grinned.

"Not at all. How long can you stay here?"

"Until next year," she added sadly.

"Kate, what's wrong?" she sighed.

"I've been transferred."

"Really, where?"

"Afghanistan, for a three-month tour," Mike let out a breath

"When"

"February, I'm on HMAS Anzac"

"We can do this, Kate." He said giving her hand a light squeeze.

"I know, but for now I want to spend as much time as I can with you before I need to go."

"Hey, while I was in Darwin, I met my parents, and they are looking forward to meeting you," she turned to him.

"Are they?"

"Yes, they are going to love you to bits, trust me." He put his hand into hers and brought it to his lips.

"What do you want to do when we get to your place?" Kate asked. She notices Mike smirking.

"You could wash my back for me," Kate laughed.

"What about my back?"

"I could wash it for you."

"We shall see."

Half an hour later they were in Mike's shower washing each other's back passionately. They spent the next hours in bed kissing and making love.

Later that evening, they went out to dinner and to the pub for a couple of drinks. Mike noticed some of the Hammersley crew and waved at them.

"Hey X, you are back!" One of them said finding him at the bar.

"Yes, I'm back."

"Are you returning to Hammersley?"

"I don't know yet. Leader Pete Tomaszewski, this is sub-lieutenant Kate McGregor."

"Ma'am, they call me Buffer."

"Nice to meet you, Buffer," they shook hands

"Care to join us X, ma'am?" Mike turned to Kate

"Kate?"

"Sure"

"Go with Buffer he will introduce you to them, I'm sure. I'll get us our drinks."

"Ok" Kate followed buffer out side

"Sub-Lieutenant McGregor, this is the Hammersley crew, well some of it."

"Hi," Kate said. The crew greeted her and introduced themselves as they picked their drinks.

"How long have you known Lieutenant Flynn, ma'am?"

"Ten months, we've met at Watson Bay. It's Lieutenant Commander actually." They were shocked by the news.

"What?" Mike asked as he reached them a few seconds later.

"Congrats, sir. On your promotion…" Buffer said.

"Thank you, Buffer!"

"When did that happened, sir?"

"Before I was assigned to Watson Bay, in a tour overseas."

"Nice, are you returning to us, sir?"

"I don't know."

They talked and laughed as they disclosed histories about Mike to Kate. They stood at the bar for almost three hours before they returned to his place.

The next morning, with Christmas so close, they went shopping. Once they returned, they sorted everything out and started on Christmas decorations.

"Can you get that, Kate?" Mike asked when they heard a knock on the door. She nodded while he finished placing the last decors.

"Hello?" An older couple look at Kate.

"Hi, you must be Kate, Michael told us much about you." The woman told her, Kate looked confused.

"Ah, okay… and you are?"

"Oh! I'm sorry, I'm Michelle, and this is Patrick. We are Michael's parents." Kate blushed, and her eyes widened.

"Come on in," she remembered her manners, as she bent over to pick their suitcases.

"Thank you."

"Mum, Dad! You made it," Michael said as they entered the living room.

"Yes, we have," Patrick said Kate, lowered their suitcase in the floor while Mike hugged his parents.

"Let me make some drinks for you," Kate said as she turned around and walk towards the kitchen.

"Mike this place is beautiful," Michele said while looking around

"Thanks, mum, I knew you would love it. I'll give you both a tour later."

"That would be lovely, son," Patrick said while looking around the large living room

"Well, Kate is beautiful…" his mother smiled, "and young."

"She's twenty-four mom." She raised her eyebrow.

"really? She doesn't look older than twenty."

"I know," he grinned.

"And you care about her?" Michelle asked.

"I love her, mum. She's one amazing woman."

"Does she feel the same?"

"Yes. She's very special. Just wait until you get to know her and you will find out yourselves."

"I will."

"We are looking forward to doing that, son."

"Are Hannah and Brad coming?"

"Yes, but they are staying in a hotel with the kids. They will join us tonight for a barbecue." Patrick said.

"They want to see you, Michael. It's been two years since the last time you saw them."

"I know, I've been busy."

"We know."

Kate entered the room then, carrying a tray that she lowered on the coffee table. Picking two mugs, she passed them to Mike parents and then, she gave one to Mike before getting hers.

"Sorry, I didn't know how you like your drinks," Kate said as they poured milk and sugar into their mugs.

"It's alright, Kate. Care to tell us a bit more about yourself?"

"Mum," Mike warned.

"it's okay," Kate sat down with a smile.

"I was born in England and moved here when I was nine. I worked and studied; I finished schools as the top of the class. Then joined the navy when I was seventeen."

"What about your family?"

"My father passed away a few months ago; he had cancer."

"Sorry to hear that," his mom said, "any other family members?"

"Mom." Mike said

"No, I'm an only child."

"And your mother?" Michelle asked, and Kate swallowed hard, her hand started to shake. Mike noticed this and took her cup from her hands.

"Excuse me," she said standing and walking outside.

"Mike? Did I say something wrong?" His mother asked concerned.

"No, it's not you, mum. She had a difficult upbringing." He smiled sadly.

"What do you mean?" Patrick asked, Mike, sat with his elbows on his knees and rubbed his face tiredly.

"Michael?"

"She should be the one telling you if she feels like," he grimaced.

"Do you know how bad was it, son?" He nodded.

"On a scale of ten… nine."

"Was it that bad?" Michelle asked in shock

"Yes, but she came out, and that's what it matters," Mike told them.

"The guilty party is in prison and had been for a long time. The day it was all solved was also the last time she saw her mother."

"She must be very brave then."

"That she is. As I said she came through, and now she's concentrating on her career."

"What about family?"

"Well, if it happens then it happens, mum." Mike looked out to see Kate looking at him. He smiled at her, and she walked back.

"Sorry."

"It's okay, Kate. Michael told us about how hard was your past. We don't know many details, but for what we gather you are a very brave young woman."

"I heard," she smiled.

"Then, don't feel pressured to tell us," Kate nodded.

They ended up changing themes quickly and talking for the next hour until Mike stood up.

"Dad, will you help me with the barbeque?"

"Sure."

"Then, I'll show you your room," Kate said.

"Please, it's the first time we are here," Michelle added.

Kate picked their suitcases, and they walked towards one of the bedrooms. While Michelle looked around, Kate placed the bags on the floor.

"Do you need anything else, Mrs. Flynn?"

"Yes, for you to call me Michelle." She smiled.

"Ok, Michelle, the bathroom is through this door," Kate pointed out to a partly open door then she turned to Michele.

"Relax, Kate. Everything is perfect; we only need to make some salads for the barbeque," Kate relaxed a Little.

"Lettuce and pasta salad are done. The only thing that needs to be cook is the potatoes"

"Then let me help you with that."

Kate took a deep breath, as Michelle walked out of the room. Then she walked out too and showed her the way to the kitchen.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"Right, where in this huge place are the potatoes?" Michelle asked admiring the size of the kitchen.

"In the pot," Kate added walking towards the stove.

"What kind are they?"

"Baby whites," Kate answered, and Michelle raised the lid to see the golf ball size potatoes floating.

"They are small."

"Yes, I believe that's why they were called baby whites," Kate smiled, and Michelle chuckled.

"Then, there's not much to do." Kate turn the element on to cook the potatoes

"I guess we are only missing the meat."

"Kate, I know we just meet, but if you find the need to speak to someone, you can talk to me."

"Thank you, Michelle." She smiled. "Mike told me you would offer."

"Oh, well. He knows what I'm like." She shrugged.

"We should go and check them," she said as the doorbell rang.

"Or, I should open the door," Kate said.

"Go, I'll catch with them."

Michelle moved to the garden, while Kate walked to the front door and opened it. A couple was standing on the other side with three kids. They looked at her then took a step back to check the number.

"It's this Mike Flynn's house?"

"Yes, let me get him for you." She turned to go and find him. She took a couple of steps inside the house, and she stopped him.

"Mike!" Kate called him over.

"What is it, Kate?" he answered coming closer.

"Someone is looking for you?" She said pointing towards the door, he walked and then smiled brightly.

"Hannah! You made it!"

"Yeah, we made it," she said hugging him.

"Brad," he hugged his brother in law.

"Mike"

"Come, mum and dad are in the back." They walk inside, and the kids walk behind them, Kate closed the door and followed them to the garden. She observed as the Flynn's exchanged greetings and hugs from far away, then Patrick noticed her and called her over with a head gesture.

"Hannah, Brad, Amanda, Don, Ben… This is Kate. Kate, my twin sister Hannah. Her husband and their kids. Don and Amanda are twins."

"Twins, really?"

"Yes," he grinned.

"Hi, I'm Kate, nice to meet you." She said as Hannah stepped forward and hugged her.

"Mike told us a lot about you, Kate. We were all thinking he had a teenage crush."

"As you should talk, Hannah, you wentthrough you with your teenage crushes," Mike said, and Hannah rolled her eyes at him.

"Do anyone want a drink?" Kate offered.

"I'll take a beer," Brad said.

"Sounds good to me too," Hannah added.

"Okay, I'll be right back," Mike said.

"Please, take a seat." Kate said

"He said you are in the Navy," Hannah commented to Kate.

"Yes, I'm a Sub-Lieutenant."

"Oh, and what is your interest in him?" Kate frowned.

"What do you mean?" she asked confused.

"Are you sleeping with him to climb up the ranks faster?" Hannah clarified her question.

"Hannah, that's enough!" Patrick said in a warning tone.

"if you should know Hannah, Kate has worked hard to get to where she is. In fact, Mike was her instructor for a course she was doing," Michelle said, and Hannah grinned.

"So, you are not using him to climb the ladder, just to get a nice grade?"

"That's enough Hannah. Sorry, Kate, she's very protective when it comes to Mike girlfriends."

"It's okay. For your information, I've never slept or dated Mike until after the course was over and he was back from his tour overseas. I wouldn't sleep my way up the ranks; I simply work hard to get what I want. I was a dux at the high school, received the sward award when I graduated from ADFA, and I have been the top in all my courses. You might be protective, but you know nothing about me so don't you dare to accuse me of sleeping my way up the ranks." Kate hissed in a commanding tone.

"Then it's the money you are after," Hannah added angrily.

"What are you talking about?" Kate asked frowning.

"Oh, you know what I'm talking about…"

"No, I don't."

"Kate?" Michelle said. Kate turn to her. "Didn't Mike tell you about his inheritance?"

"No, ma'am."

"You are lying; you are after his money."

"I don't know what money you are talking about, Hannah!"

"My parents left us with over twenty million dollars for each," Michelle said. Kate turned towards Michelle, the frown still on her face

"Twenty million?"

"Yes, that's how he could afford this place," Patrick smiled.

"I never asked him how he could afford it; I'm simply not interested in money."

"Yeah, sure. That's what they all say." Hannah hissed. Kate chuckled.

"Well, twenty million does sound like something anyone could be interested in. But, I'm not one of those." She affirmed then said.

"Tell me one good reason why I would want his twenty million when I have over four billion dollars of my own?" They looked at Kate in shock.

"Four … billions?" Brad asked in shock.

"Yes, inheritances from my late father."

"And you are in the Navy?" Hannah said

"I don't see the relationship; I love what I do."

"Does Mike know about this inheritance of yours?"

"Of course, he does, he simply doesn't care about my money as I don't care about his."

"You are making that up."

"No, she's not." Mike's voice interrupted them. He walked outside and placed the tray with beverages on the table before seating next to Kate.

"Hannah, stop it. You have no rights to treat her like this; she's not like other women. I asked her weeks ago, what would say to me if I told you I'm a millionaire? And she answered me she didn't care about money. She cares about me."

"Why would I be interested in your millions if I got billions for myself," she shrugged.

"That was what she answered when I asked her what did she meant with that. I almost fell off the chair when she showed me her bank account." Then Mike said

"I warned you, Hannah, not to do this."

"You know what I'm like, I worry about you."

"I know, but I'm old enough to decide who is going to be my girlfriend. You remember when we were young what I said to you about my girlfriends?"

"Yeah, none of them captured your heart."

"And I told you I wanted someone who could be my equal, right?"

"Yeah." She looked at him then at Kate. "Is her, isn't she?"

"Yes, it's her. She had the guts to stand up and correct me on class. We argued for a while until I realized she was right."

"Twice," Kate chuckled.

"Between that and the time we took to know each other, I know she's the one."

"We took the time during the course to really get to know each other, then we wrote back and forth during our different situations."

"I found out her nickname at the ADFA is Perfect Princess." Kate chuckled.

"It's because I like to do things perfectly, including my tests."

"So far, no one in the Navy has managed to beat her scores." Kate blushed.

"Can we talk about something else, like… what was Mike when growing up?"

"Kate, no," Mike pleaded.

"Why not, is there something you don't want me to know?" She raised her eyebrows at him

"Oh, I got stories to share," Hannah grinned.

"Please, do tell." Kate said smiling

"I'll better go and fire that barbecue up," Mike said walking away as Hannah started telling her histories about Mike.

Half an hour later, all traces of the awkwardness from before were gone, and they were laughing and talking. They all shared with Kate histories of Mike when he was younger, and after dinner, they talked for around three hours more before Hannah and her family left.

Mike, Kate, Patrick and Michelle sat outside talking for a while longer before they all decided to call it a night and head to bed. The next morning, when Mike's parents walked to the kitchen for breakfast, they overheard as Kate and Mike were talking.

They entered the room and exchanged Good mornings and merry Christmas until they finally sat on the breakfast table while Kate prepared them their drinks.

"Do you need any help in the kitchen?" Michelle offered.

"No, we are good. Thanks, mom."

"So, if this is your idea of breakfast, do tell me what are you planning for lunch?" Michelle asked.

"Well, we thought of roast chicken, pork with apple sauce, roasted potatoes, sweet potatoes, yams, butter bean, peas, carrots…"

"A huge meal."

"Yeah and that's not even counting dessert."

"Dessert" Patrick asked

"For that, we have cheesecake, jelly, fruit salad, ice cream, brandy snaps and chocolate eclairs."

"You are joking." They told them.

"Oh, you are not," Patrick added after noticing his son expression.

"I guess we should walk our lunch off afterward. And we will have plenty of leftovers to last for months."

"I don't know about leftovers mom; my old crew from the Hammersley is coming later for drinks and snacks. We are going to share the collective leftovers."

"Will they bring their families?"

"

That's the plan, yes."

After breakfast, while Mike did dishes, Kate took care of the pork and chicken. Then, they started to get the snacks and drinks sorted. An hour later Hannah and her family arrived. And they walked to the family room to check the presents.

Mike and Hannah started to give the presents, and Kate sat on the couch watching everyone unwrap their presents until Mike walked to her and sat next to her and passed her a gift.

"Merry Christmas, Kate."

"Thanks' Mike."

She slowly removed the paper and noticed it was a box, inside there was a smaller box. She picked it and opened looking the contents, her eyes widened in surprise.

"Mike! It's beautiful!"

It was a one-karat heart shaped diamond set in a bezel nine karats yellow gold, along with a yellow gold rope chain. She pulled the necklace out of the box and looked at Mike.

"Here, let me." He said taking the necklace from her hand.

She turned around and lifted her hair up, while Mike placed it around her neck and clasped it closed. He placed his hands on her shoulders, and she turned around looking down to the pendant and then up to him. She leaned towards him and kissed him.

"I love it, Mike!"

"I'm happy you are happy, Kate."

Then she gave him her gift; she watched with a smile as he ripped the paper off.

"I love this, Kate!" He grinned noticing his new fishing box.

"Open it." He did as she ordered and found a photo and tags in the box. Picking them up, he looked at them and then at Kate.

"You got to be kidding me." He said in shock. She shook her head and chuckled

"No, it's in the garage."

"What is it?" Patrick asked.

"A two and a half thousand-dollar rod and reel, dad."

"And a fish net," Kate smiled then said.

"Now you can go fishing whenever you want."

"Oh, I definitively will. Thanks, Kate." He kissed her.

"I need to go and check the meal," she said standing up and walking into the kitchen. On her way, back she brought a tray of drinks, and they talked for the next couple of hours. Kate kept coming and going while preparing the meals.

When it was lunch time, everyone sat around the dining room table. They had to add a smaller table to set everything on it. An hour later, Mike and Kate cleaned everything while the rest walked out to the garden or strolled to the beach. Everyone returned later as waited for the other guests to show up.

Mike took the opportunity to introduce Kate to the missing members of his former crew.

"Kate, are you okay?" He asked her after a while finding her hiding in the kitchen.

"Yeah, it's been a long day," she told him smiling and looking out at the house full of people.

"It has, come here." He pulled her into his arms and kissed her; they broke up the kiss quickly.

"Let's go and join them," he pulled her, but she didn't allow him. Instead, she kissed him again.

"Now, we can," she said once they stopped kissing. She walked away from him grabbing a tray, Mike shook his head and picked another tray, and they joined the party outside.

"Enjoying yourself, Buffer?" She asked the man when she had a chance to sit.

"Yes, Ma'am"

"is something bothering you?"

"I head you are going to Afghanistan next year."

"A three-month tour, why?"

"Do you know your ship?"

"HMAS Anzac." He sighed.

"I've been transferred to HMAS Darwin for my patrol over there as well."

"When?"

"Next year," he said taking a sip of his drink.

"And you are not used to frigates."

"I've been on one before, for three years before I was transferred to patrol boats."

"I'm sure you will get used to them again."

"I'm sure I will, ma'am."

Later that evening, after having munched all the variety of left over from cold to warm ones, people started to leave as it was getting late. By eleven, they all were gone, and Mike, Patrick, Michelle, and Kate could call it a night.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

In Melbourne, Jessica left home early that morning and biked to her great-grandfather rest home. When she arrived there, she smiled wishing Merry Christmas to the staff and residents alike. As she moved into the large dining room where they were having breakfast while Christmas songs were playing in the background, she finally could hug her great-grandfather.

"Merry Christmas, grandfather!"

"Merry Christmas Jess! What are you doing here this early?" He asked as he let her go and they took a seat. A sad look on Jess expression made him frown.

"I'm sorry to let you down, but they aren't coming," she added biting her lower lip sadly.

"Why not?" He frowned.

"They are going to have hangovers from last night drinking party, they didn't get to bed until after three this morning," he shook his head.

"And your grandparents?" She sighed sadly.

"I'm sorry, they are not coming either. Grandma had a fall last week, and due to that they are staying home," he placed his hand on top of hers.

"I knew about it; it's a shame though."

"I know, at least I'm here," she smiled doubtfully. He caressed her cheek with one hand.

"Yes, you are." He smiled softly,

"what's in that bag of yours?" He asked raising his eyebrows in surprise. She opened her backpack and gave him a present.

"Merry Christmas, grandfather." With a surprised expression, he removed the wrap to find a photo frame, turning it around he found a picture of Jess with a karate uniform.

"Jess, I already have this one," he told her confused.

"No," she shook her head, "not this one, Grandfather, see…" she said pointing to her belt which was now yellow.

"Jess! That's wonderful, I'm so proud of you," they both hugged.

Her grandfather took the picture and started to brag about his great-granddaughter, while Jess picked the bag she brought and started to give away the presents she had for the other residents. Each one received a box of malt barley sugars and a hanky for Christmas.

"You have no idea how brighter you make their Christmas, Jess." Her grandfather told her behind her back.

"What do you mean?"

"Most of them received calls from their families during the past few days; everyone excused for not being here today."

"But there wasn't much, grandfather."

"Still is something they can enjoy. You are a good kid, Jess."

Jessica spent another half an hour with her great-grandfather before she biked back home and sorted lunch sorted for her family.

In Colorado Springs, Major General Jack O'Neill and his wife, Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter, invited Mark and his family, Daniel, Teal'c, Ferretti, Janet Frasier, Kawalsky and Jacob for the holidays. Along with some other members of the SGC, that otherwise were going to spend the holidays by themselves.

It was a freezing day; there was snow everywhere thanks to the three weeks of on and off storms. Sam and Jack sat down in the living room that morning watching their children opening their gifts. They got them their own fishing rods, reels and deck chair to be used whenever they managed to get the family to the cabin. Added to those brought from their many aunties and uncles. After that, the couple walked to clean up the dishes.

"Jack," she whispered as her husband embraced her from behind.

"What are you thinking?" He asked, placing a soft kiss under her ear, before untangling himself to dry the last pot.

"I was wondering how were things in Australia."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if our letters were something to go by, Jack. We helped change lives down there."

"Then, who knows?"

"When are the next letters due?"

"In five years, 2007."

"I hope the letters are helping them in the way they are helping us."

"You know, there's something that I've been trying to figure out." She frowned.

"I mean, why these people? Why they matter so much that they are helped too?"

"I don't know, I did think about it too. I guess one day we will find out the answer."

"Daddy?" Came Grace voice from the entrance to the kitchen, they turned around and found her with a puppy look plastered on her face. "Can we go out and have a snowball fight? Please?"

"Sure, go! Tell everyone to gear up!"

"Yes!" she said happily and ran out of the kitchen screaming to everyone to get ready for a snowball fight.

"Go, Jack." Sam kissed him. "I love you, big kid!" He chuckled.

"You wouldn't have me any other way, and you know that!" he grinned before walking out of the kitchen.

"What is taking you so long! Grace is almost ready," he told their guests. "I guess you all need some training when we get back to work!"

As her guests were all dragged outside, Sam sorted the afternoon snacks and then, she stood watching as the white balls were launched from one side to the other. Sam smiled placing her hand carefully over her belly; she was pregnant again.

That was a feat. They had tried to have another one after Grace, but when two years went by, they found out she had cysts on her ovaries. Along with meds and Jacob help using the healing device on her, she could announce to Jack that she was pregnant, she chuckled internally as that time was far different from when she had told him the news before.

It was Thanksgiving, and she was throwing up in the toilet. Jack heard her and helped, however, he could. Once she stopped, he gave her a glass of water and a cold towel.

"Are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

"I will be in the next few weeks."

"What? Should I call Janet?"

"No, silly. I'm pregnant." Jack grinned surprised.

"Pregnant?"

"Yup. Janet confirmed it yesterday." He hugged her tightly. "Ah, there's more."

"Is everything alright with the baby?" he asked in concern. She nodded.

"Remember when I was in your office and I was beamed up to Thor's ship?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, Thor picked that I was pregnant and after a quick checkout, he established that not only I'm healthy, they both are."

"Both? Twins?"

"Yes. I guess our children will have brothers."

"Boys?"

"Yes," she grinned.

"So much for plan A."

"I didn't know we had a plan A."

"Of course you did, four children. And now we are having five."

The phone brought her back to her Christmas afternoon.

"Carter?" she answered.

At the end of December Mike was called into NAVCOM. When he reached it, he was directed to Commander Johnson office.

"Sir, you wanted to see me?"

"Yes, take a seat." He said waving towards the chair in front of his desk.

"Mike, you have new orders." Johnson gave Mike a file for him to read.

"You got to be joking, sir." He said raising his eyes as soon as he finished reading it.

"I just returned from Afghanistan."

"I know, and I wish I could tell you is a joke, but it isn't. You will be replacing Lieutenant Commander Lloyd. I'm sorry."

"May I ask why he won't be there?"

"He was in a car accident three days ago; he sustained serious injuries. Mike, Lloyd is in a coma."

"Oh…" he gulped. "I'm sorry for him and his family. But there wasn't anyone else available?"

"No, everyone else is already in a post." Mike sighed, he looked at the date noticing it was a week after the day Kate departed on the HMAS Anzac.

"I guess I leave in six weeks."

"Yes. This order came from the top, Mike. Let me know if there's anything I can do to help you."

"Thanks, sir."

Feeling a little down with the news, Mike walked slowly out of the office. Thinking how on Earth he would tell the news to Kate, he reached home. He went straight to his room and sat on the bed, while at the same time he pulled the draw from his bedside table and took out the box.

"Yeah?" he asked loudly when there was a knock on the door.

"Are you okay, son?" His dad's voice came over.

"Come in, dad," Mike said, and his dad entered his room and took a sit on the bed next to Mike.

"What's wrong?"

"I've got new orders, dad. I leave for Afghanistan in six weeks." He added sadly.

"And you had short-term plans that are being messed up?" Patrick asked noticing the box in his son's hands.

"Yeah," Mike said opening the box.

"I was planning on asking Kate to marry me on the change of the years. You know? With all the fireworks as background." He chuckled at himself.

"Then, we could get married when she returns from her tour. But now…" he closed the box

"Things have changed." His father added, and Mike nodded in agreement.

"You should talk to her, son."

"I will, dad." He answered placing the box back in the same spot. Once everything was back in place, they stood and walked to find the rest of the family.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

"Is everything alright?" Michele asked as soon as she spotted the two men. Mike sighed as he sat next to Kate, who frowned in concern.

"Mike? What's wrong?"

"Kate…" he started, taking her hands in his. "I've got new orders; I'll be sent to Afghanistan the week after you leave."

"What?" She blanched in shock.

"There was another Captain for the tour, but he … well, he had an accident, and he's in a coma. They needed a replacement, and I'm the only one available for the timetable." She exhaled.

"I guess… letters will take longer this time?" Kate sighed giving his hand a light press. He chuckled.

"Yeah. Don't worry we can do this."

"I know." They hugged. "Three months will fly by quickly, you'll see." She whispered reassuringly.

"I hope so," he said kissing her before letting her go and turning to the family.

"It's not fair, we just got you back, and you will be gone again," Hannah whined.

"That's the navy for ya." He winked at his sister.

"You better keep in contact with the rest of us too," Hannah squinted at him menacingly.

"I will don't worry. If I don't contact you, you can contact Kate to see if she has heard of me."

"I'll do better than that," Kate smiled. "I will make sure to write to you all and sent it to his."

The next night, they were together once again. There was a barbecue at Mike's place as New Year's Eve dinner. They spent the night laughing, talking and playing around with the kids and when the time was right, Mike walked to his room to pick the box. On the yard, he spotted Kate and walked towards her.

"Hey! Here you are!" She smiled. "It's almost time."

"I know," he smiled and pulled her into his arms. "I love you, Kate." He said before kissing her.

"I love you. Mike, are you okay?"

"Yeah." He held her hands and looked at her eyes. "There's something I want to ask you," Mike said as the countdown started. He got down on one knee and pulled the box out of his pocket. Everyone cheered loudly when the new year started.

"Will you, Kate McGregor, marry me?" He yelled as everyone was singing loudly. Kate looked shocked at the ring and then at Mike and nodded as a smile blossomed on her face.

"YES!" she yelled back then.

He stood up quickly and pulling the ring out of the box; he placed it on her finger before hugging her and kissing her. Once the came apart, Kate stood looking around and noticing no one had seen what just happened, so she tried to get Hannah's attention.

However, the one whose attention she got was Brad; he frowned from the other side of the house and Kate raised her hand and made the ring sparkle with the lights.

From the other side of the yard, Brad looked as Kate waved towards them, but no one else noticed, so he frowned and nodded his head in questioning, then he saw as Kate left hand glinted in a certain way, and Brad smiled. Then he nudged Hannah.

"What is it, Brad?" Hannah asked half annoyed because she was still watching the lights until she saw him smiling brightly. He pointed to the couple on the other side.

"Mike popped the question," he grinned.

"Oh my God! And you are just telling me this! Braaad!" she chastised him already walking over to her brother. "Mike! Kate!" she hugged them both at once. "Happy new year!"

"Happy new year Sis."

"And this!" She grabbed Kate's left hand to look at the ring. It was half a carrot princess cut diamond with point thirty three princess cut diamond on each side set in yellow gold with three millimeter wide yellow gold band. "This is a surprise!"

"I planned on doing it since I returned from my last tour," he shrugged.

"I'm happy for you, Mike. Kate…" she hugged them once more before she turned to the crowd. "Hey! Mike and Kate are getting married!" she yelled.

The quiet moment of privacy they had before was replaced with loud congratulations from all the presents. Once every woman had looked and awed at the ring, and all the men had patted Mike's shoulder, people started celebrating not only the new year but Mike and Kate surprise engagement.

It was early in the morning when they finally had the house to themselves, his parents turning for the night a couple of hours before. The sun was about to peak up when they sat to watch the first sunrise of the year together.

"What a night," Mike chuckled.

"Yeah, everyone seemed to be having a fun time."

"They did," he looked at her. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired, but happy. You?"

"Same… I know I asked you few hours ago, but have you thought when would you like to get married?"

"I guess we can do it next month, or when we return from our tours."

"You think we can pull it together if we go for next month?"

"All I know is we can try." She grinned.

"Have you got thoughts on your big day? I know supposedly all girls have this all planned." She punched him in the shoulder. "I did say supposedly," they grinned.

"Actually, there's this place ... the white field house. A couple of friends got married there, and we could have the reception in the same place."

"Then we can give them a call tomorrow and decide later."

"We should go through the guest's list too," she grimaced.

"Yeah," he kissed her, before standing up and walking inside. As she sipped her drink, Mike joined her with a pen and a notepad.

"Let's make that list happen." he grinned.

They went through the list and another kind of choices until Kate yawned for the fourth time. And he placed everything to the side and helped her up. Grabbing the things, they had they walked inside the house and locking and cleaning the last few things they finally went to bed.

The next morning, they were both attached to the phone, they started placing calls to fix all their plans. In the afternoon, they went to White Field House to talk with the owners and see if they could get to an arrangement.

"Mr. Flynn," the woman asked looking at him, "May I ask you why are you in such a rush to get married?"

"We are both due to Afghanistan. Kate is leaving next month for her first tour, and I'm leaving a week later for my second one."

"Oh! I see, but why don't you wait until your return?"

"Well, we talked about it. But I almost lost seven men and women on a boarding that went wrong. They were all quite lucky to survive. One of the men, he was engaged and ended up severely wounded during that situation. When he reached port, they got married the first weekend; he confessed on his wedding day that he only regretted waiting until he returned because he was too close not to get back to her."

"I understand. And I hope we can make your wedding day a memorable one." She grinned at him; Mike turned towards Kate who was still talking with the chef and smiled.

"I hope the same thing."

That night, they told Mike's family about their plans and the next day, Kate went shopping. She entered almost every bridal shop until she decided what she was getting for herself and the bridesmaids. She had it all paid before she finally headed home.

"How was shopping?" was the first thing she heard as she entered the house.

"Good, I found the dress," She grinned. "And the ones for the bridesmaids too." He walked towards her and kissed her.

"That's very good news."

"Where are your mum and dad?"

"With Hannah and the family. What would you like to do tonight?"

"A quiet night here sounds like an awesome plan." She sighed tiredly.

"Oh, enough walking for a day?" he asked, and she nodded.

Two days later, Kate was called to Sydney for a three weeks course before her tour overseas. Mike took her to the airport and kissed her before she walked to her plane. The next day, Mike was called to be the Captain of a patrol boat for the following two weeks.

On Thursday, Mike picked Kate from the terminal. She rushed to him and hugged before walking to get her bags.

The following night was their hen and Buck night. The women went to different bars before returning to Cairns Harbor Lights Hotel where Kate was staying for the night. The men got together at a pub; they had dinner and drinks, the married ones told them funny stories of their wedding and bucks night.

The next afternoon, White Field House was crowded, Mike and his four groomsmen were in place by the altar all wearing uniforms. And then, the music started. Silence fell over the place, and everyone turned to watch Mike's parents entering the room. They walked down the aisle until they reached their seats.

The music changed, and the bridesmaids started to come out one by one, they were wearing peach, apricot sleeveless scoop neckline with A-line skirt and white and peach apricot rose in their hairs and a simple white pearl long tin with yellow gold chain around their necks. The bouquets they were carrying were all the same color of the flowers in their heads in a teardrop format.

Once they were all in their places, the music changed once more. In a fluid motion, everyone stood up, and Kate started walking slowly down the aisle. She was wearing the same kind of dress than her bridesmaids, but hers was ivory, and it had a train.

A diamond tiara, a veil and a single strain of pearls adorned her, and her bouquet was a teardrop of white roses, and she could be wearing a potato bag that still Mike wouldn't be able to look to anyone but her.

Over the next half hour, the guests watched them become man and wife until they finally heard the words they were expecting.

"Sailor, you may kiss your bride."

"Yes, sir!" Mike exclaimed as everyone chuckled.

Mike lifted the veil carefully over Kate's head and cupped her face before in a swift motion they wrapped themselves in each other's arms making the crowd cheer. Once they were back on their own feet, they walked to the table to sign their wedding license and returned to their places.

"I'm proud to introduce you, Mr. and Mrs. Michael and Kate Flynn." The minister said, and as everyone cheered, the music started.

Not too long afterward, the waiters were walking around the place carrying drinks and finger food, while the bridal party was getting their photos taken. Once they were done, Kate and Kath walked to the bridal room to remove her train and finally they returned to the party.

Mike couldn't help the smile that formed on his face when he spotted his wife.

"Everything okay?" He asked her as soon as she reached his side.

"Everything is perfect, Mike." She grinned at him before they started walking around and talking to the guests.

Two hours later, everyone walked inside for the diner where they enjoyed a three-course meal and laughed at the silly speeches. They cut the three-tier round cake taking a moment to look at the bride and groom dressed in Navy uniform on the top.

"Enjoying yourselves?" Mike asked later to the crew members of the Hammersley who were talking with Kate.

"Yes, sir. It's a shame you won't be returning to us this year."

"I agree. Now, I need to steal my wife away from you." He smiled.

"Are you afraid they will let out more embarrassing stories about you, Mike?" Kate smiled.

"That, and it is time, Kate."

"Them, enjoy yourselves." She smiled at the guys before they walked away. In a sneaking movement, they escaped to the limo who was taking them back to the hotel.

"What a day," Kate said sighing once they were inside the car.

"It's been a good day."

"True." She said as he leaned over and kissed her.

"How long are we staying at the hotel?"

"Monday, I have to fly to Sydney to sort everything before I leave on Thursday." She sighed.

"Well, I for once, can't wait for our return from our tours. Those two weeks in Tahiti sounds like heaven."

"That it does," she smiled.

When they arrived at the hotel, they got out of the limo, and the driver gave Mike his bag and the one containing Kate's train. They walked into the hotel and to their room, once their door was close behind them, their clothes didn't last long on them. Walking them backward as they kissed, they landed on the bed with Mike on top of Kate. They made love slowly before they both fell asleep.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

The following day, they spent it in the bed only getting out of it to get food, drinks or use the bathroom. The next morning, when Mike woke up, Kate was still sleep. He looked at her knowing how hard would be for both during the three months that were about to come. However, he also knew from his mysterious letter that he had done the right thing. He smiled as she started to wake up.

"Morning," she said smiling looking at him.

"Morning," he moved to kiss her.

He pulled back after a while, and she rubbed her nose against his before kissing him. He rolled them both at it became more passionate. He broke the kiss and looked at her.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you more," she smiled. "We can do this."

"I know." He kissed her once more, "let's make the most of our days."

"What do you have in mind?" He grinned.

"This…" he said before he kissed her.

As every morning together, they made love. Afterwards, while Kate was in the shower, Mike called to room service to get breakfast.

"Breakfast in half an hour."

"Good, I'm starving, and I know you too are." She kissed him.

"Well, after all that exercise, what did you expect?" he chuckled before he walked to the bathroom.

"It's a shame we can't stay here longer," Kate said once he was out.

"Just keep those two weeks in Tahiti in mind, just you and me…"

"I'll be looking forward to that, Mike."

"There's one thing we haven't discussed Kate."

"What's that?"

"Family"

"I guess we can start trying once we are in Tahiti," she smiled.

"What about the Navy?" he asked her in concern.

"I'll take a shore post at Cairns NAVCOM if there's an opening. We will find a way to make it work." Kate told him giving him a reassuring smile, he sighed.

"Well, wife, what do you want to do after breakfast?"

"What do you think?" She smiled as she kissed him. The knock on the door interrupted them; their breakfast arrived finally. They enjoyed their breakfast while looking at the bay. Once finished, Kate dragged Mike back to bed where they talked and made love one last time before getting ready to leave.

Once home, they unpacked their things, and while Mike prepared something for them to eat, Kate prepared her bags. After lunch, Mike drove her to the airport.

"Will you write to me every week?" Mike asked once he couldn't stay around her any longer.

"So long as you write to me."

"I will." He kissed her, and her flight was announced.

"I love you." She told him.

"I love you more." He winked at her. "Stay safe."

"You too!" she yelled at him.

A few hours later, Kate walked into her apartment. She dropped her bags in her bedroom and looked around; then she decided the best thing she could do was start by unpacking, she opened her bag and pulled her jeans and noticed a box on her bags. She placed the jeans on the bed and picked up the box.

Inside it, she found five 0.33-carat princess's cut diamond set on a yellow gold ring. She took it out of the box and slipped it next to her engagement ring. She smiled noticing it was a wedding ring and not the eternity ring she was using. She looked at her hand to find the three rings on her finger and smiled.

After looking at her hand for what seemed forever, she shook herself out of her reverie and continued the process of unpacking, once she was done, she went to town to get some food. Once everything was done, she finally got home and called Mike.

On his side, Mike stopped on the town before getting home to pick all the things he needed for his tour. He got home on time to start dinner. Once he had it, he was watching a movie when his cellphone rang. He smiled.

"Hello."

"Hey, miss you," Kate told him

"I miss you too. How was your flight?"

"We took off and then we landed." He chuckled. "What are your plans for the week?"

"Sort wedding gifts and send thank you notes."

"Sounds like fun."

"Yeah, sure."

"I wish I was with you right now."

"I know, same here."

"What are we doing with the wedding photos?"

"It's been taken care of, don't worry."

"Alright… ah, Mike? I found a box in my bag?"

"Did you open it?"

"Yes, I could've used it as a wedding ring if you told me about it, Mike."

"I know. But don't you like yours?"

"I do, the good thing is I'll be leaving the eternity and engagement rings here, and I can take this one with me when on tour."

"As long as you feel it will be secure."

"Oh, I'll leave it in a safe place, then every night and morning I will look at it and think of you."

"I'll do the same thing."

"Well, better get to bed. I must be at NAVCOM at zero eight hundred."

"Why?"

"Ah, Real Admiral Towers asked to see me."

"Do you know what it's about?"

"No, but I'll call you if I get a chance."

"Alright, I'll let you go to bed."

"Night Mike, love you."

"Love you, Good night!"

The next morning Kate walked into NAVCOM and looked around until someone pointed her to the Admiral's office. Inhaled deeply, she knocked the door.

"Come in," he instructed, and she opened the door to find him reading a file.

"Admiral Towers, sir. I'm Sub Lieutenant Kate McGregor. You wanted to see me, sir?"

"Ah, yes. Please, take a seat." Kate finished entering the office and took a sit in front of his desk. "I've read your profile, and I'm quite impressed."

"Thank you, sir."

"I also learn you are leaving tomorrow on HMAS Anzac for a tour over to Afghanistan."

"Yes, sir."

"Well, Sub Lieutenant," he said picking a box and passing it to Kate. She opened it, and her eyes widened in surprise. "I called you to congratulate you, Lieutenant McGregor." He smiled.

"Thank you, sir."

"With your new rank come news responsibilities, Lieutenant. You will be the third in command on HMAS Anzac during your tour."

"Yes, sir."

"When you leave this office, you will have to get your ID updated along with any other personal things. Plus, you will be staying on the ship tonight supervising the load of supplies, and that also applies for tomorrow."

"No problem, sir. When do the supplies arrive?"

"Two in the afternoon."

"Anything else, sir?"

"Yes," he waved two fingers as he looked through his window wall. Kate turned to see two men walking into the room, she stood up and saluted them.

"Commander Palmer, Lieutenant Commander Marshal. This is your third in Command, newly promoted Lieutenant McGregor."

"Commander, Lieutenant Commander," Kate said shaking their hands.

"Congratulations on your promotion, Lieutenant."

"Thank you, Commander, sir."

"I'm curious Lieutenant, I've heard a rumor that you've been dating Lieutenant Commander Mike Flynn while you were his student."

"Commander." The Admiral warned.

"I can answer his questions, Sir," Kate told the Admiral.

"If you desire so, Lieutenant." She nodded.

"Sir, first, whatever is happening in my private life is private. As for your question, Lieutenant Commander Flynn and I never dated while he was my teacher. We started dating when he returned from his tour overseas."

"Well, what I heard is totally different to what you are saying, Lieutenant."

"Sir, Canberra also heard that and other rumors about Lieutenant Commander Flynn and myself. It has been investigated, and they found we didn't do anything wrong. If you got any other issues with that, sir, I will recommend you speak with Lieutenant Commander Flynn, sir."

The Admiral sat back watching the exchange, impressed with the way she handled herself in such situation. Then he noticed something sparkling and frowned, his eyes fell on the rings on her hand.

"Oh, but we know mighty Mike will say anything to get out of trouble. He does that often due to his cowboy antics."

"His cowboy antics get the job done, sir."

"You know how he is like then."

"He bends the rules, but he'll never break them. Nor he will step over the line, sir."

"Why are you defending him, Lieutenant?" Lieutenant Commander Marshal asked. Kate smiled.

"This is why," she said raising her hand to show them the rings. "Lieutenant Commander Flynn is my husband."

"You and Lieutenant Commander Flynn got married?" The Admiral asked with a chuckle. 

"Yes, sir. Last Saturday."

"And here I thought he was married to the Navy."

"I guess something better came along, sir." She smiled, and the Admiral nodded. "Did you sirs need me for anything else?"

"Yes, take a seat we need to go over what is going to happen for the next three months."

During the next hour, folders were analyzed, and everything was planned to detail. Then, Kate finally could get herself to the Petty Officer to sort her papers. Lieutenant Commander Marshal remained behind with the Admiral.

"Lieutenant Commander, is something else?" The Admiral asked as Marshal stood by his threshold. He nodded and entered the room closing the door behind him.

"I didn't want to say anything in front of Commander Palmer, sir. But the Lieutenant did have some good points."

"I know, keep an eye on her."

"I will, sir. I do hope she doesn't take after Mighty Mike." The Admiral chuckled.

"I hope not either. She looks like a strong-willed woman, and as far as I can tell, she knows what she is talking about and what she is doing."

"Her record, sir?"

"Yes, top in everything. Including navy sward."

"Oh, anything else I should be aware of, sir?"

"Her temper." Marshal nodded, then he shook his head.

"I still can't believe she married Mighty Mike."

"Same here, but nothing surprises me anymore."

"Yes, sir. If there's nothing else?"

"Keep me up to date on Commander Palmer and Lieutenant McGregor."

"Yes, sir."

Later that afternoon, Kate walked toward HMAS Anzac. Once in, she saluted the man who walked toward her.

"Lieutenant McGregor, ma'am. I'm Able Seamen Jones."

"Able Seamen."

"I'm here to show you to your cabin, ma'am."

"Very well."

Kate followed him down to the bowels of the ship until he stopped in front of a door, he opened it and turned to Kate.

"This is you, ma'am." He said, and she nodded entering the cabin. "If you get lost…"

"Don't worry able seamen. I know my way around a frigate, Thank you."

"Is there anything else I can help you with then?"

"Get the crew together. We need to take care of the supplies in …" she looked at her watch. "fifteen minutes."

"Yes, ma'am." They exchanged salutes before Kate closed the door and placed her duffel bags on the bed. She quickly changed to her overalls, and with all in place, she returned to the wharf where a man gave her a clipboard. She started checking the boxes before they were loaded onto the ship until she noticed some of the crew showed on the deck. She walked to the boat.

"Attention!" Able Seaman Jones yelled as she approached.

"I'm Lieutenant McGregor. I want you all to move those boxes to their designated areas."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Go." She ordered, and the crew started moving around.

Kate returned to the wharf to her previous task. They worked through the night, stopping for dinner and bathroom breaks and split the crew into shifts after dinner. By eight the next morning, everything was aboard and stored in the right place, Kate looked the list, and she noticed three crates were missing, with a frown she walked to the Petty Officer.

"Excuse me, Petty Officer." He turned around and saluted her.

"Ma'am, what can I do for you?" he asked as she returned him the salute.

"We are three crates short," she smiled pointing him the ones she was missing.

"Are you sure, ma'am?"

"Yes. These are the marks I did when the crates were loaded. There should be two hundred and thirty-six crates, and only two hundred and thirty-three were loaded. Where are them?"

"I don't know, ma'am. You know what it was in them?"

"Medical supplies and I can't allow this ship to sail until we have those on board. Now go, and find what happened to them." Kate ordered him.

"Yes, ma'am." He took his radio out and stepped away trying to find out where the crates where. Kate looked at the crew who were standing around and waiting for orders; she turned to the Petty Officer who was walking towards her.

"Sorry, ma'am. The crates are on their way; someone screwed up at the back supply depot."

"How long?"

"About twenty minutes, ma'am."

"Thank you, Petty Officer," she turned around and walked to her crew.

"Listen up, take a break go and get breakfast and report back in twenty minutes."

"Thank you, ma'am,' They all said before walking inside the ship towards breakfast.

Kate turned around when a car pulled; she walked over to it as Commander and Lieutenant Commander got out of the car, she saluted them both.

"Lieutenant, what's going on here?" Commander asked

"What do you mean, sir?"

"The supplies, lieutenant? We ship in two hours."

"I know the timetable, sir. We are waiting for the remaining supplies to arrive, sir. They will be here in twenty minutes, sir."

"How many crates, Lieutenant?" The Lieutenant Commander asked.

"Three, sir. The crew worked in shifts during the night."

"All night? That's not good enough, Lieutenant." The Commander said as the driver gave them their bags before returning to the car.

"With all due respect sir, I made them work in shifts, so each team had dinner and plenty of rest. The last team started their shift two hours ago. They were keeping four-hour shifts, sir."

"What about you, Lieutenant?" the Lieutenant Commander asked.

"I've been on the wharf checking crates, sir."

"You've been up all night, Lieutenant?"

"Yes, sir. I did have breaks between shifts, sir."

"Let me know when the remaining supplies are on board, Lieutenant."

"Yes, sir."

They exchanged salutes before they walked to the ship. Kate let out a breath before walking up to the ship for a coffee and bathroom break. When the three crates arrived, Kate checked the numbers before they were loaded on the ship. Once everything was settled, she reported it to the Commander before getting a break to have a shower and eat. Soon, she was on the bridge of HMAS Anzac as they left port.

A week later, Mike left on HMAS Sydney. Thanks to the frigates computers, they could email to each other, taking advantage of being the officers on the ship. Every two weeks they exchanged emails, and in the second month, Mike learned that HMAS Anzac provided navy gunfire support during the battle of Al Faw which lasted for three days. Thankfully, the only thing they missed after the battle was sleep. Kate told him they were in very short sleeping time due to the hours needed to help.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

It was a brief period after New Year when Jack walked into the living room with an envelope in hand and sat down next to Sam.

"Jack, is that?" She asked

"Yeah." He opened the envelope and with a deep breath started reading his contents. Sam watched as his expression changed.

"What's wrong?"

"Thor." Sam frowned. "He is in trouble."

"What?"

"I know, right. How can he be in trouble with all his big honking tech. But it says here a snake head called Anubis got to him."

"A Goa'uld got to him?" She asked not believing it.

"A half Goa'uld half ancient." He left out, and Sam's eyes widened in shock.

"What are we going to do?"

"Well, you are going to stay here and be safely pregnant."

"You know what I meant." She shook her head.

"I just wanted to get that out before. My plan is to save him. We are going to blow his ship out." He said wriggling his eyebrows. "But you might want to read this," Jack told her giving her the letter.

With a nod, Sam took the paper and started to go through the contents, which included the Anubis threat warning, one alert over an ancient weapon. An announcement over Teal'c's wife and the existence of a weapon that could destroy all the replicators in the galaxy. When she finished, she lowered the paper and rubbed her face tiredly.

"When are you going to speak with Teal'c?" Jack smiled from all the damning things in the letter, the one related to their friend was the one she chose as the starting point.

"I don't know." He shrugged. Sam's eyes brightened, and she raised the paper and scanned it fast. Jack grinned. "What's going on in that brain of yours?"

"I think… you can use the ship and take Teal'c with you and warn Thor. Maybe even save him before Anubis get a chance to put the probe on his brain. We should put a message for the Tok'ra to see if they know something else about this Anubis."

"You want me to blow Anubis ship." Jack grinned, and Sam nodded. "But what about the weapon?"

"I guess our best course of action is destroy it, Jack. I mean, if any other Goa'uld finds out about it they might be able to use it."

"Okay, you've solved everything but one thing."

"Dreay'auc." She said.

"Yeah."

"PYX328"

"Huh?"

"Don't you remember? The planet with the lake full of young symbionts," Jack frowned.

"SG-5 followed a platoon of Jaffa's and reached to the lake where they saw a Goa'uld Queen birthing in the lake?"

"Ah! I remember reading that. Who was that Queen?"

"If my memory serves me correctly."

"It always does," Jack interrupted her making her roll her eyes.

"It was Bastet. There was a temple there, SG-5 brought back pictures of it and Daniel translated as Bastet, daughter of … Ra."

"It's that one of the many planets Daniel insisted he needed to go to get a closer look at the temple?"

"Yup, just before I found out I was pregnant."

"So, your plan is to grab Teal'c and jump on the ship, save Thor, kill Anubis, destroy the ancient weapon, destroy the replicators and fish some snakes out of a pond to save Teal'c's wife?"

"When you put it like that sounds like a hell of a work." She added, and he chuckled.

"How about you send Teal'c out tomorrow, he can let Bra'tac know and that way he and other free Jaffa can get them."

"And here I was planning some actual fishing…" Jack joked. "I'll send him first time tomorrow. Now, scheming-mind, we are off to bed." He smiled at her.

"Let's go. You need the beauty sleep to save the galaxy again." She grinned.

They found Teal'c at the mess hall the next morning, the alien and a table full of food. Shaking their heads, they walked towards him.

"Morning Teal'c, hungry?" Jack asked

"O'Neill. What's on your mind?" The alien asked before popping a grape into his mouth.

"Dreay'auc"

"What about my wife?" Jack sat on the table and slid the letter towards him.

"Read this," Jack said, with a nod Teal'c took the letter and read it. "You can go and see your family, T. When you are there, give this address to Master Bra'tac." Teal'c nodded as Jack stood up. "You leave in two hours." He informed the alien over his shoulder.

Raising his eyebrow, he picked the note that only had PYX328 and the correspondent gate symbols on it. He saved the note in his pocket and continued with his breakfast.

An hour later, he walked to a computer to check what they knew about this planet, reading through SG5 notes, he felt the weight being lifted from his shoulders as that planet contained exactly what the note said his wife needed.

On the set time, he walked up the ramp to visit his family and hopefully save his wife the last words he heard on Earth where Jack's good luck.

Three days later, the gate started spinning, and Teal'c GDO code came through. Jack walked into the gate room and watched as his stoic friend walked down.

"How's the family, T?"

"They are very well, O'Neill."

"And Bra'tac?"

"He is well; he sends you his thanks and regards. Fifteen free Jaffa along with Dreay'auc are now saved due to new Prim'tas replacing the very mature ones."

"And what did they do with the old ones?"

"Killed them."

"I guess there was nothing else, right?" Teal'c nodded. "Go get checked."

By three o'clock the alarms system went haywire, not expecting any teams back, Jack ran to the control room in time to see the iris getting closed.

"Who's calling, Walter?"

"General Carter, sir."

"Open the iris," Jack ordered him as he hurried down to the gate room.

Jacob stepped onto the ramp and walked down. "Good to see ya, dad," Jack told him from the entrance, still walking towards the man.

"Jack." They greeted each other with a quick hug. "How's Sam?"

"Bigger every day. Not in a bad way." He added fast after getting a glare from Jacob. "So, the Tok'ra has news for us?"

"Yup, I spoke to the council. Surprisingly they gave me their approval to use these," Jacob grinned opening the bag he was carrying, inside there were two devices.

"Oh, are those what I think they are?"

"If you think these are the devices which allow someone to walk through the walls, then you are correct."

"Cool!" Jack grinned. "Wait, there's a but there, isn't it?"

"As always," Jacob told him, and Jack sighed. "They will only allow you to use it if I go with you."

"I thought it would be worse." Jack grinned, and Jacob shook his head. "I guess you are staying for the night?"

"It seems like it. Where's Sam?"

"Lab., I need you to go get checked she will probably be still there by then." Jacob nodded.

"Oh, and Jacob?" Jack called the man as he was walking away from him

"Yes?"

"Don't let her near the things in your bag!" Jack pointed, and Jacob laughed, waving his hand as they took separate ways.

As Jack said, later when Jacob walked into Sam's lab, she was still there typing on her laptop.

"Hey kiddo," Jacob greeted her, and she jumped in shock, turning around to see him.

"Dad!" She smiled brightly and walked to him; they embraced until Jacob felt a kick.

"Hey another kiddo," he grinned towards her belly.

"What are you doing here?"

"I guess I've been appointed to help Jack on that triple mission of his."

"So, you are staying for the night," She smiled.

"Yup, you think there's a chance of us getting out of here for the rest of the day?"

"Sure! The kids will love to see you; it's been months. I'll meet you top side in twenty?"

"Sounds like a plan." He winked at her before leaving her to finish what she was doing

After finishing for the day and walking towards Jack's office to give him some files, she walked topside and found her dad already waiting for her. She tossed her keys.

"You can drive, dad."

The next morning, Sam watched from the control room as they walked inside the ship. The door closed behind them, and the ship rose and went through the gate. She sighed, knowing the only thing left for her now was wait.

Once on the other side of the wormhole, Jack maneuvered the ship to dial the next planet, this time one that would leave them closer to where Anubis was in orbit, cloaking the ship, they traveled through.

"It looks like he is still here," Jacob said.

"Yeah, let's just hope we are not too late," Jack muttered, his father in law nodded as they flew towards Anubis ship, using the ship cloak as they did before, Jack landed inside one of the bays.

"Here," Jacob gave him one of the devices. They strapped the things to their arms. "This button here," Jacob pointed.

"It will allow you to walk through the wall; you push it before you try to cross. Be careful, Jack. It only lasts a few seconds."

"Gotcha. Let's go."

Jacob and Jack worked their way to several different rooms trying to find Thor. After two hours of searching and planting bombs along the way avoiding Jaffa patrols, Jacob stopped at one corner and looked around.

"There are two Jaffa standing outside," He whispered turning to Jack.

"Thor," Jack affirmed.

"It could be, I'll take the one on the left, you take the one on the right."

"On three," Jacob nodded

"One... two...three," Jacob said then they ran out from where they were with their zats raised and firing at the two Jaffa.

They reached the fallen Jaffa and removed their weapons, Jacob opened the door as Jack raised his zat to check the room. Once they noticed it was empty of guards, they pulled the two fallen ones inside to avoid getting caught. Once they were safer, they searched the room and found Thor strapped on a table.

"Thor, buddy," Jack said, and the alien opened his eyes.

"O'Neill"

"Yeah, I've come to get you out of here," Jack explained as he removed the restraints and helped Thor to sit up.

"How did you know I was here?"

"Later, had Anubis done anything to you?"

"No, he mentioned something about a device he would use on me."

"Ok, let's get you out of here. I'll have to carry you, buddy. We haven't got much time," Jack explained before picking his small form up. "Let's go before Anubis shows up."

Running their way back carefully wasn't enough, soon the alarms went off.

"Jacob, hit the button," Jack said, and as Jacob pulled a switch, an explosion was heard. They kept running, and three minutes later, they heard the second set of bombs go off. They stopped shortly after that, the way to the ship was blocked by guards.

"I'll guess you'll get to use them after all," Jacob shook his head before they both ran through the wall and right next to their ship. Jacob ran and started to fell where the door button was, finding it, they walked inside, and as Jacob closed the door again, Jack placed Thor safely on a seat before moving to the controls.

"Let's get out of here."

Jack started the ship and flew towards the shielded opening and out to space. He reached closer to the planet before he turned them around.

"Weapons," Jack said as Thor walked towards him. Two fireballs left the ancient ship, and soon the mother ship exploded.

"There buddy, Anubis is no more."

"Thank you, O'Neill. General Carter and Selmak for saving my life."

"You are welcomed, Thor. Ah, there are two more places to go before we can go to Chimera and let the Asgards know you are safe."

"I'll appreciate letting them know about my fate. Where are we going first?"

"You will see."

Jack flew down to the planet Stargate, dialing they crossed to the next planet. There they found a 'Y' device about fifty meters in front of them. Jack flew up and turned around to see how big it was.

"What is that Jack?" Jacob asked with a frown.

"For what I was told is an ancient weapon which needs to be destroyed. If someone dials another planet and activates it, they can destroy half of the planet in one attack."

"Destroying it is the best course of action, O'Neill." Thor blinked.

"We agree," Jacob told him.

"Weapons," Jack said after nodding to them, he fired a couple more times making sure nothing remained from the device. Once it was over, he dialed another planet.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

"Jack! This is one of Ba'al planets!" Jacob told him.

"I know!" Jack flew up to the mountain and finding a hole in the side of the mountain he parked them there. Using the computer scanners, he checked the area before he stood up. "I'll be right back."

"Do you know what's happening General Carter?"

"No, I don't. I'm sure Jack will tell us in his own time."

Outside, Jack walked towards a platform and pulling a paper he started to check the symbols on the table. Once he found the ones he needed, Jack pressed them in order. There was a small earthquake with every push Jack did, and a humming sound increased.

"What's that?" Jacob frowned just before they were both pushed back as a shock wave hit them.

"What the hell was that?" The humming sound stopped, and Jack rushed inside the ship. "Jack, what the hell just happened?"

"Ah, that was another ancient weapon. Supposedly we just disabled all the replicators." Jack said looking to Thor who blinked at him. He turned to Jacob who was squinting at him. "What?"

"How did you know it was an ancient weapon and how do you know it destroyed all the replicators?"

"We will know if it worked when we reach Chimera. And it was on the letter, dad." Jack said giving the letter to Jacob.

"Let's go; we need to let the Asgard council that Thor is safe and maybe, we get some good news too."

An hour later, Jack and Jacob were back at the SGC. They went through the regular post-mission process before they walked to Sam's lab.

"Knock, knock!" Jack said, and Sam turned around smiling. "Mission Accomplished."

"I knew you would make it," she grinned and kissed him. Before hugging her dad.

"So, how many system lords and Goa'uld do we have so far?"

"Eighteen."

"Well, what can I said, we've been busy," Jack smirked.

"Hopefully this war comes to an end soon," Jacob hoped.

"And Thor?" Sam asked.

"We went to Chimera, and the Asgard council was pretty happy knowing that Thor is okay. They confirmed that the replicators are gone."

"That's even better news, Jack!"

"Yeah, anyhow, they picked him up from there."

"And dad? Are you returning straight away?"

"I'm afraid so, Sammie. At least can't return with better news than all the ones I have, right?"

"Oh well, that would be too many happy situations in one day, right?"

"Don't worry, kiddo. I'll try my best to push them to give us time to be here before the twins are born."

"I would like that. Well, I need to get back to work."

"Sure, give the kids a hug and kiss from me?"

"I will," she hugged her father goodbye before Jack, and her father walked away. She frowned when she felt a kick on her stomach. "Not again."

A month happened before Jack plopped beside Sam with a new envelope in his hand. He read it and sighed before he passed it to Sam.

"Jack, the best thing you can do is stay on base for three days. If this happens, you will have an alibi." Sam said as she finished reading about what Senator Kinsey had planned.

"How you think we should play this?" She grinned.

"Stay on base, and leave this to me."

With a bit of effort, Sam hacked the NID database and sent a warning to Agent Barret and Major Paul Davis in the Pentagon. Once she finished, they had access to all the information about who was behind what was going to happen to Kinsey.

The next morning, the attempted murder of Senator Kinsey was all over the news. The NID plus cleared Air Force personnel managed to catch the gunman, and with a little investigation, they caught group behind the situation.

"Can you give Thor a call, Sam?" Jack asked six weeks after that when another letter was due.

The next day, Jack flew to the Pentagon. Dignitaries of China, Britain, Russia, and France were waiting for him to be introduced to the Stargate Program. Major Davis had the job of telling them all about the program since the beginning.

"Is this some kind of sick joke?" The British ambassador interrupted him. And Kinsey smiled smugly at them from his position as US Representative.

"No, sir. It is all true. Stargates, other planets, spaceships."

"Senator, why are you men telling us such lies?"

"I don't know what it would take for you to believe them but from where I stand, the Stargate exists, and they go through the damned thing daily," Kinsey said

"Does everyone in your government know about this?" The British ambassador asked 

"As Chairman of the Appropriations Committee, Senator Kinsey was given a full briefing," Jack said while trying to keep his cool

"The truth is, I demanded to know where all the money was going and believe me, we're talking about a lot of money. What I'm sure you are having a tough time believing is the fact that we came forward. Granted the Chinese government has threatened to go public with information that contradicts one of our cover stories, but that isn't the only reason. The fact is, due in no small part to the actions of the Stargate program flagship team known as SG-1, our planet is facing imminent danger." Kinsey said as he looked at everyone in the room

"So, assuming this is not some sort of elaborate hoax and there are no television cameras ready to pop out at any moment, these aliens, who are threatening to destroy Earth even as we speak." The British ambassador trailed.

"The Goa'uld," Jack said

"They built the Stargate?" The British ambassador finished

"No, Sir. The Gate system was built by a much older race that has long since disappeared. Now, while the Goa'uld regularly use the Gate, they subjugate these transplanted human races with powerful ships that are capable of interstellar travel." Major Davis said

"

And the Goa'uld have dozens if not hundreds of these vessels," Jack said.

An hour later, they took a break. Jack walked towards Major Davis and patted his shoulder. "You did an excellent job."

"Sir, out of the record. I think something is going on with Senator Kinsey."

"I know, I can't believe he had the guts to bring the NID up."

"Should I make some calls?" Davis asked.

"Nah, don't worry Major, I have plenty of aces under my sleeve." He picked his phone and dialed a number. "Hey, make that call. Sure, if you are up to it?... See you soon then."

"Everything okay, General?" Davis asked once he saw Jack hanging the phone.

"Yup, a friend of mine will drop by very soon, and it might help us with our situation."

"General O'Neill," one of the ambassador called him, and Jack answered his questions until everyone returned to the room.

"Gentlemen," Kinsey said closing the door behind himself.

"I realize we're in no position to make demands here. We're trying to reach a consensus, but before you go back to your leaders and make your recommendations, I want you to consider something: Whoever is running the Stargate will be acting as representatives of this planet throughout the galaxy. They will be our ambassadors. They will be meeting other races and establishing ties with other worlds."

"Well, it is true that in the six years we've been running the Stargate we've made enemies, but we've also made friends. I believe we've acted with honor and on that score, I stand by the records." Jack said

"You make an interesting case General. However, I must take this matter back to my government and recommend full disclosure to our people." Chinese ambassador said

"I must do the same, though I admit Senator Kinsey's proposal is interesting." French ambassador said

"Thank you, Mr. Ambassador," Kinsey smirked.

At that moment, one a bright light shone on the room as Thor and Sam appeared inside.

"Sorry to interrupt." Sam smiled at the scared faces of the Ambassadors.

"Good Afternoon, I'm Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter, current SG-1 leader and head of the R&D scientist department."

"Greetings. I am Thor, supreme commander of the Asgard fleet."

"Thank you for coming, Thor, Sam," Jack said smiling

"It is my pleasure, O'Neill. The Asgard are in your debt."

"Your debt?" The British ambassador asked

"SG-1 under the command of General O'Neill has saved my people and yours on many occasions. We are not only allies against the Goa'uld; we are loyal friends."

"Commander Thor, I'm Senator Kinsey," he started coming to stand.

"Senator Kinsey," Thor blinked. "O'Neill suggested I should send you to a distant planet for your actions. I'm reasonably certain his statement was in jest."

"I'm sure it was, Commander." Kinsey raised his finger for some reason before he attempted to speak, blinking Thor followed his example.

"Supreme Commander. It is the opinion of the Asgard High Council that Stargate Command should be left in the very capable hands of General O'Neill and his team and while our continued friendship with Earth is not contingent on that, it is preferred." Kinsey sat down, obviously defeated and deflated.

"You came all this way, just to tell us that?" The Russian ambassador asked

"And to install Asgard designed shields and weapons on _Prometheus_. A small token of thanks for SG-1's recent efforts in securing our galaxy, and yours, from certain destruction." Jack raised his eyebrows at Thor and looked at Sam who was smiling brightly.

"I see."

"The Asgard council and the Nox have agreed that General O'Neill has been, is and will continue to be the rightful ambassador of the Ancients."

"What?" Jack said in shock

"How long since that happened Thor?" Sam asked.

"Six of your years." He blinked again. "Since you came to us for our help, O'Neill carries a gene that belongs to one of the four races: The ancients, with that and his efforts there was no doubts about such position was his."

"Thank you, Thor, I'm honored."

"You are welcomed, O'Neill." Thor looked around before returning to Jack.

"I hope I have been successful in convincing you. Good day, O'Neill."

"Always a pleasure, Thor. Please drop in at any time." Jack said before the alien beamed out.

"Well. That settles it, then. You have our support, General." The British ambassador said

"Ours as well," the French ambassador added.

"And our support," the Russian finished.

"It's much appreciated, sirs." Major Davis answered.

"While I still have my reservations, I believe my government will agree that, for the time being, the Stargate is in the right hands." The Chinese ambassador expressed.

"Senator?" Jack asked while looking at Kinsey

"I'll say this, General. Well played." He said before walking out of the room. Jack exchanged quick grins with Sam and Davis before they turned to the remaining representatives.

"Ambassadors, if there are any questions you want to ask about the Stargate, the ships, or anything else. Colonel Carter can answer any of your questions." Quickly they reorganized the room to give Sam a place to sit; questioning started soon after that.

"She's going to have them eating out of her hands," Jack told Davis proudly.

"Do you think Senator Kinsey will attempt something else?" Davis asked after a while

"I won't be surprised, Major."

"Sir, I think it will be nice if we can show them around?" Sam pointed, and Jack frowned. "In the ship?"

"Oh, yes. My wife has the most incredible ideas, doesn't she?"

"Your wife?"

"Yes, Colonel Carter is suggesting you take a trip on the ancient ship we were talking about for a while. So, if you all follow us this way."

"General, are you sure it's safe?" Davis asked.

"Don't worry, Major. I plan to bring them back sound and safe. Please." He grinned, leading the way.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

After walking for a while, they reached the internal garden where the ship was hidden. "Here it is." Jack waved

"Here… where?"

"Oh, shoot. Give me a minute." Jack took three steps to the side and placed his hand on the door button; then he took another two steps before he disappeared. The Ambassadors looked confused.

"Where did he go?"

"Wait," Sam said. And soon the ship was uncloaked, and Sam was walking towards the back. "Let's go on board."

"Please do hurry in, I can't leave it like this for long, not even here," Jack said from inside. Sam guided them in and entered last closing the door behind her.

"What do you feel about going to space?" Jack asked before he started the ship and flew them away from Earth.

"This is incredible, General." The Russian Ambassador pointed. "But what's that? It's not ours."

"Huh? Sam?" Jack asked confused.

"Oh, that. Thor forgot to let you know about it. It's the new Asgard ship: The O'Neill."

"They named their ship after me?" He asked in shock.

"Yes, sir."

"Cool." He grinned before he frowned. "Sam? I'm picking up something coming from Earth Orbit?"

"Magnify here," she asked. She smiled as she saw what it was.

"You better uncloak and hail them, sir."

"Is that?" he asked amazed.

"Yes, that's the first Earth ship, the Prometheus."

"I'm impressed," Jack nodded before hailing them. "Colonel Ronson."

"General O'Neill we received Major Davis message."

"Good. How is she handling?"

"Pretty smoothly, sir. We still got some issues with the hyperdrive."

"What sort of problem, Colonel?" Sam asked. The crew in the ship heard Sam and the engineers exchange information about the situation until she turned to Jack who sighed.

"You want to check it out," he left out tiredly, and she grinned at him.

"Yes"

"After kids are born," he adds.

"Come on, Jack!" She whined.

"No, Sam"

"Jack come on! Take this as a window of opportunity."

"Meaning?"

"You can give the ambassadors a tour while I'm in the engine room," she grinned, and he rolled his eyes before squinting at her.

"There's one condition. You let them do the work, do we have a deal?"

"Yes, sir."

"You hear the Lt. Colonel, Colonel Ronson. Open the hangar."

When the ship landed, Colonel Ronson was there to greet them. Jack introduced him to the ambassadors, and they walked around as Sam went to the engine room to try and figure out what was wrong.

"General, do you know what they are talking about?" One of the ambassadors asked as they reached the engine room and found Sam and a team of engineers talking quickly about many things at once. Jack shrugged.

"Something about the hyperdrive? That stuff is way above my head." He grinned.

"If you want to know about it you must ask Sam. Just remember to tell her you don't need the technobabble or she will confuse you more."

"I heard that, General." Sam smiled over to the ambassadors before glaring at her husband.

"Note to myself: do not piss off a pregnant Lt. Colonel," Jack muttered to himself, before smiling and walking towards her. "I know what you are like with your technobabble, Sam."

"Yes, I know you do, and I know what you are like ...sir" She said grinning back at him

"I'm in trouble, aren't I?" He huffed.

"Yes, you are Jack." She nodded in agreement. "The hyperdrive is fixed, and we can return to the Pentagon after I've been to the ladies' room...sir." She said smiling as she walked past Jack and the ambassadors. Jack turned around with a glare towards the chuckle he heard.

"Colonel? May I ask you what's so funny?"

"Sorry, sir. Your relationship just made me wonder who's the Lt. Colonel and who's the Major General," he added apologetically.

"Don't I know it?" Jack shook his head. "I'm giving her heaps of lean way because of the pregnancy."

"General, did you just admitted that you give Lt. Colonel Carter a special treatment because of she your wife?" The Chinese ambassador asked.

"No, so that you know, Sam isn't the only pregnant women on the base, ambassador. There are others, and I give them all the same amount of lean way. I also like to give them time for naps if they are feeling tired, and their maternity leaves start on the fifth month unless they are pregnant with twins in which case they can take it as their Doctor recommends them. Now, in Sam's case, she would go stir crazy after three days at home, so she's on a special work schedule of three hours a day. If she didn't then I would be in trouble."

"Does your government know about this arrangement?"

"Yes, they do ambassador. President Hayes himself agreed that getting her to work was an excellent idea knowing her. Anyhow, shall we go?"

Jack lead the way out of the engine room and towards the hangar. Sam was already in the bay waiting for them. Once they were all on the ship, Jack took them back to the Pentagon Where Major Davis was already waiting for them.

"Well, it was a pleasure to meet you all. If you or your government have any questions regarding the program, please do not hesitate in contact, Major Davis. He has clearance to get in touch with Lt or me. Colonel Carter."

A couple of thank you's and goodbyes were heard as handshakes were exchanged. Soon after, Jack and Sam were back in the front seats and traveling to Colorado.

"Sam? What can I do to get back in your good book?" Jack asked while they were flying. Sam turned to him with a grin on her face. "Mexican," He whispered as soon as he noticed her look.

"Aha"

"Eat in or at home?"

"Eat in." Jack groaned, and Sam patted him on the shoulder

"I'm sure you can handle it, Jack." She grinned mischievously.

"Sam, you know it gives you gases every time you eat it while pregnant," Jack tried.

"Revenge can be sweet, Jack."

"Sweet, more like..."

"JACK!" He groaned

"I should sneak a gas mask off the base," he muttered before she whacked his arm. "Ouch!"

"Well?"

"Sorry," he told her lowering his eyes.

"Good," then she turned and looked out the window before she farted.

"Sorry," she grinned

"Oh, no. You are not," he added as Sam giggled.

When HMAS Anzac returned to port, the crew couldn't stop smiling even if they tried. Getting closer to port, the crew could see their families waiting for them, but they all knew there was a little more waiting time before they could get down. Kate was in the officer's office with Lt Commander Marshal going over the last reports before leaving.

"Lieutenant, do you know when HMAS Sydney due to return?" Marshal asked Kate as they closed their files.

"Next week."

"And you are going to get checked up before they arrive, right Lt?"

"Sir?"

"I've noticed you weren't feeling well the past few days." Marshal smiled at her, and she nodded.

"No, I haven't been myself and yes sir, I'm going to head to the hospital after I've been home."

"Hopefully it will be nothing serious."

"That's my hope, sir."

"Well, there's nothing left here, Lieutenant. Good luck." He said arranging the folders.

"Thank you, sir." Kate finished as they both stood up.

They walked towards their own cabins, and Kate sighed when she reached hers. Closing the door behind her, she got changed and sorted the few things that were out of her bag before finally walking down the gangplank. She clenched her jaw feeling a bit jealous of all her crew mates that were now in their families' arms while she had no one there, sighing she carried over to the taxi stop.

Once in the cab, she gave him the address and rested her head on the window thinking about Mike. The taxi stopped quickly, and soon she was opening her door. She scrunched her nose when the stuffiness in the air reached her nose, quickly she opened the windows to let the breeze freshen out her apartment. After sorting her bags, she headed to the hospital.

"Lieutenant McGregor, what seems to be the problem?" The Doctor asked as soon as she took a sit.

"I would like to have a pregnancy test done."

"Oh, okay. When was your last period?"

"Three and half months ago," she left out with a sigh, and the Doctor stopped writing to look at her with a frown.

"Why didn't you come earlier?"

"It wasn't possible." The Doctor looked at her. "I was on the HMAS Anzac; we reached port today."

"I see," he huffed. "And the ship Doctor?"

"He doesn't know. I hadn't got time to see him; I was third in Command."

"Ok, have you any other symptoms besides missing three periods?"

"Nausea, morning sickness, tiredness."

"Terri, can you get blood and urine samples from Lieutenant McGregor?" he asked the nurse.

"Yes, Doctor. Ma'am, if you follow me," Kate stood up.

"I'll call you as soon as the results are ready, Lieutenant."

"Thank you."

Not too long later, Kate walked out of the hospital and headed home, and finally got out of her uniform. Then, she grabbed her purse and walked out to do some shopping since she didn't have anything to eat at home. That afternoon, she did some cleaning, and after what seemed ages, she drew herself a bath and soaked in it during the night.

The next morning, her day started with two calls, changing to her uniform she headed to the hospital. Inside, the nurse from the day before spotted her before she could reach the reception.

"Lieutenant. McGregor"

"Yes?"

"Follow me, the Doctor is waiting for you," Terri told her before she walked them to the office.

"Lieutenant. please take a seat."

"You got my results back," Kate affirmed.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

"Yes, congratulations, you are pregnant. According to what you told me you must be around week twelve or thirteen." Kate smiled.

"You look happy, Lieutenant."

"I am, and shocked too."

"And your husband?" he asked looking at her rings.

"Oh, he's in Afghanistan on tour." She blushed.

"We were planning on starting a family when he returned; we got married before my deployment three months ago."

"Ah, a wedding night baby," the Doctor said smiling.

"Well, congratulations Lieutenant., I guess you forgot to inform to a little someone about those three months to plan."

"Thanks, it's that all?"

"No, Terri will take you to the next room for an ultrasound."

"Okay," Kate said as she stood up and soon she was on a gown laying on a bed waiting for the Doctor as she listened to Terri move around the room setting everything.

"Okay, shall we see the little one?"

"I guess." Terri placed a sheet over her legs.

"Pull up the gown, ma'am." She told her and Kate raised it a little lower her breasts.

"This is going to be a little cold, Lieutenant." The Doctor said as he placed the gel on Kate's stomach before grabbing the wand and started moving it.

"Okay! Everything looks around, as I said, twelve or thirteen weeks, will you want to see?"

"No," she answered after thinking. "I'll wait for my husband."

"Sure." He said cleaning the gel out of her stomach.

"All done, get dress and meet me back at the office." Minutes later, they were back at his office,

"Well, Lieutenant. As you are pregnant you will have to have a shore post."

"I understand."

"Good, and I would like to see you and your husband if possible in a months' time." Kate nodded. "Also, you need to inform NAVCOM. Any questions?"

"What about flying?"

"You can fly, as long as it isn't a long one."

"Okay., thanks"

"Anything else?" Kate shook her head no.

"Then, I see you in a month Lieutenant." He said shaking her hand.

"Thanks, Doctor."

Smiling she walked out of the hospital, found her car and drove to her second call appointment: NavCom. Once there, she walked to the Admiral's office, but he was busy. She walked around and found a computer she could use and unlocking it with her user, she opened a document and started to type her transfer request.

She finished the document and printed it, before sending a copy to her email. With her transfer request in hand, she raised her eyes and saw as the people inside the Admiral's office had just left.

"Lieutenant, I saw you earlier, I'm sorry you had to wait." The Admiral greeted her as he spotted her. "Come on in."

"Thank you, sir."

"First let me start with easing your mind, your request for two weeks leave has been granted for your belated honeymoon."

"Thank you, sir."

"And on the other hand, you will return to the HMAS Anzac for a two months patrol before it heads back to Afghanistan. Since you just arrived from your tour, you will be transferred to another frigate by then."

"Sir, by the time I return from my honeymoon I will need a shore posting." He sat back with a frown.

"Why would you want a shore posting, Lieutenant? That's not the best way to climb the ranks." He sighed, and Kate gave him her request. He took it with a frown, and read the note. "Oh, that changes things. Congratulations, Lt."

"Thank you, sir."

"Let me see what I can do. Does Lt Commander Flynn know about this?"

"No, sir. I found out a couple of hours ago."

"Alright. Sadly, there are no open posts in Cairns, however, as you are married to Mike Flynn your name will be on the top of the list along with the names of six or seven other couples." Kate grimaced.

"As I said, I'll see what I can do, Lt. If there's an opening I'll let you know."

"Thank you, sir."

The HMAS Darwin got to port on a hot day; Kate was waiting in the only shade she found on the dock which was filled to the brim with families. The frigate docked and the gangplank was lowered in place. Slowly, each sailor walked off the ship and into their loved ones' arms. She watched with a smile as she knew it would be a while until Mike could finally get out of the ship.

Hours later, Mike and his CO walked down the plank, her smile brightened and so did him as soon as he spotted her. Mike stopped in front of her and lowered his bag on the ground before wrapped her in his arms and kissed her breathless.

"Welcome home, Sailor," she whispered in his ear. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too; it's so good to be home finally." He kissed her again before he took a step back.

"You look different, did you cut your hair or something? You are definitively glowing."

"There's something I need to tell you." She said, "It's nothing bad. Remember we were planning on starting a family while in our honeymoon?"

"Yes?"

"Well, someone is thirteen weeks early than planned," she grinned placing her hand on her belly,

"Mike, we are going to have a baby!"

"What?" He said in shock

"I'm pregnant, thirteen or fourteen weeks pregnant!" Mike grinned as he pulled her into an embrace. "I love you so much!"

"I love you too Mike. Now, let's go home I know that some backs need washing." She wriggled her eyebrows, and he laughed.

An hour later in the shower, Mike could notice the baby bump the moment Kate took her clothes off. After a thorough wash on various positions. Couple of hours later Mike called his parents and sister to let them know he was back and give them the news.

The next morning, Mike was called to NavCom. He and Kate met at a café later before they returned to Kate's condo where Mike packed his bag. Later that night, he reached to his home in Cairns. After calling Kate to let her know he was fine and check on her, he went to the pub.

On the afternoon of the following day, he was in Kate's arms again after what felt like forever but was only a day. They went for lunch and to the movies and shopped for baby things. Finally, that night they grabbed the bags they had packed earlier and flew to Tahiti.

After two weeks of spoiling themselves and each other, they return back to Sydney. While Mike dropped their bags in the room, Kate opened the windows, and she noticed the light on the recording machine.

"Lieutenant Commander Flynn, this is commander Marshal of Cairns NAVCOM. I want you in my office Wednesday the twenty-six at zero eight hundred," was the first message they heard.

"I'll call the Doctor to change my appointment," she said to Mike.

"I guess I'll call the airlines," he sighed. They walked in different directions and hung the phone and cellphone almost at the same time.

"I spoke to Terri. Dr. Knight's nurse, I explained the situation, and she said to come tomorrow at 8 AM."

"And I got I flight for tomorrow afternoon."

"Good timing," she grinned.

"Yeah."

"So, with all this settled, what do you want to do?" He asked wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Shopping."

"Shopping? Whatever you need now?" he kissed the tip of her nose.

"Food, Mike."

"Oh, in that case, lead the way."

They woke early the next morning, and head straight to the hospital where Kate introduced Mike to her Doctor. Before he asked Terri to lead them to the next room. Kate changed into the gown before jumping into the bed. Mike winked at her as Terri walked to them and covered Kate's legs with a sheet and remembering the process, Kate raised the gown to leave her stomach uncovered as soon as the Doctor entered the room.

"Ready to see your baby?"

"Yes, we are," Mike said as he held on to Kate's hand.

"Here's your baby," the Doctor grinned moving the monitor for them to see. Mike and Kate smiled when they saw their baby for the first time.

"Is that? The heartbeat?" Kate asked as the Doctor raised the sound.

"Yes, it is."

Mike kissed Kate as they watched their baby moving. The Doctor took all the measurements needed and printed them a copy of the ultrasound before finishing it and cleaning the gel off Kate's stomach.

"The baby has a good size, and everything looks great. I would like to see you again in a month's time."

"Sure," Kate said

"And that's it."

"Thanks, Doctor."

"No worries, again if you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask." He said before he turned around to leave the room.

"Doctor Knight?" Mike called. "How long before we will know the sex of our baby?" The doctor grinned

"Next month."

"Thank you." The doctor walked out.

Once Kate was dressed again, they returned home. They spent a few hours talking about baby names and snuggling on the couch. After lunch, Kate drove him to the airport.

"I'll try to make it next month, Kate," he sighed.

"I know. Let me know on what ship you are going to be," she kissed him.

"I will love you."

"Love you too," she whispered against his lips before they kissed deeply once more. She watched him go and waited until his plane left before heading home.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

The next morning Mike walked into Cairns NAVCOM, he looked around as he walked over to Commander Marshal office and knocked on the door before entering the room.

"Steve," Mike called getting him to raise his eyes.

"Mike! How are you?"

"I'm good. Congratulations on your promotion."

"Thanks, please, take a seat. I heard triple congratulations are in order."

"Triple? What do you mean, Steve?"

"Promotion, getting married and a baby on the way, you sure have been busy," he said grinning, making Mike laugh.

"Gee, thanks. Kate told me about her tour with Coco and you." Steve grinned.

"I'm glad he's not here. You know he doesn't like that nickname, Mike."

"True, now since you called me in..."

"Mike, you are going to captain HMAS Childers for the remaining three years before she retires."

"And after that?"

"We will wait and see," Steve told him

"Do you know what happened to Jon-Jon?"

"He was promoted and is now in Perth."

"Really? Good for him."

"Well, Mike. Here is the list of crew members, including the XO." Steve told him passing him a folder. Mike took it.

"And it is in port?" Mike asked reading the file.

"Yes, you leave tomorrow for a month patrol, you will be back on the twenty-fifth."

"Thanks, Steve, is there anything else?"

"How is your wife?"

"She's good. She's seeing Admiral Towers this morning about her assignment."

"Oh, she must be getting bigger."

"Yeah, she is showing already," Mike grinned.

"When I meet your wife for the first time, she was..." Steve trailed.

"Amazing, beautiful, straight shooter?" Mike offered, and Steve laughed

"And bossy," he added making Mike laugh

"I know about what happened to you two, Kate told me. She's lucky she didn't get into trouble."

"I agree. I thought she would end up at the Captain's table." Mike grinned.

"Let me guess; she corrected him on few things."

"Yes, she did. If it wasn't for her, things might have been a bit dicey, and he could end up in trouble."

"That's one thing I love about Kate. She takes no nonsense from anyone, and she will correct anyone if she knows she is right."

"Talk about the pot calling the kettle black, Mike."

"What do you mean, Steve?"

"She corrected you… twice." He said with a chuckle making Mike shake his head

"Yeah, well. She's too damn smart."

Mike and Steve talked for a while longer that day, before Mike returned home. That night, he called Kate.

"I miss you," he told her after she answered the phone, Kate smiled.

"I miss you more. How did it go with commander Marshall?" she asked.

"Quite good. I'm posted on Childers, and I leave for a month patrol tomorrow." He said sitting outside.

"Patrol boat, whoa. I bet you are happy." She grinned.

"Yes. I'll be there for the next three years until her retirement," he commented, and she smiled. "But enough about me, what about you? How did it go?"

"I'll be teaching the navigation course for the next four months until I get my maternity leave."

"That's something I know you will enjoy, Kate." He whispered, and she chuckled.

"I know I will."

Early the next day both started their new paths. And three days after that in Colorado, Major General O'Neill and Colonel Samantha Carter received safely birth of their twins Connor and Matthew.

A month later, Kate unlocked the door to her condo, she walked inside and locked the door behind her. Pulling the clip out of her hair she walked down the bedroom and smiled when she saw the surprise on her bed; she grinned she was going to be Prince Philip for Mike. She got closer and kissed him softly, and his eyes fluttered open.

"Hey, sleeping beauty." Kate smiled at him.

"Surprise?" Mike grinned.

"Indeed, it is. When did you get in?"

"To port this morning, here in the afternoon." He grinned placing his hands on her stomach. "Hey! He…she … kicked!" he added with widened eyes.

"Yeah, started a couple of weeks ago." He cupped her face

"I miss you, Kate. Every day."

"I miss you, Mike. How much time we have?" She asked hopefully.

"Never enough…" he sighed. "Four days."

"At least you got here in time for the appointment."

"Yeah. What were you planning for tonight?"

"Relax and reading a book. But now you are here so I can change my plans," she wriggled her eyebrows.

"What would you say if I take you into town for dinner?"

"Sounds like a date, Mike." She grinned turning around to get out of her uniform. "How was your patrol?"

"Good, we came across a few FFV's and attended some maydays."

"And how do you like your new crew?" She asked turning around, she was only in her bra and panties, and he could see how much the baby had grown.

"They are okay. There were six new members besides me."

"Anyone you knew?"

"Yes, Charge and Buffer were transferred there. It's good to have around people you know from before. Buffer said hi by the way." Kate smiled.

"He also sent his congratulations and wanted to know if he's going to be an uncle for a boy or girl." They chuckled.

"What did you say to him?"

"I told him he will have to wait to know."

"And you, Mike?" she asked turning around fully dressed now. "Do you want to know?"

"I wouldn't mind. It probably will be easier to decide a nursery theme if we know. You? Do you want to know?"

"I wouldn't mind, but it will be nice to be able to pick a name and stop talking about he or she every single time we talk about the baby." She grinned, and Mike chuckled.

"You have a good point, as always."

Mike moved towards Kate, and she smiled as he pulled her towards him and lifted her top and kneeling he placed his ear on her stomach. She found the action sweet and caressed his hair as he tried to listen to their child. After a few moments, he placed a kiss on her belly before standing up and kissing her.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I'm hungry." She said breaking the kiss.

"Then we better get going." Kate nodded and went around sorting her purse and grabbing a jacket.

"I called for a taxi," Mike told her joining her in the living room.

"Do you have a place in mind?" She asked

"I booked us the cockle bay wharf."

"I've been there before; the meal was great."

"So, I've heard. Afterward, we could walk along the wharf if you feel like."

"Sounds great," she sighed happily, "but we shall see. The nights are getting colder."

Half an hour later, a waiter showed them to a table with a view. They enjoyed their evening meal and drinks while talking about the month that happened since the last time they saw each other. Once they finished with their dinner, it started to rain, and they returned to her home.

The moment Mike turned around from locking the door, Kate pushed him against the door and kissed him hard. He followed her lead, and soon they were walking backward to the room.

"Kate. Are you okay?" he managed to ask between kisses. She stopped and grinned mischievously.

"I'm on a hormonal stage of pregnancy."

"Oh! We should stop?"

"Don't you dare."

"So, you are at that stage?" He asked with a frown.

"If you imagine the stage that is related to how I got pregnant in the first place, then yes. Are we done talking now?" She said pushing him to the bed and straddling him.

"I guess that answered my next question." He managed to say before she kissed him.

The next morning Mike drove her to Watson bay for her two classes that morning. While she was teaching, Mike returned to the condo and started putting the crib together before picking Kate up for lunch. He drove them to town for lunch and then they went window shopping to make time to get to the hospital for her appointment.

"Everything looks good," The Doctor said that afternoon, and then, he looked at the faces of her patient and her husband. "Do you want to know the gender?"

"Yes." They both nodded.

"What are we having?" Kate added.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

"It's a girl, congratulations."

"Emma Kathrine Flynn," Kate said proudly before Mike bend over and kissed her softly. Twenty minutes later they left the hospital with smiles on their faces.

"Now that we do know the gender, we could start buying things instead of just looking."

"Sounds like a plan."

Mike drove them to a baby store and followed Kate around while she decided what to get. After over an hour of shopping, they walked out of that store with six bags of baby clothes.

"Do you think our daughter got enough clothes?"

"Some of these go up to three years old, Mike."

"I know," he nodded. "Where to now?" He asked as he placed the last bag in the car.

"The mall."

"Ok." they got back in the car, and Mike drove them to the mall. After spending a while looking around they finally decided what to get, they bought it and walked to a café. Kate sat down, and Mike placed their bags on the floor next to them.

"What would you like, Kate?"

"Strawberry milkshake and something sweet."

"Ok." He grinned before he went to get her the things she wanted.

Kate sat back in her chair looking down at her expanding stomach; she smiled when she felt their daughter kick under her hand. She let out her breath and looked up to see an elderly couple looking at her with smiles on their faces.

"Emma is active," Kate said as Mike lowered the tray to the table. He placed his hand on her stomach and smiled

"She must be hungry."

"I guess she is," Kate told him kissing him before taking her milkshake.

"I spoke to Commander Marshal yesterday; he has a temporary Captain for November through next year."

"At least you gave him plenty of notice," Mike smiled.

"Yeah, he also wants to know what we are having."

"Who doesn't want to know, Mike?"

"Yeah, that's right." He agreed.

"I think we should keep it to ourselves."

"You mean not tell them the gender of our baby?"

"Yeah, keep everyone in suspense," Kate said smiling as she picked up her doughnut.

They talked for a while before leaving to take their shopping back to the car. Once the bags were in the car, they both got in and Mike drove them home. Once home, Kate sat down on the couch with her legs popped up on a footstool while Mike took care of the bags and dinner.

The next morning, Mike dropped Kate at Watson bay for the day. Then he went into town and brought the paint they talked about and used his free day to paint the nursery. In the afternoon, he went to pick Kate. He parked the car and waited outside and smiled when he saw her walking towards him.

"How was your day?" He asked as he kissed her.

"Busy. I see you've been painting," Kate pointed to a pink spot on his hand

"Damn! I thought I got it all," He whispered before opening the door for her.

"I promise I won't look until you are done."

"I hope you do."

"How is the painting coming along?" Kate asked as they started moving towards her home.

"Good, I've managed to do one coat today. Next time we got few days off,

I'll come and finish it."

"Sounds good to me, and what about your place?"

"I'll work on that, don't worry."

"Ok," She leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes.

The next day, Mike gave Kate a hug and kiss before she drove to work. He sighed, he was going back to Cairns that afternoon, and the goodbyes weren't any easier than they were before. But with five hours to spend and a lot to get done, he started the task of giving a second coat to the nursery. Later that night, Mike called Kate.

"Hey, how was your day?" Kate smiled

"Good, you are home?"

"Yeah, I got in ten minutes ago." She sighed then said.

"Any idea how long your next patrol is going to be?"

"Six weeks, then a week off. After that, a month patrol and as soon as I get back, I'll fly there to be with you until next year."

"Are you going to tell your family?"

"No, I'm going to wait until she's born."

The next morning Childers left port for its six-week patrol.

"What did you do on your free time, sir?" Charge asked as the crew was sharing what activities they did.

"I went down to Sydney to spend it with Kate."

"How is she?"

"Good. She's teaching at Watson bay until November."

"Do you know if it's a boy or girl?" Mike smiled as he turned to Charge

"It will be a surprise," Charge looked at him just as Buffer walked onto the bridge.

"Sir, Charge"

"Hey buffer, how was your shore leave?"

"Good. Yours?"

"I spend it with Jamie and Amy. Jamie is joining the navy as an officer."

"Good on him! You must be proud, Charge," Mike said

"Yeah, I am. Amy's going to be joining in a couple of years when she finishes high school."

"A family affair, it seems," Buffer added.

"Yeah, we won't be seeing each other much cause of timing, but at least we send each other e-mail messages and letters."

"It's good to know that you are still keeping in contact with them," Mike said.

"Yeah, it is, sir."

Over the six weeks, they attended to some mayday calls as well boarded several boats including FFV. Mike managed to e-mail Kate twice a week to let her know how things were.

Kate smiled with each email in which Mike told her how things have been and the jokes been played on the crew when nothing was happening for too long. She replied and told him about her days and how Emma was moving and growing.

In Colorado, Jack sat in his office when the alarms went off. With a sigh, he stood up and walked to the control room

"Walter, who's calling?" He asked.

"Receiving IDC, sir. It's from the beta site."

"Open the iris," Jack ordered before walking towards the gate room. He stopped at the end of the ramp, and a figure came through the gate stepping on the ramp at same time, Jack recognized him as one of the free Jaffa who came to the SGC with Bra'tac.

"Rak'nor, this is a surprise." He greeted him with the Jaffa handshake.

"General O'Neill, I've come here for your help."

"My help?" he frowned. "Where's Bra'tac?"

"Master Bra'tac and three other free Jaffa have been captured. They are now on a planet called Erebus, and they are working as slaves."

"Slaves for what?"

"The planet is used for the constructions of Ha'tak vessels and the purification of Naquadah to build them. Every slave in Erebus is there to work until their death."

"Rak'nor," Teal'c said walking into the gate room.

"Teal'c."

"Why are you here?"

"It's Master Bra'tac, he and three others have been taken to Erebus."

"That's Ba'al planet."

"Yes, they went there to free the Jaffa. They were caught by a trader in the camp."

"Why didn't you send other Jaffa?"

"They went by ship, General O'Neill."

"Why not by the gate?" Jack asked with a frown.

"There's a shield like yours over it."

"How do you know of this?" Teal'c asked

"From the free Jaffa in Ba'al ranks."

"Spies?" Jack asked

"Yes."

"And why exactly are you here?"

"Your ship, General O'Neill. You can help them escape." Jack rubbed his face, by then SG-1 had joined them in the gate room.

"Jack, what's going on?" Daniel asked. "Hi Rak'nor."

"Let's take this to the briefing room," Jack said, and they all walked there.

Once seating, Rak'nor explained to them Master Bra'tac's plan and how they got caught.

"Do you know if Master Bra'tac got hold of the device to turn the shields off?" Sam asked once he finished.

"All I know is that they reached the Stargate and dialed the alpha site."

"When did this happen?"

"About a month ago." Rak'nor answered and Sam frowned before she stood up and walked down to the control room.

"She thought something," Jack explained before he followed her. "Sam?"

"Aha!" she said after a while of typing quickly. "The Alpha site said the Stargate was activated, but nothing came through. They checked with the computers and found an unknown signal."

"Bra'tac must have sent the deactivation code for the shield," Daniel said

"Yes, he must have, and then he and the others were caught."

"Sam, can you use the same signal to turn the shield off?" Jack asked

"Yes"

"How long?"

"Twenty minutes, are you going?"

"Yeah," then he turned to the others.

"Teal'c gear up, we will take the ship. Rak'nor tell me more about this planet while Sam sorts out the shield signal."

Twenty minutes later, Sam was still in the control room, but now she was watching as Teal'c, Rak'nor and Jack entered the ship before the door was closed.

"Dialing Erebus," she announced through the PA system as the inner ring started moving. Soon the wormhole was formed. "Sending signal...now, good luck."

"Keep the lights on," Jack said as he cloaked the ship managing to make Sam smile.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

When the ship appeared on the other side, Jack was pleased that Sam's plan worked. It was night time, so he went up and scanned the area looking for the Jaffa slaves. Quickly the heat signatures gave him the exact location of the camp, and he found a place to park close to the tents where they were kept.

"Teal'c, Rak'nor, you know what to do." He said.

"Indeed," the two said at once, and he lowered the door for them to exit the ship. Stealthily, the two Jaffa checked tent after tent until when looking inside one they were surprised when they heard a name.

"Teal'c!" was whispered from one side.

"Master Bra'tac," Teal'c called recognizing his voice.

"You came," Bra'tac said standing from his position.

"Rak'nor came to Earth for help, General O'Neill's waiting on the ship, we can take you all to the gate."

"The ship, you said?" Teal'c nodded.

"We won't all fit."

"We know."

"Father," Teal'c turned around.

"Ry'ac." They hugged quickly.

"We don't have much time, the sun rises in two hours," Bra'tac explained.

"Ry'ac," Teal'c started. "Spread the word, tell the others to get ready and wait in the first tent closer to the containers."

"I will father," Ry'ac affirmed before disappearing from the tent into the next one.

"General O'Neill," Teal'c said over his radio

"Go ahead, Teal'c."

"I've found Master Bra'tac."

"That's great, how many people are we speaking of?" Jack asked.

"Four hundred and thirty-one," Bra'tac told Teal'c.

"Four hundred and thirty-one, O'Neill."

"Copy that. Tell them to slowly move to the first tent you and Rak'nor entered. We are currently taking a load to the gate, wait for us. Rak'nor will give you the location of the ship. We will need to make several trips; I can only take twelve at a time." Bra'tac grinned before he turned to men and women around him

"Come brothers and sisters, we haven't got much time."

They follow Teal'c and Bra'tac to the first tent and waited. Teal'c was looking outside when he spotted Rak'nor who waived his arm to let them know he was ready, in turn, Teal'c did the same towards Bra'tac. And Bra'tac guided the first group towards Rak'nor.

"Ready O'Neill," Rak'nor announced once everyone was inside the ship looking a bit shocked by it.

"Hang on," Jack said closing the door as he headed to the gate.

Once they reached the gate, he landed and opened the back door. Bra'tac walked out and headed for the DHD. While the gate was working, Rak'nor helped the people off the ship once the last one was fully out of it, he entered again, and Jack returned to the tent.

After close to forty trips back and forth, the sun was starting to rise, and the last group of Jaffa was being unloaded by the gate. Once the last one was down, Jack turned the ship towards the ship they were ordered to construct and smiled before he activated the weapons and the ship was no more.

He lowered the ship again and opened the back door to allow Bra'tac and Rak'nor get into the ship. Once his passengers were back on the ship, he dialed the intermediate planet before dialing the free Jaffa planet. They reached the other side, and Jack found a place to land.

"How are you feeling?" Jack asked Bra'tac as they looked to the outside where men and women were being helped.

"I am better. Thank you for what you have done O'Neill."

"You are welcomed."

Jack gave Teal'c time to talk with his family before they returned to Earth. Once back, he parked the ship and got ready to get home.

On Cairns, six weeks flew by, and the crew was looking forth to some time off. As he promised, as soon as Mike reached port, he sorted his bags and tickets and flew down to Sydney.

The lights were still on at the eight floor, and he smiled as he walked inside the building. Kate was reading a book when she heard a noise coming from the door. She stood up ready to attack when she heard the lock click and the door handle turn, she held her breath as the door was opened.

"Mike!" She screamed and after they hugged and kissed she punched him on the arm.

"Why didn't you call? You scared me!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, I wanted to surprise you," Kate smiled and kissed him once again.

"How was your patrol?"

"Good, I'll go and put my bag in the bedroom."

"I was just about to go to bed," She said smiling.

"Well, it is getting late," he said.

Kate walked over and turned the lights off before they walked to the bedroom. While she moved to turn her bedside lamp on, Mike placed his bag on a chair and opened it. They changed and settled into bed, the moment they did, Kate grabbed Mike's hand and placed it over her stomach.

"She misses you," she whispered.

"I know I miss you both," He leaned over and kissed her.

"I miss you too, Mike."

"Let's get some sleep." He finished kissing her shoulder.

"Sounds good."

The next morning Mike drove Kate to Watson bay before he went to get some things he needed and getting back to the apartment get back to his painting of the nursery. The Saturday, they spent it on the shopping, they watched a movie and had lunch. To finish their day, they strolled along the waterfront. Sunday was a movie and relax day. Kate got lucky as Mike massaged her feet while she was reading.

"What would you like for dinner?" Mike asked later.

"Stir-fry. I bought the chicken breasts and noodles."

"Sounds good, I'll go and get dinner on then while you sit there and relax."

"Thanks, Mike. How's the nursery coming along?" Kate asked as she heard Mike moving around in the kitchen.

"Good. If all goes well, I'll be finished by tomorrow."

"And then I'll be able to see it?"

"Yes"

"I can hardly wait," She said smiling.

"I bet you can't," he grinned.

The next morning Mike leaned over and gave Kate a kiss like he always did before she got out of her car. "See you this afternoon, Mike," she said smiling.

"Ok, don't work too hard."

"I won't, love you."

"Love you too."

Mike watched her walk into the building; then he drove into town to buy a couple of things for the nursery before returning to Kate's condo. He spent the day finishing the last details of the nursery. By the time he finished, he couldn't stop smiling at it. Still grinning he walked out of the room and placed some calls while getting himself a brew.

Later that afternoon Mike drove to Watson bay in time to see Kate walking out the door of one of the buildings. She walked to where Mike parked as soon as she spotted him. Opening the back door, she placed her briefcase and hat on the seat before closing it and opening the passenger door and getting in, leaning to kiss Mike as soon as she sat.

"Hey, how was your day?" She asked, closing the door.

"Good, how was yours?"

"Good," Mike drove back to Kate condo and halfway through she yawned.

"Tired?" Mike asked

"A little, it's been a long day." She smiled. "How's the nursery coming?"

"It's finished," he smiled, and Kate turned towards him with a big grin.

"I can't wait to see it."

"I hope you love it."

"I know I will."

"What would you like for dinner?"

"Pasta"

"Sounds good to me."

When they reached home, Kate walked in a placed her hat and briefcase down in the first place she found since Mike was still pulling her hand towards one of the bedrooms. She frowned surprised since the door now had a little frame with the name Emma on it.

"Open it," he told her, and she did, walking inside.

"Oh! Wow! Mike, I love it!" She exclaimed as she looked around.

The top half of the walls were painted in a pale pink, there was a heart border in the middle, and the bottom part was coated with a deep pink. A bookcase filled with books and toys was built on a side, and different posters hang on the walls. The crib/bassinet had pink blankets and white sheets, and above the crib, the wall had "Emma's" name on wood safely attached.

Kate couldn't help but smile when she noticed the mobile attached to the crib was filled with boats.

Then she walked towards the changing table and noticed the diapers were all in place. She found other chested draws around the room and figured it was where she would find the clothes. And finally, she spotted a rocking chair that was placed looking towards the bay. Mike stood next to her, and she smiled.

"I love it, Mike," she whispered with happy tears in her eyes she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed him.

"You think I haven't gone overboard?"

"No, it's perfect."

"Sure?"

"I especially love the mobile," Mike looked over at it then back to Kate

"I knew you would. Go check the bathroom," Kate frowned before she walked to it. Inside she saw a box that wasn't there before and looked inside it and laughed pulling a boat out of it.

"Mike, bath boats?"

"Yes, and yellow ducks … and other toys."

"Mike, you are going to be spoiling her."

"Why not? She is our first child."

"And if we have more?"

"Then, I'll do the same with them," he grinned, and Kate shook her head looking at the boat.

"I'll hold you to that," she grinned placing the boat back on the box and the box back in its place. Mike grinned.

"You do that. Hungry?"

"Yes! And I need to get out of this uniform."

"Then go and get changed while I'll get dinner on."

He kissed her before turning around and walking out of the bathroom. Kate smiled before she followed him out of the bathroom, she got changed as fast as she could since it was their last night together for another month.

Later that night, they watched a movie while Kate munched on her sweet and salty popcorn. Mike got his arm around her shoulder as she snuggled up to his side. When the movie was over, Mike told her to get changed while he took care of the rubbish and coffee mugs before joining her in bed. They kissed goodnight not too long after that and sleep reached them sooner than later.

The next morning, Kate kissed Mike before leaving for work, and Mike returned to Cairns in the afternoon. That night when Kate walked into her kitchen, she smiled when she saw a bouquet of red roses in a vase sitting on the bench with a folded note leaning against the vase. Kate picked up the note and unfolded it.

" _To my loving wife, I'm going to miss you and Emma for the next month. See you two when I return, take care Kate, all my love. Your loving husband, Mike. P.S: I miss you both already,"_

she read out loud what the note said before smiling and smelling the roses. She picked them and placed them in the middle of the dining table before walking down to the bedroom and getting changed out of her uniform.

The next morning, Childers left port for their four-week patrol while Kate was working at Watson Bay.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

The second Sunday of October, Jessica woke up an hour early than normal. A gut feeling startled her out of her dreams, she didn't know what was causing it, but it wasn't good. Unable to get back to sleep, she started her daily routine before she left her house to mow the lawn of an elderly couple lawns and weed three gardens.

After lunch, she rode her bike to the rest home like as she always did. When Jessica arrived, she noticed the sad look on the residents and the staff. Clenching her jaw, she walked down to the living room to see her great-grandfather, but he wasn't there. She walked down to his room to find the door closed.

With a frown, she opened the door to see a doctor and a nurse there, they turned to Jessica giving her space to look at her great-grandfather who was lying in bed. She stepped forth when she noticed he was pale. With a fear-stricken face, she looked up to the Doctor who placed his hand on her shoulder and shook his head.

"No. He can't be," Jessica told the Doctor.

"Are you family?"

"Yes, I'm...Jessica Bird, his great-granddaughter. What happened?"

"He passed away this morning. It was his heart, I'm sorry for your loss," she shook her head

"No, it can't be. Why today?" the Doctor managed to move her to a chair and she sat down in it.

"What do you mean, Jessica?" she looked up at him.

"We had plans today. I was going to take him to the cemetery..." the Doctor frowned.

"My great-grandmother passed away thirty years ago today. And I take him to her grave three times a year, her birthday, there wedding anniversary and... like today," Jessica cried as she looked at her great-grandfather. Then she looked up at the doctor "What time did he..."

"Twelve minutes past seven this morning, why?"

"That was the time I woke up with a gut feeling. I knew something bad happened or was going to happen," she turned to her great-grandfather.

"We will leave you alone with him. Sorry for your loss, Jessica." The Doctor said before leaving the room.

Many of the residents went to see Jessica while she was with her great-grandfather. They told her different stories about him and how he always enjoyed her visits.

"Have you called my family?" she asked to the first staff member who had joined her.

"I've tried, there's no reply. Your grandfather asked me to give this to you," she said giving Jessica before she left her alone. Sighing she opened the envelope and pulled out the letter.

' _Jess, by now you would have been told of my death. I know it will be a shock to you, but I know you can move on from this and follow your dreams and become a qualified medic and chef for the Navy. I'm proud of what you have done and accomplished so far._

 _Don't give up your dream._

 _You might not know that your great-grandmother was working for the Red Cross during World War One. And she also was a nurse during World War Two and the Korean War. I met your great-grandmother in 1918, we both were sixteen and on a ship HMAT (His Majesty's Australian transport) Wandilla. I was in the navy and posted on there.'_

 _'I met Jessica in July 1918, when the ship was on its way to Europe to pick up wounded Australian and New Zealand soldiers and return home. We got married a year later, while she was training to be a nurse and I was still in the navy. We didn't see each other much during World War Two; it was hard not only for us but for the family. I retired at the end of the war as Warrant Officer and worked in a factory until 1970 when I retired. She retired two years later._

 _You look so much like Jessica, black hair and your eyes and smile. When you were born, and I held you for the first time, your parents were arguing over a name for you and opened your eyes, and I whispered Jess. Your parents looked at me like I had gone crazy. I shrugged and said that you looked like Jessica. And that's why you are named after her, in case they haven't told you._

 _Jess, after what happened last Christmas with the family, I've decided to change my will. I don't want a funeral, since I ... we know that the family won't show up. But the staff will be putting on a morning tea the same day of my burial which will be three days after my death. I'm going to be buried with my beloved Jessica._

 _One day, you will meet someone special and fall in love and get married. It might be a male nurse or some guy in the navy. Whoever he is, make sure he understands and respects you, not just as a wife but a woman in the navy. I know you are going to miss coming here to visit me._

 _There's only one thing I ask of you, Jessica. Keep coming here on Sunday afternoons to visit the other residents, some of them have no family or friends, but they enjoy chatting with you even if it was only a few minutes each week. Can you do that for me, please?_

 _I love you Jess and thank you for loving, caring and visiting me. You made these last couple years memorable. Take good care of yourself and do the best you can in your work. I wish you all the best in your dreams and career._

 _Love from your great Grandfather Donald Murphy,_ ' Jessica looked over to her great-grandfather with tears in her eyes.

"I love you too, grandfather and I will keep coming here to visit as you ask me to. I'm going to miss you," she folded the letter, and as she was placing it in the envelope, there was a knock on the door.

"Sorry, Jessica. The mortuary people are here," Jessica stood up and walked out the door when she saw two men in suits with a gurney.

"Sorry for your loss, ma'am."

"Thank you," Jessica watched as they push the gurney into the room and move the body from the bed and onto the gurney. Then they closed and zipped the bag and strapped the body before taking it away. Jessica followed them out to their wagon and watched them until the wagon is long gone.

One of the staff members placed her arm around Jessica's shoulder before they turned around and walked inside the home. They walked into the dining area where Jessica sat down at one of the tables while one of the other staff showed up with a cup of tea

"Here, Jessica. Drink this."

"Thank you."

"Would you like for us to try calling your family again?"

"No, I'll tell them," she said before she sipped the tea.

"Is there anything we can do for you?" Jessica thought for a minute then she looked around then to the two women

"Yes. Can you find out when my grandfather is going to be buried?"

"Sure, why?"

"He said he didn't want a funeral but a morning tea in remembrance of him in three days' time."

"Yes, we know about that."

"I want to give my great grandfather a funeral. If the weather is fine and the residents want to say their final farewells to him..." they smiled.

"We understand, we will help take care of everything."

"Thank you."

They talked for a while until Jessica left and biked to the store across the road from the cemetery. She brought some flowers before going to her great grandmother's grave.

"Grandmother, Grandfather is joining you in three days, and you both will be reunited once again."

After spending some time there, she biked back home. When she arrived, her family was in the living room watching rugby, she walked over and turned the TV off.

"Jessica! Turn that back on!" Her father yelled, she turned around with tears rolling down her cheek. "Didn't you hear what I said? Turn the TV back on!" Her father yelled as he stood up and step forth to turn the TV back on but she stood in the way "Get out of the way."

"NO," Jessica said

"You'll do as you are told," he said angrily.

"Grandfather died this morning," Her father froze in shock

"What? Why didn't they call?"

"They tried, but no one answered"

"Dad, the rugby." One of the sons said Jessica, step around her father

"I got some bad news."

"Can it wait until after the rugby?" her other brother asked

"Grandfather died this morning."

"What?" her mother said in shock

"It was his heart; the staff tried calling."

"I'll call the others," her mother said as she stood up and walk into the kitchen.

After that, Jessica went to her bedroom where she started crying. Over the next couple of days, Jessica was quiet at school; she wasn't her normal self. On Tuesday afternoon, her English teacher held her back after class while the rest left for lunch.

"Jessica, are you ok? You haven't been yourself in the past couple of days."

"Sorry, Mrs. Brown. My great-grandfather passed away on Sunday."

"Oh! Jessica, I'm sorry for your loss. I know you two were close, any idea when the funeral is?"

"Tomorrow, I might not be in school."

"Just make sure the school gets a note from your parents to explain it."

"Mum was calling this morning."

"Alright then, I'll let you go."

"Thank you."

The next morning, Jessica rode her bike to the rest home. When she arrived there, she noticed there were many cars.

"Jessica," one of the staff members called her over.

"Hi, Jane, what's going on here?"

"Come with me," Jessica followed Jane down to her office.

"It was in yesterday's paper; we had a lot of phone calls asking when the funeral was."

"You told them?"

"Yes, but I didn't know until yesterday afternoon when your grandfather lawyer showed up that your grandfather didn't want a funeral."

"Yeah. Too late by the looks of thing," Jane smiled

"Yes, they all know when the burial is going to be and where " Jessica nodded Jane stood up and walked over to a shelf the return with a box

"Here, these are your grandfather belongings. If you want to look through them."

"Thank you."

"If you need anything, let me know."

"Thank you, Jane." Then Jane walked out of the office leaving Jessica alone.

She opened the box and inside she found several boxes, opening one she was shocked to find two victory crosses, 1914-1918 Victory metal Mercantile Marine war medal and Naval General Service medal from World War One. Next to them was 1939 – 1945 star, The Atlantic Star, the Africa Star, The Pacific star, 1939-1945, Defence Metal, Austrian active Service metal 1945-1975. Australia service medal, Australian Active service medal. Naval General Service medal for World War Two and a centenary medal.

She placed the box down and searched inside the big one and pulled out different items, including a eulogy letter. Jessica sat down as she opened the envelope and pulled out the letter. She read what it said and realized it was her great-grandfather eulogy. When she finished reading it, she noticed it had the previous year date. She folded the letter and put it back in the envelope. Before she continued rummaging. An hour later, Jane walked back inside her office.

"Are you ok?" she asked

"Yes"

"Everyone's heading to the cemetery; I can drive you there."

"Thank you," Jessica stood up and followed Jane out of the rest home and over to her car. Ten minutes later they parked in a family reserved spot since Jessica said, "you can park there."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Once Jane parked her car they both got out and walked through the gates and down to where everyone else was. When they got there, a Minister walked over to them

"Jessica Bird? I'm Revered Craig, my condolences for your loss."

"Thank you."

"If you follow me, there's a seat for you," Jessica followed the reverend to where the coffin was.

She saw the empty seat, so she walked over to where a table that got her great-grandfather photo on it is, opening the box she was carrying with her, she pulled out the medals she had found and placed them in front of the photo before walking to her seat.

"Good morning, I'm Revered Craig. We are here to say our farewells to Donald James Murphy."

Jessica looked at the coffin while tears were falling down her checks. She looked around to see some people from the rest home and other old men and women whom she didn't know. She noticed that none of her family was there, just like what her grandfather said in his letter. Towards the end of the service, the minister asked if there was anyone who wanted to share a few words. Jessica stood up.

"I'm Jessica Bird...Donald is, was my great-grandfather. There are several stories I could share with you all, but it would take too long. Instead, I'll read this eulogy that my grandfather wrote," she opened the letter and took a deep breath.

"Donald James Murphy born on September tenth, 1901. The youngest of ten children, his parent's Mark Albert Murphy and Jessica Mary Smith, came from Ireland in 1876 and settled down in Melbourne as a newlywed couple. When he was sixteen, he left school and home to join the navy and the war. In 1918, while serving on the HMAT Wandilla," she looked up at everyone,

"HMAT stands for 'His Majesty's Australian transport," she explained remembering her letter.

"When he was on the Wandilla, he meet sixteen years old Jessica Mary O'Connell a Red Cross worker who was training to become a nurse. They got to talk while the ship was heading towards Europe with army troops and returning with Australian and New Zealand wounded.

At the end of the war, Donald and Jessica married on February fourteen, 1919. On January fifth, 1920 their first son, John Donald was born. Donald stayed on HMAT Wandilla until 1921, then he was on a shore posting for a year where he was promoted to Able Seamen. They bought their home on 16 Victoria street in July 1920.

In 1922, Donald was Transferred to HMAS Anzac while he was on a three months patrol, Jessica gave birth to their second son, Mathew Robert, on the twenty-second of July, 1922. On October the first, 1923, their first daughter, Sarah Alice, was born. And on January twenty, 1925, Jessica gave birth to twins, Joe and Janet. Donald made a lot of friends while on HMAS Anzac and even played matchmaker between some of Jessica's single girlfriends and his friends and crewmates." She said with a small smile then said

"On April twenty-nine, 1927, George Kerry was born. He was their last child. Jessica had a difficult pregnancy, and she had a hemorrhage after giving birth. She had a hysterectomy to save her life.

In 1930, Donald was promoted to Leading Seamen and was transferred to HMAS Adelaide until 1935 where he was posted to HMAS Kooronga. In there, he did some extra training until 1942 where he was promoted to Petty Officer and was called away to war.

During the war, he was on HMAS Napier and joined the eastern British fleet and then the south Atlantic operations in 1944. And from there until the end of the war he joined the British Pacific fleet. When they returned home, he was promoted to Chief Petty Officer and retired in 1949 as a Warrant officer."

Jessica raised her eyebrows once again and looked up at every one before returning to her letter. "A month after his retirement, Donald joined the Return service association, Melbourne boat club, Australian coast guard where he served as a skipper for five years. Then worked part-time for them while he was working at Johnson carpet factory until 1970 when he retires from the factory and semi-retired as a skipper. He became a radio operator two days a week for the coast guard. In 1978, Donald became the President of the Melbourne Coast Guard until 1988. He also was the president of the Melbourne RSL from 1974 to 1990.

Every Saturday, Donald, and his friends put money together to buy petrol, food, drinks and bait since one of their friends had a boat. They spent the day fishing and every time he returned home to get in trouble with Jessica because his fishing trip took an hour too long. Both Jessica and Donald joined several clubs during the years, card club, indoor and outdoor bowling, tennis club and golf. They went to the RSA on every Saturday night for dinner, dancing and catching up with friends.

In October tenth, 1974; Jessica, his wife of fifty-five years, passed away from a stoke she had two weeks early." Jessica wiped her tears with a hanky.

"Donald keep himself busy in the garden where they used to grow their vegetables and fruit trees. He still went fishing with his friends as well still play indoor and outdoor bowls. In 1995, Donald moved into Melbourne retirement rest home after seventy-five years living in the same house where he and Jessica brought up their six children.

I

n 2000 Donald became a lifetime member of the Australian coast guard, Australian return service Legue, and Melbourne boat club. Every year, Donald attended Anzac-day parade it didn't matter what the weather was like, he was there walking with other soldiers, sailors from the other wars. Every year he tells the young generation a story or two about what he did during the two wars and how he received his medals.

Donald passed away on a calm Sunday morning, on October, the tenth, 2004. Thirty years to the date after his beloved wife Jessica passed away. Donald Murphy was the last remaining sailor from the ships he served on during World War One and Two. He leaves behind two of his living children, nineteen grandchildren, thirty great grandchildren and three great, great grandchildren." Jessica sniffles using her hankie to wipe her tears away


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

"As for stories, there is one I remember him telling me a couple of years ago. In 1976, he and his friends went up north for a fish trip. One of his friend's son bought a new boat and offered it to father to use whenever he was up north. That time, Tom's son, was on a patrol boat but he had told them where they could find the key and a petrol can to take with them in case they ran out of gas. So, on early Saturday morning, they took the boat out for the day. That afternoon on the way back, they had to refill the gas. They were halfway back when the motor started making strange noises and stopped. They checked everything frantically and couldn't find what was wrong with it. They used the radio to call for help; a patrol boat returned the call." She saw some people starting to smile.

"They told them they were stranded and not too long after, the patrol boat arrived close to them and they all heard clearly. 'Hey X! Isn't that your boat?' coming from one of the sailors." Everyone chuckled

"His reply was...'Dad? What did you do to the engine?' to which Tom replied was, 'We don't know we ran out of gas and filled it with this like what you said in the note' He lifted the can show it to his son. His son covered his face with both hands and shook his head. Then, he yelled out. 'Dad I said the light red can. That's dark red; you put petrol in the motor! No wonder the motor stopped you are ex-navy, dad!'" Every one laugh

"The Navy patrol boat towed them back to port. Grandfather and his friends shared some stories with the crew, and they all learn that Tom was an engineer in the navy. As for his son, the toilets on that ship were the cleanest toilets in the Australian navy for the next six months," she said smiling at the memory

"I did ask Grandfather if cleaning the toilets was a punishment for the crew and he said yes. I chuckled figuring it wouldn't take that long to a full crew to clean them, but then he told me: 'Jess, they had to use a toothbrush to clean them. '" Everyone laughed.

"That same day, Tom asked the boat engineer if he could look at the engines, but his son glared at his engineer and answered. 'if you do, you will be cleaning them with a toothbrush, and Grandfather did ask Tom how did he manage to traumatize his son with toothbrushes." People laughed with that.

"After what happened that day Tom's son marked the dark red can 'Boat- Diesel' with big black letters. So, the next time Grandfather and his friends decided to go fishing they would know which can to take. That day was one of the most retold histories among the patrol boat crews for the next five-plus years when they figured who the five-man they rescued where and as for Tom's son, that was his last patrol as the X. He was promoted to Lieutenant Commander and took over as Captain of the same patrol boat until the boat was retired. And for those of you who are still wondering, yes, they did take the right can the next time they went fishing," Jessica smiled and walked over to her seat. She noticed that some people were still smiling while other were wiping tears away.

Then some other people went up and shared a story about Donald. At the end of the service, a man walked over to Jessica and gave her a red rose. She thanked him as she stood up and step forth to place the rose on the coffin and she lowered her hand onto the coffin

"Rest in peace, grandfather," she whispered before she stepped back. The minister added some final words and the coffin was lowered to the ground, someone played the 'last post, ' and three shots were fired from eight men in navy uniforms who were fifteen meters away.

When it was over, Jessica stood up by the table with her grandfather's picture and medals, and Revered Craig walked to her to give her some comforting words. Once he took a step back, people step forward to give her their condolences.

An hour later, everyone was back at the rest home for morning tea and to talk to other people there who knew Donald. Jessica looked around at some of the people there and smiled noticing she was finally able to be alone for a few minutes. An elder man and a woman around her thirties walked over to her.

"Hello," the man, "that story you shared about your great-grandfather and his friends fishing trip…"

"Did you like it, sir?" She asked as he didn't finish his thought.

"Like it?" he chuckled, "I was there when it happened," he confessed, and her eyes widened.

"Really? Wow! I'm Jessica Bird, sir."

"Thomas Picard," he smiled. "Tom was my father."

"You are the X," she affirmed

"Yes, ma'am. Retired Vice Admiral."

"It's nice to meet you, sir."

"You too, Jessica. What are your plans for the future?"

"Joining the navy as a cook and medic."

"Good for you, Jessica. Good luck"

"Thank you. I do have one question, sir."

"Yes?"

"Did the engineer clean the engines with a toothbrush?" He chuckled

"No, he was very lucky unlike most of the others."

"Well, at least the toilets were clean."

"Yes, they were alright, and word did get around with the other navy boats about what happened. My CO, he was trying to hold a straight face when I returned to the bridge."

"I bet he was"

"Dad, we better get going," the woman said

"I know," he said looking at his daughter then turned to Jessica

"Thank you for coming," Jess told him.

"You are welcomed," he frowned. "Where is the rest of your family?"

"I don't know, sorry."

"It's ok. You take care of yourself and good luck in the Navy."

"I will, sir." Then they turned and walked away.

It was late in the afternoon by the time Jessica walked inside her house. She could hear the TV going, so she walked down to her bedroom where she got changed before getting her dinner ready. On Friday afternoon, she reached home from school, and after getting changed, she walked to the kitchen to find her mother talking to someone she didn't know.

"Jessica, this is Mr. Young. He is here to see you," her mother introduced, and Jessica frowned.

"Me? Why?"

"To give you this, Miss bird," the man said opening his briefcase and pulling out an envelope; taking it from his hand, she opened it and read the contents.

'Jess, I'm naming you my only heir. Everything which I had at the rest home with me plus my life savings, once all the shares have been cashed. I'm not sure how much they are worth today, but no matter what you are getting it all. I know you might wonder why the rest of the family isn't getting something. But we both know the answer to that, you are the only one who came to the home and spent time with me. You even shared your time with other residents, and you always made me smile or laugh. You were there every Sunday, no matter what the weather was like. Mr. Young, from the family trust office, will be keeping the money in an account until you are eighteen. If you want, you can place most of it for your retirement pension. You just need to make Mr. Young aware of your wishes. If the family fights over the will as such, you don't need to worry; everything has been taken care. You just finish your studies and follow your dreams. Love, Great Grandfather,' Jess returned the letter to the envelope as she looked at Mr. Young.

"My great grandfather has explained it all to me in this letter." She told him, and he nodded.

"I've cashed all the shares, and with his life savings your inheritance came to..." then he picked up a file and opened it before he gave it to her. Jessica's eyes widened.

"Whoa!"

"What is it, Jessica?" her mother asked concerned.

"He... he left me with... over four million dollars."

"What?!" Jessica mother said in shock then turn to Mr. Young

"Four million, three hundred and eighty-nine thousand, four hundred and eighteen dollars and seventy-five cents, to be exact," Mr. Young added.

"What about the will?"

"In his will, he appointed Jessica Bird as the only heir of everything he owned by Mr. Murphy. By his instructions, a copy of his will was posted out today."

"So, the rest of us gets nothing?"

"You will have to read the will when you get it, Mrs. Bird only Miss Bird is my client," he finished. Jessica's mom walked out of the room not happy with she learned. He turned to Jessica, "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Yes, can you put two million in my retirement pension fund?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I've got a pension plan set, and I won't get it until I'm sixty-five."

"Sure, I'll need an account number."

"I'll go and get it," she smiled before walking out of the kitchen. In a couple of minutes, she was giving him a sheet of paper. "Here, this is my account number."

"Well, Miss Bird, I'll check it out. If everything is correct, then I will do what you requested. Now I need you to fill out these papers," he said giving her a file. After she read it and filled it, she returned it to Mr. Young who carefully checked it before closing it.

"Well, it's done. Do you have any other questions?"

"No, that's all. Thanks"

"Well, here is my card, Miss Bird." Jessica grabbed the card as he closed his briefcase. "Thank you," they walked to the front door.

"Do you have a will written out, Miss Bird?"

"Yes, I have. I guess now I'll have to change it," she frowned.

"If you need any help..."

"Thanks, I'll keep you in mind," she opened the door, and Mr. Young walked out. Jessica closed the door before she walked to the kitchen where she started getting dinner ready.


	38. Chapter 38

**AN: Sorry for taking so long in updating this story. My beta reader been busy and hasn't had much time to beta read till the past few days. Enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 38

Kate was pleased, it was her last day at Watson bay and after the day ended she was going on maternity leave for the next three months. When she finally managed to walk out of the building, she was tired, hungry and her feet and back were causing her pain and discomfort. And yet, she managed to put on a brave face in front of everyone as she strolled towards the exit and outside. Her day soon became, even more, brighter when she saw who was leaning against her car.

"Mike," she whispered to herself.

He could see how tired she looked and by the way, her hand was on her back he could tell she was in pain. So, instead of just waiting for her next to her car, he walked towards her. They stopped in front of each other and looked at each other for a minute. Then, Mike took the briefcase and shoulder bag from her.

"Keys?" He asked, and she opened her bag and took the keys out wriggling them in front of him. He grabbed them and took a moment to accommodate all the bags before he embraced her by the waist to give her support.

"Come on let's get you home; I'll bet you are hungry," Kate smile as she gave him a quick kiss

"Yes, I am."

"What do you feel like?"

"A tired whale?" she grinned making him shake his head.

"I meant for food."

"Junk food!"

"And do you have any of that at home?" He asked curiously.

"None, I was going to get some on the way home."

"Sounds like a plan."

They reached her car, and he unlocked and opened the passenger door for Kate. After helping her in, he closed the door and moved to leave her things on the back seat. With everything set, he sat on the driver's seat before starting the car and direct them to town while Kate took a short nap.

Once he parked the car in front of a supermarket, he killed the engine and turned towards Kate; he smiled as she was still asleep. He woke her by caressing her cheek softly, her eyes fluttered open, and she moaned sleepily.

"Where are we?" she asked looking at him.

"Supermarket. I woke you to know what do you want."

"Hmm, I'll come with you."

"Alright," he nodded and walked out of the car and around to help her out, while he did that Kate turned around to get her bag and opened her door.

Mike extended his hand, and she grabbed it, and after he helped her out, he closed the door, and they walked to the store.

"What do we need to get besides junk food?" He grinned, and she smiled.

"Fruit, veggies, meat, bread… chocolate…"

"Let's start with what you want and then we can move to what we need," he offered, and they started to shop. An hour later, they were getting out of the supermarket and driving to her condo; Mike couldn't help but shook his head with an amused smile since on the way Kate had managed to fall asleep again.

"Kate," he called her once again caressing her cheek.

"Mmm…"

"Kate, come on. Wake up we are home," Kate inhale deeply as she opened her eyes and looked around.

"Already?"

"Why don't you head up, I'll bring groceries and your briefcase up with me."

"Mike… I can help"

"Kate, you are tired. Go, I'll won't be long."

"Ok." She sighed, she managed to get out of the car by the time Mike was already standing out of her door with her bag and hat in his hands and gave them to her.

"Here, take my keys, and I'll stay with yours to lock the car."

"Thanks" she kissed him before walking towards the elevators.

Mike watched her until she was on the elevator and returned to his job. He took her briefcase out of the backseat before he grabbed the grocery bags and elbowed the trunk closed. Before getting to the elevators.

Kate reached the condo and entered disabling the alarm. She lowered her purse and keys on the hall table before walking to the room as she was getting changed she heard the door being opened.

"Do you need help, Mike?" she asked loudly getting out of the room now on a summer dress.

"Just the door, Kate." She smiled and walked forward to close it and follow him to the kitchen to sort the bags. He shook his head and passed her the briefcase.

"Hey, take this. I got this. Will you like a drink?"

"Yes, please," she said still rummaging through the bags.

"Kate? What are you doing?" he asked amused. She ignored him for a while until she got what he wanted

"Aha!" she said victoriously, grabbing a pack of ice cream. She turned around and got a spoon, scooping a big spoon of the sweet she hummed.

"Exactly what I needed."

Mike chuckled as after her comment she grabbed the package and her briefcase and disappeared out of the kitchen leaving him with the groceries. He found her at the lounge chair still eating the ice cream, and he sat beside her on the other chair, placing the drinks on the small table between them.

"You perked up a bit," he told her, and she nodded.

"I'm still a bit tired though."

"Well, now you can relax. You got the next three months off," he pointed.

"True, so...Christmas?"

"What about it?"

"Where would you like to have it."

"With you."

"What about your family, Mike?"

"Well...we could invite them here?" he offered, and Kate smiled

"I was thinking the same thing."

"Good, so what would you and Emma like for dinner."

"I don't know, surprise me."

"I can do that."

Over the next two weeks, Mike kept Kate happy. They went for walks late in the afternoon since it was getting hot during the day. They went out to different restaurants for dinner, and during the day they went swimming.

Kate found it cooling and relaxing plus, and Emma seemed to enjoy it.

On the fourth of December, Kate and Mike were in a cab on their way to the swimming baths when Kate felt a strong, sharp pain for few seconds before it stopped. Mike looked over to Kate and noticed she was rubbing her stomach and had a frown on her face

"Kate? Are you ok?" she turned to him and smiled

"Yeah...Ow" She grimaced and clenched her stomach.

"Hey, change of address. Can you take us to the hospital?" Mike said to the cab driver who frowned.

"I guess my wife has gone into labor," he smiled, and the driver took a look in his rear vision mirror to see the look on Kate's face

"Sure, mate." Mike held onto Kate's hand while he looked at her

"How long has this been going on?" he asked softly.

"Second one."

"And you remember what to do, right?"

"Yes, I do." She rolled her eyes at him before she squeezed his hand and started the breathing exercises.

"Time it, Mike."

"I am, Kate."

"I haven't got a bag with me."

"Don't worry; I'll get it later."

"She's early…" she whispered in pain.

"What's three days?" he joked, and she chuckled.

Ten minutes later the taxi stopped outside the hospital. After paying the fare, Mike ran around to help Kate.

"Mike," she said scared as they both stood outside the hospital, she with contractions and he trying to keep her steady while maneuvering with their things for the pool

"Kate, we are here, we are ready."

"It's not that…" she looked down. "My water broke," she added, and Mike followed her gaze to see the water on the dry ground.

"Then we better hurry, right?" They strolled stopping with each contraction until Mike was close enough to let her alone for a few seconds to grab a wheelchair. "Here, sit."

"Nurse? we need help here…" Mike asked loudly as he pushed her inside the ward. A nurse turned around to the voice and recognized Kate.

"Contact Dr. Knight," she said to the other nurse in the ward. "Tell him that Mrs. Flynn has gone into labor and bring a hospital gown asap." She instructed before she went to them.

"Mr. Flynn, follow me," he followed the nurse pushing the wheelchair to a private room

"How far are the contractions Mr. Flynn?"

"Seven minutes, her water broke just outside the hospital."

"Alright, let's get you clean up and change Mrs. Flynn."

"We didn't bring any bags, we were on our way to the swimming baths," Kate said as Mike helped her to stand.

"That's ok," the nurse told them as Mike helped Kate out of her dress. After a knock on the door, a second nurse opened it and gave towels and gowns to the nurse.

"Dr. Knight will be here in few minutes."

"Thanks, Joan."

Once Joan left, Mike helped Kate out of her swimsuit while the nurse fixed the bed for her. He was holding the hospital gown for her when the next contraction hit. As he stood in front of her, she wrapped her arms around his neck and holding each other gazes they breathed at the same time.

"Mrs. Flynn, I'm going to clean you up, ok?" the nurse asked once she was on the bed. Kate nodded, and Mike turned around to place Kate's belongings in her bag.

"I'll be back in a minute." With the nurse gone, Mike pulled a chair close to the bed and held onto Kate's hand.

"I can't believe it's happening, Mike."

"Neither can I, but it is."

"I'm scared, nervous, happy."

"So am I," then the door open and the doctor and nurses walked in with different machines

"Kate, Mike"

"Dr. Knight"

"We going to get you set up just like what we talked about, so relax," Kate laughed

"Relax? You most definitively aren't the one having a baby." Dr. Knight smiled

"Yes, I know that." Mike stood up and stepped back watching what was happening.

Once everything was done and set, Kate got an IV line, a baby heart monitor on her stomach and a pain reliever oxygen inhaler machine, the last one was in case she wanted to use it. When done and the doctor had checked to see how far dilated Kate was.

"Well, you are five centimeters dilated. It will be few hours, try and get some rest."

"I will," He gave her a nod before he and the nurses walked out of the room.

"Mike? Why don't you go and call the family?"

"Later, I'm staying right here. I'm not going anywhere," He held onto her hand while looking at her.

"I know you won't, Mike," she smiled gratefully.

"Get some rest." She hummed in agreement as her eyes fell closed.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

The next morning Mike walked into Kate's condo. He was happy and tired, but the first thing he does was walking to the phone and place a call.

"Hello?"

"Hi dad, it's Mike."

"Hi, son. You sound tired; everything's okay?"

"I am tired. I just got from the hospital."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, dad. In fact, everything's great! Emma Katherine Flynn was born at six zero eight this morning seven pounds six ounces, ten fingers, ten toes, blues eyes and blond hair and a good set of lungs."

"What a girl!"

"Who's on the phone?" Mike's mother asked in the background

"It's Mike. Kate had a girl this morning."

"Give me the phone! Mike! Such great news!" his mother said over the phone

"Yes, it is, mum! She was in labor for twenty hours."

"What's my granddaughter's name?"

"Emma Katharine Flynn, seven pounds six ounces."

"Wonderful, Mike. And how's Kate?"

"She's a true sailor, mum."

"Well, I can say I'm surprised. Have you called Hannah?"

"No, you are the first to know."

"Good. You sound tired; you should get some sleep."

"I will, mum. I need to make some calls first."

"Then I let you do it. Bye, Mike. Send our congratulations to Kate!"

"I will, bye mum."

He lowered the phone only to dial a new number. It ringed several times before he heard Hannah's hello.

"Mike! You sound tired."

"I am... auntie Hannah."

"What? Kate had the baby? When? What did she have? How much did the baby weight?" Mike laughed

"After twenty hours of labor, Emma Katharine Flynn was born at six zero eight this morning weighing seven pounds six ounces. And before you ask she has ten fingers, ten toes, my eyes and Kate's hair."

"I have a niece! Congratulations Mike!"

"Thanks, Hannah, mum and dad are happy."

"I bet they are! Sorry, I wish I could stay and chat, but someone has to take kids to school."

"Talk to you later."

"Sure, bye."

Mike made some other calls before he went to bed to get a few hours of sleep before returning to the hospital.

On HMAS Childers the SAT phone rang.

"HMAS Childers, Lieutenant Commander Thompson speaking," he answered the sat phone on the HMAS Childers.

"Yes, sir. Yes, sir, I'll let the crew know, sir. Thank you for calling, sir." Once he hung up, he picked the mic to the PA System and shaking his head he delivered the news.

"Here is the Captain speaking. I just received a call from commander Marshall from NAVCOM. Lieutenant Commander Flynn and Lieutenant McGregor are pleased to announce the safe arrival of Emma Katharine Flynn. Both mother and daughter are doing well, that is all."

"That's a great new, sir."

"Yes, X it is. Have you meet lieutenant McGregor?"

"Yes, sir. We went to ADFA together. She's the brighter officer I have ever known; she won the sward award when we graduated, sir."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Before I was assigned here she was teaching a navigation course, she one hell of a taskmaster and her nickname in ADFA is the perfect princess."

"Perfect Princess?"

"Yes sir, she got the highest score in Navy history, sir."

"How interesting and she married Mighty Mike?" X smile

"Everyone thought he was married to the navy and the sea, but we were wrong."

"You used to work at Canberra?"

"With Chief of the Fleet Dixon, sir. He told me he was shocked when he heard that Lieutenant Commander Flynn got married and to whom. He believed it was time for the Lieutenant Commander to settle down, he also hoped he could tame inner cowboy."

"Do you think that's even possible?"

"I don't know, sir. I used to think him getting married was impossible too." Then their radio operator walked onto the bridge with a piece of paper

"Sir, there's a mayday call" he passed the piece of paper to the captain.

Later that afternoon, Mike walked into Kate room. He stopped at the sight before him; Kate was sitting up in bed holding their daughter in her arms. She looked up and smiled when she saw Mike walking into the room.

"Hey, did you get some sleep?" Kate asked

"Yes," he said placing her bags down on a chair and roses on a table. Then he sat on the edge of the bed looking down at Emma who was awake. Kate moved Emma into Mike's arms.

"She is so beautiful, just like her mother," he whispered before looking up and kissing Kate.

"You think so, Mike?"

"Yeah, I do. The family sends their congratulations."

"Are they happy?"

"Ecstatic. Commander Marshall and the top brass also send their best wishes."

"That's nice of them."

"Yes, indeed. I spoke to Captain Thomas before coming here; he asked if Emma is going to join the Navy," Kate's eyes widened

"What? What did you say?"

"I said it would be up to her."

"And what did he say?"

"That if she does and takes after both of us… then God helps the Navy." Kate covered her mouth not to laugh so loud and scare Emma. "We are not that bad, are we?"

"Well, the captain thinks so and so does the Vice Admiral."

"Oh, well. As you said, it will be up to Emma in years' time, after all, she's only a baby."

"True."

Mike stood with them until the visiting hours were over, he kissed Kate before walking out of the hospital and going to the condo. The next morning when Mike walked into Kate's room he stopped in surprise when he saw flowers and helium balloons and cards every here.

"Wow!"

"Yeah, they all arrived this morning." She smiled.

"I guess they were right and the Navy grapevine is the best. They must have been busy since yesterday," Mike commented, and Kate laughed.

"Sounds like they were right."

"How's Emma?" He asked seating on the bed and kissing Kate.

"She's good. Dr. Knight said we could go home next week," Mike grinned

"That is great news!"

"Yes, it is."

That day, they bathed Emma for the first time with the nurse help. They laughed as soon as Emma was in the bath waving her arms and legs around.

"Looks like you got a water baby on your hands," the nurse commented with a smile.

"We know! Emma loved every time I had a bath or went swimming." Kate said.

After Emma had her first bath and was dressed, Mike carried her back to Kate's room and placed already sleep on the bassinet. Kate took off the robe and slippers she had before getting back into bed.

"Kate? I was thinking… how about after Christmas we go up to Cairns for a couple of weeks? We could bring the new year in while up there," Kate looked at him a knowing look on her face.

"You want to show off Emma," she told him raising her eyebrows making him grin.

"Well... yeah... that too. What do you think?"

"I don't know Mike," he held onto her hands

"If you do say yes, you'll get a chance to see Emma's bedroom," he taunted her.

"You finished?"

"Yup, so what do you say?" Kate let out a breath

"Ok." He leaned forth and kissed her.

"Good, you and Emma are going to love it!

"Is it like the one at home?"

"Yes, and no"

"Mike," she said in a warning tone.

"Trust me." He was about to lean to kiss her thoroughly when there was a knock on the door, with a dramatic sigh, Mike got up of bed and opened the door. There was a young guy in a Navy uniform carrying three bags and a big bunch of flowers in his arms.

"Can I help you, Midshipmen Thorpe?"

"Are you Lieutenant Commander Flynn, sir?"

"Yes, what can I do for you?"

"I received an e-mail message from my father; you served with him on HMAS Childers? Andy Thorpe or Charge."

"Ah, yes! Are you his Jamie?"

"Yes, sir." He said blushing a little. "Is your wife resting?"

"Come in."

"Thank you, sir." Mike opened the door wider so Jamie could walk into the room

"Ma'am, congratulations."

"Thank you," Jamie walked over to a spot on a table and put the flowers down on it. Then he walked over and gave Kate the three bags

"These gifts are from Hammersley and Childer crews. Dad asked me to get them soon as they heard you got a daughter."

"Thank you. Please sit down."

"Yes, ma'am." Jamie sat down just as Kate opened one bag and looked at what was in it. She pulled out a teddy bear wearing a sailor suit

"I love it, what do you think Mike?" she showed him the bear

"Whose idea was it to get this?"

"It was a vote between the two boats on what to get your daughter," Jamie explained as Kate opened the second bag and pulled out baby sailor suits in green, yellow, blue, pink and orange. She showed them to Mike. Before she opened the third bag and pulled out a forty centimeters pink care bear with two hearts on it. Kate look at the tag that was attached to it.

"Love a lot bear," She passed it to Mike with a small smile.

"Thank you, Midshipmen Thorpe, and when you send a message to Charge, thank him and ask him to thank the others on our behalf."

"I will, sir. He also said they want photos to know who she looks like." Kate covered her mouth while laughing and Mike shook his head grinning

"Let me guess. That was Charge or Buffer requests."

"Both, sir. Buffer wants photos and dad wanted to know who she looks like, sir." Mike shook his head

"Tell them they will have to wait until my return."

"Yes, sir. I'll pass the message. I'll better go," he stood up. "I hope Emma will enjoy her gifts."

"She will and thank you," Kate said. Jamie nodded before turning to Mike

"Sir, it's an honor to meet you."

"You too. You do look like your father."

"Younger, sir."

"True, what ship are you on?"

"HMAS Darwin, sir. I start next year on her. Now, it's in dry dock for repairs."

"I served on Darwin fifteen years ago."

"Did you, sir?"

"Yes, after I did my rotation on a patrol boat."

"I don't know where they are going to put me after being on HMAS Darwin, sir."

"That's how the Navy works. Good luck"

"Thank you, sir. Ma'am"

They waited for Jaime to leave the room before they chuckled.

"You still want to go to Cairns after Christmas Mike?" she asked.

"Yes," They talk for the rest of the day until a nurse kicked Mike out of her room at the end of visiting hours.


	40. Chapter 40

Ch 40

Until the day Kate and Emma were authorized to leave the hospital, Mike showed up early every day and left late into the night. When he returned from getting the stroller from the car to take Emma out of the hospital, Kate was finishing getting Emma dressed.

"Hey, almost ready?" she looked up and smiled.

"Yes, we are."

Mike moved the stroller to the end of the bed and walked to kiss Kate and then, pick Emma.

"Hello sweetie, ready to come home?"

"Yes, she is. And so am I"

"Then shall we go?" Mike said placing Emma carefully in the stroller; he buckled her in before covering her with a thin blanket. Then, he straightened and turned to Kate.

"Let's go home."

"Sounds good to me," she whispered as he enveloped her in a hug before letting her go.

Mike grabbed the few remaining things, as Kate pushed the stroller out of the door.

"I can believe how many gifts she got." He said trying to accommodate a teddy bear that had arrived that morning. The rest of the things he had taken home on several trips.

"Wow, Mike… you did all this?" Kate asked in awe as they entered the condo later that day. The Christmas tree was up, and the whole place was decorated.

"Yes, do you like it?"

"I love it, Mike."

Mike placed the latest flowers on the breakfast bar; then he walked past Kate taking her bags to her bedroom. He stopped by Emma's room placing some new gifts in place while Kate strolled around looking the things Mike had done.

"What would you like to do Kate?" he asked as he walked over to her

"Can we go for a walk? I've been stuck in hospital for a week"

"Sure, I'll get Emma's bag then we can go." He grabbed the bag he had just left in Emma's room and returned to them, stuffing it under the carriage of the stroller. "Shall we?"

"How did you do that?" she asked surprised

"The bag?" He asked, and she nodded. Mike chuckled.

"Kate, I know you. I had it ready because I knew you would want to go for a walk."

"Can you blame me? It is a beautiful day. You know, we could do our Christmas shopping as well."

"Good idea!" Mike turned the stroller around, and they walked to the door.

They went for a walk along the beach front, and almost an hour later Emma woke up hungry. "There!" Mike pointed to a bench under a tree.

They walked over to it and sat down; Mike got a blanket out while Kate placed Emma on her lap and lifted her top slightly to unclasp her bra. Mike grabbed the cotton sheet and placed it over Kate's shoulder allowing her to lift her top further up. Emma latched to her nipple as soon as she was close to it.

"You are a natural, Kate." He told her looking at them enamored.

"You think so?"

"Yes, I do."

He turned to get a towel out from the bag as well a diaper and other things knowing that after Emma had her feed, she would need her diaper changed. They talked until Emma had her fill, then Kate passed her to Mike since he got a towel over his shoulder, he placed Emma against his shoulder while rubbing and patting her back.

Kate fixed her clothes and then placed everything back on the carrier and smiled as she heard Emma burp. She turned towards them and sat back leaning against them. She was about to kiss the top of her head when she burped again.

"She's full of wind," Mike chuckled.

"

Yeah, she is, and she's happy."

"True," Mike then moved to change Emma's diaper.

Once the change was done and everything was cleaned, he picked Emma who by then was asleep. Kate turned her head to see someone in white walking towards them.

"Mike," she called, and he looked up following her gaze and smiled when he saw who it was.

"Commander Johnson"

"Lieutenant commander Flynn, I heard congratulation are in order."

"Thank you, sir. Commander Johnson, my wife, Lieutenant Kate McGregor."

"Sir"

"Lieutenant, you got a beautiful little girl there."

"Thank you, sir. She already got Mike wrapped around her little finger," she grinned, and the Commander laughed

"I bet she has. I know what is like, my wife and I got four children of our own. The first born is always the most amazing child ever held and loved...that's until you have the second, third and fourth one."

"We haven't decided on how many we going to have," Kate said

"Just be warned your parents are going to spoil her rotten."

"Mike already has done that for his parents. They, on the other hand, treat all kids equally, so there's no favoritism."

"That's a clever way, Lieutenant. What about your parents?"

"My father past away a few years ago."

"Sorry to hear that, and your mother?"

"I haven't spoken to her since I was sixteen. It's something I really don't want to talk about, sir." he nodded

"I understand, I'll leave you three alone and congratulations."

"Thank you, sir," Kate said.

"Are you ok?" Mike asked her once the Commander left.

"Yeah, I am." she looked down at Emma who was asleep in Mike's arms

"Shall we go and do some Christmas shopping?"

"Why not?" Mike said

When they returned to their condo hours later, Emma woke up for a feed.

"I'll take care of Emma," Kate said

"Would you like a drink?" Mike asked lowering the bags.

"Yes, thanks." Kate pushed the stroller down and into Emma room leaving Mike to take care of the shopping bags.

When Mike finished sorting their shopping bags, he poured drinks for Kate and himself. He smiled at the sight; Kate was in the rocking chair breastfeeding their daughter and talking to her softly. Kate looked up when she felt observed.

"Everything's done?" Kate asked

"Yes, what would you like for dinner tonight?"

"Smoke salmon and salad."

"Sounds good to me, here is your drink."

He lowered both drinks on a table which was next to the rocking chair and picked the towel that was thrown over Kate's shoulder and placed it on his before grabbing Emma. He rubbed her back and walked around the room talking to her. Kate smile and took her drink.

"Aye, does that feel better sweetie?" Mike asked as Emma burped. As an answer she burped again, "you sure are full of wind."

With Kate seating and Mike walking Emma to sleep, they remained in the room until the baby was profoundly dreaming before Mike stopped in front of her bassinet and lay her carefully down. Kissing her forehead, Kate turned the baby monitor on before they both left the room.

Over the next two weeks, Kate and Mike got into a routine with Emma as they figured when she woke up for a feed or diaper change. They went into town four times to finish their Christmas shopping as well for Kate to go swimming, she wanted to get back in shape before returning to work. Mike kept in contact with his family, and they were looking forth to meet Emma on Christmas day.

The day before Christmas Jack was sitting in his office finishing off his paperwork before he and Sam left to finish their Christmas shopping. For the season only a skeleton crew was scheduled for the next couple of days, and the same happened around the new year. He finished signing the last document when Sam walked into his office.

"Hey, let me guess, you finished your reports," Jack sighed when he noticed Sam carrying files in her hands

"Yes, I did. But they can wait until after Christmas for you to read them."

"Good, let's get out of here and finish that Christmas shopping for once?" Sam smiled

"Well, sir," she trailed, and he squinted at her knowing that every time she said 'sir' in such way meant she wanted something.

"Yes, Colonel?" he played her game making her smile.

"Well, sir, I was thinking."

"When aren't you thinking, Sam? Your brain never stops," he added, and she giggled.

"Australia"

"Australia?"

"Yes...the letters?" Jack thought about it

"What about it?"

"Well...how about you and I fly over there and see what happened to those people?"

"Fly as in..."

"Yes, Jack." She rolled her eyes. "Using the ship, plus it's a good time to see if it can pick up voices through walls."

"Are you sure Sam?"

"Yes" she picked up a top file and pass it to him

"It's up to you, sir." Jack took the file and opened it to see names of each person and their addresses, then he looked up at Sam. "Aren't you a bit curious about those people?"

"Well...yes I am," Jack looked at Sam for a minute then he closed the file and leaned forth picking up the phone and pressing couple of numbers

"This is General O'Neill. Get the ship ready...thanks." Then he hung up and stood up, "Ok, Colonel; you win" he walked around the desk

"I must say Jack you will be rewarded accordingly tonight," Sam smiled at him making him Jack groan

"Sam our family will be there."

"Well, there's the ship," she turned around and walked out the door. Jack shook his head before following Sam out of his office. Ten minutes later Jack flew the ship out of the garage and to Australia with Sam next to him.

"Ok where to first?" Jack asked

"Cairns."

"Who's there?"

"Andy Thorpe and Mike Flynn, they both on HMAS Childer, we can check the navy docks first to see if the boat is there or not."

"Good idea," when they reach Cairns, they went to the navy docks first.

"It's not here, let's see if we can find it," Jack said as he flew higher and out to sea.

"See if you can pick up the navy transponder, use the signals from the patrol boats that are in the dock," Jack nodded and pushed a couple of buttons and in the screen red, and green dots appeared. Jack then made the green dots disappeared

"Ok, let's see if we can find the boat," Jack widened the search until he found four patrol boats and a frigate. He flew near to the first patrol boat to see if it was a Childer.

"There she is! See if you can pick up their voices," Jack turn the volume up so they could hear the crew talking. "Isolate them," Sam asked.

"That one... that's Charge voice," Sam said. They could hear Charge and another voice.

"It a shame we are spending Christmas and new year out here," Charge said

"Yeah, so how are Amy and Jamie doing?"

"Good! Jamie on HMAS Darwin and Amy is finishing high school. She will be joining next year; she wants to be an engineer like me."

"Good for them! Does Jamie get a chance to spend Christmas with his mum and Amy?"

"No," he let out his breath

"Amy will be spending it with him in Sydney. Otherwise, they would have spent Christmas with me, my X-wife and her husband, Brad, are on a cruise for a month."

"It's hard to families being away over Christmas."

"True, lucky I sent them their Christmas presents before we left for our patrol."

"Cool. Any word from Lieutenant Commander Flynn?"

"Yes, he called me last week. He and his wife will be up in Cairns after Christmas for a few days and until next year."

"It's a shame we can't be there to meet his daughter."

"Emma. Yeah, it is a shame."

"So, he's still down in Sydney then?"

"Yep, he was disappointed that we are out here, but he understands."

"It hasn't been the same since he's not around."

"True" Jack and Sam looked at each other as Jack turned the ship flying south.

"Now we know where Mike Flynn is," Sam said

"Yes, who next?"

"Kate McGregor"


	41. Chapter 41

**AN: sorry for not updating sooner. My beta reader been busy pack and moving. When she get some time she work on this story. so enjoy**

Ch 41

They reached Sydney and Jack flew to Kate address bringing up the screen again. They saw Kate and Mike bathing Emma. Jack and Sam could hear what was being said.

"Mike! Look at your jeans?" He looked down then back to Emma

"Emma! Look at what you did! You splashed water onto my jeans!" He laughed, and Emma waved her arms around splashing more water onto Mike who was holding her. Kate laughed.

"You will need to change before we go anywhere, Mike! It looks like you wet yourself"

"Very funny, Kate." He turned to a grinning Emma.

"Your mother's laughing at me and so are you...AHHH, Emma are you trying to tell me I need a shower?"

"I think she is, Mike."

"Very funny" Mike picked Emma up and placed her on a towel before drying her while Kate took care of the water left in the baby bath.

"Here we go, you are all nice and dry," Mike picked Emma up and passed her to Kate

"I'll get her dress while you go and have a shower," Kate kissed him and walked away with Emma.

"Now we know where Mike is," Sam grinned at Jack. She opened the file Jack brought with them. "Oh, according to this, they got married in February this year."

"And when we delivered the letters?

"Last year, I'll do some more checking on it," Jack squinted at her. "next year."

"Agreed. Who's next?"

"Chris Blake, he's in Melbourne."

On the way to Melbourne, Sam gave Jack the address, and he stopped them close to the house. Inside they saw five people, two adults, and three children. Jack managed to get a closer look at Chris; he was in the kitchen with Sally cooking breakfast while the boys just walked into the kitchen.

Chris smiled when he saw all three boys with their hair standing on end.

"They are definitively your sons, Chris," Sally said making him laugh as he tried to flatten his morning spike hair

"Very funny, Sally. What about your hair? It looks like a birds nest in the mornings?"

"Funny. Ha, ha," she slapped his backside as she walked past him.

"They look happy," Jack said

"Yes, they do. Whatever happened in 2011 must have been bad that it affected Mike, Kate, Jessica, Andy, Chris, Dylan, Nikki, and Josh."

"Yeah, the question is why them? Why are they so important?"

"Hopefully the last letter will give us that answer Jack."

"Yeah, who's next?" Sam looked down at the list

"Jessica Bird."

They arrived at her house and could see where she was and what she was doing, she was eating breakfast while her family was still in bed. They watched her clean up her breakfast mess before walking out to the garage.

Opening the garage door, she pushed a homemade trolley out then closed the shed door before turning around and pushing the trolley down the driveway and down the street.

They noticed she was carrying a lawn mower, petrol can and garden tools on the trolley. They followed her until she stopped inside of a house.

"Morning Jessica," an elderly man welcomed her.

"Morning Mr. Wilson"

"You are starting early today."

"Yes, sir. I might as well before it gets too hot."

"Don't get dehydrated."

"I'm covered Mr. Wilson," she smiled picking a bag and opened to show him a bottle of water.

"How's your family? Are they still being a pain the ass about your grandfather's money?"

"Yes, they going to court about it next year."

"Well good luck for that"

"Thanks, sir." He turned around and walked inside just as Jessica started the lawnmower up.

"I wonder what that was all about," Jack muttered

"Sounds like Jessica's family not happy about a will."

"Sounds like she received more money than the rest of the family?"

"Could be Jack, let's go home."

"Ok," he turned the ship around and flew back to Colorado. "So, what did you get me for Christmas?" Sam laughed

"You will have to wait until tomorrow."

"Sam," he whined sounding like a five-year-old. When they returned to the SGC, Jacob was there to greet them.

"Dad!" Sam said as she stepped forth to give him a hug

"Hiya kiddo, how are you?"

"I'm good, thanks, dad."

"That's good...Jack," they both hugged

"Dad is good to see you. When did you arrive?"

"Twenty minutes ago. How are the kids?"

"Oy! Where should I start?" Jack said, and Sam elbowed him in the ribs.

"Ow Sam it's true, they all starting to talk in technobabble!" Jack added in dismay, Jacob laughed

"That bad, huh?"

"You have no idea."

"Well, I'll meet you next to your truck Jack."

"Ok, Dad." They went their separate ways. "I'm in trouble," Jack said looking at Sam for the corner of his eyes.

"Yes, you are."

"How am I going to get back in your good books, Sam?"

"I'll think of something," Jack groaned knowing what she got in mind.

Ten minutes later they met up with Jacob and got into Jack truck driving into town while talking. As Mark and his family had been in their home for three days, they were covered and could go finishing their Christmas shopping before heading home.

The next day Daniel and Teal'c spent the day with Jack and his family while Cam traveled to spend his ten days of leave with his family. On the second week of January, Jack, Sam and five other air force personnel flew to Washington for a promotion and awards ceremony which was held at the air force hall.

In the Air Force hall, they walked into the room and mingled with the other Air Force members, until General Ryan walked out and started the ceremony with a speech. He called name after name until he stopped almost at the end of the list.

"Lieutenant Colonel Carter," Sam walked up the steps and stood at attention, and they exchanged salutations.

"Lieutenant Colonel Carter, for the work you have done on project Prometheus I hereby present to you the Air and Space Campaign Medal for the hours of work you spent on the project. Well done," He pinned the medal in place before turning to receive a box.

"Lieutenant Colonel Carter, I have the pleasure of promoting you to Colonel, congratulations Colonel Carter. General O'Neill do you want to do the honors?" He asked and Jack grin as he stepped forth and grabbed her new rank insignia's and changed them for the new. Then, they exchanged salutes and returned to their previous places.

"General O'Neill," General Ryan called before he could get down to the stage.

"Yes, sir?" He said turning around and General Ryan raised a box he had just retrieved from his aid hands.

"General O'Neill, after an extended conversation with the President about you and the work you and the teams under your command have done during the last seven years, he and the board allowed me the pleasure and honor to promote you, Major General O'Neill to Lieutenant General. Congratulations."

"Sweet!" He said loud enough for Sam to hear since she was stopped just at the bottom of the stairs. She turned around with a grin on her face as Jack walked to General Ryan and he changed his insignia's. They exchanged a salute as Ryan finished placing them.

"Keep up the good work, General," Ryan pointed.

"Yes, sir." He then walked to stand next to Sam, and she tried not to squint at the smug grin he was wearing but couldn't.

"What?" she whispered.

"Oh, you know what this means, Sam," he whispered back.

"You tell me," she sighed. And his grin widened

"I outrank George and Dad," he wriggled his eyebrows as she turned to him and gave her a look he knew all too well. He grinned brightly and then they both went back to stare and listen to General Ryan. When the ceremony was over, General Ryan walked down the steps to talk to them.

"General, Colonel."

"Sir," they both said at the same time

"I've read your reports on what's been happening and what you both did at the disclosure meeting last year, it was a job truly well done."

"Thank you, sir," Jack said

"Keep it up, both of you," he smiled and walked towards a group of officers. Jack turned to Sam, "Shall we head back?"

"Sure," they walked to where the others were and congratulated them on their promotions before they left to a room where Jack got the Asgard stone out and pushed the button. Seconds later, they were in the gate room of the SGC.

"Let's go and update our IDs, and then we get all the rest of the day to enjoy."

"Thank you, sir," they all said as they walked out of the gate room leaving Jack and Sam there.

"I'll meet you top side in twenty minutes?"

"Sure, I'll send a message to dad," Sam said

"Sweet, remind him of the rank," he grinned like a kid before walking away.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

On Christmas day, Mike family arrived early in the morning bringing gifts with them, when they walked into the living room Kate was making Emma burp. The condo that normally seemed big was now crowded with Mike's relatives.

"Kate!"

"Hi, mum! She just had her feed," they heard Emma burp, Michele look at Emma while smiling

"She gorgeous!"

"Yes, she is," Emma burped again

"She's full of wind."

"Yes, she is. Want to hold her?" Michele eyes and smile widened

"Yes," Kate carefully passed Emma to Michele

"Hello sweetie, I'm your grandmother," she whispered and moved to sit on the couch next to Hannah and her kids who were all waiting to see Emma.

Mike walked over to Kate who was staring at his family that was enamored with little Emma, he enveloped her with an arm around her shoulder and kissed Kate's forehead.

"I told you they would love Emma," he whispered, she moved her hand to take the hand that was laying on her shoulder and gave it a slight squeeze.

"I know," she turned to him, and they kissed quickly before return to observe the image in front of them.

The whole family had a wonderful day and marveled with the nursery that Mike prepared leaving only when it was too late. Two days later they flew up to Cairns

They took a cab to the house, and on their way, Mike looked to the side only to notice that not only Emma was still asleep but Kate's eyes were closed. None of them had got that much time to sleep since there were only a couple of hours between the time it took to feed Emma and the moment they had to wake up to fly.

"Kate," he shook her shoulder when the cab stopped in front of their building,

"Kate, wake up we are home," she opened her eyes and blinked a few times.

"Hmm, ok," she whispered with a smile.

"Here," he gave her the keys, "Why don't you take Emma inside? I'll get the bags."

She nodded before she got down picking the car seat with her. Mike also went down and with the help of the driver he took all their belongings before giving the driver the fare. Once he found a way to take all their things he finally walked inside closing the door behind him with a tired sigh.

"Kate!" He called walking inside their home.

"Up here Mike!" He found her in front of the door that held a pink anchor and Emma's name; Kate was still holding Emma's car seat.

"Hey," he whispered.

"We were waiting for you, Mike," she smiled brightly.

"I'm here, open it," Kate opened the door and walked inside.

"Wow! Mike! It's like the one in Sidney."

"It is Kate"

Kate walked around the room while Mike walked over to the bassinet and placed one of the bags on the ground and the other on the changing table. He opened it and got what he needed out and started making Emma's bed just as she woke up.

On the other side of the room, Kate lowered the car seat and removed the straps to pick up Emma. Then she walked to a seat on the rocking chair looking towards the ocean with her legs mounted up on a footrest. Kate relaxed closing her eyes while she heard Mike rummaging around the room as she breast feed Emma.

By the time Mike finished with Emma's bed and bags he went to his room and fixed their bed and bags before walking back inside Emma's room. He watched the girls for a while; then he walked at Kate's feet. Feeling him watching her she opened her eyes and smiled.

"You look tired."

"I am."

"After Emma has her feed, I'll change her and put her to bed while you go and get some rest."

"What about our bags and groceries?"

"We can take care of that later."

"Ok" she sighed. Emma chose that moment to pull away.

Mike stood up and placing a towel over his shoulder, he picked Emma and rubbed her back. Kate fix up her bra and top then she stretched a bit before standing and turning towards Mike, who was walking around the room.

"Are you sure you will be ok with her?"

"Yes, Kate, go and get some rest," he leaned over and gave her a kiss

"Where did you leave our bags? I will need to make our bed."

"I already have."

"You did?" he nodded,

"Thanks," she smiled gratefully and kissed them both before walking towards the room.

She fell onto bed barely managing to get under the covers before she was asleep. When she woke up, Mike walked in carrying Emma

"Hey here mommy," Kate sat up rearranging the pillows and looking around until she spotted the time. Then she undid the nightshirt that somehow she had managed to put before falling asleep and took Emma out of Mike's hand.

"Feeling better?" Mike asked

"Yeah, but believe it or not I'm still a bit tired," she yawned.

"What did you do while I was sleeping?"

"Well, Emma and I went into town, I got some food and dinner, it's in the oven whenever you are ready."

"Mike…" she trailed looking at him

"You needed to sleep, Kate."

"I know."

"I was thinking how about we go into town tomorrow to do some shopping."

"Haven't you just come from there?"

"Yup, but … we brought just a few things with us for Emma…."

"You are going to spoil her… but still sounds like a good plan to me."

"Good," he said smiling.

The next morning Mike and Kate drove to the waterfront where they parked the car. Mike got the stroller out from the boot of the car while Kate got Emma and her car seat out. Mike placed the car seat on the stroller tickling Emma's belly while securing it. Kate went for Emma's bags and placed them under the carriage.

"All set," Mike said grinning and offered his arm to Kate while pushing the stroller. They talked as they walked towards a café. IT took them a good hour to reach it and find a table for them. Seeing that his girls were all set, Mike went inside to grab something cold to drink.

"Lieutenant McGregor," Kate heard, and she looked up. She smiled and stood up,

"Commander Marshal, congratulations on your promotion, sir."

"Thank you, I thought you were stationed in Sydney," he frowned curiously as he signaled her to return to her seat.

"I am. I'm here on leave, sir. Care to join us?"

"Thank you," he nodded, and while he sat down, Kate leaned forward and took Emma out of her seat and placed her against her chest.

"You got a beautiful daughter there," Commander Marshal said, as Kate placed a towel on her shoulders before rearranging Emma's position.

"Thank you, sir. She has Mike wrapped around her finger," she smiled making him chuckle.

"I bet she has."

"Want to hold her, sir?"

"Sure," Kate moved Emma so she could give the towel to the Commander. He placed it over his shoulder before grabbing Emma. "She looks like Mike."

"Yes, except for her hair," He looked at Emma who was looking at him

"You are right, where is he anyway?"

"I'm right here, Steve," Mike said walking past him and lowering a tray on their table.

"I saw you coming here while I was inside. This is yours, Kate."

"Thanks," she said grabbing her cold drink. Mike then placed a cup of coffee in front of Steve before grabbing his coffee and seating with them.

"This is a surprise, Steve."

"It goes both ways, Mike. How long will you be here?"

"Well, I'm here until my next patrol, but Kate's going to be here for three weeks before returning to Sydney."

"Ah, so you will be returning before Mike's patrol starts," he said looking at Kate

"That's the plan, sir."

"How things on Childer, Steve?"

"Well, the crew is happy."

"How so? They were miserable when it was announced the patrol dates."

"But they are returning, Hammersley's towing them back to port."

"Really?"

"Yes, they caught a ghost net and damaged one of the pillars and two engines."

"That's bad. When are they expected?"

"About three this afternoon," Mike grinned and Kate rolled her eyes. Steve looked at them.

"I feel there's something I've missed." He said.

"Nothing much, Mike asked about the time because he wants to show Emma off."

"Tell me why does it sound so bad when you tell it?" Mike joked.

"Well, Lieutenant, it doesn't matter how badly you can make it sound, there's a lot of people who want to meet Emma, and they are not only on the Childer."

"Really?" Mike said

"Yes, and not only Emma."

"Huh."

"Everyone from NAVCOM to the other captains from the other patrol boats wants to meet you both. They are just getting over the shock that Mike got married, let alone the idea of him as a father… They all want to meet the woman who stole his heart away from the Navy and sea. And of course, meet Emma," Mike grinned while Kate looked shocked.

"Cool," Mike said.

"That's not all, the Chief of the fleet is keeping tabs on you two. Admiral Towers has been keeping him up to date, and after every detail, he has been informed of, he still can't believe that Mighty Mike got married," Steve said

"Well, what can I say if something better came along," Mike said looking at Kate, Steve chuckled while Kate blushed. They talk for a while when Emma fell asleep Steve lowered her on the car seat. He gave the towel back to Kate before picking his hat up.

"When you both get time, drop by NAVCOM, and bring Emma with you."

"We will, Steve." Mike turned to Kate with a confused frown.

"I didn't realize that we were important enough to make the Chief of the Navy interested in us," Mike said

"Sounds like you are a well-known man mighty Mike Flynn." He rolled his eyes at her.

"Where would you like to go next?"

"Let's go to the mall."


	43. Chapter 43

Ch 43

Later that afternoon, Mike and Kate walked along the navy wharf with Mike pushing the stroller. They could see Hammersley towing the Childer back to port. They stopped observing as the two boats got closer.

On the Hammersley, the captain picked his binoculars and looked around, smiling he gave them to his XO.

"We got guests, X," the X frowned and grabbed the binoculars.

"Well I'll be damned," he muttered before turning to his CO.

"Childer, this is Hammersley," the Captain said through the comm.

"This is Lieutenant Commander Thomson, go ahead John."

"We got guests on the wharf, take a look."

"I'll be damned! Mighty Mike a family man!" came back followed by a laugh in the background.

"Yeah who would ever think that day would come. I wonder who's the lucky woman," John said

"Lieutenant Kate McGregor," His XO told him

"Do you know her, X?"

"Only by reputation, sir. Her ADFA nickname is princess perfect and she a bloody hard taskmaster. I've been told she's someone you don't want to piss off, sir. She's capable of have you cleaning toilets with a toothbrush." The X said, loud enough that was picked by the mic and heard on Childer.

"Lieutenant Commander Adams, this is Lieutenant Lee. I know her, sir. We went through ADFA together, and your XO is right. I've seen her argue with two instructors while doing courses; she acted more like a Commander than a sub Lieutenant, sir" The XO of Hammersley said

"Sounds like she got a bit of a temper."

"Yes, sir. As far as I know, no one has managed to top her marks."

"Really? That's interesting, do you know how they met?"

"He was her instructor, he was one of the instructors I've mentioned before, sir." the XO and CO on Childer turned to each other with raised eyebrows while listening to the conversation between XO and CO.

"That would have been interesting to watch," the XO said grinning

"Yeah, agreed. Well, after learning all these soap opera details we better get back to work." The CO of Hammersley said. "Childer, see you on the wharf."

"Copy that Hammersley, thanks for the tow."

"No worries, Hammersley out."

Completely oblivious to the chat in the boats, Kate and Mike watched the boats dock. The crew walk out as quickly as they could, and Mike waved at them as they waved at him. Soon they were surrounded by the crews of both boats.

"Sir, this is a surprise."

"Thank you, Charge."

"Ma'am! It's good to see you again."

"You too, Charge."

"Everyone! This is Emma Kathrine Flynn"

"Sir, can I hold her?"

"Sure thing, Buffer." Grabbing Emma carefully, Buffer showed Emma to the crew members so they could see how she looked like. Mike turned when he spotted the CO and X walking towards the group. They stopped by Emma and grinned before they reached Mike.

"Our new Sailor is beautiful, Mike."

"Who knows, maybe you are right and she does join," Mike shrugged.

"If she does, God help the Navy," they all laughed, Mike introduced Kate to the CO's and XO's and they were talking until someone called Mike.

"Yeah?" Mike answered loudly trying to identify the source.

"Ah, sir. Emma needs changing," Charge said holding Emma away from him making all of them laugh.

"I'll take care of that, Charge," Mike said grabbing his daughter. The crews looked amazed at Mike seating on the ground with Emma on his arms and changing her diaper.

"Geez, Emma! What has mummy been feeding you?" he said out loud making his spectators laugh as they watch Mike change Emma dirty diaper

"Well, I'll bet that now she's clean you all want to hold her again, right?"

"Yes, sir." They said at once.

"I'll hold her, Mike," John said stepping forth and carefully taking Emma.

Mike picked the things he took out and once everything was cleaned he stood up. "You are natural, Mike."

"Thanks, John."

"Who would ever though Mighty Mike would be a diaper changing father," a lead seamen joked.

"That's enough, Leader!" Kate said in a commanding tone while looking at him

"Lieutenant McGregor, if you were leader Simpson XO, what would you do with him?" John asked curiously.

"Well, first he would need to apologize to the Lieutenant Commander. Then, to make sure he learned his lesson, I would have him cleaning loos with a toothbrush every day for the remaining of his rotation."

"I guess the rumor mill was right."

"Yeah. Mike, you got one hell of a good woman. It's a shame she's not a commander," Mike grinned proudly.

"One day she will be. And Leader, no matter what the rumor mill says about me, you have no right to say what you said. Is that clear, Leader?"

"Yes, sir. Sorry, sir."

"Good. Now, if you will excuse us, Emma is due for her feed." Mike said as Charge pass Emma to Kate whom put her in the stroller.

"Now since Challenger is out of action for a while, you are welcome to our place on the thirty-first to help bring the new year."

"Thank you, sir," they all said

"We will see you then," Mike pushed the stroller with Kate next to him while listening to both CO's giving their crew orders to return to their boats.

"Well, now both crews know how you are like when it comes to discipline."

"Yes, I only wonder if Lieutenant Smith's going to take my lead on what to do with Leader Simpson?"

"He might, Kate, you'll never know," Kate turned to him to see him smiling at her.

"You know? The tone you used with leader Simpson? Well..." Kate turned to Mike with a frown.

"Well, what Mike?" His eyes twinkled, and he flicked his eyebrows at her,

"Mike!" she slapped his arm lightly as she laughed

"You shouldn't hit a superior officer, Kate."

"Mike, you are my husband, and you are not in uniform."

"I know. However, when we get home I'm going to punish you."

"Are you now? And what punishment should I expect?"

"I'll think of something," He said as they reached his car. Kate shook her head at him.

Later that night, Kate was in bed early due to Emma feeding pattern, she woke up and rolled over when Mike got into bed and frowned when she noticed it was after nine.

"Why are you in bed so early?"

"Your punishment," Kate rolled on to her back while still looking at Mike

"My punishment."

"Yes," he said smiling

"What is my punishment going to be, sailor?"

"This," Mike disappeared under cover

"Mike!" She started laughing while trying to kick her legs.

Mike was partly lying across her lower legs while tickling the bottom of her feet knowing how ticklish she was. Kate managed to move the covers and partly rolled over to her side on an angle and started tickling Mike back taking advantage of knowing his ticklish spots. Mike moved away from Kate until he was back on his side of the bed and his head sticking out from under cover

"That was mean, Kate."

"All's fair love and war, Mike."

"Is that right?" He moved until he was lying on top of her

"Yes, that's right."

"Your punishment isn't over yet."

"Oh?" She said smiling. He bent down and kissed her, they were removing each other's clothes and making love until they heard Emma crying through the baby monitor.

"I'll better go," Kate said getting out of the bed and grabbing a robe as she walked out of their room.

"I'll be waiting for your return! I'm not finished with you, Kate!" He said loud enough for her to hear, Kate shook her head as she walked further away.

"Now, for the rest of your punishment," he said as she entered the room again half an hour later. She chuckled and lowered her robe to the floor, and he pulled her to the bed before kissing her.

They made love slowly and passionately. By the time Emma woke up again Kate was snuggling to Mike's side. Mike watched her slowly getting up and repeating the process of grabbing the robe and walking away.

Two days later, Mike and Kate were busy getting everything set up outside before the crew started to show up for the party. Emma was with them in her portable crib with a mosquito net over the crib. It was a hot day with a cool breeze, and they were finally ready to relax once they finished the last details. Mike walked over to Kate and pulled her into his arms kissing her.

"Hey, looking forward to tonight?" Mike asked

"Yes, you?" He nodded

"It's hard to believe that almost a year ago I proposed to you and that we got married and had Emma within twelve months!" Kate smiled

"That is so true, who knows what going to happen with the next twelve months!" They turned when they heard Emma waking up and looking at them.

"Kate? Have you thought what you are going to do when you return to work? What if you get posted on a frigate?" He said looking at her.

"Well, mum and dad said they don't mind looking after Emma when she's not in daycare. I think that will extend if I'm on a frigate. However, Commander Johnson said that the only time it would happen is if they can't get anyone else and it will be only for a fill."

"You would be teaching then?"

"That or working at NAVCOM in Sydney."

Emma started to cry, Kate walked to the crib and moving the net away she picked Emma. There was a knock on the door as she was placing the net back.

"I'll be upstairs," Kate said

"I'll get the door."

When Kate walked outside carrying Emma who was now sleep after her feed. There were already some crew members there.

"Hi, happy new year."

"You too ma'am, may I?"

"Of course, Buffer," She carefully passed Emma to him. Kate watched as each of the presents started to talk to Emma and Mike walked to her with an orange juice glass that he offered her.

"Thanks, Mike." He sat down between her and Charge, and they talked for a few minutes before the doorbell rang again.

"I'll get it," Kate said standing and walking away. Within an hour, the whole crew and their families arrived. Mike showed Emma's room to everyone who wanted to see it.

"Sir, you've done a great job on it," his XO said

"Thanks, X"

Later that night everyone counted down to bring the new year in and chorused a loud 'Happy New Year' as the fireworks started over the harbor. At the end of the count, Mike and Kate kissed before turning to watch the fireworks. It was after four when they finally went to bed for a few hours of sleep.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

Three days later HMAS Childer left to resume the patrol for the next two weeks. In that same day, Mike and Kate arrived at NAVCOM with an asleep Emma in tow, the moment they walked into the main room they spotted Steve Marshal talking to one of the officers

"Sir? You got visitors," a Lieutenant said making Steve turn around and smile when he saw them.

"Mike! I was wondering when you were going to come."

"Well, we are here now," they shook hands

"Lieutenant," Steve greeted Kate.

"Sir. It's good to see you again." She smiled back.

"You too. How is Emma?" he asked looking down to a now awake baby.

"Good, she's good," Mike said picking her up.

"May I?" Steve asked extending his hands to grab her

"Sure"

Kate gave him a towel first, and he placed it on his shoulders.

"Yup, you wouldn't want a Commander uniform covered with baby slobber, right?" He joked before Mike finally gave him Emma.

Kate took that moment to look around and found that most of the personnel was looking at them with smiles until Emma started to cry and Commander Marshal started to rub her back gaining all the eyes on him.

"Can I have everyone's attention please?" Steve announced loudly. "I would like to introduce you to Emma Katherine Flynn, Lieutenant Commander Flynn, and Lieutenant McGregor's daughter."

Many of the personnel of NAVCOM walked forward to take a closer look at Emma and Kate, and congratulated them and grinned brightly noticing how truly happy Mike was. Kate heard the doors opening and turned around to see it.

"ATTENTION!" she called when she noticed who had just entered the room.

The others followed her glance and stood up saluting the person.

"At ease," the man said

"Admiral Brook, sir." Steve greeted him.

"Commander." He nodded. "Who's this child? And ma'am why did you saluted if you are not in the Navy?"

"Admiral Brook, sir. This is Lieutenant Kate McGregor, her husband Lieutenant commander Mike Flynn and..."

"Emma Flynn. Yes, I heard a lot about you all."

"Sir," Mike said

"Commander Johnson has been keeping me informed. You know, Lieutenant Commander, there's not a month that goes by that I don't hear your name or the things you've done."

"Sir?" Mike frowned in confusion, not knowing if that was a good or bad thing. The Admiral smiled.

"I heard all about you and your cowboy antics. I know all about them. If I must confess, I'm quite impressed by the way you manage to do your thing without stepping over the line. Keep doing things like that, son."

"Thank you, sir."

"Now, you, Lieutenant," Kate stood taller, "I've read your profile, and I'm fascinated with your record, it's been a while since the last time I found such an interesting career."

"Ah, thank you, sir," Kate said.

"Commander, shell we talk in your office?"

"Yes, sir." Steve returned Emma and the towel to the proud parents.

"We better get going, Steve, sir," Mike said as he and Kate saluted the Admiral and Steve

"Very well, week enjoy the rest of your leave."

"We will, sir," Kate turned the stroller around, and finally everyone else returned to work. Steve and the Admiral walked into Steve's office and sat down

"Is the Lieutenant Commander enjoying fatherhood, Commander?"

"Yes, sir. He is. There's been a talk between the patrol boats when they heard that he got married and became a father. They all thought he was married to the sea and the navy," the Admiral chuckled

"It was the same in Canberra, they all wanted to know who the woman was and wondered if she will manage to tame him," Steve smiled

"Only time will tell, sir. But I doubt you came all your way to speak about them, what can I do for you?"

Outside NAVCOM, Kate still was a bit livid with what had just happened. And Mike couldn't believe the Admiral knew about them, worried that he might drop Emma due to his dazzled state, he placed Emma back in the stroller, and they walked down to the waterfront.

"That was just…" Kate tried.

"Wow… I know." Mike nodded.

"The Admiral… sure that was a surprise."

"Yeah, I thought Steve was joking when he told us he kept a tab on us."

"But… now we know he is…"

"Yeah…" They walked a few more miles in silence before Mike turned towards her. "So, what now?"

"How do you feel about some lunch?"

"Why not?"

Over the next couple of weeks, Mike and Kate, took to heart the advice of enjoying their leave, they went shopping and walking around, and some days, they just remained home relaxing.

By the time the Challenger returned from their patrol, only three days had remained on their leave.

The day Childer was leaving for a month patrol, Kate and Emma were on the wharf in front of the boat. Mike was holding Emma in his arms before kissing her head and placing her carefully on her stroller he strapped her in safely.

He straightened and wrapped his arms around Kate's waist and kissed her. Her arms found his neck quickly and soon they were resting their foreheads together.

"I'm going to miss you and Emma," Mike whispered.

"We are going to miss you, Mike," Kate whispered back before kissing him.

"See you in a month," He said

"I'll be looking forth to it!" He turned to the bridge then back to Kate

"I'll better go."

"I know, love you."

"Love you too."

With a sigh, they disentangled themselves from the tight hug they were having, and Mike walked to the Childer. As he walked to the bridge, the gangway and ropes were removed from the wharf. Kate waved, and Mike did the same in return, and then, the Childer started to move away and slowly turned around heading out to sea.

Kate sighed already missing him. Biting her lower lip, she turned around pushed Emma's stroller to Mike's car. Once she unlocked the car, she moved to place Emma's car seat safely inside. With that done, she folded the stroller and placed it on the trunk and finally, she walked to the driver's seat. She turned to check Emma and found her peacefully asleep. Hours later they were on their plane back to Sydney.

During the course of the next three weeks, Kate managed to find a routine that worked for Emma and her, until she received an unexpected call.

"Lieutenant McGregor," the voice said. "It's Commander Johnson. Can you come into NAVCOM this morning?" she frowned.

"Yes, sir. I'll be there in an hour."

"Alright, see you then."

The call ended, and she grabbed the phone again making a call of her own.

"Hi mum, it's Kate," she answered to the greeting on the other side of the line.

"Kate, is everything alright? How's Emma?" Kate smiled

"Everything's fine. The reason I'm calling is that I was wondering if you wouldn't mind looking after Emma for an hour."

"When?"

"Ah, now?"

"Sure, I will love too. Why?"

"Commander Johnson wants to see me in an hour."

"Do you want me to come around or do you want to drop Emma off here?"

"I'll drop by."

"Alright then see you and Emma when you get here."

"Thanks, mum."

Out of the kitchen, she grabbed an empty bottle and then walked into Emma's bedroom to get ready a baby bag and grab the breast pump. Finally, she went to her bedroom where she used the pump to fill the baby bottle before she changed into her uniform. With that out of the way, she picked her hat and the bottle which she placed in Emma's bag and below the stroller.

Armed with all the thing she needed, she placed Emma on the stroller before walking to the phone and calling a cab. Soon she was pushing the stroller out of the door. Twenty minutes later, the taxi stopped outside Patrick and Michele's home. Michele walked outside just as Kate and the driver got out of the taxi.

"Hi mum," Kate waved while she picked the car seat out of the cab. Michele grinned brightly.

"Hi, let me," Michele said grabbing the car seat from Kate's hand. Kate moved to get the baby bag, and by then, Patrick had come out to see what was going on.

"Kate! How are you?"

"Hi Dad, I'm good."

"What can I grab?" he asked, and Kate gave him the baby bag. The taxi driver got the stroller out of the boot and unfolded it pushing it toward Patrick

"Here you go, sir."

"Thank you."

"I'll be back soon as I know what the meeting is about, mum."

"That's fine."

"There's breast milk in the bag; she's due to wake up in about half an hour."

"Ok dear, you'll better go. You don't want to be late for your meeting," Kate smiled

"That I don't. Thanks, mum."

Kate got back into the taxi and closed the door then she gave them a wave just as the taxi started moving back down the driveway and headed back into the city.

Three hours later, Kate pulled outside of her in-law's place. After her meeting with Commander Johnson she went home and got changed into regular clothes before she drove there, when she walked up the steps, she knocked on the door before opening it

"Hello! Mum? Dad?" she closed the door and walked down to the kitchen to see Patrick changing Emma diaper

"Kate! You are back! Is everything alright?" Michele asked

"Yeah," Kate sat down at the dinner table

"Would you like a cup of tea?"

"Yes, please." Michele walked into the kitchen to make a drink for Kate

"Mum? Dad? Have you two got any plans for the next month?" she asked sadly.

"No, nothing. Why? Are you being transferred to a frigate?"

"No, I got take an instructor training course at Watson bay for four weeks."

"So soon? You are still on maternity leave."

"I know, but this course is for both Lieutenants and newly promoted Lieutenant Commanders."

"Why Lieutenant Commanders?" Patrick asked picking Emma up. Before walking towards where the two women were.

"This course is done only three times a year and with twenty-four students by session. So, there are a some Lieutenant Commanders that can't participate due to their schedules; it's really hard to find a spot, and Commander Johnson managed to secure me one. He thinks that it will be a good move, considering it's not bad hours."

"How's that?"

"It's from nine to four, from Monday to Friday for a month."

"We don't mind looking after Emma, but we will worry about you, Kate," Michele said placing a plate of sandwiches and cup of tea in front of her.

"Don't worry; I'll be fine."

"Here you go, you probably haven't had any lunch."

"No, I haven't. Thank you," Kate picked the cup and took a sip of the drink while Michele sat down next to her husband looking at Emma who was awake looking at them.

"What are your plans this afternoon Kate?" Patrick asked

"I need to go to Watson bay to pick up the books that I need to study over the weekend before I start on Monday morning. Besides that, nothing much, why?"

"We can look after Emma this afternoon while you go and get the books you need" Kate smiled as she bit her sandwich.

"Thank you," Michele sniffed the air and turned to Patrick as he did the same before looking down at Emma with a frown.

"Emma! I changed you a few minutes ago!" Kate looked at them just as Patrick stood up and walked over to the window seat to get another diaper out which Michele giggling when she turned to Kate

"She's done the other end."

"Oh, I should have warned you about that. She did it to me the other day. I placed the clean diaper under her and still hadn't secured it when she did it" Kate said smiling

"Well, we are lucky you packed plenty of diapers then."

"Yeah"

"Woo! This is one smelly diaper, Emma!" Patrick said causing Kate and Michele to laugh.

Kate spent a couple of hours with Michele and Patrick before she left to go to Watson bay. After that, she spent the afternoon and dinner with them before leaving to return home with Emma.


	45. Chapter 45

Ch 45

On Monday morning, which was also Valentine's day, Kate just placed Emma in her stroller when there was a knock on the door. Kate walked and looked through the peephole.

"Who is it?" she asked not recognizing the person on the other side.

"Delivery for Mrs. Flynn!" the guy said raising up the flowers he was holding. Kate unlocked the door and opened it.

"I'm Mrs. Flynn"

"Ma'am, can you sign this please?" He asked, giving her a pen and clipboard.

Kate signed the papers before she exchanged the clipboard for the red roses.

"Thank you."

"You are welcome, ma'am," then he turned around and walked away.

Closing the door, Kate walked to the kitchen where she got a vase out and filled it with water. Then, she placed the roses in it and picked the card.

"To my loving wife, Kate. I miss you and Emma. Sorry, I can't be there in person to deliver these flowers to you. Happy Valentine's day. All my love, your loving sailor husband, Mike" she read out loud before she turned towards Emma, who was awake. "Look what daddy sent!"

Kate put the note back with the roses then pick them up, walking to the dining room table where she placed them in the center of the table. With one last look at them, she turned around and grabbed her hat before taking the stroller.

"Come on, sweetie. Let's go and see your grandparents."

After Kate dropped Emma off with Mike's parents, she drove to Watson bay. She walked into the classroom with almost ten minutes to spare, she lowered her things on a desk and took her hat off. Soon, other Lieutenants and Lieutenant Commanders filled the room. At nine O'clock their instructor walked in, and all of them stood at attention.

"I see everyone's here, at ease and sit down," they all did as they were told

"I'm Captain Lock; I'll be your instructor for the next four weeks. Over the next few days, I will get to know each one of your names. Shall we get started?" Kate opened her folder while listening to the Captain.

A few days later, at lunchtime, Kate walked out to the parking lot to meet Michele and Emma. She couldn't help but grin when she spotted Michele's car and then, the door opened, and her smile brightened.

"Mike!" She exclaimed walking fast towards him, and soon they were enveloped in a hug. "Mike, this is a surprise," she whispered against his lips.

"Hello, you too." He chuckled against hers.

"Sorry, I miss you."

"I miss you too," they kissed once more.

"For how long can you stay?" Kate asked after a while, once they were resting their foreheads together. Mike sighed.

"Until Sunday, better than nothing, don't you think?" she nodded, and he took a moment to observe her. "You look tired, Kate,"

"I'm fine."

"Kate," he gave her a worried look, and she sighed.

"Ok, yes, I am tired. It's been a couple of complicated days between studying and feeding Emma every three hours."

"How is going?"

"It's a nightmare."

"That bad, huh? Tell me about it."

"Captain Lock," she left out, and Mike raised his eyebrows

"He's your instructor?" he asked surprised. She could hear a touch of concern in his voice.

"You know him?"

"Yeah, I do. He's strict by the book taskmaster. But that shouldn't be a problem, what happened?" she looked at Mike, chewing her lower lip.

"Oh, Kate, you didn't?"

"I did. This morning," she grimaced

"And..."

"He's three times worse than you were, Mike," she whined. "It took over five minutes of heated throat debate for him to realize that I was right." Mike grimaced.

"Were you two alone?"

"It was in front of the class."

"Kate, you got to be careful, or otherwise you could end up in a lot of trouble."

"I know. He did give me a warning: next time he will fail me," Kate shook her head as they heard Emma cry. "I need to feed her."

Kate walked to the car and entered in the back next to Emma's car seat. Mike noticed Captain Lock walking towards them, so Mike walked to meet him.

"Captain Lock, I'm Lieutenant Commander Flynn, sir," Mike saluted him receiving a salute back.

"Lieutenant Commander Flynn, I heard a lot of things about you."

"Have you, sir?"

"Yes, they were not all good."

"Really."

"I've heard you have quite the taste for trying the limits."

"I've never broken a rule, Captain."

"That's what I've heard. Have you met Lieutenant McGregor? I saw her getting in that car," he said pointing towards it.

"Yes, sir. She told me you had a very loud debate this morning."

"Let me tell you; she has a huge chip on her shoulder. She thinks she knows it all."

"She corrected you, sir."

"Yes."

"Don't worry, sir. You are not the first or the only instructor she has corrected," the Captain shook his head.

"How do you know?" Mike grinned as he turned to where Kate was.

"She corrected me," Mike admitted with a shrug. "Twice. She also proved to me that I was wrong. Did she do that to you too, sir?"

"Yes. I've read her profile; she's one amazing bright officer."

"That she is, sir."

"Tell me, Lieutenant Commander, how well do you know the Lieutenant?"

"Personally, or professionally, sir?"

"Both"

"Well, sir. She's a bright, amazing officer who also happens to be my wife, sir." The Captain raised his eyebrows surprised.

"Your wife?"

"Yes, sir. We've been married for fourteen months," Mike turned to see Kate getting out of the car carrying Emma in her arms, "And that's our daughter, Emma. She's three months old," Kate closed the back door and walked to them.

"Sir"

"Lieutenant. You got a beautiful daughter."

"Thank you, sir." She smiled and passed her to Mike.

"If you excuse us, sir. We've only got forty minutes before we have to return to class and only one of us has had lunch."

"Very well, Lieutenant, Lieutenant Commander," they saluted each other before the Captain walked away from them.

"So where do you normally sit while having your lunch with mum and Emma?"

"Follow me, sailor," she grinned.

The went to the car, and Kate grabbed a blanket and bag before closing it and walking towards one big tree. Mike followed her, and she gave him the bag to place the blanket on the ground.

Kate sat on the blanket as Mike lowered the bag on the floor. Then, he passed Emma to Kate waiting arms. Kate lowered Emma on the blanket before she opened the bag. Mike took a seat stretching his legs in front of him.

"How was your patrol?"

"Alright, I guess."

"And why are you early?"

"The XO had a family emergency, and there were no other replacements."

"Oh, I hope it was nothing bad?"

"His wife went into premature labor, and there were complications. The placenta tore itself from the wall"

"That must hurt, I hope they will be alright."

"Yeah, me too. The X has been worried about them. He and his wife have been trying for five years to get pregnant, and now, he might lose one or both," he sighed sadly.

"I hope that doesn't happen, Mike," she said finding his hand and giving it a slight squeeze.

"Me either." Emma made a noise, and they looked down at her. They smiled at her. They ate in silence for a few moments, before she was lost in thought.

"Kate? What are you thinking about?" Mike asked after looking at her.

"Kids," she smiled, "we've never really talked about how many we want."

"Oh? And what made you think of that?"

"Mum and dad asked the other day how many we are planning on having."

"They asked you too, huh?" Kate swallowed a mouthful of water while looking at Mike

"They asked you as well?"

"Yeah. Fist question after their hellos, they were not very subtle," he chuckled. "So, now that the question is out there, how many would you like?"

"One more... hopefully a boy."

"I would like that; sadly we can't pick… so what if it's a girl?"

"If it's a girl, then it's a girl."

"Or you might have twins," He grinned.

"There are no twins in my family."

"It might happen, anyhow, have you thought about when would you want to try?"

"In a couple of months? Three or four from now? Then they will be close in age while growing up."

"Are you sure, Kate?"

"Yes," she grinned.

"Then, let's hope that in three or four months our schedules are better than you here and me there."

"We can always find a workaround," Kate grinned.

"True, so how was my pick of lunch?" Mike wriggled his eyebrows.

"I loved it, Mike."

When the time was just enough for Kate to return to class, they picked their things up, and Mike grabbed Emma from the blanket, while Kate picket the blanket and they walked to the car. After placing Emma on her car seat, Kate kissed her forehead. Before picking all her things.

"I'll better go, I don't want to be late for class," Kate said stretching herself. Mike pulled her close, hugged her.

"No, you shouldn't. See you at mum and dad's?"

"Sure," they kissed once more before she walked away.

"See you later! Have a good afternoon with Emma!" She shouted as she walked away.

"I will!" He answered in the same manner, and she waved her hand one more time before she rushed to her class.


	46. Chapter 46

Ch 46

Later that afternoon, Kate arrived at her in-laws' place and walking around the house, she found Mike cooking at the barbeque while his father was opening a couple of cold beers.

"I hope one of them is for me, dad," Kate said smiling, they turned towards her and grinned.

"Sure, here you go," she walked towards them, and Patrick passed her a bottle.

"I will save mine for later; I still need to feed Emma." She said, and the bottle ended up in Mike's hand. Mike kissed Kate and returned to the barbeque.

"How was your afternoon?" Mike asked her

"Good. We had a surprise test."

"How did you do?" Patrick asked as he opened a bottle of beer for himself.

"Good. Captain Lock was surprised that I got all the questions right."

"Good on you, Kate."

"Thanks, dad."

"Where are mum and Emma?"

"They walked to the shop; they should return soon," Patrick said

"Oh."

"Did anyone else pass the tests?" Mike asked as he turned the steaks over.

"Not counting me, other four passed. Captain Lock gave us all us a chance to study over the weekend; he's going prepare a new test with added surprises for Monday," she finished scrunching up her nose.

"I bet there's nothing you don't already know" Mike grinned.

"Hopefully, but I still need to study on the weekend."

"Just don't let it take all your weekend, Kate. You need to spend time with Mike and Emma," Patrick said

"Don't worry; I'll bet Mike will make sure I take brakes. And yes, I'll be spending time with them," Kate said smiling. Ten minutes later Michele pushed the stroller around the corner and smiled when she spotted Kate. "Kate, how are you?"

"Hi, mum! I'm good." Kate stood up and walked over to her and hugged her. Then she bent over and picked Emma up.

"She's more than good, she had a surprise test and passed." Mike grinned from his spot next to the barbecue

"Hello, sweetie!" Kate said at the same time talking to Emma, and kissing her cheek.

"That's very good, Kate." Michele grinned.

"I guess it is," she nodded in agreement before turning towards Emma again. "I think someone needs to be fed and an urgent change of diapers."

As Kate took Emma inside, Mike helped his mother with the items she bought. Once Kate was done and back to the garden with a clean and full Emma, Mike was finishing with placing steaks and garlic bread onto plates.

"Good timing," Michele said

"I couldn't help it, smells great," Kate grinned seating in front of her with Emma on her lap.

Mike lowered a plate in front of her, before doing the same beside her and taking a seat. Kate had only one little issue in her hands, by holding Emma, she couldn't cut her food quite well. Mike noticed and pulled her plate towards him and grinned as he cut her potato and steak on small edible portions.

"Thanks."

Since he had fewer issues with his hands, Mike finished first and grabbed Emma from Kate's arms so she could finish her dinner. Once they were all finished, they sorted everything and went inside to clean the things and spent some more time enjoying the company. Mike placed Emma in her car seat since she was asleep, two hours later they were saying their farewells to Mike's parents before getting home.

"What are your plans for tomorrow, Kate?" Mike asked as he watched as she got changed to her nightgown, once Emma was in her room and they were alone.

"Study," she said smiling

"Kate, you know we don't have this luxury of being together that much, right?" he added with a smile.

"Yeah, don't worry I will be spending time with you and Emma."

"I hope so," Kate walked over and climbed into bed kissing him passionately.

"Don't hope, I'm starting to spend time right away," truth to her word, and with no interruptions from their daughter, they made love before falling asleep in each other's arms.

Early the next morning, Emma woke them up when her crying was heard over the baby monitor. Kate got up and finding a robe walked to Emma's room. Mike blinked a couple of times when he heard the cries, and then he smiled as Kate's voice filled the air.

"Good morning, sweetie. Shh," at that moment Emma stopped crying, "There, there. You were hungry, huh? After this I'm cleaning you, mommy's pretty sure you need a change, right?"

Mike remained in bed, listening to Kate talking to Emma and enjoying the feelings that took over him. Then he got up and found something to wear, after a quick washroom stop, he went to find them. In Emma's room, Kate was still feeding Emma, and she looked up when she heard him approaching.

"Morning," she smiled tiredly as he walked to her and kissed her softly.

"Hmm, morning! Morning, sweetie," he said to his daughter caressing her cheek softly. "She sure is an early bird."

"Yes, she is," Kate yawned.

"Hey, I'll go and make us a drink," Mike said, and his wife nodded looking down at the baby. A few minutes later he returned with two hot drinks in his hand. He reached the room the moment Emma burped.

"Kate? What would you like for breakfast?" He asked giving her a cup; she inhaled the smell of her drink deeply.

"Hmm, thanks. We could walk down to Vivo Cafe and have breakfast there."

"Sure"

"Great, I haven't been there in a while."

"Do you want some help?" he asked as Kate walked towards the changer.

"Don't worry I have this particular routine mastered by now."

"I don't doubt it." Mike grinned as he watched from the rim of his cup as Kate changed Emma. Soon, their daughter was in a nice little dress, and they were getting changed themselves. Not that much later, they walked out of the condo with Mike pushing Emma's stroller.

Almost three hours later, they were back at home, and Mike took to himself to enjoy his day with Emma to give Kate the chance to study for her test; although he managed to bring her out of book world for lunch and Emma's feeds.

That night, Mike and Kate showered together. Once they were out, Kate went to Emma's room to give her one last feed. Tiredly, she dragged herself to her room and smiled at Mike.

"She's finally asleep," she said rubbing her eyes as she plopped herself on the bed under the covers.

"Any plans for tomorrow?" Mike asked as she snuggled up to his side

"More studying."

"More? Kate, you don't have to study."

"I know, but I don't want to fail the test," she grimaced

"AS you would ever. Kate, you will do fine."

"I know," she kissed him resting her head on his chest.

"Then, why do you worry?" he mumbled, and she shrugged.

"I don't know."

He kissed her forehead as he noticed her lids becoming heavy, she sighed peacefully before her breath evened out and she fell asleep. Mike watched Kate for a while before he too fell asleep.

The next day, Kate spent a couple of hours studying. Then she remembered she didn't have enough chances to spent time with her husband and daughter as other families would Mike was leaving that same night back to Cairns. So, she closed the books and opted for spending the rest of the day with Mike and Emma.

"Taking a break?" Mike asked her when she joined him in the kitchen. "I was about to take you something to drink."

"Well, not quite a break."

"How's that?" He frowned confused; he turned around to return the jug its place.

"I've decided to spend the rest of the day with my family," she smiled and could see the gleeful grin on Mike's face before he hid it and turned around towards her.

"Are you sure?" She caressed his cheek.

"I am. So, I thought that we could go for a walk along the waterfront and have lunch in town?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Good." He gave her a cup of tea, and she grinned mischievously. "Now, when we return this afternoon… I want to spend it with you while our daughter is asleep." She bit her lower lip, and he moved forward to capture her lips groaning with the idea.

"I like your plan," he whispered against her lips. "When do we leave?" Emma chose that moment to make herself noticed.

"After Emma's been feed," she winked at him as she turned around to Emma's room.

An hour later, Mike was pushing Emma's stroller with Kate next to him along the waterfront. They stopped at a cafe for a late lunch, then returned home. After Emma was feed and changed, she slowly fell asleep again. Kate lowered her slowly on her bed, and as the baby girl didn't wake up, she grinned and went to find her husband. She smiled sadly when she found Mike in their bedroom packing his bag.

"Hey, Emma's asleep?" He asked over the sound of his bag zipper. She nodded and stepped closer to him wrapping her arms around his neck and gave him a passionate kiss which he returned fiercely. They spent the afternoon in bed making the most of their time alone. They both knew it would be a good couple of weeks before they could see each other again.

At night, after Kate feed her once more, Mike grabbed Emma and walked her around to make her fall asleep. Once he was sure she wouldn't wake up, he lowered her to her bed and kissed her forehead.

"Night Emma, you be a good girl for mummy. Daddy loves you," he whispered.

He watched her for a few minutes with his heart in his throat knowing he was going to miss her again. Gathering his thoughts and feeling, he walked out of Emma's room and closed the door partly.

"Emma's asleep," he announced to Kate as he entered the kitchen. She turned around closing the cupboard first. Then she walked to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and his found her waist and hugged her as close as he could. They looked at each other's eyes before kissing.

"I'm going to miss you," Kate said. "This is getting harder and harder by the way."

"I know. I'm going to miss you and Emma."

"Do take care of yourself" Kate pleaded.

"I will as long as you don't study too hard," Kate smile

"I'll try."

"Let me know how that goes."

"I will Mike," they kissed once more before finally pulling apart. With a sigh, Mike walked over and picked his bag before walking towards the door with Kate behind him. He stopped and turned towards Kate

"You are right, you know? This is getting harder and harder. I'll see Steve tomorrow about your posting," she nodded and unable to find words she kissed him. "See you in a few weeks."

"I'll be looking forward to it," she whispered, letting him go.

Mike finally walked out; Kate watched him leave until the door of the elevators closed in front of him. With a sigh, she locked the door and turned to her books. She studied until Mike called to let her know he arrived, and after a heartfelt conversation she went to sleep.

Over the course of the following three weeks, Kate was busy with her studies, stealing as many moments as she could to spend them with her daughter. When the course was done and she passed at the top of her class, she was relieved, happy and extremely tired. She used that weekend to spend it with Emma, they went shopping and walked along the waterfront enjoying the nice weather they had.

After the weekend, Kate returned to Watson bay as an instructor for navigation course. She kept herself busy for the next month trying not to think how much she missed him and how bad it was that his patrol was extended for an extra week.

Even with her feelings against her, Kate got into a routine: In the mornings, after dropping Emma at the daycare. She drives to Watson bay and afterward, she stops by the pool to swim as many lengths as she can fit in her spare hour to finally get rid of her baby fat and get back in shape. With that taken care of, she picks up Emma and returns home. In the evenings, Kate relaxes by practicing yoga, the only thing that she found that can make her fall asleep when Mike is not there.


	47. Chapter 47

Ch 47

Then she learned the Childer's date of return. She booked at flight minutes later; it wasn't much. But the night was better than nothing. That Friday night Mike was in his backyard sipping a beer and relaxing in the silence of his home when he heard a car stop outside of his driveway. Curiously, he walked to the front door and opened it to see who it was and found himself in shock when he spotted them.

"Kate," he whispered not quite believing his eyes. Kate straightened up pulling Emma's car seat with her.

"Surprise!" She grinned. Mike ran to her and kissed her.

"Here, take her in, and I will grab the bags and stroller," he walked around to grab the things the taxi driver had in his possession. "Thank you," Mike said

"You are welcome," the guy said smiling before he got back in his car and drove away.

Mike turned to see Kate had followed his instructions, picking everything up he walked inside closing the door behind him. He lowered the stroller and walked around trying to find Kate. He grinned, he walked to the place where he thought she would be and found her in Emma's room.

Kate turned around after placing Emma in her cot and saw Mike. He lowered a bag on Emma's dresser before walking to her pulling her tightly into his arms.

"I miss you," Kate said once he let her lips go.

"I miss you too, Kate. How long are you staying?"

"Until tomorrow."

"Have you had any dinner?"

"No, I haven't had a chance, you?"

"I was going to order some Chinese for dinner."

"Sounds good to me," Mike looked down at Emma

"She sure has grown"

"Yes, she has," they walked out of Emma's room closing the door behind them. Soon they were in the kitchen, and Mike was placing the take-out order as Kate prepared something to drink for both. He pulled her close when he finished.

"Kate? Are you alright? You've mentioned in your e-mail that was going to be seeing a Doctor," he asked worriedly, Kate looked at him.

"I've been experiencing some abdominal pains for a few days and went to have it check out."

"And?"

"I had some tests done last Wednesday. I got a cyst on both ovaries, and they picked something else too," tears started to form

"Kate, whatever it is, we can get through it together."

"I've seen Dr. Knight, my obstetrician, and he ran some tests." The tears started to fall, and Mike was worrying even more. "He said that I'd got something known as secondary infertility which means chances of getting pregnant again are...low."

"Oh, Kate" he pulled her into his arms as she started to cry.

"I'm so sorry Mike."

"Shh, you have nothing to be sorry for, Kate. We will get through this together," he pulled back cupping her face with his hands. "Is there anything he can do?"

"He's considering it, but he wants to do further tests after my treatments are done"

"Treatments?" Mike look confused

"For the cyst on my ovaries."

"Kate, whatever happens, you are not alone. Even if I'm not there, mum and Hannah can be there if you need someone to talk."

"Thanks, Mike" He kissed her tightening their embrace.

After they ate, they found themselves in the living room, and hours later, Mike stood up grabbing her by the hands and pulling her up. They walked upstairs holding hands.

"I love you, Kate." He said once they stopped inside their room. "No matter what happens in the future, I will always love you" he started to smile with a twinkle that Kate knew too well. "And I'm going to show you how much I love and miss you."

"Mike...I" He put his finger to her lips

"Trust me, Kate," then he moved his finger away and replaced it with his lips.

He showed her exactly that for the next couple of hours until she finally snuggled up to him with tired eyelids and pleasurable aching body. Mike looked down at Kate and kissed her forehead. She looked up at him

"Whatever happens, Kate, we have Emma."

"I know."

"And I know for a fact," he moved them both until he was on top again smiling

"Mike…"

"I'm ready if you are," Kate giggled

"Maybe," he bent down and kissed her. They made love slowly on more time before falling asleep in each other arms while smiling.

The next morning, Mike kissed Emma on her forehead before putting her in her car seat. He turned to Kate hugging and kissing her.

"Let me know what happens with the tests, Kate, no matter if it's good or bad."

"I will, Mike." They heard a car pull up outside and knew it was Kate taxi.

Mike carried their bags to the taxi, while Kate carried Emma car seat and stroller. While the man found a place for bags and stroller, Kate secured Emma's seat before closing the back door and walking around to the other side to find Mike.

"It's just a farewell, see you in two months," Mike said embracing her.

"I'm already looking forth to seeing you then, Mike, fair winds," Mike smiled as they kissed before Kate got into the taxi. Mike closed her door.

"Take care Kate."

"You too, Mike. Love you!"

"Love you too!" Mike watched as the taxi drove away until it was a dot on the horizon. Then he turned around to get his things sorted before his cab showed up to take him to the wharf.

Two days later, Kate went to the hospital during her lunch hour to see Dr. Knight for an ultrasound on her ovaries and some more blood tests.

"How do they look, Doctor?"

"Looks like the medication worked. The cysts are gone," Kate smiled

"That's a relief. What happens now?"

"Well, with these new blood tests I will know your chances. Just try not to get your hopes up."

"I understand."

"Good, I'll call you as soon as I get the results."

"Thank you."

"How is your daughter?" Kate smiled

"She is growing up fast; she loves fruits and custard baby food."

"How old is she now?"

"Five months."

"Oh, so soon she will be crawling and walking isn't that far away."

"I know. I hope that Mike can be around when she takes her first step, or when she says her first word."

"Any father would feel the same way."

"True, I'll better get going. I've got a class this afternoon," they shook hands

"I understand," Kate walked out of the Doctor's office and returned to Watson bay.

"Kate McGregor, hello?" She answered her phone as she managed to fish it out of her purse after parking on Watson Bay the following Monday.

"Kate? It's Dr. Knight. Do you think you can come sometime this morning?" She heard him as she grabbed her things from the car.

"Ah, I can make it during my lunch hour as I did on Monday if that works?"

"Sure, see you when you get here," he said, and she pushed the door closed with her hip.

"Thanks, Doctor." They hung the phone just as she entered the building.

At her lunch hour, Kate drove to the hospital. Dr. Knight was already waiting for her when she walked down to his office.

"Kate, come in."

"You got my blood test results?" she asked as he offered a chair in front of his desk.

"Yes, I have." He nodded. "The last time we talked, you and your husband were planning on having another child."

"Yes," she nodded, worried about the chance of not being able to have any more children.

"Your results indicate that you have a fifteen percent chance of conceiving." Her eyes widened.

"Don't worry too much, Kate. Remember when we talked about fertility treatments?" she nodded.

"I will recommend you undergo a fertility treatment for six months. If nothing happens, then you can always try with IVF."

"If you recommend it then I will give that a try," He smiled

"Good," he did some typing on his computer before printing a document and, after signing it, he gave it to Kate. "Here this is for Clomiphene citrate. It's for two months when you are almost finished call me, and I'll give you another one. So, yes, you and your husband can still keep on trying," Kate smile a little trying not to blush

"Thank you, Doctor," Kate said as she took it.

"Good luck."

Five weeks later when Kate pushed the stroller through the door of her home, she saw him standing on the other side.

"Surprise!"

"Mike!" Kate said smiling as he walked over to her and hugged and kissed her in their now trademark welcoming ceremony.

"I miss you," he said

"I miss you more," then Emma made a noise. Mike picked Emma up and kissed her on her forehead.

"I miss you, sweetie," he said, holding her in his arms and inhaling her scent of baby.

"It's not like I'm not happy, but I thought you got another week on patrol."

"We did. The engines didn't agree, they cease up, and we had to be towed back. We got an extra week off while the boat is in dry dock."

"Really?"

"Yep. So how about you get changed, and I'll take my two favorite girls out for dinner?" Kate grinned and kissed him.

"Sounds wonderful. Give me a few minutes, you can change Emma's diaper while you are at it," Kate said walking to their bedroom. Mike chuckled, taking Emma to get her changed. An hour later, the trio was at a restaurant with Emma on a high chair. Mike was feeding Emma in between his meal and talking to Kate.

"Emma loves fruits and custard," Mike said

"Yeah. So how has been your patrol?"

"Good, normal … maydays and FFVs."

"That's good, it keeps it busy, and the crew?"

"Good, they are planning on going to the pub tonight."

"Ah, so you decided to come here."

"Yes. Did you get your results back?" She nodded and blushed.

"I didn't want to tell you through e-mail," she grimaced.

"I understand. Good thing I'm here now, right?"

"Right. Dr. Knight said I got fifteen percent chance of conceiving"

"Well, that's fifteen percent better than we thought, right? What about treatment?"

"Fertility treatments. Yes, I'm on them, and he did say we can keep trying," Mike grinned

"Oh, I'm good at trying. And we have two weeks. But with fertility treatments don't we need to know when the time is right?" Kate smiled

"Yes, I do, and since your here for two weeks, all I can say is good timing, sailor."

"Really? Alright, I'm in for trying," he wriggled his eyebrows. "If it doesn't work, we can always try some more."

"You are incorrigible," she smiled. "Doctor said, we should try for at least six months. If nothing, then we could try IVF."

"Well, we might have six months, Kate. But with patrols …"

"I know," They turned to Emma who was making a noise which made them smile

"Ok, ok, here we go," Mike said as he feed Emma.

Two hours later, Emma was asleep in her cot and Mike and Kate were in bed making love, slowly relearning each other after seven weeks apart. Over the two weeks, Mike spend time with his parents helping them out while Emma was in daycare and Kate teaching at Watson Bay. During early mornings and nights, they made love as many times as they could fit into their schedules. After the two weeks were up, Kate drove Mike to the airport on a bittersweet Sunday afternoon.

He kissed Emma forehead and gave Kate a tight hug and a last kiss before she entered the car again, and Mike walked to the terminal. She watched him until she couldn't see him, then she returned to her condo. She knew it would be a month before she could see him again.

Two weeks later, Kate noticed her period was five days late. She didn't want to get her hopes up especially because growing up her periods were rarely normal. She wondered if she would need a new treatment to correct her cycle. In any case, she decided to wait for a week to give it time to come before she took a pregnancy test.

A few nights later, her stomach was cramping, but like many other women around the globe, she was used to them and knew how to calm them. The next morning, Kate was in the shower crying, she noticed that she had started a light period.

She cried because she wasn't pregnant and because she didn't know how she was going to tell Mike that they failed. It was news she didn't want to give him. But the bleeding stopped by noon. Still, she picked everything she needed just in case it started again.


	48. Chapter 48

Ch 48

A week later, she walked through the door pushing Emma's stroller in front of her, and she smiled when she saw Mike. When he took a step towards her, she burst into tears.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he walked to her and pulled her into his arms

"It didn't work."

"What didn't work?" Mike stepped back so he could look at Kate

"I got my period last week," then she cried again.

"Shh, we will keep trying, no matter what or how much it will cost." Mike was heartbroken. He too was looking forth to having another child, and he knew Kate was twice as heartbroken because she not only wanted another child, she wanted to give him one more. "We will get through this, Kate. We still got that three and half months of treatment left."

"I know but the timing."

"We will think of something," then he kissed her until Emma claimed attention.

"We will make it work, Kate," he reassured her, picking Emma they hugged once more.

Mike spent four days with his family. At nights, they talk about having a baby and what it will mean for them.

"I'll talk to Steve and see if he can let you know when we are in port overnight on the weekend. Then you and Emma could fly up for the night."

"We could try that," Mike grinned

"Good, so for now," he kissed her, and they made love until they fell asleep.

The day Mike left to return to Cairns, Kate was at Watson Bay and Emma was in daycare. When Mike returned home, Steve was waiting for him at his place.

"Steve"

"Mike," they shook hands, and Mike walked to the front door.

"Care to tell me why you wanted to see me, Mike?"

"Yeah, I need a favor, come in," Steve followed Mike inside. Closing the door, he walked Steve to the living room. "Coffee?"

"No, thanks. Just ask me that favor," Mike lowered his bag on a chair and sat on a couch.

"Kate and I are trying for another child" Steve raised his eyebrows and started to smile. "Really?" Mike sat back

"Steve...Kate's been having problems conceiving. She found out a few months ago that she has secondary infertility due to a cyst on her ovaries. The chances of getting pregnant again are not good, fifteen percent the Doctor said. She's on fertility drugs for six months and if that doesn't work..." Steve looked at Mike in shock

"Mike, I'm sorry I had no idea."

"Yeah, Kate started the treatment three months ago. Steve, the favor I want to ask you is if you can let her know in advance when Childers is in port for overnight on weekends, so they can fly up," Mike sighed. Steve smiled

"Of course, Mike. It's a shame she's not up here."

"I know, with no postings around, it's hard to us both."

"I understand. As for calling Lieutenant McGregor, I'll do it personally."

"Thanks, Steve"

"So how's Emma?" Steve saw Mike grin

"Great! She is crawling and starting to stand up."

"I know what that's like"

Steve and Mike talk for a while before Steve left to NAVCOM. The next day Childers left for a month patrol. A week later Kate went to see Dr. Knight for another prescription; he used her time in his office to ask her some questions.

"When was your last period?"

"Three weeks ago, it lasted half a day. It was light."

"Did you experience any cramps during that time?" He asked as he typed some notes.

"The night before I did. The cramp was stronger than usual, but I knew what to do."

"Hmm, I want to run some blood and urine test just in case there's an infection."

"Ok"

"Jean, can you get blood and urine sample from Kate please?" He said to his nurse when they left the room.

"Yes, Doctor."

"Kate, Jane will get what we need. Don't forget your prescription. I'll call when I get your results."

"Thank you."

Three days later, Kate returned to the hospital after a call from her Doctor. She was worried that the test results returned something bad or worse, that they pointed to a new cyst on her ovaries.

"Kate, sorry to call you in like this," the Doctor said entering the room and closing the file he had in his hand.

"Did you… did you find something in my blood work?"

"Yes," he said, and his smile brightened.

"Congratulations, you are pregnant," Kate looked at him in shock

"Pregnant, but..."

"Yes, from the results you are six and half weeks long," Kate thought about it and figured it happened when Mike was there for two weeks.

"But the cramp and the period?"

"Some women still have their period while pregnant as you said it was only half a day and it was light."

"Yes"

"Come on let's go and see the little one" Kate stood up and followed the Doctor into the next room.

Kate followed the same procedure than before, and soon the Doctor was moving his wand over her stomach. Kate watched as him, and his nurse watched the screen, and their smiles widened.

"Is everything ok?" Kate asked. The Doctor turned the screen around for Kate to look

"Well, it looks my congratulation was short, you are carrying twins."

"Twins?" Kate said in shock

"Yes...hang on," he moved the wand around, and his expression changed

"What's wrong?" He turned to Kate

"Kate," he said seriously, "when you had the cramp, and you bleed the next morning."

"Yes, you said it was normal," he put the wand back and then held onto her hand

"Am I going to lose the twins."

"Not at this stage."

"What do you mean?"

"From what I saw, Kate… You were carrying triplets." Her eyes widened. "The cramp and bleeding, it points out to a miscarriage. I'm sorry, Kate but you miscarried one," Kate looked at him in shock

"I lost a baby."

"Yes, because of that, I want you to come in every two weeks. I want to keep an eye on you and the twins until your second trimester," she nodded

"Any idea of what caused me to lose one of them?"

"I'm not sure, it could be some reasons," she nodded, "For now, I want you to stop taking the pills, and I'll give you a new prescription."

"Ok"

"I'll let you get dress."

"Thank you."

The Commodore was there when Kate car pulled up at Watson Bay. He walked over to her as she got out of the car

"Lieutenant McGregor"

"Commodore Baker, sir" they saluted each other

"Dr. Knight called and suggested that you take the afternoon off" Kate was in shock

"Sir, I got two classes this afternoon."

"I got captain Smith to take over. All Dr. Knight said is that you received some good and some sad news and headquarters will be getting his report," Kate looked down. When she looked up, he could see she was trying to hold it together

"I found out that I'm pregnant, sir," he smiled

"Congratulations, Lieutenant, isn't that good news?"

"Yes...no," She looked down at her hands. "I didn't know I was pregnant until half an hour ago but... I also learned that I had a miscarry."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm...I'm still pregnant, I lost one of the babies," He thought about what Kate said

"I'm sorry to hear that, but you still got one baby to fight for, right?"

"Twins, sir. I was pregnant with triplets."

"Twins?"

"Yes, sir."

"Go home, Lieutenant, and come see me on Monday morning before class."

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir," Kate turned around and got back into her car and drove home.

She got home and closed the door behind her, resting against it for a while. Then, she walked inside and lowered her hat beside the phone. After that, she sighed and grabbed the phone dialing a number that was pretty familiar to her.

"NAVCOM, Leader Davis speaking."

"Leader, this is Lieutenant McGregor, Can I speak to Commander Marshall, please?"

"Yes, ma'am." Kate heard two clicks

"Commander Marshall, speaking"

"Commander Marshall? It's Lieutenant McGregor, sir," Steve smiled

"Lieutenant! What can I do for you?"

"Sir, I need to get a message to Lieutenant Commander Flynn. How can I manage that, sir?"

"Oh, I can send one for him, what it would be?"

"Just ask him to call home," Steve noticed that Kate's voice was breaking up and if he knew something about voices that quivered was that she was trying not to cry over the phone.

"Will do, Lieutenant. Are you ok?"

"I will be, sir."

"Lieutenant. Hang on; Mike just walked in," Kate could hear some muffled words through the phone

"Kate?"

"Mike," she managed to say before she started crying

"Hey, what wrong? Is Emma ok?"

"Yes," she sniffled

"Kate, you are scaring me, what's wrong?"

"Mike, I'm pregnant," Steve saw the shocked look on Mike's face. And then he smiled.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, but Mike, there's more."

"More?"

"I was pregnant with triplets."

"Triplets?" He looked up at Steve in shock. Steve grinned, knowing what Kate and Mike were talking about

"I was, Mike"

"Was? What do you mean?"

"I lost one, Mike. I had a miscarry a few days ago. I still got two, but I might lose them. Dr. Knight wants to keep a close eye on me and the twins for the next few weeks."

"I understand, Kate...but twins?" He smiled.

"Yeah" She sniffled.

"I wish I was there with you right now."

"I know."

"Want me to tell the family?"

"Not yet," she sighed. "At least not until I'm in the second trimester."

"I understand. Why aren't you at Watson bay?"

"Doctor's orders. He called the Commodore to give me the rest of the day off due to the shocking news."

"Kate, I wish I could talk some more but..."

"I know, see you in a couple of weeks."

"I'll be looking forth to it; I love you" Kate smiled

"I love you, Mike. Fair winds."

After hanging the phone, Mike sat back and let out his breath.

"Congratulations, Mike"

"Thanks, but don't congratulate me yet."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Kate was pregnant with triplets, she lost one, and she might lose the other two as well." He sighed.

"Mike, I'm sorry to hear that. But if they are anything like you and your wife they will survive."

"I guess you are right. But please, don't say a word about this for a couple of months."

"Of course. So, let's back to work, how was your patrol? Any problems?"

After Kate spoke to Mike, she got changed and walked down to the pharmacy to pick up her prescription. The walk allowed her some time to think clearly before picking Emma from daycare.


	49. Chapter 49

Ch 49

Over the weekend, Kate kept herself busy with Emma while trying hard to stress out and when Monday came, she went to see Commodore Baker before going to class for the day. The next day, she arrived home, and she had barely closed the door when there was a knock on it. Frowning, she turned around to check who it was; she opened the door to a guy holding two dozen long stem roses.

"Mrs. Kate Flynn?"

"Yes, that me."

"Can you sign this, please?" He asked giving her a clipboard and pen. She did as ask, and they exchanged their items.

"Enjoy them, ma'am." He grinned.

"Thank you," she managed to say as he walked away.

Smiling she closed the door and walked to the kitchen to get a vase to place them. She picked the envelope getting the note out.

"To Kate, my loving wife. I'm sorry I can't be there to hold you in my arms after the news you told me. I hope these roses will cheer you up until I see you in person. No matter what happens in the next couple weeks, I'll be thinking about you. Take time to care for yourself and give Emma a hug and kiss from me. All my love, Mike. XXXX," she finished reading out loud with a smile on her face.

Two weeks later, the door of Kate's class opened, and Mike entered seating in the back of the class. She was with her back to him and smiled. She was teaching the same class in which they met. When the class finally ended, the room emptied, and she turned around to wipe the board clean as he walked towards the front of the class.

"Hi Mike," he grinned as she turned to face him. He took his hat and lowered it on the desk and held his hand.

"Kate, how are you?"

"I'm doing ok," he pulled her into his arms tightly and kissed him.

"Let's go home," he whispered. They turned around, and the door opened then interrupting them.

"Lieutenant."

"Sir. Here's the file and notes for this afternoon class," Kate picked up a file and gave it to him

"Thank you, Lieutenant. Lieutenant Commander Mighty Mike Flynn," they shook hands. "It's good to see you again."

"You too, sir."

"Mike? You know Captain Baker?" Kate asked

"Yes, we served together on the Hammersley when I was midshipmen, and he was the XO. We called him Cookie cause of his last name," Mike said grinning

"Yes, that was a few years ago, I heard you are still up in Cairns."

"I am, sir."

"I see you are married." He pointed to his left hand. "The rumors are true then?"

"Yes, it's true."

"And here I thought you were married to the navy…" he whispered and Mike chuckled

"Well, something better came along. Now the Navy is second to my wife and family."

"You got kids?" He asked surprised.

"Yes, sir. A daughter and twins on the way."

"Really? And who's the woman who managed to steal your heart away from the Navy?"

"That would be me, sir," Kate grinned, the Captain looked at her in shock.

"You, Lieutenant?"

"Yes, sir."

"Well, congratulations Lieutenant. You found yourself a good man."

"Thank you, sir. But if you excuse us we got a Doctor appointment."

"Of course, it's good to see you again Lieutenant Commander."

"You too, sir." As the Captain turned around and walked out, Kate picked her things up. "Want to get some lunch before going to the hospital?"

"Sure, but home first," Kate said as they walked out of the room.

Later that afternoon, they were in the hospital. Kate was lying on the bed with Mike next to her while Dr. Knight was moving the wand over her stomach

"Everything looks good so far," he turned the monitor around for them to see.

"They are ok?" Mike asked in concern.

"Yes, they are not identical as you can see here...and here" He pointed to the two placentae

"How much longer before the twins are safe for sure?" Kate asked.

"With every single week that goes on the chances of miscarrying lower. In two weeks Kate will reach her second trimester. Once we are there the chances lower."

"Thanks for telling us," Mike said. Fifteen minutes later, they walked out of the hospital with smiles on their faces. "What would you like to do now Kate?"

"Go shopping, Emma's getting bigger."

"True and while we are at it. We might as well check out cribs."

"Let's wait for that, Mike," Kate added sadly.

"Ok."

Mike spent three days with Kate and Emma before returning to Cairns knowing it would be a month before he could see them again.

Jack was having a bad morning since he received not only a letter from the President, but he also had to answer his call. He just hung up the phone and sighing he sat back in his seat when there was a knock on the door

"Come in," He looked to the door as it was opened

"General, here's some paperwork that needs to be signed, sir." Walter entered lowering a set of files on his desks.

"Thanks, Walter," Jack added tiredly.

"Is everything alright, sir?"

"Yeah. When's SG4 due to call in?"

"Half an hour, sir."

"Cool. If there's nothing else, you can go while I'll deal with these lovely reports."

"Yes, sir." Walter nodded leaving the office and walked down to Sam's lab.

"Colonel Carter?" Sam turned around surprised by Walter's appearance

"Yes, Sargent?" He frowned walking inside the lab

"Colonel, ma'am… I was wondering?"

"Yes?"

"Can you talk to General O'Neill?" Sam frowned

"Why? Something wrong?"

"He received a phone call from the President, ma'am. And now he's not in a happy mood," Sam smiled at him and walked towards him patting his shoulder softly.

"Don't worry, Walter. I'll try to find out what happened"

"Thank you, Colonel." He grinned.

"Yeah, well. None of us wants to be forced to put up with a grumpy General all day, right?" Sam said smiling

"No, ma'am."

"How bad was his mood?" Sam asked Walter, huffed

"Cake won't cheer him up," Sam grimaced.

"That bad, huh?"

"Yes, ma'am."

A few minutes later, Sam walked into the briefing room and considered Jack's office through the window and found him with a file on his hands. Seconds later, the file flew out of his hands and into his desk, and he glared at it. She inhaled deeply.

"It can't be that bad," she whispered entering his office without knocking. He looked up, and the glare was lost.

"It is, Sam," he managed to sound a bit calmer. "Walter went to fetch you?" he sighed.

"Yes, he's a good man." She grinned, and he nodded. "So, want to talk about it?"

"The defense department and the President decided to send a film crew here."

"A film crews?" Sam asked surprised. He pushed a folder towards her.

"Yup, so we can talk to them about the Stargate," Jack added and Sam eyebrows raised in surprise. Not quite believing him, she grabbed the folder and read through it, she frowned.

"No wonder why you were not a happy camper." She sighed.

"Yeah, but you know, orders. So, they are coming next week."

"Next week?"

"Yeah. They want to interview all the SG leaders and then the whole SG1 as part of a documentary for the time when this place becomes public," Sam sat down in a chair

"You are really not looking forth to it."

"Nope," he scrubbed his face. "Orders are orders, Sam."

"Don't worry, Jack. We will be fine, and if you like I can talk to the SG leaders," he huffed.

"I know you can. But it must be me."

"Well, but if you want to talk," she offered.

"I know," Sam stood up returning the file to the previous position on his desk.

"When are we getting the official notice?"

"Tomorrow," Jack groaned.

"Meet me for lunch?"

"Sure," Sam smiled at Jack before walking out of his office.

Over the next few days, the rumor mill was high, the chat about the crew film coming to the SGC was in everyone's mouths and ears. The day before the film crew showed up, Jack called all the SG team leaders and SG1 into the briefing room, with all of them in, he sat down at the head of the table, Sam was at his right, and he couldn't help but give her a tight smile.

"Right. You are here because as you all know the film crew is arriving tomorrow and I want you all to be available for the interviews as you were informed. Any questions?"

"General? What if they ask questions about you or SG1?"

"Then you tell them to ask us and inform either SG1 or me." There were several nods, "Look; I know most of you don't want to be here for it," Jack grimaced. "And to tell you the truth, neither do I." Several grins appeared through the room. "But look it like this, the fastest we are available and willing, the faster they will go to where they came from and then, we can get back to doing what we do."

There were several nods of agreement, and soon there were some more questions raised before they finally walked out of the briefing room leaving Jack and Sam alone.

"That was good," Sam grinned and he smiled giving her hand a quick press.

"Yeah, I agree. So, cake?" Sam laughed as she stood up

"Why not?"

"Sweet!" He said as he stood up and followed Sam out of the briefing room.

The next day, the film crew showed up. One after another SG leaders were interviewed, but the team had quite a difficulty finding SG1. Finding that not quite accommodating with his plan Mr. Bregman, the director, found his way to Jack's office, entering it at once.

"Mr. Bregman, what can I do for you?" Jack said lowering the file he was reading as the man sat huffing in front of him.

"General, I've been trying to interview the members of SG1."

"You've got others who you can talk to at this moment," Jack pointed.

"I know, but..."

"But what Mr. Bergman?" Jack added impatiently. "They must be busy as I am," he added and then his phone rung.

"See, excuse me," Jack added pointedly, Bregman walked towards the door.

"General O'Neill, what?!" Jack said so loud that the director stopped and turned around to listen.

"Thanks," he added then and hung the phone.

Then he dialed another number. "Sam? Sorry, I know what are you doing is important. Yes, but asshole Kinsey is here. Yup, he just came through the front gates" He sighed pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Of course, I'm not happy with him here! Probably he's up to something... Yes, I'll be plight to him up to a point. Yes, I know, and no, you don't need to send Teal'c. Sure, don't worry." He looked up noticing his door was still opened.

"Oh, Bregman is complaining about the lack of SG1. Sure, I'll play nice while he is looking... Have fun with your doohickey," he laughed.

"Sure." He hung up. Bregman turned around and finally left the hallway thinking about the things he overheard.

"What am I going to do with you, Sam?" Jack muttered to himself.


	50. Chapter 50

Ch 50

Later, Bregman found his wishes fulfilled when he not only interviewed SG1 but Jack and Senator Kinsey.

"Senator Kinsey," Bregman started when he found his chance during the interview, "Can you tell me why General O'Neill dislikes you?" Kinsey looked at the director in shock

"How?" he asked surprised before returning to his political persona. "Well, Mr. Bergman, you will have to ask him that. Is there anything else I can answer you?"

"Ah, no. That is all," Kinsey stood up and walk away

"That went well," Bregman muttered to himself.

Half an hour after the interview with Kinsey ended, and to Jack's utter discomfort, the film crew and Kinsey were setting in his office as part of the interview

"General... As I'm sure you know, I'm here to be a part of this piece." Kinsey started, "these good men are putting together a piece that will document the fine work you're doing here at the SGC." Jack raised his eyebrows at Kinsey as he sat back in his chair 

"No? Really? I didn't know that!" Jack added in his best dumb face 

"Well," Kinsey waved. "I'm sure there was a memo," Jack looked and found that Emmett and Dale had started filming already. Jack turned to Kinsey with a calm mask. 

"So, Senator, did you tell them about the time when you tried to get this place shut down?" Jack leaned forward conspiratorially as he said it. "Or, you know, that time when you." 

"I'd suggest you watch what you say, General," Kinsey interrupted him getting red with anger. "Slanders are a serious offense." 

"Yes, so I heard," Jack said keeping his cool 

"I have always been an ardent supporter of this program, General," Jack raised his eyebrows. "I'll admit I was critical in the past, but that was only because of the unrealized potential I see this operation is having."

"Really?" He asked nodding in fake agreement. 

"Anyway, how did your interview go, General?" 

"Well, Kinsey… In case you can't see my desk," Jack wave his hand over his desk which was filled with files, "I've been busy." 

"The President wants you to play ball with this, General. I hope you do not intend to disappoint our Commander in Chief. I would think you would want to show your appreciation for backing you over the years." 

"Kinsey, what are you doing here? I mean, the last time anyone checked you were trying to discredit the guy." Jack said standing up 

"His term's up. My running colleague and I, are merely pointing out to the American people that we think we can do a better job, and when that time comes, I know we can count on your vote, General." 

"Yeah, that'll happen," Jack muttered. 

"And I want you to know this, if I'm elected, this program can count on our full support," Jack turned to the camera and Bregman 

"You want to get this?" Jack asked 

"Sure," they grinned excitedly. Jack smiled brightly before he turned to Kinsey giving his best hard General look. 

"You smarmy, self-righteous, opportunistic ass. You are nothing but a selfish slimy backstabbing son of a bitch."

"General!" Kinsey said yelling. Bregman and his crew were shocked with Jack's words.

"If you think that I or anyone here at the SGC will vote a slimy backstabbing weasel like you, let me set you straight, that's not going to happen. Not after the things you tried to do to this program and everyone involved. Now, I want you to get your ass out of my office!" Jack ended up loudly

"General O'Neill!" Kinsey yelled back

"Get out," Jack whispered in a very menacing tone with a matching glare.

"This isn't over, General," Kinsey announced before turning around and storming out of Jack's office. Jack sat down covering his face with his hands; then he ran them over his head as he let out a breath.

"General?" Bregman asked

"What?" Jack said in a tired tone.

"Why do you hate Senator Kinsey so much?"

"You heard what was being said?"

"Yes. There's one question I would like to ask you." Jack sighed, "It has to do with something that Senator Kinsey said, and I hope you can answer it."

"Sure, tell me. What did Kinsey say now?"

"He said that the reason why you are giving SG1 whatever they want and more, is because you are sleeping with their Commanding officer," he checked his notes.

"Colonel Carter and you both are keeping your exchange of favors quiet for the good of the program," he finished. By then, Jack's face was hardened and cold. He looked at the camera than at the director before leaning toward him.

"Let me set a few things straight for you, Bregman. Kinsey is an asshole. He has no right to talk about Colonel Carter private live or mine. Answering your question, I do give SG1 space because they all work in other areas besides the field team. Take Colonel Carter; she's not only the leader of the flagship team."

"No?"

"Nope, she's also the head of the SGC scientists and our foremost expert on the Stargate and computer systems associated with it. Hell! She, designed, programmed and build the dialing program among other computer systems and things that work in this place. Now, SG1 members… they are not only placing their lives at risk when is mandatory for them, but they are the first to volunteer to go if there's another team in trouble plus if it weren't for SG1 we wouldn't have important allies like the Knox, the Tok'ra or the Asgard."

"But that doesn't answer the accusation Kinsey did about Colonel Carter and you, General." Jack huffed.

"We are not sleeping together in exchange for favors," he answered.

"But you are sleeping together," Bergman pointed. Jack smirked at him, and his hand moved to the only photo frame he had on his desk.

"You are a smart man, Bergman. I can't deny that we have been and we are," he grabbed the photo frame, looking at the two pictures it held, "for ten years now," Bergman's eyes widened with shock.

"You are?"

"Don't look that surprised, Bergman. Isn't that what you are supposed to do with your wife?" He asked, passing him the frame.

"Your… wife?" He said looking down at the frame which contained a picture of Sam and Jack on their wedding day and one of the whole family the last Christmas.

"Is it that difficult to believe?" Bergman shook his head, but his eyes never left the picture as if he couldn't. "We are doing nothing wrong, the President and all those who need to know have been informed."

"And Senator Kinsey?" Bregman asked

"He also knows, he had known it for years now." Jack stretched his hand to take the frame back and placed its spot. "And know so do you."

"Well, thank you for clearing that up for me, General."

"Anything else we can do for you?"

"Well, I would like to ask you and Colonel Carter some questions together if that is ok?" Jack picked up the black phone and pressed two numbers, "Sam, can you come to my office. Yup, meet me in the briefing room."

A few minutes later, Sam entered the briefing room, and after a quick survey of the situation, she walked towards Jack and sat next to him. They both turned around at the same time to face each other, and at the same moment, the camera started rolling. Jack raised an eyebrow and Sam placed her hand on Jacks giving it a small squeeze.

"What did Senator Kinsey say to tick you off this much, Jack?" Bregman's eyes widened again in shock at Sam's question.

"You know, the usual…" he waved with his free hand

"Jack," Sam said in a tone that Bregman couldn't decide, but Jack knew exactly what it meant.

"he back stabbed the SGC and everyone in this country. He claimed he's our foremost supporter as if we don't know what he's truly like." Jack groaned.

"Nothing new then," Sam's eyes twinkled, and this time Jack was the one squeezing her hand.

"There's more."

"Oh?"

"He told Bregman some boloney story about us."

"And you told him?"

"Yes, the truth is out for him." Sam frowned.

"Then why am I here?"

"He wants to question us together," he offered. They looked at each other for a while before Sam turned towards the director with a smile

"We are ready," she announced

"Good," Bregman said smiling.

For a good amount of time, the director had Jack and Sam in front of his camera answering a good amount of questions. Some answers made Bregman and his crew smile, especially with things Jack said.

"General O'Neill, Colonel Carter," Bregman said as he couldn't come up with any other question. "Thank you, both for taking time in your busy schedule for this interview. I didn't realize how busy you both are with the work you do. I must say that I'm in awe of the excellent job you and the SGC personnel have been doing on keeping Earth protected."

"Don't forget our allies, they help as well," Jack said.

"That's true, General," then he stood up and shook both Jack and Sam's hands, "and cut." He said. "Again, thank you." They nodded politely and observed as the crew picked all their things up and along with Bergman, left the room.

"That went well," Jack said

"Yes, it did." Sam nodded beside him before turning towards him squinting.

"Now they are gone, care to tell me what did Kinsey said to tick you off?" Jack smiled

"For that we need cake," he grinned and Sam shook her head. As he grabbed her hand to pull her towards the mess hall.

"So?" Sam turned towards Jack, three days later when the first take of the SGC documentary was over. "Whatcha think?"

"It was good, I guess," he shrugged. "But we both know if the SGC is going to be made public."

"Dreaming is free, right?" Sam grinned, and Jack nodded. "What about this other disk?"

"I have no idea what's about," he shrugged. "Let's put it on. Damn! I should have brought popcorn," Jack said making Sam laugh.

The second disc was… unexpected to say the least. It featured SG team leaders and others including General Hammond, talking about what they thought of Sam and Jack and how poorly they thought about Senator Kinsey. Mixed with it, there was what Jack had said to Kinsey in his office and the first part of the interview of Jack and Sam together.

"That was… interesting" Jack said

"Yeah"

"Now, all we can do now is wait until November."

"True"


	51. Chapter 51

Ch 51

On Saturday morning, Mike just got his bag from the taxi driver in front of Kate's building. He had just arrived in Syndey and turned around to see a woman pushing stroller out. He smiled when he saw it was her.

"Kate," he called, and she stopped.

"Mike!" she exclaimed grinning.

He threw his bags on the floor as he reached her, and he took her in his arms and due to the proximity of her lips he couldn't help but kiss her. Mike took a step back to look down at her stomach and smiled when he saw the bump of the twins. She was almost eighteen weeks in her second trimester and absolutely glowing.

"I missed you so much," Mike whispered

"I missed you to Mike," Kate told him softly as she grabbed his hand and placed it slowly on her baby bump. "We all miss you."

"Were you going for a walk?" he asked since she was walking towards the outside when he spotted her.

"Yeah, down to the shops."

"Wait here! I'll be back in a few minutes," he kissed her and shouldered his bag running inside and making Kate laugh. She walked around the stroller and noticed Emma was awake.

"You heard daddy, didn't you, sweetie?" Emma smiled waving her arms and feet happily.

"Wait until daddy gets here then you can kick him all you want, ok?" Kate held Emma in her arms while talking to her.

"Look, Em. Here comes, daddy!" Kate pointed to the doors as they opened. Emma bounced in Kate's arms

"Hello sweetie, I missed you," Mike said grabbing Emma and kissing her cheek. "Easy there, Emma! You are hurting your old man!" he whined, and Kate laughed

"She's happy and excited to see you again, Mike."

"Oh, Kate. She has grown so much."

"I know! She started standing the other day," Mike turned to Kate, completely appalled for having lost something that important. She smiled at him. "Don't worry; I taped it for you."

"Thanks, Kate." He kissed her quickly.

"Now, if you are done mopping around, sailor. Let's go shopping," Kate grinned. Mike shook his head and laughed as they walked to the stores, he didn't let go of Emma the whole time.

While in town, they had lunch at a café. Mike feed Emma with yogurt and in the afternoon they returned home to their daughter could take her afternoon nap. Using the free time, the grownups sorted their bags and cuddled in the living room.

"What did Dr knight say about the twins?" Mike asked as they watched the rain falling outside.

"They are fine, bigger than normal size twins. It looks like we are out of danger, I still got to follow his advice for another month to be on the safe side... Other than that, it's all good"

"I'm so relieved," he sighed gratefully. "Do you want to know what we are having?"

"I thought about it. And I would like to know. Otherwise, it will be complicated to sort two bedrooms and names!" Mike smiled placing his hand on her stomach

"How about we decide names now?"

"Mike, isn't a bit early?"

"Ok, so maybe not decided it… just suggestions?" Kate nodded. "Okay, what would you like to name them if they are girls?" Kate thought about it chewing her lower lip as she did.

"Mikayla Katelyn and... Rose Sarah." Mike smiled.

"And you didn't want to choose yet," she rolled her eyes at him. "I like them. And if they were boys?"

"Mike Junior." Mike raised his eyebrows.

"Mike Junior? Are you sure about that?"

"Yes. Mike Junior and David Patrick"

"Why David Patrick?"

"Our fathers' name, and if we get one of each, then I would go with Mikayla and MJ. What do you think?"

"I agree, I like them. Now, my parents?"

"Tomorrow"

"Why not, you know they will stop asking once we tell them," Kate laughed

"That's so true."

The next morning, Mike drove them to his parent's place, and they noticed a minivan in the driveway.

"Huh, looks like mum and dad got visitors," Mike said

They got out of the car, and Mike got Emma out of her car seat while Kate got her things out. With everything ready, they walked towards the house and heard voices coming from the back of the house. Kate followed Mike to the back entrance.

"Hey, sis! This is a surprise," Mike said smiling making everyone turn to the voice

"Oh my god, Mike!" Hannah ran to hug him.

"Oh, my...is this Emma?"

"Yes, it is."

"She is getting bigger."

"Yes," he smiled sadly. "Hey, do you what want to hold her?"

"Want? Give her to me!" Hannah grinned as she took Emma from Mike's hands. "Hello Emma, I'm your auntie, Hannah."

"Hi Hannah"

"Kate! It's good to see you." Hannah took a step back to look at her and Kate couldn't be more relieved by her chose of clothes. She was wearing a loose top and a maternity skirt that hide her condition perfectly.

"You too," they both hugged.

They walked to the greet the rest of the family before sitting down around the table.

"Mike, Kate, beer?" Patrick asked.

"Nah, just orange juice for me, dad." Kate grinned.

"I'll have a beer."

"Sure." Patrick nodded and frowned. "Are you ok, Kate?" He asked in concern, Kate looked at Mike and then they both observed their family.

"Well, we've got an announcement to make," Mike said seriously.

"I'm pregnant," Kate added, and everyone looked at them in shock

"Congratulations!" Brad said being the first one to react to the news, then everyone else started to move and hug and congratulate them.

"How far along are you Kate?" Michele asked

"Almost eighteen weeks."

"What?" Hannah asked surprised.

"Why did you wait so long to tell us?" Michele asked them. Kate turned to Mike, and his hand found hers to give her some support.

"A few months ago," Kate started with a sigh, "I found out that I have something called secondary infertility which lowers my chances of getting pregnant," she finished biting her lower lip.

"But you still are pregnant, so chances weren't as low, right?"

"The Doctors said fifteen percent." Kate shrugged. "I was put on fertility treatment for six months. And seven weeks after the start of the treatment, Mike got two weeks off," She grinned as the others smiled knowingly.

"I always have a very good timing," Mike grinned receiving a joke punch from Kate.

"Well, after a couple of weeks I had a cramp and got my period. I went to see my doctor after that, and he ran some tests to check my condition and how the treatment was working and surprised me when he told me I was pregnant. So, due to the," she stopped and chewed her lower lip. "bleeding I've experienced he wants me to keep an eye on me and twins."

"Twins!" They all said smiling.

"Yes," Mike smiled. "Still there was a devastating truth hidden in this happy one."

"Devastating?" Michelle asked worried about what they might tell them.

"Yeah, during the ultrasound my Doctor found something… related to the cramp and bleeding I've got."

"Kate suffered a miscarriage, and lost one of the triplets." There were strangled cries from their family. "And the Doctor didn't know if the twins would get past it."

"And that's the reason why we didn't tell you or anyone about them. My doctor said that if I managed to get past the second trimester, they would be out of danger." Michelle walked to her and embraced her tightly.

"We understand your wishes and position, Kate. But you know that you could've told us, and we would be there for you when Mike was on patrol, right?"

"We know, mum. We simply couldn't deal with our hopes and fears. Let alone give you all the hope when there was a chance of losing them."

"We understand, son," Patrick said

"Do you know what you're having?" Hannah asked

"Not until next month."

"Well, one thing's for sure. You two didn't waste any time," Brad said to make the situation lighter. Hannah slapped him in the back of his head making everyone laugh.

"Mate! If you and Hannah were in our shoes, you would be doing what we've been doing"

"Yeah! You are right about that" Brad said grinning then he wriggled his eyebrows. "We aren't in the same situation, and we are still doing it," and that won him another slap.

The tension ebbed away after Brad's intervention as Hannah pushed the conversation away from their sexual lives and onto naming the twins and flowed away easily after that.

By the time, Mike and Kate returned home it was late, and Emma was already sleeping. And while Mike took care of Emma, Kate sorted her diaper bag. Afterwards, when Mike joined her in bed, Kate snuggled to his side and feeling safe she fell asleep. He smiled at the view and planted a kiss on her forehead before Mike's eyes were also closing and he too fell asleep.

With Kate at Watson Bay and Emma in her daycare, Mike went to do some shopping to spoil his two girls. Grinning the whole time he grabbed the ingredients and things he needed for his master plan. Later that night, when Kate walked into the condo pushing the stroller, Mike was already waiting for her and kissed her softly.

"Welcome home," he whispered.

"Thanks, Mike." She smiled surprised. "Oh, something smells good."

"Homemade lasagna and garlic bread," he wriggled his eyebrows, lowering down to pick Emma.

"Mm, I can hardly wait," she said.

"Hello, you too, sweetie." He kissed Emma forehead. "I'll take care of Emma, why don't you go and soak in the bath," he offered

"Mike"

"Go on, it's already drawn," he kissed her. "And you don't want to throw away a nice hot bath, right?" She shook her head, Mike walked behind her and pushed her towards the bath, making her laugh.

"You are going to spoil us all rotten!" She said walking to the bath as he made Emma wave before they turned towards the kitchen.

Kate pushed the empty stroller out of the way, before walking to the bedroom. She got rid of her uniform and strolled to the bathroom where a full bubble bath was waiting for her. Soon she was laying in the tub closing her eyes and enjoying the way the warmth relaxed her body.

"Hey, someone else wants to join. If you don't mind," Mike said, and her eyes fluttered open. A naked Emma was kicking happily in the air. Kate sat up and took Emma, placing her on her lap with her little back against Kate's stomach. And Mike sat next to them on the ground.

"It looks like Emma's enjoying it," Mike said as bubbles flew away with their daughter kicking the water.

"Yes, she is. She loves her bath times." Kate's eyes rested in Emma for a few moments before raising them towards Mike. "Thank you for this; it's exactly what I needed."

"You deserve it, Kate."

"So, what have you been buying, besides vanilla bath balls and groceries."

"I found some pamphlets to look for the next nursery."

"Mike"

"Kate… it's only a look. There's no need to decide anything yet."

"Ok"

They talked for a good amount of time watching Emma playing with the bubble. She was touching it and squealing happily. Soon, Mike stood up and grabbed a towel, unwrapping it he walked towards them.

"Come on, sweetie. Bath time's over, I'll bet your hungry," Emma looked up at Mike, then ignored him splashing around. They grownups chuckled, and Kate picked her up and pushed her towards Mike. "Come on, let's get you dressed while mummy enjoys her bath."

Kate watched them go before she moved to turn the hot water on again, once the water returned to a comfortable hot she relaxed back closing her eyes again. Almost an hour passed by until Kate joined Mike in the kitchen wearing baggy pants and a top.

"How was your bath?"

"Awesome, thanks. And Emma?"

"Well, I've given her dinner, and she started to fall asleep. So she's in bed. I think all that fun in the bath tired her out," Kate smiled watching him placing their food on plates.

"She's going to miss you tomorrow."

"And you are not?" He said smiling

"Course I'm going to miss you, Mike."

She kissed him before she picked the plat with a garlic bread on it and turned around towards the dining area. Mike followed her, and they sat down to have dinner.

"I've been thinking about the nursery themes for the twins," Kate said as she took a bite of her lasagna

"Have you?" she nodded. "What's your idea?"

"I think we should go with the same Emma has."

"Pink rooms? What if one of them is a boy?" She rolled her eyes.

"We can go for blue if they are both boys or sea blue-green if there's one of each."

"I like it," Mike said after a while of thinking about it. Kate smiled, and they continued talking while having dinner.


	52. Chapter 52

Ch 52

The next morning, Mike kissed Kate and Emma before they left home for work and daycare. Twenty minutes later, he got into town to find paint sample sheets. He marked the colors he liked and left them on the kitchen bench with a note for Kate. After that, he walked into the room to get his bag ready.

That night, by the time Kate arrived home with Emma, Mike was already back at Cairns. He was leaving for a patrol the next day. So, instead of feeling a bit depressed out of missing him, she returned to her previous routine. Once Emma was in bed sleeping. She prepared herself some dinner and was just then, that she noticed what Mike had left for her on the bench.

"Kate, I found these paint samples. I've already marked the ones I like. Which ones do you like? Love, Mike" Kate picked up the sheets and smiled with Mike's choices.

On one, he picked two called 'Navy blue' and 'Horizon Haze.' On the other group, he marked "sea life" and "ionic sky." She checked all the sheets searching for Mike's options and loved them. Then, she went through them again trying to find the ones she liked without being biased by Mike's picks. In the end, she added only two more called 'start dust' and 'vibrant' which were variants of yellow.

It was almost two weeks after Mike's departure when Kate was at home working on some papers when her cell phone rang.

"Kate McGregor, hello," she answered distractedly.

"I miss you," Mike's voice reached her from the other side of the line. Her eyes widened in surprise for a few seconds, and she lowered her pen and sat back in her chair.

"I miss you more, Mike. Where are you?"

"Back in Cairns for the night. We answered a mayday and towed the boat to port."

"How have you patrol been so far?"

"Good, how's Emma?" Kate smiled

"She's good. I think she loves playing with her bath toys more than playing with me," Mike smiled.

"Well, she is a water baby."

"That's true," Kate said caressing her baby bump

"I spoke to Steve today."

"About what?"

"Leave when twins are due."

"Oh, what did he say?"

"He said it's good timing. The final patrol for Childers is in February. Just when you are on maternity leave."

"Good timing."

"It is. Did you see the color charts?"

"Yes, I love the ones you picked, but I also added a couple in case we have two more girls."

"Which ones?"

"Hang on they are in the kitchen," she stood up and walked towards the fridge in which the list was hanged.

"They were a variety of yellow called Stardust and Vibrant."

"Yellow?" He asked, and she could hear the cringe in his voice. Kate laughed.

"They are not bright yellow, Mike."

"Oh! Good!" they talk for another ten minutes before they hung up.

Over the next month personal at Watson bay started to notice Kate's expanding stomach and it was finally obvious to everyone that she was pregnant.

When Mike was finally back at Kate's condo, he let himself in and fixed his stuff, stowing them away. Then, checking the hour, he went to the kitchen to make dinner. Is the smell of home-cooked meal coming from her apartment what makes Kate aware of Mike's return; when she entered her home, she smiled brightly.

"You are back!" She grinned as he walked towards her.

"I missed you," He said, kissing her.

"And I you, Mike!" They kissed once more, and Emma complained of being left alone. Mike bent over and picked her up.

"Hello sweetie! Daddy missed you," he whispered kissing her forehead.

"I'll let you talk, while I'll go and get out of my uniform," Kate added kissing his cheek before disappearing towards the room

"Are you hungry?" Mike asked Emma, walking towards the kitchen.

Kate completed her getting home routine before getting to the kitchen. Emma was in her high chair, and Mike was preparing her something to eat.

"Mm something smells good," Mike turned to Kate and smiled

"Well, I hope it tastes as good as you said it smells. How was your day?"

"Good." She kissed, "How long will we have you?"

"Until Friday"

"Your 'good timing' skill is still excellent," she grinned

"Why?"

"My appointment is tomorrow afternoon."

"Oh, that is why Steve gave us an extra twenty-four hours of leave! No wonder he gave me one condition."

"He did? What was it?"

"He wants to know what we are having this time" Kate laughed

"It sounds to me more like a bribe than a condition," Mike shrugged.

"Well, it might be. But either way, I won't complain when it gives me this kind of chances," he said pecking her lips. They chat while they feed Emma.

After Emma had her dinner, and theirs was almost ready. They kept their daughter in her high chair playing with some toys while they ate theirs. When they were done, Mike took care of the dishes before taking Emma for a bath. She splashed the water everywhere and had fun while Mike was trying hard to wash her. Kate took that opportunity to record the moment.

"Emma, you are getting me wet!"

Emma giggled as she splashed more water, Mike simply allowed her to play in the water until it was time to take her out. By then, he had a towel opened on the floor next to him, he picked Emma and placed her down drying her before standing. He stood up and noticed Kate holding a camera.

"Kate! Turn it off!"

"Nope," Kate giggled. "You are just too cute together." Then she noticed a strange look on Mike's face before he pulled Emma away from him.

"Thanks a lot, Emma!" he huffed, looking down and then up to a giggling Emma

"What's wrong, Mike?"

"Emma just peed on me!" he explained, and Kate laughed, and lowered her camera to record the wet stain. Mike shook his head and walked past Kate talking to Emma.

"That was mean Emma! And what's worse, your mummy recorded what happened!" Emma giggled waving her arms around for an answer.

"Watch it, sweetie! You almost gave me a black eye," Mike complained, and Kate kept recording everything until he turned the lights off and walked out closing the door slightly. He turned to Kate.

"Now I need a shower," he grumbled shaking his head. Kate stopped her recording the moment he disappeared into their room.

The next day, Mike meet Kate at Watson Bay car park. When she saw him, she smiled walking towards him He rushed to her and embraced her Mike kissed Kate.

"Ready to see the twins?" Kate asked grinning broadly.

"Yes, you?"

"Absolutely! Afterwards, we can stop by home; I'll need to get changed to head for a late lunch and maybe some shopping."

"Sounds good to me, but aren't you hungry?"

"There are vending machines in the hospital, Mike," she pointed as they got into Kate's car and drove to the hospital. Once there, Kate stopped by a vending machine to get a nut bar and a packet of chips. She munched what she got while waiting for Dr. Knight. She grabbed Mike's hand and placed it on her stomach, where he could feel a kick. A woman looked at them from the other side of the room.

"When are you due?" Kate turned to her with a smile.

"March next year, and you?"

"In two months. But march? Wow, you must be having twins or triplets," Kate smiled

"Twins," Kate grinned. "They would have been triplets, but I lost one."

"Sorry to hear that. Do you know what you're having?"

"We'll find out today."

"Did you follow the American president's race? It seems to be everywhere nowadays."

"No, ma'am. I don't have time to watch much Television."

"Oh, Henry Haze won the election." The woman shrugged. "What is that do you do? If you don't mind me asking."

"We are both in the navy, Ma'am."

"Navy? My husband is in the navy, and he's never on time for any of our appointments. He will be lucky if he's there in time for the birth of this one."

"What's your husband name, ma'am?"

"Commander Johnson, do you know him?"

"Yes, we do. I'm Lieutenant Commander Mike Flynn, and this is Lieutenant Kate McGregor, ma'am," the woman smiled.

"I'm Alice Johnson; it's nice to meet you both."

"You too, ma'am," Kate said

"So, you both are stationed here in Sydney?"

"No, I am. Mike is up in Cairns. He's the Captain on one of the patrol boats up there."

"Ah, so you must know Steve Marshall then," Mike grinned

"Yes, we've known each other for years. Kate also served under him while on HMAS Anzac over in Iran couple years ago."

"So, you are that McGregor! Steve mentioned you in his letters; he said you are a hard worker and a master of something."

"Taskmaster," Kate said

"That one. He also said that toilets were very clean by the time you returned from your tour."

"Yes, they were," Kate grinned.

"Sorry I'm late," they turned to the voice. Kate and Mike stood up

"Commander Johnson, sir," Kate said

"Lieutenant McGregor, Lieutenant Commander Flynn, this is a surprise."

"For all of us, sir," Mike said

"Please, sit down."

"Last time I saw you two was before Christmas last year. You just had your daughter and now" He looked at Kate's stomach then back up to Kate

"We wanted our kids to be close in age."

"Well, you two sure didn't waste any time," Commander Johnson said, and Alice took her husband arm

"As you should talk," Alice grinned. "Our oldest is twenty-one, and youngest is thirteen and well," she put her hand on her stomach

"Bit of age gap," Mike said

"It was a surprise. After I had our daughter, I was told I couldn't have anymore and well... here we are"

"I bet it was a shock to you, sir."

"Yes, it was. I sure was glad to be sitting down when she told me."

"But what's worse, when our daughter showed up that night to tell us that she pregnant he fainted," Mike and Kate laughed

"That's truly a double shock sir."

"Yeah, she's due in three weeks," he said as he shook his head

"Kate McGregor," a nurse announced.

"That's us. It was nice meeting you, ma'am. Sir, congratulations and good luck" Kate said

"Thank you and you too," Mike and Kate stood up and followed the nurse down to Dr. Knight office

"I wonder if Steve knows about it," Mike whispered

"Mike!"

"What?" he said grinning

Ten minutes later, Kate was on the table with Mike next to her, and they were watching the twins on the monitor

"Everything looks great here."

"That's good."

"Do you want to know what you're having?"

"Yes," Mike said

"Kate?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Well, you are having a boy and… a boy. Congratulations!" Mike bent over and kissed Kate.

"Twin boys."

"Yeah," they watched as Dr. Knight took their measurements. When it was all done, Kate got dressed, and they walked out of the hospital already talking about painting bedrooms.

Later that night, Kate was seating on the floor with Emma while Mike was recording what Emma was doing. Kate held Emma as she stood up.

"Go to daddy," Kate said as she let go of Emma. Emma looked at Mike while smiling then she took one step forth as she almost lost her balance

"Mike, are you getting this? It's our baby first step."

"I am Kate! Come on Emma! You can do it!" Mike held out his hand.

Emma looked at it then she took another step before she fell on her backside. She moved, crawling towards him. She reached the couch and pulled herself up, and walked to him.

"That's it, Emma, you are doing it," Kate said smiling.

Emma reached out to Mike's hand and grabbed before she wobbled towards him keeping his hand firmly gripped for support. She was frowning in concentration looking at the floor in front of her and then, she was close to the shoes and looked up.


	53. Chapter 53

Ch 53

"DADA!" she smiled pointing at Mike

"Kate! Did you hear that?" Kate moved frowning to the seat next to Mike.

"What is it?"

"Listen! Emma?" The girl looked at him again as if she could understand every word he was saying. "Can you say, Dada?" Emma looked at Mike and pointed towards him again

"DADA!" she gurgled.

"Oh, my! Mike! She's talking!"

"Yes, she is! Here, hold this," he said giving the camera to Kate. Then he picked Emma up making her fly above his head. "DADA!" Mike grinned

"DADA!" Emma said squealing with excitement.

Mike brought her down for a hug and kiss then he lay her on her back. And tickled her, she started to laugh harder and rolled over on her hands and knees crawling away from her daddy.

"Oh, no! You don't."

Mike grabbed her leg and gently pulled her towards him. He let her go and Emma, feeling free, crawled away from him again. So, he repeated the action; they played for a good amount of time until Emma was tired.

"I'm so happy I was here to see Emma take her first steps, Kate," Mike grinned on the other side of the bed that night.

"I'm overjoyed! You got to be here for her first step and word!"

"Yes, that too. Let's get some sleep."

"What a clever idea," she grinned leaning at him and kissing Mike before turning to her side. He rolled until he had his front pressed against her back before he closed his eyes. Soon they both were peacefully asleep.

The next morning, Mike hugged tightly and kissed both Emma and Kate. He was leaving that afternoon, and it was his last chance to say goodbye before he did. Once they were out of the door and going towards their morning routine, he went to find the paints he would need for the first bedroom.

Once back, he spent another couple of hours washing the wall of both rooms. With the time he had left before getting on the plane to Cairns he managed to coat the first bedroom and one wall of the second. Then, time ran up, and he cleaned the tools and himself before departing.

The next morning, Mike smiled brightly as he walked into Steve office.

"Morning Mike, my, my… you are in such a happy mood," Steve grinned as Mike sat down

"Emma took her first steps last night!" Steve smile

"That's wonderful news."

"Yeah! Tell me about it! What's more… she even said her first word: DADA."

"Wow! That definitively would put any father in a happy mood."

"I know! Right?"

"How's Kate?"

"She's great… and we are having boys."

"Boys? I'll bet you are happy."

"I am. But to tell you the truth, they could've been two girls or one of each and I would still love them"

"Well, that's an undeniable truth."

"Speaking of truth. Did you know that Commander Johnson's wife is pregnant?" Steve looked at Mike in shock

"Pregnant? Are you sure?"

"Yup, Alice Johnson. We found her in the waiting room. Commander Johnson himself managed to be there for the checkup."

"Well, I'll be damned." He muttered, "yeah I know Alice. I was his best man at their wedding, and I'm their eldest daughter godfather. I wonder why they didn't tell me. Do you know how far long Alice is?"

"She's seven months. Now, your goddaughter, on the other hand, is due in three weeks" Mike saw the shocked look on Steve's face

"You are joking," Mike shook his head no.

"Sounds like I'll have to fly down to see them. I haven't had a chance of being posted up here."

"Well, I would try if I was you."

"Private lives aside, here are the latest reports and orders for the next six weeks," Steve changed subjects giving Mike a folder. They talked for a while before Mike left to his patrol.

Three weeks later, Childers returned to port towing a yacht, and due to the time it was, the whole crew was granted a shore leave for the night. Mike stopped to have a meeting with Steve before going home, and for some unknown reason the moment he spotted his home, he also found cars and bikes in his driveway and everywhere around the front. The music and chatter were loud enough for him to listen to it from the outside. Already knowing that there was a party of some sort in his house, he walked around finding a crowd.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" He yelled in his best command tone. And it was effective, everyone stopped talking and turned to him in shock.

"Kate… you better come out here!" Someone let out loud enough for her to walk outside and look at where everyone was looking. She smiled as she spotted him on the other side of the crowd and walked towards him.

"Mike! You made it!" She greeted him, and he looked at her in shock

"Kate? What's going on here?" He whispered confused looking at her.

"Do you know what day is today?"

"Friday"

"Here you go, son," his father voice startled him even more. He grabbed his daughter from Patrick's hands as his father took his briefcase out of his hands.

"DADA," she said smiling

"Hello Sweetie," he kissed her forehead before turning again towards Kate

"Kate," he mumbled. "Care to tell me why are you and the family up here having a party nonetheless?"

"Think of the date, Mike," Mike thought about it. Then he looked at Emma with wide eyes before trailing his gaze to Kate for confirmation.

"Is it today? Already?"

"Yes, Mike. The big one."

"I can't believe I forgot," he whispered, and she kissed him.

"Well, why don't you get out of your uniform? You're in time to see Emma blow out her candle," Mike smiled

"Alright, how are you feeling?"

"Hungry! Now, go! Before I rip that uniform off you mister" Kate said quietly the last part making him smile

"Yes, ma'am!" he added, giving Emma back to Kate "Apparently, I'm not dressed properly for my daughter's birthday," Mike announced loudly. "You should carry on; I'll be right back!" Everyone cheered and the music started again.

Kate walked over to her chair and sat down and Mike found her there later when he got back to the garden with a beer in his hands. He talked with her for a while before mingling around the guests. Soon, the Childers crew arrived bringing gifts for Emma. Soon after that, they got the birthday cake outside, and everyone sang happy birthday to Emma.

"Go on, blow the candle," He whispered to his daughter, as they both watched curiously the navy boat that decorated the cake along with her name and the one like a candle. Emma looked at her dad as if he went crazy when he tried to show her what to do with the candle. Then, Kate bends over.

"Mike, shall we?"

"On three," he agreed easily.

"One...Two...three!" they blew out the candle, and everyone cheered. They straighten up as claps took over.

"Well, on behalf of Kate and Emma, I thank you all for being here. I know some of you came from Sydney to help celebrate Emma first birthday. And we appreciate it."

"Yes, thank you all for coming." Kate started before looking down, "And someone got her eye on the cake!" they all laughed as Emma grabbed a handful of cake. "There's plenty of food and drink, do enjoy yourselves!"

"Mike, do you want to sit down and grab Emma? I need to cut the cake."

"Sure," he grabbed Emma and found a place to seat while Kate started to cut the cake.

"Charge?" Kate called over when he was close enough.

"Yup?"

"Can you give this to Emma?" Kate pushed a plate with cake towards him. He smiled

"Sure!"

"Thanks," he walked away, and Michelle joined Kate to help her with the cake. Once the cake was cut and placed on several plates, people could grab. Kate picked two plates and walked towards Mike. "Here, this one is for you," she said placing both plates on the table before seating.

"Thanks"

"Where's Emma?"

"Over there with other kids," Kate looked over and smiled when she spotted Emma playing around on the floor next to other kids.

"How did you get up here?" Mike asked

"Flying," she grinned.

"Smartass! You know what I meant," he added savoring the cake.

"I flew up with your parents on Monday."

"Cool, and when do you need to get back to Sydney?" Kate smile grew bigger.

"Next year. Along with the holidays, I'm also on maternity leave," Mike turned to Kate as she took a bite of her piece

"Why so soon?"

"Mike, the first class doesn't start until the second week of January. Then I get my leave, don't forget that Dr. Knight did want me to have an early leave and bed rest if possible until they are born."

"Oh, geez. How am I going to look after you and Emma while I'm still bound to get back to the sea?" He asked himself worriedly, she grabbed his hand and gave it a light squeeze.

"Hannah and Brad are going to, don't worry."

"But what about Brad's work?"

"He was made redundant last week. He walks away with thirty thousand in redundancy pay."

"What? Why?"

"Cutbacks," she grimaced. "Sadly, it happens all the time."

"Oh" then others walk over and talk to them. There was heaps of finger party food and drinks for everyone.

As the afternoon winded out, Mike took a sleeping Emma to her room before getting back outside. Most of their guests with kids were already leaving. Tired kids were carried with the help of others and then, only a bunch of the remained for the barbeque dinner.

When Mike was finally able to get to their room, Kate was already in bed. Smiling he walked to his bedside and opened the drawer, he turned around and gave Kate a gift.

"What's this?"

"Kate, gift. Gift, Kate." He mocked an introduction to which Kate rolled her eyes. "Just open it," he said as got rid of all his clothes except his underwear.

"Mike!" She said as she opened the little box.

"It's for Emma," he grinned. She looked at the small heart-shaped blue topaz mounted on gold stud earrings. Along with a lighter pair of plain gold studs.

"Mike, she doesn't even have her ears pierced!" She chuckled.

"I know, and I was thinking we could get them pierced as our Christmas present from us. Those gold ones she will be able to wear."

"Mike...are you sure?"

"Yes, I am. When I spoke to mum about what to get Emma, I was in Sydney, and I found those already. So I told her that I was getting earrings, and so she and dad got her a jeweler box," Kate smiled

"Mike, you are spoiling her."

"I know, and I'll do the same with these two," He covered her stomach with his hand.

"I know you will" she leaned forward and kissed him. Then she closed the box and placed it on her bedside drawer before moving to lie down. Mike followed her example and turned his lights off before rolling towards her.

The next morning, Hannah and her family, Michele, Patrick, joined Kate and Emma on the wharf. They all gave Mike hugs and wished him fair winds before Kate kissed him.

"You know this will be our first Christmas and new year apart?"

"I know, I love you."

"I love you too," he said giving them one last kiss and hugs before walking up to the Childers.

Kate couldn't help but notice that the wharf was filled with people waving to husbands, wives, girlfriends, boyfriends or fiancées. All of them knowing they wouldn't be seeing them before the new year. She knew she shared the sad face and then, she had an idea.

"Excuse me!" Kate called out, and the crowd turned towards her. "I know we will be apart from our loved ones for Christmas this year; so, I was thinking of inviting you all to Mike's and my place for Christmas. You are all most welcomed."

"Thank you, so much." A woman said getting closer to Kate. "My husband was transferred just two months ago, and I don't know many people here."

"Well, if you have me, I, too, accept your invitation, ma'am. Is there anything I can bring to help?" Another woman said. Then one by one most of the others accepted Kate invite. They talked exchanging opinions and phone numbers before they all started to walk away talking to each other. Only Kate and her family remained.

"Kate, you did a good thing inviting them around."

"I know. When I saw the sad looks on their faces, I couldn't help it."

"So, we should return home and get started" Kate smiled

"Sure, but after I've been to Hungry Jacks."

"Kate! You ate six bacons, four hash browns, six grilled tomatoes and three helpings of eggs! Are you sure you are still hungry?" Patrick asked with widened eyes.

"Yep"

Fifteen minutes later, Michele, Patrick, Emma, and Kate were at Hungry Jacks. Emma was drinking her juice while Patrick and Michele had a coffee. Kate was eating pancakes with butter and maple syrup, hash browns, three big brekky wraps and having apple juice. She patted her stomach when she finished.

"That's much better," she grinned gratefully.

"Do you want to head home or go into town?" Michele asked

"We need to do some shopping."

"I'll call Hannah to let her know."

"Ok, mum" Kate said as she managed to stand up, "I'll meet you outside." She added as she picked her bag and tray up, and after discarding her trash, she went to the toilets. Soon, she was back at the car with her waiting family and Patrick drove them to town.


	54. Chapter 54

Ch54

"Where do you want to go to, Kate?"

"Can you drive us to the mall, dad?"

"Sure"

Once home, they had lunch with Hannah and her family. Later, Emma was placed in her portable crib for her nap while Kate got changed to get into the pool. She walked down the steps and reached the bottom until she reached the deep end and could float to relax. She was just floating on her back when she heard a loud splash close to her.

"Hey! I was trying to relax here!" she told Hannah's kids.

"We decided to join your auntie Kate," Amanda said while smiling

"No kidding," Kate smiled.

"Yep"

"Do you have sun lotion on?"

"Yes"

"Good," after that exchange the kids swam around playing with the pool toys. Kate walked around for a while before seating down on the steps until Emma woke up from her nap.

"Look who's up?" Michelle said bringing Emma to Kate.

"Hey there sweetie," she grabbed Emma and lowered her in the pool. As usual, her water baby enjoyed herself splashing all around. Kate lowered them a bit inside the pool.

"Kate, here," Hannah called holding a blown-up baby floater with a cover. Hannah lowered it into the water allowing Kate to place Emma into it. They all watched for a while as Emma enjoyed kicking the water with her legs and splashing it with her hands.

"She loves the water," Michelle smiled

"Oh, she adores it. She always has."

"Who got her that for her birthday?"

"Members of Mike's crew, along with some other pool toys," Kate said

"Oh, she's going to be one spoiled little girl" Michelle announced.

"Well, the real question is who's going to spoil her more, Mike or his crew."

"Mike wouldn't...would he?"

"He got her earrings for her birthday," Hannah sat on the edge of the pool with her feet in the water.

"But she hasn't got her ears pierced."

"Apparently that will be her Christmas present."

"Ah."

"So, what are you and Brad going to do now?"

"Well, since we don't have to worry about money. He said he would start to look for a job after new year's eve. For now, he wants to spend it with kids and me."

"I heard jobs are hard to get these days. Thankfully I got an excellent one."

"You are in the Navy," Hannah pointed.

"So what? It's a great one, and if I didn't join, then I wouldn't have met Mike."

"If you put it like that," Hannah smiled. They talk for a while before Emma was due to get out of the pool. With Emma perched on her hip, Kate walked over to Michelle who was holding a towel open for Emma.

"I'll go and give Emma a bath," Michelle said grabbing Emma from Kate's hands

"Thanks, mum!" Kate grinned as she tried to dry herself as much as she could. Then she too went for a quick warm shower.

"Oh, my," Brad said entering the house after leaving Patrick and Michele in the airport the next morning. "When did you get all of these?" he asked as several boxes littered the floor. They were all decorations for Christmas.

"Last year?" Kate offered, going through some boxes. Brad shook his head before he too was helping with the decorations. Soon, Hannah had them all organized with Don, Ben, and Brad outside on the roof putting Christmas lights while Amanda, Hannah, and Kate started with the Christmas tree.

On the floor next to them, Emma squealed in delight whenever she touched something for the first time, making Kate feel a bittersweet sensation. It was late at night when they finally had the house completed.

Over the next few days, they visited the mall several times to finish their Christmas list. On Christmas eve Hannah picked her parents from the airport and they were pretty surprised with all they did with the house.

Despite being surrounded by family, that night Kate found herself missing Mike. An email telling her he missed them wasn't quite as good as the real deal.

The next morning, after breakfast the family sat down in the living room opening there presents. Kate wasn't sure if Emma enjoyed her gifts or the wrapping more and they were laughing at Emma's interest with the wrappings when they heard a car pull outside. Patrick went to check, and soon a woman carrying a bag joined them in the living room.

"Mrs. Flynn"

"Which one? There are three of them here," Amanda said making everyone laugh

"I'm Kate Flynn"

"Hi, I'm Jane. We spoke the other day about Emma getting her ears pierced."

"Yes."

"Emma, come here sweetie," Kate turned around opening her arms, and Emma crawled her way over to Kate.

"Have you got earrings?"

"Yes, they are in that box next to your case," Jane nodded and checked the earrings.

"Shall we get started?" Jane lowered the earring box and opened her bag, she put on a glove before picking a tub and smear some gel between her finger and thumb. "So, this will numb her ear. And we will need to wait for a few before it takes effect." She checked her watch before grabbing a cotton ball to remove the gel. Methodically, she took off her glove taking the cotton ball with it and opened a small dish that she filled with a disinfectant. She placed the earrings on the liquid and grabbed another cotton ball which she lowered into the liquid before she ran it through Emma's lobes.

"Why did you do that?" Hannah asked

"To prevent infections just like when the nurse takes blood."

"That I didn't have it in my day," Michele commented

"I guess times change, now it's done by law," Jane explained removing the back of the earrings before she grabbed her piercing gun. "Okay, ma'am. Now I need you to hold her head still, please," Jane said positioning Emma in the way she needed.

Quickly, she pushed the trigger and placed the ring on the ear before doing the same on the other side. Soon, she was picking the mess she did and turned to Kate with a small bottle of alcohol iodine.

"Here you go, ma'am. You can remove the earring in two days, use this to clear the earlobe and the earrings before putting them back in. If you want her to use any other earring, you will need to wait for six weeks. The numbness will go away in ten minutes."

"Thank you," Kate said as she managed to stand up.

"Thank you and Merry Christmas," Jane said

"Merry Christmas!" the other chorused as Jane followed Kate out of the room.

"Here's the money, thank you for doing this today."

"You are welcomed. It's a shame that your husband couldn't be here to see it."

"I know. But we have it recorded."

"Clever idea, merry Christmas."

Soon, cars started to pull around the house as the loved ones of the Childers crew members. By the turn of the hour, people were talking and munching around waiting for lunch to be ready and to see if someone else decided to join them. The doorbell rang, and Kate walked towards the door to let whomever it was.

"Surprise!" a group voiced, and Kate looked them in shock.

"Mike!" she yelled wrapping her arms around his neck. "Wait… what…" she frowned.

"Do you want to hear a funny history?" he smiled, and she nodded. "Well, a patrol boat was caught in a ghost net, and we had to tow it back to port. Now we have five hours so…" She kissed him and grabbed his hand.

"Come on guys; I know a group of people who will be happy you are here." She smiled and pulled Mike towards the back. "I hope there's plenty of food!" Kate called out to their guests, and as soon as they turned around eyes widened and silence took over.

"Merry Christmas!" The whole crew called out at once and then, the people reacted. Squeals of joy and teary eyes filled the environment as wives, husbands, and kids rushed to each other's sides. Patrick walked to Kate and Mike with Emma's in his hands. Emma threw herself to Mike.

"Dada!" she said grinning

"Hey, sweetie! I see you got your Christmas present already," he grinned.

"Yup, two hours ago."

"How?" Mike asked

"When I spoke to the woman the other day, I told her that if she showed today, I was willing to pay her a thousand dollars. She was suspicious, so we signed a little agreement."

"And now who's spoiling Emma?"

"She's worth it."

"That she is," he kissed Kate's cheek.

"Mike, we've got a problem."

"What problem?"

"We need more chairs and plates."

"Lucky for us, I thought that might be the case, and we got some of the Childers plates and cutlery with us. Now for table and chairs, I'll get the guys to lend a hand."

"I'll wait for that to happen," she grinned.

"Alright everyone!" Mike said loud enough to catch everyone's attention. "Guys I need you to follow me and help me to set the portable table and get chairs from the garage!"

Mike returned Emma to Kate as before he directed the crew to set the thing they needed. Soon, they were all enjoying lunch and spending a nice time. But time wasn't long enough, and before they noticed they were piling everything in taxis to return to the Childers.

"See you when you return, Mike," Kate whispered in his ear.

"I'll be looking forth to it, take care, Kate."

"I will; I love you."

"I love you too!" they kissed, and Mike jumped in the last waiting taxi. A chorus of "fair winds' were loudly heard as the man walked away. The guests followed soon, and after a tiring day, Mike's family was in bed early.

Over the next few days, they found time to relax at home. The Flynn's decided to go for a quiet new year; they weren't in a very festive mood with Mike missing. But they took time to enjoy the fireworks lightening the backyard.


	55. Chapter 55

Ch55

On American soil, Jack and Sam spent Christmas and new year with their family and friends. Jack made sure that no team remained off world for the holidays knowing himself how hard it was to the team and their family when that happened.

"Jack?" Sam lowered the book she was reading on the bed as he entered their room.

"What do you have there?" she asked him, noticing he was frowning at his hand. He showed her an envelope.

"Please tell me it's not another documentary about the SGC." He chuckled.

"If it is I'm not going to be very happy with myself," Jack added shaking his head.

"It's from the batch?" She sat forward.

"Yup, and has my name and this date on it." He lowered the envelope on the bedside table. "But first I need a shower." She wriggled her eyebrows. "I don't mind company."

She chuckled joining him. Once they were, comfortably cuddling in bed later, Sam crossed on top of him and grabbed the envelope.

"Ready?" She asked, her eyes glinting with curiosity. He nodded, grabbing it, he opened the envelope and took the letter out. He sighed after he finished reading it.

"Shit." He huffed.

"Jack? What's wrong? It can't be that bad…"

"It's not if you compare it with other letters." He looked at her and placed a string of hair behind her ear. "It's said that by this March, whoever oversees the SGC will be transferred to Washington."

"What? That will be you," she frowned.

"Yeah, I guess so. It says that I'll oversee Home World Security if Henry Hayes becomes President."

"He is the next President, Jack"

"I know, but if this is right again, the new SGC CO will be an old friend of mine. Apparently, Hank Landry will take over at my recommendation."

"What is he like Jack?"

"He's a great guy. A Major General"

"Anything else we should prepare for?" He lowered his eyes to the paper still in his hands.

"We need to talk with General Francis Maynard, he will be the new Joint Chief of Staff, and with the new President. It gives us a date."

"Talk? About the SGC?"

"And Kinsey." She nodded. "And there's more…"

"Well, it looks like a long letter. What more?"

"Australia," Sam raised her eyebrows. "We need to deliver to more letters in three days."

"Same people?"

"Yes, no. Nikki Caetano and Josh Holiday"

"Could they be part of the crew?"

"Who knows," he shrugged. "Want to check it?" he asked, and she nodded. She read it quickly, and they talked about it until Jack grabbed the letter and threw it behind them.

"Jack?" she asked mischievously, biting her lower lip and making him groan with it. "What are you thinking?"

"I think that the shower wasn't enough," he said huskily, as he caressed her under the cover and moving forward to kiss her.

"Is it ever?" she asked when they parted with jagged breaths.

"Never." He whispered against her lips before they consummated their love several times that night.

Two days later, Jack and Sam took the ship to Australia, making sure they reached there in the night when it would be easier for them to complete the delivery hiding. They went to Sydney. First, Jack parked two blocks away from their destination and Sam walked to the building, once she was sure she was in the right place, she slid the envelope under the door of Nikki's apartment. Before returning to Jack.

Once she reached the parking spot they had found, she looked around to make sure no one was looking at her until with an all-clear Jack opened the door, and she jumped inside.

"It's done," she grinned seating next to him.

"Good. Let's go to Cairns."

He landed the ship in a park not far from Josh's apartment. Sam walked the distance separating them from his home and repeated the process of pushing the envelope under the door, before getting back to the ship.

"Let's go home," Jack said giving her hand a light squeeze before turning on the ship again.

"Good idea," she grinned, and they flew back to Colorado Springs.

"General O'Neill, Colonel Carter," General Maynard welcomed them to his office at the Pentagon a week later. "Please take a seat and tell me, what can I do for you?"

"We need to talk, sir" Jack seriously.

"And may I ask what is about?"

"Have you been informed about the Stargate Command?" Sam asked

"Yes, about it and about you two as well."

"And still, there are things you might not have been informed about, General," Jack added

"Like what, General?"

"Kinsey and NID," Jack pointed, and Maynard sat back in his chair

"Well, I know all about your dislike of the vice president, General."

"I'll bet you won't like him either sooner than later, sir," Jack commented making Maynard frown

"And why is that?"

"General, I'll suggest you cancel any other appointments you may have for today," Sam intervened, Maynard looked from Sam to Jack with raised eyebrows.

"Are you two serious?"

"I'll bet my career and stars on my word, or hers, General," Jack added seriously. General Maynard picked the phone shaking his head.

"Captain, cancel all my appointments for the rest of the day and hold all the calls. Thank you, Captain." He lowered the phone and observed at the man and woman seating in front of him. "That's done, tell me what you know."

They take turns to explain everything to General Maynard, providing him with evidence from over the years against members of the NID and Kinsey. One they are finally done, it's afternoon, and General Maynard looked at them frowning.

"Well, this is shocking news. Not only you've come and tell me this, but you have proof of it."

"We couldn't come without proof, sir." Jack pointed

"Sir, did you have a chance to see the documentary that was done at the SGC?" Sam asked seemingly out of the blue.

"Yes, I have."

"I guess you haven't seen this one," Sam added giving him a pen drive.

"There's a copy, sir."

"Is that the one we talked about last night?" Jack asked her.

"Yes, sir," Sam grinned at Jack, who nodded back at her.

General Maynard inserted the drive in his laptop, and soon he was listening to the version they gave him. Jack and Sam watched as his expressions changed during the twenty minutes that it lasted.

"General O'Neill calls a spade: spade, sir. And he will always tell you exactly what he thinks of you, as you've heard and seen."

"That's pretty obvious from this. However, Colonel, I have a feeling there's more than just your affirmation?"

"Yes, sir. Plenty," Jack added

"General O'Neill," Maynard said leaning back after a couple more hours of discussions.

"Yes, sir?"

"Care to share how on God's Earth you've managed to keep yourself in control for seven years with all of this happening?"

"I … can explain it." Jack started

"Then explain…"

"That's all work of Colonel Carter, sir. She has been able to help me keep my temper at bay and gave me excellent advice whenever I've needed it. Also, the whole staff knows about my bad temper, and they are great at putting up with it. Or at least, to identify it."

"How's that?"

"Whenever they know I'm in a bad mood, they go and get her from her lab." 

"And when she's not around? I understand she's a field commander."

"Oh, when she's gone… they try to keep clear of me until SG1 returns. And they almost worship the ground Sam walks on, cause they all know she's the only one who can calm me down." By the time he finished, Sam was beet red

"And how often do you lose your temper?"

"Only when Kinsey is around"

"or Felger," Sam added.

"I should transfer him to area fifty-one, and then he can be Maybourne's problem," Sam giggled.

"I don't think, Maybourne would like that. At least not after the last scientists you sent to him," she commented scrunching up her nose. Jack frowned thinking about it.

"Oh, yeah!" Jack turned to the General

"Well, thank you both for everything. I had no idea how bad it was between SGC and the NID."

"Now you know, sir," Sam said. They stood up and saluted each other

"I'll be talking to the President tomorrow about the SGC."

"General, if you can show him that pen drive, and if any of you need me to talk about anything related to the SGC, I'm just a phone call away," Jack added

"Thank you, General." They both said turning around towards the door.

"So, Sam? What would you like for dinner?" Jack asked as they reached the door.

"Food Jack, food," she grinned. They closed the door behind them, and that made them unable to heard General's Maynard chuckling at them.

The next day, General Maynard was at the oval office waiting for the President. As soon as the commander in chief entered they started a meeting in which General Maynard disclosed everything he knew about the SGC.

"You've got to be kidding me," Hayes added laying back in his chair.

"No, sir. Here is a disk of the documentary that was made sir."

"Have you seen it?"

"Yes, sir."

With a huff, the President walked over to the television and DVD player, to set the disc they were given and sat down later to watch the full documentary being played.

"Whoa, I'm impressed."

"There more, Mr. President."

"More?" The General moved and changed the documentary to the one that Sam and Jack had given him the previous day. Before returning to his seat.

"You need to watch this, sir." Sighing deeply, Hayes pressed play turning the tv off when they finished.

"Oh my..." he added in disbelief. "Does the vice president know about the SGC then?"

"Yes, sir. Since it was opened seven years ago."

"And this General O'Neill? Don't you think he shouldn't say those things on camera?"

"He was honest, sir. If you want me to point you to a man in who you can trust with this, I will point you to him." the President stood up and walked out the door scratching his forehead.

He returned with Kinsey in tow, and the three of them discussed subjects related to the SGC. Being just brought up to speed with the situation, General Maynard was having issues defending the SGC, while Kinsey didn't have any attacking it.

"General O'Neill," Jack answered his phone.

"General O'Neill, it's General Maynard."

"Sir? How did it go with the President?" Jack asked warily.

"He's shocked, General."

"Well, anyone in such position would be, don't you think? But I'll take this is not why you are calling."

"No, the President spoke with Vice president Kinsey."

"Let me guess, he had a huge pile of terrible things to say about SGC," Jack sighed.

"Yes, you were not exempted," to Maynard surprise, Jack snorted. "General?"

"That's nothing new, General. Is that why you are calling? Searching for a pep talk of sorts?"

"Advice will be nice, yes."

"Has he seen what's on the pen drive?"

"Yes, according to him you provoked him"

"Provoked him? You got to be joking! The nerve of that man!"

"General, the Prometheus is in orbit. Is the President's alone?"

"Yes, he is."

"Good, keep it that way. I'll be there soon as I can, and the President and I can have a chit chat, thanks for calling General."

At the Oval Office, President Hayes was seating with General O'Neill's folder in his hands when a bright light shone in the room. He lowered his folder blinking a few times only to notice a man standing in the place where the light shone before.

"Mr. President," He said saluting. "I'm General O'Neill, sir. Commanding Officer of the Stargate Command"

"What? How?"

"Asgard transport beam, sir."

"Huh?"

"An Asgard transport beam that's installed at the Earth ship named Prometheus, which is currently in orbit, sir. The beam took me out of the SGC and down here in a matter of seconds."

"Oh, yes. I've heard about the Earth Ships…" he frowned. "What I'm yet to learn is why are you here, General?"

"General Maynard called to inform me about a conversation you held with Kinsey. May I?" Jack said pointing at a seat and Hayes nodded. After that, they talked for over an hour, before a knock on the door interrupted them.

"General O'Neill! What the hell are you doing here?" Kinsey asked loudly in shock.

"As you could see the President and I were having a meeting."

"You can't trust him, Mr. President! He's a loose cannon, he and his team have managed to put Earth at risk sometimes."

"Yes, I know that, Robert! He has explained it to me. He also made a nice case with what he and his personnel have done to save not only Earth but people from other planets, protecting them and us from the Goa'uld."

"But Mr. President? Earth"

"Sit down, Robert!" Hayes ordered so loudly that he couldn't do more than sitting. "Now, I expect honest answers from both of you," he squinted at them, and they both nodded, with that, Hayes started asking hundreds of questions.

Hours later, Kinsey left the room with a bitter expression on his face, while Jack now sported a smirk. He stood up ready to leave DC and return to the SGC. Stopping only because he remembered something from the letter he read.

"Mr. President, do you know George Hammond?"

"Yes, I do, why?"

"Talk to him, in person. He still has full clearance to the SGC, and we can have him beamed over here for that to happen," Jack stepped forward and jotted down George's phone number in a paper he had on him. "This is his phone, just tell him to call me if he needs a ride."

"I'll think about it."

"Cool and sir, if you want to come by to the SGC at any time, I can help you with the transport," he said taking a stone out of his pocket. "Complement of the Asgard," he grinned.

"Thank you, General." Then he pressed the rock, and white light engulfed the room, and Jack was gone. Hayes shook his head before getting back to work. He stopped only to pick the phone and place a call.

Later that night, Jack and Sam were watching the news when the phone rang.

"Hello?" Sam answered

"Hey, Sam. Is Jack there?" She smiled.

"Yes, he is uncle, George," Sam said passing him the phone

"Hi, George, long time not talking to you," Sam could hear George laughing.

"Yes, it has been too long. Anyhow, I received a strange call from the President."

"Did you, really?"

"Oh, Jack. Don't play dumb with me. He said you offered transport."

"When do you want to see him?"

"Tomorrow, if that works for you."

"Sure, come straight to your old office. I'm sure the personnel would like to say hi to you as you come through."

"I'll bet they do. Is around ten a good time?"

"For you? Of course."

"See you then, good night!"

"Night," Jack said lowering the phone.

"I guess the President talked to uncle George?"

"Yeah. Let's go to bed," he leaned over and kissed her neck

"I warn you, General. I need some tiring out," Sam giggled

"Then with even more reason, come with me," Jack wriggled his eyebrows and turned the TV off. And they rushed upstairs, turning the lights off along the way.

Late during the afternoon of the following day, a bright light engulfed Jack's office.

"Hey George, did you have a good chat?" Jack asked without raising his eyes from the file he was reading.

"Yes, he showed me a very interesting movie. It was on a pen drive," he chuckled.

"I can't say it wasn't true." They spoke for a while until he left. A few minutes later, Sam entered Jack's office.

"Hey!" Jack looked up and smiled at her.

"More paperwork?"

"Yes, sorry," she said with a grimace as she lowered the folders.

"A few minutes earlier and you would've seen George."

"Oh, too bad I would've liked to hug him. Did he talk to the President?"

"Yep. Now we wait."

"Aren't we used to that by now?" She smiled, and he nodded. "I'm heading home, any idea when we would be expecting you?"

"Judging by what you just brought in, I'll be home for an hour." She chuckled.

"See you at home then."


	56. Chapter 56

Ch56

Nikki walked into her apartment a week after Sam had delivered the letter. She had her mail redirected to a post office box and therefore, the moment she opened the door she saw the white envelope. With a frown, she locked the door behind her and grabbed the letter.

Discarding her keys and purse on the table, she had close to the door she walked to her bedroom keeping the letter in her hand. She lowered her duffel bag and kicking her shoes off; she opened it. She did a quick read before reading it again slowly with a frown.

"Who the hell is Josh?" she wondered out loud as she placed the letter back in its envelope. Leaving that one be for the moment, she opened the one that would have her next career move. "to Cairns it is…" she grinned. "HMAS Hammersley, here I go."

She did a quick read again to verify the name of the Captain of the boat and noticed while she had two weeks to find a place to move. She was very grateful because the navy paid for all the furniture movers for officers moving somewhere else, otherwise, she would be in trouble.

"Better soon than later," she muttered to herself. And standing up she walked to the kitchen to get herself a drink and starting on several calls.

Chris walked into his home two days later, and Sally rushed to him and kissed him deeply.

"I missed you, Chris!"

"I missed you too." He smiled softly. "How are the boys?"

"Good, handful as usual. Ah, something came for you yesterday," she added over her shoulders looking around until she found it. He lowered his bag and took the envelope she had found for him, he took the contents out and soon he had a grim face.

"What's wrong?"

"I've been transferred."

"What? Where?" Sally asked surprised.

"Cairns, I'll be on a patrol boat, the HMAS Hammersley to be exact." He looked up at her.

"There's more, isn't there?"

"I start in twelve days," he finished with a sigh. Her hand found his free one and gave it a light squeeze. He looked up at her confused and saw her smile softly.

"We better find a place to live there," surprised by her reaction, he pulled her into a tight hug.

"We have to tell the boys…"

"We can do that tonight, together." He lowered his head and kissed her. They separated as they heard the front door opening.

"Dad! You are home!" Chris turned around smiling at his three sons

"Yes, I am." The three boys ran towards him quickly, forcing him to take a step back to stabilize himself as he hugged them back.

A week later, Nikki entered her new apartment, boxes covered most of the place, and she started the tiring process of unpacking making the most of the free days she had before presenting herself at Hammersley.

That same day, Josh arrived home to find an envelope in his mat. He picked it up, opening it while kicking his door shut. He read the letter as he made the way to his room. With a sigh, he placed the letter on his bedside table before starting to sort the things from his bag.

The day Hammersley was due to sail, all the crew was busy loading boxes onto the boat. Lieutenant Commander Black and his XO were on the wharf when they spotted a woman in uniform walking towards them. She was carrying her duffel bag, behind her, a man was also in the same situation.

"Lieutenant Commander Black?" she asked saluting him. He nodded. "I'm Lieutenant Nikki Caetano; I'm your new navigator, sir." She introduced herself quickly.

"Lieutenant," he saluted back

"Lieutenant Dixon," she said smiling

"Nav! It's good to see you again."

"You too, Dix," she smiled.

"You know each other?"

"We went through training together, sir." Nikki clarified. "And you are?" Lt Commander Black asked the man that now was standing close to them.

"Petty officer Chris Blake, sir." He saluted. "I'm called Swain; I'll be the chief medic and diver sir." Chris saluted them all which they did in return

"Swain, Nav, welcome to your home away from home. Welcome to Hammersley"

"Thank you, sir."

"ET, show Swain and Nav their cabins, please."

"Yes, sir," he said walking over to them

"Hi, I'm Josh. Everybody calls me ET since I'm the electric technician."

"Chris...Swain" they shook hands

"I'm Nikki or Nav"

"Welcome, come on. I'll show you both around and introduce you to some of the crew," ET said as he walked onto Hammersley saluting Thor. Swain and Nav followed suit. After showing them their new home, they returned to the wharf to help with the loading. Two hours later, Swain took Hammersley out for the first time.

Just as they were starting to head north, they noticed a patrol boat returning to port from its patrol. The CO picked up his binoculars and smiled when he noticed who it was.

"Childers, this is Hammersley," he said picking up his mic.

"This is Childers; Banjo is that you?"

"Yes, it is Mighty Mike. Are you returning from your patrol?"

"Yup. What are you doing on Hammersley?"

"Temporary replacement. They are going to need a CO. I heard the brass are trying to find one."

"What happened to John?"

"You haven't heard?"

"I was on patrol, what happened?"

"Mike, I'm sorry, but John was shot three weeks ago. You need to talk to Steve about it."

"I will. Tell the crew to take one final look at this boat. It's being decommissioned."

"I know about that. So, you're doing a shore post until something come up?"

"Not really, after the decommission of Childers I'm on maternity leave."

"What? Did you knock some woman up, mate?" he said laughing

"Yup, that woman is my wife. And if she hears what you just said, I'm pretty sure she will manage to make you scrub all the toilets on Hammersley with a toothbrush."

"Whoa, that's a woman I got to meet, who is she?"

"Lieutenant Kate McGregor," Nav who was listening turned to her CO in shock.

"Wow, mate! She must be some woman."

"That she is! She's due in March, maybe earlier because they are twins."

"Twins? Congrats. Mate. When we return, I'll give you a call."

"I'll wait for it. Fair winds! Childers out," the CO lowered the mic.

"Sir," he turned towards Nikki

"Yes, Nav?"

"If you want to know… I meet Lieutenant McGregor before, sir."

"Really?"

"Yes, she was the instructor for a course I was doing last year, before my promotion."

"And what is she like?"

"Hard taskmaster, sir," she chuckled.

"What?"

"I just remembered… her nickname is Princess Perfect," his eyes widened.

"You know why?"

"Apparently she's top in everything she does. Everything she passed with one hundred percent."

"And she married Mighty Mike," he muttered shaking his head.

Later, after the navigation course was set, Nav went below decks to get a drink. She was walking towards the kitchen when ET walked out from one of the rooms and bumped into her

"Ops! Sorry, ma'am."

"It's ok, ET." She smiled at him.

He gave her space to pass to the other side before he walked in the opposite direction. He reached his cabin and took the letter out of his bag. He read it one more time before he decided to find Nav. He found her in an empty dining room.

"Ma'am?" He started seating across from her. She raised an eyebrow. "Nav, this might sound strange, but a week ago I found this letter under my door, and both, your name and this boat are mentioned," he pushed the envelope towards her. "Please, read it."

"Sure?" ET nodded, with his permission Nav took the letter out. Her expression changed as she read the letter. Her shock was evident as she placed it back and returned it to him.

"Well, I should confess I received one as well. I was trying to decide if talking about it with you," she said, finding hers in her pocket. "Here, you can read it."

He took it, and Nav observed him until he passed the envelope back to her. He shook his head and smiled.

"How weird is it that we both received letters like these."

"Yeah." She grinned. "I know that dating would be against the rules, but rules don't say anything about getting to know people, right?" She nodded. ET smiled.

"Well, I would like to get to know you as Nikki," Nav smiled

"I would like that."

Childers docked for the last time, and everyone was busy getting everything done to get ready for the fair well that was scheduled for that afternoon. After finishing his paperwork, Mike went to see Steve. After that, he went for lunch at a café close to NAVCOM and returned to the Childers to finish packing. Once he checked everything was in a box, he changed to his dress whites and out of the Childers for its farewell.

"Kate!" he called over as he spotted her in the wharf.

"Mike," she whispered to him as they hugged and kissed.

"And what are you doing here?"

"We are here for support, Mike."

"Dada!" He turned to Emma's voice, and she jumped at him trying to get free from Hannah's arms.

"Hello sweetie! I missed you."

"Dada," she said jumping into his arms. Then she spotted Kate, "mama."

"When did she…?" he trailed surprised.

"Yesterday," Kate said smiling.

"Well, I'll have to teach her some new words," he kissed Emma's cheek before passed her back to Hannah.

"I need to go. I'll find you afterward."

"Sure, go!" They kissed quickly before he walked towards Steve. And the girls towards the seating area to find a place for them.

"Mike sure looks hot in his uniform," Kate muttered to herself.

"Kate!" Hannah turned towards her blushing. "I can't believe you just said that"

"Well, it's true! You can blame it on hormones," they giggled

"I must say that my brother does look good in his uniform."

"Do you remember Emma's birthday last month?"

"Who wouldn't? Why?"

"Well, back then I told Mike to get out of his uniform before I rip it off him in front of everyone," Hannah's eyes widen

"You didn't!"

"Yup, and that's exactly what I want to do now," she said giggling

"Kate, you got it bad."

"I know!"

They got quiet as music start, and the crew of the HMAS Childers stood at attention. The top brass showed up, and a long list of speeches commenced. When it was finally over, people mingled. The crew went to find their loved ones, and loved ones went to find the crew. Finding it hard to move in the crow, Kate, Hannah and Emma remained seated and Mike walked towards them as he promised.

"Nice speech, Mike!" Hannah said barely able to hold Emma from jumping into Mike's arms.

"Thanks, Hannah. How are you feeling Kate?"

"Hungry"

"Kate?"

"Hey, I'm carrying twins, and you asked."

"Can you hold it a while longer? I need to get changed before we leave."

"Looks like someone wants to join you in the boat," Kate smiled as Emma jumped up and down in Mike's arms pointing her hand towards the Childers. Mike smiled.

"Boat" Mike said.

"Dada!" She said pointing to the ship again.

"What is it, sweetie? You want to go to the big boat?" Emma jumped up and down and nodded. "Come on then" He walked over to the plank and into Childers, and people remaining inside smiled as they passed.

"I'll go and get Emma," Hannah said

"Thanks, Hannah."

Inside the ship, Hannah found Mike, and he showed them around. They reached the bridge and Mike placed Emma on the ground. She kept one hand on his bigger one since she was still mastering how to walk steadily. Hannah took the camera out and started recording the moment. Soon, Emma found a seat and wanted to get in. Mike grabbed her, and in a swift movement, she was seating on the chair with Mike's hat on her head. Emma was giggling and playing with the hat.

"Will you be ok with her while I go get changed?" Mike asked Hannah.

"Yeah, go." Mike walked off the bridge at the same time Buffer entered it from the other access.

"Well, it looks like we might have a new captain in a few years," he commented noticing Emma

"Why do you say that Peter?"

"Because, ma'am, that's the captain chair."

"Really? No wonder she wanted to be up there out of three chairs."

"Could be" then he looked down at Emma

"Hey, Emma, do you want to go up?" He pointed upwards, and she smiled and nodded. "Ok, here let me help you" He picked her up. "We better leave the hat here." Hannah followed them up to the top, her camera still rolling.

"Hey! Look! There's your mummy!" He pointed to the wharf

"Mama!" she pointed

"Yes, mummy is there. Wave to her!" He showed how and Emma repeated the action. She squealed when Kate waved back at them.

Emma looked around and started to point to different things, and Buffer explained to her what they were. Then, without nothing Buffer could do to stop it, Emma pressed the horn making everyone jump. Emma started to cry, and Hannah picked her up.

"SHH! It's ok, Emma," she said rubbing her back.

"Hey," Buffer called, Emma turned towards him. "It's ok, baby girl. You pressed the horn."

"Who pushed the horn?" Mike asked as he rushed towards the bridge.

"Emma did, sir. It was an accident," Buffer explained as Emma threw herself towards Mike.

"Hey, sweetie! Were you trying to get everyone's attention?"

"She was on the seat, pointing at different items, sir. And then she launched herself to the button."

"Well, even if she wasn't trying she did get everyone's attention." Mike grinned. "Charge hit his head on the bulkhead and cursed at whoever did it."

"Ouch! That must have hurt" Hannah said

"Yeah. Are you ok, Sweetie?" He asked Emma and kissed her forehead before leaving her again on the chair. "Look! Mummy's looking at us!" Emma waved towards Kate. Once her mother waved back, she started to point at the other buttons and soon, she pushed the horn again. Mike grabbed her quickly before she did it again.

"I think that's enough, Emma. Come on," they walked down to the bridge, Mike stopped to pick his hat and bag.

"Mike, give me your bag," Hannah said

"Thanks," he gave her his bag and placed his hat on Emma's head, and they walked off the Childers. "Sorry about the horn blast, sir," Mike apologized with the top brass, who were waiting for him at the wharf.

"We saw what happened Mike," Steve said smiling at him

"Well, Lieutenant Commander, it's one way to fair well the old boat."

"Yes, sir."

"Kate! Look at this," Hannah showed Kate the footage of Emma being on the captain chair which made her smile

"She's too young to join" Kate whispered.

"In a few years, she will. At least, if she takes after any of you."

"Maybe," Mike said smiling.

"Is everything set up at home?" Mike asked once they were back in the car.

"Yes, Mike. The only thing that needs to be done is drinks in the cooler" Hannah said

"Ok and the neighbors?"

"They have been informed, and they understand."

"Good"


	57. Chapter 57

Ch57

After Mike parked in the garage, they walked inside while Mike went upstairs to sort his bags. Brad and Hannah were getting drinks and snacks sorted out. Emma was playing in her playpen, and Kate was seated comfortably. Mike went to help Hannah and Brad until the crew and families arrived.

Soon, every crew member was sharing some great histories about the Childers and patties and sausages were given around. By the time the house was empty, and the Flynn's managed to get to bed was past midnight.

The next morning, Mike woke up with Emma babbling coming from the baby monitor. He got up quickly and turned the monitor off to avoid Kate waking too. He went for a shower and shaved before he finally was ready to leave the room. He smiled as he opened Emma's room and she grinned brightly when she spotted him.

"Dada!" She yelled standing in her crib with arms raised.

"Morning, sweetie!" he said grabbing her and kissed her good morning. "Let's get you changed."

After placing her wet clothes in a hamper and the old diaper in the bin, he grabbed clean Emma and walked down to make breakfast.

Kate stretched on an empty cold bed and grabbed her cellphone, shocked when the clock said it was ten am already. Using the bed rail, she got out of bed and with a sigh, she started her morning routine before returning to her bedrest. She took her phone and texted Mike to let him know she was awake.

Mike's cell phone vibrated over the table and Hannah grabbed his cell phone since he was playing in the garden with Emma, while Brad and their kids were down at the beach. She saw it was Kate's, so she opened it.

"Mike! Kate's awake and hungry," she yelled, he chuckled but stood up patting his bum free of dirt.

"Can you watch her?" he asked pointing to Emma with his head.

"Sure! Go," Hannah grinned.

"Hey, did you sleep well?" Mike asked Kate as he entered the room, carrying a tray.

"Yes, what did you have there?"

"Brunch?" He lowered the tray, and she noticed the contents: omelet with cheese, chopped red onion, peppers, and ham; wholemeal toast, orange juice, and a tea

"Wow, you outdid yourself, didn't you?" She smiled, "I can't believe I slept like that!"

"You probably needed it," Mike said as he walked towards the window.

"Where's Emma?"

"In the yard, Hannah is looking after her. Brad is with the kids down at the beach," he said seating on the bed. "Is there something you want to do today?"

"I'll take all the rest I can get," she smiled

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Doctor Mike," she grinned. "I won't be able to sleep that much with three babies."

"You are right, rest all you need." They talked for a while until she finished everything in her tray. "Do you need anything else?"

"Nope, I'm good. I'll be here reading a book." He nodded and kissed her before leaving the room with the tray in tow.

"If you need anything…" he trailed.

"I'll text you, Mike." He smiled at her before he noticed she was already with her nose stuck in the book she was reading. He shook his head and closed the door as he left.

Two weeks later, the school was around the corner thus Hannah, Brad and their kids were saying goodbyes to Kate, Mike, and Emma and returning to Sydney. Not too long after they left, Mike took Emma to pick her grandma from the airport. She was going to take Emma on a flight while Mike and Kate drove back to Sydney.

It was a long drive; Kate needed to stretch her legs and go to the toilet so much that they ended up stopping every two hours. After sixteen hours in the road, they stopped at Mercure Capricorn Resort in Yeppoon.

"You look tired, Kate," Mike whispered as she settled into bed later.

"So, do you, how about room service?"

"I was thinking the same thing," he scanned the room and found the folder with the menu and passed it to Kate. "Is there anything you want?" He asked as she went through the menu. He walked towards the fridge a took a couple of drinks for them. She nodded and pointed the one she wanted. He perused the menu and called. "Twenty minutes," he informed her, and she nodded.

After dinner, Mike helped Kate with her night routine before they fell asleep quickly in each other's arms.

The next morning after breakfast, he helped her to get into the spa bath and left her to relax as he got everything else ready. By eleven o'clock they were on the road again, driving down to Brisbane, where they stopped at the Marriott hotel.

After a night rest and a good shower, they left the room and went shopping. They were going to take an extra day there to enjoy the city. They stopped at a cafe for lunch and in the afternoon, they went to try the pools of the hotel.

"How are you feeling?" Mike asked observing her

"Good, you?"

"I'm good. Are you sure you bought enough clothes for Emma and the twins?"

"No," she grinned. "What are your plans when we get home, Mike?"

"I'm going to finish the nursery," he sighed.

"You better hurry, sailor. There are only eight weeks left."

It was a couple of hours later when the guy in the watch, helped Mike to get Kate out of the swimming pool. After a warm shower, they ordered from room service and watched a movie before calling the night. Before noon the next day, they were on the road again.

Mike called his mother from the hotel and asked her to please make their bed since he wasn't sure how long it would take them to arrive. Thankfully, Michelle did; when they finally arrived at Sydney it was late, and they walked straight to bed.

Mike woke up first and got up to check the state of the fridge; it was empty. So, he got dress and went to McDonald's to get breakfast for both of them. When he returned, she wasn't in their bed, and he frowned.

"Mike! Where were you?" Kate said in the bathroom doorway

"Geez! You scared me. I went to pick some breakfast," he lifted the bags.

"Thank you," she walked and sat on the bed. He lowered the bags on the bed and went to the kitchen to find a tray before he displayed his purchase. "I'm so hungry."

"I bet you are."

"We need to go grocery shopping," Kate announced once they were both done with breakfast.

"Yeah, the fridge is empty," he affirmed scrunching up his nose.

"Can I talk you into having a shower before going into town?"

"You probably could talk me into anything," he chuckled. "But after the shopping fun, we come back, and you stay on the bed with a nice book while I work in the room."

"I'll need some DVD's too, Mike."

"Sure, you pick them," He said smiling as he leaned forth and kissed her.

"Even if it's a chic-flick?" she squinted.

"Yup, anything you want" she kissed him as an answer.

During the following hours, Mike and Kate stormed town to get their groceries and their final needs for the rooms. Once home, Mike made a late lunch, and after that, Mike helped Kate with the DVDs before he started working on the first bedroom. He stopped every occasionally, to check on her and called it a day when he noticed it was almost time to pick Emma.

"Kate?"

"Hmm?"

"Will you be okay for half an hour? I'm going to go pick Emma."

"Yes, I'll be fine."

"I won't be long," he whispered to her before kissing her goodbye.

"Oh, can you pick up salted potato chips and any flavored milk except for chocolate, please?" She asked making him stop at the threshold.

"Anything else?"

"Ginger beer" he nodded and took a step out. "And Marmite! The one I like?" she yelled.

"I will!" he yelled back at her. He stood in the same place until he heard her restarting her movie.

When Mike arrived home with Emma, he managed to put the bags on the counter before carrying Emma down to his bedroom. He placed her on the floor and grabbed her hand as they walked to find Kate. "Where's mummy?" Kate stopped the DVD as the door opened and she smiled as Emma walked slowly to her bedroom but her pace speeded up when she spotted her mom. "Woo, there!" Mike said making Kate laugh.

"Mama!" she yelled as Mike picked her up and placed her beside Kate. Once, Kate had her grabbed in a hug. Mike searched the camera and filmed them. "Mama!"

"Yes, Emma. I'm mamma," Kate smiled kissing the top of her daughter's head. Emma moved to snuggled close to Kate while sucking her thumb. For some reason, she found Kate's stomach weird and seating again, she pulled her thumb out of her mouth and poked Kate's stomach. Mike and Kate watch what Emma was doing.

"Babies," Kate said placing her hand on her stomach. And Emma looked at her frowned. "You can try saying it, ba.. by." Emma shook her head and sat back making herself comfortable on Kate's side but leaving her other hand on her mom's stomach.

"Oh well, one day she will say many things, Mike."

"I know, maybe her third word will be boat! Who knows?" they chuckled as he lowered the camera. "I'll better go and check on dinner."

It took him a while to make dinner, and soon he was feeding Emma, making plane noises as he reached her mouth with the spoon. She shook her head no, and he tried with a train. But she didn't open.

"Bo bo."

"Bo bo?" Mike frowned not quite knowing what she meant. "Are you really saying what I think?"

"Bo bo."

"Boat?" He asked, and Emma smiled

"Ok, here comes the boat!" He grinned before he started making boat noises. Emma giggled loudly but opened her mouth nonetheless. What none of them knew was that Kate had managed to record them. Once she was done, Mike took her for a bath and placed her on her cot to sleep. Then, he and Kate had their dinner and watched a movie before he took the trays out of bed.

"Do you need anything from the kitchen?" He asked as he stood up to take their trays back.

"I'm good. Thanks," she smiled at him as he nodded and started walking towards the kitchen. "Bobo," he heard her said and turned around with a frown.

"I was there, Mike… and it is recorded," Mike shook his head, and walked away until he couldn't hear Kate boat noises anymore.

"Did you have to mock me for those noises?" Mike said when he walk back into the bedroom and sat on the bed

"Why not, Mike?" she kissed him

"They were very accurate if you must know. I'm in the Nave." He pointed puffing his chest and making her laugh.

Over the next two weeks, Mike managed to create a routine for them. He first got Emma ready, including her breakfast. Then, he lowered her into her playpen and made him and ate while preparing Kate's. After that, he would place Kate's breakfast on a tray and take it to the bed. Finally, after kissing Kate, he stopped in Emma's room to check her bag and take it. Picking Emma from the play pan, he drove her to her daycare.

With Emma under proper care, he could go shopping if he needed and return home with whatever he was missing. In the condo, Kate waited for him to return so he could help her with her shower. He picked a shower stall so she could sit in there and that gave him more room to take care of cleaning and washing; which he did before he returned to the bathroom to help Kate with washing and drying her back and legs. And then help her into a nightie, as she slowly walked to the room, he sorted the bathroom and picked a jug of drinks for Kate.

After he made sure Kate was comfortable in bed, he asked her if she needed something else and she answers him only 'have fun painting.' Which he always did, only to stop to make some lunch for the both of them that they had in bed.

During lunch, he commented with her how far he got in the nurseries and what he was planning for dinner. And once the dishes were done, he returned to the nurseries where he worked until it was almost time to pick up Emma. After a quick shower, he brought snacks to Kate and with a kiss he announced her that he was going to pick their daughter.

Sooner than they realized, their second wedding anniversary arrived, and Mike brought Kate two dozen of long stem red roses. For dinner, he surprised her with a delivery of her favorite meal. Kate was overwhelmed, but she also was a bit down. She didn't have a chance to get him anything due to her bed rest.

"Kate? Is something wrong? Did I mess up with the surprises?" He asked when they were watching a movie. Kate sighed and turned towards him pressing stop.

"They were perfect, Mike and," her eyes filled with tears. "I loved them, and I love you but…"

"Hey, what's wrong?" he whispered caressing her cheek

"I got you nothing," she whined, and he pulled her towards him. She cried over his chest.

"Kate, don't you see… you have given me plenty!" She frowned looking at him. "You agreed to marry me. You became my wife and the mother of our three children. What more could I ask of you, Kate? A family, that's all I ever wanted. I love you, Kate, you and the kids mean everything to me. I know things are hard right now for you, but I will be here, and I will always love you no matter what happens. You gave me the best gifts a man can hope for, your love, Emma and these two," He put his hand on her expanding stomach. Before kissing her.

"Oh, Mike!" She cried, and he hugged her.

"There's one thing I might want to ask you after all." He said, and she got back a little to watch him.

"What's that?"

"Don't tell anyone that I said that… I have a mighty cowboy reputation to hold up," Mike said grinning and making Kate laugh.

"Don't worry, your fluffy side it's safe... for now,"

"Good," he kissed her, and they returned to their movie.

By the end of February, Mike helped Kate to reach one of the rooms. And she couldn't help but smile when she saw it.

"Mike! I love it!" She said in awe

"You do?"

"Yes! You've done a fantastic job."

"I'm pleased that you are happy," he grinned. Then they walked into the second room, and she was still smiling.

"Oh Mike, I know that our sons are going to love it," she whispered wrapping her arms around his waist.

"How are you feeling?"

"Blessedly happy."

"Good. Now, back to bed all three of you," he grinned helping her to the room.

"So, when you return to Cairns, you will be doing the same in the rooms?"

"Yes, I…" he stopped as Kate doubled holding her stomach

"Kate?" He asked looking worried.

"Mike…" she said somewhat in a panic. "I think that was a contraction."

"The first one?"

"Yes"

"I'll get your bag," he said already jogging towards the bedroom. She managed to make a couple of steps by herself before he joined her carrying two bags. "Come on, let's get you to the hospital."

They walked to the door, and as Kate went first, Mike grabbed all he needed to go and set the alarm before locking the door behind him. Once they reached the elevator, he took his cellphone out and dialed his mother's number.

"Mum! Can you pick Emma at five? Kate's gone into labor. Yes, mom. I'll call you with news...yes, can you, please? Thanks." then he called a taxi as they got into the elevator. Ten minutes later Mike help Kate out of the taxi and walk into the hospital

"Mike… they are getting quicker."

"Seat in this wheelchair," Mike said after nodding helping her seat and then, with everything set, he rushed to the elevators. A few minutes later, they were up in the maternity ward and a nurse examined Kate.

"No matter what happens over the next few hours, I'm not going anywhere," he affirmed.

"I know you won't, Mike."

"Soon we will be holding our sons," he grinned.

"I can't wait," she whispered, and he kissed her.

Later that night, at Michele and Patrick's house, the phone rang.

"Mum?" Mike's voice came, and Michelle turned to Patrick.

"Mike! Is everything ok?" She asked trying not to sound too concerned.

"We are perfect, mum!" Mike said happily, and Michelle quickly turned the phone on speaker. "Mike Jr was born twenty-seven minutes past nine and weighed seven pounds one ounce. David Patrick was born eight minutes later, and weighed seven pounds three ounces."

"That's wonderful news, son! How's Kate?" Mike laughed

"She's a true sailor, mum. She's tired but great."

"That's excellent, Mike. Are you back at home?"

"Not yet, I'll be leaving soon as a taxi shows up."

"Are you going to give Hannah a call? Or you want us to call her?"

"Nah, I'll do it. Sorry, I've got to go, mum, the taxi just arrived."

"Ok, night son."

"Goodnight, mum!" Michele lowered the phone and turned to Patrick with a bright smile.

"Well, well… two boys to carry on the Flynn name," Patrick said proudly, and Michelle simply couldn't stop smiling.


	58. Chapter 58

**AN: Sorry for not up dating sooner, i've heard from my beta reader, she been busy and manage to have some time to go over this story and send me some chapters. so Enjoy, feed back, yes please**

Ch 58

Commander Steve Marshall walked into his office early in the morning on time to hear his phone ringing.

"Commander Marshall"

"Steve! It's Mike Flynn," Steve smiled as he sat down

"Mike! This is a surprise, everything ok?"

"The five of us are great, Steve!"

"Five? Is … they were born?"

"Yes! Kate gave birth to Mike Junior at twenty-seven minutes past nine, and David Patrick was born eight minutes later. Both are healthy, a total of twenty fingers and twenty toes and four strong lungs." Steve smiled feeling the happiness in Mike's voice.

"Congratulations, Mike! That is great news."

"Thanks, Steve, I thought they would make your morning."

"Yes, it has."

"Well, I'll better get going." Steve chuckled "What?"

"You are so whipped." Mike chuckled too. "Give my best to your wife, Mike."

"I will Steve," then they hung up.

After ending the call, Mike head to the hospital to see Kate and the twins, he stopped on the way to get two dozen of long stem red roses for her. Kate smiled brightly when she saw him entering her room

"Good morning, beautiful," he grinned before kissing her and presenting her with the flowers

"Mike! They are beautiful, thank you!"

While Kate smelled the roses, he filed a jar with water and placed it on the table. Before getting the roses from Kate's hands.

"I spoke to Steve this morning; he sends his congratulations."

"That's nice."

"Yeah, and by now everyone who's someone would've heard the news" Kate smiled

"Well, I must admit that it is a nice way to start a morning."

"True. Have you seen our sons?"

"Yes, a couple of hours ago for a feed."

There was a knock on the door before it was opened, and two nurses pushed glass cribs inside the room. They placed them on the wall before smiling at the proud parents and walking out. Mike walked to the cribs and picked MJ, and gave him to Kate. Then, he picked David and sat on the edge of the bed looking at both of them. There were a few differences easily spotted, MJ got blonde hair and David dark hair, but they both got Mike's eyes.

"Now our family is truly complete," Mike said in awe

"Yes, it is."

He spent the day with Kate, leaving the room only to get some lunch. In the late afternoon, Michelle with Emma in arms and Patrick walked into the room

"Hi Kate, how are you feeling?"

"I'm good. Thanks, mum. Hello sweetie!" She greeted Emma, who threw herself towards Kate. "How has she been?"

"Good, as always," Patrick said lowering flowers on the table next to the ones that Mike brought and walking to look at the twins

"They are gorgeous! Which one is which?" Michele asked

"MJ is blonde."

"Where's Mike?" Patrick asked

"He went to get me a couple of things from the supermarket."

"How long were you in labor for?" Michele asked in awe

"Around ten hours," she grinned. "Both boys are just like Emma when it comes to water."

"More water babies" Michele whispered

"Yes, they enjoyed their first bath."

"Hi mum, dad," Mike greeted them as he entered later carrying some packages. Patrick patted him on the shoulder as he passed beside him while walking to put the bag on the drawers.

"Dada!" Emma exclaimed as soon as she spotted him

"Hi, sweetie!"

They talked for what seemed ages until the visitor hours were over. Mike kissed Kate and then he grabbed Emma who kissed Kate too.

"Wave to mummy," Mike whispered to Emma, mother, and daughter exchanging waves as he walked back towards the door. "I'll see you tomorrow,"

"Bye Mike! I love you."

"We love you!" then they all walk out of the room talking leaving Kate alone for a few minutes till her dinner arrives.

When Mike walked into the room the next morning there was a bouquet of flowers and 'it's a boy' helium balloons. Cards covered the two tables, he smiled and shook his head at the knowing look Kate was giving him.

"Gee, I hate to ask, but I'll bet you already know who are all of these from, right?" he said getting closer to her. "Good morning," he pecked her lips.

"Hmm, morning." She hummed licking her lips after the kiss. "And you are right; they are from the Childers' crew and other personnel we've both known over the years."

"I guess we've meet a lot of people." He chuckled. "How have the boys been?"

"Good. I'm the one who needs getting used to the idea of feeding both and not one at the time," he caressed her cheek

"We can do it, Kate. When I return to Cairns, I'm sure the family will help out with everything they can."

"I know that Mike," She added softly. In the afternoon, there was a knock on the door and Mike went to open it.

"Mrs. Flynn?" The man asked.

"Yes, she's inside. Come on in."

"Sorry, ma'am. I didn't know if you were breastfeeding or not," he entered lowering a box on the bed before passing her the board and pen. "I'll need your signature here."

"Here you go," Kate grinned.

"Thank you, ma'am. And congratulation on the twins."

"Thanks!"

Once the door was closed, Kate moved closer to the box, and Mike sat on the bed beside her. He helped her with the tape and removed the lid allowing her to take the first peek, and she picked the note.

"To Lieutenant McGregor and Lieutenant Commander Flynn on behalf of the old Childers and Hammersley crews. Congratulations on the birth of MJ and David! We've put money together and brought them a few gifts; we hope the boys will like them. Cheers!'

Kate lowered the note, and they started to take the gifts out. The first toy Kate pulled out was good luck care bear with a tag that said MJ. She looked up to see Mike staring at her, and she passed him the bear while she picked a sea friend carebear for David.

"Well, at least there no favoritism between the kids," he grinned as he grabbed the second bear.

A week later, Kate walked out of the hospital with Mike pushing a quad stroller. When they arrived home, they put the boys in their beds. They sorted the remaining bags, before sitting down and relaxing for a whole hour. Kate managed to find the timing around the waking up and feeding, and they found a glorious family moment by bathing the three kids at once every morning.

It was two weeks after they returned home when Mike entered the room with a sour face.

"Mike? What happened?"

"Well, that was Steve on the phone… he needs me back in Cairns… tonight." He grimaced.

"Why?" Kate frowned.

"They need a Captain for the Hammersley, and I'm the only one available." He sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. "Patrol starts in the morning."

"What about other patrol boats?"

"Kingston and Bendigo are in port for repairs. They've been out a month longer due to the delay in the new Childers. Hammersley also returned with electrical problems two weeks ago. Along with that, the lack of Captains is putting a strain on the remaining patrol boats. One was due for decommissioning last week be being delayed."

"I understand, Mike. I'm not happy… but I get it." She sighed, Mike walked over to her and sat on the footstool putting his hand on her leg

"Are you sure you will be ok?" Kate smile

"Yes, your parents and sister are just a phone call away," Mike smiled

"True, I'll make some calls." He stood up and walk out of the room. Kate looked down at David who was enjoying a rare feed alone.

Later that evening, Mike kissed the boys and Emma on the forehead before whispering goodbye to them. Kate watched him go room by room, her heart breaking a little. She walked with him to the front door, and he hugged him tightly.

"I'm going to miss you, Mike," she whispered before kissing him.

"I'm going to miss you, Kate. All of you…" he sighed. "I'll call to let you know what's happening."

"Take care."

"I will," they kissed once more before Mike picked his bag up and walked out the door. Kate watched him until the elevator doors closed, with a sad sigh she closed the door before going to bed.

In Cairns, early the next morning, Mike walked towards the Hammersley and stopped at the plank when he recognized one of the crew members walking off Hammersley Mike smiled.

"Sir, you are the captain?"

"Charge! Good to see you. I am, until they can find another one," they shook hands

"Well, it's good to be serving with you again, sir."

"You too, Charge." They turned towards the sound of voices coming closer

"Buffer! Mate!" Charge shook his hands.

"Charge! I can't believe you are on Hammersley too."

"Hey, congrats on your promotion."

"Thanks"

"Sir, good to see you again and congratulations on twin boys."

"Thanks, Buffer. Congratulations on your promotion."

"Thanks, sir," Buffer grinned.

"Oh! I forgot about it! Congrats, sir! Do you have any photos?" Charge said making Mike smile. He lowered his bag and searched something inside until he took out a photo frame. Charge grabbed it taking a look, before sharing it with Buffer.

"Hope you don't mind me asking, sir… But who is who?" Buffer asked

"Well, that's Emma, and that's Kate." Mike chuckled as Buffer rolled his eyes

"I recognized them, sir."

"I'm holding MJ," Mike said patting Buffer's shoulder.

"They are cute, sir." Charge said, taking on the last look at the picture, and returning it to him.

"Morning, sir. I'm Robert Dixon, the radio operator. Or RO"

"RO then. Nice to meet you, I'm Lieutenant Commander Mike Flynn."

"Yes, sir."

They shook hands, and then Buffer and Charge introduced themselves before they walked into the Hammersley.

Kate's cell phone started ringing as she walked out of Emma's daycare.

"Kate McGregor, hello."

"Kate," she smiled when she recognized the voice.

"Mike! Where are you?"

"On Hammersley, we just left port."

"You sound happy."

"I am! I'm talking with you and Charge, and Buffer are part of the crew."

"No wonder you are happy! You know how long the patrol will be?"

"Six weeks. Buffer has been promoted to Petty officer."

"That's awesome; I'm sure he's happy. Send him my congrats."

"Yeah, he is. Well, I got to go before we lose signal," Kate sighed

"Ok, call me when you return."

"I will! I love you."

"I love you, Mike. Fair winds."


	59. Chapter 59

Ch 59

Jack was on the phone when Sam walked into his office. She waited for him to finish to talk to him, but something in his demeanor told her something wasn't right.

"Jack? What happened?" She asked when he lowered the phone; he rubbed his face tiredly.

"The President," he looked at her. "He wants to see me in the morning." Sam thought about it

"About Homeworld security?"

"Yes." He huffed. "Sam, it looks like I'll be moving to Washington."

"Well, I've been thinking…"

"When aren't you?" She rose her eyebrow. "Sorry, go on."

"Jack, with the ship you can travel back and forth, it doesn't take more than a couple of minutes. It's even better than commuting in DC," Jack grinned.

"I know there was a reason why I loved the way you think."

"Well, you still have to wait until the meeting tomorrow and take it from there."

"Yeah, one day at the time." He winked, then he noticed the folders she was holding in her lap. "More paperwork?"

"Yes," she smiled and lowered them in his desk.

"Oh, joy!" he stood up and smiled at her, "care to join me for some cake?"

"Add coffee, and I'm all yours."

"Sweet!" They walk out of his office while talking about other things.

The next day when Jack returned from Washington, he went straight to Sam's lab. She looked up surprised to see him still in his dress blues

"How did it go?"

"You are looking at the head of homeworld security."

"Is that good news, right?"

"Yes, it is. I agree with two conditions."

"Which were?"

"I travel back and forth using the ship every day, and Hank Landry takes over here."

"And he agreed?"

"Of course, there weren't many options to fill that position." He smirked.

"What's the catch?"

"Actually, the bonus."

"Really?"

"Yup, Kinsey hates that I'm head of home would security" Sam smiled

"I'll bet he does."

"Oh, I'm sure of it. He presented a complaint, and you won't believe what the President did."

"I'm intrigued, tell me."

"He made Kinsey resign right there and then," Sam mouth opened in shock.

"You got to be joking."

"Nope, it really good to see Kinsey that pissed off" Sam giggled

"So, what do you say we get out of here for the day?"

"I got work to do, General," she pointed.

"Then Colonel Carter, I'm ordering you to take the rest of the day off so I can take you home for a private celebration," he wriggled his eyebrows.

"I can't go against an order like that, right, General?" she licked her lips deliberately, making his eyes dilate and he groaned. "Give me fifteen minutes, and I'll meet you top side."

"I'll be waiting, Colonel..." he got close to her and leaned "and damn you, you totally did that unpurpose," his breath made her shiver and when he noticed he took a step forward and grinned. "Two can play the game, Colonel." He walked towards the door. "Fifteen minutes or I'll come and drag you."

An hour and a half later they were in bed making love for the rest of the day.

The next day, Jack had sent a letter to all the personal about the changes; when Daniel read the letter, he ran out of his office and up to Jack's.

"You are leaving, Jack?" he asked, and Jack closed the file he was reading

"Yes, Daniel. Orders are orders."

"But, Jack! Washington? What about Sam and the kids?" Jack sighed

"They will remain here."

"You are leaving them?"

"I'm using the ship for my daily commute. I'll still be here, with them too."

"Oh! And Sam knows about it?"

"Yup. Now, if you will excuse me, I got these reports to go through, and I'm sure you got some old rock to look."

"Artifacts, Jack. They are called artifacts."

"Same thing," Daniel shook his head as he walked out of Jack office.

Over the next two weeks, Jack finished getting things in order and greeted Major General Hank Landry.

"Jack, I still can't believe what you and everyone here, has been doing in the past few years," Hank commented as they walked around the base.

"Yeah, quite awesome, I know. I've written out few things you should know and any problems you can contact me at the Pentagon."

"I'm sure I'll be fine. When do you start?"

"Monday. They got a crew in working shifts trying to get the place done up before I get there."

"I'll bet it will be nice."

"There's something I want to show you," they walked to the garage, and Jack took Hank for a trip. Then he noticed the time and blanched.

"Everything alright?"

"No. Crap! Sam's going to kill me."

"Sam? Who's Sam?"

"Colonel Carter."

"Colonel Carter, what could she possibly do?" Jack turned to Hank

"You have no idea what she is capable of," he muttered as he parked the ship and saw her waiting for him. Jack grimaced, and they walked out of the ship.

"Jack, you are a General," Landry chuckled.

"Jack," Sam hissed, her arms were crossed in her chest.

"We didn't do anything wrong." He raised his hand in surrender. "I promise."

"Yet, you failed to announce Colonel Reynolds or me that you were leaving the SGC. Walter has been trying to reach you for the last twenty minutes! And you never showed up at the control room; you know what that means. I had to track you down."

"Colonel Carter! That's enough! You are speaking with your superior officer." Hank said.

"With all due respect, sir. General O'Neill knows the rules, and he's fully aware of the consequences. Am I wrong, General?" Jack groaned

"Yes, I do. Sorry," he sighed. Sam shocked her head

"The President is waiting for you to return his call."

"Oh, crap."

"Yeah. Oh, crap indeed. What am I going to do with you?" she muttered shaking her head as she walked away from the garage.

"Jack, are you sure that letting Colonel Carter get away with this behavior is a good idea? It's not the best example of behavior for her team."

"Yep"

"Why? She should know better."

"Yeah, Hank. So do I," Jack turned to his old friend who was frowning confused by the actions. "Don't worry, they all know that for me she's more than a Colonel, scientist, leader of the flagship team, and second in command."

"Jack, you are saying? That's against the rules."

"Relax, Hank… she's my wife." Hank looked shocked.

"Your wife?"

"Yep, and I'm in so much trouble now. Come on; we can't keep the President waiting any longer," they walked out of the garage

"Jack? What did she mean with the 'you know what would happen if you break the rules'?" Jack blushed

"No cake for two days plus a set of personal things."

"Personal things?" Hank looked amused.

"Yup, no fooling around for forty-eight hours. It can be worse," Jack said with a groan

"It can't be that bad."

"Oh, yes. She has a torturer soul. You were married, Hank. Imagine your wife wearing the sexiest gown she owned, and then… she forbids you to touch her. You can't do anything about it except take as many cold showers as you need," Hank chuckled.

"I see what you mean."

"Well, that's part of what she entails with her menace," Hank grinned

"I'm sure you will survive," Jack groaned.

Hank used the rest of the day to settle a bit more, and Jack even managed to organize a visit to the Alpha site so he could get a taste of gate travel.

On Monday morning, Jack walked into homeworld Security office and looked around for the first time. Other staff members with clearance walk in and they started their day. By the end of the day, Jack was hungry and tired; he spent the whole day in meetings by the time he flew back to the SGC and landed the ship. He smiled when he saw who was waiting for him. He walked off the ship and into Sam's arms.

"You look tired," she whispered.

"I am. Let's go home," He gave her a quick kiss before walking out of the garage

"How did Hank's first day go?"

"Good. He got a lost couple of times," she shook his head as she saw Jack grinning.

"Well, the corridors do look the same, Sam," he pointed as they walked towards the elevator.

"I know. Daniel's down in Antarctica; the personal found ancient writing."

"And how did he get there?"

"Prometheus' in orbit," she explained as they reached the car and drove home.

A week later, Jack entered the family room where Sam waited for him, with the next envelope on his hand. It has his name, so he opened it, inside there were two letters, one for him. One for Sam. He gave her hers and started on his.

"Sam, what is it?" He asked as she was still immersed in hers and he had already finished his, twice.

"This letter explains everything about how to make a hand-held laser weapon and then goes on saying that I need to build two hundred of them." She finished with a raised eyebrow.

"I think I do, Sam." He sighed waving his letter. "According to this. Daniel finds the address to Atlantis, and it mentions a Major John Sheppard."

"Does it say why him?"

"Just clues," they exchanged their letters.

"Family?" She frowned

"As you see, it says I should put him on the team to Atlantis."

"Oh," Sam sat back with widened eyes.

"Oh, what?"

"Family... Atlantis," she told him as if it made all sense in the world

"We are not as bright as you are, darling. Care to put some more words into that?" She snorted and rolled her eyes at him

"Jack, if I'm right, Major Sheppard has the ancient gene."

"And you figured that from Atlantis and family?" he squinted at her

"Yup, I will need to test him."

"I'll guess I'll be making some calls in the morning. Now, for this cool doohickey, you've instructed yourself to build…" she smiled. "Just tell Hank what you need," he finished, and she kissed him

"Thank you, Jack," she whispered against his lips.

"You know, there is another way you can thank me," he wriggled his eyebrows, standing up, he held out his hand. Sam put her hand in his then he pulled her up and walked slowly towards their bedroom, turning the lights off along the way.


	60. Chapter 60

Ch 60

Two days later, Major John Shepard arrived at the SGC and saluted Sam who was waiting for him

"Colonel Carter, ma'am. I'm Major Shepard," he said as she saluted him back.

"Yes, Major. I was expecting you. If you follow me," She grinned as they walked towards the first checkpoint. They stopped for him to sign the papers and after that, Sam guided John to the infirmary

"Janet," Sam grinned when she spotted her friend.

"Sam! What can I do for you?"

"Well, I come for a blood test. For him," she said pointing to John. "Janet, this is Major Shepard."

"Ah, yes. Major, I'm Dr. Frasier. Please follow me," John nodded and followed Janet to one of the beds. He took his jacket off and rolled his sleeve.

"Colonel Carter, know that I'm already getting my blood taken," John started. "Can you tell me why I'm doing this?"

"At the moment, the cause remains classified for you, Major."

"Shall we?" Janet said to Sam once she had the filled tube ready.

"Yup, Major, please stay here. We will be right back."

They walked out of the infirmary and down to the labs where the gene and DNA testing where made. As Janet went through the blood test, Sam got ready the ATA test. Finally, when they got the results, Sam grabbed them and went straight to Landry's office.

"Colonel Carter," Landry said once raised his eyes from the folder he was reading. "What can I do for you?"

"Sir, I have the results from Major Shepard's test," she said giving him the folder. He read it and frowned. "We will need his security forms, sir."

"I see," he grabbed his phone and called Jack. "General O'Neill," Landry said putting the phone in speaker

"Yes, Hank?"

"I have here Colonel Carter and Major Sheppard's results."

"And?"

"He's ATA positive, Jack."

"Well, you know what to do, make him sign the forms and introduce him to our little secret."

"Ok, Jack," Hank said

"Sam, have you filled out the request form?" Jack asked

"Yes. General Landry has it"

"Ok. Hank just give Sam anything she needs to build these laser guns."

"I will Jack."

"If that's all?"

"Yup."

"Okay, I need to go." Hank ended the call, picked a file from a drawer and gave it to Sam.

"You know what to do, Colonel."

"Thank you, sir," Sam left Landry's offices and went back to the infirmary searching for John. "Major," she called him, and he stood up. "Sorry to keep you waiting, please follow me."

Sam took him down to the second checkpoint and lowered to the briefing room. The protection was up in the walls, and there was a pen seating on the table. She grinned looking towards Landry's office before offering a seat to John.

"We need you to go through these," she said giving him the forms.

"What exactly are these, Colonel?"

"National security forms, Major. The faster you read them, the quicker we will get you up to speed." He nodded and read the forms before signing the papers. He closed the folder and pushed it to her again. "Please, wait here." She ordered him as she walked towards Landry's office.

"Colonel?"

"I need your signature, sir." Landry signed the received form and filed the folder with the other ones. "We are all set, Colonel." He grinned, and she nodded walking again towards John.

John followed Sam's movement with his eyes and noticed as she inhaled deeply, something that told him that whatever he had just agreed to wasn't as simple as the blood sample. Soon, he knew for sure it wasn't. Sam told him about the Stargate, the ancients and everything in between.

"Colonel? Why are you telling me this?" Sheppard asked after a couple of moments of silence.

"We had some indications that you could have the ancient gene."

"Indications?"

"Yes, they were correct too. Your results show that you are ATA positive. Do you have any questions or you want to see the gate?"

"If you are offering, ma'am. I guess we can walk while I question you?"

"Let's go then."

"Yes, ma'am." They stood up and followed Sam to the windows that were lowered. "So, that's the Stargate?"

"Yep"

"It looks… round." Sam chuckled and continued walking towards the stairs and the gate room.

Later that night, when Jack walked into the kitchen after being greeted by their kids, he wrapped his arms around Sam's waist and kissed her neck.

"Hmm, how was your day?" Sam smiled as she kept stirring the sauce

"Good. How did it go with the Major?"

"Great, the usual, he was pretty shocked and then amazed… and now he can't wait until he goes off world," Jack chuckled.

"That might be earlier than he thinks." Sam frowned. "I went down to the outpost to have a chat with Daniel before coming home."

"Oh? He found the address?"

"Yes, he did." Sam turned on Jack's arms. "Are you going to send any teams?"

"Not until your project is done." She grinned and kissed him. "How long until dinner?"

"Ten minutes. And you should go change before you distract me too much and I end up burning the sauce," Jack chuckled.

During the following weeks, Sam worked in the laser guns; she tested the first one against an inch thick steel sheet that Siler helped her hang. After the first shot, they walked to the sheet.

"Wow, that's some hole," Siler whistled, looking at the inch round hole.

"Amazing, and there's no sound. Better than a gun or zat. Let's test on wood."

"Yes, Colonel."

They went testing on several varied materials and once Sam was pleased with the results she walked back to her lab Sam where she started building other laser guns. She took a moment to inform Landry who in turn informed Jack. While Sam started mounting the guns, Jack started figuring the teams that would go. Jack showed up in Sam's lab an hour before he was due home

"Hey." Sam looked up and smiled

"Hi, you are..." she looked at her watch then back to Jack, "an hour early."

"Yeah. The IOA is a pain in the ass." He told her leaning against one of the tables.

"How so?"

"They are complaining about the amount of money we are spending on the laser gun. I told them that I don't know the specifics, but I was going to make sure to order you to make a lovely long, detailed report about it. So here I am." Sam smiled

"Well, if they want results we should show the results, right General?" she smiled, and Jack nodded. "Let me call Siler, and then you can see the results." They walked to the secured weaponry and took one of the several already finished out of the secured place before they walked to the test area. Siler was already there waiting for them, a video recorder set.

"Ok, sir. We are all set." Sam said as Siler started recording. "These are our current available test targets," she showed him a wall covered by different materials and Jack frowned when he noticed as two airmen brought a beef and lowered it on the table. Jack frowned.

"Beef?" he raised his eyebrows. "You use this as one of the targets?"

"Yes, we used it since is quite similar to the human or alien structure."

"But it's frozen."

"Yes, sir. We noticed that frozen it showed even better results."

"Well, you are the engineer. What's the best test?"

"The beef." She answered. The same two airmen picked the beef and hung it twenty-five meters away from the shot line. "Here you go, General," Sam said giving him the gun. "You just need to flick this switch and then aim it and fire it like a normal gun."

"What about glasses and..."

"You don't need them, trust me."

"Ok," he said not quite as convinced by the lack of protection in a testing environment. But trusting Sam, he did as she instructed him. A red light hit the beef before it was blown apart.

"Whoa! It blew it apart!" He turned to a grinning Sam, placing the safety switch again.

"Anything else you noticed about it, General?"

"This weapon is amazingly light," he said looking at the gun. Sam raised her eyebrow, and Jack frowned. "and I didn't hear it being fired."

"Exactly! They will be extremely practical, our guns or even the zat's make a lot of noise which in turn alerts the enemy of our positions."

"That is true. Shall we proceed to test it in other objects?" Sam nodded and with the help of Siler and one airman, they changed the targets several times obtaining different positive results. As the test went along, Jack asked Sam questions about the weapon, the result and the production of the remaining others. Finally, he was satisfied with the test, and they returned the weapon to its place before heading home.

After a good amount of time and discussions, the IOA and Homeworld security approved one Dr. Elizabeth Weir as the leader of the Atlantis expedition. Once that happened, the expedition was organized, and when the day came, Landry, Jack, and Sam were at the SGC briefing room with John Sheppard, Elizabeth Weir and some other important members finishing the last reports. Jack dismissed the meeting, and everyone started to walk away to complete what they needed before going away.

"Dr. Weir, Major Sheppard. Can you remain for a little while?" Jack asked, and they both nodded turning away and returned to the table. Jack looked at Sam as they waited for the room to be cleared.

"Something wrong?" John asked.

"Nope. Just some delivery." Jack added. Sam took two envelopes out of the folder she had with her and gave them to Jack.

"Delivery?"

"Yes, these are for you. Instructions are that you need to wait until you are on the other side to open them."

"Why?" Elizabeth asked.

"I don't know; those were the instructions." Jack shrugged standing up.

"Colonel, do you still have that glorious cake in the mess hall?"

"Yes, sir."

"Care to join me?"

Sam smiled, and they walked away leaving them behind. Later that day, they were standing in the gate room, watching as the teams crossed the gate. Once they were all gone, Jack uncovered the box that was left behind and took a couple of bottles of champagne. He nodded to Sam who took a couple of bottles herself and they walked to the wormhole. Laying the bottles on the side, they rolled them to the gate, once the disappeared from their side, Jack nodded to the control room, and the wormhole was disengaged.


	61. Chapter 61

Ch61

The day the Hammersley returned to Cairns, everyone was looking expectantly to have a few days of shore leave. Their families were already waiting in the wharf and along them was Kate with the kids. She noticed a woman and three boys she hadn't met before, so she walked over to her.

"Hi, are you waiting for someone?" Kate asked when she noticed Sally and boys.

"Yes, my husband Chris. He's on patrol."

"Same here, in which boat is he?"

"Hammersley," Kate smiled, "yours?"

"He's the temporary Captain on Hammersley."

"Really? I'm Sally Blake"

"Kate McGregor" they shook hands. "It's nice to meet you, Sally."

"You too, Kate."

"What's your husband position?"

"Coxswain"

"Nice. Here they come," Kate pointed as the Hammersley entered the port.

Buffer was up top when he noticed two women with children on the wharf, picking up his binoculars he smiled when he recognized one of them. He went to the steps and crouched down.

"Sir? You got visitors waiting on the wharf" Mike turned and raised his binoculars and smiled when he saw Kate with the stroller. He recognized the woman she was talking from a picture he saw.

"Swain, you got a guest!" He told him, and Swain turned to see who it was when they were close to the wharf. None of them could stop the smiles on their faces.

"Who is she, Swain?" Nav asked

"My wife," he grinned. "Sally, and our kids Adam, David, and Alex, they moved up here three weeks ago from Melbourne where I was last stationed."

"Why did it take so long for them to come up here?" ET asked

"We bought a house two months ago. I was staying at mate place when we were on shore leave until we could move in."

"I guess you are not coming to the pub tonight then," ET commented

"No, mate! No offense but I'm looking forth to spending time with my family," Swain said smiling.

Half an hour later the crew started to walk off Hammersley. When Swain finally came out, the kids ran towards him screaming "dad."

He hugged them, before walking towards Sally. He hugged and kissed her, as their kids started to try to get Swain's attention. Kate smiled at them, and then she noticed Mike.

"Daddy!" Emma screamed when she spotted Mike. Kate placed her on the floor, and she ran as much as she could. Mike smiled at her and crouched down opening his arms for her to wrap herself into him. Emma wrapped her little arms around Mike's neck and hugged him. Mike stood up and picked his bag.

"I missed you, Emma."

"Miss you, daddy," She said planting a wet kiss on his cheek. Kate got closer to them pushing the stroller.

"Welcome home, Mike."

"Kate, this is a surprise," he grinned.

"Well, we were home and the day was perfect… so Emma and I decided to come."

"Sunny day! Daddy home!" Emma grinned as Kate stepped closer and kissed him.

"How have you all been?"

"Good. Ready to go home"?

"I can't wait." He lowered Emma back in her stroller, and then he put his arm around Kate's shoulder as she pushed the stroller towards the car park.

It was the third day since Mike's returning home when his cell phone rang. He took the call and walked away to the garden to talk when he entered Kate was looking at him.

"Crash sail?" Kate asked

"No. Steve wants to see me about something" he stood up from his chair. "I'll pick up some dinner on the way home, how that sounds?"

"Like a plan," she grinned, and Mike leaned over to kiss her.

"I'll be back as soon as I can."

After getting into his uniform, Mike grabbed the car and went to NAVCOM. He walked straight towards Steve's office and knocked.

"Steve?"

"Mike!" He said looking up. "I'm sorry to call you away from your leave. Please, sit down."

"Well, I'm here. What is it that you wanted to see me about?"

"Hammersley"

"Hammersley? Have you found a Captain?"

"Yes, I have. I've spoken to the fleet commander about my recommendation, and they agree."

"Who it is?" He asked before he remembered he had read he was going to be the Captain of the Hammersley three years earlier when he received that mysterious letter.

"You, Mike"

"Me?"

"Yes. Look, she will be decommissioned in eighteen months." Mike looked at Steve. "And according to with your reports, you will have the best crew working with you."

"Well not all of them Steve."

"Really? Who's missing?" Steve said sitting back

"Lieutenant Booth"

"What about him?"

"He disagreed with a call that I made about a boarding."

"Which one?"

"The FFV that was close to international waters. I canceled the hands to boarding stations when the Lieutenant called it"

"Why didn't you send a team over to the boat?"

"It's in my report, Steve. The boat was one hundred meters to the line, by the time the crew could reach them, the FFV would be over the line," Steve nodded.

"I understand. I believe it was the right call."

"I know. But if it happens again, I'll be asking for a new XO."

"Alright, let's just hope it doesn't happen."

"Yeah," they talked for a good time before Mike walked out of NAVCOM and headed home after picking dinner.

"Daddy!" Emma squealed when he walked out to the garden where Kate was seating with Emma. She ran towards him, and he picked her up, walking towards Kate.

"Everything's alright, Mike?"

"Yeah, we can talk about it later."

"Daddy, are you leaving?" Mike smiled at Emma

"No, sweetie. I just got back," he kissed her cheek then he lowered her to the ground, "I'm going to get change. Why don't you help mommy with the dinner?" She jumped in her place as he stood up. "It's on the bench."

"Come, Emma. Let's go check what daddy bought for dinner," Kate picked Emma, and the three of them walked inside. After the kids were all clean and slept, Mike and Kate sat in the living room.

"So, what did Commander Marshal wanted from you?"

"He spoke to the fleet command about me staying on Hammersley."

"For how long?"

"Eighteen months, until she's decommissioned."

"Eighteen months," she whispered. "What about us?" Mike sighed.

"There is no opening for lieutenants here, Kate. Not even for patrol boats. But Steve assures me that the first post that opens is yours," Kate bit her lower lip and snuggled to his side.

"I hate that we are apart, Mike."

"I know," he kissed her forehead, "But we can make it work, Kate. We can make the most of every little moment we have together."

"I hope so, Mike."

Mike got a couple more of shore leave days before he was due to sail again. The day before Hammersley was due to sail, they decided to go for an afternoon in the mall, and Mike spotted two of the crew members in one of the shops and frowned. Kate told him something, and he smiled, deciding that if they could manage to remain, friends, while on the same command, others could too.

"Nav," Mike called her when Hammersley was already heading north. "a word in my office, X you have the ship" Nav nodded and followed Mike down and into his office. "Nav, are you and ET having a personal relationship?" He saw the shocked look on her face

"No, sir. Why did you ask?"

"I saw you and ET in the mall yesterday morning."

"Sir, allow me to stop you right there," Nav interrupted him. "Nothing is going on between ET and me; we are just friends" Mike folded his arms in front of him

"Just friends?"

"Yes, sir. We are getting to know each other while on shore leave."

"Nav, you know the rules."

"Yes, sir. I do, and as far as I know, there's no rule against being friends with your crewmate. Not even one against helping one of them to find a birthday present for their sister."

"So… if I ask ET the same thing…." Mike trailed

"He would say the same, sir."

"Why you, Nav? Why didn't he ask Buffer or Charge?" Nav grinned

"Sir, there is a significant difference between them and me." Mike chuckled.

"You are right. Well, if that all it was, you are good to go."

"Yes, sir."

"Nav," he called as she walked away. "If I see anything happening between the two of you."

"Sir, trust me. Nothing is going on between us."

"Alright, leave."

"Thank you, sir," Nav turned around and walked out of Mike's office. Mike looked at the pictures of his family before he too returned to the bridge.

Two weeks after Kate returned to work, she received a letter which was hand delivered from an able seaman from Sydney headquarters. She opened it up to read what it said before she folded the letter and picked her briefcase and hat and walked out of the classroom.

After picking Emma from the daycare, Kate completed their now quite established routine with the kids, and once they were all asleep, she called her in-laws.

"Kate! How are you, dear?" Michele asked

"Tired. It has been a long day."

"I bet it has, everything ok?"

"Yes. No. I just received a notification, mum. I've been transferred to a frigate; I leave in three days."

"For how long Kate?"

"Two months." She sighed

"Two months? There has to be a mistake," Michele said in shock

"That's what I thought. But would you and dad look after the kids while I'm away?"

"Of course, dear."

"Thanks, I'll let the staff at daycare know in the morning."

"What about your breast milk?"

"I got none; boys are on milk formula."

"We will come around tomorrow night and talk about everything."

"That will be great. Thanks, mum."

"That's what families are for, dear." Kate smiled

"I know. Talk to you and dad tomorrow then."

"Alright, Kate. Good night"

"Good night, mum."

The following day, Kate sorted the kids and took them to Mike's parent's house. She went to meet the Captain and Commander of HMAS Sydney. The ship she going to be on. Kate learned that the Lieutenant she was replacing broke his leg when he fell down the steps on the ship during a harsh weather they went through on their way back to Sydney and had two months of recovery ahead.


	62. Chapter 62

**AN: I don't know when i'll be posting the next chapter. I haven't heard from my beta reader. Most probably doing christmas shopping and stuff. So soon as i've heard from her i'll post the next chapter. Plus i want to wish all my readers a merry christmas.**

Ch62

The day she was leaving she said her goodbyes to the kids at a daycare center before leaving to head to the navy base where Michele and Patrick would be waiting for her to take her SUV keys. Kate stopped at the Secretary checkpoint, and she saw her in-laws parked not far away. Kate lowered her window to show her navy ID to the guard who saluted Kate which she did in return

"Lieutenant, ma'am."

"Petty officer."

"You can go through, Ma'am."

"Thank you, the couple in the white car are with me," she showed the petty officer the letter. He read what it said then look at the couple who was looking at them.

"Ma'am, I just need to make a call to confirm this letter."

"Of course," he walked to the booth to make a phone call. A minute later, he walked out and over to Kate passing the letter back to her

"Here you go, Lieutenant. They can follow you, ma'am."

"Thank you, can you tell them please."

"Yes, ma'am."

He walked and talked to Michelle and Patrick, returning to his post on time to allow them to go through. Kate drove towards the docks with them behind her. Once she stopped, they parked the car close.

"Do you have everything you need Kate?" She smiled

"Yes, I have. If there any problems with the kids, here is a list of names and numbers you can contact" Kate passed Michele a piece of paper

"Thanks, Kate. The kids are going to miss you."

"I know, I'm going to miss them."

"Does Mike know you are leaving?"

"I spoke to Commander Marshal from Cairns NAVCOM; he will let Mike know the next time he calls."

"Alright, dear. You look after yourself," Michelle said to her as they hugged.

"I will, mum."

"Dad," she said embracing Patrick. "I know you are looking forward to spending time with the kids" they smile

"That we are Kate."

"I better get on board," she grimaced picking her duffel bags. "See you both in two months."

"Call us when you return."

"I will, mum."

Kate hugged them once more before walking to the plank and up onto the ship where a sailor was waiting for her. They watched Kate, and the sailor exchanged salutes. Then Kate turned to give them a wave before following the sailor into the ship.

Later that afternoon, HMAS Sydney left port heading towards the Tasman sea and south for the patrol. When the Hammersley finally returned from patrol, the spirits of all the members were high, as they were going to have a few days off. Mike was dreaming of flying to Sydney but unable to do so in case they needed to crash sail. There was a tropical storm heading towards some islands, and they could be needed to drop off medical supplies to the islands.

So instead of that, Mike spent the next three days painting the boys' bedrooms, before Hammersley had been appointed for a crash sail. Sorting his painting materials for when he returned, Mike took a shower and barely four hours after receiving the call, the Hammersley was leaving port.

When HMAS Sydney returned to port, Kate was ecstatic because she was going to be able to see her kids after two months apart.

"Lieutenant," she jumped in place. "You've done a wonderful job during these two months."

"Thank you, sir."

"Do you have any plans for when we return?" Kate grinned

"Spending it with my family sir. And you?" He smiled

"Same plans as yours, so you have kids?" She nodded. "How old are they?"

"Emma's seventeen months; MJ and David are almost five-month-old," he looked at Kate in shock

"What? Five months? What are you doing here? You should have a shore posting with kids that young."

"Yes, sir. I agree, I was an instructor at Watson bay before I received notice to be here sir" he shook his head

"Someone at the base headquarters surely screwed it up."

"I guess they did, sir. But we are already getting back."

"Yeah and I'm glad you were here, Lieutenant," Kate smiled

"Thank you, sir."

A few hours later, the Commander looked down on the wharf in time to see Kate walking towards a couple with a quad stroller. Kate dropped her bag on the floor to give Patrick and Michel a proper hug before she turned towards Emma

"Mummy! Home!" Emma jumped up and down until Kate picked her.

"Yes, Emma! Mummy's home, I missed you so much," she caressed Emma's hair before hugging her tightly. Then she lowered Emma and picked David, while Patrick raised MJ. She looked at them in awe. "They've grown so much!" Kate said with tears rolling down her cheek as she kissed David's forehead. She gave him to Michelle as Patrick gave her MJ. "How have they been?"

"Wonderful, Kate," Patrick said. "They were wonderful with us," the comment made Michele snort

"What happened?"

"Nothing bad. The other day, Brad was changing MJ's diaper, he just put a clean diaper on him when MJ peed on it and Brad," Kate laughed

"That must have been hilarious."

"Well, you will be able to watch it because we were recording him when that happened."

"That's sure a thing I want to watch. Next time Mike's comes down to visit, then we can all watch it together."

"Yeah. Hopefully, he will be able to get here next time."

"Next time?"

"Yes, last time his crew was on standby in case of crash sail."

"Due to the tropical storm up north?" Michelle nodded. "Oh well, I guess there's nothing we can do against nature, right? We should go, I can't wait to have a long hot bath," She picked her bags as her in-laws placed the kids back in the stroller.

Later that afternoon, the captain of HMAS Sydney was having his briefing with the base CO Commodore and the Canberra's Rear Admiral who was visiting for the day. They were talking about the patrol, reporting as usual about the maydays and boarding that were carried out at the time they were out.

"I understand you had Lieutenant Kate McGregor on board, Captain?" The Rear Admiral asked.

"Yes, sir."

"How did she do?"

"She did an excellent job on all of the boardings, sir. She had all her paperwork completed by the end of the days no matter how many boardings there were."

"Good, and the crew?"

"Some of them had some reluctance to follow her orders. But she's one hell of a taskmaster; one crew member almost wet himself when he thought she was an easy target. He and the others learn their lesson after she finishes dealing with them." He smiled. "She had them on cleaning duty for three days… with a toothbrush." Rear Admiral and the Commodore smiled knowingly.

"I suppose the toilets are clean, Captain?"

"The cleanest in the navy, sir. After that, there were no more incidents. The crew learned to respect her."

"For the way she going's she will reach to Lieutenant Commander in the next few years," the Commodore said

"I agree, sir. I feel sorry for her husband if he steps out of line with her," the Captain commented

"She didn't mention her husband's name?" The Commodore asked

"No, should I know him?" the Commodore smiled

"I guess in a way we all do. She's married to Lieutenant Commander Mike Flynn," the Captain looked at the Commodore in shock

"Mike Flynn? Mighty Mike Flynn?"

"Yes, that's the one."

"Well, I'll be damned. I thought he was married to the navy."

"Not anymore."

"Is he still up in Cairns?"

"He's the Captain of Hammersley"

"How long he will be there?"

"Until she's decommissioned at the end of next year," the Captain shook his head in shock

"Who's the CO up there?"

"Commander Steve Marshal"

"I've heard of him. I hope he knows what he's in for when it comes to Mighty Mike."

"They've known each other for years," Rear admiral said

"That's good to know," they talked for another ten minutes before the Captain walked out of the Commodore's office.


	63. Chapter 63

**AN: Belated merry christmas to all my readers and happy new year to every one. Enjoy this chapter**

Chapter 63

Patrick and Michele dropped Kate home before going to their own, taking the kids with them. Kate gratefully walked home, got changed and started with a house cleaning before finally taking a bath.

When she was ready, she went to the supermarket for groceries, returning home with four bags full of stuff, she stored everything in place and then, took a cab to her in-laws' place where she spent the rest of the day.

When it was time to head home, Emma gave Michele and Patrick a hug and kiss before Patrick put her in her car seat while Kate moved the sleeping boys.

"Mum, dad, thanks for looking after them," Kate said hugging them.

"Anytime, Kate, you know that."

"Yes, I know."

"Drive carefully."

"I will, dad," Kate got into her wagon and waved at them. When Kate arrived home, she put the kids to bed then she sorted their bags before going to bed.

The next morning after dropping the kids off at the daycare, she drove to the base headquarters to find news about her future posting. She felt relieved when she was told that for the following months she would be working on shore, and smiled gladly when she was told that she had a week before she was due to start her post. Then, she returned home to continue with her daily activities.

When Hammersley touched port, the crew was avoiding Mike; the XO had made a mistake during a boarding that ended up with two injured in his crew, what made Mike even angrier was the fact that the XO was not willing to take any responsibility from his actions. The moment Steve was told about that, he started the search for a new XO. He also called Kate to let her know that Hammersley was due to return to Cairns.

"Sir, how bad was Mike mood?" Kate asked Steve when he called her

"Very bad. I also spoke with Leader Dixon; he said that the crew was keeping their distances from Mike and the Lieutenant."

"That doesn't sound good. I know for sure it's awful when the CO and XO are at each other's throats. And from what you told me about the boarding, the XO broke at least five rules."

"Yes, I know. The good news for his crew is that I already have a replacement," Steve told her.

"Hopefully the lieutenant would do better" Kate smiled

"If not, you might have to look for another one, sir."

"I hope not."

"Well, sir, thanks for the call. I'll see if we can make it there for the weekend. I know that would cheer him up."

"You are welcomed, Lieutenant."

Later that afternoon, Steve turned around when Mike's voice reached him. He looked around and saw the staff looking towards the double doors just as an angry Mike walked through with the Lieutenant behind him.

"Mike"

"Steve," Mike hissed.

"Lieutenant, my office. Now!" They walked into Steve's office where they sat down to talk. Yelling was heard from the outside for a couple of minutes. Around ten minutes later, the Lieutenant walked out of Steve's office with a sours expression.

"I've got you a new XO, Mike. He starts on Monday."

"I hope he's better than Lieutenant Scott."

"It the best I can do, Mike." Mike rubbed his face.

"I know. Thanks, Steve"

"On a personal note, I called your wife," Mike smiled brightly.

"Yes, on an even better news," Steve grinned. "Your family will be here tonight."

"Thank you, Steve. You have no idea how much this means to me."

"You are welcomed. Kate told me that you would get a lot of TLC over the weekend." Steve wriggled his eyebrows. "She plans to have you back to your cowboy days by the next patrol." Mike laughed

"I can't believe she told you that!"

"She said I should mention that to make you laugh."

"Well, she's right about that. Any hopes of transferring her here?"

"Nothing, Mike." He sighed, they talked for a while longer before Mike left a little calmer than before.

That night, Kate walked off the plane carrying the twins while a stewardess was carrying Emma when they walked into the terminal with the other passengers.

"Daddy!" Emma yelled, Kate turned around towards the Emma. She was pointing her finger and jumping up and down on the flight attendant arms. She followed the finger and smiled when she noticed him walking towards them.

"Mike!"

"Steve told me," he whispered. "I can take her from you ma'am," He told the flight attendant who looked at her before giving Emma to Mike.

"Daddy! Miss you," Emma told him.

"I missed you, sweetie," he answered her kissing her cheek.

"Thanks for your help," Kate said to the flight attendant, who answered her before walking away.

Mike turned to Kate and kissed her. "I missed you too, we all have."

"The boys sure have grown up."

"Yes, they have."

"Come on, let's get your bags and go home," she nodded, and they walked towards the bag. "That one." She pointed, lowering Emma to the floor, he grabbed the suitcase.

"That's it?" He asked surprised.

"Yeah, the kids have all outgrown everything they have."

"So tomorrow we go shopping."

"That's part of the plan, yes," she grinned.

"That's great."

An hour later, they were home. Kate saw how much Mike managed to get done in the boys' bedrooms when she put them to bed. With the babies set, they had dinner while helping Emma who was already learning how to feed herself. Finally, when Emma too was in bed, they found themselves on the couch cozily together.

"I love what you did to the boy' rooms."

"I knew you would."

"But when?"

"Well I was advanced on them, but when Steve mentioned you were coming, I got everything else settled. Along with the stroller and car seats."

"I was going to ask you about that."

"How are mum and dad?"

"Good! They loved looking after the kids while I was on patrol."

"Steve told me about that. Do you know why your name was brought up for the temporary replacement when you are still not due to patrol?"

"Yeah, there was no other Lieutenant available. I was the last resort."

"And what did you feel about it?"

"I was shocked. But I understand the situation."

"So? Do you think Emma would be asleep by now?" he asked huskily as he started kissing her neck. She groaned.

"Yes, it doesn't take her long. Especially when she's that hyper."

"Yeah, she was very hyperactive."

"That happens every time we get here," she kissed him, and she hummed

"Steve mentioned something about TLC," Kate smiled

"Yes, you going to get plenty of it from kids during the day," he pouted. "And from me at night," she grinned mischievously before she kissed him and started undoing the buttons of his shirt.

"McGregor TLC, I'm looking forward to living your plans Mrs. Flynn" Kate giggled before kissing him as he lay him down on the couch.

The next day, they spent the day shopping for their kids. They had lunch in town and returned home late in the afternoon with the kids already asleep.

Which worked perfectly for them, they cleaned the clothes and relaxed as they waited for them to be dried making the most of the sunlight that remained.

"What would you like for dinner tonight?" Mike asked her

"Chicken stir fry."

"Would Emma eat it?" Kate smiled

"Yes, she loves it."

That night, Kate grinned as she recorded Mike bathing the kids. The boys waved arms and legs soaking Mike.

"Emma was like that at their age," Kate said. He turned to her

"And now MJ and David are doing the same," he allowed them to play in the water for a while longer before he got them ready for bed. They drifted to sleep immediately, so Kate went downstairs to make them something to drink while Mike cleaned the mess in the bathroom.

"Kate," he whispered tiredly when he joined her in the living room.

"I don't know how you manage to bath all three of them and get them dress for bed" Kate smiled tenderly

"One at a time Mike, there's no other way," Mike embraced her.

"You are amazing, you've done a wonderful job raising them."

"Thanks, Mike," she said blushing

"What time's your flight tomorrow?"

"At night, around six."

"Oh, and am I going to be getting any more of your TLC tonight?" Kate laughed before she kissed him.

"Of course."

"I can't wait! "

Kate got up and around ten minutes passed before Mike frowned and went looking for her. He searched the kids' rooms first, but she wasn't there. Then, he noticed the light was on in their room, he walked in and heard some noises coming from the bathroom. Grinning, he strolled there finding Kate seating in the bathtub surrounded by lit candles covered only by bubble bath and a smile. He gulped.

"It took you too long, Cowboy." It took him seconds to get rid of his clothes and stepping in; he leaned against Kate with his head against her shoulder.

"This feels strange," he said making her frown.

"What does?"

"We are in a bubble bath," Kate laughed

"Yes, it is," Kate started massaging his shoulders. "It should help you relax."

"Oh, I will relax alright," he moved and turned facing her. In a swift movement, he kissed her.

"You know? There are some things we haven't done in a long time," he grinned, moving to seat on the other end. Kate moved, seating on top of him.

"I know what you mean," Kate whispered before she captured his lips. They made love in the tub and once more before they fell asleep embraced tightly.


	64. Chapter 64

**AN: Happy new year every one, here is the first chapter for 2018**

Ch 64

Early the next morning, Kate woke up early and smiled when she reached the bathroom, and the bathtub was still filled with water. She cleaned a bit the bathroom before getting back to bed.

"What were you doing in the bathroom?" he rasped barely opening his eyes to look at her.

"I needed to go. And found our mess," she grinned, and Mike smiled remembering what they did the night before

"Will it take long before the kids wake up?"

"The usual, why?"

"To know how much more TLC, we can squeeze in before the kids wake up," Kate laughed.

They made love slowly, carefully memorizing each other again for over an hour before getting up and having a shower together. While in there, they made love again before getting ready for their days. Kate fixed their room while Mike cleaned the bathroom before getting the kids ready.

Soon, the three kids were seated in their high chairs while they had breakfast. After that, they headed down to the beach while Emma and Mike enjoyed the water, and playing in the sand. Kate sat on a blanket with the twins.

"Boat, daddy," Emma said pointing to the sea. Mike looked up to see one patrol boat returning.

"Yes, Emma! That's a boat," Emma turned to Mike and smiled, one he could recognize as Kate's.

By lunchtime, they went back home and got cleaned before Kate made them something for lunch. During the afternoon, Mike kept the children distracted while Kate prepared their suitcases.

The night came too soon, and soon they were driving to the airport.

"Kate, who's going to meet you in Sydney?"

"Hannah. She has my wagon," Kate smiled. "Do you know how long your next patrol is going to be?"

"Won't know until tomorrow, it could be from three weeks to more than six weeks."

"Let me know when you get time off," Mike smiled

"I will. Hey, why is this suitcase so light?" Kate smiled

"I left some clothes behind in case we need to fly up in a hurry."

"Kate, nothing's going to happen to me."

"I know, but I can't help to worry," he knew what she felt, so he only leaned forward and kissed her.

They talked until her flight was called then, they stood up and walked to the gate. Kate presented the tickets, and the woman smiled at her.

"Mrs. Flynn, April and Laura here will help you with your children, ma'am."

"Thank you," Mike kissed each of the boys' forehead before passing them over to April and Laura. Then he kissed Emma's. "Bye, sweetie. Be good for mummy; I love you."

"Ok, daddy! Love you" she said half asleep. Then he kissed Kate.

"I love you."

"I love you more. Be careful out there."

"I will."

"Fair winds, Mike," he smiled and waved as she followed the flight attendants to the plane. He watched them board and waited until it took off before he returned home. On Sydney, Kate was helped by two flight attendants, until she found Hannah.

"Kate!" She called over, pushing the stroller towards them.

"Hannah," Kate said as she walked over to her.

"You look tired," Hannah said

"Gee, thanks."

"Here, you can put the boys in here," Hannah pointed to the women helping Kate.

"Thank you for your help," Kate smiled at them.

"You are welcome, ma'am."

"Come on, let's go get your bags and head home."

"Sounds good to me." She grimaced. "I need to stop off at the grocery store before home."

"Sure."

"How's Mike?"

"Good, he was very happy to see us."

"I'll bet. He has hardly seen you or the kids."

"I know, it's frustrating, but there still are no openings in Cairns."

"At least you both try to see each other when you both get time."

"I know, sometimes I wonder if that's enough for the kids."

"If it's not, still is the best you can do, Kate. Don't beat yourself up for something you can't change." Hannah told her, "What did you do over the weekend?" Hannah asked making Kate laugh

"We went shopping, down to the beach for few hours. Doing what families do."

"and lots of TLC at night," Hannah grinned.

"I' won't say more," Kate laughed. "What about you and Brad? I heard that you left the kids with mom and dad," Kate wriggled her eyebrows.

"Damnit!" Hannah blushed. "Brad and I were alone for the weekend; we went to a hotel for two nights" Kate grinned

"And?"

"And what?"

"Come on! Did you even leave the room?" Kate asked making Hannah blush further. "You didn't! And here you are mocking me about my weekend."

"Alright, alright! I won't tease anymore," Kate laughed "How is his job hunting coming along?"

"He's got three interviews this week."

"Well good luck."

"Thanks"

"Hey, if you like I could ask Mike to send Cairns paper, I noticed heaps of jobs in there."

"That will be nice, thanks. In the meanwhile, we shall see what happens here."

After stopping at the supermarket, Hannah helped Kate with the sleeping kids, groceries, and bags before calling a cab.

"I'll better get going my taxi will be here soon."

"Thanks for helping me, Hannah."

"No worries," they hugged before Kate walked her to the door. "Call if you need anything, Kate."

"I will."

Kate watched as the doors of the elevator closed with Hannah inside before she closed the door of her condo. She got ready for the next day, before starting her night routine. Once in bed, she called Mike to let him know they were all set for the night and finally, she fell asleep.

The next morning, Mike walked into NAVCOM to see Steve who was in his office talking to a Lieutenant. Steve spotted Mike and waved him in.

"Morning Steve," Mike smiled at his old friend

"Mike, you look good," Steve said knowingly.

"I am."

"Mike, this is your new XO, Lieutenant Miles. Lieutenant this is Lieutenant Commander Flynn, Captain of Hammersley."

"Lieutenant," Mike said offering his hand

"Sir," Miles answered shaking his hand.

"Shall we get started?"

After that, they took a seat and started their meeting. Steve told them about the latest FFV and what boats look out for the feds interests. After they finished the meeting, Steve walked them out of the office.

"So, Mike," he called making him stop by the door. "Did you rest up during the weekend?"

"I got just what I needed after the last patrol" Steve smiled

"So, you got plenty of McGregor TLC as she promised?"

"You know that's never enough." Mike grinned.

"Well, I'm sure the crew will be happy to have you so well rested," Steve grinned mischievously.

"Yes, they will. I checked on Buffer and ET last night, they are going to be fine, but they are on light duties for the next couple more days."

"Yes, I know, I'll let you go, Mike, fair winds."

"Thanks, Steve."

"Sir?" Lieutenant Miles joined him. "Is this McGregor woman your mistress?" Mike grabbed the guy arm and glared at him.

"Lieutenant," Mike hissed. "My private life is something you don't get to talk about. Understood?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Behave accordingly, and this won't be your last patrol with me." Mike released the grip on Miles' arms and put his hat on before walking out.

A few hours later, Hammersley left for its three-week patrol. The Lieutenant met the crew while already out in the sea. Miles joined the crew for dinner. The crew was talking and laughing while reminiscing about the things they did during shore leave.

"Have any of you noticed how happy the captain looks?" Charge asked

"Yeah! Hell, of a lot better than last week, not that I'm complaining about his joy" ET grinned

"I know why he's in a happy mood," Miles commented becoming the center of attention quickly.

"No, you wouldn't know. You've known the captain for a couple of hours, some of us have been working with him forever now," Buffer said

"Well, I do. It's not my fault that the captain and Commander Marshal were talking about the captain weekend and how he got plenty of TLC from his mistress, a whore called McGregor," he smirked.

"With all due respect, sir" Buffer interrupted him, hissing the last word. "You know nothing about Lieutenant Commander Flynn, and no matter what the hell he does with his private life while on leave it has nothing to do with you or any of us. You should respect your Captain." He finished standing up and picking his plate and cutlery; he walked out of the dining room.

All the others followed Buffer's lead, the last one to leave was Swain who turned around to give Miles one last look. He shook his head.

"Sir, we all have the utmost respect for Lieutenant Commander Flynn, and if I were you, I would watch what I said. The Hammersley's crew is the closest you'll get to a second family and Buffer's right. I wouldn't be surprised if Buffer tells what you said to the Captain, mate."

"What he can do if what I've said it's the truth?" Swain huffed

"You, sir, are completely wrong. You are lucky you will have to deal with the Captain and not with his wife."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Miles asked loudly, but Swain turned when he heard footsteps getting closer. He wasn't surprised when an angry Mike Flynn walked into the dining room followed close by Buffer

"Lieutenant, If I recall correctly I've already explained to you that my private life is private," Mike growled. "When this patrol is over I want you off my ship. Until then keep your nose clean and mouth shut unless someone asks you a question, did I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir."

"And before you keep making a fool of yourself, let me clarify you something, the McGregor you think is my mistress is, in fact, my wife and your coworker Lieutenant Kate McGregor." Swain and Buffer saw the Lieutenant pale

"Lieutenant Kate McGregor? As in princess perfect McGregor?" he stuttered, Mike smirked

"Yes. And now you know she's my wife."

"Captain to the bridge," was heard over the PA system, Mike turned around and walked out of the dining room

"Thank a lot, Lieutenant. Now we are going to have to deal with grumpy Captain over the next three weeks," Buffer muttered before he and Swain finally left the room.

"Buffer," Swain called making him stop.

"What's up?"

"We need to talk to RO."

"About what?" Buffer frowned

"To see if he can send a message to Commander Marshal, he might be able to contact Lieutenant McGregor, and she might be able to talk to the boss. It might calm him down" Buffer grinned

"Those are a lot of might's, Swain. But we lose nothing by trying, I'm sure RO will do it gladly."

"RO," they called when they reached him. "We've got a special request."

"If it's a message you'll have to wait"

"RO... mate… I think you will want to send this message," Swain said smiling


	65. Chapter 65

Ch 65

Back in Sydney, Kate was doing some typing when her phone rang; she frowned because she wasn't expecting any calls.

"Lieutenant McGregor speaking."

"Lieutenant, It's Commander Marshal from Cairns NAVCOM" Kate gulped in fear when she heard him

"It's everything okay with Mike, sir?" she asked nervously.

"Calm down, Lieutenant. He is fine, angry as hell but fine. And that's, in fact, the reason why I called; I got a message from a couple of members of the Hammersley's crew to tell me that the new XO managed to screw up with Mike's humor."

"Already?" Kate asked pinching the bridge of her nose. Steve hummed.

"Who's the Lieutenant, sir?" she asked

"Adam Miles," he read, and Kate groaned. "You know him?"

"Yes, sir. We did a couple of courses together. He has a big mouth on him, sir. Do you know what he said to upset Mike?"

"You won't like it, Kate," Steve confessed. "The message said that he told the crew that Mike's whore mistress, a woman called McGregor, gave Mike plenty of TLC during the weekend." Kate clenched her jaw. "I'm sorry, Kate. I think he overheard me teasing Mike."

"Don't worry; I know you wouldn't if I hadn't told you that in the first place." She sighed. "Sir? I know this might be too much to ask, but is there any chance for me to talk to the Captain of the Hammersley?" Steve smiled.

"That's why I got this message; they were hoping you could talk to the Captain. Yes, Lieutenant, you can but I warn you, I'll be listening."

"Thank you, sir," Kate saw the Commodore walking over to her

"Lieutenant, there is time and place for private phone chats," he warned her.

"It's Commander Marshal, from Cairns NAVCOM, sir. He asked for my help."

"Very well."

"Lieutenant, are you there?"

"Yes, sir. I'm still here."

"Go ahead, Lieutenant."

"Mike, it's Kate."

"Kate? It's something wrong? How are the kids?"

"Nothing wrong, Mike."

"Then why did you ask Steve to call me?"

"I didn't, he called me. He received a message from the situation with Lieutenant Miles. What happened?"

"Kate, I don't have time."

"Mike, tell me. Please? Commander Marshal has already informed me about part of what he said," Mike sighed and told Kate what happened.

"Mike, don't worry. No one wants you in a bad mood for three weeks. As for the lieutenant, you say these words to him: Daniel Andrews. With that you will shut him up after that I would suggest toothbrush duties for him"

"Daniel Andrews? Care to share"

"A transvestite, he thought Daniel was a woman named Danielle. Commodore Mathews found him asleep in his office wearing a leather G string, studded collar, chains and makeup."

"Thanks for an image I did not want."

"Well, you did ask. Feeling better?"

"Much, there's still that mental image you left me."

"You could change that image to your wife," Mike smiled

"Yes, I rather have an image of you than the XO," Kate grinned

"That's good to know. Look, I better get back to work. On your next shore leave, you will have to buy whoever messaged the Commander a drink."

"I still need to find out who it was"

"You are welcome, fair winds Mike," she said before she hung up.

"Mike."

"Steve! I hope you weren't listening."

"Sorry, couldn't help it. Did the talk work?"

"Yes, who let you know?"

"Your coxswain Chief Petty Officer Blake and Petty Officer Tomaszewski."

"Buffer and Swain, thanks, Steve."

"Should I start looking for a new XO?"

"Please"

"I'll get profiles for you to look at and you decide the next one."

"Thanks, Steve"

"Fair winds, Mike."

Mike lowered the phone and turned towards Swain and Buffer and glared at them; they took a guilty step back.

"Swain. Buffer." He called and the two of them blanched. Then, he smiled brightly at them. "Thanks for what you did." They left out a breath.

"You are welcomed, sir," Swain said

"But the truth is we did it for ourselves, and the crew," Buffer blushed. "We didn't want to go through the next three weeks with you being upset."

"Yeah, sorry about that"

"It's alright, sir. Hope that whatever your wife said worked"

"It did, Buffer. It sure did."

Barely three days had passed since the first incident, and the Lieutenant was already starting to cause problems, not only with Mike but with some of the crew. Mike managed to keep his cool. That night, Mike walked into the dining room just to hear Buffer and Miles arguing about their last boarding.

"Lieutenant, Buffer made the right call. Am I clear?"

"With all due respect, sir. On the files, I'm the one in charge of the boarding, am I wrong?"

"Yes, in the files, you are. But tell me, how many boarding have you done, Lieutenant?"

"Eight, sir," he said proudly.

"And you Buffer?"

"Over a thousand, sir."

"Lieutenant, you are still new at this. If Buffer tells you to back off, I'm pretty sure he won't do it without a hell of a good reason. You should trust your team, they've been at this longer than you. And Buffer is the best man around to cover your back, understood?"

"Yes, sir. However, considering what happened I'm going to report him to Commander Marshal for disobeying an order," Mike inhaled deeply.

"If you want to report any member of my crew, you still have to follow the chain of command. That means you complain to me. If you go to Commander Marshal, it still comes to me. And considering what Buffer did, I will back him up. He knows the rules better than you do." The lieutenant stood up looking at Mike

"Sounds like you didn't get enough TLC, sir," Miles let out. Buffer eyes widened.

"You are way out of line, Lieutenant. I spoke to my wife a few days ago, and she told me something very interesting about you," he snorted

"It so predictable of her marrying you. Princess perfect would do anything to climb up the ranks," He said with a smug look

"Kate worked hard to get to where she is today, unlike you I hear."

"What have you heard?" Mike looked at him in the eyes

"Daniel Andrews," Miles blanched, he sat down in shock

"Yes, Kate told me about it. In Commodore Mathews office nonetheless," the lieutenant looked defeated. "Now, the next time you have a problem with one of my crew members you come to me. Are we clear?"

"Yes, sir." Mike walked away from the dining room just as Nav walked in.

"Lieutenant, are you ok?"

"Yeah," he stood up and walked out of the room.

"What is it with he shocked look?"

"No idea. Boss said a name and that was his reaction."

"What name?"

"Daniel Andrews," Nav frowned.

"It doesn't ring a bell."

When the three weeks came to an end, the crew got twenty hours of shore leave. As they touched port, Mike when to see Steve and give him his report and talk about Lieutenant Miles. They finished talking when the new XO showed up. Mike picked him a few days before Hammersley reached port. Finally, he went home for a shower and to the pub where he joined the crew.

"Hey, boss! You've made it!" Nav said smiling

"Yes, I made it," he said as he sat down.

"Sir, what's going to happen with Lieutenant Miles?" Buffer asked

"The decision was easy after the issues with the boarding."

"Cool, he was an ass. Do we know who's going to be the new XO?"

"Lieutenant Hale, Buffer you will need to keep an eye on him."

"Why?"

"It's his first time on a patrol boat."

"Yes, it's been five years since the last time he stepped on any boat."

"Five years," ET whistled. "That's a long time, sir."

"Yes, it is." Mike agreed. "Anyway, don't get too drunk tonight, guys. We leave in the morning and a hungover crew it's not the best crew."

They laughed at him, but they all knew he was right. They had dinner, and Mike bought Swain, Buffer, and RO the drink Kate told him he owed them. After that, he left, taking his cell phone away.

"Guava mojo!" Charge shouted making the crew cheer. Mike chuckled as he heard Kate sleeping voice over the line.

"Kate, did I wake you?"

"Mike?" she asked in a raspy voice. "Yes, you did. Is everything alright?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up. But I wanted to talk you before we leave tomorrow."

"So soon? How did your patrol go?"

"Okay, I guess. Lieutenant Miles is being charged and sent to Captain's table."

"Really, that bad?"

"Yup. Tomorrow I get a new XO."

"Good luck."

"Thanks. How are the kids?"

"They are great; they miss you."

"Only the kids miss me?" he said smiling

"I miss you terribly, Mike. How long is your next patrol?"

"Two weeks and we get five days off. And then, we leave for two months," he sighed

"Ok. What time do you leave in the morning?"

"Ten. Why?"

"Will you have time send the Cairn's newspaper to Hannah?"

"I guess so. Brad hasn't found anything, huh?"

"He actually has a couple of interviews although no luck yet. I told her I saw that Cairns had more options," Kate explained.

"That's very thoughtful, Kate. I'll do it in the morning before we leave."

"I guess so. Maybe if he gets some interviews, he can stay at home while he's up there."

"Make sure to tell that to Hannah."

"I will. Anything else?" She asked softly

"Yeah, one question."

"Shoot"

"What are you wearing?" Kate giggled

"A red silk nightie."

"the lace one?"

"Yes," she purred over the phone.

"Kate," Mike groaned.

"Yes?" she added huskily.

"Stop teasing me like that," he growled.

"Why?" She asked innocently.

"You know perfectly why."

"Well, what image would you like? Me on a red silk nightie or Lieutenant Miles?"

"Ow! Stop it right there."

"Well, then?"

"These next few weeks are going to be torture," he groaned.

"How do you think I feel Mike?"

"I know. I'll hang up so you can get some rest."

"Ok, Mike. Let me know when you return."

"Sure. Night, Kate, I love you."

"Good night, Mike, I love you too," then they hung up while smiling.


	66. Chapter 66

Ch66

The next morning, the Hammersley left for patrol, with a couple of its crew members being slightly hungover. Two weeks later, they returned all looking forward to a spent time on the land. That same afternoon, Mike took a flight to Sydney.

When Kate arrived home, pushing the kid's stroller, she was received by the smell of a home-cooked meal. She closed the door behind her and left the kids in the living room before heading towards the kitchen already smiling broadly.

"Welcome home, sailor." She whispered making him turn.

"Surprise!" He told her with a big grin opening his arms. Kate moved into him and hugged him tightly.

"I've missed you," Kate said before kissing him

"I've missed you, Kate." He lowered the gas fire that on the stove and turned around. "Why don't you go get changed while I'll take care of the kids."

"Sure?" they kissed and walked to where she left the kids.

"Daddy!" Emma yelled as she tried to get out of the stroller. Mike undid the belt and picked her; she hugged him tightly. "Miss you, daddy."

"I've missed you, sweetie." He hugged her back before he lowered her to the ground.

After that, he managed to pick up the twins and walked into the living room where he lowered them on a sheepskin rug before seating down too. Emma followed him and hurried to his lap. He talked to them and played with them until Kate joined them.

"When did you get here?"

"Not that long ago, I had time to check the fridge, get some groceries and start dinner."

"Wow, so plenty of time then," she chuckled before she leaned forward for a kiss.

Over the next few days, Mike took time to visit all the members of his family while Kate was at work and the kids at the daycare. During the nights, he chose to spend his time with the kids until their bedtime and loving Kate during the evenings.

But the days passed quickly, and soon he was kissing each kid and hugging them tightly before returning them to the stroller. With a tired sigh, he embraced Kate and kissed her longingly.

"Each time is harder," he whispered against her lips before he walked away.

"Too hard," she agreed biting her lower lip before they kissed each other once more. They knew they wouldn't see each other for a good couple of months which made the departure a little more heartbreaking.

A week after Mike left, Kate was called to Watson bay where they confirmed that she was going to be teaching there until the end of the year. With that settled she decided it was time to start Emma's potty training. She also got plenty of tapes to record the advance of the boys who by then were already started to stand.

There was a bright side to her current position, and that was that she was able to e-mail Mike to let him know how things were going and send him pictures of them, which helped to alleviate the void felt by his departure in both ends.

"You look happy, sir." Buffer pointed one day after he returned to the bridge. Mike smiled brightly.

"How wouldn't I, Buffer? I just got an email from Kate."

"I knew your wife would be the cause of it." Buffer grinned.

"Yes, the boys started to walk around hanging onto furniture."

"Woah, that's huge."

"How old are they now, sir?" Nav asked

"Almost nine months."

"Really? They must have grown fast."

"Yeah, they are."

"What about Emma? How is she doing, sir?" Buffer asked

"Kate started potty training her."

"Really, that's great, sir," ET said

"Yes, she woke with a dry diaper in the morning. But she still has some accidents."

"And talking?" ET asked

"She is learning every day while at daycare."

"That's good, sir," Nav said.

"Sir, any plans for Emma's birthday this year?" Buffer asked.

"I don't know, Buffer. I guess it depends on our luck with the patrol."

"It would be a shame if you miss out, sir," ET said

"Well, that's the navy for you." Their talk was interrupted by a mayday.

In Colorado Springs, Sam was in the control room doing a computer test when the gate started spinning, and the alarms sounded with the incoming wormhole. The iris closed and soon Sam turned around to hear the General Landry walking down the stairs

"Who's it, Colonel?"

"We are waiting for the GDO code, sir," Sam said as the code appeared on the screen. "Atlantis expedition, sir."

"Open the iris."

"Yes, sir," Sam said, but then the screen was moving. Eh, sir?" She called.

"Dr. Weir," Landry greeted her.

"General, we are sending copies of our reports and video messages to you."

"Colonel," he said looking at Sam

"Dr. Weir, it's Colonel Carter. Whenever you are ready," Dr. Weir turned around and nodded to someone.

"It's going, Colonel."

"We got it, Dr," Sam announced once the transfer was done.

"Good, we don't know when we will be able to contact the SGC again."

"Understood Dr. Good luck."

"Thank you, General." Once the link was cut, the gate was disengaged. Sam quickly peeked the data.

"There's a lot of information here, General."

"Can you sort it, Colonel?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Let me know when it's done," he said before turning around and walking away.

Sam spent a great amount of her afternoon sorting the data; there was so much information that when she finally rubbed her eyes tiredly, Jack was already in the control room with her.

"Hey"

"What are you doing here?" She asked checking her watch.

"Hank called, he said something about a long-distance phone call?" Sam smiled

"Yeah, I was going through it all."

"Have you read any of it?"

"Only a note to me and a couple of reports."

"Anything interesting?"

"There's a new alien enemy called the Wraith."

"Oh, do they say something else?"

"Yup. They are life suckers."

"Like vampires?"

"No, way worse. Here look at this," she said as she brought up a video of a wraith attacking a human.

"That's not good."

"Definitively, no. If they find out about Earth or another populated planet… we might become an all you can eat buffet."

"That sucks."

"Yeah, but this is good." She said opening another video in which the laser weapon was fired to the wraith and blowing a hole in the chest.

"Cool, they work against them."

"Not only against them," She said, showing him other footage.

"They do work," Jack smiled as a ship was blown using the laser weapon.

"It seems so."

"Great! Now save this and let's go home to celebrate." Sam grinned.

"Give me a few minutes."

The next day, Jack had meetings with the IOA and the President. Sam spent the day sorting the information and printing all the reports.

"Colonel Carter, what can I do for you?" Landry said later that afternoon when she walked into his office.

"Sir, It's done. got all the files sorted out sir."

"Good, anything else?"

"Yes, sir. This," she gave him a box. He frowned as he opened it to find it filled with tagged pen drives.

"And these are?"

"Video messages from the Atlantis expedition to their families, sir," she gave him a file. "This folder contains the names of the families and the address of each."

"Since you already have it figure it out, Colonel. I'll see that these go to the right people, what about the reports?"

"Printed and filed, sir."

"Excellent. Any idea on how we can get them to Washington within the hour, Colonel?" Landry smiled already knowing the answer. "The Prometheus went to the alpha site." Sam grinned

"You already know what I will say, sir. You might want to call Jack. I'm sure he can come and get them back to DC. But why the rush?"

"The IOA"

"Oh, Jack mentioned something about the IOA yesterday. He says he would ask you if I could join the meeting."

"I'm willing to bet he will ask, Colonel. I'll make the call while getting the files ready for transport."

"Yes, sir," Sam said before she left to do what was ordered.

Twenty minutes later, Sam and six SF were waiting for Jack to show up. When he opened the ship, he found them and shook his head.

"General." Sam greeted him with a big smile.

"We are in a hurry, aren't we, Colonel?" he grinned back. "I guess those are the reports?"

"Yes, sir."

"Load them here and here." He pointed a couple of places where they wouldn't move too much. The SF started to move the boxes while Jack walked towards Sam. "I hear you will be helping me with this meeting, Colonel."

"Yes, sir." She nodded. Soon everything was in place including Jack and Sam in the front chairs. He cloaked the ship and directed it towards DC.

"Sam,"

"Yes, Jack"

"You look hot in your dress blues," he whispered not looking at her.

"So, do you," she purred back. From the corner of his eye, he could see her licking her lips slowly.

"Damn it, Sam." He groaned. "If we didn't have that sucky IOA meeting, I would fly up to our cabin, and I punish you for teasing me like that."

"I guess, General." She husked. "that you will have to wait until tonight," she whispered the last part in his ear to which he growled.

"Clowns, kids, dogs, kitties." Sam snorted knowing he was trying to focus on anything but her. It took him a while, but when they landed at the IOA, they were back at their serious personas. With the help of two SF and two trolleys, they could move the boxes quite quickly.

"General O'Neill, Colonel Carter, what's the meaning of those boxes?" They exchanged a look.

"Colonel, can you explain?"

"Yes, sir. Yesterday, nine hundred the SGC received an incoming wormhole from the Atlantis Expedition. Dr. Weir has sent forward reports, video footage, audio and private messages for the families of the members of her expedition which were scrutinized by a team of SGC staff and deemed safe to send." Jack frowned.

"We checked their private messages?" Jack asked, and Sam nodded bitterly.

"Yes, that's an IOA policy, sir. To ensure that no one compromises the safekeeping of the SGC and Atlantis. All the drives came back clean, sir."

"I don't like to intrude in the lives of our devoted personnel, Colonel. But not even I can say anything against that logic." He grimaced. "Please continue."

"In the boxes, you will find all the printed reports from Atlantis. These are your copies; please keep them safe as we will with ours. Now, if I can connect to the projector," someone nodded to her, and she walked over to the table and connected her laptop to the TV screen. "What I'm about to show is the SGA newest enemy. A race called the wraith."

"For what I've seen, these wraiths are a lot worse than the Goa'uld," Jack said

"And what's that supposed to mean, General?"

"As you will see, they are capable of sucking the life out of a living being in less than a minute without leaving a single mark," Jack explained, and Sam nodded at him. "You can see it for yourselves, go on, Colonel."

Sam pressed play, and the footage started. They could hear a couple of gasps and several of the present blanched. When it was over, they turned around in shock.

"We should recall them before they get to us," one member said

"Actually, they can defend themselves, sir. Allow me to show you the next footage." Sam played the videos of the wraith and their different ships being attacked by the laser gun and successfully defeated. "The laser gun that we send with them works perfectly against the wraith and their ships."

"I'm impressed, Colonel Carter."

"Is there anything about their location?"

"Yes, ma'am." She found a couple of records taken from a jumper flying around Atlantis, then some more videos of the inside. "There are several bits about the inside. However, they have only managed to see a quarter of the city."

The meeting continues for several hours in which Sam and Jack presented the most important results of the expedition before they walked out to the ship again.

"Sam, you did a great job in there."

"Thanks, Jack. Are you returning to your office after dropping me?"

"Nope, we are going to the White House." He stated.

"We?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yup, we are going to see the President, and you can tell him all about the Atlantis expedition results."

"You will owe me for this, Jack."

"Oh, I can think of several lovely ways to pay you for it," he grinned.


	67. Chapter 67

**AN: Sorry for not updating sooner on this story, please forgive me. Enjoy this next chapter**

Ch67

It was late in the afternoon when Jack entered Hank Landry's office.

"How did it go with the IOA?" Hank asked after they exchanged greetings.

"So far, they are happy."

"You let the Colonel do all the talk," Hank grinned.

"Yup, with the IOA and the President. Hayes almost asked her about how the laser gun works, and I had to stop him from spending her in a two hours technobabble." Landry chuckled

"It was a fair warning; I sure would've appreciated it if I didn't figure it out by now. She sure knows how to explain things, what did the President say to that?"

"He looked at Sam, who was looking at me… I'm in trouble by the way. He noticed and laughed."

"Well, Jack, you both are lucky that George told him about your ways."

"Uncle George good words or not, you are still in trouble," Sam said entering the office. "Sir." She greeted Hank.

"I don't know why I only warned the man."

"You are lucky that the President has someway gotten a soft spot for you, Jack."

"What can I say? I'm adorable, and even you think that." Sam shook her head at Jack then turned to Hank who was grinning at them.

"Sir, the IOA has approved the items asked for Atlantis. Here is the list," she said giving him the folder she was carrying.

"Alright, I'll get this to Walter. He's great taking care of this kind of things." Both Sam and Jack nodded in agreement. "You are both off to home now?"

"Yes, see you tomorrow Hank."

"Good night."

"Good Night, sir."

As they walked out of Landry's office, Jack cleared his throat.

"Sam?"

"Hmm."

"What do I have to do for you to forgive me?"

"You'll need to let me explain to you how I build the laser gun," his eyes widened, and she laughed.

"Sam," he whined.

"But your plans from earlier today sound like a better outcome for both."

Jack grinned and grabbed her hand rushing his steps and pulling her with him.

A couple of days later, Sam was in the control room waiting for the wormhole to engage with Atlantis.

"This is Colonel Carter from Stargate Command." She said once the connection was established.

"Colonel Carter, it's good to hear from you, ma'am. This is Major Shepard."

"Major, how are things since the last conversation?"

"Great, ma'am. But I take that's not why you are calling?" he grinned.

"You are correct, Major. We are sending supplies through; you'll need some personal standing by to move them out of the way. Copy"

"Copy that, Colonel." On the other side, Dr. Weir quickly organized a team of people and nodded at Sheppard once they were ready. "Colonel, send the items, we are ready."

"Start sending the items," Sam ordered to the people down in the gate room. The SF in the room quickly lined and started moving boxes by passing them to the next one in line. Sam smiled at their precision. "You should start getting them… now."

"Copy that, Colonel," Sam watched as each item went through. On Atlantis, Sheppard moved towards the gate to check the transference.

"Items are reaching without issues, ma'am. If these are what we asked there should be a lot of happy people here."

"I'll bet they will, Major. The full list was approved."

"That's good news, ma'am."

They talked until the SF waved to Sam showing her the box they were carrying.

"Major, the last item is a big one. You will need two people to grab it."

"Copy that, Colonel." The line went silent for a while. "All the items have been received, Major."

"Excellent, we will be looking forward to your next call. Stargate Command out," she finished before she signaled Walter to close the gate.

"Another job well is done," Landry smiled from the bottom of the stairs.

"Thank you, sir," Sam and Walter answered at once.

"Colonel, did we just send a TV to another galaxy?" Landry asked, and Sam smiled.

"Yes, sir. Over half of the personnel asked for a TV, DVD players, and movies to watch."

"Comforts of home, Colonel." Sam nodded.

"It's what you need when you have a home away from home, sir."

"They deserve it."

"Yes, and they are in for one major surprise in three weeks."

"The Odyssey, when are they due to leave?"

"Next week, sir. By my calculations, they would reach Atlantis in sixteen days."

"Just in time for Thanksgiving," Landry grinned conspiratorially. Sam smiled back.

"That's the plan, sir."

"What else can I say, Colonel? Keep up the good work."

"Yes, sir."

They both left to continue their days. Sam reached her lab and opened a locked drawer. From there, she took a letter and walked to Daniel's lab.

"Hey."

"Hey, Sam!" He said after he raised his head from the artifact he was currently poking. "Are all the items sent to Atlantis?"

"Yup, all done. But this one is for you," she said giving him the letter.

"I got one?" He grinned and opened it, he eagerly read it.

"So, what is it?" Sam asked

"It's about the ancients. Apparently, there's one group that call themselves the Ori. They kill everyone who's connected to the Ancients." Sam frowned.

"Yes, people like Jack and Major Shepard, the ones with the ancient gene. According to this, they seek power and use Priors to wield it and interfere with other worlds to conquer."

"They must be enemies of the Ancients, as I recall they can't interfere."

"Agreed. This letter points the location of what it calls the Ark of Truth. It says it will show the true meaning of the Ori and what they want."

"And actual location?" Daniel grinned and turned the letter towards Sam. In it, she could read the Stargate Code.

"Not only that, it mentions the code to open the ark. Where the so-called City of Gods is located in Celestis, and who we should show the opened ark. To destroy the Ori power, we need to show the contents to the Doci; I think that's a name. And after that, we should show it to the Priors and the people affected by them."

"Summing up, we gate to the planet, get the box. Ark. And then we moved to the Ori home planet."

"Pretty much, but we will need Jack's help."

"The ship."

"Yes." Sam frowned.

"We should get one from Atlantis in case something goes wrong and we lose it. I'll talk with Jack tonight."

"Honey, I'm almost home." Jack chanted as he entered Sam's lab.

"It's already that late?" She asked checking her watch.

"Busy day?" Jack grinned.

"Yup." He walked to her and kissed her softly.

"Mine was a good day before you ask." He grinned against her lips. "Ready to go home?"

"There's one thing you should do before we go," Sam said giving him the letter while shutting down her things.

"I hope it's good news."

"Not completely, Jack," she said as she turned to him, Jack huffed.

"More bad guys?"

"Yes, and an action plan."

"Tell me about it, it will be faster," he grinned and they both leaned against her bench. She explained what she and Daniel concluded would be their best plan.

"So, you want me to borrow a ship from Atlantis, fly it to the Ori homeworld to find a closed box that we should open in front of some guy?"

"Yup, it says that if he sees the contents, he will see the truth and it will be spread to the worlds."

"And what would happen to the Ori?"

"All we know is that they will lose power." He scrubbed his face tiredly.

"Is that all?" Sam nodded. "Tell you what, let's go home, and we can talk about it tomorrow."

"Sounds like the best plan, can you take that to Daniel?"

"Sure, meet you topside in ten."


	68. Chapter 68

Ch68

The next morning, Jack made some calls from Hank's office before he joined SG1 in the briefing room. After a couple of hours of brainstorming, they planned, and they left for their daily works. Jack soon was in the gate room walking through the wormhole.

"General O'Neill, welcome to Atlantis," Doctor Weir said as the gate closed behind him

"Thanks. As much as I would like to hang around for a tour, I will have to rain check. I got some bad guys to take care before they reach our galaxy."

"We understand, General. We will wait for you for that tour," she smiled. The ceiling opened, and the ship he was to loan floated down.

"Thanks for the loan, Doctor."

"No problems, General" Major Shepard walked off the ship and saluted Jack.

"General, the ship is all yours."

"Did you fill the tank and cleaned the windows?" Jack grinned making Major Shepard and Dr. Weir laugh.

"Yes, sir. And it's well armed."

"Sweet! I'll better go the time's ticking."

"Yes, sir," Jack walked onto the ship and waited for them to dial Earth before he crossed over. The wormhole closed as he lowered the ship and opened the door to allow SG1 to join him inside.

"Let's go and kick some asses," Jack said smiling at Sam, who took a seat beside him.

"Yes, sir." She grinned, "Daniel we will need the address."

Daniel moved to the front while Sam opened the console to allow him to enter the address, at the same time Jack closed the back door and turned the ship on. Daniel finished, and they flew away.

"Daniel?" Jack asked as they came to empty space. "Where's the planet?"

"Supposedly, it's here," Daniel said pointing towards a point

"I hope you are right and we didn't fly here for nothing," Jack said as they flew to the point he marked. They saw a planet growing closer to them.

"Jack, see if you can pick up any energy readings," Sam told him. He made the hologram screen pop up showing the planet

"There," Sam said pointing to the screen

"Let's check it out," Jack said cloaking the ship. "Daniel, what's that?"

"I'll believe that's the city of the Gods on the plains of Celestis."

"And where do we find this Ark of you?"

"Head towards the forest and over the mountains," Daniel said, Jack flew to it, and they came to a large forest. "Specifics, Daniel?" Daniel took the letter out and read it again

"I have an idea, bring the screen again and search for metal underground."

"Metal?"

"Yes, the ark is partly made of metal."

"As the boss orders," Jack grinned. The screen changed from the image to red and yellow.

"There," Sam said pointing to the screen where a blue-green image came into view

"Got it!" He flew down close and landed the ship.

"Oki Doki, you go and search it. I'll stay behind and make sure we don't have uninvited guests" Jack said when the back-door open. "Keep in radio contact," he said to Sam.

"It got to be here somewhere," Daniel said as they walked closer to the area.

Teal'c walked around until he noticed something odd, stopping he moved the fern away.

"Colonel Carter, I have found something," Teal'c said.

"What is it, Teal'c?" Sam asked as he saw him crouch.

"It looks like old steps."

"This must be it! The letter mentions steps," Daniel pointed.

"Jack, we found the steps. We are going down" Sam radioed Jack.

"Excellent, be careful."

Slowly getting down, they found a cavern and looked around it for a couple of minutes.

"Found it!" Daniel called over walking to it.

He started lifting the rocks that half covered it. Teal'c and Ferretti rushed to help him while Sam held the lights in the best way she could to allow them to see what they were doing.

"Yes, this is it."

"Hey, guys? How long are you going to be there? Jack asked

"We found it, Jack," Daniel said over his radio

"Awesome, now move your asses up here. We've got company heading this way."

"On our way," Sam said.

Teal'c and Daniel lifted the box and carried out with Sam and Ferretti in front of them; Jack saw them pop from behind the fallen trees and running towards the ship carrying a box. Soon they were airborne and cloaked again, below them, a ground patrol was heading towards where they had been.

"Where to now, Daniel?"

"The city."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Your plan."

"Uncloak the ship, Jack."

"Why?"

"Trust me." Jack nodded

"Land over there," Daniel pointed.

"And now, what?" They noticed big double doors open and armed men walked out. They turned to Daniel.

"Open the back door, Jack. And we all walk out taking the box with us. Just let me do the talking."

"As always," Jack opened the back door. Among the armed men, there was one funny looking one holding a staff with a blue orb on top of it.

"Who are you? Why are you here?"

"We seek the Ori. We want to talk to Doci, the one who speaks the words of the Ori. We brought this box for him," Daniel said

"Bring it!" He ordered. Teal'c and Ferretti picked the box up, and all of them followed the leader through the gate and down different hallways. "Wait here!"

"Daniel? Any ideas about, where are we?" Jack asked looking around the room seeing flames on the other side of glass wall.

"That's Ori," Daniel explained receiving funny looks from the team.

"Are you sure? That looks like fire to me," Ferretti said.

"Yes, I am."

The door opened, and they turned towards it, the moment the man entered the room Daniel figured it was the Doci.

"Why are you here?" He asked looking at them before checking the box.

"To show you this," Daniel said as he crouched down

"Stop! I know who you are, Daniel Jackson." The others were shocked

"How do you know me?" Daniel said stepping around the box.

"The Ori knows all. Knows that the crate you are carrying is the Ark of Truth. We've been looking for it for many generations." He looked at Jack. "You! You are Alteran!"

"Daniel?" Jack whispered.

"He means Ancient."

"Hey! I'm not that old thank you very much!" Sam and Ferretti tried not to laugh, and Daniel rolled his eyes.

"Ancient as you've got the ancient gene."

"Oh!"

"So, what?" Jack asked

"All Alteran must die."

"Hey! It's not my fault that my ancestors were ancients," using the distraction that Daniel and Jack were creating, Sam crouched and pressed the buttons.

"What are you doing Samantha Carter?" Sam looked up to see Doci looking at her

"Now!" Sam yelled

Jack pushed Daniel out of the way, and Sam tilted the box opening the lid. They all saw a bright yellow light coming from out of the box and into the Doci face. They saw the orb of his staff glowed and then, the ark closed itself. There was a loud noise, and something started happening to the fire.

"Let's get out of here," Jack said. The Doci started talking in ancient as he looks around, "Daniel talk to him."

Teal'c and Ferretti picked up the box and ran out of the room, Daniel grabbed Doci's arm and pulled him out the door. The moment they stepped out, they noticed a lot of confused priors and soldiers walking around.

"Get out of here; this place is going to blow!" Jack yelled at them.

They all ran out away as Jack, and the others ran onto the ship. From the air, he could see how many transport rings were activated and the city crumbled as a loud scream came from the city. Fireballs head towards the fire, and two twisted around and got towards the air before they disappeared.

"Daniel, was that the ancients?"

"Yes, it was, Jack. The Ori lost all the power, and now the Ancients are, apparently, locked in mortal combat."

"Ok, so now what?" He asked the Doci collapsed on the floor before he started talking in ancient again.

"What did he say?" Sam asked

"He's dying; he has been the Doci for hundreds of years. Now, the Ancients are going to help him ascend."

"That is good news," Jack said

"Yes, he is thanking us for showing him the truth," they saw a bright light coming from the Doci before he turned into a white ball of energy that disappeared out of the ship.

"I guess we can go home now?" Jack asked, and the team nodded. He flew towards the gate and stopped close to it. "Did we come through that?" Jack said when he saw the size of the gate

"Indeed, we did," Teal'c said

"Man, that gate needs a lot of power," Sam said

"Yeah, thankfully we are not paying that bill," Jack said as he dialed earth. A couple of minutes later, they were back at the briefing room o the SGC.

"Jack, SG1 how did it go?"

"Another mission accomplished, Hank," Jack said

"Sir, did we have any power problems when we dialed out?"

"Yes, we received a boost from the ZPM. We don't know who turned it in time to get the extra power." Jack and Sam exchanged a glance.

"You don't think?" Sam trailed.

"Who knows, Sam," Daniel said

"What are you talking about?" Landry asked

"Let's say that someone is watching over us," Jack said as there was a bright light that soon took human form.

"Doci," Daniel said.

"My name is Cian; it means ancient."

"You speak English now!" Jack said

"Yes, now I can."

"Cian? That's an ancient Irish name," Daniel said

"Yes, it is. The ancients allowed me to come down for this only time to in appreciation for showing me the truth. Now all the planet and Priors are free of the Ori control. And that's all thanks to you."

"You are welcome," Sam said.

"There is one thing I learned while I ascended," he turned to Jack

"You are my family. Your eighteenth time great grandmother, is my sister Orlaith."

"Does her name have a meaning?" Sam asked

"Yes, Golden Princess, she had a long golden hair."

"Have you seen your sister?" Jack asked

"Yes, she is happy that I know the truth. We've got so much to talk about."

"I bet you do. It's been hundreds of years since you both saw each other, you sure got a lot to catch up," Jack said

"Indeed, we have, I must go now."

"Drop by anytime," Jack said, and Cian smiled

"One day, Jack. You are a good man and leader. You are making your ancestors proud of their legacy."

"Thanks," they watch him turn into a ball of white light that disappeared through the ceiling.

"Wow, Jack! What are the odds of saving someone from your family who is hundreds of years old? You didn't even know you were related!"

"I don't know, Daniel. What I do know is that we should get out of here and go to O'Malley's to celebrate."

"Before you leave," Landry stopped them. "Jack, can you take the ship to the garage?"

"Sure thing!" After that, Landry watched amusedly how SG1 and Jack went into different directions before he returned to his office.


	69. Chapter 69

Ch 69

When the Hammersley returned from the month-long patrol, the crew was looking forward to the two weeks shore leave they had finally been granted.

The moment he finished with his duties on board, Mike went to see Steve with his latest reports.

"Mike," Steve greeted him pointed him to the chair. "How was Lieutenant Adams?"

"He was ok, Steve. He still has lots to learn," Steve grinned

"So, he's staying?"

"For now," Mike answered.

"Alright, I suppose you are going to fly to Sydney for your leave," Mike grinned.

"Yes, I can't wait to see them. Still is going to be hard not being there for Emma's birthday."

"I know, things like that always are, Mike."

"Yeah."

Later, Mike walked into his house. He frowned, there was music coming from the living room, and when he walked to the living room to check what was going on, he found a guy sitting on the couch with his head lowered, looking to the screen of his laptop.

"Hello?" He asked, and the guy turn around and grinned. "Brad!" He stood up

"Mike! When did you get in?" They walked towards each other and hug.

"We reached port a few hours ago. But I had to stop at Navcom for routine stuff before I could come. How about you?"

"I'm good."

"How long have you been here?"

"A couple of weeks. I've been to five of job interviews," Brad grimaced. "Four of them called back because they already got someone else."

"Sorry to hear that, but there's still one more to hope for, right?"

"True."

"I'll better move," he grinned, moving his duffel bag to his shoulder. Brad nodded, and Mike turned around and went upstairs to sort his things.

"I left the mail on the kitchen counter," Brad announced when he heard Mike coming back downstairs.

"Thanks!" Mike grabbed the mail, started a pot of coffee, and after sorting out the bills, he grabbed a package from his old friend Maxine White. Opening the box, he took out a school photo of his godchildren, Ryan and Terry White. After looking at it for a while, he grabbed the note that came with it and smiled.

"It's hard to believe that they are now thirteen years old, call me some time Mike. Love, Maxine," Mike read it before he placed back both in the box. Getting a mug of coffee, he walked outside and found Brad smiling while talking on the phone.

"By the look on your face it seems you got good news," Mike said once Brad lowered the phone.

"It might be, Mike. They want me to go for another interview."

"Good luck, there's coffee in the pot."

"Thanks. Hey, when do you leave for Sydney?"

"In half an hour."

"Does Kate know?"

"Yes, I sent her an e-mail a few days ago."

"Do you miss them?"

"Immensely. It's frustrating that no posts are opening here."

"What about you transferring there?"

"No...it can't be."

"It can't be? Have you tried?" Brad frowned, Mike huffed.

"Before Kate and I meet, I received a strange letter."

"How strange?"

"It was from me," Brad looked at Mike confused

"What do you mean?"

"In the letter, I mention Kate, Watson bay, and a bunch of dates. It was strange, Kate and I bumped into each other at Watson bay a day before I became her instructor. That date appeared in the letter, and it recommended that we get together. When we talked about this, we decided to get to know each other slowly."

"That is strange."

"Yeah, this house was part of the note too."

"Wow, and Kate knows about this magical letter?"

"Yes," Mike chuckled. "She also received a letter, and those are the real reasons why we took the chance to know each other without crossing any boundaries."

"Sounds like one of those love stories you only read about," Mike grinned.

"You are not wrong there. We even exchanged letters during the time we were overseas."

"And know you are married for almost three years now. And with three great kids."

"The only bad thing in the whole history is the way we are living."

"Yeah, you are right. I guess only now that Hannah and I got a little taste of what you two must feel."

"Well, if you look for some advice on that," Mike grinned. "Just think about the times you get to be together. Those days when you get to spent it with the kids during the day and enjoying your adult time in the night," Brad laughed

"Oh, yeah! I know what you mean, I can hardly wait to get home this weekend." Mike laughed.

"Then you will know how Kate and I feel," he checked his watch. "I'll better get going; my cab will be here in a few minutes."

"Are you all packed?"

"Yup, my bag is by the door."

"Give my love to Kate and the kids. And say hi to your sister if you happen to see her before I do." Mike laughed.

"Will do."

Mike walked to the front, and the moment he grabbed his duffel bag, the taxi stopped in the driveway.

A few hours later, he was lowering his bag on the bed and sorted his things before getting to the kitchen. When Kate arrived home with the kids, she first let Emma go out o the stroller and she immediately walked towards her toys. Then, she lowered the boys into the rug.

"Okay, mommy will be right back."

She walked to her bedroom removing her shirt. The moment she entered the room, she was pushed to the bed then she quickly rolled onto her back when the man lay on top of her kissing her then pulled back smiling.

"Mike," she said breathlessly.

"I've missed you, Kate." She grinned wrapping her arms and legs around him, pulling him down for a kiss.

"I've missed you more, Mike."

"Two weeks off, can you imagine all the things we can do while I'm here?" He wriggled his eyebrows and Kate grinned.

"Well," she bit her lower lip. "How about going out there and spend time with the kids while I get changed. Then I can start dinner."

"I have better plans. Why don't I go to play with the kids and once you are ready I've just finishing making the mustard sauce to our dinner?"

"Our dinner? You've cooked?"

"Yup, potatoes, sweet potatoes, beans, butter bean, and carrots since I notice the corn beef in the slow cooker"

"You've been busy, sailor," Kate whispered against his lips before she kissed him. "Go! Spend some time with the kids"

"Yes, ma'am!"

After going through her routine, Kate walked out and found Mike on the floor with the kids. She smiled at the view, feeling observed Mike raised his eyes towards her.

"I'll go and dish up dinner," she told him before disappearing towards the kitchen.

Later that night, with the kids already in bed. Kate grabbed Mike's hand and pulled him to their bedroom. She stopped at the foot of the bed where Kate started undoing the buttons on his shirt while they kissed. Feeling like he was to slow, he moved to pull her shirt out of her pants.

The next morning found them curled together with smiles on their faces.

When Kate arrived at her classroom, the Commodore noticed the spring on her walk and the joyous mood in which she was. He had a hunch of what it could be so when he returned to his office he made a call, and when he hung the phone, he too was smiling.

"So, Mighty Mike is the responsible of that smile on your face, Lt McGregor," he muttered to himself, "Young love."

With Kate at work and the kids at the daycare, Mike took the time to visit his family for the day; while Kate was at work and kids at daycare. Mike went to see his parents during the day. He managed to schedule a date with Hannah for lunch on his fourth day in Sydney.

"Mike! You've made it!" Hannah grinned as she stood up to greet him with a hug

"Hey Hannah, nice cafe you picked," he grinned. "How are the kids?"

"Good. Yours?" They both sat down

"Perfect. What is it?" Mike frowned.

"Nothing." She shook her head. "I spoke to Brad last night and God I miss him," Mike smiled softly and gave her hand a little squeeze.

"That's exactly how it is for me every time," he told her with a reassuring smile.

"I'll never know how you to manage."

"We found our way," he smiled. "And we keep in contact."

"Speaking of contact, Brad called with great news."

"Did he?"

"Yes, he got the job," Mike smiled

"That's great news! So, you will be moving up to Cairns?"

"Yeah, mum and dad will be looking after the kids while I'm up there help Brad look for a house."

"Well, you guys are more than welcome to stay at my place."

"Thanks, Mike."

"But?" He asked since Hannah blushed.

"Brad's going to book a hotel for us for the weekend. We are playing to move there with the kids after the New year."

"Why are you waiting?"

"Well, the kids have a few weeks of school. It will be a waste of time moving them from one school and into the other. Plus, we might find a house that need to fix rooms and bathrooms before moving in, and we still need to put our house for sale."

"It makes sense. So, have you told mom and dad?"

"No, not yet. But I'll be seeing them this afternoon."

"Ok"

They enjoyed lunch, and finally, he walked Hannah to her car. They exchanged a hug before they both drove away. Over the weekend, Mike and Kate took their kids to the beach and went shopping. And soon, Mike was due to return to Cairns.


	70. Chapter 70

Ch70

In the morning, he said goodbye to the kids and kissed Kate senseless before they left. And later that afternoon, he walked into the kitchen to find Brad making something to drink.

"Hey!" Brad jumped in shock.

"Gee, Mike! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"Nah! Hannah can do that all by herself," Mike chuckled.

"Yeah, that she can. How was your time with Kate and the kids?"

"Short." Mike grimaced. "The kids are growing up too fast."

"Yeah, they don't stay small for very long. There's more coffee if you want some."

"Thanks, I'm heading upstairs, I need to prepare my stuff for tomorrow."

"Okay, would you like something special for dinner?"

"Nah, it doesn't worry me."

"Cool, I'll make something quick then."

"Great, thanks!" Half an hour later, Mike walked into the kitchen to grab a drink and found Brad cooking dinner.

"Hannah mentioned yesterday you shorted the list of houses." Mike said

"We actually have picked one."

"Really?"

"Yup, a four bedroom, five-bathroom house," Brad grinned.

"And how much did it set you two back?"

"Over five hundred thousand."

"Hey, that's cheap."

"Well, you know your sister. Hannah fell in love with it. Yet it needs a lot of work, it's vacant, and we can move straight away. With two months until Hannah and the kids can move up here, I've got carpenters, painters, and plumbers working on the house."

"Already?"

"Yep, Hannah reckons it will cost over one hundred thousand dollars to fix the house as we want it."

"That's a lot of money."

"It's an investment, once we are done the same place will be worth close to a one point five to two million dollars."

"Investment or not, I hope it makes you all happy."

"Even if the house doesn't, we hope it holds a lot of happy moments for us,"

They talked more about the house and their families until they finally called the night.

The next morning, Mike walked into Steve's office to get the latest reports before leaving for patrol. A month later, they had to stop at Darwin to restock, refuel and have shore leave for the night, which they gladly accepted after three weeks of living in the boat. The crew was planning on going to the pub they normally visited when on Darwin, but when they were about to leave a message reached all of them at the same time.

Several

"what the hell?" was heard.

"Be at Mantra Pandanas hotel at 1600 hours if you don't show up...toothbrush duty will be," Swain read out loud. "Sir? Do you know anything about this text message?" he asked Mike. Mike grinned.

"Have you seen the date, Swain?"

"I'll be there, sir." Swain grinned brightly when he remember what today is.

"Good. Then I'll see you there," Mike said walking back onto the ship.

"Swain, mate! You know something about this message?" Buffer asked

"Yep, and since we got couple of hours, let's go shopping," Swain said as he started to walk away

"Shopping for what?" ET asked

"Emma Flynn!" Swain called out. The others looked at each other

"Oh, it's Emma's birthday," Nav frowned. "But she's in Sydney."

"Or up here with Lieutenant McGregor, just read the last part of the message," Charge said

"Toothbrush duties?" ET said

"That's her," Buffer said. "So, what do you get a two-year-old?"

"Hey, Swain! Wait up!" ET yelled out as he ran towards Swain. The others also ran to catch up. Mike watched from the bridge with a smile.

"I think they figured it was you who sent the text message, Kate," Mike said on his cell phone

"Well, hopefully, they show up."

"I'm pretty sure they will. Now, for your request, what would I get in return?"

"You, sailor… can stay with me tonight."

"But we leave at zero eight hundred in the morning."

"And here I thought that why they invented the alarm clocks," Mike chuckled

"What did you have in mind?" he smiled

"You'll see when you get here."

"Of course, see you soon."

"I can't wait."

At ten minutes to four the Hammersley's crew showed up at the hotel.

"Hello, will you please follow me?" A man told them as soon as he spotted them.

"Excuse me, how do know us and why we should follow you sir?" Swain asked

"I know you are from the Navy patrol boat Hammersley. I was given pictures of all of you to be able to recognize you in case you came." He said before turning around and walking away.

"Let's follow him," Buffer said. The crew nodded and followed him until he stopped in front of double doors. He opened, and they were all shocked when the doors opened.

"Come in, guys," Mike said. The crew walked in to see the small room deck out with pink balloons, streamers, and people everywhere.

"You are on time, thanks for coming," Kate welcomed with a grin.

"Well, ma'am. It's not like you gave us much of a choice," Charge said

"What else would you be doing on a day like today while in Darwin?"

"Go to the pub, ma'am. But I would rather be here! So, where is the birthday girl?" Buffer asked looking around for Emma. Then, he felt a pull on his pants, he looked down and crouched.

"Happy birthday Emma!"

"Uncle Pete," He smiled

"How have you been Emma, will you give Uncle Pete a hug?"

She nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck, he enveloped her in her arms and picked her up. When she pulled back, she saw what he got in his hand, and her eyes widened.

"Here, Emma. This is for you," he said giving her a small koala.

"What do you say, Emma?" Kate said

"Thank you, Uncle Pete," she placed a wet kiss on her cheek.

"Happy birthday Emma!" She turned to the voice

"Auntie Nikki!" She reached towards Nikki. And soon she was going from arm to arm exchanged hugs with everyone in the crew.

"Swain," Mike called over.

"Sir?"

"Tonight, you are staying on shore."

"Sir?" Swain frowned

"You enjoy your night off Hammersley, but remember to get some rest tonight," Mike looked over Swain's shoulder and pointed with his head. He turned around and smiled the turn back to Mike.

"Thank you, sir!"

"You should thank Kate…. tomorrow."

"Yes, sir." He looked at Mike somewhat doubtfully.

"Go on, Swain. I know Kate and Emma will understand"

"Thank you, sir," Swain turned around and walked over to Sally. He hugged her close and then he held her hand and walked out of the room.

"Swain looks happy," Kate said walking beside him and passing him a drink.

"Thanks to you," he pointed. "What time is dinner?"

"Food is about to get served." Mike wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her.

"Where are the kids?"

"Over there," Kate pointed. Mike turned to see the crew talking and playing with their kids which made them smile

"Emma's enjoying herself," Mike commented,

"Yes, she is." They walked over to the crew

"Enjoying yourselves?" Mike asked

"Yes, sir! Aren't we MJ?" ET asked MJ who giggling due to the tickles Et was giving him. Charge was doing the same with David, while Emma was sitting on Nikki lap's playing with one of her toys.

"Alright! Dinner time! We need to feed the kids?" Kate asked

"We can do it, ma'am," Charge said

"Are you sure, Charge?"

"Yeah, don't worry, leave the kids with us, sir, ma'am," Buffer said

"Just remember to leave some room for you know what" Mike pointed.

"Cake!" Emma said with big grin on her face

"She's got you there, sir," ET said

"Yes, I know. We will leave you to it then," Kate and Mike walked to where the food was following the other guest that had already started.

Over the next hour, everyone enjoyed dinner. After that, they all came together to sing Happy Birthday to Emma while the cake was brought out on a trolley.

"Emma, make a wish and blow the candles," Mike said to Emma who was in his arms. She nodded and closed her eyes before she blew her two candles. The crowd clapped and cheered.

"On behalf of Kate, Emma and myself, thank you for your gifts. We know that Emma will love and cheeriest them in years to come. As you know, we still got another month on patrol and won't be home to celebrate Christmas and new year with our loved ones. Kate suggested that next year when we all return we can have a belated Christmas party at our home."

"Thank you, sir," Buffer said

They talked while the cake was cut and distributed to all the guests. Not that much later, Michele and Patrick took the sleeping kids to their room while others started leaving.

"Well crew," Mike called over, "you can all go now and enjoy your night! Please, no hangovers tomorrow."

"Yes, sir!" The crew agreed, and they started leaving

"Nav, a word before you leave?" Mike said as the others walked out of the room

"Sir?"

"Swain and I won't be returning to Hammersley tonight," Nikki smiled

"I thought I saw Sally before," Nikki said knowingly. "Don't worry, sir. I'll call you if there any problems."

"Ok"

"Have a good night, sir."

"You too, Nav and thanks," Nikki walked out of the room leaving Mike and Kate to pick up Emma gifts and put them into bags

"What a day!" Kate said

"Yeah! You know, we should get out of here. There's plenty of food to be burned." They picked up the bags and walked out of the room while the staff was cleaning up.


	71. Chapter 71

Ch71

Early the next morning, the phone rung, groaning Kate rolled over to answer it

"Hello? Thank you, can you ring room thirty, please? Blake room. Thank you," she hung up and rolled back over to Mike just as the sun started to rise

"What time is it?" Mike asked tiredly

"Five o'clock."

"Why they called so early?" Kate gave Mike a passionate kiss before getting out of bed and walking towards the bathroom

"Kate?" She stopped and turned to Mike

"To give us time for a long hot shower and breakfast before you leave. So, will you be joining me, sailor?" She asked before closing the door behind her. Mike grinned.

"So, what time for breakfast?" He asked When he walk into the bathroom.

"It will be here at six-thirty," she said walking into the shower. "Are you going to stand there and watch or come and join me?"

At seven thirty, Mike was down in the foyer. He was walking outside when Swan just steps out of the elevator. He ran out to catch up with, Mike.

"Sir!" Mike turned around when he was just about to get into the taxi

"Swain! Get in"

"Thank you, sir," Swain ran around to the other side and got in just as Mike did, he gave the driver the address, and they were on their way to the navy ports.

"Late night last night, Swain?" Mike grinned.

"Yes, sir. How was your night, sir?"

"Same here." Swain smiled

"I went to your room to meet up with you. But your wife told me I lost you for a couple of minutes. I thanked her before running back to the elevator."

"Well, you reached me. I just hope you used your time wisely."

"We did, sir." Swain nodded. "How did the party go?"

"Good." Mike grimaced. "I hope there isn't anyone hung over," Swain smiled

"I hope the same, sir. When does your family fly back to Sydney?"

"This afternoon," Mike said thinking about Kate and their kids

"It's going to be hard over the holidays."

"It always is." Few minutes later the taxi drop them off on the whalf next to Hammersley.

"Morning, sir, Swain." Nav grinned once they reached her. "Late night last night?"

"It's that obvious?" Mike asked.

"You both look tired, sir."

"Nav," Mike said, and she grinned. "Any problems?"

"One, sir." Mike frowned. "Lieutenant Adams hasn't returned since yesterday."

"Adams? He wasn't supposed to leave Hammersley; he was on gut watch last night."

"Yes, sir. I did his shift, sir," Mike checked his watch

"Thanks, Nav. I need to make some calls. How much longer with these boxes?"

"An hour. There was an hour delay in the delivery; the crew is moving as fast as they can to get everything on board before eight."

"Then, great job, Nav. Let me know when the crew is done with them," he said pointing the boxes. "We will leave port at nine; I'll contact the harbormaster."

"Yes, sir."

Mike walked towards his room and organized everything he needed to do that morning before leaving.

"Mike, I heard that you guys are still in port. What's going on?" Steve asked Mike over the phone.

"Good morning to you too, Steve." Mike chuckled. "Two issues are keeping us. Our supply boxes were an hour late, and I've been trying to track down Lieutenant Adams, he didn't return to the Hammersley last night."

"What?"

"He has until 8:45 to show up. We leave at 9."

"Mike, you know you can't be out there without an XO," Steve commented.

"I'm aware of that, Steve. But what other choice do I have? I've spoken to Commander Ross, he has no one available, and his people are looking out for the Lieutenant Adams. I've spoken to the police and hospital, nothing. They know they need to contact Commander Ross if the lieutenant shows up."

"Alright, Mike. You do the best you can; I'll give James a call. And I let Canberra know"

"Thanks, Steve"

"Good, fair winds."

"Sounds like we might be getting another XO, sir," Buffer said once Mike hung up the phone.

"Yeah, and I liked him," At nine o'clock Swain took Hammersley out, and they headed north.

"Hammersley's" Mike answered the sat phone two days later. "Lieutenant Commander Flynn, speaking."

"Mike, it's Steve. I've got some good news, James called to let me know that Lieutenant Adams has been found."

"Great! Have you spoken to him?"

"Yes, I did. He said he was with a woman that night and he woke up after ten that morning," Mike pressed the bridge of his nose.

"Steve, I understand someone falling asleep even if there are alarm clocks for a reason. But he was on gut watch that night and knew it. I spoke to Leader Johns, and he said Adams left shortly after the crew. When Nav arrived, Johns told her that he was already an hour overdue."

"Why didn't she contact you?"

"She thought the people on shore leave would bump into him and drag him back with them. When they all arrived around midnight Adams wasn't among them, and a few had a drink too many. She decided that calling me in the middle of the night and having me placing everyone on search duties would lead to an exhausted crew. And that all would be for a guy that we all know overslept."

"You are right, Mike. I'm sending coordinates to your RO; you can pick Lieutenant Adams from there."

"Thanks, Steve"

"Should I find another XO for you?"

"Yes. Just get to the next one of the list I gave you last time."

"I'll sort it out. Fair winds"

"Thanks, Steve. Hammersley's out."

"Sir?" Buffer started, "do you want me to get the toothbrushes out for his return?" Mike chuckled.

"Have you picked up some habits from my wife, Buffer?"

"Well, sir… if she was in your boots," Buffer trailed making everyone laugh.

"Yes, you are right."

Three hours later, Hammersley meet up with HMAS Larrakia. The crew looked in awe at the new Armidale class boat.

"Wow, sir. She's a beauty," Charge said

"Yes, she is. And that's exactly how the new Hammersley will look like in a year."

The Larrakia lowered the HRIBS to the sea and head to where Hammersley is. Mike and some of the crew watching what was happening till Adams took his life vest off and gave it to the other crew member before he climbed the ladder to the Hammersley. The guys on the HRIB saluted Mike before they returned to the Larrakia. From the looks on the crew, Adams knew he was in trouble.

"Lieutenant, my cabin now," Mike announced before turning and walking towards the hatch.

Five minutes later On the bridge, Nav, Buffer, and ET were on the bridge when they heard Mike yelling at the lieutenant since ET was holding the door open.

"Great! Now will have a grumpy captain for four weeks," Nav said.

"Don't worry, Nav. At least he can trust the rest of us."

"Thanks, Buffer. I wonder what he's going to do with the Lieutenant."

"Who knows, Nav."

"I know, he will make him clean toilets with a toothbrush," ET said making them smile

"I don't know, ET," Nav said but frowned when she watched Buffer and ET exchanging a glance. "What did you do?"

"What?"

"What did you do?" Nav asked, and ET smiled as he closed the door since the yelling had stop.

"I've put some toothbrushes on the Lieutenant bed."

"ET!" Buffer said shaking his head when Mike walked on to the bridge; he looked at his three officers as he sat down in his seat

"Anything we can do, sir?" Buffer asked.

"There's nothing you can do, Buffer."

"What about the lieutenant, sir?" Nav asked.

"He's on gut watch for the next week. He will be doing other extra duties until we get back to port next month."

"Is that including toothbrush duties, sir?" ET said making Mike smile.

"No, but close. Why did you ask?"

"ET put some toothbrushes on the Lieutenant bed," Nav said.

"ET," Mike warned.

"Sorry, sir. I thought that seeing them will make him fear to make the same mistake twice," Mike smiled

"I guess you are right," the following days it was quiet, the Lieutenant was busy with the tasks Mike gave him.


	72. Chapter 72

Ch72

On Christmas morning, Buffer and Nav were on watch when the radio came into life

"HMAS Hammersley, this is HMAS Childers copy over," Nav picked up the microphone

"This is Lieutenant Caetano of HMAS Hammersley, what can we do for you, HMAS Childers?"

"Hammersley, we are directed to your location, copy over," Buffer and Nav looked at each other

"Copy that, may I ask the reason? Copy over."

"Christmas surprise Hammersley, we will be reaching you in an hour. Merry Christmas. Childers out."

"Merry Christmas, Hammersley out."

"Want me to wake the boss?" Buffer asked.

"I'll do it," she stood up.

"Buffer, you have the ship," Nav walked down to Mike's cabin and knocked on the door. "Sir," Nav waited then knocked again. "Sir," she said a bit louder.

"Nav? What is it?" He asked opening the door.

"We received a call from HMAS Childers, sir. They will be meeting us in an hour."

"Did they give a reason?" Mike asked rubbing his face tiredly.

"Christmas surprise, is what they've said, sir."

"Ok, thanks for waking me, Nav. I'll be on the bridge in few minutes."

"Yes, sir," Nav walked to the bridge.

The sun was starting to rise when HMAS Childers stopped close to the Hammersley. Mike, Nav, and Buffer observed what was happening on the other boat before Buffer and Mike walked down to to the side of the boat where the HRIB stop next to it.

"Lieutenant commander Flynn."

"Dingo! What's going on, mate?"

"Christmas surprise, sir."

Buffer remove the safyu chains then crouched down as Dingo passed him a cotton sack, once he grabbed he gave it to Mike. Six bags and five chili bins filled with something was on Hammersley.

"Merry Christmas, sir!" He said as the last one was in Buffer's hands.

"You too, Dingo," the HRIB returned to Childers.

"Let's get these to the dining room, Buffer." Three trips later, everything was left into the dining room. "Now, let's see what we have here." He said opening the first can. "Leg of ham," Mike said Buffer look at the size of it then he opened another bin just as a head appeared around the corner

"Morning Buffer, sir, what is that?"

"Morning Chefo, a Christmas surprise," Chefo walked into the room looking at the opened bins

"Whoa! It looks like we are going to have a great Christmas, sir," Mike grinned.

"What's in the sacks, sir?"

"Gifts"

"Cool! I'll better go and get breakfast on," then he walked out the door again.

"Sir, this is for you," Buffer said after he spotted an envelope. He passed it to Mike who grinned when he recognized the writing then open the envelope and pulled out a letter and read what it says.

"It's from Commander Marshal, he said that all patrol boats are getting these food compliments from the Navy for Christmas, the gifts are from our families."

"That's nice."

"Let's get these gifts to my cabin. Once the crew is all up, we can give them there gifts."

"Good Idea, sir," Buffer helped Mike to take the gifts down to his cabin. Buffer returned to the bridge while Mike went to talk to Chefo. It was after nine when everyone was up and had breakfast.

Mike pick up the micophone and turn the PA system on."Now here this captain speacking, now that everyone is up, I know you want to be home for Christmas instead out on patrol and even if we are not getting back to port, I have some good news." He smile at the ones who on the bridge then said

"The good news is that we are going to have a feast, this morning just after five, eight bins containing our dinner and six Santa sacks full of gifts arrived; so, when I call your name come to the bridge and collect your gifts. The first person will be Chefo; he needs to get lunch prepared." Mike lowered the microphone back and waited.

"Merry Christmas, Chefo," Mike said passing him his gifts when he appearded on the bridge.

"Thank you, sir."

"Charge, to the bridge," Nav said reading the list in her hand.

"Sir, you forgot the Santa suit," Swain chuckled. And Mike eyed him. "I'm sorry, sir."

"It's alright, Swain. But if I was supposed to wear a Santa suit, then you should wear an elf suit Nav." Swain burst out laughing just as Charge walked onto the bridge

"Sir. Swain, are you ok, mate?"

"Yeah."

"Merry Christmas, Charge," Mike said.

"Thank you, sir. Merry Christmas." Then Nav called the next person on the list, an hour later, all the gifts were gone.

Mike was in his cabin opening his Christmas gift from Kate, a photo from Emma birthday with the five of them together. Kate and Mike were sitting down with MJ on Mike's lap and David on Kate's. Emma was in between them smiling for the camera. There was also a note.

"Merry Christmas Mike, the kids and I miss you. I hope you like the gift. When Commander Marshal called to announce what the fleet command and he decided, he asked me to get you a present. For our kids, I bought a pair of stud earrings for Emma. And bath boats and toy cars for the boys. There's also a copy of the video footage from Emma's birthday; you can share it with the crew. Hopefully, it will cheer them up after being stuck out at sea on a day like today. See you next year, when you return. Be safe! Fair winds, Mike. Love Kate, Emma, MJ, and David." Mike smiled caressing the picture before he opened the next present.

By lunchtime, the crew noticed that the shutters of the kitchen were closed, but they all could smell a lot of different foods being cooked.

"What's going on here?" Mike asked with a frown.

"Ask Chefo, sir, he's the one who got the kitchen closed up," ET said. The crew opened space to allow Mike to the kitchen door.

"Chefo! Open up!" Mike yelled.

"In a minute, sir."

"Come on, Chefo! We are hungry!" Buffer added and a couple of yes were heard backing up Buffer's words.

"Quiet the lot of you! Chefo! I'm ordering..." Mike started but before he could finish the shutters and door were opened.

"Sorry, sir! Lunch is served," Chefo grinned. Mike looked at the food covering the benches

"Chefo, is this from the bins?"

"Yes, sir." He said smiling Mike turned to the crew

"Ok, let's be civilized and go one at a time! There's plenty for everyone," Mike announced moving to a side giving his crew space to enter.

"Wow! You outdid yourself, Chefo!" ET said

"Thanks!"

Everyone slowly made their way around dishing their food before walking to the dining area. There were bonbons and cans of drinks already waiting in each place of the table. While the crew remained in the dining room, Swain and Mike walked to the bridge.

"Nav, go and get your lunch. The Captain has the bridge."

"Captain has the bridge. Thanks, sir."

"What did you get for Christmas, Swain?" Mike asked as he sat in his chair

"The boys sent me surfer shorts, shirts, and socks."

"You could wear them on next shore leave."

"Yeah, I will. What about you, sir? What did your family get you?" Mike smiled

"A framed of the family from Emma's birthday. Kate also sent a copy of Emma's birthday video to share with the crew."

"That will be nice, sir."

"Yeah, I know. What about your wife? What did she send?"

Swain smiled as he managed to pull out a photo from his pocket. Mike took it and frowned until he understood that he was looking at a home pregnancy test kit with two blue lines.

"Congratulations, Swain!" Mike grinned.

"Thanks, sir. I was shocked when I saw it; we didn't talk about having any more kids since I've been hardly home, but know I'm ecstatic."

"I know what you mean; we got lucky with Emma. With the boys, it was more complex; Kate had treatment to get pregnant the second time. We planned on having two, but instead, we got three."

"My boys are close in age, like with your three. The youngest is four, and now we got another one on the way!"

"Do you know how far along is Sally?"

"Ten weeks."

"And what do you want this time, Swain? Another boy or a girl?" Swain smiled

"A daughter would be great. But you know it, sir. It's a fifty/fifty chance of either."

"Unless you have twins," Mike pointed making Swain laugh

"Twins? The three kids we got are a hand full now; I can't imagine how it's going to be if we have twins. At least Sally gets support from other navy wives."

"Really? It's good to know that she has support."

"True, sir." The door opened then, and Chefo walked in.

"Swain, Sir." He grinned passing them a can of drink.

"Thanks, Chefo!" They said almost at once.

"You are welcomed. Do save some room for dessert; there's Christmas pudding with whipped cream and hot custard," he announced before he left.

"Sir? How much exactly was in those bins?"

"A lot," Mike said grinning


	73. Chapter 73

Ch73

On Christmas Eve, Jack and Hank were in the control room watching what Sam was doing.

"That looks like a FRED," Jack pointed.

"It is, but it's bigger and has a trailer attached," Sam pointed as she slowly controlled a FRED twice as big than the regular one. "The trailer attached is seven-meter-long and almost two meters height." She grinned.

"Sam's doing?" Jack asked, looking at Hank

"Yes, and the Atlantis expedition team will be able to use it off world if they need it."

"Cool! Do we have one?" Hank chuckled

"No, we don't."

"What a shame!" Sam grinned before she schooled her features again. "Sir, we are ready to dial Atlantis."

"Do it."

"Yes, sir."

"Do we know what's inside that trailer, Hank?" Jack asked, Sam, picked a folder and gave it to Jack.

"Oh! Christmas goodies!" Jack grinned. "I can't believe the IOA approved this. Sweet!"

"We were surprised too."

"And how come I didn't get a copy?"

"Were you too busy playing with your Simpsons yo-yo, Jack?" Sam grinned. Jack looked at her in shock.

"How did..." Sam raised her eyebrow.

"I know you too well, Jack," Sam said as the wormhole was formed

"She has you completely figured out, Jack." Hank grinned.

"Don't I know it?" Jack muttered.

After a conversation with Dr. Weir, Sam moved the FRED to cross the ramp, checking as the trailer was transported to the other side. With the camera attached to the FRED, they were able to see that on the other side the crew was waiting for it.

"The transfer is completed." Dr. Weir announced as they watched Major Sheppard get the control that was sent over.

"Then Major Shepard can take control of FRED now."

"Copy that, Colonel"

"Merry Christmas from everyone at the SGC, including General O'Neill." They watch the FRED go up the ramp and through the stargate.

"Thank you, Colonel. Please give our thanks to General O'Neill. And Merry Christmas to all," Sam turned to Jack.

"Merry Christmas to you, Dr. Weir," Jack said getting in the com video.

"General O'Neill, Merry Christmas and thank you for the items we just recieved."

"No worries, Doctor. SGC out," Sam closed the conversation and the wormhole. Jack stepped back to allow Sam to turn and stand up. "Ready to tackle that Christmas list of your's, Sam?" Sam smiled

"After I get changed. I'll meet you on the top side in fifteen minutes?"

"Ok." He said as he gave her the file back. "I hope you are not thinking of getting back to your lab," Sam grinned.

"Fifteen minutes! Sir," she added before she walked out of the control room. Jack turned to Hank.

"See you in a few days, Hank."

"Sure, enjoy your Christmas, Jack."

"You too, Hank," they shook hands before Jack walked out of the control room.

The next morning, Sam was snuggling on Jack's chest when their kids opened the door and ran into the room jumping onto the bed yelling Merry Christmas

Expecting them, they moved to tackle them and tickled them until they were all sporting red faces. They sat leaning against their pillows, and the kids sat on the bed.

"Mom! Dad! That's not fair," Grace complained.

"What's not fair, sweetie?"

"You knew what we had planned! How did you?" Jack and Sam exchanged a grin before they turned to the kids.

"How we know? Kids, you do that every year since you were little," Jack said

"Oh," John muttered.

"Why don't you go and get dressed? We will join you shortly."

"When are we going to open our presents, mom?" Liam asked

"Later, when the others get here. Now, go!" Jack said. They got off the bed and walked out of the bedroom. "Close the door!" Grace nodded closing the door; Jack turned to Sam with a smile. "Merry Christmas, Sam," he whispered bringing her close.

"Merry Christmas, Jack," she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a passionate kiss.

"Sam?" Jack asked later as he entered the kitchen.

"Huh?" she turned around as he started to help her with breakfast.

"What did you get me this year?" he asked watching her over his shoulder. She laughed.

"You will have to wait, like our kids, Jack," he lowered the knife he was using to chop the fruits and walked to her wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Come on, I know you want to tell me," he whispered in her ear, biting her earlobe.

"Nope, you can wait."

"I'm ordering you, Colonel."

"That's so not going to work, Jack. Nice try," she kissed him before she untangled herself and continued with breakfast.

"Sam," he whined like a five-year-old making her giggle.

"Now I know where our kids get it from."

"Gee, thanks!"

Four hours later, all the guests arrived for lunch. Jacob showed up half an hour before Mark and his family. Teal'c, Daniel, and Janet showed up with Christmas gifts for everyone. To make the kids happy, they decided to start by opening the gifts. Jack was among the first to fish for his gift.

"Sam? A hat?" he said taking a fishing hat with different fishing lures on it.

"There's more," she pointed. He frowned turned the hat and saw an envelope inside it. He opened the envelope and smiled with widened eyes.

"Sam! I've been trying to get these for weeks, how?"

"I bought them as soon as they came for sale."

"What is it?" Daniel asked curiously.

"Season Tickets to the Minnesota Wild games," Jack leaned over and kissed Sam. "Thank you."

"You are welcomed," Sam smiled and grabbed hers from Jack's hands. It was her favorite perfume and round bezel diamond earrings, "Jack, I love them! Thank you," she whispered embracing him before she put them on.

All their kids got jackets and money to spent in what they really wanted.

Over the next few days, Jack stood home with the kids while Sam returned to work. For New Year eve, Sam took the day off and found Jack in the home office, he was leaning on the chair and had an envelope in his hand.

"Jack? Is that," she trailed pointing to the envelope.

"Yeah, lucky date," he grimaced taking the letter out.

"What is it?" Sam asked

"Letters to Australia, they should be delivered next month. Care to help me with that?"

"Who are they for?" She asked

"Kate McGregor, Josh Holiday, Nikki Cateano and Lisa Homes"

"Anything else?"

"Yes. There are date and coordinates for a boat. It must turn 25 degrees south-east on that date."

"Why is that?"

"I don't know, probably avoiding an accident. Or helping with one. Whatever it is, we need more information." Sam walked to her computer.

"Tell me the coordinates." She searched for the coordinates and frowned.

"Something wrong?"

"If this is right someone is...or will die from Irukandji poisoning."

"Iruk… what know?" He asked.

"It's a micro jellyfish."

"And when will be the best time to turn the boat those 25 degrees?"

"According to my calculations, the best time will be a week before the Hammersley encounters it. Around here," she pointed. "Was there anything else?"

"Yeah, we might need dad's help with one mission."

"Why?" Sam frowned

"According to the letter, Chris Blake will miss out on his daughter birth because his temporary replacement becomes ill the day before. He got here when their daughter was born," Sam sat back thinking

"When we fly over to Australia, let's find out how far along his wife is, Jack."

"Good idea. Here, you should read it."

"It looks like we are going to be busy next year," Sam said lowering the letter.

"Yup," Jack said taking the letter and placing it back in the envelope. "Come on, let's go. We have a party to go in a couple of hours, and I need a shower."

"Do you need some help in the shower?" Sam asked, and Jack grinned.

"I'm sure there's something you can do for me while in there," Jack commented as they walked out of the office.

Jack, Sam, and their kids meet up with other SGC personnel and their families at a hall that was hired for the night. The party was in full swing when they walked in; the kids ran to the other kids leaving the adults to mingle.

At midnight, the countdown was very loud, and the cheers brought the New year. A bit after one, the O'Neill's returned home, the kids fell asleep on the way and they had to carry them to bed.

A

t the end of the first week of January, Sam and Jack flew to Australia. They went to Lisa Homes place. Using the cover of the night, Sam walked to the home and slid the envelope under her door and knocked it before running back to the ship. They repeated the same plan on Nikki's place.

"Ok, let's go home," Jack said

"Hang on; we need to cheek on Sally Blake and Kate McGregor."

"Oh, yeah! Lead the way," Sam gave Jack the directions. Once in the place, Jack scanned the house.

"There! Try to get a closer look, Jack." They frowned.

"Is that what I think it is?" Jack asked as they scanned Sally.

"Wait, the letter said she was going to give birth to a girl in October."

"I wonder how far along she is."

"Twelve? Thirteen weeks? That would make her due about May or June."

"Well, that sure changes thing."

"Yeah, it does. Can you change it to the hologram?"

"Why?"

"I want to know what she's having," Jack changed the image and moved it around

"Boy and girl," Sam grinned. "Ok, we are ready for Sydney." The condo was dark when they arrived, Sam slid the envelope under the door, and they got back home.

"Now all we can do is wait," Jack said

"Yeah, I was thinking about what the letter said about bright island."

"What? You want to check it?"

"Sure"

"Which way?"

"Bring up the map of where it is" Sam said. Jack brought up the map, soon as he knew where the island is he flew the ship to the island.


	74. Chapter 74

Ch 74

"Let's see if there is something here and what," Jack said bringing the infrared up. "There's nothing" Jack frowned.

"See if you can pick up water."

"Water?"

"Yup."

"I found something," Jack stopped in one spot.

"Bring up the area," the frowned.

"That looks like a world war two bunker," Jack said.

"The entrance seems to be where that tree is."

"True."

"I want to take a look."

"Sam," he warned.

"Jack."

"Ok," he sighed. Jack managed to land the ship and opened the back door. Sam got up and picked up a touch and turned it on.

"I'll be quick."

"I'll keep a look."

Sam walked off the ship; she moved the branches out of the way and walked into the bunker.

"Oh my God!" She saw bottles of water everywhere. She picked up one and looked at it closely. Before she walked back to the ship placing everything back as she found.

"Sam? What did you find there?"

"Bottled water. The thing is… why have it on the island?"

"Who knows?"

"I want to take it back and have the water in this bottle analyzed."

"Ok, just stay here for a moment."

Jack walked to the back of the ship and picked up a hammer and a chisel. He walked off the ship and down to the tree, he made a circled X before breaking a branch and used it to cover his footprints.

"The letter said to mark the tree with a circle and X in the middle so someone could spot it and check it."

"Yes. Let's go home," Jack flew back to Colorado.

After parking the ship, they walked to the labs. Before walking to her lab to wait for the results. An hour later, someone brought the results to them, and Sam read them.

"Sam? What is it?" he walked over with a frown.

"The water we found, it has a toxin that you can't smell or taste."

"Is there an antidote?" Sam looked at him

"I don't think so, Jack. But this is humanmade. With what I'm reading it can cause paralysis or even kill someone."

"For a terrorist attack," Jack said

"It will be the perfect bioweapon, but the question is where was made? And where is it going after?"

"Who knows?"

"You know, I did a background check on the names from the Australia letters. And something makes sense now."

"What?"

"Lisa Homes. So far everyone was from the Navy, but she isn't. She's a marine biologist."

"You think she's behind this toxic water?"

"I don't know. But the letter also mentions a Rick Gallagher. Perhaps he's part of it or is behind it."

"Whatever they are, all I can think is about getting rid of that," Sam frowned and picked the bottle, and Jack followed her to the armory. "Why are we here?" He asked

Sam ignored him, she lowered the bottle to the floor and picked a zat. She fired at it three times, and the bottle disappeared. Then, she placed the zat back in the holder.

"One less to go." She said. "Let's go home."

"Sounds like a plan."

Lisa was in the kitchen when she heard the knock on the door. She walked to it and found no one was there, but there was an envelope on the floor. Frowning, she picked it up. She checked the outside again to see if she could spot how left it for her and it was empty. Shrugging she locked her door and walked inside.

She opened the letter; when she finished reading it, she was shocked. Lisa memorized the letter by heart before she stood up and burned it to ashes. She plopped herself on the couch and rubbed her face tiredly. She knew well enough what she had to do when the time came.

The day Hammersley returned to Cairns, everyone was happy to get their days off. They all were going to the belated Christmas and New Year Party that was going to be held at the Flynn's place. By the time Mike arrived home after spending an hour talking with Steve, there was a loud welcoming yell.

"Daddy!" Emma yelled. Mike grinned, lowering his bag and briefcase on the floor to pick Emma up.

"I missed you, daddy!" She said as she hugged him and placed a wet kiss on his cheek

"I missed you, Sweetie. Where's mummy?"

"Right here," Kate said, and Mike turned smiling. She walked toward them, and Mike embraced him using his free arm.

"Welcome home, sailor," she grinned kissing him.

"It's good to be home, Kate," he whispered against her lips before kissing her again.

"Oh! The love," Mike grinned and Kate blushed. "Welcome back, son."

"Thanks, Dad"

"Here! Let me take this ball of energy from you. So, you can go and get changed," Patrick said grabbing Emma.

"Thanks, I'll go and have a hot shower." He added grabbing his things, "we had no hot water for the past three days."

"That means that the Hammersley's in dry dock?" Kate asked

"Yes, it will be there until the hot water cylinder is fixed." Mike walked upstairs, and Kate doubted for a second.

"Go, Kate," Patrick grinned. "We will be fine" he gave her a wink

"Thanks, dad," she smiled at him before she followed Mike, while Mike dad took Emma back to the yard.

Kate smirked when she noticed the shower running; she quickly undressed and followed his lead. Mike was already in the shower when he heard the door slide open; he turned around offering Kate a mischievous smile. They wrapped their arms around each other and kissed until she was as under the water as he was.

"I miss you so much, Kate."

"I miss you, Mike." And soon they were kissing again.

It was an hour and a half later when they joined the family again; the knowing grins were adorning each of the adult members of their family.

"Mike, that boat has to give you a very bad smell."

"Huh?"

"Soaking for an hour and a half…" Brad continued.

"Ha, ha. Funny, Brad." Mike grinned. "You are simply lucky that you and Hannah haven't been through what we go every time. If you did you probably would be still in the shower." Everyone laughed as Mike and Kate moved to get their drinks and get seated.

"When are the others arriving?" Michele asked

"In an hour or so," Mike sighed as he watched MJ and David crawling around on the ground, "the boys sure have grown."

"Yes, they have, and they are getting better at walking," Michele said

"I bet. At least I was there when they took their first steps."

"True."


	75. Chapter 75

Ch75

ET arrived home only to open the door and find an envelope on the floor. Frowning, he picked it up and walked to his bedroom. After lowering his bag on his bed, he opened the envelope pulling out the letter. He was shocked when he finished it. He looked at his watch and shook his head, before he headed for the shower and then, for Nikki's house.

The first thing Nikki noticed when she arrived at home, was the envelope. She picked it up and took it over to her room; she plopped herself on the bed and took the letter out. She smiled when she finished, folding it before placing it on the envelope.

Nikki stood up, leaving her duffel bag on the bed, and sorted her things out before heading for a much-needed hot shower.

She only noticed how long she was in when the doorbell rang and she quickly toweled herself dry before putting on her robe.

"I'm coming!" she shouted as she ran towards the front door. She let the door open slightly, and she saw ET standing out there.

"Hey! Come in!" she said moving to open the door. He couldn't but notice that her hair was wet, and she was wearing her robe.

He walked inside and took a deep breath as she closed and locked the door. ET looked at her in the eyes and cupped her face before he lowered his head and kissed her softly. Her arms wrapped around him and when he attempted to end the kiss, she kissed him passionately. She pushed him back towards her room, and soon they were slowly making their way to her room.

"You know that if the Navy finds out about this, we will be in trouble, right?" She whispered against his chest, an hour later. He caressed her cheek softly.

"I'm going to ask for a transfer when Hammersley's decommissioned in November."

"That's ten months from now."

"Yeah, but we can do it, Nikki."

"Can we? Without crossing the line, I mean."

"I guess we could if we set some ground rules." Nikki rolled over until she was lying on top of him.

"Hum, like not flirting while on patrol? Or in front of anyone else?"

"That's going to be hard. Especially with you on the uniform," he grinned at her.

"Josh!" she laughed slapping him on the shoulder.

"Cold showers for a while," he sighed making her chuckle.

"I'm sure you can handle it."

"Me? What about you?"

"I can handle it."

"What else?"

"No kissing! Unless we are here or at your place."

"I'll try!"

"Josh," she warned.

"I said I'll try. There is one thing we can do between now and November."

"What's that?" Josh moved over to the side and picked his jeans from the floor. "Aha!" he said when he found what he was looking.

"Nikki," he started as her eyes widened when she noticed the box. "I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you agree to marry me?" He finished opening the box to reveal a half carat round diamond set in a white gold band.

"Oh, Josh!" she smiled with a tear running on her face. "Yes, yes! I will marry you!" Grinning he slipped the ring on her finger. Nikki moved forward and kissed him, rolling both until he was on top when they broke apart, he looked down at her.

"You know? This will be definitively a secret until the transfer," Nikki said

"Yes," he chuckled. "At least we will have a lot of time to plan the wedding."

"And what exactly made you buy the ring?"

"I received another letter," he confessed. "I guess it arrived while we were out on patrol."

"I received one; there was a date on it. February twentieth of 2018." Nikki said

"Mine said that date was our window of opportunity."

"Yes, but what that's supposed to mean?"

"I'm not sure," ET phone interrupted them. He rolled off Nikki and picked his phone. "Hello? Hey, mate! Nah, I'll meet you guys there. Yeah, sure!" He smiled turning to Nikki. "Chefo, he wanted to know if I needed a lift to the boss place." Nikki blanched and jumped out of bed.

"OMG! I forgot about the party!" ET smiled as he got up as they both started getting dressed.

"We can't show up at the same time," Josh said,

"I know. Look you call a taxi and head over there, and I will be there soon as I can," she nodded walked out to call the taxi. As she was talking with the company, Josh placed a kiss on her shoulder and waved leaving her place.

"Nav! You made it," Kate welcomed her when she arrived, an hour after Josh had left her place. "Everyone is in the garden."

"I'm sorry I'm so late," she blushed and noticed the party was in full swing.

"Don't worry; it wasn't set in stone." Kate winked at her.

"Auntie Nikki!" Emma said running over to Nikki, who crouched down to pick Emma up.

"My, Emma! You are getting bigger every time I see you," Emma giggled hugging her tightly.

"Wait until you see the boys," Kate added pointing towards ET and Buffer who had them in their laps. "And you are speaking of which boys?" Nav asked with a grin making them all laugh

"Mine!" They laughed. "Wine?"

"Ah, I guess I'll go with Guava mojo," Kate frowned, but Nav pointed her towards Charge who was making drinks with the help of Chefo.

"Oh well, I was wondering how long it would take for Charge to find the drinks," Kate said, making them all laugh.

After an appropriate time waiting for everyone to show up, Kate and Mike invited them to sit for dinner. There was a lot of food including cold meat, salads, baby potatoes with garlic butter and mini hash browns with truffles.

For dessert, there was cheesecake brandy snaps, ice cream, fruit salad, chocolate covered strawberries, and pavlovas. Drinks included wine, beer, soft drinks, juices and Charge signature guava mojo.

"Can we have everyone's attention, please? Swain called, standing up and helping Sally up. "We've got an announcement to make!"

"Sally and I've been to the Doctor before coming here, and we have shocking news to share," he said loudly, surrounding Sally's shoulder with his arm. "As you all might know: Sally's pregnant."

"Congratulations, mate!" Buffer said, and a round of congratulations followed. Swain raised his hand quickly to stop them. "Hang on! There's more to the news!" He grinned. "We are having twins!"

"Gee, Swain! You have been a naughty boy while on shore leave!" ET said, making everyone laugh

"Thanks a lot, ET."

"How far along are you, Sally?" Nikki asked Sally lowered her hand to her stomach, and her baby bump was already noticeable.

"I'm due at the end of June, but with twins, it might be may." She grinned, after that, the guys gave Swain a hard time while the women talked to Sally.

"Swain! Remember the talk we had on Christmas day on the bridge?" Mike asked, and Swain nodded.

"Yeah," he smiled. "You said that we might have twins."

"Hopefully one or two of them is a girl."

"I'm pretty sure we will love them whatever they turn out to be, sir."

"That's right."

Conversations about the past, present, and future came and went until around late when the last one of their guests left, and cleaning was due. After one, Mike and Kate finally crawled into bed for a few hours of sleep knowing their kids would wake them up sooner rather than later.

Kate and the kids remained in Cairns for three more days, before they had to fly back to Sydney and Mike spent every moment with them. Shopping, the park and the beach along with a visit to the Hammersley were ways of enjoying his family.

Once in Sydney, Kate helped the kids with their routine before she went to sort the bags. It wasn't until she was walking to the laundry room when she noticed the envelope on the floor. After leaving the things she was carrying, Kate took the envelope from the floor and read it on her way to the kitchen. She read the contents and lowered the letter to call Mike.

"Kate, made it ok?"

"Yeah, the kids are already watching a movie." From her tone alone, he knew something was off.

"It's something wrong? Did something happen during the flight? Or something?"

"No, not really. I mean, I've received another mysterious letter."

"Like the ones we received before we met?"

"Yup."

"And? Good news, I hope."

"It says I'll be moving to Cairns, next month."

"You are going to be transferred here?" He asked in disbelief

"Yes, supposedly I'll be there for six plus years," she added biting her lower lip.

"That would be great, Kate. Maybe a shore posting opens up or something."

"It could be, Mike. I don't want to get my hopes up in case it's wrong, you know?"

"I know. But it would be so great if you can make it."

"Yeah, well. I need to get back the kids. Talk to you soon?"

"As soon as I'm back. I love you."

"I love you more."

The next day, Kate returned to Watson Bay and the Hammersley left for a week patrol. Mike hoped that his new XO would be up to the task, but he was mistaken.

"Mike? What's wrong?" Steve asked once Mike entered his office a week after.

"Lieutenant Watson, that's what's wrong! The idiot thought he knew it all and almost send us to a collision course!"

"What?"

"What you've heard, Steve! The damn man changed the course during the night shift. Luckily Nav is amazing and noticed the change and checked the direction. She ordered to stop the engines and called me to the bridge. We were miles off course, and we were going straight to the reef!"

"How long did it take to return to course?"

"Fifteen hours!" The door opened, and Lieutenant Watson entered. "I want him off my ship, Steve."

"Lieutenant. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I changed the course to save time, sir." Mike turned to the Lieutenant

"You mean, you overruled and experienced Navigator and almost sink a Navy boat to take a shortcut through the reef? We lost not only fifteen hours of man time, but we also lost time and fuel, and we didn't reach to help a boat because you wanted to take a shortcut?!" Mike asked yelling at him. The Lieutenant gulped but didn't answer. Mike turned to Steve with raised eyebrows and clenching his jaw.

"I'll see what I can do, Mike. But you do leave tomorrow morning to take supplies to Port Moresby before a two-week patrol. I'm going to make some calls, but I can't promise anything."

"Alright"

"You can go, Mike. And when you get home, for the sake of the crew, give Kate a call," Steve added, making Mike smile.

"Will do. But let me know how things go with finding me a new XO."

"Sure, " Mike stood up and turned to leave the room. Watson stood up to follow Mike. "Lieutenant. You remain."

After a shower to cool off, Mike called Kate and explained what happened on his patrol; Kate couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"God, Mike. You guys were really lucky."

"Yeah, I've gotten a quick call from Steve before I called you. The Lieutenant is up for a Captain's table."

"It's what he deserves, right?"

"Yeah."

"And? Where are you?"

"In bed trying to relax," he huffed. "Why?"

"What are you wearing, Mike?" she asked mischievously.

"Why?" he asked was confused by the turn of the conversation.

"Well, I for once am wearing a green silk nightie. You know, the one you like," Mike smile remembering the last time she was wearing it

"Yes, I remember."

"The one you love how it feels against your skin…" she trailed, and Mike finally caught up. An hour later the call was ended, and Mike was finally able to sleep with a smile on his face.


	76. Chapter 76

Ch 76

The next morning when Mike walked into Steve office Steve notice, Mike look calmer

"Mike," Steve greeted him smiling knowingly. "You sure look calmer since yesterday," Mike rolled his eyes.

"I followed your instructions and spoke to Kate last night. AS usually, she helped to distract my mind out of work."

"That's good," Mike chuckled. "What?"

"She remembered, Lieutenant Watson."

"How so?"

"She was his instructor last year. She rated his work a three."

"Three out of five is not that bad."

"Yeah, except it was out of twenty. She said he was a Mister know-it-all. And not surprisingly, he pulled the same thing in a class. He argued her about the best course of the case they were analyzing and guess what?"

"He tried a shortcut?"

"Yes, he argued, and some of his classmates agreed with him, that changing the course through the reef was the best course. Kate let him explain his point and feel like the genius he obviously isn't. And then, she entered the scene showing the whole class that the course he set was straight to sink the boat."

"Well, she knows what she is doing."

"Yes. She…" there was a knock on the door. Steve frowned.

"Come in." A Lieutenant entered the room. "Can I help you, Lieutenant?"

"Yes, sir. I'm Lieutenant Bullier. I've been transferred to HMAS Hammersley?" Mike turned around to see a woman around Kate's age with black hair and green eyes.

"Ah, yes! Lieutenant Bullier, this is Lieutenant Commander Flynn, the Captain of Hammersley," Mike turned to her as they both saluted

"Sir"

"Lieutenant"

"Shall we get started?" Steve asked, soon they were immersed in work.

They were standing when Steve secretary entered the room. "Sir? Here are the overnight reports."

"Thanks, Lieutenant. You both can go. Hammersley is waiting," Mike and Amy Bullier saluted him before they walked out. Steve pinched the bridge of his nose and scrubbed his face groaning.

"Sir, are you ok?"

"Yes, Lieutenant. It's only a bad feeling."

"Your bad feelings are usually right, sir. Anything I can help with?"

"Actually, you can. Please get me a list of available Lieutenants." The secretary frowned. "Yes, for the Hammersley."

"Not another one, sir?" She asked in dismay.

"It looks like we will need one, Lieutenant."

"I thought you wanted to be prepared, sir. But your bad feeling sounds much more like an affirmation, sir."

"It was one."

"What makes you think that, sir? Not to be rude or anything, but they have been inside less than an hour," Steve chuckled.

"And I didn't have a bad feeling until they left." The Lieutenant frowned.

"Lieutenant Bullier was more interested in Mike Flynn's backside than on the way out."

"Oh, that's not good, sir. We are lucky his wife is in Sydney." She added with her eyes widened. "From what I've heard about her, you wouldn't want to mess with her unless you want to end up brushing toilets with a toothbrush." Steve chuckled.

"Well, that's something I can't deny. Have you met her?"

"Yes, she was my instructor for Navigation. Sir, if you don't mind me asking, is it true that her ADFA nickname is Princess Perfect?"

"Yes, it's true."

"I guess it does fit her, I mean, she's one hell of a taskmaster." Steve nodded and handled her back some files. "I'll look into the names, sir."

"Thank you, Lieutenant."

Two hours later Hammersley left Cairns and headed north. The crew got to meet the Lieutenant on their way to Port Moresby and hoped that she would last. But that first night, when Nikki was in the top bunk and Amy Bullier on the bottom, Nav knew for sure she wouldn't.

"Hey, Nav?

"Yeah?"

"What is Mike like?" Nikki frowned at the way Amy said his name and leaned over her bed to look down to Amy

"Lieutenant Commander Flynn is the best Captain I've had the pleasure to serve with," she said seriously before getting back on her bed.

"Really?" Nav sighed.

"Yes. Really."

"And… don't you think he looks ... delectable … in his overalls. I mean, he shows some of that chest hair, and I find that tremendously sexy, don't you?" Amy asked in a tone that had alarms running on Nikki's head. She clenched her jaw not wanting to be the first to dislike the woman. "And when he leans over…"

"Where are you going with this?" She asked interrupting any image Amy was trying to paint. She leaned over and looked at Amy seriously. "If you are interested in him, forget it. He's not and will not be interested in you, besides there are rules."

"That's because you like him, perhaps?"

"He's a friend, crew member and an officer in the Navy and so is his wife."

"But if he's your friend, what can you tell me about him?" Amy tried again.

"Forget it," Nikki huffed before she jumped out of her bunk and walked out of the room.

To put some space between the Lieutenant wild imagination and herself, Nikki walked to the kitchen. She was finishing making her drink when she heard footsteps approaching her.

"Hey, what are you doing here? Are you ok?" ET asked her.

"Yes…" She trailed, but a look told her he wasn't buying it. "No, it's Lieutenant Bullier." He frowned and got himself a drink.

"Come on," he said grabbing her hand and pulling her into the dining area.

"Buffer," he said noticing the other member seating there.

"Nav, ET. Why are you to still up?"

"I have to report to the bridge in fifteen minutes," ET said. "I just found her there" Buffer frowned, he knew Nav was in her position all day and she should be on the bed already.

"Nav, what's wrong?" She sighed, and they sat down at the same table, she inhaled deeply and took a sip of her drink.

"All I know is that it has to do with Bullier. I was hoping that by dragging her here, Nav could talk to me about it."

"Oh, hey I can go if you don't want to share," Buffer added with a smile.

"Stay, Buffer," Nav said, and he sat again.

"Then, what is it about the new XO? She seems nice."

"She is nice, but, " Nav grimaced. "She's interested in the captain," Buffer and ET raised their eyebrows

"You mean, interested as in?" ET trailed.

"Don't you think he looks delectable on his overalls? Kind of interested, she was starting to ask a lot of uncomfortable questions as if I could relate to her or something."

"Nav, if she's interested like that, you better tell him," Buffer said

"Tell me what exactly?" Mike asked from the doorway having heard part of the conversation.

"Lieutenant Bullier, sir," ET said

"Nav, you should've come to me about it."

"Sorry, sir. I was going to, but I thought you were asleep."

"I hope I was. Don't worry Nav; I'll have a chat with the Lieutenant in the morning."

"Sir, may I suggest you take Swain with you? You know, in case she tries something?"

"Good idea, Buffer. And ET aren't you due to being on the bridge."

"Yes, sir" he stood up and turned to Nav

"Don't worry, Nav. I'm pretty sure the poor commander Marshall will have to find another XO when we are back in Cairns."

"ET!" Mike yelled making ET run out of the room. Buffer and Nav chuckled trying not to laugh. "Alright you two, it's not funny."

"Sorry, sir. But ET's right. I think you might have to buy Commander Marshal a big box of panadol, sir" Nav said smiling

"Very funny Nav, good night you two."

"Night, sir." They both said.

"I'm glad Kate's not here." Nav started once Mike stepped out of the room, not knowing that he remained in hearing range. "I can imagine Bullier scrubbing every toilet with a toothbrush."

"Ouch, yeah. I can imagine Kate changing the meals to feed Charge with baked beans before ordering her that." Nav scrunched up her nose.

"Ewe! That is so gross, Buffer," she added before they laughed.

"Feeling better?"

"Yes, thanks."

Mike grinned shaking his head and returned to his cabin, on the way he had to scrunch his nose when he remembered exactly how bad did the boat smell after a baked beans meal.

"Sir, you wanted to see me?" Swain asked the next morning entering the cabin.

"Yes."

"Something wrong, sir?"

"Not really, I'll need you here when I talk to Lieutenant Bullier."

"Lieutenant Bullier, sir? I don't understand."

"She was asking a lot of questions about me last night."

"Aren't questions about the Captain normal, sir?"

"About the Captain, yes. About the captain as a male, it's a whole other can of worms."

"Oh, are you saying that she has a thing for you?"

"It seems to be the case, yes. And I won't condone that on my boat."

"I understand, sir. I'll be here."

"Thanks, Swain." Mike picked his phone. "RO, can you page Lieutenant Bullier to my cabin, please? Thanks"

"XO to Captain's cabin, XO to Captain's cabin," was announced over the PA system.

The Lieutenant was smiling when she arrived at Mike's cabin, and her expression dropped when she spotted Swain. But that change didn't go unnoticed.

"Sir? You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, I did. I asked Swain to be here as a witness," she frowned but nodded.

"Lieutenant, Nav told me that you were asking questions about me last night, is that correct?"

"What? No, sir! She's making it up," she exclaimed trying to look shocked

"And you are not interested in me, Lieutenant."

"No, sir. Of course, I'm not. I don't know what she said to you, but the only interest I have in you is as a Captain." Mike picked up the phone

"RO page Nav to my cabin, please. Thanks," it was easy to notice that the Lieutenant was getting increasingly nervous. Nav joined them quickly, standing by the door since there wasn't much room left in the cabin.

"You wanted to see me, sir?"

"Yes, Nav. The XO here claims that what you said last night was false," Nav eyes widened

"Sir, I'm telling the truth. You know I would never lie to you," Mike turned to Bullier

"Well, it seems that one of you is lying and I do not want liars on my boat. Now, I'm going to ask it again. Did you or did you not ask Nav questions about me?"

"No, sir."

"Sir, she's lying, I'll never lie to you," Mike looked at the two women

"Lieutenant, return to your duties. Nav, please remain here."

"Yes, sir." Bullier turned smirking to Nav on her way out of the cabin.

"Don't worry, Nav. I do believe you." Tears left Nav eyes.

"I'm sorry, sir. I thought you didn't."

"We do, Nav," Swain said

"Then?"

"Sir, I have an idea, I'll be right back," Swain said walking out of Mike's cabin.

"What are we going to do, sir? In the end, it's her word against mine."

"I don't know, Nav. But truth to be told, I'm glad Kate's not close," Nav smiled

"The Lieutenant wouldn't stand a chance against Kate."

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Yes, sir."

"No one stands a chance against Kate, Nav. Not even I." Nav frowned. "Last week I accidentally left the seat up, she went to use the loo in the middle of the night, and she woke me up to make me clean the toilet as a punishment." Nav laughed.

"I suppose you learn your lesson, sir?"

"Yes, and the make-up sex helped to ingrain it." Mike winked.

"TMI Sir!"

"Now, all better?"

"Yes, thanks, sir."


	77. Chapter 77

Ch 77

"Nav, use this," Swain said giving her a mini tape recorder

"Thanks, Swain"

"She will come to you, so that's your best chance to prove your innocence."

"Thanks, I'll better get on the bridge. We should reach Port Moresby in four hours, sir."

"Thanks, Nav. The tape recorder was a good idea, Swain. Thanks for being here, you can go now."

"Thank you, sir." Nav walked on the bridge, ET was at the helm, and Bullier was over the maps. She looked at ET, giving him a head and eye signals. He nodded once understanding what Nav was trying to him.

"Ma'am," he said loudly getting Bullier attention. She turned looking at him.

"Excuse me, ma'am. I need to use the head"

"Alright! But be back as quickly as you can." She said loudly.

"Thank you, ma'am," he turned the autopilot on, before getting up from his seat and walking off the bridge.

"Now that we are alone," Bullier started, Nikki turned on the recorder she had on her pocket before she turned towards her.

"Yes?"

"Tell me, why did you have to go and tell Mike what I said? Why are you trying to kick me off the ship?"

"I just told him the truth, and you know nothing about Lieutenant Commander Flynn." Bullier walked close to Nav, entering her personal space trying to intimidate her.

"You are in love with him," Bullier accused her in a whisper.

"Who?"

"Mike Flynn."

"What? You are crazy; I'm not in love with the captain."

"Ah," she said smirking. "It's Buffer then. You are sleeping with him."

"I'm not in love with Buffer. Or any of the crew on here. It against the rules you should know that" Bullier snorted as Nav turned to look out at the sea again

"You know, Nav? This boat is only big enough for one woman."

"Excuse me? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Think about it." Nav looked at her. "Let me get this straight. With those comments, you made last night? You were trying to set me up?"

"Maybe," Amy smirked. "It was a shame that Swain was in his cabin. Who knows what I might do when I get him all by myself. He looks so damn sexy with the overall. And his chest hair, yum! I could run my fingers through them."

"You are sick, you know?" Bullier laughed

"What are you going to do? Run and tell him what I've just said?"

"I am! The moment ET gets back I will. And you know, Lieutenant, you can kiss your navy career goodbye."

"That's where you are wrong, Nav."

"Sorry," ET said returning to his spot. He could feel the tension as Nav walked down to the door.

"One more thing, lieutenant. Do you know Lieutenant Kate McGregor?" Bullier snorted

"Princess perfect, who doesn't?"

"What do you think about her?" Nav asked

"How do you know her?"

"She was my instructor at Watson bay before I was posted on here." Nav shrugged.

"Then you'll know she's a know-it-all. I heard she was a whore when she was a teenager and used her skills to sleep with her teachers and instructors to get high marks. She found some stupid Lieutenant Commander that believed she was a saint and got knocked up to keep him by her side and has now a couple of brats. Why?" Nav saw ET clenching her jaw.

"You are very lucky she isn't here," Nav said. "You wouldn't stand a chance against her or the crew of the Hammersley after this." Bullier laughed

"What? Don't tell that she managed to sleep with all of them?"

"As far as I know, from the Hammersley, she's only has been with Lieutenant Commander Flynn," ET commented.

"So that's how she climbed the ranks!" Bullier said with a smirk

"No, you are wrong. She is her wife!" Nav said yelling before walking off the bridge slamming the door behind her.

"Ma'am," ET added turning towards Bullier. "You've just pissed off the wrong people. When word gets around, you won't stand a chance."

"You are saying I don't stand a chance against Princess Perfect?"

"Ma'am. The captain chose her, and they have three great kids together who happen to have not only the captain but the whole crew wrapped on their fingers."

Nikki walked down to find Mike; he wasn't in his cabin, so she went looking for him. She found him at the dining room having breakfast, Swain and Buffer were seating with him. She lowered the tape recorder loudly on the table.

"Nav, what's wrong?" Buffer asked noticing how angry she was.

"Just play it and hear it yourself."

They listened to the exchange, and when the recording ended, Mike stood up walking out of the dining room.

"Guys, you got to stop him!" Nav added worriedly. Buffer and Swain rushed after Mike. As the guys went to stop Mike, Nav went to the RO with the recorder.

"RO," she called finding him at his position.

"Hey, Nav! What can I do for you, ma'am?"

"Can you make a copy of this and send it to Commander Marshal at NAVCOM."

"Can I ask why or what am I about to send?"

"Evidence against Bullier. She just pissed the captain, badly. Swain and Buffer went behind him to prevent him doing something he might regret."

"That bad huh?" he said turning around to do what she asked.

"Yeah."

"What did she do?" Nav sighed.

"Summing it up, she called Kate a whore, that sleep her way up the ladder and called the kids brats."

"Oh God, that's not good."

"No, it's not. Can you let me know when it's done?"

"Sure, give me ten minutes."

"Thanks."

Mike stormed on to the bridge with Buffer and Swain close behind him.

"Lieutenant Bullier!" He growled.

"Sir?"

"Nav told me, us, what you've said. And I remember clearly telling you that I don't like liars. And you are not only a liar, but you have gone too far, insulting not only my crew but my family. The moment we are back at Cairns you are off my boat. In the meanwhile, you are relieved of your duties and held on tight confinement. Swain, Buffer take her down and make sure there's someone on guard."

"Lieutenant," Swain said giving her space to walk in front of him

"She's the liar, sir."

"Don't even bother, we trusted in Nav's words before. But now, we've listened to the recording evidence. You should be ashamed of yourself," Buffer said

"Get her off my bridge!" The Lieutenant walked off the bridge with Swain and Buffer behind her.

"Sir?" ET said a few minutes later as he saw Mike pacing around almost fuming.

"What?" Mike turned around to him.

"Sir, with all due respect, can I suggest something?"

"Not now! I still need to calm down."

"Yes, sir. That why I would suggest you call your wife? Sir," Mike smiled

"That's a good idea, ET and I'm sorry I've yelled at you."

"It's ok, sir. We all understand it," Buffer chose that moment to enter the room.

"I'll be in my cabin, Buffer."

"Yes, sir," Mike walked off the bridge.

"I've never seen him that mad at a sailor before," ET whispered

"Yeah, mate! And we got to put up with her for two weeks! Added to the captain bad mood that's just bloody bad."

"I've suggested to him to call his wife," ET grinned conspiratorially making Buffer grin.

"Well, I hope she can calm him down."

"You and me, both, mate."

"It's done," RO said to Nav when he turned around and found her waiting. He smiled passing her two tapes.

"Thank you. And the copy to…"

"That's done too."

"Can you get a hold of him then?"

"I need the boss permission to call the Commander, Nav."

"He's in his cabin talking to Kate."

"Ok, but…"

"Don't worry; I'll take full responsibility." RO shrugged and picked the phone, he dialed up and then passed it to Nikki.

"Sir," Steve assistant said on the line. "I got Lieutenant Caetano from the Hammersley on a sat call waiting on line three, sir. She said it was important."

"Thank you, Lieutenant. I'll take it." Steve grabbed the call after letting out a sigh. "Lieutenant Caetano, what is that important that you couldn't solve it with your Captain?"

"Sir, it is about my Captain." Steve sat up in his chair rubbing his face

"What happened, Lieutenant?"

"Lieutenant Bullier, sir." Steve groaned.

"How bad is it, Lieutenant?"

"In a scale of ten, that would be twenty plus, sir."

"I had my doubts of the Lieutenant lasting longer than this trip, but this is way sooner than I've expected. What happened?"

"Well, we share bunk beds, sir. And the first night, she was asking questions about the Captain. Personal questions, sir and that set my alarms off. I commented it to ET and Buffer, but I didn't notice that the captain was around the corner. He informed us he was going to talk with Bullier this morning; Swain was present when he did. They paged me to the meeting, where the Lieutenant said I was lying and he ordered her to leave I thought I was in trouble."

"You thought? Are you in trouble, Lieutenant?"

"No, sir. The captain and Swain trusted in Swain and me got me a recorder in case I was in front of her again. I … recorded what she said, sir. Swain and Buffer were there when the boss listened to it, and they followed when the Captain left the room angrier than I've never seen him. He didn't do anything bad, sir. He only relieved the Lieutenant out of her duties and placed her on hold with a guard." Steve let out a breath he didn't know was holding.

"Alright, Lieutenant. Leave it with me, once you drop the supplies return to port. I'll fax your new orders to the RO."

"Copy that, sir. The RO sent you a copy of the recording, sir. Once you listen to it, I'm sure you will be as pleased as we are that Kate isn't around. Not that Lieutenant Bullier could stand a chance against her."

"Thank you, Lieutenant. How long before you reach Port Moresby?"

"Two hours, sir."

"Very well, I'll guess I'll need to find a new XO."

"Yes, sir. We are sorry, sir. Having to find us an XO constantly must be painful." Steve chuckled

"Your right, Lieutenant. I'm not the only one having headaches about these changes."

"The fleet command, sir?"

"Yes, but don't tell anyone about it. Especially Mike"

"Don't worry, sir."

"Very well. Your orders will be there soon, fair winds." Steve hung the phone and looked up when there was a knock. "Enter." His assistant opened the door, "Yes, Lieutenant?"

"Is everything alright on the Hammersley, sir?"

"I guess it's just the regular occurrence, nothing to worry about too much by now."

"You mean we need another XO, sir?"

"I'm afraid so," Steve typed on his computer.

"The recording they've to send, sir."

"Play it." Once they finished listening to it, they both looked shocked.

"No wonder, the Lieutenant Commander wants a new XO, sir."

"Well, I'm not impressed either," he sighed. "I'll better let the fleet command know that we need a new XO in three days."

"What about the list, sir?"

"I've already gone through them, and none are available. I'm going to leave it up to the fleet command this time."

"Sounds like they are going to need all the luck they can get"

"Sounds about right," Steve picked up the phone to make the call, and his assistant walked out of the room.


	78. Chapter 78

Ch 78

"Admiral Clark"

"Sir, it's Commander Marshall from Cairns NAVCOM. And I'm sorry to inform you that we got a situation on one of the patrol boats, sir."

"Don't tell me it's the Hammersley."

"I'm afraid it is, sir. We need a new XO within two days." Steve heard the Admiral sigh

"Again? That makes it… what? The sixth?"

"Eight, including the one currently on the ship, sir."

"Lieutenant Commander Flynn better have a damn good reason."

"He has, sir. Lieutenant Bullier not only lied to him but she disrespected his family. There's a recording made by Lieutenant Caetano about it."

"Alright then, leave it to me. Send me copy of the recording and report"

"Yes sir."

The admiral started looking for a new XO as well read Mike and Swain report about about what happen and also listen to the recording that Steve sent to him. He under stands why Mike wants the Lieutenant off Hammersley.

"Sir, this comes for you," RO said getting a sheet of paper to Mike. The crew was busy moving the supplies on land.

"New orders? Who told Commander Marshal?" Mike asked turning his eyes away from Port Moresby whalf and turning his eyes to RO.

"Nav, sir."

"Nav?" he asked in shock

"Yes, sir. You did say you wanted the Lieutenant off the boat sooner rather than later. Lieutenant Young said that the fleet command would find a new XO by the time we return and I'll quote the Admiral's word for you, sir. 'Tell Lieutenant Commander Flynn to stop going through XOs like there's no tomorrow. And no matter what, the one we will send to you will be staying until the decommissioning of the Hammersley. Either you or your crew like it or not. We've got no more Lieutenant replacements."

"Thanks, RO"

"Let's hope it's not another Lieutenant Bullier, sir." Mike grinned.

"God, I hope not either."

Due to maydays, it took them three days to get back to Cairns. The crew was restocking the Hammersley when Swain walked Lieutenant Bullier out and off the ship. They all stopped when a car stopped close to them.

"It must be our new XO," Nav said to Mike. Three people got out of the car, and the whole crew looked at them with wide eyes.

"You've got to be kidding me," Mike said.

"Oh, boy!" Nikki said as they watched Kate grab her duffel bags from the driver before she followed Commander Thomson to Mike.

"Lieutenant Commander Flynn, I'm Commander Thomson. Let me introduce you to your new XO, Lieutenant McGregor."

"Sir? There's something wrong; I can't have her on my boat."

"Excuse me? Lieutenant Commander, this came from the fleet command."

"Sir, what Lieutenant Commander Flynn is trying to say is that my presence here is actually against the rules." Thomas frowned. "Husband and wife shouldn't serve in the same boat, sir."

"What?" He said in shock

"I'm married to Lieutenant Commander Flynn, sir."

"Lieutenant McGregor is right, sir. You can check our records."

"The fleet command knows this, sir. That's why I think there's something wrong, sir." Kate said

"They sure have, but I'm afraid I've got no other choice. Orders are orders, and we don't have time to sort this mess."

"Don't worry, sir. The crew will keep an eye on us," Kate said, she turned around and saw Amy standing close. "Lieutenant Bullier, I am not impressed by your words. Not only lied to your commandering Officer, but you've also got the nerve of venting what you thought of my private life. Even if you think that of me, you should respect your fellow officers and crew and keep it to yourself." Kate told her menacingly. "You were just lucky I wasn't on the Hammersley yet."

"Lieutenant Bullier, get in the car."

"Yes, sir."

"Sir? Where's Commander Marshall?" Mike asked

"Home, he was hospitalized three days ago with appendicitis and now is resting. He's doing well."

"Thank you, sir."

"No problem, Lieutenant Commander, I understand you've known each other for a while. Ah, you also get a new crew member. Seamen Billy Web should be here in few minutes." Mike nodded, and they saluted each other before he walked in the car. Mike turned towards Kate.

"I was informed yesterday. I got here last night."

"And the kids?"

"Mum and dad are looking after them." Nav signaled Mike that she was going to return to the ship and he nodded. "You look great in uniform, Kate." Mike grinned.

"Just wait until I'm in overalls."

"You know that we won't be able to..."

"We are grownups, Mike. We can be professionals on patrol."

"It's going to be hard."

"Just think about the rewards when we return home," Mike smiled

"You know, the way you talked to Lieutenant Bullier, was..." Kate put her hand over his mouth.

"Wait until we get home," she moved her hand away winking at her.

"Hot!" he finished grinning.

"Sir," she warned.

"I had to say it."

"I know."

"That must be our Seamen Web," Mike said, and Kate turned around to see a young guy in a sailor suit running towards them. He barely stopped when he reached them and saluted them both, still half panting.

"Sir! Ma'am! I'm Seamen Web. People call me Spider."

"Welcome aboard, Spider. I'm Lieutenant Commander Flynn, and this is our XO, Lieutenant McGregor, welcome to the Hammersley."

"Thank you, sir, ma'am."

"Nav? Can you get someone to show Spider the sleeping quarters while you take X to yours?"

"Yes, sir," Nav said before they all walked to the Hammersley. Nav found someone to take Spider before she took Kate to their cabin. The moment she closed the door behind them, she turned towards Kate with a grin. "Oh my God! I can't believe that the fleet command sent you here!" Nikki said, Kate grinned hugging her.

"Same here! Tell me, what happens with Bullier? I mean, Steve told me what the recording said, but he didn't want me to listen to the record."

"Well, he had a very good reason," Nikki told her, before telling all she could while Kate got ready.

"Hmm," Kate grinned thoughtfully. "It's not a bad idea," she let out in a whisper.

"What's not a bad idea?" Nikki frowned.

"You know? Softly passing my hands over his chest and getting up through his hair," Kate sighed. "What? I haven't done that in a while!" She grinned.

"I can tell," Nikki grinned, and both laughed. There was a knock on their door.

"Sir," Nav said seriously once she opened the door.

"Nav. I need a word with the X," she nodded, walking out of the cabin. As soon as she was out of the door, Mike closed the door and turned towards Kate. "Looking good... Kate"

"Sir"

"Mike, for a few stolen minutes," he grinned getting closer to her.

"Mike," she grinned against his lips before they kissed.

"I missed you," Mike whispered.

"I miss you, Mike." Then she stepped back, she turned around and opened her bag, pulling the letter she received. "Actually," she started biting her lip before she passed it to him. "I knew this was happening; this showed up when the kids and I were up here," Mike opened the letter and pulled it out.

"Home, you are home," he whispered with widened eyes and a smile.

"Yes, Mike. I'm home."

"Then, let's go and see what the crew is up to," Kate grinned.

"I'll like that," Mike said, Kate placed the letter in her bag, and they kissed once more before he opened the door.

"Show me what you can do, X."

"Yes, sir!" They walked out of the cabin and to the deck where they found Nav.

"Sir, ma'am," Nikki said with a grin that she couldn't stop.

"Nav," they both said frowning in confusion at her demeanor.

"Sir, I'm sorry, but you are wearing X's lip gloss," Kate laughed as Mike got a hanky out to wipe his lips.

"All better, sir. And we are ready to set sail when you are."

"X, shall we?"

"Yes, sir," she turned around and walked towards one of the doors with a little sway in her hips

"Damn her, she going to pay me back later," Mike muttered making Nikki laugh.

The trio found Swain on the bridge and Kate gave the orders as they left port and headed north to start their patrol for the next two weeks. Their first week was boring, nothing was happening but a calm sailing, by the start of the second week, the crew was getting bored of the plain trip.

"Sir, X," Buffer said.

"Buffer," Kate saluted.

"Sir, ma'am. The crew is bored, and that can be dangerous for our peace of mind. I thought we could schedule rescue drills?" Mike turned to Kate

"What do you think, X?" Kate turned to Mike, then to Buffer.

"Sounds like a great idea, I wouldn't mind finding out how well they do it," Kate grinned making Buffer smile.

"Yes, ma'am."

"You heard the X." Buffer grinned and rushed down. "What are you planning, X?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She grinned mysteriously before she walked down and onto the bridge. Twenty minutes later, Kate watched as the crew trained. Once they finished Kate looked at them; her expression didn't let anything show.

"Well, crew." She started. "That was the worse sea rescue training I've ever seen!" She let out a bit louder. "Buffer, do it again!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

Four hours later, they stopped for the day.

"Buffer, we will do this again tomorrow, until they get it right."

"Yes, ma'am!" She dismissed everyone and walked to the bridge.

"How did it go?" Nav asked.

"They are back at it tomorrow."

"That bad, huh?"

"Yes."

"You are one hard taskmaster, X," Kate smiled.


	79. Chapter 79

Ch 79

The moment they got back to Cairns, the crew made all the best to get out off the Hammersley as fast as they could after have spending three days with the sea rescue practices. Mike and Kate walked into NAVCOM and into Steve office

"Mike, Lieutenant. How were the two weeks?"

"Too quiet, Steve. Not even a mayday."

"What did you do?"

"Training practice, sir. Until they got it right," Kate said.

"And how many times did that made?"

"Three days."

"Three days?"

"Yes, sir," Kate gave him a file. "Here's my report, sir."

"Thank you, Lieutenant. And how well did you two do out there?"

"It was complete torture, Steve. Kate set some ground rules while we were on patrol," he sighed while Kate tried not to smile.

"But you do work well together."

"Yes, sir."

"Steve, what happened at the fleet command? Did someone screw up the orders again?"

"I'm afraid so, Mike. You were supposed to get Lieutenant Jacobson, but he ended being posted on a frigate heading to Iran."

"And there's no other Lieutenant available."

"I'm afraid not Mike. As the fleet command told you before, you are stuck with her until the decommissioning of the Hammersley," Mike sighed.

"This is going to be torture."

"We can handle it, sir," Kate affirmed. Mike turned to Steve.

"I'm quite sure this is the fleet command revenge," Steve grinned.

"I have no idea, Mike. Now, with the engine problems, the Hammersley is going to be in dry dock for two weeks. Your crew will be getting messages to let them know."

"Thanks, Steve."

They left NAVCOM a while later and got home fairly quickly. After discarding their duffel bags, they walked straight into the shower kissing. They made love and spend the next hours in bed.

"How are you feeling, Kate?"

"Happy, you?"

"Very happy," his cell phone started ringing.

"Let's hope it's not a crash sail," Kate said as Mike answered the phone

"Mike Flynn. Hi, Nav. Sure, we will be there. Alright," he hung up, lowered the phone on the bedside table and turned to Kate.

"No crash sail, it was Nav wondering if we're going to join the crew for dinner and drinks at the pub. She said there was a surprise waiting for us."

"Do you want to go, Mike?"

"No, but if we don't show up," he trailed.

"They will come here."

"Exactly," he moved until he was on top and made love once more before they got up to get ready.

They walked into the pub, after paying the cab. The crew was outside talking and laughing, and Kate smiled at the view while Mike got them drinks.

"Kate," Mike called passing her a glass of wine

"Thanks"

"Shall we go and join them?"

"We better. We've been spotted," Mike grinned and they walked outside, Mike's hand rested on her lower back.

"Sir! X! You've made it!" Nav said smiling

"It seems we did, Nav," they sat down with the crew listening to them laugh and joke.

"Sir, what are your plans while on shore leave?" Spider asked

"I'll be spending it with my family," Mike grinned.

"I didn't know you were married, sir. Where is your family?"

"That would be me, Spider. Or part of it at least, I'm his wife," Kate grinned, Spider frowned.

"How can you serve on the same ship?"

"That's what we said, but the fleet command posted Kate on the Hammersley. There is no other Lieutenant available."

"Don't' worry, Spider, the crew, knows our relationship and our kids."

"Emma has all the guys wrapped around her little finger," Nav said smiling

"Hey! We are not that bad!" ET said

"Yes, you are ET. I've seen you play with our sons," Mike said with his eyebrows raised.

"How many kids do you have, sir, ma'am?"

"Three. Emma's two and the boys will turn one next week."

"You are joking, X! Next week?" Buffer said

"Yes"

"You know what that means, sir, ma'am?" They laughed.

"Of course, Buffer! And yes, you are all invited." They all cheered.

"Mummy! Daddy! You are back!" The whole crew turned to the little voice before they all saw Emma running towards them. Mike moved to pick her up.

"Hello, sweetie! This is a surprise, I've missed you," Mike whispered to Emma

"I missed you, daddy." He hugged her close before she went to Kate and then to Nav and around the table. Mike turned to see the rest of the family standing a little further away.

"Mum! Dad! This is a surprise," Mike said walking towards them.

"We've been up here since yesterday. Commander Marshall called us."

"I should have guessed it, dad." The kids also went around from arm in arm as they made room for Mike's family. "How long are you going to be here?" Mike asked

"Until your next patrol."

"Really, are you staying with Hannah and Brad then?"

"Yes, we are."

They talked and laughed over the next hour before they all ordered dinner and more drinks.

"Enjoying yourself, mom?" Kate asked Michelle as they found each other in the washroom.

"Yes, thanks for asking. I've got the papers for you to sign."

"Really? Thanks! Can we talk about it tomorrow?"

"Sure," Kate walked out and went to get herself a drink. "Enjoying yourself, Charge?" she asked as he joined her in the bar waiting for their drinks.

"Yes, ma'am. It's good to have you on the Hammersley," Kate turned towards him.

"Why is that?"

"The boss is happier and more relaxed than I have ever seen him while out on patrol," Kate smiled

"That's good to know."

"You know how it is; a happy boss keeps a happy crew."

"Hopefully, we'll get some action."

"Yeah, and hopefully we can beat Kingston record."

"What's that about?" She asked Charge snorted

"They are our rivals, X. There's been a competition between both crews for years… in their last patrol, they got five mayday's, three drug busts with one hundred k of drugs and five FFV in a month getting way ahead of us; they are rubbing it in."

"Well, then we don't want that," Kate said smiling

"No, we don't, ma'am. They got the new patrol boat, and that gives them advantage."

"Charge, it's not the boat. It's the crew."

"You are right, ma'am. But, how can we?"

"Think positively, Charge. And when does this contest ends?"

"When the Hammersley gets decommissioned, ma'am."

"Then it sounds like we got our work cut out."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Hi mate, what will it be?" The bartender asked as they turned towards him.

"Fifteen guava mojos, and ten orange juices. Thanks, mate."

"Coming right up," Charge paid the drinks, and the man started to prepare their order.

"So, the crew's getting drunk tonight."

"As they do, every time we have a night on shore leave," Kate shook her head smiling.

"How are your kids?"

"Good, Jamie's on HMAS Darwin as midshipmen. Amy is on HMAS Sydney as seamen."

"Just like you."

"Yes, ma'am!" Charge turned when he felt someone looking at them. He frowned and Kate followed his line of sight. Amy Bullier was glaring at them, but at the end, she turned around and walked out of the pub.

"Sorry, ma'am."

"Nothing to apologize, Charge."

"She didn't look happy."

"How would you be if you get an honorary discharge because of that incident?"

"Not happy," he agreed. "You know, that's the second officer on the Hammersley that got honorary discharged."

"Who was the other one?" Kate asked

"Lieutenant Watson"

"I didn't know that"

"Yeah, I found out about it today from a mate of mine in NAVCOM."

"Hey!" Buffer interrupted them as he walked closer. "Where are the drinks, mate? The crew is getting restless."

"They are coming," Kate said

"Cool. Hey, I've noticed Bullier leaving the pub. She didn't look happy, did she say something to you?"

"No, but she has a very good reason to be angry. She got honored discharged for the incident," Kate explained.

"Well, she should've known that no one tries to flirt or have their way with the captain and get away with it," Buffer affirmed, Kate, smirked

"What about me, Buffer?"

"Sorry, X. You have a very good reason to do it, as long as you are not bringing it to the boat, I'll be happy."

"You don't have to worry about it, Buffer. We know the Navy rules, and we figured ground rules for him too."

"For him? He's the captain."

"Yes, I know he is the Captain. But there is such thing as temptation. Just think when there are other women on the boat, and you like them. For Mike and I, can be complicated because we are a couple. It's a lot of self-control on both parts."

"Well, X. What can I say but I'm really glad I'm not in your shoes!" Charge said as the bartender lowered trays in front of them.

"Thanks, mate!" Buffer smiled thankfully to the bartender as they picked the trays walking outside.

"Guava mojo!" Buffer and Charge called over, and the crew cheered at them. Inside, the bartenders exchanged a grin.

"I guess the Hammersley is on the port?" A guy on the bar said.

"Yep, that's them alright." One of the bartenders answered. "It's a shame that the other crews don't act like them."

"I agree. Who's the blonde woman? I think I've seen her before."

"Andy called her X, so she must be the new XO."

"Gee! That makes it what? Five?"

"Yeah! I hope she stays, the Captain looks happy."

"Hopefully he remains like that," he took one look at Kate. "You know, her husband must be a lucky guy."


	80. Chapter 80

Ch 80

An hour later, Mike and Swain families left and took the kids with them. Kate and Mike stood for a while before getting home for their nightly routine and some well-deserved sleep. The next day, they relaxed next to the pool as they waited for the family to show up.

"Morning, Mike, Kate"

"Morning!" They said as the kids ran towards them greeting them with hugs and kisses.

"Mum, dad, you can leave the kids with us and spend time with Brad, Hannah, and their kids," Mike suggested

"Are you sure, Mike?"

"Yes, mum."

"I'll bring them clothes around noon tomorrow."

"There's no need. They have clothes here."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, mum," Mike smiled at his mother concern.

Later that day, Kate went to make the kids beds while Mike took care of them. And soon they were putting them to bed. They watched each of them for a few minutes before leaving to join their family downstairs for a couple of hours before they left and they climbed into bed.

"It's good to know that the kids are here," Kate said placing her head on Mike's chest.

"Yeah, it seems like we are a regular family."

"We are a family," Kate whispered before she moved to kiss him.

"Kate?"

"Hmm"

"What's with the envelope mum gave to you?"

"It's from the real-estate. I'm selling the condo."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I thought about it for a while, especially with all that work you did in the kids' room."

"Well, I did the same work here."

"Are you mad because I made up my mind without talking to you first?"

"No. I was going to ask when you told me about that letter. But the timing was never good." Kate hummed in agreement. "Any plans for tomorrow?"

"Well, we need to do some shopping for the twins' birthday."

"It's hard to believe they turn one on Friday."

"Yeah, time goes so fast!" Mike kissed her, and it quickly escalated to a passionate session of lovemaking.

The next day, they took the kids to town, went shopping and to the zoo. By the time they arrived at the house, the kids were already tired. A quick bath had them calmly sleeping on their cots.

"They sure were tired," Mike whispered closing Emma's door.

"Even if Emma tried hard to keep herself awake but they did have an active day."

They walked to the kitchen and Kate made them something to drink, and remained there for a short time before heading to bed knowing the kids would be up early in the morning. They chose to spend every day with the kids enjoying the rarity of being all in the same city for once.

On Friday morning, their family, the crew and their loved ones showed up for the first birthday of the twins. Kate recorded everything that happened, and the camera went from hand to hand allowing all of them to be present in the recorded video.

"Hey," Mike said placing a kiss on Kate's neck and wrapping his arms on her waist. "What are you smiling at?"

"Our kids, the crew," Mike turned to see what Kate was talking about. Emma was on Buffer's lap, MJ with ET and David was asleep on Charge's arms.

"They had a busy day."

"Yes, they have. And we will have one on Tuesday, with our third wedding anniversary," Mike grinned placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Let's get our kids to bed."

"Enjoying yourselves?" Kate asked as they walked towards the group.

"Yes, ma'am." Nav grinned.

"Buffer, I'll take Emma and put her to bed."

"I'll do it, sir."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, sir. Come on ET, Charge. Let's put these kids to bed."

They carefully stood up and walked to their bedrooms. Kate went with them to open doors and pull back the bedding. She opened Emma's room first, and as soon as Buffer placed her on her bed, Kate removed her shoes and socks and covered her with the sheet.

"Night Emma, sweet dreams," Kate whispered placing a soft kiss on Emma's forehead.

"Sweet dreams," Buffer whispered placing her care beer under her arm as she slept.

Then they walked out of the room. And the process was repeated with MJ and David. Once all the kids were sleeping on their beds, they all walked back to where they were before. The party lasted a while longer and went it was finally over, Mike and Kate crawled back to bed.

On Tuesday morning, Kate stretched on the bed only to notice how quiet it was. Frowning, she got up, and after a trip to the washroom, she walked to find Mike getting back to bed.

"Mike? Why are you getting back to bed?" He grinned, pulling back the covers and patting her place.

"Come back to bed."

"Only to get out in five seconds when the kids are here," she pointed, and he chuckled.

"Mum and dad got them for the day."

"What?"

"Aha," Kate walked to her bedside and noticed the way Mike was looking at her. Seating on the bed, she pulled the cover and turned towards Mike placed his hand on her face and moved forth to kiss her, but stopped before he reached her lips.

"Happy anniversary, Kate," she smiled brightly before she moved forward to kiss him.

"Happy anniversary, Mike," Kate whispered against his lips before they kissed once more.

They spent all morning in bed making love and falling back to sleep. Kate woke up feeling spent and rolled over, picking her phone before she lowered back and snuggled to Mike's side.

"What time is?" Mike asked.

"After eleven," she grinned before they kissed once more. They made love one more time before showering together.

Once they were clean and sated, they went into town to a restaurant for a late lunch. After that, they walked through the rainforest, seeing different birds and animals. They walked around it, holding hands.

"It's beautiful here," Kate said

"It sure is," he whispered, Kate turned towards Mike and let go of his hand and wrapped around his neck before she kissed him. His arms wrapped around her waist and minutes later resting their foreheads together.

"What are you thinking, Kate?"

"How happy I am. And you?"

"I'm very happy," she shook her head. "Let's go and get a cup of coffee."

"Sounds good to me," they kissed once more before walking away with their arms around each other. They spent the afternoon sightseeing, until dinner time, where they had a quiet romantic dinner. Mike offered her hand, and they stood for dancing. When the song finished, Mike spotted someone he knew and grinned.

"Kate, there's someone I want you to meet," he held onto her hand and walked to someone.

"Admiral Davidson, sir," Mike said, and the old man turned around

"Yes?"

"You might not remember me, sir."

"No, I don't. What's your name?"

"Mike Flynn, I served under your command on the Hammersley, sir. I was a midshipman."

"Flynn?" His eyes widened, and he smiled.

"Mighty Mike Flynn?"

"Yes, sir."

"Do you still have the book I gave you?"

"Yes, sir."

"Where are you posted now?" Mike grinned

"On the Hammersley, sir. Until her decommission."

"You are back on that old boat?"

"Yes, sir. I'm the captain now."

"You are a Lieutenant Commander?"

"Yes, sir."

"And who's this lovely young lady?" Mike turned to Kate and then to his old CO.

"Retired Admiral Ian Davidson I would like you to meet Lieutenant Kate McGregor. She's the XO on the Hammersley"

"Pleasure, to meet you, sir."

"You too, Lieutenant... Hang on, if she your XO? You know the rules."

"I do, sir. But Kate, more than the XO, sir, she's also my wife."

"You are married? Does the fleet command know of this?"

"Who do you think sent Kate to the Hammersley, sir?"

"Mike went through eight XO before I came aboard, sir."

"Eight? Weren't they good enough?"

"Sir, if you were in my boots, you would be replacing them as well."

"Really, sir. Two of them ended up at the Captain's table and got honorary discharged." Kate said

"That bad, huh?"

"Yes, sir. One changed the course and came close to hitting the reef. And the other one," he huffed. "lied to me, and told sexist comments about me and negative comments about my family."

"Well, you are lucky you got Thor watching over the Hammersley," Mike smiled

"Yes, sir."

"When is the old boat due for the decommission?"

"November, sir."

"Are you going to be on the new boat?"

"I don't know, sir."

"There you are, Ian," they turned to see another guy walking over to them

"Zac, do you remember Mike Flynn from the Hammersley?"

"Mighty Mike? Yes." Ian pointed towards Mike. "Well, I'll be damned, Mighty Mike Flynn, how are you?"

"I'm good, sir. Retired Captain Zac Black, this is my wife, Lieutenant Kate McGregor. Kate, Captain Black was the XO on the Hammersley"

"Nice to meet you, sir. I'm new XO, and Mike's the current Captain of the Hammersley."

"You are back on the old boat."

"Yes, sir. Until her decommission in November."

"And you are here with your families?"

"That would be us, sir. We married, it's our third wedding anniversary, sir." Kate said

"And who idea was to put you on the Hammersley, Lieutenant?"

"The fleet command, sir. I've only been on there for two weeks."

"Some knucklehead screwed it up, by the sounds of things."

"They did, sir. But they are leaving Kate as XO until the decommission, sir." Mike said.

"Then, Lieutenant watch out for this one, from my experience on the Hammersley, he's a bit of a cowboy." Kate smile

"Oh, sir. He hasn't changed a bit. But I haven't seen him in action."

"McGregor, you said? Tom mentioned one that won the Sward award a few years ago, the top in ADFA classes," Ian said looking at Kate, "are you related?"

"No, not related. It was me, sir."

"You?" He raised his eyebrows

"Yes, sir."

"Her nickname is Princess Perfect for having the highest score in ADFA. And she's one hell of a hard taskmaster."

"So, you are Princess Perfect?" Davidson asked

"Yes, sir."

"Well, young lady, you are well known in the fleet command. Both of you are"

"We know, sir," Mike grinned.

"Come and sit down with us, Mike. I think you might know some of the others," they walked over to a group of men sitting around the table.


	81. Chapter 81

Ch 81

"Hey, guys! Do you remember Mike Flynn?"

"Mighty Mike?"

"Yep," Davidson said as he turned to Mike and Kate.

"Gentlemen, Mighty Mike Flynn and his lovely wife, Princess Perfect Kate McGregor."

"Hello, sirs," Kate said as she sat down next to Mike.

"Sirs."

"You guys are not going to believe this, they both are on the Hammersley," Zac said as he sat down.

"You got to be kidding me, both of you? And the fleet command knows that you're married?" One man asked causing Ian and Zac to laugh

"Who do you think sent Kate here Jon? They had no choice; Mike was going through more XO's than we have in our careers."

"Another round, sirs?" Waitress asked when she walk over to the group

"Sure, Mike, Kate?"

"I'll have a red wine thanks."

"Beer for me, thanks." The waitress wrote it down then walk away. Kate leaned over to Mike.

"I'm glad the crew's not here." Mike turned to Kate, frowning.

"Why?"

"They know stories about you," she grinned.

"I'm glad also," he whispered. She turned around smiling brightly.

"So, any good stories about Mike?" Kate asked.

"Yeah, we sure do," Davidson said grinning.

"Kate, did you have to ask?" Mike whined and then her cell phone rang.

"Excuse me, gentlemen." She said before answering her phone. "Kate McGregor. Hi, Nikki. No, we are not at home," then she smiled. "We are at the R.S.L. Have fun... ok, have fun" Then she close her phone while smiling

"What did Nav want?" Kate looked at the others.

"She wanted to know if we want to join crew for drinks. Nikki is the other female on the Hammersley. She does the navigation on the Hammersley." Kate said looking from Mike to the others

"Excuse me, I'll be right back," Mike stood up and walked to the men room.

"How long have you been married?"

"Three years, today."

"Congratulations, and do you have any children?"

"Yes, a two-year-old girl and one-year-old twin boys."

"You two sure didn't waste any time," one commented making another laugh.

"We plan it so they could be close to the same age" Kate type a text message then send it before putting it back in her pocket.

"How did you meet Mike?"

"Watson bay, we were walking around the corner and bumped into each other. He had his arm full of files, and they all ended up on the floor. I helped him to pick them up and introduced ourselves. The next day, I was waiting for my instructor when he showed up."

"You are kidding me; you were his student?"

"Yes, sir. We were more than a little surprised when we saw each other."

"And how is he as an instructor?"

"He's pretty good. Although, we had a couple of debates about some subjects. It turns out I was correct, and he was wrong…. Twice in that course." Kate grinned. "He took it well, once he noticed without a doubt that I was right." The waitress approached with their drinks, and as she was leaving, Mike sat down, all eyes fell on him.

"What?" he asked confused turning towards Kate. "What did they tell you?"

"Nothing, yet. They asked how we meet and I might let out that I corrected you."

"You didn't"

"A debate where you are wrong must have been very interesting in front of a class full of students, Mike," one of them said. Mike turned to him.

"It was. And Kate wouldn't back down; she has never backed down to a challenge. Although, I haven't seen her in action yet."

They talked for a while until loud noises were heard and they all turned towards it.

"Kate, you didn't," Mike whispered to her, and she smiled at him

"I did," she confirmed standing up and waving to the group. Buffer was the first to spot Kate, and soon they were standing by the table.

"Gentlemen, I would like you to meet some of the Hammersley's crew: Nav, Buffer, Spider, Charge, Swain, RO, ET, Chefo, Jaffa. The crew this is the" Kate smiled, "old Hammersley's crew, the one Mike used to serve under when he was midshipmen on Hammersley."

"It nice to meet you, sirs." They all said.

"We will be right back sirs, ma'am," Charge said after each of them had introduced themselves. Kate grabbed Nav's arm and whispered something in her ear before letting her go.

"Kate what did you say to Nav?"

"You will find out," Kate grinned turning to the others. "I'm sure the crew has a few stories to share about Mike." Mike squinted at Kate, and she knew she was in trouble.

"I'm looking forth to hearing some of them," Davidson said smiling

"I know that the crew is looking forth to hearing your stories as well" Kate pick up her drink to take a sip of it. They all talked for a few minutes until the crew returned. They all moved around to fit on the table.

"What is that?" Zac asked

"We call it Guava mojo; it's the Hammersley special drink, sirs. Try it!" Charge said, Zac picked the offered drink and took a sip.

"Wow, pretty good drink," Zac said, and the others too grabbed a glass.

"Sir? You mentioned having a story or two to share?" Charge grinned.

"Yes, we all do." Ian smiled.

The next four hours were spent an hour talking and laughing about the different stories the old crew had to share.

"Mike wouldn't give up even when I told him to stand down. He got back in the dingy just as it was pulling away from the boat. When the guy turned his back towards us, Mike jump back onto the boat and tackled him and saved the hostage!"

"What happened to the hostage?" Spider asked

"She jumped to Mike's arms and kissed him on the cheek. 'My hero!' she exclaimed, and of course, the crew gave him a hard time for months!" They all laughed.

"And what happened to her after that?" Nav questioned.

"She was returned to her American family; all patrol boats were searching for her since her kidnapping was reported. She was from a wealthy family and Mike was offered a two billion American dollars reward for his efforts," his crew turned towards Mike with bewildered expressions. "Yeah, and our Mike turned it down saying he was doing his job."

"Wow, sir! It was two billion American dollars! I can't believe you turned it down," Spider almost whispered. Mike chuckled

"Doing a job that you love is far more important than money, Spider."

After a while, the waiters were almost pushing them out of the restaurant and with bills paid, they finally went their separate ways.

Kate and Mike got home and continued their nightly routine, and once they were on the bed, Kate turned towards Mike and kissed him.

"My hero," she grinned before Mike kissed her again. "So, what happened to Kathrine?"

"Well, we still keep contact. She got married and had four kids, and it's currently running her father oil business. She mentioned naming her firstborn son after me."

"Really?"

"Yes"

"Well, my hero," she smiled mischievously moving her hand between them.

"Kate," he warned

"Yes, Mike?"

"I love you," he said against her lips before he flipped them

"

And I you, Mike." He kissed her and made love. Falling asleep in each other's arms with sated smiles.

The next day, they spent it with the kids. Michele and Patrick joined them. They made the most of it since they were leaving on a six-week patrol after that. The following morning, the Hammersley left port.

Lisa Homes was dropped at Bright island for research. A week later, when she was doing more experiments, she started to feel the numbness, she knew exactly what was going on, so she took the hidden syringe out of her cooler bag and injected the contents of it straight on her vein. Taking a deep breath, she left herself drop close to her bag and rummaged it until she found her sat phone.

"Hi, I'm Doctor Lisa Homes. I'm on Bright Island. I need help." She said between breath, and then, she passed out.

Earlier that same day, the Hammersley had stopped on an island for some R and R. Mike and half the crew went on the beach to play touch rugby and prepare a barbecue, while the other half remained on the ship. Kate was smiling as she checked the situation on the beach.

"X!" RO walked onto the bridge. "Coast watch spotted an FFV not far from here," he told her not even waiting for an answer.

"Thanks, RO," she said as she grabbed the radio.

"Charlie eight two. This is X Ray eight two."

"This is Charlie eight two," Spider answered.

"Spider, I need to talk to the Captain," she saw him nod thought the binoculars before she saw him ran towards Mike.

"X ray eight two, what is it?" Mike said frowning as Spider panted beside him.

"Coast watch picked up an FFV. Thirty miles from here, sir. We are the closest assets."

"Copy that. We are on our way back, Charlie two out." Mike frowned before he turned around. "Ok, everybody! Pack up! We have one FFV to catch."

Once aboard, Kate gave the orders to raise the anchor and start the engines. With the coordinates set they started moving, the moment Mike walked onto the bridge she brought him up to speed.

"Good job, X!" He said smiling at her

"Thank you, sir."

An hour later they reached the FFV. Mike grinned as he observed Kate in action for the first time. He was impressed with how she did her first boarding even if he noticed she was a bit seasick.

"Charlie eight two sip-rep over," Mike said, watching Kate and Spider carefully since it was the first boarding for both and he knew how that could affect the body.

"Sir, we've got five men on board. The boat is seaworthy, but it can't return to base. Charge said they are almost out of fuel."

"Ok, prepare it for a tow. Leave ET and Jaffa on board with the crew, copy over."

"Copy that, sir." Ten minutes later, the FFV was towed by the Hammersley and Kate walked back onto the bridge.

"First FFV X, you did an excellent job. How are your sea legs?"

"Well placed, sir. I did feel a bit of seasickness before." Mike nodded.

"Nav, how long before we reach port?"

"Twelve hours with our new cargo, sir."

"Thanks," the bridge was silent when the satellite phone started ringing, Mike frowned.

"Hammersley. Lieutenant Commander Flynn is speaking."

"Mike, it's Steve. You are the closest asset we got, and we need you asap on Bright Island. We received a distressed call from Doctor Lisa homes, a marine biologist. She asked for help before we lost contact."

"A marine biologist?"

"Yes. Get there as quickly as you can. Fair winds." Mike observed the sat phone for a few seconds before he shook himself and turned towards Nav.

"How long until we reach Bright island?" he asked her. Kate and Nav quickly looked at the map and checked.

"Six hours due to our tow, sir. Without it, we could be in two hours." Mike growled.

"Charlie eight two. This is x ray two. ET, we are going to drop the tow. There's an emergency on Bright island. We will return as quickly as we can to tow you back, copy over."

"Copy that, sir. We will be waiting."

ET walked to the front of the boat and detached the rope connecting them to the Hammersley. Then he waved to the crew, the ones in the Hammersley quickly pulled the rope.

Without the weight of the FFV, they reached the Bright island in less than the estimated two hours.


	82. Chapter 82

Ch82

Kate, Swain, Spider, and Buffer jumped out of the boat.

"What is it, Buffer?" Kate asked as Buffer stopped.

"Footprints, X. Leading that way," he pointed

"X ray eight two, this is Charlie eight two."

"Charlie eight two, go ahead X."

"Sir, Buffer found footprints. We are going to follow them."

"Copy that, X." They followed Buffer for twenty minutes until they found Lisa Homes on the ground.

"X ray eight two, this is Charlie eight two. Sir, we've found Dr. Homes. Copy over"

"We must be in a dead spot X," Buffer said when there was no answer.

"Go up the hill, buffer and see if you can contact them. You might have to pass messages back and forth."

"Sure, X," he said before he ran towards the hill.

"How is she?" She asked Swain.

"Alive. Her pulse is strong," he checked for a sign of what could've happened to her but found nothing. "There's anything wrong visible, X. Only this puncture on her arm." He looked at Kate and then the woman on the ground took a deep breath as she open her eyes. "Ma'am? Can you hear me?"

"Yes," Lisa answered looking around.

"Doctor homes, I'm Lieutenant McGregor on HMAS Hammersley. We were sent for help," Lisa sat up slowly and sighed.

"I received a letter a few weeks ago. In it, someone warned me about not drinking the water of the island. Also, it mentioned an antitoxin that I should bring."

"Antitoxin for what?"

"Crab toxin. I was working on an antidote when I found out someone stole the toxin I was working with from the lab. I just finished the antitoxin when I received the letter. It was a warning, someone wants to kill me and using the toxin was the best way to make it accidental."

"Do you know who it is?"

"Yes, I think so. But there's more, the toxin I'm talking about doesn't have any color or taste."

"And can easily become a bioweapon?" Kate asked

"In terrorist hands, yes. The amount that was stolen can be used for over fifteen thousand liters of water. It only takes twenty milliliters of it to kill a person."

"The puncture in your arm, is that the toxin or the antidote?" Swain asked.

"Antidote, I injected myself with the antidote before calling for help. I wasn't sure it would work."

"Then, we better get you out of here," Kate said

"I need to take a bag. It's hidden. I notice different foot prints not far from here but thought nothing of it when I drank some bottle water when I return"

"How long before you notice it on your system?"

"An hour hours."

"Ok, let's go."

"X. Its Buffer copy over."

"Go ahead, Buffer."

"The boss wants a sit rep. Copy"

"Tell him we are on our way back to the beach with Dr. Homes, copy over."

Swain helped Dr. Homes to stand up, and they followed her as she retrieved her bag.

"I noticed something odd earlier, and I was planning on checking it out tomorrow," Lisa explained as she walk to where she going to show them what she found.

"X, want me to stay where I am or should I return to the boat?" Buffer said

"Go to the beach; we will be there asap. Copy over," Kate said before Doctor Homes stopped and pointed to a tree.

"What the?" Kate frowned. The mark was noticeable, and they neared it.

"It's not very old."

"X!" Swain called moving branches away. He took his torch out and walked forward. "I'll check it out." When Lisa and Kate walk over to where Swain is.

"Ok," Kate agreed while Swain walked slowly with his gun in hand.

"X! Dr. Homes!" Swain called from the inside. "I think you want to look at this!"

"Oh my god! There are enough bottles here to kill everyone in Australia!" Lisa said with a horrified expression.

"Are you sure this is the toxin water?" Swain asked

"Yes" she open her bag and pulled out a bottle to show them. "This is the bottle I drank from before the sytems started" They look that the bottle in Lisa hand then what in front of them. It was the same bottle water

"Ok. Let's head back to the boat and let the captain know about this before we take any action." They walk back out and covered the entrance with the branches.

"Sir," Kate said as soon as protocol allowed her. "I need RO and a camera on the beach. We found thousands of bottles of toxic water, sir. According to with Dr. Homes, there are enough to kill everyone in Australia."

"Copy that, X! RO will be waiting for you on the beach." When the trio reached the beach, a dingy with RO pulled close to the boat.

"Buffer, RO. You are with me. Swain take Dr. Homes to the Hammersley."

"Yes, ma'am," Swain said. Buffer and RO followed Kate back to where the bottles were.

"RO, record everything. Labels included"

"Yes, ma'am." Buffer and Kate looked around

"This looks like an old bunker of some kind, X." Buffer commented.

"It is. This was built at the beginning of world war two as part of an underground network of hidden bunkers created on some islands."

"Any ideas how many bunkers were built on this island, X?" RO asked

"I don't know," she sighed before she contacted the Hammersley. "Sir, can you contact NAVCOM and find out how many WWII bunkers were built on this island? Information of bunkers on a hundred-mile radius would be useful too." Mike thought about it

"X, are you thinking that there might be more of these bottles?"

"

Yes, sir. And those old bunkers are the perfect place to keep them cool and out of sight."

"I'll make the call, ETA?"

"I'm done, X," RO said

"We are on our way back to the beach, sir. Ask Nav to track any boats in the area."

"Copy That X, X ray eight two out."

"Let's go," Kate said.

"X," Mike grinned when he saw her entering the bridge an hour later.

"Sir."

"I spoke to Steve, he's going to get the information you asked and will have it by the time we get back to port."

"Great. Nav, is there anything on the radar?"

"Yes. Three fishing boats, one touring boat and a barge."

"What's the name of the barge?"

"Pacific marine."

"X? What are you thinking?" Mike asked her, knowing too well what her expressions meant.

"Don't you think it's strange that a barge is all the way out here miles away from any civilization form?"

"It could come from an island."

"Sir, the water bottles we found could fill a quarter of any barge."

"What about a boat?" Nav asked

"A touring boat could take half of it."

"Then we better hurry back to port and bring Steve up to speed when we meet him."

"Thanks, sir." Kate grinned. Nav looked at them shaking her head and returned to work.

Less than two hours later, they were reaching the previously discarded FFV. Noticing something strange, Kate picked her binoculars

"Sir! There's smoke twenty degrees starboard," Mike and Nav repeated her action and noticed the smoke coming from the FFV.

"X hands..." Mike didn't get a chance to finish before she grabbed the microphone

"Hands to boarding stations, hands to boarding stations, hands to boarding stations for sea rescue, medical team on the deck for retrieval of wounded." Mike shook his head.

"You didn't give me a chance to finish," he pointed making Kate smile

"Spider one eight zero, revolution one five zero," Kate said as an answer

"Turning one eight zero, revolution one five zero."

On the FFV, ET, and Jaffa managed to calm the five men. Their kitchen had caught on fire, so they've tried to put it out but it spread fast so they all moved up onto to the deck.

"Here, put these on," ET said, shuffling life vests to them. ET and Jaffa showed them how to use them, and then, one of the men pointed towards the sea.

"It must be the Hammersley," Jaffa grinned.

"I hope so," ET said.

"Well, as long as it isn't the Kingston, I'm good." ET laughed. "Really, we wouldn't hear the end of it."

It wasn't too much later when a bang was heard, and Et turned to the crew.

"Jump to the water; this is going to blow."

They all jumped into the sea and swam away from the boat. They had a chance to get to a safe distance before it exploded. Jaffa instructed the men to keep moving further away and once they considered it was a good distance they all activated their life vest.

They were floating calmly on the sea, on one side, the boat was slowly sinking on the other side the Hammersley dingy was heading towards them.

"You guys took your sweet time," ET said laughing when they reached them.

"Very funny, ET." Buffer said. Once all the men were on the dingy, they headed back to the Hammersley.

"How did it go on Bright island? Did you guys manage to find the woman?"

"Yeah and much more."

"Like an island full of women, mate?" Jaffa asked laughing.

"Only in your dreams, mate. But no."

"What was it?" ET asked noticing Buffer's expression.

"We found bottles of toxic water. Enough to kill everyone in Australia."

"You must be joking," Jaffa said bewildered.

"I'm dead serious, mate." ET and Jaffa looked at each other knowing that Buffer wasn't joking.

They reached the Hammersley, and after a check from Swain, ET went to find Mike.

"Sir? Buffer mentioned the toxic water. Is that verified?"

"Yes."

"Wow," then he smiled.

"ET, this is not a laughing matter."

"Sorry, sir. I was just wishfully thinking that if we get the ones behind this, we will beat the Kingston." Mike shook his head.

"Go and get changed, ET!" Mike chuckled.

"But I am right, sir." ET grinned before he walked away to find Nikki and reassure her that he was alright.

They were reaching port when the sat phone went off, Mike took it and frowned.

"X," he said turning to Kate, "you have the bridge."

"Sir? We are almost in port."

"I know, X. Steve wants me to talk to Doctor Homes, she won't be walking off here."

"What? Then how?"

"In a body bag. Someone's idea in case whoever is behind the toxin are watching the wharf. There's hope for someone to go to the morgue to identify her."

"I understand." As Mike walked out of the bridge, Kate started to give orders to reach port safely.

"Doctor Homes," Mike said when he reached the dining room.

"Yes"

"I've spoken to Commander Marshall. He mentioned an ongoing investigation and the feds that are working on it asked that you don't walk off the Hammersley." Mike stated, and she frowned.

"Are you saying?"

"Yes, you'll be leaving the Hammersley in a body bag." She blanched.

"You must be joking."

"I'm not. You will be sedated to low your breathing, the agents behind the investigation believe the people behind this might be watching the wharf. If they see you walking down, they might try to kill you."

"I don't know what to say."

"It's your choice, ma'am. Plus... you would have to look dead in case someone comes to identify you. The feds also want to place you into witness protection program until they catch the ones behind this."

"What would you do if you were in my shoes?"

"I'll go with their plans. If you like, Lieutenant McGregor can be at the hospital with you and the feds."

"What about your crew, I mean?"

"I'll be talking to them"

"Then, I'll do what you ask."


	83. Chapter 83

Ch 83

An hour after they reached the port, two federal agents and Steve showed up. Mike and Kate were walking down the Hammersley to welcome them.

"Steve"

"Mike, Lieutenant, these are Agents Murphy and Thomas."

"I already know Murphy."

"Lieutenant Commander Flynn, I hope you don't interfere with our investigations."

"You know me, Murphy."

"I do, and that is why I'm warning you before you do."

"Alright, that's enough. Mike, where is Dr. Homes?"

"Here she comes, sir," Kate said.

They turned to see Swain and Chefo pushing a body bag on a stretcher and walked towards the Hurst.

"Sir, are they taking Dr. Homes to the hospital?" Mike asked

"Yes, they are."

"Lieutenant and I will be there."

"Mike"

"I told her we were going to be there."

"Alright," Swain turned to Mike and gave him a slight nod before they returned to the ship after delivering their cargo.

"You can come with us; we are going there now, Lieutenant Commander, Lieutenant."

"Thank you, sir," Kate said

"Mike, Lieutenant come and see me when you are done at the hospital."

"Yes, sir." Kate saluted Steve. He returned her salute before he turned around to walk to NAVCOM.

"Lieutenant, you saw the bottles?" Murphy asked once they were in the car on their way to the hospital. Kate nodded. "How many do you think there are?"

"About ten thousand."

"Not enough to kill all of Australia."

"Doctor Homes said that if you were to drink a glass of one mil of the toxin diluted to 1.5 liters of water, you would be slowly killed. A bottle of 1.5 can be divided into up to ten glasses. So, each of the ten people would be paralyzed; then the larynx will start to swell until breathing was not possible."

"And there's an antidote?" Mike shook his head.

"As far as we know the toxin is new and unknown," Mike said

They walked into the hospital to find where Doctor Homes was place. When they reached there; they found someone talking with the Doctor.

"Doctor," they called, the man turned around before excusing himself with the woman.

"Agent Murphy, you are here to see Doctor Homes body?"

"Yes, that is correct."

"Well then, Agent Murphy. This is Doctor Ursula Morrell; she's here to identify the remains."

"Oh, really? And did you know her well?" Murphy asked

"We shared the lab for five years," Ursula explained.

"And by any chance, you know what she was doing on Bright island?"

"She was researching some antidotes for a toxin."

"Shall we?" the doctor said, pointing towards a door. They walked into the next room and soon he was rolling a covered body in front of them.

"Can you identify this woman?" he asked uncovering the face.

"Yes," she blanched. "That's Lisa Homes," she squeaked out before her legs gave way and Mike was quick to catch her

"I'll take her outside," Mike helping Ursula walk out side.

"It's safe now, Dr. homes," the agent said, and she inhaled deeply. She opened her eyes and sat up clutching the sheet, she looked around and relaxed when she saw Kate.

"Dr. Homes, I'm Agent Murphy," he offered his hand, and she took it.

"What happens now?"

"You can get dressed, and we will take you to a safe location."

"What about my work?"

"We've mounted a lab for you. If we failed to provide something you needed, then we will provide it for you."

"Thank you," she said as they left the room.

"This way, Doctor Homes," the doctor said pointing towards the other side.

She wrapped herself in the sheet and followed him. Before she entered, she turned around and smiled at Kate.

"Thank Lieutenant Commander Flynn for me."

"I will, ma'am and good luck."

"Thank you." They both nodded to each other and walked in the opposite direction.

"Agents Murphy and Thomas are staying until they get the Doctor's report." Kate said when she walk over to mike

"Alright."

"Mike?" Ursula called.

"Can you stay with me, please?"

"I'm sorry, ma'am. Commander Marshall is waiting for Lieutenant Commander Flynn and myself to report before we have to sail again."

"Oh... ok."

"Will you be ok, ma'am?" Mike asked

"I will be, thanks." She stood up and walk away from them. Mike turned to Kate with a smirk.

"What? Commander Marshal is waiting for us," she answered defensively. He grinned

"You are jealous," Kate rolled her eyes and walked away from him. Mike chuckled and followed her.

When they reached Navcom and were directed straight to Commander Marshal's office.

"Mike, Lieutenant, how did it go at the hospital?"

"It went good, Steve. Did you manage to find out about the bunkers?" Steve picked up a folder and passed it to Mike.

"Yes, I did. Lieutenant, you were right about the bunkers, there's one on Creek island," Mike opened the file and Kate moved closer to read it too.

"Creek island is three hours away from Bright island." Mike pointed.

"And Bright island is two hours away from territorial waters," Kate added.

"What do you think of this?" Mike gave her the sheet of paper and pointed to one part. Kate frowned.

"Oh, my! If the size of the bunkers is correct, what we found on Bright Island is only a quarter of what's available. If there are bottles on Creek island," Kate calculated and looked at Mike in horror. "If I'm right, there's enough toxin to kill six times over the Australian population. Sir, if those bottles get into international waters, they can be sold to the highest bidder."

"Does agent Murphy know about this?" Mike asked Steve

"No, not yet. And Mike, you are not going to do anything about this. It is a federal matter now."

"Steve," Mike started, but Steve only raised his hand to stop him.

"Mike, I mean it." Mike stood up. "And I know you won't want to stop, Mike. But it is an order," Mike nodded and walked out of Steve's office. The moment his door was closed, Steve huffed.

"You are afraid he's going to go after this, right?" Kate said before she realized she was talking with her Commander. "Sir," Steve grinned.

"Yes, but this time if he crosses the line, I won't be able to help him."

"I know, sir. And he probably knows it too. But he does have a point, sir."

"I am not saying he doesn't," Kate stood up, with a grin lowering the file on Steve's desktop.

"Sir? Can I ask you something?" Steve frowned.

"Ask away, Lieutenant."

"Can you check out a barge called Pacific Mariner? It was spotted on the radar when we were on Bright island, and it was moving away from Creek island."

"Sure, I'll look for it."

"Thank you, sir," Kate saluted before turning around and going to find Mike.

She found him leaning against the rails and the moment he heard her footsteps he turned around. She smiled. "Let's go home."

He grinned back and nodded before they walked to their car.

The next morning, they were called into NAVCOM. Two federal police officers were waiting for them at Steve's office.

"Murphy," Mike said when he recognized one of the men.

"Lieutenant Commander Flynn," he nodded.

"Steve," Mike greeted

"I'm sorry, Mike. The orders came from the fleet command. Your orders are to take Agents Murphy and Turnball to Bright Island and show them the bottles."

"What?"

"I'm sorry, Mike. After that the Hammersley is to finish its patrol," Mike clenched his jaw before he nodded.

"When do we leave?"

"In two hours. The Hammersley is being stocked as we speak." Steve affirmed giving Mike the required papers. "Fair winds." He added, Mike and Kate saluted Steve, and he saluted them before they left the room with the agents behind them.

Two hours later, Mike was on the bridge of the Hammersley with Swain, and Nav. Kate was down below having words with some sailors who were partly drunk or suffering from a hangover from the night before. When the agents entering the room opened the door to the bridge, all the people in the bridge could hear Kate's voice reprimanding the sailors.

"Lieutenant McGregor sure has a temper," Murphy commented making Swain, Nav and Mike grin.

"Yes. She's one hell of a taskmaster," Nav said.

"I almost feel sorry for those sailors she's yelling at," Turnball grimaced.

"You shouldn't, she's good at what she does, ma'am and she wouldn't be doing it if they followed orders," Swain explained.

"How so?"

"X warned the crew about not getting drunk. They didn't listen, and now suffering the consequences," Mike added.

"How many are there, sir?" Swain asked out of curiosity.

"Spider, Chefo and Spike."

"Well, we will have very clean toilets, sir." Nav grinned making the other two laugh. The agents frowned. "Ah, it's one of the punishments around here. Cleaning toilets with a toothbrush."

"That's horrible!" Turnball said

"It's effective," Mike added. "Once they experience it, they will do everything in their hands to avoid being in that place again."


	84. Chapter 84

Ch 84

As the Hammersley sailed to Bright Island, Jack O'Neill reopened a letter and read the contents once more before passing it to Sam. Exchanging quick nods, they walked outside and drove to Cheyenne mountain, and after a quick detour, they walked inside the ship.

Soon, they were floating over the Hammersley. They did some checks before moving to the next coordinates.

"Ready?" Jack grinned, and Sam nodded. Before Jack raised the shields and entered underwater

"This is amazing," Sam said.

"It is," he agreed both mesmerized by the view. "There it is."

Jack lowered the ship to the ocean bed and extended the shield to create a breathable space around the device.

"I think it is ready," he turned to her, and she nodded walking towards the back. "Sam!" He called over, and she turned around. "Be careful."

"I will," she said after smiling lovingly at him. Then she turned around and walked out. She lowered her backpack beside the device and verified if it was safe to move. Once she was certain it was, she placed all her gadgets back in place before walking inside the ship again.

"It is safe to move, Jack," she said lowering her backpack.

"And how exactly can we manage it?" He asked, knowing she already had thought about a few ways before they flew over to Australia.

"Help me out?" She asked, showing him a bag full of ropes. He nodded an soon the device was tightly tied to the back of the ship.

"So, now we just need to close the door and hope we can move it," Jack grinned.

"Pretty much," she added. "Let's take this to the Hammersley."

"Ok, hang on," Jack started the ship adjusting the shield to cover only the ship again before he moved upwards slowly, moving the device along.

"Sweet. So, where should we drop the package?"

"About two hundred meters in front of the Hammersley," Jack moved quickly.

"Make it threehundred meters so I can untie everything in time."

"Ok," Jack lowered the ship following her instructions and extended the shield again. "You better be quick, Sam."

She rushed to the device and cut the cords as fast as she could with her newest toy, and soon she was dragging all the extra rope inside the ship.

"Done!" she yelled, and the door closed behind her. While she fixed the mess on the back, Jack shrunk the shield again and flew them out of the sea. But kept them cloaked and floated above the location.

On the Hammersley bridge, they were discussing how they would proceed once on Bright Island when they heard a noise that didn't belong to their ship.

"Stop the engines!" Mike yelled before he went down to the deck. "Buffer! Check the other side! We hit something!"

"Sir! Over here!" Buffer called after a few seconds; Mike rushed to Buffer.

"There!" Buffer said poing to a bright orange ball that in the water. Mike frowned and turned to Kate.

"X! Reverse engines and move thirty degrees away."

"Yes, sir!" Kate ran back to the bridge to give the orders.

"It seems a buoy."

"This must be a new way to get the drugs into Australia," Murphy commented

"We won't know until we check what's attached," Mike said as the Hammersley moved away.

They stopped near it and Swain, ET, Buffer, and Kate were sent to check. As their boat stopped close, Swain and ET got ready to dive down.

"Buffer. Look." Kate said pointing to Another a white ball with a blinking light on top of it buoy appeared. RO was in the radio room when a signal appeared all of the sudden.

"Sir! A transmitter signal just appeared over the radio," he announced to the intercom.

"Thanks, RO." Mike turned to the agent

"Well, it's your choice. Bright island or finding out what's going on here?"

"Bright island can wait for two hours."

"Very well," then they heard a noise and saw the tinny speeding away. As they moved towards the Hammersley, the crew on deck could see the characteristic movement of an underwater explosion.

"Swain! What the hell happened down there?" Mike asked as Swain reached the side of the ship.

"It was a setup, sir. The buoy was attached to a bond. ET and I weren't even near it; it was luck I guess, I saw a green light. Then it turned red, and I knew we had to get out of there. It was close. Probably had a timer or a remote detonator."

"Alright, go and get changed."

"Yes, sir."

On the side, Nav was asking ET if he was okay, he told her not to worry and followed Swain to get changed. Mike looked the exchange carefully, but when Nav turned towards him, he just nodded her to get back inside.

"It looks like we won't catch the ones behind that bomb," Murphy sighed and walked away.

Mike huffed before he too returned to the bridge and they started the trip to Bright Island. Reaching it, Mike sent the same team that went the first time along with the agents. Once they reached the bunker, the Agents froze cold for a moment when they noticed exactly how much of the poison was there. Then, they followed Buffer back to the beach to grab their bags before the crew returned to the Hammersley to continue their patrol.

The next day, the radar showed two boats: one was heading quickly towards the other that was completely stopped. Suspecting their purpose, they headed towards the boats. When they were close to seeing them, one of the boats started their engines and speeded away.

"Vessel on my port bow. This is Austrlian war ship Hammersley. Stop to, we will attempt to board you." Kate said over the speaker phone

"X call..."

"Hands to boarding station, hands to boarding station, hands to boarding station," Kate said over the PA system. She put the microphone back and turned past Mike.

"One day, X. One day I'll beat you to it," Kate smiled but continue moving out. Mike turned with a frown when he heard some girly giggling on the bridge. "Nav?"

"Good luck in that, sir."

"Very funny, Nav."

"She knows what you are going to say before you say it."

"I know! Where's the other vessel?"

"Heading south-west."

"Keep an eye on it."

"Yes, sir." Mike turned his attention to the other boat, and it was pretty obvious something was going on in there.

A few minutes later, the tinny reached the boat. Mike picked up his binoculars to keep an eye on the situation. Until he saw Kate grinning towards the Hammersley.

"X ray eight two. This is Charlie eight two. Sir, three-person on board and about forty kilos of drugs. Copy over," Mike grinned.

"Copy that, X. You and Spider stay on the boat, head back to port while we go and find the other boat, copy over."

"Copy that, sir." Mike watched as the remaining of the crew got back into the tinny and headed back towards them; while Kate turned the engines of the boat on and turned it around heading to the port.

An hour later, the Hammersley caught the other boat. Mike noticed that the driver went into the sea and noticed a buoy.

"Nav! Tell Swain and ET to get into wetsuits; I have a bad feeling."

"Yes, sir!" Nav rushed of the bridge. By the time the Hammersley stopped the engine Swain, and ET was ready to jump into the sea. They dove close to the buoy, and before they could think about it, there was an underwater explosion that blew up the boat shocking the crew. Every available member ran to the deck to look out for bodies or survivors.

"SIR!" Buffer yelled pointing to three heads that had just popped up and swam to the Hammersley. said as he pointed to where three heads popped up and started swimming towards Hammersley. Buffer lower the ladder for the three divers.

"Swain! What happened?"

"We got to him in time, sir. Same bomb as before. ET and I grabbed the guy and swam away, and it went off."

"You were very lucky, go and get change. Buffer put this man in the aster."

"Yes, sir!"

He turned around noticing the relieved faces of the crew, but it was the way Nav was looking at ET that worried him. He shook his head and decided to let it go for the moment.

They reached port, and the police were already on the boat that Kate and Spider brought earlier. Kate smiled when she noticed Mike looking at her. She and Spider returned to the Hammersley.

"Good job, people." Mike greeted them.

"Thank you, sir."

"You can go, Spider. X, what were the results?"

"The feds said there were over fifty kilos on board, possibly more."

"Well, those are at least fifty kilos that won't be on the streets."

"That's true, sir."

"Go and store your things away."

"Yes, sir." As she walked past him, he noticed a car stopping on the wharf. Mike walked off the Hammersley to meet Steve.

"Steve"

"Mike, another job well done."

"Thanks, we were lucky," Mike confessed, and Steve chuckled in agreement.

"Any idea of how many kilos of drugs it was?"

"Kate said about fifty kilos. With a possibility of more."

"That is a good catch."

"Yes, sir. It sure was"

"And how is your new XO?" Mike smiled

"She has done a great job. I don't get a chance to finish to tell her to call hands to boarding stations before she's already calling them." Steve chuckled

"One day you will."

"She knows me too well."

"That and she is the best."

"That's true. Well, I better get back on board we due to leave and knowing Kate..."

"Sir! We are due to leave in two minutes!" Kate yelled out, and Steve laughed. Mike turned towards the Hammersley to find a grinning Nav and Kate up on the top deck looking down at him.

"See what I mean?"

"Yes, I do! Fair winds"

"Thanks, Steve," Mike walked to the Hammersley and noticed Kate looking at her watch then towards him with a raised eyebrow. A few minutes later, Hammersley left the port to continue their patrol.

Two weeks later, the Hammersley went through a bad storm. By the next morning, all of the crew was tired. The storm kept them all awake and added to it, they had issues with the engines and were on the backup since early that morning. Later, Charge entered the bridge.

"Charge, how are the engines?"

"Sir, I need to work on them."

"How much time?"

"Three, four hours will do for a temporary job. But I do suggest to head back to port once done."

"Alright, Nav which is the closest island?"

"Bright island, sir" Kate turned to Mike

"Sir? How about Creek island? The crew could do with some R and R."

"Bright island is the closest, X."

"Yes, sir. And if the feds are still there?" Mike thought about the situation.

"Ok, Creek island," he turned to Nav

"One five zero and three hours, sir."

"ET"

"Yes, sir. One five zero."

"Sir, why are we going to Creek island for some R and R?"

"I wouldn't mind going for a bush walk," Kate said smiling as she turned towards the sea

"Sir, X, what's going on here?" Kate turned to Mike

"They might want to help...sir"

"Alright! There's a WWII bunker on Creek island. We think there might be more of the toxin on there."

"What?!" ET, Nav, and Charge said in shock

"We don't know for sure."

"Sir, I'm willing to help look for it," Charge said

"Same here, sir" Nav added.

"Ok, ok, and anyone else."

"Except, Charge. You got engines to fix," Kate grinned.

"Oh, yeah!"

"Don't worry, Charge."

"Thanks, sir."


	85. Chapter 85

Ch 84

Three hours later the Hammersley stopped by Creek island. Mike stood behind with Charge and a temporary crew to help him fix the engines. The rest of the crew went to shore for some R and R.

On the shore, Kate paired every one before they all went in different directions. Chefo stood behind by the shore with the medkit and dingy.

Two and half hours later they found nothing. ET and Nav stop for a breather as they leaned against a tree

"Here," ET passed Nav his bottle water

"Thanks," she opened it and took a mouthful before giving it back to ET. She was looking around when she spotted something odd. "ET, over there." She pointed.

"What are you seeing?" he asked frowning.

"There, don't you see something odd?"

"No."

"Look those branches, they look half dead," she frowned. And walked towards it, ET followed her close behind. They spotted at the branches and picked them up and moved away.

"It looks like we found it," ET grinned, and she smiled back.

"X, it's Nav. We think we've found the bunker."

"Where are you?" "

"About three miles north of when you last saw us."

"Copy that. We are on our way, don't go in until we get there."

"Copy that."

"If the toxin is there," ET said. "And we manage to get the guys behind this; we are going to beat the Kingston easily."

"That's true," Nav said then they heard broken branches. ET grabbed Nav's hand and hid behind a tree and waited. ET looked out and exhaled.

"Spider, Crafty!"

"ET, is this it?" Spider asked.

"It could be. We are waiting for the others."

"Ok." They heard some more branches moving as the others arrived.

"I'll go in there first, X," Buffer offered.

"OK, but be careful, Buffer."

"Yes, ma'am." He turned the torch on and slowly walked into the bunker looking out for any booby traps. Then he walked into the room and verified it was safe. "X! I think you better take a look at this." He yelled from the inside. Slowly, Kate joined Buffer, and soon they heard a gasp.

"It that…" Spider asked when they noticed how many bottles were stored there. Kate nodded as she ordered ET to record the place.

"Talk about a double jackpot," ET mumbled as he stopped filming.

"Everything recorded, ET?"

"Yes, X."

"Then let's head back to the ship and give the Captain some good news to share."

ET and Nav placed the branches, in the same way they had found them, and as the crowd moved away, Buffer used a branch to wipe all the footprints for a few meters before throwing the branch away.

Once on board, Mike was there to greet them, and by the way, Kate was smiling he knew there was some great news.

"X, enjoyed your walk?"

"Yes, sir. You'll want to give Commander Marshall a call, sir. We've found the bunker and its filled with bottles" Mike grinned.

"Excellent news."

"Yes, sir."

"Okay, then lets head back to Cairns. Engines are fixed for now."

The crew moved to their usual positions, and soon they were on their way back.

"Sir," Buffer called as they passed close to Bright Island. "You want to take a look at this," he announced to Mike who was up top. Buffer who was on the lookup lowered some binoculars to Mike.

"Feds. We dropped two, and I count six more. I wonder what they are doing?"

"Breeding, sir." Buffer joked making all of them laugh.

Once back at Cairns, they were granted with seventy-two hours of shore leave while the engines were fixed. Mike and Kate went to see Steve at NAVCOM.

"Mike. I had the Fleet Command on the horn. The federal investigation unit called them after I spoke to them and they are not happy with the knowledge of your interference."

"Sir, we had no choice. We had to stop to fix the engines, and Creek island was close enough."

"Still, you should leave it to the feds."

"Feds," Mike huffed. "By the way, we dropped two, and now there are at least eight of them on Bright Island."

"Mike, stop it."

"Sir, it was my idea to stop at Creek island," Kate said. Mike turned towards her

"Your idea?"

"Yes, sir. I know the feds don't want us interfering, but I suggested the Captain stop there. We told the crew why I wanted to do some R and R there, and they wanted to help. We found the bunker, and it is filled with bottles."

"So, you know where the bunker is."

"Yes, sir. And there's more; I've noticed the Pacific Mariner on the radar when we were a fifteen miles from Bright island."

"Pacific Mariner? You mentioned it before."

"Twice, sir. When they were in radar contact of both Creek and Bright island."

"Sir, don't you think it is too much of a coincidence that the three times we were close to the two island the same vessel shows up on our radar?"

"That's a good point, Mike. I'll let the feds know about it. Now, with the drug busts from a couple of weeks ago, the police found sixty kilos of cocaine on the two boats" Mike and Kate grinned

"That is good news; the crew will be happy with that, Steve."

"Yes, they will, alright." Steve agreed knowing fully well about the battle between the Hammersley and the Kingston. They remained in his office for a while before finally heading home.


	86. Chapter 86

Ch 86

The next morning, they just finished breakfast when they heard a car pull up. Mike went to see who it was, and smiling he opened the door.

"Kate!" Mike called out. Kate walked to where Mike is.

"Daddy!" Emma yelled running towards him. He crouched to pick her up, hugging her and kiss.

"I missed you, daddy."

"I missed you too, sweetie."

"Mummy!" She said as Mike passed her to Kate. His parents smiled bringing MJ and David in their arms.

"Daddy!" MJ said when he was in Mike's arms.

"Hello, son. I've missed you," Mike hugged MJ before he passed him to Kate and grabbed David from his mother's arms and he repeated the exchange.

"Mum, dad. This is a surprise," Mike finally greeted his parents

"We saw the Hammersley in port."

"Oh, come on in."

"For how long are you here?"

"We moved here, Mike," Patrick grinned.

"What? Why?"

"Well both our children are here, and our grandchildren are here…"

"So, we sold our home and bought one here." Patrick said

"You didn't have to."

"Maybe we didn't, but we wanted to. It will be also easier for you when you are away, and for us when you are in town. Now we won't need to fly over to see you."

"I guess it was a good choice then."

"It was. How was your patrol?"

"Busy. We had to return early because of engine problems."

"Well, she's an old boat," Mike smiled

"Yes, she is."

After getting some drinks made for everyone, Kate joined the family in the living room lowering the tray on the coffee table. Then she sat beside Mike; the kids wanted some attention, so they pulled Emma between them and grabbed one twin each while talking with Michele and Patrick.

"Kate, I got some good news, your condo was sold last week."

"Wow! That was fast."

"Yes, it was. The real-estate agent called to let me know that a family fell in love with the children's rooms." Kate turned to Mike who was looking at her while smiling. Then they look back at Michele

"So, it was the bedrooms," Mike grinned proudly.

"Yes. They got three kids themselves, two teen girls and a boy. The wife is a Doctor, and they both are in the Navy. Currently stationed in Sydney."

"I thought it would be the view," Mike added.

"It helped."

"What happened to the furniture?" Mike asked

"As Kate requested. It was donated to charity. All but the kids' cots and drawers. I haven't had a chance to go through their clothes yet."

"Where are the cots, mum?" Mike asked

"At our home for the kids."

"Ok"

"Mum, when you sort out the kids' clothes. Can you leave the ones that don't fit them any longer separated? We know someone who could use them," Kate explained.

"Who?" Mike asked.

"Swain and Sally. Swain told me that they are struggling since she has been on maternity leave and their only income is Swain's."

"I didn't realize how bad it could be for them."

"It is complicated," Kate shrugged.

"You are a good woman, Kate."

"You know what? We could host a baby shower for Swain and Sally."

"Are you sure?" Mike asked

"Yes! We know how the crew is like."

"When?"

"At our return from the next patrol. It will be the last one for Swain since Sally could go into labor any time next month."

"You are right. Let's do it."

Later that night Michele and Patrick took the kids with them just in case the Hammersley has to crash sail early the next day since the repairs are complete.

The next day, Kate texted and some other of their closest friends to tell them about the idea.

"Good morning, Nav." Kate grinned, it was barely a minute since she had sent the text.

"I've got your text, just one question. How are we going to buy Swain and Sally their gift? I mean, if you plan to have it the same day we return, it will be complex to buy things on patrol."

"I was thinking about contacting my Mike's mom and see if she could meet us at the wharf tomorrow. So, we can collect the money from the crew, and she could do the shopping."

"That's a great solution. I share the arrangements with the crew."

"Thanks, see you tomorrow! Enjoy your leave!"

"You too, Kate."

After they finished the call, Kate called Michelle. After her mother in law agreed to it, she confirmed it to Nav and went to the pool to join Mike and the kids.

After three days of shore leave, they meet up early to collect the money. When Michelle arrived, they gave her the money and some ideas that made her laugh before they all were called back to the Hammersley.

"Hey, mom." Kate went to Michelle when was almost time to depart.

"Kate, your crew is amazing."

"Yes, we know. How much did they give you?"

"They reached one thousand dollars."

"Nice, and this is from us." She said giving her more money.

"But Kate, you already gave them the kids clothes an all."

"Yes, mum. But we had a lot of money and plenty of support; they don't. Besides, they are good people, and they deserve it."

"You two are something else," Michelle smiled.

"Oh, this is for the party. Food, drinks, you know? Whatever you see fit." She said giving her another envelope with more money.

"Don't worry; I'll take care of it."

"I spoke to Hannah, and she wants to help out if you need her."

"Need her? It's been ages since Hannah and I been shopping together," Michele grinned.

"Well, never are enough mother daughter's days, right?"

"True." Kate checked her watch.

"I'll better go before I get into trouble with the Captain!" Michele laughed.

"Yes, you better Dear." They hugged before Kate walked up and onto the Hammersley. Michelle placed the money safely in her purse before she noticed Kate waving goodbye.

Soon, Michelle was leaving and not that much later; the Hammersley started their three weeks patrol. For the first couple of days it seemed like it would be a quiet one, but by the third day, they were kept very busy. Around 10 FFV had managed to fill the aster and two other rooms and forced them to return to Carins.

They arrived just before dark and the crew had a night of shore leave. Kate and Mike stood behind on the Hammersley to fill out the reports.

"Mike?" Kate said stopping for a while to look at him. "What do you like for dinner?" Mike looked at his watch than to Kate

"How about we go out for dinner? I know a great Chinese place," Kate smiled.

"Sounds good and we can finish this when we get back," Mike grinned.

"Let's do it."

They closed their files and picked up their paperwork and walked out to their cabins to get changed. Mike waited for Kate on the wharf.

"Shall we?" He said as soon as she reached the wharf and held onto her hand.

They walked for fifteen minutes until they reached the Chinese restaurant. They were shown to a table and spent the next hour and a half talking about other things that got nothing to do with work.

"Oh, by the way, Hannah is going to be helping mum with the shopping," Mike looked at Kate in shock.

"I'm not sure if that's a good thing or not"

"Why wouldn't it?"

"Hannah goes crazy, she organized her last one, and she went overboard with gifts for her friends," Kate smiled as she put her hand in his.

"I'm sure mum can handle Hannah."

"I hope so."

After a while, they went back to the Hammersley and met up at the dining room where they spent the next two hours finishing the reports.

"What a day!" Kate sighed closing the last report.

"Yes, but at least there are ten less foreign fishing vessels to worry about."

"Yeah, well that means that at least one ice boat should be close. It would be great to catch one of them."

"That will make the crew very happy."

"And it will put the Kingston crew to shame," Kate said smiling

"There's that too," Kate stood up picking her files up.

"I'm off to bed. Night...sir."

"Night, X." Kate walked out of the dining room and walked down to her cabin.

It was after one when Kate woke up because she heard giggling outside. Then she heard whispers and more giggling then the door opened, and someone walked into the cabin before the door was closed. Kate turned her light making the person jump.

"Good night, Nav!"

"Kate! Yeah, we had a great night after the busy day."

"We?"

"Crew, poor Swain. The guys were suggesting baby names again," Kate grinned

"So, other than that?"

"Yes, we all came back together. The security from the front gates wouldn't let us through since we were drunk," Nav said as she was getting change

"How did you get past then?"

"Swain showed his ID and ET said that he's going to be a dad and that's why we were celebrating. It took us about five minutes to find our IDs and show it to security before they finally let us go," somehow Nav managed to get changed and managed to get into her bunk.

"I hope the guys didn't get too drunk."

"Nah, they are good. Night, Kate!"

"Night, Nikki!" Kate turned her light off and fell back to sleep.


	87. Chapter 87

Ch 87

The next morning, Kate walked down to the kitchen to see a hungover Chefo sorting out breakfast. He looked at Kate who shook her head as she dished her breakfast and walked into the dining room.

"Chefo looks hung over," Kate said seating beside Mike.

"Yeah, I noticed. Any idea of at what time they arrived?"

"After one, this morning. Nav was drunk when she came into our cabin."

"Great! Over half of the crew is hung over, not a good way to start the day."

"I know," they talked until they finished breakfast.

"Kate?" He asked when she noticed Kate thinking. "What are you thinking?"

"You'll see" Kate stood up and walk out of the dining room. Mike finished his coffee in one swig and stood up.

"Wakey, wakey! Rise and shine!" Kate's voice came over the PA system, and soon a song started.

Mike recognized 'I'm walking on sunshine' and laughed. He shook his head and grabbed the tray and placed it on the bench and saw Chefo trying to block the music. He walked towards the bridge and walked to find Swain looking a bit hungover.

"Good morning, Swain!"

"Morning, sir. It looks like we are going to have another fine day."

"Yes, we are. Enjoyed your night?"

"Yes, sir! I've already had five people searching for Panadol this morning."

"How come you aren't suffering like the others?"

"Someone had to make sure they all returned in one piece, sir." Mike grinned

"You were the designated sober then," they both chuckled. "Any troubles last night?"

"None, sir." Kate walked onto the bridge smiling at Mike then turned to Swain.

"Morning, Swain."

"Morning, X."

"X, you can give the orders to take her out, I'll sit here and watch," Kate and Swain grinned

"Yes, sir."

Kate grinned and picked the mic, pressing the button she gave the orders. Mike observed her from afar until they were out at sea. Soon, they were on patrol, and Mike took control again.

"Morning, sir. X." Nav greeted as she walked into the bridge, looking quite hungover.

"Morning, Nav," Mike said as she moved towards the health cabinet.

"Swain? Where's the Panadol?" He chuckled and searched his pocket and pulled out a twin packet giving it to Nav.

"Thanks, Swain."

"No worries," she turned around and walked off the bridge. Kate was checking the radar and checking the map when Buffer entered the bridge.

"Morning, sir, X, Swain."

"Morning, Buffer," both Kate and Mike said

"Morning, Buffer. Let me guess you are searching for Panadol."

"Please!" Swain chuckled and gave him a couple of pills.

"Thanks," Buffer said walking off the bridge.

"X, you should've warned them."

"Yeah, I should have. Especially after the last time, they had an overnight shore leave. But they should've known better by now," Mike smiled.

"You are right."

Four hours into patrol, Kate picked two dots on the radar.

"Sir, we got two contacts on the radar, one two zero," Mike turned to look on the radar

"How long X?"

"Thirty minutes before we reach them, sir."

"Alright, let me know if any of them move."

"Yes, sir." Kate watched the screen. "Sir, they are on the move, they are splitting up."

"Point us to the closest one."

"Yes, sir. Swain, one five zero revolutions two two zero."

"One five zero Revolutions two two zero," Swain repeated.

"ETA fifteen minutes, sir."

Kate hailed the boat, but they didn't reply. After the third time, she picked the microphone.

"Hands to boarding stations! Hands to boarding stations! Hands to boarding stations!" Kate said placing the microphone back; she turned towards Mike grinning.

"X..."

"I know, double plate."

"Yes," Kate smiled walking off the bridge, just as Nav walked over to the radar.

"She beat you again, sir?" Mike grinned

"Yes, she did."

A few minutes later, Mike watched as the HRIB headed to the boat. Two men appeared on the back of the boat with guns, and they started firing at them. Kate gave the orders, and smoke appeared on the boat. Within a minute Kate, Buffer, and others were on the boat.

"Charlie eight two, this is x-ray eight two," Kate said.

"This is Charlie eight two, go ahead, X."

"Sir, we have five people. Copy over."

"Copy that, X." Mike watched as two of his crew walked from below the decks and talked to Kate.

"Sir, Spider and ET found drugs and weapons below deck."

"How much are we looking at, X?"

"About thirty kilos and three hundred handguns with extra clips, sir."

"Good work, X! Have ET, Spider and Jaffa stay with the boat and return it to Darwin."

"Yes, sir." Mike keep watching the crew until the HRIB was back on the Hammersley. Mike spoke to ET before they left and after that, he contacted Commander Ross at Darwin NAVCOM.

Two hours later, they managed to catch up with the other boat thanks to a ghost net. After the net was removed, they had no choice but to tow the boat back to port. It helped that they found weapons and drugs on board. On Darwin, federal police officers were waiting to take the men and the boat away. As soon as Spider, ET, and Jaffa were back on board, they left to continue the patrol.

Over the next two weeks, the Hammersley was busy with mayday calls, FFV and number of drug busts. They returned to Cairns four times to leave men and busted boats. When they finally returned to port, they were ready to take their leave. Mike came down on time to see the Captain of the Kingston waiting for him.

"James"

"Mike"

"How was your month patrol?"

"Busy, your?"

"Same, so," James and Mike got their notepads out and looked at them.

"James, your turn."

"Fifteen FFV, nine maydays and four drug busts...one hundred kilos of coke, you?" Mike grinned

"In three weeks, twenty-three FFV, eight maydays, three drug busts. One hundred and fifty kilos of coke, fifty kilos of methamphetamine, plus two firearms bust and..." Mike looked up at James, "an ice boat."

"You got to be bloody joking!" James said in shock

"Nope," they pulled out folded the paper and unfolded it, then they wrote down what've been done so far.

"Mike, we are still ahead of you." Mike looked at his list

"Hang on, have you got your last patrol busts?"

"Yeah"

Kate watched what was happening on the docks. She saw Mike laugh and the Captain of the Kingston look shocked. When they finish talking, Mike returned on the Hammersley to the waiting crew and Kate

"Well, sir. By the looks, we are ahead."

"In some we are"

"Damn, but what we saw."

"We are closing the gap. We got a bonus."

"The ice boat, sir," Spider said

"Yes, and the weapons and methamphetamine but we are ahead with the drugs by thirty kilos," everyone cheered

"How close are we, sir?" Charge asked

"As total between the Kingston and us...we are ten kilos of coke behind. Up on weapons and methamphetamine," they grinned

"Ten FFV and three maydays behind and tie with the ice boat."

"Sir, do you think we can beat them?" ET asked.

"Yes, we will. So, let's relax for a few days, and I'll see you all at the baby shower!" They cheered and talked as they walked off the Hammersley.

An hour and a half later, everyone showed up for the baby shower. Sally was sitting down while talking to Hannah. Kids were playing games on the lawn while the adults talked. Chefo was manning the barbeque with his girlfriend help. Everyone was having a great time. After dinner, Mike stopped the music.

"Can I have your attention, please?"

"Swain, Sally, we know you are going through a rough patch at the moment. So, my wife here came up with the idea for baby shower and with the help of my mum, Hannah and your family. Swain, Sally, the Hammersley crew put money together, and we got you guys some gifts. Hammersley crew, except you Swain, follow me" Mike said.

They walked into the house, while the others were wondering what was going on. Minute later, the crew walked outside with different items. Sally and Swain were shocked by what they saw. Two walnut Hollie sleigh cots with mattresses. Two steel craft cozy sleep 4 in 1 portable and two bassinets.

Along with two walnut changing tables, two high chairs, child care walnut timber glider rocker and ottoman. They also got them twin stroller, two car seats, two infant carriers, baby clothes, cotton diapers, baby bottles, baby bags, basically everything they could need for the twins. Then Mike walked up carrying up a wrapped gift.

"Sir, this is incredible." Mike grinned.

"Here, this is for you to unwrap. From what Hannah told me, this will tell us what you two are having"

Sally smiled as she unwrapped hers and picked a blue baby tug carebear. Swain opened his and showed them a pink baby hugs bear.

"Chris, Sally! Open the boxes!" Hannah said. They opened the top of the boxes and found a couple of gift cards. "There are four hundred dollars on both cards, for any items that you'll need for the twins," Chris and Sally hugged each other since Sally was standing up

"Thank you all of you for the wonderful gifts. This means a lot to Sally and me. Sir, thank you for having the baby shower here."

"It was Kate idea."

"X, thank you for everything. Michele, Hannah, thank you for all the trouble you must have gone through. Crew, thank you for everything. I'm going to miss you all while out on patrol next few weeks, so... please, ET, no practical jokes on my temporary replacement."

"Damn! There goes my plan," ET muttered making the crew laugh.

"As Chris said," Sally started. "Thank you all; this means so much to us."

Everyone clapped and then Charge yelled out: "Guava mojo!" Making the crew cheer.

Swain and Sally walked over to the gifts to check them out while talking to the others. Late at night, everyone left the house after placing the gifts back in the room they were hidden first. At one in the morning, Kate and Mike dragged themselves to bed.

The next morning, after a mini truck showed up pick the things and send them to Chris and Sally's place. After that, the crew and families showed up in the center for dawn parade and then, to the R.S.L for breakfast. It was after twelve by the time Kate, Mike and his family got back home.

Hannah and Michele sorted out lunch, while Mike and Kate went to get change. After joining the family downstairs, they had a nice lunch and spent the day playing with the kids and relaxing. They turned to bed early, because they needed to get enough sleep to be ready to be at the wharf by six am for a six-week patrol.

At 5:59 the whole crew was there ready, and they all met Swain's temporary replacement; a coxswain named James "Jazz" Zimmerman. The first three weeks, they attended to some maydays and some FFV. They stopped close to an island where the crew went down for some R and R, and a night anchor to take a break. Early the morning they carried on with the patrol.

On the way back to Cairns, the crew was exhausted. The last weeks they had answered one mayday after another; added to a good number of boarding on FFVs. Sadly, most of the boats weren't seaworthy, so they took the men aboard the Hammersley and sunk them all.

"Sir, you will want to take a look at this," Nav said, on their way back to Cairns. Mike turned to the radar, and Kate walked over to check.

"The Pacific mariner," Kate whispered.

"How close are we to Bright island, Nav?"

"Twenty miles, sir." Mike and Kate looked at each other.

"Alright, mark time and location, Nav."

"Yes, sir."

They continued their trip back to Cairns, and when they were barely two hours away from the port, the sat phone rung.

"Hammersley. Lieutenant Flynn is speaking."

"Mike," Steve said on the line. "I got a call from Petty Officer Coxswain Blake."

"Everything alright with Swain, sir?" All the people in the bridge turned around towards Mike.

"Yes, he only asked to give you a message. Sally, his wife, has given birth two hours ago," Mike grinned

"Thanks for the news, Steve! I'm sure the crew will be happy with it."

"I'm sure they are."

"Steve, we picked up the Pacific mariner on the radar on our way back."

"Are you sure, Mike?"

"Yes, it was twenty miles off Bright island."

"Alright. We will talk about it when you return. Fair winds." He said before they hung up.

"Sir?" Kate asked.

"Sally gave birth a couple of hours ago."

"Those are very good news, sir." Nav grinned as Mike picked the microphone and turned the PA.

"This is the Captain speaking, I've received word from Commander Marshall. Swain's wife gave birth two hours ago. That's all." The crew cheered loudly.

"X, want to order the close-up?" Kate smiled

"Yes, sir." He gave her the microphone so she could start giving the orders.


	88. Chapter 88

Ch 88

Four hours later, Mike and Kate walked into Steve office and sat down.

"Mike, Lieutenant, how was your patrol?"

"Tiring. We are all happy with the two weeks off," Mike said.

"That busy?"

"More than just busy," Mike huffed. He pulled out his notebook and opened it. "Forty maydays, sixty FFV none of them seaworthy. Fifty boarding on suspicious boats, ten of them were drug busts and one ice boat," Steve sat back in his chair

"You have been busy. No wonder you both look so exhausted."

"That is why we are looking forth to the two weeks shore leave. We are in desperate need of it."

"Spending it with the kids I assume?"

"Yes! We are taking them to sea world for two weeks," Mike said smiling

"Some of the crew are going too, and they offered to look after the kids for a few hours while we go onto some of the rides," Kate explained making Steve smile.

"Well! I'm sure your kids will enjoy it."

"Yes, they will."

"Before you go, I spoke to agent Murphy. Dr. homes were able to test her samples and other samples that the agent collected for her. It's not good, I'm afraid. The quarter she got from Bright island came back positive for the toxin, and the ones that the agents collected also came back positive. Also, when the Agents were getting the samples, they came across a boat anchored close to the island. They found two male corpses. The autopsy marked their decease three months earlier. They send their blood to Dr. Homes, and it was poisoning. The agents reported four crab shells half eaten on board."

"So, the Bright island is a biohazard because of the toxin."

"Yes. They also found where it was being made. The good news is that Creek island came up clear."

"That is good news," Mike said

"And what about the Pacific mariner, sir?" Kate asked

"Agents are on the lookout on both islands, they have spotted the barge sometimes and reported it in."

"The owner doesn't know about the agents on the island?"

"They believe they don't. But, the lookup has brought some leads."

"How so?"

"Dr. homes were able to identify some people who were at the labs around the time she started working on the antidote. One person, a male called, Rick Gallagher."

"Who is he?" Mike asked

"The owner and Captain of the Pacific mariner," the Flynn's looked at each other.

"What are the feds' plans?"

"They don't have proof for now. Now, hand me your reports and go enjoy your two weeks leave," they grinned and gave their reports.

"Good. I don't want you close to NAVCOM until the end of your two weeks."

Mike and Kate stood up and walked out of Steve office.

"Well, at least we know who's behind the toxin," Mike grinned.

"Leave it to the feds, Mike!" Steve warned.

They walked out to the parking lot and once, inside the car, Kate placed her hand on top of Mike's.

"Mike," he turned around to look at her. "Forget about work for the two weeks. Please, if it not for me, do it for our kids."

"I'm sure you will know a way to make me forget," Kate smiled.

"Yes, I do. Let's go and pick up our kids."

"Sounds good to me."

Once they picked the kids from his parent's house, they headed home. There, Kate kept the kids busy while Mike got changed. Then it was his turn so she could get changed. They went out for an early dinner, then, as there was no food they went into a grocery store to pick the things they would need for breakfast. On the way home, the kids fell asleep, so when they arrived, they put the kids to bed. Lowering down they kissed them goodnight and walked down to their bedroom to start packing for their holiday.

"We only need to pack the kids' clothes," Mike said, and Kate grinned mischievously.

"I'll pack them earlier," she added, and he walked to her wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Everything ok?" She asked.

"Yes," he whispered before he lowered his head to kiss her. She started undoing the buttons of his shirt, and after making the most of their early night, they fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning, they packed the kids' clothes before they made breakfast and woke the kids. Soon the van that was going to take them to the airport showed up, and as Mike took care of the bags and stroller, Kate took the kids to the van. Once they arrived at the airport, they found Buffer, Spider, and ET waiting for them.

"Morning guys," they greeted.

"Morning, X, sir," they all said

Buffer walked around to help Mike with the bags and stroller, while Spider and ET helped Kate with the children.

"Uncle Pete!" Emma jumped up and down on Kate's arms.

"Hey, Emma!" Buffer greeted her before Emma jumped into his arms.

"Have you been a good girl?"

"Aha," she nodded

"Good girl."

"Come on, guys. We don't want to be late for our plane," Kate said once the twins were settled in the stroller and Emma was seating on Pete's shoulder. They walked to the front desk to leave their bags.

"Here you go, sir. Your flight will be at gate two, and leaves in twenty minutes."

"Thank you," they all said then walk towards gate two.

"Daddy! There's Auntie Nikki!" Emma said pointing over to the seats.

Nikki heard her name and looked up from her book smiling when she saw Emma on Buffer's shoulder. She stood up, closing the book and shouldered her bag and walked towards them.

"Hi, guys!"

"Hi, Nav. Are you still joining us next week, right?" Mike asked

"Yes, sir."

"Auntie Nikki! Hug!" Emma ordered. Pete lifted Emma from his shoulders and lowered to Nikki's arms. "Are you coming with us?" Emma asked with a big grin.

"Not yet," Emma frowned. "I'm going to Perth for a few days then I'm joining you all."

"Why?"

"Because my family is there and I haven't seen them in a long time."

"Really?" Nikki smiled.

"Yes. But don't worry, we'll see each other next week." Emma grinned.

"Good."

"Have heaps of fun with your mummy, daddy, MJ, David, uncle Pete, uncle Billy and uncle Josh. Can you do that for me?"

"Yup."

"Good girl," then they heard over the PA system that their plane to Gold Coast was ready for boarding.

"That us," Mike said. Emma and Nikki hugged once more before Emma was back on Buffer's arms. "Bye Auntie Nikki."

"Bye Emma! Bye guys have fun!"

"We will come on," Mike said as they walked away from Nikki.

Once they got to the gate, Josh turned around to smile and wave at her quickly. She waved back and rushed to her gate. But not before she placed her ring on her finger.

On Gold Coast, Mike rented an SUV for the two weeks, he took it to the group, and quickly they piled the things up and placed the kids in car seats and took off. Ten minutes later, they had to make the first stop, Emma needed to go to the washroom. Then after a while, they were parking in front of the hotel. Once they were all settled, they meet at the Waterfall Café for lunch.

Over the first week they all enjoyed their time, they went to see the sea animals, and Kate and the kids watched the guys as they went down different water slides. Kate and Mike went swimming with the dolphins. Buffer, Spider and ET gave them a hard time with Spider yelling out "Kiss the dolphin!"

"Uncle Billy? Why don't you kiss the dolphin?" Emma asked making them all laugh. Hearing the laughter, Mike and Kate turned towards the crew.

"Emma asked Spider why doesn't he kiss the dolphin!" Mike and Kate laughed. The trainer looked at them then to the crew.

"They are our friends and kids," Kate explained.

"Ah, Spider is a funny nickname."

"It's his Navy nickname," Mike said

"Navy?"

"Yes, ma'am. We are stationed on a patrol boat in Cairns."

"Really?"

"Yes, ma'am. I'm the Captain, and my wife is the XO or second in command."

"Well, it's good to see you all get along. Shall we go swimming?" They nodded and took off, once the time was up, they signed the papers and completed their address so they could get the pictures and video send home.

Another day, the guys knocked the door to pick the kids for the day.

"Hey guys," Mike greeted, opening their suite door to let them in.

"Mike, what's going on?" Kate asked seeing the crew enter the room.

"It was going to be a surprise," Mike grinned. "If there's something wrong, we will have our phones out."

"Don't worry, boss. We are going to have heaps of fun," Buffer said

"So, we are leaving now," Mike said extending his hands towards Kate.

"Daddy? Where are you going?" Emma asked.

"I'm taking mum somewhere for a little while. But don't worry we will be back soon."

"Will you?"

"Yes, and guess who's coming here today?"

"Grandma!"

"No, Nikki and Charge are arriving today!" Emma grinned "When?" Kate tried not to laugh.

"This afternoon before we return. And you can tell her all you've been doing so far."

"Ok," Mike hugged her before passing her to Buffer.

"Now, you be a good girl, ok?"

"Ok," Emma nodded.

"Have fun you two and don't worry about us," ET said

"I'm the one that should be worried," Kate muttered.

"Don't worry, X. You can trust us."

"It's not you the ones who worry me," she grinned.

"Hey! When did I surprise you with something you didn't like!" Mike pouted.

"Oversensitive, aren't we?" Kate grinned. "I was talking about the kids."

"Oh, okay!"

"Emma, be good, will you?"

"Yes, mummy."

Kate kissed Emma's cheek and grabbed Mike's hand and pulled him towards the door. The moment they closed the door they could see her Spider's voice.

"Who wants to go swimming!" Spider yelled.

"Me! Me!" Emma grinned.

"Alright, let's get you all ready to go swimming," ET said as they moved to

get the things ready.


	89. Chapter 89

Ch 89

Mike and Kate walked out of the resort and got into a taxi that took them down to the sea world main entrance at the main beach. When they stopped, Mike paid the fair before getting out with Kate.

"Why are we here?"

"Trust me," he held onto her hand and walked down to the terminal.

Kate was wondering where he was taking her until she saw a larger catamaran called Sea World. They saw other people on a line getting onto the boat, and they joined them.

"Mike, a sea cruise?" Kate whispered.

"Yes, just the two of us," he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her.

"Why here?"

"Well, I can hug and kiss you here but not on the Hammersley," Kate laughed.

"Mike Flynn! What am I going to do with you?"

"I'm sure we can think something later tonight. For now, let's enjoy this time we have for ourselves."

They enjoyed their day out; they got to see dolphins and other wildlife, they found a nice spot at the back where they stood most of the time with arms around each other. When the boat returned to the marine, they walked back to the resort. Once they were close to the hotel, Kate texted Buffer to find out where they were.

"We are at the pool, kids having fun, Charge, Nav, and RO are here," Kate read before she passed the phone to Mike.

"RO's here?"

"Yeah! Even I'm shocked."

"Then, let's get changed to join them," Mike said.

"Sounds like a plan."

Half an hour later, they joined them by the pool. The kids were inside with Nikki, Josh, Spider, and Buffer. Charge and RO were sitting down at one of the tables with two other people.

"Charge, RO."

"Sir, enjoying your holidays?" Charge asked

"Yes! How about you two?"

"I did thanks, sir," RO said.

"I sure did, Lieutenant Commander Mike Flynn, Lieutenant McGregor, this is my son, Midshipmen Jamie Thorpe and my daughter Seamen Amy Thorpe."

"Sir, ma'am, it's good to see you again."

"You too, Midshipmen," Mike said as he and Kate sat down.

"Jamie and Amy managed to get this week off, and since we knew you were going to be here, we decided to join you. Hope that's okay with you all," Mike smiled.

"Of course, Charge!" They talked while watching what was going on in the pool.

A couple of hours later, they all went to the shoreline restaurant for dinner. Mike booked a large table for all. Nav sat next to Kate, while RO and Amy talked while they all enjoyed their meals and drinks. ET was telling charge, his kids and RO about some of the rides they all have been on and what happened to Spider when they all were seeing the dolphins which cause them all to laugh. They all had a great evening talking and laughing.

The next day, they went to the 'wet n wild' water park to enjoy the day, and when they returned, they got back to the resort bone tired. The following day, Buffer, Spider, and ET show the others around while Mike and Kate spend the day with their kids. The whole group met for dinner and planned their trip to the movies.

After that, they went to a farm tour where the kids could pet koalas and feed kangaroos and relaxed all they could on their last day. On the following morning, they picked their things and after breakfast headed for the airport.

Later that afternoon, they said their goodbyes at the Cairns airport before each went on their way. Kate and Mike arrived home and took the kids straight to their beds. They sorted all their things before Kate decided they needed groceries.

"Mike, I'll go into town to get some groceries."

"Great, I'll give mum and dad a call," he said as she kissed him on the cheek before walking outside the house.

Mike talked with his parents for a while then, he went and checked the washer and dryer. When Kate returned, they retired to bed. The next morning, they stood home sorting all their things and getting their duffel bags ready. On the afternoon, they went to Swain and Sally's house.

"Sir, X, this is a surprise," Swain said as he opened the door.

"I called Sally this morning, and she said it was ok."

"Yes, of course! Come on in." Swain pointed them to the living room.

"Please, take a seat. Would like a drink?"

"Yes, thanks, Swain," Mike said

"X?"

"Yes, if you have some juice that will be great for the kids," Swain grinned

"Cool, I'll let Sally know you are here," he said before he walked out of the room.

"I wonder how they are coping," Mike whispered.

"I'll guess we will see, Mike," Kate whispered back. Then, Sally joined them holding one of the twins in her arms.

"Mike, Kate, did you enjoy your holiday?"

"Yes, we did. And who do you have there?" Mike asked

"This is Chloe. Do you want to hold her?"

"Yes," she walked and placed Chloe in his arms. Mike looked down at the baby in his arms and then back at Sally. "How are you guys coping?"

"We are doing okay; it's tiring. But having Chris home helps a lot."

"And have you thought about some home help for when Chris returns to patrol?" Kate asked

"No." She shook her head. "When I had the boys, it wasn't too bad. Back when Chris was in the police force, however now… not only he's in the Navy, but it's twins," Sally sighed. "I don't know how I'm going to cope without him."

"And have you spoken to other Navy wives?" Mike asked

"Yes, but they all work," Kate turned to Mike, and he could see she had thought about something.

"What is it, Kate?"

"I was thinking of Hannah."

"Hannah?"

"Yeah, she said she wanted to do something different than be at home and help mum and dad out with our three." Mike looked at Kate before he turned towards Sally.

"Hannah? You sister, Hannah?" Sally asked doubtfully.

"Yes. She will jump at the chance to help out," Mike smiled.

"It's not …" Sally started, but then she sighed. "Mike, we can't pay her."

"That's not an issue; I'm pretty sure she's going to volunteer anyway," Mike grinned.

"Yeah, mum said she went crazy when it came to helping with your twins' nursery," Kate chuckled.

"I'll talk to Chris about it."

Moments later Swain walked into the room carrying a tray and gave everyone a drink before he sat next to Sally. They stood for a while, taking a chance to hold both Chloe and Tom. Then they went to Mike's parents' house and to have dinner with them. Mike and Kate left the house after putting their kids to bed.

At six in the morning, the Hammersley left for a two-weeks patrol. When they were close to Creek and Bright Island, Nav kept an eye open for the Pacific Mariner.

"Sir!"

"Yes, Nav?"

"I've got the Pacific Mariner on the radar, fifteen miles south-west of Creek island."

"Make a note of that Nav."

"Yes, sir."

The day they got back to port for the night, Kate left the crew goes to the shore only after she had warned them on getting drunk. Half an hour later, Captain and XO entered Steve's office to present their reports before they went to Mike's parents' place to see them and their kids. Sooner than they liked, they had to leave towards home because they had to sleep early and get to port to leave for their month patrol.

A week later, in Colorado Springs, Jack and Sam walked onto the ship and flew to the north of Australia where they floated over a boat carrying refugees. They used the covert of the night to turn the boat without making any noise. With that done, they flew back and waited a week before flying back to check the plan had work.

After two busy weeks, the Hammersley stopped close to an island for some R, and R. Kate opted to stay on the Hammersley while most of the crew went to the shore for a few hours of fun. The crew was playing touch football when a box fell out of Chefo's pocket. Spider picked it up.

"Chefo! Mate! What is this?" ET who was close to Spider turned to see what it was.

"Are you getting married, Chefo?" Nav asked noticing the box.

"Ah, it might be. I'm thinking about it," he took the box from Spider hand's and returned it to his pocket as the crew tackled him to the ground.

An hour later, Kate called Mike over the radio.

"Sir, we got a mayday call. We are the closest assets."

"Copy that! We are on our way back, prepare to depart."

"Yes, sir," Kate said, and Mike turned to the crew.

"Sorry, guys! R and R are over. We got a mayday to attend. Pack everything up asap."

They quickly packed everything and got onto the HRIBS. As soon as everyone was aboard the Hammersley, the engines where started and they headed to the coordinates of the mayday. Three hours later, they saw an old wooden boat; Nav tried to hail them over the radio with no luck.

"Nav, call hands to boarding stations."

"Yes, sir."

Kate walked off the bridge to the gear room. Buffer saw her and passed a gear for her. Once they were all ready, they headed to the deck where they saw one of the HRIB's being lowered into the water. Kate, Buffer, Jaffa, Chefo, Swain, and ET climbed down to the HRIB with the driver. They headed to the boat that called the mayday and prepared for the boarding.

"Be careful, some of the boards are rotten," Kate said as a board broke under her feet. They checked the top part of the ship and found no one. ET was in the wheelhouse checking things when he noticed something odd about the compass and their GPS.

"ET," Buffer said joining him.

"Look at this, Buffer." He called him over, and Buffer frowned when he watched the equipment.

"What about it?"

"It's off by twenty-five degrees."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Nav told me that the mayday call coordinates were different from this location."

"And are we sure this is the same boat that called the mayday?"

"Yes." Buffer looked at the radio with widened eyes. "No wonder they couldn't hear us, the radio's smashed."

"Well, that explains it. Let's go down." When they headed down, they found a family hiding in a corner.

"X, Swain," Buffer called out.

"What is it Buffer?" Kate asked as she walked down the ladder to see the family.

Slowly, the others showed up. In the act of self-defense, the father grabbed a bucket of water as if he was going to throw it to someone. After minutes of trying to calm the family to get them topside, ET accidentally put his foot on a board.

"Oh, no!" He managed to get his wet foot out and climb the ladder just as water started pouring into the boat. "X! We better get off this boat, it's taking on water!" X and Buffer looked down the ladder to see water pouring in.

"Everyone on the HRIB now! The boat is taking on water!"

They moved quickly and got to the Hammersley where the crew helped the family to board. Then, the crew climbed the ladder to the deck and then the HRIB was lifted out of the water. Mike was there to talk to Kate and the family they just rescued. They watched the old boat sink to the bottom of the ocean before they headed back to Cairns.

Buffer spoke to the daughter of the family after getting cleaned up. What the Hammersley crew didn't know was that a cloaked ship was watching the events leaving for Colorado Springs as soon as they Hammersley set course back to Cairns.

They took a night of shore leave after leaving the family with the authorities. During that night, Chefo took his girlfriend out for dinner. He proposed, and she accepted. The crew congratulated him when they found out the following morning and already set to prepare the bucks party for him.


	90. Chapter 90

Ch 90

After the two weeks, the Hammersley returned to Cairns, and everyone was looking forward to their three days off. Mike and Kate spend it with their kids.

The next patrol was super quiet; there were only five FFV during the two weeks. On their way back, Steve contacted Mike due to the death of the family member of one crew member. After that call, Steve walked to see the RO.

"RO"

"Sir," he turned to Mike.

"I've got a call from Commander Marshal. It's about your father." RO frowned, Mike, sighed. "There's no easy way to put this, RO. Your father passed away a few hours ago; we are returning to Cairns so you can."

"No, sir. There's no need we can carry on with our patrol."

"Robert, you can take your leave."

"I know that, sir. However, I'll rather not take it." He said with a stern voice then turn his chair around facing the computer.

"Why? He was your father," RO turned his chair around to face Mike.

"With all due respect, sir, you know nothing about my father."

"Then tell me," Mike said watching RO clench his jaw.

"He … was… a cold bastard, he was not only strict. Most of the time he was either drunk or abusive, and that is why I joined the Navy, to get away from him," he said with no emotion.

"Robert," Mike said placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "You are nothing like your father, and you won't end up like him. Trust me."

"You can't know that, sir," RO sighed.

"I can," Mike grinned. "I have seen you with my kids, especially with Emma. You are a softy, and you will be a great father someday. Anyhow, for the leave, the choice is yours."

"I understand, sir. I rather stay and carry on with the patrol."

"Alright, I'll let NAVCOM know."

"Thank you, sir." Mike turned around. "Sir. Thank you for your words."

"No problem, it's the truth." He walked back up to the bridge when he saw Kate walking towards him. "X, a word, please."

"Yes, sir." They walked into his cabin where he sat down on his bed and patted the spot beside him.

"Sir, you know the rules."

"Please, Kate," she frowned when she noticed his expression.

"What's wrong?" Kate asked seating beside him. He held onto her hand then looked at her. "Steve called before to let me know that RO father passed away."

"Did you tell him?"

"

Yes."

"But?" She asked, and he sighed.

"RO doesn't want to take the leave."

"And he told you why?"

"Yes, what he told me made me remind of your history before you joined the Navy."

"His father was abusive," she affirmed

"And a drunk."

"And you are telling me this. Why?"

"Perhaps you could talk to him?"

"I'll talk to him, Mike. Don't worry."

"Thanks," Kate stood up and walked out of Mike cabin leaving him alone for a few minutes before he returned to the bridge.

Mike called Steve and spoke to him for a few minutes before hanging up the phone. Kate went to talk to RO and talked for over an hour before she walked to the bridge. She smiled at Mike, and he smiled back knowing that she spoke to RO.

The next day, they came across containers, and they had to check each of them before they sunk them. Two containers got North Korean refugees that were helped onto the Hammersley. With the refugees secured they headed back to Cairns.

On the way to Cairns, RO talked to the refugees for a short while until he had to attend to his duties. Once on Cairns, he watched the families walk off the boat and into waiting vans before they were driven away from the wharf. The crew left the ship shortly after talking about what they were going to do during their five days leave.

Mike and Kate gave Mike parent's a break and took care of their kids for the five days. Soon, they were back on the Hammersley leaving for a month patrol. It was barely a week after they left port when a bad storm hit them. On their way, they received some mail that made them happy.

Everyone wanted to know about the package that RO received, but he was not saying a thing about it to anyone who asked. After a while the questioning became boring, and he yelled at them to leave him alone. Kate heard the yelling and went to find out what was going on; she followed RO to his workstation.

"RO? What was all that yelling about?" he turned to her.

"Sorry, X. The whole crew wanted to gossip about the parcel I received."

"Want to talk about it?"

"It's my father ashes."

"I understand. You should tell someone of the crew, and they will understand."

"It has nothing to do with them."

"RO, trust me. They are more than crewmates; they are friends, family even. They will support you. Just think about it, ok?"

"Yes, X," Kate nodded and walked away leaving him alone.

When the Hammersley reached the area, they all got to work. On land, Spider made friends with a couple of boys that showed him something that no one else knew about. Once the boys left to go to school, Spider hurried to find Kate.

"X."

"Yes, Spider?"

"Ma'am, Connor showed me something. It was an old sea mine on the beach not far from here," Kate frowned looking at Spider. She radioed Mike.

"Sir, Spider just informed me that there's a possible live sea mine not far from the school. Copy over."

"A sea mine?" Mike asked, and Spider nodded

"Yes, sir."

"Alright, I'll call NAVCOM. Charlie eight two out."

"Spider, go and help Charge."

"Yes, ma'am."

Two hours later, Captain Craig Bolt showed up to talk to Mike. Nav rolled her eyes when she saw him.

"Great," she muttered to herself.

"Nikki, do you know him?" ET asked since they were alone.

"Yeah, Craig Bolt, army. We dated a couple of times a few years ago. He's a prick," she added as they watched the guy talk to Mike and Spider. After a while, Spider walked with Craig down to the beach.

"Everything is done here?" Mike asked turning towards Nav and ET.

"Yes, sir."

"Nav, what's bothering you?"

"Nothing for you to worry about, sir. If you both excuse me," she said before they nodded and she turned away. Mike looked at ET with a frown.

"Don't ask me, sir." He shrugged before he too walked away.

An hour later, all the kids were heading to the classrooms when Spider noticed that Connor was missing. He ran down to the beach heading towards Kate.

"X, Connor's missing. I think he's heading to his hideout. You got to stop the Captain," Spider yelled as he approached Kate. She tried to talk to the Captain by radio running towards the beach. Mike and couple of crew members heard Kate over the radio.

"X? What's going on?"

"Connor's missing, Spider thinks he's heading back to the hideout."

Spider managed to catch up with Connor as he entered the hideout, he picked him up and ran as far away as possible. Kate was running towards the Captain yelling at him, but she was too late. Kate, Spider, Connor and few others who were running towards the mines hit the deck.

Kate got up and ran over to the Captain who removed the ear muffs. She was yelling at him while Mike and the others ran over to where Spider and Connor were all the while yelling out Spider name. When they got to them, Swain and Chefo check them over, noticing that Spider shielded Connor from the blast.

"Are you alright, mate?" Spider moved looking down at Connor.

"Yeah, thanks."

"Why did you return to the hideout?" Spider asked

"To get this," he said showing him an old WWII pistol. They all chuckled relaxed knowing that everyone was safe. Buffer helped Spider to his feet while Connor stood up and looked around.

"Sorry."

"It's ok. We are all alive," Charge said

"Spider, you did a brave thing today. It will be noted in your record," Mike added.

"Thank you, sir."

"Spider? Are you both ok?" Kate asked as she joined the group.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Let's head back to the school," Spider put his arm around Connor's shoulder as they all returned to school.

The crew stayed for three days before they continued the patrol, soon they returned to Cairns for a few days off. On port, Mike went to talk to the Captain of the Kingston who was on the wharf.

"Any idea what the bets are, Nav?" Kate asked lowering her binoculars.

"Yeah, the losing crew has to buy dinner and drinks at the R.S.L the day of farewell of this old boat."

"Ah," Kate said noticing that Mike was walking towards the Hammersley again.

"How did it go, sir?" Nav asked once Mike joined them on the bridge.

"They are ahead. We need to step it up in the next three months."

"That bad?" Kate asked

"Yes. Ready to go home, X?" Mike asked, and Kate smiled.

"Yes. Goodnight, Nav!"

"Night, X, sir." Mike and Kate walked out of the bridge.

"Mike?" Kate called over later, entering his cabin.

"Yes?"

"Hey, could you get the kids and meet me down at the beach?"

"Something wrong?"

"No, RO is releasing his father ashes in half an hour."

"Oh, sure."

After getting changed, Kate followed RO down to and stood next to him. They were quiet for a few minutes before he took his shoes and socks off and stepped into the water. Kate said a few words as RO let the ashes go into the sea.

"Thank you, X." He said turning around and walking out of the water.

"You are welcomed." She turned around and smiled. "Someone's here to cheer you up."

He frowned and Kate pointed him towards the car. He picked his shoes and sock, and they started to walk the path to the car park.

"Uncle Robert!" Emma yelled running towards him. He lowered all he had on his hand to wrap Emma in his arms. "Daddy said you were sad and needed a hug and lots of feel well kisses!"

"Thanks, Emma."

"Sir, X, thank you." He whispered.

"You know we are here for you, RO. If you need someone to talk or a hug, you know where to find us." Mike said.

"Uncle Robert, do you want to know something funny?"

"Tell me, Emma."

"Granddad farts in his sleep, and they stink!" Emma grinned.

"You know? There's someone else who does that," RO said, and Emma's eyes widened.

"Who?"

"Charge!" Emma frowned. "Uncle Andy."

"Really?"

"Yes! They are especially smelly after he had baked beans," Emma laughed.

"That happens to grandad too!"

A few minutes later, RO lowered Emma and sat on the floor to put his shoes on.

"You be a good girl Emma."

"I will, Uncle Robert." She grinned.

"Thank you, sir, ma'am…. Again."

"Enjoy your night, RO" Mike said

"You too, sir, ma'am." He said his goodbyes to the kids before walking away from them.

"Lets' go home, kids!" Mike said.


	91. Chapter 91

Ch 91

Early the next morning a lone figure walked onto the top deck to see Spider sleeping. He turned around and took Thor, replacing it with a copy before walking back to the Kingston. He saw as two figures left the Kingston and headed to the Hammersley. He waited until they returned and a cheer was heard coming from the other ship. He grinned and walked to the Kingston to grab their crown and recover Thor.

He managed to get off the Kingston and back onto the Hammersley where he hid the crown and placed Thor back in his place. He grinned seeing all the items they put on Spider and took them out. When he finished, he grabbed a tool out of his pocket and used it. Spider opened his eyes then and looked around finding nothing. The figure smiled and walked off the Hammersley smiling.

The next morning, the Hammersley and the Kingston were leaving at the Same time. The Hammersley's crew was wondering why Kingston's crew was so happy. Until one of them saw what the other boat was bragging.

"It can't be! That's Thor!" Charge yelled.

"It can't be!" Chefo said

"Sir!" Buffer yelled out. "the Kingston got Thor!"

Mike, Nav, Swain, and Kate heard Buffer before they went up top and saw Thor on his spot. Mike picked the radio.

"Mike," the Captain of the Kingston, answered laughing. "I heard you lost your mascot."

"James, you've been misinformed. Our Thor's here," James picked his binoculars and looked to the Hammersley.

"Nice try, Mike! It's a great copy though," James said, at the same time Kate noticed something hiding in the corner.

"Sir," she called when she picked what she found. Mike chuckled.

"James, it seems to me that you got a nice copy and lost your mascot to it."

"Haha, you are funny, Mike."

"I am, but you better check your mascot, James," Mike added.

"Hey!" Nav said leaning towards the place where the guys were. "We still have Thor, but the Kingston lost its mascot," Nav showed them the crown.

"Well, I'll be damned!" Charge said entering the bridge a bit later.

"Hey! Something's happening on the Kingston!" Spider said. The Kingston called them by radio.

"Go ahead Kingston," Mike said chuckling.

"Damn you, Mike and your crew! Give us back our mascot!" James said yelling is making the Hammersley's crew cheered.

"Nice try, James! Take care of fake Thor." James groaned.

"Mike!"

"Don't worry, James. We will look after your mascot. See you in a month! Hammersley's out!" Mike turned to the crowd that appeared at the bridge during the exchange. "Buffer, take care of the crown. The rest of you, back at work!"

"Yes, sir!" they all said at once. They all were grinning after the exchange not knowing that Steve and people at NAVCOM had heard the whole exchange.

During their patrol, they came across Pacific Mariner.

"Pacific mariner, this is HMAS Hammersley. Copy over"

"This is Rick Gallagher, Captain of Pacific Mariner. What can I do for you, Captain?"

"I need your permission to use your barge for a training exercise for my crew."

"Why my barge, Captain?" Mike turned to Kate

"It's part of our training, and your barge is in the area. It would be a great training exercise for the crew."

"Alright. But I can give you only two hours."

"Thank you; we will be reaching you in twenty minutes. Hammersley out."

"Sir? What are you thinking?" Kate asked

"It's a way to get you on board to take a look around."

"I hope you know what you are doing, sir."

"I do, X."

Twenty minutes later, Rick Gallagher was watching from the side of the bridge as the HRIB head towards his barge.

"Mr. Gallagher, I'm Lieutenant McGregor. Thank you for letting us use your barge for our training, sir."

"You are welcomed," He answered before he looked toward some of the crew walking towards the bridge. "Hey! What are you doing?!"

"It's part of the training, sir. You can follow them if you want." As soon as Kate finished her words, he followed ET and Buffer to the bridge. They took the chance to do eight training boards before Spider called Kate over.

"X! The Hammersley's on fire!" Spider said.

They turned to see smoking coming from the Hammersley, so Kate called them and ordered the return to the Hammersley.

"Thank you, sir. Using your barge was excellent training for our crew improvement."

"Sure," Kate ran down to the HRIB, and they returned to the Hammersley.

They returned as quickly as they could and soon they were helping them with the fire. Due to the damage, they had no other choice but to return to Cairns. Once the decisions were made, Kate walked to Mike's cabin.

"X, you should've stayed on the barge, damn it!"

"With all due respect, sir. We saw the smoke and knew that it was far more important than Rick Gallagher."

"X"

"Don't you X me, Mike! We had to return! What if someone was injured and you needed Swain?" Mike ran his hand through his hair as he let his breath out.

"You are right, sorry."

"I know you want to get Rick Gallagher and we will. At least with the training, we have a good layout of the barge. And that must count for something," Mike smiled.

"Yes, it does."

"How bad is the damage to the Hammersley?"

"Charge said the pump and hoses need replacing, approximately an eight-hours job although he's using the backup generator until we reach port."

"Alright, I'll meet you up on the bridge." Kate turned around pulling back the curtain and walked out of his cabin.

Once they reached port, they got the night off, but the following day they were already back sailing. Since then, they managed to attend some maydays, FFVs and boarded different boats, some with drugs on them. By the time they return to Cairns they were happy with what they had accomplished.

On the way back, Nav picked up her binoculars when she spotted one of the patrol boats leaving Cairns when she read the number her eyes widened.

"Captain to the bridge, X to the bridge," she called, gaining ET's attention while doing so.

"Is that the Kingston?" He asked.

"Yeah, but they are on a six-week patrol," she frowned.

"I hope that they didn't return with foreign fishermen."

"Who?" Mike asked as he and Kate reached the bridge.

"The Kingston, sir," Nav said offering her binoculars

"Hum," Mike let out lowering the binoculars and picking the mic just then, they got an incoming message.

"Hammersley this is the Kingston, copy."

"This is the Hammersley, go ahead James."

"How was your patrol, Mike? I heard you had a fire on board."

"We are fine, James. We had a fire, but that's old history, it's all taken care of. What brought you to Cairns?"

"We've been on the dry dock for three weeks; we hit a ghost net during the storm. It damaged the engines and pillars; the Childers had to tow us back to port."

"Sounds like you guys had some bad luck," Mike said seriously but couldn't stop smiling.

"Yes, if we had our mascot then we wouldn't have had this bad luck. When are we getting it back?"

"When you return if we are in port that's it."

"I can send one of the HRIBS over for it," James offered, Mike turned to the crew.

"Should we return it?"

"Yes," Kate said taking pity on the Kingston.

"We might as well, sir," Nav said, and the others agreed.

"Ok, James send the HRIB over."

"Thanks, Mike. Kingston out."

On the following minutes, Buffer got the crown and took it to the HRIB, and soon the HRIB returned to the Kingston. And the Hammersley entered the port.

"I heard you somehow got the Kingston mascot, Mike," Steve said as a greeting once Mike opened his office door to let Kate in.

"We did, we gave it back when we saw them leave Cairns. James told me what happened."

"Yes, it made it harder for the other boats to cover the Kingston while they were in dry dock."

"I bet."

After exchanging the reports about their patrol, Mike and Kate decided to join the crew on their regular pub. Swain spotted them by the bar and walked towards them.

"X, sir."

"Swain! How are you? How are Sally and kids doing?"

"Good! Hannah has been a godsend. She helped us so much that we don't know how to thank her."

"Just send her flowers," Mike said making Swain chuckle. "No, really, she loves them."

"Then that will do, sir."

Three hours later they left the noise of the bar and headed home.

The next day, they went shopping for their growing family and visited Mike's parents and presented their kids with the new clothes. Once they were on the bed, the couple remained for a few more hours before getting home to get ready for their following two-weeks patrol.

Once they returned to port, they brought with them several foreign fishers and a family whose boat broke down and needed a tow back to port. After their passengers were all taken care of, the crew took their weekend quickly. Mike and Kate went to see Steve as per usual before enjoying the benefits of being back home.

The day before the Hammersley returned to port, Jack and Sam flew to Australia and towards Mike's house. There was one letter for him. Sam slid the envelope under the door before they returned home. So, the moment the Flynn's entered home, they found the white envelope laying on the floor.

"Mike is for you," Kate said after reading the name. He frowned and they walked towards the living room. "So, what is it?" she asked nervously as she saw him frown as he read the letter.

"It says that I should take the promotion and shore posting that comes with it. Supposedly I won't hate it this time around. 'Family is more important than the Hammersley'" He quoted. "It also says that Ray Walsmen shouldn't be trusted. It gives a warning about some other people and Samaru island." He explained as he was reading it.

"Are you going to take it, Mike?" Kate asked once she too had finished reading the letter.

"It does have advantages."

"The kids."

"Yeah."

"And if you do take it, I'll be looking forth to all those shore leaves," she purred. "And all those surprised that you could have waiting for me when I return," She grinned mischievously. He took a step closer to her and pulled her up close to him.

"Is that so?" he said on her ear undoing the buttons of her shirt slowly.

"Yes," she let out breathily before he kissed her fiercely. He carried her to their bed and made love passionately before they snuggled together.

"I guess I could get used to it," Mike said.

"Used to what?" She asked looking at him.

"To a shore post with you are returning home after missing me," he grinned.

"I guess I too could get used to it."

"Do you think we can do it, Kate? Me, here and you on the Hammersley?"

"Yes, and we both know that the crew will watch my back."

"I know. We make a good team," Kate smiled

"Yes, we do."

"What shall we do tonight since we already did this?" he asked grinning making her roll her eyes.

"As if we couldn't repeat it later," Mike chuckled. "Let's go pick our kids and meet the crew at the pub."

"Sounds like a plan… I like the repeating this part a lot," he grinned.

A few hours later, after picking their kids, they went to the pub. They walked up the step when Emma saw who was there and ran over to him.

"Uncle Pete!" She squeaked, making the whole crew turn around and smile at her.

"Hey, Emma! Have you been a good girl?" Pete asked once she hugged him.

"Yes, I've been good," she said smiling.

"What? No hug for me?" Nav asked making Emma turn around.

"Auntie Nikki!"

Soon Emma, MJ, and David were passed around the table while Mike and Kate went to find their drinks. Swain and Sally showed up a bit later with their kids. Everyone talked and laughed for the next couple of hours before the families took the kids home. Over the week, Mike and Kate used all their time to spend it with their kids.


	92. Chapter 92

Ch 92

Soon, it was the morning of the start of the Hammersley last patrol. Mike and James were talking on the wharf. Nav and Kate were looking down from the lookout, Kate looked at her watch and returned to the bridge.

"Lieutenant Commander Flynn," She said picking the mic. "We are sailing in one minute. Unless you want toothbrush duties I suggest you get on board the Hammersley now... sir," she added belatedly. Mike and James looked towards the bridge and saw her tap her watch.

"I'll better go," Mike said chuckling.

"See you in two weeks, Mike!"

"You too, James." Mike rushed into the Hammersley and soon they were leaving port for their final time.

"X," he said once he got to the bridge.

"Sir," She grinned. "What's the latest on the Kingston the Hammersley bet?"

All the eyes on the bridge turned eagerly towards Mike, and he grinned. And walking towards the mic, he pressed the button.

"This is the Captain speaking."

"No kidding," Kate mumbled making Nav and Buffer laugh. And they heard the laughter coming from around the ship since Mike hadn't turned off the mic yet.

"Update on our bet with the Kingston. We are ahead by one with FFV, three maydays, two drugs busts and two behind with the ice boat. The Kingston's leaving tomorrow for their two-week patrol and they will be back in time for the decommissioning of this old boat. That's all." Mike lowered the mic and turned towards Kate. "Happy now, X?"

"For now, sir," she grinned back. Mike shook his head before walking out.

"You are playing dangerously there," Buffer said

"I know. What are your plans for the decommissioning of the Hammersley?"

"I'm going to visit my mum," Buffer said

"I'm going to Adelaide, I haven't seen the family in a while," Nav said

"What about you, X?" Buffer asked

"Spending it with my family while I try to find out where the Navy's going to post me."

"What? You're not staying?" Nav asked in shock

"I don't know, Nav. My post was until the decommissioning of the Hammersley. I don't know where they are going to put me afterward."

"I hope you stay, X," Buffer said

"Thanks, Buffer. I would love to stay, but it's not up to me." She shrugged.

Over the next few days, the Hammersley was busy with FFV and maydays until their sat phone went crazy.

"Hammersley. Lieutenant Commander Flynn is speaking," Mike said taking the call.

"Mike! It's Steve. You need to get to Bright island asap. Agent Murphy has activated his emergency beacon."

"He would only do that if he's in trouble. That can only mean that Rick Gallagher is finally making his move."

"We don't know, Mike."

"What about coast watch?"

"They are sending a plane in an hour."

"Ok, Steve. Can you contact the feds and find out if Dr. Homes has managed to prepare more antidote of that crab poison? If the answer is yes, just send some with that plane."

"Excellent idea, Mike. Keep me posted. Fair winds." Mike hung up

"Nav? How far are we from Bright island?"

"Four hours top speed."

"Then, let's do it top speed." Nav frowned. "It looks like Gallagher is making his move. Oh, and keep an eye searching for the Pacific Mariner, Nav."

"Yes, sir!" she said as they changed course.

Over the next four hours, everyone was alerted. When they got close to Bright island, Nav picked up the Pacific mariner on the radar.

"Sir. The Pacific mariner is at Creek island," she informed Mike. He turned to Kate only to see her grabbing the mic.

"Hands to boarding station, hands to boarding station, hands to boarding the station." Before she lowered the mic. "Nav, you have the bridge," she said before she ran out of the bridge.

"Nav has the bridge!" Mike yelled before he too rushed off the bridge to gear up himself. Both tinny and HRIB left the Hammersley and headed to Bright island. Soon they were splitting up into groups. Kate and Buffer went to the old bunker. Swain and ET and Mike and Spider took one side of the island each.

"Sir, it's X. Bottles are gone, copy over," Kate said when they reached the bunker.

"Copy that! Keep a lookout for Agent Murphy!" Mike answered back. Kate and Buffer looked around the bunker when Buffer tripped with a foot.

"X!" he called following the foot to Agent Murphy's face.

"Agent Murphy!" Kate said kneeling beside him. "Have you been poisoned? Blink once for no, twice for yes." Kate said. Buffer took informing Mike as his tasks. Murphy blinked twice.

"Is it the crab poison?" Again he blinked twice

"Charge eight two, this is X ray eight two."

"This is Charge eight two. Go ahead, X."

"Contact coast watch and tell them we need the antidote ASAP. Agent Murphy has been poisoned. Copy over," Kate waited for the answer before she added. "Ask them to drop the package close to our HRIB. Copy over"

"Agent Murphy, are there any other agents on this island?" Kate asked, and she saw him blink twice.

"How many?" He blinked once.

"Sir, keep the lookout. There is another agent on this island."

"Copy that, X. What about Creek island?"

"Are there any agents on Creek island?" she asked Murphy, and he blinked twice. "How many? Sir, there are two agents on Creek Island."

"Sir, this is Swain. We found the other agent, has a broken leg. We are going to take him to the HRIB."

"Copy that, Swain. Nav? What is the ETA on the antidote?"

"Five minutes, sir."

"How is he?" Mike asked joining Kate and Buffer on the bunker.

"Paralyzed. He can move his eyelids, but we don't know how much of the poison he had"

"Alright, now we wait for Swain."

Kate noticed that the Agent was looking at his arm as if trying to tell her something. She frowned and followed his eyes, so she picked his arm up and pulled his sleeve back.

"X? What are you doing?" Mike asked

"He's been looking at his arm. I think he's trying to tell me something." She frowned and then, she spotted it. "Sir! There's a mark here; I think he was injected with the poison. Is that right Agent Murphy?" He blinked twice.

"Was it Rick Gallagher?" Mike asked, and Murphy answered yes.

"Was he alone?" He blinked no. "How many men did you see?" Slowly, Agent Murphy blinked seven times. Knowing that they most likely weren't alone, Mike and Buffer went outside to take the watch; soon they saw ET and Swain running towards them.

"We have the antidote!" Swain said showing a medical box, before walking past them and into the bunker.

Swain dropped the backpack and opened the box. Inside there were six syringes filled with the antidote and a note. He read it before picking up a syringe. He pulled the agent's arm searching for a vein. Once he was ready, he slowly injected the antidote. Afterward, he threw the syringe into the disposal and packed everything.

"Ready?" Buffer asked after he and ET set the stretcher. Swain nodded.

"Let's get him on the stretcher."

Mike and Swain lifted the agent onto the stretcher and then, Buffer, and ET lifted the stretcher. And with everything picked up, they headed towards the beach. Twenty minutes later, they were boarding the Hammersley.

"Nav? Where's Pacific Mariner?" Mike asked once he entered the bridge.

"Heading north east towards international waters."

"How long until they get there?"

"Four hours," Nav answered.

"Then lets head to Creek Island."

"Sir? Commander Marshal called, two agents called back when they couldn't get a hold of Agents Murphy and Price. They will be waiting on the beach for us to pick them up."

"Thanks, Nav."

Later, the Tinny left the Hammersley and headed to the beach to pick the agents and return them to the Hammersley. With the agents on board, they headed to international waters.

While they were on their way, Mike went to see how Agent Murphy was doing. He entered the dining/wardroom and saw the agent sitting up while Swain was taking his blood pressure.

"How are you feeling?" Mike asked

"Better. What's happening?"

"We picked the agents from Creek island. Now, we are on our way to stop the Pacific Mariner before they reach international waters."

"Oh, well, thank you for keeping me up to date."

"No worries. I need to return to the bridge," Mike walked out of the room and headed back to the bridge.

They reached the Pacific Mariner soon enough, ET and Chefo were manning the guns, while two teams left the Hammersley head to board the ship. Mike and the three agents watched from the lookout above the bridge. They heard gun fires, and then the radio crackled.

"Sir! We are under fire!"

"Copy that, X! ET, Chefo take them out!" Gunfire sounds left the

Hammersley, and they could see two men go down after being shot.

"Sir!" Nav yelled. "They are five hundred meters from international waters!"

"ET! Take out their engines!" Mike yelled out, and soon flames were taking over the back of the boat.

"Sir! The bridge!" Nav yelled out. Mike's eyes widened when a man with a bazooka appeared on top of the bridge.

"ET fire!"

Luckily, ET shot the man before he could shoot. However, when he fell he pressed the trigger, and the shot missed the Hammersley just by a few meters. Then, the two teams got on board the Pacific Mariner taking down the last of the men, including Rick Gallagher.

"Sir, we got a problem," Nav said, Mike rushed down to the bridge.

"What's the problem, Nav?"

"The currents are taking them to international waters. They are a hundred meters away."

"Get ET in here now!" Nav picked the mic

"ET to bridge rush, ET to the bridge rush."

"Charlie eight two, this is x ray eight two. X! You are getting close to international waters. Get ready the ropes for towing."

"Copy that, sir," Kate answered as ET ran onto the bridge

"ET! Get close to the barge a quick as you can."

"Yes, sir!" He walked over to steer the ship.

Nav gave him course directions, and they got close. The crew gave the ropes to the HRIB driver and took it to the end of the barge. They hooked the ropes and signaled the Hammersley, and they waited for a few seconds. The Hammersley turned away slowly taking the barge with it.

Minutes later, Rick Gallagher and his men were taken aboard the Hammersley, and they set their way back to Cairns.

"Sir," Kate said smiling.

"X," he grinned back at her.

"You know, sir? This is a good way to end this tour and the last patrol on old the Hammersley," Mike smiled.

"I agree, X. It's a good way to end this old girl life. She's been through a lot over the past few years and always came out on top."

"That's true."

"And the Kingston crew will not be happy," Nav said smiling.

"So true, Nav." Swain agreed.

"Well, at least the Hammersley's going out with a bang and not like the Kingston. They had to tow it back two days before they were due back."

"Hammersley, Lieutenant Commander Flynn speaking," Mike said answering the sat call that entered.

"Mike, it's Steve. There's a message from the chief of the Navy, to you and your crew. The message is congratulation on stopping a possible terrorist attack, a job well done," Mike grinned

"Thank you, Steve; I'll let the crew know. We will be in port at zero eight hundred in the morning."

"Copy that, Mike. How are the agents?"

"They are ok. Agent Price got a broken leg, and Agent Murphy's going to make a full recovery thanks to Dr. Homes."

"Those are good news. See you when you return, fair winds."

Mike lowered the sat phone and took the mic.

"This is the Captain speaking; there's a message from the Chief of the Navy: Congratulation on stopping a possible terrorist attack, a job well done. That is all."

The next morning, when they were close to the port, a tugboat with feds and police on board took over towing the Pacific Mariner. The crew noticed there were people and media everywhere on the wharf and noticed that the Kingston was also in port. All the crew was on the wharf watching the Hammersley coming in.

When the Hammersley was close to the port, everyone cheered. Once they docked, the two agents walked off the boat, and two others were carried off by the crew and straight towards the waiting ambulances. Swain handed the details to the paramedics before returning to the old boat.


	93. Chapter 93

Ch 93

Half an hour later, all the crew walked off the Hammersley wearing their white uniform. The moment when Mike and Kate stepped onto the wharf, Emma ran towards them. Mike picked her up in his arms and kissed her before he passed her toward Kate as they boys ran to them. Buffer who was standing next to Kate smiled at Emma, who squirmed in Kate's arms. Buffer grinned getting the girl in his arms and soon Kate was picking up David while Mike picked MJ up.

Sally and their kids walked over to Swain. He hugged and kissed Sally. Then he picked up Chloe who was in her stroller. Tom was already in Sally's arms. Chefo fiancée ran over to him and embraced him before she gave him a passionate kiss. Mike turned when he saw Steve walking over to him.

"Mike!"

"Steve!"

"How did the media find out?"

"The prime minister did the press conference yesterday after the Chief of the Navy informed him what you and your crew did. They are looking ford to your report, Mike. Lieutenant," he added grinning to Kate.

"Sir," Kate nodded.

"When do you think you can have the reports finished?"

"They are done, sir. We only need to print them," Kate explained.

"Alright. Once they are delivered, you will be able to enjoy the next few days off until the decommission ceremony on Thursday."

"We will, sir." The Hammersley horn went off making everyone jump.

They turned to the Hammersley, and looked up to see Emma there on the seat, and waving to everyone then. She made the horn go once more before she got down of the seat and walked to the waiting Buffer. Kate and Mike grinned when they heard all the mumbling going on wondering who the girl was.

"Emma sure knows how to get attention," Steve commented.

"Yes, she does." Mike agreed. They turned when they saw James walking towards them.

"Mike"

"James"

"My crew was sure you had no chance of beating us on the bet. We added ten FFV and two ice boats on our patrol. And then, Steve and I met, and he told me what your crew managed to do," James sighed. "There's no way we can beat that."

"Does your crew know?"

"Yes, I told them last night at the pub. They were celebrating our accomplishments until I had to tell them that we lost. They were shocked, to say the least." James stuck his hand out, and Mike shook it

"I hope your crew saved plenty of money for this because my crew is looking forth to the celebrations tonight."

"Yes, no worries. See you all at six."

"Yes, we will be there." James turned around and walked towards the Kingston.

On the wharf, the crew talked for another while before one by one they left the port. Later that night, at the R.S.L both the Kingston and the Hammersley crews were enjoying dinner and drinks.

"Ok, everyone! Tequila shots are ready!" Charge called out as he neared their table. Everyone got their drinks, lime, and salt ready. "On three! One! Two! Three!"

All at once they licked the salt, drunk their shot and bite the lime. And then they laughed at the expressions on the faces of the others.

"Again!" Nav said. They repeated the process until they emptied several bottles of tequila. ET, Charge and Spider took the trays back and returned minutes later yelling out "Guava mojo!"

Mike checked that everyone had a glass before he asked their attention.

"Well, I want to say to my crew that the past eighteen months have been memorable!"

"Here! Here!" Buffer said raising his glass.

"I know some of you are moving on; I wish you the best for the future. Now, the ones who are staying on the new the Hammersley, I wish the best for you also, but you are lucky, I won't be the Captain of the new the Hammersley."

"What?!" They all said at the same time.

"Yes, you will find out on Thursday who he or she is. Now, on further sad news, X here, was only posted on the Hammersley until the decommission. She doesn't know where she's going to be posted next. So, raise your glasses and toast with me. All the best for the future of this crew and know that the mighty Thor will be protecting you all! To the Hammersley!"

"To the Hammersley!"

"How about sharing some stories of your crew or patrols?" one member of the Kingston crew asked.

"Sure, anyone wants to go first?" Mike asked.

"I will!" Buffer grinned. "A few months ago, Nav, Captain and I were up top, we were passing Bright island when I notice some feds walking around there. We had left two a couple of days earlier. So, the Captain asks: 'We drop two feds off the other day and counted six more?' and I couldn't help but answer. "Breading, sir." they all laugh

One by one each member of the Hammersley shared their history, and once they were all done everyone was having a hard time keeping the laughter at bay. By midnight, Mike and Kate took a taxi home.

Early the next morning, they went to NAVCOM to deliver their patrol reports. A few days later, the crew took one last look around the old boat and removed Thor, placing it in a box for safe keeping.

The wharf was filled with mostly recognizable people, most of them served at least one tour on the Hammersley. Soon, Mike was saying his farewell speech, and they saluted the old boat one last time before it was finally over.

The whole crew remained for a while, mingling with the people who had come to see the boat being decommissioned. The Flynn's found themselves talking with the first Captain of the Hammersley, a now-retired Admiral.

"Mike, Lieutenant," Steve said joining their group.

"Steve."

"Sir."

"Commander Steve Marshal, these are retired Admiral Jason Baxter and retired Vice Admiral Thomas Picard. Steve the Commanding Officer at NAVCOM." Mike waited until all the hands were shook. "Jason was the first Captain on the Hammersley until nineteen seventy-six where he was promoted. His XO Thomas took over as Captain."

"Well! Then I must say it's an honor to have you both for the decommission, sirs."

"We wouldn't miss it, Commander. Mike was telling us about the Hammersley final act. What a way to go!" Thomas said smiling

"Yes, sir. The Hammersley and its crew will sure go straight to the Navy history books."

"Yes, they will alright," Steve grinned, "well, I'll leave you to carry on with your talks, sirs, Mike, Lieutenant. Work calls. Oh! And Mike, Lieutenant, I need you both to report to my office in an hour," he added before he walked away.

Later that afternoon, the crew got together at the pub for drinks. Everyone was having a wonderful time.

"Can I have everyone's attention?" Mike said standing up. "We got some news to share with you all," he turned to Kate who stood up next to him.

"The fleet command is happy with the work I've done on the Hammersley. And they gave me two options. First one, I can return to Sydney," she said noticing the sour looks on the crew, "the second one is staying here and carry on as the XO of the new Hammersley. And for obvious reasons, I'm staying." Everyone cheered

"Quiet!" Mike exclaimed. "Now, on my news, I've been promoted to Commander, and I will be stationed as the Second in Command at NAVCOM."

"Congratulations, sir!" He heard several times.

"Sir, who's going to be the new Captain?" Buffer asked once the crew calmed down.

"Lieutenant Commander Brian Taylor. He will be here when new the Hammersley arrives next month."

They talked for the next few hours while having drinks and dinner. It was after one in the morning when Mike and Kate got into bed after a long busy day.

Chefo's wedding was the next day. The whole crew showed up for it. Chefo had Buffer and ET as groomsmen, and his brother was his best man. Soon Chefo joined the married clan; they were all very happy and sad at the same time. He was leaving the Navy, his contract had only three months left, and he was getting a shore posting after the honeymoon. He and his new wife decided for a new life and bought a cafe restaurant in Cairns. Where Chefo was going to be the head chef and his wife the barmaid and administrative force.

The reception was lovely, and everyone enjoyed themselves. Most of the crew shared stories about Chefo making people laugh around the room. Kate, Mike, Sally, and Swain left after twelve. The next day, the whole family showed up at the Flynn's house for the day.

"Kate, do you know where you are going to be posted?" Michele asked

"Yes, I'm back on the Hammersley," she said smiling

"You're staying!" Hannah said, "What about …" she pointed towards Mike.

"Mike won't be on the Hammersley."

"What?" Michele said in shock.

"Yes, mum," Mike said as he felt all the eyes on him. "I've been promoted, and I'll be stationed at NAVCOM."

"A shore posting?" Hannah asked.

"Yes. I will be finally able to spend time with the kids."

"Congratulation, Mike."

"Thanks, dad." They talked more about the future and enjoyed themselves for the rest of the day.

The next morning, Kate smiled brightly when she saw Mike walk into the kitchen wearing his uniform.

"Commander Flynn," she purred. "Have I told you how proud I'm of you?" she said wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him.

"Yes, you have," he said embracing her by the waist and kissing her deeply.

"It's a shame that you have to work because that uniform," she roared.

"Tonight," Mike added lowly.

"I hold you to that."

"I'll better get going, or I won't leave." He said taking a step away from Kate. "See you at lunchtime!"

"I can't wait!" he kissed Kate one last time

"I love you."

"I love you too," he walked away kissing the kids heads and telling them he loved them before he finally reached the front door and left. Kate sighed and turned towards the kids.

"Ok! Let's get you cleaned up, so I can drop you three at the daycare!" Kate said smiling.

A bit after twelve, Kate walk into NAVCOM. She found Mike seating in Steve's office. She approached the office and saw Mike walking out carrying files.

"Kate!" He said when he spotted her. "It's lunchtime already?"

"It is," she grinned.

"Let me take these files to my desk, and we can head out."

"Sure. I wouldn't mind checking out your office," Mike smiled as they walked to his office. "What do you think?" He asked once they were inside.

"It needs curtains," Mike grinned as he opened a drawer to get his wallet out.

"Let's go!" After lunch, they returned to his office, and he gave her a couple of folders.

"What's this?"

"Information about the New Hammersley," He grinned. "At least you won't be bored."

"Thanks, Mike!" she gave him a kiss

"See you tonight."

"Don't spend all afternoon studying!"

"I won't!" She said before she turned around and left him be.


	94. Chapter 94

Ch 94

Over the two weeks, Kate kept herself busy studying the design of the new Hammersley, while the kids were at daycare and Mike at work. It was after one in the afternoon when her cell phone rang.

"Hi Mike," she said with a grin. "is everything ok?"

"Yes, it is. I thought you would like to meet me on the wharf?"

"Now? Why?" She frowned.

"The Hammersley will be here in fifteen minutes."

"I'll meet you there. Bye!" She said hanging up the phone and already grabbing her phone to text Nav.

Then she sent a text to Nav before leaving the house.

Mike was waiting for her when she arrived. Kate walked towards him, and he felt someone watching him, so he turned around and grinned.

"Hey!" he said when she reached him and kissed her.

"It's that her?" She asked half in the kiss. "She's bigger." Mike chuckled at her impatience

"That she is. Shall we?"

"After you," Kate grinned.

They walked into the new Hammersley looking around, Mike grinning at Kate's expression.

"Hey, this is bigger than your old cabin" Kate commented when they reached the captain's cabin.

"This will be a lucky Captain," Mike said. "It has its own suite!"

"Lucky Captain!" They walked out and checked the other cabins. They reached the XO cabin, and Kate opened a door. "Even I get my own ensuite! I love this ship!" After checking it whole, they returned to the bridge.

"Even this is much bigger," Mike said as he sat in the Captain's chair.

"Nav!" Kate said at the door way leading to the side deak as she saw Nikki by the wharf.

"Come on up!" She yelled from the bridge. Kate turn around and walk back onto the bridge.

"Nav here?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, I saw her on the whalf" Nikki walked to the bridge.

"Wow! I'm impressed!" she said looking around and smile when she saw who was in the Captain's chair.

"Sir! I didn't know you were here!"

"How did?" Mike frowned. "Kate told you."

"Yep," Nikki nodded. "I like what I see here." Nikki said when she look around the bridge.

"Then, you are going to love the rest of the boat Nav! We've got our own on suite!" Nav eyes widened in shock.

"You are joking!"

"Nope, the Captain also gets one."

"Wow!"

"You should go and check the rest of the boat" Mike commented with a grin.

"Yes, sir!" She said smiling before walking out of the bridge already fishing her cell phone out of her purse.

"She looks happy," Mike said.

"Yes, she is."

Not even fifteen minutes later they frowned when they heard heavy footsteps, and then there was a knock on the wall.

"Buffer!" Kate grinned.

"X! Sir, I have to say I'm impressed, and I've seen nothing."

"Did Nav call you?" Mike asked

"Yes, sir. She even gave me a tough time saying that she won't have to wait for hours to have a shower," Kate grinned

"Yeah, we got our own on suite."

"Really?"

"Yes… all cabins have them." They talked until Nav returned, Mike couldn't help but chuckle when all the crew showed up.

"For some reason, I knew I would find you here, Mike," Steve said walking into the bridge, the crew stepping to the side as he walked up the last step to the bridge.

"I was going to stay here for lunch only, and then…." Mike trailed waving towards the crew, Steve chuckled.

"They look happy."

"It seems to me that they are happy, Steve."

"Yeah, well… not even a happy crew can stop us from getting back to work, Mike." Mike stood up from the chair.

"Sir, before you go," Buffer said holding a box in his arms. "We would be honored if you placed Thor where he belongs," he finished, and the others nodded.

"Thank you Buffer."

Mike stepped forth and lifted Thor from the box; he walked outside to the front of the bridge. The others walked outside and watched as Mike placed Thor in his place.

"Now, Thor can protect the Hammersley once again," Buffer said, and they all cheered. Mike turned towards Kate and kissed her.

"I'll see you at home."

"In three days, the Hammersley sets sail for her first patrol," Steve commented as they walked on the gang way.

"I know," he answered, taking one look back towards the bridge as they walk along the whalf as he and Steve can hear the crew talking and laughing.

The day the Hammersley was due to set sail, the whole old crew showed up on the boat placing their things away. The new crew members found themselves walking towards Kate on the wharf and, after introducing themselves to Kate, they walked onto the Hammersley to find their designated cabins. Kate checked her watch when her phone rang.

'XO of the Hammersley,' started the text she got, 'the temporary Captain will arrive in half an hour.'

"Temporary Captain?" She frowned.

"Hey X! Where's the Captain?" Nav asked joining her on the wharf.

"We are getting temporary Captain," Kate said passing her the phone.

"So, no idea who it is, right?"

"No. At least we are leaving on time."

"At least," Nav nodded.

"Is everything done?"

"Yep, but… We haven't got an electric technician," Nav frowned.

"No. They trying to find ETs replacement."

"But then we can ship." Kate grinned

"One of the new crew members has an electrician degree."

"Oh, ok," after that, they walked onto the ship to see what has been done.

When it was time, the crew mustered on the deck. A silver car stopped, and two officers got out. Widened eyes and opened mouth showed exactly how impressed they were with the temporary Captain.

"You got to be joking," Kate mumbled. Steve chuckled at the looks.

"Mike," he started patting his shoulder. "I'll see you in three weeks."

"Thanks."

"Your crew looks shocked."

"Well, I'm not surprised."

"And your wife…" Steve whistled.

"She will understand."

"For your own good, I hope so." They shook hands. "Fair winds."

"Sir? You're our temporary Captain?" That was the first thing that Mike heard from his crew.

"Yes, Charge," He grinned. "Don't worry you all; it's only on this patrol. Lieutenant Commander Taylor had a family emergency in Perth. The fleet Commander couldn't find a temporary replacement on short notice, so I volunteered."

"Welcome back, sir." Buffer said smiling

"Thanks, Buffer. You are all dismissed. X, my cabin now, please."

"Yes, sir!" Kate followed Mike into the ship

"X doesn't look happy," Spider said.

"Why is that?" A new crew member asked.

"Oh, you are new. I'm Spider."

"Bomber. Chef and second medic," they shook hands. "So, what's up with the X and the Captain? Does she know him?"

"Knows him? Yeah, the Captain is her husband!" Bomber looked shocked.

"Husband? But, there are Navy rules," he frowned.

"We know. They wouldn't let Commander Flynn captain the Hammersley unless they got no other choice. He was the Captain of the old the Hammersley too."

"And the X?"

"Yep, let me tell you about what happened…" Spider grinned, and they started to walk inside as they talked about the past.

Captain and XO walked into the Captain's cabin, and Kate closed the door behind them while Mike lowered his duffel bag and briefcase on the bed. He sighed before he turned towards her.

"Kate, I know you don't want me here," he started. "I don't want to be here either."

"I understand, Mike. Do you know what's the Lieutenant Commander emergency?"

"Yeah," he lowered his eyes for a second before he met her again. "His parents were in a car accident. The report says that his father suffered a stroke behind the wheel."

"Oh, no!" She said feeling bad for the officer. "How bad was the stroke?"

"I don't know. They are doing the tests today. His mother, however, got a broken leg and ribs from the seat belt."

"It could've been worse," she whispered, and he nodded in agreement.

"So, fill me in while I'm getting changed, who are the new team members?" He asked undoing his shirt. Kate grinned mischievously watching him. He raised his eyes when she never answered.

"Kate," he grinned. "X," he added in a slight warning tone.

"What?" She said blinking as his hands stopped moving. "Sorry," she grinned blushing fiercely.

"The crew members," Mike trailed.

"Oh! Yeah…" She nodded and started her report. By the time she finished, he was finishing lacing his boots. "Mike? Who's looking after our kids?" She asked with concern after a while.

"

I called Hannah; they are going to look after them. I've explained to her the situation, and with mom and dad away she had no issues taking them under her wings. However, I will have to make her up when I return." Kate shook her head.

"That you will, Mike." Mike stood up and groaned at the expression on her face.

"Let me know what's what you want, no matter how much it costs," He let out.

"I'll think about it," she grinned victoriously. He placed a kiss on her lips.

"Mike...sir, you know the rules," it was her time to bring the warning up.

"It's just one for the seas," Kate shook her head before she escaped his arms and walked to the door. She opened the door and looked at him.

"Ah, if I was you, I'll hurry up to remove the lip gloss from your lips...sir. I'll see you on the bridge."

Minutes later, Mike was sitting in the Captain chair with Kate next to him as they took the Hammersley out of Cairns.


	95. Chapter 95

Ch 95

Over the three weeks, the crew grew used to the new boat and new crew members while attending their regular duties like maydays and FFVs.

They returned to Cairn's four days before Christmas four days away.

"Mike, how is the new the Hammersley?" Steve asked as they entered his office.

"It's great Steve, I got a lost couple of times," he said, and Kate tried not to laugh.

"Some crew members also got lost," Kate commented. "It will take time."

"I bet it is. So, any problems with the new crew members?"

"None that I'm aware of...X?" he turned to Kate.

"No, there were no problems."

"That's good. So, shall we get started on the FFVs?" Steve asked, and with that, they started their reports.

On their way home almost an hour later, Kate turned towards Mike with a grin.

"Mike?"

"Huh?"

"Do you remember what you've said about buying me whatever I want?"

"Yes?"

"Well, it's been a while since I last had a spa treatment," Mike grinned

"If a spa treatment you want, a spa treatment you get."

"There's something else."

"What's that?" Kate leaned over lowering her hand to his crouch.

"Kate," he gulped.

"Yes, Mike?" She asked innocently.

"Wait until we get home," he squeaked.

"Oh, I am Mike," she smiled mischievously.

The moment they reached home, they walked into their bedroom and fell into bed to make love passionately. They fell asleep for a couple of hours. When they woke up, they made love once more before showering.

After, they left the house to pick their kids from the daycare and headed to the pub to join the crew for dinner and drinks. They were going to introduce the kids to the new crew members.

The next day, they dropped the kids at the daycare and then, they went shopping for Christmas' presents for their families. When they reached home, they placed the tree and decorated it. Soon it was time to pick the kids.

Kate went alone, and Mike remained behind to prepare dinner for the family. When they returned home, the kids ran inside as usual but stopped dead in their tracks when they saw the Christmas tree and gifts under it.

"Hey kids, how was your day?" Mike asked. The three kids turned around and found their dad watching them.

"Daddy!" They yelled at once, and they all ran to hug him.

They talked to the kids as they placed them into high chairs. Then, they placed their plates in front of them and soon they were all having dinner as a family. After dinner, they played together until bath time.

After their kids were in bed finally sleeping, Mike and Kate returned downstairs. She went to prepare them drinks when Mike noticed some brochures on their breakfast bar.

"Kate? What are these?"

"Huh?" She said turning towards him. "Ah, Emma's getting too big for her cot. I think it's time for her to get her own bed."

"Yeah, I guess you are right."

"Then turn to page four," Mike checked the page and saw two different sets of children's beds. He saw the bottom one marked.

"Why that one?" Kate smiled.

"Emma wanted that one, and the market duvet set."

Mike looked and smiled it was a single duvet covered in four shades of pink hearts with blue edging around the smaller size hearts. He looked up as Kate walked to him passing him the coffee cup.

"Well? What do you think, Mike?"

"As long as it makes her happy I don't see a reason not to get it."

"You can get them tomorrow while I'm at the spa," Kate smiled.

"Ok, I'll do it." He looked down at it before following Kate into the living room.

When morning came, Mike dropped the kids at daycare and then took Kate to the 'Spa by the sea' for her day of pampering and ordered the 'spoil me' package for her. Finally, he went into town to find Emma's new bed.

As with the old bedroom set from Sydney; they decided to donate Emma's old things to charity only keeping a few things as mementos. Following the vendor around Mike noticed matching drawer and also a desk that would fit nicely.

Along with the bed, bedside tables, drawer, and desk. Mike shopped for the linen that would match what he got and her daughter, before getting back home where the truck that was going to take the old stuff.

Before dismantling the room, he took one last recording of the room.

Late in the afternoon, he drove to pick Kate from her spa day.

"So, do you feel as relaxed as you look?" He asked with a grin.

"Yes, I'll guess the last months have taken a toll on me," she smiled. "Thank you for this," Kate said placing her hand on top of his.

"Well, you do deserve it, Kate," Mike said taking her hand to his lips and placing a soft kiss on it.

"How did your day go?"

"It was busy, Emma's bed arrived this afternoon."

"And did you get the bed ready?"

"Yup, I washed the linen before setting it up."

"I still can't believe our little girl is growing up," Kate sighed.

"Me neither," Mike said looking a bit sad.

They reached the daycare and soon enough the kids were playing downstairs in their home. Emma asked Kate help to go, and Mike took that as a quick chance to introduce her the new bed.

"Emma, daddy bought you your own bed," Kate told her as they left the bathroom.

"My bed?" Kate nodded and took her up.

"Do you want to go and see it?" She asked, and Emma nodded. They walked to her room door and lowered her on the ground. "Push the door open, sweetie."

Emma pushed the door, and her eyes widened in surprise. She ran to the bed and climbed it, before bouncing up and down on it.

"So, what do you think, Emma?"

"I love it, mummy!" Kate walked to Emma who hugged her. Then, Kate noticed the camera on top of the drawer and grinned.

"What do you think of your new bed, Emma?" Mike said walking to them.

"Daddy, I love it! Thank you!" She jumped into his arms and hugged him placing a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

"Mike, where did you found the drawer and desk?" Kate asked.

"Same shop. They looked nice with them since they are a match, so I got them too," he shrugged.

"Emma? Do you like your desk?"

"Yes, mummy!" Emma answered smiling

"I'm glad you are happy. Now, come on and let's see what your brothers are up to, shall well?" Kate grinned.

Mike lowered Emma to the ground, and she ran out of the bedroom leaving Mike and Kate alone. Mike pulled Kate into his arms and kissed her.

"Emma is very happy and so am I," Kate whispered.

"Anything for my girls," He said placing a slow kiss on her lips. "So? What do I get for making you and Emma happy?" he asked wriggling his eyebrows.

Kate bit her lower lip before she kissed him passionately.

"Tonight," Mike smiled as they rubbed their noses together.

"I'll be looking forth to it," he whispered.

"I'll bet you are." She grinned before she took a step back. "Let's go downstairs." He sighed but walked to turn the camera off before they walked out of Emma's room.

"I took photos of Emma's old room before putting in the new suite. I thought you would like that."

"Thank you, Mike."

On Christmas, The Flynn's went to Hannah and Brad's place for family lunch. Everyone enjoyed themselves, and the adults watched as their kids opened their presents.


	96. Chapter 96

Ch 96

While in Adelaide Nikki was having a bad morning. Her mother found her pacing nervously while on the phone again.

"What do you mean you can't find it? Yes! I've been calling every day for three days! I know it's Christmas day, but I'm getting married in six hours! No, I can't cancel the wedding! What do you mean why? Because this is the only chance, we got! We are in the Navy; it's our only time together with our families." She sighed. "Yes, I will be writing a complaint... Merry Christmas to you too," then she hung up and started crying once more.

"What's wrong?" her mother asked embracing her.

"They can't find the dress, and I spent a lot of money on it. It was pure luck that I packed the headpiece and shoes in my suitcase, but even if I find something to wear it won't be the same." She said finally walking away from her mother's embrace and dropping herself tiredly on the couch. "I'll call Josh and cancel the wedding."

"No, Nikki," her grandmother interrupted her. "You are not going to cancel your wedding," she finished lowering a box in front of Nikki. "You still can get married."

"But grandmother."

"Open it."

Nikki stood up and removed the lid. After lowering on the table, she flipped back the papers. Nikki was shocked when she saw what it was. Carefully, she lifted it up and out of its box.

"Grandma! It's your wedding dress!"

"Yes, it is. Do you remember when you were younger and were looking at my wedding photo."

"Yes, I remember grandma...thank you," she stepped forth and hugged her grandmother.

"I got a new undercoat a few years ago; I hope it will fit," Nikki picked the train and the box before she ran into her room.

"Thank you, mum. But how..."

"I called my neighbors when the airport misplaced Nikki's wedding dress."

"Well, if it fits then we will have to get the creases out of it."

"That won't take long," they walked to Nikki's bedroom only to see the door closed. They waited for a couple of minutes before her mom knocked the door.

"Nikki? Are you alright in there?"

"Yes, mum! You can come in!" She opened the door and walked inside with her mother behind her. They stopped dead in their tracks when Nikki turned around smiling. "Besides the creases, it fits!"

"This is wonderful Nikki!"

"The veil isn't just like I remember it, grandma."

"That's because it isn't the same. The old one got ruined by rats, so I had one made," Nikki nodded.

"Well, we better let you get changed, Nikki. Kim will be here soon to start working on your hair."

"I know, mum. Thanks!" They walked out of the room closing the door behind them.

"She looks like you on your wedding day, mum."

"I know! I felt like I was looking at my younger self!" The grandma said before they disappeared around the house to see what the other family members were doing. When Nikki got changed, she picked her cell phone and called Josh.

"Hello, beautiful!" He said making her smile.

"Hey, Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas! Any word on your wedding dress?" Nikki let out her breath.

"No," she pouted. "I called the airline, but they still haven't found it!"

"I'm sorry, Nikki! I know it took you months to find the right one without giving us away to the crew. But, Nikki, I don't care what you wear, you will always look beautiful to me. You could show up in your uniform or overall, and I'll still be the one drooling for you." Nikki laughed.

"I know you don't care what I wear, Josh. But our wedding day is an important day of our lives."

"I know it is. Do you want to call the wedding off for now?"

"No, Josh! We both know this is the only time."

"So true, you know the moment the crew know about this they will give us hell!" Nikki laughed.

"Oh, yeah! I can hear Kate complaining about why we didn't tell them. And even the guys!"

"Please, not the guys! I know Buffer's threat, and he still didn't have a chance to tell it himself."

"He won't be the only one on the threatening line, Josh," he groaned.

"Don't remind me!" He whined. "And the lectures I'll be getting from Commander Flynn!"

"We both will!"

"True, but we didn't break the rules. We keep it off the boat or tried to," she grinned.

"We were lucky, one day we will get caught."

"Do you think we can do it?"

"Yes, we can. But there will be strict rules while on board."

"And if I brake one of them?" Nikki thought about it and smiled when she remembers what Mike told her,

"Ah yes, that's cleaning the bathroom."

"I got a feeling there something else along with the regular toothbrush duty."

"Yes, doing it naked," she grinned knowing full well his eyes were widened by then.

"You are joking, right? I mean, cleaning the bathroom with a toothbrush buck naked!" His parents turned to him when they heard what he just said.

"Yup, so you'll see… you will have to behave."

"Nikki? Where are you? I hope you are not having phone sex with lover boy," Kim said loudly entering Nikki's room slowly.

"No, Kim! We are not having phone sex, get your mind out of the gutter will you!"

"Well, good. And you better say goodbye to lover boy because Maggie's here to do your hands."

"Oh, ok. Josh, I got to go, see you this afternoon!"

"I'm looking forth to it. Hey, we could just show up naked!"

"JOSH!" Nikki and his parents yelled at the same time.

"I'm just joking!" he said laughing

"Bye, Josh. I love you."

"I love you too." They both close there cell phones while grinning.

"What was that about?" Kim asked.

"You don't want to know," Nikki stood up picking up the dress

"Whose dress is that? Where is yours?"

"The airline misplaced mine, this is grandma wedding dress."

"And you are going to wear it."

"Yes, I am. Now, let's go before Maggie comes looking for us."

Later that afternoon, Josh and Nikki's families were waiting up at port Hughes for the wedding. They found the venue the last time they were in Adelaide; they fell in love with the view to the ocean and booked it for Christmas after talking to the wedding planner.

Josh was already standing at the front with his brother as best man and Nikki's twin brother Daniel. They were looking handsome with suits.

The celebrant was a longtime friend of Nikki's parents and agreed to marry them after they explained to her that it was the only time they could get due to their jobs.

When it was time, the two limos showed up. Josh looked out to sea, while everyone else looked at the bride's maid walking quickly to the second limo to help Nikki. They helped her to reach her father that was waiting for her at the start of the carpet. Her train was lowered into the floor, and then, Nikki nodded.

The music started and Josh's younger sister Maggie walked down the aisle. Followed by Kim. The two women floated on their coral reef pink wide strap tank bodice with supportive, sweetheart neckline and wide shoulder straps with tea length skirts. Their hair was kept back with a headband of the same color, and diamond pendant in white gold was the only decoration they had besides the lilies bouquet.

Sooner than Nikki expected, the music changed; everyone stood up at once and turned to see as her father walked his only daughter down the aisle.

And then, Josh turned around.

Nikki smiled brightly, and he left out a 'wow.' She was beautiful wearing her grandmother's nineteen forty ivory satin dress. It was a V neckline, and the bodice gathered with slightly puffy sleeves, and A-line skirt was followed with a cathedral train. She complimented the dress with Austrian's crystals, and beads decoration with a generous measure of 8 1/2 inches of the silver toned 15 3/4-inch band and is just under 3/4 inch at its center peak tiara with triple layer veil.

The one that went over her face went down to her elbow. The other two went to the back, one as low as her backside, and the second one on the length of her train. For the new, she was wearing ivory shoes she brought before leaving for the patrol on the new the Hammersley and pearl earrings that her parents gifted her; for the borrowed, she had her grandmother's pearl necklaces.

As for the blue, her bouquet was a teardrop-shaped bouquet of blue irises with white roses, lilies and baby's breath.

Her father kissed her cheek before she walked the last steps that kept her away from Josh. Soon, the guests were all smiling and crying of happiness as Nikki and Josh said their wedding vows. The veil was lifted, and they finally kissed.

"It gives me immense pleasure the chance of introducing Josh and Nikki Holiday," everyone clapped and cheered them on.

They walked down the aisle and only stopped to have their photos taken. The photographer was Nikki's older brother and the pictures where his wedding gift for the newlyweds. After the photo session, they were talking with her brother when Nikki's eyes found a Navy ship close to the shore.

"Ian!"

"Yeah, sis?"

"Can you do one more, please?"

"Nikki, you already have a ton of pics," he chuckled.

"Please! It will be worthy."

"Ok," he said rolling her eyes. "Now, where?" they walked over to a spot.

"Josh!" she called him over.

"Yes, Nikki?"

"What do you think of one more picture with you here and I'll be here."

"Okay," Josh chuckled. "But, why the enthusiasm with this spot?"

"That's why!" She pointed, Josh smiled.

"Now, I get it," Ian sighed. "I'll get the picture. Just, look at each other, please". He looked at the picture and grinned. Before he walked towards them, the picture had them looking at each other and the Navy frigate in the back behind them.

"It's perfect, Ian!"

"It's a shame it's not the Hammersley," Josh said.

"I can always edit it in, sent me different photos of the Hammersley so that I can replace it."

"Sure, I'll send you some when we get the chance," Josh grinned.

"Great!"

"Everyone starting to leave," Josh said

"We'll better go, I'll see you tonight for dinner," Nikki grinned.

"I'll be there!" Ian waved as Nikki and Josh entered the waiting limo.


	97. Chapter 97

Ch 97

The limo took them to the Rendezvous Grand Hotel where Josh was staying for the past two nights. They walked into the bridal suite to a bottle of champagne and bowl of strawberries. Josh turned to Nikki and pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

"So, Mrs. Holiday? We have three hours before we head to your parent's place. Any ideas on what we can do with that time?"

"I'm sure we can think of something, Mr. Holiday." They kissed and removed each other's clothes; they got into bed and made love. Then, they drunk the champagne and ate the strawberries before Nikki snuggled to Josh's side.

"Nikki?" he said caressing her slowly, "where would you like to live? I mean, you could move in with me, or I could move in with you," Nikki looked at Josh.

"What would you think if we search for a new place together?" Josh smiled.

"I'll like that. We can pick what we want to keep and what to sell or donate."

"Sounds like a plan," she rolled until she was lying on top of him; she looked at the clock then back to him. "So, as a celebration of our first decision as a couple…" she bends down to kiss him.

"Nikki…"

"We have an hour," they made love once more before getting up and having a shower together.

They left the hotel and grabbed a taxi towards her parent's place.

"Gee you are," Kim said looking at her watch then to them, "half an hour late."

"We had other things on our mind, Kim" Nikki grinned. Kim laughed.

"I bet you both did," Kim winked.

On the backyard, the table was placed in a U shape. Nikki and Josh sat in the middle and the places where soon filled by their families. Later that evening, the newlyweds cut their two-tier round wedding cake decorated with seashells and anchors, a glass anchor with their names and wedding date engraved was their wedding topper.

They managed to sneak quietly out of the house by walking one by one inside the house and getting to the front door apart. They ran to the waiting taxi that took them back to the hotel. It was their last night before they had to return to Cairns to their three-week patrol.

On the twenty-eighth, Kate and Mike meet Lieutenant Commander Brian Taylor in Steve's office. They talked about the three-week patrol for ten minutes before they left NAVCOM. Kate left taking one last longing look to Mike, knowing that he wouldn't be seeing Mike until the next year.

T

he crew was waiting on the wharf to meet their Captain. The crew saluted him, and he responded before he walked to one of the doors without saying a word. Nav frowned in confusion before she took it to herself to dismiss the crew.

"That was strange," Nikki commented when she reached Kate.

"Tell me about it! What's worse, he has never been on a patrol boat before," Kate said in dismay.

"You are joking!"

"I wish! Mike and Commander Marshal told him to ask me anything he's not sure about."

"And what did he say?"

"Thank you for the suggestion, sirs. But I'm the Captain, and my XO will do as I order her to do," Kate said imitating him.

"Darn! Sounds like he got something up his ass," Nav whistled.

"Yeah, well. These will be three very interesting weeks." They returned to work, and soon they were on the bridge, and it was about time to leave the port.

"X!" The Captain said Kate turned towards her. "I want you to take her out," everyone looked at the Captain in shock.

"Yes, sir!" Swain got up from his seat allowing Kate to take his seat. She did Swain's regular job until they were out at sea and heading north.

"X! You have the bridge," he barked before he got up and left.

"Yes, sir. X has the bridge!" He walked away leaving Kate in charge of the Hammersley. Kate stood up and let Swain take over, shaking her head as she walked to grab the binoculars and taking the Captain seat.

"So, Nav? How was your Christmas?" Nikki smiled remembering her day.

"It was great! All the family showed up, and there was so much food I could of having all of you guys there to help eat it all," she said smiling

"That good, huh?"

"Yes. I don't know when will be the next time I'll be able to make it down there."

"Yeah, and we never know when we get a crash sail when we are on shore leave," Kate said

"How was your Christmas, X?" Kate smiled

"Tiring. The kids enjoyed themselves, thankfully they were very active and fell asleep by seven o'clock."

"I know what you mean, my nieces and nephews were the same," she grinned. One by one, Kate asked the other crew members how their Christmas went, even Buffer shared his Christmas when he walked up on the bridge.

Over the next two days, they were busy with mayday calls. Kate and the crew could see that the Captain wasn't happy by the second day when there was another mayday. After attending the issue, the boarding party returned, and everything was stowed away. Kate went to fill out another mayday report before she went up onto the bridge.

"X you have the bridge," was the first thing she heard. "and if there's another mayday, deal with it."

"Sir?" she looked at him in confusion.

"Did you hear what I said, Lieutenant?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good! Don't call me up if there's another mayday. I don't want to be disturbed."

"Yes, sir. X has the bridge." He walked away leaving a confused crew behind.

Ten minutes later, the phone rung, "Hammersley, Lieutenant McGregor speaking."

"Kate. It's Mike; the coast watch picked up an emergency beacon. They spotted a boat on fire forty miles from where you are, RO should have the fax with the information. You are the closest asset, can you let Lieutenant Commander Taylor know?"

"I will."

"Kate, what's wrong? Where is the Captain?"

"In his cabin, he sick tired of us doing maydays."

"It's the holidays, Kate."

"I know that and so does the crew."

"Will you be ok handing this?"

"I'll be fine. I have a great crew to back me up."

"I know you have."

"X," RO said walking the steps quickly to give her the information. She grabbed it and read it quickly. "Mike, there's no way the Hammersley can reach the boat. I'll have to send both RHIB's, and it will depend on the tide and how many people are on board."

"What do you mean, Kate?"

"Have you seen the info?"

"Hang on. Oh, I see! You are right, Kate."

"I hope there are survivors; I'll do some calculation and try to get the Hammersley in the same path as a raft."

"Good idea. Good luck and fair winds."

"X, what going on?" Nav asked after Kate delivered the change of route directions.

"The coast watch picked up an emergency beacon and they spotted a boat on fire, we the closest asset. We won't be able to reach them; we will have to send both HIBBS to pick up the raft."

"Why can't we get near it?" Charge asked.

"The life raft is in the middle of the coral reef."

"Ouch, any idea on how many people are there?" Swain asked

"It's unknown. It was a charter boat."

"Great! That means it could be from five to twenty," Charge huffed.

"We won't know until we get there, Charge."

Kate walked over to one of the computers to get the times of the tide, the currents and wind speed then she started doing some calculations. Once she got it, she returned to her seat.

"What about the Captain, X?" Buffer asked

"He doesn't want to be disturbed if it's another mayday."

"But he has the right to know," Nav said as Kate stood up.

"Nav, you have the bridge."

"Nav has the bridge," Nikki said.

Kate walked down to the Captain's cabin, knocked the door and waited.

"X! I told you I don't want to be disturbed!" He said as soon as he opened the door.

"I'm aware of that, sir. Commander Flynn called, coast watch spotted a charter boat on fire, we are the closest asset, sir."

"How long before we reach the boat?"

"Three hours at two three zero," she said giving him the papers. He looked at it.

"Alright, when we are close dispatch the HRIBS."

"Sir, we can't get close to the boat."

"Why not?"

"The coordinates are in the middle of the reef. I have done some calculations, and the best course is to head northwest. We will be closer to the raft as the current is heading southwest. Then we will be able to spot it and send our HRIBS."

"Are you sure about this X?"

"Yes, sir. We only have one chance; the tide is on the turn now too low double zero. Then it would be impossible for the HRIBS to go in."

"Then you better be right, is there anything else?"

"No, sir."

"Good," he said before he closed the door on her. Sighing, Kate turned around and walked back to the bridge. Three hours later, they were trying to spot the raft.

"X! Ten o'clock!" Buffer called pointing to one area.

"Spider, EDO?" Kate said walking towards Spider watchpoint. He found them and zoomed in.

"There are two rafts, ma'am."

"Good work," then she picked up the mic. "Hands to boarding stations, teams thunder and lightning prepare for sea rescue." She lowered the mic before she inhaled deeply. "All stop!"

"All stop!" Charge said before the engines were killed and the Hammersley stopped.

Kate gave the next few orders while keeping an eye on the two rafts. A few minutes later, the two HIBBS left heading to the raft. Kate saw them reaching the rafts and called asking for the report.

"X, we got thirty people. Fifteen males, ten females and five children. Copy over."

"Copy that, Buffer. Are the rafts towable?"

"No, ma'am. One of the rafts started to leak, and both are overcrowded." Kate huffed before she pressed the radio.

"Copy that, Buffer. Transfer the women and children to the HRIBS. Move the men into the non-damaged one. Let's try to tow that one. Thunder can attach it and deflate the other raft. And have Thunder follow Lighting."

"Yes, ma'am!"

Kate observed as they followed her orders and soon, she saw Buffer on the front of Lighting checking how close to the surface they were by holding a glass tube to see where the coral was. As soon as they were out of the coral area, they picked up speed and head towards the Hammersley. Kate went to the back, giving orders as the crew helped the men, women, and kids to climb to the Hammersley.

"I'm Lieutenant McGregor, second in command," Kate said once the thirty people were safely onboard. "Welcome aboard HMAS Hammersley. My crew will look after you until we return to Cairns."

"Lieutenant, I'm John Reed. Captain of Sea Adventure. Thank you for rescuing us," he said stepping forward and shaking hands.

"Mr. Reed, I would like to ask you some questions. But that can wait until the medics have checked you out, sir."

"I'm fine."

"There's a burn on your hand, sir." He looked down at his hand then at Kate and nodded. "After you been checked out, let one of the crew members know when you are ready to answer my questions."

"Yes, ma'am. Any chance for a drink?"

"Only tea, coffee, juice or water."

"Nothing stronger?"

"Sorry, sir. The only strong drink we carry is coffee," Kate grinned.

"Then coffee will have to do."

Swain and Bomber walked over to Kate carrying the first aid kit with them.

"Sirs, ma'ams," Kate said turning towards the crew. "These are Swain and Bomber, they are our medics, and they will check you all. Spider, can you go and get water for our guests, please?"

"Yes, ma'am," Spider said walking away as Swain and Bomber started their job.

"X to the bridge, rush."

"If you will all excuse me, I'm needed on the bridge," Kate said before she went back to the bridge.


	98. Chapter 98

Ch 98

The moment she entered the bridge, Nikki gave her the phone. "Lieutenant McGregor speaking."

"Kate, it's Mike. Nav said you rescued thirty people."

"Yes, they are suffering from various levels of smoke inhalation. A few of them have various degrees of burns. Bomber and Swain are dealing with them as we speak."

"Good, I'm sending coordinates to RO. You will meet with Melbourne to transfer them your thirty guests. Have you spoken to the Captain?"

"Yes, quickly. His name is John Reed; Swain was attending to his burned hand. And we will have a conversation after that."

"You know the name of the boat?"

"The Sea Adventure."

"Well, I leave you to your guests," RO passed her a sheet of paper.

"I just got the coordinates. We will be there in two hours."

"Good. Fair winds," Mike said as a goodbye. Lowering the phone, Kate passed Nav the coordinates.

"One three zero," Nav said grinning.

"Start the engines," Kate ordered.

"Starting engines, ma'am!"

Soon they were heading towards the rendezvous point with HMAS Melbourne. Kate picked the mic.

"Here is the XO speaking. We are meeting HMAS Melbourne to send our guests over before we carry with our patrol. That is all."

Kate lowered the mic and sat on the chair; she turned to start talking with her colleagues as usual and found Nav grinning brightly.

"Nav? Are you okay?" She frowned in amusement.

"Yeah, why?"

"You are smiling. Is there a boyfriend on the Melbourne that I don't know about?"

"I'm not saying a thing," Nav grinned standing up. "I'm going to get a brew."

As Nav walked out of the bridge. Few minutes later Spider and John Reed walked up the steps joining them.

"X, Mr. Reed's here to see you."

"Thank you, Spider. Dismissed," she smiled. She walked to John as Buffer entered the bridge. Nav was a few steps back with her drink in her hands.

"Nav, you got the bridge! Buffer, you with me. Mr. Reed, please follow us."

"Yes, ma'am." On their way out of the bridge, Kate saw Swain and stopped.

"Hey Buffer, can you show him the ship office. I'll be there in a minute."

"Yes, ma'am. This way, sir," Buffer said pointing him the way. Kate turned to Swain.

"Swain? How are our passengers?"

"They are going to be fine. The crew is taking care of them. Bomber is making biscuits and muffins for them."

"Can you ask Spider and Charge to give the kids a tour of the Hammersley? I'm sure they would like that," Swain smiled.

"Yes, ma'am."

"And can you check on the Captain to see if he's ok?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Thanks."

An hour later, Swain walked up onto the bridge.

"X?"

"Swain?"

"I saw the Captain. Can we talk?"

"Is he ok?"

"No, ma'am. He's going through a rough time since his parents' crash. Apparently, the outcome wasn't good, and he asked for a transfer to Perth to be close to his parents. Currently, his wife and daughter are with them."

"Well, that's good." Swain frowned. "Isn't it?"

"Not really, his wife is six months pregnant with their second daughter. He's worried, his father is still in the hospital and his mother needs help after the accident."

"I understand that he's worried about them. What about another family?"

"He's an only child."

"Ah, next time Mike calls, I'll talk to him. Thanks for telling me, Swain."

"No worries. How long before we reach Melbourne?"

"Under an hour."

They didn't reach the rendezvous on time; they were diverted first to a mayday. Then, they managed to reach them finally.

"HMAS Melbourne. This is Lieutenant McGregor of the Hammersley, copy over."

"This is Commander Young. It's about time you showed up, Hammersley. Where's your Captain?"

"He's not feeling well, sir. Sorry to keep you waiting, we were diverted to a mayday on the way. Didn't your RO get our message?"

"We did not," Kate turned to RO with a frown.

"I spoke to Melbourne radio operator. Some young guy with a smart mouth."

"What time was that?" Kate asked.

"Fourteen eighteen hours, X." RO said when he look at his note book.

"Commander Young, Leader Dixon said he spoke to your radio operator at fourteen eighteen hundred."

"I understand. Have your guests ready for transfer."

"Yes, sir. Hammersley's out."

Kate passed the orders before she left the bridge to go to the back of the boat. She heard yelling from Melbourne and turned to see someone waving. Her crew started yelling back waving at him. Kate saw Nav smiling brightly and then; the crew was surprised when someone blew a kiss towards Nav and even more when Nav blew a kiss back. Kate grinned brightly when she realized who it was.

"Lieutenant, ma'am, thank you," Kate turned toward the captain.

"You are welcomed, sir." they shook hands.

"I guess you know that guy on that ship, right?"

"Yes, our crew call him ET. He was on our crew a few weeks ago; he was transferred there last month."

"Ah, and Nav, you must be his girlfriend?"

"What do you mean?"

"I saw her blow him a kiss," Kate smiled as they looked towards Nav.

"I saw that too."

"But aren't there rules against that sort of thing?"

"If they were on the same ship, yes. But since they aren't, there are no rules to stop them."

"Ah, young love," he said laughing.

"They are waiting for you, sir," Kate said shaking hands with him before he walked towards Buffer. Kate walked over and stood next to Nav. "So, you and ET, huh?" Nav turned to Kate in shock

"What? How?"

"The look you had when you found out we were meeting HMAS Melbourne, and the exchange of blown kisses."

"I..." Nav started.

"No wonder you wanted to keep it a secret if a word got out," Kate grimaced.

"The crew would give him hell, I know."

"Ah, young love!" Kate chuckled before walking to the bridge leaving a blushing Nav behind.

Ten minutes later, the Melbourne was getting away from the Hammersley. Kate gave instructions to move then she went to fill the reports. Finally, she got some dinner for the captain and knocked his door. "Sir," she said when he opened the door. "Dinner, not a mayday." He huffed and opened the door.

"Sir, Swain told me about your family."

"Come in, X." She walked in and lowered the tray on the desk. "Thank you."

"Sir, why didn't you ask for more time off?"

"I know they had Commander Flynn doing the last patrol cause of what happen to my parents."

"Yes, but he would have offered to take this one too if you asked for it. The family is more important than the Navy, especially under certain circumstances. I know the fleet command would understand."

"Are you married, X?"

"Yes. I know it's hard being away from loved ones."

"How does your husband handle you being away two or three weeks at a time?" Kate sat down in his chair.

"He's also in the Navy," he raised his eyebrows.

"Really? In Cairns?"

"Yes, sir. When we got married, I was stationed in Sydney. And he was here; I was transferred barely a year ago. We've been married for almost four years, and we have three wonderful children."

"I'll take you are still together."

"Yes, love can do stage things to people. What about your wife, sir?"

"She's a cop," Kate smiled

"I'll hate to ask how you meet," he chuckled.

"Perth," he shook his head. "I was on holiday; I was driving to my parent's place from the airport when I was pulled over. Senior constable Cassie Addams. It turns out the rental car had a blown bulb, so she advised me to fix it before I got a ticket for it. I replaced the bulb two hundred meters down from where I was pulled up. And then I saw her the next day, the Anzac Day dawn parade. She didn't recognize me in my uniform until I told her that I replaced the bulb."

"And she remembered you."

"Yes, she told me I looked different in a uniform, and I laughed because she blushed brightly. After the service, we talked while having a coffee at the R.S.L. I asked her to dinner, and she said yes. Two days later we had that dinner, and in April it will be seven years from then. We got married five years ago; we have a four-year-old, Abigail. And in three months our second daughter will be born."

"And you missed out on Abigail growing up."

"Yeah, I have."

"Well, you are not the only one, sir. There are Charge, Swain and me. We all know what you are going through and I know what it's like being an only child."

"I didn't know that, X."

"Now you do, sir." The phone rung, "Lieutenant McGregor." When Kate answer it.

"Kate. It's Mike. How did the transfer go?" Kate smiled.

"Good, Mike. We were half an hour late due to a mayday, and the radio operator on Melbourne is in a lot of trouble with Commander Young for not passing the message of our delay."

"I see, and Lieutenant Commander Taylor?" Kate turned to her Captain.

"I'm in his cabin talking to him, Mike. I know what's going on, we've been talking about it."

"And is everything ok?"

"Hang on and ask him yourself," Kate said before she passed the phone to Brian.

"Sir? Why don't you talk to Commander Flynn? He might be able to help you," he nodded and took the phone.

"Just one question, X," Kate nodded. "Why did you call him Mike?" Kate smiled walking towards the door.

"He's my husband, sir. I'll leave you two to talk."

"Commander Flynn," Brian said as Kate walked out.

She went to the dining room, and when she was there, she found Nav eating hers.

"X," Nav grinned.

"So, you and ET, huh?" Kate said smiling lowering her tray in front of her.

"I hope you aren't here to give me a lecture."

"No, I'm here for dinner. How serious is it?" Nav smiled.

"Not saying."

"Nav... Nikki, come on!"

"Nope"

"I'll get it out of you," Kate smirked.

"Never!"

"Never say never, Nav," Kate said grinning.


	99. Chapter 99

Ch 99

"This is Buffer speaking," the PA woke everyone that night. "I'm sorry to wake up all of your sleeping beauties. But...five, four, three, two, one! Happy New year Hammersley's crew!" he heard some shouts and smiled. "Now you can go back to sleep after this," the new year song was played.

"Happy new year, Nikki." Kate groaned from her pillow.

"Happy new year, Kate," Nikki groaned back. "...I'm so going to kill Buffer in the morning," she said turning in bed. Kate laughed.

"Why?"

"I had a wonderful dream," Nikki sighed.

"You are not the only one, Nav." Kate sighed. "Goodnight… again."

"Goodnight, Kate."

In Washington DC, Jack and Sam attended the White House new year party. They mingled and danced during the evening; they even managed to steal a couple of kisses during their dances.

"Sam?" Jack whispered as he pressed her against his chest on the dance floor. "Let's get out of here," Sam's skin was covered in goosebumps.

"Jack," she whispered back. "If we go away, the President won't be happy with you," she added biting her lower lip.

"Don't do that," He groaned. "And you know I hate these parties! We should be home with our family and friends welcoming the New Year in a way we love."

"Well, the President did give you a choice between Christmas or new year," Sam pointed.

"I know, I should retire. I don't like backstabbing, kiss ass politics and the I.O.A," he sighed.

"Yes, Jack. But you are still needed. The President, the SGC, the Atlantis they all need you, Jack."

"No wonder I'm going gray," Sam smiled and caressed his hair placing her hand on the back of his head, and played with his hair.

"Sam, stop what you are doing," Jack groaned making her smirk.

"How could I? You look sexy with your gray hair. Well, silver...yeah silver fox. It's hot and sexy, three-star general silver fox," she winked. "Besides, haven't you noticed all the ladies eyeing you?"

"Me? It's you the one being looked," he looked around the room. "Besides, if they are looking at me, they should all know that I'm already spoken for, and they can find someone else."

"Don't I know it," Sam grinned, Then, there was a tap on Jack's shoulder. He frowned before he turned to see a woman in her thirties smiling at him.

"General? Can I have this dance?" Jack turned to Sam to save him.

"Just on time, I need to use the ladies room. I'll be right back," Sam said, winking at him before she walked away.

"I guess we can dance," Jack shrugged.

"General, you are a very good dancer," the woman said.

"Thank you, ma'am," Jack nodded.

"I like a military man, especially those who know how to order people around," she said biting her lower lip.

"Really?" He raised his eyebrows at the comment.

"Yes, General. What do you do, General?"

"It's classified."

"Oh, classified?" She chuckled. "Can you give me a hint?"

"Sure, the President knows what I do," Jack affirmed.

"Of course he does! He is the president! He knows everything that's classified, right?" Jack nodded, and she smiled brightly. "You know, General. It's almost midnight," she chuckled.

"Is it really?"

"Yes, it is!" She exclaimed as the song finished.

"Well, ladies and gents, it's that time! Let's count down together!" The announcer said. "Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three," Jack felt Sam standing by his side, "two, one!" he turned around and pulled her into his arms and kissed her softly.

"Happy new year, Jack," Sam whispered once they broke the kiss.

"Happy new year, Sam," he said caressing her face. He felt then a tap on his shoulder, and the girl he was dancing before was looking at them with widened eyes. "Happy new year," Jack said to her.

"Happy new year," she grinned and was about to kiss him.

"Hey, what were you trying to do, ma'am?"

"Kiss you?"

"Sorry, ma'am. I don't think so," Jack said firmly.

"Then why let her?" She asked angrily.

"Oh, that's easy. She's my wife, now if you'll excuse us," Jack turned to Sam.

"Let's get something to drink." Sam nodded. They walked to the drinks bar when the President reached it too.

"General, Colonel," he said.

"Mr. President, I love the party but..." Jack leaned closer. "I hate being here, sir," he confessed making the President laugh.

"I know, General."

"Well, we made it to after midnight, sir. So, if you excuse us, Sam and I will head home, sir."

"Not so fast, General."

"Sir?"

"Stay for another hour, please?"

"Do I have to, sir? I hate wearing these things," Jack said, pointing to his dress blues

"Rules are rules, General."

"Don't worry, Jack," Sam said loud enough only for Jack to hear. "When we get home, I'll help you out of it." Jack blushed.

"Sam," he said turning to her. "I know your way of helping me out of it. Remember three months ago after your return from Atlantis?" Sam blushed.

"Yes. I remember that, Jack."

"Should I even ask what are you to whispering about?"

"A traumatic episode for our colleague's minds." The President's eyes widened. "But we are not disclosing it, sir," Sam said. They still remembered Daniel and Teal'c's expressions when they found them making love.

"It took Daniel and Teal'c a month before they could look at us in the eyes after, sir," Jack explained.

"Then I'll be better out of it. Enjoy yourselves."

"Well, everything will be fine if you don't go ripping my uniform, Sam."

"I can't make any promises on that, Jack."

"I could ask Thor for a device to beam my uniform out of me."

"Jack…"

"Hey, they don't wear clothes! How farfetched it would be?"

"I just can't wait for you or I try to go explaining that one." She shook her head, and Jack chuckled.

"Well, it can't be worse than last month when Thor beamed us up when we were in the shower," Jack said

"Oh man! Talk about bad timing, but yeah, trying to explain why we want a device to get you undress would probably be as awkward than explaining to the whole Asgard council why we were wet, naked and connected with me sitting on you."

As the President ordered, Jack and Sam remained for an hour before leaving the White House in search of the ship and flew back to Colorado Springs.

When they arrived home, Jack held on to Sam's hand as they walked down and into their office. Sam closed the door while Jack went to get the bag of letters out from its hiding spot. He took the bundle of letters and picked the top one with his name and date. He opened before he passed it to her.

"We got one letter to deliver."

"To Australia," she said.

"Yep, to Mike Flynn."

"I guess we help to save a life, " Sam smiled. "Josh Holiday's, a supposed accident. Yet one person believes that it was murder."

"His fiancée, Nikki Caetano," Jack added. "They'll get the murderers."

"But why kill eight divers?"

"I don't know, Sam. But it seems we might need to wait for that answer."

"It seems so, let's go to bed?" Jack nodded and hid the letters bag in the safe place before they turned around and headed to their room. Two days later, Jack and Sam flew to Cairns arriving at the Flynn's home. Sam stood up at the back of the ship with the letter in hand. Jack scanned the house and found there were people inside.

"You will have to run," Jack said, and she nodded a huge grin on her face.

"Now!"

Sam ran off the ship and up to the front door, she slid the letter under the door and rang the doorbell, before she sprinted back to the boat and Jack closed the door behind her.

"Let's head home."

Mike's family was around for a belated New Year's barbeque, the Hammersley was in port for the night, and that made it the perfect moment. In the back, Kate was talking to Bomber, Nav, and Hannah before she excused herself and walked inside the house.

She was about to return to the back when the doorbell rang, she walked to the front and saw the envelope on the floor. Picking it up she opened the door to see if she finally got to see who was delivering them, but the front yard was empty. She closed the door and lowered her eyes to the letter reading Mike's name on it.

"Hey, I heard the doorbell."

"Yeah… I guess it was this one," she said shaking the envelope. "This, it's for you."

"Let's go to the office."

Kate closed the door as Mike sat down and opened the envelope. He pulled out the three-page letter, unfolded it and started reading the contents. Kate leaned against the desk waiting for him to read it or comment on it.

"So?" She asked as he flipped the first page.

"You better read this, Kate," he said passing her the first page.

"Mike, I can't believe this!"

"Me either, Kate."

"You know what are you going to do?"

"Yeah. I'm going to make sure that this Campbell Fulton isn't anywhere near Nav. And he's not going to be left alone with ET."

"Wait, ET's not on the Hammersley."

"Well, Melbourne agreed to let the Hammersley have him temporary until a replacement is found."

"Oh no."

"What's wrong?" Mike looked at Kate with a worried look.

"There might be a problem."

"What problem?"

"Nav"

"What about her?" Kate raised her eyebrows.

"ET and she are together," she winced.

"What?"

"I just found out; they must have started dating after the decommission of the old boat."

"I'll talk to Nav later," Kate put her hand into his.

"No, leave it to me. None of the crew knows about it."

"They are keeping it a secret?"

"Yes, don't worry. I've already spoken to Nav, and she said she misses him," Kate giggled.

"What?" Kate moved from where she was and sat on his lap.

"When Buffer new year's announcement over the PA woke us; she told me about a dream she was having about her and ET on a tropical island. Apparently, it was heating up, so she growled that she was going to kill Buffer. I was going to kill him as well."

"Why did you have an interesting dream?" Kate smiled as she kissed him.

"Oh, yeah! We were naked and made love on the Captain chair on the Hammersley."

"Kate," she laughed, and she walked away. He placed the envelope in the safe and followed her.

"So, tell me about this dream?" He whispered.

"How about I show you later tonight?" She grinned back as they walked outside.


	100. Chapter 100

Ch 100

"Sir? Are you enjoying yourself?" Kate asked later that evening when she found herself close to Brain Taylor.

"Yes, I am X. Now I can see what you meant when you said that the crew has a good time while on shore leave."

"It's one way to relax and have fun at the same time," she nodded.

"That's true," he said

"Sorry, I didn't get a chance to ask you, how did the talk go earlier with Mike? I noticed you both walked into the office."

"Good, he gave me some advice, and he's going to see what he can do about the transfer to Perth. I'll guess I'll take it even if it's a desk job. If there's no opening he's going to get another Captain for two months starting February while I'm with Cassie," Kate grinned knowingly.

"Mike might look tough, but he's way more understanding than most Commanders. He knows what it's like to be away from your wife when she's due for birth."

"He mentioned that I could talk to you and Swain if I need advice while we are out on patrol."

"We are the only ones that know what's going on, sir."

"Yeah, I know. He also said that I should trust you and the crew."

"Always, sir. I know it takes time to get used to a smaller tightly fit crew but we are family to each other. It took me a while to get used even when I knew some of them from before. But we get on as well as you can see."

"It will take some time, yes. However, I must thank you for everything you've done while on patrol. I know I should've been on the bridge, but I was more worried about my family."

"It's understandable, sir."

On the other side, Mike was keeping an eye on his wife, until Swain approached him.

"Swain! How's the family?"

"Growing, sir. So, the boss and X have been talking for a while."

"Yeah, Brian and I talked earlier about his family," Swain turned to Mike with a concerned frown.

"Any ideas on what you are going to do, sir?"

"Yes. Don't worry."

"I feel sorry for him, sir. He's stuck here while his family is in Perth."

"Well, that means that I'll be making some calls tomorrow to see what I can do for him."

"That's good of you, sir." Mike smiled.

"Thanks, Swain."

"Sir? If he does gets a transfer to Perth; then who's going to Captain the Hammersley if they can't find a replacement?"

"That would be up to the fleet command, but if needed I have no qualms about filling that position until a replacement can be found."

"And what does X say about it?"

"You know her, she understands."

Everyone enjoyed themselves, but they were gone by ten o'clock. The Hammersley was leaving early in the morning to finish their patrol. Kate and Mike took the chance to make love several times before they fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning, Kate and the crew left for two weeks. The moment he arrived at NAVCOM, Mike started with his calls to see what he can do for Brian Taylor. The Hammersley attended as per usual several maydays and FFVs.

But this time, when Brian wasn't sure about something, he asked Kate for help. Finally, the Hammersley returned to Cairns with everyone ready to take the next three days off. Passing by Kate noticed Mike wasn't in his office, but Brian and her continued walking until they reached Steve's office.

"Lieutenant Commander, Lieutenant, please sit," Steve said. "Lieutenant Commander. Mike informed me about what happened on the Hammersley and how you left Lieutenant McGregor to do not only her job but yours as well."

"I'm sorry about that, sir."

"Lieutenant Commander, if you needed more time off you could have come to me, and I would have granted you more time. Mike explained your family situation, and we all understand how hard it is for you. That said, your personal situation shouldn't affect your duty."

"I know, sir. Lieutenant McGregor has done a fantastic job in the first two weeks as acting CO, and she got the crew's support. They know they can't step out of line with her, and from her reports from the mayday calls and FFVs; she has done what a Captain of any patrol boat would have done. Commander Flynn has taught her well, sir. She was also the one who got me talking to Commander Flynn about my situation, sir."

"I know, Mike informed me. Did you know that Lieutenant McGregor is Commander Flynn's wife"?

"No, until she gave me the sat phone, sir."

"That was the day Melbourne meet up with us, sir. When we moved the thirty people, we rescued over to them."

"Yes, about that? Did the Captain of the boat mentioned why he only had two rafts for that many people?" Kate searched her files and gave a folder to Steve.

"Here's my report on that, sir; including one from Petty Officer Tomaszewski," Steve frowned. "Buffer, sir. He was with me when I asked the Captain, Mr. John Reed, the questions about what happened to his boat and about the rafts," Steve opened the file and did a speed reading before closing it and placing it on his desk.

"I'll read it later, Lieutenant."

"Yes, sir."

"Mike?" Steve called out. Kate turned her head and smiled when her husband walked into Steve's office.

"You wanted to see me, Steve?"

"Yes, I do. I need ask you some questions."

"Sure," Steve went on asking some question to the trio, and when he was happy with the answers, he clapped his hands.

"Well, is there anything you would like to add, Mike?"

"Yes, I do," he grinned turning to Kate and Brian.

"Lieutenant, from what Steve and I have heard you've done a wonderful job," Kate smiled.

"Thank you, sir."

"I must say that I agree," Steve added.

"Now, Lieutenant Commander Taylor, I have some news for you," Mike smiled. "You will be transferred to Perth after your return from your next patrol," Brian and Kate grinned with that

"Thank you, sir."

"The CO there was having another Lieutenant Commander transferred, but I spoke to him about your family situation. I got off the phone with Captain Baker just before coming in here, with your background, he granted your request after talking and getting the ok from the fleet command."

"Thank you, sir."

"You are welcomed."

"Sir?" Kate laughed.

"Sorry, boss," he turned to Kate, "It's just, I feel that I should warn you. When we return from our next patrol, the crew will want to throw you a farewell party."

"But they don't have to; I've only known them for a short time."

"Yes, sir. But you managed to get their respect, and they will understand your sudden transferred to Perth."

"She's right, even though you had a rough beginning; you did win them over," Mike affirmed.

"I don't know what to say."

"Let them throw you a party. Just… try to stay away from the Guava mojo," Mike said smiling.

"Never heard of it."

"Ah, but you will."

They talked for a few more minutes before Brian and Kate walked out of Steve office with Kate telling Brain more about the drink.

"Well, Mike. I'll better look for another Captain for the Hammersley."

"About that, Steve; if you can't get anyone..." Steve grinned

"Your wife's going to hate you, Mike."

"She won't be the only one Steve," Mike grinned

"True, I'll see if we can find one first."

"Alright."

That night when Mike arrived home, he was greeted by their kids. He gave them a hug then he stood up to give Kate a hug and a kiss.

"Welcome home, Kate."

"It's good to be home, even if it's only for two nights."

"Yeah, I'll go and get changed," he said kissing her before walking up.

"Ok, kids!" She called to get their attention. "Let's get you feed while daddy's getting changed," Kate said, and they all walked to the dining room where she placed them on their high chairs and brought their dinner for them.

Later that night, Kate snuggled up to his side feeling gleefully spent.

"I miss this," Mike said

"You miss what?" Kate said looking up at him.

"You, in bed with me."

"Same here, Mike," she smiled. "When I went to pick our kids, they were so happy to see me."

"I'll bet they were Kate."

"The boys' birthday is next month."

"And our fourth wedding anniversary. But before you go crazy on planning, let's get some well-deserved sleep."

"Sounds good to me," Kate said closing her eyes; soon they both feel into a peaceful sleep.

Two days later, the Hammersley left for a three-week patrol. That night when Kate walked into her cabin, she found Nav was in bed reading a book.

"So, what got you in such happy mood this morning when you came aboard?" Nav turned her head towards Kate.

"Was it that obvious?"

"To me it was. Are you going to tell me?"

"The Melbourne was in port yesterday morning; they left after six this morning."

"Ah, so you and ET," Kate trailed.

"I'm not saying a thing," Nav returned to her reading while Kate went to get change then got into bed.

"I've notice Buffer's still alive," Kate said when she was on the bed, making Nav laugh.

"He was convincing."

"How's convincing?"

"He said next time we are in port, he will buy us drinks of our choosing for what he did," Nav grinned.

"You know what that means?" Kate said

"Guava mojo, of course!" Nikki said laughing

The last day before they returned to port Brian picked the mic and turned the PA system.

"Now, here this is the Captain speaking. I want to inform you all that this is my last patrol aboard of the Hammersley. I've transferred to Perth for family reasons. I know we had a bad start," he turned to Kate who was looking at him with an encouraging smile. "You are a great crew to work with, and X you've done a fantastic job acting as Captain in the beginning. I want to wish you all the best. Your new Captain is going to have the best crew in the Navy, that is all," he finished, and the crew started clapping.

"Ok, you lot! Back to work!" Kate said just as Charge walked over to Brain

"Sir, since this is your last patrol on behalf of the crew, I would like to invite you to the pub for drinks when we return."

"Thank you, Charge." Kate walked to stand next to the Captain and bright smile on her face.

"Sir, I must inform you that Charge has already started planning your party."

"Thanks, X."

With the Hammersley in the port, the crew talked and planned the party as Kate and Brian went to NAVCOM with the paperwork. Once they left Steve's office, Kate walked towards Mike's office.

"Hey, when did you get back?" Mike smiled brightly.

"A couple of hours ago. Brian announced it to the crew yesterday."

"How did they take it?"

"Apart from the obvious shock; Charge has already started planning the party for tonight," Mike grinned.

"We should go."

"Yeah, and we should take our kids; it's been a while since they last saw the crew." Mike nodded in agreement. "So? Any word on our new Captain?"

"Steve's still considering it. There are two people available."

"And any of them with patrol experience?"

"He hasn't said. You should head home and start your leave," Mike grinned.

"That's what I'm planning, see you in a few?"

"I wouldn't want it any other way,"

"Sure, see you in few hours," as they were both in uniform, she gave a squeeze to his hand before walking out of his office.


	101. Chapter 101

Ch 101

Later that night the Flynn's walked the steps to where the noisy crew was; their kids ran over to them the moment they spotted the team.

"Sir, X, you've made it!" Spider said

"Yes, we did," Kate grinned sitting down while Mike went inside to get their drinks. By the bar, he found Brian.

"I see you've made it," Mike grinned making Brain turn around

"Sir! Yeah"

"Have you spoken to your wife?"

"Yes, I did. She is looking forth to seeing me; I miss her and Abby."

"Who's Abby?" Mike frowned.

"My daughter, Abigail."

"Hey Mike," the bartender welcomed. "Should I bring you the usual?"

"Yes, the usual for me and," he turned to Brian. "What are you having?"

"A beer, thanks."

"Sure. And you brought the kids today Mike?" the bartender asked.

"Yup, they are outside with the crew."

"Cool! So, the usual plus a beer coming right this way," the bartender announced turning away from them.

"Sir?" Mike turned to Brian.

"I've given my recommendation to Commander Marshal about Lieutenant McGregor."

"Recommendation for what?"

"Promotion, of course. She has done an amazing job, I know it's not up to me, but I hope my letter will help with something."

"She will appreciate that."

"Well, she deserves it. I've worked with other XO before but your wife," he whistled. "She's one hell of XO," Mike grinned

"That she is. She worked hard to get to where she is today."

"I can tell, sir."

"Daddy!" They turned looking down to the voice before Mike picked Emma up.

"Lieutenant Commander Brain Taylor, this is Emma Flynn."

"Hello, sir," Emma said as she saluted him which he did back while smiling.

"Hello, ma'am," Emma giggled, then she turned to Mike

"Daddy, I'm hungry," Mike smiled at her.

"Alright, I'll order dinner."

"Nuggets and chips?" She asked with a pleading look.

"Yes, nuggets and chips," he said smiling just as the bartender walked over with tray in hand. Mike lowered Emma to get his wallet. "I'll pay for these and three kids meals and two chicken meals," Mike added watching as Emma disappeared towards the crew.

"Sure," he wrote down the order then Mike past him the money.

"Your drink is paid for," Mike said to Brian.

"How much do I owe you?"

"Don't worry about it."

"Thanks, sir."

"You'll want to order dinner before joining us," Mike commented

"Sounds like a good idea, sir." Mike picked up the tray and walked outside with it.

Mike lowered the tray on their table and gave around the drinks before he sat next to Kate and grinned when he noticed that Nav, Charge, and Buffer where all are giving chips to Emma and the boys.

"I've noticed you were talking to Lieutenant Commander Taylor."

"Yeah, I hope kids will eat their dinner tonight," Mike shook his head.

"I told them that it was ok to give them one chip each," Kate shrugged.

A couple of minutes later, when Brain walked outside the crew cheered him. Soon, everyone was laughing about one thing or another for the next hour or so; and then, Charge and Spider walked out carrying a tray full of drinks.

"Guava mojo!" they screamed making the crew cheer.

"I would like to make a toast," Charge said once everyone had a drink on their hands. "To Lieutenant Commander Taylor on behalf of the Hammersley crew, we wish you and your family all the best for your new assignment in Perth; and we got you a little going away gift. Spider," he walked inside and returned carrying a couple of bags that he passed to Brian.

"Thank you," Brain said as he stood to open the two bags pulling out two bears wearing Navy uniforms. "These are lovely, thanks."

"It for your kid's, sir," Swain said

"I know Abby will love her bear and so will my other daughter when she is born."

"To the Taylor family," Charge said

"To the Taylor family," the crew repeated before they took a sip of their drinks. Not that much later, Mike and Kate left the pub to take the kids home.

When their next patrol was about to start, the crew was working on getting ready when a gray car pulled by the pier. Commander Marshal got out of the vehicle followed by Mike.

"Now, we know who will be the Captain, X," Nav said

"Yeah." Mike walked to the Hammersley. "Hammersley up!' Kate ordered, and they all stood at attention. X and Captain exchanged salutes.

"At ease," Mike said, and they all lowered their hands.

"Welcome back, sir," Charge said shaking Mike's hand.

"Sir, not to be rude or anything, but how long are you going to be with us?" Swain asked

"Two patrols, Swain. Get back to work; we ship out in half an hour."

"Yes, sir!" Everyone rushed away looking happy except Kate.

"I'm sorry, it was the fleet command's choice."

"I know, who will be looking after our kids?"

"Mum and dad," Kate nodded as they walk towards one of the doors. Half an hour later the Hammersley left for a two-week patrol.

The second day of their patrol Mike snuck into Kate's cabin and placed a red rose on her pillow and a vase on the desk, before walking out to get himself a brew before returning to the bridge. Later that afternoon, when Nav opened the door, she stopped when she saw the rose on Kate's pillow.

"X!" She called getting back to the corridor.

"What is it Nav?" she asked coming to their cabin. Nav pointed to Kate's pillow. Kate picked it up and smelled it turning around to see the vase on her desk.

"I think he is asking for forgiveness," Nav grinned.

"No," Kate smiled, "our wedding anniversary's today," Nav eyes widened as she smiled.

"Today?"

"Yeah," Kate lowered the rose and went to the bathroom to fill the vase before she placed the rose on it on the desk.

"It's a shame it's not a dozen of roses," Nav said making Kate laugh

"Where would he hide them?"

"I don't know; it's still a shame," she grinned.

"I'll better get back to the bridge," Kate said walking out of the cabin and onto the bridge. She walked until she was next to Mike. "Thank you for the rose," she whispered when she saw him looking at her.

"You are welcomed," he said smiling before they both turned to look at the sea.

When Hammersley return back to port after it patrol. The moment Mike and Kate return home after the patrol they made love. They used all the time they had until it was time to pick the kids from the daycare. When they were getting ready, Mike phone went off.

"Mike Flynn. Hey, hi Steve, ok. Yeah, I'll tell her," he sighed as he hung the phone and turned to her.

"Crash sail?" Kate said looking at his expression.

"I'm afraid so, we are talking over the Childers patrol. They are being towed back. They got caught on a ghost net and had some damages."

"How long until they are ready?"

"Four days. But by then we start our three-week patrol," Mike winced.

"So much for twenty-four-hour shore leave."

"I know," They kissed before they called his parents to let them know they wouldn't be picking the kids.

An hour and a half later, they were leaving port again. The crew wasn't happy.

"Are you ok, Bomber?" Kate asked as she entered the kitchen.

"X! Uhm, what did you say, ma'am?"

"You don't look happy."

"I'm not. It's the first time since Christmas that my boyfriend and I managed to spend a day together. Four hours into it and he got the crash sail message."

"What does your boyfriend do?" Bomber smiled

"He's a midshipman on mine ship Huon."

"I'm sure you will see him again," she said before she grabbed the drink she came looking for and walked to her cabin. "By your look, I'll say boyfriend trouble," Kate commented noticing Nav's sour expression.

"Navy timing sucks. ET was at my place waiting for me. We did have few hours together."

Over the next few days, Mike noticed how grumpy the women were on the Hammersley, so he asked Kate to join him in his cabin.

"Kate? Do you know what's going on? All the women of the crew are looking extremely grumpy."

"Well, they haven't seen their boyfriends since last year, and when they thought they would have a day, they only got a few hours before being stuck back on the Hammersley again."

"That bad?"

"Yeah."

"Leave it to me."

"Alright, is that all?" Mike nodded, and she walked out of his cabin. A few days later, another patrol boat dropped the Hammersley mail. RO was going through the bag when Mike walked in.

"RO, there should be..."

"Here you go, sir," RO cut him picking up two boxes and giving them to Mike.

"Thanks, RO."

"Bomber," Mike said later that night when he went to get his dinner.

"Sir," she said trying to look like her regular self.

"You are off kitchen duty for tomorrow's breakfast."

"Yes, sir," Bomber said confused.


	102. Chapter 102

Ch 102

The next day was valentine's day. Nav and Kate were asleep when the door was opened, and the lights were turned on.

"Wakey, wakey," someone called, and Nav opened her eyes only bust out laughing. Kate rolled onto her side and laughed as well.

On their door way was Buffer wearing a red dress, a blond wig and a tiara. And he was holding two roses. The moment he found them awake he took a step inside and gave them the roses and paced a kiss on their cheeks.

"Breakfast will be ready for you, ladies, in the officer's mess in fifteen minutes," he said before he walked away. Nav leaned over the edge of the bunk and looked down at Kate.

"You don't think the boss has something to do with it?"

"Yes, and I guess he would have had help."

"I wonder who's cooking breakfast?"

"There's only one way to find out," Kate grinned.

Once they were ready, they walked to the officer's mess hall only to find out that the table was set for six. The looked at each other because that was the amount women who were on board.

"I wonder what's the plan," Kate said as they entered the room.

"Morning X, Nav, any idea of why are we here?" Bomber asked when they joined them.

"Breakfast?" Nav said dubiously.

"I think I know the reason," Kate said making all the other turn around towards her. "The boss asked the crew to help because they noticed we weren't happy with the cancellation of the shore leave."

"Yeah, but why today?" one of the women asked, Kate, grinned.

"It's Valentine's day," Kate provided.

"So, they are going to try to cheer us up."

"Yes," Kate said. And then, the door was opened, and they turned to see Buffer carrying in two plates.

"Breakfast is ready if you don't mind sitting down ladies," he said.

Buffer walked around lowering the plates. Then, Kate looked up and busted laughing. Mike was wearing a cupid outfit. Nav wolf whistled him when she saw what he was wearing while the others laughed. Kate and Nav took their phones out and took photos of the man when Charge, wearing a white knee length dress, sandals, red hair wigs and leaves of wreath on his head joined them to serve them breakfast.

"I can't believe the boss would dress up like that," Bomber said giggling once the men left.

"Same here," Kate said. "But for now, let's enjoy our breakfast, ladies," Kate said.

On their plates, there were heart shaped pancakes with butter and maple syrup and chocolate covered strawberries. There were also plastic flute glasses with bubbled drinks in them. "Cheers," Kate said raising hers.

"Cheers!" they said clicking their glasses before they took a sip to realize that it was sparkling grape juice. They talked and laughed for the next hour until Buffer and Charge returned to take their plates away and refill their drinks.

"I wonder what they are going to bring us next?"

"Who knows?" Nav said.

A minute later, Mike, Charge, and Buffer returned with some more plates.

This time, it was an omelet with bacon, peppers, and grated cheese.

"Whoa, this is some breakfast," Nav said

"Yeah, it sure is. I will have to skip lunch." Kate said

"Same here," Bomber said rubbing her stomach. They talked until Buffer returned. "I hope you ladies have enjoyed your breakfast."

"Yes, Buffer. It was awesome, thanks," Kate said before the others agreed.

"Good, ladies! You may return to your cabin before starting your duties,"

they looked at each other before walking out of the room. On their room, Kate found a heart-shaped box of chocolates and a spa package.

"Wow," Kate said picking it up. Nav looked on her bed and pulled hers off the bed.

"

I got the same!"

"Well, did it cheer you up, Nav?"

"Yes, it did. I think we needed it."

"Well, I'll meet you up on the bridge," Kate said putting her gift away and walked up to the bridge.

"Happy valentine's day, Kate," Mike said from the Captain's chair when he noticed her standing next to him.

"Happy valentine's Mike. Thank you for the breakfast and the gifts," She smiled.

"Did it cheer the others?"

"Yes, it did. It was exactly what we needed, thank you."

"You are welcome."

"So, how did you get the outfits, drinks, and gifts?"

"Well, I called Hannah," he grinned.

Later that night Hannah was checking her e-mail when she saw one from Kate.

"Hannah! Thank you for helping Mike to cheer the women of the Hammersley. We all loved the outfits and the experience. I'm attaching some photos and footages from earlier. You might want to show it to mum and dad. See you in two weeks, Kate." Hannah read out loud and then Brad asked to see the pictures.

"So that's what you got for them?" Brad said once he managed to control his laugh. "Send it to me?"

"Why?"

"Trust me." Hannah forwarded it to Brad and her parents. While she was checking other emails, she received one from Brad with the subject "I'm too sexy." She downloaded the attachment and laughed as the different clips were attached under the 'I'm too sexy' song.

"I love it! I'm going to send it to Kate."

Two days later, Bomber was walking past the computer room, and she heard laughter. She opened the room slightly only to find Kate laughing.

"X?" Kate paused the video.

"Hey Bomber, come in."

"Is that from the other morning?" She asked when she noticed the image on the monitor.

"Yeah. Mike's brother in law made a music video out of the video footage I sent to Hannah," Kate grinned.

"Can I watch it?"

"Sure," Nav passed by the opened door, so Kate called her.

"X. Bomber? What do you need me for?"

"To get a laugh," Kate turned around and played it from the beginning. They were all laughing hard when it finished. Once she could get herself under control, she forwarded it to Mike, Buffer, Charge, and other women.

"I don't think the Kingston crew could beat that, X," Nav giggled.

"No, I think they won't either, Nav."

"Hey! I just had a crazy idea for tomorrow morning wake up song," Bomber grinned.

"I'm too sexy!" The three said at once.

Later, Buffer walked into the bridge to find Kate on the Captain's chair.

"X! I saw your email." Kate saw Nav trying not to laugh. Buffer shook his head before he walked towards Charge and whispered something to him before Charge left the bridge in a hurry. Nav couldn't hold it any longer and burst on a laugh.

"Nav, are you ok?" Spider asked.

"Yes, I am," she said unable to stop laughing when Mike entered the bridge.

"You got my message?" Kate asked when Mike shook his head understanding the reason behind Nav laugh.

"Yes, I did." He rolled his eyes. "Who made it?"

"That you will have to check with Hannah."

"So, it was Brad," Mike shook his head.

"Mayday! Mayday!" their conversation was broken by the radio. "This is the Sexy Beast!" The women laughed just as RO started to return the call. Mike sighed beside her as they stood to see the ship.

"There's only one sexy beast I'm interested in," Kate grinned and winked at Mike before she walked to RO. Mike couldn't help but smirk.

"Sir? Why are we changing course?" Buffer asked once he, Charge and Bomber entered the bridge.

"A mayday call," Bomber noticed Kate and Nav exchanging a grin, so she walked towards them.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just the name of the boat that called," Kate said as seriously as she could manage.

"We are attending a call from…" Nav chuckled, "The Sexy Beast!" Nav and Bomber couldn't hold it any longer.

"What so funny?" Buffer asked with a frown.

"The boat… the name… the name…" Bomber tried between laughing fits.

"The Sexy Beast?" RO said with a frown as the girls went back to laugh. "I still don't find what's so funny," he shook his head. As the other two men blushed.

An hour later, they boarded the ship. In it, they found four muscled men on surfer shorts and thigh shirts who reported a malfunction. Charge checked the engine and found that a piston was dead and there was nothing to do but tow them back to port. As per Mike's orders, Rhino and Spider remained on the boat while the owners were transported to the Hammersley.

At NAVCOM, Hannah reached Steve's office to show her the video of Valentine's day stint. Steve was laughing at it when his phone went off.

Steve controlled himself, but couldn't keep a straight face when he heard the news from the Hammersley. Once he hung the phone, he chuckled.

"Something wrong with the Hammersley?" Hannah asked

"Nothing wrong," he grinned brightly. "They are towing the Sexy Beast to port," he managed to say, and Hannah laughed.

"Oh my god! Talk about timing!"

"I know, right? They will be in port in the morning."

"Great! I'll leave you to return to work," she said. They stood and shook hands.

"Thanks for stopping by, Hannah."

The next morning, Steve was on the wharf when the Hammersley docked.

"Steve!" Mike greeted him getting on the wharf

"Mike."

"So? To what do I owe this pleasure? Tell me you have good news about new Captain."

"I'm afraid not yet, Mike. I have bad news though, your replacement had a medical discharge yesterday, he found out he has cancer," Mike grimaced.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Yeah, so until someone else can be found..." Steve winced.

"I understand, Steve." Mike followed his line of sight. Kate and Buffer where getting to the wharf. "I'm sure Kate will understand, Steve. She won't like it, but she will understand."

"I know."

"Lieutenant!" One of the men they rescued called over. "How about the next time you are in port I'll take you out for dinner?" He grinned charmingly. Besides Kate, Buffer straightened.

"Thank you for your offer, but I must decline," Kate said politely.

"Oh, come on! It's just dinner," he tried again.

"Hey, I decline means she didn't take your offer, just accept it, sir." Buffer said with a bit of a menacing tone.

"It's ok, Buffer. I can handle it," she smiled at her friend before she turned back to the guy.

"As I said, I must decline your offer. That means no for dinner. Now, if you gentlemen will excuse us, we have work to do." Kate turned around and started walking towards Steve and Mike.

"Come on! She can't not find me sexy!" The guy said out loud. Buffer chuckled.

"She does because there's someone better than you," he grinned.

"Like you are better than me," he said making the others laugh. Buffer shrugged.

"I won't even try to feel offended; I was talking about her husband."

"Husband?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. "That's a joke."

"It's not," Kate said turning around to face them again. "And you, sir. Should have more respect not only for women but especially for the ones in the armed forces," she finished in her commanding tone. Buffer placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes, and you should be thanking us for tow your boat back instead of trying to conquest one of the crew members. If I find that you sabotaged your boat, I'll make sure the Navy does know about it. Now, your ride is here, and you should go. Good day." They waited for the men to go away before returning to their duties.

"Lieutenant, what was that about?" Steve asked after they saluted each other.

"Can you believe they were trying to hit on me? They did the same with every other woman in the Hammersley."

"What about the sabotage?" Mike asked

"Spider was with Charge when they checked the engine the first time. The second time, he heard a noise and went to see what was causing it. They found a hammer, which means their malfunction was deliberated. They found about it when they inspected the boat just now; I didn't get a chance to tell you...sir" Kate said

"I want a full report about this Lieutenant."

"Yes, sir. I already asked Charge to write one of his own."

"Very good," Steve nodded.

"If you will excuse me, sir. We need to get things done before we leave again," Kate said exchanging salutes with Steve before she returned to the boat.

"Send me the reports soon as you can, Mike."

"I will, Steve."

An hour later, the Hammersley left port to resume the patrol.


	103. Chapter 103

Ch 103

"Mike?" Kate called him when they were having dinner. "Mike, what's wrong?" He lowered his fork and sighing looked up at Kate. "That bad, huh?" she tried to light it up.

"I'm staying on the Hammersley until a new replacement can be found," Mike said at once, and her eyes widened.

"What happened with the replacement they found for the next patrol?"

"Medical discharge," Mike sighed. "He found out he has cancer."

"That's awful."

"Yeah. It also got me thinking about the letter."

"What part of the mystery letter?"

"Ray Walsmen, Samaru island. All the clues it gave us added to the whole bunch of things that are coming in our way."

"We can work out the clues, Mike." She said placing her hand over his and giving it a reassuring squeeze. "Just like we did last year with Bright island."

Two days later, they meet up with HMAS Melbourne because the Hammersley was getting a new temporary electrical technician. No one knew who it was except for Nav; it was in her letter.

"Missed me already?" He asked with a big grin when he joined the Hammersley crew.

"ET! Why didn't you tell us?" Spider yelled out.

"And miss the shocked look on your ugly faces?"

"I guess the gang is back together," Mike said before turning around to return to the bridge. "Oh, Nav?" he called as he walked beside her.

"Yes, sir?"

"I would like a word with you in an hour in my cabin."

"Yes, sir."

An hour later, Nav was entering Mike's room and found Kate on the bed reading some documents.

"Ah, close the door, please." He smiled, Nav nodded and found a place to sit.

"Nav, I'm pretty sure you are aware of the no relationships on the ship rule, right?"

"Yes, I do."

"Nav," Kate said lowering the documents. "Nikki, Mike knows about your relationship with ET." Nav sighed.

"I knew you would tell him." Kate bit her lower lip.

"Nav? Have you and ET had this relationship when he was on this boat?"

"Sir?" Nav asked in shock.

"Just answer the question, please."

"We dated, yes. And that was it. We both know the rules, so nothing happened until he was posted on Melbourne," she confessed.

"And you know what you will have to do, right?" She nodded.

"I'll talk to him."

"You do that," Mike grinned.

"Is there anything else, sir?"

"That's all; you can go."

"Thank you, sir."

As Nav closed the door, she noticed that ET was waiting for her outside. She nodded for him to follow her until they were on the back of the boat alone.

"Nikki, what happened?"

"They know about us."

"They know?"

"That we were dating when you were transferred to Melbourne," she continued.

"Oh," he exhaled. "I thought for a moment they knew we are married."

"No. They don't, but we need to set some rules, Josh."

"Shoot," he grinned.

Back on Mike's cabin, he was pacing.

"What's wrong?" Kate asked once she got tired of his walk.

"I'm not sure; I think Nav is keeping something from us."

"Whatever it might be, all we can do is keep an eye on them," Kate shrugged.

"I just wish my gut would stop. I know there's something else," he groaned. She stood up and embraced him from behind.

"Listen to me, Mike's gut," she started making him chuckle. "Whatever it is that Nikki is hiding from us, she will tell us in time." Mike turned around in the embrace. "She's shocked, Mike. And you and I both know what she might be going through; just take a moment to place yourself on ET or her place."

"I guess you are right, but still," she stepped out of the embrace and placed a finger over his lips.

"I know, rules are rules," she grinned turning around to grab a couple of pages. "Now, if you are done, Mike. Can you sign these, sir?"

"Yes, ma'am!" He grinned.

The next day, they were sent to Samaru island to rescue aid workers attacked by insurgents. Once they were there, the crew managed to catch some of the insurgents and handed them over to the authorities. The aid workers were moved to the Hammersley for their safety.

Once they were on their back to Cairns, Mike stopped by Kate's cabin to check her; she was shot by one of the insurgents. When she walked out of the bathroom after her shower, he was there waiting for her.

"Are you ok?"

"I will be," she smiled. And Mike couldn't help but pull her into his arms and allow her to cry. Once she composed herself, they went to talk with the people they rescued.

Once they reached Cairns, they went to NAVCOM. They informed Steve about what transpired on Samaru island. Then they continued going through all the other things they did until now.

"Oh, Mike. I've received the engineer report about the blown piston on the 'Sexy Beast.' Your chief engineer was right; it was deliberate sabotage. There was some background check, and we found out that it's not the first time for them."

"Really?"

"Yes, there are around twenty other reports about the same problem in the past two years." He said passing Mike a folder.

"Wow, Darwin, Perth, Broome, Carnarvon, Fremantle, Sydney, Adelaide, Brisbane, Townsville, Stanley, Hobart, Coff's harbor. They've been around Australia," Kate whistled.

"Yes, and they have been hitting on the female personal on each of the ships."

"Let me guess, flirting and asking out to dinner?" Kate said

"Yes"

"Sounds like we stopped them from doing that to my crew Steve."

"Well, your crew is a tough one, Mike. As Lieutenant McGregor, all of the other women said no to them."

"Well, I have a great crew," Mike grinned.

"That you have, Mike."

"What going to happen to them, sir?" Kate asked.

"Sadly, they left yesterday after their piston was fixed."

"You will be sending them our bill, I presume?" Mike asked

"They will get it, but they don't care. One hundred and twenty thousand dollars is nothing to them," the Flynn's exchanged shocked expressions.

"Wait, are you saying they are millionaires?" Kate asked

"Their combined inheritance goes over the billion dollars." Mike whistled.

"Sir, can I suggest something?"

"Of course, Lieutenant."

"Can we send a warning message to all of the patrol boats and ships around Australia about the men and their boat. This way the Captains will know and be able to warn their crew."

"Excellent idea, Lieutenant. I'll talk to the fleet command about it."

"Yes, sir."

After five days of shore leave, the crew meet up again on the boat.

"ET, what did you do on your leave?" Charge asked

"Swain, Buffer, and I went fishing," ET grinned.

"Did you catch anything?"

"Yup, we had what a barbeque at Swain's place with what we caught," ET said

"And you didn't invite me?" Charge pouted.

"Hey! we tried calling you, but you must have been hung over from all those guava mojo's" Swain said making everyone on the bridge laugh.

"What about you, sir?" Charge asked

"X and I spend five wonderful days with our kids," Kate heard him as she walked up the steps to the bridge.

"I bet you spoiled them rotten, sir," Charge said knowingly.

"He totally did," Kate said.

"Did he get you anything, X?" Nav asked

"No."

"What? You spoiled your kids but not your wife, sir?" Charge asked

"Well, if you all must know, I'm planning on spoiling her over our two-week shore leave once we finish this patrol." They turned towards Kate.

"Hey, don't look at me, I have no idea what he's planning."

A week later, Spider was teasing Bomber, and that ended up with her throwing him an egg. The weapon ended up crushed against the wall, missing Spider and almost hit Buffer instead. He frowned when he also noticed ET and RO on the room and learned soon that it started as a bet.

So, after that, Buffer organized training. During it, Spider continued teasing Bomber which ended up with her pushing him almost over the side of the Hammersley. Buffer yelled at Bomber, and training was over when they finally spotted a boat drifting away and not answering the hails.

The boarding crew reached the ship and found a man dead on the floor dead. Buffer, Spider, and Bomber remained behind with the body and head back to Cairns; while the Hammersley headed to a dingy spotted by coast watch.


	104. Chapter 104

Ch 104

Three hours later, the Hammersley picked up Dave Williams and Steve Turner from their dingy and at the same time, Bomber and Spider went down on their boat to make themselves something to eat.

"Bomber," Spider said when he saw the body bag move.

"What?"

"Dead people don't move, right?"

"Huh? Why?" she turned around.

"I saw the bag move," he said. Bomber frowned just as Buffer walked down the steps.

"What wrong?"

"Spider says he saw that the bag move."

With a sigh, Buffer crouched down and unzipped the bag and waved his hand by the body's face.

"Still dead," Buffer affirmed closing the bag again.

"Buffer, I swear it moved," Spider affirmed.

"Did you see it, Bomber?"

"No, I was too busy getting us something to eat."

"Right." Buffer shook his head before getting back on top.

"Bomber, whatever you do, don't turn around," Spider said in a shaky voice a few moments later.

"Oh please, don't tell me the bag moved."

"Nope, it's worse," he said, and Bomber turned freezing on the spot.

"Buffer!" Spider yelled until Buffer came downstairs.

"What!"

"Stop where you are," Bomber said pointing to a place.

"Is that poisonous?" Buffer asked

"Yes, it is." Bomber answered.

"I guess now we know the cause of death. Stay there," Buffer said and tried to contact the Hammersley.

"This is the Hammersley go ahead, Buffer," Mike said just as RO gave him a sheet of paper.

"Sir, we've got a situation on board. Bomber and Spider are trapped below deck with a poisonous snake."

"Is there any way for them to move from where they are?"

"No, sir. They are cornered, one wrong move and it will attack them. I think that's what happened to the guy, sir."

"Copy that, Buffer. Stay close to the radio; we are on our way. ETA is three hours."

Once he managed to contact the Hammersley, Buffer returned to his team.

"Buffer, I have an idea that will get Spider out," Bomber said.

"What about you, Bomber?" Spider asked

"I'll be right behind you."

"You better make it quick, Bomber," Spider said pointing to a partially opened the door to see three snakes coming in.

"Ok," Bomber twisted her body and picked some items from the bench before she turned again. "When I say go, take two large steps past me and towards Buffer, got it?"

"Yes," Bomber threw a tea towel over the snake as she said "Go," Spider moved two steps closer to the stairs before the snakehead appeared from under the towel. Bomber threw a sandwich to one side, so the snake turned to check what was it.

"Go!" She shouted, and Spider managed to get close enough to allow Buffer to pull him up. She grabbed more things and threw them as she made her way out to the stairs. The moment she was safe the door opened widely, and more snakes invaded the floor.

"That was close," Buffer whistled.

"Thank you for saving my life, Bomber," Spider said

"Yeah, clever work, Bomber."

"Thanks, Buffer!" The radio went off just then, and Buffer spoke to Mike.

"Buffer, you must be careful. There are more snakes on the boat." Mike said, and Buffer, Bomber, and Spider rolled their eyes.

"We've sort of found them, sir. Bomber and Spider are safe now."

"Good. We have the owner of the boat and his mate on board with us; they were smuggling the snakes out of the country. Their theory is that one of the containers tipped over and lost its lid. But they don't know how many escaped."

"We counted eight."

"Copy that. The federal police with a snake handler will meet up with us on your coordinates. ETA is two hours and a half, so sit tight. Hammersley out."

"So now we wait."

"I hope they don't crawl up here," Spider said making them all look around just to be sure.

Two hours and a half later the police reached the boat, and the Hammersley stopped close.

"Hi, I'm Steve Woods." A man introduced himself to Buffer as he joined them on the boat. "I've heard you got a snake problem."

"Yup, that's us. At least eight of them on the loose," Buffer grinned.

"Where are they?"

"Down there." Steve opened the door slowly and looked inside then closed it.

"Oh, yeah! You've got a snake problem, alright."

He opened his backpack and got his things out. He opened the door and used long thongs to pick one and place it on the sack.

"Buffer," Mike called.

"Sir?" Buffer turn around to see Mike next to him.

"How many so far?"

"Twenty-three, so far. How many snakes were there sir?"

"The guys we picked up didn't know. The feds have them."

"That's it from this room," Steve called.

"Sir? Have you checked the body bag?" Spider asked

"No, why?"

"I think there might be one in there."

"Spider saw the bag move," Bomber said

"I'll check," he moved to the bag and unzipped it slowly. "Oh, yeah! Two of them in here," he grinned picking them. He checked the corpse to be sure there wasn't anymore under the clothes.

"Sir? Behind you," Bomber called. Steve turned around and picked a snake that came through from the other room and placed it with the rest.

"Is that where they were coming from?" He asked pointing to the door

"Yes, sir." Bomber nodded.

"Christ!" He said when he open the door and look in.

"What's wrong?" Mike asked. Steve locked the door before returning back to the exit door where Mike is..

"There are at lest one hundred snakes lose in there. That's at least one hundred too many for me. It will take hours to get them all. They will have to wait until we are back in port and have the right confinements."

"Alright, then let's head top side."

Steve picked the bag and walked towards a white container with a clear lid. He opened it and lowered the bag on it. He pulled the cord, and the snakes moved to the container. The Federal policemen where surprised by the number of snakes that came out.

"Is that all of them Dr. Woods?"

"Nope. There are at least over a hundred on the loose in a closed room. But they won't fit in this container. And there were several closed containers in there."

"How many do you think there are?" Mike asked

"Well, I'll go with four or five hundred snakes. That would mean over hundred-thousand-dollars' worth on the black market."

"That's a lot of money," Spider said.

"It is." After that, everyone returned to their ships, and the police towed the boat to the port.

After the fun of the day, Mike decided to stop by on a private island owned by Ray Walsmen.

"Kate, I want you to stay on board," Mike said.

"Mike, you'll need another pair of eyes. I can use my phone to pretend I'm looking for a signal while I'll take photos of the men that are with him."

"Alright, but be careful."

"I will."

Minutes later, Mike, Kate, Buffer, Bomber, and Spider were on the island. Kate got her phone out to take pictures.

"X? What are you doing?" Buffer whispered when he noticed what she was doing.

"Taking photos of the men."

"Why?"

"Think about it; there was a boat loaded with snacks that were coming here. Why would Ray Walsmen want all those snakes?"

"You think he was buying them?"

"I don't know," they reached the house, and Ray Walsmen greeted them.

"What are you doing, Lieutenant?" He asked when he saw Kate take pictures.

"Taking photos of these shrubs, I've never seen them before. Do you know the name of it?"

"No, I don't. It grows around the island."

"Really? Any chance of me having one?"

"I would have no issues but, I tried to making them grow in the mainland, but they just die."

"Such a shame, my mother in law would love to have one of these for her gardens," she looked up and smiled when she saw the Hammersley. "Lovely view."

"Yes, it is." Then he turned to talk to Mike.

Kate took the chance to look at the picture she took before she walked around. When she found a signal, she sent them to RO. She deleted them as soon as they were received. And then, everyone turned to her when she got a text message.

"Oh, so you do have reception here," she grinned.

"In some parts, but the signal is not strong," Ray said

She turned around to see Buffer taking a picture of Bomber, and with it, he caught the guy behind her. They remained until they were called back to the Hammersley for an FFV.

"How did it go with the photos?" Kate asked entering the com-room.

"I've got four matches," he grinned passing her the info.

"Russian special ops. Discharged for selling weapons in the black market." Three of the files were similar, and the fourth was from an insurgent group from Samaru island.

"X, there's another match."

"Can you print it out and put it with these?" She asked giving him the file again.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Thanks, I'll be on the bridge."

"How's RO doing?" Mike asked as she walked over to him.

"There are five matches so far. Four of them are from Russian special ops discharged for selling weapons on the black-market weapons, and one match for the insurgent group from Samaru Island."

"And they are working for Ray Walsmen."

"Yes, sir. But what makes it even more interesting is that same insurgent group is the one that attacked the aid workers a few weeks back."

"The question is, why is Ray Walsmen hiring them?"

"More pieces of the puzzle."

"Yeah, I'll call Steve later."


	105. Chapter 105

CH 105

Later that night, Kate was in Mike cabin listening to Mike and Steve talk.

"I received a lot of faxes from your RO. Care to tell me why are you interested in those men?" Steve said

"They are all working for Ray Walsmen. Kate took those photos, and RO identified them, five are members of the same insurgent group that attacked the aid workers on Samaru Island a few weeks back. And there are Russian special ops identified among them, all have been dishonored discharged for selling weapons in the black market, and now they are all working for the same man. That an hour ago was pointed as the owner of a boat filled with hundreds of poisonous snakes and one corpse."

"It still could mean nothing, Mike."

"Sir. It's Lieutenant McGregor. Can you find out if something is happening on Samaru island in the next few weeks or months?"

"Why I had the feeling you were there, Lieutenant?" Steve chuckled.

"She does have a point," Mike said.

"Well, I don't have to find out. I can tell you at once that in November there are Presidential elections there."

"Any idea who's running?"

"No, but that I can find."

"Thanks, Steve. That will be all from us." They exchanged a quick goodbye before the hung the call. "Now all we can do is wait." Mike sighed.

"Well, that and reports," she said as they both stood up.

"Then let's do it in the officer's mess. That way we can go troughs them with

a brew or several on hand."

"Add a muffin, and I'm all yours… sir." They walk out of Mike cabin and down to the kitchen where they got themselves a brew, then Bomber entered the room.

"Sir, X."

"Bomber? Aren't you supposed to be on watch?" Mike asked

"I am, sir. I just came down to get ET and me a brew," she said grabbing two travel mugs. "Any news on those snakes, sir?"

"Commander Marshal is waiting for a report from Dr. Woods."

"Oh, ok."

"I've heard from Buffer that you did good today," Bomber smiled as she poured coffee into the mugs.

"Yeah, we talked about what happened with the training exercises, the way I reacted and the reason behind it."

"What was that caused you to almost send Spider overboard?" Mike asked

"Chips, sir." The Flynn's frowned. "Before I joined the Navy, I was cooking chips for the station hands on my parents' farm. One of the workers cut himself, and since I was training to become a medic I went to help him with it," she blushed. "And I completely forgot about the chips, and the kitchen caught on fire," her eyes filled with tears then. "One man went in, to put the fire out, but the fire spread to fast, and he was killed in the fire."

"And you haven't done any chips since" Kate affirmed, rummaging through the kitchen. Bomber nodded.

"Exactly, my family, everyone who knew him, blamed me for his death because I was the one who created that situation. That was four years ago; I couldn't take it, so I left and joined the Navy."

"You should try," Mike pointed. "To make them I mean."

"Buffer told me that we learn from and by our mistakes and we should face our fears head-on. You know? Like if you fall off a bike, you get back on."

"He's right," Mike agreed.

"I know, sir." Bomber frowned at Kate who was still going around the kitchen. "X? What are you looking for?" Kate blushed, grinning sheepishly.

"Muffins," Bomber laughed. "Do you know if there any left?"

"With Charge around? Not a chance, but I think you are going to love this even better."

She walked to the fridge and opening it; she pulled the vegetable crisper. Bomber moved some veggies to the side before she pulled out a package and placed the veggies in the same position before closing the door.

"Tim Tams," she grinned.

"Why did you put them in the fridge?" Mike grinned

"Charge goes in there all the time," Kate frowned.

"Yeah, but he never goes into the vegetable crisper," Bomber grinned opening the package. She picked four and her mugs before she turned around. "Now you know for next time, but don't tell Charge about it! Enjoy them! Goodnight sir, X."

With an bemused grin, Mike picked the packet while Kate grabbed the mugs before walking towards the office mess and their pile of documents.

"Have you had cold Tim tams, Kate?"

"Nope, you?"

"I guess there's a first time for everything, right?"

The next day, they returned to Ray Walsmen private island. His daughter, Carly, fell ill and they had to take them to the closest port with a hospital. All of Ray's boats were in Cairns, two on dry dock for repairing and one on the way back for supplies.

"Swain, what is it?" Mike asked watching the man approach him. "Where's Carly?"

"In the ward with Bomber. I need a word with you?" They moved Mike's cabin, "Sir, there's nothing wrong with Carly Walsmen."

"Are you saying she faked her illness?"

"Yes, sir."

"What about her fever and low blood pressure?"

"Those are the result of these," he said presenting an empty bottle of pills. "I spoke to a Doctor about these tablets. Among the side effects are high fever, low blood pressure, cold sweats. They'll last for twelve hours."

"I see. I can't see the reason behind it."

"You can't? Sir, Carly is a female teenager stuck on an island, no fun, no… nothing. All she wanted was to go to the mainland for few days and do what teenage girls do. She said she has no friends on the Island, and her father is too busy doing business, so she is bored."

"You know I'll have to inform her father about it, right?"

"I know, sir."

"How is she now?"

"Back to a normal teenager, sir."

"Alright, leave it to me."

"Yes, sir."

"Ray," Mike called as he returned to the bridge.

"Mike, is everything alright with Carly?"

"She's fine, but," he gave him the bottle.

"What? What's this? Where did you get it?"

"Ask your daughter, Ray. All she had was a secondary effect of those. My guess is she knew and hoped-for the side effects before she took them"

"What are you talking about? Carly doesn't take pills!"

"Ray, the side effects are low blood pressure, high fever, cold sweat. Swain confirmed it with a Doctor."

"You are wrong, Mike," he growled.

"Ray, when Swain examined Carly he said those exact symptoms. The side effects last around twelve hours. We think she took one of those, minutes before you found her and called for help. Now, it has been over twelve hours, and she has nothing wrong any longer. She tricked you to get to the mainland."

"But why? She has everything she needs on the island."

"She's a teenager; she wants to do things."

"Boys," Ray huffed.

"No, not really," Kate grinned and stood up next to Mike. "Shopping, movies with friends."

"All I want to do is protect her; she's all I got."

"Sir? When was the last time you and your daughter went out to a movie together? Or to dinner?" Kate asked

"I ... I've been busy."

"You should go and talk to her, and find out what she wants. Take her out to dinner or where she wants to go. Go shopping, let her be a happy girl for a few days and take time to spend with her," Kate said. "I'm saying this as a former teenage girl," she grinned.

"I'll go and talk to her," he turned and walked to the steps

"Ray," he turned to Mike.

"You are lucky to have a daughter. X is right, take some father-daughter time. You'll never know, she might surprise you." Ray nodded before he disappeared down the steps. "I hope Emma doesn't pull out stints like that," Mike whispered.

"No, she won't. She wants to be like you," Kate said smiling as she returned to the Captain chair.

An hour later, the Hammersley was in port. Mike and Kate watched as Ray and Carly get into the back of the ambulance before it drove away.

"Do you think we said the right things, Kate?"

"Yes. Even if we know he is up to something, it might be the only chance Carly will have to spend time with him."

"I'll guess you are right. Let's go and see Steve."

"I'll meet you on the wharf."

Three hours later, the Hammersley left port to resume their patrol. Over the next four weeks, the crew was kept busy with mayday calls and FFV. Two days before they were due to return to Cairns, they received a mayday call and had to turn for a boat which hit a reef.

On the way, Kate left the bridge and went down to Mike's cabin, where she got the letter out from its hiding spot, she opened and reread it. She went straight to the part with a boat name and frowned, folding it back she hid it again before she returned to the bridge.

"X? Are you ok?" Mike asked as she stood next to him.

"The name of the boat," she whispered. "I knew I heard it before, so I went and reread the letter."

"And it was on the mystery letter?"

"Yes, same boat. It says that female crew members shouldn't be near the three men on board and that we should do a background check." Mike thought about it.

"Alright. You go, Bomber stays. But have Buffer with you at all times, and that's an order, X," he added pointedly. She nodded.

"I will. Once they are on board, we need to keep the female crew away from them."

"Will do." Twenty minutes later the boarding team went to get ready.

"Bomber, you are not on this boarding team for this time," Kate said

"Why X?"

"Captain orders," Kate said as she got ready. Once they were on their way, Kate pulled Buffer to the side. "Buffer, the Captain wants you to stay close to me on this boarding."

"Why X?" He frowned.

"Call it a gut feeling."

"Alright, X. I'll stay close to you."

"Let's go then."

When they got to the boat, they could see there wasn't much time before it moved off and sunk. The boarding team got on the ship, and Kate managed to speak with the Captain who spoke some broken English. With a little help from the Captain, they moved the immigrates into the two HRIBS before they quickly head back to the Hammersley. A male-only crew was waiting at the back for their return.

It took them two more trips before all the people on board was safely in the Hammersley. A few moments later, the tide moved it out of the reef and it sunk. Kate went to get changed when Mike noticed three men were separated from the others. He walked over to Buffer after talking to them all.

"Buffer, keep an eye on the three in the corner. I don't trust them."

"The ones separated from the rest? I've noticed them too, sir."

"If there are any medical problems get Swain. I don't want Bomber or any other female near anyone here."

"Copy that, sir." Mike turned to look at them all before turning around to walking back the way he came.


	106. Chapter 106

Ch 106

After getting changed, Kate went to the com room and grabbed the camera. From the top deck, she took pictures of the three suspects and from the other ones just in case.

"RO," she called once she returned to the COM room. "Please, find out who these men are."

"Why is that, X? If you don't mind me asking."

"I'm not sure, but what I know is they don't look or sound like Filipino's." RO nodded and started his check.

"This could take hours, X," he commented as thousands of pictures passed by the second.

"What if you only try with military background or training?"

"It will take less time," he said, and Kate nodded. He stopped the search and added some filters.

A minute later, the first match flashed across the screen. Before she could ask, she heard the printer starts. She grinned at him and waited for the first couple of pages as RO worked the second pic.

"RO?" Mike said.

"Sir," Kate answered. "I think you better get armed crew on deck and warn Buffer. RO was able to identify one so far. Eastern European extraction with military background and training."

"X, another match," Mike heard on the background.

"Sir, make that two."

"Alright, X. I'll see what I can do."

"What do you think about putting women and children at the aster? At least that way they won't be in harm's way if something does happen, sir."

"Excellent idea, X. I'll have the female crew moving them and staying with them. Let me know if you get more info."

"Will do, sir." She said before they hung.

Mike got up and went to get Bomber. He spoke to her about the moving, and she nodded before she disappeared in search of her female coworkers. Then, Mike went in search of those who would be his security detail. He explained them the reason behind the need before he finally walked out on deck.

"Buffer, ET, a word." He called, and both walked over to Mike.

"Sir."

"X and RO have identified the men as Eastern European extraction with military training."

"Any idea why they are here, sir?" ET asked

"I don't know. For now, the girls are taking women and children down below just in case they try to do something. And more trained personnel will be taking over Spider, Long John, and Spike since they don't have any martial arts training and the three men do."

"Sir," Mike turned to Bomber and TJ

"We are ready to show the women and children down to get some rest, sir." Bomber said loud enough so the others could hear as well.

"Very well." Mike turned to the group. "Ladies, children, if you, please follow these Ladies they will take you down so you can get rest. I'm sorry to say that there's only enough room for the women and children. We will reach port in five hours. Spider, Long John, Spike, can you help them carry the younger ones?"

"Yes, sir." They all said. Women and children got up from where they were and walked following the women crew members, in the movement of people, the armed crew members found their way out on the deck. With women and children safe, Mike left Buffer in charge by giving him a radio and instructions before he went back to the bridge.

"Spider."

"Yes, sir?"

"Take water bottles to the men on the deck and tell Bomber to make them all something to eat."

"Yes, sir."

Mike walked to the Com room and knocked on the door and then it open.

"Sir, X said you might come down here," RO said as Mike closed the door. "I got Commander Marshal on the line. He received the fax X asked to send him."

"Thanks, RO," he said as he grabbed the phone.

"Sir, are you ok?" RO asked once he finished the call.

"Yeah," he said before he left to the bridge. Kate saw him from her position at the Captain's chair.

"Sir, are you ok?"

"I've just spoken to Steve. He received your fax and had them checked out. You are not going to believe who hired them."

"Ray Walsmen," she stated.

"Yes, the question is how many more he will be hiring? Steve's going to contact the fleet command about this. And will include the suspect of its connection with the upcoming Samaru Island election."

"What should we do about the trio?"

"When we reach port, we'll hand them over to the feds."

"Ok."

They docked five hours later, women and children were the first to get down on land. Then Mike nodded to the armed guards, and they stepped closer to the three men.

"Sirs, can you come with us, please?" Buffer asked.

As a response, the threesome attacked Buffer. But they were quickly overcome by the five guns pointing to them. The feds reached the wharf then, as the crew took them to the Hammersley and into the waiting cuffs of the feds.

"Sir, if you don't mind me asking," Buffer said as he walked to the deck again. "What the hell's going on here?" Mike chuckled and shook his head before walking towards the bridge.

"Now, this is the Captain speaking," Mike's voice came over the mic, "all senior crew to the bridge in ten minutes, that is all." Outside Buffer sighed.

Inside, Kate joined Mike on the bridge with two cups of coffee in hands.

"What's going on...sir?" Mike grinned

"We should fill them in."

"Ok. So, until then, care to tell me what you got planned for us over the next two weeks?" Mike grinned

"I'm not saying."

The senior crew showed up punctually, Mike looked around and grinned.

"Yes, I'm aware that your shore leave started ten minutes ago, but what I... we got to say is important," He looked at Kate

"As you all remember, a couple of months ago aid workers were attacked on Samaru island," they all nodded. "Then we found Dave Williams, Steve Turner and their boat of poisonous snakes. And now we got those three men."

"Are you saying that there's a connection, X?" Swain asked

"Yes. There is. Actually, they all connect to Ray Walsmen." Mike stated. "X and Buffer took photos of the men on his private island. Among them, there are dishonored discharged special ops from Russia; they sold weapons on the black market. Then some members of the Samaru insurgents," Mike said.

"And you have proof that they all connect to Ray Walsmen, sir?" Swain asked

"Yes, and so does Commander Marshal. There's more, Commander Marshal called a few minutes ago." He added somberly. "While we were dealing with the evacuation of the aid workers, HMAS Bingo found a dog in the sea and a broken-down yacht. The boarding party went to fix the engine and found a picture of a family and their dog. Eight men attacked the boarding party and stole their HRIB. The crew recovered the stolen HRIB on Samaru island. Thanks to the helmet camera NAVCOM was able to identify them as eastern European mercenaries with a military background."

"How many men do you think there are, sir?" Buffer asked

"We don't know at this stage, Buffer. X and I are on our way to meet Commander Marshal."

"Sir? What happened to the family?" Nav asked

"The boarding team found them tied; they were reunited with their dog. So, at least, there's a happy ending there," they all grinned.

"Now, go and enjoy your two-week leave, you all deserve this."

Twenty minutes later Mike and Kate were sitting in Steve office. They were going over the mayday calls and the FFV including the last mayday. When they finished, they talked about what had been happening on Samaru islands and the Ray Walsmen situation.

An hour later, Mike and Kate walk out of Steve office and NAVCOM to head on a home looking forth to spend two weeks enjoying with their kids and in bed together in the nights. As per usual, the crew and their families got together at the pub for drinks and dinner that night.

"ET? What are your plans for the next two weeks?" Spider asked

"I'm going to my parent's place for few days; it's my mum's fiftieth birthday on Saturday. The family is getting together to celebrate it."

"Cool, what about you Buffer?"

"I'm visiting the family, what about you Spider?"

"I don't know yet. Swain? You? Let me guess spending it with your family."

"Yup, my plans exactly. Charge? What are you doing with it?"

"Amy has a week of leave," he wriggled his eyebrows. "She's coming up to spend it with me."

"We are missing your plans, Nav," ET said with a grin. She turned to face them with a huge smile.

"I for once, plan to sleep in with no wake calls just before midnight," Nav looked at Buffer pointedly, making everyone laugh. "Besides that, I'm going to pamper myself with spa days and shop till I drop," she grinned. "What about you sir, X?"

"Like most of you, spend it with our family," Mike grinned.

"What? You aren't going to spoil X, sir?" Nav asked jokingly.

"Yes, I am."

"You will have to text me what he got for you," Nav fake whispered to Kate and finished with a wink, making all laugh. "What about you, Bomber?"

"I don't know for sure. I guess it will improve if the Houn happens to be in port over the next two weeks." She grinned.

A few hours later, Kate and Mike took the kids home, and soon the pub was empty.

Two weeks later, everyone was gathered up going about their holidays and doing their jobs when Mike showed up. Kate frowned when she noticed the look on his face.

"Buffer, can you take over?"

"Sure, X," he nodded as he grabbed her clipboard. Kate walked towards Mike.

"What's wrong?" She said as they both came to a stop.

"The fleet Command," he groaned. "They want me to stay on the Hammersley for a while."

"What?" Kate said in shock

"Even I was surprised, Kate. Although, they did provide with a good reason."

"And that is?" She hissed.

"Ray Walsmen." He stated simply; she raised her eyebrow in questioning.

"Kingston and Bendigo have noticed suspicious activity on one side of his island over the past week. Bendigo boarded a boat with enough ammo for a small army, along with five men identified as Russia's special ops."

"Same group?"

"Yes."

"Then, why you have to stay on the Hammersley?"

"My friendship with Ray Walsmen."

"The fleet command wants you to use your bond to get close to him."

"Yes, at least until we figure what are his plans I will be out there with the best crew to have my back… The Hammersley's."

"We have no choice."

"No. But," Mike grinned. "I told Steve to tell them that either they return me to my shore posting once this is done or I will resign because family is more important than the Navy," Kate looked at him with a shocked expression.

"You said that to Commander Marshal?"

"Yup, I even gave him my resignation for him to have."

"Mike," she whispered. "You love being in the Navy."

"I do, Kate. And I love you and the kids more," Kate closed her eyes for a few seconds before she could open them again.

"You mean it, Mike?"

"Yes."

"Can we talk about it when we return from this patrol?"

"Sure. How about we schedule dinner at that Chinese restaurant, just you and me," Kate smiled.

"Sailor, you got yourself a date," she winked.

"Good. Shall we? The crew is staring," Mike said looking up, Kate turned around, and the whole crew started moving again. She shook her head and walked up.

"You'll better hurry up! Or I'll start giving away cleaning duties," she said in a loud command tone. Mike grinned as he saw the crew work as fast as humanly possible.

"X," she turned to Buffer. "Is everything ok?"

"Yes," she answered a bit too fast. "Not really, the fleet command wants Mike to stay on the Hammersley until the thing with Ray Walsmen is sorted."

"No wonder he didn't look happy."

"Yeah," she sighed.

"ET! What the hell are you doing?" He said.

"I'm sorry, Buff," ET grinned picking up a couple of boxes.


	107. Chapter 107

Ch 107

An hour later, with the boat out on the sea, they started their usual exchange on their holidays.

"So, X. How was your shore leave?" Nav asked with a grin.

"Short. But I finally had time to spend with my family."

"Did your husband spoiled you?" Nav wriggled her eyebrows. The room went silent as everyone waited for an answer. Kate and Mike observed each other thoughtfully for a while before she broke on a huge smile.

"Yes, he did."

"Oh! Tell us more!" Kate laughed

"Well, it started with breakfast in bed. Followed by a spa day where I got the full works. And then, Bellocale restaurant for dinner."

"How romantic! And then what?" Bomber asked walking closer to her.

"We went down to the beach for a walk under the moonlight."

"Last Friday night?" Bomber asked

"Yes, why?"

"It was a full moon."

"Aw, that's even better," Nav said grinning. "And what happened next?" she asked with a mischievous grin. Kate looked at Nav and Bomber seriously before she turned around to face the sea with a bright smile on her face.

"Come on, X!" You can't leave us hanging like that!" Nav complained in dismay.

"But I can," Kate grinned. "What about you, Nav? What did you do while on shore leave?"

"I treated myself. Spa and shops until my wallet complained. It felt so good!"

"What did you buy?" Bomber asked

"Clothes, new bed, new sheets."

"Cotton, silk, satin?" Bomber asked.

"Cotton."

"You are joking, no silk or satin?"

"Nope"

"How… normal…" Bomber frowned.

"What about you, Bomber?" Bomber grinned with a dreamy look.

"Bomber, come on!"

"Four wonderful days in bed," Bomber answered.

"By your look, I'll take that your boyfriend was in town," Kate chuckled.

"Yup! We only got up to answer the door for takeaway food, drinks, and bathroom. The rest of the time we stayed in bed."

"For four days? No wonder you were on cloud nine when I saw you, Bomber!" Charge chuckled.

"Well, I hardly see my boyfriend. If you were in my shoes, I'll bet your ass you would be doing the same," she grinned making everyone laugh.

"Totally!" Charge nodded.

"I do have a question, Bomber," ET said. "How was he when he returned to his ship?"

"Tired," Nav and Kate laughed.

"Bomber! I can't believe you are talking about your love life like that in front of the crew!" Mike said surprised.

"Well, sir. If you and X were in our situation, you too would be doing the same thing," she grinned. "I'll better get back to the gallery and get lunch sorted." She said before she left.

"And we do know what she's talking about, right?" Kate whispered leaning close to Mike.

"That we do."

Nav looked over to ET, who was grinning at her. He gave her a wink before he too turned around to work.

Over the next two weeks, the crew found itself busy. They even hit the jackpot with an iceboat mothership. It was on the last day when NAVCOM called.

"Mike, I want the Hammersley in port asap."

"Right now, Steve?" Mike frowned

"Yes."

"Damn it," he muttered

"What was that, Mike?"

"I'm sorry, we are chasing an ice boat that's on Australian waters."

"How long do you need?"

"Two hours."

"Alright. Finish that and return to port. Fair winds."

"Thanks, Steve. Hammersley's out." Mike said and hung up.

"Swain! Hard to port, now!" Kate yelled out grabbing the mic. "Brace! Brace! Brace!" she said over the PA system. The Hammersley turned violently making some of the crew members fall onto the floor unable to find something to hold. "Stop all engines!" She ordered, and Charge did as requested.

"X! What that hell you think you were doing?" Mike snapped at her.

"We were about to go over a ghost net, sir. There's something in it," Kate huffed back.

"Sir!" Buffer called from outside.

Mike and Kate got up to Buffer's spot. He pointed to a place not far from the Hammersley where a ghost net caught something.

"X, call for duty diver."

"Yes, sir!" Kate walked back onto the bridge.

Mike groaned, he wasn't happy because that made them lose the ice boat. A few minutes later, everyone watched as Buffer, Kate, Swain and ET head to the net in one of the HRIBS. Swain and ET went overboard and returned to the side a minute later.

"Charlie eight two, sir. Swain and ET found two bodies in the net; they were able to ID them as Dave Williams and Steve Turner. Shot with execution style," Kate said

"Aren't those the men with the snakes, X?"

"Yes, sir."

"Alright! Bring the net and bodies on board."

"Yes, sir." Mike turned and walked back on the bridge.

"RO, get me NAVCOM on the sat phone!"

"Yes, sir." Mike turned and looked out towards where the ice boat was until RO handed him the sat phone.

"Mike? What's going on? I spoke to you a few minutes ago."

"I know. The ice boat got away," Mike said. "If it wasn't for Kate spotting a ghost net, we might have needed a tow back."

"I understand your frustration, Mike."

"The reason why I called is that they found two bodies in the net. They've been identified as Dave Williams and Steve Turner."

"The ones on the snake boat?"

"Yes. Steve, they have been murdered, shot execution style."

"Alright, I'll let the Feds know. Any idea on how long they've been dead?"

"We won't know until net and bodies are aboard."

"Alright, see you when you return. Fair winds."

Twenty minutes later, with the bodies and net on board, they headed back to Cairns. Steve was there waiting for Mike on the pier when the Hammersley arrived.

"Mike," He greeted him as he went down.

"Steve."

"I found out that both Dave Williams and Steve Turner were out on bond. They didn't show up for the court a month ago."

"That would be around the time they were killed and dumped into the sea. Kate was doing some calculations to see if we could figure out where they were dumped."

"Here she comes," Steve said, and they turned to see Kate walking off the Hammersley and over to them. Kate and Steve saluted each other.

"Commander"

"Lieutenant"

"Kate, did you manage to find where the bodies were dumped?"

"Yes. About Five to six miles from Ray Walsmen private island."

"Why would Ray Walsmen kill them?" Steve asked

"I have no idea, Steve."

"Witnesses. He would want to kill them before they talked, or maybe they saw something they shouldn't," Kate suggested.

"You have a point there, Lieutenant. Mike, did you get your new orders?"

"Yes. We will be ready at zero eight hundred in the morning."

"Alright, enjoy your night out."

"Thanks, Steve." He turned around and walked back to his staff car while Mike and Kate returned to the Hammersley.

An hour later, Mike and Kate were at Chinese restaurant enjoying dinner.

"Mike, since it still early, how about we go home for the night?" Kate smiled.

"Kate, we are leaving early in the morning."

"So? It's early, and we can get back to the Hammersley by five thirty am," she grinned. Mike looked around and found a waiter.

"Excuse me, can I have the bill please?" He said once the waiter arrived, making Kate chuckle.

An hour later, they were home making love before falling asleep in each other arms.

When they arrived at the Hammersley, early the next morning, Mike and Kate went to get changed while Buffer gave the wake-up call. Buffer grinned brightly when he saw them on the bridge.

"Morning sir, X."

"Morning, Buffer. The boxes have arrived. We need to get the crew together before the SAS team gets here," Kate said

"Yes, X." Kate turned to Mike.

"I wonder how many went to the pub last night," Mike grinned

"Who knows, Kate." Kate turned around and walked off the bridge just as RO walked up passing a couple of paper sheets to Mike They exchanged pleasantries, and soon they could hear Kate and Buffer yelling the ear of the hungover crew members.

"Commander Mike Flynn," a voice said a bit after seven-thirty when the SAS team finally arrived.

"Ah, you must be Captain Jim Roth."

"Yes, sir." They shook hands.

"Captain, this is Lieutenant McGregor. X as crew calls her."

"Captain," Kate grinned.

"Lieutenant, ma'am."

"Spider," Mike called him over.

"Yes, sir?"

"Show the Captain and his team the way to the aster."

"Yes, sir. This way, Captain." The team followed Spider as the last few boxes were carried on the boat.

"Shall we, X?" Mike said smiling

"Yes, sir."

By eight, they were on their way to Samaru Island.

"Commander"

"Captain," Mike turned from his position on the bridge towards the man. "Is there something I can do for you?"

"How long will it take to get to Samaru island?"

"Eight hours."

"Oh, thanks."

The Captain walked back the way he came from and went to get a drink in the kitchen. Spider had shown the group the location of what they could've had needed.


	108. Chapter 108

Ch 108

He opened the door, and Kate turned to see who it was. "Captain."

"Lieutenant. I came to get a coffee," he said.

"Come in. Are your men settled?"

"Yes, thanks," he said as he walked towards Kate who was finishing Mike and her cups of coffee.

"Coffee mugs are up there," she pointed to one of the doors. "Along with the sugar. You will find spoons in here and milk in the fridge here."

"How long have you worked on here, Lieutenant?"

"Almost eight months. It's your first time on a patrol boat, Captain?"

"No, I've been on the older ones. These are a lot bigger."

"That they are," Kate finished stirring the coffee and rinsed the spoons before she placed in the sink to dry. "If you need anything, ask anyone of the crew."

"Thanks." Kate walked out of the kitchen, and he watched her walk out before getting back to make his drink when the door was opened. "Hi."

"Captain, sir. I heard you and X talking. I saw the way you looked at her when she walked out, sir."

"What are you trying to say, Petty Officer Tomaszewski?" Jim said using his rank and the name on his tag. Buffer stepped close invading his personal space.

"Forget any ideas you might have about the X," he whispered menacingly.

"Are you jealous? Aren't their rules about having a relationship on boats?"

"Yes, there are, Captain. I'm a friend, nothing more, I respect her and so should you."

"Buffer? What's going on in here?" he turned around to see Nav in the doorway.

"Nothing for you to worry about, Nav," she folded her arms in front of her

"Really Buffer?"

"Yes, Nav." She gave him a look which he knew all too well and made him smile.

"Protecting the female crew, Nav."

"Why thank you, Buffer. I know you got my and X backs."

"Any time," then they heard laughter

"I'll better go and find out what Spider and ET are doing, I hope it's not another one of their stupid jokes," Nav smiled as Buffer walked past her.

"You'll never know with those two," Nav said

"True," he walked out then turned around to look at Jim. "Captain, remember I protect all my crew members."

"Buffer," he turned to Nav.

"Just a warning, that's all." Then he walk away.

"Care to tell me what was that about, Captain?" Nav asked the man.

"It's nothing, ma'am."

"Nothing? Buffer won't warn anyone without reason for it, Captain. Should I go and warn Commander Flynn?" Jim huffed and waved his hand.

"He jealous of Lieutenant McGregor."

"Why would he be jealous?"

"The Navy relationship rules, I'll guess," he shrugged.

"Are you interested in her?"

"I might be."

"Well, I'll forget anything about it, Captain."

"Why?"

"For once, Buffer is very protective of all his crew members, especially us female. Then, there's that little fact that X is married. So, I would suggest staying away from both while you are here, Captain." She finished with a grin before she walked away.

Buffer breathed with ease nine hours later, when the two HRIBs were back on the Hammersley after leaving the SAS team on the shore. And turning back to their patrol.

"What's going on here?" Kate asked entering the junior mess when she heard a lot of noises.

"Ma'am, this was here for the crew," one answered her, and she steps forth.

"Was there a note?"

"Here," Spider said giving her the envelope. She pulled it out and unfolded the note; she frowned as she read it before she returned it to the envelope.

"You are not going to open it. It's going to be returned to its owner," she said turning around.

"What do you mean, X?" ET asked

"We do not accept gifts from anyone; we are here to do a job."

"X, who is it from?" Buffer asked

"Ray Walsmen," Everyone quickly stood back.

"Why?" Buffer asked again.

"As a thank you gift for what we did for his daughter. Once we return to port, this TV will be returning to Ray Walsmen. If I find out that anyone opened this box, he or she will have to deal with me, and I mean it. Now, take it to the officer's mess and leave it there."

Kate watched Buffer and Charge picked the box and took it from the junior's mess to the officer's one. Once it was put in a sure place, they walked out closing the door behind them. Kate returned to the bridge and delivered the envelope to Mike.

"What's this?" Mike asked

"Ray Walsmen send a thank you gift to the crew. A forty-inch flat screen television."

"What?" Mike said in shock

"It's in the officer mess until we return to port."

"Good idea."

Two weeks went by until they were able to return to Cairns again. Mike was in his cabin checking his messages when he received an e-mail from Steve. He replied before shutting down his laptop and returning to the bridge. He stood next to Kate, and she turned to look at him.

"What's wrong, sir?" She asked slowly.

"We've been invited to attend a Consulate cocktail party with the French frigate Commander."

"We? As in you and me?" She frowned.

"As the whole crew."

"Why?"

"I have no idea. It's tomorrow night."

"Tomorrow?"

"Yeah," he nodded before he picked the mic. "Here, this is the Captain speaking. The Hammersley crew has been invited to a cocktail party tomorrow night, wear your dress whites, and please behave, or the X will give you cleaning duties, that is all."

The next day, they touched port. When everything was done, Charge and Buffer carried the box off the Hammersley and put it in the boot of Steve staff car before they returned on board while Mike talked to Steve for a few minutes before he left.

Later that night, the whole crew showed up at the cocktail party. Both Mike and Kate gave the team a warning before they went their separate ways for the evening. During the night, Kate and Mike saw Jim Roth walk down the steps and over to the bar to get himself a drink.

"Mike, did you know that Captain Roth was going to be here?"

"No, I'm as surprised as you are. Let's dance." She nodded, and they walked to the dance floor.

When the third song finished, Kate left to go to the ladies' room. Mike walked to the crew to talk to them until her return. Once she finished, she went to get a glass of champagne for Mike and her. With the two glasses on hand, she turned around and walked over to Spider. She looked up and followed his line of sight.

"Spider, don't do anything stupid, understand?"

"Yes, X."

"I mean it, Spider. Something stupid in this environment can cost you your promotion," she warned before she walked towards Mike. During the next four hours, they enjoyed themselves before they returned to the Hammersley for the night.

The next day, they left for a week patrol. When they returned, the pub was a date to celebrate Spider's promotion. After that, they got Officer Campbell Fulton from Animal Control on board to help him with a case of animal smuggling. As the name rung a bell for the Flynn's they checked they went to Mike's cabin and checked the note once they were out in the sea.

"I suggest we leave Buffer on the boat with him and not ET," Kate said.

"I agree."

"Captain to the bridge, X to the bridge," was heard over the PA system

"Shall we?" Mike asked as she placed the letter away.

Three hours later, Kate walked down to her cabin. She heard voices and opened the door enough to see Campbell kissing Nikki. In a quick thought, Kate took her phone and recorded as Nav pushed Campbell away from her and yelled at him.

"Get out! I'm reporting you to the Captain!"

"You wouldn't dare! Unless you want him to know about you and ET flirting!"

"If you are trying to blackmail me, it's not going to work!"

"If you go to your Captain, I'll make a formal complaint against you."

"Complaint about what?"

"You invited me into your cabin," he waved, and Kate saw the shocked look on Nav's face.

"That's a lie! You busted in here, kissed me and tried to feel me up, get out!"

Nav headed to the door, and Campbell grabbed her arm and pushed her against the wall and tried to kiss her again. Nav defended herself by hitting him with her knee in the groin and pushed him away when he slapped her across the face. Kate opened the door then.

"Mr. Fulton," she said, and he turned to see Kate standing in the threshold.

"You have no permission to enter any personal cabin. Now, leave."

"X, is everything ok?" She turned when she saw Buffer and ET walking towards her. They stopped when they reached the cabin.

"What did you do?" ET turned towards Campbell noticing Nav's red face.

"Nav, are you ok?" she looked up at ET and shook her head.

"You son of a…"

"ET, stand down! Buffer get him out of here, now!"

"You heard," Buffer said giving Campbell an angry look. Campbell walked out of the cabin with Buffer behind him. Kate walked in closing the door behind her.

"Nav, I heard everything, you should tell the Captain."

"I know I should."

"Can you answer one question?" Nav turned to Kate

"Were you and ET flirting when Campbell Fulton was on the ship?"

"Yes, just once. We were next to one of the HRIBS, ET was trying to cheer me up, and the only way he knows how is to flirt with me," Nav said wiping her eyes.

"She received a phone call, while I was talking to her," ET explained. "Her grandmother had a heart attack this morning. I tried to cheer her up; I said to Nav: 'if she looks and acts anything like you, she sure is beautiful and will survive, you both are strong and got the willpower to live,'" he finished.

"And I told him to stop flirting with me."

"I said well it true, and she said, It's not. And then I added, that she's not only beautiful but way better looking that Charge on a dress, she laughed, mission complete."

"Nav, you should tell the Captain about what happened."

"It's his word against mine."

"Actually, no. I recorded what happened Nav. I was watching and listening to the whole thing from when you told him to get out and that you were going to report him."

"X to the bridge," was heard over the PA system

"We'll talk about it later."

"Thanks, X."

"ET, you should leave. Nav, get some rest. I'll let Captain know that you are not feeling well."

"Thanks," she said before they left her alone.


	109. Chapter 109

Ch 109

"Sir?" Kate said when she reached the bridge to see Campbell next to Mike.

"X, where were you?" Mike frowned.

"I'll talk to you later, what going on?"

"Boarding. That's a suspicious boat," Kate turned to see the boat.

"Campbell Fulton wants to be there."

"Alright," she agreed before she called the boarding party. When she finished, she turned to see Campbell leaving the bridge. "Sir, Nav is not well."

"Is she ok, do I need to?"

"I'll tell you later," Kate said interrupting what Mike was going to say

"Alright."

"RO," Kate said giving him her phone. "There's a video recording on here, can you make copies of it, please?"

"X, it's not mine."

"RO, it's evidence. Make sure that the Captain gets a copy, and send one to Commander Marshal."

"X?" he was confused.

"Later," she said turning around and walking off the bridge.

Campbell, Kate, ET, Swain, Buffer, and Charge reached the boat and found the three men on board sick. Swain stood behind to check them while the other went below. There, they found another man along with death chicken.

"This is exactly what I was afraid it was," Campbell muttered

"You know what it is?"

"Bird flu. We've been contaminated."

"Let's head top side," Kate said. "Sir, we got four persons on board." She communicated Mike once the radio exchange was done. "One is almost dead; the others are sick. There are cages of chickens that are either dying or dead, sir."

"What are you saying, X?"

"This appears as a case of Bird flu, sir. Mr. Fulton believes we might be contaminated."

"How much time until we know?"

"Two hours for the first symptoms," Campbell answered.

"Alright, sit tight and let me know if anything changes."

"We will see sir, X ray eight two out."

With not much to do except wait, RO went down to the com room to download the video from Kate's phone. To check if the video was copied correctly, he pressed play, and once he started watching it, he couldn't stop. Then he saw the second recording and checked it out before he downloaded it too.

"Sir, can you come down to the com's room?" He said to the internal phone.

"There's something you should see."

"I'm on my way."

"RO? What is it?" Mike said entering the room a couple of minutes later.

"This, sir. X asked me to make copies of it, and send them too you and to NAVCOM," they watched the video silently, and RO saw Mike clenching his jaw tightly.

"Damn it! Kate should've told me!"

"There's more, sir," RO told him, Mike clenched his jaw again.

"Play it," he said between his teeth. RO brought up the second file and played it; it was the talk between Kate, Nav, and ET. "Have you send the copy to NAVCOM?"

"Not yet, sir."

"Don't do it until Nav and X have presented their reports."

"Yes, sir. Here's the copy, sir." He said presenting Mike with a USB drive.

"Thanks, RO."

After his chat with RO, Mike went in search of Nav. A long talk later, he returned to the bridge and spoke with Steve about the issue at hand. Once the two hours of waiting came up, Mike radioed Kate.

"Two men died, there was nothing Swain could do for them, sir. None of us have any symptoms." Kate told him, and he left out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Very well then, X. Fulton and Buffer will remain on the boat, the rest of you return to the Hammersley. Although, we are placing you in a six hours quarantine for the time being."

"Copy that, sir. Any chance of food and drinks package set on the back deck to be brought here for Buffer and Mr. Fulton?"

"Already waiting for you, X."

From the bridge, Mike kept an eye as the HRIB returned to the Hammersley and back to the boat. Before they finally got back. Once on board, the boarding team sat and relaxed with food and drinks until their quarantine was over.

"X," Kate radio crackled.

"Sir?"

"Can we talk in private?" Kate stood up and walked to a spot further away from the rest and got her headset on.

"It safe now."

"RO showed me the video recordings. You should've told me straight away."

"I couldn't, sir. Not with him on the bridge. Can you ask Bomber to check on Nav?"

"I spoke with Nav earlier, and Bomber is with her now. I also had a chat with Steve. So, the moment you get a chance to write your report, do so. Deliver it to RO, and he has instructions to send it and the recordings straight to Steve. Nav's already writing hers."

"All taken care of, I hear," she grinned.

"Sometimes I can beat you to it," He chuckled. "But seriously, how are you feeling?" Kate smiled hearing the concern in his voice.

"I'm good. Have you contacted Buffer?"

"Yes, he said three hours before we can see the boat."

"Ok, keep us up to date."

"Will do," Kate took the headset off and returned to her spot.

"X, is everything ok?" Swain asked

"Now, yes," she grinned seating next to him.

"That means something was wrong?" Kate chuckled.

"Campbell Fulton assaulted one of the crew members," she said quietly. "No, I won't say who it was. And yes, Mike does know about it; and has already spoken to the person and informed NAVCOM."

"I hope whoever it did make a complaint."

"It's up to the person," she shrugged.

Two hours later, the radio was off again as the team got orders to return to the boat since Buffer had missed his check-in.

Ten minutes earler. "Did you know that ET and Nav are sleeping together?" Campbell said to Buffer roughly ten minutes earlier.

"Shut up, Fulton. I'm not interested," Buffer groaned.

"Oh, I hit a nerve! You are in love with her, aren't you? Wait until I tell your Captain." Fulton continued grinning.

"I've said shut up! You don't know what you are talking about. As for Nav, I hope she does present her complaint against you."

After that exchange, Buffer went to the back of the boat to relieve himself and soon, he noticed the ship was turning away. Swearing he ran to the bridge to see Campbell turning it around.

"What are you doing?" he pushed Campbell out of the way before he corrected their position. Campbell used his distraction to pick something a hit him on the head.

"Yeah, but no one will know if you are both dead, right mate?"

Campbell turned the boat again before he dragged Buffer to the front and pushed him down a hole.

Buffer landed on a heavy metal container that was strung up by chains. But with the turn, he fell on the floor, and with a loud crack, the crate landed heavily over his legs.

Happy with his solution to his current problem, Campbell grinned and then, he heard a bang. The boat rocked, and he swore. He looked down to find that the ship had crashed against a rock and there was water pouring on it.

He huffed and started to think what he was going to say to the crew when they return. He could hear Nav trying to call buffer over the radio. He look at his watch then relies that Buffer miss his report in to the captain and Nav trying to contact Buffer. Then he heard a noise and look down the hole where buffer iss, seeing him coming to.

Inside the boat, Buffer groaned. His head pounded like it did when he had five guava mojos' too many. He heard water pouring and looked around to find a hole not far from where he was. He heard his radio crackling and Nav's voice somewhere near him.

"Nav, I need help," He managed to say.

"Buffer! What's wrong? We've been trying to contact you forever now!" Nav said concerned.

"Campbell Fulton. He knocked me out. I'm trapped below deck; water is entering the boat."

"What do you mean by trapped, Buffer?" Mike said

"A container trapped my legs. I guess he turned the boat again and we hit something," He groaned.

"Again?"

"Yes, he was returning the boat to the shore. I think he wants to destroy the evidence," he managed to inform them before he passed out.

"Buffer? Buffer, can you hear me?" Mike asked knowing that everyone was concerned now.

"X, we just heard from Buffer. He's trapped below deck; the boat hit a rock and is taking on water. Beware Campbell Fulton knocked Buffer out."

"Copy that, sir. ETA less than a minute" Kate said

They arrived at the boat, and everyone jumped in quickly searching for the passengers.

"Where's Buffer?" Kate asked Campbell when he spotted him.

"He's down below. We hit something, and he went to check it out. I heard something banging; I found him trapped but couldn't move him. I think he might be dead."

"X! I found Buffer!" ET called as he went down the hole.

"X," she turned to Swain and followed ET.

"He's lying," Swain whispered.

"I know, water is high, and Fulton pant is dry," Kate whispered back.

"He's alive," Swain grinned when he check on Buffer.

Kate called Mike and explained everything while the other tried to free Buffer's legs. Over the next two hours, they were still working, and by then, they were running out of time. Kate was keeping Buffer's head above water when Mike showed up.

"How is he?"

"Still unconscious."

"How are you holding up?"

"I'm good. I'm trying to figure out a way to get this container from him," Mike held onto Kate's hand.

"Swain said he might have to."

"Don't say it, Mike. We both know that Buffer would rather die."

"I know," the boat shook, and more water entered just as Swain came down.

"Sir, we are out of time."

"I know," Swain placed a mask over Buffer's face and opened the oxygen and gave one to Kate.

"That's it!" She shouted.

"What?" Mike asked

"Get all the life vests, if we can put them under the container, and pull the cords at once."

"They will blow," Swain said

"Yes, but that will be enough to get Buffer out. Sir?"

"It's worth to try," Swain agreed.

A few minutes later, Buffer's head was under water. Kate moved to place the life vests in different places around Buffer's legs and then she came up. Giving the thumbs up, everyone pulled the tags, and the jackets inflated slowly. The container moved a little.

"Now!"

Swain and Mike pulled Buffer and soon he was free and safe. After picking the vest and deflating them, Kate grabbed them all and rushed up. With all the people free and things pulled back to the HRIB, they jumped back to the HRIBs and returned to the Hammersley.

"How is he?" Kate asked Mike who was leaving the wardroom.

"I'm not sure, both legs are broken, and he might have a skull fracture."

"Have you spoken to Commander Marshal?"

"Yes. He's waiting for your report about the situation between Nav and Campbell Fulton. He will be contacting Fulton superiors."

"Then I'll better hurry up and finish it."

"How are you coping?" he said stopping her from leaving.

"I'm ok. I'm apprehensive about Buffer."

"We both know he is tough," Kate smiled

"That he is," she grinned before she walked away.


	110. Chapter 110

Ch 110

Three hours later, Steve was finishing Kate's report when someone knocked his door. With a frown, he allowed him to come in.

"How can I help you?" He asked once the man was standing inside his office.

"Are you Commander Marshal?"

"Yes."

"I'm Jack Dodds. You called me about Campbell Fulton?"

"Yes. Please take a seat, Mr. Dodds. Excellent timing, by the way, I just finished reading Lieutenant McGregor's report about what she saw happening. I haven't seen the video yet, but we might as well watch it together."

"Please, I still can't believe he would do that. He's one of my best employees," he sighed. Steve turned the monitor towards him and pressed play. Once the video ended, Jack Dodds was pale and shocked. "I had no idea. Is the woman presenting a formal complaint?"

"Yes. She already has," Steve told him passing him a folder. "That's her complaint and copy of her report of the situation. Now on charges, we might need to wait until Petty Officer Tomaszewski regains consciousness."

"What do you mean?" Steve sighed and played the recording between Nav, Mike, and Buffer. "Oh, my! Did he try to kill a Petty Officer? Any news on him?"

"They are returning at top speed. The two medics are doing the best they can for the Petty Officer. Their ETA is half an hour now."

"Thanks for telling me, Commander."

"Can you tell me what's going to happen to Mr. Fulton?" commander Marshal asked.

"With this report and the video, he's facing instant dismissal for sexual harassment and assault of two Navy Officers. Now for legal charges, those will be up to both victims. Well, I do hope the Petty Officer fares well."

"We all do, sir," Steve told him as the shook hands.

The Hammersley reached port and Swain, and ET carried Buffer off the ship, Bomber was behind them holding IV line. They took him in the ambulance and Swain got in. Bomber gave him the IV bag before she stepped away and closed the door. The ambulance left just as Steve's car stopped and Jack Dodds car pulled up behind the navy car. They both got out of the car just as Mike walk over to Steve.

"Mike."

"Steve."

"Commander Mike Flynn," Steve said. "This is Chief of Animal Control Office, Jack Dodds." Jack stop next to Steve.

"Sir," Mike said as they shook hands

"Commander, I've read Lieutenants McGregor, and Caetano reports. I also saw the footage, and I'm deeply sorry for you and your crew have gone through."

"Thank you, sir. Although you shouldn't be apologizing, it was not of your doing, sir."

"I'm apologizing on behalf of the Animal Control Officer. What Campbell Fulton did was embarrassing for all and completely uncalled."

"Yes, it was, sir," Mike said. Charge and Spider accompanied Campbell Fulton off the Hammersley and over to them.

"Campbell Fulton," Dodds said. "Get in the car, now. You have a lot of explaining to do."

"Yes, sir."

"I'll let you know what's going to happen to Campbell Fulton as an Animal Control Officer, Commander Marshal." They shook hands, before turning to Mike to shake his hand.

"I hope your crewmate will be ok."

"Thank you, we hope so too," He turned around and walked towards his car.

"Mike, without Buffer. The Hammersley is a ship stopper until I can find a replacement."

"I understand. And knowing my crew, they will be all heading to the hospital to check on Buffer."

"Then, all leave them to do so. I'll let you know as soon as I find someone."

"Thanks, Steve." Mike walked up towards his waiting crew. "Let's get things sorted out, before going to the hospital."

An hour later, the whole crew entered the hospital. Swain saw them and walked over to them.

"Any news, Swain?" Mike asked

"They've done x-rays on both of legs, as presumed they are broke. They also went for a CT, and it shows a fracture on the back of his head and some swelling on the brain. The doctor said he was amazed that Buffer could speak at all when Nav contacted him. They are putting him in an induced coma for a few days to try and lower the brain swelling, the amount of time is still unknown. Now, his legs he won't be too happy, but he's facing a couple of months off legs and physic therapy."

"Has his family been contacted?" Kate asked

"Yes, they have. They will be here within the next two hours."

"Can we see him?" ET asked

"It's family only for now. They have my phone number, and they will call me as soon as visits are allowed."

"Thanks, Swain," Mike said

"We might as well head back," Charge said

"About that, until Commander Marshall finds a replacement we are all on shore leave," Mike announced before each went on their way.

A week later, they found Buffer's temporary replacement and the Hammersley crew had a crash sail. The officer saw someone on the wharf and walked up to it.

"Excuse me; I'm looking for Commander Flynn?" He said, and Kate turned around with a grin. "Lieutenant McGregor?" he said in shock. Kate looked at the tall, muscular man in front of her and frowned.

"Do I know you, Petty Officer?" She asked. He smiled brightly.

"Sorry, ma'am. Petty Officer Kirk Turner. Kitt with two 'T's. We served together on HMAS Anzac? I was a leader; I was promoted last year."

"Ah, now I remember you," she smiled.

"So, this is the famous the Hammersley I've heard so much about?" he said looking at the boat

"It would depend on what you heard Kitt," Kate grinned.

"I've heard the Hammersley crew managed to take down a terrorist cell last year."

"Yes, that's true."

"X," Mike called, and she turned to see him walking onto the Wharf.

"Commander Flynn, this is Petty Officer Kirk 'Kitt' Turner. Buffer's temporary replacement."

"Sir," they saluted each other

"Kitt, welcome aboard the Hammersley."

"Thank you, sir. I've heard so much about you, sir. Mighty Mike Flynn and his cow boy antics." Kitt grinned as Kate tried not to laugh.

"Rumors are not always true, Kitt," Mike pointed.

"Lieutenant McGregor has confirmed that the Hammersley crew did take down a terrorist threat, sir." He grinned. "But there's not a week that goes without your name or Lieutenant McGregor's are mentioned, sir."

"Where were you stationed before coming here?" Kate asked with an amused frown.

"I was at the Fleet Command in Canberra, ma'am. From the way the news about you two get there, it seems someone at NAVCOM likes to keep the top brass informed about you and the Hammersley."

"Yes, we are aware," Mike said knowing the someone was no other than Steve Marshal.

"Spider," Kate called as he walked down to the pier.

"Yes, X?"

"This is Kitt; he will be Buffer's temporary replacement. Can you show him the accommodations?"

"Yes, ma'am. Kitt, if you will follow me, sir."

"Thank you, Spider. Sir, X," he followed Spider onto the Hammersley.

"I've noticed you two talking and smiling?"

"Jealous, Mike?"

"Kate, I trust you. It's him in whom I don't trust."

"Relax, Mike. We served together on HMAS Anzac; he was promoted last year."

"Last year."

"Yes, I know. He has big boots to fill. Give him time; he wasn't one of the crew members that ended up with toothbrush duties; he does take his job seriously."

"We shall see."


	111. Chapter 111

Ch 111

An hour later the Hammersley's left port to take supplies to Samaru island, as the start of their week patrol. Back in Cairns, Patrick and Michele took the kids to the hospital after Steve had called them to announce that Pete's family agreed with the visits from the Hammersley crew and their families.

At the hospital, they stopped the Doctor that was leaving Buffer's room to ask him about the situation. Emma managed to open the door and walk into the room, and standing on a chair she checked it was, in fact, her uncle in bed. The girl beamed at him, and she found a way to climb into his bed and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Get better, Uncle Pete," she said seriously before she laid with her head on his shoulder. Soon, Emma heard a noise and sat up looking at Pete; he barely opened his eyes letting out a groan. "Did I hurt you, Uncle Pete?" She asked pouting.

"Emma," he grinned.

"Did I hurt you?"

"No, sweetie. It's my head what's hurting." He raised his arm to touch the back of his head and felt the bandage, before lowering his hand again.

"I thought I hurt you," Pete saw that Emma was about to cry.

"No, you didn't hurt me. Don't cry, come here, I enjoy your cuddle," he said smiling. Emma laid down again

"I'm happy you're awake, Uncle Pete. Everyone was worried about you."

"Everyone?" She nodded.

"Mum… dad… Auntie Nav," she started quoting all the names she could remember. "They were worried because you didn't wake up. I'm happy you are awake."

"I'm happy I am awake, Emma."

The moment the Hammersley was under cell coverage, Kate's phone rang.

"Hi mum," Kate said after checking the caller id.

"Mummy!"

"Emma? Are you ok?" She turned to Mike who was looking at her

"Yes, can I share something with the crew on the... the," she trailed.

"PA system," Kate heard Michele said

"Yeah, that."

"Ok…" She grabbed the mic and turned the system. "This is X speaking. Emma's on the phone and wants to share something with you all. Go ahead, Emma." Kate said when the phone was on speakers.

"Uncle Pete's awake!" She shouted, and there was a loud cheer around the boat. "The Doctor wanted to get me off Uncle Pete's bed, so I kicked him. He tried again, so I punched him and then when he picked me out I kicked him in the nuts, grandad told me that I should kick them there if they were trying to do bad things," she said barely taking time to breathe. "It worked! He let me go, and I went back to cuddle with Uncle Pete because he loves my cuddles. He told me that I should tell you that he's awake and he says hi. And, what else grandma?"

"Everything points that he's going to get better," Michele said

"Yeah that! There was more, grandma…"

"Yes, let me." There was a shuffling noise. "Before Emma and I had to leave the room for him to get rechecked, he asked to pass a message to ET and Spider. He said no jokes on his temporary replacement or else, something about twelve hours of training for six days. He said you'd know what he meant."

"Thanks, mum. Emma, the crew, is happy with the news. We've all been worried about Buffer, hang on Mike want to say something."

"Emma, sweetie?"

"Yes, daddy?"

"I'm...we," he looked at Kate, "are proud of you for trying to defend yourself."

"Thanks, daddy! Uncle Pete has been teaching MJ, David, Adam, Dave, and Alex on how to..."

"Protect," Mike said

"Yeah, protect ourselves."

"That's good, Emma. We have to go now; we will be docking soon."

"You are home!" she squealed.

"Not yet, in an hour or so."

"Grandma! Can we go and see daddy ship come in, please?"

"Yes, we will be there," Michele said

"Alright see you soon, love you."

"Love you, daddy. Love you, mummy." Then Kate hung up.

"Now, here this is the Captain speaking. I know you've heard it all and I know you all want to see Buffer. Give him a few days of peace before you all visit him. Kate."

"Now here this, OX speaking, if I find out that you are close to Buffer's room in the next forty-eight hours, I will start giving cleaning duties, those toilets are in need of one."

"For his sake, and yours," Mike said, "just wait a couple of days and enjoy your shore leave, that is all." Then he put the mic back and walked back to his seat. "Swain, now you know who was behind the lessons for our sons."

"I know, sir. He even got them into karate classes to help them boost their self-esteem since I'm hardly home. They've been helping Sally out as well which is good."

When the Hammersley docked, everyone saw Mike and Kate family on the dock. The moment Kate walked outside they heard Emma calling her.

"Come on board," Kate said.

Emma ran up on to the gangway saluting. David and MJ followed their big sister. They knew the Hammersley as well as they knew their homes, so they found their way into Mike and Kate arms easily.

"I missed you, mummy, daddy," the kids repeated to them

"We missed you too," Mike said. Emma turned around and found ET and Spider talking, she frowned.

"I hope you didn't play jokes Uncle Josh, Uncle Billy," Emma said with her hands on her hips

"Ah," they both said

"Spider, ET, what did you do?" Kate asked.

"Spider! ET!" they heard Kitt yelling. When he found them at the bridge, they easily noticed what they had done. Kitt's hair was now red.

"Uncle Billy. Uncle Josh," Emma said wiggling her finger at them, so they crouched down. "You both are in trouble with Uncle Pete when he gets better and," she whacked the side of their heads at once, making them knock their heads together and lose their balance falling to the floor. She shook her head at them before turning around and walk over to Mike and Kate

"Right you two, you are on gut watch while on shore leave for the next five days. And I want every bathroom and toilets clean by the time we are back. Also, you will have to pay for the dye remover. Understood?"

"Yes, X." They both said

"You are dismissed," they walked out of the bridge.

"That wasn't necessary, X. It's not the first-time crew members play a prank on me, and I'm pretty sure I won't be the last."

"You might be right, Kitt. But those two should've known better by now."

"Yes, ma'am. X? Who are these children?"

"Petty officer Kirk Turner, Kitt I would like you to meet Emma, MJ, and David Flynn. They are Mike and my kids," He was in shock

"You two are married? Does the fleet command know this, sir?"

"Yes, they do Kitt. We can explain you everything on the next patrol," Kate said. He nodded and crouched to the kids' level.

"Hello Emma, MJ, David, you can call me Kirk."

"I don't know you," Emma said

"I'm...Buffer temporary replacement. I'll be here until he's better."

"Ok...hi, Kirk."

"I've heard what you said and did to the doctor, your mum and dad are proud of you."

"They are," she said smiling.

"Sir. X. If Emma joins the Navy and one day she's Captain of this boat, I would feel sorry for the crew members under her." Kirk said as he stood up.

"Thank you, Kirk. We still don't know what she's going to do when she grows up."

"I know that, X. But boy, if she did, she would be the combo of Mighty Mike and Perfect Princess and that alone means she will be a force to reckon," everyone laughed.

"That she is," Mike nodded.

A few days later, the Flynn's went to visit Buffer. They followed Emma's lead to the room, and she pushed the door opened, smiling brightly when she saw him sitting up in bed with a nurse taking his blood pressure. He smiled when he saw them.

"Everything's normal, sir. Is there anything I can get you?"

"Yes, can you bring that chair close to the bed? I've got a visitor," the nurse turned around and looked down to see Emma.

"Hello," the nurse grinned moving the chair close to the bed.

"Hi, is uncle Pete ok?" the nurse smiled.

"Yes, he is." Once the chair was in place, Emma got up and jumped into bed, moving closer to Pete for a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"How did you get here Emma?"

"Mummy and daddy," she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Do they know what room I'm in?" He asked, and the door was opened.

"I'll leave you with your visitors."

"Thanks," Pete said to the nurse. "Sir, X. I was wondering when you were going to drop." He said when the nurse walk out of the room.

"We've decided to wait for a few days knowing the crew would be visiting you."

"Yeah! They all came. Charge told me what happened on the bridge," Mike and Kate sat down with the boys on their laps while Emma remained cuddling with Pete. "Emma," she looked up at Pete, he raised his hand with the palm facing her, smiling as she hit his palm with her own. "Great head buck, Emma! Charge told me what you did," Emma grinned

"Are Uncle Josh and Uncle Billy still in trouble?"

"Yes, they are." He smiled kissing the top of her head.

"Charge recorded what happened and showed me."

"We noticed he took his phone out, we thought it was to take photos," Mike said

They spent two hours talking to Buffer. Emma, David, and MJ got distracted drawing on Buffer's casts that were already covered with signatures from the crew.

"Sir, any word about Campbell Fulton?"

"Yes, he lost his job."

"Good. Nav said she wasn't going to press charges since he lost his job."

"You've spoken to her?" Kate asked

"This morning, she brought this basket with her," he said putting his hand on a big basket of fruit. "The guys got me these," he opened the drawer, and it was filled with bottles. He grabbed one and passed it to them. They laughed, the bottle contained a pinkish juice marked as "Guava Non-Mojo."

"Is that all there is in the draw?" Kate asked

"And in the bottom Cabinet, they brought a whole box."

"That's a bit mean," Mike said.

"Yup, I've said to them that as soon as I get the all clear and back on the Hammersley, they would have to buy me guava mojo drinks for every bottle they brought me."

"I hope not all in one night," Kate chuckled.

"I've never thought of that."

Once they were ready to leave, Emma gave Pete a hug and kiss on his cheek before Mike lifted her off the bed and put her on the floor. They waved walking away and leaving him to have some more rest before his dinner arrived.


	112. Chapter 112

Ch 112

Two weeks after they've left for a month patrol, Kate managed to check her emails finally. She smiled when she saw one of Buffer.

'X, thank you so much for loaning me your laptop, you didn't have to, but I owe you one.

PS: The games were pretty neat.'

After that, she read one from Hannah just as Mike entered the room.

"X?"

"Come in and close the door, I've received an e-mail from Hannah. You are got going to believe what Emma did to Buffer!" Mike frowned and closed the door behind him and sat down on the second chair.

'Kate, you are not going to believe what Emma did to Pete! I took them to visit him at the hospital, and I had to find a visitor loo finding one on the next floor down. When I returned, I got in to find your daughter holding a bottle of nail polish, and she had painted Pete's nails while he was sleeping. Should I mention it was a pink "the girls are out" color?

Anyhow, he was out from some meds, and I went through my purse searching for nail polish remover, with surprisingly I didn't have. I took pictures for you of your daughter's masterpiece.

When the nurse entered, she grinned when she saw Emma's state and Buffer's fingernails. Thankfully she did have something to remove it! But, she barely left the room to search it when Pete woke up and smiled when he saw Emma.

With all the fuzz, she felt guilty and started crying and pointed him to his hands. He looked at them and laughed and embraced her. He told her that pink wasn't his color and made Emma giggle. He did tell me that if the guys on the Hammersley find out about this, he wouldn't be happy. So, please, don't mention it to anyone but Mike.

You'll think that's all but there's more. The nurse came back, and she was finishing with his hands when the Doctor entered the room and pulled the sheet to check his legs, and we all found out that Emma had also managed to paint his toenails! They chuckled as the Doctor asked him to wriggle his toes and he said, after we explained what happened, that's not every day he had seen something like that happening to a patient.'

When Mike finished reading, Kate clicked the photos.

"Poor Buffer!" Mike said laughing

"Yeah, I don't think Emma will try that again." They laughed at the pictures,

"Well, he does need the cheer up, and Emma sure knows how to make him happy. And he always sees the funny side of things, especially if they come from Emma," Kate said

"True" Kate replied to Hannah before turning to Mike.

"Should I tell Buffer now or wait until we return?"

"Wait"

"Ok."

"I'll leave you to your e-mails, Kate."

"Thanks," she said as he turned away and left her alone in the room.

Once the month was over, Buffer was playing a game on Kate's laptop when he heard voices coming towards his room. He recognized them quickly and closed the computer as the crew walked to see him.

"So, Buffer, are the nurses taking good care of you?" Spider asked while grinning

"Yes, they are. How was your patrol?" He asked, and they started talking until the crew left to go to the pub.

The next day, Mike and Kate walked into Buffer's room to see him getting out of the wheelchair and back into bed before the nurse pushed the wheelchair out of the room.

"Hi, Buffer; how are you feeling?" Mike asked as they sat down.

"Getting stronger, sir. X, I read your e-mail about what Emma did," Kate grinned

"Well, pink surely doesn't suit you." Mike said grinning

"Gee, thanks! I know Emma means well, but from now on, I'll ask any lady to take their bag with her before leaving me alone with Emma." He said making all of them chuckled.

The next day, the Hammersley's left for two weeks. Their first stop was Samaru island to drop off the SAS. Ten days later, RO walked up the steps to the bridge to find Mike.

"Sir, new orders from NAVCOM."

Mike looked at the orders, then to RO who walked to the radio. Kate joined Mike and read the change of plans.

"You are kidding."

"I'm afraid not."

"ET, turn one two zero."

"One two zero," he said. Soon they started turning.

"Sir? We are heading to Samaru island," Nav said as she noticed their direction.

"That's correct. We are going to pick up the SAS."

"Great, why us, sir? We are not a boat taxi," Charge complained.

"Orders are orders, guys. Trust me I don't like this either. X how long before we reach Samaru islands?"

"Two hours, sir."

"Sir, by the time we get back to port tomorrow we will need to refuel. Then leave again, for three days. That's a waste of fuel," Charge said.

"RO can you get me NAVCOM on the sat phone?"

"Yes, sir." Few seconds later

"Sir? Commander Marshal," RO said passing him the sat phone.

"Steve, it's Mike."

"Mike. did you get new orders?"

"Yes, we did. Can you tell me why we are the ones picking them up?"

"You are the closest asset, and you all have dealt with the SAS before. Plus, Captain Roff needs you and your crew help, they uncovered a large supply of weapons and found some mercenaries while there. They asked for back up to help move the weapons on to the Hammersley."

"You think their findings are connected to Ray Walsmen," Mike affirmed.

"We don't know, Mike. All I know is that the order came from high above. While there, take photos of the mercenaries so they can be identified."

"Alright, Steve."

"Good luck and fair winds."

"X, I'll be leading the shore party," Mike said lowering the phone.

"I can handle the SAS...sir"

"There's more to it, X. They've come across mercenaries and weapons. They asked for backup, and the fleet command wants that help to be us. We should bring the weapons back and take pictures to try and id these people."

"You mentioned Ray Walsmen?"

"I did. They don't know if there's a connection."

"But you think there is."

"Yes, you would be in charge while..."

"I know," Kate said while they looked at each other.

Once they arrived at Samaru Island, the shore party reached the beach and part of the SAS crew appeared.

"This way," one said walking towards the bushes. They walked for a few minutes until they stopped where the whole team was.

"Mike."

"Jim, what's the situation?"

"There are at least twenty men, two vans and a truck full of ammo and weapons. I managed to get into the back of the truck to see what they got. There's enough ammo, guns, and grenades to supply a small army."

"Ok, let's go. I'll take it from here."

"Mike, there's one more thing; there's a kid, he was kidnaped, and we have to get him back."

"Why?"

"He was just about to tell me where he got the gun he tried to sell me when we were on the village. He told me there were more guns like that and then, a van appeared and knocked me out."

"Alright, let's go."

They all headed to the camp while Mike and Jim talked some more about what Jim saw. On the way, Jim told Mike and his crew that there where grenade traps. They disabled them and collected the grenades.

"These might come in handy," he said as he gave one to each of his men.

As they reached the camp, RO started taking photos of the men, while Mike and Jim murmured about how to approach them.

"We should use the grenades as a diversion. That will send them over that area, and we can use that to get the boy. Jim, you can go and pick him, since he knows you and meet with RO by that fallen tree. Give the kid to him, and RO will take him to safety." Jim nodded. "RO, take the boy to the Hammersley and tell x that we need backup."

"Yes, sir."

"Jim. After that, meet us at the second HRIB. I'll take two of your men, along with Kitt and Charge. We will go for the truck. As for the rest, cover us as we move and divert them away from the truck. We will meet at midnight at the drop-off point; understood?"

"Yes, sir."

"Jim, pick the men that will be going with me."

"Wilson, Jones," he pointed.

"Yes, sir." They said at once.

"Alright, let's do this!"

Mike's group started moving; they reached the other side of the camp. They quickly placed the grenades under the van, while Charge did the same under a car that was close to it. With the grenades set for maximum chaos, Charge waited for Mike's signal to cut the break. After a nod, they both worked on cutting brakes and rushing themselves out of the vehicles and out to cover.

"Get ready!" Mike radioed the group as they saw the vehicles moving slowly towards the grenades. A few seconds later, there was a loud explosion.

"Now!" Mike ordered.

They ran out of their hiding spots and into the truck that contained the guns and ammo. Charge went for the driving seat while the others jumped in. They moved and the second explosion went off; as they speeded down towards the beach. Some men opened fire towards the truck, and Kitt threw his two grenades towards them effectively blocking their path.

On the other side, Jim ran towards the tent the moment the first explosion happened. The boy was inside, legs and hands tied together. He huffed before he explained what he was about to do. He picked the boy in a fireman's lift before he ran away throwing his grenade over to some drums he saw when approaching before. He picked up his pace, and they barely stepped the edge of the clearing when the grenade hit the drums, and the fourth explosion happened.

RO saw them, and Jim yelled at him to show the way, they rushed towards the HRIBS and as soon as the boy was inside Jim turned away. Spike followed RO's command and sped back towards the Hammersley. Jim jumped into the second HRIBS and quickly positioned it on the secondary beach were Mike was going to drop the truck.

RO reached the boat with the boy in tow and Kate assessed him quickly while RO delivered the news. Kate promptly gave orders to move the Hammersley before she kneeled in front of the boy.

"Hi, I'm Kate. This is Bec, can you go with her? She will clean your wounds," Kate smiled pointing him towards Bomber. The boy looked from one woman to the second before he nodded.

"Come this way," Bomber said extending her hand and taking him inside.

"Bomber, get him something to eat and drink."

"Yes, ma'am."

"I have the pictures," RO said as Bomber took the kid away. And passing her the camera.

"Good! Go and see if you can match names to those faces."

"Yes, ma'am!"

By the island, Charge had to slow down due to the awful road, but they reached the beach in ten minutes, and by then the two HRIBS were waiting for them. He parked the truck with the back towards the shore as the ships got closer and quickly the officers joined forces to form a chain and shoved one box after another on the first HRIB.

With there was no way to place anything else inside but the driver they moved back and the HRIB made its way to the Hammersley that now was in close range. Once the HRIB was out of the way, the second one took its place, and they repeated the process.

On the Hammersley, the crew helped unload the cargo in the same fashion, and once it was on board, someone took pictures of the contents and marking of the crates. They repeated the process until the truck was empty.

By then, Charge moved the truck towards the forest to hide it when gunfire was heard. He jumped off the truck and ran back to the beach.

"Go! Go! Go!" He yelled, and he saw the men by the beach running into the HRIB. He barely entered the vessel when Spike turned it on and sped away.

Once on the safety of the Hammersley, they turned away with direction to Cairns. With things handled, Mike went for a shower, and he was still on it when he heard his door open.

"Mike?" he pulled the curtain.

"X, you know the rules," he said carrying on with his shower. And missing her rolling eyes.

"I know, but there's nothing there I haven't seen." He chuckled. "I've spoken RO; he believes the gun Jim was telling you about was from one box which where one has gone missing. I've talked with the kid, Saka, and he confirmed RO's suspicions."

"Everything is accounted?"

"Yes, I also spoke to Commander Marshal," Mike turned the shower off and pulled back the curtain to get a towel.

"He received RO's e-mail, he is going to try to find from where they came. He said excellent job."

"Anything else?"

"Yes, Saka also mentioned the leader talking on a sat phone about half an hour before the explosion. He said the person on the other side was called Massita Balanbaan."

"And?"

"The leader thanked him for the weapons and wished the best for November." Mike frowned.

"November?" he asked toweling his hair.

"Yes. Mike, the Samaru election's will be held in November." The phone rung at his cabin and Kate walked away pressing the speaker.

"Lieutenant McGregor."

"Lieutenant, why are you answering Mike's phone?" Kate turned to Mike who now was standing by the threshold.

"I was filling him on the news, sir."

"Steve, what can I do for you?" Mike said as someone knocked on the door.

Kate answered it and grabbed the papers RO was presenting her before she thanked him and closed the door again.

"I've figured out where the crates are coming from the info your RO emailed," Steve continued oblivious to the exchange going on in the cabin.

"They were stolen from the army," he announced and Mike chuckled

"Any idea if this is all that was stolen?"

"What you got on board is only half of their missing crates. We are still looking for info about the explosives."

"I'll bet the army will be happy to have their crates back."

"Yes, they are pretty embarrassed that the Navy helped them retrieve half of their stolen property." Mike and Kate exchanged a grin. "Now, the fleet command sends their congratulation on a job well done, and they are looking forth to your report Mike."

"I bet they are, Steve."

"The congratulations also come from the Army top brass, Mike."

"Well, Steve, from what I was told, Kate did an excellent job and the way she's going she should be promoted in a year or two,"Kate's eyes widened.

"That's correct, Mike. See you both when you return to Cairns."

"Commander Marshal," Kate said once she managed to shake herself.

"Lieutenant, you are still there?"

"Yes, sir. I'm sorry for butting in, can you get information on Massita Balanbaan?"

"Any reason why, Lieutenant?"

"The boy Captain Roff saved said that the leader of the mercenaries was talking to him on a sat phone. The leader thanked him for the cargo and wished him the best for November, sir."

"Hang on; the name does ring a bell. Yes, he's one of the Samaru presidential candidates, and he was the Minister of Mining."

"Why would he give mercenaries stolen army weapons?" Mike wondered out loud.

"I don't know, Mike; it is a good question. I'll make some calls and get back to you fair winds." Then they hung up.

"You think that there's a connection between Massita Balanbaan and Ray Walsmen?" Kate asked as soon as the call was off.

"Yes, I do."

"Mike, I have a few contacts in the mining industry. Maybe they can help?"

"It's worth a try," Mike said. "Use my phone."

"I'll need your laptop too," she said taking a seat on his desk while he finished getting dressed.

Kate started the calls while Mike went in search of something to eat and drink.


	113. Chapter 113

Ch 113

An hour later, the ship stopped to leave Saka on land and Kate joined Mike on the bridge smiling, she waited until he acknowledged her.

"Hang on, Steve;" he said to the sat phone. "Kate is doing her grinning. Something to share, X?"

"Yes, sir! This will make your day. I've found through my contacts that if Massita Balanbaan becomes President; he will give Ray Walsmen permission to mine on the island."

"Ah, they know each other"

"Yes, I also found out why Ray Walsmen is so interested in mining there."

"Really, why?"

"Uranium," everyone was surprised by Kate's word.

"Uranium? Are you sure?"

"Yes, one of my contacts e-mailed me this. Commander Marshal, I forwarded a copy."

"I bring up my e-mail now." He said on the phone; Mike passed her the phone.

"Sir, it's Lieutenant McGregor. Check the fourth picture."

"Okay. What am I seeing?"

"The yellow area is the uranium."

"My, that will be worth billions of dollars on the black market," Steve said.

"Yes, sir. And from what's been happening in the past few months and this; well, everything points to something big happening soon, sir."

"Lieutenant, I think you and Mike are onto something, I'll let the Fleet Command know about this, fair winds, again."

"Good work, Kate!" Mike said smiling at her.

The next morning, the Hammersley was back in port. Army and Navy worked together to carry the crates out of the Hammersley. Steve and an army general were on the wharf talking while watching the boxes being unloaded and taken on the back of an Army truck.

"Steve," Mike greeted.

"Mike. General Thomas, this is the Captain of the Hammersley, Commander Mike Flynn."

"Sir," Mike said as they exchanged a salute.

"Commander, Commander Marshal filled me on your doing on getting these back to us."

"It was teamwork, sir."

"Spider! ET!" They heard coming from the Hammersley. "Stop clowning around with those boxes! I can happily assign you to toothbrush duties for the rest of the year!" Steve chuckled as he recognized Kate's voice.

"Sorry, ma'am! No fooling around, ma'am!" They yelled back.

"Who is the woman, Commander?" The General asked.

"Lieutenant Kate McGregor. My XO, she knows exactly how to make sure the crew doesn't step out of line." Mike grinned.

Mike returned to the Hammersley when the Army truck, Steve, and the General left and went straight to the mic.

"This is the Captain speaking since we returned three days earlier and with such success, Commander Marshal has granted everyone extra three days shore leave. X will have new rosters up on the board in..." he looked at Kate

"Half an hour," she said

"Half an hour. Enjoy your shore leave that is all."

"I'll go and start working on the roster," she said walking away.

Soon, the Flynn's where out of NAVCOM after presenting their reports and out to their home. They took the rest of the day to spend it on the bed. When they were thoroughly sated, they showered and picked their kids before they head to the bar. They were surprised when Chefo and his wife showed up.

"Chefo, mate! You've been a busy boy, why didn't you tell us?" ET said patting Chefo on the back as the guys laugh.

"I just wanted to see the looks on your faces," he said caressing his wife very pregnant stomach.

"Well, congrats! Have you been to see Buffer?" Charge asked

"Yeah, we did last week. He warned me off, apparently now Jen is under his protection too," they all laughed.

"Pete said that I should call him if he misbehaves. And then went on trying to find out if we are having boy or girl." Jen said making them laugh once more.

"So, do you?" Spider asked

"It's going to be a surprise." Chefo grinned.

"Uncle Pete!" Emma yelled, getting out of her chair and running into the bar.

The whole group turned to see Pete picking Emma for a hug and kiss before he grabbed his drink with one hand and Emma's hand on the other one.

"Buffer, mate! When did you get out of the hospital?" Swain wondered

"Yesterday," he answered lowering his drink and sitting with Emma on his lap.

"And when are you returning?" Charge asked

"Do you miss me that much, Charge?" He joked.

"We all do, mate!" ET said

"Hopefully I'll get the all clear from the doctors when you return from your next patrol."

"That's great, mate," Swain said.

They were all distracted talking when Emma jumped out of Buffer's lap and followed Spider and Charge to the bar.

"Guava mojo!" Emma yelled out when they came out of the bar holding a tray each. Everyone jumped on their seats and chuckled when they saw Charge shook his head.

"You beat me to it!" Charge grinned at her. They exchanged a look, and Emma nodded and counted with her fingers.

"Guava mojo!" they both said when her third finger went up, and everyone cheered. The trays were lowered, and everyone got a drink. After a while, all the families took their kids home.

Eight glorious days of leave later, they left for a three-week patrol.

"It's not funny, Bomber!" They heard Spider's whine a few days into their patrol when Bomber exploded in a laugh.

"Kitt's revenge?" she asked. "Oh my gosh, where is ET?" Bomber asked as ET walked the steps. Nav laughed when she saw ET with red hair.

"It serves you both right after what you did," Nav pointed.

"We know."

Bomber got her phone out and took a photo of Spider and ET and sent a copy to all the crew and Buffer. Kate turned to Mike and found him grinning. She shook her head before turning to look out to sea. Charge walked up by then and laughed when he saw Spider and ET with red hair.

"Kitt got you two back?" They rolled their eyes at Charge.

"Mayday! Mayday! This is the Red Velvet," everyone laughed, except for Spider and ET. RO answered the mayday barely containing his laugh.

Buffer got a notification on his email and frowned. He opened the mail from Bomber trying to figure out what did she meant with 'bad hair day.' He opened the image and saw a picture of Spider and Buffer and laughed.

"That should teach them a lesson," he said smiling.

Weeks later, Buffer was on the pier when he saw the Hammersley come into port. The crew walked to great him.

"Pete, mate! It's good to see you," Kitt said to Buffer.

"You too, Kirk. I saw your handy work," he grinned before they exchanged a hug.

"You two know each other?" Swain asked when he saw the exchange.

"Since joining the Navy, Swain," Buffer said.

"Pete told me a bit about the crew; he warned me about ET and Spider. After he heard what happened, he told me that revenge could be sweet. And you saw the result," Kitt grinned.

"At least it only lasted for a week," Spider muttered.

"It serves you right, Spider. Now, when we leave for our next patrol both you and ET will have exercises drills with me for twelve hours for six days. I'm pretty sure I'll get permission for the Captain and X," Buffer said as he looked at ET and Spider.

"Pete, are you going to the pub? The crew wants to shout me drinks," Kitt said.

"Sure, I'll be there."

Leave this time was short, and barely three days after touching port, they were back to the sea. This time, they welcomed Buffer aboard. While on patrol, Buffer got the junior crew on training exercises, in groups that worked for three hours each. ET and Spider found in dismay that he had placed them in all four groups. Buffer got away with two days of that before they were busy with work.

Back in Colorado Springs, Sam picked up a letter from the pile and put the others back in the hiding spot. She walked to find Jack who was seating in the living room.

"Hey, what have you got there?"

"I think we should do it tonight," she said giving him the letter.

"Alright, I'll do it."

"Jack," she said in a warning tone.

"It's ok," he stood up and kissed her.

"I'll wait up for you , so don't be late." He nodded and winked at her.

Soon, he was landing the ship on a safe spot, and since it was nighttime, it was reasonably easy to find one. He walked the distance that separated him from the building and went up to the third floor. With a crack of his knee, he slid the envelope under the door and walked towards the stairwell.

'Good timing' he thought as he heard the sound of the elevator stopping on that floor.


	114. Chapter 114

Ch 114

Buffer walked down to his apartment, he had the night off, but he had to report back at eight am. He opened the door and saw the envelope.

Groaning he picked it up and closed the door behind him and walking to the kitchen, he opened the letter and took it out. He sat down as he read the letter and sighed. He knew what he needed to do and went straight to do start it by making some calls.

The next morning, Buffer walked into Steve's office knowing he would find Mike and Kate there.

"Buffer, we thought you would be on the Hammersley?" Mike said when he saw him.

"I will be, sir. I've come to ask for personal leave when we return from our next patrol, sir," Buffer said stepping inside and giving him the documents.

"Petty Officer Tomaszewski, may I ask what's the reason for your leave?" Steve asked

"My mother, sir. She has stage four cancer. The doctors have given her three weeks. She's in Cairns hospital, sir."

"Buffer, I'm sorry I didn't know," Kate said. Buffer turned to her.

"No one knows, X."

"Steve, is there a chance of getting a temporary replacement for Buffer?" Mike asked

"I'll see what I can do for you Petty Officer."

"Thank you, sir." Buffer clenched his jaw. "Sir, ma'am, I don't want the crew to know."

"We understand," Mike said.

"I'm sorry for interrupting your briefing. I'll see you on the Hammersley," he stood at attention and saluted which Steve did in return before Buffer walked out of the office.

When they returned two weeks later, the Flynn's said their goodbye to Buffer before he walked away from the Hammersley. Three days after, once the shore leave was over, the crew noticed a strange with Kate.

"Morning, X," Swain said, and Kate grinned.

"Morning. Swain, Charge, this is Bull. He will be replacing Buffer for a couple of patrols."

"Is something wrong with Buffer?" Charge asked concerned.

"Nothing wrong with Buffer. But I can't tell you the reason why he won't be joining us."

"Ok, nice to meet you Bull," Charge said sticking out his hand

"Charge, Swain," he said before walking past them.

"I hope we don't have any problems with him," Charge said as he and Swain walked up.

A couple of hours later, they left for three weeks. The crew did their best on warm up to Bull, but he wasn't interested.

After the first mail delivery, Bomber found herself in the com room, helping RO to sort the email. He gave her a box, and she opened, while he recorded it.

"What is it?" RO asked when Bomber's reaction was a frown.

"It's a bracelet," she said picking it up and showing it to ET. "It's from my mother."

"Then why aren't you happy?"

"I haven't spoken to her in four years since I left to join the Navy," RO helped her with the bracelet. She looked at it before she grinned at RO.

"Thanks, I'll better go and get breakfast on," she said before grabbing the rest of her mail and walking away.

"Spider what are you doing here?" She asked when she reached the kitchen.

"Ah...making coffee." She nodded and picked up a bucket.

"I'm going to get rid of this"

"I'll come with you."

"What about your coffee?"

"I'll get it later," they walk out of the kitchen and up to the bridge where Bull was on duty.

"Bull we will be on the back of the boat."

"To do what?"

"Throw this," Bomber said showing him the bucket.

"And you?" he looked at Spider

"I'll be there to make sure she doesn't fall overboard." He said Bull raised his eyebrow before waving them away.

"Oh no!" she said stopping throwing the scraps into the sea. She removed the railing and lowered the bucket.

"Bomber, what are you doing?" Spider asked when she walked down the steps.

"My bracelet," she said and picked it up. There was a sudden rise on the boat speed, and it turned sharply, making them both end up in the sea.

"Oh great."

They watched the Hammersley slowly move away from them. Kate and some of the crew were in the junior mess when they noticed the speed pick up and turn.

"What the hell?" Kate muttered running towards the bridge.

"What's going on Bull?" She demanded.

"Nothing, X." He shrugged. Kate walked checking things for an explanation.

"Nothing? Then why you are we on two two zero when we are meant to be two zero zero? And why did you turn twentry degrees off course?" Kate questioned slowing back as Mike ran up onto the bridge

"X, what going on?"

"Bull changed speed and altered course by twenty degrees without consulting you or me, sir."

"Petty Officer Bullen, care to explain?"

"I got none, sir."

"Get off my bridge! You are confined to the lower decks until further notice."

"Yes, sir!" He said walking away.

"Bull." He turned to Kate, "is there anything else we should be aware?"

"No, X." Kate thought about it and then she went to the PA. "Bomber to the bridge, Spider to the bridge."

"X," she turned to Mike.

"Bomber was throwing the scraps off the back of the ship; Spider was going with her."

"How do you know this?"

"I was hiding. It's Bomber twenty-first birthday."

"Today?"

"Yeah."

"Bomber to the bridge, Spider to the bridge," she tried again. But they only got ET, Swain, and Charge.

"What's going on?" Charge asked

"Bomber and Spider are missing, search the boat," Mike ordered.

"Check the back first," Kate added.

They rushed around the boat and ET went to the back first; he spotted the bucket and lack of safety chain.

"Oh no!" he said running back to the Bridge.

"Sir, X, I think Bomber and Spider have fallen overboard."

"What?" They said at the same time.

"Are you sure ET?" Mike asked

"Yes, sir. The scrap bucket is on the deck, but the safety chain is down."

"ET change course to one eight zero," Kate said. ET changed course while Kate called for all duty watch to the bridge.

"Listen up; we've got two crew members possibly overboard. We need everyone on the look for them."

"Sir, who's missing?" Nav asked

"Spider and Bomber" Kate answered.

She handed out binoculars to the crew that quickly scattered around the ship looking for them. What they didn't know was that someone had already picked them up.

An hour had passed since they fell overboard and they talked while drifting out on the sea to keep themselves at least entertained. They spotted the boat and waved their hands, and soon it was turning towards them.

"Boy! We are glad you came by!" Spider grinned as two men helped them into their boat, and a woman quickly gave them towels as they got rid of their overalls.

"What happened to you?"

"Our boat sank when it caught fire, and the raft leaked," Bomber quickly lied. Spider frowned, but he trusted her, so he nodded.

"What about life vests?"

"They caught fire with the boat," Spider added.

"Come, lets' get you down and hopefully I'll be able to find something for you two to wear. Why were you doing out here?"

"Our honeymoon," Bomber added quickly and the woman looked at their fingers. "We've lost everything there, including our rings," she sighed.

"I hope the boat was insured."

"Yeah, we too. It was a wedding gift from our parents."

"They seem nice," Spider said once they were left alone to change. "So, why?"

"I recognized one of the men." Bober said

"Really? From where?"

"I saw him on the papers last week; he is a drug dealer named Finn McLean."

"Oh! Crap! What should we do now?"

"We keep acting like a married couple, while we hope the crew finds us soon. Get your dog tags off," she said, and he did it quickly. She placed both tags on her bra when she heard steps coming down.

"Are you dressed?" the woman asked

"Yes, thanks." They answered tugging bigger clothes as they walked up.

"Here, I'm pretty sure you'll need this."

"Thank you," Spider nodded grabbing the water bottles. Another half an hour went by when one of the men stood up looking out.

"Shit! It's the Navy," he said.

"What's going on?" Bomber asked when Finn brought out his gun

"Get down and be quiet."

The other guy also grabbed his gun. As they walked the steps Bomber pretended to trip and pushed the guy using his distraction to throw their dog tags on two separate places.

"Watch out, sweetheart!" The man said, "Move."

The boarding team reached them in minutes; everything seemed normal until ET spotted something shining on the floor. He crouched and picked it up, frowning he stood up.

"X. I found Spider's dog tags," he announced and their guns were drawn.

They arrested the woman and Finn easily, and after securing them, the crew went to check the rest of the ship. ET and Swain found the man pointing at Spider and quickly got him arrested.

"Geez, you guys took your sweet time!" Bomber said

"

Well, Charge will be happy to see you Bomber," ET smiled.

"How did you know where we were?" Spider asked

"Your dog tags, mate." They walked back to the deck, and Kate passed her dog tags to Bomber. "Just found them."

"Thanks, X."

"X. This is Finn McLean, the feds want him for escaping prison."

"Alright, lets' return to the Hammersley."

"Yes, ma'am."

The whole crew greeted them, and four hours later the feds showed up to take the three of them back to the mainland while the Hammersley's returned to their patrol.


	115. Chapter 115

Ch 115

"Hammersley. Lieutenant McGregor's speaking," Kate said answering the sat phone late in the afternoon.

"X. It's Buffer."

"Buffer, are you ok?"

"My mum passed away half an hour ago."

"Oh, Buffer! I'm sorry to hear that. You want me to tell the Captain?"

"Can you?"

"Sure. And how about the crew?"

"Yes, they too. Thanks, X."

"We are on our way to Cairns. We will be in around eight in the morning if you need someone to talk."

"Thanks, X. I'll think about it."

"You know we are all here for you."

"I know. I have to go."

"Alright," she said, and once they hung the call, she stood up. "Nav, you have the ship." Kate walked into Mike's cabin when she found his door opened; she closed the door behind her.

"Kate, what's wrong?"

"Buffer's mother passed away half an hour ago. He called."

"Oh, and how did he sound?"

"Upset. At least he got to be with her at the end, right?"

"Yeah."

"He said it's okay to inform the crew and I told him we would be in port in the morning," Mike nodded lost at words. "I'll better return to the bridge."

A few minutes later, the PA was activated.

"Now here this, I've received a phone call from Buffer; his mother passed away a few moments ago. I know you all want to send your condolences now, but be comforted with the fact that you will be able to do so in person tomorrow." Kate said. Silence fell around the ship as the crew digested the news.

The next morning, Buffer was waiting on the wharf when Emma came running to him calling his name. Patrick and Michele were carrying the twins in their arms.

"Emma," he crouched so she could hug him before he picked her up.

"Patrick, Michele, this is a surprise."

"Mike called last night and told us the news. We are sorry for your loss," Michele said

"Thank you."

"Mike asked us to bring the kids knowing that Emma always manages to cheer you up a bit."

"That she does." Emma moved back to look at him.

"I'm sorry you mummy died."

"It's ok, Emma. Now she not in pain anymore."

"There's daddy boat!" Emma said pointing to a Navy ship

"We don't know if it is the Hammersley's yet, Emma," Pete said

"Oh... I hope it is." The moment it was apparent it was the Hammersley, he lowered her to the ground as they watched it dock.

"Is it safe now?" Emma asked after a while

"Yes, it is."

Then she ran over to the gangway and onto it. She saluted Thor before she went running to Spider's position. MJ and David followed her lead.

"They are so much like Mike and Kate," Michele whispered.

"Emma's more like the boss than X," Buffer said

"I think you are right about that," Patrick chuckled.

Mike, Kate and some of the crew were on the bridge when they heard giggling and little footsteps. Before they turned to see Emma, MJ, and David running onto the bridge

"Daddy! Mummy!" Emma shouted running over to them. They crouched to catch her.

"What are you doing here?" Mike asked

"We miss you, and I gave uncle Pete a big hug," Emma grinned.

"Buffer's here?" Kate asked

"Yup, with Grandma and Grandad." Then Bull walked into the bridge, and they stood up.

"Petty Officer Bullen, Commander Marshal is waiting for you. He already has X and my reports."

"Yes, sir." They saluted before he walked off the bridge.

"Daddy? Did he do something wrong?" MJ asked

"Yes, he did."

"Will he be cleaning toilets with a toothbrush?" Emma asked making everyone laugh.

"I don't know, sweetie."

"Buffer!" Someone said as he stepped onto the bridge

"Sir, X"

"Buffer, I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thanks, sir."

One by one the crew came to talk to him before they all returned to work. Mike, Kate, and Buffer carried the kids off the Hammersley and to Michele and Patrick. The group chatted for a while before Mike and Kate returned to the Hammersley to get ready to see Steve.

Two days later, the whole of the Hammersley's crew and their families attended Pete's mum funeral. They get to meet his two brothers, three sisters, and all his extended family and offering some sort of comfort.

Two days later, they returned to the Hammersley for a two-week patrol.

A couple of days later, they received an email from Commander Marshal that informed them that one of Ray Walsmen's boats was stolen and all patrol boats were ordered to keep a lookout for it. After that, they got a Mayday call from the freighter Beltane; they changed course while RO tried to contact them. The boarding team was dispatched as soon as they were in range.

"Sir, we've found nine bodies," Kate informed after their regular radio exchange. "Most have one bullet in, execution style. We've found one survivor, Dwayne Pearson, sir."

"Copy that, X! I'll send the HRIB over with body bags and a camera for evidence."

"Copy that, sir," Kate answered, on the boat, Mike turned to RO.

"Get me NAVCOM on the line, asap."

"Yes, sir!" A few moments later, RO went to Mike. "Commander Marshal, sir."

"Thanks, RO. Steve, it's Mike. We are going to need feds and HMAS Melbourne. Only one survivor called Dwayne Pearson." Mike added and continued explaining what he knew.

"Alright, Mike. I'll inform the fed and get the Melbourne on your way. I hope the survivor can identify the killers."

"Same here. Steve"

"I'll get coast watch in the air."

"Thanks, Steve. Hammersley's out."

Three hours later, the feds and HMAS Melbourne arrived at the Hammersley's location. The Feds took over the boat, informing them that they were waiting for a tugboat to take it to the port. Meanwhile, the Hammersley's HRIBS were moving the bodies to HMAS Melbourne, and Dwayne Pearson offered to stay on the Hammersley to help look for the boat telling them, he knew how it looked like and who from the ship shoot his crewmates and Captain.

Once everything was in order, the Hammersley left heading towards the area Dwayne said he saw the ship. During the night, Kate and Swain presented Dwayne with different photos they had taken from boats, insurgents, and mercenaries. He pointed to one picture

"This one. Only the boat I saw had the bottom painted in dark blue." Dwayne said

"Ok, what about the men? Do you recognize someone?" Kate asked. He looked at them for a while.

"That one."

"Are you sure you saw him?" Kate asked.

"Yeah, he killed my Captain. I'll never forget that face. He said that his boss didn't need him anymore before he shot him."

"Any idea who's the boss?" Swain asked

"I think it has to do with the crates I saw my crewmates taking to their boat. When they returned to ours, they were shot."

"Ok, let's see if we can identify the others.."

Twenty minutes later, Swain took Dwayne to the wardroom, while Kate printed the information they had and sent a copy to NAVCOM. Mike entered the room just as she pressed send.

"Any luck?"

"Yes, Dwayne Pearson could identify the men, and they all are connected to Ray Walsmen," she said giving him the file.

"Good work, Kate," she smiled.

"There's more," the phone rang. "Hammersley, Lieutenant McGregor's speaking."

"Lieutenant, is Mike there?"

"Yes, sir. Mike, Commander Marshal."

"Steve! It's Mike."

"I've received an e-mail with names of the men who killed the crew of freighter Beltane."

"Hang on; you are on speaker, Steve. Kate will be able to tell you more."

"Alright, Lieutenant?"

"Sir, Dwayne Pearson identified the men who boarded the freighter, and he witnessed how they were killed."

"Well, that is good news."

"Sir, all of them are connected to Ray Walsmen. And according to the witness, one of them told them that it was an order from their boss before he killed the Captain. He also said that the crew was killed after they loaded some crates to their ship."

"Does he know what did contain?" Mike asked

"He didn't. But I showed him photos of the Army ones, and he said they looked the same." Kate said

"Sounds like Ray is starting to make his move but we still don't know what his plans are," Mike added.

"I'll let the Fleet Command know and inform all patrol boats to keep a look. And a warning in case they have an RPG on board. I'll have coast watch in the air at first light to help with the search. Good luck and fair winds."

"Excellent job, Kate!" he said after hung the call.

"Thank you, sir. I'm off to bed, night, sir."

"Night, X!" He watched Kate go to her room before he went back to the bridge.

The next morning, coast watch spotted Ray Walsmen's boat, and as the closest asset, they were diverted to it. The crew was on alert knowing that the ship might contain the missing gun crates. The moment they were close, a man started firing an automatic weapon making all duck.

"Stop engines!" Mike ordered, and Charge quickly did as ask. With the ship and firing stopped they stood up checking that everyone was okay. Before looking around at the material damage.

"Charge, RO, everything ok?"

"Yes, sir! It looks like we only have smashed windows, sir." Charge answered,

"Ok. Let's get this glass clean up. Charge start the engines, ET reversion one two zero."

It took a few minutes to clean up the mess when they were eight hundred meters away from the boat, Kate called for hands to boarding stations.

"Be careful," Mike said to her before she left the bridge.

"Yes, sir!" she gave him a smile before walking out.


	116. Chapter 116

Ch 116

The crew on the Hammersley watched two HRIBS head towards the boat. Mike could see on the EDO as a man appeared from below deck firing at one of the HRIBS. They fired back and saw the man go down before the two HRIBS got close enough to board it.

"X? Do you know who he is?" Swain asked as they boarded and reached to the man that went down.

"Yeah, Franz Szapolyai. Dwayne identified him. Buffer, ET, Spider check below deck; Swain, Spider, check the top. Be careful; we don't know if there are any others aboard," Kate ordered. "Sir, the shooter is dead, I identified him as Franz Szapolyai."

"Copy that, X. Isn't one of the men Pearson identified?"

"Yes, sir."

"X, all clear up here," Swain said over the radio.

"Copy that, Swain. Buffer, sit rep?"

"X, Swain? I think you better come down," Buffer said.

"On my way," Kate walked to find Buffer standing in the hallway outside of the room. Kate looked inside and saw the crates stacked. Buffer pointed to the other room, and ET entered it. "Charlie, eight, two. Sir, we got Army crates," she added.

"How many crates, X?"

"Thirty!" ET said finishing counting.

"Buffer?" Kate asked

"Thirty!"

"Sir, sixty crates on board." They opened another door. "Sir, make that about ninety."

"Copy that; I'll let NAVCOM know. We need to bring them onboard."

"Yes, sir."

"I'll send some more help."

"Copy that, sir." She turned to Swain and Spider.

"Let's start moving these crates up on deck."

The male started moving the crates before they walked out of the first room leaving Kate behind. Over three hours later, they finally loaded the last box on the Hammersley; before they towed it the boat to Ray Walsmen private island.

"X," Mike grinned.

"What did Commander Marshal say about the crates?"

"He sends his congratulation on a job well done and will be looking forth to giving the Fleet Command good news for a change."

"Why is that?" Mike leaned over and said quietly.

"There are problems on some of the frigates and patrol boats."

"Any idea of what sort?"

"Mutiny on four frigates, and two patrol boats. Eight will go to Captain's table, possibly more. So good news from us will make fleet command happy." Kate smiled.

At NAVCOM, Steve leaned back in his chair and called the Fleet Command.

"Fleet Commander leader Wilson speaking."

"Hello, this is Commander Marshal of Cairns NAVCOM. I need to talk to Admiral Towers."

"Yes, sir. One moment please."

"Commander Marshal, I hope this is important."

"Yes, admiral it is. I'm aware of the situation at the fleet command, sir," the Admiral groaned as an answer.

"Which patrol boat and who are they?" The Admiral sighed.

"The Hammersley, sir."

"What? The Hammersley?" Admiral asked in shock.

"Yes, sir."

"Commander Flynn, of course. Who has he upset this time, Commander?"

"The army, sir."

"The army? What did he say or do to piss the army?" The Admiral yelled.

"The Hammersley save the Army bacon once again, sir."

"Commander Marshal, you are on speaker. I'm with Real Admiral Johnson, Real Admiral Clarke, Vice Admiral Smith and Commodore Campbell. Can you repeat what you've told me?"

"Yes, sir. The crew of Hammersley save the Army bacon once again, sir."

"Commander Marshal, can you give us more information?"

"Sir, the crew of HMAS Hammersley, was aboard a wanted boat presumed stolen, and that was used to board a ship yesterday."

"Commander," the Vice Admiral butted in.

"Sir."

"You said presumed stolen, was or wasn't stolen?"

"I don't know, sir. The owner of the boat, Ray Walsmen, reported it as stolen. However, the witness of the shooting of nine men aboard of the freighter Beltane has identified the boat as the one who boarded them. He also identified other members of the shooting. They all work for Ray Walsmen. And, the boat that the Hammersley boarded earlier today had one casualty identified as Franz Szapolyai. He's also the leader of the group that boarded the freighter. And works for Ray Walsmen."

"And how is the Army involved?" Steve smiled.

"The boarding team did a sweep of the boat; they found over eighty creates of weapons, army property. They matched the numbers with the list of stolen weapons, and it's a match, sirs."

"Commander Marshal, that is great news! We will inform General Adams." Steve smiled.

"Yes, sir. Is there's anything you want me to past onto Commander Flynn and his crew, sir?"

"Yes, excellent job. Shame that the crews of all boats aren't like the Hammersley's crew," Steve grinned.

"You are right about that, sir. They have taken down more FFVs, ice boats, drug boats and weapon boats than any other patrol boats in the past eighteen months. And there was that whole toxin issue from last year."

"We know all about the Hammersley, Commander. Now, what's the latest on Samaru island? I understand that's something big going to be happening on there?" the Vice-admiral asked.

"Yes, sir. Presidential elections are in four months; there have been reports of several weapons, mercenaries, insurgents and fighting increased on the island in the past three months. The patrol boats in the area noticed the increase of boats heading to various parts of the island. There were at least four boats boarded, and they were carrying weapons, insurgents, and mercenaries. They all been identified and all connected to Ray Walsmen and the presidential candidate Massita Balanbaan, sir."

"Are you saying there's a connection between these two men, Commander?"

"Yes, sir. Lieutenant McGregor, XO of the Hammersley, did some checking and from what they're informed it doesn't look good. If Massita Balanbaan becomes president, he will give Ray Walsmen full rights to mine on the island."

"Mining shouldn't be so bad, Commander," the Vice Admiral said.

"Uranium mining, sir. Lieutenant McGregor knows people in the mining industry, and she made some calls. I have all the information including maps of the uranium. The estimated is over billions of dollars on the black market. But the mining will create a natural disaster not only for the island but the sea life."

"Commander, do you have proof?"

"Commander Flynn and Lieutenant McGregor have, sir."

"When they return to Cairns send them here with all the evidence."

"Yes, sir. They are due to be in port tomorrow morning for repairs."

"Alright, we will meet with them the morning after at zero nine hundred."

"I'll let them know, sirs." After hanging the call, Steve informed Mike by an email before returning to his work.

The Hammersley stopped close to Ray Walsmen island, Mike and a team took the boat to one of the docks. The HRIB followed them to pick them to return to the Hammersley. Mike exchanged some words with the men on the island before getting back to the Hammersley.

"Sir, what's wrong?" Kate asked when she saw Mike.

"Ray wasn't on the island. The guy I spoke to said he was in Cairns for business but would contact him to let him know about the boat."

"Ok, we will be back in Cairns in eight hours."

"We will be good as long as doesn't rain," he grimaced watching the lack of glass.

"Yeah"

At three in the morning, they docked in Cairns. They went to see Steve later that morning, and the crew was granted for some shore leave, while the windows were fixed and the crates of weapons downloaded from the Hammersley.

"Mike, Lieutenant," Steve greeted them.

"Steve"

"Sir," Mike and Kate sat down.

"I've spoken to the Fleet Command, and they congratulated you and your crew on a job well done."

"Thank you, Steve. I know the crew will appreciate it."

"Yes. I haven't mentioned them what happened to the bridge. I'll let you tell them, Mike."

"I'll send them my report."

"Good. They also asked for copies of your reports on the Ray Walsmen and Samaru island case."

"As soon as possible, am I correct, sir?" Kate asked

"Actually, you will be flying to Canberra this afternoon and meeting with the Fleet Command first in the morning at zero nine hundred. Here are your airplane tickets and accommodation has also been taken care of," Steve said passing Mike two tickets and the information about the hotel.

"Thanks, Steve."

"There will be a car waiting for you both at the airport. It will take you to the hotel and will be picking you both up in the morning for the meeting. Wear your dress whites so the driver can find you."

"Steve, is there anything else before we go?"

"No, that is all. Good luck Mike, Kate." Steve said as they stood up at the same time.

"Thanks, Steve. Shall we, Kate?"

"Sir," Kate nodded to Steve before they left.

They went home to have a long hot shower together. After getting dressed and packing, they left home towards the airport.


	117. Chapter 117

Chapter 117

That night when they arrived at the hotel Kate past the manager a brief case

"sir can you put this in your safe"

"Yes ma'am"

"thank you and if any one ask for it don't give it to them, and let commander Flynn or my self know"

"Yes ma'am"

"thank you, we will be back later tonight to pick it up since we will be out for a few hours"

"I under stand"

"thank you sir" Mike and Kate pick up there bags then they walk over to an elevator.

When they walk into there hotel room they got chance then sorted out there uniform before leaving to go out for dinner. When they return Kate got the brief case from the manager before following Mike to the elevator. When they reach there room, they notice the door partly open. Mike use his shoe to push it open. They were shock with what they saw

"I'll go and get the manager" Kate said as she past Mike the brief case then she turn and walk quickly to the elevator.

Mike stood in shock so he waited for Kate to return when he was attack from behind. He mange to turn around to attack the guy when there was two of them, they knock Mike out and took the brief case and ran just as people started opening there doors and stepping out of there rooms. They were shock to see a man on the ground so couple of the men ran over to check him over when they look into the room to see it a mess.

Kate walk quickly up to the reception desk "Lieutenant"

"some one broke into commander Flynn and my suite, they trash the room" the manager was shock

"I'll call the police" then the phone rang

"Excuse me" he pick it up

"Hello...what...what room number ma'am...yes, yes of course, I'll take care of it" then he hung up then pick the phone up

"Ma'am some one attack commander Flynn" Kate was shock

"Oh no" then she turn and ran over to the elevator while getting her phone out

"NAVCOM lieutenant young speaking"

"This is lieutenant McGregor of Hammersley I need to talk to commander marshal now"

"He busy lieutenant"

"i need to talk to him, commander Flynn was attack and our room was ransack, ask him to let fleet command know what happen" Kate heard

"sir I got lieutenant McGregor on the phone, she said that commander Flynn was attack"

"what give it here" Kate waited just as the doors open, Kate ran down to where mike is

"let me through...oh go Mike" she crouch down

"do you know him ma'am" one guy ask

"Yes he my husband"

"Lieutenant what going on" Steve ask

"sir some one attack mike he unconscious, who ever it was also ran sack our room sir." she look around

"where the brief case" Kate ask the people there

"there no brief case ma'am was it important"

"Yes sir it is...commander Marshal who ever knock Mike out took the brief case that got evidence that we were taking to fleet command"

"Who would do that lieutenant"

"One guest" They heard Mike Groan

"Mike, mike"

"Kate" he open his eyes

"mike did you see who did this to you"

"Yeah mercenaries, they said to drop what we are doing our boss knows what we are doing, no evidence no case that the last thing I remember"

"sir did you hear that"

"Yes I did lieutenant" Every one turn when they heard noises

"Sir can you contact fleet command the police and ambulance is here"

"I will lieutenant"

"thank you sir" then she hung up the police talk to the people there including Kate while the paramedics took care of mike.

Hour later Kate and mike was at the hospital. Kate was sitting next to mike bed holding his hand talking to him when she heard the door open, she recognised the person walking into the room so she stood up and saluted which he did in return just as mike try to sit up

"don't move commander" vice admiral said Mike lay back against the pillow

"Commander Marshal contacted me about what happen. Lieutenant what was in the brief case"

"Evidence against Ray Walsmen and what been happening on Samaru island and reports from three patrol boats plus Hammersley"

"You lost it all"

"No sir" mike said

"Meaning"

"We got back ups just in case"

"that is good news lieutenant will you be able to attend the briefing in the morning"

"yes sir but I won't be in uniform sir"

"Why not lieutenant"

"vice admiral sir when they ran sack our room they rip our uniform to pieces" Mike said

"I'll make a call to get you both new uniforms"

"thank you sir" Mike and Kate said

"If Ray Walsmen is behind the attack commander we will need prof"

"We know sir"

"I'll see you in the morning lieutenant"

"yes sir" he turn and walk out of the room.

"so much for our plans for tonight" Mike said while holding onto Kate hand

"Yeah and I know how we can get it"

"how"

"letter remember" Mike thought about it

"buffer"

"yes but I was thinking he would need back up" mike look at Kate

"Kate no"

"Mike"

"Kate I'll go"

"We will talk about it later" then the doctor open the door and walk in.

"Mr Flynn, the CT scan show you got bruise ribs and kidney. No skull fracture but you will get headaches for couple of days. You were lucky"

"Yes he is" Kate said

"so I can go"

"Yes you can since the rest of test results have come up clear"

"Thank you" Kate help Mike to sit up and turn till his legs were on the side of the bed

"I want you to take things easy for the next few days"

"I'll make sure he dose doctor"

"Very well, here are your discharge papers" he past them to Mike

"thank you" mike said the doctor turn and walk out of the room.

"Lets head back to the hotel"

"Yeah" Mike got up from the bed then they walk out together.

When they return back to the hotel the staff that was on gave them a different room "sir, ma'am your things are in your suite"

"thank you" Mike and Kate said as they walk towards the elevator.

Couple minutes later they walk into the room to see there things either hang up or on the bed. Kate help mike out of his bloody clothes and into bed then she sort them out before she got change and got into bed.

"Kate will you be ok tomorrow"

"Yes I will be, let's get some sleep"

"sounds good idea" Kate snuggled up to his side closing there eyes and falling asleep.

The next morning there was a knock on the door so Kate got up to answer it to see a man in uniform standing there

"Lieutenant McGregor"

"Yes leader" they both saluted each other

"I'm here to give you and commander Flynn your uniforms ma'am" he past her two garment bags

"thank you leader"

"I'll be waiting down stairs ma'am I'm driving you to base"

"thank you I'll be fifteen minutes"

"Yes ma'am"

Kate close the door and turn around and walk over to the bed where she hung both garments on the door she open one to see it was her's so she got it out and sat on the bed so she couple put her name tag, badges and rank on her top. Mike was sitting at the table watching her while drinking his coffee

"Kate" she look up at him

"Are you sure you can handle it" Kate smile

"Yes I'll be fine any way you suppose to be resting"

"i know"

When Kate finish Mike watch her get dress, when she turn around Mike look her over

"It a shame you have to go now Kate"

"I'll see how you are feeling when I return" She pick up her hat then turn around and walk over to mike.

She bend over and gave him a kiss "See you when I return"

"good luck" Kate smile then kiss him again before straitening up and turning around and walk toward the door.

Hour later Kate arrived at fleet command, since she got some time she walk over to one of the computers pulling out a pen drive. She put it in the port and did some typing then she walk over to a printer to see the paper coming out of it.

When it was time a man walk over to Kate "Excuse me lieutenant McGregor"

Kate turn to the leader "Yes leader"

"vice admiral is ready for you ma'am"

"thank you leader" Kate pick up the files and follow the leader to a door.

He open it and walk in "sirs, lieutenant McGregor"

"thank you leader your dismiss" vice admiral said as they both saluted before leader walk out the door closing it behind

"Lieutenant McGregor, shall we get started"

"Yes sir" Kate walk around the table giving each of the men the files while talking to them.

When Kate walk out of the briefing three hours later she got her phone out and made a call

"Hey, how did it go"

"It went great, I'll tell you in an hour have you had any lunch?"

"no not yet want me to order some thing"

"sure, I'll be there in an hour"

"Ok see you soon, love you" Kate smile

"love you to" then they hung up.

Hour later Kate open the door and walk into the hotel suite "Hey" Mike said as he walk over to her to give her a hug and kiss

"Hey, did you get some rest"

"Yes I did, lunch is ready"

"Great I'll get change"

"ok so how did it go" Mike watch Kate and she was getting out of her uniform

"Great they were shock with what happen so far and what Hammersley has done... but they said they need prof of all of what I said and if we can get that prof they would let the prime minster knows"

"We will get that proof Kate"

"i know"

"did you tell them our theory"

"Yes but we need to get that prof"

"We will, Steve called to see how I am"

"that good of him"

"Yeah and to let me know that the windows has been replace and we got an extra twenty four hours here cause of what happen last night, compliments of the navy"

"that was good of them"

"Yeah, so what would you like to do this afternoon"

"Shopping that is if your up to it" Mike grin

"Why not"

Once Kate was change and her uniform put in the garment bag she sat down next to mike at the table, they talk while enjoying there lunch. Half an hour later they walk out of the hotel hand in hand as they walk down to the shopping center.

The next morning while at the air port waiting at one of the gate with other passengers, mike phone rings so he answered it

"Mike Flynn... what happen...alright have you note filed the crew... ok contact lieutenant Caetano brief her Steve... yes she would know what to do and brief Kate and me once we are aboard...four hours...ok how long...alright Steve" then he hung up

"Mike what is it"

"We been crash sailed, he getting a car to wait for us at the air port to take us home then to the wharf, Samaru island, one village partly destroyed...hospital included. Reports of insurgents cause it. We be sailing there to help with the clean up and delivering supplies, chillers, Melbourne and bendigo are on root there to help with the wounded"

"How long are we going to be there?"

"A month. Kingston left port an hour ago with army medical personal and engineers"

"this has been a night mare"

"i know Kate once we get Ray Walsmen and this elections taken care of sooner the better" He pulled her in to his arms for a hug just as they heard over the PA system about the boardings.

"Lets go" They follow other passengers towards where the staff is showing there tickets.

Four and half hours later Hammersley left port heading to Samaru island. On the way Nav fill both mike and Kate in on every thing was passing the information on to them from Steve.

The next morning Hammersley dock at one of the wharf that the navy patrol boats use. They saw other navy boats either dock next to the wharf or just out at sea. Once they were dock they got strait to work in taking supplies to different areas of the village. By that night every one was tired after the work that they are others have done.


	118. Chapter 118

**AN: This chapter is for stargate fans, have box of tissues on hand**

Chapter 118

In Washington DC Jack was reading a file when his phone rang so he pick it up

"O'Neill...Yes I know her, put her through...hi Carol" Jack said smiling then his face drop

"I'm sorry Carol...yes he was a good friend... leave every thing to me... alright I'll call tomorrow...alright...bye" Then he hung up the phone and sat back when there was a knock on the door he look up

"Yes lieutenant"

"The french ambassador here to see you sir"

"Dam...can you reschedule, some thing important come up"

"Yes sir" then he walk out of Jack office.

Jack then pick up the phone and dial a phone number just as the ambassador walk into his office

"General what the meaning of this you cancel our meeting" Jack raise his hand up with palm pointing out wards

"Mr president General O'Neill...sorry sir if I interrupt your meeting...Yes it is Sir I'm to inform you that George Hammond past away this morning...yes sir...his daughter contacted me... I said I'll take care of it sir... yes sir...i will...thank you sir" then he hung up then look at the ambassador

"Sorry ambassador I had to make that call"

"Was he a close friend"

"Yes and he knows about the stargate program he was the CO before me and close and personal friend of the president and Jacob Carter...Sam father."

"I under stand, we will reschedule for next week"

"Talk to the lieutenant ambassador"

"I will and sorry for lost"

"thank you" the ambassador walk out of Jack office. Jack then pick up the phone and dial the SGC

"Colonel carter, General O'Neill" Jack waited for Sam to answer the phone

"Jack I was in the middle of the briefing"

"sorry Sam got some bad news"

"what wrong Jack" Sam was worried with what Jack said

"George past away this morning, heart attack" Sam sat down in shock. General laundry and her team look at her

"Uncle George dead" she said in shock

"Yes Carol called, can you contact dad and Mark"

"Yeah and I'll send a message to all off word bases"

"alright...Sam do you know where Helen is buried?"

"auntie Helen, yes here in Colorado springs why?"

"that is where George want to be burred, I said to Carol that I'll take care of every thing"

"alright Jack...thanks for telling me"

"will you be alright"

"Yeah I will be"

"Ok I'll be home early tonight"

"ok Jack I got to go"

"alright" then they hung up.

"colonel" Hank laundry said. She look up at him with tears in her eyes

"sorry sir...Jack call to tell me that retired General George Hammond past away this morning" Sam saw the shock look on her team faces

"General Hammond" Daniel said in shock

"Yes Daniel...sir permission to send message to all off world teams and the tok'ra"

"Granted, we will postponed the briefing for few days, colonel recall call teams back"

"Yes sir" Sam stood up and walk out of the briefing room and down stairs to the control room where she turn the PA system on

"Can I have every one attention this is colonel Carter...I'm regret to inform all personal that retired lieutenant George Hammond past away this morning. Some of you would know him from when the SGC started nine years ago. His funeral will be in the next few days, that is all" then she turn the PA system off and turn to shock Walter and other personal

"Sargent recall all off world teams, general orders"

"Yes colonel" Walter got started by finding out who off world while Sam type up a message on the computer.

When finish she look up the off world site addresses then she dial the first one on the list. When the worm hole was form she sent the GDO code then then message though. Once sent she shut down the stargate then she dial the next address. With in six hours all teams return back to earth.

When Jack walk in to Sam lab he heard her sniffling. "Sam" she turn around and stood up just as Jack step ford to give her a hug. He rub her back till she pulled back

"Hey"

"sorry" she said as she wipe tears away

"It ok"

"I called Mark he want to know when the funeral is so he could fly over for it"

"It on Friday morning"

"I'll call him later"

"Ok...what about dad"

"He off world, I spoke to Gashaw she said that they would send a message to him strait away"

"Ok, let's go home"

"jack I got work to do"

"it will still be here in the morning, come on"

"Ok" Sam shut every thing down then they both walk out together.

Three days later there was a number of personal from the SGC and other air force officers around the country who knew George Hammond showed up for his funeral. Even Jacob showed up that morning at the SGC soon as he got the tok'ra message.

They couldn't hold the funeral at the church since there was over eight hundred that showed up. They had it held at the air force academy. Over half of them were in uniform. Jacob did George eulogy as well share a story about how they meet making every one smile. At the end of the service six men in uniform carry George coffin out of the church and in the back of the Hurst.

Then every one got into cars and follow the Hurst to the cemetery where he was being buried. When they arrived and coffin over the grave the minster spent the next few minutes saying few more world then it was the six gun fired not far away at the same time six jet flew over the cemetery with one jet flying a different direction. When it was over every one slowly headed back to there cars and headed back to the air force academy where the wake was being held.

When they arrived at the hall Sam walk over to Carol George daughter and her family "Carol" she turn around

"Sam" they both hug then pulled back

"how are you copping" Sam asked

"alright, Jack done a great job on arrange dad funeral"

"Jack can be full of surprises"

"that he can be. I don't know how he pulled it off and contact so many people in short time"

"Jack got his ways and he always get what he wanted in the end. He knows that uncle George would be prod of Jack for what he done for you guys"

"i know but I'm worried about the cost of the food, every thing, I don't think dad insurance would cover all of this"

"As jack would say it not what you know it who you know" Carol frond

"Meaning"

"your dad knew a lot of people, he was well known and well respected... Micheal Ryan, Henry Haze, William Wilson" Carol look at Sam in shock

"dad knew the formal chief of Staff Micheal Ryan, the president Henry Haze and formal president William Wilson"

"Yes he dose they all were in the air force together in the sixties"

"I'm shock but I don't under stand"

"General Frances said that the air force is paying for all of this on behalf of the president. Since your dad was a well known officer for many years"

"I'm still shock"

"Your not the only one" they talk for few more minutes before Sam left saying to Carol

"I better go and find Jack and my kids, knowing Jack he would of made sure that there was cake on the list of food for today" Carol laugh

"With Jack being in charge of cause there will be cake"

"true" Sam turn around and walk away so she could look for Jack.

When she did find him he was eating a piece of chocolate cake while talking to Jacob. "Jack, dad"

"Sam" Jacob said smiling at her

"I saw you talking to Carol" Jack said

"Yes I said to her knowing you, you would have cake on the refreshment list"

"Now would I do that"

"Yes" Jacob and Sam said at the same time

"Are you Carters ganging up on me now"

"Jack I know you all to well"

"she got you there Jack"

"don't I know it dad"

three hours later every one was gone, Jack, Sam, Jacob and kids were last to leave after saying there good byes to Carol and the rest of the Hammond family. Jacob return back to the SGC while Jack and his family went home after a long tiring day for them all.

That night while in bed Jack turn to Sam to see her looking at him. "Sam are you ok"

"Yes, I will be"

"I was going to wait till tomorrow but... new ship is almost finish"

"Really that great news...isn't it"

"Yeah, the IOA come up with some crazy names for the ship and list of names to take command of it"

"What aren't you telling me Jack"

"your name is on that list Sam"

"what" Sam said in shock

"I didn't put your name ford"

"any idea who then?"

"No, but if you do get the job it would be one step closer for you to get your first star"

"Brigade general"

"Yep"

"wow"

"you would be younger than dad if that happens" Sam his his arm lightly

"Very funny" Jack lean over and gave Sam a kiss

"Well it true and if and when that happens I'm going to take you away for a few days, just you and me up in our cabin" Sam rolled till she was lying on top of Jack

"Just you and me"

"Yep, so what do you think of that" Sam move to kiss him

"i love that idea"

"Sweet"

He pulled her down for a passionate kiss before making love before falling asleep in each other arms


	119. Chapter 119

Chapter 119

Over the next three weeks the Hammersley crew help out around the village with the clearing up and fixing thing. The army engineer were busy rebuilding the hospital while the every one else help out much as they could till one morning every one heard a ear piercing sound then explosion where the new hospital was being build then more explosions. Every one running around when there was gun fire.

The crew ran to the wharf when that was being hit. They all manage to get on to Hammersley with the army engineering crew. Mike gave the orders with Kate at the helm since swain and bomber was busy with the wounded. Once they were out at sea the sat phone rings so mike answered it

"Hammersley, commander Flynn speaking"

"Mike it Steve I just heard what happen are your crew ok"

"got three crew members wounded we got army engineers on board as well, half of them are wounded from the explosions. We were lucky to get out when we did"

"Was it that bad"

"Steve we and the army were the target. One of the mortal just miss us when we were leaving port"

"mike, hang on...mike you have to go back SAS need our help they got two wounded, I'm faxing you the concordats"

"Steve my crew aren't train for that sort of thing"

"i know that mike we got no other choice, good luck and fair wind"

"Steve" he heard the click and knew Steve hung up. Mike put the phone back.

Then he stood up from his chair and turn to Kate. "We have to go back"

"Why?" Kate asked

"SAS are in trouble, I'll be leading the shore party, charge get the two HRIBS prepared"

"Yes sir" then he walk off the bridge while mike pick up the mic and turn the PA system

"Now here this captain speaking, I want buffer, spider, swain, ET, and Rhino to gear up double plates for shore party in five minutes, that is all" then he put the mic back.

He turn and walk over to Kate and look at her. He put his hand on top of her's while looking at her "Be careful"

"will do" he gave her hand a squeeze before letting go and turning around to walk to the steps

"X has the ship"

"i have the ship" Kate stood up and walk over to the captain chair while some one took her spot at the helm. Mike and his team use a Ute to go in land once they got the concordant of where the SAS is. They got far as they could then had to walk the rest of the way. Mike keep in contact with Kate every ten minutes.

On the way to where the SAS might be spider slip down a embankment. When he went to move when he notice his lift vest was caught on to tome thing

"spider are you ok" mike asked

"Ah yeah but I'm caught on some thing." Then he move slightly then look down then he move couple of leaves

"Ah sir" spider said in a worried voice then he look up at mike with a shock worried look

"what wrong"

"Granada sir, my vest is caught on string"

"Stay there" Mike work his way down to where spider is. He saw where spider is caught so he got his clippers out and cut the wire

"Ok move back slowly" spider did so when mike spotted another five more Granada

"Buffer ET grab spider arms and slowly pull him up" ET and buffer lean over and grab onto spider hands then they slowly pull him up when spider foot caught on a wire and pulled it. Mike saw the clip came away from the Granada so he quickly climb the embankment talking spider, ET and buffer to the ground at once when there was a five explosions one after another. Mike got up then the others did

"Are you guys ok"

"Yes sir"

"lets keep going"

Half and hours later they came across the SAS team. Swain quickly check the wounded over when they heard explosions

"Let's head back" mike said

They all help each other out "charlie eight two we found the SAS and on our way back"

"copy that sir, the bombing stop"

"copy that X" They work there way back to the UTE Kate walk out side from the bridge, she pick up her binoculars to see if she could see the Ute when the bombing started again

"X ray eight two, the bombing started, what your ETA"

"X send the HRIB's we three minutes out" mike said

"copy that" then she look down to where the two HRIBS are

"Away sea boats" She called out.

Then she radio Mike before picking up her binoculars to see the Ute coming down the hill and headed towards where the two HRIBS are heading to. Kate watch the men get out and off the Ute when a mortal hit not far from them they ran towards the two HRIBS when mike and Jim were pin next to the Ute.

They ran one direction only to be stop by a mortal so they ran another direction towards the HRIBS when a mortal hit the Ute causing it to explodes. Kate watch in horror when the two men went flying cause of the blast landing on the stones on the beach.

Both the SAS and crew jump out of the HRIB's and ran up to where mike and Jim are. They pick them up and carry them back to the HRIB's. Then they headed back to Hammersley.

"X get bomber to set up the ward room"

"how bad swain"

"sorry X"

Kate took a deep breath before walking back onto the bridge to give orders. Once they were on there way home Kate went to see swain in the ward room.

"Swain how bad"

"He needs a medic vac, a sharp nil hit artery in the back of his leg. I done the best I could but he need surgery"

"thanks Swain" then she walk out of the ward room when she saw RO

"RO can you get NAVCOM on the line, I'll take it in CO cabin"

"Yes ma'am" then they went there separate ways.

When Kate was in mike cabin she sat down at his desk while trying to hold it together when the phone rings, she pick it up

"Lieutenant McGregor"

"sip rep lieutenant"

"sir I request a urgent medic vac for commander Flynn Swain said a piece of shrapnel has hit an artery in back of his leg, he need emergency surgery. Swain done the best he could."

"what happen" Steve said in shock

"A mortal hit and blew up a Ute when commander Flynn was help wounded captain Roff to the waiting HRIBS when a mortal bomb blew up the Ute. Both men were about five meters from the blast. They were throw in the air and landed on the...stone beach"

"Did you see it happen"

"Yes sir"

"Alright I'll contact Melbourne about the situation and you can rondeveiw with them"

"thank you sir"

"Lieutenant you are now acting captain, I know you can do it"

"Yes sir"

"Is there any thing I can do this end"

"Ah... can you call mum and dad please"

"sure. Kate don't worry about Mike, you got a ship to worry about."

"i know sir...sir can you keep me inform of captain condition"

"i can do that for you"

"thank you sir"

"good luck and fair winds lieutenant" then they hung up.

Kate stood up and walk out of mike cabin and walk up to the bridge where the crew look at her

"we going to rondview with Melbourne. Then we heading home"

"X are you acting captain now" ET asked

"Yes ET I am" she said as she sat down in the captain chair

"Well X captain knows that Hammersley is in good hands" Nav said

"True Nav, so true"

Hour later Kate went to see swain for an up date, he was in the ward room attending to Jim wounds since he was still unconscious. Swain left Kate alone for a few minutes. She walk over and sat done on a stool picking up a cloth that was in a basin rinsing it out then she started wiping his chest when she started crying

"please. Don't you die on me mike, I need you, please don't die" She put her head down on Mike arm.

Jim woke up when he heard some one crying he turn his head to see Kate with mike. He carefully sat up then stood up and step ford. Kate raise her head when she saw Jim looking at her.

"Jim"

"you care about him"

"Yes i love him...i...I pray that he makes it"

"what do you see in him"

"a lot...he more that my captain Jim...he also my husband" Jim was shock with what Kate said

"husband does fleet command knows?"

"Yes he was suppose to have a shore posting but when what going on in Samaru island, fleet command want him here till things are sorted out then he would have his shore posting and we get a new captain" Kate look down at mike running her hand through his hair

"I'll return back to my men, I hope he makes it to"

"thank you Jim, you better let Swain know that your conciseness"

"I will" He open the door and walk out closing it behind him.

Kate look at Mike "you better make it Mike"

hour later they meet up with Melbourne. Kate was on the back deck watching swain and buffer carrying Mike onto the HRIB. When they lower the HRIB in to the sea Kate stood at attention and saluted as she watch the HRIB headed toward Melbourne.

Ten minutes later Kate was up on the bridge give out orders. They were heading home. Three hours later Kate was out on the back of the boat when Swain walk over to her

"X" she turn to him

"commander Marshal called. He going to be ok, he made it through surgery and will make a full recovery"

"Thank you swain for what you did to save his life"

"your welcome X" then he turn and walk away.

Kate turn and look up into the sky saying "Thank you"

The next morning they finally arrived in port after attending four may day calls along the way. When Hammersley was dock and every thing sorted out. Kate was in Mike cabin sorting out his reports as well finish doing her's since there was only one report she needed to do and that was the last may day call she and the crew attended to. She was typing away on her lap top when she heard behind her

"i thought you would be at the hospital lieutenant" Kate turn around and quickly stood up

"sir"

"As easy Kate, as I said I thought you would be at the hospital"

"just finishing off some paper work sir"

"Why didn't you do it on the way back?"

"i have sir, it was the last may day report that was needed to be done"

"Alright, how are you coping?"

"alright sir, the crew ask me to keep them up to date on Mike, I said I would and they all know that Hammersley is a ship stopper till a replacement can be found"

"I've spoken to some of the crew they all said you done a great job under certain stances and even attended those may day calls when another patrol boat could of attended it them selves"

"We were the closes assets sir and the other patrol boats were busy chasing FFV at the time"

"i know. Mike tough you well lieutenant"

"thank you sir, and I do have a great crew behind me"

"that you do, I'll let you finish up. We can debrief tomorrow morning. Just drop the reports off at NAVCOM before going to the hospital"

"thank you sir" Steve turn and walk out of Mike cabin leaving Kate to finish her report.

Hour and a half later Kate walk into Mike room soon as she knew which room he was in. She walk over and put her hand in his while looking at him then she turn to bring a chair closer to his bed then sat down holding his hand once again while looking at him. Kate stay for couple of hours before leaving to head on home then to her in laws place where she broke down in front of them

"Oh Kate Steve told us what happen" Michele said she hug her while rubbing her back.

When they pulled a part they walk in side and into the kitchen where Michele made them a drink while they talk. Kate spent the day with Michele and Patrick. She spent the evening with the kids and even bath the three of them and read them a book while they were in bed slowly falling a sleep. She stay for another hour before returning home alone.


	120. Chapter 120

**AN: Sorry for not up dating this story sooner. Still haven't heard from my beta reader. So in the mean time enjoy and please leave a review.**

Chapter 120

The next morning she showed up in Steve office for the briefing about what happen on Samaru island and the may day calls. When they finish Kate left to go to the hospital to see Mike. When she walk into his room he was a wake

"Mike" he smile

"Kate" she step ford and sat on the edge of the bed and bend over to give him a hug and kiss.

"Oh mike I thought I lost you after what happen to you" she said with tears rolling down her cheeks

"Hey" he wipe them away

"the doctors told me what happen and what Swain did to save my life"

"I know"

"I'm going to fine, dose kids know"

"Yes I told them that you were injured and your in here. Emma she wanted to see you strait away" Mike grin

"I told her that you are sleeping so you body could heal but Emma still wanted to come but I promise her and our sons soon as you are awake they can come to see you"

"when will you bring them, I miss them"

"tomorrow how that sound"

"sounds good, what about the crew" Kate smile

"I'll let them know that your awake"

"You know that they would be here in minutes after sending a text"

"True so how long are you going to be in hospital for?"

"Three weeks then a month of light duty before returning back on Hammersley"

"Ok. I spoke to commander Marshal this morning we got a week shore leave and he will have your...temporary replacement here by weeks out"

"that good, how Jim"

"He fine all he had was a headache from his head wound"

"Ok, and you"

"I'm fine"

"Kate, how much sleep have you had?"

"not much I keep waking up from the nightmare seeing that Ute exploded you flying in the air and landing on the stone beach like that"

"Kate I'm going to be fine, have Steve recommend you seeing a counselor?"

"Yes I said to him I'll be ok soon as spoken to you"

"Kate if you have the nightmare again you tell me alright"

"Ok" Mike cup her face then pull her towards him for a kiss which became passionate.

Kate spent three hours talking to mike, she even send a text to the crew as she leaving the hospital to go home to get change then head into town for late lunch and shopping.

The next morning Kate pick the kids up from her in laws place. "mummy where are we going" Emma ask from the back seat

"you will find out soon" Kate said smiling.

When they arrived at the hospital "we going to see daddy" Emma said happily

"Yes we are" Kate help them out of there car seats.

Once the car was lock up they walk in to the hospital and up to the fourth floor. When the elevator doors open, Kate and kids walk out together. They walk down and into Mike room

"Daddy" kids said running over to the bed. Mike put the morning paper down and smile when he heard kids voices.

"Emma, MJ, David, this is a surprise"

Kate walk over and gave him a kiss then she pick each the kids up and put them on the bed so they could give him a hug and Emma gave him a kiss before snuggling up to his side while the boys say on the edge of the bed while Kate sat on a chair

"How are you feeling today Mike"

"good, some of the crew drop by yesterday"

"We know what the crew are like"

"True" Mike spoke to Kate and their kids till lunch time. Kate gave Mike a hug and a kiss before she and kids left. They gave Mike a hug before leaving with Kate.

Over the next few days Kate visit mike every day till the day before Hammersley was due to leave for it patrol Steve call Kate into his office.

"Lieutenant come on in and sit down" Kate walk in and sat down

"how mike" Kate smile

"good, crew been in to visit him, they told him how well I handle every thing on the way back here including may day calls"

"Ok and kids" Kate chuckled

"They been to see him every day, just yesterday while kids and I was visiting Mike couple of crew members. Buffer and Spider drop by for a visit. Emma she gave spider then buffer a hug then return back to her spot lying next to mike. Buffer tease Emma telling her that he miss her cuddles, Emma said to buffer... Uncle Pete your not sick and in hospital bed...buffer gave her a sad pout look which made her giggle and spider" she shook her head

"He said a smart remark which buffer wasn't please with what he said but smile when Emma said...Uncle billy do you want to clean every toilet on Hammersley with a tooth brush. She said it in a command tone" Steve chuckled

"In command tone"

"Yes sir buffer smile at Emma and spider said no ma'am...she said good, uncle Pete if uncle billy say some thing silly again make him clean all the toilets with a tooth brush but make sure he dose it after uncle Andy have a feed of curry" Steve laugh while Kate chuckled.

"sounds like Emma going to be a force to recons with if she joins the navy"

"Yes sir she sure will be. As for spider he keep quiet after that"

"sounds like she bossy like you and Mike"

"that she is sir"

"Ok there a lieutenant commander Jack freemen he your temporary CO till Mike get the all clear from the doctors"

"what is he like sir" Steve past Kate his file she open it and read what it said.

"He hasn't step on a patrol boat in over twenty years" she look up at Steve

"I know. I'm sure you can handle it"

"Yes sir" they talk for another twenty minutes before Kate walk out of Steve office.

The next morning the crew was on deck when Steve and Jack freemen arrived in a car. They got out and Steve watch what happens on Hammersley. He saw Kate talking to Jack only for him to walk past her and over to charge. Steve saw the shock but angry look on Kate face and the rest of the crew didn't look impress with the way the lieutenant commander brush Kate a side and talk to charge.

Kate look up at Steve then turn to the lieutenant commander as he gave gave Kate an order. Kate follow his order and the crew walk away while not saying a thing.

Hour later they left port with Kate taking Hammersley out as lieutenant commander orders. They were going to be away for a week. During the week the lieutenant commander humiliate Kate in front of the crew which not only shock Kate but the crew as well. When they return back to port for six hours Kate went to see the lieutenant commander

"sir"

"Yes lieutenant"

"Permission to go to shore for couple of hours sir"

"Why"

"I want to go and see commander Flynn sir, to see how he is doing so I can let the crew know"

"Ah yes commander Flynn your formal captain" Kate was shock with what he said

"the answer is No lieutenant you may not go and see commander Flynn"

"i under stand sir" Kate turn and walk back the way she came.

Spider heard what happen so he knew he might get into trouble but he didn't like the way the captain doing to Kate so he walk over to him

"sir" Jack turn around

"Yes able seamen"

"I over heard what you said about the X and commander Flynn sir. Why won't you let her go and see him"

"that enough able seamen" Jack said in command tone

"spider" he turn around

"charge he your friend you talk to him, he won't let X go and see the boss" Spider said before walking few feet away.

"Sir did the X ask you for leaving Hammersley for couple of hours"

"Yes, she got to learn commander Flynn isn't the captain now I am" He said in angry tone which shock charge. He never seen his old CO acted the way he is now.

"Sir commander Flynn is more than X captain"

"i don't want to hear it charge" Spider then walk back over

"sir commander Flynn is more than X captain sir"

"i said I don't want to hear it able seamen"

"He is also X husband" spider said yelling

"spider go below deck"

"yes charge and sir you should have more respect for the crew that under you that including X sir" spider turn and walk away.

Charge turn to Jack "did I hear what he said about lieutenant McGregor and commander Flynn charge"

"yes sir it true they are married. X witness commander Flynn and army captain almost died when a mortal blew up a Ute on Samaru island. They were about five meters from the blast. The commander sustain a serous leg wound small piece of the Ute ended in back of his leg nicking an artery. He almost died from blood lost. X had to act as captain on our way back. This crew here is the best crew I have ever work with. We always there for each other and after what happen to commander Flynn, we all support X not just as lieutenant McGregor but as Mrs Flynn. Sir we going to be on patrol for a month... it your decision" Charge turn and walk away.

Jack stood there for few minutes then he went to find Kate, when he saw her. Kate was in the galley making a drink

"X" she turn around

"sir"

"you can go and see commander Flynn, you got two hours"

"Ah thank you sir" he turn and walk away. Kate pulled out her phone and call for a taxi.

Mike was reading a book when he heard foot step stop out side his door, he look up and smile when he saw who it was

"Kate" she walk in and over to the bed to give Mike a hug and kiss before sitting on the side of the bed

"Are you ok, crew leaving text messages about how lieutenant commander freemen been treating and humiliate you in front of them"

"I'll be fine mike"

"Charge call few minutes ago, he told me what happen"

"what do you mean Mike"

"spider over heard you and lieutenant commander freemen" Kate close her eyes then open them

"It ok, spider told freemen that I'm more than commander to you"

"He didn't"

"He did...Steve told me how first meeting went between crew and the lieutenant commander"

"Every one wasn't impress but we did the best we could"

"that true"

"there some thing wrong with lieutenant commander"

"what do you mean"

"the second day lieutenant command gave ET a new course direction before he left to bridge when he return hour later he ask ET why he charge course I said to him that it was the course setting you gave ET before you left the bridge hour ago. He said he did not give ET any orders and he clams he was away for five minutes not an hour. Then he look at his watch and tap it saying his watch was going to fast and ask for the time when I told him the time he said I was wrong then ask another crew member"

"It could the one off Kate"

"four times Mike, it like he having some sort of memory loss. Like this morning Nav and I walk into the officer mess with our breakfast, Freemen was leaving since he finish his breakfast. Two hours later he was yelling at bomber wondering why she hasn't cook breakfast yet"

"go and see Steve, tell him what been happening before you head back"

"If I got time Mike, if I don't I can send him my reports of what been going on"

"Good idea. How the crew handling my temporary replacement"

"Well they are doing the best and trying to keep away from him much as possible. Spider, buffer and some of the other crew members hardly up on the bridge, they only show up when they are on watch or when captain not on there, rest of the time they down below. The crew not laughing, or even joking like they use to do when your there"

"that bad"

"Yes all work and no play. Even spider and ET hasn't play any jokes the whole time. It going to be hard Mike we going away for a month"

"I know you can handle it Kate we both know that the crew will support you"

"I know" Kate and mike talk for half an hour before Kate had to leave. They both hug and kiss before Kate left to return back to Hammersley.


	121. Chapter 121

**AN: Sorry for not up dating sooner since i still haven't heard from my beta reader. So any mistakes are my own. If any one who got time to beta read for me, please PM me, Enjoy this next chapter.**

Chapter 121

The next morning Mike look up when Steve walk into his room "morning Steve"

"mike, how the leg"

"Getting better, is every thing alright" Steve past mike a file before sitting down

"what this?"

"Reports from lieutenant McGregor about lieutenant commander Freemen"

"I know about it Steve she told me yesterday about it. Kate knows what to do Steve, she won't take over unless she has to and the crew will support her."

"mike that Multi if that happens"

"Steve I trust Kate and my crew. They won't do it but they have been supporting Kate after the way freemen been treating her in front of the crew. I never humiliate any XO in front of crew like he has done"

"Perhaps he got his reasons mike"

"Steve when you were an XO did any of your captain humiliate you in front of your crew?"

"No"

"Well we know there a time and place but not in front of the crew. Yes the crew have seen Kate and me with out throat ribbing debates but to them that normal and with reason." then mike cell phone rings so he open it

"It a text from Kate. She spoken to spider and charge about what happen yesterday with freemen and she got that charge said he never seen the captain act like before when he serve under him, he think some thing wrong with the captain and even the crew notice the change" Mike show Steve the next message then past it back to Mike

"I've been getting number of messages from the crew about what been happening" Mike text Kate back then put his phone back on the bed side draws

"what going to happen next year mike when you take a shore posting"

"find some one who a bit like me" Mike said smiling causing Steve to chuckle

"mike there no one like you"

"I'm sure you and fleet command can find some one" Steve stay for another ten minutes before leaving mike since his physio therapist showed up.

While out on patrol they attended to two may days. The boarding party was please to get off Hammersley, things was getting worse with freemen. When they return back after helping the second boat with engine problems Kate walk into the ward room

"hi swain"

"X what can I do for you"

"Got any panadol"

"Captain again"

"Yeah"

"sure" Swain look through his first aid pack

"that odd"

"what wrong" Swain turn to Kate

"Whole box of panadol is missing"

"Whole box"

"Yeah it was there when we left the ship to deal with the may day call and now it gone"

"I'll let the captain know"

"alright, I'll fill out a report, let me know if your headache gets worse"

"thanks swain" Kate walk out of ward room and up to the bridge.

"sir a word in private please"

"what ever you got to say X tell me now" Kate look around to the crew then back to the captain

"sir I'm here to report that a box of panadol was taken from the med kit sir"

"a whole box"

"Yes sir" then he stood up and walk over to the PA system and turn it on then pick up the mic

"now here this for the ones who stolen the box of panadol return them back to the ward room, you got five minutes or there would be consequences" then he put the mic back

"X you have the bridge" He walk down the steps while the crew look at her

"x what that all about"

"I went to get couple panadol from the ward room. Swain went to get me a couple when he notice the box gone, it was there when we left for the may day, it was gone when we return"

Kate remember some thing in the letter so she walk over to where the Security cameras are.

"charge rewind the cameras out side the ward room, three hours ago"

"sure X you think that the person is on camera"

"Yes I hope so" charge did what Kate asked. They watch what was happening

"fast ford it" charge did what Kate wanted

"Stop normal play" They saw freemen walk into the ward room then out again

"Pulse...Nav call swain to the bridge" Nav pick up the Mic

"Swain to the bridge rush, swain to the bridge rush"

"Ah X we got contact on radar, it a FFV" Kate walk over to spider

"ET turn one three zero, revolution two, two zero"

"One three zero, revolution two, two zero" ET said

"X" Kate walk over to Nav and saw where they are heading

"ET one five zero" Kate said

"one five zero"

"That would put us here X" Nav said

"I know Nav once we are through here we can turn here clear line to the FFV I know it would take an extra hour to reach the boat but it is the quickest and safest root we got" Kate said pointing to the map

"what about the captain"

"Let that with me Nav" Swain walk up onto the bridge

"X" she turn to him

"charge show swain the Security footage" Swain walk over just as freemen showed up

"X why are we turning I didn't give you the order to change course"

"We got a FFV on radar sir"

"Why didn't call me to the bridge, I'm the captain your not"

"X" she turn to swain

"Yes swain"

"I've seen the footage"

"footage of what swain" Freemen said

"some one stole box of panadol sir"

"Ah yes" he look at his watch

"Did the person return it"

"don't know sir"

"Well then go and find out" Swain look at Kate she gave him a small nod

"Yes sir" he walk off the bridge

"No X fill me in about this FFV" Kate tells freemen about the FFV and the direction they are heading

"Leader charge to one zero, zero" Nav look at where it would put them

"One zero, zero"

"X" Nav said Kate walk over to Nav and saw where they would be heading

"sir you got us heading toward uncharted area"

"you got son nor use it"

"sir it would take four hours to go through there" Kate said

"so we going though and that an order X"

"Yes sir" she walk over to where the son nor is and work from there.

When swain return back on the bridge "Swain did the culprit return the panadol"

"no sir"

"Well then, X summon all crew on the boat deck now"

"Sir we heading to uncharted area"

"X I gave you an order you do as you are told" he said yelling at her.

"Lieutenant commander Freemen I am taking over this ship you are releave of your command"

"no you not this is my ship Swain remove the X from the bridge" Kate step ford

"Swain knows who stole the box of panadol sir, Swain please escort the captain to his cabin"

"No you do as I say...charge" he turn to charge

"x is right sir"

"charge can you and swain take captain down to his cabin"

"no, no, no this is Multi" he said yelling.

Swain and charge step ford "you all going to pay got this, I'll have you all at the captain table" he said as he walk down the steps with charge and swain behind him

"X" Kate turn to Nav

"ET turn zero five zero"

"Zero five zero"

"RO get me NAVCOM on the line"

"Yes X" Kate sat down in the captain chair as he put the binoculars strap around her neck

"X, I got commander Marshal on line" Kate pick up the phone

"commander Marshal, lieutenant McGregor sir"

"Lieutenant what going on where your captain"

"Commander marshal I'm informing you sir at fourteen twenty eight hours that I lieutenant McGregor XO of HMAS Hammersley has releave lieutenant commander freemen of his command"

"Why lieutenant"

"He was to have Hammersley go though uncharted waters and he blaming the crew of thief of box of panadol that went missing from the first aid kit and there more sir it will be in my report"

"Lieutenant do you know who stole the box"

"Yes sir, it was lieutenant commander freemen the Security footage show him walking out of the ward room with box in hand sir"

"Alright lieutenant you are now acting as captain of Hammersley, return back to port, I'll in form fleet command"

"Sir we chasing FFV do you want me to abandoned the chase sir or deal with the FFV then return back to port"

"how far away are you from the FFV"

"the the courses we taking an hour sir"

"X you better take a look at this" buffer said.

Kate turn to buffer "what is it buffer" Kate got up from her chair and step close to the EDO

"sir we got the FFV on our EDO it the same boat that Kingston and bendigo been trying to board last month"

"Lieutenant abort the chase"

"sir we can catch them before they reach international waters"

"Are you sure you can"

"Yes sir I've read the reports from both bendigo and Kingston about what happen to them. Sir the Hammersley crew can catch them know we know what are up against and I got an idea on how we can board them. We can do it"

"Lieutenant you are starting to become like mike with his cow boy antics" Kate smile

"Yes sir he taught me and crew a few cow boy ways sir" Steve chuckle

"alright lieutenant you got the go ahead fair winds" then they hung up

"X what did commander marshal say" Nav asked

"We going after that FFV and bring them down, Bendigo and...Kingston try and fail to board that boat"

"How are we going to do that X when Bendigo and Kingston try" buffer asked Kate smile

"for starts they use one HRIB where we going to use two with tear gas." Swain walk up onto the bridge and over to Kate he past her bottle water and two panadol

"Here you go X" Kate smile

"thanks Swain how is he"

"not good he been suffering from migraines for weeks"

"Is charge with him"

"Yes I have him a sedative so he could get some rest" then charge walk up onto the bridge

"X"

"charge"

"what going on" charge asked

"We going after the FFV"

"x got a plan" buffer said

"Kingston fail in boarding the boat" spider said grinning

"what Kingston fail that must of up set them" swain said

"Who knows, so what the plan X" buffer asked.

"we going to use both HRIBS"

Kate went over her plan with the ones on the bridge since they will be on boarding team. When it was time Nav was in charge of Hammersley since Kate was on one of the HRIBS with buffer on the second one. Nav and the others watch as both HRIBS head towards the FFV zigzag zaging as they get close to the FFV when they saw crewmen appeared with weapons

"now" Kate said in her head set then both HRIBS parted as they got close to the FFV causing the men to run different directions.

As both HRIBS fired tear gas onto the boat then one of the HRIBS went down one side firing another tear gas onto the boat. The men were coughing but running down the side firing their weapons forgetting that there was two HRIBS.

The second RIBS manage to get close to the FFV and board it. Then the second HRIB went around the boat and board it from the side. With in few minutes they arrested twelve men on the FFV plus they found twenty kilos of Semtex explosive on board.

"X you better take a look at his" buffer said from the wheel house Kate walk up to the wheel house

"what is it buffer" he show her a map and concordats. Kate did some working out then smile at buffer

"good news"

"for us but not for Ray Walsmen"

"what" buffer said in shock

"these cord ants is for here" she pointed to the small island

"that ray Walsmen private island"

"Yep"

"boy he not going to very happy"

"Yes he will but Kingston not though" buffer laugh

"oh yeah our crew going to rub it in when we see them"

"Yes they will lets head back, we will tow this boat with us"

"Yes ma'am you going to make a great captain one day X"

"thanks buffer" they walk out to the back of the boat

"Lets head back" Kate said. Hour later they were on there way home with smiles on there faces.


	122. Chapter 122

**AN: Sorry for not updating sooner, i still haven't heard from my beta reader so this chapter isn't beta read.**

Chapter 122

Steve went to see mike to let him know after talking to Kate. When he walk into mike room mike look up to see Steve in the door way

"Steve...what wrong"

"Hammersley returning back to port"

"Why has some thing happen to Kate"

"she fine, it lieutenant commander Freemen, lieutenant relieave him of his command" Mike was shock

"she wouldn't do that unless he was going to put ship and crew in danger"

"He did mike and he stole whole box of panadol, he try to put the blame on some one else"

"Why?"

"Lieutenant spoke to your coxswain. Freemen been suffering from headaches for a while and never been to the doctors to find out why"

"so Hammersley a ship stopper"

"there is a replacement waiting for when they return"

"When will they be back"

"tomorrow after noon, they towing FFV back with them"

"Why not sink it"

"not with about twenty kilos of semtex on board"

"what" mike said in shock

"They were on there way to the FFV when lieutenant relieave the captain of his command. Mike it the same FFV that Bendigo and Kingston try to board in the past two months" mike thought about it and smile

"Kate found a way of boarding the boat"

"she did, mike what have you been teaching your crew" mike laugh as Steve shook his head

"Steve you knew that some of them been with me for few years"

"that true"

"Yes I know any idea where the boat was heading?"

"Yes Ray Walsmen private island" mike smile gotten even bigger

"He must be up to some thing big any idea where the explosives came from"

"don't know mike I've put in a call to the army, hopefully they will tell me tomorrow"

"ok" they talk for few more minutes before Steve leave to go home for the night.

The next day Steve and two other officers were on the wharf when Hammersley came into port. They watch what was happening with the boat that they were towing in. A police boat took over the tow before Hammersley was being dock. Once it was dock a police van showed up.

Steve watch as number of crew members appeared with the men from the boat on the back deck. They walk onto the wharf and handed over to the police then the crew return back to to ship to get the next guy. Once done the two vans drove away.

Then Swain appeared with freemen they walk on to the wharf and over to Steve just as Kate appeared and walk onto the wharf while Freemen walk with the two men and got into a car and drove away

"sir" Kate said as she and swain saluted Steve which he did in return

"Lieutenant, swain"

"Here my report sir about lieutenant commander freemen" Swain said as he pass his report to Steve

"thank you your dismiss" they saluted each other then swain turn and walk back onto Hammersley.

"lieutenant. Message from fleet command job well done" Kate smile

"thank you sir, here is my report about what happen with lieutenant commander freemen and the boarding sir" she pass him her reports as well the maps and bag of other items that they got from the wheel house.

"thank you lieutenant. Hammersley will be leave tomorrow morning with a temporary captain for the remaining two weeks"

"I'll inform the crew sir"

"You do that lieutenant and mike knows I saw him yesterday"

"I bet he was happy"

"he was, I'll let you return, see you at zero eight hundred in the morning"

"yes sir" they saluted each other before Kate walk back onto Hammersley while Steve walk to his car when he heard

"spider, what did you just do" Steve look up on Hammersley to see Kate talking to one of the crew members. He watch what was happening for a few seconds before getting in to the back of the car since he got a driver.

Three hours later Kate walk into Jack Freemen room "Sir" Kate said quietly.

Jack open his eyes "lieutenant" Kate step ford

"Sir what did the doctors say" He took a breath

"I've got cancer...stage four brain tumor"

"the head aches, memory and loss"

"Yes, they said there nothing they can do for me but make me comfortable in the time I got left"

"I'm sorry to hear that sir"

"I've already spoken to fleet command and send them a letter giving you commendation for what you had to do and the reasons be hind it, why you did it. Hopefully it would help you get the next strip lieutenant. You done a great job commander Flynn is lucky to have you not only his wife but XO"

"thank you sir"

"Can you tell me did you get the FFV"

"Yes sir crew and I did"

"Good you got a great crew there lieutenant"

"Yes sir, they know not to get into trouble if they know what good for them" He smile

"good luck lieutenant"

"thank you, is there any one you would like for me to call"

"No, but thank you"

"I'll leave you to get some rest sir"

Kate stood at attention and saluted him which he did in return. Then she turn and walk out of the room. As she walk down to mike room she got her phone out and made a call

"Charge, it the X..."

Few minutes later Kate walk into Mike room to see him dress "Mike" he turn around and smile

"Kate" she step ford to give him a hug and kiss

"Steve told me about what happen"

"He got my report about what happen"

"that good, Kate what wrong"

"I saw lieutenant commander Freemen...the doctors found out what wrong with him...he got cancer"

"Cancer" Kate nodded

"Stage four brain tumor. The doctors going to make him comfortable"

"sounds like he hasn't got much time left"

"no he hasn't, I call charge, he on his way here. He doesn't know about the cancer" Mike pulled Kate into his arms

"you did the right thing Kate"

"i know" then they pulled back

"Let's go home"

"Good idea, I got to see commander marshal in the morning he got another temporary captain for the remaining two weeks"

"Ok" Mike pick up his bag then he and Kate walk out of the room while talking.

The next morning Kate walk into Steve office "Lieutenant come on in"

"sir"

"Lieutenant McGregor, lieutenant commander Taylor"

"sir"

"lieutenant"

"please sit down, lieutenant, how mike" Kate smile

"good thank you sir, he said he might drop by in the next few days to read my reports on what happen in the past few days"

"Lieutenant a civilian can't walk in here to read any reports it navy property"

"lieutenant commander" Steve said in angry tone

"all due respect sir, I do know the navy rules and if commander Mike Flynn want to read my reports he can do so with out your permission...sir" the guy was shock

"mighty mike Flynn"

"Yes sir do you know him"

"Yeah, I lasted one patrol on old Hammersley five years ago, I thought he had a shore posting"

"Fleet command left him on Hammersley for a reason, if you want to know what it is ask them sir"

"do you know why he on there?"

"Yes sir I do, I'm not only his XO I'm also his wife and fleet command transferred me on the old Hammersley cause commander Flynn was going through number of XO that fleet command had to step in. I was on the old Hammersley for eight months till her decommission and now on the new boat"

"I remember you now lieutenant, you were commander Flynn student at Watson bay. So that how you got to stay longest on Hammersley you were sleeping with him"

"that enough lieutenant commander" Steve said he turn to Steve

"you knew about it sir cause your friends with him"

"All due respect sir" he turn to Kate

"you know nothing about commander Flynn private life and with your attitude like that no wounder you lasted one patrol and how you manage to get promoted... As for commander Flynn we keep our personal and professional lives spectate sir" Kate said in angry tone

"don't you talk to me like that I out rank you lieutenant and don't you for get that." he said angry

"all do respect sir we are here for a briefing not for you to talk about commander Flynn or my private life, do we under stand sir" he look at her angry

"lieutenant commander" they turn to Steve

"what you said about lieutenant McGregor and commander Flynn is uncalled for. You are here for two week patrol. The last captain, the lieutenant here had to relieave him of his command while out on patrol. I hope she doesn't have to do it again"

"Why was the last captain been relieve of his command"

"He was putting crew and ship in danger"

"commander Flynn did it when he was captain what the differences"

"commander Flynn know what he was doing and the last captain ordered change in direction headed to uncharted waters close to a reef if I haven't taking over command Hammersley wouldn't be at the docks sir" then she turn to Steve

"what are our orders sir"

Steve past the lieutenant commander three files while talking about two week patrol. Steve notice that the lieutenant commander didn't open the files or even pass them to Kate to read. When they finish they stood up and walk out into the main room. The lieutenant commander walk away leaving Steve and Kate alone.

"Lieutenant you did good in my office"

"thank you sir"

"any problems give me a call" Kate smile

"I'll be fine sir, crew on the other hand going to be shock"

"Yes they would alright fair winds lieutenant" they saluted each other

"sir those files you gave the lieutenant commander, can you send me a copy sir just in case he doesn't show me the files"

"I'll get onto it strait away"

"thank you sir" Kate turn and walk away while Steve went to talk to one of the personal.

When Kate walk out side and down the steps to where lieutenant commander Taylor should be. She notice he was gone so she started walking towards Hammersley when she heard a toot behind her so she turn and smile when she saw it was swain and sally so they stop next to her

"Want a lift X"

"thanks Swain" Kate got into the back seat.

"Are you alright Kate" Sally asked

"No I met our temporary captain he did one patrol on Hammersley"

"Who is he X"

"lieutenant commander Taylor"

"not Zac Taylor"

"do you know him swain"

"Remember him, commander Flynn and him were arguing over a boarding that went wrong. Taylor didn't follow protocol so commander Flynn had him off the boat soon as it was dock"

"what happen" Kate asked

"Taylor got onto the boat first"

"the bosun always go first"

"that right and commander Flynn reminded him of that rule"

"Now he the captain for the next two weeks"

"Crew that remember him won't be impress"

"i bet swain"

"How commander Flynn" Kate smile

"He good and at home"

"that good any word about lieutenant commander freemen"

"Medical discharge, he was diagnose with stage four brain tumor"

"that would be the end of his carrier"

"It is, he hasn't got much time left" Sally stop the car next to Hammersley

"thanks for the lift Sally"

"no worries Kate" Kate got out and walk over to the gang plank

"morning X"

"morning buffer, have you seen our temporary captain"

"no ma'am, do you know who he is"

"lieutenant commander Zac Taylor"

"you got to be bloody joking, sorry X"

"it ok buffer"

"X he reckless"

"It only for two weeks"

"Great"

"i got some thing that would cheer you up"

"Yeah"

"mike home"

"Hey that is great news X I hope you didn't tire him out last night" he gave her a wink which cause her to laugh

"buffer you need to get your self a women"

"Yes ma'am"

"how long before the suppliers are aboard"

"Twenty minutes X"

"Ok" Kate walk onto Hammersley as she heard buffer giving swain a hard time.


	123. Chapter 123

Chapter 123

Kate went to get change since her duffel bag was already in her cabin. Once she was change she went to do her normal duties. When she saw RO in the coms room he past her the normal paper work

"X these came for you I had them printed out for you" he past her the three files

"thanks RO"

"X who our temporary captain"

"Lieutenant commander Taylor"

"not Zac Taylor"

"Yes do you know him"

"Yes ma'am"

"what your opinion of him...off the record"

"i can't believe that fleet command promoted him ma'am he reckless the next two weeks I'm not looking ford to"

"that bad was it"

"try nightmare ma'am. Some of the crew on here would remember him"

"thanks for that RO"

"Yes ma'am"

Kate walk out of the coms room to go to the bridge then back down to her cabin then on the wharf. Once every thing was done there was no sign of lieutenant commander Taylor. Kate look at her watch to see it was time to leave

"RO get me NAVCOM on the line please"

"Yes ma'am" Kate look out to the docks

"X, commander Marshal" Kate turn and walk over to RO who past the phone to her

"Thanks RO... commander Marshal it lieutenant McGregor sir lieutenant commander Taylor isn't on board sir and we were suppose to leave port a minute ago" Kate said looking at her watch

"what do you mean lieutenant commander Taylor isn't on board didn't you both show up together"

"no sir he left when I was talking to you sir, I walk quarter the way here when one of the crew member gave me a lift the rest of the way sir"

"Is every thing done lieutenant"

"Yes sir I did both mine and lieutenant commander jobs sir. Every one is on board except for lieutenant commander Taylor sir"

"X he here" buffer said when he look down on the wharf

"Sir lieutenant commander Taylor just arrived sir"

"Ok lieutenant I'll have a talk to lieutenant commander when you return fair winds" then they hung up.

Kate walk over and pick up the mic phone to give the orders of departure just like what Mike always dose. While sitting in the captain chair. Few minutes later Swain took Hammersley out of port and heading north for there two week patrol.

Hour later Zac Taylor walk up onto the bridge "Lieutenant who gave the order to depart" Every one turn to Zac then to Kate.

She turn to him "our departure time was zero nine hundred not zero nine of five sir" said she in an angry tone

"don't you talk to me like that lieutenant" he said angry.

Kate stood up and turn around to face him "you neglected your responsibilities plus we had to leave port since a patrol boat was on it way in"

"It still hasn't given the right to take Hammersley out"

"If you got a problem with what I've done you tell commander marshal when we return sir"

"don't you worry I will lieutenant" he walk past her and sat in the captain chair.

Kate walk over to the radar where Nav is "i thought you and commander Flynn was bad" Nav said to Kate quietly

"thanks Nav"

"buffer told me about him"

"ok" then the phone rings and every one heard RO

"X phone for you ma'am" Kate walk over to take the receiver from RO when Zac got up and took it from RO

"Who ever you are you are not to call lieutenant McGregor on here, this is a navy phone not a pubic phone" he said yelling then he hung up

"sir you shouldn't of done that" RO said

"What did you say"

"you shouldn't of said what you said then hung up"

"RO who was it that called for me"

"It was vice admiral smith chief of the navy from fleet command ma'am"

"what" Zac said in shock

"You just told chief of the navy not to call X on the phone again sir" RO said while trying not to smile then the phone rings.

Kate pick it up "Hammersley lieutenant McGregor speaking...yes sir vice admiral smith...yes sir... lieutenant commander Zac Taylor... yes sir... two weeks sir... yes he would be back on board then... yes sir... thank you sir... yes sir" then she past the phone to Zac

"sir the chief of the navy want to talk to you" Zac took the phone from Kate hand and put it up against his ear

"Lieutenant commander Taylor..." then he pull the phone away from his ear. Kate and RO could hear the chief of the navy yelling. When he put the phone back to his ear

"Yes sir, sorry sir... yes sir, I under stand...yes sir" he past the phone back to Kate

"he want to talk to you lieutenant" Kate put the phone to her ear

"lieutenant McGregor... yes sir... yes sir I can I got great crew..." then she smile

"yes sir, we work well as a team sir...yes sir I will tell them... thank you sir" then she hung up and turn to the crew who was looking at her

"Well what did he say" Nav asked. Kate walk over and pic up the mic and turn the PA system on

"Now here this X speaking...I've received a call from chief of the navy vice Admiral smith. For the remaining two weeks I'll be acting as captain of Hammersley, lieutenant commander has been remove as captain by vice admiral orders. I know that I got all of your support for the next two weeks. Further more the chief of the navy as well fleet command has read my report about the FFV we boarded few days ago where as HMAS Bendigo and HMAS Kingston couldn't do." there was number of chuckles on the bridge

"Fleet command was impress with the way we boarded and very happy with the results we found on board. Vice admiral and fleet command sends there congratulation to you all especially the boarding crew. A job well done" she saw them all smile

"it would also be noted in our files for what we did as a team and for that when we return dinner and drinks will be on me"

"Guava mojo" Charge scream out loud which every one heard through the PA system causing every one to laugh

"Yes charge guava mojo...that is all" then she put the mic back and turn to Zac

"till further notice you are confined down below deck till I say other wise" he gave Kate an angry look before turning around and walking down the steps. Kate walk over and sat in the captain chair.

"X" she turn to buffer

"You should give the boss a call" Kate smile

"no need"

"Why do you say that?"

"I heard Mike telling commander Marshal 'I trust Kate and my crew with my boat Steve' plus he had it on speaker phone"

"Oh"

While they were talking after Kate spoke to the vice admiral, the vice admiral press a button when he finish talking to Kate.

"commander can your wife can handle two weeks as acting captain" mike grin

"Yes sir. I know she would need to do advance officer training. If Steve and I can work out a roster where the crew has month off Kate could fly down to Watson bay to do the three week training"

"that a good idea commander"

"Yes sir" they talk for few more minutes before the chief of the navy walk out of Steve office.

"Well Steve at least we know that Hammersley is in good hands"

"Yes she Mike, here is your wife report about the boarding" Steve pick up a file and pass it to Mike

"thank I'll go and read this in my office" Mike walk out of Steve office and in to his.

When the two week patrol was over the crew was looking ford to shore leave. Kate pick up the mic "now here this X...captain speaking just a reminder about dinner tonight at the pub...yes charge Guava mojo's" Every one laugh

"See you all at eighteen hundred hours and yes your families are invited. that is all"

"X on the wharf" Spider said

Kate pick up her binoculars to see who on the wharf. She smile when she saw who there. Mike and their kids watch as Hammersley comes in to port. Once dock and gang way was in place a car showed up. Mike turn to see Steve and another commander get out of the car.

Emma ran over to Steve "Uncle Steve"

"Hello Emma" he crouch down to give her a hug then pick her up then walk over to Mike

"Looking ford to seeing your mummy"

"Ah ha and the crew" Steve smile

"Yes the crew...Mike"

"Steve, Greg"

"mike" Steve put Emma on the ground.

Emma, MJ and David wave to some on the crew which they did in return. They watch as Zac Taylor walk off Hammersley and over to where they are. He saluted them which they did in return

"Lieutenant commander Taylor I'm placing you under arrest and send you to the captain table for neglected your responsibilities while captain of HMAS Hammersley, commander take lieutenant commander back to NAVCOM"

"Yes sir" Zac and the commander walk towards the car which was few meters away

"Daddy did he do some thing wrong" Emma asked

"Yes Emma"

"will he be cleaning toilets with a tooth brush" Mike and Steve grin at Emma comment

"No sweetie" he said smiling

"How come I thought if your in the navy and you did wrong you got to clean toilets with a tooth brush" Mike pick Emma up in his arms

"your right Emma, later I'll explain it to you"

"ok can I go and see mummy now daddy" mike grin

"Yes you can" He put her on the ground and watch her, MJ and David run onto Hammersley saluting Thor along the way.

Mike turn to Steve "Kids must be heading to the bridge first" When they heard giggling

"Sounds like it, enjoy your night Mike"

"thanks Steve" Steve walk back towards the car while Mike walk up onto Hammersley.

He went looking for Kate when he saw his kids eating a Tim tam "Who gave you that"

"Uncle Josh did daddy"

"Ok, where are you off to now"

"Bridge" then they ran past Mike.

He walk down to Kate cabin when the door open "sir"

"Nav is Kate in"

"Yeah, see you tonight at the pub sir"

"sure" Nav walk past mike while he walk into the cabin Kate stood up to give him a hug and kiss

"Miss you" Kate said

"miss you to, how was your patrol"

"busy, twelve may day calls and five FFV"

"you have been busy"

"Yes I have, where the kids"

"They were heading to the bridge, they starting to get hypo"

"Oh no who gave them chocolate" she gave mike a look

"not me, ET he gave them a Tim tam each"

"Well luck it only two in the afternoon"

"True, were you doing your reports"

"Yes two may days from this morning, it been along two weeks doing both captain and XO job. But Nav help out which it would be good experience for her"

"that good, so how long are you going to be?"

"all after noon"

"alright I'll go and find our kids and meet you at home"

"sure" they both kiss when they heard running, giggling and kids laughter they turn when they saw their kids ran into the cabin

"mummy" Mike move a side so Kate could crouch down to give them a hug

"miss you kids"

"miss you mummy" they all said

"look kids I got some work to do but I'll be home in few hours"

"Promise mummy" Emma asked

"Yes and we going out to dinner to night looking ford to it"

"Are the crew going to be there?" MJ asked

"Yes they are" they grin. Kate gave them a hug once more.

"now go with your dad while I'll finish my work"

"ok Mummy" Emma said

Kate stood up and gave mike a kiss "see you in few hours"

"sure, come on kids let go" Kate watch Mike and their kids walk out of her cabin.

She just sat down when she heard "Uncle Pete" Emma said yelling making Kate Grin then she return back to her reports.


	124. Chapter 124

Ch 124

When Kate finish her reports and had them printed, she made a phone call then went and got change. When she walk off Hammersley a car pulled up in front of Hammersley. Kate got into the car and the driver drove Kate to NAVCOM.

When she arrived there, she put her duffel bag in her car before walk up and into NAVCOM to see Steve. She saw him and another commander talking to lieutenant commander Zac Taylor.

"Excuse me lieutenant McGregor" Kate turn around

"Yes lieutenant"

"commander Marshal ask me to collect your reports from you and he will call you if there was any questions"

"thank you lieutenant" Kate pass him her reports

"enjoy your shore leave ma'am"

"thank you" Kate turn around and walk back to her car.

When Kate arrived home, Mike open the door and smile when he watch Kate get out of her car. She pick up her hat and duffel bag before closing the door and locking it. Then she walk up to Mike to give him a kiss

"Welcome home Kate"

"It good to be home Mike" He let her walk into their house

"where the kids"

"Buffer and spider got them for the afternoon" Kate turn to mike and grin

"Really, well I'm going to go and have a long hot shower, care to join me" Mike grin

"Why not" they walk up stairs towards there bedroom while talking.

Few minutes later they were in the shower kissing and making love in there then hour later they were in bed making love again before falling asleep in each other arms with smiles on there faces.

Couple of hours later they walk into the pub to see the crew , there families and mike and Kate kids out side talking, laughing while having a drink. Kate walk up to the bar to order a beer for mike and white wine for her.

"Welcome back Kate, Mike" the bar tender said

"thanks Adam, how much do I owe so far for the drinks and snacks" Kate asked

Adam walk over to the till to pick up piece of paper then he put it through the till. When finish Kate saw how much it was so she past him her credit card so he use efpost for the transaction. When done he past her the receipt and credit card back

"Thanks and if the crew order any more drinks including meals tonight put it on a tab" Kate asked

"no worries Kate enjoy your evening"

"We will" Kate and mike turn around and walk out the double doors to where the crew is

"Hey X, boss you made it" Nav asked then the crew cheered

"Welcome back boss" spider said

"thanks spider" Kate and mike sat down and talk to the crew.

"How was your patrol" Mike asked

"It was good sir. X done a great job being boss and X at the same time" buffer said

"We all support her" Charge said

"Boss when will the X be promoted" spider asked

"don't know spider"

"what going to happen to lieutenant commander Taylor sir" Swain asked

"Captain table"

"boss you should of seen the X the day we left port when she and lieutenant commander were arguing on the bridge"

"Yes I know about what happen, Kate told me"

"I said to X 'I thought you and boss was bad'" Nav said grinning

"How bad was it Nav"

"I think every one on the ship could hear them yelling sir and the phone call..."

"He nearly crap him self when RO told him that it was vice admiral who he was yelling at before hanging up the phone sir" spider said

"I know what happen, I was in Steve office when vice admiral called Kate"

"We heard him yelling at the lieutenant commander sir" RO said

"when are you coming back sir no a fence X but we don't want another freemen or Taylor on our next patrol" ET said

"It alright ET and I do agree" Kate said

They talk and laugh for the next few hours , they even enjoyed dinner while there. Not long after dinner every one heard "GUAVA MOJO" Emma said yelling causing crew to cheer when they saw ET and charge walk out side with trays full of drinks.

"Charge what are you giving the kids?" mike asked

"Guava juice sir"

"Ok" Every one had a great evening.

Later that night mike and Kate left at the same time as swain and sally cause of there kids. The kids said there good byes to the crew before they left. Kate went to pay for the tab and added couple hundred dollars since the crew going to be there for a while. The crew got three days shore leave which they are looking ford to. Mike and Kate spent the whole time with the kids.

When there leave was over Kate left early to take her's and mike duffel bags to the ship before the crew showed up. Three hours later the crew was on the boat deck wondering who there captain got to be when the car showed up. Steve got out first and turn to see the crew waiting. Then Mike got out. Steve saw the crew grin when they saw Mike.

"Steve"

"Mike have a good patrol and fair winds" they shook hands before mike turn around and walk on the gang way then onto Hammersley when Steve heard

"Hammersley up" Kate said they all stood at attention. Mike look at the crew then to Kate

"It's good to be back, at easy" Every one relax then they all step ford to shake mike hand while smiling. Steve saw the way the crew greeted Mike back

"Alright back to work we leave port in twenty minutes" Kate said then they crew walk towards where the doors are while talking and laughing leaving Kate and mike alone

"shall we X"

"Yes sir" she said smiling then turn to see Steve grinning at them before getting into the car and drove back to NAVCOM.

Twenty minutes later Mike walk up onto the bridge "X"

"Sir"

"Take her out"

"Yes sir"

Kate stood up from the captain chair and past mike the binoculars before stepping over to where Swain is, he stood up and step out of the way so Kate could sit down. Mike step ford while listening to Kate.

When they left port, Mike step back and sat on his seat every one turn to him when they heard him fart. He stood up and turn around and pick up a whoopy cushion. When they all saw what it was they burst out laughing

"Welcome back gift sir" spider said

"spider do you want to spent this patrol cleaning toilets" Kate said

"no ma'am, sorry sir"

"thanks for the welcome back gift, this will come in handy one day"

he folded it up and put it in his pocket then sat down again. He look over to Kate to see her turn to him and smile then turn back to what she was looking.

Few days later every one was happy they attended two may day and one FFV. Mike was on the bridge when spider walk up and over to radar to take over Nav. Mike quickly got the whoopy cushion out of his pocket and put it on the seat then step back to where he was, and look around to see Charge and ET grinning when they saw what he did.

While Nav was talking to spider. They all watch spider sit down then quickly stood up. The ones on the bridge laugh at spider. Buffer who was on EDO turn to spider

"spider did you have to fart next to me"

"It wasn't me" he turn around and pick up the whoopy cushion to show buffer. Buffer turn to Mike and grin

"Nice revenge sir" Spider sat down in his seat again

"thanks buffer"

"sir I hope you don't get into trouble with the X" Nav said they heard foot steps and turn to see Kate walking up the steps

"Who get into trouble with me Nav" Nav patted mike shoulder

"Good luck sir" then she turn and walk down the steps then turn and walk up them quietly to see Kate stepping ford till she next to Mike

"sir care to explain"

"nothing to explain X" he said looking at her then turn to look out at sea.

Kate look around to see the crew trying not to look at her till she saw was was sticking out of spider pocket. She turn to mike and lean over and whisper in his ear

"tooth brush duties when we get home Mike...naked" he turn to see the look on Kate face knowing he was in trouble when they return home.

Two weeks later they return back to cairns after there patrol since they all got a week off before start of six week patrol. Mike and Kate spent there week with there family whom they miss. The night before they were due to leave for there patrol Mike and Kate was in bed with Kate snuggling up to his side.

"Mike" she turn to look at him.

"I've reread the letter the other day. We come across Ray Walsmen in five weeks"

"Is it when buffer find there hide out"

"Yes"

"Ok we talk about this few weeks ago"

"I know Mike, I brought a new camera and up dated my phone, it got a GPS locator chip in it. So you can find buffer and me quicker"

"Kate" he rolled on to his side

"I'll go"

"mike, let me, you are still on light duties and I don't want you to reopen the wound. I almost lost you once" Mike pulled Kate toward him for a hug

"you won't lose Me Kate" he gives her a kiss

"Please mike, we know that buffer will protect me and between us we can get the prof"

"ok I'll let you go on one condition"

"what that"

"contact me soon as you can"

"I will" she gave him a kiss.

The next morning Hammersley left port for there six week patrol. During the first five weeks every one was busy with FFV and may days calls till RO answered a may day call.

"sir we got another may day call from a yacht called the enterprise"

"enterprise" mike said as he walk over to RO who was getting details.

Then he past it to Mike, he turn to look at Kate "sir that Ray Walsmen yacht"

He past her the information. She walk over to the map "an hour sir...one two zero"

"One two Zero" ET said

When they arrived an hour later Mike turn to Kate "X I'll do this boarding"

"sir" she said in shock

"that an order X"

"sir a word in private"

"alright, only a minute, Nav you have the ship"

"Nav has the ship."

Mike and Kate walk down and in to his cabin while the boarding team went to gear up.

"Kate trust me"

"you going to use him?"

"I can find out what going on"

"alright, but be careful"

"i will"

"If he hurt you"

"It won't happen"

"alright"

"After this we surprise the crew with shore leave"

"they would like that" she said smiling.

They walk out of Mike cabin and walk there separate ways. When Kate saw ET walking towards the door

"ET"

"Yes ma'am"

"Record what you can while on the yacht"

"the men who on there"

"Yes and any thing you think that is important"

"Yes ma'am"

"one other thing watch captain back"

"We all will X"

"Carry on" Kate turn and walk towards the stairs that lead to the bridge.

Kate and the others that on the bridge watch what was happening for the next few minutes Kate pick up the mic

"X ray eight two sip rep over"

"Charlie eight two, X every thing alright, we will be returning in couple of minutes copy"

"copy that sir charlie eight two out"

"X don't worry"

"I do worry charge"

couple minutes later they saw the boarding team get back on the HRIB then return back to Hammersley. Kate walk down to the back of the ship watching the HRIB being raise and lock back into place then the boarding team got off.

"sir"

"My cabin now" Mike walk away up set

"buffer"

"I'm not sure X he look at two men that was on board like he knew them"

"Ok...ET"

"i did what you ask X"

"good give the camera to RO, he waiting in coms room"

"Yes X" they walk towards one of the doors and though it, then they went there separate ways.

Kate walk into Mike Cabin to see him remove his life vest, and gun holster, he past it to Buffer who was waiting out side for them, then mike close the door and turn to Kate.

"what going on mike"

"I recognised the two men who attack me when we were in Canberra, they are on Ray yacht"

"Have you got there names"

"no"

"dose Ray Walsmen knows that you know"

"I don't think so"

"Well perhaps RO can put a name to those faces"

"what do you mean"

"i asked ET to take video footage of each of the men"

"I ask him to turn it off since Ray Walsmen ask him to...he didn't"

"no he didn't Mike...there some thing else"

"Yeah you not going to believe this... Massita Balanbaan was on board"

"the presidential candidate?"

"Yes"

"that is why Ray Walsmen wanted ET to turn his camera off, he doesn't want any one to know what going on"

"That by best guest also"

"ok I'll meet you up on the bridge...Samaru island" Mike smile

"Yes, I'll be up in a few minutes"

"ok" Kate open the door and walk out closing it behind her.

Few minutes later Hammersley headed to Samaru island for twenty four hour shore leave. When Mike made the announcement the crew was happy to have few hours shore leave.


	125. Chapter 125

**AN: This chapter isn't beta read**

Ch 125

When Hammersley arrived in port the crew started walking off the ship. Kate smile at mike who was on the bridge as he watch her and the crew head to a bar for a few drinks.

four hours later Buffer left to head back to Hammersley since he was due to be on watch in two hours. "See you guys later"

"Ok buff" ET said

"I'll return back with you buffer" Kate said

"sure thing X" they walk out of the bar together and walk towards the wharf while talking and laughing till Buffer stop then Kate did

"what is it"

"I saw some one, let's go and check it out" Kate follow buffer till they stop near open containers.

Buffer poke his head around the corner then back, he turn to Kate "what is it" Kate move past buffer and stick her head around the corner then back again

"i recognised the tattoo" buffer said quietly

"So did i" Kate got her video camera out of her bag, she open it and turn it on then past it to buffer

"Record what you can"

Buffer turn around and poke his head around the corner, he raise the video camera and started recording while Kate send a text to Mike. When done they head men behind them so buffer grab Kate hand and ran to one of the open containers, they ran in and hid.

Buffer recorded what was being said when Kate cell phone vibrated since she got it on vibrate mode, she open it and read the text message the close it when the doors close on the container.

They waited for a few minutes when they notice that the container was moving so they hang onto some thing while waiting for it to stop moving when it did and they heard other noises they waited till it was quiet then they move from where they are. Kate got a pen torch out of her bag and turn it on

"mike got my text message, he canceling every one shore leave"

"does he know I'm with you X"

"Yes he dose, let's see what we got here" Kate move tarp back to see crates of weapons

"buffer record this will ya"

"sure thing X" They spent the next half an hour recording every thing

"there enough ammo to start a war on Samaru island" buffer said

"Yeah, Hey I got an idea, we use these Granada and string, we can set up our own booby tramp"

"How"

"Have them tie against the door so when they open it, it would pull the pins"

"One problem X we still in the container.?"

"We get it set up so when the time comes and they open the door to get one of these boxes we can quickly tie the end to the door then we run."

"I get ya X so when they open the other door, Bang"

"Yes and it would also let Hammersley know where we are"

"Great plan X"

"Lets get Started"

Kate and buffer work as a team. Kate gets up on the crates since she the lightest. While buffer past her the first grenade. She ties a string around it and tie it to the ceiling then she ties a string to the pin, then she work on to the next one. She planted ten grenades to the ceiling with the strings joining the pins.

Four of the Granada was difficult so Kate sat on buffer shoulders so she could tie the last of Granada to the ceiling. Once done and Kate was back on the floor all they could do is wait.

While on Hammersley mike spoke to Steve while the crew return back to Hammersley.

"mike are you sure it was Kate text message"

"Yes it is, she even sent couple of photos one was of two men both wearing Russian special forces tattoo and another one of open container there some thing under the tarps, my best guest is that it weapons"

"sounds like they getting ready to make there move"

"that what I'm thinking also but we don't know where there base is. Hopefully Kate and buffer can find it"

"I hope so to, I'll let fleet command know what going on Mike"

"Steve Kate got tracker in her phone she would of activated so we can some how trace her"

"I'll get on to that also Mike. I'll let you know soon as I know where she and petty officer tomaszski is"

"Alright Steve" then the hug up.

"sir every one aboard except for buffer and X" Nav said

"alright let's go and find out missing crew mates"

Fifteen minutes later Hammersley left port and headed out to sea.

Four hours after being lock in the container Kate and buffer heard noises then they felt the container being moved, soon as they relies that the container is on the ground they both hid and waited, then they saw the doors open and voices.

Buffer recorded what was being said and saw two men walk in and flipping back the tarp then they pick up a box between them and walk out. Buffer went to see if it was safe then he gave Kate the signal.

So she ran over to where buffer is, since he manage to close one of the doors then he crouch down so Kate could get onto his shoulders then she quickly tie the string to the door then tap his head so he crouch down do Kate could get off his shoulders then he held onto her hand as he look out side to see if it was safe, then they ran into the bushes, they move to one area where they could watch

"X I'll be right back"

"where are you going"

"bathroom" Kate nodded.

Buffer went to one spot where he could relieve him self the return back to Kate side

"mine turn" Kate went to a different spot where she relieve her self then return

"come on" Kate follow buffer since he saw group of men walking into the jungle.

On the way Kate try to send a text to Mike till she stop and step back two places "X what are you doing" buffer said quietly

"Sending a text to Mike, this is only good spot...done, let's go" then they carried on.

On Hammersley Mike was sitting in the captain chair when he cell phone buzz so he got it out and open it

"It from Kate...Her and buffer are on an island four hours from Samaru island" Nav look at the maps

"sir there one island that in four hour range, it two hours from here"

"direction"

"one three zero"

"do it"

"one three zero"

"RO get me NAVCOM on the sat phone"

"Yes sir"

Kate and buffer follow the group till they heard an exposition. They look at each other and grin then they carry on for another hundred meters till they heard more voices so they hid but they took a look to see who was there.

Buffer use Kate video recorder to record what was going on when they saw Ray Walsmen show up, they listen to what he was saying when one of the men saw buffer

"Hey" he walk towards buffer location

"buffer drop the camera close to where I am and run" Kate said quietly

Buffer turn and he drop the camera close to where Kate is and ran. Kate quickly grab the camera and hid as some of the men ran after buffer. When they caught him they tie his hands up and then drag him back to camp site.

Kate move to a different location, she manage to get close to the group while video recording what was going on and she listen to what Ray was talking to Buffer.

"you are not going to stop any of my plans and since you know to much take him to a spot and make him dig his own grave before killing him"

"I want to know some thing Mr Walsmen"

"what that buffer"

"Did you send men to Canberra to steel evidences against you and Massita Balanbaan that commander Flynn and lieutenant McGregor had"

"Yes I did with out that evidences the navy and government got nothing against me and my partner"

"I suppose you told them to beat up commander Flynn"

"Yes if he got in the way"

"Was it you that was behind the mortal shelling three months ago that destroyed part of the village and the hospital that was being built"

"Yes I order my men to take out the navy and the army personal that was there including the patrol boat. I heard that a captain of the army was wounded and so was captain of a patrol boat"

"do you know that name of the boat"

"no"

"It was Hammersley, the captain that was wounded was commander Mike Flynn" Ray was shock with that news

"your lying"

"It true, commander Flynn was seriously wounded when mortal hit the Ute" Ray didn't say a thing. Then he remember it was about that time when he went to see Mike who was in hospital with a leg wound.

"and the election, I suppose you got that rig as well"

"What it to you, take him he wasting my time" The guys made buffer stand up

"As you said before you got your men to kill me after I dig my own grave" buffer look at Ray in the eyes before being pulled away by one of the guys.

Kate recorded for couple more minutes before she left to look for buffer. When she saw him, he was starting to dig so Kate got her compact out and open it she use the mirror part to reflect the sun in to buffer face. When he saw the bright light he turn around slightly then carry on digging when he saw Kate, he gave her the finger signal as he put the shovel into the ground. Kate walk quietly up to the guy

"Hey" he turn around to face Kate when buffer jump on to the guy back causing him to fall on to the ground.

Kate stood back while looking for the gun when she saw it, she pick it up and pointed it at the guy

"Stop right there" He stop and turn to see Kate holding the gun

"Back up" He move back so buffer got up and he pick the rope up and tie the guys arms up

"Here" she past buffer some more rope

"thanks X"

Once the guy was tied up and he was sitting down leaning against the tree

"Are you alright" Kate ask

"Yeah, I'm going after Walsmen"

"Here take this" she pull out a bag and past it to him. He open it and pulled out a Grenada

"Great, they would come in handy I notice couple of crates with extra ammo in them"

"Hammersley should be here in an hour"

"Good, I'll be right back"

"be Carefully"

"you to X" then he turn and ran the direction where the camp is.

When he got there, he saw them packing up so he got two grenades out and pull the pins then he toss them over where some weapons and tent is. Then then he pulled out two more grenades when the first two went off so the throw two more then he did it again.

Men were running every where when he saw two men carrying bleeding Walsmen while others were guarding him as they make there escape as they fire in the bushes including where he was. When it was all clear he return back to where Kate and the guy is

"Lets get out of here before they start looking for us" he untie the rope from the guys feet then pick him up

"Lets go" They walk back the way they came from

"X" she turn to buffer

"Walsmen wounded"

"how bad?"

"Not sure, he was in the tent when I throw a Grenada in there"

When Hammersley got close to the island "sir there smoke" Nav said

Mike pick up his binoculars to see the smoke just around the coast. When Hammersley came around the corner they were shock when they saw the mess. Mike pick up the mic

"Hands to boarding stations, hands to boarding stations, hands to boarding stations" then he put the mic back

"Nav you have the ship, bomber help Swain with the med kit" Then they quickly left the bridge.

Few minutes later they were on what was left of the new built wharf. Mike started giving out orders. They all attended to the wounded as well getting them off the wharf before it collapsed.


	126. Chapter 126

CH 126

Half an hour later "sir" ET said Mike turn around and smile when he saw buffer and Kate walking out from the bushes with a man in front of them Mike walk over to them

"ET take care of this guy"

"Yes sir" buffer and Kate stop, he could see how tired they both are

"How are you both"

"We good...sir, Ray Walsmen is behind the coup, we got evidences and he badly wounded"

"how"

"Grenada sir" buffer said

"I gather this was your doing also buffer, X" they look around to see the mess every where

"We only blew up one container sir" buffer said

"the other three we saw on the wharf must have been filled with weapons like the container we were in" Kate said

"chain reaction" mike said

"Could be sir" buffer said

"Sir we need to contact commander marshal ASAP" Kate said

"Why"

"Ray Walsmen planing on some thing next month, it to do with the election, we don't know what he got plan" buffer said

"alright we will talk more about it once we are back on board"

Three hours later Hammersley speed home with the wounded and prisoner. Kate make copies of the recordings that she and buffer made. Mike watch and listen to the recording. When he finish watching it he turn to Kate

"We got enough evidences against Ray Walsmen and Massita Balanbaan" Kate said

"Yes you and buffer did a great job in getting it, I'll let Steve know"

"alright" Mike went to talk to Steve to let him know about the evidences.

"mike I'll let fleet command know about what you told me"

"thanks, RO sending you a copy of the video recording"

"alright, see you and lieutenant when you both return"

"alright Steve see you tomorrow" then they hung up.

When they arrived in port the next morning, the police as well number of ambulances were waiting on the wharf. The crew carry the wounded and the Russian guy off Hammersley. Once they were gone they crew return back on board.

Ten minutes late mike and Kate walk off Hammersley when a car showed up. They got in and the driver drove them to NAVCOM. When they arrived the walk into the main room to see Fleet command top five officers there.

Mike and Kate look at each other then Kate got her phone out and quickly text to buffer then she close it as she and mike step ford

"Steve what going on here" Steve turn to mike and Kate

"They saw the video recordings Mike. Lieutenant can you contact Petty officer Tomaszewski"

"I've sent him a text sir"

"when he arrives we will debrief about what happen"

"Yes sir" Kate said

"Steve with the video recordings is it enough" the Vice admiral walk over to them

"more than enough commander" mike and Kate saluted the vice admiral which he did in return

"sir" they both said

"I'll be looking ford to the briefing lieutenant"

"Yes sir" they talk for few minutes till buffer walk in and over to them.

He stood at attention and saluted the vice admiral which he did in return. "vice Admiral Smith, I'm petty officer Tomaszewski, bosun of HMAS Hammersley, I'm called buffer sir"

"At easy" Pete relax a bit

"Shall we" they all walk into the private room

"sir, x why am I here" He asked quietly

"Briefing on what we did buffer...tag team" buffer nodded.

When they were all seated "Lieutenant McGregor we will let you start telling us what happen"

"With your permission, I would like buffer...petty officer Tomaszewski start. It some thing we do together when we work together a tag team. So you can get full report that way sir"

"commander Flynn dose this happen often on Hammersley"

"Yes sir, it one way of saving time"

"alright...petty officer Tomaszewski you may start first"

"thank you sir...X"

Buffer started telling them about what happen when he left the bar and the reason why he left after four hours. Then Kate said her bit. Fleet command and Steve listen to what Kate and buffer said for the next two hours. When they finish they waited for some one to say some thing.

"Lieutenant McGregor, petty officer Tomaszewski. You both risk you lives in getting the evidences that was needed plus you destroyed three containers full of weapons as well killed and wondered number of mercenaries and insurgents and wounding Ray Walsmen."

"thank you sir" Kate and buffer said

"and also with the other evidence that commander Flynn and you lieutenant McGregor was able to provided to us. We will be taking it directly to prime minster. Commander Flynn you and your crew aboard HMAS Hammersley have done an amazing job in this past year"

"thank you sir, I have got a great crew" then they all stood up

"Keep up the good work"

"Yes sir" mike said then he, Kate and buffer saluted the fleet command officers before they walk out of the room.

"what happens now Sir?" buffer asked

"We return back to Hammersley and wait for our next orders" they walk out together while they talk. Steve and the fleet command officers watch them walk way while talking

"commander have you got Hammersley new captain sorted" admiral asked

"yes sir, he starts February next year when he return from the gulf sir"

"He will have big shoes to fill"

"Yes sir, he will"

when buffer, Mike and Kate return back to Hammersley the crew was waiting for them

"buffer what happen" charge asked

"fleet commander top officers wanted X and my report about what happen in person"

"no way" ET asked

"It true"

"what is it like meeting the vice admiral" Spider asked. The crew was asking buffer a lot of questions while they walk towards one of the doors.

The next morning the crew was loading suppliers on board since they were heading back to Samaru island since one of there hospital was rob of there medical supplies. The crew knew that Ray Walsmen men was behind it. After dropping off the supplies they return back to Cairns for two week shore leave.

When they did return, they all meet up at the pub that night for drinks and dinner. During the two weeks shore leave Mike and Kate spent it with their family. The day that Hammersley was leaving for patrol Mike was talking to Steve.

"Mike here are your orders for the next week" Steve past Mike a file.

He open it up and read what it says "alright that no problem, we can handle it"

"Good, but keep on alert cause Ray Walsmen would try some thing"

"that true Steve" they talk for another ten minutes before Mike left Steve office.

When Mike walk into his cabin, Kate was behind him, she close the door when mike put his brief case on the desk and open it, he pick up a file and past it to her

"Our next orders"

Kate open the file to read what it says while Mike get change out of his uniform and into his overalls. Mike look at Kate when he sat on his bed so he could put his boots on and tie them up

"Kate what wrong"

"I'm not sure Mike"

"not sure about what"

"I can't put my finger on it"

"I'm sure it would come to you"

"Yeah"

"Steve told me that lieutenant commander Zac Taylor got honor discharge from the navy after what happen"

"Really"

"Yeah"

"that good to know...i mean that..."

"that he can't try to destroy any one career or any navy boats?"

"Yeah" Kate put the file on Mike desk just as he stood up.

"shall we X" mike said smiling

"Yes sir" they walk out of mike cabin while talking.

They walk up onto the bridge to see every one there. Mike pick up the binoculars and hand held radio he past them to Kate

"sir"

"I'll let you take control X you might as well start now" Kate smile

"thank you sir" Kate walk out off the bridge while Mike and the others watch her as she doses what Mike normal dose when they leave port.

Fifteen minutes late they were heading out to sea then heading north to Samaru island since the voting was opening the next day. They all heard on the news about the war that been going on.

The next day Hammersley showed up at Samaru island so all they can do is wait. Later that afternoon Hammersley crew watch a boat that was carrying vote officials and ballot boxes leave the wharf and headed out towards Hammersley. Kate was in her cabin going over what Ray Walsmen and buffer said. She left her cabin and walk up onto the bridge when she saw one of the HRIBS heading towards the boat

"X"

"sir what happening"

"buffer and Swain gone to talk to the vote officials to let them know that we will be keeping an eye on them cause of Ray Walsmen"

"ok" Kate walk over to the EDO to see the boat and the HRIB pulling up a side of it. Kate couldn't get it out of her mind about the recordings then her eyes widen she turn and walk over to the pick up the micophone

"X ray eight two Buffer"

"X what is it" mike asked

"Go ahead X"

"buffer get those vote official and those boxes off the boat"

"x what going on" mike asked

"Why X"

"remember when you ask Walsmen about what he got plan for the election, if that boat blow up with the boxes on board"

"the war"

"Yes"

"X" she turn to Mike

"I was going over the video recording when buffer ask Ray Walsmen what he got plan for the election, he didn't reply and look what happen in the past week between the government army and Ray Walsmen men, if those boxes get destroyed. Then the elections would be non invoid and all those innocent men, women and children lives would be at risk Mike cause of the war and greed"

"you might be right" mike said.

They turn to see HRIB returning back to Hammersley when the boat that the vote official were on exploded which shock every one.

"X if you hadn't work out what Ray Walsmen was planing"

"things would have been worse" Kate said.

They walk off the bridge and down to where the HRIBS are. When they walk through the door that lead out side the HRIB was lock into place. Buffer and Swain help the three people out of the HRIB

"Sirs, ma'am I'm commander Flynn, captain of this ship and my XO lieutenant McGregor, welcome aboard Hammersley"

"commander, lieutenant, thank you for saving our lives. How did you know it was a bomb on the boat" one of them men asked

"X" Mike asked when he look at her then to the two people

"The man behind the attempted murder of you is the same man who is responsible for murder and attempted murder of many people"

"We know about Mr Ray Walsmen, we have been in form. About it" the women said

"bomber" Mike said when she walk over to them

"sir"

"Care to show our guests down to their guest cabin"

"Yes sir"

"We will take the boxes with us, we can't leave them out of our site"

"We under stand sir. Buffer, Hefty, Swain can you take the boxes down to the cabin"

"Yes sir"

"thank you" Mike and Kate watch Swain, Hefty and buffer pick up the boxes then follow bomber and the two people towards a door leaving Mike and Kate alone.

"i got a feeling it not over Kate"

"i agree"

"I better go and let Steve know"

"I'll be on the bridge" then they walk the way they came.


	127. Chapter 127

CH 127

Couple hours later one of the HRIB's went to pick up UN observers. When they they return Mike and Kate greeted them when they walk on the back of the boat. RO went to show them down to the astral where they would be staying till they return back to Cains. Mike turn to say some thing to Kate when he notice the look on her face

"Kate what is it"

"It nothing"

"Kate" she turn to him

"I've notice when HRIB was down at the bottom steps. One of the UN men was looking at buffer"

"buffer why do you think he gay" Mike said smiling, making Kate laugh

"Very funny, but no it some thing else"

"Don't worry about it"

"mike you know I do worry"

"i know" they walk towards one of the doors while talking.

Later that night Kate went to get some dinner when she saw the three vote officials getting there dinner so she turn a round and walk down to there cabin. She went to look to see if the boxes were ok. Then she left to get some things from the supplier room then return back to the cabin.

Fifteen minutes later Kate walk of of the room and down to the garbage room. Then she went to get some dinner.

The next morning Mike and Kate walk out of the officer mess after having breakfast together. They said there good mornings to there guests as they walk towards the bridge. They were on the bridge for twenty minutes when the fire alarm went off so Mike went to find out what was going on since the computer show where the fire is while Kate called over the PA system for the fire team.

When Mike approach the cabin there was smoke every where, then the fire team went in to put the fire out. When it was out and was given the all clear. Mike and the three vote officials walk into the wet cabin

"oh no the voting papers, they all destroyed" one of the men said

"I'll inform NAVCOM about this...spider can you show them to the next room"

"Yes sir" Mike turn and walk down to the coms room where he called Steve to give him the bad news.

"Steve it mike, some one has destroyed the ballet boxes"

"what how did that happen"

"no sure Steve but some one deliberate set fire to them"

"any idea"

"no...wait, Kate said to me yesterday that she notice of of the UN observers was looking at buffer...if Kate is right this french guy isn't who he clams to be he could be a hired ascension to kill buffer, sorry Steve got to go" then he hung up and ran out of the room

"Swain" he turn to mike

"sir"

"Have you seen buffer"

"no sir why"

"I think there an assassination aboard here to kill buffer"

"Why"

"Cause he a witness to Ray Walsmen plans and with the ballet boxes destroyed, Buffer the next target, be careful"

"you to sir" Mike ran up to the bridge and pick up the mic

"buffer to the bridge rush, buffer to the bridge rush" Then he turn to charge

"charge see if you can find buffer on the security cameras"

"sir what going on" Nav asked

"there an assassination on board to kill buffer"

Buffer was in the laundry room doing a load of washing when the assassination walk in clam he was lost. They talk for couple of minutes when a door open

"buffer"

"Swain are you ok mate"

"Yeah can I have a private word for a minute"

"sure" he turn to the guys

"If you go up those stair and turn right"

"ok, thank you" he said in french voice then he walk out the door

"ok Swain what is it"

"there an assassin on board" then they heard over the PA system

"buffer to the bridge, rush, buffer to the bridge rush"

"i better get to the bridge" Swain put his hand on buffer arm

"your the target, captain thinks Ray Walsmen sent some one to kill you"

"Alright thank for the heads up" they walk out of the laundry room and up stairs and went there separate ways.

Buffer walk past one of the cabins when the door quickly open buffer then saw a wire appeared so he put his hand up and caught it before it reach his throat. He fought the person when Kate walk around the corner and saw what was happening, she grab the closest weapon which was the fire exerciser and hit the guy on the head with it. The guy went down on top of buffer. Buffer manage to roll the guy off him as he sat up holding his bleeding hand

"SWAIN" Kate yelled as she rush over to buffer

"Buffer are you ok" Ne nodded when Swain and ET ran when they heard Kate yelling

"X...buffer what happen" Swain asked as he crouch down next to buffer to look at his hand.

"He try to kill me, X knock him out" then mike showed up he look around then look at Kate

"X what happen"

"This man try to kill buffer, I knock him out with the fire ensurer"

"Nice going X" ET said

"Swain how bad is the wound"

"He going to be fine , but light duties and no boarding for a while, lets get you and this man to the ward room" Charge and spider show up

"spider Charge can you carry this man to the ward room"

"Yes sir"

buffer stood up and walk towards the ward room while charge and spider pick the guy up and follow swain and buffer. ET return back to what he was doing.

"X you were right about the guy"

"thanks sir"

"I'll let Steve know"

"I'll be on the bridge" Then they went there separate ways.

When they return back to cairns the next morning Steve and two vans showed up. Mike spoke to the three vote officials since they were last to leave Hammersley.

"thank you for what you have done, but since the ballet boxes were destroyed the war going to get worse" one of the men said

"I'm sorry about that, we done every thing we could"

"We know, thank you" then Kate walk off Hammersley and over to the three people

"X what with the rubbish bags" Kate put them on the ground and open them

"the papers we thought they were destroyed but how"

"when I notice some thing odd about one of the UN officials I put these papers in the rubbish bags and fill the boxes with sheets and papers that look like these"

"X not the sheets"

"sorry sir, I'll already put in a request for new ones when I ordered new blankets, mattresses since the fire destroyed the other ones, you just need to sign the paper work"

"you better fill out a report about what you did"

"already did sir"

"We better go, thank you for saving these papers"

"your welcome sir, ma'am" they pick there bags and two rubbish bags up and walk over and into a van then it drove away.

"Lets go and get these papers sign"

"Yes sir" then they walk back on to Hammersley when the crew walk off for the night of R and R.

Hour later Mike and Kate walk into Steve office "mike, lieutenant"

"sir"

"Steve"

"I received a phone call from the vice Admiral about what your did with the voting papers lieutenant. Good work"

"thank you sir"

"Care to tell what happen" Kate past Steve a file

"It in my report sir, including that how I figured out about what Ray Walsmen got plan and the a tempted murder of buffer. I mean petty officer Tomaszewski"

"Alright." they talk for another fifteen minutes before mike and Kate walk out of Steve office and headed home for the night.

The next day Hammersley left port for three week patrol since they will be back in cairns for Christmas. A week later Every one smile when that all heard that the last prime minister of Samaru island was re elected once again which the people of the island was very happy about and that there was warrants out for the arrest of Ray Walsmen, Massita Balanbaan and hundreds of others that was identified.

Week later Nav was at Radar when a vessel appeared on screen, she did some typing to find out the name of the boat and who it belong to.

"Sir"

"what is it Nav"

"I got a vessel on radar, it the enterprise sir" Every one turn to Nav

"where is it"

"Seven miles from out precision, at one one zero sir"

"ET turn one, one zero, revolution two five zero"

"turning one, one zero, revelation two five zero" then Hammersley started turning.

"how long Nav"

"an hour sir"

"Keep an eye on that boat"

"will do sir"

Half an hour later "sir The enterprise is moving, it heading to international waters"

"How long"

"forty minutes"

"X call..." Mike said as he turn to Kate

"Hands to boarding stations, hands to boarding station, hands to boarding stations" Kate said then grin at Mike when he look at her

"One day X" Kate turn around and walk to and down the steps. Mike turn to grinning Nav then turn to look out at sea once again.

When they were close to Ray Walsmen yacht, both HRIBS left Hammersley and head towards it. Mike and every one was watching what was happening. They could see the fire fight on board the yacht when some men appeared on the deck firing at the two HRIBS then they saw tear gas being shot from one of the HRIBS and landed on the deck of the yacht.

Then both HRIBS move in closer and boarded the yacht. There was fire fight on board which lasted for couple of minutes. Mike notice the yacht stop moving so he waited to hear from Kate.

Couple minutes later every one heard "charlie eight two, sir we got Ray Walsmen and Massita Balanbaan in custody" Every one on the bridge cheered

"copy that X, bring them all over and have tow line ready to tow the yacht to Samaru island"

"copy that sir"

Twenty minutes later the men were lock down in the austere and the yacht was behind Hammersley being towed with two dad's and spider on board. Mike call Steve to give him the good news while on there way to Samaru island.

When they arrived seven hours later they were greeted by the police and media. Two dad's and spider move the boat to the docks after they drop the tow rope. Once it was dock the police and media was there asking two dads and spider questions.

Kate spoke to them over the radio about what to say and what not to say. When two dads and spider were on the wharf they walk towards where Hammersley was docking. Some of the police manage to keep people back when a police van pulled up. Buffer, Swain and some of the crew appeared on deck with Ray Walsmen, Massita Balanbaan and the men that was on Ray yacht. There hands were cuffed when walking off Hammersley.

Once they were on the docks they were handed over to the police as the crowd cheered soon as they saw them. Then there was gun fire, every one scream as every one started running away. The police look around to find out where the shooters are.

"Every one ok" buffer asked as he and the other crew ran back onto the dock to help the police with the prisoners while the other police try to keep the media back.

"sir"

buffer turn around and walk over to the police officer, he bend down and move the body back then look up at the officer and shook his head then he turn to Swain who was looking at another body and saw Swain shake his head as well

"sir it buffer, Ray Walsmen and Massita Balanbaan are dead" Buffer said over the radio as he stood up

"the shooting buffer"

"My best guest sir. Ray Walsmen was shot in the heart, he was dead before he hit the ground" Swain walk over to buffer hearing what he said to Mike

"copy that Buffer"

"Swain" Buffer asked

"Massita Balanbaan was shot in the head"

"sir swain said Massita Balanbaan was shot in the head"

"copy that, return back to the ship"

"yes sir" buffer and swain talk to the police before returning back to Hammersley.

Hammersley stayed in port for five hours before they left port to head back to Cairns. On they way back every one watch the news about about happen on Samaru island and that the prime minster said in a media conferences

"Today Thanks to the Australian Navy patrol boat the HMAS Hammersley captain by commander Mike Flynn and his crew, they found the two most wanted men on Samaru island... Ray Walsmen and Massita Balanbaan... They also captured eight of the men who are on the wanted list. Commander Flynn and your crew, thank you on behalf of Samaru island." He look down at his notes then look up again

"Ray Walsmen and Massita Balanbaan were killed by unknown snipers when the Australian navy hand over the men to the police. I've spoken to commander Flynn about the reward for capturing the two most wanted men. He didn't except the reward on behalf of his crew. He told me that the money goes in to the hospital and schools on the island. They need it more after what happen in the past few months. Is there any questions"

Kate was with Mike in his cabin watching and listening for few more minutes before mike turn the TV off with the remote. Kate turn to Mike

"I wounder if Steve watching it" mike asked

"Who knows Mike and as for the reward money, great idea"

"thanks. Now Christmas what shall we do this year?"

"It at mum and dad's this year"

"True. What shall we get our kids?"

"Well we got Emma fifth birthday coming up"

"True, it hard to believe that she growing up"

"True...and the boys, we will have to get them beds next year"

"True"

"Captain to the bridge rush, X to the bridge Rush" Was heard over the PA system they both stood up and walk out of mike cabin while talking.


	128. Chapter 128

CH 128

When they return back to Cairns, every one was looking ford to help celebrating Emma fifth birthday which was the next day as well Christmas which was in couple of weeks. Mike and Kate went to see Steve for half an hour before going home where they both were looking ford to long hot shower together before going into town to do some Christmas shopping.

Later that afternoon they showed up at day care just like other parents are to pick up there kids. Emma look around and smile when she saw who was picking her and her brothers up

"MJ, David, look mummy and daddy are here" she stood up and ran over to them. MJ and David stood up from what they were doing and follow Emma.

"mummy, Daddy" Emma said Mike crouch down as Emma ran into his arms for a hug.

"Miss you daddy"

"miss you to sweetie" Emma give him a kiss on the cheek then turn to go in to Kate arms for hug and kiss on the cheek. Mike and Kate did the same with the boys.

"come on kids, lets go"

"Daddy are we going to the bar tonight" Emma asked

"Yes we are"

"YAAAA" Kids yelled out before they ran over to Kate SUV.

Half an hour later they walk into the pub. The kids ran ahead of Kate and Mike knowing where the crew is. When the bar tender heard giggling then saw the kids he knew who they are so he went to get the drinks ready for Mike and Kate when he turn to the the bar tender who work part time for him

"Barry who are those kids"

"Flynn kids, don't worry about them"

"where there parents"

"coming through the door now"

the guy turn to see mike and Kate walk through the door then he turn to look out side when he heard loud noises coming from out side.

"I hope that group doesn't cause any problem"

"not them, yes they can be loud but they don't cause any problems" Barry finish getting the drinks done when mike and Kate walk over to the bar

"mike, Kate"

"thanks Barry" Mike went to pay for the drinks

"Excuse me" they heard a voice, and look to see the top of Emma head

"Hello Emma" Barry said as he lean over the bar

"Hello sir may I have three packets of chippies please" she put coins on the bar

"Of cause you can" He turn around and got the chips

"Emma who gave you money for the chips"

"Uncle Pete did mummy, is he in trouble" Kate smile

"No he not"

"ok"

"Here you go Emma" Barry past Emma the chips

"thank you" she smile at him then turn and ran back out side.

"You don't hear many kids use there manners" Barry said when he pick up the coins and the money that mike gave to him

"no you don't, at least our kids do out of respect" Mike said

"True, enjoy your evening"

"thanks" Mike and Kate pick up the drinks and walk out side where the crew cheer them.

When Kate and mike walk out side the crew cheered "alright settle down" mike said as he and Kate past drinks to there kids before sitting down to talk to the crew.

"I hope you kids will eat you dinner tonight" Kate said

"We will mummy" MJ said before offering a chip to her

"thank you MJ" she took a chip out of the packet and put it in her mouth. The crew had a great evening laughing and joking.

Emma got down from buffer lap and walk towards the door "Emma where are you going" mike asked

"toilet daddy"

"ok" Emma walk in side and down to where the toilets are. When she finish and wash her hands.

She walk back the way she came when she saw the same guy she notice when she and her brother walk in the bar looking at her so she stuck her tongue out at him then carry on walking towards the bar, she smile and wave at Barry when she was grab and turn around to see it was the guy she poke her tongue out to

"Let me go"

"you should be taught a lesson, you do not stuck you tongue out to no one"

"Hey let her go mate" Barry said the guy look up at Barry then he felt a sharp pain in the groin he let go of Emma as he bend over in pain

"don't you ever touch me again"

"Why you little" he went to grab Emma only to see her running towards the double doors he stood up

"you made a big mistake mate" Barry said

"Why that, where the kid parent"

"Out there, I suggest you leave now if I was you" the guy turn to look out side.

Emma ran out side and over to mike "Emma what wrong" Nikki ask when she saw Emma crying.

Mike turn to Emma, he pick her up and put her on his lap "Emma what wrong"

"a man in side grab me"

"what man" Kate said

"that man in red tee shirt" Emma said pointing to the guy in side

"Why did he grab you"

"He look at me strange so I poke my tongue out. He came up be hind me and grab my arm and turn me around, he said" then she sniffle

"You should be taught a lesson not to stuck tongue out" She lay her head on mike chest as he rubs her back.

Buffer and the others stood up and walk into the pub and up to the guy "Hey did you grab that little girl out there" Buffer asked

"Yes the little brat"

"she is not a brat" buffer said in command tone

"you have no right in toughing some one else kid. You leave her alone"

"Are you her father"

"no I...we are her uncles and aunties and we are very protective of her"

"Pete" he turn to Barry

"Emma punch him in the groin" Barry said making Pete smile

"thanks mate" then he turn to the guy

"you leave Emma alone"

"Uncle Pete" he turn and look down

"Emma" he pick her up

"Are you ok now"

"Yes" then she turn to the guy

"You mess with the wrong kid sir and if I want to stick my tongue out I will" then she stuck her tongue out and made raspberry noises then started laughing when Pete tickle her side.

"Emma that wasn't nice"

"sorry did I kick you in the nuts" the others laugh

"No but please don't stick you tongue out like that again"

"Why"

"Cause you don't know who might grab it" Emma smile

"ok"

"I suggest you leave sir" charge said the guy look at them then turn and walk back to his table.

"Uncle Andy"

"Yes Emma"

"guava mojo" she yelled the laugh causing the others to laugh

"Why not" they walk back out side while spider and charge went to make the order.

Every one had a great evening. Mike, Kate, Sally and swain left with there kids since it was getting late. Emma gave the crew a hug and kiss on the cheek before leaving with her family.

The next day Kate took Emma in to town to do some shopping for couple of hours. When they return Emma was shock to see who was out side

"Happy birthday Emma" every one said smiling Emma ran over to every one giving them hugs as they wish her a happy birthday.

They had a finger luncheon with the Hammersley crew, family and the ones from day care. Every one enjoyed them selves and they all watch as Emma open her presents from every one. She thank them all. When it came to the last gift it was a box. So she rip the paper off then took the lid off it. Her eyes widen when she saw what was in the box. She pulled out a cap and show Kate it was Hammersley hat but smaller then Emma pulled out a pair of boots and overalls that got her name on it

"wow thank you, I love it" she said smiling.

Later that afternoon most of the guests left leaving Hammersley and Flynn family behind. They all stayed and had a barbecue dinner.

"Well Emma did you enjoy your birthday" spider asked

"Yes I did it was awe some" she said smiling.

Couple hours later Mike and Kate put their kids to bed since they falling asleep while on some one lap. The Swain, Sally, Hannah and Brad left couple hours later with there families since it was getting late for them. The crew stay for another three hours before leaving since I was a long day.

Two days later Hammersley left for ten day patrol they were due back on the twenty fourth since they got Christmas and new year off. The day they left port Kate pin a couple of photos up on the board for the crew to see. One is Hammersley crew together at Emma birthday and the second one was of Emma wearing hat, overalls and boots that the crew got for her. Kate smile at the photos before walking towards the bridge. When the crew saw the photos they all smile.

When Hammersley return back to Cairns. Nav pick up the binoculars to see who on the wharf, she smile when she saw who was there.

"sir, X we got visitors" Mike and Kate pick up there binoculars to see what Nav was looking at and smile when they saw Michele with the kids on the wharf.

Once Hammersley was dock Emma, MJ and David ran onto Hammersley saluting Thor along the way. They ran to an open door to see buffer there grinning at them

"uncle Pete" they all said giving him a hug

"Hey looking ford to tomorrow"

"Yep" they all said before running towards the bridge.

The kids greeting the crew along the way till they were on the bridge giving their parents and other crew members a hug. Fifteen minutes later the kids were back on the wharf with there grand mother talking to some of the crew till mike and Kate showed up. Then they all left together.

The next day Mike, Kate and their kids went around to Michele and Patrick for Christmas, Hannah and Brad was also there with there kids. They all had a wonderful day together as a family.


	129. Chapter 129

CH 129

In Colorado springs Jack and Sam spent there Christmas with their kids, Daniel, Teal'c, Janet, Jacob, Mark and his family. They all had a great day laughing and joking during lunch and in the afternoon the kids went out side to play in the snow.

Jack went to join in on the fun then the others did as well for over an hour before returning back in side to have Christmas cookie and hot chocolate while relaxing while watching a Christmas movie.

On new years eve every one got together at the air force academy to bring the new year in. Even though it was cold out side, every one went out side to see the fire works display then return back in side where they carry on partying for the next few hours. Jack and Sam stayed till after one then they left to take their kids home to bed.

After kids were in bed sleeping Sam went to do her night routine before getting into bed waiting for Jack. When Jack walk in to their bedroom he walk over to their bed to past Sam an envelope then he went to do his night routine before getting into bed. When he did get into bed Sam past him the envelope which he open it and got a letter out and read what it said.

"Jack what is it"

"On the twentieth of February we got to save Josh Holiday and seven other men lives, there a mention of Pen fold island, red reef and Frank and Belinda Lloyd "

"A connection?"

"could be Sam" he past her the letter to read.

"there mention of black gold"

"yeah, any idea" Sam thought about it

"Beverly hill billies"

"what"

"It a old program from the sixties, I love watching that old show...black gold Texas tee, the first thing you know old Jed a millionaire... Black gold is oil. That what it got to be"

"Ok but where the oil coming from?"

"We can find out when we fly over there next month"

"good idea"

Sam past Jack the letter so he could put it back in the envelope and put it on his bed side draws, then he turn off his lamp then snuggled under the covers with Sam snuggling up to his side they both kiss before falling asleep in each other arms.

The Hammersley crew and their families showed up at Mike and Kate place to help bring in the new year. The crew was shock when Chefo and his wife arrived since Kate invited them. The crew greeted them and the baby which the crew for got that Chefo was going to become a father.

They learn that it a girl name Angela Jones and she five weeks old. Every one was having a great time and cheer when the fire works started at midnight after every one yelled out the count down. Mike and Kate watches every one enjoy them selves during the evening.

It was after three by the time Mike and Kate got to bed since some of the crew ended up crashing in one of the guests bedroom after drinking to much during the night.

Few hours later both mike and Kate were up cause their kids were always up early in the mornings. Kate was putting the boys in their high chairs while Emma get up in her chair at the breakfast bar while mike started cooking breakfast not only for this family but also for the ones who ended up sleeping some where in the house.

Kids just finish there breakfast when spider walk into the kitchen looking hung over "Morning spider" Mike said

"morning sir, X have you got any panadol sir"

"Here" Kate past him two tablets and glass of bottle water

"Thanks X" Spider pop the two tablets in his mouth then swallow them with some water.

"Here have some thing to eat" Mike said putting a plate of food on the breakfast bar in front of spider

"thanks sir"

"Help your self to the coffee it freshly made" Kate said

"thanks X"

they talk for few minutes when bomber walk into the kitchen then buffer and charge did last. They all were hung over from drinking to many guava mojo's. They talk for the next hour before they left to go home to freshen up then return since the crew were having lunch at mike and Kate place.

When they did return they brought food and drinks with them. Plus they were less hung over and more refresh than they were that morning. Every one had a great day relaxing out side drinking soft drinks since they don't want to suffer another hang over to soon.

They all play games plus they got the kids involve which made every one laugh with some of the things that the kids did. Every one was gone by ten that night since they all didn't get much sleep from the night before.

Two days later Hammersley left for three week patrol. While out on patrol there was practice rescue exercises as well dealing with FFV and may day calls. When they return back to Cairns they got three days shore leave. It was good timing since Emma starts school the next morning.

That night when every one showed up at the pub they were having a great time. Buffer past Emma some money

"Here Emma why don't you go and get three packets of chippies"

"thanks uncle Pete" she gives him a kiss on the check before getting off his lap and walking in side and up to the bar.

Emma manage to get up onto the bar stool she saw Barry with his back to her "Excuse me sir" he turn around and smile

"Emma what can I do for you"

"three packets of chippies please" she put the money on the counter

"sure" he turn around and walk down the bar then return with the three packets.

He past them to her "Here you go"

"thank you" she said smiling before getting off the bar stool and walking back out side with the chippies.

Hour later Barry notice the guy walking in to the bar, one of the other workers was serving him so he knew to keep an eye on him. Few minutes later Barry saw Emma walk in and over to the toilets are. He look over to see the guy watching Emma the whole time while drinking his beer.

He serve couple of customers while keeping an eye on the guy till he saw the guy stood up and walk towards where the toilets are just as spider and charge walk in

"eight guava mojo's Barry" charge said smiling

"Barry what wrong"

"Go and check on Emma in in the toilets"

"Why" spider ask

"Just go"

"I'll do it" spider said then walk over to the toilets

"Barry what wrong mate"

"It the same guy that grab Emma last time you guys were here, he trouble he watching Emma go into the toilets"

"did he follow her in"

"just before you came in"

They turn when they heard the doors open to see spider and Emma walking out while smiling Emma walk back out side as spider walk over to charge

"Emma fine"

"Did you see the guy in there"

"Yeah I did it look like he was just about to walk into the women toilets when I walk in, he quickly turn to walk into the men's rooms"

"Barry you know some thing about that guy"

"Yes I had him check out, let mike and Kate, Chris and Sally know not to let there kids alone when they go to the loos while that guy is in here"

"Why" Spider asked He lean over the bar

"He a convected child molester" Spider and charge was shock

"Your joking"

"Nope, he not to be near any kids and he already got a warning from me and now I can put a restraining order on him banning him from being in here since it is a family place and there are kids here"

"Ok we will let the others know, thanks for telling us" charge said

"no worries, so eight guava mojo's"

"Yes" then the guy walk out of the toilet and up to the bar to get another drink.

"I'm glad buffer out there and not in here" spider said

"Yeah, him and boss that guy wouldn't stand a chance"

"True" then mike walk in and up to the bar

"charge, spider are you two ok"

"Yes sir" spider said

"no really sir"

"charge"

"that man over there at the end of the bar, he interested in Emma" Mike turn to see who Charge is looking at then turn back to him

"what are you saying he a child molester"

"He is, Barry just found out and warn the guy after what happen last time"

"thanks for telling me charge" Mike turn and walk over to the guy

"Oh no" charge said before following mike. When Mike stop next to the guy, he turn to Mike

"What do you want" Mike look at the guy with an angry look

"You keep away from my daughter"

"what are you talking about." Charge stop next to mike

"sir, come on" mike turn to Charge

"Sir come on" mike turn to the guy

"Keep away from my daughter" then he turn and walk away

"what his problem" Charge shook his head

"You were watching his five year old daughter few minutes ago. Yes I know what you are. You better keep away cause he won't be the only one that would go after you, you been warn" then charge turn and walk over to spider

"where the boss"

"Out side" Charge turn to see mike sitting next to Kate, he turn back to spider

"what did he say to the guy"

"Telling him to keep away from Emma"

"Oh"

"Uncle Andy" charge turn and look down he smile at Emma

"Yes Emma"

"Daddy gave me some money for drinks for MJ, David and my self" she past him couple of dollars notes

"sure what would you like to have?"

"Juice please"

"what sort"

"Guava juice please"

"sure, I'll being it out"

"ok" she gave them a smile before turning around and walking back out side.

"so inner cent" charge said

"Yeah she is and cheeky also" charge chuckled

"that so true" they turn when Barry walk over with the tray of drinks

"Here you go, I saw mike had word with the guy, so he knows"

"yes he knows, three guava juice please" Barry smile

"sure" Charge paid for the kids drinks

"I'll take these out" spider said

"thanks" spider pick up the tray and walk out side. Charge watch spider walk through the doors when he heard Emma yell out

"Guava mojo" making every one cheer.

Charge grin knowing that he doesn't get a change to say it when Emma beats him to it then he remembers when Mike was just about to say to Kate when she beats him to it when she called hands to boarding station.

"Andy" Charge turn to Barry

"thanks mate" Barry past the drinks and charge to him.

"You were miles away are you ok"

"Yes just thinking that Emma bit like Kate"

"Oh"

"Yeah Emma beats me when I call out guava mojo, she beats me to it. The captain he says "X" he doesn't get a chance to finish what he was going to say when the X called hands to boarding station" Barry laugh

"Well Emma sure are like both Mike and Kate"

"i know, thanks for the drinks"

"no worries mate" Charge pick up the tray and walk out side with it. Barry watch the group for a few second before serving another customer.

Hour later Mike, Kate, Sally and Swain left with there kids since it was almost bed time for some of them.


	130. Chapter 130

CH 130

The next morning Mike and Kate drop the boys off at day care then they went to the school. Emma was excited to going to school, she was looking ford to seeing her friends who started last year.

When they arrived at the school mike and Kate look around as they and Emma walk towards the office building they both were wearing their uniforms since they were going to see Steve Marshal after wards. When they walk into the building they saw a women there talking to the Secretary. She turn when she heard there foot steps

"Mr, Mrs Flynn"

"Yes ma'am" mike said

"and you must be Emma"

"Yes ma'am" Emma said smiling

"I'm Mrs Wilson I'm the principle here" they shook hands

"I've read Emma profile and notice you got your parents and sister down as emergency contacts"

"That correct Both Kate and I are serving on a patrol boat. Emma and her two younger brothers stay either at my parents or sister place while we are out on patrol" Mike said

"I under stand so they know how to contact you then?"

"Yes they do, In fact from next month I got a shore posting so I can give you my details now while I'm here"

"Of course" She turn around and pick up a file and open it she past Mike a sheet of paper from the file then pick up a pen and past it to him

"You can added your details here" she pointed on the sheet. Mike put the sheet on the desk then fill out the details. When done he past it back to her

"thank you" she said just as mike put the pen back in it holder. Mrs Wilson put the paper back in the file then close it and put it on the desk

"Shall we go and show you what room Emma going to be in" they walk down to where the class rooms are while talking till they came to a stop.

Mrs Wilson open the door and they walk in. A women teacher walk over to them when the kids in the class look at them.

"Miss Taylor, this is commander Flynn and his wife lieutenant McGregor and there daughter Emma"

"Hello" she said as she shook there hands

"Ma'am" they both said.

Then she crouch down to shake Emma hand "Hello Emma looking ford to stating class" she said smiling at Emma

"Yes ma'am" Emma said smiling back

"Well mannered, I like that in a student, you going to have a lot of fun here and make a lot of friends"

"I know ma'am I see some of my friends over there" Emma wave to the three girls which they wave back. Miss Taylor stood up and turn to the girls

"Jane, Gail, Mary care to show Emma around and where she can put her school bag"

"Yes Miss Taylor." Emma walk over to them and they start talking while showing Emma around.

"It looks like Emma going to settle in ok" Miss Taylor said

"Yes she is" they talk for a couple of minutes before mike and Kate walk over to Emma

"Emma" Kate said. Emma turn to them

"Yes mummy"

"Mike and I are going now, you be a good girl"

"Yes mummy, say hi to uncle Steve for me"

"We will" Mike and Kate crouch down to give Emma a hug then they stood up

"See you after school sweetie"

"Ok daddy" Mike and Kate walk out of the class room with Mrs Wilson.

They stop at the open door and turn to see Emma laughing. They turn and walk out knowing that Emma is going to be fine. They said there good byes to Mrs Wilson before walking out to the car park where they got in. Mike drove them to NAVCOM.

"I still can't believe out little girl is in school Mike"

"I know and next year our sons will be joining her"

"True"

Mike and Kate spent the day at NAVCOM taking care of reports and other paper work. At three o'clock Mike and Kate pulled up in the car park and got out when they notice other parents are there to pick up there kids. The parents notice Mike and Kate just as the school bell rang. So they waited when kids started running out of the class rooms. They look around for Emma when they saw her running towards them with a big grin on her face

"mummy, daddy"

"Hi sweetie how was your first day at school"

"it was great mummy"

they hug then mike gave her a hug before Emma got into the back seat and into her booster seat. While mike and Kate got into the front seat. Kate turn to see Emma putting her seat belt on.

"Care to tell us what you did today" mike asked as he started the engine.

"Yeah"

Emma tells them what she did while Mike drive to day care to pick up the boys before heading home then to mike parents place since the kids are staying there cause Mike and Kate got to be on Hammersley at six in the morning.

The next morning Hammersley left port for two week patrol plus it will be the last patrol for Mike. The crew asked Mike and Kate how Emma first day at school went. The crew saw both mike and Kate smile at each other before telling the crew how her first day went.

Over the two weeks they had four may day calls and three FFV. When they were returning back to Cairn the crew walk looking ford to having a week off. When Hammersley dock and every thing sorted out the crew left Hammersley to go to the pub or home. Mike and Kate left to go to see Steve.

When they walk into Steve office he smile at them "Mike, lieutenant, how was your patrol"

"Good, four may day and three FFV" Mike said as they sat down

"OK" they talk for ten minutes till Steve wave a guy who was waiting next door to come in.

"commander Flynn, lieutenant McGregor this is lieutenant commander Steve Cobain"

"i know Steve, how are you"

"good thanks Mike and your self" they shook hands

"I'm good"

"Lieutenant commander Cobain is the new captain of Hammersley" Steve said

"Really well you got a great crew to work with. Lieutenant McGregor is the XO"

"Really That good to know, I'm sure the lieutenant will fill me in on the crew"

"Yes she would" mike said smiling they talk for five minutes before walking out of Steve office and went there separate ways.

That night Mike, Kate and their kids showed up at the pub. The crew was shouting mike drinks as a fair well gift from the crew. Every one was having a great time talking and laughing during the evening.

"Listen up every one" mike said causing every one to go quiet

"Steve Marshal inform Kate and me today that Jack Freeman past away this morning. The funeral is on Friday if you want to go"

"thanks for telling us sir" charge said they talk about different things for the next hour before Mike and Swain took there families home.

Early the next morning Josh cell phone rang so he reach over and pick it up to answer it with out waking Nikki up

"Hello...yeah sure when...ok I'll be there" then he hung up.

He carefully got out of bed and walk into the bathroom to releave him self and wash his hands. Then he walk back into the bedroom to get dress. Once dress he walk out of the bedroom and down stairs and into the kitchen to put the jug on for a drink. Then he went into the office to write a note.

Once done he walk back up into the bedroom and place the note on his pillow. He look at Nikki one last time before walking out of the bedroom and back down into the kitchen where he made him self a drink and put in it his traveling mug before leaving to head to the mariner.

When Nikki woke up she put her hand on Josh side of the bed then open her eyes when she felt it was cold then she saw the note. So she pick it up and read what it said which made her smile then she got up and do what she dose on shore leave.

Later that afternoon she received a crash sail text message so she quickly got Josh and her bags then left to head to Hammersley while she try to call Josh.

When she arrived on Hammersley she put Josh bag in his cabin before going into her and Kate. When she walk in she notice two bags on her bunk same with Kate it was there new uniform. So she got change then went to find out what was going on while still trying to contact Josh.

When Hammersley left port Steve inform NAVCOM that ET is missing and no one can't get in contact with him.

"X why are we crash sailing for" buffer asked

"A report of a missing dive boat with eight people on board the staff try to contact them for over an hour since they were late to report in, then they call NAVCOM for help"

"Who was the boat X" Nav asked

"It belong to Robsen marines" Nav went into shock

"Nav are you ok" Kate asked

"X...ET went diving this morning he been working part time for Robsen marines as a diver for a year...Oh no"

"We won't know, they might just have radio problems"

"i hope your right X"

"How long before we reach red reef" Steve asked

"six hours sir" Kate said.

Not knowing to them all that Jack and Sam were watching what was happening on the dive boat. They saw a boat show up and guy getting onto the dive boat they saw him doing some thing to the pump then he raise the anchor before getting back in to the boat and drive off.

"Jack I better get down there"

"ok you know what to do"

"Yeah"

Sam got up and put her oxygen tank on then her flippers then her mask just as Jack open the back door then she pick up a bag and walk to the back of the ship and put the mouth piece in her mouth then jump into the sea. Jack close the door then dive into the sea following Sam till she reach the first guy who just lost conscious.

She pull out life vest and put it on him then she drop his weights and remove his mash as she pull the vest then she swam over to the next guy and did the same till all eight floated to the surface quickly.

Then she surface to see Jack uncloak the ship. She manage to remove the oxygen tank and flipper and put them on the back door then she lifted her self up then she pick every thing up and walk back in the ship

"how are they"

"they are alive, I got to them in time"

"Good lets get them to shore"

Jack flew to the first diver. Where Sam manage to pull him on to the ship then she gave him an injection while Jack flew to the next person. It took four trips to the island. While there they remove the life vests and waited.

"how long will the injection last"

"Seven hours, by then they will be on another ship. When that happens we contact NAVCOM"

"Alright"

When Hammersley showed up Jack and Sam watch what was going on. Shore party landed on the beach then they went to check each diver till they heard Nav scream as she held on to Josh while crying

"Nav...oh no" Buffer said when he saw who Nav was holding in her arms

"charlie eight two we found the missing eight divers" Buffer said

"copy that what going on buffer" Steve asked

"Sir one of the bodies it... it ET sir" Every one on the bridge was shock

"copy that buffer"

"sir... Nav was the one who found him"

"copy that" then Steve turn to RO

"Get me NAVCOM on sat phone"

"Yes sir" Every one was in shock with what happen.

"sir I got commander Flynn on line" He past the phone to Steve

"Mike we found the missing divers, they all drown"

"all of them"

"I'm afraid so and...one of them is leader Josh Holiday"

"what" mike said in shock

"ET"

"Yes, buffer just inform me" Steve waited

"alright I'll contact Melbourne and...get the to meet up with you"

"thanks Mike"

"can I talk to Kate"

"sure" he past the phone to Kate

"Mike"

"Kate are you ok"

"Yes...mike Nav was the one who found him"

"oh no... Look I'll go and make some phone calls we can talk later ok"

"ok"

"Fair winds" then they hung up.


	131. Chapter 131

CH 131

Half an hour later all eight divers were on the back of Hammersley Nikki was with josh, she didn't want to leave him.

"x take Nav down to your cabin"

"no" Nikki said

"come on Nav" buffer said as he and Kate pick her up.

Kate put her arm around Nikki waist as they walk towards one of the doors while buffer put the top of the body bag over ET then zip it up the he stood up and look at the crew who was still in shock.

Down in there cabin Nav was sitting on Kate bed "This can't be happening"

"Nav I have to ask were you and ET having a relationship"

"Yes"

"how long"

"since his transferred to Melbourne but..."

she sniffle then stood up and turn around to climb the later to her bunk to get couple of items then she return back to Kate bunk. In one hand was a photo in the other Nikki was holding on to it tight then she look at Kate as she open her palm revealing a white gold wedding band then she past the photo to Kate. It was there wedding photo.

"your married"

"Yes we celebrated our first wedding anniversary last Christmas"

"You got married when he was on Melbourne"

"Yes...i was going to tell him on Saturday the news" then she started crying again

"what news"

"I'm pregnant I was going to tell him on valentines day that I'm eight weeks pregnant. I found out yesterday when I went to the hospital" Kate pull Nav into a hug while rubbing her back for few minutes. When they pulled apart Kate look at her

"Why don't you stay in here and rest." then there was a knock on the door

"come in" Kate said she turn to see buffer opening the door

"X I came to see how Nav is"

"come in buffer" Kate stood up and turn to him

"Can you stay with her"

"Yes ma'am" Kate walk out of the cabin letting buffer stay with Nav.

She went to see the captain who was in his cabin, he just hung up the phone when Kate walk in

"Sir"

"X how is Nav"

"in shock sir"

"Just like the rest of the crew but she show more emotion that any other crew member. Was there some thing going on between them"

"Yes there was"

"Right" he pick up the phone and press a number

"Nav report to my cabin...now" then he hung up.

"You know this would be the end of her career"

"all due respect sir, no one knew that they were in a relationship. They keep it well hidden from every one on board"

"but still they did have one X"

"sir you wanted to see me" Nav said from the door way

"come in and close the door Nav" she walk in and close the door behind her

"X inform me that you were having a relationship with leader Holiday while serving on here is that true"

"Yes sir"

"you know that I'll have to report this to NAVCOM" Nav was shock

"sir now isn't the time, Nav here is grieving like the rest of the crew and you going to send her to the captain table with out knowing all the fax" Kate said to him

"that enough X unless you want to end up at the captain table"

"no sir"

"We meet up with Melbourne in an hour then we are returning back to Cairns you both dismiss" Kate and Nav walk out of the captain cabin.

Kate pull Nav into a hug "I'll call Mike and let him know before we return"

"thanks Kate" They walk away from the captain cabin and down to the galley where Kate made them both a drink. When they meet up with Melbourne all the crew was on the back of the boat watching as the two HRIBS take the body over to Melbourne.

When ET went last the crew stood at attention and saluted for few seconds. When the HRIB return back to Hammersley and was back in it sport Hammersley return back to Cairns.

On the way they stop off an island where the Matt and Simone Robsen were vacationing. Steve, Kate and Nav went to let the young couple know about the divers and what happen. The couple were shock with the news. Steve went to talk to the guy in side while Kate and Nav were out side with the wife. Nav turn to walk away from them

"Is she alright"

"Nav she still in shock, she the one who found ET body"

"Oh no, that would have been a shock to her, were they close"

"ET was her husband. She found out yesterday that she pregnant with there first child"

"Really did Josh know?"

"no she didn't get a change to tell him, excuse me" Kate walk over to Nav

"you want to return back to Hammersley"

"sooner the better" Nav said angry

"Nav what is it"

"They knew Kate, they look shock but it an act. They know who kill Josh and the seven divers" Nav said

"We will talk about it once we are back on board"

"Ok I'll meet you and captain on the HRIB"

"alright"

Kate watch Nav walk away then she turn to see Matt and Steve walking back out side they shook hands before Steve walk over to Kate

"where Nav"

"she down at the HRIB sir"

"Ok, shall we head back"

"Yes sir" they said there good byes to the Robsen before walking down to where the HRIB is. Fifteen minutes later they heading back to Cairns

On the way Kate called Mike on her cell phone "Kate are you ok"

"i am mike it Nikki I'm worried about"

"Nav why"

"Mike I found out her and ET are married"

"what" mike said in shock just as Steve walk into Mike office

"How long have they been married for"

"fourteen months. He was on Melbourne when they got married" Mike close his eyes then open them as he look at Steve

"and she the one who found his body"

mike wrote on piece of paper 'Nav and ET married 14 months' the past it to Steve.

"Where is she now"

"In our cabin. Mike...she eight weeks pregnant, she was going to tell him on Saturday and give commander marshal a transferred request for a shore posting this afternoon but we were crash sail"

"Dose Coburn knows"

"all he knows is that they were having a relationship ship, he going to have Nav at the captain table with out knowing all the fax"

"did you or Nav try to tell him"

"yes"

"ok leave it with me, we will you be back in port"

"three hours"

"alright when you return bring Nav into my office"

"sure"

"X to the bridge" was heard over the PA system

"Mike I got to go"

"alright see you when you get here, fair winds" then they hung up.

Kate walk to the bridge while Steve Marshal waited for mike to say some thing.

"Mike care to tell me what going on"

"Nav and ET been married for fourteen months. Nav found out yesterday that she pregnant. She was planing on coming in here to see you for a transferred request"

"dose...ET know about the baby"

"She was planing on telling him on Saturday"

"You know that she could lose her career, she know the rules"

"Yes she dose Steve. ET was on Melbourne when they got married. He was there form November till February that when he was posted back on Hammersley it was meant to be temporary"

"Have you seen them in a relationship"

"none I was shock when Kate just told me. I don't think any one on Hammersley knew they keep it hidden well"

"Ok I'll deal with it Mike, your to close"

"I under stand Steve but I want to be there when you talk to Nav"

"that fine" then he walk out of Mike office.

Jack and Sam follow Hammersley and watch what was happening between Hammersley and Melbourne then they turn around and flew back to red reef since they saw oil rig not far from the reef.

"Let's go and check out the pipe line" Sam suggest

"Why"

"Jack it might give us a clue to what going on"

"ok" they drive under water close to the rig then they follow the pip line till they were at red reef. Jack follow the pipe line

"Stop" Jack stop when they saw what was in front of them. It was a smaller pipe line that is connected to the big one

"Let's follow it" Sam said.

Jack turn the ship around then they follow the pipe line till it stop "it not complete" Jack said

"Rise up to the surface" Jack made the ship rise up till it was in the air. They saw how close they are to pen fold island

"Jack see if you can pick up any thing unusual about his island"

"ok" Then the hologram screen pop up then they could see the island and saw some thing odd

"Jack that a pipe line let see where it leads to" Jack flew over the island then stop

"under ground storage tanks"

"they look old" Jack said

"Yeah, hang on there new pipe work at this end let's see where it leads to" Jack follow the pipe line to an old factory.

"Good place for tankers to show up and take the oil" Jack said

"Jack I just remember that couple, they were coming here"

"Let see if we can find them"

Jack flew around till he saw then close to pen fold island. They watch the couple getting out of their canoe.

"Jack turn around and open the door"

"Why" Sam stood up

"Trust me, plus lower it to the ground" Jack did what Sam wanted him to do.

Then he turn around when he saw Sam holding a hand gun. She aim it not far from the couple and fired a warning shot that scare the couple. They quickly turn around and ran back into the sea when Sam fired another four more shots not far from them.

Sam watch them get back into there canoe and paddle away. She turn around as she put the safety back on and put it back where she got it from then she walk back up to the front of the ship

"you scare them away"

"Yep it the only way to save there lives"

"Great plan"

"Thanks" Sam look at her watch

"let's head to Cairns, I got that phone call to make" Then they flew to Cairns.

When they get there, Sam use her device and computer to make the call

"Afternoon NAVCOM leader Simpson speaking may I help you" Sam started typing

"Listen to me very carefully leader Simpson" the computer voice said

"The eight divers bodies that HMAS Hammersley found. They are alive, they must go into witness protection program till the owners are caught. Check out pen fold island and owners of old factories close to the island"

"Excuse me who is this?"

"Tell commander Flynn timing is important" then Sam discounted the link.

"Let's go home" Jack flew them back to Colorado springs.


	132. Chapter 132

CH 132

Mike was in his officer typing when there was a knock on his door, he turn around

"Yes leader"

"sir I received a strange phone call it sound like coming from a computer"

"what was it about"

"Hammersley finding eight divers and that they are alive and mention of pen fold island and owners of old factories near by the island and...message said they must go into witness protection program till the owners are caught"

"Who the drivers"

"Yes sir, here I made a copy" he past mike a pen drive so he save what he typing then he put the pen drive in and did some typing then he listen to the message. When it stop Mike stood up and walk out of his office and over to where lieutenant young is

"lieutenant get a message to Melbourne, tell them to check the eight bodies that Hammersley past to them an hour ago now"

"sir"

"do it"

"Yes sir"

On Melbourne the doctor just finish his drink and was returning back to the ward room when the captain ran down to him

"john we got to check those eight bodies"

"Why"

"NAVCOM received a strange message the eight divers are alive"

"but how can that be" The the doctor relies as his eyes widen, then they ran down to the cooler room where they unzip each of the bags and pull them back revealing there faces. The doctor put his fingers to the neck then move back

"oh my god he alive I need to get him to the ward room ASAP"

the captain walk out of the room to there nearest phone just as the doctor check the next person then the next. When the captain return he saw the shock look on the doctor face

"they all alive" then personal ran into the cooler room.

The doctor started giving out orders two crew members pick up one of the body bags and walk out of the cooler room then the next two did the same. The doctor follow the first body bag till they were in the ward room where his medical staff started working strait away. Back and NAVCOM mike just told Steve what happen

"How that be possible"

"It got to be a drug to slow the heart rate down to three four beats a minute then it slowly increase over time"

"I hope it no joke Mike"

"Me either Steve. If they are alive question is why try to kill them"

"You did say that pen fold island was mention"

"Yes"

"I'll check it out to find out what on there"

"Good idea"

Steve walk over to one of the computers to do some research while Mike waiting to here from Melbourne.

Twenty minutes later "sir it Melbourne" the lieutenant past the phone to Mike

"Greg, it mike sip rep"

"mike I don't know how it possible but all eight men are alive and conscious"

"what are there conscious"

"Besides cold they are in good health. One of them said he leader Josh Holiday he station on Hammersley"

"ET yeah I know him"

"He said you would Mike would you like to talk to him"

"If he able"

"He here..."

"sir"

"ET how are you"

"cold sir but slowly warming up"

"that good Can you tell me what happen"

"Guys and I went diving for coral we were down for about fifteen minutes after our eighth dive and we had a bite to eat and some thing to drink then reported in when it was time like we always do. Then we diving again, we were down there for fifteen minutes when I look up when I heard a noise it was another boat it pulled up next to the boat I was on. it was there for about three four minutes when I notice that the anchor was being pulled up by then I get getting light headed and past out"

"alright thanks for telling me. ET do you know what time the boat showed up?"

"Yeah thirteen eighteen hours" mike wrote it down the time

"Are you sure about the time ET"

"Yes sir we all got dive watchers on when the boat showed up I look at my watch for the time. The second time I look at it, it was just before I past out"

"what time was that?"

"Thirteen twenty two"

"thanks for that ET you been a great help"

"no worries there sir. the doctor on board here said that Hammersley found us"

"yes it true...ET, Nav was the one who found you"

"oh god, no, she would brake down"

"ET I know about you and Nav"

"sir"

"Married, you could of told me when you were back on Hammersley"

"I know Nav and I should tell you and X sir but it was only temporary that why we keep is quiet long as we have plus Nikki she set some ground rules while we were on board and if I step out of line tooth brush duties when we are on shore leave" mike grin knowing that what he and Kate had to do also

"Well you both did keep it off the boat"

"Yes we did sir at times Nikki tease me while we were alone I almost broke number of rules. Now I know what you and X go through over the past couple of years and plenty of cold showers" mike laugh

"your right about that. Look I'll let the feds know that you and the other are alive. You know who ever try to kill you will try again if they knew you are alive"

"witness protection sir"

"yes"

"sir can you make it possible for Nikki to be on it as well"

"I'll see what I can do."

"thank you sir. Oh there one thing while diving this morning the guys and I notice a pipe line going from pen fold island out to red reef it look new I don't know if that means any thing"

"it might ET, thanks for that"

"Yes sir, ah the captain want to talk to you sir"

"thanks ET"

"Mike, you want me to let Hammersley know"

"no, I'll do it they will be in port in the next hour"

"so are we"

"alright talk to you soon fair winds" then they hung up.

Mike then walk over to Steve "found some thing Steve"

"Yes pen fold island was use during world war two it got storage tanks on the island"

"storage tank for fuel, oil"

"Fuel why"

"I just spoken to ET he said that he and the other divers came across a pipe line from pen fold island out to red reef"

"that interesting cause the main oil pipe line from the oil rigs goes just past red reef"

"If that the case Steve some one planing on stifling oil"

"Ok if they put it in the old storage tanks where would it go from there?" mike thought about it

"old factory, the message mention owners of old factory and owners caught"

"Lets see what we can find out about any old factories in the area"

"good idea. ET even gave me times of when boat showed up and before he past out" Mike past Steve the note with the two different times on it

"that odd"

"what odd"

"the phone call about the missing diver check in it was just before twelve"

"that strange ET told me that he reported in before they dive again, they were diving for fifteen minutes when the boat show up makes it about... Thirteen hundred hours when ET last reported in. some thing going on with Robsen marines"

"i agree, I'll let the feds know"

When Hammersley was in port an hour and a half later after coast watch spotted the missing Robsen dive boat, they had to change course to get to it and tow it back to Cairns. Kate and Nav left together in a car that showed up for them. When they arrived at NAVCOM they walk in to the main room to see Mike walking towards them

"mike"

"Kate"

then he turn to Nav, he put his hand on her shoulder she look up at him then tears start falling so he pulled her into a hug. The personal look over to where the crying was coming from.

"sorry sir"

"It ok Nav you got the right to cry" he said when they pulled away from each other, Kate past Nav a hanky so she could wipe tears away

"Steve want to talk to you Nav"

"Yes sir"

"I'll wait out here" Kate said

"alright"

Mike and Nav walk into Steve office while Kate walk over and sat down at the table looking over at Steve office where she saw Steve and Nikki talking. Ten minutes later mike and Nikki walk out of Steve office so she stood up just as they walk over to her

"Nikki are you ok" as she put her hand on Nikki shoulder

"I will be"

"come on there a place we got to go be at and we late" mike said.

"mike what are you talking about" Kate asked

"I'll be back"

Mike went to get his hat then they walk out of NAVCOM and down to the underground car park. They walk over to a van where a man got out from the driver side

"commander, is this her"

"Yes it is"

"you knew the agreement"

"i do, this is lieutenant McGregor who also happens to be my wife, we don't keep secrets from each other and she can be the back up"

"mike what going on why are we here" Then the side door open

"Oh my god" Nikki said in shock, even Kate was shock when she saw who step out of the van.

Nikki step ford wrap her arms around Josh as they hug, then she started crying again

"i thought you were dead"

"so did I Nikki, so did I" when they pulled back he kiss her then she kiss him all over his mouth then one big one on his lips. when they broke apart

"but what happen" she asked while holding his face in her hands

"I don't know my self"

"what about the others"

"alive" He pulled her into a hug and kiss her forehead then turn to smiling Mike and still shock Kate

"sir, X I hope you can find the ones who try to kill the other divers and me"

"We will get them ET" when Nikki pulled back

"you going into witness protection program" ET up her face while looking at her with a grin on his face while Nav look confuse

"no we are. Commander Flynn found away for you to join me" Nikki was shock with the news.

"what" she turn to Mike

"the transferred request off Hammersley has been approve and feet command agree with me that you got compassionate leave cause of the trauma that you been though today"

"What for how long sir"

"till we get the ones who try to kill ET and the other divers"

"thank you sir" she turn to give him a hug

"Nav you leave with ET now, I know you will want to say good by to the crew but leave that to Kate and me"

"Ok, what about our house" Nikki was back in ET arms

"that will be taken care of as for you wages that been taken care of so you can still get some of the money"

"thank you sir"

"We got to go" the guy said as he look at his watch

Nikki hug Kate "Take care" Kate said

"i will"

"I'll take care of your things on Hammersley"

"thank you" Nikki and josh got into the van, they wave to mike and Kate just as the door close. Mike and Kate step back as they watch the Van leave.

"what are we going to tell Emma" mike said

"We will think of some thing up, so tell me what happen" they return back to the office, with mike telling Kate every thing that happen.


	133. Chapter 133

CH 133

When they return back to office Steve wave them in, they saw Coburn in there talking to Steve.

"Steve" Mike said as he and Kate walk into the office

"mike" they shook hands

"Lieutenant here told me about what happen to Nav" mike said

"Yes about that, here is my report and recommend to send lieutenant Caetano to captain table" Coburn past Steve a file.

"that not going to happen lieutenant commander" Steve said

"what do you mean sir, she was having a relationship ship with another crew member, it against the rules"

"Yes it is Steve but there a exemption here with Nav and ET"

"Exemption are you going to turn a blind eye Mike" Coburn said as he turn to look at mike

"Sir ET and Nav was more than crew members. ET also happens to be Nav husband" Kate said Coburn was shock

"husband"

"Yes they were married when he was on Melbourne over a year ago. He was temporary transferred to Hammersley less than a year ago sir" Kate said

"If you have known all the faxes about the relationship from Kate, you wouldn't be wanting lieutenant Caetano at the captain table" Mike said

"Sorry Mike, your right...where is Nav"

"she been put on compassionate leave cause of what happen and she been transferred till further notice" Steve said

"she not coming back to Hammersley"

"no" mike said

"so we ship stopper with out election tech"

"there is one coming, he will be here next week so Hammersley on leave for that time" Steve said.

They talk for the next twenty minutes before Coburn and Kate left to head back to Hammersley.

Not knowing that the van that Nav was in stop off on the wharf in front of Hammersley. Nav got out and walk up onto the ship where she saw buffer

"Nav are you ok"

"buffer can you...can you pack all of ET things" Nav said looking sad

"Why" He was confuse to what going on with Nav

"please I haven't got much time"

"sure, are you ok" he put his hand on her neck while looking at her

"I will be thanks" they walk there separate ways.

Nav walk down and in to her cabin where she quickly pack every thing up. When done she walk out to see Charge walking towards her

"hi Nav, are you ok Ma'am"

"i will be"

"Are you leaving ma'am" When he saw her three bags full of things

"I am, look I got to go" she gave him a quick hug before walking pass him

"Bye Charge, take care of your self and Hammersley engines" Charge frond wondering what going on so he went to talk to swain about what just happen

While Nav was packing all her thing, buffer was packing up all of ET things till he pick up a box that was in the hole in the wall next to his bed. Buffer open it revealing a white gold band. He close it and put it in the bag then he carry on packing the rest of ET things.

He just finish when he saw some thing sticking out from under the pillow so he pulled it out. He was shock when he saw it was wedding photo of Nav and ET. He put it up in his top pocket then check to make sure he got every thing before walking out of the cabin.

When he walk out to the back of the ship he look at the van with tinted windows so he walk off Hammersley when the guy got out of the van

"Is that leader holiday things"

"Yes" the guy went to grab the bag when buffer put it behind his back

"Why do you want it, who are you"

"It no concern of your"

"yes it is, tell me what going on"

"I can not, give me the bag"

"no I'll wait till Nav gets here sir" buffer look at the guy he step back next to the van folding his arms looking at Pete.

"buffer" he turn to see Nav walking off Hammersley

"Nav I got all of ET things" he past her the bag

"thanks buffer"

"Nav what going on you know you can trust me"

He saw the look on her face he knew she wanted to say some thing but some thing was stopping her from telling him and some how the guy behind him has some thing to do with it.

"sorry buffer, I... I got to go" She gave him a hug then walk pass him.

Buffer turn around to see the guy opening the door for Nav, she got in putting the bags down on the floor, she turn to look at buffer then step ford to give him a hug. "take care of you self...Pete" when they pulled back buffer was shock that she called him but his name for the first time. Nav turn around and got into the van when he saw a man foot close to one of the bags. when the door close. The guy got into the driver side and close the door and put his seat belt on. When he did that buffer quickly step ford and open the side door

"Hey" the guy said as he try to undo his seat belt as he open the door.

Buffer was shock when he saw who was in the van with Nav. He quickly got in closing and lock the door

"buffer" Nav said in shock

"Care to tell me what going on" he said looking at ET

"sorry mate no one par from fleet command, commander Marshal, commander Flynn and X knows that I'm alive"

"i...we all saw you body"

"Some one injected me with a drug to slow my heart rate down for few hours to make it look like I was dead. The other divers and I came across some thing, I can't say what it was. That is why we were...killed cause of what we found"

"so the pump it was deliberate"

"Yes"

"so you in witness protection program then"

"Yes" there was banging on the out side.

"Now I know why Nav leaving Hammersley"

"you do" Nav asked buffer pulled out the photo and past it to her. Nav and ET was shock when they saw it was wedding photo.

"what ever you saw and who ever try to kill you, I'll get them for what they put you both and every one on Hammersley through in the past few hours"

"buffer I know you would mate" ET said

"You better go" Nav said when she saw the agent on the phone

"i will and ET look after her or you have me to deal with"

"I will look after them" ET said smiling

"them" he look at them

"I'm pregnant" Buffer smile

"congrats Nav, ET" then he point his finger at ET

"You better look after them mate"

"don't worry buffer he knows what would happen" Nav said smiling as she pulled him into a hug. When they pull apart buffer then hug ET.

"Take care and some how let me know what your having"

"We will, please don't tell any one but X and commander Flynn. They know what going on and that ET is alive" Nav asked

"I will" then he unlock the door and open it and got out

"you shouldn't of gone in there" buffer gave the guy a piss off look which cause him to back up.

Buffer turn to Nav and ET "I promise I'll get them for you Nav" then he gave ET a nod

"We know you will" Nav said

"you know Peter is a good name for a boy" he said smiling making Nav laugh

"Take care buffer, fair winds" Buffer close the door then turn to the guy

"Make sure you and your pales look after them...sir"

"I'll be talking to commander Marshal about this"

"you do that" Buffer step back just as some of the crew walk off Hammersley

"buffer what going on" spider asked

"nothing for you to worry about spider" the guy got back into the van and started the engine then he drove away.

"buffer who was in the van?" bomber asked when she walk off Hammersley

"None of your concern bomber" buffer turn and walk back onto Hammersley.

Half an hour later buffer was on the back of Hammersley when Kate and Coburn walk back on board

"Excuse me X can we talk ma'am"

"sure buffer" they walk over to the corner of the ship

"what is it that you want to talk to me about." He turn to Kate

"i know ET alive, I spoke to him" Kate was shock

"what how"

"Nav she showed up in a van she ask me to pack all of ET things which I thought was odd till I saw there wedding photo that was under ET pillow and saw ET wedding ring. When Nav got back in the van I had to know what she was hiding, I could tell she wanted to tell me but couldn't. I open the door and jump in..."

"that when you saw ET alive"

"Yeah I quickly close the door so none of the crew could see in the van. I spoke to them both. ET told me some things but he didn't tell me what he and the other divers found. They told me about the baby"

"so you know"

"Yeah..." then he smile

"i warn ET to look after them" Kate smile

"I'm sure Nav would make sure he dose"

"True, they sure keep it a secret, no one knew, did you X?"

"No not till I took Nav down to our cabin then we she told me"

"i promise Nav and ET that I will get the ones who put all of us through hell in the past few hours" Pete said

"You won't be the only one buffer"

"crew"

"yes"

"i did suggest to to them that Peter is a good name" Kate laugh

"what if it a girl" Pete look at Kate

"Never thought of that" Kate shook her head

"I'm going to get my bag, Mike will be here to pick me up soon"

"alright X enjoy your week shore leave"

"you to buffer, going to the funeral tomorrow"

"Freemen funeral"

"Yes"

"I'll be there"

"I'll see you then"

"Yes ma'am"

"Remember no one else on board knows that ET is alive"

"i under stand X" they walk towards one of the doors while talking and laughing.

The next day the whole Hammersley crew including Mike showed up for lieutenant commander Jack Freemen funeral then after wards every one went there separate ways.

When there week shore leave was over the crew was getting ready to leave when they notice Nav wasn't on the ship.

"X where is Nav" Spider asked. Kate look at spider then to the rest of the crew who was on the dock taking supplies on board

"Later spider, get back to work"

Kate turn when she saw a young guy in uniform walking towards her carrying his sea bag. When they were close he stop and saluted Kate which she did in return

"Lieutenant McGregor I'm leader Leo Kosov Meyers... I'm the new electric technician"

"Welcome aboard leader...spider"

"Yes X" he said when he walk over to Kate

"Show leader Kosov Meyers to the cabins"

"yes ma'am" Leo follow spider onto Hammersley while they talk.

When they return fifteen minutes later Leo was change. "buffer this is Leo"

"buffer"

"Kosov Meyers, have you got a nick name"

"no sir" when he saw what rank buffer is

"alright" then he look at Leo name tag

"two dads" spider laugh, buffer gave him a look that made spider stop laughing

"sorry buff"

"Two dads" Leo said

"Yeah cause of you name" buffer pointed to his name tag

"Oh never though of that, I like it"

"good cause your stuck with it, come on help this lot with the boxes" spider and two dads walk over to the boxes

"Is he always like that"

"Who buffer some days he a great guy you would like him once you get to know him"

"Really"

"yep but the one person you shouldn't get on the bad side and that the X"

"Lieutenant McGregor"

"Yep one wrong thing and you would be spending the whole patrol cleaning every toilet on Hammersley"

"she can't be that bad"

"she a hard task master"

"Ok what about the rest of the crew" spider tells two dads about the rest of the crew while they and others taking boxes on to Hammersley.


	134. Chapter 134

CH 134

Two hours later they left port heading north for six week patrol. Spider interduce two dads to the rest of the crew. When they were up on the bridge spider show him around the bridge.

"spider what happen to the guy before me"

"ET, he was a great guy, great sense of humor, practical joker"

"what happen to him did he get a transferred"

"no" spider said sadly two dads look around the bridge to see every one sad faces then he look at spider again

"Two dads" he turn to charge

"ET died over a week ago, he drown. We... Nav she was the one who found his body" two dad was shock

"how..."

"He and seven others were diving for coral, there oxygen pump on the boat...it was an accident" charge said

"We were the ones who found and recovered there bodies" spider said

"Nav I haven't meet her"

"She on compassionate leave cause of what happen" swain said from his seat.

"I thought you only give personal compassionate leave if a family member past away, with a crew member it different" Kate and buffer look at each other then turn to two dads

"your right about that two dads" buffer said

"then how come she was given compassionate leave then"

"they were close" charge said

"close as in...married but that against the rules"

"Yes it is" charge said then they heard a boat calling a may day so they start to deal with that.

Over the six weeks two dads got to slowly know the crew as well learn more about ET and Nav. After three weeks out at sea they stop off an island for some R and R. the crew got two dads involve with there touch foot ball games while on the beach and he could see what the crew are like when they play the game as well having barbeque lunch.

"hey spider" Two dads ask as he walk over to where spider was sitting while enjoying his lunch

"Yeah"

"Is there some thing going one between X and buffer" spider look over to where buffer and X are talking then look at two dads

"no way not them..."

"come on I saw the way they look at each other on the bridge when I said marriage, are they...you know..."

"Two dads they are no way involve with each other, X is married to commander Flynn" Two dads was shock

"your joking"

"nope, they got three kids two boys and a girl"

"Oh I thought that X and buffer"

"no way man and if they heard what you said you would be in a lot of trouble not only them but with commander Flynn"

"Ok so why are they over there talking a lone" spider thought about it

"they most probably talking about rescue training exercises"

"Really"

"Yep"

Two hours later the crew return back to Hammersley since coast watch spotted a FFV not far from where they are. When they were heading towards the FFV

"You might get a change to see X in action" spider said to two dads

"What about buffer"

"Him to"

When they reach the FFV two dads was on the boarding team he saw the way buffer and X work together as a team and saw the way X took down a guy who try to attack her while buffer deal with another guy who almost try to attack X.

"See what I mean" spider said to two dads

"Yeah"

Over the last three weeks they attended more FFV as well may day calls. When they were returning back to cairn two dads was on the back of the boat when buffer found him

"Two dads" he turn to buffer

"Buffer"

"are you alright"

"Yeah I'm not use to being on patrol boat as I can see how well you guys get on well with each other"

"You not use to this sort of thing"

"no I'm not"

"give it time"

"thanks"

"Did spider tell you what we do when we return back to cairns after a long patrol"

"Yeah he told me and invited me"

"You should come it one way to get to know the crew"

"thanks" Buffer turn around and walk back the way he came.

That night every one showed up at the pub, including two dads. He could see how relax the crew is till he saw three kids ran out side to where they are. He saw the crew grin at them

"Hey Emma how was school"

"it great uncle Pete" then she look around and saw two dads looking at her

"Hello" she said

"Hello"

"Two dads this is Emma, X and commander Flynn daughter and those two are MJ and David" buffer said pointing at the two boys

"Hello Emma, I'm Leo"

"you don't look like a lion" the crew laugh and two dads grin

"that true"

"Are you on Hammersley"

"Yes I am"

"ok"

"don't worry two dads give her time" buffer said

"Yeah before long she would have you wrap around her little finger"

"uncle billy" she frond at him which made every one laugh

"Hey x boss" charge said the crew cheered when mike and Kate walk out side with drinks.

"I see you lot already started" Mike said as he past Emma her drink

"thanks daddy"

"Yep how your shore posting sir" spider asked

"It different, but I do miss being out at sea" they all talk and laugh over the next few hours

"sir have you heard from Nav?" buffer asked Every one turn to Mike

"Yes I did yesterday, she said she miss every one and she don't know when she will be returning."

Later that night Mike and Kate left with the kids for home.

"Two dads what did you think of X and boss kids" spider asked

"Cute, Emma she looks and act a bit like the X"

"She combo of both commander Flynn and the X" charge said

the next morning buffer showed up at Mike and Kate place. He knock on the door and waited. When the door open

"buffer come in"

"thanks X, I got your text message" he walk in to the house while Kate close the door.

"want a brew"

"thank" they walk into the kitchen.

"what is it that you want to see me about X" Kate past him an envelope that got mike and Kate name on it and post stamp from Canada

"Who is it from"

"Nikki, go ahead she said that you can read it to"

buffer sat down at the breakfast bar as he pulled out the two page letter. He unfold it while Kate made them a drink. He read what Nikki has to say. He smile when she mention that ET had to clean the toilets with a tooth brush cause he for got to order her craving snacks. Kate made the drinks and put buffer one in front of him.

He look up "thanks X" he pick it up and took a sip while reading the letter.

When he finish reading it he saw a photo of ET and Nikki together with there arms around each other. He also could see the baby bump and she was glowing. When finish he folded the letter up and put it in the envelope then put it back on the bench.

"they seam happy"

"Yes they are, I notice she already showing"

"i notice it also and sounds like when ever ET stuff up she hands him a tooth brush" Kate laugh

"Yes your right about that"

"i notice the stamp from Canada"

"i notice that also but as Nikki said in the letter that one of the agents post it any where around Australia or the world knowing it will get here"

"that true. Dose commander Flynn know that I know"

"Yes he dose"

"Is there any way we can send a message to Nav and ET?"

"i spoke to Mike about that, he going to call the feds then let me know"

"Ok can you let me know"

"sure"

"thanks" buffer stay for another fifteen minutes before leaving for an appointment with the dentist.

Two days later Hammersley left port for two week patrol. The crew talk about what they did on there shore leave when they came across a boat that didn't answer there Hails so Coburn send a boarding party over. When they got on the boat Kate spoke to the captain why the rest of the team went to check the boat out.

Swain open a door to see eight women in a room, they were scared till one of them scream in pain. He step ford

"It ok I'm navy, a medic. Please let me look at her" then bomber walk in

"Swain" he turn to bomber

"bomber they are afraid of me can you check this women out"

"AH...sure" bomber step ford talking to the women. She crouch down to take a closer look

"Swain" she turn to him

"she pregnant and looks like she haemorrhaging" Swain step ford and crouch down next to the women to take a look

"Your right"

"X it swain I got eight women, one is pregnant female who hemorrhaging I need to get her on Hammersley" he said in his head seat

"copy that Swain I'll send spider down with a stretcher"

"copy that X"

"please help us" one women ask in broken English Swain look at the women

"We seek asylum, please help us"

"Swain there another room with six women in there" bomber said

"six"

"Yes they are also scared"

Swain and bomber try to help the pregnant women when spider showed up. He help them load the women onto the stretcher then spider and swain pick it up while bomber pick up the medical bag

"please help us" the women said

"i...sorry" bomber said then follow swain and spider out and onto the deck bomber walk over to Kate

"x there are thirteen frightened women down below, they ask for help"

"Bomber there nothing we can do for them"

"X there got to be some thing"

"bomber that enough" Two dads walk over to them

"X don't you think it strange one man and fourteen women"

"what are you saying sex trade"

"that my guest X I've seen it before and those women down below they are scared, put your self in there situation"

"you seen this before two dads"

"Yeah last year, the frigate I was on, we came across a boat like this one. Three days later we pulled a women out of the sea. I recognised her...she was raped and badly beaten up. The other women was rescue they told the feds that the eight men raped her and beat her up cause she ask for our help they throw her over board when she was knock unconscious. They found sea water in her lunges...she was only sixteen...and now..."

"it happen again, did they get the guys who did it"

"Yes but they were middle man there some one who in charge some one with money. X we got to save them, try sending them back... they could ended up like that sixteen year old."

"X sounds like we got opportunity to find out where the guy taking them and put a stop to this sex slavery"

"I'll talk to the captain about it when we return"

Few minutes later the boarding team was back on Hammersley, bomber went down to help swain while Kate went to see Coburn to fill him in on what they found every thing. The women was still alive but unconscious when bomber walk into the ward room. Swain was talking to a doctor.

"Swain what going on"

"I have to do a C section"

"I'll help"

"Thanks"

They spent the next five minutes getting every thing set up and deliver the baby. Swain had no choice but to remove the uterus to save the women life. When done he sew the women up when Kate walk in

"sorry"

"Here X" bomber past Kate the baby then she help Swain.

When finish bomber check on the women blood pressure "eighty over fifty"

"Dam, if only we knew what her blood type is" swain said

"you done the best you could Swain"

"i know X"

"Melbourne would be here in half an hour, they can medic vac the women and her baby to Cairns"

"thanks X" swain said

"X what about the boat"

"We going to keep them on edge of the horizon and on radar for twenty four hours."

"twenty four hours" bomber said

"Yes, it all the captain can give us"

"It better than nothing" Swain said

"Yeah your right swain" bomber said then the baby made a noise. Kate look down at the baby and smile. Swain smile when he look st the baby also.


	135. Chapter 135

CH 135

Half an hour later the women and the baby was taken to Melbourne who was meters away from Hammersley. Every one watch the HRIB take the women and her baby over to Melbourne just as the medic vac helicopter showed up. They watch what was happening to the women and the baby being carried on to Melbourne then onto the helicopter just as the HRIB was being return. They saw the helicopter take off just as the HRIB was lifted back in it spot then Hammersley left to follow the boat with the women on it.

The next day the twenty four hours were almost up. Spider was on radar keeping an eye on the boat when there was another blip appeared heading towards the boat

"X another boat just appeared on radar it heading towards the boat we are following" Kate got up from the captain chair and over to spider then she walk back picking up the mic

"Captain to the bridge rush, captain to the bridge rush" then she put the mic back.

When Coburn walk up on the bridge "X"

"sir another boat appeared on radar heading towards the boat we are following. Both boats have stop next to each other"

"Alright lets get after them"

"Yes sir, revaluation two five zero" Kate said

"Revulsion two five zero" Then they started picking up speed.

Kate walk over and took over spider at radar. She did some typing to find out the name of the boat.

"sir the name of the vessel called...Galaxy one"

"Alright, RO get me NAVCOM on the sat phone" Kate watches where the boat was heading while Coburn talk to Steve Marshal on the phone. When he hung up he turn to Kate

"how long before we reach the boat X"

"Twenty minutes sir"

"Call for boarding stations" Kate stood up and walk over to the PA system and pick up the Mic

"Hands to boarding stations, hands to boarding stations, hands to boarding stations" then she put it back and turn around and walk to the steps and down them.

Fifteen minutes later both HRIBS left Hammersley and headed to Galaxy one since they caught up with them. Once they were aboard a three men showed up

"what going on here"

"Are you the captain of this vessel"

"Yes Micheal boon, what going on"

"We saw you boat meet up with another boat"

"What are you talking about" he said trying to look inner sent

"Two dads, spider, swain check down below, you three sit down here"

When the three men went to attack Kate and the boarding party. The three men didn't stand a chance

"right you three are under a rest now sit down" Kate said in command tone.

They sat down "buffer tie there hands together" buffer got the ties out of his pocket and tie there hands together.

"the rest of you go and check the boat over"

they walk off different directions while Kate keep an eye on the three men while she spoke to Coburn. Couple minutes later Asian women and men appeared on the back of the boat Kate got them to sit down when more appeared. Kate then recognised three of the women from yesterday. They were all frighten. Once the ship was search the boarding party was back on the boat deck.

"charlie eight two, sir I suggest we send the men over to Hammersley and put them in the austere till the police arrive sir"

"alright send them over"

"Yes sir" Kate then gave the order.

All the men were put in the HRIBS then sent over to Hammersley. Kate manage to calm the women down.

Four hours later another patrol boat showed up with police on board. The police was taken onto the boat where the boarding team is while Hammersley crew took them men from the austere over to the other patrol boat while the police spoke to the boarding party while waiting for the HRIBS to show up to take them back to Hammersley.

When all done Hammersley return back to it patrol leaving the other patrol boat with the boat. When there patrol was over they were heading back to Cairns.

When Hammersley dock Mike walk up and on board the boat he went looking for Swain. Mike check his cabin first only to see buffer there "hi sir are you looking for X"

"no do you know where Swain is"

"check the ward room"

"thanks, enjoy your shore leave"

"i will hey sir" buffer step ford

"Is there any way to send messages to Nav and ET" he said quietly

"Yes there is, if you want to write to them, give me your letter by tomorrow lunch time"

"thanks sir, what about...gifts?"

"i don't think that there would be any problem, what are you planing on getting them"

"Remember what Emma, MJ and David got the navy bear" mike grin

"I'm sure they would love it"

"thanks sir, I'll let you go and find Swain"

"thanks buffer" then Mike turn and walk away.

Mike open the door to the ward room and poke his head in side to see Swain doing some paper work "Swain" he turn at look at the door

"sir" Mike walk in closing the door behind him

"How are you" Mike asked

"I'm ok sir"

"I heard you did a great job yesterday"

"thanks sir. Is there any word on the women and her baby"

"that why I'm here. They both fine. The surgeon had to re operated on the women when she and the baby arrived at the hospital yesterday" Swain was shock

"It ok, they had to cause you had to do it in non sterile room. They were checking to make sure that no infections setting in. they said you did a great job."

"thank you for telling me sir"

"I spoke to the women this afternoon she said that the doctors warn her not to get pregnant cause of some medical condition can cause her to go into premature labor and she and the baby could die"

"sounds like we got to her before she died"

"Yes you did Swain"

"thank you for telling me sir"

"She ask for your name, I told her"

"why" mike smile

"she name her son after you" Swain was shock

"she didn't have to do that sir"

"you should be honored"

"i am sir"

"I'll let you get back to your paper work and enjoy your shore leave"

"i will sir" mike walk out of the ward room almost bumping into Kate

"mike is every thing alright"

"Yeah, ready to go home" Kate smile

"Yes I am" They walk towards the steps and up it while talking.

When they arrived home Kate went to sort out her sea bag then she went to have a long hot shower. While in there Mike join her. They made love while in there then again in bed. After wards Kate snuggled up to his side

"mike why aren't you at work this afternoon"

"Steve gave me the afternoon off"

"that was good of him"

"Well he took the day off last week he did offer me to take the whole day off since Hammersley was going to be in port this afternoon"

"you work this morning"

"Yes I did"

"Care to tell me why you were in the ward room?"

"i spoke to swain. The doctors said that he did a great job in saving the women and baby life"

"That was good of you telling him Mike"

"I know, I spoke to the women she name her son after Swain"

"Dose he know"

"Yes he dose"

"ok"

"I saw buffer, he ask about mail to Nav and ET"

"and"

"We can. I said to buffer to have a letter done by lunch time tomorrow"

"that great I'll write a letter tomorrow morning"

"Ok oh buffer getting the baby sailor bear"

"like what Emma, MJ and David got"

"Yes"

"Ok"

"there some thing else a couple called the police whom called us. They just arrived on pen ford island when some one shot at them. They said they were lucky to get away" Kate sat up leaning against the head board

"Pen fold island"

"Yes why what is it" Kate turn to mike

"mike that is where we found the divers and you said that commander Marshal founds out that there is old storage tanks on the island from world war two" mike thought about it

"Kate are you saying that who ever try to kill the divers also the same ones who try to kill the couple"

"Well who else could it be...Do you know the date when it happen, did they say?" Mike thought about it then look at Kate

"Mike"

"It the same day that that the divers were found"

"Mike we got to check out that island"

"I'll talk to Steve tomorrow and see what he says"

"ok"

"How the new crew member"

"two dads...that what buffer calls him cause of his last name"

"Ok"

"He doing an ok job. He and spider play a joke on bomber the other day"

"what did they do" Kate smile

"swap the salt and sugar labels. She made some muffins. They were horror able"

"I bet they were but how did you know it was them?"

"they turn down bomber muffins, which I thought was odd cause spider never turn down one of bomber muffins till I took a bite of it and so did some of the others. Bomber...she was horrified and went to check the labels... that when she notice the differences by that time spider and two dads were laughing. She with the crew help made them eat all of them"

"I hope they learn there lessons after that"

"they did with a tooth brush duties for three days. That night we had curry and rice for dinner" mike laugh

Kate wrack his arm "mike"

"Well it is funny" Kate giggle

"yeah your right"

"I hope two dads isn't a joker"

"After what happen, I hope not either" Kate move till she was snugging up to Mike again. They talk and made love once more before getting up and dress.

They went to pick Emma up first then the boys. There kids knew when Kate was due home and was looking ford to seeing her and the crew.

The next morning when Mike was waiting for the elevator to come down from level five he turn around when he heard "sir"

"buffer"

"Here a letter to Nav and the bear" Buffer past Mike an envelope and a bag

"thanks, I'll let you know when I hear from her"

"thanks sir" then the doors open

"Enjoy your shore leave buffer"

"Yes sir I will" buffer turn around and walk away while mike step into the elevator before the doors close.

The next morning Hammersley left port for three week patrol.


	136. Chapter 136

**AN: Here a bit about stargate since it been a while since they where last mention in this story.**

CH 136

A week later at an unknown location. ET and Nav were relaxing out side under a gazebo which was next to a swimming pool when they saw cloud of dust they stood up when they saw it was a black SUV heading towards them so they waited when they heard four clicks on the radio so Nav pick it up and press two clicks then they heard one click.

Nav press three times then they heard two clicks then few seconds later three clicks. They relax knowing it the feds dropping off two weeks supplies for them. When the SUV stop next to a garage the two agents got out just as Nav and ET walk over to them

"Here is your fortnightly supplies and things you asked for" one of the feds said as he open the boot of the wagon

"thank you" Nav said. They carry every thing into the house.

"Here is mail from family and commander Flynn" the other agent said passing Nav the bag that got an envelope sticking out of it

"thank you" Once every thing was drop off the feds check to see that they got every thing they needed before leaving with the list that Nav gave to them before they left.

Nav and ET put every thing away then they sat down opening there mail. Nav pull out the envelope then the bear. She laugh when she show ET it

"that got to be from buffer"

"I agree" she put it back then she open the envelope and pulled out a letter and another envelope.

She read the letter first "Here one from Kate"

"what dose it say"

"Emma doing good in school, Mike enjoying his shore posting...then there things about the crew, you can read it after me"

"Ok" Nav smile then laugh "Poor bomber"

"what happen"

"your replacement..two dads, he and spider swap sugar and salt labels around. Bomber and the crew made them eat all of the salty muffins as punishment plus three days of tooth brush duties" ET laugh

"I thought my jokes were bad"

"True" then she laugh

"bomber cook up curry and rice that night for dinner for the crew" ET laugh so hard

"Oh man I hate to be the one cleaning the toilets the next day. Remember what charge was like after he had curry" Nav laugh

"Yeah he almost stank the whole ship after he been to the toilet"

"Oh god I remember Chefo didn't make any curry after that"

"Yeah" Nav carry on reading the letter. When finish she past it to ET then she open the other envelope and pulled out the next letter

"Hey here one from buffer"

"what dose it say"

"he misses us, he read the letter we sent to mike and Kate, he hoping you keeping me happy...mention here about you for got to add my craving item on the groceries list" ET smile

"i remember after that"

"Yeah, he want me to send photos of me and the little one. He suggesting that peter is a great name"

"He hinting that again"

"Yeah" Nav keep on reading till she finish reading the letter then she past it to ET.

When Hammersley return back from patrol the crew was looking ford to having few days off. Kate and buffer went to see mike since he sent a text message to Kate letting her know that he received a letter from Nav. So when they walk into the com center they walk over and into Mike office

"mike" he turn around and stood up to give Kate a quick hug and kiss then shook buffer hand

"sir"

"buffer, take a seat" they all sat down.

Mike pick up an envelope and past it to Kate she open it and pulled the letter out and open it. She move it so buffer could read what it says. Mike watch Kate smile then both her and buffer laugh. They read the three page letter. On the last page was printed out photo of Nav, they could see she getting bigger and that she is happy.

"thanks for letting me read that sir" buffer said

"no worries, she did one up for the crew to read. Some of what in the letter which you read in there"

"ok but sir what if the crew asked where she is and they would most probably want to write to her"

"I've spoken to the feds about that the other day. They said for us to tell the crew that Nav is moving around a lot and that I only know where she is"

"ok" they talk for a few minutes before Kate and buffer left Mike to return back to work.

That night at the pub, Mike pulled out the letter "Listen up every one I got a letter from Nav" Every one turn to Mike

"how is she sir" swain asked

"she doing ok" he pulled out the letter and read it out loud for the crew to hear. They all smile and laugh when Nav mention the curry that chefo made and what happen after wards. At the end of the letter she wrote

"I know you all miss ET, so do I. I don't know when I'll be returning and if I do. I don't know if I'll return back to Hammersley or not. Take care of each other and no more salty muffins" mike read out causing every one to laugh

"If it happens again bomber ask chefo for his curry recipe" they all laugh.

"Knowing Mike he would read this out at the bar after you all had a few tequila shots and guava mojo drinks. Well have one on ET and me. Miss you all, fair winds Hammersley crew, Nav" Mike folded the letter up and put it back in the envelope then he pick up his drink

"a toast...to Nav and ET. Hammersley hasn't been the same with out them"

"Nav and ET" the crew said raising there drinks then taking a sip of it. Every one had a great evening like they always do.

Few days later Hammersley left for three week patrol.

In Colorado springs Jack was fly the ship with Sam on it to area fifty one, they were going to see the new built ship. Jack hasn't told Sam the name of the ship and other news. Jack flew over the dessert to where one of the underground bunkers is.

When they arrived there they saw hummers and a large tent up not far from the entrance to the under ground bunker. When he land the ship, Jack turn off the cloaking device causing every one to turn when they saw the ship appeared. They both stood up and walk off the ship Staff all stood at attention and saluted Jack and Sam which they did in return

"At ease...Mayborne"

"General, colonel"

"colonel" Sam said

"Shall we Carter"

"Yes sir"

they walk to the door where a Security guard open it as she saluted Jack and Sam. They both saluted back as they walk through the door and into the elevator. Sam push a button then the elevator started moving downwards

"Looking ford to checking out the ship" Jack asked

"Yes sir"

"i know which part of the ship you want to check out" he said grinning

"do you now" Sam raise her eyebrows

"Yep"

"We shall see"

Few minutes later they are on the new ship walking around saluting the personal who is there as they walk up and onto the bridge. They look around it

"General O'Neill, colonel Carter welcome to the X three zero four"

"thank you lieutenant" Jack said as they saluted each other Jack walk over and sat in the captain chair

"Nice" Sam smile as she walk over to him. He look up at her

"Ready Carter"

"Yes sir" he stood up and step a side

"Take her out" the crew on the bridge look at them

"General I'll let you do the honor sir" she said smiling

"thanks" he said down again

"Ok lets get this bird in the air" then he started giving out orders as Sam turn to look out the window.

Few minutes later they were heading out into space for the first time. When they were out in space Jack contact the president since he was waiting to hear from Jack. When every one saw the president face on screen

"Mr President mission complete for the first flight of the X three zero four" Jack said

"Well done general, care to share the crew the news"

"Yes sir" Jack push couple of buttons

"now here this general O'Neill speaking. First flight of the new ship...the Hammond" Sam look at him in shock

"Is a success and further more I'm honor to interduce you to your commandeering officer of the Hammond...colonel Samantha Carter" Jack said smiling at Sam who still in shock.

"On behalf of the president of the united states and my self I wish the crew of the Hammond all the best for the first three months tour. As you know that you will be leaving the day after tomorrow. I won't be here for when you take your first flight but I wish you all the best for your first tour, that is all" then he push the button then stood up and walk over to Sam

"i don't know what to say"

"you deserve it colonel"

"thank you sir" Jack turn to a Sargent

"Beam us down Sargent"

"Yes sir" then they were beam down to where the ship is. Jack and Sam spoke to the ones there before leaving to head back to the SGC.

Two days later Jack and Sam hug and kiss before Sam was beam up on to the Hammond bridge. She spoke to the crew before walking down to her cabin with her bags.

Hour later Sam was siting in the captain chair when Jack face pop up "Ready for your first out of space tour Carter" Sam smile

"yes sir"

"Well good luck...and god speed"

"thank you sir see you in three months"

"counting the days" then the screen went blank. The Hammond left earth orbit and jump into hypo space.

In Melbourne Jessica bird walk into Navy office where she spoke to a guy there "what can I do for you ma'am"

"I would like to join the navy sir" the guy smile

"May I ask why you choose the navy ma'am"

"i can think of a number of reasons, one is my late great grand father was in the navy during world war one and two"

"that is interesting so is that why you wanted to join and what do you want to do in the navy ma'am?" He got some forms out for Jessica to fill out

"chef and medic"

"Ok I need to ask some questions to find out if your eligible to in list"

"I can tell you sir I've graduated high school last year in the top five students out of one hundred and fifteen. A strait A plus and B plus in every thing. I've got top exam score in home economic of ninety eight percent and has been three times Melbourne high school cooking champion. Plus I'm in the top three for the St john paramedic course and training plus last year I won the top Victoria st john paramedic course champion and I'm brown belt in karate and danbo in Tai Quan do"

"Danbo what that?" Jessica grin

"it like brown belt in Karate but it half black and red belt. Look it up"

"ok I'm impress, I need some other information, your full name"

Jessica answered all the guy questions and she even show him copy of her certificates and diploma, letters, every thing. Once all the paper work was filled out and sign Jessica walk out of the office while smiling. All she needed to do is wait for the letter to find out if she been excepted or not.


	137. Chapter 137

CH 137

When Hammersley return back from it three week patrol, it was late in the afternoon when Hammersley came into port.

"X on the wharf" Buffer said as he past her the binoculars. She smile when she saw Mike and kids there waiting for her.

When Hammersley was dock the crew on the bridge smile when they heard little feet. They all turn when they saw Emma running up the steps

"mummy" she said running over to Kate. She crouch down to give her a hug

"Hello sweetie this is a surprise, miss you"

"miss you to mummy"

"X what is this child doing on here" Coburn said.

Kate stood up and turn to the captain. "Who are you sir" Emma asked

"I'm lieutenant commander Coburn. Who are you and what are you doing on here"

"I'm Emma Flynn and I'm aloud on here Daddy said I could come here"

"Flynn commander Mike Flynn"

"Ah ha he my daddy he said I could come here to great mummy" He look at Emma then to Kate

"Lieutenant take your daughter of the bridge it no place for children"

"I'm aloud on here sir" Emma said yelling. By that time MJ and David was on the bridge

"Lieutenant remove your...children of here now"

"no sir" Emma said when an angry look

"Listen here Emma this is no place for children, lieutenant"

"no, daddy said I could come here and he out ranks you"

"Lieutenant"

"Emma, MJ, David come on" Kate said

"no mummy"

"Emma please" Emma folded her arms across her chest then she turn to Coburn.

"uncle Steve and daddy let me and my brothers come up here all the time" then Mike walk up the steps since he heard what was being said.

"Lieutenant I'm not going to ask you again" Emma turn to see mike there

"Daddy can you tell him" she pointed to Coburn

"that we are aloud on here" Every one turn to mike

"Mike You let your children on a navy patrol boat"

"On Hammersley yes, kids know there way around and they know the crew. Vice admiral knows this and he given Kate and me the ok to bring our kids aboard when Hammersley dock if you got a problem with it, you talk to him"

"sorry Mike I didn't know"

"now you know"

"auntie Bec"

"Yes Emma"

"have you got any muffins left or did uncle Andy ate them all" every one laugh

"sorry Emma they all gone but I think there half a packet of Tim tams in the galley, would you like one"

"Yes please"

"bomber why didn't you tell me there was a packet left"

"If I did they would be all gone by now, come on kids lets go and get a Tim tam"

"YAAAA" They ran to the steps and walk down them with Bomber and charge behind them

"bomber where have you hidden the biscuits"

"not saying charge go on kids you know where they are while I'll try hold charge back"

"Hey that not fair, bomber move"

"no charge" Every one could here bomber and charge arguing as they move away from the steps.

"sounds like some thing never change" mike said to Kate

"no thing haven't change"

"ok I'll go and get our soon to be hypo kids and meet you at the bar"

"Ok mike"

"Here" he past her car keys

"Put your bag in the car, it in the car park, kids and I will walk to the bar"

"ok" then he gave her a kiss since he was in civies clothing

"see you guys there"

"Yes sir" they all said just as mike turn and walk to the steps and down them.

"Sir you will have to get use to have X and commander Flynn kids on board. They don't cause any trouble" Spider said

"Well this is a war ship not a play area for them to run around when ever they like" Coburn said as he walk to the steps

"sir as Mike said if you got a problem have my kids about contact vice admiral Johnson or commander Marshal...sir" Coburn stop and turn to Kate

"Be ready and have your reports done in an hour before reporting to NAVCOM"

"Yes sir" He turn and walk down the steps while every one else started getting things sorted out before leaving for there shore leave.

"now we know where Emma get her stubbornness from X" Swain said smiling at Kate

"I know"

"she got that mad frown look form you X" Buffer said

"i know, come on sooner as things done sooner we all can enjoy our shore leave"

"sounds good to me" Spider said.

When Mike and kids saw the pub a head of them, they were shock with what they saw "Daddy what happen here"

"I don't know sweetie"

They saw the veranda smash in peaces and broken trees and fire damage build next door.

When they walk in side they walk up to the the bar "Barry" the bartender turn around and smile

"mike good to see you come around to the side here" Mike and kids walk around to another part of the bar

"Kids go and sit over there in the corner, I'll get us drinks"

"ok" they all said and walk over to the corner while Mike walk up to the bar

"what happen out side"

"Three days ago A truck did all that, the driver jump from his cab before it plowed into the veranda wiping it out and demolish the trees and plowed in to next door before it blew up. Lucky there was no one in there and the ones on the veranda ran in side" Barry said while making the drinks

"sounds like it, the driver"

"broken ankle scraps and bruising"

"He lucky then, any idea what happen to the truck"

"He said that the brakes and steering failed, he try to turn the truck away from the pub"

"that strange for some thing like that to happen"

"Yeah I know the guy for years and I never seen him so shaken up before. He said that the truck was in the work shops that morning get both brake line and steering check cause he notice how soft the brakes are and the steering a bit sluggish. He was told when he pick it up for the afternoon deliveries that it all fix. They said they replace the brake line and braking oil plus they replace couple of bolts cause the other ones were lose and could be tighten up."

"any idea what he was carrying?"

"Frozen meats, he delivers here every day at two o'clock"

"So what happen about the deliveries"

"Starts tomorrow, the investigator found the damage steering and there was no brake fluid in the line"

"so there no meat on the menus tonight" Barry laugh as he put the drinks on the bar

"I send Eric and Rose to the supermarket, even if it dose cost us double but got to keep the customers happy and the insurance is rein bursting us for it all"

"that good to know" Mike paid for the drinks

"Andy text me four hours ago to give me the heads up" Mike smile

"We seen them, knowing the crew would be coming through the doors in the next hour"

"True, here" he turn around and pick up three packets of chips and tray then turn back to mike

"give these to kids, it on the house"

"thanks Barry" Mike put the drinks on the tray while Barry put the chips on it

"I trust you and Hammersley crew, I know you can be rowdy but you don't cause problems" Mike laugh

"With Kate around, they do behave, if not tooth brush duties" Barry laugh

"when navy going to promote her"

"don't know, and you got customer waiting"

"Ok Mike"

mike pick up the tray and walk over to where the kids are and put the tray on the table then he sat down to sort out the drinks first then the chips

"thanks daddy" Kids said when he put the drinks in front of them.

"Daddy" "Yes sweetie"

"Did you ask the bar tender about what happen out side"

"Yes I did" Mike took a sip of his beer then put it back on the table

"What did he say" mike grin

"A truck lost control and did all that damage out side"

"Oh, is the man ok"

"the driver yes he will be fine, no one else got hurt"

"that good"

"Yes it is" then he open the three packets of potato chips and put them in front of the kids.

They talk for over an hour when Emma spotted buffer so she stood up on her chair and yelled "UNCLE PETE, UNCLE BILLY"

as she wave to them cause every one turn to Emma who then got off her chair and ran over to them "Emma" they both said.

Pete pick her up in his arms for a hug and kiss on the cheek then she lean over and gave spider a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"you been a good girl" buffer asked

"Yes sir"

"that good, why don't you head back to the table while spider and I get our drinks"

"ok. Oh that mess out side a truck lost control only the driver was hurt but is going to be ok"

"that is good news" buffer said.

He put Emma on the ground and watch her run back to the table while spider and buffer walk to the bar

"Here you go" Barry said as he past them there beer

"thanks mate. Emma said a truck did all that damage out side" buffer said as he and spider pay for there drinks

"Yes lost steering and brakes. The driver jump out of the cab before it hit the veranda, trees and building next door"

"sound like he one lucky guy" spider said

"He is and no one else was hurt"

"sounds like it alright, thanks for the beers"

"No worries enjoy your evening even if it in side"

"Yeah" spider and buffer walk over to where Mike and kids are.

They sat down and talk for few minutes when more of the crew showed up.

When Kate walk into the bar Mike spotted her so he stood up and walk over to where she is

"Kate what wrong"

"Out side where we can hear each other" Kate said close to his ear.

Mike nodded then they walk back out side and over to a spot "What wrong"

"Coburn he made a formal complaint"

"what about you"

"no... yes... it about having kids on Hammersley"

"what, what did Steve say?"

"He ask what happen. He ask us separately. When it told him what happen on the bridge. He ask me if Emma poke her tongue out to Coburn, I said no...i was shock when commander marshal ask me that" Mike pulled Kate in to his arms

"Emma hasn't poke her tongue out to any one in months...don't worry I'll talk to Steve tomorrow about it"

"no need" they turn to the voice

"Steve"

"commander marshal sir"

"I over heard you two talking"

"Steve Emma wouldn't poke her tongue out at any one"

"i know, I came from Hammersley, I saw the bridge recording on what happen...Emma did stick her tongue out" mike and Kate was shock

"what?" they both said

"not in the way lieutenant commander Coburn said. She stuck it out partly and run it over her lips, not like sticking it right out like what kids do theses days"

"what happens now sir"

"nothing going to happen lieutenant, kids are still aloud on Hammersley"

"I'm sure they would be happy to hear that, thank you sir"

"it alright lieutenant and from what I saw even crew smile when they saw the kids"

"Yes sir they do every time the kids are on Hammersley it good for the crew especially if it was after a bad patrol, seeing our kids cheer them up" Kate said

"where are they"

"In side with the crew, want to come in for a minute, I'm sure they would like to see you again" mike said

"Ok, only for a minute, Helen waiting for me at home with dinner"

They walk in side and over to where the crew is when they saw Emma waking back of two dad's head then shaking her finger at him while the crew laugh.

"commander Marshal, X" Swain said.

Every one went quiet and turn to the them "Uncle Steve" Emma said as she got down on Buffer lap and ran around the table to give him a hug then MJ and David did as well

"Hello, Emma, MJ, David, have you three been good"

"Yes sir" Emma said smiling

"that good so care to tell me why you hit the back of leader head"

"Uncle Leo farted, he said sorry while laughing. I said to him it not funny and it stank he laugh so I wake him on the back of the head then said...next time tooth brush duties on Hammersley after crew eat curry" the crew laugh once more.

"I see, well thank you for your...report Emma" Emma grin.

"sir X is every thing ok" buffer asked

"Yes every thing ok...what that smell" Kate said

"uncle Leo, go out side for ten minutes, you stinking every one out of the bar"

"sorry Emma" he stood up and walk out side.

"I just pop in for a minute, enjoy your shore leave"

"Yes sir" they all said.

"See you tomorrow Steve"

"Enjoy your evening"

"We will" Steve turn and walk away when he heard

"Uncle Billy do you want to join uncle Leo out side"

"no ma'am" Steve smile as he walk out side and over to his car. The crew enjoyed there evening, even if it was in doors.


	138. Chapter 138

CH 138

The next morning Kate and kids were walking along the path to where the bar is they notice yellow and black tap around cones that was not far from the damage veranda, trees and building is. They saw workers there cleaning up the debree

"mummy they more slower that uncle Leo is with his work"

"i can see that...Emma"

Emma walk over to the tape to see Barry and another man wearing safety hat like the other guys are arguing. Kate and the boys walk over to Emma just as Barry walk over to the door that lead in side the bar. She turn to Kate

"mummy I'm going to cheer barman up"

"Emma no"

"mummy you know I got ways to cheer a person up" she smile and turn to run over to the bar.

She open the door and walk in side while Kate and boys waited.

Emma look around and saw Barry on the phone so she walk over to him slowly till he hung up and put the phone down on the table. Emma could see papers on the table, she look up at Barry till she was right up at the table. Barry covered his face with his hands for a minutes then move them away. He jump when he saw a little girl looking at him then he remember her

"Emma what you doing here"

"To cheer you up, why where you and that man out side arguing"

"It grown up stuff"

"so" she got up on to a chair

"I'm a good listener"

"The men out side they taking there time cleaning up the mess"

"sounds like Uncle Leo on Hammersley" Barry smile

"Well my insurance company paid out for the damage of the veranda, the barbeque, table and chairs that was damage" Emma nodded

"Well they taking there time so they could get more money out of me" Emma thought about it

"so like Ah...my bedroom, that takes ten minutes to clean up than...an hour"

"Yes"

"so those men out there are taking... way, way longer to clean up"

"Yes, you under stand"

"i do...when dose it have to be clean up by?"

"today cause they suppose also take care of the damage tress and building which I know own"

"that burnt building"

"Yes the owner solid it to me, with the damages people can't walk along the path till it cleared and clean up"

"sounds like you need to get some one new in"

"i know but trying to get some on on a week end. A lot of business are close on weekends" Emma look around the pub then back to Barry

"what were you planing on doing when the burnt building is gone?"

He show Emma a ruff screech he just did up "This"

"that this building and that the veranda"

"Yes"

"and this building? Going to be what?"

"for private parties"

"Oh...why not have it here two buildings in one and have the veranda here where the old building is"

"Why would I do that"

"then people can look out to sea" Barry thought about it

"A sea view...i like it Emma" Emma smile then he said

"but to do that I still need clean up mess out side first"

"Is it just Hammersley crew that comes here?"

"no all navy boats crew and ones from NAVCOM come here as well others, why?"

"Just asking." they could hear the men out side wolf whistling then a door open

"sorry bar...Kate" Emma turn to see Kate and the boys walk into the pub

"Emma"

"sorry mummy"

"are those men giving you a hard time Kate"

"nothing I can handle it the comments not for little ears I was worried about. Sorry if Emma disturbing you Barry"

"not at all in fact she gave me a better idea that the one I had, here sit down and I'll show you"

"thanks" Barry stood up and got two more chairs around the table than sat down again. He gave his waitress sign laugage since he knows sign lanage and his watriess is deaf. Then he show Kate the screech.

"i did plan on having this done since I brought the bunt build next door, but your smart daughter here suggested the other way round so this building will be bigger with the veranda looking out to the sea plus it would be ten meters from the walk away. A lot easier for customers and a bigger car park"

"that is a good idea and plus you get the splendid sun sets, romantic for all couples"

"Never thought of that"

"mummy"

"Yes Emma"

"those men out side they suppose to clean up every thing including the tress and the old building. It got to be done today " Kate turn to Barry

"to day"

"they were suppose to start three days ago, they showed up an hour ago"

"sorry to hear that I wish I could help out in some way"

"thanks Kate but you got hand full with your kids and the navy" A women walk over and put drinks on the table for them

"Ah thanks" Kate said

"thank you" kids said smiling then she walk away

"Barry how much" he put his hands up

"It on me, call it a thank you and Emma here for a better design"

"thank you"

"sir" Barry turn to Emma

"Yes Emma"

"Did you made a deal with those men out side"

"There boss"

"and he broke his deal with you"

"Yes"

"Emma what are you thinking"

"sir I would like to make a deal with you"

"Emma" Kate said in shock

"what the deal"

"what...if I can get you heaps of help to clean that mess out side by sun set for...free cold drinks and food tonight" Barry laugh, Kate was shock.

"do you think you can pull it off Emma" Emma put her hand out

"do we have a deal"

"ok" they shook on it

"Emma"

"mum can I call daddy"

"mike while" she got her phone out

"it some thing that uncle Pete said to me, it not what you know it who you know...navy"

"I don't under stand"

"trust me mummy"

"ok" Kate dial mike number and past the phone to Emma. Barry click on to what Emma is saying and started smiling. He hope she can pull it off

Mike was in Steve office going over patrol boats roasters when his cell phone rings so he gets it out of his pocket "sorry Steve...it Kate" then he answered it

"hi Kate"

"daddy"

"Emma is every thing ok" Steve look at mike wondering if every thing is ok

"Daddy which boats are in port"

"Why"

"Daddy"

"Ok. Hammersley, as you know...Huon, Childers and Bendigo, why"

"Can you send them all a text message to meet mummy and me at the bar"

"Bar what bar"

"the bar were we had dinner last night"

"Why"

"Here mummy"

"Kate"

"mike, this is the situation. Barry brought the burnt building next door"

"did he good for him"

"mike... a construction crew that he hired was suppose to start three days ago to clean up the damage, they own showed up over an hour ago. They were suppose to have every thing clean up and removed by the end of today"

"At least they there now Kate"

"Daddy"

"Emma"

"Daddy they are slow in doing there work"

"It most problem cause they have to take there time cause of the amount of damage that was done sweetie"

"daddy they are way, way, way worse than Uncle Leo."

"no one worse than two dads"

"Mike they are they to busy chatting up girls than working"

"Have you got this on speaker Kate"

"Yes Mike that is why you can hear every thing including the wolf whisking coming from out side"

"Daddy I made a deal with the barman"

"Barry" Kate said so mike knows who Emma talking about

"what deal Emma" mike put it on speaker phone so Steve could hear as well

"I said to the barman that if I can get heaps of help to clean up the mess out side by sun set for free cold drinks and food, he laugh then he agree and we shook hands and call you"

"you did what Emma" Mike was shock, Steve grin, when he heard what Emma done and knew that the navy personal always helping out other islands. But it would be the first for doing it in Cairns it self.

"mike she did and she right"

"Daddy the barman said that all navy and NAVCOM crew come here at night for drinks before going home and when ever a boat in after being out at sea they come here for drinks, so why don't the navy help the barman"

"Emma"

"hi uncle Steve"

"that is the most craziest plan I ever heard but you are right the navy men and women been going to that bar for over fifty years. Emma, what needs to be clean up so I can make the phone calls this end" Emma grinning

"Every thing need removing uncle Steve the burn building damage and falling trees and the..."

"Veranda" Kate said

"Yeah that to cause people can't walk along the path cause of the burnt building" Mike I got Barry here, he can tell you what he needs" Barry spoke to Mike and Steve for a minute.

"I under stand. Mike and I will make the calls, you will have all the help with in half an hour"

"thank you Steve, Mike" Barry said.

"thank you uncle Steve, thanks daddy"

"See you latter sweetie" then they hung up.

"i can't believe you just did that Emma, thank you"

"Those men don't know what they are infor...i hope you got plenty of cold drinks and heaps of food, you going to need it" He laugh and lean over to give her a hug

"I better go and make extra orders for tonight but I only got two cooks" Emma smile

"don't worry auntie Bec she can help she the cook on Hammersley and then there the cooks on Huon, Childers and Bendigo and some of the crew take turns in helping Auntie Bec in the Galley."

"That is if she and the others agree" Barry said

"they will after all they all know how much the crew eats" Kate laugh.


	139. Chapter 139

CH 139

Ten minutes later they head noises out side so they walk out side to see men and women showing up. Emma smile when she saw who was there so she ran over to them

"uncle Pete, Uncle Andy"

"Emma" they gave her a hug.

"X what going" Charge asked

"did you received a text message"

"Yeah what going on, it Said that Emma and you will explain" buffer said

"We will" They look around and talk to others who showed up till they heard some one say

"Can I have every one attention please" not know that the media found out what was going on and showed up.

Every one turn to see Barry on back of a Ute. "thank you all for coming, Kate, Emma, care to join me up here please"

they walk over to the Ute with buffer behind the, he lifted Emma up first then help Kate up

"thanks buffer"

"thanks uncle Pete" Then they turn to every one there. spider got a chair and put it on the back of the use so Emma could climb to stand on it so she could see every one better

"This is lieutenant Kate McGregor and her Daughter Emma Flynn, some of you know who they are. Emma care to tell every one why they are here"

"Yes sir" few chuckles from Hammersley crew.

"hi... thank you all for coming I don't know how uncle Steve or daddy make you come here but I hope they didn't threaten you all with tooth brush duties" causing them all to laugh.

"Well bar man here got a problem so he call some people in to clean up this big mess but they were suppose to start three days ago... they showed up today... bar man here he was told he got till the end of today to clean up this big mess cause people can't walk along the path cause it dangerous." she look around

"you doing good sweetie" Kate said quietly to her.

"so I made a bet with the bar man here" every one heard them men behind Kate, Barry and Emma laughing.

Emma turn around to them and gave them a piss off look "look guys little girl piss off with us" one said making them laugh again

"shut up you lazy idiots the ones who going to be laughing soon are the ones I'm talking to and you not you and my bet is way better than your boss bet. At lest I keep my deal you broken yours." then she turn to the navy personal while Kate rub her back.

"the bet was...what if I can get you heaps of help to clean that mess out side by sun set for...free cold drinks and food tonight. He laugh at first then agree. Then I said to mummy I need to talk to Daddy. I told daddy and uncle Steve about what happening and they said that they will make the phone calls and here you are."

"I know most of you only got few days shore leave but thank you for coming down to help out" Kate said

then they turn when they heard noises when they notice truck with big bins on the back showing up and smaller trucks showing up that got tree cutting signs on the door and another one behind it that got a big shredder showing up and others showing up.

"Daddy and uncle Steve did it mummy"

"yes he did."

"Now before you all go and help out Barry ask for some help in the kitchen so cooks who dose the cooking while out on patrol please come here" Emma asked. Bomber and the others step ford so she bend over to them

"While every one busy cleaning up you will be busy helping out in the kitchen"

"Why us Emma" bomber said

"Cause only you know how much the crew eats, especially uncle Andy" bomber laugh

"your right" then she straiten up.

"Now...medics on all ships return to the ship to get your med kit just in case some one gets hurt. There only...seven hours to get every thing done. Now. Mummy taking over and thank you all for coming" they all smile

"thanks Emma right medics go and get med kits now, as for the rest of you Huon crew you will be help pull down the old building and clean up. Bendigo crew you will be on tree removing project. Childers crew you will be on veranda removing project. Hammersley crew you will be slip up between the three. Sooner it done sooner you all can enjoy cold beer and food. Plus there bottles of water handed out during the day since it hot out here. Each group will get half an hour brake for some thing to eat that your chefs would be cooking up while your working. For the ones who are due to report for there shift let your CO know hour before your shift start so you can go go to shower and change. Any questions?" no one said a thing.

Barry got off the ute and walk over to the main boss he past him a letter "i want you and your men to leave, you all done a sloppy job which I'm not impress. You should take a lesson from Emma Flynn as she told me, it not what you know it who you know. When she said she could get plenty of helpers she got them plus many more out side help and all you got is this"

"I'll sue you for every thing you got"

"You try mate" then he turn and walk back over to the ute giving Kate a nod.

"ok let's get go" Kate said

"Operation clean up Navy bar starts now Lets get cleaning" Emma yell out causing every one to laugh and clap then they walk over to there areas.

Barry show the chiefs the kitchen while Kate split up the Hammersley crew. The kids stayed in doors while every one keep busy out side.

At NAVCOM Mike was doing some paper work in his off when Steve walk in

"mike" he turn around

"what wrong"

"it on the news" mike stood up and follow Steve out to where the big TV screen is. Every one else was watching it.

"Carol today is an incredible day for Cairn, as you can see behind me men and women are showing up at the damage bar and grill, hang on let see if we can ask some one what going on" they saw the reporter and cameramen running to the crowd

"Excuse me, can you tell me what going on" the guy stop and turn to the reporter

"We received a text message from NAVCOM for volunteers to come down here to help clean up this dangerous mess form the navy favorite hang out bar after we return from shore leave"

"Isn't there contractors to do that job"

"Yes there is but there must be a reason why all of us is here, if you will excuse me ma'am" then he walk away.

The women turn to the camera "As you heard for that gentlemen men and women from the Navy here volunteering their services to help clean up. Who ever the leader must know a lot of people in the Navy, some thing happening, lets get closer and find out who the leader is"

they it show them closer where every one could see Emma, Kate and Barry on back of the UTE. Every one heard what Emma and Kate was saying for the next few minutes till every one started going different directions.

The reporter turn to the camera "wow that is one thing I expected before in my life a little girl Emma Flynn who in charge of this operation navy clean up with her mother help." the she put her hand to her ear

"i just learn that uncle Steve and daddy that Emma talking about is commander Steve Marshal and his second in commander commander Mike Flynn of Cairn NAVCOM... and lieutenant Kate McGregor is the executive officer of the HMAS Hammersley...i... Commander Flynn who use the captain HMAS Hammersley now working at NAVCOM, it was he and his crew who stop that water teariest attack couple years ago... Lieutenant McGregor Has been on HMAS Hammersley for over two and half years...And been married for over six years. Well that dose explain why way their daughter Emma Flynn acted, just like her parents a planner and a leader" she said smiling Then she turn around when she heard noises

"they started the clean up already, we don't know what going to happen to the land where the burnt out building is but one thing for sure, the people in the pub will have a great sea view. I'll keep you up to date on operation navy clean up, back to you Adam" then it was back to the news room where Adam talk about the truck that cause the accident in the first place.

"Emma becoming more like you every day Mike"

"Yes she is, I'm prod of her"

"i bet you are"

"sir fleet command on the phone" Steve step ford when the petty officer past phone to him

"commander Marshal...yes sir" he turn to Mike

"Yes she is chip off the old block...Yes sir...you can tell him he right here" then he past the phone to Mike

"chief of navy, He saw the news"

"thanks" Mike put the phone up to his ear

"vice Admiral sir... yes sir... I'll have to ask her sir... Yes sir HMAS Huon, HMAS Hammersley, HMAS Childers and HMAS Bendigo... all I text was for volunteers and every thing would be reveal by the one in charge... no sir I didn't mention Emma name in the text sir... no sir...yes sir I will... Yes sir I know she a bit like me but she also like Kate" Mike Grins

"Yes sir, I'll tell her... yes sir, thank you sir...He what" mike smile drop

"Yes sir commander Marshal told him sir... yes sir so did I... Yes sir" Mike past the phone back to Steve

"Steve Coburn sent the complete to vice admiral about the kids"

"vice admiral sir... yes sir... I'll take care of it... yes sir I under stand, yes sir" then he hung up and turn to mike then walk into his office. Mike followed him in

"Steve what wrong"

"vice admiral sending a captain down to investigate lieutenant commander Coburn complaint"

"Great that all we need, any idea when the captain arriving Steve"

"tomorrow"

"thanks"

Back at the bar and grill, every one work as a team. Emma, MJ and David stayed in doors where it was safe for them. They watch from different windows to see every one working as bees over the next few hours. They saw more media show up after the first couple of hours recording every thing that was happening.

Emma got down off the chair and walk towards the exit and out side she walk over to where the coolers are and got five bottles of water out then walk over to a crew member who saw her standing there.

The media quickly zoom on to Emma wondering what she saying to the guy as she past him a bottle water while smiling then she walk over to another person then to the next.

When she walk over to the last person "Uncle Pete" he stop what he was doing and turning around to see Emma there

"Here you need this, I don't want you to get sick" He smile as he took the cold bottle from her hand

"thanks Emma," he open the bottle and swallow half a bottle in one got then tip the rest on his head which made Emma laugh

"thanks, Just what I needed"

"Here" she past him the last bottle

"thanks" he drank it slowly as he look around him

"it almost clean up"

"Yes it is, I'll leave you get back to it uncle Pete"

"Alright, thanks for the cool water" He past her the empty bottle then pocket the one he got then return back to what he was doing.

Emma walk around for few minutes before walking back in side the pub. When every thing was clean up every one cheered. Barry open one of the double doors that use to lead out to the back veranda

"Thank you all for many hours of work you all have done, now before you all leave for home to freshen up, Emma got a surprise for you all" then Emma appeared

"you all done a great job now for the surprise" she said smiling

"NOW" the staff including the navy chefs from each of the boat throw cold water over them while Emma and Barry held onto the fire hose hosing the ones who miss out. Every one laugh and cheered as the cool water hit them all. When Barry turn the hose off he and Emma could see every one wet

"See you all when you return nice and dry we thought you need cooling off" Emma wave to them as they all did in return before closing and locking the door

"Great idea Emma"

"thanks Mr Whitemen"

"Now lets finish getting things set up in here"

"good idea cause when they all return they will be thirsty and hungry"

"True"

Mike Steve and the ones from NAVCOM saw what happen on the news and laugh when what Emma did with the fire hose "they sure did a great job Steve"

"Yes they did, see you there later"

"sure, I'm going to head home now"

"alright mike" mike left NAVCOM pulling out his phone to make a call.


	140. Chapter 140

CH 140

An hour later some of them and women walk into the pub "sorry bar is close" Barry said

"We navy"

"what ship sir" Emma asked

"Huon"

"Dianne can you come out here please" a women about bomber age walk out

"yes Emma"

"do you know them and where they here today" Dianne turn and smile

"Yes...Hey bomber lover boy here" The others laugh just as bomber appeared and walk over to one of them to give him a hug and kiss.

Then turn to the others "Very funny guys" they walk over to the bar to get a drink while bomber and Dianne return back to the kitchen.

"what a day" one of them said

"yeah but it worth it, Hey Emma who idea was it to hose us down"

"mine you all needed cooling off"

"Well that true, it sure did help, thanks"

"no worries" then more showed up then more did.

There was plates of finger food on the tables as well the bar for the time being. Every one enjoyed them selves. When the last lot came though the door it was Mike, Kate and Steve Marshal. Emma ran over to them to give them a big hug and spoke to them for a few minutes before running back to where she was before.

Ten minutes later every one heard the bell ring twice so every one went quiet and turn to see Emma standing on the of the bar stalls next to the bell. "I was ask to let you all know...scan is ready, but before you all start. How about saying grace first" she look around the room then she bow her head

"god thank you for today, thank you for all the volunteers who came here to help clean up the mess. Thank you for the drinks they all enjoying and the food they all looking ford to as there rewards for help cleaning up. Thank you for the cooks who put on the big meal for all the volunteers. Thank you for Mr Whitemen for the food and drinks and thank you navy. Plus god watch over Auntie Nikki where ever she is since Hammersley crew not there to keep an eye on her...And please watch over all then men and women who out on patrol or tour and watch over there families. Amen"

"Amen" they all said

"Go and help your selves" Barry said

Mike and Kate walk over to where Emma is "you did good Emma"

"thanks daddy"

they hug then he lift her off the stool and onto the ground just as some of them walk into the smaller room to see three tables full of food and chefs there with there camera taking photos of the shock looks of there crew faces.

There was chips, sausages, spaghetti meat balls, pizzas, fish, chicken nuggets, eight different salads, slice ham, pork, chicken, roast beef, Yorkshire pudding, gravy, stir fired veges, noodles as well other food items

"what are you waiting for an innovation, oh and there is deserts afterward" bomber said

"You ladies done a great job"

"Gee thanks Charge" Chefo said as he walk out of the kitchen

"chefo mate I didn't know you were helping out"

"Why not, Jen and I saw you guys on the news and I offer my services, come on" They all line up and started at one table

"Gee there a lot of food here bomber" charge said

"you can always come back for seconds"

"thanks"

While every one was looking ford to big feed, at an unknown location Nikki and Josh was sitting down in the living room watching TV while enjoying there chicken salad sandwiches when the news started. They stop eating when they saw what for the first on the news

"In today top story in Cairn Queensland, I five year old Emma Flynn some how manage to get over one hundred and eighty navy volunteers together to help clean up mess near the navy favorite hang out bar is. Five days ago a truck ran through the bar and grill veranda then through bunch of trees and into a building before the truck exploded causing more damages." It was showing on Secretary camera footage of what happen.

"a local company was hired to start cleaning up the dangerous mess the next day since as you can see for the helicopter footage that the walk way is close of the the badly damage building"

"Oh my god" Nikki said when she and Josh saw how bad the damage was.

"We learn that the company which was can not name for legal reason didn't show up till this morning, from the Security camera footage this is all that was done in two hours" they show it going fast ford for the two hours then back to normal speed

"there Kate, Emma, MJ and David" Nikki said

"there Barry he look pissed off"

"We were told that the dangerous area around the bunt building, the falling trees and the damage veranda got to be clear by the end of today. As you can see this mission was impossible. But not to Emma Flynn whom the daughter of Commander Mike Flynn of NAVCOM and lieutenant Kate McGregor executive officer of the HMAS Hammersley" they show photos of Kate and mike in uniform.

"This little girl some how manage to get all these men and women together to work as a team, this was taken this morning by our newsman in Cairns"

It showed Barry, Kate and Emma on the back of the ute. They heard every thing that Kate and Emma said. Josh and Nikki laugh when Emma mention tooth brushes duties.

"there bomber" Nikki said

"there swain and charge"

"there buffer and spider. That must be two dads that buffer mention in his letter"

"could be"

"As you can see Emma Flynn is a true leader even at five years old just like her mother as she gives out orders. Now you can see each group has gone to there areas and started working together. It took over six hours to clean up every thing. But what is amazing is that during the clean up is this"

then it show Emma getting bottle water from the cooler and took it to different men who working on different projects, then it show Emma doing buffer last.

"From the lip reading Emma Flynn not happy with those four men cause they never stop once for a brake and have a drink to rehydrate them selves. It showed she really cares about each of them."

Then they fast ford it to the end when they saw Emma and Barry hosing all of the workers down causing Nikki and Josh to laugh

"Way to go Emma" josh said

"As you can see the big differences before" they show the photos of the damage areas

"to now" then it showed the clean up

"Emma Flynn operation navy bar clean up was a success. Few minutes ago we manage to get get this from our cameramen"

It show every one in the pub all clean up. Emma was standing on bar stool talking then saying a pray. Josh put his arm around Nikki shoulder as she started to cry. Then it stop

"As you can see Emma Flynn is truly a navy leader just like her parents. She did some thing that an adult might of done. She is one remarkable little girl" josh pick up the remote and turn the TV off

"Emma sure has grown up a lot at a very young age" josh said

"Yes she is"

Every one at the pub enjoyed them selves over the next few hours. Emma was sitting on buffer lap with her eyes close

"buffer, Emma sleep" Buffer look down at Emma then back to Swain

"I'm not surprise she had one very busy day today"

"Yes she has. She done more than a five year old should do"

"True" Kate walk over to them

"how Emma"

"Asleep" Swain said as Kate sat down and saw Emma asleep

"Well it has been a busy day for all of us"

"Yeah, it looks like a lot have left for home"

"That is where Mike and I are heading soon, I'm almost a sleep my self"

"We all work hard today" buffer said

"Yes we did, now I hope we don't have to crash sail tomorrow"

"same here"

Then some of the others walk over to join them and others walk over to say good bye to Emma only to see her sleeping against buffer so they said there good night to them all before leaving to head home. Mike and Kate left half an hour later, Mike drove since he was drinking orange juice in the past hour and a half.

When they arrived home. Mike Carry Emma up to her bedroom he remove her pants, shoes and socks then cover her with a sheet then kiss her forehead before walking out of her room turning the fan on before walking out and closing the door up partly. then return to carry David while Kate carry MJ up into his room.

They took the boys shoes, shock and paints off before covering them with a sheet since it hot out side and they got the ceiling fans going slowly. When done they both went to bed them selves. Kate was asleep soon as her head hit the pillow. Mike watch Kate for a few minutes before falling asleep him self.

The next morning Mike and Steve meet the captain who doing the investigation. Mike answered the captain questions for ten minutes.

"commander, do you always let Emma get away with every thing"

"not every thing sir. She and her brother knows the rules"

"alright what about when they are on Hammersley"

"On Hammersley they always go to the bridge first knowing that where Kate is. They always greet her first then the rest of the crew. They never cause any trouble while on board"

"I notice in the security footage I saw that Emma got a temper on her"

"No sir"

"no, care to explain"

"it more of a command tone than a temper problem"

"Has she always been like that"

"Yes sir, it cause of her up brings plus she dose hang around the crew a lot especially buffer, so she could of pick up a lot from him"

"Ok. Is there any chance to meet you daughter commander"

"I'll make the phone call sir" mike get his phone our and made a call

"Kate, can you bring kids to NAVCOM...yes Captain Thomas want to meet Emma...ok see you when you arrive...ok" then hung up

"Kate said they will be here in an hour"

"Why an hour"

"It twenty minute drive from home to here plus kids are in the pool swimming. Kate would give them a shower before coming here"

"Ok till then you can return back to your work"

"yes sir" mike walk out of the meeting room where captain is working from.

Hour later captain Thomas open the door which lead in to the main room. He stop when he saw a women in navy uniform and three kids walk through the double doors. He look around to see the staff smile at the kids before returning back to work

"Daddy" he heard the little girl say as she ran over to commander Flynn who was smiling as he crouch down for a hug. Then he hug the boys before stand up to give the women a quick kiss on the lips. Then he saw the little girl greet commander Marshal since he walk out of his office.

So Captain walk out and over to them "commander"

"Sir, this is my wife lieutenant Kate McGregor"

"Captain Thomas sir" Kate said as they saluted each other

"lieutenant"

"Sir these are our kids, Emma, MJ and David. Kids this is Captain Thomas"

"Captain Thomas sir" Emma said as she and her brothers saluted the captain which he did in return then shook there hands

"It's a pleaser to meet you three"

"Is daddy and uncle Steve in trouble sir" Emma asked

"No they not"

"Oh then may I ask why your here sir"

"to talk to you Miss Flynn" Emma giggle

"About what sir"

"there some questions I would like to ask you, in private" Emma look up at her parents

"It ok Emma" Kate said.

Then she look at the captain "ok sir" He look at Kate and Mike

"We will be only a few minutes" Emma follow the captain in to the meeting room.

"i hope Emma going to be ok Mike"

"I'm sure she will be Kate"

Mike and Kate walk over to a table and put the boys on seats then Kate got there coloring books and crowns out for them to use since they don't know how long they going to be.

Then Kate Sat with them "Let me know" mike asked

"I will Mike" then he and Steve walk into Steve office to talk.

Fifteen minutes later the door open so Kate stood up she got lieutenant young attention then he walk over and tap onto Mike office window then pointed to where Kate is before returning back to what he was doing. Emma walk out first then the captain. They were talking still.

They walk over to where Kate is when Mike walk over to them. "Commander, lieutenant, you got a very bright knowledgeable daughter here"

"sir" Kate asked

"Her know of patrol boats"

"Well sir crew been teach her and our sons about patrol boats"

"i can tell and she very well mannered for a child her age"

"thank you sir" mike said

"Daddy"

"Yes Emma"

"Who on watch today" He look at Kate

"Kate"

"buffer is why" Emma smile gotten brighter

"Captain Thomas he never been on a patrol boat before. So will it be ok to show him around mummy"

"it up to the captain Sweetie" Emma turn to the captain

"sir would you like a tour on Hammersley before you leave" He smile

"i would like that. I'll get my hat and you can show me the way"

"Yes sir" Captain turn and walk back into the meeting room then return couple minutes later.

"shall we ma'am"

"I'll let buffer know that you going to be there sir"

"no need commander"

"Yes sir" Emma and captain walk out of NAVCOM together while talking.


	141. Chapter 141

CH 141

When they reach where Hammersley is the captain let Emma walk on the ship first he was surprise that she saluted before stepping on the boat. He saluted the icon then follow Emma to one of the doors. When they were in the ship they were greeted by a sailor

"Uncle Pete"

"Emma" he smile then pick her up for a hug and a kiss

"what are you doing here."

"show captain Thomas around Hammersley" Pete turn to the navy officer then stood at attention and saluted

"sir, welcome aboard Hammersley"

"thank you Petty officer"

"Crew calls him buffer sir"

"I heard a lot about you buffer"

"Yes sir from whom?"

"Me" he turn to Emma

"you"

"Ah ha. Captain never been on a patrol boat before"

"Ah so you offer to show him around"

"yep, who else is on board"

"RO"

"Doesn't he ever leave" buffer laugh

"He doing some work"

"Ok, who else"

"Two dads, Charge and CO"

"Ok is uncle Andy checking on the engines"

"Yep you know what he like"

"Grease monkey" buffer laugh

"that a good one Emma"

"what about Uncle Leo"

"He on duty with me"

"Well at least you can keep an eye on him and he not getting into trouble"

"True" then he put her on the ground

"I'll let you carry on with your tour Emma"

"ok uncle Pete, you better get back to the bridge"

"Good idea" then he saluted the captain

"enjoy your tour sir"

"I will thank you"

"this way sir" Buffer return back to the bridge while Emma show the captain around Hammersley.

When they walk up and onto the bridge they were quiet. Emma walk up first. She could hear buffer and two dad's talking. She smile when she saw buffer looking at her so she put her finger to her lips then step closer to the captain chair where two dads is.

The captain watch was going on from the top of the step. Buffer went to stand but the captain wave for him to sit down then they watch Emma walk over and stood next to the captain chair while two dads was turn away facing towards buffer for few seconds then out to sea again the back to buffer who manage to hold his smile. When two dads turn around to lean back in the chair he turn towards Emma

"BOO" she yelled causing two dads to quickly jump out of the captain chair. Buffer crack up laughing

"Gee Emma, you could of given a guy a warning"

"Why should I, you know the rules. If I was a bad guy you would be in trouble or dead by now" He turn to buffer

"You could of warn me"

"nope you got to learn mate, how was your tour sir" buffer asked.

Two dads turn around in the chair then quickly got up and turn around saluting the captain which he did in return

"it was enjoyable. Emma show me every thing" Emma smile as she walk over to where buffer is and laugh

"Uncle Andy dose look like a grease monkey" she pointed to one of the Security screens

"Yes he dose, did you see him"

"Yep, but haven't seen the CO"

"Ok what about RO"

"Yep he was getting him self a brew in the galley"

"ok"

"there lieutenant commander Coburn, he heading this way" Emma said.

The captain move to a corner to watch going to happen. "Hey I wounder who patrol boat that is coming in"

"don't know Emma" Two dads asked the pick up the binoculars to take a look

"it Kingston" then he put the binoculars back in there spot just as Coburn walk up the steps

"buffer sit rep...what are you doing here" When he saw Emma

"Showing some one around Hammersley"

"This is not a tour boat dose the X know where you are"

"Yes sir, she knows that I'm showing..."

"i don't care, you get your friend and get off my ship" He unteruped

"Oh craps" Buffer said quietly but they all heard

"THIS IS NOT YOUR SHIP AND DON'T YOU EVER SAY IT YOUR SHIP YOU DON'T OWN THIS SHIP...SIR" Emma said yelling and in command tone.

The captain was quiet impress when what Emma just said

"Don't you dear yell at me, you just a kid"

"Who you don't have respect for, your navy, you got to have respect for every one and you will never have my respect or trust after what you said the other day and just now sir"

"buffer get her and her guest off this boat"

"no sir" Emma said

"Excuse me, did you say no sir"

"that right cause you never ask where or who my...guest is" Coburn look around

"Well find her and get off this ship"

"no and it not a he. I offer to show him Hammersley and I have since he never step on a patrol boat before, isn't that right captain Thomas sir"

"That is right Emma" Coburn turn around to see captain Thomas in uniform standing there. Then he stood at attention and saluted which the captain did in return

"Captain sir I didn't know you were there"

"I'm not impress with you attatude lieutenant commander. I have heard and seen enough. Emma care to show me the way out"

"Yes sir, bye uncle Pete" she gave him a hug and whisper some thing in his ear then kiss his cheek before walking over to the steeps.

"Uncle Leo remember what I said"

"I'll remember"

"Ah ha next time I might have a water gun with me" She said smiling, then she turn and walk down the steps with the captain behind her.

When they return to NAVCOM Kate just hung up her cell phone as she walk over to Emma and the captain

"sir how was your tour on Hammersley"

"Quiet impressive lieutenant" then he turn to Emma and shook her hand

"thank you for the tour Emma"

"your welcome sir" then he walk back into the meeting room.

"so he enjoy the tour"

"Yes mummy, where Daddy"

"in with Steve why" Emma held on to Kate and and pulled her into Steve office.

"Emma" mike turn around and smile

"How did the tour go" Emma smile

"Great, uncle Andy looks like a grease monkey" they all chuckle.

"Uncle Leo almost crap him self in the captain chair"

"what, what happen"

"Captain and I walk up onto the bridge quietly, we could here uncle Pete and uncle Leo talking. Uncle Pete saw us so I went" she put her finger up to her lips.

"Then I quietly walk over to captain chair and stood next to it for about a minute"

"what happen next" Mike ask

"Uncle Leo turn around in the chair when he saw me I went...BOO' he jump out of the chair, uncle Pete laugh as uncle Leo sat down again" she said grinning

"Emma you shouldn't sneak up on people like that"

"I know daddy but I could have been a bad person"

"your right, you did good sweetie"

"thanks daddy. Oh lieutenant commander Coburn, he in big trouble"

"why what happen" Steve asked

"He yell at me he told me and my guest to get off his ship"

"his ship" Kate said rasing her eye brows

"Ah ha, so I yell at him telling him it not his ship and... he never ask where my guest is. He told uncle Pete to take me and my guest off the ship I said to him... that I offer to show my guest around since he hasn't been on a patrol boat before, isn't that right captain Thomas. Lieutenant commander Coburn, was shock and is in a lot of trouble"

"you did good Emma" Kate said

"thanks mummy"

"Well shall we go home and have some lunch"

"yeah, I'm hungry"

"I'm not surprise Emma, come on"

"bye daddy, by uncle Steve"

"Bye Emma" Kate and Emma walk out of Steve office when they heard

"mummy can we have an ice cream on the way home"

"Why not" Mike turn to Steve

"Emma sure can be full of surprises" Steve said

"yes she is" then they return back to work.

Two days later Hammersley left for three week patrol. The crew all heard about what happen on Sunday morning on the bridge. They all laugh at two dads after buffer told them what Emma did and what happen to Coburn.

A week later while out on patrol Kate went to check her e-mail messages. She smile when she saw one from Mike so she open it and read what it said when buffer walk in

"sorry X"

"It ok buffer, checking my mail." He sat down next to her so he could check his e-mail

"mike heard from Nav"

"that great"

"Yeah her and...josh" she whisper his name

"saw the news on what Emma did"

"Yeah"

"Yeah mike said to let you and crew know about the letter."

"ok, crew would be looking ford to hearing form her"

"they are." then Kate read more from mike

"This is great, Emma, MJ and David are welcome aboard any time they like and Coburn getting a letter to inform him that there will be a marker place on his file for what he done and a reminder of the navy rules"

"good"

"yeah. Emma in top of her class in reading and she a bit slow in her writing and math"

"sounds like we could help her out there"

"Yeah. Mike said she top in swimming and she welcome new students in the class"

"Good on her"

"Yeah...MJ and David doing well in day care"

"that good"

The day before Hammersley return back to Cairn RO walk up and onto the bridge

"sir coast watch spotted a dive boat at red reef and unable to hail them. We are the closest asset" He past the sheet of paper to Coburn

"X"

"Port forty five revolution two five zero"

"Port forty five, revolution two two zero"

"RO what the name of the boat" buffer asked

"don't know but it belong to Robsen Marines...oh no" RO said soon as he relies who the boat belongs to

"RO what wrong" Coburn asked

"Ah...it might be the same boat that ET was on when he and seven others drown, excuse me sir" then he turn and walk off the bridge.

"X how long before we reach red Reef"

"three hours sir"

"Very well" when they saw the dive boat. RO try to hail them with no luck

"HARD TO PORT AND STOP ALL ENGINES" Kate yelled then pick up the mic

"Brace, Brace, Brace" Every one grab onto some thing when they move sharply to one side and the engines stop

"X what the hell"

"body in ghost net sir" Kate said before walking out the side door with buffer beside her

"He alive X" Kate ran back in side and pick up the mic

"drivers on duty purpear for rescue and recovery" then he put it back and walk back out side again.

Ten minutes later swain and two dads went to cut the net to get the guy out then swam over to the HRIB where buffer and spider pulled him on board.


	142. Chapter 142

CH 142

Kate notice some thing wrong "buffer sip rep over"

"X. it Fulton Campbell" spider said.

Kate was shock when the news "copy that spider how buffer"

"shock ma'am"

"copy that" then she walk in side the bridge

"RO get me NAVCOM on sat phone"

"for what reason X" she turn to Coburn

"To inform NAVCOM of who we just rescued sir"

"Why is he important"

"it Fulton Campbell sir, the crew on this ship don't like him especially buffer after Mr Campbell try to kill him last year sir" then she turn to RO

"i got commander Flynn for you X" he past her the phone

"thanks RO" then she turn around as she put the phone to her ear

"mike we got a problem"

"I just got coast watch report don't tell me"

"there one body he is alive, he caught in the ghost net"

"Kate what is it"

"mike the diver has been identified, it Fulton Campbell"

"what I thought he was in prison"

"so did I Mike can you look into it and if he got any connections with the Robson marines"

"sure I'll look into it"

"I'll get two dads and swain dive for any...bodies"

"alright, I'll let the feds know, fair winds" then they hung up.

Kate walk to the back of the ship to find out what was happening. They brought the net and Campbell Fulton aboard

"Two dads, swain I want you both to return back to where Mr Fulton was and dive to see if there any more bodies"

"sure X" Swain said. Bomber look after Campbell Fulton. When swain got on the HRIB last Kate grab his wrist he turn to her

"look out for any thing usual"

"got it" Kate step out of the way as the HRIB was lowed back into the sea.

Hour later two dads and swain return to the surface after deploying a boy next to the HRIB. While they were getting back on the HRIB spider pulled up a bag that was on a rope. Once on the HRIB they return back to Hammersley. When they did Kate and Coburn where there

"what did you fine Swain" Kate asked as he walk off the HRIB carrying the bag, he put it on the ground and open it

"eight weights X. I don't know if they from ET or from that boat"

"Alright go and get clean up"

"X we spotted a pipe line not far from where we found these belts"

"thanks for telling me swain"

Kate walk over to the back of the ship when the other HRIB return since they were setting up a tow of the dive boat and the boarding team only found one tube in the sea so they know that Campbell Fulton was on his own. Twenty minutes later Hammersley headed back to Cairns.

three hours later bomber walk past the junior mess when she heard two dads talking to Campbell Fulton, they were laughing she she walk into the room

"two dads, I need you help"

"with what"

"light bulb"

"sure, excuse me" Two dads follow bomber till she stop and turn to him

"bomber what wrong"

"i had to get you away from him"

"Why he a nice guy" bomber was shock

"nice, two dads he sexual assaulted Nav and he try to kill buffer on the same day. He been in prison for the attempted murder of buffer and you want to be buddies with him" Two dads was shock

"you mean that he the one I heard about"

"Yes"

"oh man, I'm sorry I didn't know"

"just keep away from him if you can, alright"

"alright" then they went there separate ways.

Mean while at NAVCOM mike did some digging of his own and what he saw shock him so he call Hammersley

"Hammersley leader Dixon"

"RO it commander Flynn I need to talk to Kate, it important"

"Yes sir" Mike waited for a a minute

"mike what wrong"

"Kate I did some checking out of Campbell Fulton. Kate he left prison in January this year, it got here he working for Robson marines three weeks later. It was two weeks after that when Hammersley was sent to Red reef to find the eight missing divers."

"Oh my god are you thinking what I'm thinking Mike"

"It a bit of quin stances"

"i agree is there any thing else"

"Yeah Thanks to Steve there an old close down fish farm factory that Robson brought last year. From what read good place for trucks and good place to load thing like oil, it got all pipes lines every thing"

"that is good news but how can we get Campbell to confess to the killing of the divers"

"I can help" Kate turn to see two dads there

"Two dads"

"i can help"

"how"

"We buddies...of sort, I'll talk to him"

"it as bit risky"

"i know, give me an hour X be on the bridge"

"ok" then he turn and walk away.

"mike I hope two dads can pull it off"

"same here, good luck"

"thanks, we will be in port at ten tonight"

"alright, fair winds" then they hung up.

An hour later two dads walk into the Austere carrying a tray "Here you go, I don't know if you had any dinner" Two dads said as he put the tray on the bed then sat across the other one

"thanks smells great what is it"

"Curry chicken and rice"

"thanks" Campbell took a mouth full

"Mmm this is good, want any"

"Already had dinner thanks" Campbell took another mouth full of the chicken and rice

"how long have you been diving for?" Two dads ask few minutes later while Fulton ate half of his dinner.

"five years, have you dive off great barrier reef" He asked as he took another mouth full of food

"Na not yet, but one day I will what is it like"

"amazing it like a whole different world down there, you should go"

"i will, so what were you diving for"

"today"

"Yeah"

"ah Coral as well checking the pipe line" he said as he took another mouth full

"what sort of pipe line is it?"

"for oil. Friends of mine did some research and found an old world war two storage tanks on pen fold island. So they check it out. Jack pot, but they needed help to clear most of the coral away for the pipe line that when they hired divers in saying people around the world would love the coral so they send divers to red reef then when the Robsen got time they went diving them self with the pipes but needed more help which they got till I came along and help out till I saw him"

"Who"

"holiday, I told them that he navy, they said he will have to be killed but make look like an accident"

"Who told you that this holiday guy has to be killed"

"Matt and Simone Robsen" By that time he finish his chicken curry and rice.

"so how did you do it"

"Matt called eight drivers in telling them that he got five buyers after coral and there a bonus in it for them. I watch them leave so I waited an hour before following them I watch then from a distance when I call one of the guys up telling him now then I went to start the engines, they started then died so I spent over an hour fixing them then had to wait cause the guys were back on the boat. When they went diving again I made my move" he pick up the spoon and chocolate mousse

"What did you mean now, a phone call or some thing"

"the phone call saying that they lost contacted with the dive boat"

"so what did you do"

"Drove over to the boat and got on it change the oxygen levels so it cause them to slowly fall asleep and drown then went to raise the anchor, since I time it with the tide then got back into my boat and drove away"

"so you killed eight divers why eight"

"they would of found the pipe line seven would keep there mouths shut but Holiday, he navy" Two dads thought about it

"so when are you and the Robsen planing on taking the oil"

"Next month if all goes to plan"

"how much are we talking here?"

"Three hundred thousand dollars a truck load"

"That a lot of money"

"Yeah but it worth it, The storage tanks hold five plus truck loads easy"

"that one point five million dollars"

"Yep not bad for seven months worth of work" When he finish his desert and put it back on the tray. Two dads stood up and pick up the tray

"I better go and get these dishes to bomber or I'll be in trouble with her" Campbell laugh

"you better mate"

"Talk to you later"

Two dads turn and walk to the door and knock twice. When it open he walk out and the door close. Two dads walk down to the kitchen and gave bomber the tray while smiling

"did it work"

"Yep, with in twenty minutes he will be in the loo" bomber laugh while two dads walk towards and up on the bridge. He turn to see buffer and Kate over where the Security station is.

"how the hell did you manage to get Fulton to confess" buffer asked

"Friend of my years ago spike my drink with...truth serum. He still had quarter of bottle left so I took it from him and knew that one day it would come in handle as you saw with the curry chicken and rice"

"Two dads if they test his blood"

"That where the desert came in, laxatives dose wounder" buffer laugh while Kate shook her head.

Two dads walk around to see Campbell futon rubbing his stomach "It working already" then they saw Campbell getting up and quickly went to where the bathroom is.

"that should keep him busy till we back in port"

"I'll get RO to send a copy to NAVCOM, they can past it onto the feds" Kate said

When Hammersley arrived in port Steve and Mike where there with the feds. Once Hammersley was dock they waited for few minutes when Swain walk Campbell Fulton off Hammersley. When Campbell saw who was on the wharf he was shock

"what going on here"

"Campbell Fulton"

"Yes"

"I'm Agent Grant of the feds you are under a rest for the murders of eight divers that work for Robsen Marines"

"what is this a joke"

"We saw the security tape Mr Fulton"

"you got nothing on me" Mike step ford looking at Fulton

"We know it was the Robsen whom got you to kill ET after you told them who he is and the seven divers to make it look like an accident. We know about the pipe line at red reef and the old storage tanks on pen fold island and the old fish farm factory. Plus your plans of snuffling the oil next month" Campbell Fulton was shock and wounder how did the navy know about the plans

"You can't prove any of it"

"We saw the security tape of you telling Leader Kosov Myers every thing"

"the food, he drug me into saying those things"

"We will get blood test done to reveal if you have been drug or not Mr Fulton"

The other agent said before they took Campbell Fulton away. "what happens now sir" swain ask

"they will test him and if he comes up clean they will some how hold him long as possible" Steve said

Then the crew started walking off Hammersley. "sir"

"Two dads, good job of getting Campbell Fulton to tell you every thing"

"thanks sir"

"Two dads what about the truth serum?" Two dads grin

"It would be out out of his system cause of the chocolate mousse for desert"

"what did you put in it leader" Steve asked

"Laxatives sir" Mike shook his head slightly

"Ok you all go enjoy your shore leave"

"Yes sir"

Few minutes later Kate walk off Hammersley carrying her duffel bag and folder

"Kate ready to go home"

"I am, I saw the feds taking Campbell Fulton away"

"Yeah, come on let's go home"

"sounds good, who got the kids?"

"mum and dad have for the night"

"ok, night sir"

"night lieutenant, Mike" He watch them walk towards Mike car while talking and laughing before he return to his car and headed home him self.


	143. Chapter 143

CH 143

The next morning Kate was reading Nikki letter while mike was cooking breakfast. She smile when she told Kate that her and Josh saw the news about the bar and grill and what Emma did. When she finish reading the letter she saw pictures of Josh and Nikki together and could see how much bigger Nikki getting. She folded the letter up just as there was a knock on the door

"I'll get it" mike said

"thanks it could be buffer"

"could be" Kate drink her coffee when she heard foot steps

"morning X"

"morning buffer" she past him the letter

"thanks, how is Nav?"

"good she getting bigger"

"Really I hope ET looking after them"

"Read and find out" buffer sat down next to Kate and he pulled out the letter and open it.

Mike pour buffer a coffee then gave it to him "thanks sir"

"no worries" then he went to dish up breakfast.

Buffer chuckled at one part of the letter "Who knew Emma would be famous around Australia"

"none of us did" mike said as he put a plate in front of Kate

"thanks Mike" he walk around and sat down next to Kate and started eating.

"I see Nav already complaining about the way she looks"

"don't worry I was like that with Emma and the boys, it her hormones"

"i gather that X. At least ET keeping her happy"

"true" when buffer finish reading the letter and saw the photos, he smile at them then he folded the letter up and put it back in it envelope.

"i wish they were here with us" buffer said

"i know what you mean, hopefully they will be coming home soon"

"Yeah that would be good"

"would you like some good news buffer" mike asked

"could do with some right now"

"The bar and grill it close"

"what" buffer and Kate said in shock

"mike that not good news"

"The reason why it close is cause it was pulled down couple weeks ago"

"What why"

"on Monday the new bar and grill is being built. When kids and I saw Barry couple days after you left port, he got an architect in to do the designing. They were going over every thing and couldn't come up with some thing that they both agree on. Till Emma suggest both. Barry want to keep things the way they were but make it bigger and the architect suggest new.

"Really so what happen?"

"Emma did ask if the old bar would be big enough for the restaurant part. They both agree to that. And couple of other ideas, one is to do with the kids"

"what the kids idea sir"

"Play ground under the veranda, having a slide from the veranda down to the ground level plus a spiral stair case with rope arms that lead to the Veranda"

"That sounds like a great idea sir"

"i thought so to buffer. Barry said to me yesterday that he already got quotes in for the rebuilding of the bar. He didn't know which company to choice from."

"I'm sure he would of thought of the right ones"

"Yeah I said to him that he could do what Emma did with the day of the clean up, she didn't have one ship, she had four and look how long it took to clean up."

"Is Barry going to talk to the companies"

"Yes all four of them and come up with a price between the four"

"so the building would be quicker sir"

"Yes"

"that would be great idea sir"

"Yes it would alright buffer" Buffer stayed for another fifteen minutes before he left to do some shopping.

"Emma ask Steve for some thing yesterday"

"what did she ask?"

"Photos of all the navy ships and there captains that been here in Cairns"

"Why"

"for the bar and grill. Steve thought it a great idea and he going to do what he can"

"that good of him"

"Yes it is, so what do you want to do today?" mike asked

"Shopping for our growing Family"

"Good idea since I got the day off"

Half an hour later Mike drove he and Kate to the mall to do some shopping.

Few days later Hammersley left port for three week patrol. While on patrol Kate pin up Nikki letter on the notice board for the crew to read. She just finish pining it up when Swain walk towards her

"What you got there X"

"Letter from Nav, I'm posting it up here for every one to read"

"Hey that a great idea, how is she"

"Good, she saw the news about the bar and grill, have a read"

"I will" Kate walk away leaving swain to read what Nikki said till buffer and spider appeared

"what are you reading Swain" Buffer asked

"Letter from Nav"

"what?" Spider said as he stop and turn to see the letter on the notice board.

Over the next few days each of the crew got to read Nikki letter before returning back to work. Two weeks into there patrol Kate went to check her e-mail. She saw one from Mike so she open it and read what it said. It was letting her know how the family is and the blood test results from Campbell Fulton came back clear but the feds let him go. When she finish reading her message she e-mail him back then check on her next message. When she walk up onto the bridge for her watch, she walk over to buffer who was on Radar.

"X are you ok"

"got a message from Mike, Feds let Campbell Fulton go"

"what" buffer and the others were shock

"but why?"

"i don't know Mike thinks that they not telling us every thing"

"Just like with bright island"

"Yeah"

the next afternoon the phone rings so RO answered it "X, commander Flynn for you"

"thanks RO" she put the phone to her ear

"mike"

"Kate, they making there move"

"Who"

"Campbell Fulton and Robsen."

"what the plan"

"you are to meet up with HMAS Childers, they got the feds on board. Steve manage to per sway them to let Hammersley crew help take them down"

"Ok want me to tell the CO"

"yes, good luck and fair winds" then they hung up.

"X what was the call about" Coburn asked

"Campbell Fulton and the Robsen are making there move sir we are to meet up with HMAS Childers to pick up the FEDS to take them to the factory"

"X" RO past Kate a sheet of paper then she walk over to the map

"Port thirty, revolution two five zero"

"port thirty Revolution two five zero" spider said

"We will meet up with HMAS Childers in two hours"

"good" Kate then pick up the mic

"now here this XO speaking... We are rondeview with HMAS Childers in two hours to pick up unknown number of feds. Campbell Fulton and the Robsen are making there move. Hammersley crew are going to assist in there help catch these people for what they have done to three of our crew members. that is all" then she put her mic back.

When they meet up with HMAS Childers They watch both Childers HRIBS lowed into the sea then they headed to the back of Hammersley where Kate is there to great them. She notice one was in his uniform, she recognised his rank and smile as he walk up the steps with his duffer bag

"...Sir this is a surprise" Kate said to mike

"I'm here to lead the shore party"

"It good to see you looking so...different" mike grin at her

"so you like what you see X"

"Oh defiantly" When she look him up and down while smiling.

"sir I didn't know you were going to be here" buffer said as he step ford to shake mike hand

"I'll debrief you all later"

"Yes sir it good to have you on board"

"thanks buffer"

Kate greeting the feds. It took three trips. Once all the feds were aboard Hammersley headed to pen fold island. Since there was twenty feds as well number of crew who going to be involve with the operation they held it in the shop office since there more room.

Mike went over the plans on what which teams going to do. Kate added couple of ideas so between the two of them they got every thing covered so they had to wait till night fall before they leave since it going to take four trips in the HRIBS from Hammersley to where the factory is.

When it was time both HRIBS went back and fourth till all the feds and shore party were on the beach. They look through the binoculars to see arm men about.

"alright remember we got to get plenty of evidence, now let's go" mike said.

Then they all split up in to five teams. Each team got a hand held video recorder recording every thing till the trucks showed up. RO and spider manage to get close to see Mat and Fulton Campbell connecting hoses to the tankers and turning the levers on. Then they all heard noises and relies that the tanks are being fulled up till one of the men spotted one of the team and yelled out as he fired on pond the teams

"insert, insert, insert" mike said

"it the navy get out of here" Fulton Campbell said yelling.

There was a fire fight going on not knowing that they all being watch by Jack and Sam who was back form her first tour as captain of the Hammond.

"Sam ready"

"Turn around and open the door"

Jack did what Sam ask him to do. Sam walk out to the back lifting a laser type gun then aim at at the engine then fired it. It was a invisible shock wave pulse that hit the engine which cause it to stop and not start again. Then she did the next truck so it couldn't go any where.

Once done she walk back up the front of the ship while Jack turn it around to watch every thing that happening down below.

All five teams manage to catch every one involve just before the police and other feds showed up.

"It all over" Mike said to the three of them

"boss" mike look up to where buffer is

"what is it buffer"

"oil sir, a lot of oil"

"that great news"

"Yes sir it sure is"

Couple hours later all the ones who was arrested was taken away. Hammersley crew return back to the ship smiling while leaving the feds to clean up. Few hours later Hammersley dock. Mike walk off Hammersley to see Steve waiting for him

"Steve"

"mike, fleet command is happy with the out come"

"i bet they are, so what with Nav and ET"

"they and the other divers will be inform in the next few days"

"they would be so happy"

"Yes they would be alright" they talk for few minutes before Steve left for home for the night. Mike waited for Kate then they left for home them selves.

Two days later Nikki and ET watch a black SUV coming down the long drive way. They got the click signal knowing it the feds.

"I wounder why they are here a week early" josh said

"i hope our families are ok"

"Same here"

when the SUV stop they saw two men got out of the wagon, they recognised them so they walk over to the two agents

"what going on" josh asked

"it over"

"what do you mean it over?" josh asked

"Crew of Hammersley caught Campbell Fulton and the Robsen steeling oil from the main pipe line" Josh and Nikki were shock with the news

"you said Hammersley"

"Yes I did lead by commander Flynn" josh and Nikki hug then turn to the agents

"when do we leave?" Nikki asked

"not until the court case which is next week"

"Next week" Nikki said

"Yes"

"thank you for telling us this good news"

"your welcome, we will be here in a week to take you both to Cairns for the court case, is there any thing you need"

"Our uniforms. But you will have to contact commander Marshal for a maturity uniform for me"

"We will take care of it"

"thanks you" they got back in the wagon and drove away while Nikki and Josh and kiss.


	144. Chapter 144

**AN: Merry Christmas every one. sorry for not posting yesterday since it was Christmas day and have been busy, i haven't had a chance to use my computer. So every one enjoy this chapter.**

CH 144

The next day Hammersley crew showed up at Mike and Kate house since it a Friday night for a celebration party Every one was enjoying them selves

"Can I have every one attention please" mike said Every one quieten down and turn to Mike

"Got some news to share first off. Hammersley won't be leaving on Monday for it month patrol"

"why that sir" charge asked

"court cause starts on Tuesday so the ones who was on the shore party will be needed to testified in the case"

"How long the case sir" two dads asked

"not sure, the feds haven't given me a time frame"

"Has Nav been informed?" Swain asked

"don't know swain but I have left a message for her to call me" then they all started talking and laughing again.

On Sunday afternoon Jessica bird pack all her things up in her bedroom which wasn't much. She was leaving home to go to the navy academy where she would be training over the next eight months to become a medic and chief. A week after signing up to join the navy she got the letter of approval which made her happy.

Once every thing pack she called for a taxi since she only got her drivers license but hasn't got a car yet. When the taxi showed up. She was waiting out side the front gate when the taxi showed up. He help her put every thing in the taxi then she got in and gave the guy the academy address then he drove to the address.

Jessica hasn't spoken to her family since she told them the news about being excepted in the academy. They laugh at her like it was a joke. She knew what her family is like and knew she is different to them and can't wait till the day she leaves the house and not look back. But she is happy and looking ford to joining up just like what her great grand father did and remember the letter she recieves few years ago. When she told the ones she mow the lawns and weed the gardens, they were happy for her and wish her all the best of luck.

When she told the residences in the old folks retirement home that she visits on Sunday afternoon, they were all happy for her. That afternoon when she showed up after lunch she was shock to see them throwing her a little party knowing it will be a while before she could visits cause of her training she would be doing. She promise to keep in touch some how.

When she return back home later that afternoon she was happy. She pack all her things up thinking about what each of the residences say to her. When she arrived at the academy she paid for the fair before getting out and looking around then she went to collect her bags and boxes from the taxi driver before he left.

"Hey your new here" Jessica turn to voice

"Yeah I start tomorrow, Jessica Bird"

"Amy Clarke, do you know what room your in" They shake hands then Jessica put her bags on the grounds and pulled out the letter from her jeans pocket and open it then show Amy

"Hey we neighbors, here let me help you"

"thanks" Amy pick up the two boxes while Jessica pick up her bags.

"so why join the navy" Amy ask as they walk one way

"My late great grand father was in the navy, he told me all sorts of stories when I was little, plus I want to join as a medic and chef"

"good for you"

"what about you"

"Radio operator"

"ok" they talk till they came to the building that is the sleeping quarters for all navy recruits.

On Tuesday morning the ones who was in the shore party showed up in court wearing there uniforms. The media was there trying to ask them questions since it was big news around Australia about what happen and who behind it every thing.

Over the next few days each of the crew member was called in to testified on what happen that night. Mike took the longest on the stand cause of the other evidences the links, every thing. The case took two weeks.

On Friday morning Nikki, Josh and the seven men were brought in the back way so the media wouldn't see them. When the court cast started Nikki was first called to the stand. Josh gave her a kiss before she walk through the doors.

Campbell Fulton, Matt and Simone turn and was shock when they saw Nikki expanding stomach. She walk over to the chair where she was swan in. Nikki spent fifteen minutes going over every thing then she was cross exam. Nikki held her head up high even though the jury could see tears falling down her checks.

When she left the stand she never look at any of the three once. Once out side Josh stood up and hug her

"Are you ok"

"Yes, I will be"

When josh was called in next Nikki gave him a quick kiss before walking into the court room. When Campbell, Matt and Simone turn when the door open, They were shock to see who walk though the doors. The jury notice the three shock faces.

When Josh was swan in he told every one what happen the day he and seven divers were suppose to be dead and what happen after wards. He answered all there questions before he stood down and walk back out side.

"josh are you ok" Nikki asked as he sat next to her

"Yeah I thought Campbell Fulton and the Robsen were going to faint when I walk in the court room alive" Nikki smile

"that would have been good to see"

"It was alright"

When the last diver testified, they were shown a room where they could stay till the verdict is in. Hour later one of the feds walk into the room

"Jury back, and you can be there when they read out the verdict"

They all stood up and follow the agent down and into the court room. Few minutes later the jury walk out and sat down.

"Have you reach a verdict"

"yes your honor we have"

the man past the folded paper to the guard who past it to the judge whom open it and read what it said then fold it again and pass it back to the guard whom pass it to the man

"Would the accuse please stand" the three stood up

"Please read out the verdict"

"Campbell Fulton on the charges of attempted murder of the eight divers, we the jury found you...guilty. For the theft of oil...guilty. The attempted murder of petty officer Tomaszewski while resisting arrest...guilty. giving false statements to the federal police...guilty" Nikki and Josh can't believe it over.

"Matt Robsen on the charge of giving false statement to the navy...guilty...false statement to the feral police...guilty... conspiracy to commit murder of the eight divers...guilty, theft of oil...guilty... Simone Robsen on the charge of giving false statement to the navy...guilty...false statement to the federal police...guilty... conspiracy to commit murder of the eight divers...guilty, theft of oil...guilty... the attempted murder of navy officer lieutenant Kate McGregor... guilty" the he folded the piece of paper up then sat down

"Campbell Fulton for the crimes against you and found guilty, you are here by sentience to ninety years in prison with no parole" Nikki and josh held on to each other hands for support

"Matt Robsen for the crimes against you and found guilty sixty years with no parole. Simone Robsen for the crimes against you and found guilty...eighty years with no parole. Members of the jury thank you for your time here. Bailiff, take them away, this court is adjourn" he bang the hammer then every one stood up and watch as the jury walk out of the room then the judge. Nikki and Josh hug each other then josh shook each of the guys hands.

"Excuse me lieutenant Caetano" Nikki turn to the fed

"Yes"

"when you and your husband ready we can take you home so you can get change and take you to the pub"

"thank you"

"Every thing alright" Nikki turn to Josh and smile

"Yes ready"

"Yep let go" they walk out of the court room and out the back way where tinted SUV are waiting for them.

An hour later Barry was waiting for them at one of the exit doors. He please that the pub is finally open for business after it took a month to build the two story building with the private party down stair and the pub up stairs with eight poor tables and four dart boards. He never forget what happen the day before, he was working in the pub when couple walk in, he look up from his paper work when he heard there voices

"wow this place looks amazing" Josh said

"It dose it looks like some thing old rustic eighth centry pub combo with todays"

"I'll be dam" they turn to Barry

"surprise" josh said

"you could say that again" he walk around the bar and gave Nav a hug

"look at you, your glowing, wow and married" when he raise her left hand

"Yes I am"

"josh I almost fell of the stool I thought you were dead"

"i know, we been in witness protection program"

"you got to tell me what happen"

"it will be in the papers, any chance for a drink"

"sure, so what do you think of this place"

"big, more space, wow love the view" josh said looking out side the double doors

"thanks, so your here for the big court case"

"Yeah we both are" Barry walk back around the bar, he got Nikki a lemonade and josh a beer

"thanks" they both said before taking a sip

"Take a look around"

"Who idea was it the have a old pub theme mix in with today's"

"Emma" He said

"Emma. That little girl sure full of surprises"

"that she is, here let me show you around"

"Great"

Barry smile as he show them around seeing pictures of each of the navy boats that was in Cairns with small picture of each of the captains, there names and how long they were captain of the ship.

"there Hammersley, It got Mike as the last captain on the old one and on the new one...twice"

"look it got him as the last Captain on Childers as well" Josh said pointing to one big picture.

"come down stairs you going to love it"

they walk to an elevator and rode down to the first floor. When the door open they step out into a massive room

"oh my gosh, this room is massive" Nikki said When she saw the polish wooden walls and the old bar from the old pub before it was pulled down. With glass fridges built behind the bar as well hanging wine glasses.

"it good for weddings, for any type of party, if it a small party"

he walk over to a wall and press a button, then the screens unfold them selves as they meet together in the middle cutting the room in half

"wow that is amazing" Nikki said then the screens fold back into place

"the windows as you can see are half are frosted"

"i love it" Nikki said

"Nikki" she turn to Josh

"what do you say we put on a surprise party for the crew" Nikki smile

"Great idea, after all our families will be here as well why not" then she turn to Barry

"Do you think you could put some thing on, on short notice"

"Yes I can, let's go up stairs and talk about it"

"Great" they walk back to the elevator and back up stairs.

Barry came out of his memory when a SUV showed up, he smile when he saw Josh and Nikki get out of the wagon with the doors close behind them

"you two look great"

"thanks Barry sounds like the party started"

"not quiet, come in" they walk in side and and over to a door where he open it

"wait in here" he said quietly they walk in and the door close. Then he quickly went up stairs where he rang the bell

"Can I please have the Hammersley crew and there families down stairs please, go down the stair over there" He pointed out to stairs that lead down stairs

"Barry what going on" charge asked

"all will be reveal" so all the Hammersley crew and Steve walk down stairs into half of the room when Barry showed up

"first of all I would like you to meet" he push a button the the screens move apart. Hammersley crew saw people they don't know looking at them

"Hammersley Crew meet josh holiday and Nikki Caetano family Kate step ford

"hello sir, ma'am I'm Kate McGregor"

"it nice to finally meet you Kate"

"there one more surprise for every one tonight" Barry said as he walk over to a door

"surprise" he said as he open the door

"surprise" Nikki and Josh said at the same time which shock every one. Nikki was holding video recorder to record the shock look on every one faces

"Auntie Nikki" Emma said running over to her giving her a big hug then turn to Josh, she poke him in the stomach, then did it again

"your alive" he crouch down

"Yes I am, boy you sure have grown up fast"

"miss you uncle Josh"

"i miss you to Emma" he said as they both hug, when Emma pulled back she look up at Nikki

"auntie Nikki did uncle josh look after you"

"yes he did Emma"

"Good if not I think uncle Pete might have some extra tooth brushes left on Hammersley"

Every one laugh as josh stood up then they step ford where they were greeted by family and friends

"ET mate you been a busy boy" spider said causing buffer to wake the back of his head while shaking his own

"when did you two get married" charge asked

"We will tell every one every thing after Nikki is sitting down with a cold drink in hand a some food in front of her"

they all walk over to where number of table set up when the staff walk out with plates of finger food for every one. They place them on to tables then return back into the kitchen to get some more. Barry got every one drinks then disappeared up stairs to check on things. Josh who was standing up told every one every thing that happen till they return home.

When finish every one was shock. "so only X, commander Flynn, commander Marshal and buffer knew that you are alive and Nav pregnant" charge said

"Yes"

"Nav how far long are you?" bomber asked

"almost twenty seven weeks and it a boy"

"you know Nav"

"buffer we know Peter is a good name but we already choice a name for him"

"Care to tell us" Spider asked

"Not till he born" Nikki said smiling

"We know you all got a lot of questions to ask us, so please one at a time"

"Uncle josh are you going to leave again" Emma ask

"Only when I have to go out on patrol"

"Oh, ok" then others ask both Nikki and Josh a lot of questions which they were able to answer. Every one had a great evening, they got to meet all of Josh and Nikki family. The Hammersley crew even got to see there wedding photos. Josh got to Meet two dads, they started sharing stories and well jokes they play on the crew

"Two dads, ET I hope you not talking about jokes" buffer said causing the crew to look at them

"May be" josh said grinning

"buffer what is it like almost kissing a fish" two dads asked causing spider, RO and chefo laugh when they remember ET teasing buffer with a fish

"i got stranded two dads"

"don't worry buff there plenty more fish in the sea" spider said causing every one to laugh

"Uncle Pete tell them about red hair"

"no... not the hair" spider said buffer grin.

He told Josh and Nikki Families about what happen. They all laugh.

Bomber got her phone out and went through the photos then she show Josh parents, they laugh

"josh red doesn't suit you son"

"don't I know it mum" they all share stories about Nikki and Josh which have there family in laughter. Every one had a great evening.

An hour after Nikki and Josh shock every one, Emma yelled out "GUAVA MOJO" Causing the crew to cheer.

"Here you go Nav one guava juice"

"thanks change" Nikki and Josh family trying the cock tail drink and like it, now they under stand why the crew have it most of the time.

It was getting late, so Nikki and Josh left for home since Nikki was tired, she said her good night to every one at the same time both Swan and Mike family left cause of their kids. Every one else enjoyed them selves for the rest of the evening.


	145. Chapter 145

CH 145

The next morning Emma woke up early she got up and walk into her bathroom where she use the loo and wash her hands since Kate put a stepping stool in front of the hand basin and in front of the toilet for Emma to use. When finish she walk out of the bathroom and her bedroom. She walk down to Mike and Kate bedroom.

She listen at the door, there was no noises so she open it and poke her head through to see Mike and Kate sleeping so she walk over to the end of the bed and got up on the bed which cause Mike to wake up when he felt the bed move.

He open is eyes then blink few times "Emma"

"morning daddy" she said quietly with out waking Kate up. He rolled over to pick up his cell phone to check the time then put it back

"it early sweetie"

"Who are you talking to" Kate said half asleep

"morning mummy" Kate groan as she pull the sheet up and over her head which made both Mike and Emma smile.

"Emma why don't you go and get dress and I'll met you down stairs"

"Ok daddy" She turn around and got off the bed and ran to the door

"close the door behind you"

"ok daddy" mike waited till the door is close then he lean over and pull the sheet down to give Kate a kiss

"morning" mike said

"Mmm morning what time is it"

"After six"

"Oh god I for get Emma always an early bird"

"Why don't get some more sleep, I'll take care of our kids"

"Thanks, I could do with a few more hours" Mike gave her a kiss before getting up and walking to the bathroom

"I miss that view" Kate said smiling. Mike turn to see Kate looking at him while smiling

"do you now"

"Ah ha"

"Well it won't be much of a view soon"

"i know" mike turn and walk into the bathroom naked.

He did his morning routine then he walk out of the bathroom twenty minutes later with just a towel around his waist. Kate sleeping so he quickly and quietly got dress then he went to see what Emma was doing. He heard noises coming from Emma room so he open the door and look in to see Emma trying to make her bed

"Need some help sweetie" she turn to Mike and smile

"please daddy" he walk in and help Emma made her bed.

"Why aren't you dress"

"i thought I'll make the bed first so mummy would be happy"

"she would be happy, come on, what do you want to wear today"

they walk over to the draws where Emma choose knee length shorts and a tee shirt. Mike past her, the items

"I'll meet you in the kitchen, ok"

"ok daddy, thanks for helping me"

"No worries" he walk out of Emma bedroom so she could get dress.

Mike was chopping up some fruit while listening to the morning news and weather when Emma walk into the kitchen and manage to get up on the bar stool while holding her brush and hair ties.

"what would you like to do today" mike asked

"Party" Mike stop chopping up a banana and turn to Emma

"A party what sort of party"

"Well friend of mine at school her auntie she had a shower for her baby. She said that her auntie got heaps of presents. Daddy why do they shower the baby when it not here?" mike chuckled

"it called a baby shower Emma. It for the ones who having a baby. All of the women friends get together and give her gifts for when the baby comes"

"like with auntie Nikki"

"Yes"

"Daddy can I ask her if she had a baby shower"

"what if she says no"

"Well can we give her and the baby one"

"i think she would love that very much Emma"

"cool...what do you give a baby daddy" mike laugh

"I'm sure we can think of some thing, now here munch on this" he pick up a plate and past it to Emma

"thanks daddy" Mike drink his coffee while thinking about what Emma said.

Couple of hours later Mike walk up and into their bedroom carrying a tray in hand. He put it on his side of the bed before sitting down on Kate side watching her sleep. He lean over to give her a kiss

"Mmm" she said smiling. So he did it again when he felt her arms around his neck as the kiss deepens. When he pulled back

"Morning"

"morning what time is it?"

"After eight, I brought breakfast in bed" Kate look over to the tray then back to Mike

"Thank you" she gave him another passionate kiss before he move away so she could sit up in bed.

But she pull the sheet away from her "Kate"

"I need to go to the loo" mike stood up and step back so Kate could get out of bed and walk towards the bathroom

"that one sight I surly miss"

"Very funny" Kate said as she close the door.

While Kate was in the bathroom. Mike sorted out the pillows. So when she walk out, she walk back over to the bed and got in pulling the sheet over her since Mike was holding the tray in his hand. He put it on Kate lap then sat down once again

"where the kids?"

"out side playing" Kate pick up her coffee and took a sip of it.

"what shall we do today" Kate asked

"Well Emma said we should give Nav a baby shower"

"a baby shower?"

"Yeah so what do you think?"

"Putting on one on short notice?"

"We can do it Kate plus we might as well since Nav and ET families are up here"

"where should we have it mike?"

"Here just like what we did for Swain and Sally" Kate smile

"Why not" she put her mug down then reach over to pick up her cell phone. She then call Nav

"ET...it X...did I wake you...ok... Is Nav about...ok good. Look Mike and I were taking about putting on a baby shower for Nav... today... well why not it a good time since your families are up here till tomorrow...you all for it...Great, I'll text the crew... how about lunch at one... yes a barbeque... ok I'll let you call your families...alright see you then" then she hung up

"It ok ET not going to tell Nav, cause he want to make it a surprise" Mike smile then took phone out of her hand

"you eat while I'll text the crew"

"Yes sir" Kate said smiling. Mike text all the crew while Kate eat her breakfast.

When finish she got up and walk into the bathroom where she went to have a shower. When she finish, she walk out f the bedroom to see the bed made and the tray gone. So she got dress then walk down stairs to see where Mike is. She heard him on the phone. So she waited till he hung up and turn to her.

"that was charge he wanted to know what to bring?"

"I'll need to go into town to buy the meat...call Charge back ask him if he can call the crew and get them to buy drinks, snacks and salads, we will provide the meat...oh and gift for the baby"

"Good idea"

"I'll go into town to get the meat, bread, buns and sauces and I'll get Nav a gift"

"what did you have in mind?"

"Remember when we went shopping last month, remember the baby photo frame"

"I remember it, great idea"

"I'll go and get it now"

"alright" Kate give him a kiss before walking over to a table where her purse and keys are

"I'll be back soon as I can"

"Alright, I'll go and get the barbeque sorted" Mike walk out to the back door while Kate walk out to the garage.

"Daddy where mummy?" Emma asked

"She going into town to get some meat for a barbeque"

"when is she leaving"

"Now why"

"can I go please"

"Grab your sandles and ask Kate if you can go"

"thanks daddy"

Emma ran in side, she ran over to where the shoes are and grab her sandles then she ran to the front door and open it and ran out side closing the door behind her. She saw Kate SUV backing out of the garge

"MUMMY" Emma yelled.

Kate stop to see Emma running towards her so she put the car in park and put the hand brake on as she wind down the passenger window just as the garage door close

"Emma what wrong"

"Daddy said I can go with you shopping. Can I please"

"alright"

Kate unlock the back doors so Emma could open it and get into the wagon. She close the door and got into her car seat then she try to put her sandles on.

"Emma sweetie put your seat belt on, I'll help you with your sandles when we get to the mall, ok"

"Ok mummy" Kate watch Emma put her seat belt on

"Ready"

"good girl" then Kate drove in to town while talking to Emma.

When they got to the mall Kate help Emma put her sandles on before she got out of the wagon. Once the doors were close and lock, Kate turn the alarm on then she held on to Emma hand as they walk towards double doors. They walk down to where gift shop is.

When they walk in Kate walk over to where the baby frames are. She look at the ones that is there. She pick one up that in string silver it got on the bottom an area for the engraving of the baby name

"mummy"

"Yes Emma"

"What about this one" Emma pointed.

Kate look at what Emma pointing at it a bigger frame with thirteen oval picture slots with one of them bigger which is in the middle with twelve ovals surrounds it with a month under each frame

"that a good idea Emma, I'll get it" Emma smile.

Kate put the one she was planing on getting back and pick up the one Emma like. They walk up to the counter where Kate paid for it and the women wrap the gift up. When finish they walk out of the gift shop smiling

"mummy"

"Yes Emma"

"I need to go to the loo"

"alright" they walk down to where the loos are.

Emma did what she needed to do and wash her hands before she and Kate left to return back to the wagon.

"Mummy can we look at that" Emma asked pointing to a shop

"Ok only for a minute" they walk over and into the shop

"wow" Emma said when they saw all sorts of different things. They walk around for a few minutes

"mummy can we get that for uncle Josh and auntie Nikki" Emma pointed to three light blue glass candle sticks that got three one by three inch round candles in side with clear glass stems that was on display

"Why we all ready got a frame for the baby"

"We didn't get them a wedding gift when they got married"

"that a good point, why not" Kate pick up a box that already got the candle holders in it then walk up to the counter

"would you like this gift wrap ma'am" the women asked

"Yes please" Kate said after paying for it. Emma watch as the women wrap the gift up.

When done and put in a bag, she past it to Kate "thank you" Kate said

"your welcome enjoy your day"

"We will thanks, come on Emma"

"Bye" Emma said waving to the women

"Bye" the women said with a smile.

Kate and Emma walk back to the car park to where Kate SUV is.

Once they both are in and the gifts are on the floor behind Kate. She then drove to the supermarket. When they arrived there. Kate got two trolleys. She push one with one hand and pull the other with her other hand. Kate got some vegetable for the barbeque as well to make up for vegetable sticks to go with the dip.

Then she went and got loaves of breads and buns. Kate knew she was getting strange look from other customers but she didn't care. Then she went and got barbeque, tomato and steak sausages knowing what the crew was like. Then she got butter and oil knowing that there was little oil left in the bottle at home.

"mummy"

"Yes Emma"

"Can we have some nuts please" Emma pointed to big bag of nuts

"Why not" Kate pick up three of six different bags of nuts and put them in the trolley then they walk over to where the meat is.

Kate pick up packets of sausages, steak, chicken and beef kebabs and meat patties. When both trolleys were full Kate slowly headed to the counter when she heard

"Need some help there X"


	146. Chapter 146

CH 146

Kate stop and turn to see two dads there with his trolley. She smile

"I'm good thanks two dads, getting some thing for the barbeque"

"Yep some snacks and drinks for the kids. Swain doing the same. Spider, buffer, charge and bomber are getting the drinks and salads"

"ok did you get Nav and ET a gift?"

"yep a gift voucher so they can choice what ever they want to get for the nursery"

"that a good idea"

"I see you got a help, Hi Emma" He said smiling at Emma who smiling back

"hi uncle Leo, are you sure you got enough snacks and drinks" Two dads laugh when his trolly was almost full

"Yes I got enough, have you been help X shopping"

"Yep" Emma said smiling

"Yes she been helping me while Mike at home with the boys"

"ok"

"Are you heading there from here"

"yeah I was going to call a taxi"

"you could come with us"

"thanks X" They slowly walk to the counters.

Two dads was at one while Kate and Emma was at the other. It took minutes for Kate to put things on the counter. When two dads finish paying for his things he waited for Kate and Emma.

"Gee X people would think your feeding a whole crew on three patrol boat"

"Very funny two dads" the guy who service Kate wondering what that all about he look down to see Emma giggling

"Uncle Leo mummy is feeding all the crew and there families you know that silly"

"i know, I hope you got plenty of bread and sausages X we know what buffer like" Kate laugh

"Yes I got plenty" the guy look confuse and two dads notice the confuse look.

"We in the navy" Two dads said

"Oh so X means"

"Second in command or Excursive officer"

"ok I had some customers come in here with wield names I never thought that they are navy names"

"now you know sir, how much is that" Kate said.

When she saw how much she got her credit card out to pay for it all. When done Two dads help Kate push one of the trolleys out side. They push then over to Kate SUV where she turn the alarm off and unlock the doors with her key alarm that on her key ring.

Two dads open the back of the wagon then help Kate put every thing in the back of it. By the time they finish it was full.

"I'll put these back"

"thanks two dads" He push the three trolleys back to where the others other while Kate and Emma got into the wagon. When two dads return, he got in and put his seat belt on just as Kate started the engine.

"X what going to happen to ET and Nav, now every one knows what happen to them?"

"ET back in the Navy, he starts back on Melbourne next week. As for Nav she got a shore posting till her maturity leave"

"Ok So she will be working with Commander Flynn at NAVCOM"

"Yes she will be"

They talk till Kate pulled up in the garage since the door was open and they saw Mike, Spider and buffer there getting portable table and chairs out of it.

"Kate did you buy out the whole shop or some thing" mike said making the others laugh

"No Mike two dads shopping also in there" Kate said as she, two dads and Emma got out of the wagon.

Emma ran over to buffer to give him a him and kiss on the check "Uncle Peter your here"

"Yep been helping mummy shopping"

"Ah ha" she said smiling

"Good for you" then she gave spider a hug.

"Hi uncle billy"

"Hi Emma"

"Emma come on Can you take this in side" Kate past Emma two light bags

"ok mummy"

Emma carry two bags into the house while two dads help Kate with the shopping while the others took the table and chairs around to the back of the house. By one o'clock every one showed up in taxis since they all want to surprise Nav and ET

Emma was looking out the door when a taxi drove down the drive away then stop. Emma smile then ran to the back of the house "they here" she yelled out.

"Ok every one you know what to do" Kate walk in side just as the door bell rang.

When she open the door "Nav, ET come on in"

"thanks X" ET said.

They walk into the house just as Kate shut the door, then they follow her out to the back of the house

"Oh, wow sir, X there sure a lot of food here" ET said

"X there no way I can eat all of that, I'm eating for two not crew on three patrol boats" Nav said, making Josh laugh

"Nikki I saw what you ate last night at the bar, you ate more than buffer dose"

"Are you saying I'm getting fat" he put his hands up

"no, your eating for two and you know what ever our son and you want you get"

"I know and I'm hungry, so when do we eat sir"

"soon as our guests say hello again"

"what guests" Nikki asked

"auntie Nikki"

"Yes Emma" Nikki said as she turn around

"surprise" Every one said

"what" Nikki said in shock as she saw both her's and Josh family as well the Hammersley crew and their families walk out side

"what going on here"

"We showering your baby" Emma said making every one laugh

"Showering our baby, you mean baby shower"

"Yeah"

"but..." then she turn to ET who was grinning at her

"You knew about this"

"Yes I did and why not today since we don't know when the next time we see our families"

"I guest your right, thank you" they hug and kiss then turn to every one

"thank you for this wonderful surprise and it good to be home. Sir I can smell some thing burning" Nikki said as she turn to Mike who was cooking over the grill. Mike quickly check on the meat while every one laugh.

"I got you this Nav, ET" two dads said as he step ford to give them an envelope

"thanks two dads" Nav said as she open it and pulled out the voucher. ET and Nav was shock

"fifthy dollar, wow, thank you"

"now you can decided on what to get for the baby nursery"

"thanks Mate" ET said then others step ford with gifts.

Nikki sat down in one of the chairs with her feet up while each of the crew members step ford with gifts. ET got Nikki a drink and some thing to eat since most of the meat was cook. Every one laugh at the different items that Nikki and ET received. Emma and Kate showed up last.

Emma past Nikki one of the gifts "i hope you like it"

Nikki remove the paper and turn the box over revealing a picture of the baby photo frame

"wow, I love it, thank you Emma, X, sir"

"your welcome" mike said

"This is your belated wedding gift" Kate said passing the box to Nikki since she past the photo frame box to ET. She rip the paper of to see the picture on front of the box

"Wow, I love it, thank you" Nikki said

"that would great in our bedroom Nikki for those romantic nights" she slap his leg while every one laugh.

"Very funny Josh" Josh lean over and whisper some thing in Nikki ear which cause her to blush then giggle

"josh Holiday, behave your self" she said as she slap his arm

"Or what Nikki"

"tooth brush" Every one laugh

"Ok, ok, I'll behave...for now" Nikki shook her head at him then past him the box as she stood up

"thanks for all your gifts and since this is a baby shower party, keep on partying"

"GUAVA MOJO" Emma yell out cause the Hammersley crew to cheer when they saw Charge just finish pouring the drinks.

Nikki laugh as she walk into the house to go to the loo. When she walk back out side again she look around to see both Families and crew get on well with each other which made she smile. She walk over to where she was sitting to pick up her empty plate then walk over to the barbeque to see swain looking after it

"hi Nav, hungry still"

"Yes I'll take two chicken kebabs and piece of that steak with onions on top please" she past Swain her plate

"sure. Miss Hammersley?" he asked as he put the meat and onions on Nav plate

"Yes and it crazy crew" Swain laugh

"Well things sure hasn't been the same with out you and ET on board"

"I bet, I heard a bit about Two dads, Josh replacement"

"Yeah he good at his job but he likes to play jokes on the crew"

"I know buffer tells us in his messages. I was saying to Josh the other day when we received buffer last message that one day some one will get two dads back" Swain laugh as he past Nav her plate back

"that would be good if some one dose"

"Thanks Swain"

"there more here if you want some" Nav laugh

"buffer and charge will eat all of that them selves"

"that so true"

Nav walk over to where the salads are and put some of the salads on her plate then pick up a knife, fork and folded up paper napkin then she walk over and sat down back in her seat lifting her legs up on the chair then put her plate on her lap with the napkin partly stick out the side.

She pick up her drink to take a couple of mouth fulls while looking around then put it back on the table next to her. Then she started eating when Kate walk over and sat next to Nav

"enjoying your self there Nav"

"Yes I am X thanks for every thing"

"your welcome, if you need any thing let me know"

"thanks, but I'm good for now, so tell me what been happening with you, how the new captain" Kate smile then they started talking then bomber walk over to join them.

Every one had a great afternoon and evening since every one enjoyed them selves. Nikki notice that the crew were keeping ET and two dads a part, but when they do get together, they weren't lone since the crew didn't want ET and two dads share any jokes that they played on other crew members or give each other bad ideas. By late that evening, every one left after another great day and party.

The next day Mike and Kate spend it with the kids since Kate was leaving the next day for month patrol.

The next morning all the crew showed up and started loading things on board Hammersley since they were leaving at nine that morning for there patrol. When Mike got out of his car and got his brief case and lock his car up. He was walking towards the elevators when he heard

"Morning sir" he turn around and smile when he saw who it was

"morning Nav, looking ford to your shore posting"

"Yes and no, what time dose Hammersley leave this morning?"

"they leave in five minutes. How did it go with the Melbourne crew" Nikki laugh as they stop at the elevators where Mike push a button and waited

"they were shock. They all thought they were seeing a ghost at first"

"I bet they were just like with Hammersley crew"

"they were two of the crew drop the boxes they were carrying when they saw Josh. Lucky it wasn't any thing breakable"

"that good"

"josh said he will fill them in on every thing and..." she shook her head just as the doors open so they step into the elevator and turn around to when mike push the button for the doors to close and the elevator started moving

"what happen" mike asked

"Josh said Every one this is my wife lieutenant Nikki Caetano, or Nav or ma'am to you all... the crew look at me then at my stomach then one of the crew members said ET mate you sure have been busy. Josh look at me then to the guy and said...If you were on Hammersley mate and you said that, she would have you on tooth brush duties, the others laugh."

"Well if not you it would be Kate" Nikki laugh

"She would alright."

"any problems let me know and I'll help you out or get one of the others to help you till your settle in"

"thanks sir" then the elevator stop and the doors open. They walk off the elevator and into the ball pen where Steve is there waiting for them

"mike, lieutenant Caetano"

"sir" Nav said while saluting Steve which he did in return.

"Why don't you both come into my office shall we"

They walk into Steve office and both sat down to talk about what Nav going to be doing till her maturity leave.


	147. Chapter 147

CH 147

Week later while out on patrol Hammersley received a may day so they headed to where the may day was coming from. When they reach the area they saw up side down boat and a man clinging onto it. So Steve Coburn sent a HRIB out to get the man.

When the HRIB reach the guy, they manage to get him on the HRIB and away from the boat as it sank to the bottom of the ocean. When the HRIB return, Kate and Coburn where on the back of the boat when the HRIB was back in it spot and the guests and crew members were on back of Hammersley

"I'm lieutenant Commander Coburn, I'm captain of Hammersley"

"Geoff Kewshaw thanks for rescuing me" they shook hands

"Was there any thing important on board your boat sir"

"no I was on my way to creek island to pick up couple mates of mine who was staying on there for a week"

"what your friends name sir" Kate asked

"This is my executive officer lieutenant McGregor"

"Ma'am. There names are Arron Cleghorn and Shane Davis"

"what time were you meeting them sir" Kate asked

"Three hours ago when my boat hit some thing then it started to lean one way they why I called the may day"

"sir if you go with Swain here he will check you over and get you into some dry clothes"

"Thanks, this patrol boat sure is bigger than the old ones"

"How do you know this" Swain asked

"I'm ex navy... lieutenant. I left when my contact expired"

"Ok, is it is a lot bigger, come on"

"thanks"

Coburn and the others walk towards the door while Kate stood there with a frond look so she went to the com cen to call Mike. When she knock on the door, she waited. RO open it

"X, what can I do for you" Kate walk in and close the door

"RO I need to make a call to NAVCOM"

"Why"

"It about our guest, I want to have him check out"

"you need captain permission"

"Ok send a message to NAVCOM and ask for information of Geoff Kershaw. He said he ex navy...lieutenant. Plus Arron Cleghorn and Shane Davis"

"Yes X you want me to let you know when I received the information"

"Yes please, thanks RO" then Kate turn and walk out of the Com cen.

Two hours later Geoff and a team went a shore to get Arron and Shane who was there waiting for them. Kate was on the bridge looking through the EDO when the phone rings so RO answered it.

"X it for you" Kate stood up and walk over to RO who past the phone to her

"Lieutenant McGregor"

"Kate it Mike, I received RO e-mail about a request in back round of Geoff Kewshaw, Arron Cleghorn and Shane Davis"

"Yes, did you look into it mike"

"I did I'm send you a e-mail on every thing of the three men including photos"

"RO there a e-mail coming in it from NAVCOM can you get it for me please"

"Yes X" then he stood up and walk off the bridge

"mike what can you tell me"

"Geoff Kewshaw he got honor discharge from the Navy, and if it the same Shane Davis, be careful he x navy also. He got dishonor discharge of assault of army personal and has stolen arms weapons from army base in Darwin months ago. The weapons haven't been found"

"mike have Geoff Kewshaw and Shane Davis ever meet"

"I did check out a link between them. Yes there is the navy couldn't prove that Geoff Kewshaw is one of the other two men who was involve with the thief"

"Mike who was the other man"

"don't know the finger prints don't match any thing in any military data base"

"what about criminal data bases"

"check there nothing"

"so if this Arron Cleghorn got a clean record and he is involve in the thief"

"How can you prove it" Kate thought about it

"mike you said that there was no finger print match"

"Yes"

"what if I can get set of finger prints off Arron Cleghorn and send them to you"

"If you can get RO to contact me soon as you got them. I'll make a call to the army and see what I can do this end"

"alright, the shore party due back soon Mike...Hang on the weapons, I think I know where they are"

"you do"

"Yes I do. You contact the army and I'll do my bit this end"

"ok be careful"

"I will" then she hung up.

Coburn turn to Kate just as RO walk up the steps and past Kate the information "X what going on"

"sir Geoff Kewshaw lie to us sir, he was honor discharge from the navy" Kate past him the profile on Geoff. He read what on the sheet of paper

"Here one on Shane Davis and a photo" Kate past him the next sheet of paper

"sir the HRIBS are back"

"thank you spider. X this is interesting information"

"there more sir"

Kate past him the sheet of paper after she read what it said about the stolen weapons and about the unknown third person. When he finish reading it he look up at Kate

"sir I think Arron Cleghorn is the third person. We need to get his finger prints and send it to NAVCOM. Commander Flynn is contacting the army and see if he can get copy of the finger prints. Plus sir. I think some where on Creek island are the missing weapons"

"What do you want to do X it's your show"

"first find out if the Shane Davis that come aboard is the same as the photo" she pointed to the sheet of paper

"If it is, then I'll find a way to get Arron Cleghorn finger prints"

"do what you need to do. We will stay here in the bay over night, you got till eight in the morning"

"thanks you sir" He past her the papers back then turn and walk off the bridge.

She walk down to her cabin where she saw the shore crew and three guests walking towards her. Swain interduce Kate to the three before walking past them

"Swain when you finish I need couple of panadol, I'll be in my cabin"

"sure thing X"

"thanks" Kate walk down to her cabin and waited.

Ten minutes later Swain knock on the door so Kate open it "come in Swain" he walk in and past her the panadol

"Here you go X"

"close the door swain" He close the door but was confuse cause he knew that Kate knew the rules till she past him the sheets of paper

"the panadol was an excuse to get you here, read them" Kate sat on her bed

"sit down swain"

"thanks X" he sat down at her desk while reading every thing. When he finish reading it all he look up at Kate

"Dose the captain know this"

"He leaving me in charge of it. Swain we need to get Arron Cleghorn finger prints and sent to Mike. Coburn giving us till eight tomorrow and RO will be ready soon as I can get the finger prints. Can you help me get them"

"sure if it helps matching the unknown set that the army got"

"thanks swain, where are the men now"

"having a brew in the junior mess" Kate smile

"the mugs" Swain said

"Yes can you get finger prints off them"

"Yes I can. All I need is the mug"

"I'll get the mug and meet you in the coms cen room"

"RO wouldn't like it if it get dirty in there" Kate smile

"I'm sure he would make an exception"

"i hope your right"

"Lets do it, time ticking" they stood up.

Kate put the papers in her draw then they walk out of her cabin and went there separate ways. Kate went to check on the guests who just finish there drinks

"Two dads, how about showing our guests around"

"sure thing X"

"I'll take care of the mugs and plate" Kate said as she put the mugs on the plate just as two dads and the three men walk out of the room.

Kate then walk out and into the galley where she put the dishes in the sink then she carefully pick up Arron mug and walk out of the galley and down to coms cen. She knock on the door then it open. She walk in closing the door behind her

"Here is Arron Cleghorn mug"

Kate was carefully holding the top part of the mug. She past it to Swain who was wearing gloves. RO and Kate watch Swain dust the mug for prints

"there two sets X"

"Take them both" they watch swain put a clear sticky part on to the print then pear it off, he look at it and put it on sheet of paper then he did it again

"RO contact commander Flynn let him know we got two sets of finger prints"

RO turn around and make the phone call and spoke to mike then he turn around

"X" he past the phone to Kate

"mike"

"Kate are you sure it Arron Cleghorn finger prints"

"Yes it is. Swain getting his prints off a coffee mug he just use"

"Are you sure it the right mug"

"Yes I saw him holding it and I offer to put the dishes in the galley while two dads show them around the ship"

"good work I got a navy captain here with a copy of the unknown finger prints"

"ok Swain just finish getting the finger prints and passing the sheet to RO. He going to scan the sheet and send it to you by e-mail"

"Alright. I'll let you know the results"

"ok, Mike" then they hung up just as RO sent the e-mail

"done"

"thanks, Swain can you take care of the mug, I'll head up to the bridge"

"ok X" Swain said

Kate walk out of the coms cen and up to the bridge where two dads and Charge show the men around the bridge while talking.

"X what do you think of hot plate on deck for dinner tonight"

"sounds good to me sir" He then turn to bomber

"Get the hot plate out bomber"

"Yes sir" bomber said then she walk off the bridge just as Coburn pick up the microphone

"now here this captain speaking since we are staying over night we having sausage sizzle out on boat deck for dinner tonight, that is all"

"Sir can some of us go a shore for a game of touch ruby for couple of hours" spider asked

"sure why not. But only for the ones who not on duty tonight"

"Yes sir" then the ones on the bridge walk about who going to shore for the next ten minutes when the bridge phone rings, so Kate answer it

"Hammersley lieutenant McGregor speaking"

"Kate it Mike"

"Yes sir"

"Kate"

"what can I do for you commander Flynn"

"Are they on the bridge"

"Yes sir"

"Ok, Kate it a match, Captain Scott has confirmed the match of Arron Cleghorn finger prints matches the unknown finger prints"

"I'll inform the captain of this sir. Is there any thing you want me to tell him sir"

Kate look at Steve and gave him a small nod while smiling so he knows that the prints that was sent to Mike came back a match for the third person who was involve with the stollen weapons from Darwin.

"find the missing weapons. Steve said if you do find them you would save the army bacon" Kate laugh

"again sir" Mike chuckle

"Yes again, good luck and fair winds"

"Yes sir" then they hung up.

Charge and two dads who took the three men down below while laughing and joking.

Once they were gone buffer walk over to the "sir, X what going on"

"Two of those men are x navy buffer, they and the third man stolen army weapon from Darwin."

"Your kidding, why not arrest them"

"Cause some where on that island are the missing weapons, we will have to find them plus the army only got two out of the three men identified from finger prints that was left behind at the army base. The third was identified few minutes ago when swain was able to get finger prints from the guy mug and RO sent the prints to NAVCOM" Kate said

"How are we going to find the weapons?" buffer asked. Kate smile

"they going to get them for us"

"X what your plan" Coburn asked.


	148. Chapter 148

CH 148

Later that night while every one was sleeping except for two dads who was on watch. Geoff, Arron and Shane manage to get to the deck where they got into one of the HRIBS. Geoff who watch charge how to operate the crane manage to get the HRIB into the water then he jump into the sea and swam over and got into the HRIB then it took off around the side of the island.

When they landed the HRIB they went into the island not knowing that two Hammersley crew members were running toward where the HRIB was heading to. When the two crew member found the HRIB, one keep watch while the other stifles the Diesel in to five four litters cans. When done they hid back into the bushes and let Hammersley know where they are and waited.

Couple hours later the three men manage to carry two crates of weapons between them. They put them in the HRIB then went back in land then return again ten minutes later with more crates. They load them onto the HRIB then took it out to sea then they headed north west to new Guinea.

Twenty minutes later the second HRIB showed up to pick the two crew members and the five cans of diesel and hose then return back to Hammersley where most of the crew was awake and on the bridge. Once the HRIB was back on Hammersley, Coburn gave the order, they start to follow the HRIB

Three hours later the HRIB stop "what going on Geoff"

"don't know...Dam we out of gas"

"what, we shouldn't be when we left it show a full tank"

"there must be a leak some where"

"now what, we can't let the navy catch us" Shane said

"to late" Arron said.

They all turn when they saw blinking lights and engines of a navy patrol boat. They saw it stop not far from them and flood light shining a pond the three men

"Put your hands up, you all under a rest for stealing navy property" was heard over the Loud speaker

then the other HRIB appeared with swain, buffer, two dads and charge pointing weapons at them. Buffer and Swain got into the other HRIB where they tie the men hands together then put them in the other HRIB. Then two dads past buffer a can which he put Diesel in the tank then past the can back. Then buffer started the HRIB up then they both return back to Hammersley.

Once both HRIBS were back in place Kate walk over to buffer who was grinning

"X your plan work, we got the weapons"

"Great work all of you, Charge swain take them down to the Austere. Buffer two dads, spider Rhino take care of the weapons"

"Yes X what are you going to do"

"Call NAVCOM then go back to bed" Kate said as she walk towards one of the doors while smiling.

Mike woke up when his phone rang so he rolled over and turn the light on then pick up the house phone

"Flynn"

"commander Flynn please hold the line for lieutenant McGregor on Hammersley"

"alright" mike head couple of clicks

"Kate do you relies what time it is"

"Yes I know sorry to wake you Mike, we return back to Cairn with Geoff Kewshaw, Shane Davis, Arron Cleghorn and the missing army crates" Mike sat up in bed

"you got the crates"

"Yes we have, it will be all in my report in the morning"

"I would like to know how you manage to find them so fast"

"It will be in my report Mike and you can tell commander Marshal in the morning that Hammersley save the army bacon once again" mike laugh as he lean back against his pillows

"that will make his morning"

"I bet it would. I'm heading off to bed, we will be back in cairns about four o'clock tomorrow after noon"

"alright I'll see you then, night Kate"

"night mike" then they both hung up.

The next morning Mike walk into Steve office, he sat down while Steve was talking to some one on the phone

"Yes sir... yes sir...yes sir... ok thanks for calling me sir...yes he just walk in...yes sir" then he past the phone to Mike

"vice admiral from fleet command want a word with you Mike" Mike stood up and took the phone from Steve hand and put it up to his ear

"commander Flynn... yes sir...yes sir...Yes there is a good reason... Sir the third set of finger prints there a match sir...yes sir it will be in my report... lieutenant McGregor sir... Sir she wanted to check out three names one was x navy... yes sir I did...I know I should of contacted you about it first sir...there wasn't much time...sir the third set of prints from that robbery came back a match to Arron Cleghorn... from coffee mugs that he drank out of... yes sir it will be in lieutenant McGregor and coxswain petty officer Blake reports sir... yes sir... Sir good news is that Hammersley recovered the stolen weapons...yes sir... I found out about it at three o'clock this morning... yes sir she called me with the news... no I don't sir, she said it will be in her report... yes sir I'll make sure you got a copy... yes sir I'll tell them..." mike smile

"Yes sir... thank your sir" then he hung up and look at Steve

"Hammersley found the stolen weapons"

"Yes they did. Kate called me this morning to give me the good news. She said they Hammersley would be in port at four this afternoon"

"and the vice admiral"

"Want a copy of Kate and swain report. He happy that the weapons were found and the third set of finger prints were identified"

"It going to be a interesting read of your wife report"

"Yes it is" mike said smiling.

Later that afternoon Mike and Steve waited on the wharf with the police when Hammersley dock. They watch swain, buffer and two dads walk the three men off Hammersley and over to the police. Geoff look at mike and saw his name tag

"commander Flynn, I heard a lot about you" Geoff said when he stop in front of mike

"Really"

"Yes you sleeping with a blonde headed student while you were her instructor at Watson bay then she became your XO on Hammersley before your promotion" Kate walk off Hammersley and heard every thing. She walk over and turn to Geoff

"Mr Kewshaw. I don't know where you got your information from, but I can tell you it not true" He grin

"covering up for your lover are you" mike and Kate were getting angry at that time so buffer push him towards the cops

"Here he all yours" Geoff turn to buffer

"so you know about them...buffer" Buffer look at Geoff in the face then said

"You have no idea what your taking about"

"so you do know"

"Yes I do know that commander Flynn is sleeping with lieutenant McGregor he has every right to since she is his wife" buffer yelled out at him

"wife" He said in shock

"Yes they been married for number of years. So where you got your information about them is a lot of crap. Get him out of here" the police put Geoff in the van then close the door.

Buffer turn to mike and Kate "sorry X, sir"

"It ok buffer, I know you were trying to protect us" Kate said

"Yes ma'am If you will excuse me I'll go and find out what taking so long to get the weapons crates on the wharf X, sir" then buffer walk over to the gang way and walk back onto Hammersley.

"Kate have you written up your report about the weapons?" Kate smile

"Yes I have I've sent an e-mail a copy to you for you to read and to sent a copy to fleet command. There a copy from Swain also"

"Steve and I will be looking ford to reading it"

"i know you will Mike"

"Lieutenant the numbers from the weapons that your RO sent to us, it a match to the missing weapons. The army are embarrass that the navy...naming Hammersley have save there bacon again" Kate smile

"I'm sure the crew will be happy with the news"

"Hammersley will be leaving tomorrow morning to finish it patrol" Steve said

"I'm sure the crew would enjoy a night of shore leave sir"

"I'm sure they will lieutenant" Steve walk back to the waiting car

"See you at home tonight"

"I'll try to make it Mike"

"I'll under stand if you can't make it" they both kiss before Mike walk back to the car where Steve and there driver is waiting for them.

Kate Notice the army truck arrived just as Buffer, two dads, spider, charge, swain and three others walk out to the back of Hammersley and on to the gang way carrying the crate of weapons between them on to the wharf. Kate recognised Jim Roff as he got out of the passenger side of the truck and walk over to her when two army personal let the tail gate down when buffer and spider walk up to the back of the truck first

"lieutenant"

"Captain"

"I heard that you and your crew got our weapons back" Kate smile

"Yes well you and your army shouldn't of let them get stolen in the first place captain"

"Hey don't blame us this lot came from Perth, not from Cairns"

"One day it might happen"

"doubt it"

"Never say never"

"X what happening tonight" buffer asked as he walk over to her

"Shore leave for the ones who not on duty. We leaving in the morning so no hang overs unless you want tooth brush duties for three days"

"no ma'am" Two dads said

"good, enjoy your shore leave"

"X are you going to be joining us tonight" spider asked

"not tonight, I'm going to spend few hours with my family"

"alright" the crew walk back onto Hammersley to get change.

Kate got Jim to sign the papers before he got back into the truck. Kate walk back onto Hammersley to get change as well sort out the rest of the paper work before she left to go home for the night. She spent couple of hours with the kids before they went to bed for then night. The she and Mike waited for an hour before going to bed them selves.

The next morning Hammersley left port to carry on with the remaining three weeks of there patrol. When they return three weeks later, the crew was looking ford to few days shore leave. When Kate and Steve walk into the NAVCOM ball pen Kate smile when she saw Mike talking to Nav.

Nav saw Kate and gave her a quick wave which Kate did in return. Then Mike turn and smile at Kate before she follow Coburn in to Steve Marshal office. Kate and Coburn talk about the patrols, the may days and the FFV. When finish going over every thing. Steve wave for Mike to come into his office. When Mike walk in

"Steve you wanted to see me"

"Yes. I got a call from vice admiral Towers from fleet command couple weeks ago regarding lieutenant McGregor report about the stolen weapons"

"Why did you tell me sooner Steve"

"vice admiral said to wait till I talk to lieutenant McGregor in person"

"what did the vice admiral say sir" Kate asked Steve turn to Kate and smile

"He was quiet impress with your report and your plan on getting the weapons back. Your leader ship in that mission. Plus getting the finger prints from Arron Cleghorn. When he showed you report to general Adams He was also impress with what you did and..." He past Kate a envelope which she open and pulled out the letter to read what it said.

"Wow... it a thank you letter from General Adams him self. He said it going to be on Hammersley crews records for the ones who were involve in the mission to get the weapons back" Kate past it to Mike to read

"congratulations X" Coburn said

"thank you sir"

"Well done Kate" mike said as he past the letter back to her.

"Because of what you did in that mission lieutenant. It will be one step closer in getting your promotion"

"thank you sir"

"That is all, enjoy your shore leave lieutenant commander, lieutenant" they stood up and saluted Steve who also stood up and saluted in return.

"Kate I'll meet you and kids at the pub"

"sure, see if Nav want to join us"

"I'll ask her" Kate smile at Mike before she and Coburn walk out of Steve office.

"Steve any idea on when Kate can do that course"

"Yes at the end of the month when Hammersley return back from it two week patrol"

"Three and half months...Dam she would miss out on Nav birth"

"I'm sure lieutenant Caetano would under stand"

"Yeah"

When Kate got home she went and sorted out her sea bag then she went and had a long hot shower which she enjoyed. After she had her shower and gotten dress she went to check her mail before leaving to pick up Emma from school since school was over for the day.

When Kate was waiting out side the gate with other parents she smile when she saw her daughter looking around and she walk to where parents and gardein waiting to pick up the kids. When Emma saw Kate her smile gotten even bigger so she ran to Kate

"mummy your home" Emma said Kate pick her up for a hug and kiss

"Yes I'm home sweetie"

"How long"

"for a few days, come on lets go and get MJ and David"

"ok are we going to the bar tonight mummy"

"Yep and crew looking ford to seeing you and your brothers"

"cool" Emma and Kate got into Kate SUV.

Kate made sure Emma seat belt was on before she put her's on before starting the engine and slowly drove away since there was parents and kids every where.

Emma and Kate talk till they stop at the day care. Kate got out of her wagon and walk into the center then walk out a minute later with the boys next to her. Kate help them into the SUV and with their seat belts. Before she got back into the drivers side. She put her seat belt on before starting the engine and drove to the bar while talking to all three of the kids.


	149. Chapter 149

**This will be the last chapter for 2018. Happy new year every one**

CH 149

When they arrived at the pub. They all got out and walk into the pub after Kate lock the doors and turn the alarm on. When they walk in side, the kids ran to where they know where the crew is while Kate walk up to the bar. "hi Barry"

"hi Kate, here you go, I saw you on the security screen and Pete said Hammersley in port for a few days" He put the tray with four drinks and three plackets of chips on it

"thanks" Kate paid for the drinks and chips

"How business"

"booming, the down stairs private party room book out right up to Christmas with a lot of wedding since a lot of people saw on the news what Emma did and with a web site i did up about this place and it history, I also received a lot of enquirers about prices, every thing"

"wow sounds like you very busy"

"I am" Kate pick the tray up and turn around and walk to where the double doors are and out side to where the crew is.

"Here you go kids" Kate past them there drinks and chips

"thanks mummy" they all said. Kate sat down next to bomber as she talk to the crew.

"X have you seen Nav" Charge asked

"Yes I saw her but didn't get a chance to talk to her"

"she must be getting bigger" bomber asked

"she is from what I could see" they talk and laugh for an hour when they all heard

"got room for two more" they all turn to the door way and smile

"Nav, Sir" the crew said then they move around to let Nav and Mike to sit down with there drinks in hand.

"how the little fella doing" buffer asked

"He good, he just like his father a water baby" they all laugh

"How is ET" spider asked

"Good Melbourne was in port few days ago so I was able to spend three days with Josh before Melbourne was crash sail"

"auntie Nikki comes over and swim in our swimming pool every day" Emma said

They all look at Mike and Nav "I said to Nav she welcome to use our pool rather than the public pool since she would only have an hour before it closes where as at home she could stay in there long as she wanted" mike said

"I found it relaxing after spending a day at work with sore swollen feet. Walking around in the pool helps not only relaxes me plus I get to exercise every night that is if it not raining. Plus this little one" Nav patted her stomach

"loves it when ever I'm swimming, he soon tells me with a kick or two before settling down" she said smiling

"Emma was like that, some times she kick me in the ribs or in the back but she soon settle down for a few hours" Kate said. Every one enjoyed them selves that night.

When Nikki left to go home, Mike, Swain and there families left at the same time leaving the rest of the crew to enjoy there night.

Few days later after every one enjoyed there shore leave, Kate and Coburn was in Steve office getting there next orders. After finishing up on what going to happen over the next three weeks while out on patrol Steve Marshal look at Kate.

"Lieutenant"

"Yes sir"

"This would be your last patrol for the next four months" he past her an envelope which she open it and pulled out a letter and open it and read what it said then she look at Steve in shock

"Thank you sir, dose Mike knows?"

"Yes he dose. I'll be having a temporary lieutenant take over while you are at the course"

"Sir what do you mean lieutenant McGregor won't be on Hammersley for the next four months"

"Lieutenant McGregor will be attending advance leader ship and training course at Watson bay"

"that course sir. I did that four years ago when I was promoted" he turn to Kate

"It not an easy course lieutenant"

"We shall see sir, each officer is different to the other"

"Your right lieutenant"

"Is there any thing you need to ask lieutenant"

"No sir"

"Very well, if there nothing else you both can go since Hammersley due to depart in four hours"

Kate and Coburn walk out of Steve Marshal office and walk towards the elevator. Kate didn't get a chance to talk to Mike since he was busy in his office on the phone.

When Hammersley left for there three week patrol The crew notice how quiet Kate is. So when buffer saw her on the back of the boat deck he went to see if every thing is ok.

"X" she turn to see buffer there

"Are you alright ma'am"

"I am buffer, just thinking"

"Is every thing alright at home"

"Yes" he walk over and sat down not far from her

"you know you can talk to me right" Kate smile

"I know" she let out her breath and turn to buffer

"This is my last patrol" buffer was shock

"what your leaving, why ma'am"

"It only for four months while I'm away doing advance leadership and training course at Watson bay"

"I don't under stand" Kate smile

"It all lieutenants who are close to getting there next promotion and the lieutenant commanders who already been promoted. It part of being a navy officer like learning advance navigation but more"

"Like with marshal arts X"

"Yes" buffer smile

"X you will ace it" Kate laugh

"I don't know buffer from what I've heard about it it like... yellow belt in karate being put in a class of black belts"

"that bad"

"Yes"

"you can do it X and before you know you will get your extra strip" Kate smile

"Who knows buffer"

"X you won't be around when Nav has her baby"

"i know. I just spoke to her on the phone before. Mike already told her the news she said that I better keep up my nick name or she might have to think some other name for me"

"Princess perfect"

"Yes, That name"

"I'm sure you will do well"

"Thanks"

"when are you going to tell the crew"

"when I'm ready so for now, please don't say any thing"

"I won't but we know that the crew will put on a party for you when we return"

"I know" buffer stood up

"X we turning" Kate stood up when they heard

"XO to the bridge, rush, XO to the bridge rush"

"Lets go and find out what going on" Kate said as she and buffer walk towards one of the doors

"it could be a may day call or FFV"

"Who knows"

A week later they came across a subspish FFV. They enure Kate warning "This is Australian war ship Hammersley stop to we attended to board you under Australian laws" then they didn't stop.

"X per pear a boarding party" Kate walk back in side from the side of the bridge and pick up the mic

"Hands to boarding stations, hands to boarding stations, hands to boarding stations" Kate put the mic back then she turn and walk down the stairs.

Few minutes later the boarding team boarded the FFV. Buffer, spider, two dads and swain keep an eye on the crew while Kate was talking to the captain when a man appeared around the corner of the boat and went to attack Kate. She saw him and pulled out her gun and pointed at him yelling

"Put your weapon down" She said yelling at the guy who was hold a mashiti in his hand.

then buffer got in front pointing his gun at the guy. The captain said some thing in his language then the guy put the weapon down. Buffer lower his gun then grab the guy arm and pull him over to where the others where when the guys turn to attack buffer by pushing him which cause buffer to collide in to spider who ended up down in the boat where the fish was keep.

Buffer manage to tackle the guy to the ground while Kate look around then step over to where spider ended up

"Ah X you would want to take a look at this" Kate look down to see spider move couple of fish and a green over to reveal an orange red blocks. Spider pick one up then stood up to show Kate

"i think it plastic explosives" Kate turn to the captain

"We use it to catch fish" the captain said

"You are all under a rest for carrying e legal explosives" Then she got on her radio to let Coburn know what going on and what was found.

"X is the boat sea worthy?"

"Yes sir we can leave a couple of crew on board and take it to the nearest port sir"

"Good idea X" Kate turn around and wave for the HRIB to come closer

"buffer, swain take these men to Hammersley, two dads, spider you will be following us to the closest port, we will contact you with details"

"Yes X" Two dads said It took two trips to Hammersley.

Once the HRIB was back in it spot Hammersley headed to the closest port with the FFV not far behind. When Hammersley and the FFV dock at the port and the men handed over to the police most of the crew were leaving to enjoy there shore leave.

"X coming" buffer asked

"May be later"

"ok"

"Have a good night and remember we leaving tomorrow so no hang overs" Kate said to them as they walk away talking and laughing.

Later that night Kate join Coburn in the ship office to finish off some paper work when he inform Kate of what the next orders were.

Hour later Kate left Hammersley to go and join the crew for couple of drinks. She was walking down the street when she stop when she saw some thing subsishes so she turn and walk quietly down behind a building which was the night club where she saw two guys talking as they move boxes from one van into another.

She got her phone out when she heard name marlin intruder and Hammersley. So she recorded what they were saying while they were going back and fourth. One of the boxes that the guy pick up the bottom fell out. Kate saw it was the same explosives that was on the FFV.

When she got enough she turn and walk away with out letting two guys know that she was there. When she was far away she notice two people walking out from the back of the club when she recognised RO and notice that he was drunk. She smile till she saw who he with

"Oh no" she walk over to them quickly since she was to save RO from embarrassment from the crew

"RO" He turn

"X what are you doing here"

"RO are you drunk"

"Ah yeah, X this is Danielle, Danielle, X"

"Hello" Danielle said while shaking Kate hand

"hi, RO you needed back on the ship now"

"Why is shore leave canceled" Kate look at him he turn to Danielle

"sorry, I better go"

"come back soon" she gave him a kiss then turn and walk away.

"come on I need you to sober up" they walk around the corner

"Why, X what going on"

"I'll tell you when you sober"

when they return back on Hammersley Kate and RO walk into the Galley where she made him a cup of coffee "Drink it"

"ok but why"

"Just do it and go and have a cold shower. When done come and find me, I'll explain then"

"ok" Kate walk out of the galley and walk down to Coburn cabin.

She knock on the door "come in" Kate open the door and walk in

"sir we got a problem" he turn around from his desk

"what problem"

"some one know the details about our mission tomorrow. I over heard two men talking about Marlin intruder and Hammersley. They said they got plans of getting rid of Hammersley"

"any ideas

"Plastic explosives. One of the men pick up a box, the bottom fell out. I saw it was SEMTEX explosive"

"same stuff that was on the FFV"

"Yes sir"

"Are you sure" Kate pulled out her phone

"I recorded it. RO is back on board I'll see if he can identified the two men"

"All right, keep me inform"

"Yes sir" Kate walk out of captain cabin and walk down to the coms cen.


	150. Chapter 150

**AN: Happy new year every one. First chapter for 2019**

CH 150

She use her key to unlock the door and open it. She walk in and close the door. Then she sat down and waited for RO to show up. When he did he walk into the room

"X"

"RO feeling better"

"Yeah what going on"

"Can you find out who these two men are" she past him her phone

"Why X"

"Cause there a Security breach. They know what our orders are for tomorrow"

"We escorting the marlin intruder that got nuclear waste on board."

"Yes I know the captain inform me tonight about it" RO took the phone from Kate hand and he use a cord between her phone and the computer

"It a mini recording X"

"I know up load it"

"ok" He up loaded the recording then he disconnect the phone and pass it back to Kate.

"Let see if we can here what they saying" then he push play. They could hear what the two men was saying and saw the semtex.

When it stop he turn to Kate "X if they blow up the marlin intruder, it would be..."

"i know but the question is how are they going to get a bomb on Hammersley"

"sneak it on board but that impossible"

"True, see if you can identified those two men, then we can find out who behind it"

"I'll get on to it now X"

He turn around and he started the recording again till he pulse it when he got a good enough picture of the first guy. He did what he knew what to do then they waited for an ID. When it came up no match he try another guy. When that came up a no match he turn to Kate

"sorry X"

"It ok, send the recording and pictures to NAVCOM and let them know we we need to know who they are"

"I'll do that now"

RO then sent the two pictures and recording to NAVCOM then he call NAVCOM and spoke to them for a minute then he turn to Kate

"X they need the captain approval"

"Pass the phone to me" he past the phone to Kate where she spoke to who ever was in charge.

RO has seen Kate use a command tone before so he that she will get what she needed done knowing that it was important. When she hung up the phone she turn to him

"It getting done now"

"thanks X"

"Now while we are waiting to here from NAVCOM...RO where did you find Danielle"

"She was at the night club, it was two dads who interduce me to her why, are you saying she not my type"

"RO...Danielle isn't who.. you think...she is"

"Meaning what"

"i think Danielle real name is Daniel" RO look at Kate in shock

"how...are you sure"

"Trust me RO from a women" RO look at Kate in shock

"Two dads I'm going to kill him, he set me up with her...him"

"Hey at least I save you from the embarrassment from the crew"

"Yeah...thanks X. I'm going to kill two dads"

"do it after tomorrow mission"

"sure" they talk for a few minutes when they heard a bing so RO turn to see a message from NAVCOM he click on the link.

When it open up there was two files so he open the first one. It a picture from the first guy. It got his name and criminal record. Knowing people whom he dealt with over the years. Then RO printed it out then he open the second file and printed it out. When Kate got the two pieces of paper in hand she look at them both

"there no connection between the two men"

"Dead end X"

"It looks like it but at least we know who they are" then she stood up

"thanks RO for doing this"

"no worries X good night"

"Good night" Kate walk out of the coms cen room and down to Coburn cabin where she knock on the door

"come in" Kate open the door and walk in.

"We manage to get names of the two men" she past him the two sheets of paper. He read what they both said then turn to Kate

"Are you sure of these two men X"

"Yes sir, RO contacted NAVCOM since there was no ID match."

"alright there nothing more we can do tonight. We will talk tomorrow"

"Yes sir" Kate open the door and walk out closing it behind her.

She walk back to her cabin when she heard the crew returning back from there shore leave.

The next morning the crew was busy taking boxes of supplies on board while Kate and Coburn were in the ship office talk more about what happen last night and he saw the recording.

Few hours later Hammersley left port heading towards where the marlin intruder is. When they got it on radar they got close to the ship while keeping a look out for any other boats in the area.

Kate left the bridge to get a drink in the galley. When she walk in spider and bomber where there talking and laughing

"Morning X" spider said

"Morning spider bomber" Kate went to make her self a drink when she open the fridge door to get the milk out she notice a pine apple in there

"bomber where did this pine apple come from"

"the fruit box that came aboard this morning" Kate close the door then turn to bomber and spider

"Fruit box"

"Yes fresh supplies why" Kate thought about it then her eyes widen then she turn and ran out of the room leaving her coffee behind

"buffer" Kate said when she saw the back of him. He stop and turn to kate

"X what wrong"

"where the clip board form this morning supplies"

"RO got it why"

"thanks" then she turn and ran down to coms cen, where she bang on the door

"RO open up" then the door open

"X what wrong"

"clip board buffer gave you where is it" he turn and pick up the clip board and past it to her.

"thanks" she look at it

"X what wrong"

"I'm not sure" then she turn around and walk out the door with clip board in hand. She went to the storage room is. She was going through the boxes when swain walk in

"X what going on"

"Swain get two dads and buffer to check the other boxes that was brought aboard this morning"

"for what" she turn to him

"a bomb" swain eyes widen then he turn and ran down to where he know where two dads and buffer is.

"Buffer, two dads"

"Swain mate what wrong"

"X want you two to check all the boxes that was brought aboard this morning"

"for what" buffer asked

"X think there a bomb in one of the boxes. I'll go and tell the captain" then they went different directions.

When swain ran up onto the bridge every one turn to him "Sir we might have a problem" Coburn turn to swain

"what problem"

"x think there a bomb on board Hammersley" Every one look at swain in shock

"a bomb how"

"in a box from this morning supplies sir." co burn thought about it

"alright get many people as possible to carefully check each of the boxes that came aboard"

"Yes sir"

Two dads was in the laundry room checking the boxes when he pulled one out and move couple of Handy towels then he remove the third one

"Oh no" then he stood up and walk to the door and open it and saw bomber

"bomber" she turn to two dads

"what I'm busy

"Get the X and captain down here now"

"Why don't you"

"bomber tell them I found the bomb" bomber eyes widen then she turn and ran in to the galley where she pick up the phone

"sir two dads found the bomb... laundry room sir...yes sir" then she hung up then she saw Kate

"X"

"not know bomber"

"Two dads found the bomb it in the laundry room"

Kate turn and ran down to the laundry room where buffer and Coburn walk into the room. When they saw it Coburn turn to RO who also in there

"RO get NAVCOM on line let them know what going on"

"Yes sir" then RO left the laundry room

"Sir we have to get that out of here"

"Why that buffer"

"ammo is on the other side of that wall"

"We wait till we hear back from NAVCOM"

Ten minutes later two dads was talking to army expert from NAVCOM. RO stay with two dads while Coburn and Kate deal with a new problem. Charge who was on radar pick up a boat heading towards the marlin intruder so Coburn sent both HRIBS after if.

While down in the laundry room two dads spoke to the bomb expert after RO took photos of the bomb and sent it to NAVCOM

"Two dads I've look at the photos it a sat phone deternatar"

"so we got to get it off Hammersley"

"Yes it the only way"

"alright, thanks for your help"

"good luck" then the link was cut and two dads remove his head set and put it on the bench

"what happens now" RO asked

"We got to toss it and we have to do it now"

"ok"

RO remove his jacket and put it next to the head set then he and two dads carefully pick up the bomb and slowly walk out of the laundry room. Spider who saw them stop

"what are you doing with the bomb"

"We need to toss it over board, can you open the doors for us"

"Sure" they walk quickly then stop when they saw what was happening

"now what" RO asked

"We got to move quickly" they move quickly to the one of the exit doors where spider open it for them.

They walk out side when they saw the signal on the bomb was almost full so they toss it over the side and into the sea just as the boarding party manage to board the boat. Buffer and Kate went after the guy with the sat phone.

When they reach him they were to late "Oh no" Kate said in shock when they saw the signal was sent then they all heard the explosion.

"X ray eight two this is charlie eight two sip rep" buffer and Kate relax and smile

"charlie eight two, sir we got the men who responsible for the attempted bombing of Hammersley"

"good work"

"sir what happen we thought that Hammersley..."

"so did I buffer, two dads and RO with spider help manage to toss the bomb over board a minute before the explosion"

"We will never hear the end of that sir" Buffer said making Kate and the crew laugh

"come on buffer let get these men sorted"

"good idea X" the guy just came to so buffer pick him up and push him out the door when Kate spotted some thing

"Hang on buffer" she walk over to a green cover that she recognised from on the FFV she pulled it back and saw it was another bomber with a timer

"Every one off the boat now" X yelled in her head set then turn to buffer.

"get him top side, the bomb going to blow" Then they push the guy to top side where they saw the two HRIB next to the boat loading every one on board.

"I'll turn the boat around" Kate said when she notice where the boat was heading towards the Marlin intruder.

So she ran up to the wheel house. She turn the boat away from the ship

"X" she heard she look out the door to see both HRIBS were over full and knew that there would be no room for her self

"buffer get those HRIBS far away as possible"

"X what about you"

"just go and that an order"

Kate saw both HRIB turn and head to Hammersley who slow down then stop. Kate manage to get the boat far away from the ship, she then speed the boat up to it top speed then she ran down from the wheel house and onto the back of the boat where she jump into the sea and then pull in inflated life vest then she turn and look at her watch.

Fifteen seconds later every one saw the explosion. Both HRIB were at the back of Hammersley where both crew and the men from the boat were walking up the steps when the boat exploded. The crew was shock but they carry on.

Once the HRIB were empty they turn around and headed to where the explosion is while keeping a look out for Kate


	151. Chapter 151

CH 151

"buffer there" spider said as he pointed to where he saw a bright yellow green inflated life vest is. So they head towards it. They smile when they saw Kate looking at them

"sir we found the X she alive"

"that is good to hear buffer bring her back"

"We will sir" then the HRIB stop next to X

"You are one lucky lady X"

"luck of the Irish buffer" Kate said as buffer and spider pulled Kate aboard then they return back to Hammersley

"you got that right and we know who to thank for that"

Kate laugh when they return to Hammersley the crew cheered when Kate walk down the steps from the HRIB.

"X some one want to talk to you" Coburn said as he past her the sat phone

"Lieutenant McGregor"

"Kate Steve told me what you done"

"Mike" she let out her breath

"Yes, I'm proud of you Kate"

"thanks mike"

"Steve on the phone talking to fleet command about what happen"

"Let me guest they want to read my report"

"Yes"

"I'll do it after I get change in to dry clothes"

"Steve told me. I'll let you go and get change, see you when you return"

"Looking ford to it"

"Fair winds" then they hung up.

"what did commander Flynn say" buffer asked Kate smile at every one

"commander Marshal informing fleet command about what happen today and they want my report...after I get clean up" every one laugh

"alright every one back to work we still got a mission to complete" Every one return back to work.

The next day Hammersley return to the same port to drop off the men to the police as well have another night off. Kate went with them this time. When they arrived at the bar for drinks Kate walk over to the ladies room to releave her self.

When she walk out she saw the person she saw with RO so she walk over to the person "Danielle"

"Yes oh I remember you, is Robert here"

"Yes he is. There some thing you should know" Kate said smiling.

Few minutes later Kate walk back over to the group where she sat down next to buffer, she look at RO whom she gave a small nod and a wink. RO was confuse till he turn to see Danielle walking over to them

"Robert it good to see you again"

"ah like wise Danielle"

"come here"

"go on RO" Kate said, RO stood up and walk over to Danielle where he, she hug him

"Kate told me you know who I really am." she whispered then pull back

"some one is a very naughty boy" the crew cheer them on. Danielle turn to two dads.

"Two dads, come here please" two dads stood up and walk over to them Kate got her phone out and recorded what going to happen When two dads stop next to Danielle she turn to him the pointed and wave her finger at him

"Two dads you are a very naughty boy, you told Robert here every thing about me, shame on you" she pinch his cheek then she, he wrap his arms around two dads and kiss him right in front of the crew which shock them then cheer them on.

When they pull apart "naughty boy" then he turn to RO and have him a smile and wink then walk away.

Then RO turn to Kate when she was laughing then lean over and whisper in charge ear which cause him to laugh then he started singing Danny boy song. Buffer look at Kate

"X what is that about" she turn to buffer

"Danielle real name is Daniel" buffer look at Kate in shock

"no way"

"Yes" then he laugh and join in singing.

Two dads turn and walk away when the rest of the crew started singing when they all click on to who Danielle is

"poor two dads he can't take a joke" charge said when they stop singing

"He good at dishing out the jokes" bomber said

"True"

Few hours later the crew return back to Hammersley after having a great afternoon and evening.

The next day Hammersley left to finish it patrol before returning back to Cairns.

The day Hammersley return back to Cairns it was also the last patrol for Kate. She pack all her things up know she won't be back in there till December since she going to be busy for the next four months while at Watson bay. She waited till the others left before she left Hammersley with her bags.

When she walk off Hammersley Coburn was waiting for her next to the waiting car. She past her bags to the driver so he couple put them in the boot of the car

"shall we X"

"Yes sir" they got into the car and waited for the driver to get in then he drove them to NAVCOM.

When they arrived in the under ground car park they got out and the driver got Kate bags out for her

"thank you" she said then turn to walk over to her car where she unlock the door and open the boot where she put her bags in the close it and lock it.

Then she and Coburn walk up to the elevators. When they walk into the ball pen they walk over and into Steve office where Mike is there.

"Steve, Kate"

"mike" Coburn said

"Mike, sir" Kate said to both Mike and commander Marshal before sitting down and talk about the patrol and including what Kate did.

"Lieutenant, fleet command is impress with your report on what you did"

"thank you sir"

"In fact they want to see you tomorrow"

"tomorrow sir"

"Yes you will be flying down to Canberra tomorrow morning to to meet up with fleet command"

"any idea why sir"

"no I don't they didn't say"

"Yes sir"

"now as your temporary replacement there lieutenant Terri Parker she will be starting when Hammersley leaves in five days" Steve past Coburn the lieutenant file

"i remember her sir she was in the same class as me when mike was my instructor then I was her instructor. She manage to just past most of the course"

"Yes I know about her record"

"I remember her also. She was flirting with me number of times. I did give her a verbal warning. That would be on her record" Mike said

"It got here here Mike" Coburn said still reading her profile.

They talk for another ten minutes before walking out of Steve office. Mike walk out with them as well since Steve gave Mike the rest of the afternoon off. When Mike and Kate arrived home they walk up into there bedroom while talking.

Kate put her bags on the seater that at the end of the bed then she started taking off her uniform just like what mike doing. Then she walk into the bathroom where she turn the shower on then she took her underwear off before opening the door and stepping under the hot water.

Mike join her few seconds later. They both hug, kiss and made love while in there. When finish in there Mike carry Kate over to the over turn bed where he lay her down on it then climb on top of her then kiss her once again. They made passionate love once more before falling asleep for an hour.

When they woke up from there nap they got up and dress then they left to go and pick up Emma and the twins before going to the bar where the crew is there waiting for them.

Couple of hours after arriving at the bar. The crew was enjoying them selves teasing two dads with the Danny boy song once again

"Can I have your attention for a minute" Kate said. All they crew went quiet and look at Kate

"I've got some thing to say" mike put his hand in Kate and gave it a squeeze

"I won't be returning back to Hammersley for a while"

"what, why" the crew asked in shock

"I'm going to be doing an advance leader ship training course. It starts on Monday for four months. So in the mean time you will be having a temporary replacement till my return"

"x why do you have to do the course" spider asked

"it part of all navy officers training when they go up the ranks and it would also help the navy determine of the officer leader ship skills"

"I had to do it a year before I was promoted" mike said

"four months will you coming up here on week ends X" bomber asked

"I don't know bomber with this course I'll be studying a lot"

"Kids and I will be visiting her on weekends when we can"

"Dose Nav know?" buffer asked

"Yes she dose and she under stands" charge pick up his drink

"a toast to X good luck in your courses and I... we wish you all the best and you going to be miss. You are the best X I've ever serve with, to the X" charge said

"to the X" they all said raising there drinks then taking a sip of it.

"Who knows X in a year time you might get promoted" two dads said

"i might, but we shall see what happen during the course first" they all talk and laugh for the rest of the night.

The crew brought Kate her drinks. Charge and spider even brought out guava mojo with Emma yelling out the drinks name causing the crew to cheer and laugh when they saw the looks on charge face each time she says it before him.

Later that night Swain, Mike and there families left for home since it was almost there kids bed time.

The next morning a navy staff car showed up early in the morning to take Kate to the air port where she was flying to Canberra. When she arrived another navy car was waiting for her to take her to fleet command. She was nervous about seeing them and wondering why they wanted to see her.

Later that afternoon Kate walk into NAVCOM. She walk over to Steve office since Mike was there also. He saw her and smile which she did in return. Steve wave her in so she walk in

"Kate are you ok" mike asked

"Yeah still in shock I guest"

"why what wrong what did fleet command say?" mike asked

"It..." she open her shoulder bag and pulled out a box and pass it to Mike. He look at it then to Kate. Then he look at it and open it. His eyes widen then he look st Steve

"they gave Kate the star of courage metal" he show Steve what was in the box

"congratulation lieutenant"

"thank you sir"

"Kate why..."

"It for turning the boat away from the marlin intruder and finding the bomb on the boat and figured out that the men found a way to get a bomb on board Hammersley"

"you did save a lot of lives, and two ships that day Kate you deserve it"

"that what the govern general said when he present me the metal Mike"

"i am prod of you Kate"

"thanks" She said smiling

"Are you going home now"

"Yes I had to come here and show you first"

"Lieutenant you should be prod of what you did"

"thanks sir"

"I'll see you at home"

"sure" he past her the box back

"sorry if I was interrupting some thing"

"Just rosters"

"I'll leave you both to it...sir" Kate saluted Steve which he did in return.

"Lieutenant" Kate turn and walk out of Steve office just as Nav walk into the ball pen. She smile when she saw Kate

"X are you ok"

"Yeah" she open the box to show Nav who was shock

"oh my god that was the meeting with fleet command today"

"Yes"

"Why did they give it to you"

"Remember during last patrol we had to escort marlin intruder to international water"

"I read your report on what happen. Wow they must think you deserve it"

"i know, I'm still shock"

"will you be ok"

"Yes I will be, I better head home"

"ok and congrats"

"thanks, see you later"

"sure" Kate walk out of the Ball pen while Nav walk over and sat down at her desk getting her phone out and made a call

"hi buffer you not going to believe this Kate received the star of courage metal... yes I just seen it... she shock..." Nav laugh

"Ok I'll let you tell the others...ok bye" then she hung up.

Then she sent a text to Josh 'Kate McGregor received 'star of courage' metal from fleet command' then she press send. She put her phone away then return back to work. She look over to see Mike shaking his head at her before he walk into his office knowing that she spreed the news about Kate metal.

Over the next couple of days. Kate spent it with her family. Kate called up Hannah and her in laws to give them the news about the metal she received. They were very happy for her.


	152. Chapter 152

CH 152

On Sunday afternoon Kate said her good byes to Mike and the kids since she was taking a taxi to the air port knowing it will be a few weeks before she see them again. It was late afternoon when she arrived at Watson bay navy academy.

Once she found her room she unpack her things before leaving to go into town to have dinner as well do some shopping before returning back to her room at the academy.

The next morning she walk down and into one of the three class room where she would be studying for the next four months. When her first class started they waited for the instructor to arrive when he did the class stood at attention and saluted which he did in return

"At easy, sit down" they all sat down.

Kate recognised the instructor from one of the classes she took few years ago and had corrected him three times.

"I'm captain Johnson, over the next four months I'll be testing you all on different cases" he said looking around then room till he saw Kate who gave him a small smile.

Then he carry on talking as he past put folders to the ones in front of the class who past them to the ones behind them and so forth till every one got there folders and books. At the end of the class every one walk out since they got an hour before the start of there next class.

Kate waited till she the last one to leave "lieutenant McGregor"

"Captain Johnson sir"

"I was shock to see your name on the list, you sure have come along way lieutenant"

"Yes sir" then he saw her metals

"Star of Courage when did you received that"

"Few days ago sir from the governor general and fleet command"

"For what lieutenant"

"Saving patrol boat and stop a natural disaster"

"From what"

"bombs sir. A group of men manage to get a bomb on a patrol boat. I was able figure out what they were up to sir and the boat that the men was on was heading towards a ship carrying nuclear wastes. If you want to know about it sir it in my report"

"I'll look into it lieutenant"

"Yes sir"

"I hope you won't be spending the next four months studying lieutenant" Kate smile

"i won't be sir, my family going to be flying down here for the odd weekend"

"I see your married"

"Yes sir, you might know him commander Mike Flynn"

"your married to mighty mike Flynn" Kate smile

"Yes sir we got three children"

"I heard a rumor that he got married but didn't know who to"

"Now you know sir"

"He a commander, I suppose he on Hammersley" Kate smile

"no sir lieutenant commander Steve Coburn is the captain Now. Mike is at NAVCOM with commander Steve Marshal"

"your joking mighty mike gave up Hammersley that a shocker" Kate laugh

"He did for the family"

"and where were you before coming here?" Kate smile

"I'm excursive officer on Hammersley sir" Johnson look at Kate in shock

"your on Hammersley"

"Yes sir three years"

"I suppose if you get promoted you will take over command"

"May be sir, it not up to me"

"that true, I better get going got a meeting in fifteen minutes"

"sorry for holding you up sir"

"It alright lieutenant, see you tomorrow"

"Yes sir" they walk out of the class room and went there separate ways.

The next morning the Hammersley crew wondering who Kate temporary replacement going to be. When they say the staff car stop and two people got out they recognised Mike and smile

"sir this is a surprise" buffer said walking over to shake Mike hand

"I'm here to interduce to every one your temporary XO" the crew stop what they were doing and walk over to where buffer is.

"Lieutenant Terri Parker this is buffer, charge, swain, two dads, spider, bomber"

"Ma'am" they all said

"This is the Hammersley crew." She look at them then turn to Mike

"thank you for interducing me to some of the Hammersley crew sir"

"Remember what I said"

"Yes sir" then Steve walk onto the wharf

"Lieutenant Parker lieutenant commander Coburn"

"sir" they saluted each other

"Lieutenant, welcome to Hammersley. Bomber care to show the lieutenant here to her cabin"

"Yes sir, this way ma'am" the lieutenant follow bomber onto Hammersley.

"Ma'am what shall I call you, every one called me bomber"

"Lieutenant or ma'am"

"You don't have a nick name ma'am"

"No I do not"

"ok" bomber show the lieutenant her cabin

"Here is it ma'am"

"thank you" she walk in closing the door behind her. Bomber look at the close door in shock then return back to what she was doing before.

Three hours later Hammersley left fort for a month patrol with there temporary XO.

In Washington DC Jack was talking to Sam who was on the Hammond about the letter he open that morning.

"Jack what wrong"

"Get to Icarus base quickly as you can. They are in trouble"

"what sort of trouble. No know knows about the base"

"Well Lucian alliance dose."

"how do you know it them and about the attack...letter"

"Yes. I know who the leak is and will be dealing with it soon"

"alright we will change course and head there way. What else did the letter say"

"I'll tell you when you return"

"Jack"

"Hammersley"

Sam look at her screen and remember the Australian navy patrol boat name and what ever it is they must be in trouble or some one close to the crew.

"alright Jack we will talk when I return"

"Ok let me know when you reach Icarus. I'll send a message for them to start packing"

"Ok, I will"

"god speed and I love you" he said smiling which she did in return

"i love you to, give kids a hug and kiss from me"

"will do" then the link was cut.

Jack sat back in his chair picking up his pen and twisting it in his fingers when there was a knock on the door. Jack look up "General sir, you wanted to see me"

"Yes come in colonel Telford, we going to have a chat, please close the door and sit down" the colonel did what Jack asked him to do.

They talk for ten minutes when Telford stood up at Jack order. Then jack pulled a stone out of his pocket and spoke into it "Thor beam up when your ready, he all yours"

"sir" Telford said then he was gone in a bright light. Jack put the stone on his desk then he pick up a file and open it and started reading it.

Ten hours later The Hammond came out of hypo space hear Icarus planet where there secret base is. Sam spoke to Dr rush when she saw him on screen

"colonel Cater this is a surprise"

"Dr Rush have you received a message from General O'Neill"

"no why"

"Lucian alliance knows about the base, they heading this way. We don't have much time. Tell every one to start packing for an evacuation"

"How much time we got senator Armstrong and his daughter here"

"Yes I know. Tell every one to to pack up and return to earth now"

"Look I have not received any orders or word from general O'Neill" Sam frond

"I'll talk to general O'Neill, Carter out" then the link was cut.

Sam turn to her left. "Lieutenant send a message to general O'Neill from home world security. Tell him that Dr rush did not received his evac orders"

"Yes ma'am" then she turn to a captain

"Captain let me know soon as any thing shows up on long rang scan"

"Yes ma'am" Sam waited patiently

"colonel Cater a message from Home world security."

"what did it say lieutenant"

"SGC unable to get a lock on Icarus base. Cause unknown sending orders. There a video message for Dr Rush ma'am"

"Get me Dr rush on line now"

"Yes ma'am" Sam waited then Dr Rush face appeared

"colonel Carter"

"Dr Rush I'm sending you General O'Neill video message. SGC been unable to dial Icarus base. Have you been dialing out at all Doctor"

"No we haven't. We been trying to dial out just before for our twenty four hour report in. We couldn't get a lock"

"Lucian alliance must of some how found a way to block the dialing program... lieutenant send down General O'Neill message"

"sending it now" Dr rush did some typing

"i got it" then he play it

"Dr Rush, this is General O'Neill. My orders is for you and every one on Icarus base to pack up and evacuation immediately. Colonel Carter will beam every one aboard if you can't dial out. Timing is important Dr and if an enemy show up. Set the self destruct. The enemy can not have that base at any cost" then the message stop.

Dr Rush look up at Sam "I'll inform every one now" then the link was cut.

Sam gave the orders so the crew will be per paired for every one on Icarus base to be beam aboard.

Three hours later "colonel we got incoming" Sam turn to the lieutenant who was on long rangers scans

"Can you identified who it is?"

"mother ships ma'am five of them. They will be in an hour" Sam turn to her left

"Sargent contact Icarus base"

"Yes ma'am" then a face appeared on screen

"colonel Cater"

"colonel Young we got to evacuate now, can you dial out"

"No Dr Rush been trying"

"alright get people in to groups of ten with containers in the gate room then send the signal, we start beaming up you got three minutes We got mother ships heading this way we got less than one hour" then the link was cut.

Every one on the base was packing every thing up quickly as they could since they received the order. When three minutes were up Sam received the signal

"Beam them up" then the first group appeared with boxes and bags.

Sam stood up from her seat "Welcome aboard the Hammond Senator Armstrong. Sargent show the senator and his daughter to the guest quarters"

"Yes ma'am"

"what going on here colonel"

"five mother ships heading this way, they not friendly sir"

Sam watch the crew pick up the containers and walk out of the rooms with them then the other who was beam up follow couple of the crew members to the dinning area. When every one was beam aboard including the stargate and the DHD.

Sam look at Dr Rush "We got ten minutes colonel"

"alright major set course for earth"

"Yes ma'am"

they look at the screen seeing the ship turn around just as the five mother ships come out of hypo space and started firing a pond the Hammond for ten seconds when the Hammond jump into hypo space

"Damage report" Sam waited for the report

"there none colonel the shields held"

"Good, Sargent let SGC know we come home with all Icarus crew and guests aboard"

"Yes ma'am"

Mean while the Lucian alliance crew ring down to the base and check it out to see it was abandoned. They were cheering that they got the base but the leader wasn't happy that the stargate wasn't there.

"Sir the self distrust been activated" a man said walking into the gate room where the leader is

"We got time"

"sorry sir there no time they must of change it"

"How much time" The leader saw the look on the guy face

"sorry sir"

then there was a big explosion from where the base was causing a shock wave and rocks leaving the planet heading all directions including hitting the five mother ship which cause them all to blow up from the damages since there shields was down cause by the shock way which damage some systems including shields.


	153. Chapter 153

CH 153

On the way back to earth Jack spoke to senator Armstrong from Sam private quarters. Jack fill him in about how the Lucian alliance found out about the secret base. When they finish the talk, the senator walk out of Sam quarters and walk down to where the bridge is thanks to one of the airmen who was with him.

"colonel I spoke to general O'Neill he filled me in on how Lucian alliance found out about the base"

"General O'Neill will fill me in about it when we return to earth"

"what going to happen about the stargate" Sam smile

"We will be make a stop on our way to earth. An allies of earth the Asgard would be taking the gate and DHD to a planet that lost it stargate from the goa'uld few years go which is now under Asgard protection"

"ok thanks for telling me"

"Your welcome Senator" he turn around and walk off the bridge.

When the Hammond came out of hypo space in earth orbit. Sam beam down the Icarus crew, the guests and every thing that was beam up from the base down to a secret under ground base which is under Andrew air force base.

Sam then went to write up her report on what happen before beaming down and into Jack office. Jack smile when Sam beam in to his office "Sam you look tied"

"I am, here is the Icarus base evac report" she past him the file

"thanks. Why don't you go and get some sleep, tomorrow we going to Australia"

"About that Jack, what did the letter say?"

"We got to save the people who goes down in a helicopter"

"Why do we have to save them" Jack pulled out the letter from his pocket and past it to Sam.

She open it and sat down as she read what it said. When she finish reading it she look up at Jack "Jack I want to test my invisible tractor beam and this helicopter is a good enough target"

Jack sat back while looking at her then sat ford as he smirk her her "I knew you were going to say that" then he grin at her

"Jack stop teasing me like that"

"What can I say" Sam shook her head

"so..."

"Yes you can test your new doohickey tomorrow" Sam smile

"thanks Jack"

"now go and get some sleep we going to be busy tomorrow"

"i know" Sam stood up and past the letter back to jack then she click her ear piece

"Ready to beam up lieutenant" then she click her ear piece again

"see you tomorrow then" then she was beam out of Jack office.

The next morning Sam was beam down to area fifty one where Jack was waiting for her in the ship. She went and got the device from the lab safe then she walk out with it and on to the back of the ship. Jack close the door and flew up in the air and headed to Australia while Sam was setting up the device. When they reach victory day island they flew around while Jack check the island out

"Sam" she walk up the front

"what is it"

"I'm getting a high radiation reading"

"the British did nuclear tests on this island in the nineteen fifties"

"How did you know that"

"I did some research about it. It said that a B 25 bomber disappeared around the island at the time of the tests" Jack made the screen change then flew over a spot and stop.

In front of them are four graves "Jack you don't think that they are from the missing plane"

Jack then flew up and around till he pick some thing up from his scans. He flew over to the spot and lower the ship close to the ground "oh my that is the missing B 25 bomber" Sam said

"Yes it is... the helicopter heading to the island"

Jack made the ship rise and headed to the helicopter while Sam went to get the device set up.

"Jack see if we can land the helicopter in the field where the graves are"

"good idea Sam, get ready"

"Ready" they heard the pilot called a may day when smoke started coming from the engines.

Jack got in front of the helicopter and lower the back door for Sam. Sam turn the device on since she wearing special goggles so she can see the beam. She aim it at the helicopter then turn it on. When the beam hit the helicopter and was hook up

"now Jack" Sam said

Jack manage turn slowly turn the helicopter around since the pilot loss all control of it and told his passages to brace for impact. Jack manage to get the helicopter over to the field as he slowly goes down when the helicopter goes down

"disconnecting...now" Sam said as she turn the device off.

She look out the back to see the helicopter crash landed in the field. She turn to Jack "they are injured but alive" Jack said. Sam walk back up to the front while Jack close the door.

They flew around when they saw the pilot and passages manage to get off the helicopter when they help each other out. "Lets see what happen Jack"

"why not"

When Hammersley received the pilot may day call and where they are Coburn order to alter course and headed to victory day island. When they arrived, he sent a team to the island knowing about the radiation that on it. When the crew arrived on the island they headed to where the beacon signal is.

When they arrived at the edge of the clearing twenty five minutes later. They saw the down helicopter so they ran over to where the three people are. The pilot substance a broken color bone and dislocated shoulder. The man sustain bruise ribs and the girl only received a bump on the back of the head. Swain was checking them over while the lieutenant radio Hammersley to let Coburn know that they are at the crash site.

"Why are you here" buffer asked

"My grand father was on the B 25 bomber that went missing over this island, the British government denies that they were here during the tests. We here to prove that they were here when the tests were done when the accident happen and we crash here" the young women said

"There was no chance for them to survive during the tests" buffer said

"your wrong, I found some thing that proves that they crash here" she said

"what proof" the lieutenant asked.

She stood up "follow me it not far from here"

"bomber, spider stay here with bomber and swain, buffer your with me" The lieutenant said

then she and buffer walk about fifty meters when they stop when they saw the four crosses and dog tags around each of the crosses "there was five on the plane" the young women said

"Then where the fifth person and the plane" buffer asked

"I don't know, it some where on this island"

"Lets head back" the lieutenant said.

Then they turn around and walk back to the others "I check there dog tags. My grand father isn't one of them. I think he burred them there when I recognised the names. They are part of his crew" When they return back to where the others are.

They all walk the way the crew came from. When they arrived at the beach two dads was looking at one area. "Two dads stop day dreaming" buffer said

"I'm not buffer, there some one out there" Buffer walk over to him while the others waiting for the HRIB to show up

"Two dads"

"there" two dads said pointing at the bushes.

Buffer turn to see where two dads was point at when he saw some one in red top running

"Ma'am there some one else on the island" the lieutenant walk over to buffer

"where"

"there he is" two dads said pointing to one area.

The lieutenant and buffer saw him. "Ok he can't stay here, I'll go and get him" buffer said

"I'll come with you buffer" two dads said

"No we are returning back to Hammersley" the lieutenant said

"but Ma'am he can't stay on this island" Two dads said

"Ma'am we still got half an hour, two dads and I will go and get him"

"alright half an hour then you return back to Hammersley"

"Yes ma'am" they both said then they ran to catch up with the guy.

When they did few minutes later they talk to him. When two dads said the word 'die' the man face lit up

"die" then he said some thing in his language and he wave his hand for them to follow.

They walk for ten minutes "sir we got to go" buffer said

"die" the nam stop and pointed "die"

"that a B25 bomber" buffer said

"It is buffer" they follow the guy to the plane

"die" he point to one part of the plane. When they look through a hole in the plane they saw remains of a body. Buffer lifted the dog tags and wipe it to get some sort of ID

"It the grand father"

"He died alone for how long I guest we will never know" two dads said.

Buffer remove the dog tags "come on lets head to the beach" Then they walk away from the down B 25 bomber and headed to the beach.

Buffer radio a head "sir we got the Asian man with us"

"good work the HRIB will be waiting for you on the beach" Coburn said

"thanks...Sir we found the missing B 25 bomber and the fifth crew member"

"copy that buffer, report to me when you return"

"Yes sir"

Ten minutes later they were standing on the back of Hammersley having a special spray shower before going to get change. When buffer and two dads were in the ship office with the lieutenant and Coburn. Two dads show them the video recording he did with the camera he had with him.

When they saw the plane and the body, they have answered the sixty year old question about what happen to the bomber and it crew. After the talk buffer went and took the lap top to where the guests are.

"you were right ma'am" he put the lap top on the table and open it and push play. They were shock when they saw the down plane.

The young women cover her mouth with her hand when she saw the body. She look up at buffer. He pulled the dog tags out of his pocket and put them on the table in front of her

"I'm sorry ma'am" then he turn and walk out of the junior dinning area.

Jack and Sam return back to Colorado springs when Hammersley return back to Cairns.

When they return back to Cairns the next day the ambulance took all four away to be check over and tested while the lieutenant and Coburn went to see Steve about the plane and it missing crew members.

The next day Hammersley left to return back to patrol.

Kate was studying hard for three weeks when she received a text message when she finish her class for the day. When she check her message she smile when it was from Mike so she walk out of the building and down to an area where she saw Mike and their kids looking out towards the harbour.

She walk quietly over to them since Mike was telling them a story till she stop close by listening to him telling their kids in how they met and how they got to know each other when Emma said "Daddy is that when mummy corrected you twice" Mike chuckled

"Yes she did Emma"

"she must be way smarter than you are daddy" then they heard giggling and turn around to the source

"Mummy" kids said as they step closer to her to give her a hug

"Miss you kids"

"miss you to mummy. Daddy was telling us how you two meet"

"i heard" then she look up at Mike.

He step ford to give her a hug and kiss "miss you" Kate said

"miss you to. How your studies"

"Good, I could do with a brake"

"Well why don't you go and get chance then we can get out of here for the weekend, I pack you a bag. We staying at the Fraser suites hotel"

"sounds wonderful mike I'll be back soon" she gave him a kiss before turning and walking away.

Twenty minutes later Mike and his family left Watson bay academy and headed into Sydney for dinner at a restaurant that wasn't far for the hotel. After dinner the five of them walk to the hotel where they are staying for the weekend.

When they arrived in there hotel room Kate spent the evening talking to her family finding out what been going on with them till it was time for the kids to go to bed.

So Kate read there kids a story before bed. Kate tuck them in to bed and give them a kiss good night before turning off there light and walking out of there room partly closing the door.

Then she walk over and sat next to Mike whom put his arm around her shoulder so she could snuggled up to his side as they talk and kiss for half an hour before they went to bed them selves. Mike and Kate showed each other how much they love and miss each other over the next few hours before falling asleep in each other arms with smiles on there faces.

The next day the family went to a zoo and a park for the day. They all enjoyed them selves. That night the kids fell a sleep strait away soon as there head hit the pillow after a enjoyable long day for them all.

When Kate walk back into the living room she smile at Mike as she walk pass him and into there bedroom

"Kate are you ok"

"Yes why"

"Are the kids a sleep" She stuck her head out from the door

"Yes" then she throw some thing at him.

He look at it then to Kate "coming mike" then she disappeared.

Mike stood up holding the clothing in his hand as he walk to the door way turning the light off before walking into there bedroom closing the door behind him when he saw Kate getting into bed naked

"Like what you see" Kate said

"Yes I do"

he toss the item over his shoulder as he slowly walk towards the bed as he removed his clothes then got in to bed giving Kate a kiss which became passionate. They spent the evening making love knowing it will be a while before they get together again.


	154. Chapter 154

CH 154

The next morning Mike and Kate took the kids shopping for the day after they check out of the hotel and got into Mike rented SUV. Later that afternoon mike drove them to Watson bay since mike and their kids would be going to the air port from there. Kate give the kids a big hug then she gave Mike a hug and passionate kiss.

"I don't know when we will be able to make it again Kate"

"i under stand Mike. I'll miss you and our kids"

"I'll miss you to" then Kate phone rings so she got it out of her bag and look to see it a text message

"It a text message from Nav" then she click on the message and smile

"It from ET" then she show mike

'Micheal Josh holiday born 3rd August 1437 hours 6 pounds 9 ounces. Nikki in labor 8 hours and she a true sailor, LOL. Tell commander Flynn the news, ET'

"Well I be dam" mike said smiling.

Kate then called Nav phone, she put it on speaker so Mike could hear it "x you got my text message"

"Yes ET I did, how is Nav"

"she good, hang on ma'am" Kate look at mike

"X"

"Nav how are you"

"sore but good"

"I know what it like, congratulation he late"

"Yeah just like his father"

"what do you mean" Kate asked

"josh was four days late when he was born"

"AH, like father like son" Nav laugh

"i hope not"

"Hey are you thinking Micheal going to take after you Nikki" they heard Josh say in the back round

"May be"

"Nav who idea was it to name your son Micheal?" Kate asked

"Well we had a lot of time on hour hands while in witness protection program. Soon as we knew we were having a boy we were looking through baby name book we we both saw the name Micheal and we both said it out loud and agree on it cause of one person who has help us out a lot and a great father figure and roll modal not just for Josh and me but for the whole crew"

"mike" Kate said

"Yes. We know that buffer would be up set we didn't use his name" Kate laugh

"I'm sure he would under stand"

"We hope so to. I hope commander Flynn doesn't mind that we name our son after him" Kate look at mike who is smiling at her

"I know he would be honored Nav. Don't you agree Mike"

"what, he there" Nav said in shock

"Yes I am Nav and congratulation. And Kate is right I'm honored that you name your son after me"

"thank you sir" then she laugh

"Show me josh..." then she laugh

"sorry sir, X Josh received a reply text from buffer, he up set we didn't name our son after him and wondering when we going to try again" Kate and Mike laugh.

"I'm sure buffer would be fine" Kate said

"i know he will...what was it Josh...another text from buffer...Hammersley returning, engine problems and the crew looking ford to meeting the new Hammersley member"

"any idea when they returning Nav" Mike asked they could hear josh talking to some one

"josh ask buffer when Hammersley due in port...Two in the morning they hit a ghost net"

"Ok thanks for telling me Nav, look I got to go, Kids and I will come to see you tomorrow after work"

"that fine sir"

"alright see you then and congratulation"

"thank you sir, bye X and good luck with the course"

"thanks Nav" Kate said then they hung up.

"We better go don't want to be late missing our flight" mike said as they hug and kiss once more

"sure buy Nav some flowers"

"I will love you"

"love you to" Kate said as they kiss once more before Mike got back in the SUV.

Kate wave to the kids which they did in return before Mike drove away. Kate watch them leave then she turn and walk into the housing building where her sleeping quarters is with her two bags while smiling.

The next day Mike and the kids walk down the maturity ward at Barry general hospital. They walk into ward room to see Nav sitting up in bed holding her son. She look over to the door way and smile when Mike and the kids walk into the room and over to the bed.

"hi sir, Emma, MJ, David"

"Hi Nav, we brought you some flowers" mike said as he out the flowers on the table which was at the end of the bed

"thank you sir" Mike and the kids sat in the chairs that was around the bed

"Has the crew come and visit you yet" Nikki laugh

"Yes they all showed up this morning and they made a big fuss of Micheal telling me who he looks like" mike smile

"i bet how was buffer"

"He seam fine and dropping hints" mike smile the mike and Nikki look down when Micheal made a nose.

"Want to hold him sir"

"sure" Mike stood up and step ford just as Nav past him the baby. Mike sat down and lean over so the kids could see what he looks like.

"He got ET hair"

"you think so sir"

"Yes it curly"

"that true."

"How are you copping?"

"Good, Hannah came here last night and said if I needed any help to give her a call"

"she told me this morning. At least you don't have to do it alone while ET out on patrol"

"that true" they talk for half an hour before Mike pass Michel back to Nav before he and kids left since visiting hours were almost over for the day.

Hammersley was in port for three days before they left for the remaining of there patrol. When Hammersley return back from there patrol ten days later the crew was looking ford to few days off. When Hammersley was dock it was in the afternoon.

Coburn, the lieutenant, swain, buffer, charge and spider were all on the bridge when they heard giggling. They all turn to see three kids running up the steps.

They saw a girl appeared first, she look around and ran over to buffer "Uncle Pete"

"Hey Emma what are kids doing here" he gives her a hug then the boys.

"greeting you" she said smiling then ran over to the others to give them a hug.

"buffer what are those children doing on this ship" the lieutenant asked in command tone.

Emma turn to her "We are aloud on here, you ask my daddy" the lieutenant turn to Emma

"Who are you and who is your father, he has no right on bring you kids on here" Emma frond which the crew knew that it Kate frond

"I'm Emma Flynn my daddy name is Mike Flynn"

"command Flynn your father" the lieutenant asked

"Yes ma'am he and uncle Steve said we are aloud on here"

"Where is commander Flynn"

"At NAVCOM"

"Emma" she turn to buffer

"How did you get here" Emma smile

"I brought them here buffer" every one turn to the voice

"Nav" the crew said smiling when they saw her and ET who was holding Micheal in his arms as they walk up the remaining of the steps.

Charge step ford "How is out new crew member" Charge asked as ET past Michel to him

"He good charge"

"Who are you, your not navy"

"Yes she is" Emma said

"Ma'am this is lieutenant Nikki Caetano, Nav as we call her and her husband leader Josh Holiday, ET as we call him. They are formal crew members of Hammersley" buffer said

"Lieutenant, leader why are you here" the lieutenant asked

"no concern of yours lieutenant" Nav said.

Then Micheal started crying "Ah Nav some one needs changing" spider said since he was next to charge

"Thanks spider" Nav walk over to them, Charge past Micheal back to Nav

"come on kids lets go, we will meet you all at the pub" Nav said

"sure see you then" Kids wave to the crew before following Josh and Nikki off the bridge.

"Lieutenant, ma'am you will have to get use to having those three kids come on here when we are in port"

"Buffer this is a navy patrol boat not..."

"Ma'am don't you say it" buffer said to her She turn to Coburn

"sir I'll wait for you on the wharf in twenty minutes" then she turn and walk down the steps.

Couple of hours later Mike walk out side with a beer in hand to see the crew, kids kids, Josh, Nikki and Micheal there

"sir you made it" Swain said

"Yes, how was your patrol" mike asked when he sat down at the round table that could fit up to eighteen people. It got a smaller round table top in the middle which can turn around when there items in the middle.

"Sir when is the X returning" bomber asked

"Why did you asked" Mike asked

"it lieutenant Parker sir we know she not lieutenant McGregor but... she done so many things wrong, I've try to correct her on number of them. She won't listen to any of us but Coburn" buffer said

"what sort of things buffer"

"boarding a FFV" he shook his head

"She told two dads to go up to the wheel house and for us to keep an eye on the ones on the back of the boat sir"

"she didn't send any one down below deck sir" spider said

"what happen"

"A man showed up from below deck, he almost stab Parker if it wasn't for buffer here pushing the lieutenant out of the way before she was stab, Buffer was almost stab if it wasn't for swain pointing his gun at the guy. The lieutenant yelled at buffer and was going to put him on report for assaulting her"

"I heard what she said today. Buffer I would like for you and Swain to write up what happen"

"Yes sir, I'll do it tomorrow" Swain said

"Same here sir. How is the X sir" mike smile

"she good"

"and her studies" Nav said. Mike smile

"She doing ok, that all I'm say" they talk and laugh for the next two hours before Nikki, Josh, Micheal, Mike and the kids left for home since it was getting late and Nikki was tired since she gets ups couple times during the night to Micheal.

The crew enjoyed there shore leave. Buffer and Swain walk in to ball pen with there reports two days later. They saw Mike was busy so they walk over to Steve

"commander Marshal" he turn to swain and buffer, they saluted each other

"your petty officer Tomaszewski, petty officer Blake. Mike said you would be here to drop off your reports"

"Yes sir, here they are sir" buffer said as they past there reports to Steve

"thank you. Mike told me this morning about what you told him. I'll be reading these and lieutenant Parker reports"

"yes sir, if you need to ask us any questions sir, we are phone call away" buffer said

"Thank you, you enjoy your shore leave"

"We will sir" they saluted once again before buffer and swain turn and walk towards the double doors when Steve heard

"Three more months of putting up with Parker, I can't wait till the X is back" buffer said

"i agree mate. At least she knows the rules"

"Yeah and trust us to watch her back"

Steve watch them walk out of the ball pen then he turn and walk into his office where he sat down and read buffer and swain reports.

Later that afternoon Mike walk into Steve office with a report. "Steve are you ok" Steve look up at Mike

"I've been going over lieutenant Parker,petty officer Tomaszewski and petty officer Blake reports. Some thing not right with all three reports"

"Meaning" "lieutenant Parker reports are totally different to these"

Steve pick up Buffer and swain reports and past them to mike, whom open swain to read what it says. Mike sat down to read what it says then he open and read buffer report. When finish he look up at Steve. Steve past Mike Parker report. So Mike read her report. Mike raise his eye brows when he finish reading Parker report then look at Steve

"I see what you mean Steve. I know buffer. He would only do that if the lieutenant life was in danger. I know he done that a couple of times to Kate but she asked him after wards why he push her out of the way. He tells her so she would know and understand. He is the bosun on Hammersley, lieutenant Parker knows that but from what I've read it sounds like she doesn't want his or any one else protection"

"i agree Mike. Before Hammersley leave I'll talk to her about it"

"alright" they talk for a few more minutes before Mike return back to his office.

The day Hammersley was leaving for a month patrol Steve talk to both Coburn and Parker about the patrol and assignments. When finish with that Steve look at Parker

"Lieutenant Parker, I've read your reports about the eight boarding and about what petty officer Tomaszewski did to you on the fourteenth. Do you still want him charge"

"Yes sir" she said

"did you ever ask him why he push you like he did"

"no sir" Steve sat ford in his chair

"If you ask him he would of told you why he did what he did. But instead you want him charge for the assault with out asking why. I'll be holding your complaint against petty officer Tomaszewski till you talk to him"

"Why should I sir, I was in charge of all the boardings"

"Lieutenant you got a lot to learn in the navy and from what I've read you didn't follow protocol when you board any FFV and because of that you not only put your self at risk but the whole boarding team"

"I was doing what I was train to do sir"

"lieutenant while out on patrol you reread all the rules regarding boardings... lieutenant commander if there any boardings, let petty officer Tomaszewski be in charge while out on patrol and lieutenant you listen and learn from him, under stand"

"Yes sir"

"good you both dismiss" they stood up and walk out of Steve office.

Mike who was not far from the door was pretending to be reading a report while listening to what was said. He turn around and walk into Steve office

"the crew will be happy once Kate is back" Steve smile

"I bet they will"

"I've spoken to buffer, he and swain will send there boarding reports to me while they are out on patrol"

"Good idea Mike"


	155. Chapter 155

CH 155

When Hammersley left for a month patrol Coburn ordered all senor officers to the ship office. When they all arrived in there Coburn look at them all.

"There been a change in who in charge of all boarding while we are out on patrol"

"sir lieutenant in charge of all boardings" Swain said

"I know that Swain but after what happen to the last patrol...Buffer you will be in charge"

"On who orders sir?"

"commander Marshal and he send this fax to me" Coburn past the fax to buffer whom he read what it says. Then he turn to Parker and past it to her for her to read. She read what it said the look up at buffer

"I'll be testing you twice a week ma'am as commander Marshal orders" She past him the fax back

"when do you want to start testing me...buffer"

"when you less expected ma'am"

"Alright now you know who in charge of all boarding you all dismiss" they walk out of the ship office talking about what just happen. Coburn return back to the bridge with Parker behind him.

A week later Mike was reading buffer report on how well lieutenant Parker did when Steve walk into his office

"mike" he turn around

"Steve I was reading buffer first report on lieutenant Parker"

"How did it go"

"From what buffer said, she try to take charge on two boarding till buffer reminded her. One was a may day and the other was FFV. He tested her yesterday on both boarding. She argue with him about both boarding trying to tell him that he was wrong and she right"

"that bad"

"Yes he even sent reports on what happen to both boardings, I haven't read them yet. But he got here on the end notes that he can't wait till Kate back and he want to call her to ask her some thing"

"Any idea what it is"

"no I don't I've sent Kate a text to call here and we can patch her through to Hammersley so Kate can talk to buffer"

"that fine"

"what did you come in here to see me about"

"Right, I'm off to the dentist, there was a cancellation so they can fit me in, in an hour"

"sure that fine, I can take care of things here"

"thanks Mike, I'll be back soon as I can"

"don't rush"

"thanks, oh can you send me a copy of those reports"

"sure" Steve turn around and walk out of Mike office.

Later that afternoon Mike was passing a file to one of the petty officers when a lieutenant walk over to Mike

"sir your wife on the phone sir"

"thanks, can you get in contact with Hammersley petty officer Tomaszewski, Kate will be wanting to talk to him"

"Yes sir" they walk over to the lieutenant desk where he past the phone to Mike

"Kate you got my text"

"Yes I did Mike is every thing alright at home" mike smile

"Yes every thing fine Kate. Buffer sent me a message he want to ask you some thing"

"Is it to do with lieutenant Parker?"

"i don't know Kate"

"Sir I got perry officer Tomaszewski on the phone"

"Kate buffer on line, lieutenant young going to patch you through to him"

"Ok Mike, I'll call you after"

"sure...lieutenant" Mike hung up when he heard Kate and buffer started talking.

Five minutes later Mike cell phone buzz so he pulled it out of his pocket and open it to see it was Kate calling, lucky he was in his office.

"Kate"

"mike I talk to buffer"

"Care to tell me"

"He ask for my help with couple of problems to do with boarding he wasn't sure about"

"He done hundreds of them"

"i know that Mike and he only lead a hand full of them. I was happy to answer his questions and he told me what was going on with lieutenant Parker. I gave him the best advice an XO could give her bosun"

"did it help"

"I hope so he say he wants me back, well the whole crew dose" Mike smile

"Well they know how much longer you got and they got no choice but to have lieutenant Parker on board till then"

"True I said to buffer no mutiny while I'm here or tooth brush duties" mike laugh

"Poor buffer you sure didn't give him much of a choice"

"Not just him but the whole crew"

"that bad"

"sounds like it from what buffer was telling me. Two dads put a rubber snake in her bed couple days ago, she woke up the whole ship with her screams. She don't know it was him, but buffer gave him extra cleaning work for what he did even though it was a joke"

"sounds like I'll have to have words with two dads when Hammersley returns"

"You might be to late after buffer sorts him out"

"your right about that"

"Of course I am. How Nav?"

"Good, ET return to Melbourne next week so he spending much time as he can with Nav and Micheal. Hannah offer to help Nav when she needs it"

"that good of her"

"she doesn't mind it keeps her busy during the day while kids are at school and Brad at work"

"i guest your right so when are you coming back down this way, I miss you"

"I miss you to Kate. I don't know when kids and I can make it"

"i under stand" then there was a knock on the door, Mike turn around

"Yes lieutenant"

"sir I got Bendigo medic on line they asking for a medic vac sir" Mike stood up and walk out of his office while still talking to Kate.

"Kate honey I got to go"

"i under stand, I'll call Friday night"

"Ok, love you"

"love you to give kids a hug"

"will do" then they hung up.

Over the next three weeks Steve and Mike read buffer reports about the boardings and the tests he did up for lieutenant Parker and the results from those tests including sea rescue tests. When the finish reading buffer reports they were shock from what he tells them the results. Plus he put in his reports that he contacted Kate for help a couple of times.

"By the looks of buffer reports lieutenant Parker either failed or just pass buffer tests" mike said

"I agree Mike"

The day Hammersley return back from there patrol it was Saturday morning. Mike and kids were on the wharf when Hammersley dock. Mike watch his kids run up the gang plank saluted Thor along the way till they step onto Hammersley with Mike behind them. He follow them up to the bridge. The crew on the bridge heard giggling then turn to see kids running onto the bridge. They gave each of the crew members a hug

"where uncle Pete" Emma ask as she look around for him

"Emma he in the ward room" Swain said

"Is he ok"

"He will be"

"Can I see him please Uncle Chris" Swain smile

"I'm sure he would love to see you" Emma smile

"thanks" then she turn and ran to the steps and down there

"woo there Emma where you off to" mike asked

"uncle Pete in the ward room he hurt" then she ran down to the ward room while Mike walk up the steps

"sir it good to see you"

"you to swain, what happen to buffer" Swain turn to Parker then back to Mike

"buffer was stab while on FFV"

"How bad"

"Ten stitches, I better go sir the ambulance should be here soon to take him to the hospital" Swain said

"Alright, if Emma want to go with him she can" Swain smile

"I'll tell her sir" then swain walk off the bridge.

Mike look around "Steve a word in your cabin"

"sure thing Mike"

"You boys be good ok"

"Yes daddy" Mike follow Steve down to his cabin.

Emma knock on the ward room door before opening it and pocking her head around the corner to see bomber there talking to buffer. They turn and smile when they saw who it was

"Emma" they both said.

She walk in and over to buffer when she saw his arm "what happen to you arm"

"a man cut it"

"You always careful uncle Pete" she manage to get on the bed next to buffer to give him a hug and snuggled up to his side while looking at the partly blood soak bandage.

"Buffer save a crew men life when the man try to stab her. Buffer saw what was going to happen and push her out of the way when the man went to stab her. The knife cut his arm"

"did he save you auntie Rebecca?"

"no it was lieutenant Parker"

"I hope she thank you for saving her life" Emma said looking up at buffer

"no she didn't"

"Well she should, I know mummy would thank you for saving your life and buy you guava mojo's" Buffer and bomber laugh just as Swain walk into the room after he heard what Emma said

"We know X would do that Emma...swain" Emma turn to Swain

"the ambulance arrived"

"Ok" buffer got up from the bed slowly

"coming Emma" Swain said

"Where to"

"ride in the ambulance, your dad said it was ok" Emma smile as she hop off the bed

"Cool" they all laugh as they walk out of the ward room.

The crew watch from the boat deck as Emma yell at the paramedics "Daddy said I can go with uncle Pete"

"listen miss, you can't" Swain whisper some thing in the paramedic ear. He nodded then step back

"Ok you can get in"

"thank you sir" Emma got in and sat next to buffer as he held on to her hand.

"I'll drop by in an hour" Swain said

"alright mate" then the paramedic got in and the door close. he strap buffer on the gurney then sat down next to Emma.

"Emma"

"Yes uncle Pete"

"I won't be able to have any guava mojo's tonight" he said giving her a sad look

"you still can have guava juice" He smile at her

"True, so how school" He asked when the ambulance started moving

"Good, having heaps of fun"

"and learning"

"Yep, I talk to mummy last night"

"did you how is she"

"she good, she miss all of us, she said she talk to you last week"

"Yes I did. You mum help me out with a problem"

"Why not ask daddy" buffer laugh

"Well this problem I was having only you mum could help me with"

"i could help"

"i know you would of but it about a navy training I was doing with some of the crew"

"oh, did mummy help you solve the problem" buffer smiled

"Yes she did" Emma smile

"good" the paramedic listen between buffer and Emma.

When they stop at the hospital the guy undid buffer straps so he got stand up and walk off the back of the ambulance. Emma was just behind them following them into the hospital and into a room.

"Uncle Pete I need to go to the loo"

"do you know where one is"

"Yes, we walk past it"

"Ok, I'll wait in here for you"

"ok" then she turn and walk out of the room.

"she must be a good kid" the paramedic said as he fill out the papers

"Yes she is, hey what did swain whisper to you"

"that her father is Commander Flynn and don't try to piss her off or she would threaten me with tooth brush duties and would tell commander Flynn and commander Marshal that I wouldn't her in the ambulance to be with you" buffer smile

"that about right she a perfect combo of commander Flynn and lieutenant McGregor"

"I've meet them before and I heard the lieutenant yelling at one of the crew members...few months ago...long blonde hair"

"Yep that the X when she and commander Flynn argue well the crew are use to there...throat ripping debates. Commander Flynn gives up a lot of the time knowing the X was right"

"so they serve together?"

"Use to on the old Hammersley before his promotion and shore posting"

"Ok, well I better get this to the nurse and don't try to hurt your self again or other wise Emma will give you a tooth brush duties" the paramedic said with a smile making buffer laugh

"that true" then the guy walk out of the room with a clip board.


	156. Chapter 156

CH 156

Couple minutes later Emma walk into the room and sat on a chair just as the door open. A doctor and nurse walk in

"Petty officer Tomaszewski"

"Yes sir"

"right you got a deep cut on your left arm, lets take a look at it, and who is this child"

"Emma Flynn sir" Emma said

"Is she your daughter" Emma giggle

"no sir she my XO daughter, she here to make sure I behave my self or other wise I'll be given tooth brush duties" buffer gave Emma a wink which the doctor and nurse saw which made them smile

"alright lets take a look shall we" Emma listen to what was going on but she couldn't see the wound till the doctor started putting stitches in.

"uncle Pete dose that hurt"

"no Emma it doesn't"

"Your very brave"

"Did you see the doctor giving me injections around where the cut is"

"Yes, why did he do that"

"to numb the area so I won't feel a thing for a few hours"

"Oh, I hate needles"

"so do i" When the doctor finish and Buffer arm is bandage. He past Pete a bottle of pills

"Take these with food for the next five days. It would help prevent any infections settling in"

"I know what to do doctor it not the first time this has happen to me"

"Very well. You will be on light duties for a while also, I'll let commander Marshal know" the doctor said as he past a bottle of pills to buffer

"thank you doctor" buffer sat up on the bed then stood up

"come on Emma lets return back to Hammersley so I can get change"

"ok thank you for fixing up uncle Pete doctor" he smile at Emma

"your welcome"

They walk out of the room where the doctor shook both of there hands then watch them walk away while talking then he went to see his next patient.

When buffer and Emma walk out of the hospital "Uncle Chris" Emma called out as she wave to him as she and buffer walk over to swain

"Hey what did the doctor say"

"light duties for a while and the usual"

"ok come on I got my car here I'll take you back to Hammersley then to the pub"

"sounds good to me" they walk over to swain car.

"commander Flynn not happy with lieutenant Parker" Swain said

"Cause of what happen"

"Yeah, I told him what happen on the boarding. It looks like she going to the captain table for what happen and you might get a bravery metal for what you did"

"Ok so we a ship stopper till another lieutenant show up"

"Yep"

they all got into swain car then swain drove to navy wharf where Hammersley is. Swain and Emma stay in the car while Buffer went to get change. Twenty minutes later the three of them walk up the steps to the pub veranda where the crew is.

"buffer how the arm" Charge asked

"It fine thanks charge" Swain and buffer walk into the pub to get there drinks while Emma sat next to Mike as he past her, her drink.

"thanks daddy" They all talk and laugh over the next few hours before Mike took the kids home after they kids said there good night to the crew.

Three days later the crew wasn't happy when they received a crash sail message when they were suppose to have a week off. When the crew arrived on Hammersley they started loading supplies on board. They just finish when they saw a car pull up and two people got out

"you got to be joking" buffer said when he saw who it was.

"do you know him buffer" two dads said

"Yeah I do"

"petty officer Tomaszewski this is lieutenant Barry Simpson, he going to be the temporary XO for the remaining six weeks"

"Lieutenant Simpson sir welcome aboard Hammersley" they saluted each other

"buffer it been what six years"

"Yes sir"

"congratulations on your promotion"

"thank you sir"

"you two know each other" Mike asked

"Yes sir we serve together during the gulf war" buffer said

"that good to know. Lieutenant commander Coburn will be here soon"

"thank you sir" buffer said then he look around

"spider"

"Yes buffer"

"Show lieutenant Simpson to his cabin"

"sure, this way sir" Simpson turn to mike and they saluted each other

"sir"

"Lieutenant" then the lieutenant follow spider onto Hammersley

"sir why him"

"what do you mean buffer"

"Far as I know he never been on a patrol boat let alone done any boardings"

"I know I've read his record, I'm sure you will be fine"

"thanks sir. What happening with lieutenant Parker"

"Honored discharge for what happen and for what you did to save her life"

"thanks for telling me sir"

"Your welcome, I'll let you return back to your duties"

"yes sir" mike walk back and got back into the car while buffer went to hurry the crew up with the supplies.

Hour and half later Hammersley left port to head north to drop emergency supplies off three islands that was hit by a storm few days ago as well help with the clean up then they got two week patrol. Buffer keep an eye on the lieutenant during the few days of clean up as well dropping supplies off the islands.

When they started there patrol there was nothing happening for the first three days till they got a radar contact of a FFV so Hammersley headed towards the boat. When the boarding party was in the HRIB heading towards the FFV buffer turn to the lieutenant

"Sir you follow me"

"I'm in command buffer you do as your told"

"all due respect sir you never boarded a FFV before have you sir"

"no"

"then you don't know what to expect, I do, just follow my lead sir so you can under stand and learn"

"It just a normal fishing boat"

"looks can be deceiving sir, trust me" when they got close to the boat buffer boarded first then started giving out orders.

The lieutenant watch what buffer and the boarding team do. He was impress with the way buffer took down a man with a knife. When every one was on the back of the boat. Buffer spoke to the captain of the boat as well giving Coburn a sit rep report. When they check the boat out they found fish in the boat.

Buffer look down the hole then he look at the captain of the boat. Then he climb down into the where the fish is while the captain was yelling at them. The lieutenant lean over to see buffer moving fish and ice a side then pull back

"what is it buffer"

"This" he pick up a block and show it to the lieutenant

"that Semtex"

"yes sir"

"good spotting buffer" then he stood up and radio Coburn about what buffer found.

The crew knew that they would either take the boat to the nearest port or wait for the feudal police to show up. Ten minutes later the crew heard they they heading to the closest port where the police will be waiting for them. So two dads and spider stayed on board the FFV since it was being towed by Hammersley to the closest port. On the way to port buffer was in the galley getting him self a drink when the lieutenant walk in

"buffer"

"sir"

"I was impress with what you did today"

"thank you sir. As I said looks can be deceiving. It not the first FFV we come across that got semtex on board"

"this happen before"

"three times in the past two years. If it not semtex, it weapons, drugs or it fish. We can tell by where there nets and fishing polls are and how many on board"

"your right I do have a lot to lean"

"Yes sir. If it not FFV we dealing with it may day calls"

"ok" They talk while drinking there coffee.

Buffer tells the lieutenant about some other FFV boards he done and also gave the lieutenant tips on what to look out for when boarding any FFV and may day calls.

When Hammersley arrived in port with the FFV, two dads drove the boat close to port after dropping Hammersley rope. Once dock spider show the police where the Semtex is before he and two dads return back to Hammersley. The lieutenant watch what going on, on the wharf with swain, buffer and couple of crew members passing the fishermen over to the police and swain giving them his report before returning back to Hammersley. Then they left port fifteen minutes later to return back to there patrol.

Over the next few days the crew attended number of FFV and may days. When they return back to Cairns Buffer invited the lieutenant to the pub.

"sir you get a chance to see us relax and talk about other things that got nothing to do with the navy"

"It it just the Hammersley crew buffer"

"commander Flynn, Nav, ET come and join us that depends on if Melbourne is in port that the ship ET on"

"Why isn't he on here"

"long story"

Buffer tell the lieutenant about what happen to ET and to Nav. How they caught one ones who was behind it, every thing. The lieutenant was shock with what buffer told him.

"So ET is on Melbourne, then where is Nav?" buffer smile

"Maturity leave, she gave birth to there first child last month. When she return back to work it a shore posting cause of there son"

"Ok"

When Hammersley return back to Cains the crew got two weeks shore leave which they all will be looking ford to. That night every one showed up at the pub. The lieutenant was watching the crew as they relax and enjoy them selves then see them change when three kids ran over to the crew to give them a hug before sitting on there favorite uncle knees.

"buffer who is they"

"that MJ, that David" buffer said point out to the boys.

"and this little sweetie is Emma" Emma giggle

"they are commander Flynn and lieutenant McGregor kids"

"Really" then he look down at Emma who was looking at him

"Hello" he said

"Hello sir" He chuckle

"Emma this is lieutenant Barry Simpson" Buffer said

"do you work on Hammersley with uncle Pete"

"Ah..."

"Emma" she look up at buffer

"He there till X returns"

"what happen to the other one"

"she got into trouble and lost her job" Emma thought about it

"Cause she didn't do her job well and that when you got hurt"

"Yes"

"good"

"Emma"

"uncle Pete cause she didn't do her job well you got hurt cause of it"

"Your right"

"How is your arm"

"Getting better"

"good" the mike walk out carrying a tray when the crew greeting him like they always do.

"Are the crew always like that with commander Flynn?" the lieutenant asked

"Every time especially when they are partly drunk"

Every one enjoyed them selves that night. The crew interduce Barry Simpson to Guava mojo. He watch as they reacted when Emma yell out the drink name causing the crew to cheer. While drinking his Guava mojo buffer lean over to Barry.

"Sir now you know why I per furred patrol boats to frigates"

"I do buffer, I can see how close you all are while on patrol as well here"

"EWW uncle Billy did you have to fart" Emma said since spider was sitting next to buffer

"sorry blame bomber cooking"

"Hey stop blaming my cooking spider" bomber said throwing an ice cube at him while every one laugh.

Later that night Mike and kids said there good byes since it was getting late for them. After they left two dads and spider walk out carrying a tray with slices of lime, salt, shot glasses and bottle of tequila. Barry join in on the shots couple of times then he sat back and watch them all do it till the bottle is empty. He could see how drunk they were getting but they were also relax at the same time.

"there going to be a few hang overs tomorrow" Barry said to buffer

"Yeah we always like this if we have a week or two shore leave we need to to recover after a night like tonight" Barry smile

"I bet"

Every one enjoyed them selves for the next couple of hours before leaving for there own homes or back to Hammersley since some of them are on duty in few hours and they need to get some rest and sober up before there shift starts.

The crew enjoyed there two week shore leave. They all went to visit Nav and see if she needed any thing while they were on shore leave.


	157. Chapter 157

CH 157

The day Hammersley leave for there three week patrol it was also Barry Simpson last patrol since Kate course was due to finish about the time they return from there patrol. That same week that Hammersley left for it patrol

Mike took couple of days off and flew up to Sydney so he could surprise Kate. He rented a car for the two days while up there. When he sign into a hotel he went and got change into his dress whites uniform then he left to go to Watson bay to surprise Kate.

When he arrived there he knew which class Kate was in so he walk into the building and down hall way to the class room where Kate would be in. He look through the glass in the door to see what was going on. He could see Kate and another officer up front in class arguing. So Mike open the door and walk in closing the door quietly then step ford and sat down at the desk at the back putting his hat on the desk as he listens to what being said plus he could read what was on the board.

It was about a board a FFV. Mike smile as he listen to what Kate was saying and from what he could tell she was the captain and the other guy he recognised as captain Johnson, he was acting as the lieutenant. Mike could see what Kate was drawing on the black board while talking at the same time. He remember their deep throat debates on number of FFV boarding and the out come on each of them.

"OK lieutenant you did good, you can sit down now"

"Yes sir" Kate turn to walk back to her desk when she saw Mike at the back of the class smiling at her, which she did in return before she turn around and sat down in her seat.

The captain notice some one who not in in his class sitting at the back "I see we got a guest and who are you"

"commander mike Flynn from Cairns NAVCOM sir"

"Is there a reason why your here commander"

"yes sir, class would be over in..." he look st his watch then to the captain

"Two minutes and second I'm here to see lieutenant McGregor."

"i see lieutenant McGregor use to serve with you couple years ago as your XO"

"Yes sir, she the only one of eleven XO who serve under me for six months out out lasted eighteen months. The others weren't good enough" Kate try not to laugh at what Mike just said.

"and lieutenant McGregor was good enough commander"

"Yes sir she one of the best XO I have ever serve with. And yes we did have number of...deep throat debates about different boardings"

"Like the one we were just acting out on"

"Yes sir"

"from what you heard commander when you came in here do you think lieutenant is right"

"Yes sir. From what I heard and what the lieutenant draw on the board. We were in the same situation our selves. As for the out come. Lieutenant was right in both accounts sir" the captain look at his watch then to the class

"that it for today, tomorrow we will talk about the three cases, you all dismiss"

The class stood up and pick up there hats and folders before leaving the classroom saluted Mike along the way out. Kate was last to leave. Mike pick up his hat and step ford till he was standing in front of her. He then gave her a kiss

"Hi" mike said smiling

"Hi this is a surprise"

"Steve gave me couple days off so here I am"

"Who looking after our kids"

"mum and dad are"

"Ok" then they turn to the captain who was looking at them both

"mighty mike Flynn it good to see you again"

"you to sir" they shook hands.

"So lieutenant here told me you gave up Hammersley for your family" mike smile

"Yes sir. Kate and kids are more important"

"I under stand. No these deep throat debates. We they bad as it was when we were acting" mike laugh

"Yes and some times worse. When we argue we did it in front of the crew. After a while the crew got use to us doing it" Mike said

"so lieutenant McGregor here out lasted eleven XO in eight months. Were they that bad"

"Two of them got honor discharge from the navy and the other return back to what they were doing before a sign to Hammersley"

"that was till fleet command step in and sent me since they had no choice cause they were running out of lieutenants to send to Mike" the captain laugh

"Well they choose well lieutenant"

"Yes sir but they over look one problem sir" Kate said

"what problem"

"when Kate was assign to Hammersley she was my wife at the time and we had no choice since it was for six months."

"sounds like some one screwed up" Captain said

"Yes they did but some of the crew knew we were married and they made sure we didn't step over the line and Kate set some rules if she or I brake one of them... tooth brush duties at home" the captain laugh

"they must be some rules commander"

"Yes sir they were"

"commander care to join us in class tomorrow"

"Thank you sir, I would like to find out how well Kate dose tomorrow"

"Very well I'm sure lieutenant here will tell you what time class starts" mike turn to Kate

"I'm sure she will"

"good see you both then" they saluted each other before the captain pick up his brief case and hat before walking out of the room.

"so care to show me you room"

"This way...sir" They walk out of the class room while talking.

They walk out of the building and over to where the accommodations are. Kate show mike her room. While talking Kate got change. Once change and Kate pack an over night bag they left to head to Mike rented car. Then he drove them to the hotel where he was staying. They spent the afternoon and evening in bed making passionate love as well order room service. Mike told Kate about what been happening back in Cairns.

The next day mike meet up with captain Johnson in the mess hall. "Captain" he turn around and smile

"commander, meeting up with lieutenant McGregor"

"After lunch before class starts. I was hopping to bump into you sir"

"oh, why"

"Perhaps you can fill me in about the three boarding" the captain smile "Why not, I could do with your experience since I've never been on a patrol boat"

"Why not sir" They got there lunch and walk over to a table where they sat down and talk about the three boardings.

After lunch they walk together down and into the class room to see Kate already there reading from her folder. She turn the stood up and saluted both mike and the captain which they did in return

"Lieutenant"

"sir...commander"

"Lieutenant" then the others walk into the room and saluted the two officers before sitting down.

"Before we start I've ask commander Flynn to sit in on today discussions about the three boardings we talk about and did yesterday. Commander Flynn has spent half of his navy career on patrol boats so his experiences will come in handy. Shall we begin"

Mike sat in one of the free seat up the front while listening for the next half an hour. He could see and hear Kate arguing with a new promoted lieutenant commander about the boarding. Mike look over to the captain and grin while shaking his head slightly

"commander Flynn" mike turn to Kate

"Yes lieutenant"

"Care to share with us your option about the case sir" Kate said. Mike knew that she would get him involve sooner or later.

"Yes I do lieutenant"

Mike stood up and walk over to the board where he pick up a felt pen removing the top the started writing and drawing on the board while talking at the same time. The lieutenant commander try to argue with mike about the boarding which mike told him and the class about what he would do if he was on the boarding team.

"sir that what lieutenant McGregor said" the lieutenant commander said

"then she right"

They all talk about the first boarding then on to the second boarding where the captain and the class watch and mike and Kate having one of there throat ripping debates For five minutes. When done Kate return to her seat while the captain walk over to mike who was wiping the board down

"Commander your weren't joking about the arguments and that normal for you two" mike turn to the captain

"Yes and as you heard sir, she right" Captain grin then turn to the class

"now the third case" they all talk about it and Kate pointed out a number of thing during the case. When class was finish the captain dismiss them all.

Kate left last by giving Mike a kiss "See you in couple of weeks Mike"

"looking ford to it"

"give our kids a hug and kiss"

"will do" Kate turn and walk out of the class room.

Mike turn to the captain who was looking at him. "today was one of the most tense interesting classes I've ever seen. The way you and lieutenant McGregor taking turns in talking about each of the cases, like tag team. Where you two like that while on patrol"

"Yes and because of what we did we were one of the top crew that the navy ever seen in years I guest"

"Why that commander"

"In the six months that Kate was on Hammersley we took down more drug boats, FFV, ice boats and attended number of may calls plus stopping a shipment of toxin water from going over into international waters than any other patrol boat done in a year"

"sounds like you got a great crew commander"

"Yes sir I did"

They pick there hats up and the captain pick up his brief case before they walk out of the class room together while talking some more. Mike left an hour later to head to the air port since he was flying back to Cairns.

The next morning he walk into Steve office "Morning Mike how was time off"

"good thanks Steve, I went and saw Kate"

"How is she doing" mike smile

"top in her class. Captain Johnson got me involve in yesterday class topic on three different boardings. I forgot how good Kate is"

"she corrected you"

"More than that Steve we ended up having one of out deep throat debates in front of captain Johnson and the class" Steve grin

"i bet that was interesting"

"You have no idea Steve. When I flew up to Sydney I went to see Kate, she was in captain Johnson class they were having there deep throat debate. Kate corrected him four times while I was there listening"

"Four time. That not good for captain Johnson"

"No. we talk about it yesterday after class. He said to me that Kate is one of the top students he ever come across in all the years he been the instructor at Watson bay and from her test scores on every thing she will be getting her strip with in the next eighteen months or less. She show the class and captain ways on getting onto a FFV and drug boats if a normal way doesn't work"

"She show them the ways you use to do it"

"Yes" Steve smile

"right here is the latest reports on FFV and drug boats that has been boarded in the past three days while your away" Steve past mike folders. They talk for ten minutes before Mike walk into his office and started work.

Over the next two weeks captain Johnson set up a number of hard written tests for this class do do. They all had ten days to write up every thing. So Kate got started strait away and when she wasn't in class she was studying every thing she learn and reread her notes from the past three and a half months. She study till late at night before going to bed since she got to be up early in the mornings.

On the last day Kate was please she finish her written work the night before and has gone over every thing. When class started she re read every thing once more. Once done class was over. So she followed the others leaving there paper work on the captain desk. Kate walk up to the desk last. She open her case and pulled out her paper work and put it on the pile.

When the captain saw that was was at least twenty plus pages of Kate paper work compeer to the other students three, four pages. He was not looking ford to reading Kate paper work but he please that Mike warn him that she gives twice plus the amount of papers than any other student and the reason why about it. After Kate walk out of the class room.

The captain pick up Kate paper work and started reading it since he got couple of hours to spear.

Over the next three days the captain read every one paper work and mark it. On the last day he was stand up in class looking at every one.

"In the past two weeks I gave you all written tests to do as part of your final test. Some of you need to work more on your writing since the written test was to cover what you all learn in the past four months" He pick up the papers and walk around the class room giving them all there papers back.

"some of you done really well and some of you would need more training before you captain any boat but some of you will go far in the navy and others will be promoted in the next two years." the captain said.

"On each of your papers is an envelope of where you will be station from next week. Some of you will be transferred to different posting and others will be returning back to ships or shore postings you were doing before"

when he finish handing every one paper work out he walk up to the front and turn around to see every one opening there envelopes to find out where they are going to be. Some was shock and others disappointed.

When he look at Kate who open her letter to read what is said, he saw her smile then folded the letter up again and put it back in it envelope.

"On the last page of your written papers are your score and over all test score"

Every one flip to the last page to see there scores. When Kate saw her's there was a sticky note added to it 'lieutenant, I'm glad commander Flynn warn me about your paper work, well done and good luck. I hope you don't mind if I send a copy of this to fleet command. I've never seen any officer written out every thing and not missing a thing like you did. Captain Johnson'

Kate look up at the captain and smile then she gave him a small nod knowing that he got her approval. After class every one got together and talk about where they are going and there scores.

"Kate where you been assign to"

"Cairns, I'm back on Hammersley"

"Really good for you"

"thanks I know the crew will be happy to have me back"

"Why that?" one of the lieutenant asked

"Cause they gone through two lieutenants while I was here" they were shock

"what happen" a lieutenant commander asked

"the first lieutenant ended up at captain table for not follow the book, cause of what she did a crew member was wounded when he save her life from a foreign fishermen who appeared with a knife and went to stab the lieutenant when the bosun push the lieutenant out of the way, the bosun arm was cut but was lucky it miss an artery"

"What did the lieutenant didn't do" the captain asked

"Send boarding crew members below deck to check to see if any one was down blow. She was arguing with the bosun about following the rules when a man came up from below deck and went to stab the lieutenant. It was her fifth boarding when it happen."

"what happen to the lieutenant" a lieutenant commander asked

"honor discharge for not following the book protocol when boarding any boat and as a result of that a crew member was wounded"

"sounds like the Hammersley crew going to be happy to have you back lieutenant" Kate smile

"Know the crew like I do they will want to have a party in my return"

"Lieutenant are the patrol boat crew different to freights crew" one of the lieutenant asked

"Yes the crew of a patrol boat are more like a close nit family. They are always there for each other whether it on shore leave or out on patrol" Kate answered all there questions before class was dismiss.


	158. Chapter 158

CH 158

Later that evening a taxi pulled up out side of mike and Kate place. Mike heard a car pull up so he went to check to see who it was. When he open the door he smile when he saw who it was so he walk out side and up to her they both hug and kiss just as the taxi left

"miss you" mike said

"miss you to Mike"

"how did it go" He pick up her bag with one hand while holding onto her other hand with his free hand as why walk into the house with Kate closing and locking the door

"It went good, I'm back on Hammersley"

"Crew will be happy with that" Kate giggle

"I know"

"and the course"

"Still got my ADFA nick name"

"Nav would be happy" Kate laugh as the walk up the steps and walk down to there bedroom turning lights off along the way.

"I past all my courses with top marks"

"That is great news"

"It is"

when they walk into the bedroom Kate close the door behind her while mike out the bags on a chair then he turn to Kate and pulled her into his arms and gave you a kiss

"It good to be home Mike"

"I'm happy your home to Kate"

then they kiss as they slowly walk towards the bed removing each other clothing till they both fell on to the bed where they made love and fell asleep with Kate snuggling up to Mike side with a smile on her face.

The next day Kate and their kids were down on the wharf when Hammersley dock. Kate let the kids go first with her behind them. The crew smile when they heard the kids giggling as they run up the stairs to give the crew a hug

"Guest what uncle Pete" Emma said

"what"

"I'm back" Kate said. Every one turn to smiling Kate

"X" every one said as they walk over to greet her

"How was the course X" Coburn asked

"good thanks sir"

"X where are you going to be posted" charge asked

"Here on Hammersley" the crew cheered

"We can celebrate my return at the pub, come on kids we will meet you all there" The crew was happy that Kate is back. So they went to finish up all there work before leaving to head to the pub.

An hour later all the crew showed up at the pub. They saw Kate out side so they got there drinks then walk out side to join her.

"where the kids?" buffer asked as he sat down then they heard giggling and talking coming from under them so they know that the kids are in the play area.

"I think that answer you question buffer" Kate said smiling

"X was the course hard"

"In some parts it was but I did pass all the courses and tests with high marks"

They talk for twenty minutes when Mike and Nav walk out side. Nav was pushing the push chair

"sir, Nav" charge said

"hi guy, X I heard you were back" Kate stood up to give Nav a hug

"thanks, so this is Micheal" Kate said looking down at the sleeping seven week old boy for the first time

"Yes he is. So tell me what was the course like" Nav said as she sat down next to Kate with her drink

"It hard in some parts but that to be expected."

"Really so how did you do" Kate laugh knowing what Nikki wanted to know

"Yes Nav I'm in top of the class in fact in the last part of the course was written test on what we learn during the four months"

"oh no how many pages" Nav asked

"Twenty" Kate said laughing

"Twenty"

"Yep. Captain Johnson was so impress he ask me if he could send a copy to fleet command"

"your joking" Nav said in shock. Even the crew was shock

"nope"

"wow that must be some write up X" spider said

"Captain Johnson thought so spider. But a sustain commander" she turn to look at Mike

"Warn captain Johnson about my writing"

"sir you didn't" Nav said as she turn to grinning Mike

"Yes I did. He called me yesterday morning thanking me for the heads up. All the others only provided a four five pages for there last test. Kate provided twenty pages." then their kids appeared from down stairs

"mummy can we have a drink please" Emma asked

"Sure I'll get it" She stood up and walk in side while the kids sit down around the table talking to the crew.

When Kate walk back out side she was carrying a tray, she put it on the table then past the kids there drinks and packet of chips each before returning the tray back in side then returning back out side once again. They talk and laugh for the next few hours while having dinner there.

When it was late Mike, Kate, Nikki and kids left since it was getting late leaving the crew enjoy them selves.

The next day while Mike was at NAVCOM Kate and the kids went visiting. They went around to Michele and Patrick place for the day since Hannah and her family was also there. They talk and laugh during the day till Mike showed up after he been home to change out of his uniform and into shorts and top. They had a barbeque dinner that night where they all enjoyed them selves while catching up.

Three days later Kate walk into her cabin with her two bags. She sorted her bags out then got change into her DPNU then she went to see who on watch before going to see RO in the com cen to get the paper work that NAVCOM has sent through on the supplies that going to be on board.

Then she went to do her normal duties when the crew arrived with there normal laughing chatty selves. Once the crew was change in there DPNU they went to start taking things aboard Hammersley after Kate check them off the list. Two and half hours later Hammersley left port for three week patrol.

Three days into there patrol they came across a boat that the Feds were interested in. when Hammersley went after it, the crew notice that the boat drop some thing over board. Kate pick up her binoculars she look at the gray buoy that the boat throw over board then she notice they were shooting at the buoy.

"Swain turn hard port now stop all engines" Kate yelled out then pick up the microphone

"Brace, brace, brace"

"X what are you doing" Coburn said as every one hang onto some thing when the buoy exploded just as Hammersley stop.

Every one was shock and wondering what the explosion was. "Damage report" Kate said

"X I have to go down to the engine room I got a red light flashing" Charge said

"go" she said then charge left the bridge.

"X care to explain"

"I've seen they type of buoy before sir...It looks like a buoy when it a mine. If I haven't given the order sir it would be a lot worse for us"

"Good job X"

"thank you sir" Kate went to check on other things while Coburn spoke to commander Marshal about what just happen. When Kate walk down to the engine room Charge was walking towards her

"charge"

"the explosion damage the fuel pump and hose. I can temporary fix it but we will have to return back to cairns no more than one five zero zero. It the best I can do"

"I under stand I'll let the captain know. How much time do you need"

"Two hours"

"Ok get onto it now"

"Yes ma'am" Kate turn around and headed back to the bridge.

"X report"

"Every one fine and the only damage is the fuel pump and the hose. Charge said it would take about two hours to do a temporary repair till we return back to Cairns"

"alright I'll let NAVCOM know. Commander Marshal is sending HMAS Huon our way for any help which we might need"

"I'll go and asked Charge if he needs any help"

"alright" Kate turn and walk off the bridge to go and see charge then return back to the bridge.

"charge said he wouldn't mind an extra pair of hands and he knows the engineer on Huon sir"

"alright... RO inform HMAS Huons that we will request there engineer help with repairs"

"Yes sir"

An hour later HMAS Huons stop not far from Hammersley. Kate, Coburn and some of the crew were on the back of the ship when the Huon HRIB left their ship heading to Hammersley.

When the HRIB stop at the back of the ship four people walk up and on board. Coburn interduce him self and Kate to the four guests then Charge step ford to shake the Huon engineer hand

"thanks for helping me out mate"

"no worry's you will owe me a couple of beers and this guava mojo drink I head so much about" charge laugh

"Deal, before we start, excuse me" then he walk over to the midshipmen

"Sir"

"hi dad"

"Jamie" they both hug

"How are you" Charge asked

"I'm good thanks dad have you heard from Amy?"

"Yeah I spoke to her last night. She going to try to get a transferred up here"

"i know she told me that also."

"Look we will talk later"

"sure thing dad" Then they went there separate ways.

Few minutes later Jamie walk into the Galley to get him self a coffee when he saw muffins on the bench he was just about to pick one up when he heard behind him

"what are you think your doing" he turn around and smile

"Jamie" bomber said in the door way then she step ford to give him a hug and a passionate kiss

"i heard Huons was here but I didn't know you were coming aboard" when they pulled apart

"i asked the captain he said it was ok"

"god I miss you so much"

"i miss you to" then they kiss till they heard some one clear there throat. They pulled apart and turn to the person

"Ah X"

"bomber"

"Lieutenant McGregor, midshipmen Jamie Thorpe, my boy friend. We haven't seen each other in six weeks" Kate smile

"young love and yes I have meet midshipmen Thorpe on the boat deck. You look like your father midshipmen"

"thank you ma'am"

"X you know Jamie father"

"Yes why"

"Oh, ok"

"bomber do you know who it is" she turn to Jamie then to Kate

"Yes I know charge is Jamie father. But charge don't know that I know."

"Why not"

"We waiting for him to click on to who my girl friend is. I given him hints but he hasn't click that Bec and bomber is the same person"

"he will be shock when he finds out" Kate said

"that what I'm worried about. He might try to get extra food at meal time from me. You know what he like X" Kate smile

"Yes I do. And don't worry I won't say a work except for telling mike" Kate said smiling as she walk away.

"Who mike" Jamie asked

"commander Flynn"

"Ah so I hear Hammersley going to be in port for couple of days for repairs"

"Yes, why is Huons going to be in port as well"

"Yes, so why don't I get us some take away, bottle of wine and an early night that is if you can get a night shore leave"

"sounds wonderful. So for now take your brew and the muffin you were just about to take and get out of my galley" He laugh

"just like at home giving orders"

"Jamie" he give her a kiss the pick up his drink and muffin then walk out of the Galley while smiling not knowing that two dads and spider heard every thing.


	159. Chapter 159

CH 159

The next day Hammersley and Huons arrived in port. They knew they would be in port for twenty four hours cause of repairs. So both ship crews meet up at the pub for drinks. An hour after arriving at the pub Jamie left to go into town. Bomber left fifteen minutes later. Buffer notice both spider and two dads grinning

"what are you two grinning about"

"You not going to believe this buffer but bomber boy friend is charge son"

"stop talking rubbish"

"We not we over heard X, bomber and mid midshipmen Jamie Thorpe talking in the Galley"

"so you shouldn't be ears dropping"

"buffer charge... Andy Thorpe... Jamie Thorpe. X comment that Jamie Thorpe looks like charge"

"Stop gossiping you two"

"buffer it true and charge doesn't know that this Bec that Jamie Thorpe been talking about is bomber...Rebecca brown...Bec for short"

"Stop talking about rubbish you two" buffer stood up and walk over to the bar then he walk out side to make a call.

The next day Hammersley and Huon left port to look for the boat with the mines aboard since fleet command want that boat stop before it could drop more mines and could cause some serous damage. All the other navy ships in the area are also on alert.

The next day coast watch spotted the boat and gave NAVCOM the cordite. In which they gave both Huon and Hammersley the cordite. Both ships headed to where the boat was last spotted.

Later that afternoon both ships saw the boat. "X call boarding party" Kate pick up the microphone

"Hands to boarding station, hands to boarding station, hands to boarding stations" then she put the microphone back then turn to walk down the steps.

"Sir the boat releasing the mines" spider said from the EDO. Every one look out to see where the mines are.

Few minutes later they watch as the HRIB headed towards the boat as it avoid the mines as they got closer then there was weapons fire coming from the boat. Every one watch as the boarding team throw tear gas onto the boat before boarding it when there was a loud explosion. Every one turn to see smoke coming from Huons.

"Swain, bomber go they might need medical help, Charge get your fire team together. RO contact Huons let them know we sending a team over"

"Yes sir" RO said then most of the crew left the bridge. Coburn turn to see the boat stop

"charge eight two this is x ray eight two"

"go a head X"

"We got seven men aboard in custody and the boat is secure"

"Copy that X good job"

When the second HRIB arrived at the back of the Huons ship. Swain, bomber and the fire team ran up onto the deck. Charge finds out where the fire is and who missing while bomber and swain deal with the wondered.

Bomber was also looking around for Jamie when she heard that Jamie and four others are missing since they were where the mine hit the ship. Bomber knew she got work to do and knew that charge will find Jamie and the four missing sailors.

Charge and the fire team went down below to put out the fire since they were in protective suits. When they reach where the five might be Charge bang on the door

"Jamie" he yelled out and waited. When there was no reply he check the door for heat when there was none he open it only to be greeted by waters that went up to his waist rushing out

"We got to close the door" Two dads said

"No, I think I know where they went come on" they walk into the room and over to a spot.

"This is where they will be it sealed close" then he bang on the metal wall and waited. They heard three knocks

"they here come on help me open it" Charge use a crow bar to open the seal room. When it open a head pop out

"Jamie"

"Dad"

"how many of you are in there"

"Four others" he said coughing

"come on let get you all top side" Charge and the fire team help them out of the hidden room and main room then he quickly close and sealed the room then follow the others up to the top deck when he heard

"oh god Jamie" bomber said as she ran over to him to hug him then pulled back

"Are you ok"

"Yeah"

"you got a cut above you eye, let me clean it"

"I'm fine"

"Jamie I'm a medic you know that, it either me or swain"

"alright you win"

charge watch then walk over to where med kit is and watch them talk as bomber clean the wound and put a dressing on it then they hug once more before swain called her for some help. Charge turn to the captain of Huon to give him his damage report.

"thank you for your help in putting out the fire and finding the five missing crew members chief petty officer"

"thank you sir it was a team effect and it charge sir" they shook hands.

"you look like midshipmen Thorpe, any relation?"

"my son sir"

"you must be proud of him" charge turn to see Jamie talking to some of the crew members then back to the captain

"i am sir"

"I notice your crew mates arrested the ones on the boat that cause us a lot of trouble"

"Yes sir" they look around to every one who there

"I'm please no one was killed in the explosion" charge said

"same here"

"If that mine hit ten meters down further it would of not only sunk this ship but a lot of sailors would of died" charge said

"Why did you say that" the captain asked.

Charge turn to him "that is where the fuel tanks are sir. I was on mining ship like this one before transferred to Hammersley"

"Ah"

"If you will excuse me sir" Charge then walk over to Jamie where was looking at him.

"Are you ok son" charge put his hand on his son shoulder

"i am dad"

"so Bec is bomber"

"took you long enough to figure it out" Jamie said smiling at charge

"Yeah it wasn't till I saw what bomber did when she saw you and the way you two talk then I remember when I visit few times and commented about the baking how they look and tasted like bomber cooking. I never click on the name Bec till few minutes ago"

"Now you know dad" they turn to see bomber cleaning a arm burn on a sailor hand while talking to him.

"she the best thing ever happen to me dad"

"i can tell, how did you two met?"

"HMAS Darwin. We were on there for two years then she was transferred to Hammersley and I'm on here. We were secretly dating while on Darwin then after we were transferred to Cairns we move in together but we both knew it was going to be hard cause of our patrols. But we do keep in contact all the time"

"so long as you are happy son that is what important to me"

"i am dad"

"so the other night when you both left the pub early" Jamie grin

"Take away, wine, bubble bath and an early night" Charge smile

"Is there any chance of you talking to bomber about giving me extra chips next time she cook them up" Jamie laugh

"no way, your on your own on that one dad"

"It worth a try" then the second HRIB showed up with Kate and buffer showing up with more supplies

"i better get back to work" charge said

"ok dad"

Charge walk over to where buffer and Kate it helping them carry some of the medical stuff over to where bomber and swain is.

Two hours later The feudal police showed up to take the men and there boat back to Cairns just as another mine ship showed up to take care of the mines. Then Hammersley and Huon head back to Cains.

On the way back to cairns Charge was sitting out on the back where the ropes normally goes when towing another boat. When buffer walk over to him

"Are you ok mate" buffer sat down not far from charge

"Yeah just trying to get over that my son isn't a little boy any more"

"you proud of him mate"

"I am and I found out who Bec is"

"Bec"

"Yeah Jamie girlfriend...it bomber" Charge look at buffer

"you knew"

"Spider and two dads told me about what they heard I though they were talking rubbish, we know what those two are like" charge grin

"Yeah"

"i called bomber about it, she told me it true and that you didn't click on to the names or the baking"

"they sure keep it quiet"

"Yeah...spider and two dads were teasing bomber about it just before while she was cooking"

"i don't know if that a good or a bad thing teasing bomber while she cooking" buffer laugh

"Your right about that, come on lets go and see what bomber cooking up for dinner"

"sounds good to me so long as it not rabbit food" they stood up and walk to the side hatch while laughing.

When they walk down to the the galley they could hear two dads and spider giving bomber a hard time from the door way. "what going on here" buffer said.

Two dads and spider turn to buffer and charge "buffer, we were...teasing bomber"

"Haven't you lean from the last time you tease bomber spider"

"no buffer" not knowing to spider and two dads that bomber was behind them

"spider, two dads" they turn to bomber

"yes bomber" they both said

Then she raise both hands and hit the top of there heads. When she move her hands away charge and buffer grin when they saw two smash eggs on both of there heads

"Next time it might be laxatives in your meals now leave me to finish getting dinner sorted out" then she turn and walk back over to where she was busy getting dinner sorted out

"spider, two dads go and get your selves clean up then return to clean up this mess" buffer said

"Yes buffer" they both said as they walk away.

"those two are double trouble" charge said smiling

"Yes they are" Buffer turn and walk into the galley and up to bomber he put his hands on her shoulders

"Are you ok bomber"

"Yes thanks buffer, thanks for distracting them for me"

"no worries, so what are we having for dinner"

"fish, chips and a salad"

"looking ford to it"

"Good now get out of my galley"

"Yes ma'am" buffer turn and walk out of the galley then patted charge on the shoulder

"Talk to her mate"

"thanks" buffer walk away while Charge walk into the galley, bomber saw him coming from the reflection on the stainless steel walls

"Charge" he step ford putting his arm around her shoulder which shock her

"so...Bec any change of making some of those double chocolate chip muffin cup cakes next time your on shore leave they were great" bomber stop what she was doing and turn to charge

"When"

"today when I saw how you reacted when you saw Jamie. It took a few minutes to click onto who This great cook Bec is. Jamie said that this Bec is on a patrol boat working as a chief and medic. I didn't put the two together till then"

"We were wondering how long it would take for you to work it out" bomber said smiling

"I can tell Jamie happy"

"We both are"

"that good but I'm trying to picture Jamie in bubble bath tub. How did you manage to do that when he hate having baths since he was eight years old" Bomber laugh

"that easy, after we move into our apartment that night I was relaxing in the bath when he came in and sat on the edge of the bath. he lean over to kiss me when I grab his shirt and pulled him in, clothes and all" bomber said remembering what happen that night while smiling

"After that instead of him sitting on the edge fully clothed he join me, he said it one way for us to wash each other feet and legs" Charge laugh.

"Now for two dads and spider let me know if they cause any more trouble" Charge said

"Why"

"Well we both can get back at them especially if they keep on teasing you about me and Jamie"

"thanks charge"

"Now I'll let you get back to getting dinner tonight, any chance of me having extra chips tonight"

"May be"

"thanks" then he walk out of the galley smiling.

That night charge and buffer showed up at the same time "charge, buffer"

"bomber" Buffer said.

Bomber past them there dinner "bomber why has buffer got more chips than me and why have I got more rabbit food than him" bomber smile

"You need to lose some weight charge and as for buffer he dose work out perhaps you both should work out together" buffer grin

"She got you mate"

"Yeah don't I know it"


	160. Chapter 160

CH 160

The next morning Hammersley and Huon arrived back in port. A tug boat pulled Huon over to one area of the navy port so it could go in to dry dock for repairs since Huons engines over heated just before they reach the entrance of the harbor.

Hammersley stay in port for five hours to restock. Buffer notice the navy car pulled up and saw Kate get out of it, then she walk towards the gang plate. Buffer could tell some thing was wrong so he walk over to her

"X are you ok"

"Yes...no"

"Yes, no?"

"We getting a temporary captain for the next three months. I'll let every one know once we are out on patrol"

"Who are we getting"

"Mike"

"no way commander Flynn"

"they can't find any one else on short notice"

"Who looking after the kids?"

"mum and dad are. What worse is that it Emma birthday coming up next week and we won't be here for it"

"Well then we will have to give her a belated birthday party"

"Thanks buffer, I better go and get change"

"alright X" Kate walk over to the gang plate and on to it, she saluted as she walk onto Hammersley.

"buffer is every thing alright" bomber asked

"Later bomber"

They just finish loading every thing aboard when the same car pulled up. Spider was looking out onto the wharf when he saw who got out of the car. He watch the driver past mike his sea bag and brief case

"Hey come and look at this"

"What for spider" spider turn to every one

"commander Flynn coming aboard not Coburn"

"what are you talking about" RO asked

"commander Flynn just walk on to Hammersley with his brief case and sea bag. X doesn't look happy"

"what" charge said walk over to where spider is

"He right. That mean some thing must of happen for commander Flynn to be here"

"I'm sure commander Flynn will tell us what going on when he ready" RO said.

Word got around that Mike is being temporary captain and wondering what happen to Coburn. When Mike and Kate walk up onto the bridge the crew greeting mike before he sat in the captain chair with Kate next to him.

"X" he said smiling at her

"you give the orders of taking Hammersley out" Mike said smiling

"Yes sir" Kate went and dose what a captain normally dose till they were out at sea heading north.

Once they were heading north Kate turn to Mike for his next orders "Care to tell the crew why I'm here"

"Yes sir" then she walk over and pic up the mic and turn the PA system on so every one will hear what Kate has to say

"now here this XO specking. I know you all want to know why commander Flynn is here and not lieutenant commander Coburn...Lieutenant commander Coburn had to taking emergency family leave. His sister, brother in law and their family was killed in a car accident just out side of Perth last night. Commander Flynn and I have already sent flowers to Coburn family this afternoon on behalf of the Hammersley crew...That is all"

Then she turn the PA system off and put the microphone back then she walk over to Mike chair and stood next to him looking out at sea. Mike put his hand in her's and gave it a squeeze before letting go.

A week later after dropping off last of the suppliers the crew got the night off so they were just about to leave Hammersley when buffer phone rings so he answer it

"Hi Nav, how Micheal...yes we were just leave for shore leave...yes...i know that place" buffer smile

"sure...now...alright see you then" then he hug up

"Hey listen up change of plans"

"you not coming"

"no listen that was Nav on the phone. Commander Flynn family, Nav, ET and Micheal are here"

"Now, where" spider asked

"At that hotel not far from here"

"that posh one" two dads asked

"Yes, Nav is waiting for all of us including X and commander Flynn"

"why are they here?" bomber asked

"It Emma birthday today"

"Of course I for got, no wounder X and commander Flynn weren't in a happy mood today" spider said

"Here they come" charge said

"don't say a word it a surprise" then he turn to Mike and Kate

"sir, X care to join us" mike and Kate look at each other then to the crew

"another time"

"come on X, sir, just for one drink, please" bomber ask Mike and Kate look at each other

"one drink Kate"

"alright" they turn to the grinning crew as they cheered as they walk off Hammersley and headed to the hotel as they talk and laugh along the way.

When they walk into the hotel room they walk towards the restaurant "where are you going, the bar over there" mike said

"We hungry sir and after moving all those boxes I'm hungry I don't know about you lot" charge said patting his stomach

"I am felling a bit hungry my self" Kate said

"Why not" mike said.

They walk into the restaurant room when a man walk over to them "do you have reservations"

"Yes we do" buffer said

"Under what name"

"Flynn sir" mike and Kate turn to buffer

"buffer" he turn to Mike and Kate

"why did you made reservation under my name"

"not your name sir, her name" buffer said smiling as he look behind Kate and Mike.

They turn around and was shock to see who there "Emma"

"surprise" she said as she open her arms as she ran to Mike. He crouch down to give her a hug then pick her up

"Emma but"

"it was auntie Nikki idea since it my birthday" she said smiling then she went into Kate arms for a hug and kiss

"hi mummy"

"hi Emma where is Nav" she put her on the ground

"follow me" the she walk towards double doors with the crew behind her.

She push the door open and walk in then Mike and Kate open the doors to see Nav, ET,Micheal and all of mike family there including MJ and David whom ran over to the for a hug. They walk in with the crew behind them.

"mum dad this is a surprise" mike said giving them a hug

"Why not son since we received Kate and your e-mail about how you both missing Emma birthday this year. Nikki found out that Hammersley was going to be here for few of days so we flew out to here to surprise you"

"We are surprise mum, thank you" then they turn when they heard giggling to see Emma talking to spider and two dads.

"We saw you today, Nikki tells us what the crew is like after moving all those boxes so we put on a smorgasbord for every one"

"the crew would love that, thanks mum"

"your welcome the only thing you have to do is pay the bill before leaving"

"no problems there mum"

then the doors open and waiters walk in with trays off food they put them under headed lamps where the serving area is while other serve every one a beer, wine and juice for the kids. Mike and Kate watches as Nikki and ET talk and laugh with the crew as they all catch up on what was happening.

"Hey spider I heard bomber finally egg you" ET said making the crew laugh

"not just spider but two dads as well" charge said

"what at once" Nikki asked

"Yep she sure egg them both at once" charge said.

"good on you bomber" Nikki said smiling

"Well they both were couple of egg heads" every one laugh they talk and laugh before they start helping them selves to the food that was purpeared.

Every one laugh and joke during the evening. Two dads tells ET and Nav some jokes he played on the crew which cause every one to laugh then ET share some of the jokes he played on the crew including jaffah and Chefo. Mike and Kate watch every one enjoying them selves including there kids.

After main dinner every one relax while talking and laughing till the door open and two waiters walk in carrying trays.

Emma smile the yelled out "guava mojo" causing the crew to cheer then they saw the drinks.

The adults had the guava mojo while the kids have the guava juice. "Mike there one thing missing" Kate said

Then the lights went out and the door open, every one turn to see lit candles on a trolley and relies it birthday cake so they sang happy birthday to Emma. When they finish singing it Emma was in front of it. She close her eyes and blew out the candlers. Every one cheered just as the light turn back on.

They all saw it was a large ice cream cake. Bomber walk over and pick up a knife and started cutting I and picking up a piece and putting it on a plate then she past it to Emma

"thank you auntie Rebecca"

Then she walk over and put it on the table then she got up in her chair and pick up a spoon and started eating it. While bomber carry on cutting and put it on to plates for every one. Buffer was sitting next to Emma eating his ice cream cake

"Emma" she turn to buffer

"sorry we didn't get any thing for your birthday" Emma put her spoon down and stood up in her chair then lean over to give buffer a hug. Every one heard what he said to her.

When she pulled back she look into his eyes "Have you..." then she turn to every one else

"all of you here is more important to me than gifts" Buffer hug her back

"Emma what you said is amazing" buffer said

"It true uncle Pete family is more important than presents and having every one here makes me happy"

"that makes me happy also" they hug once more before Emma sat down and pick up her spoon once more.

"Mummy, daddy want to hear some thing funny" Emma asked

"sure what is it" mike asked

"Micheal peed on uncle josh this morning when he was just about to put a diaper on Micheal he was lying on the bed with uncle josh leaning over him while talking to him when he peed like a fountain" Every one laugh

"Nav did that happen" Kate asked

"Yes I saw the whole thing it was so funny" Nikki said laughing

"auntie Nikki show mummy and daddy" Nikki got her video recorder out and past it to Kate. Kate press play and she and mike what what happen. They laugh

"Way to go Micheal" mike said then Kate pass it to Buffer so he and the others could watch what happen and laugh.

"Nikki did you have to show them" Josh said with a groan

"Why not, I've already sent a copy to our families"

"Oh great you know what they are like"

"i know"

Every one had a great evening. It was getting late so they all left after saying there good night to Emma, MJ, David, Josh, Nikki, and Mike family. The crew left after mike paid for the bill then they all went down to a bar where they drink some more before returning back to Hammersley for the night.

Mike and Kate stayed on the wharf while the others went back on board. He pulled her into his arms for a hug and kiss "This evening turn out to be a big surprise for us" Mike said

"Yeah. Hopefully we will be in Cairns for the boys birthday and first day at school"

"I hope so to Kate but it will depend on the rosters"

"True" they both hug for a few minutes then they kiss once more before walking on to Hammersley as captain and the X.

The next day Hammersley left to do it patrol for the next two weeks before returning back to Cairns for the Christmas holidays.


	161. Chapter 161

CH 161

Mean while in Colorado springs Jack and Sam flew the ancient ship to Afghanistan where they going to save a lieutenant life. When they reach Afghanistan they follow a shore party on to shore since Jack and Sam read the letter where it talk about what happen to the lieutenant and how it affected all the boarding team of eight.

Five left the navy when they return back to Australia after what happen and was getting counseling. Three of them commuted suicide six months later and the other two whom was married ended up leaving there families. The other three stay on in the navy two had shore posting till there contract expired and the last person was transferred to Hammersley even though he still blame him self with what happen that day.

Jack and Sam watch what happen with the shore party and where they were heading. Jack found out that the four Americans were held hostage so four navy seals and the Australian navy team, team up together to go in and rescue the four prisoners.

Jack and Sam watch what happen for the next ten minutes when they saw what was going to happen. Jack flew over to a spot and open the back door for Sam. She walk to the back of the ship picking up a Granada she pulled the pin then toss the Granada out the back door then Jack quickly close it as he move the ship back to where the teams are when there was a big explosion.

The men were distracted from the explosion so Dutchy gave his lieutenant a nod then he raise his gun just as the lieutenant move his head to one side exposing the leader head. Dutchy fired the shot getting the wanted leader in the head. Then the rest of the team as well navy seal manage to tackle the arm men to the ground and grab there weapons. Some of the men was either wounded or killed

"Great shot Dutchy, lets get the prisoners and get the hell out of here" the lieutenant said.

They manage to rescue the four prisoner and ran to the rondeview point where two HRIBS will be waiting for them. Every one was please that the rescue mission was a success but wondering what cause the fuel drums to exploded just before the lieutenant almost died. Jack and Sam watch both HRIBS return to the Australian navy ship before they flew back home.

At the same time in Melbourne navy academy Jessica bird smile when she finish her training at the top of all her classes. Her instructors were very impress with what she knows and done. They knew that when she started she was brown belt in karate and tai quan do and now she black belt in both.

Plus since she been doing first aid medic training before signing up in the navy. Her instructors were very impress and that she was in top of her classes in every thing.

When she finish her training she was given an envelope letting her know where she would be posted some where with her qualification and expediences. When she open the letter and read what it said, she smile when it telling her that she would a sign to a patrol boat up in Cairns and that she got accommodation at the navy flats for junior personal.

When she finish reading it she folded the letter up and put it back in the envelope as she walk back to her room. When she arrive back to her room she got her cell phone and made some calls. When finish she started packing her things up then she walk out of her room with bags and box in hand. When she walk out side the accommodation building she saw others who also finish there training being greeted by there family. She walk over to a taxi that showed up

"Are you bird" the driver asked

"Yes I'm Jessica bird sir"

"Ok, here let me help you"

He open the boot and took the box from Jessica hands and put it in the boot then she pass him her bags

"thanks you sir" Jessica said as he close the boot then they got into the taxi

"where to miss"

"air port please"

"ok" then he drove her to the air port.

Few hours later Jessica got into another taxi and headed to NAVCOM. When she arrived there and paid the fair, the driver pass her, her bags and box before leaving. Jessica look around then she walk up the steps and into NAVCOM.

She asked one of the sailors which way to Steve Marshal office. After getting directions she thank the officer before walking to the elevator. Few minutes later she walk into the ball pen, she look around when a officer walk over to her

"Can I help you with some thing seamen"

"Ah yes ma'am I'm looking for commander Marshal I'm suppose to report to him"

"your name"

"Seamen Jessica bird ma'am"

"Here let me help you with these did you came strait from the academy"

"Yes ma'am" the lieutenant took a box and a bag from Jessica and walk over to where the lieutenant put them on couple of chairs

"Here you can put them here for now"

"thank you ma'am" Jessica put her bags on the seats then she open one of her bags to get the letter out then close it.

"This is the letter ma'am" Jessica pass it to the lieutenant whom open it and pull out the letter and read what it said

"follow me" Jessica follow the lieutenant to an office where she knock on the door before walking in.

Steve look up "Yes lieutenant"

"Seamen bird is here to see you sir" she pass him the letter. He look at Jessica whom look nervous then to the letter.

"Seamen bird"

"Yes sir"

he look up at her then stood up and saluted in return when he saw Jessica standing at attention and saluting him.

"At easy seamen" Jessica lower her hand then relax a bit. The he walk around his desk putting his hand put she put her hand in his and they shook hands

"Welcome to NAVCOM" then they let go of each others hands

"thank you sir."

"Lieutenant care to take seamen bird to the flats. She would need keys to her apartment"

"I'll take care of that sir"

"Good. Seamen bird till I can find a place for you on one of the patrol boats you were be on leave till next year by then there will be an opening on one of the patrol boats"

"thank you sir" She stood at attention and saluted which he did in return

"dismiss" she turn and walk out of Steve office with the lieutenant behind her.

They walk over to where Jessica bags are and pick them up and walk out of the ball pen while talking. They went to a different floor where Jessica got key to her new apartment then she and the lieutenant left to head to the navy flats.

When they arrived there saw number of junior sailors enjoying there shore leave. Jessica follow the lieutenant up to one of the empty flats. Jessica manage to unlock the door and open it then they walk into the flat. They put the bags and box down on the ground

"Well here you go. Do you need any thing"

"no ma'am I'll be fine thank you"

"you will need to buy your own sheets, towels"

"I know ma'am. Once I put my bags away and change I'll be going into town to buy them"

"Ok, I'll leave you to it then"

"thank you ma'am"

"no worries" then she walk out of the flat leaving Jessica to check it out for her self.

Jessica look around her flat then she got change and put her things away. When done she left to go into town to do some shopping. When she return few hours later. She went down to where the laundry room is to wash her new sheets, towels duvet covers, and other things she just brought.

Since there was four washing machines and no one else was using them she use all four of them at once. One for the duvet cover, the second was for the sheets, third was for clothes and the fourth was for the towels. While they were going through the wash she then went to her flat to put the food away then return back to the laundry room with her cell phone and I pad so she could listen to some music.

When the washing was wash and dried she then return back to her flat where she made her bed and put the other items away. Then she went and made her self some dinner then while eating it she was watching a DVD on her laptop since she hasn't got a TV yet. Plus she knew it will be her first Christmas alone and away from her family.

When Hammersley arrived back in port every one smile when they saw who was waiting on the wharf. Soon as Hammersley dock Emma, MJ and David ran onto Hammersley saluting along the way. Soon as they were on board they ran to where they know where Kate and mike is. The crew smile when they saw the kids running towards and up onto the bridge where Mike and Kate greeting them with hugs.

"Have you kids been good" Kate asked

"Yes mummy"

"looking ford to Christmas" mike asked

"Yep"

"good why don't you kids go and find bomber I'm sure she got a muffin or chocolate biscuit in the galley for you three" Kate said

"Thanks mummy" they said before running to the steps and down them.

"I'll meet you on the wharf X"

"Yes sir"

When Kate was on the wharf she smile when she was over to Nikki "Hi X how was your patrol"

"good thanks and how about you"

"a little tired cause this little man" they look down to sleeping Micheal

"i know what it like, where ET"

"Melbourne out on patrol till next year"

"ET would miss Micheal first Christmas"

"Yeah, we are flying down to Adelaide for Christmas this year"

"Ok"

"where the kids"

"some where on Hammersley." Kate said smiling

"Well we will meet you at the pub" Nikki asked

"Yeah every one going to be there for Christmas drinks"

"We both know what that means"

"Yes we do" then they saw Mike walk off the ship and over to them

"hi Nav"

"sir" Nav said just as navy car showed up

"See you at the pub later" Kate said

"We will be there, where the kids"

"In the galley with bomber she given them a Tim tam each"

"Mike we know what happen every time they eat chocolate" Kate said

"I know, see you at the pub Nav"

"Yes sir" Nav watches Mike and Kate walk over and got into the car then it drove back to NAVCOM.

Few minutes later Nikki heard giggling and saw the kids walking from behind the HRIBS with charge and buffer talking to them. When they walk off Hammersley they walk over to her

"hi Nav how is our newest member" Buffer asked as she look down at Micheal

"He good, heading to the pub now"

"yep so shall we"

"Why not, what about the others"

"they will join us soon" they walk along the wharf while talking and laughing.

Couple of hours later the whole crew showed up for drinks and meals. Swain showed up with his family. Every one was having a great time during the night.

"sir any word on lieutenant commander Coburn" Buffer asked

"Yes the good news is that his family is fine"

"what" every one was shock

"it turn out that the wagon was stolen but Steve sister and brother in law didn't know it was stolen it was in the garage getting new brake pads. It was stolen over night when six teenagers broke into the garage and stole the wagon and went out on a joy ride. There was a police pursuit when the wagon lost control and flip and crash into a tree catching fire. The police check out the owner of the wagon and next of kin it was Steve since there was six bodies in the wagon and Steve sister and brother in law got four kids"

"He must be releave"

"the whole family was. The six teenagers were identified through dental record and there families have been notified about what happen to them"

"sir what cause them to lose control like they did" Swain asked

"no brakes, the day before the mechanic received the wrong brake pads so they had to wait for the new ones to arrived which they did the next day"

"Is lieutenant commander Coburn returning for our next patrol sir" RO asked

"no, two days ago he was up a ladder putting up the last of the Christmas lights for his sister when he foot slip. He fell off the ladder and onto the ground, braking his leg so you will have me for the next few weeks"

"why couldn't his brother in law do it sir" two dads asked

"He suffer from vergo attacks and passes out"

"what vergo?" Charge asked

"It a inner ear imbalance like when your lying down then you quickly sit up you get that dizziness, head aches, migraines, nausea, passing out that what vergo is. It can be treated with meds but you still have the odd dizzy spell. And if any one who suffers from it, heights can trigger an attack" Swain said

They talk and laugh for the next few hours till it was time for swain and his family, Nikki, Micheal, Mike, Kate and their kids to leave since it was getting late. They said their good byes to the crew before leaving for home.


	162. Chapter 162

CH 162

The next day Mike, Kate and there kids went shopping. They couldn't believe how busy it was at the mall. After they done there shopping they went to the super market to do some grocery shopping before heading back home later that afternoon.

When they arrived home the kids went out side to play while Mike and Kate went to sort out the presents and groceries. Then they went to start getting the tree and decoration sorted out while listening to Christmas music at the same time. After it was done they went to check on the kids only to have the kids running in side

"Mummy can we go for a swim it hot out side"

"Why not"

"Yes" kids said as they run to the stairs and up them Kate turn to mike

"Coming to join us Mike"

"Why not" then they walk to the stairs and up them while talking.

Fifteen minutes later they all were in the pool swimming and splashing each other while enjoying the cool water. Both mike and Kate was teaching them how to swim. Later that night they had cold meat and salads for dinner.

Two days later it was Christmas day. Michele, Patrick, Hannah and her family showed up at Mike and Kate place that morning carrying gifts for every one. Mike and Kate decided that there kids could wait till the others arrive before opening there gifts.

When they all open there gifts every one was happy with what they got. Mike got Kate her favorite perfume and she got him three pairs of suffer shorts and tee shirts. They both got the kids the same things. Hat, tops, pants, shorts and chocolate coins which they love.

Every one had a great day talking, laughing till that afternoon the Hammersley crew and families showed up with left over lunch and extra drinks. They all talk, laugh while relaxing or playing games. Bomber walk in side with her phone to make a call then few minutes late she walk out and walk over to where Jamie is then turn to every one

"Can I have every one attention please" Every one turn to bomber

"first of all every one say hi to Nav" she held up her phone so every one said hi to her

"Now there are two announcements to make first of all is...Jamie purpose to me this morning I said yes" Jamie then slip the ring on her finger as the crew congratulated her including Nav since bomber got it on speaker phone

"Hang on the second bit of news is I've spoken to commander Marshal yesterday for a transferred for a shore posting as soon as possible"

"what, why" every one asking

"I told Jamie this morning when he purpose to me that I'm pregnant he ask me again and I said yes" Every one was shock

"Talk about a bomb shell in a half there bomber, congrats" Swain said

"thanks swain"

"bomber" was heard over the phone

"Yes Nav"

"How far long are you"

"eight weeks Nav"

"when I get back I can help you with your wedding if you like since I'm at NAVCOM"

"thanks Nav"

"Can I talk to charge"

"sure" she past the phone to him

"Hey Nav" Every one started talking so charge had to walk into the house to hear what Nav has to say.

"bomber what did Steve say about your transferred request"

"It been granted and hopefully he can find a replacement before Hammersley set said. I said if he can't find my replacement I can return so long as I'm not on any boarding which he agree to"

"that good of you bomber" mike said

"Can I look at the ring please" Emma asked Bomber show them all the ring

It was shape like a navette or boat shape profile has this Edwardian era ring mark for smooth sailing. Crafted of 18ct yellow gold, three faceted natural rubies and two diamonds.

"It looks old" Kate said

"It is X it belong to Jamie great grand mother. It was past down to her daughter, that charge mum then it was past down to charge. When he finally found out about us he was shock but happy for us. When Jamie told him that he was planing on purposing to me this morning but trying to find the right ring for me that when he gave Jamie the ring"

"that was good of you charge" Charge walk back out side passing the phone back to bomber.

"It was X. It was going to be going to him any way if some thing happens to me, but he got it early and I'm happy for them both" They all had a great Christmas day with family and friends.

The next day Jessica received a phone call "Hello" Jessica said when she answered her phone

"Seamen Jessica bird"

"speaking" she was wondering who calling her

"This is lieutenant Young from NAVCOM Commander Marshal want to see you as soon as possible"

"thank you sir, I'll be there as soon as I can" then they hung up.

Jessica called a taxi then got change into her uniform. When change she walk out of her apartment and down to where a taxi is waiting for her. Once in she told the driver where to go then sat back and put her seat belt on just as the taxi started moving. When the taxi stop Jessica paid the fair before getting out and walking up stair and into NAVCOM.

When she walk into the ball pen she walk over to where commander Marshal is. She could see he was was busy talking to some one on his head set so she waited till he finish.

When he did he turn to her "Seamen bird"

"Yes sir" they saluted each other

"come into my office"

"Yes sir" they walk into his office

"Please sit down" Jessica sat down just as Steve did

"Settle in ok" he asked her

"Yes sir. May I ask why I'm here sir"

"You been assign to a patrol boat HMAS Hammersley" Jessica look at him in shock

"Hammersley"

"Yes do you know the boat"

"My late great grand father told me stories few years ago about a patrol boat when I ask the name of the boat he said Hammersley. A old friend of his, his son was the XO then promoted to captain of Hammersley" Steve raise his eye brows

"do you remember there names"

"Yes sir... retired Admiral Jason Baxter and retired vice admiral Thomas Picard. It was vice admiral Thomas Picard he was the XO before his promotion. His father was my great grand father friend"

Steve thought about the two names then remember Mike interducing them to him on the day of the decommission of the old Hammersley.

"Have you meet them" Steve asked

"Yes sir once at my late great grand father funeral"

"ok. Well I'm sure they would be happy that you are assign on Hammersley"

"more like shock sir. I keep in contact with both of them since they are in a retirement home down in Melbourne. When I talk to them yesterday I told them that I was assign up here. They said that I might be assign on Hammersley but since there are other patrol boats up here as well I might be assign to one of them sir"

"Next time you talk to them you can tell them"

"Yes sir"

"Now you taking over able seamen brown job which is chef and medic, plus any boardings that require a second medic. Since you got training and expediences in both areas you wouldn't have any problems there. The crew you will be working with is once of the best patrol crews ever."

"Yes sir"

"Be here at zero nine hundred with your sea bag, I'll interduce to you commander Flynn and lieutenant McGregor"

"I'll be here sir. Is there any thing I should know sir before tomorrow"

"Yes commander Flynn is temporary captain on Hammersley cause lieutenant commander Coburn is on sick leave till February next year"

"thank you for telling me that sir"

"there is one more thing seamen, commander Flynn is lieutenant McGregor husband" Jessica eyes widen

"sir there rules against having married couples serving on the same ship"

"Yes that is true but with situations like this it can' be help"

"couldn't you or fleet command find some one else to captain Hammersley"

"there was no one available and commander Flynn was the last captain on Hammersley before his promotion and shore posting" Jessica thought about it

"no captain, mean a ship stopper" she said

"Yes"

"i under stand sir"

"Good. I'll see you tomorrow then"

"Yes sir" Jessica stood up and saluted Steve which he did in return before walking out of his office and NAVCOM.

The next morning Mike and Kate walk into Steve office to talk about the patrol that they will be doing for a month. When they finish going over every thing Steve past Mike a file

"what this Steve"

"file of seamen Jessica Bird she taking over able seamen brown responsibilities"

Mike took the file from Steve hand and open it. Kate lean over toward mike so she could also read what it said

"Qualified medic, chef, black belt in karate and tai koan do" Kate said

"she top in self defense, cooking and in medic training. third in fire arms" Mike said

"Here" Kate said pointing to one part in the file

"She been busy before joining the navy" mike said When it show what marshal arts training, extra cooking classes and doing St John first aid and medic course before joining the navy.

"she only seventeen" Kate said when she saw Jessica bird date and work out how old she is.

When finish reading her profile mike close it and put it on Steve desk "There some thing else mike she knows retired Admiral Jason Baxter and retired vice admiral Thomas Picard." mike was shock

"she knows them how"

"Thomas Picard father is a close and personal friend of her late great grand father"

"your kidding Steve"

"I'm not I did some checking out, Jessica great grand father warrant officer Donald Murphy VC" Steve past Mike another file.

"VC" Mike said as he open it so he and Kate could read what it say about his navy record about him.

"Oh my he a hero" Kate said as she read about what he did to save others lives

"yes he is what he did back then during world war one and two received two victory crosses." Steve said

"Yeah sounds like it alright it seams the ones who serve in those wars would never received metals that we got today" Mike said

"Except for the Victoria cross Mike. Back then it was called the victory cross till it was change few years ago" Kate said

"that true Kate"

"If seamen bird is any thing like her great grand father he would be prod of her" Kate said

"I guest your right Kate" mike close the file and past it back to Steve.

"Seamen bird will be here in few minutes"

"Steve dose seamen bird got black hair tired up in a bun"

"Yes" then they look through the glass wall to see a young girl in uniform carrying her sea bag.

Steve smile as he stood up and wiggle his fingers at Jessica for her to walk over and into his office. She walk over and into his office where she stood at attention and saluted Steve which he did in return

"At easy seamen" Jessica then relax a bit

"Seamen bird this is commander Flynn and lieutenant McGregor"

"sir, ma'am" Jessica said saluting them both which they did in return

"bird relax" mike said

"yes sir"

"Looking ford to your first patrol bird" mike asked

"Yes sir I've already meet two of the crew members since I've been here"

"Who" Kate asked

"One called spider and two dads."

"Are you at the junior accommodations flats" mike asked

"Yes sir"

"bird what did they say about the crew"

"they told me there names and that including your sir, ma'am from what they told me I rather meet and get to know the crew in person so I would know what they are like for my self rather than from what two dads and spider tells me" mike and Kate grin

"good on you bird I like that in a sailor who rather met and get to know a crew member rather hear some other story from another crew member" Kate said

"My great grand father said for me to keep an open mine and he gave me a lot of great advice"

"He must be a wise man" mike said

"He is sir" Mike turn to Steve

"Is there any thing else before we leave Steve"

"yes you losing another two crew members"

"Who" Mike asked

"petty officer Pete Tomaszewski and able seamen Webb. This will be there last patrol, they would of gotten there letters in transferred since there time is up on Hammersley" Mike and Kate were shock

"buffer and spider, who going to be replacing them" Mike asked

"Your new bosun will be here in February so in the mean time Hammersley would be doing other duties till he arrives"

"thanks for telling us Steve the crew going to be shock"

"i know"

"where are they transferring to?" Mike asked

"HMAS Melbourne"

"both of them" mike asked

"Yes why" Mike grim

"that is where ET is"

"Yes I know he getting transferred to HMAS Bendigo next month"

"Nav would be happy to have him back up here" mike said

"Yes she would, she doesn't know yet mike"

"ok any thing else Steve before we head off"

"that it for now" Mike and Kate stood up just as Steve stood up.

"Seamen bird good luck and fair winds on your first patrol"

"Thank you sir" they both saluted then Mike, Kate and Jessica walk out of Steve office while talking.


	163. Chapter 163

CH 163

When they arrived in front of Hammersley in staff car. They got out of the car. Jessica look at Hammersley for the first time "bird" she turn to Kate

"sorry X I was..."

"check Hammersley over"

"Yes ma'am" Kate smile

"come on I'll show you to your cabin"

"thanks ma'am" Jessica follow what Kate and mike dose so she did the same before stepping on Hammersley.

Kate showed Jessica her cabin then she walk down to her's. Jessica got change into her DPNU uniform then she sorted her bag out. When done she went to check out some of the ship. When she stop in front of the ward room she open the door and walk in

"Oh sorry" Swain turn to the voice and smile

"Hi your new here"

"Yes bird Jessica bird"

"Swain" they shook hands

"You look loss"

"I was checking out the ship when I saw the ward room sign"

"Ah so is there any thing I can help you with"

"I'll be fine thanks, are you the medic on here"

"Yes I am and police officer"

"Oh same here I mean medic and chef"

"Really how much experience have you had bird"

"I'm fully qualified medic"

"and you young"

"I started young"

"good for you. I've just finish up here, how about I give you a quick tour"

"thank you Swain" they talk while Swain finish what he was doing then he showed her around the ship including the galley.

When they walk up onto the bridge swain interduce Jessica to some of the crew members. Jessica walk over to open side door and walk out side to see crew carrying boxes onto Hammersley so she turn and walk back onto the bridge and down the steps. When she walk out back off Hammersley she walk off the boat and onto the dock

"Can I help" the guy turn around

"you are"

"bird Jessica bird, I'm doing my gap year on here"

"Buffer" they shook hands

"It nice to meet you buffer"

"so you want to join the navy"

"Yes sir as medic and chef"

"Ah so you taking bomber place"

"yes sir"

"One piece of advice don't call me sir, I do work for a living" he gave her a smile and a wink then said

"call me buffer or buff"

"Yes sir I mean buffer sorry" he smile

"You will get use to it"

"Thanks"

"Well you can start taking that box on board"

"Yes...buffer" Buffer smile then look up onto Hammersley

"Two dads, spider stop clowning around and get down here"

"Yes buffer" they both said smiling. When bird walk up onto Hammersley carrying couple of boxes she stop when she saw two dads and spider.

"spider, two dads"

"Hey bird settling in ok" Two dads ask while grinning at her

"Yes thanks" then she walk towards the HRIBS then stop and turn to them since they step on the wharf and close to Buffer.

"Hey spider"

"Yeah" he said back

"buffer works for a living if you know what I mean" she said smiling then turn to walk behind the HRIBS not knowing that Mike and Kate who was on the side deck of the bridge heard what bird said then saw buffer clip the back of spider head

"You told her to call me sir didn't you spider"

"sorry buff it was only a joke"

"Well the joke on you get back to work, you to two dads" Kate turn to Mike

"it looks like bird going to be fitting in well" He turn to her

"Yes she is. I wounder how she reacts around our kids" Mike said

"We will find out when we return from our patrol"

"Yeah"

Couple of hours later Bird was on the bridge watching swain take Hammersley out of port. When they started heading north Jessica walk down to the galley where she started perpearing lunch for the crew. When it was lunch time the crew showed up to see what the new chef cook up.

"Mmm some thing smell good" charge said then he look down to see what bird was dishing up

"what is that"

"Macaroni cheese with chop up ham and peppers" She past him his plate

"Thanks" then he pick up some sandwiches that she made up for the ones who wanted extras.

When every one had there lunch Jessica was able to sit down to haves hers. Then when she return into the galley she started cleaning up and started making muffins. While they were cooking she clean up the lunch dishes.

She was almost finish cleaning up when buffer walk into the galley "hi bird what are you doing"

"the dishes why"

"Where spider"

"don't know" He then turn around and walk out of the galley.

Jessica finish the dishes and put the muffins on a cool rake when she heard noises coming from down the corridor

"sorry buffer"

"sorry I told you, that you were to do the lunch dishes" then spider and buffer walk into the galley

"spider got some thing to say to you bird"

"Ah sorry bird I was meant to be here to do the lunch dishes" Bird look at spider then to buffer when she saw third person behind buffer grinning

"Well in that case spider you and two dads can do the dinner dishes" Buffer turn around to see two dads there so he grab two dads collar and pulled him into the galley

"Two dads"

"what did I do wrong" Bird folded her arms across her chest

"nice try about you expecting me to call charge gramps." Two dads and spider were shock

"You what" buffer said turning to two dads

"don't worry buffer charge already knows, I told him"

"Ok you two get out of here and two dads make sure both HRIBS tanks are full"

"Yes buffer" then they ran out of the galley which made bird smile.

"tell me what else those two idiots say"

"want a brew"

"Thanks did you make it"

"yep"

"Those muffins smell good"

"want one" she pick one up and pass it to him

"thanks" Jessica told buffer about what spider and two dads told her about the crew while she pour him a drink then pass it to him.

"sounds like you saw through every thing they said about the crew members"

"Yep. One day it will come back on them but... I know that this is your and spider last patrol" buffer was shock

"How did you know, I haven't told any one and spider leaving"

"Yes I was in commander Marshal office when he told commander Flynn and the X about it"

"Oh have you told any one"

"Just you and spider on the same ship as you" buffer grin

"good I need to keep an eye on him" Jessica smile

"Mmm great muffin" buffer said as he took a bite to it

"thanks"

Few days later every one heard over the PA system "Wakey, wakey, wakey it thirty second to new years day. What is every one going to do for the new year" Two dad said Every one groan when two dads wake them up

"Ten seconds to new year...five, four, three, two..AHHHH" Every one wondering what just happen when they heard

"Happy new year every one as for two dads he gone to change his pants since it looks like he wet him self when he spill last of his coffee down his front, night all" Jessica said as she put the microphone back.

Buffer and charge were laughing "way to go bird" buffer said

"i wounder what did she do to scare him like that"

"He put a rubber snake in her bed on her first day on Hammersley. She told me she would get her revenge" charge laugh

"she sure did that alright, happy new year buffer"

"Happy new year charge"

In mike Cabin he and Kate were sitting on his bed in each others arms when two dads voice came over the PA system.

"Tooth brush duties for him tomorrow" Kate said then they heard his screaming so they got up and went to the door then stop when they heard what Jessica said.

Kate had to cover her mouth from laughing out loud. Mike laugh as he turn to Kate and pulled her into his arms and gave her a kiss

"Happy new year Kate"

"Happy new year Mike" then they heard two dads walk past Mike cabin

"One day bird I'll get you for that" they heard him say as he walk pass the cabin door.

"You better have word with two dads in the morning" mike said

"don't you worry I will. I better get back to my cabin" she gave him a kiss before opening the door and walk out with mike closing the door behind her. Kate mange to make it to her cabin with out the crew knowing she was in Mike cabin.

Later that morning when bird walk up on to the bridge the crew clap her on which shock her

"What that for" Charge walk over to her and put his hand on her shoulder

"Great revenge you did on two dads, he been playing practical jokes on every one and we have try to get back at him for what he did but you" he pointed to Jessica

"you got him back, what did you do" knowing what she did Every one listen

"Two dads put a large rubber snake in my bed luck I check my bed. So I put it in the freezer since I knew I was going to be on watch with two dads couple days later. When it was almost time I left to go to the loo then I went and got the snake out of the freezer then return back to the bridge. I was up the top step when he started the count down so I step ford and drop the snake over his shoulder and onto his lap. You all heard what happen to him" Mike turn round to bird

"Was he sitting in this seat bird"

"Yes sir he was planing on singing the new year song after the count down and I've heard his sing" she screw her face up

"that bad" charge said

"Yes he was trying singing the other night when he was doing the dishes"

"Well thank you for stopping him" charge said

"your welcome" She said smiling

Two days later they received a may day call so they change course and headed to where the boat is. When they were close Kate called for hands to boarding stations.

"X take bird with you on the boarding"

"Are you sure sir"

"Yeah it would be good experience for her"

"Yes sir" then she turn to shock bird

"come on" Jessica follow Kate down to where there gears are.

Jessica quickly put hers on before the others finish putting there on. When done she follow them out and onto the HRIB Swain sat next to Jessica in the HRIB as the HRIB headed to the boat. When they got there She watch buffer get on the boat first then Kate then the others. She got on last. She watches every thing that happens like she learn while at the academy. As it turn out it was engine problem that charge was able to fix it while the others stay with the crew on the back of the boat.

"Bird could go down and see if charge needs any help"

"Yes X" bird walk down the steps to where the engine room is

"Charge"

"yeah"

"you you need any help"

"Yeah you get pass me that wrench over there" he pointed

"sure" Jessica walk over to get the wrench when she saw some thing which cause her to froze

"charge"

"what"

"Ah can you come here" she said in a shaky voice.

Charge stood up and walk over to where bird is and turn to see what she looking at

"It just a tapollin" he went to pick the wrench up when she grab his arm

"No look" she pointed. Charge move to he could see what bird looking at

"Go and let X know"

"ok" bird then walk up the stairs that lead to the back of the boat. She walk over to the side of the boat while trying to catch her breath when Kate walk over to her

"Are you ok"

"i will be X" then she turn to Kate

"X there a body down in the engine room"

"Are you sure"

"Yes it hidden under a tarpaulin, I saw a...foot ...Charge sent me up here to tell you" Kate turn to the men and walk over to them

"Swain get down below, bird here found a body, Charge knows where it is"

"Yes X" then he walk down the steps while Kate gave mike a sip rep on what happen.

When swain and charge return from down below "Swain"

"the man was shot in the head. There chain wrap around his feet, it looks like they were getting ready to dump the body over board"

"How long has the guy been dead for?"

"couple of hours"

"Charlie eight two, sir swain said the guy been dead for couple of hours, he was shot in the head"

"copy that X feudal police will be here in twenty minutes leave , swain two dads and buffer on board with the men till the police arrive"

"copy that sir x ray eight two out" Then Kate wave for the HRIB to come closer.

"Swain, two dads, buffer you stay with the men, rest of us will head back to Hammersley" spider, charge, Bird and Kate return back to the HRIB then return back to Hammersley.

Once back they went to sort out there gear before going there separate ways.

When the feudal police arrive swain spoke to them and even show them the body. When finish the HRIB showed up to collect the three men then return back to Hammersley.


	164. Chapter 164

CH 164

Half an hour later Hammersley resume there patrol Swain went to check on bird who was in the galley getting dinner on

"Hey are you ok" Swain asked

"I will be"

"you did great today" she turn to him

"did i"

"Yes you did if you haven't of spotted that foot"

"then we wouldn't of known"

"Yes" He step ford and put his arm around her shoulder

"it will take time to get use to that sort of thing"

"I know"

"I'll leave you to get dinner sorted out"

"thanks" He walk out of the galley when buffer walk in

"Hey what can I do to help" buffer said as he put on the hat and apron"

"you can start pealing the potatoes for me"

"sure, you did good today"

"thanks"

Over the next three weeks they attended number of may day calls as well FFV. Bird only went on the may day calls in that time while watching what happens when the boarding team board a FFV.

When they return back to Cairn they were looking ford to few days off. When they dock every one left Hammersley looking ford to meeting up at the pub for dinner and drinks.

When Mike and Kate was in Steve office talking about there patrol and how well Jessica did, Steve was impress in that she done so far even though it was may day calls.

"sounds like she going to be fine" Steve said

"Yes she is" mike said

"mike we should tell him about what she did to two dads" Mike turn to Kate

"Which one"

"New year" mike grin then turn to Steve.

He told Steve about what happen between two dads and bird. When he told Steve about what Jessica said over the PA System. Steve chuckled.

"sounds like she might give him a run for his money" Steve said

"She might Steve but she doesn't play jokes unless the person play it on her first"

Jessica was in her flat sorting out her sea bag when there was a knock on her door so she went to see who it was "Two dads" she said when she open the door

"hi bird going to join us at the pub"

"Who going to be there"

"the whole crew is, we do it every time we return back from a patrol"

"Ok, When"

"An hour we can catch a taxi together with spider"

"ok see you out front then"

"Great" Two dads turn and walk away just as Jessica close and lock the door.

then she went to clean her flat then went to have a long hot shower since they only got a time limit when they are on Hammersley. After she had her shower and sorted out her sea bag then she made her bed.

When done she walk out of her flat locking the door behind her then walk down to where spider and two dads are just as a taxi showed up. They got in and headed to the pub.

When they got there, they went and got them selves a drink then walk out side to where the rest of the crew is. Jessica sat down next to buffer she notice a little girl on his lap, she was looking at Jessica.

"Hello" Emma said

"Hello what your name"

"Emma what yours"

"Jessica"

"Are you on Hammersley"

"Yes I am" Emma smile which cause Jessica to smile in return.

"Bird watch out for this one she would have you wrap around your little finger by the end of the evening" buffer said making every one laugh

"I know, X told me and I can tell she got you wrap around her little finger"

"what can I say she loves me"

"more likely what you buy her" buffer turn to Kate who was grinning at buffer.

Then he turn back to Jessica was was grinning at buffer. "It ok X told me this morning about what Emma is like"

"Ok" then he look down at Emma who was looking up at him

"Emma what to hear some thing funny"

"Yes" she said smiling which cause every one turn to buffer

"Well bird and two dads were on night shift on new years eve when two dads woke every one up just before midnight to let us know that it almost midnight"

He look around to see every one grinning except for two dads. Then he look down to Emma again.

"When he did the count down, he didn't say one"

"Why not"

"Cause all were heard was him screaming over the PA system."

"Scream why did he electrocuted him self" every one laugh

"No in fact bird here left the bridge for few minutes, when she return she was quiet like a mouse while two dads was doing the count down. What she did was...she drop a frozen snake over the captain chair where two dads was sitting and it landed in his lap. He jump as scream at the same time when he saw the snake on his lap"

"Was it poisonous"

"no it was a rubber snake" Emma laugh

"and you know what was really funny"

"what" Emma said. Buffer turn to bird

"Care to tell her" Jessica look at Emma

"I said over the PA system... 'Happy new year every one as for two dads he gone to change his pants since it looks like he wet him self when he spill last of his coffee down his front, night all'. Two dads wasn't happy with me playing a joke on him that morning" Every one laugh including Emma

"where did you get the snake from" Emma asked

"Two dads put it in my bed as a joke but it didn't work so I return it back to him...frozen" Emma turn to two dads

"that would teach you for playing jokes on some one uncle Leo. The joke was on you" Every one laugh.

When every one settle down after teasing two dads, buffer look around at every one.

"I got some thing to tell you all" buffer said. Every one turn to buffer

"I've been transferred to HMAS Melbourne. The last patrol was my last"

"what" the crew was shock excepted for Kate, Mike and bird.

"Why mate" charge asked

"I've spent number of years on patrol boats and after what happen few months ago... with the transferred I also been promoted. Commander Marshal told me this after noon about the promotion"

"congratulations buffer" mike said

"thanks sir"

"Uncle Pete will I see you again" Emma asked

"Yes you will when I have shore leave" He wrap his arms around her for a hug.

"Hey you will be seeing ET" swain said

"I know, he going to be shock when I show up on board. At least I can keep and eye on him and spider while on patrol"

"WHAT" every one said then look to spider

"Yeah I've also been transferred on to Melbourne as well"

"buffer you sure going to have your hands full with both ET and spider" Charge said making every one laugh

"i know, I can handle it" Kate pick her drink

"a toast to buffer and spider you both will be miss by the crew and family. And buffer congratulations on your promotion you deserve it to buffer and spider"

"To buffer and spider"

"thank you X"

Every one had a great time including Jessica as she watches the crew slowly get drunk. Later that night, Mike and Kate left cause it was almost kids bed time. After they left every one else enjoyed them selves over the next few hours before leaving for there own homes or back on to Hammersley since they got watch in the morning.

The crew enjoyed there five day shore leave then they return back to Hammersley with out having spider and buffer on board. They were heading north to drop supplies off two islands then returning back to cairns, they were away for six days.

When they return back to Cairns the crew was looking ford to MJ and David fifth birthday party which was the next day. The next day Mike and Kate were busy getting every thing set up in there back yard with Mike family help. They were lucky it a Saturday. All of MJ and David friends and there parents showing up to the party with the Hammersley crew and there families.

By ten O'clock every one showed up and having a wonderful time. The kids were playing different games while the adults were either joining in on the fun or talking while keeping an eye on the kids.

When it was lunch time the parents got there kids there lunch first since it was all finger food. When the adults started getting there buffer saw who walk around the corner of the house

"Nav, ET" he said smiling as he walk over to then and gave them a hug then look down at Micheal who was looking at him.

Then he look up at them "Great timing we were starting to have lunch"

"We know, I text X to let her know that we were going to be late"

"Ok" then some of the crew members walk over to great them then return back to get there lunch.

Buffer was sitting next to Nav while ET was siting across from Nav with Michel on his lap. ET was feeding Micheal while having his lunch at the same time

"Gee how old is Michel now?"

"six months" ET said

"they don't stay small for long" Buffer said

"No they don't...buffer we heard that you on Melbourne" Nav said

"Yeah and so is spider"

"We know" ET said as he feed Micheal.

"so don't worry Nav I'll keep an eye on bother spider and ET"

"Ah buffer you haven't heard" Nav said looking at him

"Heard what"

"josh isn't on Melbourne , he transferred to Bendigo last month"

"what" buffer was shock

"Yeah now I can spend more time with Nikki and Micheal, where as while on Melbourne I was lucky to see them two, three weeks in two months. When Nikki was close to her due date I was lucky to get that maturity leave for one patrol but when Micheal was late the captain extended"

"That was good of him"

"Yeah it was, I was with Nikki for two months before returning back to Melbourne"

"Ok" Every one had a wonderful lunch.

After lunch the twins blew out the number five candle that was on there birthday cakes. They both wanted blue so they got white star fishes blue sea shells, waves that was on the edge of the cakes and there names was done in blue. Every one enjoy a slice of cake they got.

While the adults relax in the afternoon while the kids return back to there games for the next couple of hours before the parents took there kids home leaving the Hammersley crew and there families as well Mike families stayed behind since they were having a barbeque dinner.

Two days later Mike and Kate took there kids to school. It was the first time for the twins to go to school and was looking ford to it. When the boys were settle in Miss Taylor class room they left to go to NAVCOM to see Steve since they were leaving that afternoon to drop supplies off on an island. Mike drop Kate off in front of Hammersley before heading to NAVCOM.

When he arrived there he went to see Steve only it wasn't Steve he saw in the office, he walk in with a smile on his face

"Maxine" she turn the chair around and smile

"mike" she stood up and walk around the desk to give him a quick hug

"what are you doing here" Mike asked

"I was transferred up here, you didn't know"

"no when did this happen?"

"Two days ago"

"Steve didn't tell me when I last saw him few days ago"

"I know he didn't get his new orders till the day after he saw you and it captain Marshal"

"Steve got promoted good for him. Where is he"

"fleet command in Canberra"

"good for him"

"so how are you Mike" Mike sat down while Maxine return back to her seat.

"I'm good thanks how Terri and Ryan"

"good they finish school last year"

"Ok I haven't seen them in years"

"Well you got no excuses now" she said smiling

"True. Maxine. What happening with Hammersley when I last spoke to Steve he said Hammersley will be dropping of more supplies"

"Yes that right" They talk for a few minutes about it.

"New orders from fleet command." She past him a sheet of paper. Mike read what it says

"security for I.P.P American ambassador Davis"

Mike reads that the ambassador will be on the HMAS New Castle giving medal presentation ceremony to four navy personal whom return from the gulf war a week ago.

Mike then look up at Maxine. "it cutting it fine with the supplies drop off Maxine"

"I know Mike and good news is that lieutenant commander Coburn will be back in four days to resume his command"

"Ok, is there any thing else Maxine?"

"Yes when Hammersley return after the ceremony Hammersley new Bosun will be here"

"that would great. It been hard that the crew had to be extra careful when they were attending may day calls"

"I bet" they talk for few more minutes before Mike left to head to Hammersley for the last time.


	165. Chapter 165

CH 165

When Mike walk into his cabin Kate was behind him. She close the door since Mike was getting change.

"Here are our new orders" mike past her the papers then he started getting change while Kate read what it says

"your joking Mike security detail"

"I'm not Kate"

"Ok"

"Steve will be back by the time we return"

"so you will be back to NAVCOM. I suppose commander Marshal would be happy to have you back there" Kate said smiling

"Actually Kate Steve not there any more, he transferred to Canberra and it captain Marshal now" Kate look at Mike in shock

"So you taking over his place"

"no" Kate frond

"then who"

"Maxine white is" Kate raise her eye brows.

She remember Mike telling Kate every thing about his pass including Maxine and that he the good father of her twins.

"Knocker the new CO of NAVCOM" mike chuckled

"don't let her hear you say that, she hates that name"

"I know what she means"

"don't worry about it Kate any way we are old friends"

"Who had a thing for you"

"Kate that was in the past, you and out kids are my future" he step ford and gave her a hug and kiss

"Mike you know the rules"

"so what are you going to do about it" then he kiss her again

"you know what happens when you brake the rules Mike"

"I know" then he step back.

Kate past him the papers "I've got work to do and you better wipe that lip gloss off your lips before the crew gives you a hard time about it and they would think we were doing some thing that we shouldn't be doing while on board"

"ok you win" Kate shook her head then turn around and walk out of Mike cabin.

Hour later Hammersley left port and headed north. Three days later they rondeview with HMAS New Castle with an hour to spear since Mike had gone top of the green to reach that area where New Castle going to be. Every one was doing there jobs. Swain, two dads and bird were on the side deck with binoculars looking at the deck of New Castle when the ceremony began.

"Why would the navy get yanks to give out metals" Two dads said

"Cause of the task force in the gulf mate. These guy disingenuous them selves. The Americans are grateful"

"The Americans hand out metals like they are chubby chumps swain"

"Sounds like some one jealous" Bird said

"I don't need some tin ass to tell me how good I am" two dad said

"You do a good job by your self" Bird laugh.

Then she look through her binoculars "He hot"

"Who" Swain asked

"the one who receiving his metal" Swain and two dads look through there binoculars to see the sailor received his metal.

Bird turn to swain "He can be my hero any day" Swain laugh

"you don't know who he is bird"

"My hero" swain shook his head

While on the bridge every one heard a may day call to mike pick up the microphone

"This is commander Flynn HMAS Hammersley what is the state of you may day"

"My name is Caroline Taylor, please help" they could hear gun fire in the back round

"Ok Caroline what is the boat your on and can you give me your concordant"

"the boat called white night and I don't know the concordant"

"OK can you see a black box that got numbers on it" Every one waited

"Yes" then she read out the numbers while Kate type in it and got a reply back

"Sir they are forty miles north west from here"

"thanks X" the he said over the microphone

"Caroline we are on our way, can you see another boat from where you are"

"Yes" said with a shaky voice

"Can you see the name of the boat"

"Oh god they coming for me"

"Caroline the name of the boat"

"Oh god it white boat with blue writing" then they heard noises

"Trader" then they head shot and then nothing

"Caroline" mike turn to Kate

"Hands to boarding station, Hands to boarding stations, hands to boarding station" Kate said she she already got the microphone in her hand but waiting for Mike signal.

When done she put it back "Kate double plate"

"I know" then she turn and walk down the steps while mike talk to the captain of New Castle to let him know what happening then he turn to RO

"RO contact NAVCOM about what happen and see if they can get a list of boat names that got the word trader, white boat with blue writing on it"

"Yes sir" then RO stood up and walk off the bridge.

Few minutes late Mike and the ones on the bridge watch as the HRIB left Hammersley and headed to where white star is. Fifteen minutes later a helicopter showed up to take the ambassador away then another helicopter showed up to take the ones who received there metals back to Cairns.

When done Mike got the all clear to head towards where white knight and the HRIB is heading. On the way Mike keep in contact with the boarding team.

"sir we boarded the white knight, there no one on board" Kate said

"copy that X" mike said then few seconds later mike heard

"sir bomb on board" Kate said yelling as every one heard the roar of the HRIB engines.

"X what did you say" Mike said he waited for a minute then try calling the boarding team again. When he received no reply it was worried that they didn't get away

"X ray eight two, X do you copy over" Mike said once again since he look at his watch to see it was four minutes since he last heard from the boarding team when the radio cracked in to life

"sir it swain the boat exploded every one in the water from the blast that tip the RIB over. I manage to swim back and got back in when you called"

"Swain who in the water" "Two dads, X, Halfy and bird sir"

"We are on our way try to find them swain"

"Yes sir" Swain who had to drive the HRIB around till he saw two dads and Hefty so he move the HRIB over to them then help them back in the HRIB

"Are you two ok"

"thanks swain" they both said

"bird and X are still missing. Hammersley is on it way here to help with the search" Swain said

Hefty move till he was behind the wheel then he move the HRIB around while helping two dads and swain look for Kate and bird.

Bird saw Kate lying motionless so she swam over to her then check her pulse to see she still got one so she activated Kate life vest then her own. Then she look around when she saw the HRIB moving away from where they are. She look around and hopping that there no sharks about.

"come on guys turn around" bird said

Swain look around in front of him for twenty minutes worried about bird and the X.

"Swain sit rep" Mike asked

"sir no sign of the X or bird sir, we not going to give up" Then he turn to Hefty when he saw some thing that yellow green bobbing in the water and relies it a life vest

"Hefty turn around" Swain said as he pointed to what he saw.

Hefty turn the HRIB around and headed to where he saw the yellow green item is. When they got close they saw bird waving her arms then they saw X when the HRIB was close to them

"Swain X hasn't regain consciousness but her pulse is strong" Bird said just as swain and two dads pulled Kate into the HRIB then two dads help Bird in.

"thanks" then she went to help swain

"Charlie eight two, sir we found bird and X" two dads said

"How are they"

"bird is fine sir but the X she hasn't regain consciousness, we heading back towards you sir"

"copy that two dads" then Kate came to

"X"

"Swain" she blink a few times

"what happen"

"We didn't get away quick enough, we all were thrown into the sea. You and bird were the last to be found" Kate went to sit up then screw her face up in pain

"Late down X you been unconscious for over twenty minutes" bird said

"Twenty minutes"

"Yes bird here save your life"

"thank you bird"

"Swain" Two dads said Swain and bird look up when they saw Hammersley Swain look down at Kate who wanted to sit up but then put her arms on her right side of her ribs

"X is it your ribs"

"Yeah"

"Bird help me get the stretcher set up"

"Swain I'm fine"

"X you might have bruise or broken ribs" Swain said. Kate try to sit up again

"X listen to swain if you got even one broken rib it could puncher your lunge. And I'm sure you don't want to get into trouble with the captain when we return to Hammersley" Kate and swain smile

"no we don't want that or he would be giving me tooth brush duties when I'm better and at home"

"No we don't" Swain and bird manage to get Kate onto the stretcher just as the HRIB slowed down then stop.

Mike waited on the boat deck when the HRIB was put back in it spot then he watch as two dads and swain carry the portable stretcher off the HRIB When he saw Kate on it she gave him a smile

"Swain"

"X might have a concision and broken ribs since she experiencing pains on her right side"

"I told them that I was fine"

"We heading back to cairns at the top of the green."

"thanks sir" Swain said then he and two dads carry the stretcher towards one of the hatches with bird and Harpy behind them.

Hour later both swain and bird were already change in to dry clothes and bird and mike Help Kate out of her wet clothes excepted for her underwear. Bird left them alone while she took care of Kate wet clothes.

"You gave me quiet a scare Kate" mike said while holding her hand

"sorry"

"Hey it wasn't your fault you weren't to know that there was a bomb on the boat"

"I know"

"We would of come sooner but...we found the three men they all were wearing white knight life vests. They were all shot"

"what about Caroline"

"nothing"

"do you think who every killed those three men and put a bomb on the boat took Caroline if so why"

"I don't know Kate" then there was a knock on the door

"come in" Mike said then the door open and RO walk in

"sir this came for you, it the information you ask for about white boat with blue writing on it and word trader"

"Yes"

"NAVCOM check and came back with one name trader star the boat was stolen two months ago"

RO past the information on to Mike then he walk out the ward room. Mike read about the boat, and there was a photo of the boat, he show it to Kate.

"mike you think Caroline Taylor is on that boat"

"Yes I do, we will find them"

"and hopefully Caroline"

"Yeah"

Few hours later Hammersley dock at Cairn navy port. Kate was carried off Hammersley by the two paramedics. When they were just about to push the gurney in Kate stop them when Mike walk off Hammersley since he was in his white uniform and over to her

"sorry I can't go with you Kate"

"i know mike, but swain is coming with me"

"I know" he give her a kiss then turn to swain

"Let me know how it goes I got my phone on me"

"Yes sir"

then mike turn around and walk over to the waiting navy car while the paramedics push the gurney into the back of the ambulance when bird ran off Hammersley just as swain got in

"Swain" bird yelled out he turn when bird stop

"Here is X sea bag. I thought just in case she might need it"

"thanks bird" Kate said

"your welcome X, I better get back Charge was hungry and looking for some thing to eat" then she turn and ran back to the gang way and back onto Hammersley just as the back doors close.


	166. Chapter 166

CH 166

Mike went to talk to Maxine about the may day call and about the boat that was stolen. When they finish getting things sorted out and the other staff walk out of Maxine office she look at Mike

"I've received a call from lieutenant commander Coburn, he being delayed in returning for a few days, he being a temporary captain on a frigate in Perth for a few days so he will be back by Monday"

"thanks for telling me Maxine"

"how about when you return back here we go out for drinks one night" Mike smile

"One night but when I return I'll be busy for a while"

"doing what"

"spending it with my family"

"Family I thought that they were down in Sydney"

"they move up here few years ago. Brad got a job up here so the family move up here then mum and dad did"

"Ok. Well let me know when we can have those drinks"

"I will. I better return back to Hammersley I'm expecting a call from swain"

"Why"

"My...XO was wounded from the boarding I told you about" then his phone rings so he got it out and check the text message and smile then he text back

"Every thing ok"

"Yeah X is going to be ok"

"that is good news"

"Yes it is the whole crew was worried about her"

"ok I'll let you return back to Hammersley"

"thanks" mike stood up and pick up his brief case then walk out of Maxine office.

When mike return back to Hammersley he saw the crew loading suppliers on board when a taxi showed up. Mike smile when he saw Kate and swain got out with swain paying for the fair then he and Kate walk over to him

"how did it go" mike asked

"CT scan came back clear for the head wound and x rays came back clear it only bruising"

"you know what that means"

"My own personal masseuse" Swain and mike grin

"Light duties" Swain and Kate walk to the gangway when mike heard

"Dam I was hopping he would say he would" Swain laugh as they walk up and on the gang way.

Mike shook his head then turn when he and the crew heard loud music and turn to see Dylan giving the women in the back seat a kiss on the check then he got out of the car garbing his duffel bag just as a women walk around to the drivers side

"Have a good trip" the women said as he gave her a hug and kiss on the check

"See you soon, call you" Dylan said as he grin and he turn to the crew who look a bit shock as he walk over to them just as the women drove away

"Who's that?" Bird asked

"The luckiest guy on the planet" Two dads said just as Dylan walk up to mike

"You must be our new bosun" Mike said as they shook hands

"Petty Officer Dylan Mulholland Sir"

"Mike Flynn the other intros will have to wait, Bird show our new ship mate to his cabin"

"Right" Dylan said Smiling as Bird walk over to the gang way with Dylan

"Hi Jessica Bird I'm new here too doing a gap year I've always wanted to meet a real life hero"

"That makes two of us" He said as they walk up on the gang way plank. Mike walk on to Hammersley a minute later, he went and got change.

Hour later Hammersley left port to head north to look for trader star. On the way Dutchy got to meet the crew. When he saw bird in the galley getting dinner on he walk in when bird turn when she heard foot steps and smile

"hi checking out Hammersley" Bird asked

"Yeah it smaller than frigates"

"I don't know this is my first posting"

"Ok"

"Have you meet the crew"

"Yeah, so your the chief"

"Yep and second medic"

"your a medic" bird smile at him

"Yep if there any thing you want to know about the crew ask me or you can find out for your self"

"Ok what can you tell me about them" bird smile

"first of is commander Flynn he on here temporary cause lieutenant commander Coburn broke his leg last year. He due back next week some time."

"ok"

"Commander Flynn is married with three amazing kids Emma who six, watch out for her cause she would have you wrap around her little finger" Dutchy laugh

"And there MJ...mike junior and David, five year old twins. They also got the crew wrap around there finger but Emma worse out of the three and she act like both commander Flynn and lieutenant McGregor"

"the X"

"Yeah, Ah... commander Flynn wife. Fleet command knows this"

"Ok"

"Oh when ever we return back to port and it late in the afternoon or weekend the kids wait on the wharf till the gang way plank is set up and they run on to Hammersley and head to the bridge first. They know Hammersley like back of there own hand" Dutchy grin

"thanks for warning me about them"

"If you want to get to know them and get them to like you" Bird walk over to the fridge and look around before opening the door

"come here, Charge doesn't know this" Dutchy walk over to see Bird opening the vegetable crisper draw then she move some vegetables a side

"Tim tams"

"Charge would eat the whole lot, so when the kids show up give them one each. They would love you for it"

then she put the vegetables back the close the crisper draw then the fridge door then she walk back over to what she was doing before

"thanks for the tip. But won't I or any one on here get into trouble for giving them chocolate biscuits"

"no so long as they are given one each or a muffin they will be happy"

"ok"

Bird tells Duchy about each of the crew members including what they do the first night they return back to Cairns from a patrol and where they all meet up with formal crew members

"I remember that pub, I saw it on the news about what happen to it and what a little girl did to get people together to help clean up so fast and rebuild"

"that was Emma doing" Dutchy was shock

"no way"

"Yep she a perfect combo of commander Flynn and lieutenant McGregor and she a force to be recon with. Now she getting older, she getting more like her father when it comes to leader ship"

"and the X" bird turn and smile

"tooth brush duties" Dutchy laugh just as Kate walk around the corner

"bird, Dutchy"

"X" Dutchy said

"what was funny" Kate asked

"Bird was telling me a bit about the crew and your kids X especially your daughter. Bird was telling me she becoming like commander Flynn when it comes to leader ship and with you it...tooth brush duties" Kate smile as she look at bird

"I pre warn him about your kids X especially when they come aboard"

"thank you bird" then she turn to Dutchy

"did she tell you about the biscuits" Dutchy smile

"Yes she has"

"Good, I'll leave you to it" Kate walk away when she heard

"Dutchy I'll tell you what I did to two dads on new years day, it involve with coffee and frozen snake" Kate smile ans she walk to the bridge.

When she walk up the steps to the bridge she walk over to where mike is who was in the captain chair. He turn and smile to her

"What are you smiling about X"

"I talk to bird and Dutchy"

"and the smile"

"bird was telling him about the crew and our kids. She pre warning him about them"

"Ok"

"Just as I was leaving she was telling him about what she did to two dads on new years day" she said it loud enough for every one including two dads who on radar duty to hear.

"she not is she X" two dads said she turn to him

"Yes" she said smiling then turn to Mike who was smiling at her.

Later that evening after dinner Dutchy was talking to some of the crew in the junior mess while playing games. Kate was on watch with other crew members when there was a beep coming from the radar. So Kate went to check it and and saw the beacon number she recognised it from the information on trader star. She she pick up the microphone as she turn the Pa system on

"Captain to the bridge Rush, Captain to the bridge rush" then she put the microphone back in it spot. She watch the radar when Mike show up

"X"

"got trader star on Radar" Mike walk over to her to see where trader star is

"how long"

"Twenty minutes"

"Ok, keep watch on it"

"Yes sir" Kate watches what was happening for a minute

"Sir a boat appeared on radar, it heading to trader star" mike walk over to her to see the boat going close to trader star

"they stop" Kate said

"Good then we can catch up to them quicker" They watch what was happening

"Sir I got them on EDO" two dads said.

Mike turn to see a smaller boat next to trader star. They could see people moving around on the bigger boat. Then they saw the smaller boat leaving heading one direction away from trader star. Then they notice trader star moving again.

Mike pick up the microphone when they got close "Trader star this is Australian war ship Hammersley under the untied collision stop to or heave to I have authority to board you" They watch the boat stop. Mike turn to Kate she turn to him then pick up the microphone

"Hands to boarding station, hands to boarding station hands to boarding stations" then she put the microphone back back in it place as she stood up

"X I'm leading this boarding" she turn to him

"sir it my job"

"X you still on light duties remember"

"i know, careful"

"I will" then he turn and walk off the bridge to gear up with the boarding crew.

Kate, bird and some of the crew what as the HRIB leave Hammersley and headed to Trader star. When they got there Dutchy got off first them Mike, two dads, swain and two others from the Hammersley crew. They saw four men on the deck

"Which one of you is the captain" mike asked.

The men went to attack the crew members only to have the crew fight back then they were made to sit down

"Two dads, shiner check the wheel house, swain, Dutchy check down below" Then they went there separate ways.

A minute later "sir wheel house clear"

"copy that two dads" then he turn to the four men

"Which one of you is the captain" When they said nothing

"Charge eight two, X contact the feudal police and NAVCOM let them know we found trader star"

"copy that sir" Kate said.

Swain and Dutchy were down below they check every room till they came to one door. Swain open it then pointed his gun "Put the weapon down"

When he saw a man holding a knife to a women throat. Dutchy crouch down and poke his head around the corner when swain ask the man again. Dutchy then pulled back then stood up he then quickly push swain out of the way as he raise his gun and fired it killing the guy. He drop the knife before collapsing

"Dutchy Swain I heard gun fire"

"sir we found a women" Swain step ford and cut the rope that was holding her arms in the air then he grab her before she collapsed on the ground

"Ma'am we are Australian navy"

"thank you" she said with American accent

"your Caroline"

"Yes' I'm Caroline Taylor"

Then mike appeared "Swain" Mike crouch down

"sir it Caroline Taylor"

"Ma'am I'm commander Flynn" she smile a little

"Thank you for rescuing me"

"your welcome, we will get you back onto Hammersley, ok" she nodded then mike went to stand up when she grab his arm. So he crouch down again

"Ambassador Davis life in danger, he got to be warn. I'm sorry they beat the information out of me"

"do you know where he is"

"Yes, angel island"

"Security"

"not many, I got to warn him"

"ok lets get you to Hammersley first"

"Ok" then mike stood up

"X contact NAVCOM tell them that we got Caroline Taylor and get them to contact ambassador Davis office and get them to send a message to the ambassador, his life in danger and that we know that he on angel island and we are heading there soon as the feudal police arrive"

"copy that sir. The feudal police will be here in an hour"

"copy that X"

Swain check Caroline over when two dads showed up with a stretcher. He and swain carefully lift Caroline onto the stretcher and lat her down then they pick up the stretcher before walking out of the room with mike in front and Dutchy covering there back.

Soon as they were on the back of the boat two dads and swain lifted the stretcher onto the HRIB then it headed back to Hammersley. Bird was already in the ward room getting every thing set up when swain and two dads walk into the room. They put the stretcher next to the bed when charge walk in

"Charge hold this end" Swain asked Charge took over from swain spot

"Thanks" swain said the walk around to the other side of the bed

"Ready bird"

"Yes" they grab hold of the bottom sheet

"Now" swain said then they slide Caroline and the sheet onto the bed

"Thanks guys" Swain said then he and bird started doing there job while two dads and charge walk out of the ward room.


	167. Chapter 167

CH 167

Caroline watches them do there job. Swain put an IV line in while bird took Caroline blood pressure. Then bird got started on cleaning up the cuts on Caroline face then she got Caroline a drink of water.

"Caroline are you allergic to any medication" Swain asked

"no" she said

"ok I'll inject you a sedative so you can rest"

"no I must talk to ambassador Davis"

"Here" Bird said passing swain the sat phone

"x gave it to me, captain said it was ok"

"Thanks bird" then he past the phone to Caroline

"Here once your finish on the phone I'll give you a sedative so you can get some rest"

"Thank you"

Swain walk over to where bird is who was writing things down on a clip board then she past it to swain while Caroline made the call.

Hour later the feudal police took over trader star and the four men aboard while Hammersley headed to angel island once the HRIB was back aboard. Mike went to take care of his gear then he went to check on Caroline when he walk into the ward room Bird was there

"sir"

"How is she" he said quietly

"she going to be sore for a while, Swain gave her a sedative to she could get some rest"

"Ok" then he walk out of the ward room and up and onto the bridge.

He walk over to where Kate is who was in the captain chair. She turn to him and smile

"how did it go with the Feds"

"Good Childers will be joining them in an hour so they could tow the trader star back to port"

"I know"

"How long before we reach angel island"

"six tomorrow morning"

"alright"

the next morning Mike and Kate were up on the bridge, they both been up since five o'clock. Kate was on the radar when a boat appeared on the edge of radar

"sir I got a contact one six zero, it heading for angel island" then she turn to the EDO to see if she could pick it up when she did see the boat

"sir got boat on EDO"

"It looks like it heading around the island, X" Kate pick up the microphone

"Hands to boarding stations, hands to boarding stations hands to boarding station" then she put the mic back and turn to mike

"One day" Kate smile as she watch him walking off the bridge

"x has the ship"

"Aye I have the ship"

Few minutes later both of the HRIB's left Hammersley to chase the boat while Charge Kate and bird were on the bridge. They can hear the chat between the two HRIBS.

"X the boat it heading towards you" Dutchy said

"charge arm the typhoon"

"Yes ma'am" Charge walk over to the controls he got it set up

"X typhoon armed and ready" Charge said Kate saw the boat heading towards them

"sir, X he got an RPG, he aiming for Hammersley" Two dads said when the HRIB went pass the boat when two dads saw the guy appeared up on front of the boat as it head towards Hammersley

"Charge when I give the word" then they saw the RPG being fired

"engage" Kate yelled then charge fired the gun. One bullet hit the RPG causing it to blow up just as the boat blew up. Kate and charge sat back in there seats

"Great shooting charge"

"thanks X the guy fired the weapon to soon"

"i know. Bird how about getting late breakfast on"

"Yes ma'am" then she walk off the bridge and walk down to the galley where she started cooking up breakfast for the crew.

Later that morning Mike spoke to ambassador Davis in person when one of the HRIBS took Mike, Swain and Caroline to angel island. The ambassador medical staff took care of Caroline and Swain pass on copy of his notes to them while mike talk to the ambassador for a minute before returning back to the HRIB then back to Hammersley.

Few minutes later Mike walk up and onto the bridge he walk over to the microphone and pick it up and turn the PA system on

"now here this captain speaking I've spoken to the ambassador Davis he has invited us to a cocktail party tonight as a thank you for rescuing Caroline Taylor and saving the ambassador life wear your dress whites, that is all" the he turn the PA system off as he return the microphone back in it spot then he step over to captain chair where Kate is.

She turn to him "Dress whites" Kate said

"Yes X, why" Kate look him up and down while smiling then she look at his face

"nothing" then she turn and look out at sea even through they are anchored just off the island.

The others who was looking at them grin then return back to what they were doing.

Later that night most of the crew showed up at the party. Mike talk to ambassador Davis while Kate and bird got them selves a drink.

"Dutchy looks hot in his uniform" bird said

"bird I'm sure you know the navy rules"

"Yes X I do know the no ship mate relationships rules but there no rules where you can check them out" Kate smile as she look at mike

"no there isn't" Bird turn to see who Kate was looking at

"X" Kate turn to Bird

"checking out the captain" bird said grinning

"bird"

"Well I did say that there no rule in checking them out but in your case you can do more than check the captain out" Kate started blushing as she shakes her head as she walk away.

Bird grin as she drink her non alcohol punch when swain walk over to her "is every thing alright with the X"

"Yeah I was telling her that Dutchy look hot she ask if I knew the rules I said I do but there no rule where I can check him out" Swain laugh

"good one bird so that made her blush"

"no she was checking out commander Flynn when I said to her that she can do more than check the captain out, that what cause her to blush"

"Ah young bird what am I going to do with you"

"don't tell Dutchy"

"Ok" Then two dads walk over to them then the others did.

Kate walk over to Mike "ambassador thank you for inviting us to your party" Kate said

"your welcome"

"ambassador Davis my XO lieutenant Kate McGregor"

"It nice to met you Lieutenant" they shook hands

"You to ambassador"

"I was talking to rear admiral Thomson this afternoon he told me that you two are married"

"Yes sir eight years"

"Children"

"Three six year old daughter Emma and twin five year old MJ and David" Kate said

"Who looking after them while your out on patrol"

"My parents and sister dose till I return back to my shore posting" Mike said

then he saw a waiter walk past who look different to the other waiters. When he turn around the waiter turn around with a knife in his hand. He went to attack Mike. Kate and the ambassador was shock when what was happening. Then other guests showed up. When the guy got Mike on the floor he was close to stabbing him in the chest.

Bird saw what was happening so she ran over to them "Hey" she said yelling,

the guy look up to bird when she booted him in the head causing him to flip off Mike. Then the assassin rolled over and went to get up when Bird kick the knife out of the guy hand while Kate and Swain went to attend to Mike and his wound.

The guy got up and went to attack bird only to have her grab his arm and twist it then flip him over till he was on his back. Bird then quickly turn around when the guy sat up and she did a twist kick him in the nose knocking him back onto the floor.

Every one heard it crack knowing that bird broke his nose. Then he quickly got up and grab bird arms so she knee him in the groan which cause him to let go of her then she step back and spin around raise her leg hitting him in the face causing him to spin around then collapsed on the ground.

Then she move around and bend over to pick up few napkins then step ford. Bird crouch down quickly wrapping Mike injured hand up and then she Pyle pressure on to it with his hang between both of her's Every one was shock when what happen.

"Mike are you ok" Kate ask as she crouch down next to him

"Yeah, thanks bird for saving my life"

"your welcome sir"

Swain help Mike to sit up just as the ambassador medical team showed up and took over what bird done. Swain help Mike to stand up and walk towards a door. Bird went with them so she could get clean up. The other medical team and Security took care of the assassin.

Then every one return back to what they were doing. Once bird clean her hands she went to see how Mike is. She walk into the room where mike is since the door is open

"sir" he turn and look at bird as she step ford while the medical doctor who was also a guest at the party was stitching up mike hand

"Bird are you ok"

"Yes sir and you"

"I'll be fine. Thank you for saving my life"

"Your welcome sir. So light duties for you as well sir" mike grin

"Well we are returning back to Cairns tomorrow morning"

"ok so you and the X sharing light duties till we back in Cairns sir" mike smile

"yes we will. Great kick in the head bird"

"thank you sir. I'll go and get the X, she would be worried about you"

"thanks bird" she turn around and walk out the door.

She return to the party when she spotted the crew with Kate who is worried about Mike. Bird step ford

"bird how the captain" Two dads asked.

Kate look up then stood up "He going to be fine the doctor I spoke to said that there no permit damage done to his hand but he will be on light duties till we return back to Cairns"

"He won't like that" Kate said

"I'm sure you and the captain can work some thing out together X after all your still on light duties your self" the crew laugh

"Can I see him"

"This way X I'll show you"

"Thanks" Bird show Kate what room Mike is in.

The doctor just finish putting Mike arm in a sling when Kate walk in "Mike" he look up and smile as she step ford

"bird told me"

"Yeah I won't be doing any writing for a few hours. The doctor here had to numb my hand"

"ok so light duties"

"i know, I'm sure we can work some thing out together" Kate smile

"Yes I'm sure"

"there you go commander Flynn, remember what I said"

"Yes thank you doctor" Mike got off the bed as he slip his ring back on

"Lieutenant he can return back to the ship"

"thank you doctor" Mike stood up and gave Kate a hug and a kiss

"Lets get the crew back to Hammersley, it been along day" Kate notice the shock look on the doctor face

"Yes it has been. Doctor I'm more than his XO I'm also his wife" the doctor grin

"I should of notice your rings"

"you were busy with my hand doctor and I took mine off so the nurse could clean the blood off my hand" the doctor laugh

"Thats true" Mike and Kate walk out of the room while talking.

When the crew saw them walk into the main room the crew was grinning, they were please that Mike is going to be ok "Lets head back to the ship" mike said

"Yes sir" they all said then they walk towards one of the doors.

The ambassador walk over to them "commander leaving so soon"

"Yes sorry ambassador it been a long couple of days for all of us"

"i under stand. Thank you for saving my life again, I'll send my report to fleet command and to commander White about what happen here tonight"

"I'm sure they will be interested in reading it ambassador" Mike said smiling

"there one question who was that young sailor who save your life commander and knock out that assassin?"

"Seamen Jessica bird, she only been on Hammersley few few weeks" Kate said

"Well I'm in press with what she did"

"so am i" Mike said

"I'll let you go and thank you"

"your welcome ambassador" He watch as mike and Kate walk towards the door where they could pick up there hats along the way.


	168. Chapter 168

CH 168

The next morning Hammersley left to return back to Cairns knowing that they will be back in Cairns the next day. Couple of hours after Hammersley left the ambassador made a phone call to fleet command.

Later that afternoon a fax arrived from fleet command. So the ambassador read what it said after he sent them his report on what happen the night before that morning. It was about Jessica profile and how well she did at the navy academy.

When Hammersley arrived in port the next day. The crew got few days off which they were looking ford to it. Kate went home while Mike went to see Maxine before going home him self. That afternoon mike and Kate went to pick up the kids from school. When there kids saw them they were happy and they ran into Mike and Kate arms.

"Daddy what happen to your hand" Emma asked when she saw the bandage on Mike hand

"A bad man stab me with a knife" the kids was shock

"Why did he do it?"

"I was protecting some one important when the man attack"

"what happen to the bad man"

"He almost killed me but one brave sailor came to my aid she kick him in the head causing him to roll off me. With what she did, she saved my life" Emma turn to Kate

"it wasn't me Emma it was bird. She...karate kick the bad man in the head which save mike life"

"good for her" Mike and Kate laugh

"come on let' go home"mike said as they stood up.

"Aren't we going to the bar tonight" Emma asked

"not tonight sweetie cause I'm only home for three days" Kate said

"May be next time" Mike said

"ok" they got in to Kate SUV then Kate drove them home while talking.

The next day Kate was doing some work on Hammersley when she received a text message from mike which made her smile so she text him back then went to her cabin to get change.

Twenty minutes late Kate walk into Mike office "mike" he turn around and smile as he stood up and step ford

"shall we go"

"sure" Mike went and pick up his hat as they walk out the door only to stop when Maxine walk in

"mike"

"Maxine, lieutenant and I were heading off to lunch"

"Oh I didn't know you had plans mike"

"i did, Commander Maxine white lieutenant Kate McGregor, XO on Hammersley"

"Ma'am" Kate said as they shook hands

"Oh...I'm sorry Hammersley been crash sail in an hour" mike and Kate were shock

"An hour" Kate asked

"Yes come into my office lieutenant commander Coburn will be here soon" then she turn and walk out of mike office Kate turn to Mike

"Rain check" Kate said

"Yeah" then Kate walk out of Mike office and into Maxine office When Steve Coburn showed up.

They talk for ten minutes before leaving. "X got your sea bag with you"

"No it in Mike car just in case some thing like this happens"

"Ok I'll wait for you out front"

"Yes sir"

Hour later Hammersley left port to head to one of the patrol boats that broken down and needed parts to fix the engine. So Hammersley taking the parts to the patrol boat then they will be compering the patrol boat back to Cairns.

When they return the next day, the crew got some shore leave till the next day where they got a six week patrol. A month into there patrol they stop off an island for some R and R. Most of the crew was on the beach playing touch foot ball when two dads accidentally kick it in where the bushes were so Dutchy pass him one of the guns before he walk into where the ball might be

"I'll go and help" bird said then ran to catch up with two dads.

"Bird what you doing here"

"Helping you, there it is" she pointed so they walk close to the edge where two dads crouch down and lean over to get it

"Hang on I got a better idea" bird said as she walk over to a down tree to pick up a branch when she stop

"Two dads ah you better come and look at this"

"Bird we haven't got all day" she turn to him

"Ah you better, it not pleasant" Two dads look worried then walk over to where bird is

"Oh my gosh" then he turn and ran back to the beach.

When he got there he threw up "Two dads are you alright, where bird" Dutchy asked.

When two dads straiten up "you better come and take a look sir, bird found..." then he threw up again.

RO walk over passing two dads a bottle water "It can't be that bad" RO said

Two dads look at RO "It is"

"show us" Coburn said

Then they follow two dads till they stop next to bird. Coburn walk among the skinless crocodiles "the mongrels even took the eggs" they were all shock

"Let's head back, R and R is over" they head back to the beach.

Bird use a stick to get the foot ball back. When they return back to Hammersley they heard to the nearest town to report to the police about the dead crocodiles While Hammersley was in port some of the crew got some shore leave.

Swain, Dutchy, two dads, charge and bird left to go to a bar to get a drink while Steve went to talk to the police. When the crew stop off at one bar they went in and got a drink. Bird got her self a lemonade while the others got them selves a beer each. They were watching what was happening and they didn't like what they saw so they left the bar feeling sick.

They were twenty meters away when two dads stop "I'm going back there and give the guy a piece of my mind" then he turn and walk back to the bar

"I'll go and stop him" Bird said then turn to catch up with two dads while the others return back to Hammersley.

"Two dads" he stop and turn to bird

"What"

"what if the owner is the one behind the killing of the crocodiles"

"what are you saying" Bird show her phone

"Evidences, if you can get him to confess with out causing any trouble"

"I'll try" then he walk back in the bar with Bird not far with her cell phone, she recorded what happen for the next few minutes.

She was shock when Coburn showed up and where both two dads and Coburn ended in the croc pit. Bird got close enough to get on her phone what happen next

"Two dads pick the croc up"

"but sir"

"that an order leader"

"Yes sir" they pick the croc up

"now run that an order" Coburn said then they ran out the back way.

Bird save the recording as she chase after them then recorded what happen to the croc. When she saved it she send both recording to her e-mail address then she deleted both recording since she only for so many minutes for any recordings. Then she ran to catch up with two dads and Coburn.

When they were close to Hammersley bird recorded what was happening with the chat between Coburn and two dads with out letting them know that she was close by. She was shock with what she heard. She watch them walk up onto Hammersley then she follow them couple minutes later as she sent the third recording to her e-mail account. Bird wasn't sure what to do but she know of some one who can help her so she walk down to the cabin and knock on the door and waited.

"Who is it"

"Swain it bird can I come in"

"sure" Bird open the door and walk in to see both Swain and Dutchy in bed reading

"what wrong" Swain asked.

Just as she close the door then step ford and turn the chair around and sat down then she look at Dutchy and Swain

"I...there a problem a big problem"

"what problem, what has two dads done now" Swain said

"He went back to the bar and spoke to the owner...the guy confess to two dads about the killing and skinning those crocodiles that I found and the stealing of the eggs...there was two guys there, they punish two dads first, he hit back, then...this man showed up to help two dads when two more men appeared and started hitting the man and two dads till they ended in where the crocodile is. The guy told two dads to pick it up and run."

"Two dads pick the croc up didn't he" Dutchy said

"Yes, they ran out the back way but they got so far when they accidently drop the croc. It ran away but got killed by a truck. The guy and two dads walk back to here. Two dads thank him for saving his life but the guy said some to him before walking away"

"Bird there more isn't there" Swain said

"Yes" she look down at her hands then look up to Dutchy then to swain

"what is it"

"I know who the guy is"

"Who"

"It's...the captain" Swain and Dutchy was shock

"Are you sure"

"Yes...he ordered two dads to pick up the crocodile and to run"

"What. Bird are you sure you heard correctly" Swain said

"Yes, but...when they return back here on the wharf I heard two dads thank the captain for saving his life. The captain told two dads to keep his mouth shut and he wasn't there. Two dads said...but sir you were. Captain said "I wasn't there got it, I've been on board Hammersley all night...two dads ask...Dose any one know you left the ship sir...Not the second time, now get to your cabin and keep you mouth shut...then he walk on to Hammersley" she look down at her hands

"what do I do, if the captain finds out that I was there he might say that two dads talk me into saying it to save his navy carrier"

"Bird can you turn around" Swain said Bird turn around she heard swain get up and put his paints on

"you can turn around now" she turn around and stood up

"We better go and tell the X what you told Dutchy and me"

"Ok, before we do I need to go to my cabin first"

"Sure" then they walk out the cabin and down to bird where she pick up her personal lap top then they walk down to Kate cabin where Swain knock on the door

"come in" Swain open the door

"X can we come in Bird got some thing to tell you"

"sure come in" Swain and bird walk in. Swain close the door behind him

"what is it bird" Bird sat down at the desk putting her lap top on it and turn to Kate.

She told Kate every thing she told swain and Dutchy when she finish telling Kate, she was shock

"bird Are you sure it was the captain"

"Yes ma'am. I'll tell you and swain this X... I join the navy just like my great grand father did...to help the ones in need as well help protect Australia. I did not join the navy so some high ranking officer puts the blame on a junior or telling him or her to keep quiet about it if they know what good for them. To me that is so wrong"

"i agree bird but as you said the captain would say that two dads ask you to say those things"

"i know. I'm glad I take my great grand father advice...i got evidence to prove what I said it true. X"

"you got prof"

"Yes ma'am" then she turn and open up her computer and turn it on. While it was booting up she got Kate pants and pass them to her

"Thanks...Swain" Swain turn around while Kate got out of bed and put her pants on

"you can turn around now" Swain turn around to see bird doing some typing

"Here the first proof X, swain" then she push play.

Swain and Kate watch what bird record. Bird even got the volume up so they could hear what Coburn said to two dads till it stop. Bird turn to Kate and swain

"Did you hear the order"

"i did" Swain said

"so did i" Kate said

"Here what happen to the crocodile" then she play the second recording till it stop

"that dose look like an accident" Swain said Bird did some more typing

"Here the third evidence X" then she press play.

Swain and bird heard every thing and could see how close bird was to two dads and Coburn. When it stop Bird turn to Kate

"Is that enough X"

"More than enough, can you make a copy of it"

"I need a pen drive"

"I'll be right back" then Kate walk out of her cabin.

Bird turn to swain "you believe me Swain"

"Of course I do, what advice did your great grand father gave you" Bird smile

"where every you go always take a camera with you, you never know when you going to use it especially for evidences cause one day it will prove you were telling the truth"

"he right"

"Yes he is" when Kate return she past bird a pen drive.

"Here, I got RO out of bed for it"

"I bet his wasn't happy" swain said

"no he wasn't, I saw two dad face Swain can you check him over RO said he black and blue and in a lot of pain"

"sure" Bird down loaded a copy of the three recordings. When done she past the pen drive to Kate

"Here you go X"

"Thanks. For now we keep it between us till I spoken to mike about this"

"Yes X" Swain said

"X what about Dutchy, he knows"

"That fine Bird" Bird and Swain return back to Swain and Dutchy cabin.

Dutchy was waiting for them to return "what did X say" Swain close the door while bird sat down in the chair

"she shock and not happy" Bird said

"so she believes you"

"She dose after I show her the evidence"

"you got evidence"

"Yeah" Bird open her lap top and did some typing the stop and turn to Swain

"Swain are you to check on two dads"

"oh right but you two can't be in here alone"

"I'll meet you in junior mess then Dutchy"

"Good idea" Bird stood up picking her lap top up and walk out of the guys cabin and walk down and into the junior mess where she waited for Dutchy. When he showed up he sat next to bird and watch the three recordings.


	169. Chapter 169

CH 169

While that was happening Kate Went to see RO who was waiting in the COM cen "RO send a copy of these recording to Commander Flynn navy address, to NAVCOM and to fleet command. Put in the message lieutenant commander Coburn breach of power and command of a navy war ship Hammersley. Waiting for further orders lieutenant McGregor excursive officer." RO type what Kate said then he copy the files from the pen drive and press send .

When done he turn to Kate "X lieutenant commander Coburn"

"Yes, let me know in the morning what the new orders are"

"Yes X are you going to call commander Flynn"

"Yes, he not going to be happy, he known the captain for years"

"People change X"

"True, sorry for getting you out of bed for this"

"It ok X I gather what I sent was evidences"

"Yes it was, night RO"

"night X" then Kate walk out of the com cen and out and onto the back of the ship where she called Mike

"Kate is every thing alright"

"did I wake you"

"Yeah what wrong"

"It lieutenant commander Coburn"

"Steve, has some thing happen to him that you need to sail home"

"Mike he help save one of the crew member from a bar fight"

"Two dads"

"Yes but Coburn order two dads to pick up the owner crocodile and run"

"A crocodile"

"Yes they only got so far before they drop it to the ground, it got run over by a truck"

"the owner wouldn't be to happy"

"Mike the owner is the one who behind the killing and skinning of the crocodiles that bird found"

"Are you sure Kate"

"Yes...the problem is mike Coburn has broken number of rules and he trying to save his own back side"

"Meaning"

"I knew he left the ship the first to to talk to the police...but he hasn't told me that he left the second time. He told two dads to keep his mouth shut and that he was on Hammersley not in the bar"

"Kate this is serous allegations, did two dads tell you this"

"no bird did, she was there Mike and she recorded what happen. I've seen the recordings"

"Send them to me" Kate smile

"I have sent one to you, to NAVCOM and to fleet command"

"Kate fleet command"

"Yes Mike cause he is the captain of a war ship and he use his breach his power... rank"

"I under stand. I'll look at the recording tomorrow"

"Ok how the kids"

"Good, they miss you"

"and you don't" she said smiling

"Yes I do I wish you were here next to me right now"

"Oh"

"Yes"

"and what did you have in mind"

"What do you think"

"mike" she said giggling. They talk for another five minutes before Kate return back to her cabin.

The next morning Mike check hie e-mail when he saw the one from Hammersley so he open it and saw three attachment recordings so he play all three of them and was shock with what he heard.

He finish playing the last one when Maxine walk in "Morning mike" he turn his chair around

"mike what wrong"

"We better order Hammersley back to port"

"Why"

"Steve...has broken number of rules as well telling a junior crew member to keep his mouth shut"

"Why what happen"

"Watch this, it was sent to me this morning" Mike press play of the first recording. When she watch all three of them, she was shock

"i agree Hammersley should return. And we got to get this mess sorted out before the media gets wind of it"

"i agree"

"I'll take care of it"

"Max...lieutenant McGregor call me last night about what happen, you would received a copy of the recording and this message" Mike show Maxine Kate message.

"she had it sent to fleet command as well"

"Yes since captain of the ship he use his rank and breach of power to save his own ass while junior crew member takes the fall for what happen"

"Ok I'll sort it out, what a night mare" Maxine said then she turn around and walk out of Mike office.

On Hammersley the crew was giving two dads a hard time about picking fights he couldn't get of while having breakfast.

"Knock it off you guys you know nothing about what happen last night" RO said

"I suppose you do" one of the said

"Yes I do" then they were giving RO a hard time when bird walk in look angry

"Knock it off all of you" Bird said yelling at them.

They turn to bird "As RO said you know nothing about what happen last night so back off or you will be cleaning my galley for a month with a tooth brush, dishes included"

"you know what happen bird" one of the asked

"Yes I do and I can tell you this" she step ford

"It wasn't two dads fault so leave him alone" Kate heard what was said and walk into the junior mess

"bird" she turn to Kate

"sorry x for yelling"

"It ok return back to the galley"

"Yes X" then she walk out of the junior mess

"Next person who gives two dads a hard time about last night will be doing what bird said as well tooth brush duties, am I clear"

"Yes X" they all said

"Good, RO there a fax coming in from NAVCOM, can you get it now please"

"Yes X" RO stood up picking up his plate and walking out of the room with X behind him.

When RO unlock the door to com cen he open the door and walk in with Kate behind him. He walk over to the fax machine to see two faxes.

"Here you go X" he pass them to her.

"Thanks" then she read what it says

"We returning back to Cairns"

"Now"

"Yes" then she read the second one which was from Mike

"X what is it"

"Fleet command isn't happy. They watch the recordings. Mike want me to keep an eye on Coburn and two dads till we return back to Cairns"

"I can keep an eye on two dads, I can get bird to help while you keep and eye on Coburn"

"thanks RO, I better get this to the captain" then she turn and walk out of the com cen.

On the way to the bridge she saw swain "Swain" he stop and turn to Kate

"morning X"

"morning, here" She pass him mike fax message. Swain read what it says then look at Kate

"Thanks for showing me X" he pass it back to her

"no worries, how is two dads I notice he still in pain"

"He might have some crack ribs when we return back to Cairns I'll take him to the hospital for x rays"

"good idea" they walk to the steps and up and onto the bridge.

Kate walk over to where Coburn is "sir new orders from NAVCOM" Kate past Coburn the fax.

He read what it said just as RO walk up and onto the bridge "RO get me NAVCOM on the line"

"Yes sir" Coburn stood up and walk over to RO

"Sir I got commander Flynn on the line" RO said as he past the phone to Steve.

"mike it Steve...yes that is what I'm calling about...now...but what about... alright we will return...ok" then he hung up.

"RO let the harbour master know that we leaving port early"

"Yes sir"

"X you can take over, I'll be in my cabin, we heading back to Cairns"

"Yes sir" Then she walk over to the microphone where she started giving out the normal depart orders while Steve walk down to his cabin.

On the way he saw two dads "Two dads"

"Yes sir" they both stop in the corridor

"Who did you tell"

"what are you talking about sir"

"you know what I'm talking about...last night I told you to keep your mouth shut"

"sir I don't know what your talking about, I haven't told any one"

"Stop your lying, I know your a good lyre I've seen your record."

"sir I have no idea what your talking about"

"We been ordered back to Cairns. There a complaint against the crew here from the owner of the bar. But...some one had already told commander Flynn"

"It wasn't me"

"stop your lying you call him didn't you telling him what happen"

"no sir"

"Stop it"

"sir my phone was broken when we fell in where the crocodile was. I can show you"

"did you tell some one"

"no sir" Coburn pointed his finger at two dads

"you better not have, just remember I was not at the bar"

"Yes sir"

"If I go down you going down with me, so keep your mouth shut, got it"

"Yes sir" then Coburn walk away.

Two dads let out his breath then turn when he saw bird appeared from one of the rooms holding her cell phone in hand. She walk up to him "bird who did you tell"

"X, swain and Dutchy. After what happen at the bar and in front of Hammersley. I needed some one to talk to. I spoke to swain and Dutchy in there Cabin. Swain and I went to X cabin I told her every thing"

"bird commander Flynn will believe Coburn over me"

"no he won't commander Flynn dose ask you, tell him the truth"

"bird"

"Trust me two dads"

"i can't"

"Yes you can. The captain isn't going to get away with this. From now on keep away from Coburn unless there some one close by till we return back to Cairns, ok"

"ok" Two dads said. Bird turn and walk away.

She walk down to here cabin where she sent a copy of the recording that she did to her other e-mail account then she open her lap top and log in then she open her e-mails and down load the recording on to the pen drive.

When finish she shut down her lap top and left her quarters and headed up and onto the bridge. When she got there she waited till Kate was free. When she was half an hour later Bird step ford

"X" Kate turn to bird since she was sitting in the captain chair

"what wrong bird" Bird pull the pen drive out of her pocket and past it to her

"I think you should see what on there"

"Was two dads and Coburn alone" Kate whispered to bird

"Yes soon as I saw the captain I hid and when he started talking to two dads I recorded what happen"

"what was the captain reaction"

"worried, afraid. The captain asked two dads who he told, two dads said no one, the captain didn't believe him...He try to take it out on two dads and reminded him that he was on Hammersley and not the bar"

"Ok bird I'll check it out"

"Yes X"

An hour later Dutchy, Kate and RO was in Com sen watching the recording that bird done. When it stop Dutchy turn to Kate

"Do you think he might crack X"

"It looks like it, RO send a copy to commander Flynn, NAVCOM and fleet command"

"Yes X"

"Once done contact NAVCOM and let commander Flynn know about the recording"

"Yes ma'am"


	170. Chapter 170

CH 170

Mike was in his office when bomber walk in "sir" he turn to bomber

"morning bomber how are you feeling"

"good at the moment but I wouldn't mind mint chocolate chip ice cream right now" mike grin

"Cravings"

"Yes I've never like it much but now...i eat two litters plus a day"

"At least it not strange cravings"

"True sir, the reason why I'm here RO called he said there important e-mail for you to look at"

"Ok thanks bomber why don't you go and get your self your craving fix" bomber smile

"thank you sir I'll be twenty minutes"

"go on" Bomber turn around and walk out the door.

Mike turn around and brought up his e-mails he saw the one from Hammersley so he click onto it and the recording, he turn the volume on and listen to what was recorded. When finish he save the recordings then he left his office and walk into Maxine office

"Mike what is it"

"RO sent me another recording." Maxine then brought up the NAVCOM e-mails she click onto the one from Hammersley.

She lean ford as she watch and listen to what was being said between Coburn and two dads till it stop.

"Well it seams that lieutenant commander starting to get worried"

"I know"

"when are they due back in port"

"In seven hours"

"there nothing much we can do till then"

Then her phone rings so she answered it "Commander white...yes admiral...yes sir commander Flynn and I have seen it" she pointed to her lap top so mike would know that it fleet command on the line

"Yes sir...seven hours...commander Flynn and I can take care of it...yes sir... yes sir he here" then she past the phone to mike

"commander Flynn speaking... yes sir... when sir... yes sir I'll take care of the details this end sir... is the ambassador going to be here for it... yes sir I under stand... yes sir" then they hung up

"mike"

"Hammersley got be back by next Friday"

"Why"

"Bird...seamen bird is receiving an award for her bravery act when she saved my life last month"

"do you know what she reviving"

"not till that day"

"Ok" Mike walk to the door then stop and turn to Maxine

"Maxine bomber gone out for about fifteen twenty minutes"

"what for it only ten in the morning"

"Her mint chocolate chip craving fix. Once she had it she will be happy till lunch time"

"I hope she doesn't make a habit of this every day"

"Maxine you know what it was like when you were pregnant with Ryan and Terri while having shore posting"

"Yes I know" Mike grin then walk out of her office.

Fifteen minutes later Maxine saw bomber return smiling, knowing she would be happy till lunch time.

When Hammersley dock later that afternoon Coburn left Hammersley since his driver was waiting for him to take him to NAVCOM. When Steve walk into Maxine office Mike was there.

"Mike, ma'am"

"Steve"

"lieutenant commander" Steve sat down after shaking mike hand.

"As mike has inform you about a complaint from the owner of the bar and the death of his pet croc"

"Yes mike told me this"

"From his complaint he said it was two sailors that cause over fifty thousand dollar worth of damages"

"He most probably saying that it was the navy sailors that cause the damages to get money from the navy"

"but Hammersley was in port and some of the crew was on shore leave for the night" Maxine said

"Yeah but I don't know where they went"

"did you go to shore Steve" mike asked

"Yes to talk to the cops, but they been curped"

"Meaning"

"the officer I spoke to was wearing crocodile boots, I return back to Hammersley and spoke to my XO then went to my cabin for the night...are you thinking that two of my crew are responsible for causing damages and... killing a pet croc" Steve said

"Yes, mike here will be doing the investigation"

"i can do it ma'am, no a fence Mike"

"none taken but this came from Fleet command them selves" Mike pick up a sheet of paper and past it to Steve. He read what it said then past it back to mike

"I'll want to be on that investigation"

"sorry Steve orders are orders"

"lieutenant commander Mike would need a list of crew who went on shore leave that night"

"sure I can give it to you now" mike pick up pen and paper then past it to Steve

"Write there names down"

"Sure" then he wrote there names down then he past it back to mike.

He look at the list "ok I'll be on Hammersley in an hour make sure that none of the ones you got on this list hasn't left Hammersley" Mike said

"sure, any thing else"

"Nothing else, you can return back to Hammersley" Maxine said

"Yes ma'am" Steve stood up and walk out of Maxine office.

"Well Mike"

"He got every one name down that lieutenant McGregor has given me"

"What are you going to do"

"Talk to them all and get it all recorded"

"good idea" Mike then walk out of Maxine office.

When it was time Kate was waiting on Hammersley smiling when mike walk on board. "Kate"

"mike I got them waiting in the junior mess"

"Good...so are we on for tonight"

"Absolute, what have you got in mind"

"you will have to wait till I get home, shell we"

"Sure" they walk towards one of the doors

"there one other thing Kate" she stop and turn to mike before opening the door

"what"

"Hammersley will be back in port next Thursday"

"Why"

"Bird get her award on Friday morning and the media will be here for it" Kate smile

"do you know what she receiving"

"No I don't but ambassador Davis will be here for it as well"

"she going to be shock when she finds out"

"It going to be a surprise"

"Tell me more later" she open the door and let mike go in first then she followed him in closing the door behind her.

Over the next hour mike spoke to each of the ones who was on shore leave. Bird and two dads were the last ones. When it was bird turn she walk in to the officer mess and sat down.

"Ready bird"

"yes sir"

Then he turn the camera on Mike ask bird number of questions which she answered she even told mike about what happen when two dads return to the bar, having Coburn showing up, every thing. When finish mike stop the camera

"Bird relax you did a great job"

"I did sir" mike smile

"yes you did, Can you get two dads now"

"Yes sir" she stood up and walk out of the officer mess.

She walk into the junior mess "Two dads" he stood up and step ford she put her hand on his arm

"Remember tell him the truth"

"I can't"

"Yes you can, cause afterward you will find out why"

"bird"

"Trust me, now go in there and tell commander Flynn the truth or he might sick Emma on to you" two dads grin

"Your right and thanks" he walk out of the junior mess and into the officer mess to see mike waiting for him.

Bird let out her breath and turn to see Kate standing there

"X"

"Bird I heard what you said to two dads"

"Well it did give him a choice X the captain or Emma" Kate laugh

"Good one"

"thanks"

Bird walk out of the junior mess and walk into the galley where she started getting dinner sorted out for the crew. Mike listen to what two dads said about what happen at the bar and after wards. When he finish he was looking down at his hands. Mike stop the camera

"Two dads" he look up at mike

"I believe you"

"you do sir" Two dads was shock

"Yes I do"

"but..."

"Bird told me the same thing and she even provided evidence"

"Evidence"

"Yes she recorded what happen at the bar when you return and follow you and lieutenant Coburn back to Hammersley" Two dads was shock.

"bird said for me to speak the truth and every thing will be alright. I forgot that she was recording the talk I had with the owner"

"and you have two dads"

"Well sir she didn't give me much of a choice"

"Why that"

"Coburn or Emma" Mike laugh then shook his head

"some choice"

"Yeah...Emma wins hands down sir" Mike smile as he shook his head

"Good choice then"

"Yes sir" Mike pack every thing up then he and two dads stood up and walk out of the officer mess

"what happens now sir"

"I'll let fleet command know and it up to them"

"Yes sir and the damages to the bar"

"you didn't throw the first punch, the evidence support that"

"thank you sir" Mike walk towards the galley when he saw bird

"bird" she turn around

"Yes sir"

"some choice you gave two dads" Bird smile

"thanks sir so he told you"

"Every thing"

"good cause I'm sure he doesn't want to get into Emma bad books" mike laugh

"No he wouldn't" Mike walk away while bird carry on getting dinner sorted out.

That night mike and Kate talk while in bed about what happening next Friday with bird. Later that night they both woke up with mike cell phone ringing so he turn the light on even though it was on low then pick up his phone to answer it

"Mike Flynn... yes sir...when sir... yes sir... yes sir HMAS Childers is in the area, they got some of the crew on shore keeping a look out...yes they know what to do... yes sir... yes sir... night sir" then he hung up

"mike" He put his phone back on the bed side draws then turn to Kate

"Steve is going to be called in to NAVCOM in the morning. Maxine is going to releave him of his commander after what happen"

"Ok so Hammersley a ship stopper"

"For now and good news for two dads, he won't have to pay the bar owner a cent since two dads didn't start the fight"

"that is good news for him"

"Yes it is" he lean over and gave her a kiss then turn the light off before falling back asleep in each other arms.


	171. Chapter 171

CH 171

The next morning Coburn walk in to Maxine office, Mike was also there. "Mike, ma'am"

"Lieutenant commander Coburn. After the investigation about what happen at the bar. Two crew members told mike here that they saw you at the bar, in fact you were the other sailor that intervene in the fight as well stole the crocodile. Isn't that right lieutenant commander" Maxine said

"Two sailors ma'am"

"Yes the one you know of leader kosvo Myers"

"Who the other, I want to confront that sailor" Maxine look up at mike and gave him a nod.

He walk out of the room and tap on the window next door then turn around and walk back in and stood next to the desk.

"Who ever he is, two dads would of put him up to it to save his own skin ma'am" He said after thinking of a way to get out of the trouble he is in.

"you trying to save your own skin by telling two dads to keep his mouth shut sir" he turn around to see bird in the door way

"come in bird" mike said.

"thank you sir" she said as she walk in to Maxine office then she stood at attention and saluted both mike and Maxine which they did in return. Then bird turn to shock Coburn

"Two dads put you up to this didn't he"

"no sir he did not I was there, I saw and heard the whole thing"

"good one bird so two dads put you up to this, didn't here, cause I didn't see you with him, so how do I know your telling the truth"

"Lieutenant commander" Maxine said

"It ok ma'am" Bird said looking at Maxine then to Coburn

"No he did not. And I can prove that you were at the bar sir"

"How what prof?" Bird step ford

"I'm a member of the royal Australian navy it doesn't matter what rank I am it the respect I have for my crew mates and superior officers as for prof, I got plenty of prof"

then she pulled out her phone and look for one item then she turn the volume up as she press play it was the one where Coburn and two dads were on the wharf. She turn her phone around to show Coburn the recording. When Coburn saw the recording he relies he was in trouble. When the recording stop Bird did some thing on her phone then put it back in her pocket

"RO, X, Swain and Dutchy seen the recordings them selves that night. Commander White, commander Flynn and Fleet command also seen the recordings. There my prof...sir"

"Thank you bird can you wait out side" Mike said

"Yes sir...Ma'am" then she saluted them both before walking out of Maxine office when she saw bomber so she walk over to talk to her when Nav showed up.

"bird"

"ma'am, how Micheal"

"Growing what going in there"

"Lieutenant Commander Coburn is in deep trouble with commander white and fleet command"

"Why"

"He broke a number of rules, ask commander Flynn later"

"Captain table" bomber asked

"Yes and now Hammersley won't have a captain till one can be found"

"Ship stopper" Nav said

"Yes" they turn when they heard Maxine yelling at Coburn. Few minutes later Coburn walk out of Maxine office and walk pass Bird, Nav and bomber

"Lieutenant Commander Coburn sir" Bird said loud enough causing him to stop and turn to bird.

"what is is seamen bird haven't you already done enough damage"

"the damage you did your self sir" Every one was looking at them including mike and Maxine who walk out of the office.

"I hope you relies cause of you..."

"I join the navy just like my great grand father did...to help the ones in need as well help protect Australia. I did not join the navy so some high ranking officer puts the blame on a junior or telling him or her to keep quiet about it if they know what good for them. I didn't not join the Navy to be yours or any one escape goat. If it wasn't for me and my prof. A junior sailor would have been given the honor discharge and a record cause his superior... naming you sir told him to keep his mouth shut" Bird said yelling.

Coburn look around the room to see a lot of shock faces then he turn around and walk through the double doors. Mike walk over to bird, she turn to him

"sorry sir"

"don't be Bird you were being honest and what you said took a lot of guts"

"thank you sir"

"Bird sounds like you picking up some bad habits from Emma" bomber said making them laugh

"And the X" Causing them to laugh once more.

"I better head back to Hammersley, I said to two dads that I'll let him know how it went"

"I'm coming with you bird so I can tell him my self" mike said

"Oh I though it was so you can see the X sir" Causing bomber and Nav to laugh

"Bird" he shook his head

"I'll go and get my hat"

"Yes sir" then he walk away.

"You cutting it fine there with commander Flynn" Nav said

"I'm being honest any way next time when X walk in here and commander Flynn see her, see what happens between them"

"Meaning"

"Eye up and down movement and the way they smile as they check each other out, plus the X she lick her lips and commander shake his head a little"

"Meaning" Nav asked

"One hot sailor in uniform"

"Bird you need to get your self a boy friend" bomber said

"one day" then mike return

"Shall we"

"Yes sir, see you later bomber, Nav"

"Have fun with the X sir" Nav said giving Mike a wink before she return to her desk. Bomber try not to laugh just as Mike and bird walk out of the ball pen

"what is that suppose to mean bird"

"Are you going to let the X know your coming to see her and two dads"

"I text her, why"

"I bet she can't hardly wait to check you out in your uniform"

"Meaning"

"Eye up and down movement and licking of lips. I've seen it number of times you showed up on Hammersley in your uniform sir"

"Very observant of you bird"

"thank you sir" they talk till they arrived in the navy car out side of Hammersley Gang plank.

"she waiting sir" Bird said before getting out of the car.

Bird walk on to Hammersley first "X"

"Bird how did it go" X said while looking at mike. Mike watch what Kate dose and relies Bird was right.

Soon he was standing in front of her "Commander Flynn will tell you X...sir"

"Bird" she turn and walk away leaving mike and Kate alone. Mike and Kate talk for an hour and Mike spoke to two dads, swain, Dutchy and RO to inform them what happen.

Because of what happen to Coburn Hammersley is a ship stopper till another captain could be found so the crew got shore leave till future notice. Plus the crew of the HMAS Childers captured and arrested the five men responsible of the killing and skinning of the crocodiles as well taking the eggs. The four men were identified as the ones who fight with two dads and Coburn.

Sam got the next mystery letter out and showed it to Jack "Want to go for a ride to Australia Sam" she smile

"Why not"

"In the morning"

"sure"

The next morning Jack and Sam flew to Australia. When they arrived there it was ten O'clock at night so Sam walk off the ship and up to the front door where she crouch down and slide the letter under the door then she stood up and walk back onto the ship.

"done" she said as she sat down just as Jack close the door and lifted off the ground then head back to Colorado springs.

The next morning Mike saw the letter on the floor so he walk over and pick it up he walk in to his office and sat down and open it. He read the two pages then folded it up and put it with the others. Then he went to get breakfast on for Kate, there kids and him self since Kate was at home at nights since Hammersley is in port.

A week later Kate was on Hammersley when mike and Maxine showed up. Mike walk onto Hammersley and they saluted each other "what going on"

"you getting a new captain"

"Oh who" Mike gave her a look "your joking"

"fleet command agree with Maxine about having me back on board" Kate turn to Maxine who was smirking at Kate.

Kate turn back to mike "It only for few weeks till another can be found" Kate shook he head then turn around walking away pinching her noise.

Mike knew that Kate wouldn't be happy, but he had to say it with Maxine close by. Mike turn to grinning Maxine, she gave him a wave before getting back in the car and headed back to NAVCOM.

Mike follow Kate down and into the ship office where he put his brief case down and open it and got the letter out

"Kate"

"no, No mike, why now, what about our kids" mike step ford warping his arms around her

"sir the rules"

"Kate" he pulled back and show her the envelope

"Read this"

"when did it arrive"

"A week ago"

"Why didn't you tell me"

"I wasn't sure what was in that letter would happen" Kate pull the letter out and read what it said. When she finish reading it she look up at him

"Two months Kate, if no replacement is found, I'll do what that letter said for me to do"

"you promise"

"i promise" he pulled her into his arms

"you know it going to be hard but we can do it" mike said

"i know"

On Thursday morning every one received a text message about the award ceremony which is the next day and for them to wear there dress whites and what time they have to be on Hammersley.

The next morning the crew on Hammersley notice a lot going on. There was chairs set up and number of security personal about. They wondering who going to be showing up and why.

An hour before the ceremony the crew notice the media there so what ever it is must be big. When it was almost time every one saw cars arriving and people getting out and the cars driving away.

"Hey that ambassador Davis" Two dads said

"Your right" Charge said

"Hey of my gosh that admiral of the fleet Baxter" two dads said

"there Admiral Johnson...vice admiral Thompson and rear Admiral Adams they from fleet command" Charge said

"Alright every one in line" Kate said.

Once every one was in line they heard the music started when it started Mike walk off Hammersley with Kate behind him then the crew from higher ranks to the lower ranks till they form two lines.

"Hammersley about face" Kate said then they turn facing the guests, the ambassador and fleet command.

"Today we are here to reward two navy sailors for there heroic selflessly putting there lives in jeopardy to protect American ambassador Davis life from a wanted assassin. commander Mike Flynn front center"

Admiral of the fleet Baxter said Mike step ford till he was standing five meters in front of the crew. Ambassador Davis step ford holding a open box just as the admiral of the fleet said

"commander Mike Flynn of the royal Australian navy for your heroic selflessly in protecting ambassador Davis life from mortal danger. Ambassador Davis here to present you the commendation for brave conduct ribbon for protecting his life when the assassin try to kill him on the night of tenth of March two thousand and ten"

"congratulation commander Flynn"

"thank you ambassador Davis"

Ambassador Davis said as he pin the ribbon on mike next to his other metals then they shook hands before the ambassador walk back to his spot passing the box to some one there then turning around to see Mike saluted the ambassadors and fleet command then he return back to his spot.

"The next sailor Risk her life to save Commander Flynn from death from the assassin who was close to stabbing commander Flynn in the heart. This young women step ford risking her own life to attack the assassin when she saw what was going to happen. This young women not only save commander Flynn life she even knock the assassin out."

Every one look at the Hammersley crew, they saw three female junior sailors and wondering who it is.

"Seamen Jessica Bird front center"

Bird took a deep breath as she step ford like what mike did. The media was shock to see who the young sailor is. Then the admiral of the fleet step down from the podium and walk up to bird holding a box in hand while admiral Johnson step up to the podium.

"Seamen Jessica bird the minster of defense recognised the act of heroism in action in circumstances of great peril when you risk your life to save Command Mike Flynn from certain death from one of the top world wanted deadest assassin. For what you done You been reward the second highest metal the star of Gallantry for your heroic affect" Every one including Bird was shock. The admiral of the fleet pin the metal on Jessica chest then shook her hand

"congratulation seamen bird"

"Ah...thank you sir" He step back and they saluted each other then the admiral of the fleet return back to the podium while Jessica return back to her spot still in shock

"young Seamen bird has made history today. She is the youngest metal Representative in navy history at the age of seventeen to received the star of gallantry. Seamen Bird only been in the navy for three months and she done the navy prod. Plus with her crew mates on the HMAS Hammersley they were able to foil the assassination attempt not once but twice on the American ambassador life. This isn't the first time that the crew of HMAS Hammersley has made history and I don't think it would be the last. Crew of HMAS Hammersley job well done and fair winds" then every one clap as Kate said

"Hammersley Up... about face...March" then they march down to a spot where they stop then then

"Hammersley Dismiss" then they all relax and gather around mike and bird to congratulated them.

When Dutchy step ford to bird "I always wanted to meet a hero" He said smiling

"That makes two of us" then they hug

"My hero" Dutchy whisper to her

"you can by my hero any day" then they pulled apart then bird turn to mike

"congratulation bird"

"thank you sir and you to"

"Let's join the others shall we" mike said then they walk back to where the others as well the media is.

That night the crew went to the pub with there families to celebrate mike and bird metals.


	172. Chapter 172

CH 172

While down in Melbourne Thomas Picard, Jason Baxter and others residents from the rest home was watching the news at the same time bird family was while having dinner. Jessica and Mike metal award ceremony was the top news of the day. Thomas and Jason were shock when they watch mike get his metal then they were even more shock when they saw Jessica getting hers when a lady walk in and when to turn the channel over

"Hey don't Jessica bird get a metal" Thomas said

"what" the women said then she move to see it was Jessica on receiving her metal and what was being said

"Well I be dame. Hey Helen, Jean come in here" the women yell out.

The two care givers walk into the room "what is it"

"young Jessica" she pointed to the screen just as every one heard what Jessica was getting.

Every one who knew Jessica was shock. When it was over the reporter went on about Jessica and Mike plus about Hammersley and what happen few years ago.

"She Just like Donald" Thomas said

"I agree, he would be prod of her" Jason said

"True"

"Who are you talking about" an elder man asked as he walk into the room

"Donald Murphy"

"What about him"

"His great grand daughter Jessica Bird received the star of Gallantry"

"Which metal is that"

"Second highest after the victory cross"

"no way" Jason and Thomas nodded

"It on the news"

"Who did she save"

"commander Flynn he was her captain on Hammersley and a amcercain ambasdor"

"Hammersley sounds like Thor doing his job" they laugh

"sounds like it alright"

Jessica family was watch the news, they were saw mike received his metal for what he did. The the family froze when they heard Jessica name and when they saw her, they couldn't believe it was there daughter. When they heard what she was receiving they were even more shock.

Back at the pub every one was having a great time, Emma went to go to the toilet when she was walking back the way she came she smile when she recognised some one so she walk over to him

"uncle Steve" he turn and smile when he look down to see who it was. So he bend down to pick Emma up to give her a hug and kiss

"Emma how are you"

"I'm good uncle Steve dose daddy know your here"

"No" Then Emma notice four men looking at them

"Captain who is this little girl" Steve turn around then put Emma on the ground

"Rear admiral Baxter, Admiral Johnson, vice admiral Thompson and rear Admiral Adams, ambassador Davis this is Emma Flynn, lieutenant McGregor and Commander Flynn daughter"

"Hello sirs" they smile at Emma

"Hello Emma it a pleasure to meet you" Ambassador Davis said as he shook Emma hand

"you to sir, you sound funny when you talk" they laugh

"It because I'm from America"

"Ok, are you here to see mummy and daddy"

"Yes and to see the crew once again" Emma smile

"Ok follow me sirs, uncle Steve" they got there drinks and follow Emma towards double doors.

When Emma walk out side the crew was laughing she turn to see the six men at the door way.

Emma turn and yelled out "HAMMERSLEY UP" then the crew stood up at attenion.

Mike turn to say some thing when he saw who was behind Emma

"Steve, ambassador Davis, sirs"

"Hammersley dismiss" Emma yelled out then they turn and sat down just as Emma walk over to the table

"Uncle Leo, uncle Andy, how about moving that table over over to here while the rest of you can around the chairs for our guests" Emma said as she pointed to the tables.

They all quickly move around to sort out the table and chairs. Steve turn to the five men

"See what I mean she just like Mike when it comes to giving orders"

"Yes we can"

"sirs care to join us" Emma asked

"thank you Emma" Steve said they they walk around the table and sat down.

Emma sat on Mike lap. Every one was quiet for a few minutes.

"auntie Jessica tell us the story about what you did to two dads on new years day" Emma asked

"Ah" Emma turn to the guests.

"it really funny sirs"

"Go on seamen bird" Steve said knowing about what happen.

"Ok" she tells the story about what happen on new years day with two dads. When she finish telling them they all were laughing including the four admiral and the ambassador"

"Bird tell them about the rubber crocodile" RO said

"what happen was I just got off gut watch shift, I went in to my cabin and got change. Then I went to pull back my blankets where a saw a crocodile partly sticking out under my pillow I was just about to scream wen I saw a sticker, I had a closer look it said made it Taiwan, then I notice it wasn't real and only one person that I know of that would of stuck it in there" then she turn to the person

"Isn't that right two dads" they laugh then she turn back to the men

"so the next night two dads was night shift so while every one was having dinner it put the crocodile with out the sticker in two dads bed. That night every one heard two dads scream and went to find out what was going on.

Dutchy went to pick it up and turn to two dads and said" she look at Dutchy

"Two dads I didn't know you still sleep with rubber crocodiles" every one laugh.

"Oh I remember a story uncle Pete told me. He said that daddy drop off two feds on an island then three days later they return back to the island cause uncle Andy needed to fix the engines. Uncle Pete said to daddy to look what on the island. Daddy pick up his binoculars to take a look...Ah... yeah daddy said what was it"

"We drop off two feds and now there six more what are they doing"

"Breeding sir" They laugh then they turn to the voice

"Uncle Pete" Emma said getting off Mike lap and ran towards him as every one else says

"buffer" buffer pick Emma up and give her a hug and kiss as they walk to where the others are. Swain got buffer a seat so he can sit down with Emma on his lap

"Emma share stories again sir"

"Yes buffer"

"buffer this is Dutchy, your replacement " Swain said

"it good to meet you, the crew here keeping me up to date on what been happening on Hammersley"

"what are you doing here" Charge asked

"Melbourne in dock for repairs hit a ghost net this afternoon. We in dock for three days"

"Ok where spider" Swain asked

"on cleaning duty"

"tooth brush duty uncle Pete" every one laugh

"No it normal duties"

"Good had he been good"

"Yes"

"That good or other wise tooth brush duties for him and Melbourne is a bigger ship than Hammersley" they laugh

They share number of stories about what happen on both old and new Hammersley with the ambassador and the four admirals. They all had dinner out side. When the ambassador was in side waiting to be serve Emma walk in side

"ambassador Davis" he turn and look at Emma

"Yes Emma"

"come with me I want to show you some thing"

He follow Emma to another part of the pub where the pictures of different patrol boats are with the names of each of the boat and names and photos of each of the captains that serve on those patrol boats. He saw the old and new Hammersley next to each other and the captains. The ambassador notice Mike name and photo was on the last and the first Hammersley

"I see commander Flynn name on here few times"

"Yes sir... daddy said when he first join the navy the first boat he was on was Hammersley"

"Really"

"Yes sir" Emma turn to see the four Admirals walking over to them.

They saw the photos of each of the patrol boats. "ambassador if mummy becomes a captain on Hammersley one day she would be the first women in navy history to captain a patrol boat"

"Why do you say that" the ambassador asked

"Cause look at all the photos sir they all men, no women captains" the ambassador and the four admirals look at the photos and relies Emma was right they were all men.

Emma saw charge so she walk over to where he is "Uncle Andy"

"Hey there Emma I saw you show the ambassador the photos"

"Yeah are you buying Guava mojo drinks tonight"

"sure am" then mike walk in and over to them

"Daddy"

"yes Emma"

"Can I have some money please"

"why"

"so I can give it to uncle Andy so he can by the ambassadors, uncle Steve and the admiral a guava mojo drinks"

"I don't think they would like it"

"please" she give him puppy look

"ok" Emma smile

"thanks daddy" then she ran over to where the five men are

"excuse me sirs" they turn to Emma

"there a drink I want to interduce to you"

"what drink Emma" the ambassador asked

"come and see sir" they look at each other then follow Emma back out side and sat down

"It will be here in a minutes sirs" they all talk till Emma saw charge and two dads walking out side carrying trays in hand she smile as she took a deep breath and yelled out

"GUAVA MOJO" causing the crew to cheer.

The ambassador, Steve and the admiral jump when Emma yelled out guava mojo and saw the crew reaction to it. Mike lean over to Steve and the ambassador

"That is how the crew reacts to the drinks, wait till you try it"

Two dads and charge pass around every one drinks. The kids and bird only had guava juice. Once every one got there drinks charge pick his up since he hasn't sat down yet

"i would like to make a toast to commander Flynn and bird our two hero...to commander Flynn and bird"

"to commander Flynn and bird" the crew said before taking a sip of there drinks.

"Well bird what dose it feel like being a hero" Dutchy asked

"I'm no hero"

"Bird remember when you first saw Dutchy when he was receiving his metal" Swain asked while grinning

"Yes"

"Remember what you said" Swain said smiling

"Yes"

"what did she say" Dutchy asked smiling

"bird here said...He can by my hero any day" every one laugh and bird blush as she elbow swain

"One day swain I'll get you back for saying that"

"How" She turn and grin at him

"Swain sounds like your in trouble now mate" buffer said making every one laugh

"no more than two dads"

"True" Every one had a great fun evening.

Even the ambassador, Steve and the admirals enjoyed them selves listening to the crew talk and they knew that the Hammersley crew is the best out of all the patrol boats in Australia and with there record of more FFV, drug busts and other surprises than any other patrol boat. Plus the admirals watch in how the crew react with kids there how they not just crew mates but a family.

They all turn when they heard "got room for one more"

"spider" the crew said then move around so spider could sit down

"how are you spider" Charge asked

"good thanks charge your self"

"Yeah I'm good"

"sir congratulations on receiving your metal"

"thanks spider have you gotten off duty"

"Yeah half an hour ago sir" they talk and laugh for the next hour before swain and Mike took there families home.

"Uncle billy"

"Yes Emma"

"You better be good cause Melbourne is bigger than Hammersley and they got more toilets than Hammersley" Every one laugh

"Yes ma'am" she gave him a hug before leaving as she wave to every one.

"sirs now you heard and seen what Emma is like" charge said

"Yes we have but why do you let her get away with it"

"Cause sir she got great leadership like both of her parents and she got there stubbornness and pride as well. Plus she not just open but honest as well. You don't see many kids her age being truthful sirs" buffer said

"that true" Ambassador said

"one thing I have notice with the kids here tonight they are well behave and you spoil them as well"

"Well ambassador we get together like this once every six to eight weeks depends on our rotation and how many days shore leave we get. Plus commander Flynn, X, swain and his wife Sally don't mind that we spoil them a little with drinks, chippies, nuts cause they know that there kids share the snacks with the rest of us" Charge said

"I've note that tonight as well"

"Are Emma, MJ and David still go on to Hammersley when it in port" Steve asked

"Yes sir, they head for the bridge first then to the galley where they get a muffin or a chocolate biscuit from bird here then they go and great the remaining crew like they always do. If we return back from a bad patrol those kids cheer up us no matter what and if we are down Emma gives us hugs and some how she manage to cheer us up" two dads said

"How was commander Flynn and lieutenant McGregor work together in difficult situations"

"They work as a great team, there been a number of deep throat debates but we got use to it. The main thing is they work together give each other ideas on how to handle any situation that arises" Buffer said

"I've read that a number of time that lieutenant McGregor had to take control of Hammersley, how did she do" Steve asked

"It was hard for her acting as captain as well XO but she knows that we got her back and help out any way we can. When commander Flynn was seriously wounded couple years ago, X she saw it happen and when she found out how bad commander injuries were she went for a worried wife to XO then to Captain with in seconds. She knew what to do knowing that bomber and swain doing every thing they could for commander Flynn" Charge said

they talk for another hour before Steve, the ambassador and the four admirals left the pub and went to there hotel for the night thinking about what the crew said


	173. Chapter 173

CH 173

Two days later Hammersley left port for two week patrol with Mike being the captain once again. Three days later it was on the front page of all Australia as well the Washington post a photo of bird and Mike standing on Hammersley with the Hammersley sign above there head plus another one of them both together for a close up cause of there metals. With the tittle saying

'Australian navy patrol boat Hammersley hero's save American ambassador Davis life'

it got in it about what happen and that the assassin is a wanted man for number of dearths of foreign delegates around the world and that the man it a train killer. And that number of government agency's were please that the killer has been captured but shock when the learn that a seventeen year old girl defeated as well knock the assassin out after he try to kill the captain of Hammersley.

When Hammersley return from there two week patrol they were looking ford to some shore leave. Mike went to see Maxine while Kate sorted out the rosters before Mike return to pick her up before heading home for three days before leaving for a six week patrol. When mike finish talking with Maxine about there patrol, Maxine past mike number of large envelopes

"what this" mike asked when she saw some with his names and bird names on them.

"I have no idea Mike but half of them is for Seamen bird"

"Really, I'll give her these when I return back to Hammersley"

"Now business out of the way, got any plans tonight Mike" mike smile

"an early night as the reports show we had a busy five days with may days and FFV, X ordered me to my cabin to get some rest during each calls"

"and you let her"

"Yes she told me she would wake me when we got closer to the boat since it was two, three hours before we reach the ship in question plus I haven't had much sleep cause of the number of may days during the storm didn't help either"

"you do look tied"

"thanks" they talk for a few more minutes before mike left to get his car then drove to Hammersley to pick up his sea bag and Kate.

He also found out that bird left half an hour early back to her place. So When Kate and mike left ten minutes after he return to Hammersley they went around to the navy complex to drop the letters off for bird.

Mike walk up to bird apartment and knock on the door and waited. When the door open bird got towel wrap around her head and she was wearing a bathrobe

"sir"

"sorry bird did I get you out of the shower"

"I got out couple minutes ago, is every thing alright, I didn't received crash sail message" mike smile

"no these came for you they were sent to NAVCOM" he pass her the envelopes

"thank you sir"

"Enjoy your shore leave"

"Thanks sir, I'm off to bed to get some sleep after the storm we went through haven't had much sleep"

"I under stand, get plenty of rest"

"I will sir, have to be back on Hammersley I'm on gut watch tonight"

"Alright, enjoy your shore leave"

"thanks sir" mike turn and walk away while bird close and lock the door.

Then she walk into the living dinning area where she open her mail. In side the large envelopes was a letter and a special award certificate that was laminated with her name and the government signature. The first one was from Ambassador Davis. She read what he has to say

"Dear seamen Jessica Bird this government award certificate is only award to person who is not American for putting there lives on the line to save a government effectual life. I have put you name ford for what you did to save not only my life but of commander Flynn. Seamen bird my government has read my report about what happen that night and with my recommendation to reward you this certificate. Only a hand full of people like your self earn it. As Dutchy said to me that night at the pub you are a hero... my hero. For what you did that night you took out the most wanted dangerous assassin in the world. My government is please that he is caught. Thank you. Ambassador Davis'

Jessica was shock then she look at the two signatures one was from ambassador and the other from the president of the untied states of America. Then she notice some thing else in the envelope she she pulled it out and smile it was a photo of her with the ambassador after she received her metal.

She sat down and open other large envelopes to see the same thing from other counties including one from the prime minster of England and one from the queen her self. When bird finish reading all her mail she gather it up and put it away then she went to get into her nightwear and took care of her hair before going to bed and getting some rest.

When Mike and Kate arrived home Kate went to sort out there bags and groceries while mike went to see what was in the envelopes. When he pulled out the laminated certificate award and letters he read what they said then he notice one from ambassador Davis a photo of him shaking hands with the ambassador for the media. It was after he received his metal. He smile when he notice Hammersley in the back round.

When Kate walk into the office she was already change in a light summer dress. She walk over and sat on his lap to see what he holding in his hand

"You look handsome in your uniform Mike" she turn to look at him and gave him a kiss

"so do you"

"what was in the envelopes"

"these" she show Kate the letters and the awards

"We should make copies of these for Security reasons and get these framed"

"Good idea Kate but for now I need to get out of this uniform"

"Need any help"

"Why not"

Kate stood up and held onto mike hand as he stood up then they walk out of the office together while grinning.

Later that night mike and Kate heard a car pull up out side. "I'll see who it is" Kate said as she stood up and walk to the door when they heard the door bell ring. Kate open the door and was shock to see who on the door step

"commander white" Kate said in shock

"lieutenant McGregor" Maxine said in shock

"Are you here to see... mike" then she notice what Maxine got in her hands

"Ah yes, what are you doing here, you know the navy rules, I hope you and mike aren't seeing each other" Kate was shock with what Maxine said

"what mike and I do is our business ma'am"

"Kate who at the door" Kate turn to Mike

"commander white" mike was shock then he walk to where Kate is and look out side

"Maxine"

"Mike I thought I bring these to celebrate your metal" she show him the two bottles of wine

"you should of called first Maxine. Plus I said to you that I was planing on having an early night" Maxine look from mike to Kate then back to Mike

"I see" the the phone rings

"I'll get it, it my phone" mike said as he walk away

"Lieutenant how long has this...affair been going on"

"commander white what goes on in mike or my private life got nothing to do with you ma'am good night" then Kate close and lock then door then she walk down and into the kitchen to see mike talking to some one then he hung up

"Kate what happen"

"Knocker wanted to know how long this affair been going on for"

"what" mike was shock

"Even I was shock. I think she was here to seduce you"

"seduce me"

"Yes two bottles of wine. Like the last time she try what was it eighteen, nineteen years ago, remember" Mike thought about it

"Your right. Well she was disappointed and shock when she saw you"

"Yeah...who was on the phone" Mike smile

"Mum she invited us around tomorrow night for dinner"

"sounds good to me" Mike pulled Kate into his arms and gave her a kiss

"Lets go to bed"

"Sounds like a great idea to me"

they kiss before walking around turning lights off and making sure the doors and windows were lock before they walk up and into there bedroom not knowing that Maxine was watching the house from the road side. When she saw the lights turn off she left to head home.

The next night Mike and Kate showed up at Mike parents place for dinner, they were greet by the whole family including their kids whom Hannah been looking after them while mike and Kate were out on patrol. Later that evening while out side Mike went in side to to to the toilet. When he walk into the kitchen to get another drink when Hannah walk in

"mike are you ok" Mike turn to Hannah as he close the fridge door

"Maxine drop by last night"

"Did you know she was showing up"

"no I was shock and so was Kate" Mike lean against the bench while removing the cap of the beer bottle

"I bet there a but"

"she showed up with two bottles of wine" Hannah was shock

"you joking Mike"

"I'm not her excuse was to celebrate my metal that I received"

"doesn't that women ever give up"

"Hannah"

"Mike look at what happen last time when was it twenty years ago she showed up at you place with two bottles of wine. You said no to her cause she was married and all you want to be is friends. When you told me about what happen that night and what I founds out from her, I was shock"

"I know when you told me even I was shock. That is why I hardly saw her and Stewart over the next few years but at least I keep in contact with Ryan and Terri"

"that true and I did tell you back then you should of told Stewart about it but you said no"

"I know he has a right to know. But there marriage fell apart when the twins were six years old"

"i know...Mike to told Stewart what happen" mike was shock

"you what" she put her hand up

"i did when i started telling him what you told me, he was going to hunt you down but I stop him and told him the rest. I said to him that Maxine is a friend and nothing else and that you don't sleep with your friend you known for a few years especially a married friend who trying to start a family. That is why there marriage fell apart. When I saw him after there divorce he told me what happen and that and he wanted to know if he is Ryan and Terri father. Maxine couldn't give him an answer. He told me that Maxine wanted you to be god father to the kids" mike thought about it

"she using the kids to get to me, no wounder Stewart was angry with her"

"Now you know. And now she trying again. Dose she know that you and Kate are married"

"No"

"Mike you should tell her then she would back off"

"i know Hannah. When Kate and I return back from out patrol and fleet command hasn't got a captain by them I'll be going to see them. Give them a choice"

"Choice"

"I'll be giving them a month to find another captain or I won't sign my new contracts which is due about that time" Hannah was shock

"dose Kate know this"

"Yes she dose and she backing me one hundred percent. I'm thinking of our family first. That is why I'm going to do it"

"good for you Mike"

"thanks, lets head out side"

"sure" then they walk out side talking about some thing else

The next morning Hammersley left port for there six week patrol. A month into there patrol every one heard

"Now here this captain speaking"

"no kidding" Kate said which every one heard and chuckled

"Since we had a busy month thank to fleet commander we are stopping off at a resort this afternoon where we got three days shore leave. X will do up a roster for the three days which starts tonight. And good news as a special reward fleet command is paying for meals and drinks while we are there" Every one cheered

"So please all be on your best behavior or the you will have the X to deal with, that is all" then mike put the mic back in it spot then turn to Kate shaking his head at her

"sir you forgot to add to your announcement" charge said

"what that charge" mike asked

"It bird birthday tomorrow"

"I know"

"Oh"

that afternoon Hammersley dock, every one walk looking ford to some shore leave so the ones who wasn't on duty left Hammersley to enjoy them selves. Mike and Kate stayed on board so they could finish there paper work.


	174. Chapter 174

CH 174

The next morning bird walk into the galley to start making breakfast when she was greeted by Dutchy

"Morning Dutchy, what are you smiling at"

"you" then he pick her up and put her over his shoulder while she squeal

"Dutchy what are you doing" He turn around and walk out of the galley and put her feet on the ground

"Dutchy"

"Go back to bed"

"i got work to do"

"bird, go on" he raise his eye brows at her

"Ok if any of the crew ended up with food poisoning I'll blame you" He smile as she turn around and walk away.

"all clear" Dutchy said then Kate and swain showed up

"Ok lets get cooking" Kate said

When breakfast was ready bird walk around the corner to where the others are when they were getting there own breakfast.

"wow Dutchy who help you and why"

"you deserve a brake once in a while"

"Ah ha you want dome thing from me"

"no" he said smiling.

Bird got her breakfast and walk into the junior mess where she join the others. After breakfast and every thing done the crew except for the ones who on watch went to the resort where they went and enjoyed them selves.

Kate and mike were sitting next to each other while they talk and enjoyed there drink while the crew was in the pool. Dutchy walk out with his bag and towel he put it down where the others put there then he walk to the edge of the pool

"Dutchy, bird"

Two dads said pointing to where bird was walking out of the women side of the changing rooms so Dutchy hid be hind a shrub and waited. When bird put her thing down she walk to the edge of the pool when Dutchy snuck up behind her and scoop her up in his arms causing her to squeal

"Dutchy" when she saw who it was

"Happy birthday chicken legs" then he throw her into the pool then he dive in next to her.

When she stood up she turn around to see the others laughing then she turn to Dutchy who just surface next to her. She slap his arm

"One day I'll get you back for that" then he pulled her in to his arm for a hug then they pulled apart and swam over to where the others were. They all wish her a happy birthday as well

"you know what that means" charge said

"What" bird said then he past her a drink menu

"you can have alcohol"

"I know that but I have to wait till I get my ID up dated"

"Already done before our last patrol" RO said

"what" bird said

"Yeah, X got it so what are you going to order first" RO said

"It to early RO"

"i know" Every one enjoyed them selves near the pool side.

That afternoon. Mike and Kate went for a walk along the beach with there arms around each other while talking.

Later that night every one turn up at the restaurant for bird birthday dinner party. Every one enjoyed them selves. Bird first alcohol drink was guava mojo which every one cheered when she took her first sip of it. Every one had a great evening, laughing, talking, joking, having a wonderful time. They all return back to Hammersley since some of them are due to be on watch while the others get there rest.

The next morning the crew left for a few hours shore leave since Hammersley was leaving that afternoon to finish there remaining patrol before returning back to Cairns.

When they return back to Cairns every one was looking ford to a week shore leave. Mike went to see Maxine while Kate finish things on Hammersley before mike picks her up since she would be carrying both of there sea bags off Hammersley.

When Kate got in the back seat next to mike since Mike car is in the garage for a service and a warrant of fitness and wasn't ready till tomorrow Mike driver was taking him and Kate home.

"Are you ok Mike"

"yes" Kate look at him and put her hand in his.

He turn to her "We will talk about it when we get home"

"Ok. Hannah dropping kids off at the pub in an hour"

"that ok most of the crew will already be there"

"True" when they arrived home They thank the leader before he drove back to NAVCOM.

When they walk in side Mike deactivated the security alarm then he and Kate walk up stairs to there bedroom where they went to have a long hot shower together and made love while in there. After wards they both got dress and sorted out there sea bags before sitting down on the bed together

"what wrong Mike"

"i ask Maxine if she found another captain for Hammersley, she said there none available and that I'm stuck on Hammersley for a year"

"what" Kate said in shock

"that what I said. I told Maxine she had six weeks to find some one..."

"she must be stalling mike"

"i know"

"Want me to make reservations to Canberra"

"Thanks Kate"

"I'll do it tomorrow" then she held onto his hand and stood up pulling him to stand up then they wrap there arms around each other and kiss

"Lets go and see our kids" Kate said

"good idea Kate" Then they walk out of there bedroom and down stairs again.

When they arrived at the pub Mike went and got them both a drink while Kate walk out side to where the crew is. There kids went to greet Kate with hugs and kisses then they sat close to her waiting for Mike to walk out the door.

When he did and put his drink and Kate on the table he was able to give the kids a hug and kiss before sitting down next to Kate. Every one enjoyed there evening talking and laughing. Later that evening mike, Kate and their kids left to go home.

The next morning Kate made some phone calls while Mike was cooking breakfast. When she finish making the calls she turn to him

"you got a ten o'clock flight to Canberra this morning and I manage to get you in to talk to fleet command at three this afternoon. There will be a car and driver waiting for you at the air port. Your flight back to Cairns is at eight tonight" Kate said as she pass him the piece of paper

"thank Kate" he lean over and give her a kiss. Just as the kids ran into the kitchen for breakfast.

Hour later Kate gives Mike a hug and kiss before he walk out the door to a waiting taxi. "Mummy where daddy going?" MJ asked

"He gone to see some one important about work"

"when will he be back" Emma asked

"Tonight" Kate said as she close the door and turn to her kids

"Who want to go shopping"

"Me" Emma said smiling

"ok lets get some shoes on before leaving shall we" The kids ran down to where they keep there shoes and sandles.

When mike walk in to fleet command head quarters he walk into Admiral of the fleet Baxter office. Mike saluted the admiral as he did in return "commander Flynn this is a surprise, please sit, what can I do for you"

"thank you sir" mike sat down

"It about Hammersley and my shore posting sir"

"Oh"

Mike and the admiral talk for over an hour before mike walk out of his office and walk the way he came in.

Later that night when he arrived home. Kate was waiting for him in bed when he walk into the bedroom "Mike how did it go"

"good rear Admiral Baxter and I talk and he know my decision. He said he would let Maxine know his decision on new captain. I ask him to let me know as well. I've told him what Maxine said and he going to look into why was I got to stay on Hammersley for a year and not a few weeks as they said i would be"

"sounds like Knocker manage to persuaded them in having you on Hammersley for a year"

"could be Kate" Mike got out of his uniform and did his normal routine before climbing into bed giving Kate a hug and kiss

"Lets not talk about work ok" Mike said

"Sure" they kiss and made passionate love before falling asleep in each other arms.

The next day mike and Kate stay home with the kids so they could spend time together as a family. On Wednesday morning Hammersley left port to do two week patrol.

Three days later they return back to port with a boat that got drugs on it since Hammersley did a boarding when the skipper didn't answer there call. The boarding team arrested four men and found over forty kilo of drugs on board. Since it was late afternoon Hammersley would leave the next morning to carry on it patrol. Kate was in her cabin when Maxine called her into her office. So Kate got chance then she went to mike cabin where he was checking his e-mails

"mike" he turn to Kate

"Kate" he look her up and down

"Knocker called me into her office, I'm leaving now"

"Ok"

"any word from fleet command"

"close the door" Kate walk in and close the door. Mike click on to the e-mail.

Kate lean over to read what it said "So it was her that suggested that you stay on here... what the... not experience enough" Kate said in shock then she finish reading what it said then she look at Mike

"We will know by the time we return back from our patrol Kate"

"Ok, I better go" He stood up and gave her a quick kiss before she walk out of his cabin.

When Kate went to see Maxine. "Lieutenant did you know that mike gone to fleet command"

"Yes ma'am"

"did you know his contract is due to expire"

"Yes ma'am"

"did you know he threaten not to sign his contract and leave the navy cause he wanted his shore posting back"

"Yes ma'am"

"do you know why he is doing this, the navy is his life, his love"

"You will have to ask him that ma'am"

"Lieutenant I know what going on between you and Mike"

"Excuse me...ma'am. What ever you think commander Flynn and I have, we done nothing wrong"

"knowing you both I believe you. If rumor got out it would destroy mike career...and yours" Kate couldn't believe what Maxine just said

"Mike threaten not to sign his contracts if he doesn't get his posting back. Did you know that?"

"Yes I did"

"We both know that the navy is Mike life don't we Kate...better than he dose... think about that lieutenant" Kate look at Maxine still in shock

"that is all" Maxine said then Kate stood up and put the phone to her ear

"did you hear all of it"

"Who are you talking to lieutenant" Maxine said as she stood up

"Ok" then she hung up

"Who was it that was listening in to our talk lieutenant, answer me" Maxine said yelling at Kate

"you will know soon enough ma'am" then she turn to see mike walking into the ball pen and into Maxine office looking very angry

"Mike" Maxine said in shock.

He turn to Kate and look into her eyes and calm down a bit "Can you wait out side Kate"

Kate nodded then walk out and into the ball pen when Nav and bomber walk over to her

"X what going on" Nav asked when every one heard

"what the hell are you playing at Maxine" mike said yelling. Every one look at Maxine office

"Mike calm down I was thinking of your career"

"My career or my personal life"

"Mike"

"don't you mike me Maxine"

"mummy" Kate turn to see Michele walking into the ball pen with the kids, they ran over to Kate for a hug when they all heard

"Mike I know what you are like with blondes."

"that enough Maxine. I heard every thing you said to Kate. No wounder your marriage failed Maxine cause you couldn't get what you wanted"

"what is that suppose to mean"

"Hannah told me every thing now I know why you got me as Ryan and Terri god father, you were using you kids to get to me" Every one was shock

"and now you trying to get Kate to brake up with me cause you trying to black mail Kate"

"mike the navy is your life, your love it has been before you started your affair with lieutenant McGregor. I'm trying to do what best for you, I'm trying to save your career"

"My career. The only person who try to sabotage not only my career but Kate career is you"

"I'm doing what best"

"for whom for you. I know for a fact that you trying to stop Kate from getting her promotion and you trying to keep me on Hammersley. That is why I went to fleet command in the first place and I even gave them my list, not your... my list for captain of Hammersley. I put Kate name up on top. Admiral of the fleet Baxter got my list and I told him that Kate is the best dam excursive officer I have ever work and she stay the longest on Hammersley than any other lieutenant I had working under me. It not what I do or say about Kate promotion it will be her record and experiences that would give her, her promotion, not me" Mike said yelling at Maxine.

"Mummy dose that women want you to leave daddy" Emma asked. Kate crouch down

"Yes sweetie she dose but your daddy is telling her off cause of it"

"Are you going to leave daddy" Kate smile

"No sweetie, I love mike very much, you seen us hug, kiss and snuggles on the couch"

"Yes"

"so there way I'm leaving Mike cause he to dam good looking in his uniform" Emma smile and giggle then she gave Kate a hug then they all heard.

"Mike she hasn't had that much experiences"

"she had more than you ever had before you got promoted Maxine and if I want the next captain to be on Hammersley I hope it will be Kate. Look at what happen to the other captains in the past seven years."

"what if fleet command get some one else"

"If they do who ever he or she is, I hope they got the experiences and is able to put up with Kate ideas and...deep throat debates when it comes to boarding. She one person who never back down from an argument"

"Mike what about your contract"

"what about it. Fleet command knows I want my shore posting back, they know what will happen if it doesn't happen"

"your black mailing them"

"no I'm not if I did would I be standing here. You are the one who stopping me from returning back to my shore posting"

"so you willing to give up every thing you work for, for her" she pointed to Kate

"Yes I am. She means more to me than the navy. That is what love is about, willing to give up every thing for the one you love"

"Mike the navy is your love"

"Dam it Maxine Kate is my love, my life not the navy" Mike said yelling.


	175. Chapter 175

CH 175

Emma ran in to Maxine office then stop "Daddy"

Mike turn and look down as Maxine look at the little girl in her office in shock

"Emma" she ran to his legs and hug them then he crouch down to hug her

"Hey why are you crying, why are you here"

"Uncle Chris she you were here. We saw Hammersley come in to port" Mike wipe her tears away

"so you decided to surprise me" she nodded which make mike smile

"You sure did surprise me"

"mike who is this child and why did she call you daddy?" Mike stood up and turn to Maxine

"I'm Emma Flynn and this is my daddy and you are a mean lady and I hate you" Emma said the last part yelling at Maxine

"Your father" Maxine said in shock then she saw some thing about the little girl she couldn't figure out what.

"Yes I heard he yelling at you and he only yells at some one only if they did some thing wrong or they are in trouble"

"We were having a disagreement"

"no you weren't I might be only six years old but I'm not dumb. You wanted...lieutenant McGregor to brake up with my dad"

"Yes"

"Why"

"Cause he willing to give up the navy for her"

"Why cause he loves her more than you"

"Emma" mike said in shock Maxine was shock when what Emma said

"Ah...no cause he loves the navy more"

"No he doesn't I heard that daddy loves her more"

"Emma can you go out side" she turn and look up at him

"ok daddy" then she walk to the door then stop and turn to Maxine

"the reason why I hate you cause... you try to brake up my family, you telling my mummy lieutenant McGregor to leave my daddy cause you like and wanted my daddy for your self. daddy is not going to leave mommy for no one, not even for you. You got you own family so leave mine alone" Emma said yelling in a command tone.

Kate step ford putting her hands on Emma shoulders as Emma was yelling at Maxine with every one in the ball pen heard every thing. Emma turn and hug Kate as she cried.

"look what you done commander white and Emma is right you got your own family" Kate said.

Mike walk over and bend down and turn Emma to him he pick her up in his arms and hug her while Kate rub her back as Mike turn to Maxine.

"Maxine what you said the other night at Kate and my place was uncalled for and what you done today you gone to far, I'll be informing fleet command of this and if you haven't notice, Kate is more than my XO she also my wife that is why I was only going to be on Hammersley for a few weeks till fleet command could find another captain. the shore posting was because of my family. I put family first before navy and willing to give up the navy for my family."

Mike walk back into Maxine office and pick up his hat and walk out with Kate next to him they stop when Nav and bomber started clapping then the others in the ball pen stood up and started clapping as well. Emma turn to see every one clapping.

"Daddy why are they clapping"

"Cause they know I spoke the truth"

"that you leave the navy for family" mike smile

"Yes"

"i love you daddy"

"i love you to Emma" Emma hug Mike once more then he put her on the ground

"Ok back to work" Emma yelled out

"like father like daughter" Nav said making the others laugh

"She sure is, come on kids lets go and see what the crew are up to" Kate said as they walk out of the ball pen leaving Nav and bomber to return back to work

"Bomber did you get it all" Nav asked

"Yep sending it to the crew and one to you"

"thanks"

By the time mike, Kate Michele and kids arrived on Hammersley the crew saw the recording of what happen. They all meet mike and the family out on the boat deck. They all clap and cheer them on

"what going on here"

"bomber recorded what happen at NAVCOM and sent us a copy X" bird said

"sir are you willing to leave the navy for your family sir" Two dads asked

"Yes I am unless I get my shore posting back"

"Well sir we hope we don't got another Coburn or Freeman" charge said making the others laugh

"Hey Emma great going at yelling at commander white" two dads said. Charge clip the back of two dads head

"Two dads I'm sure mummy got some thing that needs cleaning with a tooth brush" Emma said making every one laugh

"Here Emma, MJ, David" bird said steeping ford giving them a muffin each

"thank you auntie Jessica" they all said then charge cell phone beep so he got it out of his pocket to see who it from

"Hey a message from buffer. He got here 'way to go Emma you go girl you tell commander white off just like your father did. Commander Flynn I hope that fleet command dose find another captain soon cause I know you don't want to give up the navy but as you said family comes first and I agree. X I hope you do get your promotion, you deserve it. If and when it happen, let me know, buffer'" then he cell phone buzz again

"It from spider...Way to go Emma, chip off the old block and sir what ever happens in the next few weeks it an honor servicing with you and the X, spider" Charge said then he close his phone

"alright every one back to what you were doing before" Kate said then every one return back to what they were doing.

"Mike Kate if you both haven't got any plans tonight why don't come around for dinner" Michele asked Mike and Kate look at each other

"Why not...Kate what do you think" Kate turn to Michele

"Thank you, Mike and I will buy desert if that ok with you"

"that fine"

"ok. I'll go and look for our kids, I got a fair idea where they are" Kate said as she walk away from them.

"Mike I'm proud of you"

"for what"

"Standing up for Kate, family"

"thanks mum. Hopefully I would of heard from fleet command by the time we return back from our patrol"

"I hope it will be good news for you and Kate"

"i hope so to mum"

Few minutes later they heard kids laughter coming from the side of the ship. Mike and Michele turn when the kids ran from the front of the HRIB up to where they are

"what where you three up to" mike asked

"Teasing uncle Leo cause he was teasing auntie Jessica"

"Ok"

"come on kids lets head home"

"By dad" kids said as they gave him a hug before walking off Hammersley.

The next morning Hammersley left port to carry on with it patrol. Mike check his e-mails twice a day. So far there been nothing from fleet command. When they were return back from there patrol mike check his e-mail one more time since they were three hours from port. There was one from fleet command so he click it open and read what it said when there was a knock on the door. He turn and open the door

"Any news" Kate asked

"Yeah" Kate walk in closing the door behind her then she step ford to see the open E-mail. She lean over to read what it said

"Fleet command want to see us both tomorrow" Kate said

"Yes"

"I hope it good news mike"

"i hope so to Kate"

"We better keep it quiet from every one till we know what fleet command want to see us about"

"good idea"

The next day mike and Kate flew down to Canberra to see fleet command. Mike and Kate spent four hours talking to fleet command together as well separately. When they return back to Cairns that night they both were tired after a long day with fleet command and trip down to Canberra and back again.

The day Hammersley was due to leave for it patrol Mike was in his office early to get things sorted out when there was a knock on the door he turn around and stood up

"lieutenant Simpson, come in"

"thank you sir it good to see you again" they shook hands

"like wise, please sit down" they both sat down

"sir why am I here"

"about your transfer to a patrol boat" Mike said smiling.

Hour later mike walk into Maxine office "Mike"

"Maxine I've been ask to give you this in person" Mike past Maxine a letter

"What this"

"It a warning letter from Fleet command"

"Warning for what"

"black mailing a navy officer...Kate."

"you told them" she said in shock

"I've received a e-mail that they wanted to see Kate and me. The day we return back to Cairns. Kate and I told them about what happen in your office here. They weren't impress with what you said and I even provided the recording of the talk between you and Kate"

"Mike all I was doing was thinking of your career"

"no you weren't... Kate and I talk about you and what you did. We both agreed that you would get a warning and it will be on your record about what you try to do to Kate and Me. Your lucky you didn't ended up at captain table... now things have change since Kate and I have return from fleet command"

"Meaning" Mike turn to lieutenant Simpson and turn to walk to the door way

"Lieutenant, come in here please" then mike walk back into the office just as the lieutenant walk in

"sir, commander White"

"lieutenant Simpson...Mike what going on"

"Lieutenant Simpson is the new executive officer on Hammersley"

"what" Maxine was shock

"He was transferred three days ago...fleet command transferred him here"

"where is lieutenant McGregor?"

"follow me" mike said the lieutenant and Maxine walk out into the ball pen then stop

"Can I have every one attention" mike said. Every one stop and turn to mike

"I've got some news to share with you all. First of all I've got my shore posting back" they all grin

"As you all knowing that Hammersley always been my ship" they all laugh and chuckle then settle down

"Well not any more. I would like to interduce to you all Hammersley new commandeering officer, lieutenant Commander..." then he turn to Maxine and smile

"Kate McGregor" Maxine was shock then every one stood up and clap when Kate walk into the ball pen smiling. She walk over to mike just as every one settle down when every one heard

"Thank you for letting every one know who the new captain Mike and now Hammersley is my ship" Every one laugh except for Maxine.

"Another bit of news" Mike said to calm every one down

"Kate here has made navy history, she is the first female officer to command a patrol boat" Every one clap then settle down

"Now if you will excuse us, I'm taking the new captain and XO to Hammersley, you can return back to work and Nav"

"Yes sir"

"Send fax message to all patrol boat about the changing of the captain and who it is" Nav said

"Yes sir, permission to text formal Hammersley crew members sir" Mike smile

"Granted" then he turn to Maxine as his face drop

"When I return we going to have a talk" then he turn to Kate and the lieutenant

"shall we" Then they walk out of ball pen while talking. Maxine return to her office to read the letter that mike gave to her.


	176. Chapter 176

CH 176

On Melbourne buffer and spider was up on the bridge when buffer phone rang so he got it out and open it to see it a text message. He smile when he read the message

"It about time"

"what that buffer" Spider asked just as every one turn to buffer

"Hammersley got a new captain"

"what...what happen to commander Flynn" the commander asked

"He got his shore posting back and you not going to believe who the new captain is" buffer said looking at his CO

"Who"

"Lieutenant Commander...Kate McGregor"

"what, X got promoted" spider said

"Yep"

"Well I be dam" Spider said smiling then a able semen walk up and onto the bridge

"sir this fax came for you from NAVCOM"

"thanks" the able seamen pass it to the commander. He read what it said

"It affical, lieutenant commander Kate McGregor is the captain on Hammersley"

He past the fax to buffer since he knew that buffer and spider were on Hammersley before transferred to Melbourne.

"I bet commander white would be shock and pissed off sir" buffer said passing the fax back to the captain

"Why that buffer"

"commander white try to black mail the X... I mean lieutenant commander McGregor"

"What are you sure buffer"

"Yes sir a crew mate she working at NAVCOM send me the recording. Commander Flynn wasn't happy with commander white"

"what was the black mail"

"commander white wanted..X to brake up with commander Flynn, saying the navy is his life and if rumors got around about the captain of Hammersley sleeping with his XO could destroy there careers"

"They broke the rules" A leader said

"No they didn't commander Flynn was only on Hammersley for couple of months and as for them sleeping together there no rules broken since they been married for eight years"

"Oh that understanding buffer" the leader said Buffer grin

"what is the new captain like" another crew member asked

"she the best XO I have ever work with and the only one who lasted the longest out of...eleven lieutenant who serve on Hammersley. Plus she one hell of a task master, I've learn a lot from her" Buffer said

"Done some thing wrong even if it small tooth brush duties" spider said they laugh

"your joking" one guy asked

"no mate" buffer said

The crew was on the boat deck since they received work that they getting a new captain. So they all in uniform and waited when the car pulled up and saw three people got out. They reconsigned Mike and Kate then they saw who the third person is

"Oh my god"

"what wrong bird" two dads asked

"X is our new captain, she been promoted"

"what" the crew watch as mike, Kate and lieutenant Simpson walk onto Hammersley

"Hammersley up" Dutchy said then they all stood at attention

"At ease" mike said

"congratulation ma'am on your promotion" bird said

"thank you bird. And I know it will take time for you to call me ma'am and not X. lieutenant Simpson is the new XO and most of you already know him"

"Sir what happening about commander white" Charge asked

"she been given a warning and it will be on her record for what she try to do to Kate and me. Next time it will be captain table" Mike said

"Alright every one go and get change we leave here in an hour, you all dismiss. Two dads show lieutenant to his cabin"

"Yes ma'am, this way...X"

"Sir" lieutenant said as he and mike saluted each other

"good luck and fair winds"

"thank you sir" then he turn and follow two dads while the others went to get change.

Kate and mike turn to each other "any problems I'm a phone call away"

"I know" they both hug and kiss

"i love you" mike said

"I love you to"

"Fair winds and see you in three weeks" they kiss once more

"See you when I return Mike"

"I'll be waiting" then he walk off Hammersley while Kate walk down and into Mike old cabin.

The day before Kate and mike showed up to do some work as well moving every thing of Kate from her old cabin into her new cabin with out letting the crew know and when they left they took all of mikes stuff out.

When it was time Kate was sitting in the captain chair as Hammersley left port for it three week patrol.

When mike return back to NAVCOM he walk strait in to Maxine office to talk to her for an hour before he walk out and into his office to do his work. He saw a wrap up package on his desk so he pick it up and look at the message

'There was some thing missing in your office Mike, not any more. Love Kate'

He unwrap the package to see a photo of the five of them. It was a professional photo of the five of them after Kate promotion. Mike and Kate were in there uniforms with Emma wearing a yellow dress, MJ wearing a sky blue short sleeve shirt and black pants and David wearing blue green short sleeve shirt and black pants They were smiling for the camera.

MJ, Emma and David were sitting on bar stools with Mike and Kate behind them. He put it on his desk then he look at the second one. It was of them both with there arms wrap around each other with Kate head resting on Mike chest as they look at the camera. Mike put that one next to the other one then he sat down to start his paper work when there was a knock on the door, so he turn and smile

"Morning Bomber, how are you feeling"

"Beach whale" she past him some file when she saw the photos

"Hey, when were they taken" mike turn to the photos then back to bomber

"Day after Kate promotion"

"Really, you both look so happy, I like this one" she step ford and pointed to the one of mike and Kate together

"Same here. Looking ford to maturity leave"

"Yes, and Jamie would be home in time for the birth"

"that good, have you set a date for the wedding"

"After the little one is born and I lost all the weight I gain while pregnant"

"Ok I'll let you return back to work"

"Thanks sir, it good to have you here" then she turn and walk out of Mike office.

A week later Mike walk in to the pub where all navy crew go to after being out on patrol he walk up to the bar where the owner is

"hi mike, what can I get ya"

"Nothing thanks Barry, I'm here to give you this" Mike past Barry an envelope

"what this"

"A new captain on one of the patrol boats" Barry open it and pulled out the letter and photo when he saw the photo he was shock then look at Mike

"she finally got promoted" Mike grin

"Yes she has" the Barry open the letter letting him know who the new captain is and on what boat and dates. Then he look up at mike

"thanks, I'll take care of it this afternoon. When is Hammersley due back"

"Two weeks"

"Ok it will be done by then"

"Thanks, I better get back to NAVCOM or I'll get into trouble with Nav and bomber for being away to long" Barry laugh

"you better mate or they will tell your wife"

"I know" Mike turn and walk away

While Barry walk around the bar to where all the patrol boats photos are and the ones with names of each captain and photo under it. He took the one of Hammersley down and walk back to the bar

"Conner I'll be in my office"

"ok Barry" Barry walk to where his office is.

He carefully remove the back of the large backing of the frame that got the photo and the list of captains and photos on it. Then he walk over to a large table where he put it on the table then he started writing Kate name in old fashion writing in special feather pen and ink.

When done he went and scan Kate photo in his scanner then he save it to four pen drives as back ups. Then he got into his web site where he up dates the changes of captains and what boat it is. Then he wrote a message for every one to see.

'HMAS Hammersley has got a new captain. Congratulations to lieutenant commander Kate McGregor on your promotion and becoming the first female navy officer in navy history to command a navy patrol boat. Formal Captain, commander Mike Flynn is back at Cairns NAVCOM while his wife lieutenant Commander Kate McGregor take over as captain of Hammersley' Barry reread it once more before posting it. When done he walk back out to the bar while the ink was drying.

The day Hammersley return back from it patrol the crew was looking ford to three week shore leave since they got longer patrols coming up for the rest of the year. When every thing was check and done. Kate went and got change and she got all her reports done before leaving with her new XO in the waiting navy car.

When they walk into the ball pen Kate smile and bomber and Nav who was talking and gave Kate a quick wave which she did in return before walking into Maxine office. Bomber and Nav watch what was going on

"Knocker not happy with Kate" Nav said

"Yeah, I wounder what it is about"

"Who knows"

"I think Knocker still hate the X I mean captain" Nav grin at bomber

"Why do you think that"

"Well she look shock and piss when Mike told every one about Kate promotion and being captain of Hammersley"

"True, but we know she can handle it after all if she can handle commander Flynn she can handle knocker"

"True"

"what are you two talking about" they turn to see mike there

"Knocker, it looks like she giving Kate a hard time" Nav said Mike look over to Maxine office and could see what was going on then he look down at them

"Kate can handle it"

"Well after three years of having deep throat debates with you sir about boarding, knocker sure will be a challenge for her" Nav said making mike smile

"Your right Nav. Bomber are you ok"

"Yeah just by back a bit sore that all and this little...big one been driving me crazy"

"In what way" Nav asked

"He...she won't keep still, I either get punch or kick, he, she won't settle"

"Micheal was like that till I put soft music on at night, he settle down give that a try"

"thanks Nav I will"

"I'll leave you two to get back to work"

"Yes sir" they said before Mike walk to his office.

Fifteen minutes later Kate and her XO walk out of Maxine office. Kate look to see if mike was in before leaving NAVCOM when he was she walk around to his office after talking to the XO. When Kate walk into Mike office he turn around and smile

"How was your patrol

"long been busy with eighteen may days and ten FFV and an ice boat"

"not bad for your first command Kate"

"thanks Mike" Kate let out her breath as she sat down in the empty seat

"what wrong"

"Knocker she trying to find weak spots in my reports questioning every thing I do"

"and" Kate shook her head then look at mike

"She can't find any thing but one day"

"Kate you done great and I'm prod of you"

"thanks Mike"

"Well I'm finish for the day, let's go home"

"sounds good to me. Crew planing a party for us at the pub" They stood up and walk out of mike office with him pick his hat up along the way.

"what your promotion and me returning back here"

"Yes" They talk till they got to the elevator to see bomber there since she finish work for the day

"bomber" she turn around and smile

"sir, ma'am going to the pub tonight"

"Of course, are you ok" Kate asked

"Just my back and this little...big one won't keep still. Nav suggested soft music" Kate smile

"I know what you mean with Emma it sea waves, with the twins it was baby classical music"

"Ok I'll try them as well" the doors open and they walk in and turn around when the doors close. Mike push the 'G' button for the under ground garage.

"Have you and Jamie thought up names yet" bomber laugh just as the door close

"Yes but it crazy" then the elevator started moving

"Try us" Kate said

"Well if it a..." then elevator stop and the lights went out


	177. Chapter 177

CH 177

"mike"

"emergency lights should come on" then the light came on Mike pick up the phone next to the buttons

"It dead" then he put it back then he got his phone out and made a call

"This is commander Flynn, What happen to the power. Yes I'm in the elevator... Lieutenant commander McGregor and able seamen brown... yes that her...no the phone dead...alright call me on my cell phone soon as you know... thank you" then he hung up

"The whole NAVCOM got no power. Bomber why don't you sit down"

"thanks sir" Mike and Kate help bomber to sit on the floor, Kate sat next to her

"Is it your back" when she notice the pain bomber was in

"Yeah"

"Lean ford, I'll give it a rub to see if that helps"

"thanks" bomber lean ford with her legs apart just as Kate rubs her back

"It is helping"

"A little" Mike crouch down next to Kate

"At least your not alone in here bomber" she smile

"yeah I could go for an chocolate chip mint ice cream sodas right now"

"what that" Kate ask

"It ice cream in a large glass with lemonade on top. MMM it so yummy and gassy it make me burp every time but I love it, it cold and refreshing"

"Sounds interesting" mike said

"it is sir" then she farted

"sorry"

"It ok, Kate did it when she was carrying the kids"

Kate whack his arm and gave him he in trouble look which made Bomber giggle.

"your in trouble sir"

"I know" then his phone rings so he stood up to answer it

"commander Flynn... yes... how bad...how long...ok... yes we fine for now...ok thanks" then he hung up then sat down leaning against the wall

"Half of the city in black out, they not sure how long it going to be before power back on"

"Do they know what cause it"

"they don't know so we could be here for a while"

"lucky I went to the loo before I left" Bomber said the mike phone rang

"It Nav" then he answer it

"Yes Nav... yes we are fine... yes bomber is with us... we are ok, how things where you are... ok... thanks Nav" then he hung up

"Nav said she would stay here just in cause we need any thing to give her a call"

"Who got Micheal" Kate asked

"Bendigo is in port for a week"

"Ok"

"Any thing happen while out on patrol ma'am" bomber asked

"Two dads try to play a joke on bird last week but it back fired"

"what did he do this time"

"Bird went to put the garbage in the cooler room two dads was in a body bag, he scared her when he sat up so she hit him with the garbage bag. It broke, it went every where including on two dads, egg shells left over food that we couldn't toss in the sea, lumpy sour mike"

"oh yuck" bomber said smiling

"Yeah it ended on two dads and in the body bag as well. I wasn't impress when I walk in after heard bird scream."

"Did two dads had to clean it all up" Mike asked

"yes I've told him time and time again not to play any jokes"

"He never listens what about bird"

"She didn't have to clean it up"

"what about the crew" mike asked

"they tease two dads for three days till I put a stop to it"

"Let me guest tooth brush duties" bomber said

"Yes"

"How did lieutenant Simpson do" mike asked

"He did good he did make mistakes but every one leans by them"

"that true, it a shame two dads doesn't" bomber said

"True, how your back now"

"Good thanks the pain gone" Bomber lean back against the wall.

"is it getting hot in here or is it me" Bomber said

"It is getting warm" Kate said

"the air conditioning doesn't work on back up"

"Just like with the elevators" Kate said then bomber phone rings so she got it out of her bag to see who it is

"It charge" she she answer it

"Hi Charge...your where, who else is there...ok how did you know...Nav called you...ok... yes...ok have you called Jamie... is he when" Bomber smile

"that great... ok... yes cold drink would be great right now... mint chocolate chip ice cream soda... you never heard of it... ok it ice cream and lemonade together in a large glass" then she laugh

"Very funny charge...sound wonderful... ok... ok enjoy your guava mojo's, see ya" then she hung up and shook her head

"What did charge say" Mike asked

"He said the ice cream soda sounded horrible but he promise me he will have the biggest one ready and waiting for me when we get out of here" Mike and Kate grin

"He said he and crew are going to enjoy there guava mojo drinks"

"Sound like the crew are enjoying them selves" mike said

"Yeah" Hour later bomber stood up and walk around the best she could while rubbing her stomach

"bomber are you ok" Kate asked

"Yeah, just hungry and thirsty" then mike phone rings so he answered it

"mike Flynn... How long...ok thanks" then he hung up

"mike"

"We going to be here for at least six hours or more, they found the problem, a car crash at the power station destroying four transformers"

"six hours" bomber said with a groan.

"Mike call Nav see if there any way some one can get on top of this elevator" she pointed to where the escape hatch is

"there no way I get get through that" bomber said

"No but they can send cold drinks down"

"and food"

"Yes and food" Kate said

"Good idea Kate"

then mike called Nav and told her Kate idea and how long they going to be before the power is turn back on. When he finish talking to Nav he hung up.

"Nav getting onto it now" Mike said

"Good" Bomber said

Fifteen minutes later they all look up when they heard a thump then they saw the escape hatch open and a head look down at them. They saw it was a firemen

"commander Flynn"

"Yes that me"

"sir I have to get you back to" the he look up

"what was it ma'am"

"sir" they recognised Nav voice

"Nav what wrong"

"We got problems in the ball pen we need your help"

"what about Maxine"

"she left after the power went out, she received a phone call and left"

"Who in charge"

"i am"

"Ok I'll be there soon as I can"

"Yes sir, how bomber"

"I'm bloody hungry and thirsty" bomber yelled out

Then a rope ladder appeared "sir" the firemen said

"Kate will you be ok"

"I will go and find out what going on"

"Ok"

he gave her a quick kiss then he start climb the rope ladder till he was on top of the elevator. He was surprise that the top of the elevator was only a meter away from the open doors. Mike got up and out then he stood up just as heard voices then the firemen appeared

"We need a bucket of some sort ma'am" the firemen asked

"Why"

"the pregnant women she needs it" Nav eyes widen

"Ok" then she turn to one of the able seamen

"go and get a bucket from one of the cleaners...and toilet paper and handle wipes fast"

"Yes ma'am" then the guy turn and ran down the corridor.

"Here" one of the navy personal who just showed up with a cooler bag, he past it to the firemen

"Here some food and drinks for able seamen brown and lieutenant commander McGregor"

"thanks" then the firemen crouch down while Mike and Nav walk to the stairs and up to where the ball pen is to find out what going on.

"Ma'am" the firemen past Kate the cooler bag

"thanks you"

Then Kate crouch down and open the bag she open it to see a large plastic cup, straw she got them out then she saw a tub of mint ice cream and can of sprite. She got them out and past them to bomber. She watch bomber tip the ice cream into the cup then open the can of lemonade and tip it on top of the ice cream till the can was empty then she past Kate the empty can then she put the straw into the drink and gave it a stir then she started drinking It

"mmm that feels so good" bomber said as she smile making Kate laugh

"what" bomber said look at Kate

"It the way you said it bomber Mmm that feels so good, sounds like you have sex" bomber laugh then burp

"sorry, no wounder Jamie look at me with a big grin on his face every time I say it"

"I'm glad mike not here to hear you say that"

"True but charge it would be worse" then they both laugh

"Excuse me ma'am" Kate look up then to bomber

"ops" bomber said just as Kate stood up

"Yes" then a bucket appeared Kate got it in her hands

"thank you"

"call out if you need any thing else ma'am"

"I will thanks"

"I'll close the hatch up partly to give your friend some privacy"

"thank you" then the hatch close up a bit.

Kate put the bucket on the ground and got the toilet paper and packet of handy wipes out. "good I need to go again" bomber put her drink in the cooler bag then Kate help her to stand

"Need any help bomber"

"Yeah" Bomber move the bucket to the center of the room

"Remember one of the persist ions is the crouching with the husband or partner standing behind you"

"Yes I know what to do" Bomber turn around and lifted her maturity dress so she could pull her under wear down then she step back while holding her dress up. Kate put her arms under bomber arm pits just as she started to crouch down over the bucket, then she started humming as she went.

When finish Kate manage to help bomber to stand up then Kate turn around to give bomber some privacy to finish her business.

When done "you can turn around now ma'am" Kate turn around

"Feeling better"

"Yeah, I put some strips of toilet paper over the bucket"

"Ok"

bomber got a handy wipe out of the packet to wipe her hands then she drop it into the empty container while Kate move the bucket and toilet paper to one corner of the elevator then she help bomber to sit down then she sat down and look to see what else was in the cooler bag.

She got a bottle water out and remove the top and drank couple of mouth fulls while bomber was enjoying her drink

"You should try this ma'am"

"No thanks"

"Why not"

"I don't like mint ice cream"

"Oh"

"you enjoy it"

"thanks" they talk for half an hour when they they heard noise above them then the hatch move and a head appeared

"Bec"

"Jamie" she said in shock then they saw him move then he was in the elevator.

He crouch down next to bomber to give her a hug and kiss. "i miss you" she said

"I miss you to, how are you feeling"

"Happy now that your here" he sat down next to bomber holding her hand

"Ma'am congratulations on your promotion"

"thank you midshipmen Thorpe"

"dose charge know your here" Bomber asked

"no I came here soon as ship was dock, dad called to tell me what happen"

"Ok" she rest her head on his shoulder so he move his arm till it wrap around her shoulder as she lean against him while finishing her drink

"How the little one" he put his hand on her expanding stomach

"Driving me cray, he...she won't stop moving around"

"I was like that before I was born"

"No wounder this one moving around a lot, just like his or her dad" Jamie laugh as he kiss the side of her head.

Then bomber look to see what in the cooler bag she got out a packet of chips and open them up and started eating a couple then she offer some to Kate and Jamie.


	178. Chapter 178

CH 178

They talk and laugh for the next two hours. The firemen return to check on them every hour. Bomber got her eyes close getting some rest while Kate and Jamie talk when Kate look down at the carpet while trying not to laugh when he face change

"oh no, bomber"

"what wrong" Jamie asked

"I think bomber water broke" he look down between bomber legs then he woke bomber up

"Bec wake up" she open her eyes and look at Jamie

"what is it"

"either you peed or your water broke" Bomber look at Jamie then look down to the carpet then her eyes widen as she grab his hand

"contraction bomber"

"Yes" Kate stood up

"Hey any one up there" Kate waited then try two more times till they heard

"Yes ma'am"

"Who are you"

"I'm able seamen Taylor ma'am is every thing ok"

"no we need paramedics now able seamen brown gone into labor"

"I'll be right back" then he ran down the corridor.

Kate look down to bomber who was looking worried then she got her phone out and called bird. Kate knew she was on Hammersley

"Hello"

"bird it the captain listen I need you to bring first aid kit and birthing kit. Bomber gone in to premature labor"

"Have you called for an ambulance ma'am" Bird said as she ran down to the ward room while talking to Kate.

"An able seamen gone to do that but just in case they can't get here"

"Ok what about swain"

"I'll give him a call"

"Ok. I'll be there soon as I can" then they hung up.

Then bomber had another contraction "five minutes apart" Jamie said looking at his watch.

Then Kate called Swain "Captain" Kate could barely hear swain cause of the crew

"Swain we need you at NAVCOM now, bomber gone into labor"

"what I can't hear you, hang on... quiet I got captain on the phone some thing wrong" then every one went quiet

"sorry ma'am you were saying"

"We need you at NAVCOM now bomber gone in to premature labor, I've already contacted bird she will be here soon just in case the ambulances cant make it"

"ok I'm on my way are you still in the elevator"

"Yes we are"

"ok I'll get there soon as I can" then he hung up

"Great the whole crew will show up" bomber said then they heard

"Kate" she look up

"Mike, bomber gone into labor"

"Ok I'll give bird and swain a call, all ambulances are tied up with other emergencies"

"already done that mike"

"ok, do you need any thing"

"Not at the moment"

"alright"

Few minutes later bird ran down to where a crowd of personal is

"Excuse me"

"Let her though" mike said then the personal let bird through

"sir"

"bird" then they heard screaming bird put the things on the floor then she look down to where the top of the elevator is then she got on the floor and jump on the roof then she look down the hole

"Captain" Kate stood up

"Bird"

"How far part are the contractions"

"four minutes" Every one heard a male voice

"ok" then she stood up and pick two bags then she turn and crouch down

"Captain" bird past Kate the two bags then she step out of the way when bird climb down and into the elevator

"Hi bomber"

"bird"

"Ok lets get things set up and see how far dilated you are, ok"

"ok" Bird told Jamie and Kate what to do for the next couple of minutes.

Bomber was lying on a sheet with her legs up and apart and no panties on.

Bird got gloves on "ok bomber I'm going to see how far dialed you are"

"ok" she started breathing while bird lifted bomber dress to take a look then she move the dress up and onto bomber stomach

"bomber you fully dilated, now on the next contraction you push, got it"

"Yes" Jamie was holding one hand and Kate was hold another when the contraction hit.

Every one heard it just as the Hammersley crew showed up "Sir"

"Swain how much have you had to drink"

"couple of beers and guava mojo sir"

"i can't let you down there"

"i know how far are the" then they heard bomber scream and they heard bird voice

"that it bomber your crowning already"

"Bird down there" Charge said

"Yes"

"that it bomber, Jamie want to take a look"

"wow he or she got your hair Bec"

"At least it not charge hair" they all heard laughter then bomber screaming

"that it bomber" they all waited

"the head is out... bomber don't push pant"

"Why what wrong" bomber asked

"cord wrap around the baby neck." They all waited when all they could hear is bomber panting

"I'm cutting to cord... done, now you can carry on pushing"

"no kidding" bomber said then she started pushing again the relax

"bomber one big push to get the shoulder out"

"ok" then she started pushing and screaming once more

"that it, keep going... good now the next shoulder, once that one is through it plain sailing from there" they laugh then bomber push and scream

"that it... ok one big push"

"how, I'm tired"

"I know you are... think of when you almost push spider over board cause of chip joke" bomber laugh

"Yeah...oh boy" then they heard her push and scream

"that it once more" then they heard bomber scream then nothing

"bird is every thing ok" Kate asked

"Hang on I'm remove gunk from mouth and noise" then they heard the baby wail as it took it first breath

"congratulation it a girl" then they heard cheering coming from above them.

Bird clamp the cord and cut it then she wrap remove most of the stuff of the baby before wrapping her up just as Jamie and Kate help bomber sit up, then Jamie sat behind bomber so she could lean against him. Bird got the scales out and weight the baby for the record. When done she then past bomber her daughter

"she beautiful" bomber said

"Yes she is" Jamie said. Bomber turn to kiss Jamie when they heard a click they turn to see bird taking a photo of the three of them then she took one of the baby.

"bomber your daughter weight in eight pounds nine ounces, not bad for a prem"

"Well I did say she a big girl" Then bird type in a message then sent it.

"Who did you send it to" Kate asked

"charge I'm sure he will want to know first"

"thanks" bomber said

"what her name"

"Later" bomber said

"that a strange name for a baby" bird said making them all laugh

"Oh boy" bomber said in shock Bird lifted the dress up just as bomber push

"It ok it only the placenta" bird put clean pair of gloves on just as the placenta came out.

Then she clean bomber up and remove the bloody mess then she put the dress down just as the baby started turning to bomber

"She hungry" Kate said"

"Oh" bomber past the baby to Kate so she could pull her top down and unclasp her maturity bra. Then Kate pass the baby back to Bomber

"Here lift her nipple to her mouth... that it" Kate said then they watch as the baby has her first feed. When the baby had it fill Kate showed bomber what to do.

Half an hour later all they all could do is wait. "Well bomber, you sure will have quiet a story to tell her in years to come" bird said

"Meaning her birth"

"yeah"

"I know" then they felt the elevator move

"What going up there" Kate called out

"Kate charge found a way to get the elevator moving"

"But you need power for it"

"there another way like raising the anchor by hand" Kate thought about it

"good idea"

"How is every one down there"

"good" then they felt the elevator moving again.

Twenty minutes later the doors open to see all the NAVCOM personal, Hammersley crew and paramedics with a gurney there waiting for them. Jamie pick Bomber up in his arms since she was holding there daughter then he step ford and place her on the gurney

"Jamie"

"Dad" Charge was on the other side of the gurney

"she a beauty there son"

"thanks dad"

"bomber you did good"

"thanks charge" then Kate and bird walk out carrying every thing but the bucket and the cooler bag.

Mike step ford to give Kate an hug and kiss while the others congratulated bomber and Jamie. Bird handed over the information to the paramedics before she walk away with the gear she showed up with

"Hey bird" she turn and turn to see swain walking towards her he took one of the bags from her and gave her a hug

"you did great today"

"thanks swain"

"chicken legs" Bird turn and smile as Dutchy walk up to her and gave her a hug

"you did great"

"thanks Dutchy"

then the others step ford to tell her she did great then she follow the paramedics out side to where the ambulances and reporters are since they got word about what happen to bomber. Bird spoke to bomber, charge and Jamie before she and swain walk towards Hammersley.

Hour later bird and swain walk into the pub with every one clapping and cheering bird.

"thanks every one" then she step ford to the bar to get her self a drink then she went out side to where the crew is.

Mike and Kate were also there. "How are you feeling bird" Mike asked

"good sir"

"Kate said you did a great job"

"thanks" they talk for an hour when charge walk out side while grinning

"charge how bomber" Two dads asked

"She good, she resting before I left, Jamie still with her"

"and the baby"

"she beautiful"

"she a girl" RO said

"Yep, they said I can tell you all her name" they all waited

"Rose... Jessica Kate Brown Thorpe" Kate and bird were shock that bomber name there daughter after them

"wow I'm honored that they name there daughter after captain and me" Mike pick up his drink then stood up

"a toast to the Hammersley newest member to Rose Jessica, Kate Brown Thorpe. To Rose"

"to Rose"

"and of course the reason why we are all here tonight to celebrate Kate promotion and captain of Hammersley, to princes perfect" Kate gave him the look knowing he in trouble

"to the captain" Dutchy said

"to the captain" every one else said

"am I in trouble Kate" mike said

"Yes you are" Every one laugh. Every one had a great night before mike and his family left to go home.

The next day it was in the paper about the power cut and what happen at NAVCOM. Kate, bomber, Jamie, Charge and Bird names were in the paper plus a photo of them coming out of NAVCOM with the head line say 'Navy hero help deliver crew mates grand daughter'


	179. Chapter 179

CH 179

Since it was mike day off he meet up with Terri and Ryan for coffee at a coffee shop. They were talking about different things.

"Mike... why didn't you come around three months ago for dinner"

"what do you mean Ryan"

"Mum said she invited you around cause of our birthday"

"I know she did ask me but I said to her no that I couldn't make it" Ryan and Terri look at each other then back to Mike with confuse look on there faces

"she told us that you were coming" Terri said

"Well Maxine is wrong"

"what about last month mum said she was going to invite you around what happen" Mike thought about what happen a month ago and remember the black mail.

"Terri Ryan there some thing you should know... what I'm going to tell you both, no matter what I still love you both"

"what is it Mike"

"Ryan, Terri, Mike" they turn to see grinning Maxine walking over to them in her uniform

"mum what are you doing here"

"Remember we had plan for lunch" she said siting next to mike who was not impress so he got his phone out and send a text while Maxine talk to Ryan and Terri.

"So what were you talking about before I showed up" Maxine said smiling

"I was just about to tell them about what been going on" Maxine turn to mike in shock

"What do you mean Mike"

"Every thing"

"no I for bid you to tell them"

"they are old enough"

"Mum, mike what going on" Mike turn to Ryan and Terri

"Maxine wanted me to be god father to you two so she could"

"Mike don't you dear" Maxine said interrupting him

mike turn to her "they have a right to know" then turn to them

"she was using you two to get to me"

"Mike" Maxine said in a angry tone. Ryan and Terri was shock

"what no way Mike your lying" Ryan said

"Ryan have I ever lie to you or you Terri"

"no" Terri said

"Mike that enough" the mike turn to Maxine

"Maxine who is Ryan and Terri father"

"that is none of your concern"

"Stewart not there father is he" Ryan and Terri was shock with mike said

"that none of you business"

"mum is dad out father" Terri asked she turn to Terri and smile

"Of course he is"

"then why didn't you say so in the first place." Ryan said

"Daddy"

they turn when they saw a little girl running over to them Ryan and Terri saw the look on mike face when he turn around to pick the little girl up in his arms to give her a hug then turn her around and put her on his knee. Ryan and Terri notice Emma was giving Maxine the angry look before turning towards them

"Ryan, Terri this is Emma, my daughter. Emma this is Ryan and Terri remember me telling you about them"

"Yes daddy, hi"

"Mike you didn't tell us your a father" Ryan said in shock

"Yes Emma here is six and got five year old twin boys MJ and David"

"I should of notice" Terri said

"Notice what" Ryan asked

"Wedding ring" Ryan turn to see mike wearing a wedding ring

"when did you get married Mike"

"eight years ago and here the love of my life and our sons"

Kate walk over and gave mike a kiss then she sat down just as the boys got up and on to there chairs.

"Terri, Ryan this is my wife and captain of Hammersley lieutenant commander Kate McGregor"

"It nice to meet you Ryan, Terri at last Mike talk about you two a lot...hello commander"

"lieutenant commander" Maxine wasn't happy that Kate and the kids showed up then her phone rings so she answered it then she stood up

"sorry got to go see you kids tonight"

"ok mum" Ryan said then she turn and walk away.

"Mike what going I notice mum didn't look happy when lieutenant commander McGregor showed up and Emma giving mum the angry look" Terri said

"Call me Kate" Kate said

"ok...Kate"

"Ryan, Terri there are things you should know" Mike told them what been going on, the black mail, every thing. They were shock with what mike was telling them

"Mum wouldn't do that"

Kate got her phone out and look though the things she save then she show them the recording of what happen. They were shock.

"there more" Mike said

"More" Terri said

"Yes I'll tell you both later" he look down at Emma then back to Ryan and Terri

"Ok" Mike put Emma in the seat that Maxine was sitting in.

"so who hungry" Mike asked

"Me" kids said at once making Kate laugh

"mike you should known better than to ask that question"

"i know"

they all talk for the next hour and a half before Kate and the kids went to do some more shopping leaving mike alone with Terri and Ryan. They went for a walk along the walk way while Mike was telling them every thing that been going on.

They were shock with what there mother been doing and now they know the truth about the divorce between there parents. When they were walking along the docks where the navy ships are Mike notice the look on Ryan and Terri faces when they were looking at the patrol boats.

"Mike mum want us to join the navy like her and you" Ryan said

"Well the choice is yours Ryan, Terri"

"But what is it like"

"Well great job, friends, crew mates but I know the best person to talk to. She same age as you both, she done a lot before joining the navy would you like to meet her then she can answer your questions"

"sure what her name"

"Jessica bird"

"no way" Terri said in shock

"you know her" Ryan asked

"Ryan she the one who saved Mike life"

"Is that true Mike"

"Yes it is" Mike saw them grin.

"But first" they stop at one ship

"Hammersley" Terri said

"Yep come on" they walk onto Hammersley with Mike sauteing Thor. When they were on board Terri and Ryan follow Mike since he knows Hammersley.

When they walk up onto the bridge "sir this is surprise" Dutchy said as they shook hands

"Dutchy you on duty"

"Yeah with bird"

"where is she"

"she will be back in few minutes"

"Ok Dutchy this is my god children Ryan and Terri white. Maxine kids"

"nice to meet you Ryan, Terri" they shook hands

"How long have you been on Hammersley for" Ryan asked

"Six months"

"Is it different to a frigate"

"Yes it smaller" Ryan and Terri laugh while mike grin while shaking his head

"What about the crew"

"Great crew, they like a family being there for each other, watching each others backs wither we are on shore leave or out on patrol"

"what the captain like"

"Lieutenant commander McGregor she a great captain, she knows what she doing even though she been a captain for a month"

"a month" they turn to mike

"You were the formal captain Mike" Terri asked

"Yes" then they heard foot steps and turn to see bird walking up the steps

"sir this is a surprise"

"bird how are you"

"good thanks sir"

"Jessica bird this is my god children Terri and Ryan white, commander White kids"

"hi nice to meet you both" they shook hands

"What is it like being in the navy" Terri asked

"It great, I love it"

"Bird while don't you show them around as well answer there questions" mike said

"sure, come on" then they walk down the steps with Ryan and Terri asking bird number of questions leaving Dutchy and mike alone

"Hey Jessica has Dutchy got a girl friend, I mean he hot" Terri said.

"Terri for one you have you ask him if he got a girl friend and second your right, he can be my hero any day" they laugh

"Oh why do you say that"

"Please Terri not while I'm around" mike and Dutchy grin when they heard them walk away.

"sir have you been to see bomber this morning"

"Yes, Kate, kids and I went to see her and Rose"

"How is bomber"

"she good cause Rose was born early Jamie got an extra two weeks leave cause of it"

"Ok and the accident"

"Couple of kids stole a car and took it on a joy ride. They were killed when they hit the transformers"

"I heard commander white left NAVCOM after the power cut"

"Yeah she received a phone call her house alarm went off. Ryan put in the wrong code and the alarm went off. He was embarrass when the police showed up at the house"

"i bet it was for him"

Half and hour later Bird, Terri and Ryan walk up the steps talking and laughing. Bird was telling them about what two dads did to here couple weeks ago in the cooler room

"Oh yuck, I suppose Kate gave him a tooth brush for that one" Bird laugh

"Yes but not for that... we had curry sausages that night for dinner and two dads cleaning started the next day"

"What sort of curry did you use"

"hot and spicy curry"

"Oh man I know what it like the next day after eating that, it can be bad" Terri said

"Yes but at least you can open a window where you can't on a ship" they laugh till they were on the bridge

"enjoy your tour" mike asked

"Yeah Jessica show us around" Ryan said

"she was telling us couple of stories about two dads"

"We heard" Dutchy said.

Bird then show Terri and Ryan what is what on the bridge while they asked her some questions which she was able to answer them. When bird was showing them the EDO she show them what the camera can do

"Sir" mike walk over to bird to see two sailors walking along the wharf so he walk out to the side of the bridge

"buffer, spider" mike yelled out to them.

They look up to see mike waving to them so they wave back then they walk up and onto Hammersley.

"Who are they" Terri asked

"buffer the one with the tattoos he was on here before transferred to HMAS Melbourne, same with spider" Bird said

"ok... he looks cute" Terri said

"Who buffer" Bird said laughing

"no spider, what his real name

"Billy Webb, get it spider Webb" they laugh

"Yeah I get it" Mike walk back onto the bridge.

"spider and buffer are coming a board" Mike said

Then he notice Terri was starting to blush "Are you alright Terri"

"Yeah I'm fine" Dutchy and bird were grinning which mike notice and he saw the way Ryan was looking at bird.

"sir where is the captain and your kids?" Dutchy asked

"Shopping, kids growing up fast"

"they don't stay small for long" Bird said

"no they don't" mike said then they turn to see spider and buffer walk up and onto the bridge

"Sir it great to see you again" buffer said as they shook hands

"you to buffer, spider how are you"

"good thanks sir... Ah why are you here sir"

"Giving my god children a tour, well bird has. Pete Tomaszewski Billy Webb this are my god children Ryan and Terri White, commander white children"

"It nice to meet you Terri, Ryan" buffer said shaking there hands, then spider did. Every one notice Spider smiling at Terri which made her blush even more.

"so are you heading to the hospital" Mike asked

"Yeah we going to see Bomber and the baby since are in port for couple of days" spider said

"I'm sure she would be happy to see you both"

"she would, she doesn't know we in port" buffer said

"Ok, well Come on Ryan, Terri lets go and find Kate and kids. See you later Dutchy, bird"

"you to sir" Dutchy said

"We will come with you sir, I promise Emma that we will drop by to see her the next time we are in port" buffer said

"alright" they talk as they walk down the stairs.

Bird turn to grinning Dutchy "what"

"Ryan"

"We just meet Dutchy"

"I know, he was looking at you most of the time"

"Dutchy" then she started to blush which made him laugh so she slap his arm while shaking her head at him

"did you notice spider and Terri looking at each other" Dutchy asked

"Yes I did" she said smiling

Over the next few days Kate enjoyed her time with her family. While mike was at NAVCOM and kids at school she decided to pamper her self since it will be a while since the next few months they got long patrols till the end of the year.

The day Hammersley was due to set sail bomber, Jamie and Rose showed up that morning since it will be six weeks before any of them see them again including Charge.


	180. Chapter 180

CH 180

During the first three weeks the crew was busy with may day calls and FFV. Kate could tell they crew needed a brake so that night she plotted a course to a knowing island that Mike some times stop off to give the crew some R and R.

The next morning when they were close to the island it was just after five. Two dads was on shift when Kate walk up the steps and onto the bridge

"Morning ma'am"

"Morning two dads, I see we reach the island"

"Yes ma'am but why" Kate smile

"crew deserve some R and R. When I was on the old Hammersley this was the first island mike brought us here for some R and R. the crew loved coming here. This is the first time in three years since we been here"

"Really, so how long is shore leave for"

"all day but the ones who on duty will have to return so every one well get a chance to go to shore"

"they would love that and we do need a brake"

"True"

When Hammersley stop not far from the island Kate smile and she push the button to drop the anchor knowing it would wake every one up.

"Wakey, wakey, wakey, if you wondering if that was the anchor then you are right we stop off Hammond island so every one can have some R and R. some of you would remember this place. So after breakfast the ones who not on duty can go to shore for some R and R. the ones who on duty this morning can go to shore this afternoon and the ones on duty this afternoon can go to shore this morning so long as your back in time to report to duty. And tonight we will have hot plate out on the boat deck. You all deserve a brake after three weeks of may day calls and FFV. That is all" Kate said over the PA system.

Kate stayed on Hammersley to do her reports while the rest of the crew enjoyed there R and R. that night when every one was back on Hammersley every one enjoyed there dinner out on the boat deck. Kate join the crew after finishing her paper work and check on couple of things.

Early the next morning the crew was relax as Hammersley set sail once again. When the three weeks were up the crew was looking ford to having four days of shore leave before leaving for a month patrol.

When Hammersley was coming into port Kate pick up her binoculars when she saw some one on the wharf. When she look through them she smile when she saw who was there. The turn to see Charge talking to two dads till Kate got his attention he walk over to Kate, she past him the binoculars as she smile.

He turn and raise them to see bomber on the wharf with Rose who was in a carry bag strap to bomber chest. Charge smile as he past the binoculars back to Kate then he return back to his work station while smiling. When Hammersley dock every one did there jobs when bomber walk up and onto the bridge

"bomber" Swain said when he saw her.

Every one turn to her "Hey how was your patrol"

"Long and tiring" Kate said just and charge walk over to bomber and Rose

"Hello sweetie" Charge said. Bomber manage to remove the baby carry bag from her chest and pass Rose to Charge. He place her against his shoulder while talking to her then he walk around the bridge so the crew could see her

"She grown" Kate said

"Yes she has"

"How are you copping" Kate asked

"Good, Hannah been a big help, in fact a month ago I suggest to her to open up a twenty four hour day care center for navy families"

"Really that a good idea by why twenty four hours"

"Well some couples one parent is out on patrol and the other at home with the kids but some of parents are on night shift at NAVCOM and they having problems finding some one to look after them"

"Ok, what did Hannah say?"

"she spoke to commander Flynn about it and he spoke to fleet command and even pass on her ideas for the center. They love the idea and gave her the green light with a some of money to find a place to get set up"

"And..."

"She did it an old back packers hostel it got ten large double size bedrooms, two showers three toilets, large kitchen and dinning area, large back yard. Since the place was up for sale she brought it and started getting the place done up, new fences, play area, every thing, including bunk beds and cots for the kids"

"sounds like she going to be busy"

"she is, if all goes well the center will be open in a month"

"How is she going to cope with all those kids" Two dad asked

"She going to be hiring help but commander Flynn would be doing the hiring, back round checks that sort of thing"

"that a good idea" Swain said

Bomber stayed on board till Charge was leaving to go home so she could go with him so he could spend time with rose while she was awake. Then he would join the crew later that night at the pub.

When Kate walk into NAVCOM mike saw her and gave her a smile which she did in return before she and her XO walk into Maxine office and mike return back to work.

Later that night mike, Kate and there kids showed up at the pub. The kids run to where the crew is while mike and Kate went to get the drinks as well ordered dinners before joining the crew. When they did and kids got there drinks they were happy.

"Emma how school" Dutchy asked

"Good. Our teacher in planing on taking us kids on a whale watch tour next month. But the going to cost Eighty dollar for each of us kids"

"that a lot of money" Charge said

"I know that is why we are selling bars of chocolates to raise the money our selves so we all can go"

"what bars of chocolate" Bird asked.

Emma pulled out a folded pieces of paper, she unfolded it and pass it to bird to read

"Three dollar a bar, wow five different bars to choice from"

"How much goes to the trip?" Two dads asked

"Seventy percent, which is two dollars and ten cents"

"How many have you sold so far" RO asked

"fifty boxes"

"fifty, how many bars in each box" charge asked when bird pass him the paper

"Twenty four, it all in there" she pointed to the paper which is in charge hands

"that a lot of chocolate Emma" Kate said Emma turn to Kate and smile

"I know that mummy I sold the whole lot to every one in NAVCOM and auntie Nikki lets me know which boats return from there patrol so I go down and meet the boat that comes in unless I'm in school or they get in late. Like last weekend Auntie Nikki brought me down to the wharf when the boats come in. I spoke to the crew and they brought bars of it. Till they were gone but I told them I'll be back with more the next day"

"Emma can we order the bars of chocolate" Bird asked"

"Yes you can so long as you got the money first"

"Great I would like order some now"

"I haven't got pen and paper" Kate pick up her shoulder bag and got a note book and pen out, then she pass it to bird

"Here you go"

"thanks ma'am"

"How many bars have you got left Emma" Swain asked

"none they all gone, daddy called Mrs Powell tonight to tell her that I need more chocolates." mike grin

"She going to deliver more tomorrow at home. She said she couldn't believe that Emma here has sold so many bars of chocolate with in the first week where the others manage to sell four, five boxes"

"How long have you been selling them Emma" Charge asked when Bird pass him note book and pen

"A week" they look at her in shock

"you done good Emma" Kate said

"thanks mummy, I did give others suggestions to go to rest homes cause grand ma said that the elderly loves chocolates"

"how many did she buy" Kate asked Emma

"Box of each"

"A box"

"Yep she said they would make great bingo prizes" Emma said smiling

"Emma who do I give the money to" Bird asked

"give it to me, I've been looking after it all" mike said

"Ok here is thirty dollars I order two bars of each" she past mike the money.

Every one ordered bars of chocolate from Emma which made her happy. Every one had a great evening talking, laughing, eating and drinking. Mike, Swain and there families left since it was almost kids bed time. Later that night mike and Kate made passionate love which they both miss before falling asleep in each others arms.

The next morning Mrs Powell showed up the the boxes of chocolates. When Emma walk into the kitchen she smile at her teacher

"Hello Mrs Powell" she turn to Emma

"Hello Emma here the boxes of chocolates you asked for" When Emma saw the boxes she look at her teacher

"Mrs Powell have you got any more" Mrs Powell look at Emma in shock which make Kate laugh

"Ah yes at home why"

"Cause I got a big order to fill"

"how big"

"Mummy how many more do I need" Mrs Powell turn to Kate

"At least five boxes of each" Mrs Powell had to sit down

"Your joking"

"Nope" Emma said Mrs Powell turn to Kate

"she not joking, another patrol boat as well Hammersley return from there patrol yesterday"

"when do you need them by"

"soon cause we don't know when we going to have our shore leave canceled" Kate said

"Ok, I'll go home and get them. I'll be right back" Kate show Mrs Powell to the door then she return

"where is the other list Emma"

"daddy got it"

"Ok let's get these orders sorted out shall we" Emma grin.

When Mrs Powell return with more boxes she notice cars, SUV and motor bikes in the drive way. She got out of her car when the front door open and she heard

"Mrs Powell here who want to help bring the boxes in side" Then she saw four people walk out side with Emma in front

"Mrs Powell this is uncle Dylan, auntie Jessica, uncle Leo and uncle Robert"

"Ma'am" they all said

She walk around the back of her SUV and open the door then she past them the boxes then they walk back in side. Mrs Powell close the door

"thank you for your help" She said before they walk back to the house carrying the boxes in there arms

"come in side, daddy got the money for you"

"Ok"

She follow Emma in side the house and into the kitchen area where charge was opening the boxes while Kate was going through the list putting bars together and passing them to one of the crew was was taping the bars together then passing it to another person who was writing on one of the bars. Mrs Powell watch them work as a team when mike walk into the kitchen and stop next to her

"Jane, here the money" she turn to Mike

"thanks mike, your daughter is amazing" she said when mike past her the money

"yes she is"

"the way she and the others going there will be enough for the trip next month"

"she looking ford to seeing the whales, she seen dolphins but not the whales"

"Well the whole class is looking ford to it"

"Is there many parents going"

"I've spoken to some of them, they don't know if they can get the day off and others they just making excuses in why they not attending any of there child actives or help out"

"sounds like you got no extra help"

"I have two mothers said they can make it, one not sure cause of the price, she a solo mum with a part time job. But I said to all the parents that enough bars of chocolate sold they wouldn't have to pay for the trip."

"that a good idea, how far away is the goal target"

"We quater way there so far from what I work out last night, we got three more weeks of selling many as we can"

"Knowing Emma she would sweet talk any crew in to buying the chocolate" Jane laugh

"she good at that, I've seen her do it"

"Same here"

"Uncle Leo put that ice back in the cup" Emma said in a command tone.

Every one turn to two dads to see he was just about to put it down the back of bird top.

"Two dads" bird said when she saw what he was just about to do, he put it back in the glass while smiling at bird

"If you put any ice down my back you would regret it" Bird said then she turn around and return back to what she was doing then the others did.

"I've never seen her act that way before" Jane said

"she gets that from both Kate and me and crew have seen her talk to them like that if they are in trouble. She manly do it to two dads as you seen"

"Two dads that an odd name"

"Cause of his last name"

"Ok" then they heard squealing causing every one to jump.

They turn to see bird pulling out her top "Two dads" she said yelling at him when the ice hit the floor.

She pick the two pieces up and chase him out side with them "Uncle Leo in trouble now" Emma said

"Yes he is" Kate said

They carry on working when they heard two dads screaming from out side

"Bird get off me...AHHHH"

"that serve you right, you heard what Emma said now you can suffer"

"AH get off me" Mike walk out to the back door

"Bird let two dads go"

"Yes sir...two dads if you do that to me again it going to be a lot worse next time" Emma walk over to see bird getting up from being on top of two dads since he was lying face down on the ground. then two dads got up and started jumping up and down while putting his hands down his pants

"Uncle Leo get you hands out of your pants" Emma said laughing

"What going on mike" Kate asked mike turn to every one

"Bird put ice down two dads pant and got him on the ground with his arms pin behind his back" they all laugh just as bird walk back in side

"Way to go bird" Dutchy said

"Thanks" When two dads walk back in side MJ and David laugh

"Uncle Leo did you wet your self" MJ said laughing.

Then the crew laugh "Very funny and no"

"It serves you right" Emma said

"Mike I better get going" Mike walk over to Jane

"thanks for dropping the boxes off"

"no problem, if Emma needs any more, call me"

"Will do" Mike walk Jane to the front door then he return back into the kitchen just as the last of orders were done.

Then they all sat out side having drinks while Mike made some phone calls.


	181. Chapter 181

CH 181

Two days later Hammersley left port for there month patrol. The crew enjoyed there few days shore leave and they talk about what they did yesterday and what they are planing on doing when they return next month.

Three weeks into there patrol Kate was in her cabin writing up her boarding report since her XO suffer a mild concussion from the last boarding so Kate took over the next boarding. She just finish typing up her report when her cabin phone rings so she answered it

"Kate McGregor"

"Kate it mike" Kate smile

"hi is every thing ok"

"Yeah, how lieutenant Simpson"

"He got a mild concussion so I'll be doing any boarding for the next couple of days"

"Ok be careful" "I will is that why your calling"

"That and I've sent you a fax regarding pirates in the area"

"Ok I'll get it from RO any thing else"

"Yeah Emma class is going on the whale watching trip next Friday"

"I suppose she looking ford to it"

"Yes she is and I told Maxine that I'm taking that day off"

"How did she take that news"

"not happy, she started making excuse but they don't work with me and i told her that it was plan last month and that I was going"

"do you think she could try to find a way to keep you at NAVCOM"

"Yes she would. But no mater what I'm going" Kate smile

"I'm sure Emma will be happy that your going"

"same here"

"How did the chocolate sales go"

"Great Jane said with the money there was enough to pay for all the kids and four adult plus a happy meal at McDonald after wards"

"Really that is great news"

"Yeah Jane said that Emma sold four times the amount of boxes than any of the others kids in her class"

"How many did she sell?"

"Seventy boxes and ten bars all told" Kate was shock

"I bet she was happy"

"Yes she is"

"Captain to the bridge rush, captain to the bridge rush" was heard over the PA system

"Sorry Mike I got to go"

"I under stand, fair winds" then they hung up. Kate save what she was typing then she left her cabin to head to the bridge.

On Friday morning thirty kids and four adult walk up on to the boat. The kids were looking ford to the trip. They all watch as the boat leave the dock and headed out to sea.

The adults keep and eye on the kids as they watch where they were been since they were on the back of the boat. When they were close to where the whales are the boat slow down then stop when they saw the hump back whales. When the kids saw them for the first time they was smiling.

Mike look at the kids then he heard a noise he turn around to see a boat heading towards them he raise his binoculars to see what sort of boat it was. When he reconsigned it he ran to the bridge.

"Sir you can't be up here"

"I'm commander Flynn of the RAN get on your radio and call any patrol boats in the area, give them your concordances now"

"sir"

"That boat got dangerous men on it, they have killed before and they heading this way" the two men saw the boat so they got onto the radio to call the nearest patrol boat. Mike listen while keeping a look out, then he turn when he heard it was Hammersley

"Sir know the captain, may i" the guy pass the mic phone to mike

"Kate it mike it the pirates boat, how long till you get here"

"Ten minutes we going top of the green"

"copy that Kate, you talk to the captain while I'll let Jane know"

"copy that Mike" then he past the mic phone back to the skipper then he turn and ran off the bridge.

He then walk quickly over to Jane "Jane we got a situation get every one in side and on the ground now"

They could head the engines starting up "Mike what going on"

"Just trust me" then she turn to the kids

"Kids listen up we got to go in side"

"Why Mrs Powell" one of the kids asked

"Please do as your are told, come on, please hurry"

Mike spoke to the other adults when they saw how close the prate boat is. Then mike and the adults got the kids on the ground when the pirate boat was close when they fired there weapons on the boat. The kids scream when it happen, so the adults manage to keep them on the ground then they heard noises.

Mike lifted his head to see the pirates boarding the boat. Then he turn to see three of them walk into the room and the fourth one walking past them from the out side heading the the wheel house

"Get up"

one of the guys said Mike sat up then he spoke to the kids, they started sitting up but huddling together with the adults then they was gun fire which cause the kids to scream

"Shut up" the guy yelled then the engines stop.

"What do we have here" one guy said looking at them all

"Great school trip" another one said then they heard voices then they saw the skipper and his two crew walking down the steps and into where the kids and adults are.

They saw the skipper wounded "sit down" The guys said who was behind them.

Then they sat down. The skipper was next to mike. Three of them men walk to the back of the boat when another man showed up. They were talking. Mike look at the man who was holding a hand gun then he turn to the skipper

"Are you ok"

"Yeah, radio dead they shot it when they shot up the wheel house" Mike thought about the other reports he read about what happen to the other boaties.

Then he look around and relies "Oh no"

"what wrong" the skipper asked

"Emma my daughter, I can't see her" Mike move to look around then sat back.

The guy with the gun turn around towards his mates when mike look up in shock when he saw Emma out side looking through the window.

When Emma saw that mike was looking at her she show him the emergency beacon then she turn it on then she move away from the window.

"what is it" the skipper asked when he saw the look on mike face

"Emma she out there, she activated the emergency beacon"

"What is she doing out there, if they find her" Mike smile

"You don't know my daughter, she to sneaky for her own good"

"what is she going to do"

"I'm not sure"

Emma hid the beacon then she move till she was towards the back of the boat when she saw that the prates boat was tired up against the boat she was on. She watch the men from her hiding space, when she saw them head in side where Mike and the others are, she listen to them talking.

Emma move from where she was crawling towards where the pirates boat is while keeping a look out. When she reach where the rope is she turn to see they the pirates got there back to her.

So she tug on the rope till it gave way then she slowly stood up and pull the rope away from the poll then she drop it into the sea. Then she got down on the ground then work her back to her hiding spot. Then she quickly and quietly move her way to the wheel house where she look around she push some buttons and move some levers just like what swain dose when he move Hammersley away from the docks.

It doesn't make any noises and little to no movement. When the boat started moving, Emma look out the door to see that the boat she on is moving away from the pirates boat. Then she move back into the wheel house and got up on the skipper chair and smile when she saw a patrol boat heading towards her.

She notice two HRIB being lowered into the sea. So she got off the chair and she turn the levels off that control the bowel thrusters and she remove the key and hid it.

Then she walk down and into where the others were "Who are you, where did you come from" The leader said Emma smile at him

"I'm Emma and you are in a lot of trouble, Navy here"

"your lying"

"Take a look oh bad job of tying your boat up" she pointed out at sea.

They turn to see there boat twenty plus meters away. They turn to Emma "I can hear them coming" then they look out the windows to see the HRIB's showing up

"Dam" then they ran out side and started firing at the two HRIBS.

"this way" Emma said mike got up

"come on" then they all got up and follow Emma till they were all in the wheel house. Emma she ran out of the wheel house and down the side of the boat yelling

"GAS THEM,WE SAFE" Then she saw the tear gas being toss onto the back of the boat then the crew boarded the boat taking the men down.

Emma watch them take the five men into custody "Emma"

"mum" Emma ran into Kate arms

"I'll be back, uncle Chris the captain been shot" then she turn and ran up to the wheel house

"Daddy it safe"

"Emma, why did you go back there"

"To let the navy know that every one safe, Daddy it Hammersley"

"I know sweetie"

"mike" He look up and smile as he step ford

"Kate" He gave her a hug which shock every one

"Emma said the captain was shot"

"Yeah, captain here"

"come with me sir so I can take a look at that wound" Swain said

"come on every one I'll interduce you to some of the Hammersley crew" Emma said then she walk out the door with the kids following her

"Emma is that Hammersley" one of the boys asked

"Yep that mummy boat it use to be dads till he got promoted and now working at NAVCOM" Kate and mike smile at what Emma was saying.

"Are you ok Mike"

"Yes I am, you know buffer if going to be prod of Emma"

"Why that"

"she activated the emergency beacon and untie the rope to the boat so those men couldn't escape"

"I can't wait to hear how she did it with out letting those men know"

"Same here"

Then they walk towards the back of the boat where Emma was talking to her class mates about the crew and what each one of them do. Then the kids started asking the boarding team lots of questions which they were able to answer them.

"How are you sir" mike ask the skipper

"I'm good"

"Swain"

"bullet went right through the arm, he lucky it didn't hit an artery. But he will have to go to hospital to have it properly check out"

"thanks swain" Emma ran back onto the wheel house then back again

"Sir, I hid this just is case" she pass him the key

"Thank you"

"I've also turn the beacon off"

"Good work Emma"

"thanks daddy" she said smiling.

"Emma" she turn to one of the kids

"Yes Amy"

"Can we look on Hammersley"

"Ask my mum she the captain" Amy turn to Kate

"Can we please look on Hammersley. Emma told us a lot about it" Kate smile

"Well if you all want to talk to Mrs Powell and she can get in contact with Mike here he is commander Flynn from NAVCOM to arrange a time for you all take a tour on Hammersley and to meet the rest of the crew" All the kids turn to Mrs Powell which made every one smile

"Ok we will one day before the end of the year and if it ok with your parents"

"you will have no problems getting permission from mine Mrs Powell" Emma said smiling making every one laugh.

The kids and adults watch the boarding team put the five men on the HRIBS before they got on them selves. The kids wave to the boarding team as the head back to Hammersley. They watch what happens to one of the HRIBS.

"shall we return back to whale watching" Mrs Powell said

"Yes" the kids said.

The skipper and his crew return back to the wheel house then they return back to watching the whales with Hammersley close by.

"Mr Flynn why is Hammersley still there"

"They are waiting for the federal police to arrive to take those men and there boat away"

"Ok"

When they return back to Cairns. The kids thank the skipper and there crew for the tour before leaving the boat. When mike spoke to them

"I'll be at NAVCOM tomorrow if you need any questions answered"

"thank you commander Flynn" the skipper said

shaking mike hand before mike walk off the boat and over to where Emma is. She put her hand in his as they follow the others to the waiting bus.

That night when mike, Kate and their kids showed up. The crew cheered like they always do.

"Enjoyed your self today Emma" bird asked

"Yep, sure did"

"Emma tell us what you did when the pirate boat showed up" Swain asked

"Well dad saw them coming he got all of us into the main cabin. I sneak out by going up the stairs and hid when I heard the gun fire. When it shop I waited till I heard the men voices so I sneak out from my hiding spot and went up to the wheel house where I notice the radio was broken so I went looking for the emergency beacon, when I found it. I quietly walk down the side of the boat and look through the window when I saw one of the armed men got his back to me and some of the kids. Then I saw daddy looking at me so I show him the beacon and turn it on. Then I return back to my hiding spot where I hid the beacon. Then I quietly craw down to the back of the boat where I untie the rope that was from the other boat and I drop it into the sea." Emma drank some of her drink before continue on what she did

"then I went back to the wheel house and look at the buttons and levers. Then I remember what uncle Chris said to me when he showed me on Hammersley what he dose to get Hammersley away from the docks, so I did what he did till I saw Hammersley coming towards us. I stop the..."

"Thrusters" Swain said

"Yeah them and I remove the key and hid it then I walk down to the main cabin. Those men were shock when they saw me and they weren't happy that there boat wasn't tired up. When they started firing on you I got every one up on the wheel house then let you know that you can come aboard"

"You did great Emma, I'm prod of you" Swain said

"thanks uncle Chris"

"Emma why did you want the boat to move for?" Dutchy asked.

Emma grin "To move away from the pirates boat cause if they saw you coming they would of jump back in there boat and speed off. That is why I untie the rope and move the boat away so they couldn't get away"

"smart girl" Two dads said.

The next morning it was in the papers about what happen on the boat with the head lines "commander and daughter foil pirates plans and save lives" There was a photo of mike in his uniform and Emma in her school uniform.

Every one read about what happen and what mike and Emma did plus Hammersley name was mention in the paper and the link between the captain of Hammersley, Mike and Emma. Nav she scan the article and send it to spider, buffer and Josh that morning before leaving for work.


	182. Chapter 182

CH 182

Later that afternoon on Melbourne, spider was checking his e-mails when he saw one from Nav so he open it up and open the attachment where he read what it said then he heard voices in to corridor so he stood up and walk to the door

"buffer" buffer turn around

"what is it spider I'm busy"

"Emma in the paper"

"Emma"

"Yeah, she class hero, came and have a read, Nav sent a copy of the article"

Buffer follow spider int to the room where they both sat down. Buffer move the chair closer to spider chair so he could read what it said. He smile when he read

"Uncle Pete would be prod of what it did" when he finish reading it he move the chair back then stood up

"thanks spider"

"your welcome buffer, Nav sent a copy to you also"

"ok" then he walk out of the room when another crew member walk in

"what up with buffer he looks happy"

"Read this" then the crew member read the article

"no wounder buffer happy"

"Yep"

Few days later Hammersley left for a six week patrol. There first stop was to drop supplier off at Carpentaria bay. On the way there they attended to a SOS call not far from where they are. When they reach the area just after dawn they saw people in the water so they send two dads in to help the ones to the ship where they were pulled out of the sea one by one.

Once they were aboard swain and bird check them over before passing them to one of the crew members who was holding blankets for them. Then the crew took them to the other side of the boat. Kate spoke to some of the people before she called NAVCOM about what happen.

Then she return back to the bridge where they headed to Carpentaria bay. When they arrived and dock two hours later the crew help the ones that was rescued off first. Then the crew was split up in to different areas.

Swain and bird was doing the medical side of things so they went to the clinic to help there with the medical supplies. Every one work all day get most of the things done.

"Bird why don't you head back to Hammersley"

"I can wait for your swain"

"I'll be fine, I'll be about twenty minutes"

"Ok, I'll save some food for you"

"thanks" Bird walk out of the clinic and walk back to Hammersley.

When she was close she smile when she saw RO, two dads and Dutchy talking while drinking bottle water when she heard

"Jessica" she stop and turn to see who call out her name

"Daryl" he walk over to her

"wow this is a surprise, I look for you in Melbourne and here you are"

"You were looking for me or stalking me"

"Jessica" he step ford

"no, Daryl you keep away from me" She turn to walk away when he grab her arm she turn to him

"Let go of my arm Daryl"

"All I want to know is why don't you want to go out with me"

"i don't have to give you a reason" then she yank her arm away

"Keep away from me"

"Bird is every thing ok" she turn to see Dutchy walking over to her

"I'm fine thanks Dutchy" then she turn to Daryl

"you keep away from me" then she turn and walk towards Dutchy

"Who was that"

"Daryl... I need to talk to the captain before getting dinner on"

"Ok" Bird walk on to Hammersley and behind the HRIBS

"Bird didn't look happy to see that guy" two dads said

"Yeah, we better keep an eye on bird"

"you think he might be trouble" RO said

"don't know" Dutchy said as he saw the guy walk away

Later that night Bird was eating her dinner when Dutchy walk in the junior mess

"Hey what wrong" he sat down next to her

"Just tired"

"Busy day"

"Yeah"

"Are you sure your tired and not thinking about that guy"

"Daryl"

"Yeah him, how do you know him, if you don't mind me asking"

"We went to school together. He asked me number of times to be his girl friend, every time I say no. Even when he ask me to the prom, I said no"

"didn't you trust him"

"Yeah... he was getting into trouble for years. He left school after he failed his exams. He got into the wrong group, got into trouble with the law. All they give him was community service"

"So you haven't seen him in..."

"three years. That is why I went to speak to the captain I think he might be involve with the cattle rustling"

"Ok, if you need to talk some more you know where I am"

"thanks Dutchy"

"Now tomorrow night dinner" he put his arm around her shoulder she turn to see him grinning

"what is it that you want Dutchy" she notice swain in the door way holding his dinner

"any chance of doing up that sweet chilli chicken legs for dinner" Bird laugh

"sorry to disappoint you Dutchy no"

"Why not, you make the best chicken legs" Bird grin

"for starts we got no chilli"

"I could go out and buy some if that will help"

"Well if you want sweet chilli chicken legs you will also have to by the chicken legs"

"what no chicken legs"

"no chicken legs"

he move his arm from around her shoulders and folded them in front of him while pouting making swain laugh. Dutchy turn to see swain there, he walk into the room

"Dutchy your worse that my kids if they don't get what they wanted" Bird laugh

"Gee thanks swain" he stood up and turn to bird

"It good to see you smiling again, my work is done" he gave swain a wink before walking out of the junior mess.

"You heard every thing" Bird asked when swain sat down

"Yes I did, will you be ok tomorrow"

"Yes I will be after all I got my hero close by" swain laugh

"do tell me more about this Daryl" Swain asked while he start eating his dinner.

Later that night Jessica was a sleep when some one walk into her room and put his hand on her shoulder. Jessica woke up to see some one wearing a gas mask looking down at he. She quickly grab his arm and twisted it causing him to fall on the floor so she turn the light on and got out of bed when the person got up.

Jessica punch him and did she twist kick causing him to spin around and crashing into the desk and chair. He go up do she kick him in the stomach which cause him to fly against the wall in the corridor. Dutchy and charge heard the commotion

"Bird" Dutchy said then he ran down to bird cabin with charge behind him.

They stop when they saw the person hitting the wall and collapsing onto the ground. Dutchy and charge step ford. Dutchy turn to see bird in shock so he step ford and pulled her into his arms

"How did he get on board"

"I don't know bird" Dutchy look at change who crouch down to remove the gas mask

"Two dads" charge said. Bird turn and look at charge then to two dads

"Oh no what have I done" then she move and crouch down to two dads side to check his pulse

"He pulse is strong, I need medical kit"

"what going on" bird turn to the captain

"I didn't know it was him"

"We will talk about it later, how is he"

"He got a concussion, and bruising." Then swain showed up with the med kit

"Bird what happen here" he crouch down next to her

"i thought it was Daryl" Swain put his hand on her shoulder

"Leave two dads to me"

"I'm sorry"

"Hey it not your fault" Bird stood up.

Dutchy step ford and put his arm around her shoulder "come on let go to the junior mess"

Dutchy took bird down to the junior mess while Kate spoke to swain and charge before she went to the junior mess her self. When she walk in there bird was snuggling up to Dutchy side as they talk. When Kate walk in she sat next to bird

"Are you ok bird" Dylan move her arm away from bird shoulder

"I will be. I woke up when I felt an arm on my shoulder, when I open my eyes all I saw was some one wearing a gas mask. My protective insistence kick in and...i thought it was Daryl"

"what did you do to two dads"

"Twisted his arm, kick him in the head he crash into desk and draws. I kick him into the stomach which cause him to hit the wall in the corridor" she let out her breath

"bird we will have to think up a nick name for you...ninja, what do you think ma'am"

"Name fits with what you done"

"I'll stick with bird"

"you do need a nick name"

"i know" they talk for ten minutes when swain walk in

"How two dads" Bird asked

"Lucky he got a hard head, he came to few minutes ago he got a headache, bruise ribs, back and abdomen, he will be fine, I'm keeping him in the ward room over night"

"Thanks swain" Kate said then he turn and walk out of the junior mess

"I better go and talk to him" bird said

"do it tomorrow bird, go and get some rest" Kate said

"Yes ma'am" bird stood up and walk to the door then stop and turn to Dutchy

"thank you Dutchy"

"you welcome, night bird"

"night Dutchy, ma'am"

"night bird" then she walk out of the junior mess

"What she did to two dads must have been some kick" Dutchy said

"Why did you say that"

"One second there was no one in the corridor then he appeared, hitting the wall with some force"

"Just like with the assassin"

"Yeah" then Kate stood up

"I'll be talking to two dads tomorrow about what he try to do tonight"

"I hope he learn his lesson not to play jokes on bird again"

"I hope so to, night Dutchy"

"night ma'am" Kate walk out the junior mess then Dylan did a minute later.


	183. Chapter 183

CH 183

The next morning swain and bird were walking toward the clinic talking "How two dads"

"He fine he on light duties for the next couple of days"

"So what he going to do?"

"Dutchy got him doing bottle water"

"Water boy" bird said laughing

"Yes, the crew teasing him. RO said to him this morning...Two dads you should know by now not to sneak up on bird or try to scare her, look what she did to you"

"We know he won't give up"

"True"

"Jessica" they stop and turn to the voice

"do you know him" Swain asked when the guy walk over to her

"Yeah that Daryl I can handle it" When swain went to take a step ford

"Daryl I told you to leave me a lone"

"I just want to talk to you, please" Bird turn to swain

"I'll wait over there, don't be to long"

"I won't" Swain walk few feet away then he stop and turn to bird.

"what do you want Daryl, I'm working"

"All I want is for you to be my girl friend"

"In your dreams, now you leave me alone and keep away from me" he grab her arms

"Let go of me"

"It that guy, the blond head one, what his name, you love him"

"He my friend, my crew mate there are rules against relationships between the crew"

"your in love with him"

"no I'm not, no let me go" she said it loud enough for others to hear

"no, now you going to listen to me" he said angry

"no you listen to me" Jessica knee him in the groin which cause him to let go so she stood back

"Leave me alone"

"No"

then he went grab her once again only for her to punch him in the stomach which cause him to wind him self then he went to hit her only she block his hits

"I'm a lot stronger than you think" then she push him away. She then turn and walk away when he grab her hair. Then pull her against him with his arm around her neck.

Swain and others step ford "Wrong move Daryl" she step on his foot then elbow him in the stomach which cause him to step back then she turn bring her arm up hitting him in the chest causing him to fall to the ground winding

"Leave me alone" then she turn and walk over to Swain

"Great move bird"

"thanks swain" they walk towards the clinic while talking about other things.

The next day they went after the missing barge. When they found it a shore party went in land following the hoof prints till they came across three trucks. The men were just about ready to load the stolen cattle on board when the shore party went in to a rest them.

Bird saw Daryl running towards the trees so she went after him. When she caught up with him she tackle him to the ground then she quickly put his hands behind his back while sitting on him the she got a tie out and out it on him then she stood up and pull him up.

When he turn around he was shock to see who it was "Jessica"

"come on, it over"

then she saw the look on his face she turn around when a guy appeared with a knife, he headed strait for bird so she karate kick the knife out of his hand then she did another karate kick him which knock him out then she turn to see shock Daryl. She walk over and turn the guy on to his stomach and tie his arms then patted his cheeks when he came to Dylan ran over to where she is

"bird are you ok"

"I am, be careful there a knife not far from you" then she pull out a bag

"Here, bag for evidences"

Dylan took the bag from bird and use it to pick the knife up while she help the guy up "how did you know I was behind you"

"Daryl expression change, that what gave it away, come on" She push the guy towards Daryl then the four of them walk back to where the others were

"You did good bird"

"thanks"

"What are you going to do on your next shore leave" Dylan asked

"Don't know yet, why"

"Just asking"

"AH" When they reach the others they all waited till the police and animal welfare people to arrive to take over.

They late afternoon they return back to the town where the crew got the night off since they been busy for the last few days. Two dads ending up buying bird all her drinks after what he put her though.

The next morning Hammersley left port to do there patrol. That same day back in Cairns the new navy day care center was open. The cairns press was there for the opening. The press and media talk to Hannah, Mike the admiral of the fleet who showed up for the opening. Emma. MJ, David and other kids who were looking ford to checking out the day care center.

When it was time for the gran opening Hannah cut the navy blue ribbon declaring the center open. Then she walk up to the door and open it then people started going through it. A lot of them were wearing there navy uniforms.

They all walk through the center checking out the rooms where the bunk beds and cots are, the dinning room, the play rooms, even out side where there a large play area for the kids. The navy personal were impress with what they saw and they asked Hannah a lot of questions which she was able to answer them.

"Mrs Knight I notice a resemblance between you and commander Flynn, are you related to the commander" one reporter asked

"Yes you are right commander Mike Flynn is my brother" the reporter was shock

"So what you you think of your brother being a hero" Hannah smile

"He was doing what he was train to do same with my sister in law lieutenant commander Kate McGregor"

"that name rings a bell" Hannah laugh

"Kate is the captain of the famous patrol boat Hammersley and she the first female officer to captain a patrol boat in navy history"

"Really"

"Yes it true" then Emma walk over to Hannah

"auntie Hannah" Hannah look down

"Hey Emma, are you ok"

"Yep"

"Emma right" the reporter asked

"Yes sir"

"what do you think of the center" Emma smile

"It cool, now now my brothers and I can come here after school why daddy at work and mummy out on patrol"

"What dose your daddy do"

"He second in command at NAVCOM" Emma said

"commander Flynn"

"Yes sir he my daddy"

"do you miss your mother"

"Yes I do but I know she and the crew are fine"

"How do you know any thing could happen to them"

"Cause Thor protecting them"

"Thor a mirth" the reporter said

"Thor is Hammersley mascot and he protecting the crew and mummy boat" Hannah smile as the report raise his eye brows at what Emma said

"Ah so that is who Thor is and how do you that he would protect them when he a mirth"

"Thor has protect the crew of Hammersley for a long time and is the only patrol boat who hasn't lost a crew member and the crew has taken down more bad guys than any other patrol boat and it made history number of times"

"Is that so" then he look at Hannah

"It true, the toxin water few years back"

"Yes I remember that"

"My brother was the captain on Hammersley at the time and it was he and his crew that stop the boat for over over into international waters"

"your brother"

"Yes, if you will excuse me" then she and Emma walk away.

The reporters and media spoke to number of people for the next couple of hours before leaving since the doors will be open seven o'clock the next morning.

The next morning Mike and the kids were first to arrive at the center. Hannah and two other women were already there.

"Mike"

"Hannah" they both hug

"your first one here"

"that good, here are kids lunches and snacks" He pass her a back pack

"that great, what till will you be here to pick them up"

"five, if I'm going to be late, I'll text you"

"alright" Mike gave the kids a hug before returning back to his wagon

"come on kids" Hannah follow the kids in side where she interduce them to the other two women.

A week later a man walk into the day care center, he look around when a women walk over to him

"Can I help you sir" he turn to the women

"Yes I'm looking for Emma Flynn"

"and you are sir" he smile

"A close friend, an uncle"

"your name sir"

"It ok June I know him, hi Pete"

"Hannah, love what you done to the place" they both hug

"thanks. June this is chief petty officer Pete Tomaszewski, He use to work with Mike on Hammersley"

"Ma'am"

"hi" they shook hands

"June next time he come here looking for Emma, MJ or David tell him where they are"

"but June the rules"

"Yes I know the rules and Pete name is on the list"

"Oh sorry Hannah"

"It ok, later I'll give you a copy"

"thanks" then Hannah turn to Pete

"This way Pete"

"thanks" they walk towards the back sliding door

"How was you patrol"

"good, Nav sent me news clipping on what Emma done and this place"

"I know she told me, what did you think of what Emma did on that boat"

"she did good for a six year old, I'm prod of her"

"Well you did teach her, MJ, David and my kids every thing you know and learn"

"True"

When they stop at the sliding door Pete look around and spotted her "there she is"

"go on, I know she would be happy to see you"

"thanks" then he walk over to Emma when June and another walk showed up and stood next to Hannah

"Hannah is it safe to leave him with Emma" the other women asked

"Yes, watch"

When Pete stop not far from Emma he watch her talking to her friends

"Emma there a strange man behind you" One of the girls said. Emma turn around and her face lit up

"Uncle Pete" she said squealing as she ran up to him.

He got down on his knees with his arms open wide when she plod into him knocking him to the ground as he hug her. They both were laughing. When lay on his back with Emma still huging him then he let her get up when MJ and David jump on top of him for hugs

"Uncle Pete" they both said as they hug Pete at the same time.

Pete manage to sit up as the boys move back then Emma hug him once more then sat on his lap with her arms around his waist

"I miss you uncle Pete"

"i miss you to Emma, MJ, David"

"what are you doing here" Emma asked as MJ and David sat down close to Pete

"got couple days shore leave so here I am."

"good, where uncle billy"

"He will be here in an hour"

"ok"

"Emma I heard about what you did to the pirates, I'm prod of you"

"thanks uncle Pete, dad was happy with what I did also. He said it good that I listen to every thing"

"that good and what did Swain say"

"Uncle Chris, he prod of me also" He gave her a hug

"that good" Hannah, June and the other women watch what happen when Emma run around and when MJ and David running over to them.

"As you can see they know Pete and he would never hurt them but he will hurt any one who would hurt them. And he not the only one"

"Hammersley crew" June asked

"Yes, Emma got the whole crew wrap around her finger. She been like that since she was a baby. They love her to bits and she like both mike and Kate in so many ways"

"We have heard her" they watch what was happening when they heard

"Excuse me ma'am" they turn to a male voice

"billy, it you looking for Pete he out there"

"thanks Hannah, love the center"

"thanks" spider look out side then walk out to where Pete is.

Emma saw him then she got up and ran over to him "Uncle Billy"

"Hey Emma" he crouch down to give her a hug only to be knock off his feet when she ran into him for a hug.

Pete laugh as he, MJ and David stood up, then MJ and David ran over and landed on top of spider as Pete walk slowly over to them.

"Oh man you kids are getting bigger every time I see you" spider said as they got off him as she sat up

"they sure are, your here early"

"Yeah, finish up early"

"Come on, they are fine" Hannah said as she turn around and walk back in side. June and the other women followed seconds later.


	184. Chapter 184

CH 184

It was just after five when mike showed up "How was the kids this afternoon Hannah"

"good, Pete and billy are here"

"I know buffer called me"

"ok here, look at this, I sent a copy to Kate" Hannah show mike her phone, she click play as she showed it to mike. He laugh when Emma bowl Pete to the ground then MJ and David showing up.

"poor buffer" when the video stop

"You think that bad" then she showed him the next video that she took. Mike laugh as he saw the video till it stop.

"It been three months since the kids saw them"

"that true"

"where are they"

"In the class room"

"I'll go and get them"

He walk down to where the room is that looks like a class room. He walk in to see MJ and David taking turns in reading with spider while Emma was reading to buffer and he ask her to spell a word.

When she gets it right Pete say "that right" and when she gets it wrong he gave her a look and she try again till he says

"that right, it did great Emma" which makes her smile.

Pete look up when she saw some one in white standing in the door way "sir"

Emma turn and smile "daddy"

Just as spider, MJ and David look up from what they were reading "spider, buffer, I see you both are enjoying your selves"

"Yes sir, it is five already" buffer said as he put a book marker in the book before closing it

"Yes it is, come on kids, lets go home"

Kids give spider and buffer hug after there books were put back in there school bags. They Kids wave spider and buffer good bye before walking out of the room with mike behind them

"they in for a shock" spider said

"Yep lets go and get some food"

"Ok where to" spider said as they walk out of the class room.

Hour after mike and kids were home they heard the door bell ring so mike went to answer it while kids were watching TV.

"Kids dinner ready" Mike called out from the dinning room so the kids got up and ran into the dinning room. They stop and smile when they saw who else was there

"Uncle Pete, uncle billy" Emma said in shock then smile

"come on" mike said as he move the plates to where kids sit while spider sorted out the drinks and buffer taking care of the containers. The kids sat up at the table when buffer return to sit down just as mike and spider did.

"Daddy did you invited uncle Pete and uncle billy around for dinner" Emma asked

"Yes I did and they staying the night as well" mike said smiling

"Really cool" MJ said

"now eat or no desert" mike said

"you got us an ice cream uncle Pete" David asked

"Yes I did so eat every thing on your plate then you can have it" they talk and laughing while enjoying there Chinese dinner.

When kids finish mike waited for ten minutes before he got them there ice cream which they love. Later that night buffer and spider gave kids a hug each before tuck them in there beds. Then they return back into the living room where they talk to mike for couple of hours before they all went to bed them selves.

The next morning mike drop the kids off at school after they gave spider and buffer a hug, then mike took them to the docks where he drop them off in front of Melbourne ship then he went to work for the day.

The day Hammersley return back from it patrol, the crew was looking ford to having few days off before leaving for a two week patrol just before Christmas. When every thing was done, Kate left to go to NAVCOM to where she handed in all the reports on what happen during the six week patrol.

When she finish talking to Maxine white she went to see mike in his office to see that he wasn't there. So she turn and walk towards where the elevators where. When the doors open she was shock to see Mike there so she step in the elevator before the doors close

"Kate"

"Mike" they both hug and kiss

"How was your patrol"

"Long and tiring, I'm looking ford to a long hot shower and spending time with you and our kids" Mike smile

"I miss you" mike said

"I miss you to mike, it good to be home" they kiss one more

"Why don't I met you at the pub, I'll bring the kids, they don't know that you were due home today"

"Why not" then the doors open

"See you tonight then" Kate said before they kiss once more

"sure" Mike watches Kate walk away just before the doors close once more.

When they open again and he step out of them Nav was there passing him a tissue while smiling

"I saw Kate step into the elevator and I knew what was going to happen"

"thanks Nav, going to the pub tonight"

"Yep" Mike wipe Kate lip gloss off

"Better sir" they turn and walk back in to the ball pen while talking.

Later that night when mike and kids showed up the kids were wondering why they were there till they heard laughter coming from out side, they smile and ran towards the doors and out side

"Mummy" they all said.

Kate turn and smile when the kids ran into her open arms. "Your made it, miss you three so much" she gave them kisses and hugs then they went to give the others a hug before sitting down at the table.

"How school" Two dads asked

"good"

"Looking ford to the school holidays" bird asked

"Yep"

"sir" charge said when mike walk out side carrying a tray in hand

"Hi every one" Mike pass the kids there drinks before siting down next to Kate giving her a kiss then turning to the grinning crew

"I heard you all had a interesting patrol"

"You could say that sir" Charge said they talk and laugh while every one enjoyed there evening.

Later that night after the kids were in bed sleeping mike and Kate made slow passionate love before falling sleep in each others arms.

The next morning Mrs Powell showed up at NAVCOM with the kids. She let Emma go first since she knew where to go. They all went in the elevator. It took numbers of trips till every one was on the main floor. Then they follow Emma into the room

"This is the ball pen where all the navy boats contact the ones here if they need any help with any thing, hi auntie Nikki" Emma said. Nikki walk over to the group

"hi Emma" then she turn to the class

"hi I'm lieutenant Nikki Caetano., My navy nick name is Nav cause of my navigation skills"

"Auntie Nikki where dad"

"He in talking with commander white" Emma turn to see mike and Maxine talking.

She turn to Mrs Powell "I'll go and get dad" then she turn around and walk towards Maxine office

"Emma" Mrs Powell said

"to late, Mrs Powell" Emma stood in the door way and knock on the door.

Maxine look up from what she was reading at the same time mike turn around

"Emma"

"hi dad did you for get what today is" he look through the glass wall then to Emma

"No I haven't sweetie. I'm been busy and for got about the time" the he stood up as he close the file and turn to Maxine

"I'll sort this out later Maxine, I got to give Emma class a tour"

"Can't you get some one else to give them the tour, we got a lot to talk about"

Emma walk into the office "Dad promise he would show my class around and answer any questions about the navy. It was plan long time ago and today is the only day it can be done before the school holidays commander white"

"Well mike is a busy man" Emma turn to mike

"Dad did you have it on you... thing about today"

"Yes it on my calendar" then he turn to Maxine

"I'm going to keep my promise to my daughter and her class. We will talk later"

Mike then turn and held onto Emma hand as they walk out of Maxine office and over to where the class is "Jane"

"mike, I hope we weren't interrupting any thing important" mike smile

"normal reports, I'll go and put this on my deck then we can get started"

"Ok" Mike went and put his file on his desk then pick up his hat and walk out and back over to the group.

"shall we" mike show the class around the ball pen telling the class what happens there.

Then he showed them around NAVCOM for over an hour before leaving NAVCOM. Just before they walk out the doors Emma grab mike hand to stop him he turn to look down

"what is it Emma"

"I need to go to the toilet"

"sure you know where it is" then he look at the other kids

"If you need to go to the bathroom follow Emma, she know where it is" then most of the kids follow Emma to where the toilets are.

When they all return they walk out of NAVCOM and down to the docks. The kids look at the patrol boats till they stop at one.

"This is HMAS Hammersley the patrol boat we saw few weeks ago"

"Yes James" Mrs Powell said when she saw he got his hand up

"commander Flynn how do you know that this is the same boat they look the same"

"Dad can I answer it"

"sure" Emma step up onto the gang away and turn to the class.

"This is Hammersley cause of it name" she pointed to where the name of the boat is.

"and the number of the boat eighty two" Emma said smiling

"she right" mike said

"shall we" then he turn to Emma

"Lead the way Emma" Emma smile as she turn around and walk onto Hammersley saluting Thor before stepping on to the boat. Mike did the same just as the crew showed up in there DPNU.

Mike talk to the kids and they were split up into groups where they were shown around Hammersley.

Half an hour later every one heard "Now here this, Emma talking here" then they heard giggling over the PA System

"Thanks to dad and Hammersley crew we have been ask to join the crew for lunch on the back of the boat. They got a hot plate out...what was it dad... oh yeah for barbeque sausage and bread with onions and sauce, what about drinks dad...yes and drinks...that is all, what dad...oh lunch would be ready in ten minutes...that is all"

Few minutes later the crew and kids were out on the back of Hammersley enjoying lunch. The kids talk to the crew about there roll on the ship. The kids enjoyed them selves while on Hammersley. Later that afternoon, kids said there good byes to the crew when the bus showed up.

After they left mike turn to Kate "It sure was a great day" Mike said

"Yes it was and I'm please I brought your DPNU on board"

"Yes, thanks Kate, I'll go and get change then head back to NAVCOM"

"Ok, I'll head home once I check on couple of things"

"alright, see you home tonight" they kiss before Mike walk towards one of the hatches.


	185. Chapter 185

CH 185

Three days later the crew received crash sail message which they weren't happy about. That morning two dads finds out that some one he knew years ago had join the navy and is assign on Hammersley, Two dads was shock but happy at the same time.

The crew founds out that number of yachts have been target for there expensive equipment and that since Hammersley was in port Maxine crash sail them sine the attacks been happening close to cairns and up north.

Hammersley went from one boat to another to get information from the people who was on the yachts about the pirates, the boat they use, every thing. Kate received orders to stay in the area just in case the pirate strike again.

Two dads walk out to the back of Hammersley to talk to his old friend Fraiser when he over heard heard Fraiser talking on his phone. Two dads relies it was an old code that he and Fraiser use to use. Two dads relies that his old friend was giving who ever is if information about the boats that they boarded earlier so he walk back the way he came and went to see Kate who was in the galley getting a brew.

"Ma'am can we talk"

"Sure two dads what is it"

"no here, your cabin, please"

"Ok" Kate and two dads walk down and into her cabin, Two dads close the door then turn to Kate

"Ma'am it about the pirates who been taking valuable equipment from different yacht. I know who be hind it" Kate sat down

"Who"

"it my old friend Frasier... he...we use a code when we use to burger homes when we were teenagers."

"I know about your record two dads"

"Oh... he use that code to pass information on to his contacts the pirates on that yacht we board half an hour ago." Kate sat up

"Are you sure two dads"

"Yes ma'am part of the code is... two dinosaurs means two elderly people...ah heaps of artifacts means expensive equipment."

"Are you sure you heard right"

"Yes, he sent them a text of the concordant of where the boat is...Ma'am I bet my carrier on it and what ever Emma punishment is as well" Kate smile know what Emma is like when two dads step out of line or lie.

"ok two dads, leave it with me, don't let Fraiser know that we talk"

"Yes ma'am" then he walk out of Kate cabin. Kate close the door and then pick up the phone to make a phone call to NAVCOM.

Hour later in the ship office Kate spoke to two dads, X, Dutchy and swain. "We going to set up a sting on the jolly Roger yacht that we boarded earlier. I've spoken to the owner to tell him the situation and he agree to have you on board to help catch the pirates"

"Ma'am how do you know that the yacht is the next target" Kate turn to two dads and gave him the nod.

"Fraiser is the one who past the information on to his contacts the pirates"

"Are you sure two dads" Dutchy said

"Yes I am"

"I've spoken to mike at NAVCOM about what two dads has told me and I told him my plan, he gave me the green light so long as the owner agree. Mike called me before the meeting...This is the third patrol boat that that Fraiser has been on in the past six months. Mike did some checking out and found out that Fraiser been passing information on to his contacts while on the other two patrol boats. Especially for the ones who broken down but we will need proof that he is behind giving the information"

"how can we prove it ma'am" Swain said

"i don't know swain"

"His cell phone" two dads said

"his cell phone" Kate asked

"Yes it will have records of all phones calls and texts he sent and received. If it matches to one to the pirates phones including the text of the concordats" They smile

"Good idea two dads, first of all lets get these pirates, go and get ready you leave in ten minutes. We will be just below the horizon at all times"

"what about Fraiser ma'am" Two dads asked

"don't worry he busy helping bird in the galley with lunch" Kate said smiling they walk out and went to gear up.

Kate spoke to Harpy who is the driver of one of the HRIBS before heading to the bridge. Harpy drop the boarding team onto the yacht then he drove back in time for lunch while the crew talk to the owner of the yacht. When Harpy was back on board Kate was there when he step on to the back deck

"it done ma'am"

"good go and get some lunch"

"Yes ma'am" then he walk away.

Kate return back to the bridge and waited since the team keeping radio silence till they got the pirates. On the yacht the team keep a look out from there spots when Dutchy raise his binoculars when he saw a speed boat heading towards them

"We got in coming" they move from where they were and hid and waited. The team watch the pirates board the boat then they showed up

"Australian navy put your weapons down" the pirates were shock when the boarding team appeared pointing weapons at them.

They had no choice since they only had two hand guns compare to what the boarding team got. Once they were all arrested, they check the pockets and got the cell phones out and past them to swain

"Charlie eight two, this is x ray eight two"

"go a head X"

"We got the pirates"

"copy that, we will contact NAVCOM and on our away, good job"

"Copy that, x ray eight two out"

When Hammersley showed up Frasier was doing some work in com cen not knowing what going on, on the bridge. When Kate called mike about the good news

"Kate that is great news the federal police will be there in half an hour"

"Thanks mike"

"Any idea how to prove that able seamen Fraiser is behind it"

"Two dads said that Fraiser cell phone might help"

"In what way"

"Records of phone numbers, texts, phone calls."

"That not enough Kate" Kate thought about it

"Two dads said he over heard Fraiser saying he would sent a text of the concordats of where the yacht is."

"That would be great if they still got the texts on there cell phone and hasn't been deleted"

"Two dads said even if it was deleted the phone company keeps a record of every thing"

"Ok let me know what his cell phone number and others are and I'll make some calls"

"Ok mike"

"Where is Fraiser"

"down in com cen he doesn't know what going on"

"Ok, fair winds" then they hung up.

When Hammersley stop not far from the yacht, they waited till the feudal police arrive. When they did they took over while the boarding party return back to Hammersley.

Kate was on the back of the boat when the crew return "Two dads"

"Yes ma'am"

"do you know Fraiser phone number"

"no ma'am but I can get it"

"How"

"Leave it to me ma'am"

"alright"

the boarding team went to sort out there stuff then two dads went down to com cen since RO told him that where Fraiser is. Two dads knock on the door and waited when it open

"Hey where did you get to, you miss lunch"

"Busy, hey can I borrow you phone, mine dead"

"where your charger mate" Fraiser said when he got his his phone out of his pocket

"At home, I for got to packet it when we received crash sail message and I was just about to put my phone on the charger when I got the text message" Fraiser smile

"i know what that like, sure, here you go"

"thanks, I need to make a quick call"

"Ok" Two dads walk away while Fraiser return back to work.

Two dads went on the boat deck where swain and X is "got it" then he look through the texts messages that was sent

"got it" he showed Kate and swain "Good can you get his phone number"

"no worries" then he sent a text to him self. When he sent it, he phone rings so he pass Fraiser phone to swain then got his phone out and look at the number

"Got it" he show it to Kate who wrote down the phone number

"that great, what about these other ones" she lifted the bag.

"Swain sent a text message to me from each of the phone"

"sure" swain put pair of gloves on then he got first phone out of the bag and send two dads a text message.

With in minutes they got all the phone numbers "thanks two dads"

"No worries ma'am, what happens now"

"I'll let mike know he expecting my call"

"Ok" then Kate walk away

"All we can do is wait" two dads said

"Yeah" Kate called mike and pass on the cell phone numbers and what the texts show. When finish on the phone she called the bridge.

"Charge can you page two dads to my cabin please...thanks" then she hung up.

Then every one heard "Two dads to captain cabin, two dads to captain cabin"

A minute later two dads walk into Kate cabin "You want to see me ma'am"

"close the door" he close the door

"Two dads is there any way you can copy all the text messages"

"Yes I can, do you need them printed out"

"On this" she pass him a pen drive

"Sure, I'll need all the phones and com cen"

"I'll take care of it, how long will you need"

"Depends on how many text messages there was ma'am"

"alright, get on to it, we returning back to cairns"

"Yes ma'am" then he turn and open the door and walk out of it while Kate make couple of calls.

Two dads, RO and swain meet up in the com cen since Fraiser finish his job in there. RO there to help two dads with the down loading of the copy text messages while swain there to watch as a witness. They were doing Frasier phone first.

"I'll get all the phone calls Fraiser done and the ones he received as well Swain"

"good idea two dads"

They manage to get all the text messages and other phone numbers. When done and two dads was getting the next phone set up when RO look at the text messages

"there at lest fourty concordant in six months on here and some sort of code in some of them" Two dads look

"Old dinosaurs, mean old people...goats mean kids under fifteen... average size means adults between sixteen to sixty...and this here lots of artifacts mean expensive equipment and brick means gold items like jewelery" Two dads said.

RO turn to two dads in shock "Yes I did get in to trouble when I was younger, now I'm different"

"i hope so"

"funny RO, here the second phone" when done RO sent a copy of every thing to NAVCOM including the meaning of the codes. While two dads pass the phones back to swain.

"I better give this back to Fraiser before he get suspicious" Two dads said before walking out of com cen.

When they return back to port they ere staying in port for the night before leaving the next day for there two week patrol. Kate walk towards the gang way when she smile when she saw Mike talking to swain so she walk off Hammersley just as police car showed up and stop behind the navy car.

"Mike"

"Kate" they kiss

"Swain told me about what two dads and RO did"

"ok and the police"

"They here to arrest Fraiser."

"so the text messages"

"Was enough for the arrest warrant, that and the pirates gave the police Fraiser name"

"that good to know" then they heard voices, so they turn to see Fraiser talking to bird and two dads as they walk off Hammersley. Mike turn to the two cops and gave them the signal then he turn back to the three as they step on the wharf

"Sir"

"Two dads, going to the pub"

"Yes sir"

"Have a good evening and no hang overs tomorrow" Mike said

"don't worry sir, I'll make sure and if he dose I got ways to wake him up" Bird said smiling

"Bird you wouldn't"

"It would depends on you two dads"

"alright enjoy your night"

"Yes sir" they start to walk away when Mike said

"Able seamen Fraiser" they stop walking and turn to mike "Yes sir"

"Your under a rest for give information to the men who are responsible for the pirates attack on number of yachts in the past six months"

"what is this a joke" then he turn to shock bird and stone face two dads

"Is this some kind of joke"

"it not Fraiser. As I said to you I've change my ways but it seams you haven't" two dads said

"Meaning"

"Old dinosaurs, plenty of artifacts. I heard you talk to your mates this morning. You haven't change at all" then he turn and walk away

"I'll go after him" bird said running to catch up with two dads just as the two officers stood behind Fraiser. He turn to see the two officers as the put cuffs on him.

"Able seamen Fraiser you are a disgrace to the uniform and what you have done has cause a broken trust between the navy and those people who you and your friends robbed. Now cause of what you have done. The navy will contact those owners and tell them how one of our own people let them down to what, greed, take him away"

"Yes sir" then the two officers took Fraiser away after swain handed over the bag that got the phones in it.

"I'll leave you two alone" Swain said

"thanks swain" Swain turn and walk back onto Hammersley.

"what a night mare this all have been" mike said

"Yes it is. At least we got them"

"Yes you did, so coming home tonight" Kate smile

"I'll be there"

"Great, see you at home then" he gives her a kiss before walking back to the navy car while Kate return back to Hammersley to finish her paper work.


	186. Chapter 186

CH 186

The next day Hammersley left port to do it patrol while mike started making number of phone calls. The crew was shock when they lean about what happen to Fraiser even though he been on the ship for couple of days.

A week later at NAVCOM Mike invited all the boat owners who had there equipment stolen from the pirates. They were all in a room talking to mike since he told them that the navy got the men responsible for what they did when the door open, some of them turn when a little girl walk into the room then ones who saw her nudge the ones next to them till every one was looking at the little girl who close the door behind her

"Emma what are you doing here sweetie" Emma ran over to her father and climb up onto his lap and gave him a hug the pulled back

"Are you ok dad"

"Yes why did you asked"

"Cause you weren't your self since mum left what wrong"

"not now Emma, I'm busy"

"Is it to do with what happen to the boaties who has there stuff stolen"

"How do you know that" Emma turn to the man across from Mike.

"I over heard my mum and dad talking about it. And I heard what you said to my dad, it not my dad fault so why are you telling him it is"

"He navy and cause we will never trust them again"

"Cause of one person"

"yes"

"did the navy catch the men who hurt you and stole from you"

"Yes but that not the point"

"what is, I thought that the navy caught the ones who did it"

"Yes they did" Emma turn to mike

"Dad was it one of Hammersley crew that the bad person"

"No Emma. The one who is responsible was on Hammersley for one patrol cause the normal crew member was ill"

"Was it Hammersley who caught the bad guys dad" Mike smile

"Yes it was them" then Emma turn to the owners of the boats

"please don't blame the navy, please don't blame crew on Hammersley for what happen. If it wasn't for the crew of Hammersley those bad men would still be steeling from other boats. I trust the crew of Hammersley with my life, they are my family."

"Emma right. If it wasn't for the Hammersley crew more yachts would of become victims to these people like you were"

"your both right and little lady where dose you mummy do" one man asked

Emma smile "My mum is the captain of Hammersley" Every one was shock with what Emma said then look at mike

"Lieutenant commander Kate McGregor is my wife sirs"

"Mum she can be hard on the crew if they do wrong, she a hard task master"

"how hard" one of the men asked

"My mum would make the crew member clean every toilet on Hammersley with a tooth brush and yes it has happen to some one I know. They had to clean the toilets the next day after Auntie Jessica make up hot spicy curry the day before" then she wave her hand in front of her face cause them all to laugh

"how spicy was the food little girl"

"My name is Emma Flynn and answer to your question sir is no one could use that toilet for three hours and there no windows to open" she said smiling.

Mike watch how Emma answered there questions and they were surprise with her answer. Hour later the boat owners walk out of the conference room talking among them selves as they walk towards where the elevators are. When mike and Emma walk out together they were smiling.

"Mike what happen in there" Maxine asked when she walk over to them

"Every thing sorted thanks to Emma here"

"what was she doing in there" Maxine said angry

"she came to see me cause she been worried about me. Thanks to Emma we got those boat owners trust"

"i see fleet command would be happy"

"Yes they would, now if you will excuse us, I promise Emma a treat" they walk towards mike office so mike could get his hat then he and Emma walk out together walk talking. Maxine return back to her office.

The day Hammersley return back from it two week patrol was also the twenty third. The crew was looking ford to having the next few days off. When Hammersley dock the crew saw who was running onto Hammersley but they keep doing there jobs before leaving. Kate was on the bridge when kids ran up onto the bridge and into Kate arms for a hug and kiss then they ran over to the rest of the crew to do the same while talking to them.

"mum where auntie Jessica" MJ asked

"Try the galley" then they ran off the bridge and down the stairs.

"We know what they want ma'am" charge said smiling

"Yes we do charge"

Later that evening every one showed up at the bar for drinks and meal. Mike told the crew about what happen the week before with the owners of the yachts that has there equipment stolen and what Emma said which made every one laugh not knowing that three of the boat owners were watching them from in side. They saw what happen when Mike, Kate and kids walk into the pub and the way the kids went to greet the crew.

"that little girl sure is special to them"

"Yes she is" they heard what mike said which cause the crew to laugh especially when Emma said

"Uncle Leo you know what dad talking about" she said grinning

"Yes I do"

"Have you learn your lesson"

"no" the crew said then laugh.

They talk and laugh over the next few hours before Mike, Nav, bomber and Swain took there families home.

The next morning Bird woke up when some one was knocking on her door so she got up and went to see who it was. She smile when she saw who it was, so she unlock the door and open it

"Ryan when did you get here" he walk in closing and locking the door

"Last night" they hug and kiss

"where are you staying"

"with mum for Christmas"

"Where Terri"

"she at mum place"

"Ok so you decided to come here at seven in the morning"

"I miss you" bird smile

"I miss you to"

Then she held on to his hand and pull him into her bedroom where they kiss and remove each others clothes before getting into bed where they made love before falling asleep in each other arms with smiles on there faces. Few hours later they woke up at the same time.

Ryan lean over and kiss Jessica "How long is Hammersley in port for?"

"five days then we got three week patrol"

"Ok"

"How your training coming along"

"Good I'm hopping to be station up here when I finish my training"

"that would be great, but we don't know where navy going to put you"

"True, have you done your Christmas shopping"

"No I was planing on doing it today, want to join me"

"sure, I can call Terri and she can meet us in the mall so if any of the crew see the three of us together"

"they would think that we bump into each other out side the mall"

"Yes"

"dose Terri know your here"

"Yes she was leaving the same time as me"

"Oh, do you know where she was going"

"Yes to see her secret boy friend" Jessica move till she was lying on top of Ryan

"Who is it"

"Billy"

"not billy Web...spider"

"Yes, they hit it off just like us and also keeping it a secret from every one"

"Oh man if the crew ever find out they would give them, us hell" Ryan laugh

"that true, so what time do you want to leave" he said smiling

"when I'm ready" then she bend over to give him a kiss then they rolled together till he was on top. They made love once again before getting up and showering together.

Hour later they walk out of Jessica flat and walk down to where a taxi pulled up. They got in and headed to the mall to meet up with Terri then to do some shopping.

That night spider, Terri and Ryan return back to Jessica place with there Christmas shopping, food and drinks. They talk and laugh about different stories about what happen on Hammersley which had every one in fits of laughter plus they were partly drunk.

"spider, Terri why don't you two stay here the night"

"where would we sleep" spider asked

"i got an air bed, I'll go and get it out" Jessica stood up and walk into her bedroom then return with the pump and air bed.

The four of them work together to get the air bed out of the bag and pump up, then Jessica went and got pillows, sheets and blankets out of the cupboard and they made the bed up in a minute. When done spider and Terri collapsed on it

"Well see you two in the morning" bird said as she and Ryan walk to wards the bedroom with Jessica saying

"don't do any thing I wouldn't do" she gave them a wink.

Few minutes later Jessica was snuggling up to Ryan side when they heard noses coming from the living room, knowing what spider and Terri were doing. Ryan turn to Jessica and gave her a kiss which became passionate then they made love them selves before slowly falling asleep in each other arms when they heard

"billy you animal you" Causing them to chuckle

"Jess you need a bigger place"

"I know" then they heard gigging next door as they fell asleep.

The next morning Bird got up and put her robe on, she went to the bathroom to use the loo and wash her hands then she quietly walk into the kitchen area where she put the jug on for hot drink. Then she went to check on spider and Terri to see them asleep in each other arms.

So she return to the kitchen where she made couple hot drinks then she return back to the bedroom where Ryan was waiting for her in bed

"Here" she pass him a mug "thanks, is Terri and billy asleep"

"Yeah, I wounder when they finally got to sleep" she took her robe off and got in to bed just as Ryan took a sip of his coffee

"Who knows with them" then he lean over and gave her a kiss

"Merry Christmas Jess"

"Merry Christmas Ryan"

"So what are you going for Christmas"

"commander Flynn place for the day, you"

"with mum for lunch and at mike this afternoon" Jessica grin

"what about Terri"

"Same"

"that would be great and spider?"

"Yes he going to be there"

"Terri would be happy"

"Yes she would be alright" they talk for another ten minutes before snuggling down under cover where they kiss and made love again.

Couple of hours later they got up. Jessica went to have a shower while Ryan went to take the mugs out into the kitchen then he started cooking breakfast as well making another hot drink when spider walk into the kitchen

"morning Ryan, what time is it"

"almost seven thirty, Jess is in the shower, so she won't be long"

"Ok I wouldn't mind a brew"

"Help your self"

"thanks" Spider walk over to where the jug is and turn it on

"how much sleep did you and Terri get"

"About five, six hours, I don't know, we were busy" Ryan smile

"Jess and I heard you two last night" Spider groan

"How much did you hear" spider said as he made two cups of coffee

"We heard Terri say your an animal"

"Oh man" spider close his eyes then open them to see Ryan grinning

"what else"

"A lot of giggling, groaning and moaning"

"Well you and bird weren't quiet either Ryan"

"i said to Jess she would need a bigger place"

"I agree"

then they heard the door open and Jessica walking out wearing her bathrobe while drying her hair

"Morning spider, didn't you get must rest last night" Ryan laugh

"funny" then he walk into the bathroom closing the door behind him

"you told him" Jessica said

"Yes, he said he heard us as well" Ryan said smiling

"sounds like I have to go house hunting, what to help"

"sure"

"Great, I'm going to get dress, breakfast smells good"

"thanks, what till you try it"

"i can't wait"

she turn and walk back into her bedroom where she got dress then walk back into the kitchen few minutes later when she heard voices in the next room so she walk into the room

"Get a room you two" causing them to brake apart

"Very funny Jessica" Terri said since she was sitting up with a sheet wrap around under her arm pits while holding a drink of coffee in her hands and Spider was next to her with his drink in hand

"Merry Christmas to you both"

"your to Jessica" Terri said

"Same here"

"I'm hungry" Terri said making Jessica laugh

"I wounder why, I'll go and help Ryan, it can't be to far away" then she walk back into the kitchen

"Terri you better get your ass out of bed, breakfast is ready" Ryan called out

"Yeah Yeah" Terri yelled back.

Few minutes later they were sitting down around the table eating bacon, scramble eggs, toast and coffee. They talk and laugh while enjoy breakfast, when finish and every thing clean up. Jessica said her good byes to the three of them before they left to head back home and the hotel where spider staying at since his parents got all the family around and there was no room for him and couple family members so they had to stay in hotel for the next few days.


	187. Chapter 187

CH 187

At mike and Kate place the kids were up early, they were looking ford to opening there gifts but knew that they have to wait till the rest of the family arrive. Mike and Kate stayed in bed till they heard the kids move around the house.

"We better get up" mike said

"No" Kate said snuggling up to his side

"Kate" she open her eyes and look up at him then she move so she could give him a kiss

"Merry Christmas Mike"

"Merry Christmas Kate" then they kiss once more before getting up and getting dress.

When they walk into the kitchen together Kate sorted out breakfast while Mike make them a drink and put the meat in the oven when there kids ran into the kitchen

"morning mum, dad" Kids said

"morning" Mike and Kate said

"what are we having for breakfast mum"

"Cereal and fruit"

"Why not bacon and eggs mum" Emma asked

"Cause you going to have a big lunch when the family and some of the Hammersley crew come around for lunch and...the rest of the crew showing up this afternoon"

"But what about bacon and eggs" MJ asked

"tomorrow"

"Promise" Emma asked

"Yes I promise, now eat up"

Kate put there plates in front of the kids and they started eating there breakfast while Kate and mike had the same as well. The kids had orange juice while mike and Kate had coffee. After breakfast and dishes were done the kids help get the dinning room set up for lunch while sing to Christmas music that was playing in the back round. When done and the snacks were set up in the living room as well out side with a cover over them their first guests arrived. It was mike parents.

By lunch time every one showed up. Bird and two dads showed up together in a taxi, then Dutchy showed up on his bike then buffer did few minutes later to be greeted by Emma as she ran out the front door to great him. Then RO showed up minutes later.

Every one enjoyed the big lunch and desert. They talk about what been happening and how every one is. After lunch and all the dishes were done, every one sat in the living room while mike and Kate pass out every one there Christmas gifts till every one got there then they sat down and open theirs.

Mike got Kate her favorite perfume and a voucher and she got him after shave and a Hawaii shirt and shorts. They got there kids new swim suits, hats, sandles and chocolate coins. When all the paper rubbish was clean up every one went out side to sit down and relax or play sports with the kids.

Later that afternoon spider, Terri, Ryan, charge, bomber, Jamie, Rose, Swain and his family showed up. Then the X and his family showed up. Every one enjoy there afternoon of fun playing torch rugby, cricket and other sport game. That night they had left overs for dinner.

"Can I have every one attention please" bomber said Every one turn to her.

"Jamie and I have set a date for the wedding"

"when" spider asked

"the fifth or march next year. Thanks to commander Flynn get dates for me on when Huon, Melbourne, Bendigo and Hammersley will be in port. That the only time so after talking to Jamie we agree on the fifth of March next year"

"that great news bomber" spider said.

Then they all started talking about hen and bucks night which cause every one to laugh. It was late by the time the last of the guests left and every thing clean up before Mike and Kate finally got into bed after a long tiring day.

Over the next three days the Hammersley crew spent time with there family and friends before leaving for a two week patrol. On new years eve every one hears

"Wakey, wakey, wakey, ten seconds to new year every one" Two dads said since he and Dutchy were on night shift

"Five, four, three, two...AAAAAHHHH" Every one wondering what just happen then they all heard

"Happy new Year every one, oh two dads needed cooling off" bird said while laughing over the PA system.

Every one heard "bird, that was cold" Every one wounder bird did to two dads this time when every one heard

"Now here this, Dutchy specking, I warn two dads about waking you all up, he didn't listen..." then he laugh

"Two dads get you hand out of you pants"

"AH there ice down there and it freekin cold" Every one heard

"As you all heard bird shove a lot of ice down two dads pant once again, good night and happy new year"

Every one laugh knowing that bird got two dads once again. They rolled over and went to sleep. Kate recorded what happen then she put her recorder away till morning where she would be sending a recoding to mike.

In Colorado springs, Jack and Sam had a great Christmas with family and friends, on new years eve they host the party at there place where they and there guests could see the fire works display when it was midnight.

While every one was enjoying them selves Jack and Sam walk down and into the office study where Sam close the door while jack got the three envelopes out. He put two back in it hiding spot then he open the one in his hand and pulled out the letter and read what it said.

"Jack what is it"

"there going to be a teariest attack in Australia in November this year"

"Hammersley" Sam said in shock

"Yes, according to this letter we got to help save some people and the next letter we open the date and timing is important that we got to help save them"

"what sort of teariest attack" he look up at her

"dirty bomb, semtex and caesium"

"Radioactive explosive, that not good"

"i know"

"Jack we got to help them...oh my god" she lean against the desk in shock

"Sam what it is" She look at Jack

"One or two thing had happen. One is that Hammersley didn't get to the bomb in time or...members of Hammersley died trying to deactivate the bomb...Jack we got to help them"

"how"

she put her hand out and he pass her the letter. She read what it says

"It got here crew members sacrifice them selves in disarming the bomb but not enough time" She look up at Jack

"any ideas Sam"

"Well I got till November to think of some thing up but for now we can help them with evidences and saving a team life"

"ok"

he took the paper out of her hand and put it back in the envelope then he unlock a draw where he put it in it then close and lock the draw then he move so he could wrap his arms around her waist while she wrap hers around his neck, they kiss and rest there foreheads together

"hopefully the last two letters will tell us more in why we have to help them"

"i hope so to Jack, lets go and see what every one is doing"

"Good idea Sam" they kiss once more before walking out of the office and went to see what every one was doings.

When Hammersley return back to Cairns the crew was looking ford to a week off before six week patrol. When the crew left Hammersley they were looking ford to going to the pub. When Kate went to see mike after seeing Maxine he was reading a report when she walk into his office.

"Hey" she said, he turn around as smile then stood up to give her a hug and kiss

"hey, welcome home"

"thanks, it good to be home. Did you get any of my e-mails" mike smile

"Yes I did, I wounder how bird knew that two dads was going to wake every one up for new years"

"Remember last year when he woke the crew up and what bird did to him in revenge"

"the rubber snake" Kate grin

"Yes"

"i remember, did you ask her"

"Yes I did she said she waited up and was at the bottom of the steps with the jug container of ice when he started. She walk up the the step quietly and up to two dads since he was stand up, she lifted his out shirt and put the top of his pants towards her and poor the ice down his pants" Mike laugh

"where was Dutchy"

"He was there he saw the whole thing"

"Well he deserve it"

"True, I'm heading on home now"

"Before for you go" he pick up a letter and pass it to Kate. She read what it said and smile then she look at him

"when"

"Before you next patrol"

"ok, who going to do it"

"I will"

"Ok" she pass the letter back to him

"See you at home"

"sure" Kate walk out of mike office and headed home after talking to bomber and Nav since Kate hasn't seen them since last year.

That night every one enjoyed them selves like they always do. The crew spent there week with family and other friends. Bird found a house she love when she was checking out different homes in cairns area while at sea.

She walk into the realer estate to talk to the people there and to sign any papers then she went and call her great grand father lawyer about the money, which was transfused in to her account three days ago so all she had to do was contact navy lawyers and have a cheque sorted out.

She knew it would be a month before she would move into the house but since she going to be away for six weeks she would have to wait till her return from her patrol before moving in.

Two days before leaving for her patrol there was a knock on her door so she went to see who it was. She smile as she open the door

"Ryan"

"Jess" he walk into her place and gave her a hug and kiss

"this is a surprise" she said closing and locking the door

"I've been transferred to here" Bird smile

"that great do you know what ship"

"At NAVCOM for now"

"ok, I got some news to share with you"

"Oh"

"but it can wait"

she held onto his hand and pull him into her bedroom where they kiss and remove each other clothes and climb into bed where they made love for the rest of the after noon.

After wards Jessica was snuggling up to his side "I miss you Ryan" she said looking at him

"I miss you to. I was happy when I received my letter of being here"

"i bet you are but I'm happy your here as well" she gave him a kiss

"you said you got some news to share"

"Remember the houses I show you in the e-mails"

"Yes"

"Remember the one I told you I like and you like it as well"

"you brought it" Jessica smile

"Yes I did"

"that is great news" then he roll them till he was on top.

"when do you move in"

"not till I return back from my next patrol"

"what about furniture"

"i was planing on doing it tomorrow since on on watch tomorrow night and Hammersley leaves the next day for it patrol"

"Well would you like some help tomorrow" Jessica smile

"i would like that"

"Great we will make a day of it" he bend down and kiss her, they made passionate love once more before falling asleep in each other arms.

The next day Jessica and Ryan went shopping, they went to number of furniture stores before decided on what to get. They had a great day. When they return back to Jessica flat they got a bag of take away food and coke with them. They sat down at the table where they ate there dinner while talking.

Then after wards they watch some TV before Jessica had to leave since she was due to be on watch in an hour. So Ryan walk her down to where they waited for a taxi to show up. They hug and kiss for couple of minutes when the taxi arrived.

"hopefully I'll see you when I return" Jessica said

"i hope so to. I'll take care of the furniture till your return"

"thanks, love you"

"Love you to, fair winds" they kiss once more before Jessica pick her sea bag up and got into the taxi then it left to head to the wharf while Ryan went to his flat smiling.


	188. Chapter 188

CH 188

The next morning every one had to be in the dress whites and on the back of the boat. They all were wondering what was going on when a navy car pulled up. They saw mike and Kate get out of it and walk on to the gang way and walk on to Hammersley saluting along the way till they were on Hammersley.

The crew stood at attention "At ease" Kate said so they relax a bit

"If your wondering why I ask you all to wear your uniforms this morning is that commander Flynn got some news to share." Kate said

"First of all able seamen Fraiser has been found guilty for his part of passing information on to the pirates, he is serving forty years for what he done...some thing funny two dads"

"Well sir it some thing Emma said to me the other night at the pub"

"Care to share"

"Yes sir, she said to me that she hopes that Fraiser would be given tooth brush duty every day he is in prison for what he did" Every one try not to laugh including Mike and Kate

"thank you for share that two dads" Kate said

"now the main reason why I'm here"

"Hammersley up" Kate said they all stood at attention

"Seamen bird front center" mike said Jessica step ford till she was standing in front of mike. They saluted each other.

"Seamen bird for the past year you have done more that any other navy seamen has ever done. You shown Honor, honesty, courage, integrity, loyalty while serving in the navy. With that it has given me the please to promote seamen bird to able seamen, congratulations able seamen bird" Mike pass bird her new rank insignia. Then they saluted each other and shook hands

"Keep up the good work"

"Yes sir" then she turn around and return back to her spot

"Hammersley about face" Kate said.

They turn left "dismiss"

then they relax and turn to bird to congratulated her on her promotion. Mike stayed for few minutes before leaving to return back to NAVCOM while every one else went to get change. When bird went to get change into her DPNU she had to change her should ranks.

While she was getting change she turn her computer on. When change she then log on and went to her e-mails where she sent a message to Ryan about her promotion. When sent she log off and shut down then she left to head to the bridge just before Hammersley left the docks.

Every one talk about there shore leave and what they did till they received a may day call.

Over the next month the crew has been busy as they always are so they stop off at Samurai island for some R and R. Just as they were coming into port bird walk up the steps

"Hey bird going to shore tonight" two dads asked

"Why"

"Well if you are we could celebrate your promotion"

"that a great idea" Charge said

"Who in" Two dads asked

"count me in" Swain said

"same here" RO said

"Why not" Dutchy said bird look at them smiling then she turn to Kate

"Ma'am" Kate smile

"Why not and you do have shore leave"

"Ok why not" bird said smiling

"Yes" two dads said grinning.

Later that night they all went to a bar in town where they try couple different drinks then the guys dance with Kate and bird while having a great time. When bird was at the bar she was drinking mineral water while watching the others having fun when she saw a women walk into the bar and sat down next to her.

"hi" bird said to the women.

The women didn't say a thing then a man walk in and sat next to the women. Jessica finish her drink when the women walk out of the bar. Jessica turn to the man she notice some thing odd under his long jacket. Then he turn around and pull some thing out of his pocket.

When Jessica saw what it was she quickly grab his hand with one and and the thumb with the other bending it back, plus she move her thumb over to a pressure point in the guy wrist causing him to let the deternatar go. Every one including her crew mates saw what she did.

They ran over to her when they saw bird fighting the guy when he try to grab the deternatar when she step back when he push her so she did a three sixty hit him in the head knocking him out and for him to land on the ground unconscious

"bird what going on" Kate asked

"Help me roll him over, but be careful of that" she point what was close to the guy hand

"Every one get out, it a bomb" Dutchy said then every one ran out of the bar.

Charge and swain carefully turn the guy over then bird undid his jacket and pull it back

"oh my..." two dads said in shock

"Dutchy do you think you could disarm it" Kate asked

"I need wire cutters"

"Here" a man said who is the bar owner whom pass a pair of wire cutters to Dutchy

"thanks" then Dutchy started cutting the wires around the deternatar, then between the blocks of explosives

"the women" Every one turn to bird

"what women" Kate asked

"there was a women she was in here few minutes earlier, I think she carrying a bomb as well"

"Two dads, charge go with bird and help her find that women, if she is a second suicide bomber we got to find her before she kill her self and others"

bird, two dads and charge ran out side. Bird look around "do you see her" charge asked

"no" they walk through the crowd till bird saw the women

"there she is, let me"

"Be careful" charge said

"I'll let boss know" Two dads went back in side while bird walk over to the women.

The women turn to bird then she went to put her hand in her pocket when bird tackle her to the ground and mange to get the women onto her stomach with her hand behind her back. Charge ran over to them.

"Bird are you ok"

"Yeah, give me your belt"

"Why"

"To tie her hands up"

"Oh right" he took his belt off and bend down to tie her hands up when the police arrived

"Stand back sir" bird said

"Who are you and what are you doing with that women" one of the officers asked.

"charge help me to stand her up"

Charge help bird to stand the women up then bird undid the coat and pull it back the officers were shock with what they saw then Kate and two dads ran over to them then stop when they saw the bomb strap to the women.

"Bird charge are you to ok"

"Yes ma'am" charge said

"Excuse me who are you" Kate turn to the two officers

"I'm lieutenant commander McGregor, captain of Australian war ship Hammersley, they are part of my crew including the ones in the bar who is deactivating a bomb"

"there two of them"

"Yes sir, I got a crew member in there deactivating and removing the bomb as we speak" then she got her phone out

"Excuse me I need to make a urgent call" then she walk away.

Mike was at home talking to Ryan whom he invited around for dinner when his phone rings, he smile when he answer it

"Hi Kate you miss talking to the kids"

"mike we got a serous situation at samurai island" Mike stood up

"Sit rep Kate"

"Bird manage to disarm two suicide bombers, one in side a bar where some of the crew and I was, then another one out side the bar. Dutchy is disabling the first bomb and removing it from the guy while charge and bird are holding the second suicide bomber till Dutchy disable the first bomb" Mike was shock

"Any idea why they target that bar you guys were in"

"I'm not sure mike...hand on" then mike could hear cheers

"Mike Dutchy got the disable bomb in his hands, hang on... Dutchy over here there another one" Kate said when she move the phone away from her ear.

"Ryan call Maxine tell her there a situation in Samurai islands two suicide bombers try to blow up the bar where most of the Hammersley was at" Ryan got his phone out and called him mum who was still at NAVCOM he told her what mike told him.

"mike Dutchy disabling the bomb now the police got the first bomber in custody"

"do you know if there any more"

"no I don't mike...if it wasn't for bird..."

"i under stand Kate"

"mike got mum on the phone" Ryan pass the phone to mike.

Mike fill Maxine in on what happen so far and what Kate tells him he pass it on to Maxine. Dutchy past the bomb to a police officer since more of them arrive then he walk over to where bird and charge is

"I need some light" Dutchy said. Bird got her pen light out of her pocket and turn it on then pass it to Dutchy

"thanks bird, keep her still" Bird and charge manage to keep the women still while Dutchy slowly disarm the bomb.

Swain and RO walk out of the bard with the guy between them, they past him over to the police. Swain spoke to the officers for a couple of minutes then he and RO walk over to where the rest of the crew is. Kate was still on the phone to mike till the bomb was disable and remove from the women.

The crowd cheered once again. Kate talk for another couple of minutes then she hung up and walk over to Dutchy and bird to see them hugging

"My hero" bird said

"no my hero" Dutchy said smiling

"you both are heroes, lets return back to Hammersley, we got to leave port in an hour"

"Why ma'am" bird asked

"We got to pick up SAS and some one from foreign affairs and trade at first light"

Once every thing was sorted out the crew return back to Hammersley after a fun and interesting evening.

"Well bird did you enjoy your self" Two dads asked

"Which part saving every one life or drinking those strange drinks and dancing with you lot"

"Ah... drinking and dancing"

"Yes I did enjoy my self it a shame the evening was ruin by those two suicide bomber. Ma'am any idea why they choice that bar"

"no I don't bird"

"the bar was pack and I think it was to cause a lot of damages and injury" Dutchy said

"If that did happen we would help with the wounded" bird said

"Yes we would" Swain said Bird thought about it as they walk back towards Hammersley.

"Ma'am is there a hospital here on the island"

"no we would take the wounded to HMAS Melbourne and the most serous ones would be medic vac to cairns" Kate said

"Ok" when they reach Hammersley bird stop

"on my god, Hammersley and possibility Melbourne are the targets" the others stop and turn to bird

"what" they all said

"bird that crazy" RO said

"Hang on I think she might be right" Dutchy said Bird look at Dutchy

"what if the that guy did blow him self up and cause all that death and injury. Then more people would come to help out and the second bomber was to cause more injury"

"but what dose it have to do with Hammersley and Melbourne" Charge asked Bird and Dutchy look at each other and said at the same time

"Third bomber"

"what" Kate said.

They turn to her "Ma'am if it did happen and you said that Hammersley would take the wounded on board"

"Yes"

"what if one of the ones who help carry the wounded on board is a third suicide bomber, Dutchy if you were a suicide bomber and you on a patrol boat where would you go to cause the most damage"

"Fuel tanks" charge said

"How much damage would it cause" Bird asked

"Blow the whole ship to peaces and damage even possibly sink Melbourne if Hammersley blew up close to Melbourne"

"I better go and inform NAVCOM this, all of you go and get some rest"

"Yes Ma'am" they all said before walking onto Hammersley.

Kate spoke to Mike who was at NAVCOM. She told him about bird theory of the third suicide bomber and what might happen.

"Kate tell Madeline Cruse this, she the ASIO agent who joining the SAS team"

"alright, who looking after the kids"

"Ryan is"

"alright, I better go we leaving port in few minutes"

"Ok, good luck and fair winds" then they hung up.


	189. Chapter 189

CH 189

Half an hour later Kate took Hammersley out of port. And headed to the concordats where they were meeting up with the SAS team. It was just after dawn when a plane flew over and the crew saw people jumping out of them and parachutes opening except for two and the two people crash into the sea fast

"Away sea boats" Kate said then turn to swain

"go and get bird to help you with the wounded"

"Yes ma'am" Swain walk off the bridge and down and into the galley where bird and another crew member were cooking

"bird I need you in the ward room now, we got wounded coming in" Bird took her hat and apron off

"Will you be ok" she ask the crew member"

"Yes bird"

"Ok... two dads" she saw him walking pass

"morning bird"

"Help shiner with breakfast, I'm needed in the ward room got wounded coming in"

then she follow swain down and into the ward room where they quickly got every thing set up then they went onto the back of the boat when the two HRIBS were back in there spot. They waited to the others were off before they got on to the HRIBS to check the two wounded over then they gave orders to have them carried down to the ward room where they took care of them. Kate was surprise when she saw Jim Roth and his men

"Jim"

"Kate how are you"

"I'm good what happen to your team parachutes"

"I don't know, they were check last night and they were fine"

"ok you know where to go"

"Yes I do thanks"

Then Kate turn to the women "MS Cruse I'm lieutenant commander McGregor welcome aboard Hammersley"

"hi, how long before we return to Samaru island"

"five hours"

"Good, where can I get change" Ms Cruse said in a bad mood

"follow me" Kate show ms cruse where she would be staying,

then she went to see swain to get an up date on the two men before reporting to NAVCOM while Hammersley return back to Samurai island. When they return back to port every one had breakfast and bird was in the ward room with the two wounded since swain was on the bridge. When swain return to the ward room bird needed to go to the bathroom so swain let her go.

When finish she was returning back to the ward room when RO saw her "bird can you give this to the captain it from NAVCOM" he pass her the fax

"Sure, where is she"

"In ship office"

"Ok" then she turn around and walk towards the ship office.

She heard voices behind the close door so she knock and waited, then the door open to see Dutchy there he step back to let bird in

"Bird is every thing alright with the two men"

"Yes ma'am they resting comfortably and Swain planing on moving them down to the astral in an hour. RO ask me to give this to you"

she step up to the table to pass the fax to Kate who was on the other side of the table then she look around to see the SAS team, Dutchy and Ms Cruse there

"thanks bird" Bird then look down when she saw photos then she pick one up of a men when Madeline took it from her hand

"Leave that, why are you still here"

"Bird you can leave" Bird look at Kate

"Ma'am that man in the photo"

"Is no concern to you" Madeline said

"What is it bird" Kate asked

"May I look at it again, please"

"Why"

"I'm not sure it might be nothing"

"bird" Dutchy said, she turn to him

"what is it that your not sure about"

"I just need to take a look at the photo"

"no you may not you just a kid" Madeline said.

Dutchy took the photo out of Madeline hand

"Hey" she said. Dutchy pass it to bird

"Bird" Bird look at the photo for a minute

"come on stop waiting our time, captain get her out of here" Madeline said yelling at Kate

"Shut up" bird said yelling at Madeline which shock every one Dutchy put his hand on her shoulder, she look up at Dutchy

"What is it bird"

"i remember seeing him at the bar last night"

"Are you sure" Kate asked.

Bird turn to Kate "Yes ma'am"

"Tell us what you remember" Kate asked

"I was drinking mineral water when he walk in and sat at the table close to the door, he wasn't smiling, a stone face. He was there for couple of minutes looking around the room. Then the women the second bomber walk in and up to the bar and stood next to me. She had the same expression. Then a minute later the first bomber walk in and up to the bar. I look at them both when I notice they were wearing large jackets and there was some thing bulky under them which I thought was odd then I saw this man" she show them the photo

"Get up from the seat about two, three minutes after the guy walk in, he walk out, then minute later the women walk out."

"Bird thank you, you did good" Kate said

"Yes ma'am. I saw him again"

"when" Dutchy asked

"When you remove the bomb from the women, I saw him, every one was cheering but the guy he didn't look happy like his plans failed so he turn and walk away"

"Thank you for telling us bird you can return to the ward room" Bird put the photo on the table then she look at Ms Cruse

"Ma'am I hope what I said help with your investigation"

"it might" Kate and Dutchy was shock with the way Madeline treated bird

"Ms Cruse you do not talk to my crew like that. Bird here has given you information that might help with your investigation and not only that but she was the one who took down the two suicide bombers by her self last night. If it wasn't for her most of the crew wouldn't be here" Kate said yelling at Madeline

"don't you talk to me like that captain or I'll make a complaint against you"

"you do that and you will be the one who will be answering not only to commander, white, commander Flynn but also to fleet command about the way you treat my crew especially bird who told you in this room in front of witness about what she saw last night. While you are on my boat you have respect for my crew under stand" Kate said yelling at Madeline

"Crystal" She said giving Kate the angry look. Kate turn to bird

"you can go now"

"there one thing that might be important. I saw the guy pull put his cell phone he was making a call when he was walking away."

"Are you sure bird" Dutchy asked bird turn to him

"Yes I'm sure I saw him turn around to see what was happening when I saw him on the cell phone, he was next to a shop that was lit up by heaps of lights"

"that is great bird" Dutchy said

"Excue me I better return to the ward room before swain starts to think two dads play a joke on me again"

Dutchy and Kate smile as bird walk out of ship office and down to the ward room when she walk in swain was writing thing down

"Are you ok, you were gone for a while"

"RO ask me to pass a fax on to the captain"

"Ok"

"Talk about cat fight" bird said as she lean against the bench

"what do you mean"

"Between captain and Ms Cruse in front of Dutchy and SAS team"

"About what"

"How ms cruise treats the crew...it was almost those...deep throat debates between commander Flynn and captain" Swain turn to bird and raise his eye brows

"Really"

"oh yeah, Ms Cruise didn't stand a chance against the captain" Swain smile

"what happen"

bird told swain about the photos and the arguments. When she finish telling him he was smiling

"you did good bird"

"thanks swain"

"Why don't you take a brake"

"Are you sure"

"Yeah"

"ok, I'll be on the wharf" bird then walk out and to the back of Hammersley when he phone rang. She saw who calling her

"Hey you" she said smiling when she saw it was Ryan calling her.

They talk for five minutes before hang up. Bird was on the wharf by them. She turn around after talking to Ryan when she saw the guy, she saw what he was wearing and what he got in one of his hands, she saw him raise the gun and point it to the two crew members on the wharf so she ran to the guy yelling out

"Take cover he got a gun" bird yell out.

Every one who was on the boat deck and wharf heard and turn to see bird running towards the guy with the gun, he turn to bird and fired it at her when she was close, she ruby tackle the guy, they both ended in the sea close to Hammersley. Every one ran to the edge and look down to see bird fighting the guy before they both went under water then there was a under water explosion seconds later.

Kate, Dylan the SAS team and Madeline were still in the ship office when the boat shook as they heard a loud exspolding noise.

"what was that" Jim asked

"some sort of explosion" Dutchy said then the door open

"RO.."

"Ma'am bird tackled the third suicide bomber into the sea close to Hammersley"

"bird"

RO shook his head Kate ran out of the room with the others following till the were on the boat deck and over to where the others are. They were looking for bird. Some were on the back steps just in case bird was under the dock. Then they all heard

"Over here" every one turn to see bird floating on her back on the other side of the boat so two dads dove in since he was on the steps and swam over to bird

"Are you ok"

"not really" She said as she was having problem breathing, then he saw blood coming from her uniform

"Hang on" then he swam back to Hammersley pulling bird with him

"Swain bird wounded" Two dads yelled out

Then swain ran down the steps with Dutchy behind him. When two dads was close he pass bird to swain. Dutchy help swain left bird up and out of the sea, they could see blood and holes on her wet uniform and could her her breathing

"Ductchy carry bird to the ward room"

Dutchy carry unconscious bird to the ward room with swain behind him while another crew member help two dads out of the sea. Once in the ward room swain got to work of bird strait away while the rest of the crew wait on the word about bird.

Kate spoke to the ones who saw what happen. She even show them a photo of a guy which they identified the guy who shot bird before she tackle him into the sea. RO got doctor on the line for swain. While he work on bird. Kate walk in and listen to what swain was saying.

"Ma'am can you help me remove bird clothing"

"sure swain" Kate help swain remove most of bird clothing when two phones fell out of paints pocket. She knew which one was bird but the other one she didn't know

"Ma'am" Kate turn to see bird conscious

"Bird" Swain was still specking to the doctor

"Who phone it this" Kate asked bird

"i got it off the bomber before he blew him self up, the shock wave push me to the other side of Hammersley. I'm sorry, I failed" Bird said as she was trying to breath like she was having an asthma attack

"you didn't"

"don't give phone to ms cruise, don't trust her" then she close her eyes again.

Swain went to check her purse "Ma'am we need a medic vac ASAP she loss a lot of blood and we need some one who is" he pick up bird dog tag

"AB positive"

"I'll get on to it" then she walk over to the phone and pick it up and press a number

"RO I need some one who blood type AB positive in the ward room ASAP... Good and we needed Medic vac ASAP...thanks" then she hung up and open the door and walk out

"Any one who blood type AB positive please report to the ward room ASAP. Any one who is blood type AB positive report to the ward room" Swain check bird blood presser when there was a knock on the door

"Yeah" swain said then the door open

"Swain" he turn around

"Dutchy" he walk in closing the door

"how is she"

"Not good she loss quiet a bit of blood I'm waiting for a crew member or two to show up"

"I'm AB positive" Swain smile

"that great here sit down, I need to ask you some questions first"

"sure"

swain got clip board out that got blood transfusion list on it while Dutchy sat down next to bird, he look at her pale face and tube that was coming from under the blanket on her right side.

Then he look to swain "Ok first question" Swain ask Dutchy number of questions as well look at his dog tags.

When done her got the things he needed for the blood transfusion. Once duchy blood flowing in to bird. Swain keep and eye on them both for the next fifteen minutes then he remove the line and needle from Dutchy

"thanks Dutchy I'm sure bird appreciated what you done for her"

"I hope she makes it, she a hero"

"that she is, go and get a drink and some thing to eat then rest four couple of hours, light duty for twenty four hours"

"Ok" Dutchy stood up and walk out of the ward room.


	190. Chapter 190

CH 190

Couple minutes later Kate return "Melbourne is twelve hours away, how is she"

"Still weak, there still blood coming out from her right lunge. Dutchy was the only one who donated blood, is there any one else"

"I'll go and have a look, what about you"

"I'm B positive, what about you"

"same as you."

"Are we leaving port"

"no we going to need a tow, the exposition damage both pillars and part of the engines"

"I could use thrusters to get Hammersley away from the docks then we can use both HRIBS to tow Hammersley out to sea"

"that is what I wanted to talk to you about, we going to do that when Bendigo get here"

"when is that ma'am"

"they steaming here top of the green, it will be six hours"

"Ok if there is no one else with the same blood type perhaps some one on bendigo my have the same blood as bird"

"I'll see what I can do, in the mean time look after her"

"i will. What about the phone"

"RO seeing what he can find out for me"

"ok" Kate look at bird once more before walking out of the ward room.

Five hours later Hammersley was pulled out to sea by the two HRIBS. Then they waited when Bendigo showed up. Once the cables were set Bendigo started heading back to Cairns. Swain was getting worried about bird, she was losing more blood.

Kate inform him that there was no one on Bendigo with the same blood type and the other crew member with the same blood type couldn't donated blood cause of antibiotic he was on from a cut that got infected Four days earlier.

When Melbourne was close to Hammersley and Bendigo Kate went to let swain know.

"Swain" she walk into the ward room to see Swain working on bird

"what happen"

"she loss to much blood, unless she get a blood transfusion soon she won't make it and I don't want use use Dutchy again it so soon"

"Keep her alive" then she ran out of the ward room and up to the bridge

"Charge get a HRIB perpeared get a HRIB in the water and over to Melbourne now" then she pick up the microphone

"Melbourne this is Hammersley do you have any crew members who is AB positive"

"Yes we do Hammersley"

"I'm sending a HRIB over now for your doctor and any one with that blood type, able seamen bird needs a transfusion ASAP"

"Copy that Hammersley we will be waiting"

Two minutes later four crew members and medical team arrived on Hammersley they head strait to the ward room. When they walk in swain gave the doctor the latest up date on bird.

Then the doctor and swain hook two crew members to bird so they could pump the blood into her and stabilizer her before transferring her to Melbourne where a medic vac was waiting. The crew of the three boats waited to hear news on bird.

Hour later bird was put in the helicopter and air lifted back to cairns once bird was aboard. Now they know all they can do is wait so Melbourne return back to what it was doing while Bendigo tow Hammersley back to Cairns while waiting news on bird.

Eight hours later Hammersley phone rang Dutchy answered it "Hammersley"

"Dutchy, it commander Flynn"

"sir how bird"

"she going to make a full recovery, one of the bullet nick an artery, that is why she was losing blood"

"that is good news sir, I'll let the crew know we been waiting for hours"

"I bet, If there any changes I'll keep you up to date"

"Yes sir, thanks for calling"

"night Dutchy"

"night sir" then he hung up.

Then he pick up the microphone and turn the PA system on "now here this, sorry for waking you all up at three am. Commander Flynn called Bird going to make a full recovery, he will keep us up to date on bird condition, that is all" then he flip a switch

"Bendigo this is Hammersley"

"This is Bendigo go a head Hammersley"

"commander Flynn called, able seamen bird is going to make a full recovery, pass the message onto the crew"

"will do and that is great news, Bendigo out"

then he contacted Melbourne to give them the news so they can pass it on to the rest of the crew including the four who donated blood that help save bird life.

Two days later both Bendigo and Hammersley arrived back in Cairns. A tug boat took over the towing, towing Hammersley to dry dock for repairs. When every thing was done all of the crew got shore leave since they don't know how long Hammersley going to be in dry doc for.

There first stop was the hospital to see how bird was doing while Kate and X went to NAVCOM. While Kate and her XO was talking to Maxine about what happen. Kate could tell that Maxine wasn't happy with her

"Lieutenant commander how did you manage to let that man get so close to Hammersley and damage it"

"We only learn of the third suicide bomber minutes before the explosion ma'am"

"According to Ms Cruse report that you knew about the the night before"

"what" Kate was shock

"Isn't that true"

"Able seamen bird suspected that there might be a third bomber, if you read my reports I double the shifts as be causation. The man attack during the day, He was going to kill two crew members that was on the wharf if it wasn't for able seamen bird spotting him and warn the two crew member while running to the guy and tackling him which cause them to ended up in the sea. Cause of what she did in risking her life for not only saving the two crew members but a million dollar patrol boat. She almost died doing her job" Kate said angry

Then she said "As for ms cruise, she show no respect for any of the crew the whole time she was on Hammersley, in fact she wasn't happy that two SAS was injured when there parachutes didn't open." then she past Maxine a report

"Captain Roff of the SAS and coxswain Blake reports states that it was no accident, it was attempted murder. some one cut the main and back up cords so the parachutes wouldn't open. Ms Cruise also got a copy of there report"

"did she tell you that she was going to make a formal complaint against you in the way you treated her"

"Yes I did" then Kate handed Maxine a file

"Here my report on what happen and why she wanted to make that complaint"

"Ok since Hammersley in in dry dock for two weeks cause of what happen, the crew get a month shore leave, I'll let you inform the crew"

"Yes ma'am"

"Good is there any thing else"

"Yes, Bird was able to grab the bomber cell phone before he killed him self. I gave it to RO to find out what was on it" she pass Maxine a file

"Here is a list of phone numbers, text messages, every thing"

"Why not pass it on to Ms Cruise"

"the number that was high lighter that on the list, it Ms Cruise back up cell phone the one I guest the ASIO doesn't know about"

"how do you know it her phone"

"I use the sat phone to call the number, all I got was her answering machine"

"perhaps it a personal phone"

"I asked mike to check it out for me yesterday when I spoke to him. He told me last night that the ASIO doesn't have a record of Ms Cruise having that phone at all"

"so she didn't tell them"

"the night that bird took down the two suicide bombers, she saw the third one talking on the cell phone. The only number he called at that time was Ms Cruise cell phone. It all in the file"

"alright leave it with me, if there nothing else your diss miss" Kate and the XO walk out of Maxine office

"you were lucky that commander white didn't have you up on charges with the way you spoke to her" XO said

"she knows that I'm right, don't worry about it, it my problem, lets go and see how bird doing"

"More likely save her from the crew" Kate grin

"the crew good"

when the crew walk into the hospital they went to find out what room bird was in. Soon as they knew they walk down the stop at the open door they could see she was sleeping. They could see wires connected between her and the machines, an oxygen tubes up her nose,two IV lines in one arm, one for IV and the other for the blood. Tube coming from her right side of her ribs. They could see she still look pale and they notice some one was in the room, the guy turn to them and they were shock to see it was Ryan they walk into bird room

"how is she" swain asked

"Good she was awake just be for. The doctors said she would be like that for a few days, Mike told me what happen"

"she a hero" Dutchy said

"Again" two dads said

"that she is, so how long are you in port for"

"We don't know about a month cause of the damages done to the pillars and in the engine room as well shore leave" charge said

"ok"

"Hey" they all heard and turn to see bird looking at them

"Hey you self you gave all of us quiet a scare" Dutchy said

"sorry"

"don't try to make a habit of it" Swain said

"I'll try, how Hammersley"

"she in dry dock the exploitation did some damage to the pillars and to the engines" charge said

"any one got hurt"

"No just a free shower" two dads said smiling

"funny" Bird said

"look we will let you get some rest" Dutchy said

"Ok, thanks for the flowers and balloons" when she saw what they were carrying

"Your welcome, we will let you get some rest"

"ok" they put the flowers on a table and tie the balloons to her IV and blood poll plus to the bed before leaving her to get some rest.

The crew showed up every day to see bird. They please she was getting stronger and soon be back to her normal self in no time at all. Two weeks after bird was in hospital she was able to go home. She was looking ford to walking into her house for the first time.

Kate was there to pick her up and to take her to the navy wharf "Ma'am why are we going to the wharf for, Hammersley in dry dock"

"Commander Flynn want to see you before going home"

"ok by why the wharf"

When they arrived at the wharf. They both got out. Bird was slower cause of her healing wounds. Then she follow Kate to the wharf where she saw not only her crew members but other people there as well.

"Hey you made it" Dutchy said as he gave her a gentle hug

"Yeah, what going on"

"not sure we received text message two days ago to be here"

"It time" Kate said They all line up when they heard the marching band then they walk along the wharf and stop where Hammersley use to be.

"Hammersley up" They all stood at attention

"About face" the XO said then they turn to face the ones who are there, mike, Maxine and the admiral of the fleet. The admiral of the fleet step ford to the podium to say a few word.

"We are here today to ward two fine Australian navy sailors for risking for what they did not only saving number of lives but also deactivated and remove a weapon that could of not only killed but wounded a lot of lives plus able to save the patrol boat the HMAS Hammersley while in a foreign port. Theses two sailor in act of conspicuous courage in circumstances of extra peril are ...able seamen Jessica bird, Petty officer Dylan Mulholland front center"

Bird and Dutchy step ford and stood at attention just as the admiral of the fleet step off the podium and step ford with mike next to him passing the first box, which he open it and remove the metal and pin it onto Jessica first as he said.

"I here by reward Able Seamen bird the highest bravery metal the awarded The Victoria cross of Austrlia for the most conspicuous gallantry, or a daring or pre-eminent act of valour or self-sacrifice, or extreme devotion to duty in the face of the enemy and for risking her life in taking down three suicide bombers by her self who was planing of cause death and destruction while in a foreign port and royal Australian navy patrol boat the HMAS Hammersley while at a foreign port" Every one was shock when they all heard what bird was reciving, Bird included

They saluted each other and shook hands, then he step in front of Dylan.

"I here by reward petty officer Dylan Mulholland the bravery metal for disabling two bombs while on shore leave in a foreign port" He said as he pin the metal on to Dylan chest, they they saluted each other. Then they return back to there spots then mike walk up to the podium.

"Able seamen Jessica bird is the youngest navy sailor to received the Victoria cross of Austlria. She risk her life in disabling two suicide bombers at a night club at a foreign port while on leave as well stop the third suicide bomber from killing two crew members but also getting on the the Australian war ship the HMAS Hammersley. Able seamen bird risk her life by draw the attention of the bomber toward her while the two crew members ran for cover. The bomber who was carrying two nine mil hand guns shot able seamen bird five time before she tackle him resulting them both going into the sea close to where HMAS Hammersley was dock. While under water the suicide bomber blew him self up cause damage to the patrol boat and force of the water cause able seamen bird to be push to the other side of Hammersley. For what she did, she saved a lot of lives in the few hours. Petty officer Dylan Mulholland risk his life in disabling not one but two bombs that the two suicide bombers were carrying. For what they both did in risking there lives in saving others. A job well done"

"Hammersley up...dismiss" the XO said

then every one clap and they all got up and mingled with the guests there including Jim Roff, Madeline Cruse, Emma, MJ and David. They all talk for about fifteen minutes then they all went there separate ways so they could get change and meet up at the pub to celebrate.

Kate drove bird home since bird gave Kate her new address. When Kate pulled up in the drive way she was shock when she saw the two story house

"nice house"

"thank you, I got a good bargain for it"

"how much"

"four hundred thousand dollars it was a mortgagee sale"

"Really how can you afford it on your wages" Bird smile

"inheritance"

"Ok"

"thanks for the lift, see you later at the pub"

"sure, would you be needing a lift"

"I'll be fine thanks" Bird got out and open the back door to get her sea bag out then close the door

"See you later ma'am"

"alright bird" she close the door and walk up to the front door while Kate reverse her car and drove home.


	191. Chapter 191

CH 191

When bird walk into the house for the first time she smile when she saw her new furniture every where so she walk around then up stairs to where the bedrooms are. She look into each room to see bedroom in there till she walk into the master bedroom to see Ryan in bed waiting for her

"Hey welcome home" She put her bag on a chair and walk over and sat down then lean over and gave Ryan a kiss

"it good to be home"

"how are you feeling, hey what this a new metal"

"Yes the highest bravery metal award the Victoria cross"

"That is great, I bet you were shock"

"Yes I was"

"So how are you feeling" he said smiling at her

"Good"

"Good aye care to come and join me, it looks like you need some rest"

"Sure, I could do with some rest before going to the pub tonight" she got up and took her uniform off and put it in the closet

"thanks for taking care of every thing"

"no problem the others said you still welcome to there yearly party that coming at the end of next month"

"I don't know if I can make it or not"

"You can I asked mike, he check the rosters the party the day after Hammersley return"

"Ok" Once she was naked she got into bed.

Ryan look down at the scars then look at her face then lean over to give her a passionate kiss. "Will you be ok if we..."Bird move till she was lying on top then sat up and smile

"oh course I'll be fine" then she bend over to give him a kiss.

They made love that afternoon then feel asleep in each others arms with smiles on there faces.

Couple hours later both bird and Ryan phone rings they woke up "I'll answer mine in the bathroom" bird said as she got up and pick her phone up and ran into the bathroom to answer hers while Ryan answer his.

When Jessica walk out couple minutes later Ryan was getting dress. "That was mike, he was wondering where I was"

"Oh"

"I said I for got about time"

"How are you getting to the pub?"

"I called a taxi"

"ok"

"Who called you"

"Dutchy he will be here in fifteen minutes to collect me"

"Ok" they both quickly got dress and made the bed before going down stairs just as a taxi showed up.

Bird gave Ryan a kiss before he left. While waiting bird walk into the kitchen to see boxes every where so she started unpacking when there was a knock on the door so she went to answer it

"Dutchy were you speeding to get here" she said smiling as she open the door to be shock when she saw who was there

"mum, dad"

"Jessica" they barge pass her causing her to hit the wall which cause her some pain

"what are you doing here" she said as she breath in and out slowly

"Who is this place"

"it none of your business who place this is" she said walking into the living room

"this where you live, we been calling you and you not answering your phone" her mother said

"I've been away for six week and how dear you come barging in here when I didn't invite you in"

"don't you talk to us like that, I bet the navy didn't teach you like that"

"There is a different between navy and families what what are you doing here"

"We heard on the news few weeks back that you received a metal"

"Yeah so"

"How did you get it"

"I'm not aloud to say, now get out, a friend of mine will be here in a minute to take me out for dinner and drinks"

"We want to meet you friend"

"He a crew mate, ok" then they heard a motor bike go up the drive way

"He is here, now please leave" She walk to the door when she heard him knock.

She open it to see him standing there "Hey chicken leg are you ok"

"Yeah I will be" then she turn to her parents

"Can you please leave"

"no"

"Can I come in" Dutchy asked

"sure" bird let him in

"Dutchy this is my parents"

"sir, ma'am"

"your in the navy" bird mum asked

"Yes ma'am and I believe that bird here ask you to leave"

"We not leaving, we haven't seen our daughter in over two years. We where woundering where she got to"

"Mum dad leave or do I have to call the police to have you removed from this house" Bird got her phone out of her pocket.

"fine, we will be back tomorrow"

"You are not welcome back here"

They push pass Jessica which cause her to suck in her breath when her father elbow her in the ribs

"Hey why did you do that for, bird are you ok" Dutchy walk over to her when he saw she was in pain

"Yeah I will be"

"What she can't handle a small shove she to soft"

"To soft, your daughter almost died, she was shot five times two weeks ago while tackling a suicide bomber and you call her soft when you elbow her in the ribs where she was shot" Dutchy said while keeping his cool

"what" bird parents said in shock

"I got out of hospital today, A friend was looking after this place while I was out on patrol and in hospital. I haven't had time to sort thing out. Come on duchy every one wondering where we are and I'm looking ford to burger and chips tonight" Dylan smile

"i bet it better than hospital food"

"It is"

They walk out the door and Jessica turn to her parents who walk pass her so she could close and lock her door. Then she walk over to Dutchy bike is where he got the spear helmet that was lock on the bike and pass it to her then he got on the bike putting his helmet on and started the bike while bird put her helmet on and got on the back then she turn to her parents

"don't bother coming around tomorrow and I don't want to see you again, lets go Dutchy" He turn his bike around and drove down the drive way and headed to the bar.

When they arrived and both got off the bike and they removed their helmets he turn to her

"Are you sure your ok"

"i will be, just shock to see them show up like that, I'm sorry"

"don't be. You got your reasons why you haven't been in contact with them" he put the two helmets in there spot then he turn to her and pull her gently into his arms

"I have, one day I'll tell you but not tonight"

"Need any help moving the furniture around" he said as turn around to her

"Sure Ryan offer to help" Dutchy smile

"Ryan aye so he knows where you live"

"Yes he got the key to the house so he could let the furniture delivery people in while I was in hospital"

"Ok, so what about the flat"

"Planing on moving out in the next few days, Ryan going to ask commander Flynn if he can borrow his SUV for the move"

"ok so you are Ryan aye" Bird rolled her eyes

"Dutchy you need to get your self a girl friend" duchy laugh as they walk towards the pub

"So is it serious"

"Dutchy, we only known each other for a short time, you need to get your self a girl friend"

They walk into the pub and got them selves a drink. Bird got her self a lemonade since she still on pain relief medication and she brought duchy a beer since that what he wanted then they walk out side to the crew cheering. They all had a great evening talking and joking.

"Bird what are you going to be doing for the next two weeks" two dads asked

"Relaxing, catching up on my mail and stuff"

"ok I went to see if you wanted to share a taxi ride but you weren't home"

"Ah yeah I was at home but not at the complex"

"Meaning" two dads asked

"i brought a house on our last shore leave, Ryan he took care of the furniture while I was in hospital"

"We could of help" charge asked

"No you couldn't charge. The furniture arrived the day before Hammersley return"

"Oh so the house a mess I suppose" Bird smile

"Yes but don't worry every thing under control"

"Bird I hope your not planing of moving furniture around by your self" Kate asked

"no ma'am Dutchy and Ryan offered to help"

"We all could help it would be quicker" two dads said

"you just want to check out the house" bird said making every one laugh.

"Well why not" Bird shook her head.

They all had a great time till mike and Kate had to leave since it was close to kids bed time. After they left every one else had a great time for the next couple of hours till bird stood up

"I'm off now, good night"

"come on bird it early" two dads said

"another time, remember I'm still recovering"

"sorry"

Bird walk down the stairs and over to where the taxi stand is while calling for a taxi. Few minutes later Ryan showed up just as a taxi did. They both got in and headed to bird place

"what a night" bird said

"Yeah are you ok"

"My parents showed up"

"What how did they get your address"

"i don't know, all I want to do is craw in to bed and sleep"

"you can that soon"

"Ryan, what if some of the crew showed up and you wearing the same clothes"

"I got a change at your place"

"Good idea"

Few minutes later they walk into the house lock the door behind them. Then they walk to the steps and up it since there was night lights on in different power points around the house. Few minutes later they were in bed sleeping.

The next morning Ryan and Jessica walk down to McDonald for breakfast since there was no food in the house.

"I need to go shopping after we been here" Jessica said as she bit into her hash brown

"Shopping for what" Bird smile

"food"

"Oh yeah, have you decided on where you want things?"

"Yep"

"so a two week shore leave" he said grinning

"Yep I got plans on going down to Melbourne for a few days"

"that where your parent are"

"Yes but I'm not going to see them"

"Oh who are you planing on seeing"

"My great grand father grave"

"Ok, want some company"

"I would love to but... commander Flynn might get suspicious"

"Good point" then bird cell phone rings so she answered it

"Morning Dutchy how the head" she said smiling

"It fine thanks are you at home, I rang the door bell and you didn't answered I was worried after what happen last night with your parents"

"I'm fine I'm at McDonald having breakfast since there no food in the house" Dutchy laugh

"where is it and I'll come and get you"

"Ok you turn right at the end of the drive way and second street on the left, you can't miss it"

"Ok I'm on my way" then they hung up.

"Dutchy on his way"

"Ok I'll go to the men's room and I'll walk back to your place"

"good idea" they stood up and clean up there mess then they kiss before bird walk out side and Ryan walk down and into the men's room.

When Dutchy showed up on his bike he pass her the spear helmet "thanks" she said as she put it on then got on the back of the bike the he rode back to her place.

When they got there and was in side, bird showed Dutchy around the house

"Great place you got here"

"thanks, now that I got it I can have who ever I want around and put on dinner parties when we have shore leave"

"that is a great idea, so where Ryan"

"He will be here soon, I spoke to him after you called"

"ok so what can I do for starts" Bird look around the living room then to Dutchy

"Wait for Ryan" Bird said smiling then they heard a car pulled up out side so they walk to the window


	192. Chapter 192

**AN: To stargate fans, i've heard yesterday about the sudden passing of Carman Argenziano (Jacob Carter) He going to be miss by stargate family and fans :' (**

CH 192

"it the boss and kids" bird said then she walk to the door when they heard the door bell ring.

So bird open the door "Ma'am this is a surprise, come on in"

"I hope you don't mind us coming here to help out"

"Not at all" Bird let the four of them in

"hi Dutchy"

"Ma'am" then she close the door and walk into the living room.

"Well since your here ma'am we can get started"

"Ok what first" Kate said

"This couch can go over in the corner since it in pieces"

"Ok" Kate and Dutchy started moving furniture around while Jessica started dusting while music was playing when there was a knock on the door

"I'll get it" Kate said since she was the closest.

when she open the door "Hi Ryan come in"

"hi ma'am I saw your wagon in the drive way" Ryan walk in to the living room

"hi Dutchy"

"Ryan, good your here, help us with this"

"sure" they move the furniture around till the couch pieces were in place and a meter square coffee table was in the middle.

Then the dinning table and chairs were in the dinning room and other furniture was put into place. All of kitchen stuff was put away and the place vacuum. When done they all sat down

"I need a drink" Dutchy said

"i need to go groceries shopping" bird said

"Bird I can take you to the store and leave kids with Dutchy and Ryan" Bird turn to them

"Is that ok with you"

"sure so long as you come back with a cold drink"

"And food" Ryan said causing bird to roll her eyes then turn to Kate

"Men and there stomachs" Kate laugh as they stood up

"so true, come on"

"We will be back soon" Bird said as she walk over to get her hand bag then follow Kate out side leaving the men with the kids in the house. Just as they were leaving Ryan and Dutchy heard

"My grand mother use to say a way to a man heart is his stomach" bird said making Kate laugh.

"i thought it was more than food bird"

"It is, great sex after food" Making Kate laugh even harder. Ryan and Dutchy look at each other and shook there heads

Kate and Jessica talk for five minutes till Kate pulled up at grocery store. They both got out and walk over to where the trollies are so Jessica could get one then they walk in side together since Kate needed to get couple things her self.

While bird was getting the things she needed for home Kate went to get what she needed then Kate saw bird at the deli she was buying some cold meat and salads. Once she got them in the trolley she move on to the bakery where she look at what they got and smile when Kate walk over to her

"Bird" she look up

"Ma'am I was thinking on fixing both Dutchy and Ryan once and for all"

"how" bird pick up two boxes of cream donuts and put them in the trolly then two packets of raspberry splits and put them next to the donuts

"For deserts with ice cream"

"what sort"

"Lets see what they got"

They walk over to the freezer where the ice cream is, bird look at what they got then she pick up three boxes of jelly tip ice cream block and put them in the trolly then she went and got few other things before heading to the counter.

While waiting in line bird got her phone out and long onto the internet then she went to pizza hut web site where she made a delivery order. When finish she was next to be serve while Kate was over at another counter. When every thing was done and paid for bird push the trolly out to Kate car.

"I ordered pizza for lunch"

"Pizza haven't had that in years, what sort did you order"

"Italian, pepperoni and hot and spicy pepperoni"

"Woo that is hot"

"i love it, and I also ordered chicken wings, cheesy garlic bread and garlic bread"

"Wow that some feed bird" Bird smile as she put her bags in the back of Kate wagon

"you can invite commander Flynn around for lunch there is plenty and it only ten minute drive from NAVCOM"

"I'll call him" Kate called mike while Bird took the trolly back to where the trollies go. When she return and got into the passenger seat, Kate hung up her phone

"Mike said he will be there and looking ford to seeing your home" Bird smile

"Really what is it with men wanted to check out single women house"

"I don't know bird" On the way back to bird place, bird told Kate what she can do to the donuts and raspberry spits

"Jessica bird I can't believe you want me to do that"

"Why not, see what sort of reaction you get from commander Flynn"

"Oh I know what sort I get from him but in front of Dutchy and Ryan"

"We both do it to them after all after great food is great sex and it one way to work off all that food" Bird said smiling.

"but what about the kids"

"Well we can let them watch a video while having there lunch"

"good idea, where do you get this crazy ideas from"

"the internet" Kate shook her head

When they return back to Jessica home Dutchy and Ryan walk out side when they pulled up in the drive way.

"Hey got every thing" Dutchy asked

"Yep, including cold drinks" Jessica said when she got out and close the door

"Good, need any help"

"thanks" they walk around the back when Kate open it.

Bird pass Ryan and Dutchy couple bags and case of drinks each then she and Kate pick up the rest before Kate close the door and lock it with her car key ring then she follow bird into the house. They walk into the kitchen and put them onto the bench. Bird got a cold bottle of juice out from one of the bag and plastic cups from another, she she pour them all a drink and pass it to them and the kids who walk into the kitchen

"sorry no glasses they still at the flat"

"no this is fine" Kate said. While they were having drinks, bird started putting things away

"donuts, raspberry splits, jelly tip ice cream, gee bird are you going to eat them all" Dutchy said.

Bird turn to him "no they are for desert after you and Ryan eaten what I ordered for lunch" she said smiling

"what did you order" Ryan asked

"you will see when it get here" then she carry on putting her items away.

When there was two bags left she pick them up "I'll be right back, lunch will be here soon"

"Aren't they groceries" Bird smile then open one bag and pulled out a big bottle of body wash

"Oh" she turn and walk out of the kitchen

"What did Jessica order" Ryan asked

"you will have to wait and see"

"You know ma'am" Dutchy asked

"Yes, so what did you five do while bird and I was shopping"

"watch a DVD"

"Ok" they walk into the living room where they all sat down when they heard a car pull up

"I'll see who it is" Dutchy said as he stood up and walk to the door when the door bell rang.

He open the door "sir"

"Dutchy"

"Dutchy let mike in, he was invited here" Kate said

Dutchy let mike into the house and close the door then they walk into the living room "nice place where is bird"

"up stairs sir, want a drink"

"no thanks not at the moment, furniture looks new"

"It is, every thing is new" Ryan said

"Really she sure spent a lot of money on it"

"it her choice Mike" Kate said

"i know"

"sir" he turn to bird and smile

"Bird nice place you got here"

"thanks I've give you a tour before you leave sir"

then there was a knock on the door so bird went to answer it with Dutchy behind her. When they return Dutchy was carrying the pizzas and Jessica was carrying the bags. She put them on the coffee table then went to get mike a drink and plates and napkins then she return and past them around including mike drink

"Help your selves every one"

"wow some feed you got here" Dutchy said

"Well Ryan did mention food"

"Yes I did" Kate sorted kids out first so they could carry on watching the DVD which was in the next room then her self.

When they sat down they talk and laugh. Kate and bird watch Ryan and Dutchy took a bite into there pizza and saw there reaction to it which made them laugh.

"That is hot" Ryan said

"what is it" mike said

"hot and spicy pepperoni" Bird said biting into her piece

"How can you eat it" Ryan asked

"One bite at a time, I'm use to eating hot and spicy foods" Bird said

"Bird you should let charge try it" Dutchy said

bird laugh "Oh yeah I can picture charge eating a whole pizza and two dads had to clean the toilets the next day with a tooth brush" bird said making them all laugh

"Bird that mean" mike said

"Well sir either that or the whole crew eating my spicy curry the day before"

"that worse auntie Jessica" Emma said when she return with an empty plate so Kate put two pieces of garlic bread on to her plate then she return back to the next room

"It could be"

They talk and laugh till they finish lunch and deserts which the kids love there ice creams. While kids were having there deserts in the next room Kate and bird tease the guys with what they were eating. Mike was watching Kate while Ryan was watching bird. Dutchy look at the four of them while grinning

Then after wards Jessica show them all but Ryan a tour of her home before mike left to return to NAVCOM and Kate and the kids left to go to the park. Ryan left to return back to the navy flat complex and Dutchy left to go shopping. Jessica went to have a lie down she she felt tired after having a busy morning.

The next morning Kate called bird "Ma'am is every thing ok" Bird asked

"Yes it is. I call to tell you that after yesterday desert stunt mike pay be back last night" bird grin

"sounds like your either sore after last night punishment or on cloud nine ma'am"

"both, any chance of..."

"I'll send you the link ma'am"

"thanks bird and please don't tell any one" bird laugh

"so long as the punishment is not the morning of our patrol ma'am"

"thanks, enjoy your shore leave"

"you to ma'am" then they hung up. Bird look for the link then send it to Kate while smiling

Week after she was out of the hospital she attended the navy junior flat complex yearly party. She got change in Ryan place since he was there waiting for her, they they showed up together where they had a lot of fun.

Bird she only drank lemonade that Ryan provided for her since she still taking medication. She watch every one having a great time and two dads making a fool of him self in front of every one. She stayed at Ryan place for the night since it was late and both she and Ryan saw a lot of hung over sailors the next morning.

The next day she was able to fly down to Melbourne where she stayed at the best western Atlantis hotel. The next day she took a taxi to the cemetery. She she arrived there and paid for the fair she got out and close the door, then she look around before walking into the cemetery where she walk towards her great grand parents grave.

When she got there, there was dead flowers in the flower pot next to the head stone that been there when she last visit six months ago. She bend down and took the old ones out then she put artificial ones in then she pick the dead ones up and walk over to the bin to put them in then return to the grave.

Bird tell her great grand parents about what been happening to her in the past six months, the two metals she received and the promotion and about Ryan. She told them about the house she brought, furniture, every thing. She was at the cemetery for over an hour before walking the way she came.

She walk towards the rest home. On the way she stop off at public toilets before carrying on. When she arrived at the rest home she walk into the main foilar and down to one of the big rooms. When she walk in the residents were playing bingo. The caller look up after calling out the next number when she saw who was in the door way

"Oh my" then every one turn around and look at Jessica standing there in her uniform with hat in her hand

"Jessica, is that you" an elderly man ask Jessica step ford in to the room

"Yes Mr Jones it me sir"

"Oh my, I almost didn't recognised you in your uniform" Jessica walk up to the elderly man and bend over to give him a hug

"Jessica bird" she turn to an elderly women

"Hello Mrs law"

"how are you my dear"

"I'm good thank you ma'am" then she look around then she walk over to two men.

She stop and stood at attention and saluted the two men, which they stood up and saluted in return "At easy sailor" Jessica then relax

"Admiral Picard, admiral Thomas sir"

"Seamen bird how are you" Retired admiral Picard asked

"I'm good thank you sir and it able seamen now sir" both admiral raise there eye brows and they saw her insignia on her sleeve

"Well I be dam, congratulations"

"thank you sir"

"what this new metal you got there" Thomas asked

"It highest bravery metal the Victoria cross of Austrila"

"how did you received that" Picard asked as both men sat down.

Bird look around the room "I would like to know" One of the women said, they all agree.


	193. Chapter 193

CH 193

Bird walk over and up on the small stage where the women pass bird the mic. She told them all what happen on Samaru island and how she was wounded every thing. By the time she was finish, every one was shock with what she did and how she almost died saving not only two sailor lives but Hammersley as well. When she finish telling them Picard started clapping, then Thomas then every one started clapping for a minute.

When every one settle down some one yelling out "Donald would be prod of you Jessica" Bird smile as a tear fell down her cheek. She manage to wipe it way

"Yes I know my great Grand father would be prod of what I've done. I'm so much like him... a Hero"

"That you are Jessica, you Hammersley Hero" Picard said smiling

"I'm the crew hero"

"Have you got nick name yet"

"not yet but a crew mate...Dutchy he suggested ninja, I said no thanks. So far none of the crew have thought up a name for me"

"what do you do on Hammersley Jessica" Mrs law asked

"I'm a medic and chef" They ask bird different questions which she was able to answer.

"Jessica has any of your crew mates play a joke on you" one of the residents asked. They all saw Jessica grin

"Yes his name is two dads, the reason why he called that cause of his last name kosvo Myers. He the ship prankster. Let me tell you he did to me on our first patrol and the revenge I got on him" she said smiling.

Then she told them about what two dads when she first arrived on Hammersley, how she found the rubber snake in her bed. Then she told them about what she did with the snake and how she gave it back to him. Every one laugh.

Then she spent the next hour telling them all different stories about what happens on Hammersley and it crew which cause every one to laugh at the different stories she share with them. When she finish telling them they were all smiling. Then they all clap once again.

Jessica spent the rest of the afternoon talking to the residents before she left since it was dinner time. She said her good byes before walking out of the room then out side where she called for a taxi to take her back to the hotel.

She was please to visit them all as well visit her great grand parents grave once again.

The next morning she few back to Cairns since it was Bombers hen night and she one of the bride maids. When she arrived home by taxi she went to sort out her bag then cheek her mails and e-mail messages. Then she relax for the remaining of the day.

That night all the women got together at the pub where they were having the private party down stairs. There was forty of them, that including Sally, Kate, Jessica and Nav. They were talking while having drinks for about fifteen minutes they they all walk over to where the chairs are that was set up in a circle.

Since Nav was the matron of honor she got the party started. They played a number of games in which every one laugh when they saw what the prizes were that one of the women won. Then there was opening of the gifts. When Nav pass bomber the next gift

"From Jessica Bird" Bomber look at the odd parcel then she remove the paper from the box then open it to see what in side. Both Nav and bomber eyes widen

"What is it" Kate asked Bomber pick up the thrity by ten centimeter blue spoon they look at bird who was grinning. Bomber touch the top of the spoon and made it bend.

"What do you want me to use this for, bird I can't use it in the kitchen" bomber said

"oh yes you can"

"For what"

"Jamie, you did say you been throwing things at him when he trying to bug you while cooking, now you got the perfect weapon that rubber spoon, you can...spank him with it instead of using your wooden spoons and eggs" Every one click on to what bird said and laugh

"Oh I will be using it on him alright, thanks bird" then she use it to whack her hand

"now hopefully this will keep him out while I'm cooking"

"and it good for other uses as well" bird gave bomber a wink causing every one to laugh

"Only when he a bad boy"

"How often is he a bad boy Rebecca" one of the women ask

"all the time he at home" they tease bomber for few minutes then there was more gifts opening.

After all the gifts were open Nav walk out of the room while some of the women help move the gifts and paper to one of the tables when they return so did Nav. She walk over to the stereo that was set up and turn it on and put a CD dish in it then she turn to every one

"Ok ladies, let move the chairs around shall we" they move the chairs around till there was three rows, then Nav return to the stereo

"Let the the fun begin" then she play in the navy song when three male strippers walk through the door and over to the group.

All the women cheered and whistle when the three strippers were wearing navy uniforms. They all watch at the strippers remove the uniform till all they were wearing is navy blue G strings. When the song finish another one started.

The women clap and cheered as they three dances around bomber who was in front of the group. When the song finish the women cheered, the men took a bow then they pick up there clothing and walk back the way they came.

"I got to get Jamie one of those uniforms" Bomber said making all the women laugh.

After the entertainment there was drinks and late night supper of finger food which the women help them selves to.

"Enjoying your self bird" Kate asked

"Yes ma'am you"

"Yes, enjoying your shore leave so far"

"Yes ma'am I went down to Melbourne for few days"

"Oh did you go to see your family"

"No...i went to my great grand father grave and to the rest home where he live till he past away."

"You still keep in contact with the residents there"

"Yes I do, it rest home for war veterans. Admiral Thomas and admiral Picard are in there"

"Yes I know, I suppose they were surprise to see you"

"Yes they were, I show up in my uniform"

"Why wear your uniform to the rest home"

"they never seen me in my uniform before"

"Ok"

"i share with them all about the crew and the things I've done while on Hammersley plus how I received my metals"

"I bet they were prod of you"

"they all were, they said I'm Hammersley hero" Kate laugh

"that not far from the truth"

"True I said I'm crew hero"

"that true"

"I share with them some funny stories about two dads and his jokes, they all laugh when it told them about what I did to the snake and the ice down his pants" Kate grin

"It good that you share things like that with them"

"i know admiral Picard said to me, if two dads and I did that years ago we would be cleaning the whole ship with a tooth brush"

"He said that"

"yes ma'am I said to him...sir we had three days with no FFV and may day calls, the crew was starting to get board plus it was new years eve and two dads was warn, he didn't listen"

"that true"

"i had a great time while I was there and they wanted to know when I could visit them again. I said it would depend on our patrol roster but soon as we get two weeks leave I'll go down and share some more advantages on Hammersley with them Admiral Thomas said to me will that be including how many tooth brushes two dads gone through. I said yes and revenge jokes. He and the others can't wait till next time"

"I bet they can't"

"I was thinking next time I go down, I'll take two dads with me"

"Bird that a bit mean"

"Why not" Kate shook her head.

It was after one by the time bird arrived home and got into bed after along day.

Two days later it was bomber and Jamie wedding. They were having it at the Pullman hotel for both wedding and receptions. Jessica, Amy, Nav and bomber were having spa treatment at the hotel.

"bomber are you nevus?" Nav asked

"a little, were you like that on your wedding day"

"I was more worried about my wedding dress than being nervous"

"did they manage to find the dress" bird asked

"No, but they did give me compensation and an apology letter for it"

"that good of them"

"Yeah, so bomber where are you and Jamie going for your honeymoon" Nav asked

"No where, we only having a wedding night"

"what, no honey moon" bird said

"We can't a ford it. We manage to save what we could for this wedding but we had to take out a loan to pay the rest of it. But it worth it"

"couldn't you add a bit more for a honey moon" Nav asked

"no, but we are planing on having a belated one in November when Huon is in dry dock for three weeks, that is when we will be taking it then."

"ok any idea where you two are going?"

"We haven't decided yet we were more worried about the wedding"

"Ok is your family going to be here" bird asked bomber let out her breath

"no, I haven't spoken to them since joining the navy. They want nothing to do with me"

"I know what you mean, who walking you down the isle?" bird asked

"commander Flynn is, I ask him couple months ago. We talk about my family, he agree to walk me down the isle"

"that good of him"

"Yes it is."

"what about Jamie mum"

"she not coming, she was making up excuses as always"

"i spoke to mum last night, I ask her if she was coming, she started making up excuses, I told mum that I was sick of her excuses and that she been doing it for years and I blame her for our family falling apart cause she was sleeping with dad best friend while dad was on patrol"

"You told her that" Bomber said

"Yep, she hung up on me"

"Why do families have to be like that" bird said

"Why do you say that" Amy asked

"I was having problems with my family for years I got sick of the way they treated me. So I was please I join the navy. I wanted people to except me for me like with commander Flynn and lieutenant commander McGregor"

"what your a millionaire" Amy said in shock

"Yes but I don't get it till I'm twenty one but there is an exception if I need money but it got to be a reason why I need it and how much"

"your house" bomber said

"Yes"

"wow you are lucky"

"I am"

They talk and laugh for the next couple of hours then they had their hair done. When finish they return back to the hotel room where they had a light lunch then the make up artiest showed up. While the make up artiest was doing bomber the other got change into there dresses. When done the make up artiest started on Amy first while bird and Nav help bomber into her wedding dress.

Then bird and Amy swap around. When the make up artiest was finish and bomber paid for the job, the women left. They all got ready. When bomber was dress they all look at her.

"wow bomber you look beautiful"

"thanks Nav" then there was a knock on the door Amy went to see who it was.

When she open the door she saw a man in uniform and two small girls with him

"Can I help you sir"

"Yes is bomber in"

"Let him in Amy" Mike let Emma and another girl walk in first then he walk in closing the door behind him

"bomber, Nav, bird wow you all look great"

"thank you sir" they all said.

"Are you ready"

"Yes sir"

"Hang on" Nav said. They all look at her

"what" bomber asked

"Have you got every thing you some thing old..." Nav said

"Oh... old earring that belong to my late grand mother, new are the shoes...blue the garter which I know Jamie looking ford to remove" they laugh

"what about borrow" Bird asked

"Ah... I got nothing"

"you have now" they turn to Amy he pull a jewelry box out of her bag and open it

"you can borrow these" Amy pick up a two string pearl necklace and put them in bomber hands

"they use to belong to my late grand mother, she gave them to me on my twenty first birthday before she past away suddenly a week later"

"Charge mum" Nav asked

"Yes dad mum"

"thank you Amy" bomber put the necklace on then she look at them all

"Shall we" Nav pass bomber her bouquet

"Lets go" they all walk out together with bomber last.

She past the key card to mike to hang on to as they walk towards the elevators. Jamie and his grooms men and page boys were waiting at the back while every one sat down and waited. When it was time the music started.


	194. Chapter 194

CH 194

Jamie, his grooms men and page boys walk down the isle first. The page boys were wearing sailor suites. Jamie and Bomber are having MJ and David as page boys. Once they were up the front. Every one turn to see Charge walking down the isle while carrying Rose in his arms.

She was wearing a white dress and shoes. Then it was buffer who was escorting Kate down the isle to her seat. Once they were seated the music stop for a minute then it started with the wedding song.

Every one turn to see Emma and another little girl walking down the isle. They were wearing satin tea length ball gown featuring bodice with wide spaghetti straps. Flat white shoes and small rhinestone heart tiara with peals. Plus they were wearing diamond earrings. They were carrying a small bouquet of white roses When they reach the front they walk over and sat next to Kate since the boys are with Charge.

Then the brides maid started walking down the isle. First was bird, then it was Amy then Nav. They were all wearing Guava wide strap tank bodice with a sweet heart neck line and tea length skirt. There shoes were inch high heel pump with the same color as the dress.

They all got there hair up and wearing twin rhinestone head piece. They all wear wearing pearl necklaces. Nav was wearing pearl earrings since she the maid of honor. They all were carrying round bouquet of white roses. When they reach the front, the music change and every one stood up and turn to see Mike walking bomber down the isle.

When Jamie saw her he was shock then he smile. Bomber was wearing ivory champagne strapless A line gown with features stunning beaded lace detail on heart shape bodice. She was wearing the same shoes as her brides maids but same color as her dress. She was wearing heart shape rhinestone tiara with a vail on the back since her long hair was up. She was wearing pearl earrings and necklace plus she was carrying round bouquet of white roses.

When they reach the front Mike put bomber hand in to Jamie. The he pull the key card out of his pocket and said to him

"Jamie I'll be hang onto this key till after you both are married, not before" Causing every one to laugh. Mike put it back in his pocket then he kiss Bomber on the check then he turn and walk over to where Kate is

"Who gives this bride away" the minster said

"I do" mike said

"Please be seated"

Every one sat down and they watch Jamie and bomber get married. When they were married and the wedding license sign the minster finally said

"I'm please to interduce to you Mr and Mrs Thorpe"

then the music started as every one got up and clap for a minutes then they all step ford to congratulated the happy couple. Every one move over to where the pool is for drinks and light refreshments while the bridal party and some of the guests left to have there photos taken with the bridal party. When they all return two hours later, more wedding photos were taken.

Half an hour later they all walk into one of the ball rooms where the reception was being held. Every one enjoyed them selves over the next few hours. Unfortunately the kids couldn't attend since they were drop off at the day care center on there way back to the hotel after the photos were taken.

Later that night after every one said there speeches which had every one in fits of laughter. Mike stood up as the microphone was pass to him

"bomber Jamie, congratulations on getting married today and on behalf of Kate and my self we wish you both years of happiness. And bomber while Jamie is away out on patrol and you need some one to talk to, my door is always open"

"thank you sir."

"and Jamie you treat bomber and rose good or..." he walk over to them pulling some thing out of his pocket and pass it to him. The ones at the bridal table laugh

"It a tooth brush" bomber said yelling out to every one causing them all to laugh

"And now I can give you this" he pull the key card out of his pocket and show it to every one

"the hotel room key card" he pass it to Jamie

"Now after tonight who knows a little brother or sister for Rose and another grand child for Charge" every one laugh.

Mike turn to charge who shook his head at mike while smiling. Then he past the mic phone to some one else as he walk back over to his seat and sat down.

Kate lean over to him "your in trouble" Mike turn to her and grin, Kate shook her head at him.

Every one was gone by two o'clock in the morning. After every one left Jamie and bomber were able to go to there room after a long day. They both showered before getting into bed where they made passionate love as husband and wife before falling asleep in each other arms and smiles on there faces.

On Monday morning Mike walk into NAVCOM and into his office where he dose his normal morning things before going to see Maxine to find out what been happening over the weekend. He knew that Hammersley was leaving the next day for a month patrol.

When he walk out of his office and walk around to Maxine office when he saw a tired bomber and Nav walk into the ball pen carrying a large cup of coffee in hand.

He walk over to them both "morning Nav, bomber"

"morning sir" bomber said with a yarn

"Sorry"

"late night last night bomber"

"Yeah and early morning, thanks to Jamie"

"what did he do"

"It what he want to do. He said he want to make the most of it before he leaves tomorrow"

"Which is what" mike asked

"It what couples do on honey moon sir" Bomber said as she walk over to her desk

"oh" then he turn to Nav

"you to"

"Ah ha, I haven't seen josh in six weeks and well he said we got a lot of catching up to do. You know what I mean sir" then she walk over to her desk.

Mike grin knowing what they are talking about. He turn and walk over and into Maxine office.

The next morning Hammersley left for it month patrol. couple of hours after Hammersley left port Bird walk up onto the bridge with a traveling cup she pass it to Kate

"thanks bird"

"Your welcome, I notice this morning you look tired" she said quietly to Kate

"Yeah, late night last night and early this morning" bird smile

"and I guest... your husband to blame" Kate smile

"Yes"

"Well hopefully you will get plenty of rest while on patrol"

"Same here" Bird turn to charge

"charge did you enjoy your time with Rose and Amy on Sunday" Charge grin

"sure did"

"what did you do mate" Two dads asked

"We went shopping, brought Rose a lot of things"

"you spoil her" Kate asked

"Yes ma'am why not"

"did you get into trouble with bomber" bird ask while smiling

"Yes, but I did say to her, that if she and Jamie have any more kids, I'll do the same with them"

"what did she say" Swain asked

"she said I better or else...to tell bird here rabbit food while out on patrol for six... months and no seeing Rose or any other grand kids in that time" they laugh

"I'm sure you can handle it charge" bird said

"funny"

The first few days there was nothing happening till they received a may day call. When Hammersley return back to cairns the crew was planing to get together at a resort since they got a few days shore leave. When Hammersley dock and every thing done, the crew left to go to the pub or home.

The next day some of the crew showed up at the resort for some fun while there two dads and Dutchy try to pick up couple of women which didn't work. Two dads went to get him self a drink while Dutchy try to hit on another women who didn't say another thing to Dutchy but pick her towel bag and book then walk away.

So he decided go get change and go for a run "Hey going for a run Dutchy" Bird asked

"Yeah"

"give me few minutes I'll come with you unless you want to be alone"

"I'll be fine"

"ok" bird watch him walk away so she walk over to where charge, swain and two dads is.

While out on the run he stop when the same women he try to hit on called out to him

"Hey, excuse me" Dutchy stop and turn to her then he walk over to her

"i think I sprain my ankle"

"Here let me take a look" He look at her ankle and saw her suck in her breath when he move it around

"It a sprain, let me take you back to the resort"

"you can take me back to my boat it not far"

"Ok" he pick her up in his arms and carry her to the wharf.

When he got there he saw one of the crew mates "Hey bird" she turn around and saw duchy so she ran over to him

"what happen"

"I think it might be a sprain can you take a look"

"sure, why here and not back at the resort"

"Ah... my boat over there" the women pointed

"ok, let go" Bird went with Dutchy and the women

"I'm Jessica bird"

"Laurel Andrews"

Bird notice that laurel didn't look happy that she was there. Once they were on the boat and laurel was on the bed. Bird carefully remove the shoe and sock. She look at the women foot and press in couple of areas which cause her to suck in her breath.

"do you know what your doing"

"Bird a qualified medic"

"oh" bird turn to laurel

"Have you got any ice on board"

"Yeah in the kitchen down there" she pointed to a door

"Thanks, Dutchy can you"

"sure, is it a sprain"

"Thinks so" Dutchy went to get the ice.

Bird turn to laurel "there nothing wrong with your ankle" Bird said

"what yes I sprain it"

"How"

"I trip over a tree root" Bird look at the women till Dutchy return

"Here we go" He pass the ice to bird and she put it on laurel ankle

"Rest here for an hour, then you should be fine. Dutchy you need a shower you smell all sweaty"

"You would to if you join me in the run" He said smiling at her. Bird stood up from the bed

"I'll come back later to check on you if that ok" bird said

"Dylan could do that"

"sorry, I'm on duty, bird can do it. You take care of your ankle"

"i will and thanks" she said smiling at him before he and bird left.

Once they were on the wharf they walk towards Hammersley "bird I over heard what you said to laurel, are you sure it not a sprain"

"I'm sure Dutchy cause there would have been some sort of swelling but there none and there no dirt marks on her shoes, knees and hands if she trip over like she she she did"

"what about where you press your fingers on her ankle"

"Her pressure points, if her ankle was swollen they wouldn't of hurt her. She lied Dutchy"

"Why"

"she want you"

"Are you jealous"

"no concern for a crew mate. Just be careful"

"I will"

Few hours later bird return to check on laurel when she saw laurel and another women on the back of the boat so bird hid behind some containers to watch what was going on. She was shock when she saw them hug and kiss then the women walk off the boat and walk away.

Then she saw laurel walk back down to the cabin so bird went a bit closer to see laurel making the bed up then she got on it and lay down picking up a book to read.

So bird waited for a few minutes before calling out "Hello Laurel Andrews, it Jessica bird"

"come in" Jessica walk down and into the cabin

"hi I came to check on your ankle"

"Sure" bird sat on the bed and check on it

"How dose that feel" Bird move it around

"Much better thanks"

"Good, take it easy for a couple of days"

"I will thanks"

"good I better get back"

"Back to where"

"on ship, I'm in the navy I work on one of the patrol boats"

"With Dylan"

"Yes" bird stood up

"I said to the captain I was coming to check on you so I better get back"

"ok thanks" bird turn and walk off the boat and walk down and back onto Hammersley.

That night bird couldn't sleep cause of what she saw so she got up and walk up onto the bridge since she knew swain was on duty. Swain turn when he heard foot steps.

"Are you alright bird" she walk over to where swain it

"yes, no"

"yes, no" He said looking at bird

"Remember that women laurel Andrews I was telling you about"

"Yes what about it"

"I return to her boat last night to check on her...i saw her with another women"

"A friend"

"more than a friend from what I saw"

"Are you sure"

"hugging, kissing and laurel remaking the bed before I show up"

"Oh so is that what bothering you"

"she interested in Dutchy, I don't know why but I can't put my finger on it. I... I don't want to see Dutchy get hurt or used"

"He a big boy, he can take care of him self"

"you and I know that, but when it comes to women"

"i under stand where you coming from, you worry for him"

"Yeah I don't know what it is but I don't trust this laurel Andrews at all"

"Don't worry about it, it might be nothing"

"what if I'm right swain" then she turn and walk off the bridge leaving swain to think about what bird just said to him.


	195. Chapter 195

CH 195

The next day bird was on duty and Dutchy wasn't so he went down to see Laurel. He stay to help Laurel with the oxygen tanks and she seducer him after wards. When Dutchy return bird saw the look on his face, she knew that he was going to see laurel and know she know what happen

"Dutchy you should of listen to me" she turn and walk away.

Couple of hours later bird saw laurel and a man talking to Kate, she was showing them around Hammersley. When she saw the XO she ask him

"Who are they sir"

"thanks tom and laurel Andrews"

"Father and daughter"

"no husband and wife" Bird eye brows rose

"husband and wife"

"Yeah he film sharks for living. They here in cairn for couple of weeks while filming"

"Ok thanks sir" then she walk away.

She walk down to the cabins where she heard Dutchy and laurel quietly arguing then Dutchy left his cabin then laurel did few seconds later she walk quickly to catch up with tom and Kate.

When they were gone, bird walk into Dutchy and swain cabin. She look around then she felt under Dutchy mattress then pulled out a pen drive, she put it in her pocket and walk out and walk down to the galley to get dinner started.

After dinner she went to see what was on the pen drive. What she saw shock her, it was photos of laurel. So she remove the pen drive and put it in her pocket then she left her cabin and walk up onto the bridge for her shift.

The next day Hammersley left for it patrol when they received a may day call from laurel boat so they change course and headed to the boat. When close enough Kate sent a boarding team over. Bird was with them. When they got there, Laurel couldn't get the cage up cause the wrench wasn't working so charge manage to fix it temporary and raise the cage to see tom body in it. Bird and swain try to revive him with no luck. Tom died. Bird and swain saw laurel go into Dutchy arms as she cried.

"Bird can you take Mrs Andrews down to the cabin so she can get few things" XO said

"Yes sir" Laurel walk away with bird behind her.

While down in the cabin, bird look around when she spotted a video recorder hidden but the angle show it pointing to the bed.

"i need to get couple of things from the bathroom"

"alright ma'am"

Laurel walk into another room so bird quickly got the camera from it hiding spot and remove the chip from it then put it back, she pocket the chip and got the pen drive out and hid it in the pillow case then laurel return with her items and put them in a bag. Bird pick them up just as swain walk in

"Ready ma'am"

"Yes" she said sadly then they walk out of the cabin and onto the boat deck.

Hour later bird was in her cabin seeing what was on the chip. She was shock when she saw it was a recording of laurel and Dutchy, she saw laurel put the camera in place while smiling then she lay back on the bed when bird heard Dutchy return sitting on the bed then kissing her. Bird ford it to the end when she heard them talking.

So she stop the recording "oh Dutchy she setting you up, but why"

the next day bird took laurel back to her boat, while laurel was out of the cabin making a phone call bird put the chip back in the camera then press record then she put it back in it spot the she quietly walk out of the cabin making sure she wasn't on the camera. She spoke to laurel for a minute before leaving to return back to Hammersley.

Few hours later bird heard that Dutchy was arrested for murder of tom Andrews. So she went to see swain

"Swain I heard about what happen to Dutchy"

"Yeah I shock"

"Swain he wouldn't do that for crime of passion. I think laurel did it"

"Bird all the evidences point to Dutchy, the finger prints on the oxygen tank"

"Swain remember the other morning when I told you about what I saw"

"Yes. But there no prof"

"Swain can you find out any thing about the Andrews... insurance"

"you thinking money involve"

"Think about it, older man younger women and he did had a jellous streak when it came to laurel"

"that true"

"Swain...Dutchy been framed and we got to prove it"

"but how"

"i don't know...there got to be some thing on that boat to prove Dutchy innocents. The fail wrench why would Mr Andrews go driving in a shark cage if he knew that the wrench needed fixing." Swain thought about it

"Perhaps it the first time it happen" Bird thought about it

"no remember what laurel said to charge"

"It not the first time it broke down"

"Yes and X ask laurel when was the last time it happen" Bird said

"three days ago when he went diving last" Swain said as he turn to bird relies that bird is right that Dutchy was framed

"Yes and the boat been in port, plenty of time to get it fix"

"you should be come a cop bird" bird grin

"Na I read to many mystery novels" Swain laugh.

"I'll talk to the detective about this"

"ok I'll go and find Dutchy and talk to him"

"ok" bird walk out of the ward room and went looking for Dutchy.

"Two dads have you seen Dutchy" she saw his look

"Two dads, where is he"

"He received a phone call from Laurel" Bird eyes widen ran pass him and off Hammersley she ran down to where the boat is.

She saw laurel and another women removing the ropes from the wharf and then jumping onto the boat so bird ran down then she saw Dutchy on the ground unconscious so she jump on to the boat and did a barrow roll to make less noise.

Then she check to see where the two women were then she check on Dutchy. Then she quickly move to the side of the boat when the women return

"Help me put him in the cage" Laurel said.

While they were doing that bird went down below where she saw the bed a mess so she work her way top side when she saw where they lock Dutchy in the cage.

So she move back and into the boat and look around for some thing. She found a piece of wire and goggles then she return back on the boat deck where she got her phone out of her pocket and send a text to swain

'Laurel and another women knock out Dutchy, they planing on killing him, I'm going to get evidences, please hurry' then she press send.

Once send she turn her phone off and got a plastic back out and put the cell phone into it then sealing the bag then putting it back in her pocket just as the engine stop then she watch Dutchy came to, he look around when he saw bird looking at him, she put her finger to her lips when he look around when laurel and the other women showed up.

Bird saw what they were going to do so she reveal her self "I knew you were using Dutchy" they turn around in shock

"Get her" laurel said.

The women went to attack bird while laurel push the cage into the water. Bird knock the women out then she went after laurel knocking her to the ground then she push the button to raise the cage when there was a bang from the wrench

"to late" bird turn and push laurel to the ground then she pick up the goggle and put them on just as the HRIB show up

"Dutchy in the shark cage" then she jump into the sea and down to where Dutchy is.

She got the wire out and pick the lock till it open. Then she remove it and open the door. Then she grab Dutchy arm and pull him up till they reach the surface as the in hale air. Then they turn to the releave crew. They swim of to the boat and climb on the back of it then they stood up and hug

"thank you for saving my life bird"

"any time Dutchy" then she turn to laurel

"It over for you"

"you got no prof"

"attempted murder we do" bird said

couple hours later the detective was on the wharf talking to Dutchy when bird walk onto the wharf and over to them.

"Dutchy, sir"

"bird" Dutchy said "I know where you can get evidances sir"

"where" Dutchy asked

"when laurel was getting some items from her bathroom I look around and notice the camera I check it and since it wasn't recording any thing I put it on slow record and put it back I was hoping that laurel and her friend would talk about it with out relising that they are on camera" Bird said even though part of it was a lie but it was the only way to help Dutchy and not get her self in to trouble

"Good work bird"

"thanks Dutchy"

"sir" they turn to see a cop walking towards them

"Yes constable"

"I found this in one of the pillow cases sir" he show the detective a bag in side it was a pen drive

"And this camera sir, it was on the shelf"

"that the camera" Bird said

"Ok take it to the lab, I want to know what on there"

"Yes sir, and I found these" there was seven pen drives and chips

"good work"

"Yes sir"

"We will keep your captain inform"

"Yes sir" then the detective and the Constable turn and walk away. Bird and Dutchy hug

"i buy you dinner and drink tonight" Dutchy said

"What for"

"for saving my life"

"ok" they walk back onto Hammersley.

That night Dutchy and bird went out to dinner. They talk and laugh over the next hour and a half. Then they return back to Hammersley since Hammersley leaving early the next morning to finish it patrol.

The next morning bird knock on Kate cabin door. Kate open the door "morning bird"

"Morning ma'am I brought you a strong brew, I notice how tired you were when you arrived ma'am" she pass Kate a traveling mug

"thanks bird" she took a sip of the hot drink

"how was your dinner last night with Dutchy go"

"good, we talk about what happen with Laurel Andrews. He said she blinded him with her charms and that from now on he going to listen to my warning"

"that good. Bird you know the rules between ship mates"

"I know he just a friend, crew mate that all"

"Are you sure these nothing more" Kate asked

"Yes, any way I'm seeing some one" she said smiling

"You got a boy friend"

"Yes ma'am"

"good for you"

"thanks ma'am. I'll let you get change I'll go and help out on the wharf"

"Ok thanks for the brew" bird turn and walk away when her phone rings so she stop and got the cell phone out of her pocket and answered it

"Hey miss you... I know did you get my text... I know I promise I make it up to you when I return... two weeks... I know we can do it, think about what we going to do when I return" bird giggle

"I'll be looking ford to spending all day in bed with you...oh yeah...sure see you when I get back sailor...ok love you... you to" then she hung up and walk away not knowing that Kate heard every thing before she close her door.

Couple hours later Hammersley left port to do it two week patrol. While out on patrol Kate keep an eye bird and Dutchy. When they return back to port two weeks later the crew was looking ford to having five days off. When Kate was on the wharf and next to the navy car whom was taking Kate to NAVCOM she saw Dutchy and bird walk on the wharf talking and laughing when bird cell phone rings so she got it out of her pocket to answer it

"Hey... yeah ten minutes, waiting for a taxi to show up...ok see you soon, love you"

"Is that your boy friend you talking to" Dutchy said grinning

"Yes it Dutchy... he know about you and that you needs to get a girl friend..." then bird laugh

"What" Dutchy asked looking at bird

"He said you differently need to get your self a girl friend some one that I approve of so you can get laid"

"Give me your phone, I want to know who he is"

"nope" he try tickling her only to be elbows in the ribs he let go of bird and stood back rubbing his ribs she turn to him

"sorry, you know not to do that"

"I'm sorry to" then she put the phone back to her ear

"Still there... yeah he want to know who you are... I know, taxi arrived see you soon, love you..." then she hung up and turn to Dutchy

"See you in few days"

"Ok not going to the pub tonight"

"May be" she said smiling as she got into the taxi and it drove away.

Dutchy walk over to Kate "Ma'am"

"Any idea who bird seeing"

"no ma'am she very secretive to who he is"

"Yeah, enjoy your shore leave"

"you to ma'am" then he walk away while Kate got into the car.


	196. Chapter 196

CH 196

When bird arrived home she walk up and into her bedroom and put her sea bag on the chair then she walk over to the bathroom door and push it open. She smile when she saw who was in her shower. He turn around to her

"Are you going to stand there or join me" Bird took her clothes off and open the door then step in closing it behind her she step ford wrapping her arms around his neck giving him a passionate kiss

"Miss you" Bird said

"Miss you to" they kiss once more.

They both showered then they dried down before getting into bed where they made love for the rest of the afternoon. That night Ryan ordered dinner and had it deliver to bird house. When it arrived Ryan went down stairs to get it and couple bottles of water then return back up stairs where he join Jessica back in bed. They talk about the patrol and how close Dutchy was to find out about Ryan and other things. After dinner bird was snuggling up to Ryan side.

"Jess, this came to me yesterday" he pick up the envelope that he put on the bed side draws when he return with dinner.

He pass it to her "what is it" she sat up with the envelope in her hand

"Read it" she pull the letter out and open it, she read what it said then turn to him

"your joking Hammersley"

"Even I was shock. Mike made some calls and got me on there"

"You know what that means for us"

"i know. I spoke to mike about how did he and Kate manage to keep professional and personal separate. He ask me why... I show him the letter, he was happy that I was on Hammersley but he did ask me why I want to know... I told him that I'm seeing some one who on a patrol boat but not saying which boat. He smile and told me some of the rules he and Kate have while out on patrol"

"Are you thinking of using the same rules as them"

"Yes, that and more"

"more like what"

"If I brake one of the rules, no sex for two shore leaves and for me to stay at my place during that time"

"Can you handle that"

"it will be hard but we can do it"

"i know we can and we will have to keep it quiet from every one"

"Yeah. So since we got a few day" he took the letter out of her hand and put it on the bed side draws then he turn to kiss bird

"We might as well make the most of it while we can" Bird giggle as she move till she was lying down again. They kiss and made love for the rest of the night.

The day Hammersley was leaving for patrol Ryan was on board Hammersley. He was looking ford to his first patrol and see what the crew dose. During the three weeks while out on patrol Kate let Ryan on number of of boardings with Dutchy keeping an eye on him on each of the boardings.

When they return back to Cains, the crew planing on getting together at the pub. When Hammersley dock they notice a man in civilian clothing waiting for one of them. When the crew started walking off the ship the guy step ford

"Ryan"

"Dad" Ryan said giving him a hug then step back

"This is a surprise, how did you know when we were in port today"

"Mike told me, well look at you son" Ryan was in his uniform

"thanks dads"

"son can we talk it important"

"sure, we can go to my place" Stewart smile

"sure" they walk away while talking. When they got to Ryan place

"sorry about the mess, been away for three weeks"

"It ok"

"I'll go and get change"

"Sure"

Ryan went to get change and send a text to Jessica then he walk back into the living room and sat down

"sorry I haven't got any drinks to offer you"

"it ok son "

"Dad what wrong"

"I got cancer"

"Caner" Ryan said in shock

"Yeah. I need a bone marrow transplant. I was hopping you or Terri can be a match"

"dose Terri know"

"Yes, we been tested it a match" Ryan thought about it

"so you are our biological father"

"yes"

"But if Terri a match why do you need me"

"during the test it reveal that Terri pregnant" Ryan was shock

"your kidding"

"no that is why I'm here... I don't have much time."

"You want me to be tested"

"Yes, can you"

"sure I can help."

"thanks Ryan"

"any idea how far long Terri is"

"six weeks. We both were shock. She said that she and her boy friend been using protections"

"Well it didn't work did it"

"Yeah, she so young and got a career, now with a baby..."

"dose the boy friend know"

"she going to tell him when he return, he out on patrol"

"ok. When would you like for me to be tested"

"how about now if that ok"

"sure, why not. I hope I can help you"

"i hope so to son" Ryan called a taxi then they stood up and walk out of Ryan flat and walk out side and down to where the taxi would show up.

"how was your first patrol"

"good, still got a lot to learn but it takes time"

"Yes it dose, so have you got a girl friend"

"Dad" Ryan said while smiling

"Who is she"

"it complicated"

"Meaning"

"i cant say"

"she on Hammersley and you want to keep it quiet. How long"

"how long what"

"You two being together"

"a year, no one knows"

"Is it serous?"

"It is"

"how did you meet"

"mike was showing Terri and me around and he show us Hammersley...she was on duty when mike interduce Terri and me to her and another crew member"

"Ah so did you know about Terri got a boy friend"

"Yes dad and she meet him on Hammersley on the same day"

"what he on Hammersley, who is he"

"He not on Hammersley but he use to be before transferred to another boat"

"ok" then the taxi showed up.

They got in and headed to the hospital. They talk about different things till they arrived there. Ryan follow Stewart down to the labs where he spoke to the doctor then she walk over to Ryan

"Hello Ryan, come with me and we get these blood test done"

"Ok how long before we get the results"

"Not long"

then they walk into the room where the doctor with drew the amount of blood that was needed for the test. When done Ryan walk out into the waiting room and sat next to Stewart and waited. They talk for an hour when the doctor walk out with file in hand.

They stood up and step ford "Ryan is a match" Stewart and Ryan hug as they grin

"that is great news, when can we get started" Stewart asked

"I'll let you know when why is there a problem"

"I'm on a patrol boat doctor"

"Ah, I see well when are you due to leave for your next patrol"

"We got five days off... hang on" then he got his phone out

"Dad dose mike know"

"yes he dose, why"

"He can tell me how long Hammersley going to be out on patrol for"

"ok" Ryan called mike.

"mike it Ryan...I'm good that, can you tell me how long Hammersley going to be away for it next patrol... dad told me about the cancer... yes it a match, the doctor want to know... four weeks... ok thanks... sure I'll tell him... ok" then he hung up

"Four weeks then we got a week off but if we do the transplant during that week he can have me on leave since Hammersley would be away for two weeks if that is enough time for me to recover"

"that plenty of time. Ok I'll let you know the date soon as it set"

"thank you" Stewart said then they walk out of the hospital talking.

During the next few days Ryan spent it with his dad since he hasn't seen him in months. He talk to bird about it that night at the pub.

"Ryan it ok I under stand, we got plenty of time later"

"Are you sure"

"Yes I'm sure"

"Thanks"

The day that Hammersley left for patrol Ryan and bird was talking in the galley

"how your dad"

"He good at the moment"

"Are you worried about the operation"

"Yeah it a shame your not there for me"

"i know but at lease command Flynn will be there"

"true"

"Has a date been set"

"Yes in six weeks, you will out on patrol then"

"At least you got a date"

"True"

"don't worry about it just think about the job ok or other wise you will have the captain your your back" Ryan smile

"i guest your right"

"Now here this captain specking. I've been ask to share some news with you all. If you notice in the past couple of months that bomber and Nav haven't been at the pub it because they both pregnant" Every one laugh and cheered

"Nav is nineteen week pregnant and bomber she fifteen weeks pregnant...two dads do you want tooth brush duties for the whole patrol... good... What is that charge... Charge said for me to share with you all... Amy his daughter is eleven weeks pregnant... he doesn't know who the father is... yet, that is all"

During the month they attended number of FFV. On there way back to Cairns they got close to one boat they notice two men were fighting on the back deck so Kate sent a boarding team over when the two men were moving to one side of the boat.

When the boarding team got on board they went around to the side of the boat to see a man on the ground. Dutchy went to check to see who it was. When he roll the guy over

"Swain" he called out then Swain appeared

"Jim" he said then he check Jim over when he came to

"what happen"

"i was working under cover. So how they found out who I was, where is Meers"

He sat up then collapse on the ground

"Was he the man you were fighting with"

"Yeah" Dutchy turn to the XO when two dads and Ryan return

"sir there a body below deck, he been shot sir" Two dads said

"that was the captain of this boat, he try to stop the fight when he was shot"

"any idea"

"lap top, Meers was looking at some thing on the lap top that cause him to try to kill me"

Swain help Jim up then they walk down to where the lap top is. "oh no" Jim said as he turn it so the others could see what it was.

It was a photo of Jim in his uniform and it says he a counter terrorist agent.

"where is Meers" Jim asked

"there no one else here we search the boat" Two dads said

"He must of seen Hammersley, he must of gone over board to escape"

"Who your contact" Dutchy asked

"Madeline Cruse"

"do you know where she is" Swain asked

"Yeah she staying at a hotel at Kalewan I was suppose to meet her there after the deal"

"Have you got a sat phone to call her"

"No"

"I'll let the captain know" XO said then walk to the back of the boat to let Kate know what happen.

Twenty minutes later Hammersley headed to Kalewan towing the FFV. When they got there Jim was just about to leave when he collapsed when he was in the ward room. Swain was there when he collapse and manage to get him on the bed and check his purples then he let Kate know about what happen to Jim. When Kate and Dutchy walk into the ward room Jim was coming to.

"I have to let Madeline know"

"I'll do it what room is she in"

"Fifty seven" He pulled out a card from his pocket and pass it to Dutchy

"that the hotel"

"ok I'll go and let her know"

"Take some one with you... a women so you wouldn't look suspicious just in case Meers some how found his way there"

"sure" then he turn to Kate

"sorry I need to inform NAVCOM, take bird with you"

"alright I'll go and get her" then Dutchy walk out of the ward room and went looking for bird.


	197. Chapter 197

CH 197

Twenty minutes later bird and Dutchy walk into the hotel talking and laughing till they reach Madeline room, Dutchy knock on the door and waited. They heard a noise so Dutchy kick the door in then he and bird ran in to see a guy trying to kill Madeline so Dutchy went to tackle the guy to the ground.

Bird walk over to Madeline to check on her "I'm fine" Madeline said

Then bird turn to see the man knock Dutchy to the ground then he turn to the two women, he pull out his gun and point it at bird when she kick it out of his hand then she punch him in the stomach and kick him in the head which cause him to land on his back.

Then he got up when there was a gun shot causing the guy to go through glass door out onto the patio. bird to jump then turn around to see Madeline holding the gun in her hand pointing at the guy just as Dutchy was on his feet. He walk over to where Madeline is while bird went to check the guy pulse, she turn to Dutchy

"you better call the captain Dutchy" Dutchy got his phone out and called Kate to let her know what just happen.

"do you know who he is ma'am" bird asked

"Yes that Meers he was suppose to be selling weapons to Captain Roff, what are you doing here"

"Jim cover was blown"

"what" Madeline said in shock

"It was on teariest web site, that how he found out" bird said

"Dam it that ruin every thing"

"Meaning what" Dutchy asked after ending his call.

"Meers is the middle man I've been after the main man, where is captain Roff"

"He on Hammersley, he was injuries and couldn't be here that why he sent us" then the police arrived.

Madeline got her ID out and showed it to them telling the police that the man attack her. She told them what happen even part of it was a lie. They even spoke to bird and Dutchy while Madeline went to get dress. When she walk back into the bedroom her sat phone rang so she pick it up and answered it.

Bird and Dutchy listen till she hung up. "I need to see captain Roff now"

"Ok" Dutchy spoke to the police then the three of them walk out of the hotel room and the hotel.

When they arrived on Hammersley they went to the ward room where swain was still with Jim.

"How is he swain" Dutchy asked

"He got a concussion, he going no where in the next twenty four hours why"

"Dam it" Madeline said

"Has this Tarak met Jim before" Dutchy asked

"no why"

"I could go in his place"

"You"

"Yes"

"alright but your not to go alone"

"ok call him back and arrange a time and place"

Madeline walk out of the ward room to make the call while Dutchy went to let Kate knows what happening.

An hour later Dutchy was in the wheel house of the FFV heading to where the boat is with bird, two dads, charge and swain on board. When they reach the boat, Dutchy stop the engine while bird pass the rope to the guy on the other boat.

"I said for you to come alone" a guy said when he walk out onto the back of the boat

"i wasn't told that, any way she my girl friend"

"so I told your Spook for you to come alone, no deal"

"Hey, hey, hey. You two still can make the deal, I'll stay on here and he can go on to your boat. You did say alone and you will be... it only a surgestion" Bird said. Tarak look at bird then to Dutchy then he nodded

"alright, let's talk"

Dutchy got onto the other boat and they walk into the cabin where they were talking about the deal. Bird was sitting on the side deck looking through an open window when she saw a lap top and different photos were coming and going. She she got up and went to the wheel house to get the binoculars when swain craw into the wheel house after bird gave him a hand signal

"what wrong" he whisper

"there a lap top I see different photos here I'll distract the guy while you take a look"

She pass him the second pair of binoculars before she walk out to the side deck where she look out at sea

"What are you looking at" the second guy ask bird

"Keeping and eye out for any boats that might head this way"

"There no one out here but us"

"then what that"

she pointed the guy couldn't see a thing so he walk back into the cabin then back out again his his, he raise it up to see what Jessica was looking at. They saw a ship on the horizon. While the guy was looking at the ship swain got up and look through his binoculars to see it was a web site, he recognised it and he saw Dutchy photo on there so he got down and work his way to bird

"bird we got to destroy that lap top, it the terrorist web site, Dutchy photo is on there"

"I'll see what I can do, let Hammersley know"

Then swain move back into the wheel house while bird walk down to the boat deck when the guy walk over to her

"Is there any chance for me to have a drink. We didn't get a chance to bring any"

"sure, hang on" he walk into the cabin and spoke to his boss then return

"sure, come on over"

"Thank you" Bird manage to get on the other boat and in side she stood where the lap top is while the guy went to get her a drink.

His boss was talking to Dutchy since he was standing up then he guy turn around and sat down.

Bird quickly turn the lap top off when the guy return with glass of water with ice in it

"thank you" bird pretend to take a sip of it just in case it was drug.

She look around the boat "nice boat"

"thanks" then his boss called him so he turn to his boss since he was in the door way.

Bird tip some of the water in between the keys then she turn around when she saw a pot plant so she tip more of the water in the pot. When the guy turn around again bird was pretending to drink once again. Bird turn around when some thing hit the side of the boat causing bird to hit the desk spilling the remains of the water on the lap top

"sorry" she said just as Tarak and Dutchy stood up

"what was that" Dutchy said

"Hey you ruin my lap top" the guy went to hit bird when Dutchy ran and grab the guy hand

"hey, she said she was sorry, it wasn't her fault" the guy turn to Dutchy

"Easy it was an accident, go and find out what hit us"

Dutchy let go of the guy arm and step ford where bird when into his arms. She look at Tarak.

"Sorry it was an accident"

"it was, sorry about him he always been on edge but he a good man" bird nodded when the guy return

"it was a whale that hit us, no damage"

"good want to see the weapons"

"sure" then he turn to bird "go back a board"

"Ok" bird said

then she turn and walk out onto the boat deck and got back on board the boat when the guy turn the lap top on causing it to go bang which made him mad. Tarak show Dutchy the weapons. It wasn't guns, it was semtex and other explosive devices and timers

"Well" Tarak said

"Nice"

"there more to come" Dutchy turn to the guy

"More, how much more"

"Thirty kilo of semtex and two special cases of..."

"Tarak" the guy yelled running to to where he is

"what"

"Navy, they heading this way"

"Shit help me get these on to his boat"

"ok" then they heard

"hold it Australian navy" they turn to see two dads, swain and charge there pointing guns at them.

"where did you come from" Tarak asked as two dads put ties on him

"We were hiding out on his boat"

"You trick us, you are going to pay" two dads and charge took the two men to the boat deck

"Dam it" duchy said as he hit the wall

"Hey we got them" Dutchy turn around to swain

"what wrong"

"He told me that there another thirty kilo of semtex coming and two special cases of some thing, he was just about to tell me what it was when his mate showed up" Swain look at what was in the open containers then to Dutchy

"sorry mate"

"I guest we will never know, I was so close. What ever it is, he was grinning like a mad man"

"come on" they headed to the top deck to where the others are.

Bird walk over to duchy who was away from them but looking out at sea "Are you ok" bird asked.

He turn to her "Yeah, I was so close to finding out more now Hammersley ruin every thing"

"it not Hammersley" he turn to her

"what"

"It Kingston. From what two dads said, captain not happy that Kingston showed up and interfering with this operation"

"Well they blew it" Two dads walk over to them

"I hate to be in lieutenant commander Jacobson boots when captain gets hold of him she told him to back off he wouldn't listen. She gave us the heads up about what happen, boy she sounded piss off... Hammersley will be here soon and here Kingston now"

they saw HRIB's heading towards them then they stop and boarding team got on board when they recognised swain, charge, two dads, Dutchy and bird they were shock.

"your captain got a lot of explaining to do to our captain" Dutchy said angry

"Why, what going on" the Kingston XO asked

"Thanks to your captain not listening to our captain you blew our cover, we were working with ASIO agent on a important under cover mission" Dutchy said the boarding crew was shock

"sorry mate we didn't know" When Kingston stop close by the XO of the ship spoke to his captain

"sir your in a lot of trouble with captain of Hammersley"

"Why is that"

"they are working with the ASIO agent on a under cover mission" when he didn't reply

"He cursing right now"

"dose he know lieutenant commander McGregor"

"He met her a few times why"

"you will find out, she one hell of a task master and throat ripping debates, he wont stand a chance against her" charge said

"that bad" charge, swain and two dads nodded

"By the time Kate McGregor finish with your captain he would be shitting him self" two dads said

"Two dads" bird said shaking her head at him.

When Hammersley showed up the Kingston boarding team return back to there ship while Hammersley crew took the two men on to Hammersley then they took the two boats back to Kalewan.

On Kingston the captain was waiting for the boarding team to get out of the HRIB's "We heading back to Cairns"

"We still got another week sir" XO said

"I know I got some explaining to do about what happen here today"

"Is lieutenant commander McGregor going to be there sir" leader asked

"Yes why"

"We were told by her crew she one women you don't want to mess with" the leader said

"Meaning"

"From what we were told by the time she finish with you you would be shiting your self" XO said

"she one hell of a task master that is why Hammersley it the top patrol boat in the navy with what they have done. Hammersley crew put the rest of us to shame with there record" the XO said.

Then he turn and walk towards the hatch with the others behind him.

Once Hammersley reach port with the two boats not far behind the two men were taken away by the Kalewan police. Madeline cruse went with them. After ever thing sorted out they left port heading back to Cairns with Jim Roff still on board.

When they return back to Cairns they were just behind Kingston. Once both boats were dock both crews got the night off. Hammersley crew got a week off before leaving for there two week patrol.

When Kate got into the waiting navy car and it drove back to NAVCOM with the other navy car behind it.

"I wish I was there to see what happens" two dads said

"no you don't" swain said as they walk off Hammersley

"Why not" they talk as they go there separate ways.


	198. Chapter 198

CH 198

That night every one was at the pub enjoying them selves when Kate, mike and kids showed up.

"Sir, ma'am, is every thing ok" Bird asked. Every one turn to mike and Kate

"Tarak and his mate Vadara are dead"

"what, how" Dutchy asked

"Madeline Cruse said that there was poison in there drink. She said couldn't get any thing out of them during her interrogation and was return back to there cells where they were given a bottle of water by one of the officers. That officer found dead in his car, half an hour later he shot him self in the head" Mike said

"now we will never know what Tarak means by special cases" Dutchy said

"Or the where about of the thirty kilo of semtex" Charge said

They talk about other things, including giving two dads a hard time since his joke back fired on bird once again. They all enjoy there week shore leave.

The day Hammersley left for it two week patrol the crew notice that Ryan wasn't on board and that Kate knows why.

"Ma'am where Ryan white" Charge asked

"He on medical leave"

"Is there some thing wrong with him" Swain asked

"No" Kate said. Every one look confuse.

"His dad got cancer and needed a bone marrow transplant. The operation is in three days time" bird said.

Kate and every one turn to bird "How do you know that" Kate asked

"Ryan told me and ask me questions about it"

"Ryan the donor" Swain asked

"Yes"

"He could of said some thing last week at the pub, we could of supported him and his dad" charge said

"that what I said to him. He said he only been on Hammersley for a short time and he still getting to know every one" they all under stood.

Three days later bird was dishing up breakfast. She was quiet while doing it till Kate showed up for her's

"Morning bird"

"Ma'am" Bird pass Kate her plate of food

"Are you ok, you not your self this morning" Bird look up at Kate

"the operation today"

"Operation... oh Ryan and Stewart"

"Yeah, Ryan said he was scared and nervous"

"I'm sure he will be fine"

"i know and I hope the trans planet works also"

"I'm sure it will" Kate said as she walk to the senor mess.

Later that afternoon the boarding team return after dealing with a may day call. They were putting there gear away when every one heard

"now here this. I received a call from Mike to let you know that Ryan white and his father trans plant went well. That is all"

"now it the waiting game" Bird said as she put her vest in the locker

"what do you mean" Two dads asked

"the bone marrow cause of the treatments he was getting before the changes of it working is about fifty fifty"

"Why fifty fifty" charge said

"He got stage three cancer close to stage four"

"Is there a stage five" two dads asked

"Coffin" Bird said as she turn and walk away leaving them alone

"Two dads, you should of done research about it before opening you mouth" Dutchy said before walking away.

Later that night bird went to check her e-mails. She open the one from Ryan. She saw it was from that morning before the operation. He was telling her how he was feeling and that mike was there to talk to him and Stewart since they were in different rooms. She read what he said. Then she reply back to him giving him positive thinking. When done and sent she check her other messages before logging off and leaving to bed since her finish her night shift duties.

When Hammersley return back to port every one was looking ford to having two weeks off since they got two month patrol coming up. When bird arrived home she smile when she saw Ryan walking into the living room to great her with a hug and kiss

"how are you" Bird asked

"I'm good"

"and your dad"

"He good they keeping him in for another few more days"

"that under understandable"

"How was your patrol"

"good, so you will be returning when he have the two month patrol"

"Yep"

Bird and Ryan spent time together plus Ryan went to see his dad every day while in hospital and when he got out. Plus he been around to mike and Kate place for dinner during shore leave.

The day Hammersley left for it two month patrol the crew welcome Ryan back.

"Ryan how long before you know if the transplant work" two dads asked

"Well he will have tests done once a month for the next three months. The first month we will know if it work or not"

"Ok"

"alright back to work you lot" Dutchy said While Ryan walk up and onto Hammersley.

When every thing done. Hammersley left port for the start of there two month patrol. During the first month every one was busy with number of may day calls and FFV so Kate decided to stop off at a port so the crew could have shore leave for a few hours. While there two men approach bird and Ryan.

"Hi, I'm Travis and this is Henry, are you two interested in a cheap charter for a night. Price is cheap"

"no thank you sir, we only in port till tomorrow" Ryan said

"Oh so your in town for the night"

"Yeah, thanks any way, come on Jess let's go" Ryan and Jessica walk over to where some of the crew are.

"Are you ok bird" Dutchy asked

"couple of guys offer us cheap charter, which I thought was odd"

"not really not if they looking to earn some money" Charge said

"Could be" Ryan said.

They enjoy there shore leave and they were rested. The next morning Hammersley left port to carry on with it patrol.

Two days later they stop off at crab creek island where Dutchy was train the juniors on how to defend them selves and firing a gun. Bird was watching what was happening with a smile on her face. When Dutchy tested them all but bird.

He look at them all "You all need more self defense training"

"How come you haven't shown bird what to do" a leader asked since he was new on Hammersley.

"she doesn't need it"

"come on you not being fair Dutchy, or is it that you like her" Dutchy walk over to the guy

"i said she doesn't need it" Bird walk over to them

"Dutchy" he turn to her then he step back.

Bird turn to the guy "you said your green belt in karate"

"Yeah so"

"Show me what you got"

then she turn and walk onto the mat taking her jacket off and passing it to two dads then she turn to the guy who was Dutchy height and smaller build. The guy was standing across from her

"Ok show me what you got" He smile

"my pleasure" he said smiling then he step ford and try to hit bird only to block him. What ever he was trying to hit bird, she blocks his every punch. All of the crew was watching what was going on for the next five minutes till he stop and look at bird

"come on you show me what you got"

"Ok you ask for it" Bird did a three sixty as she crouch down to get the back of his legs, he jump as she smile not knowing that she leap up and karate kick him into the chest causing him to be push off his feet and landed few feet away from bird on his back on the mat. Then she walk over to him

"Never drop your guard down during a fight cause you never know what might come at you at the next second, remember that" he sat up

"you got lucky"

"no you were luck I didn't knock you out" two dads step ford passing bird her jacket back

"you don't want to mess with bird here, she one lethal weapon" the guy got up

"you just saying that"

"It true, I've seen her take down an arm man by her self and she has kick Dutchy ass in training"

"Dutchy how did training go" Kate asked as she walk over to him

"they need to learn more, since we are here if it ok with you ma'am if I take some of these juniors for a night camping exercise on the island"

"that sounds like a good idea Dutchy who are you going to take"

"RO, Two dads, Bird and Spike"

"alright" she turn to them

"You leave in half an hour" They all went there separate ways.

When it was almost time to leave Dutchy check every one bags before getting into the HRIB. The HRIB took them around the island till they came across a sandy beach. After the five of them were on the beach they headed in land while the HRIB return back to Hammersley.

Then Dutchy pass a fishing line to two dads "Here you and RO go and catch some fish, while the rest of us go and set up camp"

"Ok" Two dads said, so he and RO walk a long the beach while Spike, bird and Dutchy headed in land till they came to a good area.

"Bird here, why don't you get some water, spike you go and collect some wood and I'll go and set a trap since there are animals on the island"

"do I have to collect wood"

"Yes, now move it" then they went separate direction after Dutchy pass bird a pot.

When Dutchy return he started getting the fire area sorted out when spike return

"Here you wood" he said in not happy tone as he drop an arm load down next to Dutchy then sat down next to him.

"Do we really have to so this training exercises"

"Yes"

"i don't know why we have to" Dutchy turn to him

"Cause one day it will save you life now stop moaning"

"Hey" they turn to see two men walking towards them Dutchy stood up when he saw the men holding a rifle and a cross bow pointing at them

"Get up"

"no" spike said

Dutchy bend over and gave the guy arm and pull him up just as bird return with the water she crouch down be hind a tree when she saw what was happening.

Then two dads and RO called out "Dutchy where are you"

"Call them here or he dies" the man with the cross bow said

"Over here" Dutchy said then RO and Two dads showed up

"Dutchy we caught..."Two dads said then stop when he relies what going on

"Here you two cuff your selves together." One with the gun said as he toss cuffs to Dutchy. He cuff him self to spike Then the guy toss another pair to RO

"Now you two" RO cuff him self to two dads

"come on bring fish with you"

Bird watch them walk away from the camp so she ran over to get the radios then she follow them to the two guys camp. When they got there bird watches what was going on then she remember them from the bar when they offer Ryan and her cheap charter.

She watch Travis uncuff Dutchy and spike, the spike went to make a run for it when Henry went and raise his riffle when Dutchy tackle him to the round when he fired the shot which cause spike to stop running and raise his hands and turn around

"Get back here it not your turn to run" Travis said. Spike walk back

"Get up or I'll kill you" Travis said point the cross bow at Dutchy.

Dutchy got up then Henry did then Dutchy look behind Travis to see Bird looking at him. Then he turn to see Spike standing next him him. Travis he made Dutchy walk over to a tree and to sit down then Travis cuff him to it then he did the same with the others. Then she saw two people also cuff to trees, one a female and the other a male. She watch what was going on. Travis walk over to Dutchy raising his cross bow then fired it into Dutchy leg which cause to groan

"that is for hitting my brother" then he turn to the women and walk over to her then he uncuff her

"Stand up" she stood up in shock

"Now you run" She look at him

"run or" he turn and raise his bow and pointed at her partner

"Run" Her partner said. Then she ran where they came making the two men laugh

"Have fun little brother" then Henry ran after the women.

So bird follow Travis till he caught up with the women who trip over. She turn to see him point the cross bow at her

"Hey" he turn around to see a foot heading to his face. Then he was on the ground with the cross bow not far away broken when he hit a root from a tree.

"Are you alright"

"Yes" the women said then Travis got up

"Well, well this is going to be fun"

he went to attack bird only for he to kick him in the stomach which cause him to bend over then she kick him in the face which knock him out. Bird then went and got the keys and cuff from the guy pocket. She then cuff him then slap his face when he came to he went to yell when bird cover his mouth with her hand

"nice try Travis" Then she pull put the guy hanky then twisted it and put it in his mouth and tie it around the back Then she got up and look at the cross bow which was broken

"Get up" bird said she hall him to his feet then look at the women

"Now what. Where do we go, have you got a boat" Bird smile

"not a boat, a ship"

"A ship like a yacht?"

"No a ship, come on" Bird drag Travis to the beach


	199. Chapter 199

CH 199

While back at the Camp Henry was getting concern for his brother so he went looking for him since it been fifteen minutes. Once he was gone Dutchy manage to move around till he could see where every one is.

"I saw bird" Dutchy said

"where is she now" spike said looking around for her

"i think she gone after the brother and the women first" Dutchy said

"Why not stay here and help us" spike said

"With the brothers together it makes them stronger, when apart they are weak" Two dads said

"Who bird, who is he" Alex asked

"Able seamen Jessica bird, we navy, I'm two dads, that Dutchy, that RO and that spike" two dads guested with his head

"Alex"

"your girl friend name" Dutchy asked

"Jodie"

"don't worry mate bird will protect Jodie"

"your Australians"

"Yes sir are you"

"no Jodie and I are from New Zealand"

"bird would of gone to the beach to radio the ship we on for help" Dutchy said

"Where is your ship"

"On the other side of the island, we had to stop since we his a ghost net not far from here"

"Those brothers set that net up on our way here so the boat have no choice but to be close to this island cause the radios don't work unless there another boat twenty miles away" Alex said

"How do you know this" RO asked

"they told us, they said it a dead spot that why they choice this island cause of it"

"that not right all radios work no matter what the distances are" RO said

"Are you sure"

"Yes I'm chief radio operator on a war ship"

"that is why we call him RO cause of it" two dads said

"I get it"

"Dutchy how your leg" Two dads asked when she saw the big blood stain on his pants

"I'll be alright"

"spike you are so stupid in running like you did, what were you thinking" Two dads said

"At lest I tried you did nothing"

"We not dumb like you are plus bird would have been looking for us soon as she knew some thing was wrong" RO said

"Because of your stupidity Dutchy risk his life in saving yours and look what he got for it"

"so what at lest he will have bird looking after him when we get back, I bet he would like that wouldn't you Dutchy"

"Shut up spike" two dads said

"i agree" RO said

"Why cause you both know Dutchy got a thing for her"

"She a friend and a valuable crew member." Dutchy said. Spike laugh

"don't be surprise if the captain transferred you to some where else" RO said

"Yeah on to Melbourne then we can tell buffer and spider about you, you wouldn't last one patrol under buffer"

"Is he like Dutchy here"

"Worse" Two dads said

When bird, Jodie and Travis reach the beach, bird made Travis sit down then she got one of the radios out of her back pack

"Charlie eight two, this is bird do you copy over"

"Who are you"

"Navy"

"This is charlie eight two is every thing ok bird"

"Ma'am I need armed shore party at the pick up point ASAP were got a hostage situation copy"

"sip rep"

"Two men have got Dutchy, two dads, RO, spike and another person held hostage. I manage to take out one of them men and rescue a female hostage copy"

"Are you at the beach now"

"copy that, the other man he is armed and dangerous copy"

"copy bird a team will be there in ten minutes"

"copy that. Have swain bring stretcher and kit, Dutchy was shot with a cross bow ma'am"

"copy that bird" then she look around then pull Travis up and walk to a hidden spot with the women

"Here hide here just in case his brother comes this way" She look around and pick up piece of log and pass it to her

"if he try to escape or make a noise hit him here" she pointed to the guy head

"It would knock him out but not kill him"

"Ok how would I know what navy look likes, I'm from New Zealand"

"they will be wearing the same clothing, if they call out for me you show you self and tell them that I'm going after my crew mates and Alex, ok"

"ok"

She made Travis sit down then she tie his shoe laces together "Now he can't get far" She stood up

"You going to be ok"

Then bird ran back the way she came till there was shots fired, she turn to see Henry reloading so she turn and ran another direction till she fell down a embankment. When she got up she quickly look up and turn and ran over to a fallen log. She was able to look up to see Henry stop and look around then they heard a twig snap so he ran towards it.

Bird relax then turn around then gasp when she saw what was in front of her. She wanted to scream but knew if she did she would of alerted Henry to where she is. So she manage to get out and ran again to the camp site. When she got there she look around then quickly got to two dads since he was the closest

"Two dads" she got the keys out of her pocket and manage to unlock one of the cuffs

"bird are you ok"

"Yeah, I'll distract the guy while you uncuff the others and get to the beach, I've radio Hammersley for help"

"what about the women and the other guy"

then there was shot fired, Henry miss Bird got up and ran to the other side of the camp when Henry shot at bird again and miss so he ran after her. When he was out of site. Two dads quickly got up and went to RO and uncuff him then spike. Then Dutchy and Alex. Two dads and RO help Dutchy to his feet

"what did bird say to you" Dutchy asked

"Head to the beach she already called Hammersley for help"

"what about the brother and the women"

"she didn't get a chance to say when that guy shot at her"

"ok lets go before he returns" they slowly made there way to the beach.

At that same time Jodie heard and saw a HRIB show up at the beach then she saw armed people get out of the HRIB when they heard gun fire

"Bird are you here" Jodie relax then stood up

"Over here" she said.

They turn to the women "come out from there ma'am"

"One of the brothers is here, he tied up"

"Swain go and take a look" Swain ran over to where Jodie is

"Are you ok ma'am"

"Yes, he try to kill me" Swain wave the others over so they ran over to where they are.

"i remember you" Ryan said looking at the guy who look shock when he saw Ryan.

"you know him Ryan" Charge asked

"Yeah he offer bird and me a cheap charter yesterday, him and his brother"

"come on mate up you get"

"your friend she tie his boot laces together so he couldn't run"

"that sounds like bird" Swain undid the guy boot laces while XO give Kate a sip rep.

When the guy was standing up they heard shots fired "come on let's get these two back to Hammersley" the XO said

They took Jodie and Travis to the HRIB and put them in it then one of the crew went with them back to Hammersley.

"Let's go and find the others" then they headed in land but spread out they stop when they heard noises so they hid till they saw who it was then they showed up.

When Dutchy and the others saw who showed up they were happy to see them. RO and two dads sat Dutchy to the ground when swain ran over and crouch down

"where bird" Swain asked

"distracting the other guy did you find the women"

"Yeah and the other guy. They will be back on Hammersley now" Swain said

"Ok, bird she did good" Dutchy said

Swain look at where the arrow is then he quickly put a temporary dressing onto it when they heard gun shot

"that was close" Charge said

"Bird she leading him to the beach" Ryan said

"Lets go"

RO and two dads help Dutchy up and they head to the beach to where the HRIB just showed up They put Dutchy, spike, swain, two dads RO and Alex in the HRIB

"go" XO said then then the HRIB back up and turn around and head towards Hammersley who just showed up.

"spread out" XO said as they heard back a few meters in land.

They hid when they heard noise. Ryan saw it was bird, she was heading towards him she he move from his hiding spot and pulled bird to him and back in his hiding spot. She went to fight him

"Jess it me" she stop and turn to him

"Ryan" she said in shock

"Yeah, are you ok"

"tired" He smile

"Sir I got bird" Ryan said in his head set

"copy that" then they saw Henry tuning toward where bird is when they all appeared point there weapons at Henry

"Austrian navy put your weapon down" XO said.

Henry stop when they appeared he put the weapon down then raise his hands then he look around when he saw bird and Ryan together. Then one of the crew members step ford and put ties on Henry hands then they walk to the beach.

"Are you ok bird" Ryan asked

"no"

"what wrong" She turn to the XO

"sir can you let the captain know that... we going to need the feds here"

"Why"

"i came across bodies sir" they stop and turn to bird

"bodies how many"

"from what I could see... about twelve possible more in a swamp"

"Ok all you you head back to the beach, Bird can you show me where it is"

"Yes sir"

While the others head to the beach, bird show the XO where the bodes are. When he saw them

"Oh my god" then he got onto his radio

"Charlie eight two, Captain can you contact NAVCOM, we going to need the feds here"

"Why is that X"

"Bird came across a...swamp full of human remains... I've just..." Every one on the bridge then heard what the XO said then they heard him being sick and they waited

"sorry about that ma'am, we got the other brother"

"copy that X, I'll let NAVCOM know"

Bird and the XO return back to the breach. The others heard what the XO said. When they return back to Hammersley bird went to check on Dutchy who was in the ward room. When she was in swain turn to her

"Hey are you ok"

"i will be how is Dutchy"

"He going to be fine"

"I'm here you know" bird step ford

"Are you ok bird"

"you haven't heard"

"Heard what" swain asked

"I came across a swamp full of...human remains" swain and Dutchy look at bird in shock

"How many" Swain asked

"At least twelve from what I saw but don't know how deep the swamp is"

"i wounder how long those brothers beaning doing it for"

"Who knows" swain asked

"they must be tourist since that is what the brothers were look for"

"you did good bird"

"thanks Dutchy. I'll go and get clean up"

Then she turn and walk out of the ward room and down to her cabin where she had a shower and got into her uniform. Then she went to see Alex and Jodie. She found them in the junior mess having a drink while talking to RO and two dads.

They look up when bird walk in "hi"

"wow you really are in the navy" Jodie said

"Yes ma'am I am. How are you two" bird walk in to the room

"We can't believe how lucky we were. If you haven't been on that island..." Jodie said

"I know. Captain said we will be staying here tonight, the feudal police will be here tomorrow"

"Why" Alex said

"i found some thing that they should see"

"what is it" Two dads asked she turn to him

"I can't say, captain orders"

"Oh" they talk for a few minutes before bird walk out of the room and went to the back of the boat. Where she wanted to be left alone.


	200. Chapter 200

CH 200

That is where Kate found her so she walk over to her since it was starting to get dark

"Bird" she turn to Kate

"XO told me in more detail about what you found, it must have been horrible"

"It was, those pour people they were being hunted like a turkey"

"Federal police will be here tomorrow. X said he would show them the area"

"no I will do it ma'am"

"will you be ok with it"

"Yes, I hope they are fit"

"It not far in land" bird turn to look at the island

"the whole island will have to be search ma'am"

"what so you mean"

"While leading Henry away from the camp... I came across another one" Kate was shock

"another bodies" bird nodded as tears falling down her cheeks

"That is why I said the whole island will have to be check over. We don't know how many bodies are on there" Kate turn to look at the island then back to bird.

"I'll let NAVCOM know"

"Yes ma'am"

"Bird" she turn to Kate

"You did good, you risk your life to save six lives today"

"thank you ma'am. I guest we will be ship stopper with out a bosun since Dutchy was wounded"

"Yes we will be, did you see what happen"

"i did.. spike" she shook her head

"decided to make a run to the trees, Henry went to shoot spike when Dutchy tackle him to the ground cause the gun to go off. Spike stop and raise his hand, he turn around and was told to return. After they were hand cuff to the trees Travis walk over to Dutchy and...shot him in the leg with his cross bow he said...'that for hitting my brother'... all he did was risk his life to save spike and he get shot" she turn to Kate.

"I asked spike if he thank Dutchy for saving his life... he said... 'that his job isn't is' I felt like hitting him for being a smart mouth. It told him that he was a stupid idiot for trying to run when two men were armed and that if it wasn't for Dutchy you would be in the cooler room in a body bag. He smirk at me and said 'but I'm not dead am I' then he turn and walk away" then she look out at sea

"I'm going to ask for a transferee when we return" Kate was shock

"what to where"

"any where I'm don't want to put up with smart mouths idiots like spike who doesn't care"

"bird you got a good heart, we will talk in the morning, ok"

"Yes ma'am" then Kate turn and walk to one of the hatches.

Kate went to talk to RO, two dads and Dutchy about what happen. Then she called NAVCOM about the second lot of bodies. When done she open her lap top and sent a message to mike. When done she shut down and went to get some dinner and talk to Alex and Jodie.

The next morning the feudal police arrives on the island since Hammersley move to where the beach is. Bird was taken to the island with XO being with her. The XO talk to the lead investigator when he look at bird

"I hope you didn't get us all the way out here for nothing" the agent said

"I hope you had a big breakfast sir" then she walk in land then the others followed.

When bird stop next to a tree she turn to see the feds walking towards her then stop and look down to see the bodies. Most of them turn and ran to some where throwing up including the lead investigator. When he stop throwing up and rinse his mouth out with his canteen of water he turn to bird who walk over to him

"There more"

"More"

"Yes sir, when your ready"

Few minutes later they followed bird till they came to the brother camp site. Then she carry on walking till she stop at a tree. When the feds showed up they look down to see more bodies

"My god how many are down there" the lead agent said

"Question is how many more of these are there on the island" bird said.

Then they turn around and walk back to the beach. When they return five hours later the Hammersley HRIB showed up

"do you believe I wasted your time sir" bird asked

"No. but I tell you this in twenty three years being on the force I've never come across any thing like what I've seen today" he said shaking his head

"We got to go sir" XO said

"Sure, thanks for showing us the two... areas"

"Yes sir" then bird and XO walk to the HRIB and got in then they headed back to Hammersley.

Once the HRIB was back a board Hammersley headed back to Cairns. Bird spent her time looking after Dutchy as well Jodie and Alex when she wasn't cooking or doing her other duties.

When they reach cairns and in port. Mike was waiting on the wharf when he saw Dutchy been carried off Hammersley and being put in the back of the ambulance. Then a man and a women walk off Hammersley with bird in front.

They walk over to the same ambulance. Bird turn to them and talk to them then the women gave Bird a hug before she and the guy got in. then she turn and said some thing to Dutchy before stepping back so the driver could close the doors then walk around to the side where he got in and drove away. Bird turn and walk back on to Hammersley when Ryan showed up.

"Hey are you ok" Ryan asked bird

"i will be"

"you know you can call me any time" bird smile

"i know" He pulled her into a hug.

When they pulled back "you sure you want to be alone tonight"

"i do"

"ok" they he turn around when he heard foot steps.

It was swain and two dads with Travis and Henry. Bird and Ryan watch them walking off Hammersley and being handed over to the police. Ryan turn to bird

"It over now"

"i know" then she walk towards one of the hatches while Ryan walk on to the wharf and over to mike

"Ryan"

"mike"

"how bird"

"she said she ok but..."

"It will take a while for her to open up, give her time"

"I know. But what ever she saw it would have been horrifying for her"

"XO said it was when he saw the site for him self and told me what happen when the feds saw it"

"Yeah they loss there breakfast"

"So how are you doing so far" Mike said smiling

"good, loving it"

"that good... I know this is a bad time you remember Garth Davidson"

"Yeah I talk to him and couple of his mates on last shore. He was telling me about his security company"

"did he tell you any thing about it"

"Lots why"

"dose he know you in the navy"

"no what is this about mike"

"Come into my office in an hour, I'll explain every thing then" Ryan was confuse

"hi mike" Ryan turn to see Kate walking towards them she gave him a kiss

"Hey miss you" mike said

"miss you to"

"shall we"

"sure, Ryan"

"ma'am" Ryan said when XO showed up

"sir"

"lieutenant" they got into the navy car and drove away, while Ryan return to Hammersley.

Hour later Ryan walk into Mike office "Ryan come in" Mike said Ryan notice a feudal agent also in the office.

Ryan walk in "close the door Ryan" do he as he was ask to do

"mike what going on"

"Ryan we need your help"

"with what"

"uncover mission"

"is it dangerous"

"It might be" the agent said

"sit down Ryan and we will tell you"

"ok"

Ryan sat down the agent told Ryan about Garth Davidson and his business but he also told Ryan about his other business and what he been up to every thing. When finish telling Ryan

"you want me to join his business"

"Yes, we need evidence any thing, he got to be stop"

"But why me, the navy"

"Ryan if you do this your records would show that you haven't been in the navy at all"

"what" Ryan was shock

"Garth would do a back round check on you and if he finds out that you in the navy"

"what will happen once you got the evidences and he being arrested"

"then your navy record will be back"

"Every thing"

"Every thing" the agent said Ryan turn to mike

"He agree to sign the agreement about your navy record Ryan"

"Is there any thing else I should know"

"Yes... no one par from commander Flynn knows what really going on"

"what about mum, the crew" Ryan asked mike

"We will have to come up a cover story"

"Yeah but what" Mike and the agent look at each then back to Ryan.

Two hours later Ryan return back to Hammersley he went and pack his things up since he was in a room by him self. Then he walk off Hammersley and headed to his navy apartment. When he got there he got chance then sat on his bed and think. Then he decided to go and see Jessica. So he stood up and walk out of his place while calling for a cab.

Jessica was at home cleaning when she heard a car pull up so she look out side to see Ryan getting out of the taxi. So she went to the door and open it when she showed up

"Ryan, what are you doing here. I said I needed to be alone"

"Jess can we talk, it important" she frond

"ok" she let him in then close the door and follow him into the living room he turn to Jessica and held on to her hand

"Please sit" She sat down then he did sitting next to her.

"Jess you the only know I know I can trust with secrets"

"Yes, what is it"

"I've been ask by mike and feudal police to go under cover for them"

"what, why"

"I'll tell you every thing. They told me not to tell any one cause it could computerize every thing"

"Ryan your scarring me" he held on to her hands.

"Just listen please" She nodded.

Ryan told bird every thing that the agent told him about Garth Davidson and why he been up to every thing then he told her about what the plan is and cover story every thing. When he finish telling her, she was shock

"Ryan that sounds dangerous"

"i know but I know if any thing happens to me I know you and Hammersley will find me" Bird smile

"you know we will. But can you do some thing for me"

"any thing"

"Take the red hooded sweat shirt with you"

"the one you got me last Christmas"

"Yes take it with you if any thing happens while on board his boat, make sure you got it with you"

"i promise"

"Good" they talk for half an hour before Ryan left to go and see Garth about the job.


	201. Chapter 201

CH 201

The next morning bird went to see Dutchy is since he was going to be in hospital for a while while there were talking when her cell phone rang so she got it out of her bag and look at the text message

"sorry got to go"

"Crash sail"

"Yeah, you look after your self"

"I will" she gave him a hug before walking out of his room.

Bird manage to get a taxi when the driver was dropping some one off they went to bird place so she could get her sea bag then to navy port. On the way she sent a text to Ryan letting him know that she was going to be away for a while so he would know that Hammersley been crash sailed.

They meet Dutchy replacement name bull and they saw Madeline Cruse on board, so every one is wounder is she responsible for shore leave to be canceled.

"Ma'am every one accounted for except for Ryan white" XO said

"i know, he won't be sailing with us for a while"

"Has some thing happen to his dad" charge asked

"I don't know, mike didn't say"

Half an hour later Hammersley left port They notice that spike wasn't on board till Kate told them that he was transferred to some place else after what happen in the past few day. The crew was please he was gone. While Garth was showing Ryan around on his boat and he and his team did some training. They got Ryan involve with the training so he would know the ropes.

Hammersley was heading to an island where they were meeting up with another agent, his colleagues and SAS team that went with them. They were getting valuable information to do with a teariest cell that got connections with the teariest Meers. It was the next night when they reach the rondevu point.

Kate sent both HRIBS to the beach since there was twelve to be pick up. But unknown to every one that a cloak ship was near by.

Jack and Sam flew to the island, they were going to help save those men's lives. According to the letter that jack and Sam read in the new year that eleven men died to get that information. So they decided to help save those men's lives. They flew over in the ship and watch what was going on.

"Jack we got to stop that guy before he see them and raise the alarm"

"I agree but how" Sam got up and walk to the back where she open a bag and got a gun out, she loaded it up and step ford

"Tranquilizer"

"It the only way"

"do it" Sam walk to the back of the ship where jack open the back door as he turn around and land not far away from the armed man. Sam fired the gun getting the guy in the neck.

Then she watch him go down. "All clear" Jack said

so Sam ran to where the guy is and pick up his arms and drag him to and behind a tree then she remove the tranquiler dart then return back to the ship. Jack close the door and raise the ship as he keep and eye on the group who was near a tent with five of the men in side getting information off the computers while the SAS was watching there backs.

"Sam two more heading there way"

"Ok" Sam went and loaded the gun again.

Jack did what he did before so Sam fire the tranquiler gun at one man then quickly reloaded it and fired it again at the other guy before he knew what hit him. Then soon as she got the all clear she went and drag both men in to the long grass and remove the darts then return back to the ship.

Soon as the agents got all the information they and the SAS left heading to the beach. While they were heading to the beach Jack and Sam set up explosive on the other side of the camp. They waited for five minutes after the agents and the SAS left before Sam push the button causing all the men to head to where the explosion is when Sam did it again further into the bushes where there boo be traps are.

Then jack flew the ship over to where the agents and the SAS are. They follow them till they got to the beach and the HRIB's then they flew back to Colorado Springs

The two HRIB's were on the beach every one who was on board waited with there guns ready when they heard noises then they saw men running onto the beach

"Who goes there" XO said

"SAS" captain said then others showed up

"Agent smith"

"Yeah that me" the agent said as he step ford

"Is spook on board"

"Yes"

"Good"

"Lets get out of here before those rebels find us" the captains said

"Lets' go" they all got in the two HRIBS

"Captain, we are returning with the twelve agents and the SAS team"

"copy that X" Kate said with Madeline Cruse standing not far away.

When both HRIBS were back on board, Hammersley let to head to another directions. Madeline was on the boat deck when they all got off the HRIBS

"Agent Cruse"

"Agent smith"

"Here we got every thing" He past her four pen drives, she turn to RO

"Send these to head quarters they are waiting for these"

"Yes ma'am" RO turn and walk towards the hatch

"did you have any problems getting the information"

"No we didn't, we were very lucky"

"This way sirs" X said. They follow him to one of the hatches leaving Madeline alone on the back deck before she follow them her self.

The next day Hammersley stop off at Samjung to restock since they got extra guests on board a man showed up to talk to Kate who was on the dock talking to Bull

"Excuse me I need to talk to your captain" Kate turn to the man in a suit

"I'm lieutenant command McGregor captain of Hammersley what can I do for you sir"

"I want you to leave now" Bull turn to the man as Kate was shock

"Excuse me who are you sir" Kate asked

"I'm Salah, government official, I want you to leave now"

"We will be leaving in an hour sir" Kate said

"Ok you got one hour or I'll report you" then he turn around and walk away with his Security men

"I wounder what that was about" Bull said just as Madeline cruse walk onto the dock when she heard what was said

"Salah government is corrupted and is protecting a man name Mirhad Moshir he runs an entire teariest net work that our agency been trying to shut down and he got links to Meers"

"what about evidence" Kate asked

"We haven't got any"

"So some where on this island is Mirhad Moshir"

"Our latest information is there is a camp about five kilometers from here"

"what if we can get you that evidence" Bull said

"that would be great if we could"

"what do you think ma'am" Bull asked Kate

"I'll call NAVCOM and get there go a head first" then Kate walk up and onto Hammersley.

Hour later Hammersley left port and headed around the island then they stop about ten kilometers from the island. Kate send charge, two dad, XO, bull and bird with Madeline cruse to the island Kate she got the go ahead from commander white.

"Why is she coming" Madeline asked Kate

"you would need her as a medic and as a back if if some thing happen" Kate said

"she just a kid"

"Bird is more than a kid she a young women, a crew member and I want her there to watch my crew back" Kate said

"Same here, she may look small... sorry bird"

"It ok charge"

"but she one women you don't want to piss off ma'am, she also can be dangerous"

"I agree with both bull and charge and she is a hero" Two dads said before he got into the HRIB then charge did.

Madeline had no choice so she didn't say a thing when she got into the HRIB then the XO, bird and bull did last. Kate gave the signal then the crane lowered the HRIB into the sea.

When they reach land the six of them walk inland for half an hour when they heard gun fire in the distance

"We getting close to the camp site" Madeline said.

They move ford with bull in front till bird stop him by grabbing his vest which cause him to stop and turn to bird. She pointed down, so he turn and look down, then turn back to her

"thanks" the he turn and crouch down with bird step a side and ford then crouch down

"what going on" Madeline ask quietly

"boo be trap" Bird watch and copy what duchy dose till it showed four Granada with strings attach to them

"We should take them with us" Bird said

"Why" bull asked

"they might come in handle"

"Good idea" Bull cut the wires and he pocket the Granada and string Then they stood up

"bird you can go first"

"thanks" so she step ford with the others behind them.

Bird came across seven more boo be traps which she and bull was able to disable. When they reach the edge of the camp site bull started recording what the men were doing.

"I need to get closer"

"Pass me the Granada" Bird said as she took her back pack off and pass it to charge.

Then bull pass the Granada to bird which she put them in her pocket with the string. Then he went to get closer so bird follow him

"where are you going" Madeline asked

"I'm going to watch bull back" then bird went and follow bull while the others watch from where they were.

Bird saw a man who spotted bull so he raise his gun as he step ford the others saw what was happening till they saw bird move from where she is sneaking up on the guy, she got her batten out and hit the guy on the back of his head causing him to collapsed. Bull turn to see what bird did since she drag the guy next to him

"thanks"

"Your welcome, I wounder what in those crates"

"Weapons"

"Evidence"

"Yeah"

"I'll do it"

"Are you sure bird"

"I'm small" He past her the camera

"My turn to watch you back" he said smiling

"Yes it is" Bird move from where she was then quickly ran over to where the crates are which was partly under tarpaulin.

She got under it and open a crate and record every thing, the cereal numbers, every thing the best she could. Then she got the Granada and string out of her pocket she tie the Granada together. Then she tie the pieces of stings together.

When done she put the granada in the middle of the crates and slowly move the sting towards her. When done she lop the sting under one of the open crates then she tie the end of the sting to a gun that she would have sitting on the edge of the box.

When done she lift the edge of the tarpaulin where bull saw her, he gave her the signal so she ran over to him just as the guy was starting to come to so she knock him out again

"you were there was a while"

"your not going to believe what there, I record what I could but I suggest we get the hell out of here"

"Why"

"I set up my own boo be trap and when they blows I don't want to be around when it happen"

"ok lets go" they made it back to where the others are

"Lets get out of here" bull said

"the video chip" Madeline said

"Later we got to go now" Bird said

"Why"

"Bird set up her own boo be trap" Bull said

"Lets head back to the beach" XO said

"Get down and cover your ears" bird said when she saw one of the men pulling back the tarpaulin and went to bend down to pick up the gun.

They all crouch down and covered there ears when there was a huge explosion. Then dirt and grass fell on top of them every through they were over fifty meters away. When it was over they got up when they saw bodies every where including Mirhad Moshir and a big deep hole in the ground where the crates use to be.

"Bird what was in those crates" bull asked

"Guns like the ones they were using, extra ammo, granada, semtex, ah...C4 and other explosives"

"no wounder you want us to get out of here" XO said

"We better go before some one shows up" Madeline said

"Hang on" Bird ran down to where the bodies were she record Mirhad Moshir body for prof then she turn when she saw broken lap top on the ground so she ran over and pick it up then ran back to the others

"what where you doing"

"Recording Mirhad Moshir body for prof and I saw this, I thought it might be import" she show Madeline the broken lap top

"good work lets get out of here" bull said so they left and headed back to the beach.


	202. Chapter 202

CH 202

Three hours later they were on Hammersley heading back to cairns. After bird put her gear away she went to her cabin with the video chip where she made a copy of the recordings. Then she made of copy of it again and put it on a pen drive.

When done she went to see RO who was in com cen. "RO can you send what on here to NAVCOM"

"What is it" he asked taking the pen drive from her hand

"Video evidence. I don't trust Ms Cruse, she demanded that I give her the chip strait away"

"Why"

"I'm not sure. Oh and can you put this some place in here" she show RO the damage lap top

"that broken"

"I know that, I took it from the camp site. Ms cruse was also demanded that I give it to her. I think she doesn't want any one to know what on here"

"What us"

"Us, the ASIO. But it might be the about the two specialty cases that Meers was talking about. If that the case and what ever it is, it might be very important and ms cruses doesn't want any one to know about it"

"But why"

"she might want to take all the glory for taking down the teariest cell all by her self and we, the crew get nothing" RO thought about it

"Your right, leave it with me"

"thanks RO I better go and get dinner on"

"Ok, what are we having tonight" Bird roll her eyes as he put the lap top on the desk

"Men and your stomach and as for for dinner...food" she turn around and walk out of the Com cen

"Hey bird what are we having for dinner" bull asked

"food" then she close the door not seeing RO smiling.

Later that night Kate showed up for her dinner "smells great bird"

"thank you ma'am"

"Hey Mmm smells great load me up" Bull said

"ok"

"Is that sweet chilli drum sticks"

"Yes it is"

"Great, looking ford to having chicken legs" Bird laugh just as Kate got her knife and fork

"you shouldn't of said that" bird said

"Why"

"that what Dutchy calls me"

"what chicken legs"

"Yes"

"Oh well they do look tasty, I mean on the plate" bird laugh

"you men and your stomach is that all you think about is food" then Madeline showed up

"Nope cold beer and a good women"

"and don't for get great sex" Bird said making Bull laugh

"that to"

"bull you need to find a good women and get laid" making Kate laugh

"Very funny bird and for your information I have got a great women waiting for me at home"

"A girl friend"

"no, my wife and I can't hardly wait to see her again she a great cook, Mmm" he said smiling while giving that far away look

"Earth to bull" bird said

"what, it true, she is a great cook"

"well it must be true a way to a man heart is his stomach isn't that right captain"

"Leave me out of it you two"

"We know it true about...most men"

"you should talk bird" Bull said said when bird pass him his plate over

"what I got a great guy in my life that and it not the food that capture his heart"

"It not then what"

"He finds me very sexy in my DPNU and uniform as for food that later" she gave him a wink.

He shook his head as he went to pick up his knife and fork "you will have to interduce me to him one day"

"One day" Bull follow Kate in to the senor mess while bird dish up Madeline meal since she hasn't said a single word. The next day Hammersley dock in Cairns.

After the SAS and the agents including Madeline cruse left Hammersley the crew left to enjoy the remaining shore leave. Bull and bird were talking when they walk off Hammersley together. Then the others showed up they were talking about going to the pub for a few drinks.

The next morning bird walk into Dutchy room in the hospital "Hey chicken legs what you got there"

She put that hot plate since she was holding it since it was wrap up in a towel on the table, she put her bag on the bed then she remove the towel and tin foil. She saw Dutchy smile

"Sweet chilli drum sticks, you got this from Hammersley"

"No I made it at home before coming here. I made it last night" she open her bag and got knife, fork and napkin out and pass it to him

"Thanks bird so what happen with the crash sail" he asked while he pick up the knife and fork.

"Madeline cruse demanded Hammersley to take her to some island, crew wasn't happy about having there shore leave interrupted when bendigo was leaving the same time and they had two week shore leave. But she wanted Hammersley"

"what happen"

Bird told Dutchy every thing that happen while he enjoyed his meal. By the time bird finish telling him he finish his meal and cup off coffee that was given to him when staff member who was doing the drinks rounds made him one.

"You did great bird, you not only save bull life but you also protected him, I'm proud of you"

"thanks Dutchy so when do you get out of here" He laugh

"If all goes well day after tomorrow"

"that good to know"

"commander Flynn came and saw me yesterday. The feds have gone over half the island so far, they found another one"

"Crab creek island"

"Yeah, they called in for navy help to locate any sunken boats... they found forty of them so far" Bird was shock

"what about the bodies"

"they ones you first stumble across... there was forty of them, thirty eight from the second one. As for the third they just started removing and counting the bodies" Bird was please she was sitting down

"Those brothers will get life for what they did"

"Yeah" Dutchy put his hand in her's

"are you ok"

"Yeah, who ever thought joining the navy would lead to what we have seen and experience so for"

"I don't know bird but any thing could happen while we out on patrol"

"True, so how was the meal"

"Great chicken legs tasty" Bird laugh

Week later Hammersley left cairns for it month patrol. The crew was happy that Dutchy is out of hospital but he has physio twice a week as well him doing other exercises to get back in shape and for the doctors to give him the all clear to return back to Hammersley.

Two days later Garth took his boat out with a team on board including Ryan. They were on there way to a job. Ryan watch and record every thing that happens during the job till they return back to Cairns five days later.

"Ryan, you did great out there"

"thank you Garth"

"see you tomorrow"

"sure" then they went there separate ways.

That night while at his temporary apartment he order a pizza. When it arrived Ryan recognised the deliver guy as one of the agents.

"Pepperoni pizza"

"Yes"

"here you go sir" Ryan saw the guy pull up his sleeve to see a message ' Apartment bug by Garth Davidson men'

"thanks" Ryan nodded then he the guy pass him the pizza while Ryan pass him a pen drive

"enjoy sir" then the guy walk away.

Ryan walk back in closing the door then walking over and sitting down and turning TV on to watch some thing while eating pizza.

The next morning he showed up to work while the agents who working on the case was reading every thing that Ryan done, the weapons they were carrying, every thing, including the men Garth took with him how long they were away the course they took.

Three weeks later Garth took his team and Ryan out on his boat again the next day Garth call Ryan up in the wheel house

"Ryan I was given a job to do the money pays well, no questions asked"

"what the job Garth"

"We going to destroy that" Ryan turn to see them heading towards a fishing boat

"A fishing boat, why"

"I didn't ask when half a million dollars price tag on sinking it" Ryan pick up the binoculars and look at the fishing boat

"there people on board"

"Collateral damage" Ryan was shock with what Garth wanted to do.

"so you stay up here while my men and I take care of business"

"Ok"

"Good lad" then he turn and walk out of the wheel house.

Ryan notice it was set on auto pilot so he walk to the side door and got his phone out of his pocket he took photo of the boat name and send it to mike with a message with the concordances.

Then he start recording every thing that happen when Garth and his men fired a pond the fishing boat taking out the engines first then they spay bullets into the side of the boat. Ryan notice that Garth got a sniper riffle, he fired it four times.

Ryan record the firing and quickly turn to see a man fall over board then another three men who was also shot went over board. Ryan recorded the men faces every thing then he quickly sent it to mike with the message then he did some other texting then he walk to the controls taking auto pilot off and turn the boat away from the slow sinking fishing boat before they decided to blow up the boat with people on board.

Garth notice they were turning away from the boat "what the hell" he put his riffle down and went up to the wheel house

"Ryan what are you doing" He said angry when he step into the wheel house

"I had to chance course or we would of hit that reef" he pointed to the reef on the left Garth turn to see what Ryan was pointing at then relax then clap him on the shoulder

"sorry, I was wondering why we were turn, good lad, I'll take over"

"what about those people"

"don't worry about them, our job is done" Garth turn the boat around and pick up speed and headed back to Cairns.

On Hammersley RO pick up a may day call "May day, may day, may this is sun shine we are being attack by pirates"

"sun shine this is Australian war ship Hammersley what are your concordats" RO asked

"Hammersley my concordances are one five nine south one..." RO heard with gun fire in the back round then there was nothing

"sun shine, this is Hammersley do you copy over" he turn to Kate She turn to bird who was on radar

"any thing on Radar bird"

"no ma'am we out of range" Kate stood up and walk over to the maps

"Two dads one three zero, revelations two two zero, zero"

"Turning one three zero, revelation two two zero, zero"

"RO get me NAVCOM on the phone"

"Yes ma'am" Kate walk over to RO

"Here ma'am I got commander Flynn for you"

"thanks"

Kate talk to mike about the may day call and the directions they were heading. When she finish talking to him on the phone she walk back over and sat down in the captain seat. Few minutes later the sat phone rings, so Kate answered it

"Hammersley"

"Kate it mike that boat that called in it may day has activated it emergency beacon"

"concordant Mike"

"one five nine south one two seven east"

"thanks Mike we will be there in four hours"

"fair winds" then they hung up

"We are on the right course. Bird keep an eye out for any boats in the area and the emergency beacon"

"Yes ma'am"


	203. Chapter 203

CH 203

Four hours later they slow down to a stop then both HRIB's headed to where the survivors are. They were shock when they saw who showed up

"Ma'am are you ok" Swain asked

"your people shot at us" Swain look at the others then back to the women

"What do you mean ma'am we Australian navy"

"i recognised your com bat gear it what they were wearing"

"did they have a war ship like that" swain pointed to Hammersley

"no it was a large boat"

"Then I can guarantee it wasn't the navy ma'am, please let us help you and the others on here"

"Ok"

Then they swam to the HRIB where Swain and Two dads pull one person out at a time till it was full

"We will be back, I promise" Swain said they the HRIB headed to the back of Hammersley.

It took three trips each with the bodies of the four men being last. Once every one was on Hammersley, Hammersley headed to cairns. Swain and the crew took care of the bodies while bird and the others comfort the survivors including the captain while they were in shock.

Kate walk down to the cooler room since swain wanted to see her "Swain what is it"

"This ma'am" he pull back top of one of the body bags to see blood stain on the guy top

"the other three are the same, all shot by the same gun and in the same spot"

When they saw it was over the heart "Sniper"

"That my best guest, it seams while seven men were firing at the boat the eight shot these men, but why these men and leave witness's"

"i don't know swain" then bird show up she heard Kate and swain talking

"Ma'am swain, I spoke to the survivors they said that the boat suddenly turn away from them and one of the men went up to the wheel house"

"a look out" Swain said

"don't know swain, why don't you and bird talk to them some more"

"sure" swain said pulling the cover back and zipping it up before they walk out of the cooler room closing the door after them.

When they return back to Cains and the survivors was taken to hospital by ambulances and the four bodies taken away by corner. Kate and her XO went to NAVCOM to take to Maxine about what happen.

"From what you told us Kate we only know one group who wear com bat clothing like ours" Mike said

"and the boat mike"

"sounds like the same ones, I'll go and have a talk to Garth Davidson my self."

"Take some one with you" Kate said

"don't worry, I'll give Dutchy a call"

"ok how is he"

"He good, he will be back on board by your next patrol"

"that good, crew miss him" mike grin

"i bet they do"

"Well since you were due back tomorrow, you and your crew can start your shore leave early" Maxine said

"thank you ma'am I know the crew would like that"

"If there nothing else you dismiss"

Kate and her XO walk out of Maxine office and headed back to Hammersley to let the crew know about there shore leave which the crew was looking ford to.

Three days later the crew got a crash sail text message which they weren't happy about. That same day Garth Davidson, Ryan and his men were on Garth boat heading to pick up a man from another boat. Once pick up they headed to Moroko as instructed.

When Hammersley left to set sail Mike went with them even though Kate was still the captain and Dutchy was back on board which the crew miss him while he was recovering from his injuries.

They went after Garth boat, and knew it would take about six hours to reach it. Mike and Kate was in her cabin with the door close.

"Mike what going on why are we after Garth Davidson boat"

"Ryan on it" Kate was shock

"what"

"Yeah he been working under cover for the past few weeks"

"Why"

"the feds been having problems pinning things on him but thanks to Ryan we got evidence to put him and his men away for life"

"what evidence"

"the boat sun shine you attended there may day"

"Yes"

"the four men that was killed Davidson was hired to kill them for half a million dollars"

"Have the feds got prof"

"Yes thanks to Ryan, he use his camera phone to record what had happen and sent it to me plus a photo of the boat and it cord-ants"

"so you going to arrest him"

"not yet from Ryan messages they meeting with this man"

mike open his brief case and pull out a file and pass it to Kate. She open it and read about the guy and who he is

"blood diamonds" Kate said out loud

"Yes from Ryan message Davidson made a phone call this morning to a man, Davidson planing some thing but Ryan doesn't know what. He going to stay on alert and would text me once he knows more"

"Ok. Mike why didn't you tell me every thing"

"I'm sorry Kate, it was orders from fleet command them selves. There was so many times I wanted to tell you"

"and now"

"i told agent Davis that I was going to tell you, he wasn't happy and was going to contact fleet command about it"

"mike I hope you don't get into trouble for this" mike smile

"don't worry about it"

When the reach Garth Davidson boat. Kate sent her XO over with a boarding team. While on board the crew search the boat. Bird was down below with two dads when she saw Ryan stuck his head out from his hiding spot. Bird step ford and kiss him

"Ryan are you ok" she whisperer

"Yeah, can you get a message to mike"

"sure, he on Hammersley"

"that great, tell him Davidson meeting up with another boat tonight and going to Moroko tomorrow"

"Ok, be careful"

"i will" bird kiss him once more before walking away.

When the crew return back to Hammersley bird walk up onto the bridge after putting her things away.

"sir can I talk to you in private please" mike turn to bird

"Why, what is it"

"I can't say here"

"ok Kate you don't mind"

"sure" bird follow mike down and into Kate cabin. When he close the door he turn to her

"Ok bird what is it that important you couldn't say on the bridge"

"i know what going on with Ryan"

"What do you mean"

"i know he working under cover, he told me every thing after he spoke to you and agent Davis"

"He what" Mike said in shock

"he did it cause he trust me sir and if some thing happens to him while were are on patrol and he on Mr Davidson boat and couldn't get hold of you, he would contact me"

"Why are you tell me this now"

"I saw and take to Ryan only for a minute"

"you saw Ryan"

"Yes sir, he said for me to tell you That Mr Davidson is meeting up with another boat tonight and then going to Moroko tomorrow" Mike put his hand on her shoulder

"thanks for telling me bird"

"I hope Ryan doesn't get into trouble for telling me" mike smile

"no he won't if he dose I tell agent Davis that you are his back up" Bird smile

"thank you sir"

"Let's get back to the bridge"

"Yes sir" they walk out of Kate cabin and back up onto the bridge.

Hammersley was on the horizon while keeping an eye on Garth boat, it was after four in the morning when it was getting light. Bird was on watch with charge. She was watching the radar

"Charge, we got a contact heading towards Davidson boat" Charge walk over to bird then he pick up the phone and press two numbers

"Ma'am we got a contact heading to our target... twenty minutes... yes ma'am" then he hung up then pick up the microphone and turn the PA system on

"Wacky, wacky, wacky, commander Flynn to the bridge, XO to the bridge, Swain to the bridge at a rush" then he put the microphone back.

When they walk up onto the bridge "Charge" Mike asked as he button up his DPNU jacket

"sir we got a contact heading towards our target boat" mike walk over to where bird is

"ok swain turn one eight zero revulsion one two zero"

"yes sir one eight zero, revulsion one two zero" he said from his seat.

"I'll take over Bird" mike said

"Yes sir, I'll go and get every one a brew"

"thanks" they all said as she walk down the steps.

When she return she pass traveling mugs to every one including mike. "Thanks bird"

"I can take over now sir" Mike step a side and let bird return to her seat while every one else waiting.

"On no, sir they gone" mike walk over to her

"what do you mean gone"

"the boat was there one second then it gone...the second boat he moving away...one two zero"

"Swain top of the green" Mike said

"Yes sir top of the green"

When they arrived at where the the boat use to be. They were all shock with what they saw, bits of the boat every where and eight bodies floating in the water. Kate ordered body recovery while looking for Davidson and Ryan since they are missing.

Bird look every where for Ryan while trying not to cry. After three hours of search the HRIBS return back to Hammersley. Kate plotted a course to Moroko for a good will visits.

"We going to find those pirates our selves, Swain, Dutchy, two dads, charge your with me"

"sir can I go to"

"sorry bird"

"sir please it would look stage that four men are together, with a women with you it wouldn't look suspicious"

"alright but you do as I say"

"Yes sir"

"We go in civilian clothing"

"Yes sir"

when Hammersley dock the six left Hammersley and split up. Bird walk walking around for fifteen minutes when she saw a guy wearing a red hooded jacket

"Ryan" she ran after the guy till she stop him and turn him around, he try to run

"Please don't run, where did you get this from this" she pointed to the sweat shirt he back away

"i gave my boy friend that"

"boy friend" bird smile

"Yes" she got her phone out and did something then show him

"My Boy friend" it show Ryan and bird smiling together, Ryan was wearing the red sweater.

The guy was shock he look at her "Jess" She smile

"yes I'm Jessica Bird, do you know where Ryan is"

"Yes, come"

"thank you" bird follow the guy till they walk into a house.


	204. Chapter 204

CH 204

The guy talk to the elderly couple, then he showed bird into the next room where Ryan was lying on the bed

"Ryan" she step ford and sat on the edge of the bed, Ryan open his eyes and smile

"Jess" he said weakly

"I'm here, your alive" she bend over and gave him a kiss then she check his leg wound when the women step ford and said some thing, Bird turn to the guy

"He loss a lot of blood and is very sick"

"I'll check his wound, I'm a medic" Bird check his leg wound then wrap it up again

"Ryan you hang in there, I'll go and get help" she stood up when Ryan grab her arm.

"Tell Mike Davidson alive, he kill his men and Mr Tagobe and then blew up his boat, he took the diamonds"

"ok save your strength, I'll be back" Ryan let go of bird arm then she walk out of the room

"you help him"

"Yes I need to get supplies, his leg is infected and he got blood poisoning"

"Medication"

"Yes medication"

then she walk out of the house and walk back the way she came while getting her phone out and made a call

"Bird where are you"

"Swain I found Ryan I'm heading back to Hammersley he been shot and losing blood plus he got blood poison and infection in the wound"

"I'll meet you there"

"thanks, if you see commander Flynn tell him that Garth Davidson is alive, he killed all those men and blew up his own boat and fake his own death and he got the diamonds"

"alright I'll tell him"then they hung up.

Swain saw mike and ran over to him "sir I spoke to bird, Ryan is alive, but he been shot"

"what where is bird"

"On her way back to Hammersley"

"Ok let meet her there"

"sir there more" swain said as they head back to Hammersley

"more"

"Davidson alive, he killed his own men and Mr Tagobe for the diamonds and blew up his own boat to fake his own death"

"Let the others know to keep and eye out for Davidson, this is a good place to sell those blood diamonds" Swain contacted charge who would contact Dutchy and two dads.

When they return back to Hammersley bird was walking off it carry medical back pack and a portable stretcher

"bird" Swain said. She stop and turn to them as they ran over to her

"Bird how sick it Ryan"

"He need a blood transfusion soon as we return sir"

"ok we will follow you"

"Ok" swain took the folded up stretcher from bird arms

"I hope you can keep up sir" then she turn and ran with swain and mike behind her.

When they reach the house they stop as they breath heavy. Bird knock on the door and waited, the door open a bit then it open right up

"You return, he not looking good"

"I know thank you" bird turn to swain and mike

"come in" they follow bird in side and into the next room.

"oh Ryan" mike said as he went to his side.

While bird and swain got to work on Ryan leg with the teenage boy and the elderly couple watching close by. They watch what bird and swain are doing

"what are you doing" Bird turn to the guy

"We removing the bullet that metal stick there can you put it in the fire please"

"Why"

"when it hot, we will be able to put in in the wound" he was shock

"It ok it to stop the bleeding"

"you done this before"

"Yes"

"ok" he did what Jessica ask him to do.

When they got the bullet out swain put it in a bag that mike was holding. While swain was putting pressure on Ryan wound, Bird manage to put an IV line in his arm then set up a IV then once that was going through with mike holding the bag up for bird, she got bottle of antibiotics out and a syringe, she fill the syringe and put it in the IV line which was at the bottom of the bag

"what is that you giving him"

"antibiotic, it to help make him better" Bird said

"ok you must be very smart" Mike and swain grin

"I'm not smart but thank you for you compartment" she said grinning at him then she return back to what she was doing.

Then she stood up and walk over to the fire where she pick up the red metal rod and walk back over to the bed. Swain clean the wound once more then bird put the hot rod in Ryan wound which cause him to scream the pass out. When bird remove the rod swain check the wound to see if it was bleeding or not

"it work" bird turn to the guy and the elderly couple

"He not bleeding any more" then the guy told the elderly couple what bird said they they were talking back and fourth

"they want to know if you are sure"

"Yes, look no more blood coming out of the wound" then he told the elderly couple.

They step ford to see the wound and nodded and smile. Bird then check on Ryan pulse then help Swain bandage his leg up when swain cell phone rings

"sir can you get It" swain asked

"sure" Mike got the phone out of swain pocket

"It Dutchy" then he answer it

"Dutchy, commander Flynn sip rep... yes... yes... has two dads taken his photo... ok good work... he going to be ok... ok let me know when the boat leaves... oh and take a photo of the boat will yeah... thanks" then he hung up

"they found Davidson and he has got the diamonds, he meeting a buyer that two dads inquired about, RO finding out who he is"

"that good news sir"

"Yes it is bird."

When Ryan leg is strap and move onto the stretcher, they pack every thing up.

Bird turn to the three people "thank you for saving his life"

"you lucky girl friend"

"yes I am. Do you know a faster way back to the docks"

"Yes you want to go now"

"Yes, we going after the man who shot Ryan"

"Ok" Bird turn to mike as he pass her the IV bag

"We going to have a talk later bird"

"i know sir"

Swain put the back pack on then he and mike lift the stretcher they thank the elderly couple before walking out of the house. They follow the guy to Hammersley which only took five minutes to get there. They thank the young guy before walking on board with the crew there to help take over carrying Ryan down to the ward room where swain and bird continue on working on Ryan.

When Dutchy, two dads and charge return Hammersley left port to follow the boat that Davidson was on. Mike went to get an up date before getting change back into his DPNU while Kate took Hammersley out her self.

Hour later Ryan came to. Bird was with him "Hey" she turn around and smile as she step ford putting her hand on his for head

"Hey how are you feeling"

"tired"

"you going to be fine"

"I know, I thought I was dreaming" bird smile

"Well your not, are you up to telling me what happen"

"Yeah" bird turn around and pick up a camera and turn it on

"ok what happen Ryan, every thing"

Ryan took a deep breath then he told bird every thing that he saw and heard including what happen on the boat. When he finish telling bird what happen she stop the camera.

"you did great"

"what going to happen now"

"We going after Davidson... oh that reminds me" she turn around and pick up a photo then turn around and show it to Ryan.

"Was this the boat you saw"

"yes" Bird raise the camera

"I'll ask again and you give the same answer then turn the photo around for the camera"

"ok" bird took the photo from Ryan then she started recording and nodded

"Was this the boat you saw this morning" She pass him the photo

"Yes, this is the boat I saw"

"Show me the photo for the camera" he turn the photo around and bird zoom in the out again then she stop recording

"thanks" then there was a knock on the door

"come in" bird said.

Then the door open and mike walk in "how is he"

"A wake sir. I recorded every thing Ryan said so RO can send it to agent Davis"

"Good work bird"

"Yes sir and this" she showed him the photo with Davidson on board the boat

"Is the boat that Ryan saw show up this morning"

"Thanks bird" he pass it back to bird

"I'll leave you two to talk"

Then she walk out of the ward room and down to Com cen where RO is. She pass him the photo and video recorder

"Can you send this to agent Davis, he is waiting for this"

"Sure what is it"

"Ryan testimony on what happen on Garth Davidson boat and others things he saw and heard"

"But won't Ryan be charge since he was involve"

"I don't think so RO and commander Flynn want a copy of it also"

"sure" then bird walk out of com cen and down to the galley to get a drink.

After bird walk out of the ward room mike walk over and sat down on the bed/couch looking at his god son.

"Ryan I want you to be honest with me"

"Ok about what"

"Are you having sexual relation with bird"

"Yes I have been but we got stick rules like what you and Kate had... but ours are worse and we never brought it on board"

"How long have you and bird been together"

"Remember the day you show Terri and me around Hammersley and we meet Dutchy and Ryan"

"Yes"

"I saw her in the mall the next day, we got together and talk more about the navy and other things. Our first time was two weeks after we meet. We keep it quiet from every one except for Terri when I went down to Sydney to see her one weekend when she got shore leave... I don't know who was more shock, me or her"

"Didn't you let her know that you were showing up"

"I did she for got and had other things on her mind"

"Care to tell me"

"I walk in in her bedroom she was in bed naked and not alone"

"you mean you"

"Yes I quickly got out of her bedroom"

"Maxine and Stewart not going to be happy about it"

"mike they still together and you know about Terri being pregnant"

"Yes I do, who is the father" Ryan grin

"you know him"

"i do"

"Yes you interduce him to Terri the same day I meet Jess"

"It can't be buffer" then he saw the look on Ryan face

"not spider"

"Yes spider" Ryan said grinning

"your joking"

"nope, he said he would support her and their baby, if not she can tell buffer and you know what he like" Mike grin

"Yes I do... you know you or bird won't be able to serve on here"

"We know that mike. I won't mind transferring to another patrol boat once I'm better. I love her mike like you love Kate. Jess knows more about me than my own parents, and she told me things she never told any one including how she felt after seeing those bodies on crab creek island" Mike put her hand on Ryan arm

"i under stand you two being there for each other"

"thanks" Mike stood up

"you get some rest"

"i will dose mum and dad know"

"Yes I call them both, they are happy that you been found alive"

"that good" Mike walk out of the ward room just as swan showed up to check on Ryan.


	205. Chapter 205

CH 205

When they got close to the boat mike and bird was on the boarding team that went over and boarded the boat. Garth was shock to see mike on board

"commander Flynn"

"Garth Davidson you under a rest "

"Come and get me" He said with a smirk then he went to attack mike, they both fort till Davidson was on the ground and mike was still standing up. Davidson put his hand down on to his boot and partly pull a knife out when he felt a boot on his hand. He turn to see young women looking at him with a piss off look

"move your hand from you boot sir" then she move her foot from his hand he pull out the knife, bird saw it and kick it out of his hand, so he turn and grab one of her legs and pull her feet out under her so she held onto the rail

"big mistake Mr Davidson"

she raise her other foot and stomp it on to his crouch causing him to let go as he scream and every one else screw there faces up when she did it. She raise her foot and manage to step away.

"that got to hurt" Two dads said

"you bitch" he said with a red face Swain and Dutchy walk over and make him stand so swain could put ties on Garth.

Then they took him back to Hammersley since both boats have stop. They were now waiting for the feds to show up. When Dutchy took Davidson into the Astarte room mike follow them in, once Davidson was seated Dutchy stood back

"It over Davidson"

"not by a long shot"

"I know what you did, you and your men shot that boat called sunshine, you killing four men for half a million dollars"

"you got no prof"

"and there no dough about you steeling those diamonds"

"That only what I say, I kill the pirates to get the diamonds back, I'm a hero"

"funny that so there no witnesses only right" Mike said

"that right, only I know the truth"

mike turn to Dutchy and gave him a nod then Dutchy went to the door and gave the nod then he step a side. Swain and bird help Ryan into the room Davidson look up and was shock to see Ryan there

"you remember my god son"

"It over Garth" Ryan said

"the feds got Ryan statement about what really happen" Mike said

"Let's get you back to the ward room" Swain said.

Then he and bird help Ryan back to the ward room "It over" mike said then he and Dutchy walk out of the room closing the door behind them.

When the federal police showed up they took care of the boat and the ones on it while Hammersley head back to Cairns.

When they arrived back in port agent Davis was there when Dutchy took Garth off Hammersley and handed him over to the agent

"I've been waiting for this day in a long time Garth" he put his hand on Garth arm and pull him to a waiting car where two other agents were there waiting for them.

They got in and drove away just as Maxine showed up when the paramedics carry Ryan who was on a gurney off Hammersley with bird behind them. Maxine step ford next to her son as they head to the ambulance. They put Ryan in just as mike and Kate showed up

"We will come and see you later Ryan"

"Ok mike"

"Excuse me only one person can come with us" the paramedic said

"I'm going, I'm his mother" Maxine said

"I was Jess with me" Ryan said which shock Maxine

Bird step ford and got in the back of the ambulance and sat down just as Ryan reach over and held on to her hand while they look at each other then the paramedic got in and the doors close.

Mike and Kate look at each other and smile then they turn around and walk back on to Hammersley to see swain and Dutchy there

"what wrong with commander white sir I thought she would be going with Ryan" Dutchy asked

"Ryan ask for bird to go with him"

"Really" Swain said then he start to smile then Dutchy click and start to smile

"young love" Kate said as she walk away from them

"and it started me interducing them while on the bridge"

"they sure keep it a secret sir" Dutchy said

"Yes they did Dutchy and they aren't the only ones"

"Who" Swain asked

"Terri and spider" Swain was shock

"your god daughter and spider"

"yep, Ryan told me all about it"

"Oh man wait till buffer finds out" swain said they all laugh knowing what buffer would do to spider.

When the ambulance arrived at the hospital bird got out first and waited for the paramedics to take the gurney out of the back and into the hospital then she follow them into one of the rooms where the paramedics and staff work around Ryan who was sleeping.

They move him to another bed then the paramedics left after handing over all the information to the doctor who on duty. The doctor cut away the bandage and then wet the gorse with saline salutation then he was able to lift it to see the wound

"What the hell this isn't a bullet wound"

"Yes it is doctor" He turn to bird

"no it not and who are you"

"I'm able seamen bird I'm the second medic on Hammersley." Bird step ford

"that is a bullet wound doctor Swain, the chef medic had to remove the bullet cause he was losing blood. I cortarise it with a hot rod. It all in the report."

"you what, do you relies what you done"

"Yes sir, if I didn't he would by lying there and as for any infections when I found him the wound was already infected, he was give maxim dosage of antibiotics as well clean the wounded the best Swain and I could." He turn and read swain report about it. When he finish reading it he turn to bird

"I under stand you did what you could with what you had and your right"

"Yes sir" then he turn to the nurse

"got and get theater prep will you Jackie"

"Yes sir" then the nurse walk out of the room.

The doctor turn to bird "We going to operate to see where the bleed was and clean up this wounded since it was deep, has his family been notified"

"Yes sir they have been. His mother commander white will be here soon and his father will be here tonight, he flying up from Sydney"

"Alright and you are to him"

"Girlfriend"

"Jess" they turn to Ryan. She step ford holding on to his hand

"Hey you look a bit better"

"Yeah, what happening"

"the doctors are going to operate on your leg since the bullet wound was deep"

"Ok will you stay with me" Bird smile

"Yes till they have to take you into theater, ok"

"ok" then he close his eyes once more.

Bird stayed with Ryan while the staff work around Ryan getting every thing done. When it was time they wheel him out of the room.

"I'll let you know soon as the operation is done"

"thank you doctor"

Bird watch them go through a door then she turn to walk towards the waiting room when Maxine walk in and over to her

"where is Ryan" she demanded

"They taken him to theater" bird said then she walk into the waited room and sat down.

She got her phone out and send a text to to the others letting them know what happening with Ryan then she put her phone back in her pocket and waited. Maxine walk in and up to you bird, bird look up

"you had no right being in that ambulance, he my son" She said angry

"He ask for me, not you"

"how long have you been sleeping with him" bird look around to see other people there some in uniforms looking at them, so bird turn to Maxine

"My private life got nothing to do with you ma'am"

"If it to do with my son it dose"

"Your son is over eighteen and he can do what ever he wants, he can sleep who ever he wants. In fact Ryan told me a lot about what been happens, your divorce you have no idea what you have done to Ryan and Terri. They thought they were the cause of your marriage split when in fact years later they learn the truth. Yes I know all about it ma'am"

"you don't know what your talking about" Bird stood up when she saw mike and Kate in the door way, she look at Maxine in the eye

"you wanted a family so you try to seduce your friend one night with two bottles of wine. When that plan fail and you did become pregnant, you got what your wanted but it wasn't enough. You still wanted the one man you couldn't have but you wanted him close to you so you made him the god father of Ryan and Terri. Then years later you try again showing up on his door step with two bottles of wine. Your plan failed once again since a women who answered the door. Then weeks later that same women... a lieutenant in the navy you try to black mail her telling her to brake up with the commander cause the navy was his love, his life. Then you try to stop that lieutenant from getting her promotion and the commander back to his shore posting. But you plan back fired once again"

"How do you know all of this" Maxine asked

"Ryan told me every thing. He told me that you commander white black mail back then lieutenant McGregor in to braking up with Commander Flynn her husband" the ones in the waiting room was shock with what they heard.

"Navy isn't his love, his life... his family is, his wife lieutenant commander Kate McGregor and there three children Emma, who apparently still hates you for trying to brake up her family. MJ and David. You try to brake up that family.. that is commander Flynn love, his life... his family not the navy. After all these years they been together, they still love each other and when they are together, they make the most of it and when ever we leave for our patrol I always have an extra strong brew waiting for the captain since she doesn't get much sleep while on shore leave" there was few chuckles in the waiting room.

"You try to interfere with commander Flynn life that didn't work now you trying to interfere with Ryan life, what are you going to tell him that I'm not the one for him. I'm telling you now it not going to work. He and Terri knows what you are like and you are not to stop Ryan or Terri for loving some one cause you can't move on your self."

"He still my son"

"and Terri, when was the last time you spoke to her"

"Last Christmas"

"that what ten months ago a lot has happen since then, a lot"

"what do you mean"

"It not my place to say. Why don't you go down and see Terri for your self"

"I can't take time off"

"Yes you can, you just don't want to go down there, you don't want to see your daughter at all" then bird walk around Maxine and up to mike and Kate

"sorry sir, ma'am"

"It ok bird. Ryan told you every thing" Mike asked

"Yes sir, he trust me like he trust you"

"We know, he told me" Mike said. Maxine turn to see mike and Kate in the door way.

"what did the doctors say" Kate asked

"they operating on him. But the doctor will let me know when it done"

"Let's sit down, it could be a while" Mike said. They walk over to some seats and sat down.

"Maxine"

"Mike, who in charge of NAVCOM"

"Nav is, she got my number if there is an emergency"

"Alright" then she sat down in a seat. Then bird cell phone rings so the got it out of her pocket to see who it is then answered it

"hi Terri... yes we are at Barry general... yes he going to be sore for a while... alright, when... hey you welcome to stay with me... yes our shore leave started today...great, the house would be a mess..." bird laugh

"Ok , are you coming alone... both of them... and... no way..." bird laugh

"Yes he they can stay... no problems... yes it fine... ok see you when you get here... ok then" then she hung up.

She turn to mike and Kate "Terri flying up with her dad tonight, they going to be staying with me"

"that good of you bird" mike said

"you said both of them" Kate asked Bird grin

"buffer and spider as well. Some one told buffer about what spider has done"

"that would have been me I told Dutchy and...swain, he would of called buffer"

"Ah that explains a lot from Terri e-mail, I said to her to tell buffer that he needs to get him self a women and get...laid" she said quietly at the last part since there was kids in the waiting room.

Kate and mike grin "you didn't" Kate said

"Yes ma'am I did and she told buffer what I said and he said that I need to get my self a boy friend and do the same. Terri told him to late she already got a boy friend, my brother and yes they done it." Bird then laugh and said quietly for Kate and mike to hear.

"buffer sent me this text message" she got her phone out and went through her text messages then show mike and Kate

'bird you knocking up knocker son, it bad enough for spider to knock up knocker daughter let alone what you been doing. You and spider been on Hammersley to long' Kate and mike grin

"This is what I sent to him" she look through her sent messages and show them

'buffer you know who to blame, commander Flynn after all he did interduce Terri and Ryan to spider and me on Hammersley bridge, you were there... I wounder if Thor ever play match maker, must do research on that one' Mike laugh

"that a good one bird"

"Thank you sir" they talk for an hour when the doctor walk in.

Bird stood up and step ford "How is he"

"He asking for you, come on I'll show you him room" Bird turn to mike, Kate and Maxine

"doctor this is commander white Ryan mother, commander Flynn his god father and his wife lieutenant commander McGregor"

"hi" they shook hands

"If you will follow me I'll show you"

"thank you" bird said then they follow the doctor down to Ryan room


	206. Chapter 206

CH 206

"How did the operation go" Bird asked

"It went well we flush the hole and made sure it was well clean and made sure there was no infection and close the wound up. You and..."

"Swain"

"Swain did a great job"

"thank you and the blood loss" they stop at the door

"You and swain did the right thing in giving him a trans plant since he loss over two pints of blood"

"I'll tell swain that doctor" He open the door to let bird in first then the others

"Hey" Ryan said smiling.

He was sitting up in bed with his right leg elevated. Bird walk over to him and gave him a kiss while holding his hand

"doctor fill us in on what they did"

"ok, mike, Kate"

"Ryan, how are you feeling" Mike said as he step ford standing next to bird

"I'm good"

"That good to know"

"I'll come by tomorrow with a few thing for you" Bird said

"that would be great, thanks"

"I'll even bring my lap top from home so you can play games on it if you get board"

"Thanks...mike what going to happen now with the apartment that the mission is over"

"I'm not sure yet, where do you want to stay. The navy complex is full"

"He can stay with me"

"Are you sure bird" Kate asked.

Bird turn to Kate "Yes ma'am after all, all his things are at my place, plus while we are on shore leave I can look after him, change his dressings"

"and when we leave for patrol again"

"Ryan and I will talk about that"

"alright" the doctor spoke to Ryan for a couple of minutes before leaving the room.

Bird got her phone out and sent a text to duchy since he was going to be at the pub and knew he would pass the message onto the others.

"mum"

"Ryan it good to know that you getting better"

"Yeah thanks to Jess here for saving my life. If it wasn't for her I would be here" He said smiling back at Jessica

"She told me what you did and you did the right thing in telling her about what you were doing"

"I know Mike. I hope I don't get into trouble for telling some one else about it"

"You won't, I'll take care of it"

"thanks"

"Ryan I got to go, I got guest showing up home in five hours and I got a lot to do before they arrive"

"Who"

"Your dad, Terri, spider and buffer" Ryan smile

"that great but is it ok for Terri to fly"

"Yes it is she would of gotten the ok from the doctors"

"ok" she give him a kiss

"love you" she said

"love you to my hero" Making bird, Mike and Kate laugh.

"See you tomorrow"

"ok" she gives him one more kiss before walking out of the room smiling leaving Mike, Kate and Maxine there to talk to him for half an hour before he started to fall asleep.

Bird return to Hammersley to get her sea bag then she went home where she got change in to other clothes then she put a load of washing through the washing machine then she went and open the windows in her house and started cleaning it and making up the beds.

When done and the washing done and in her garage on a clothes line. She went and had a shower to clean up then she left to go to the supper market to get some groceries then she went through the drive through of McDonald to get some thing to eat since she hasn't had any lunch then the taxi took her home.

When she arrived home she put every thing away while eating her dinner. She just finish putting every thing away when her cell phone rings so she saw who was calling

"Hi Dutchy"

"Hey are you still at the hospital"

"No I'm at home, I just finish putting groceries away why"

"Want some company"

"Who you"

"Yeah and couple of other crew members, one wanted to know where you live"

Bird laugh as she sat down on the couch "Two dads"

"Yeah"

"Ok, see you when you get here"

"Great see you soon, oh have you had dinner"

"i had some thing to eat just before"

"ok see you soon"

"alright" then she hung up and lean back against her couch and grin.

Twenty minutes later there was a knock on the door so bird went to see who it was through a peep hole that she had put in, on her last shore leave. She open the door and smile when she saw who it was

"hi guys, come on in"

"nice place you got here bird"

"thanks two dads"

Dutchy, two dads, RO, swain, and charge walk into her house. She close the door and walk into the living room

"Make your selves at home"

"thanks, we brought pizzas, chips, garlic bread and beer"

"Great I'll go and get some plates"

Bird walk into the kitchen then back again carrying plates and paper napkins she pass them around before she sat down next to charge.

"How Ryan" Swain asked

"He good, the doctor said that we did a good job with what we got"

"that good to know"

"and if all goes well he will be out of hospital in a week"

"that is great news" Dutchy said

"It is"

They talk and laugh for the next hour till they heard a van pull up out side. Bird got up and went to the door and open it to see who was getting out of the van. She put her finger to her lips as she step out side

"spider buffer go in side, Dutchy, two dads, swain, RO and charge is in there, they don't know your here"

"Ok" they walk up the step and in side.

The five guys in side wondering who it was "Hey" spider said as he walk into the living room carry two suit cases.

He put them down when the guys were shock to see who it was "spider" they said as they stood up

"what happening" another voice

"buffer" they all said. They greeted each other.

While bird Terri and Stewart heard there loud voices "come in"

"thanks for letting us staying here Jessica"

"it ok Terri, good news Ryan is going to be fine you can see him tomorrow"

"that is great news" Stewart said they walk in side.

Bird walk into the living room to see the guys talking and laughing "spider haven't you forgotten some...one"

"Oh yeah" he walk pass bird as she step a side as he got her phone out and record what was going to happen.

"Guys I got s surprise for you" Spider said then he walk into the room holding Terri hand.

The look on the guys faces was priceless. They were shock except for buffer and swain who was grinning

"spider you been a busy boy" two dads said. Buffer clip the back of his head

"Gee thanks two dads. This is Terri my fiancee and her father Stewart white"

Stewart walk into the room to see there shock faces "no way your... commander white daughter" Two dads said

"Yes and Ryan twin sister"

"wow"

"Make your selves at home want a drink" bird asked

"Yes thanks" they all said

"ok, I'll be right back" Jessica walk out of the rooms, she sent a text message to Kate and sent her a copy of what just happen before.

Then she got drinks and snacks. She carry the tray into the living room and put it on her coffee table. Then she pass every one a drink before she sat down next to buffer. They talk and laugh about what been happening on Hammersley and the jokes they two dads been doing.

"Terri how far long are you" Swain asked

"almost twenty four weeks with twins" Terri said as she put her hand on her expanding stomach while smiling.

They talk for couple more hours before the guys left since it was getting late and it been along day for them all. Bird show spider, buffer, Stewart and Terri to there rooms and she said her good night to them before going to bed her self.

The next morning Kate showed up at bird place with the kids. When bird answered the door she smile at them

"Morning ma'am"

"morning bird I saw your video this morning"

"I though you would like a copy did commander Flynn see it" They walk into the house

"Yes he did and he said that Terri and Stewart can go and see him at NAVCOM later today"

"Ok" bird close the door

"They in the kitchen"

"thanks" they follow the kids into the kitchen when they heard

"Uncle Billy, Uncle Pete" Emma said as she ran over to giver spider a hug and kiss on the check then she went around to give buffer one as well

"woo Emma you getting bigger every time I see you" buffer said making Emma giggle then the boys give spider and buffer a hug.

"X... I mean ma'am it good to see you again"

"Hello spider, buffer"

"Ma'am it good to see you to" Buffer said as they gave Kate a hug before returning back to there breakfast

"Stewart, Terri"

"Kate it good to see you again" Stewart said as they hug then she gave Terri a hug

"You to Stewart, how things with you" Kate asked him

"good, I results from my cancer in remission"

"that great news"

"Yes it is and now I got some thing to live for" he turn to Terri was was eating a hash brown with her fingers.

"Yes you do"

"Would you like a coffee ma'am it looks like you need one" bird said Kate grin

"thanks bird"

"Kids would you like a juice"

"Yes please Auntie Jessica" Kids said they talk while Jessica make Kate a strong coffee and got the kids apple juice.

They talk and laugh for an hour before they left in Taxi since there wasn't much room in Kate car so she had Terri with her while the others went in a taxi van to the hospital.

When they arrived they walk down to Ryan room. They follow bird since she know which room he was in. When they all walk into the room Ryan grin when he saw who walk through the door.

"Dad, Terri"

"hi son" Stewart said as he gave Ryan a hug

"Hi Ryan" Terri said as she gave him a hug then the kids did as well with bird giving him a kiss.

"I brought you a few thing"

"thanks Jess" they talk and laugh for the next two hour.

"billy"

"Yes Terri"

"I'm hungry"

"Again" Stewart said looking at his daughter

"Yes dad again"

"Well we better go since it almost lunch time" Buffer said

"thanks for dropping by"

"We will come back tomorrow" Stewart said

"that would be great dad"

They all said there good byes to Ryan before walking out of the room Bird gave him a hug and kiss before following the others. They all decided to go to NAVCOM to see mike Nav and bomber.


	207. Chapter 207

CH 207

They they walk in the ball pen bomber was shock when she saw who walk in the room. "Nav look who here" bomber said as she stood up.

Nav turn to the door way and smile then she manage to stand up and walk over to them Spider and buffer were shock when they saw pregnant bomber and Nav.

"Nav, bomber" spider said in shock

"Hello spider, buffer" they all hug

"Nav, bomber this is Terri my fiancee and her father Stewart white"

"Hi" all rounds.

"Emma, come back here" buffer said but Emma ran towards Maxine office and through the door

"Dad" mike turn around

"Emma what are you doing here sweetie" she walk in to give him a hug

"It lunch time"

"Yes" she pointed to the window.

Mike turn and smile as he stood up. Then he turn to Maxine "I'm going to join my family for lunch"

then Maxine turn to see who mike was looking at, she saw steward and Terri, so she stood up and follow mike and Emma into the ball pen.

"Buffer, spider Terri, Stewart"

"sir, mike" was said between the four.

"Hello mum" Terri said when she step around spider. Maxine was shock when she saw Terri expanding stomach

"Terri your..."

"Pregnant, yes I am, twenty four weeks with twins"

"you knew about this" she asked Stewart

"Yes I did, I've been helping her while Billy was out on patrol" She look at spider

"you, you got my daughter pregnant" she said angry

"Mum" Terri said yelling at her then said

"I love billy and he is willing to stand by me in fact we are getting married next year after the twins are born and dad has given Billy his blessing in us getting married"

"Terri easy" billy said rubbing her back

"i know" she turn to him as he put his arm around her shoulder as she rest her head on his.

"Commander white you shouldn't up set Terri or any women who is pregnant. I love Terri and we getting married whether you like it or not. Plus you will start getting use to that you going to be a grand mother. Stewart getting use to it, so should you"

"she to young to have kids"

"no she not, she almost twenty years old"

"Billy" he turn to her

"Yes sweetie heart"

"kids and I are hungry" He smile and gave her a kiss as he put his hand on her expanding stomach

"what would you and kids like to have for lunch"

"A big plate of nachos"

"Ok lets go and get you some"

"Well since it lunch time nacho sounds good right now with a large thick shake" bomber said

"same here" Nav said

"would you like to join us" Kate asked them

"Sure we can catch up with buffer and spider" Bomber said

"Sounds good to me" buffer said smiling.

Nav and bomber went to get there hats and bags,while mike did the same "Till you get use to me getting married and having this kids I don't want to see you till you come to me to tell me that you except these kids and Billy...bye mother" Terri said.

Then she and spider turn around and follow the others out the door while talk about different things. They went to a restaurant cafe not far from NAVCOM where Terri, Bomber and Nav ordered double Nachos for lunch.

They all were sitting at one of the large table talking and catching up on what been happening till there lunch arrived. When it did every one watch bomber, Nav and Terri in hale while smiling then they started eating.

"Mmm this is so good" Terri said

"I agree" Nav said

"Same here" bomber said.

They talk while enjoying there lunch. When finish Nav, Bomber and Terri got there selves a slice of vanilla cake each. They enjoyed eating it.

"bomber when is Jamie due for his shore leave" Bird asked

"Next week, why"

"Nav when is Bendigo due in"

"About the same time why"

"Well I thinking of a house warming party at my place when Ryan get out of hospital next week and it one way for every one together to catch up"

"sounds good to me" Buffer said they all agree

"Let us know what we can bring to help out" Nav said

"sure, oh you and bomber going to love this."

She got her phone out and brought up the recording from the night before and pass it to Nav, she push play since the volume was up. Her and bomber watch what happen and laugh

"Bird you should of gotten a photo of there reactions" Nav said

"i will" Nav pass bird her phone back.

They talk for another five minutes before Mike, Nav and bomber return back to NAVCOM. Kate, Buffer and the kids went to the park while spider, Stewart and Terri return back to bird place since Terri was feeling a bit tired.

Over the next few days, they went to see Ryan every day till they day he got out of hospital. Bird was there when he got out. "so looking ford to going home" Ryan smile

"Yes I am, I'm please you brought some good food for me to have while there"

"thanks"

"I need to go to NAVCOM to see mike"

"Ok how about we head home first and give him a call to find out when the best time to see him"

"Good idea"

When they arrived home Ryan called Mike then he spent the next few hours with Terri, spider, buffer, Stewart and bird before he went and got chance into his uniform before the taxi showed up. When they saw him walk into the living room it was the first time Terri and Stewart saw him in his uniform

"wow you look hansom in your uniform Ryan" Terri said

"thanks sis"

"you do look great Ryan"

"thanks dad" Then they heard the taxi show up

"See you when I get back" He gives bird a kiss before walking out the door.

"Well I better get every thing ready knowing the crew, they will be in in the next hour" Bird said

"Need any help" Buffer asked

"thanks"

They all help bird get every thing set up out side when Kate and her kids arrived first twenty minutes after Ryan left to go and see Mike. With in the hour almost every one showed up. By five o'clock Bomber, Rose, Jamie, Amy and charge showed up then ten minutes later Nav, Micheal and ET showed up.

The Hammersley crew greeted ET since it been almost a year ago since they last saw him. The party was in full swing. Bird was cooking the meat over her new barbeque with Mike and Ryan showed up.

Ryan walk over to Jessica "You need to get change"

"i know, can we talk"

"sure...Charge can you look after the meat"

"sure"

"thanks" Bird follow Ryan in side there was a few wolf whistles coming from the crew giving them a hard time.

When they walk up in to Bird bed room and the door was close Ryan turn around and pin bird to the door with a kiss. They wrap there arms around each other as it became passionate.

When they broke apart "You you say talking you saying making out"

"Yes, no, but we do need to talk" he held on to her hand and pull her over to the bed where they sat down.

"Mike got every thing sort out, I'm back in the navy as agent Davis agree a pond"

"that great, but..."

"I won't be returning back to Hammersley"

"what" Bird was shock

"Mike got me on Childers, he going to work it so we in port about the same time. It all he can do for us" Bird smile

"that good of him"

"Yes it is. Childers due in port on Tuesday for a week then it leave for a three week patrol" Bird thought about it

"We leaving on Tuesday and we going to be away for a month our selves"

"I know mike told me. Do you think we can do it"

"Being apart, yes we can. At least there are others who we can talk to who in the same situation"

"True, love you so much, you being there for me, keeping our secrets"

"I love you to Ryan" she lean over and kiss him

"Now I better return back to our guests while you get change"

"Good idea" then he gave her a kiss before bird walk out of the bedroom and back down stairs while Ryan went and got change before joining every one.

When Ryan join every one few minutes late, the meat was cook so bird let every one know that the sausages and meat patties were done. So every one started to help them selves. Every one had a great evening, talking and laughing. Bird made sure that there was plenty of snacks and drinks for every one.

"Can I have every one attention please" Mike called out. Every one went quiet and turn to him

"First of all it good to have Ryan here tonight after what he been though... first of all you all should know Ryan never left the navy. He was working under cover for the feds in getting evidences against Garth Davidson in which he did do. Today Garth has been charge for murder of four men that was on the boat called Sun shine and murder of seven of his own men and Mr Tagobe. With those charges and others he would get life with no parole" they all cheered.

"Ryan won't be back on Hammersley he transferred to Childers cause of him and bird being together" He said smiling at them.

"And to our host, Jessica bird. Thank you for a great evening and inviting us to your house warming party"

"thank you sir. Thank you every one for being here tonight it good to have new and old crew members together at once, having Ryan out of hospital and house warming party at once. Thank you all of you. There plenty of food and drinks for every one so enjoy your selves" they all clap then they started talking once again.


	208. Chapter 208

CH 208

During that same week at the white house in Washington DC the president of the untied states of America called Jack, Sam and General Hank Landry who the CO of the SGC in to his office one after noon. Jack, Sam and Hank were waiting out side the oval office waiting to be called in.

"Jack any idea why the president want to see the three of us" Hank asked

"I have no idea. But we will know soon enough" The they heard

"holly send general O'Neill, Colonel Carter and General Landry in please"

"Yes sir"

then she stood up just as they stood up and walk to the door where she open it for them to walk in then close it and return back to her desk.

When Jack, Sam and Hank walk into the oval office they stood at attention and saluted the top brass and the president when the top brass did in return

"At ease, I guest your wondering why you are here" the president asked

"Yes Mr President" they all said

The president stood up and walk around his deck and lean against it. "As you know general Baker is retiring next month"

"I did sir" Jack said

"good, After talking to my advises and these men in this room in the past week. There going to be changes not only to the pentagon but also to stargate command."

"Why do I got a feeling it to do with us" Jack said Henry smile

"your right Jack. First of all I want you to take over General Barker job"

"Home land security"

"Yes and with that" he turn around and pick up a envelope and box then he turn around and step in front of jack

"Here is your new ID, Security pass" He pass the envelope to jack

"General O'Neill" he open the box revealing the four star general stars

"a promotion, sweet" Hank and Sam smile and Henry laugh

"Congratulations Jack and you will still keep your stargate clearances also"

"thanks sir" then he turn to Sam

"Wait till dad finds out about his Sam"

"i know what you would do Jack and no your not"

"Now would I do that"

"Yes you would" She gave him a look which he knew all to well

"Dam" then he turn to Henry who was smiling at Jack

"I'm sure General Carter will under stand Jack"

"I know last time I was promoted I tease him the whole time he was on earth... he told Sam and I got into trouble with her for it"

"I'm sure you did Jack"

then he turn and walk back to his desk and pick up another envelope and box, then he turn around and step ford in front of Hank

"General Landry after much talks we want you to transferred to home world Security as lieutenant general Landry"

"thank you Mr president" Henry pass Hanks the box and envelope.

"If you have any problems, give Jack a call"

"thank you Mr president" then the president turn around and walk to his desk and pick up an envelope and turn around and step in front of Sam.

"colonel Carter with the work you have done in the past three years. It given me the great pleasure in promoting colonel Carter to Brigade general, congratulations general Carter" he pass her an envelope just as Jack and hank turn to her while smiling.

"Jack did you bring them"

"Yes sir" he pull it two general stars from his pocket and show the president

"want to do the honors"

"Yes sir" he pass his box and envelope to hank then he step around hank till he was next to Sam. He remove her colonel bird and put general star in place then he step around Sam and did it again.

"General Carter cause of your new promotion you will be given new reasonably as commandeering officer of stargate commander congratulations" they shook hands

"thank you Mr president"

"and you have been given high Security clearance and with your new ID pass you can go to both home would and home land security"

"thank you sir"

"I know you three will not only do this country prod but the world also. I know you three will have big responsibility that goes with your promotion but I know that... we in this room has made the right call"

"thank you sir" they said

"Your new jobs will start in the beginning of next month. It will give you three time to finish off what ever you were doing. And tomorrow you to let the SGC personal and off world sites and allies knows of these changes of command"

then they stood at attention and saluted which he gave them a nod in return. Then the ones in the room step ford to congratulated them. "Sam you know what we should do first" Jack said to her few minutes later

"what"

"Go and see the IOA, I know that they having meeting today"

"Jack you wouldn't dear" He grin at her.

Two hours later in a room at the pentagon the IOA were talking over budgets and other things that needed to disgust when the door open. They turn to see jack, hank and Sam walk into the room

"Lady, gentlemen" Jack said

"General what the meaning of this"

Jack turn to hank and Sam then back to the men and women. He toss three envelopes onto the table

"that from the president letting you know about the changes at the SGC, home world and home land security"

"what changes" the women asked

"First of all I'm been promoted and transferred to home land Security, Hank here been promoted and transferred to home world Security and Sam here is now brigade general and is now the CO of SGC. Any problems with any of those changes talk to the president. Have a good day" then Jack turn to Sam and Hank

"Let's go and celebrate shall we" they walk out of the room leaving the IOA shock.

The next morning at the SGC every one was wondering what was going on since they received word the day before that General Landry is transferring to the pentagon and they going to meet the new CO.

They saw Jack on base that morning, he was talking to number of members whom he serve with over the years since the gate open.

When it was time every one was in the gate room when Jack and Hank walk into the gate room and up the ramp to where the podium is. They turn to the SGC personal when Hank step ford.

"As of next month you will be getting a new commandeering officer. Who ever he...She is. In the two years I've been here I've never seen things that happen in my career till Jack here told me about this place. At first I thought he was playing a practical joke on me till I saw the gate for the first time and going through it. I'm please that colonel Carter warn me about not eating a big meal before going through it" Every one chuckled

"But now it time to move on to more bigger things and I wish your new commandeering officer all the best. Who ever he...she is will have big shoes to fill and thank you all of you for the last two years" Then he step back as every one clap then Jack step ford

"Ten hut" he said. Every one stood at attention

"It has giving me the pleasure to interduce you to your new commandeering officer. Every one I'm please to interduce you the new promoted brigade general..." then the doors open and Sam walk in

"Samantha Carter"

Jack and Hank saw the shock look on every one faces as Sam walk in and up on to the ramp where she saluted jack and hank then she turn to walk up to the podium when jack step a side.

"At ease" Sam said. Every one relax

"As jack would say... now you know who the new shrub is" Every one chuckled including Hank and Jack grin.

"It is an honor being here at your new commandeering officer and I know I got big shoes to fill. As my new responsibilities don't start till next month it doesn't mean you scientist can come to me with your problems between now and next month. I will have my own work that will still need to be done. And I know it would be hard from me leaving SG1 after all these years. As for who going to be my replacement on there. I don't know at this time. I know it will take time for you and me with all these changes that will been happening over the coming weeks... and I'm prod to be your commandeering officer of stargate command"

"company diss miss" Jack said

Then every one clap as they step ford just as jack, Sam and Hank walk down the ramp to congratulated them on there promotions.

The day Hammersley set sail for month patrol Bird showed up in Kate cabin with two cups of coffee in hand. She pass Kate her one "thanks bird, I gather you and Ryan" Kate asked as she took a sip of the hot drink

"AH HA, he said we might as well make the most of it since it will be a month before we see each other again"

"that true but why is it us women look so tired after..."

"that a good question ma'am. I'll leave you to get change"

"Ok, thanks for the brew"

"no worries"

then bird turn and walk out of Kate cabin closing the door behind her then she walk back down to the galley to start putting the food away.

During the first three weeks they were busy with FFV and may day calls till the sat phone rings, so Kate answered it

"Hammersley... hi mike... yes... what... ok will will be back tomorrow afternoon, but why... Your joking... ok... what news... no way" they saw Kate smile then turn to charge

"sure I'll tell them... ok see you tomorrow" then she hung up.

"Ma'am is every thing ok" Charge asked

"Madeline cruse asking for us"

"what again" two dads said

"Yes she said she got a lead on the teariest cell, she and Jim will be coming with us"

"I hope she don't give us a run around" Charge said

"same here, I always hated that women" Two dads said

"Same here" charge said.

"now for other news...first" she stood up and walk over to charge and whisper some thing in his ear then she stood back to see him grinning

"Really"

"yes" then she walk over and pick up the microphone and turn the PA system

"now here this captain speaking... we are returning back to Cains cause Ms Cruise want us for another ASIO mission. I know most of you don't like her but we got to follow orders. Now with some surprising good news to share...At ten minutes past eight this morning... Peter Nicolas Holiday was born five pounds seven ounces." Every one cheered

"And... at fifteen minutes past eight Kelly Nikki Holiday was born five ponds eight ounces"

"Twins" Two dads said

"Yes twins" Kate said the move the microphone back to her mouth

"both Josh and Nikki were shock when there daughter was born. The scans only showed one baby, not two... now more news... At forty minutes past ten this morning...Jamie Andy Brown Thorpe Junior was born nine pounds seven ounces. Both mothers and babies doing well, that is all" the she put the microphone back as the crew congratulate charge on being a grand father again

"Ma'am when we dock can I leave the ship" Kate smile

"You can charge, as for the rest of you you will have to wait till we return from the mission"

"Charge don't for get photos" Two dads asked

"No worries there mate"

Later that afternoon every one heard over the PA System "Now here this, bird speaking I received a text message from Ryan. At one twenty eight William Billy white Webb was born six pounds three ounce. At one thirty Sarah Terri white Webb was born six pounds eight ounces. Terri, Billy and twins doing great, that is all" bird said.

The next day they arrived back in Cairns, once dock Kate went to NAVCOM while Charge went to the hospital and every one else started restocking. When charge walk into the maturity ward he walk down and into the ward room to see ET with Nav in one bed and Bomber and Jamie in another bed. They were holding there babies.

"This saves me looking for you Nav" they turn to the voice and smile

"Charge"

"Dad" they said at the same time.

Charge walk over to Nav and ET "Here from the crew, they said they would buy toys for the kids when we return" Charge put a large bouquet of flowers on the table

"thanks charge"

"Crew want photos so I do it now"

"ok"

charge put the other bouquet down and he open bird camera that she gave to him to use. He took photos of the four of them then close up of the twins.

"there I better go and see bomber and Jamie or other wise I won't see them for six months"

"go on and congrats" ET said

"thanks and you to"

then he pick up the bouquet and walk over to where bomber is. He put the bouquet and camera down then he gave Jamie a hug then he look down at bomber who was holding JJ.

"Charge we would like to meet your grand son...JJ" bomber said as she pass JJ to charge.

"He goriest"

"Yes he is dad"

"He looks like you when you were born"

"I was a big baby when I was born dad" Jamie said smiling

"Yes you were"


	209. Chapter 209

CH 209

"How long can you stay for" bomber asked

"Captain will text me before she leaves NAVCOM. The crew not happy at the moment"

"Why that" Nav asked

"Madeline Cruse"

"that women, I've meet her few times, she walks in to NAVCOM and demands things, what is it this time" Nav asked

"Hammersley"

"Again"

"Yeah another one of her ASIO missions and some how she rope captain Jim Roth into it"

"Your joking" bomber said Charge turn to bomber

"Nope but I tell you this... bird doesn't trust her"

"Really" Nav said

"Yep she told me, Dutchy,Swain, two dads and RO this the other night. She said there some thing not right and she couldn't figure out what it is"

"You serve with bird, do you think she right" ET asked

"she been right on number of things that happen since she been on Hammersley, I could give you a list of them."

"Dad have you heard from Amy"

"no why is every thing alright"

"Ask her your self"

charge turn around and was shock to see Amy walking into the room, she smile when she saw who there and walk over to him

"Hi dad"

"Amy" then he stood up and look down in her arms

"Dad I would like for you to meet your grand daughter Grace Amy Thorpe"

"After mum"

"Yes"

"Amy who the father, where is he"

"I call him yesterday he said he couldn't get here till today. He was due to take take leave next week but Grace arrived early, he miss the birth"

"is he on a patrol boat"

"Yes he is dad"

"when was she born" Amy smile

"eleven fifteen last night" Charge look at Amy in shock

"Last night"

"Yep so from next year we going to have one big party" causing the others to laugh.

"Yeah there sure is, have any of you heard from spider"

"no" that all said

"Why" bomber asked Charge smile

"Terri gave birth yesterday" They look st Charge in shock

"no way" Nav said Charge nodded

"Bird announce it over the PA system yesterday afternoon... one twenty eight William Billy was born six pounds three ounce and one thirty Sarah Terri white Webb was born six pounds eight ounces."

"wow talk about a Hammersley shocker" Nav said

"i agree I wounder if there any more shocking surprises that we don't know about" ET said.

They every one turn to the door way when they heard foot steps enter the room. Every one was shock to see who was in the door way

"RO your the father" ET said after he saw Amy smile when RO walk into the room holding roses in his hands.

"Wow talk about a bomb shell and a half" bomber said in shock

RO look around the room when Amy walk over to him and gave him a hug and kiss.

"I got you these" he show her dozen red roses

"thank you Robert, they beautiful"

he walk over and put them on her bed since he recognised her lap top then he turn around as Amy step ford and place Grace into his arms

"she looks like you" he said looking down at his daughter

"and you"

"RO you and Amy" RO look up at the still shock charge and every one else in the room

"Yes charge, we been together for over two years and dating a year since we first meet at the pub and you interduce us"

"and you didn't tell me"

"sorry" RO said.

Charge walk over to him putting his hand on RO shoulder "You treat my daughter right, you hear me"

"i have been charge"

"He has dad but some times he has gone over board, but it shows how much he cares for us"

"I guest your right but why didn't you tell me"

"We did talk about telling you but when I became pregnant, RO got scared, we talk about it and now we both know how much he has change in the past few months"

"He has change in some ways, but he still RO" Amy smile

"that he is dad"

"Charge I don't want the crew to know"

"they going to find out sooner or later"

"I know, but when I'm ready"

"Ok"

They talk for an hour when they turn when they heard foot steps in the room

"Ma'am" charge said

"It ok I just pop in to see them for a minute, RO what are you doing here" RO walk over to Kate still holding Grace in his arms

"Ma'am this is Grace... my daughter"

"Your daughter, she early"

"Yes she is"

"May I hold her"

"sure" RO pass sleeping Grace into Kate arms.

"you got a goriest daughter RO"

"thank you ma'am" then she look up and look around then back to RO with a shock look on her face

"You and Amy Thorpe"

"Yes, Charge and every one else here just found out"

"Talk about another Hammersley shocker" causing the others to chuckle

"Yes ma'am" she pass Grace back to RO, then they walk further into the ward room

"Ok so what happening are we still taking Ms Cruse on her mission" Charge asked

"Yes we are" Kate said as she walk over and Nav and ET where she talk to the for a minute then over to bomber and Jamie.

"We better go Charge, RO"

"i know, see you next week" Charge said to bomber and Jamie just as RO put Grace in the glass bassinet then give Amy a hug and kiss

"sure" Jamie said.

Charge, RO and Kate walk out of the room talking about a party for when they return making Kate laugh.

When they return back to Hammersley and got change into there DPNU they went to do there jobs. When it was time Swain took Hammersley out of port and headed north since that is where Madeline cruse wanted to go.

"Now here this captain speaking Charge daughter Amy gave birth to Grace Amy Thorpe at eleven fifteen PM last night weight in at seven pounds nine ounces, that is all"

Kate put the mic back as she turn to see RO gave her a quick smile and nod of thinks for not telling the crew that he the father.

"Way to go charge having bomber and Amy giving birth on the same day" two dads said grinning

"Gee, thanks Two dads"

"congrats charge"

"thanks swain"

After three days of wrong Intel the crew was getting frustrated cause of it.

"Ma'am I'm pick up a boat on Radar" Bird asked Kate walk over to her

"that a foreign boat, two dads charge one three zero"

"Change one three zero"

"Ma'am they in national waters"

"i know bird, find out the name of the boat"

"Yes ma'am" bird did some typing then the name of the boat came up.

Kate asked RO to contact NAVCOM for information on it. When they were close to the boat Kate, Dutchy and XO was out side the bridge when Kate said

"Fishing boat on my port bow this is Australian war ship Hammersley, stop to or heave to we attend to board you" When nothing happen

"Ma'am there no one on top if they there, they keeping there heads down" Dutchy said as he lower his binoculars.

"Ma'am NAVCOM Intel said the fishing boat is known people smuggling out fit"

"alright XO call hands to boarding stations, I want to know what going on"

"Yes ma'am" They they walk back on to the bridge.

Few minutes later XO, Swain, Dutchy and two dads were on the boat, two dads and Dutchy check the wheel house while swain and XO went down below decks. They search every where when the XO open a tool box

"Swain" he pick up and yellow and black box. Swain walk over to him

"A ginna counter, dose it work" Swain said.

The XO turn it on "It works, this can't be right the reading it show there radiation down here, it small, but" he move it around when it made a noise so he follow where the counter was leading it

"It getting stronger over here " then he pull back curtain

"Swain" swain show up and look at what the XO was looking at then walk into the room

"these men been fried, poor bastards" Swain said just as the XO walk out of the room to let Kate know what they found.

It took three trips to take the three men onto Hammersley and down in the astral where bird was there with the things that was needed. She and swain put an IV line in the three men and got IV fluids going into them. Then they gave them some pain re leaf and some thing for the nausea.

"I wounder how they got radation posioning?" Swain turn to her just then Kate and Dutchy walk in

"Swain I need to talk to them"

"sure you better make it quick" Kate step ford

"sir you on Australian navy ship you been look after by our medic. You been exposed to radioactive material we need to know what it is... do you under stand"

"Yes" one said weakly

"What can you tell me"

"We pick up two men from foreign port."

"where they carrying any thing with them"

"Two suit cases, we thought it was money... we open one, one night... there was only metal rods"

"Where did you take the two people"

"we rondevu with another boat, then we return home when we be came ill, I turn boat around knowing navy will find us"

"thank you" then Kate stood up and look at swain

"We try to make them comfortable"

"you do that swain" then she and Dutchy walk out of the room leaving bird and swain with the three men.

Hour later bird walk up onto the bridge where Madeline asking Kate "Why are we return back to cairns" Madeline asked

"We got three high expose sick men on board. They are my first priority" Kate said

"Ma'am" Kate turn to bird

"what is it bird"

"Swain said to inform you, the three men past away few minutes ago"

"thank you bird" then she turn to RO

"Can you inform NAVCOM of the dearth of the three men"

"Yes ma'am" then Kate turn to Madeline

"If you will excuse me I got a ship to run" she she walk over and sat in the captain chair.

When they return back to Cains the next morning the three bodies were carried off Hammersley and put in the back of a special van then they were taking away.

Few minutes later Kate left to go to NAVCOM to see Mike and Maxine about what they found. Bird was on the back of the ship when Dutchy walk over to her.

"Hey are you ok" she turn to him

"Yeah, just thinking"

"About those men"

"no it what they said"

"About the two suit cases"

"Yeah... I'm sure it will come to me"

"I'm sure you will figured it out"

"thanks" Then he turn to walk away when he saw who walk on to Hammersley

"Jim"

"Dutchy" they shook hands

"Are you here for that teariest thing"

"Yeah is Kate about"

"Still at NAVCOM"

"Ok, I heard about those men"

"Yeah Swain and bird did the best they could for them"

"i bet" they talk as they walk towards one of the hatch doors.


	210. Chapter 210

CH 210

When Kate return so did Madeline cruse. Bird was shock to see Mike walking onto Hammersley carrying his sea bag. So she walk over to him

"sir are you sailing with us"

"Yes I am bird"

"Well it good to have you on board sir" mike smile

"thanks bird" then they walk away.

Hour later Hammersley left port once again and headed north. Two hour later Mike, Kate, Madeline, Jim and XO was in the ship office.

"the autopsies came in your people smuggles died from cerium poisoning"

"Cerium" Kate asked

"Cerium one three seven it radio active ice atone it a prince able radiation for nuclear power plants"

"The ASIO believes that teariest cell we been pursuing is smuggling it into the country"

"Let's hope we can find that boat" mike said. they talk for few more minutes before leaving the ship office.

Mike and Kate went to see swain for a few minutes before heading to the bridge.

An hour later they came across a FFV "Kate we should board that FFV" Mike said

"I was thinking the same thing"

"i think we should enore it, it waste of valuable time in looking for the Cerium"

"With all due respect Ms Cruse I disagree we going to check any FFV we come across, when I last check I was the captain on this ship in my view every boat is a suspect" Kate said then turn to give her XO a nod

"Hands to boarding station, hands to boarding station, hands to boarding station check damage control, strait condition vogue" Dutchy turn away while grinning while Madeline didn't look happy.

When the boarding team headed to the boat the XO call the normal boarding call when they were fired a pond. "Ma'am were been fired a pond"

"Charge arm the typhoon"

"Yes ma'am... typhoon armed"

"Three shots across the bow" then there was three shots

"they not stopping ma'am"

"Take out there engines"

"Yes ma'am"

Charge arm for the engines and fired it once then there was black smoke just as the boat slow down to a stop then the boarding team were having problems getting on board cause the men were firing at them. But the team manage to get on board taking out the men.

"Alright lets check this boat out, they put up one hell of a fight, what are they hiding" XO said

then he and Dutchy went down below while the others took care of the weapons and check to make sure there no one else hiding. When Dutchy and the XO was down below they search every where till Dutchy open a wooden crate

"Now we know what they were protecting" Dutchy said

"Ma'am we found what those men were protecting it quality of semtex" Mike and Kate look at each other in shock

"Ok so you found semtex we are after Cerium"

"you don't get it connected... Cerium and semtex are the ingredient for a dirty bomb" Mike said which shook every one one on the bridge

when the boarding team return they waited for another patrol boat to tow the boat back to Cairns.

"Ma'am I got an idea"

"Yes two dads"

"That FFV got a GPS on it I could remove it, if it not shot up and get RO, he might be able to pull data off it"

"that a good idea, do it" then RO and two dads walk off the bridge.

Ten minutes later bird was carrying a bucket of scraps to the back of the boat when she stop and step back when she over heard Madeline Cruse talking on a sat phone. Then she saw Dutchy show up and talk to her. Then they return back to the bridge.

Thanks to Two dads idea they headed to an island where the boat last went. And they know the only way up the river was by HRIB's so they were lucky another patrol boat showed up to tow the boat back to Cairns.

Then Hammersley was on it way to the next concordant. Bird notice the look on Madeline face before she turn away from her just in case Madeline notice that bird was looking at her.

When they reach the area. Kate sent both HRIB's up the river. Bird was also on the back of the boat, she turn and look up to see Madeline looking at them so bird turn and watch the HRIBS lowed into the sea and headed in land.

When they got there they look on both sides of the river till they found a hut so XO, swain and Jim went to take a closer look. When they found the door XO kick it in then there shot fired and the XO went down then Jim and swain went in point there guns at a guy whom was sick from radiation poisoning. He point the gun at his head and shot him self.

Swain went to check on the XO to see that he was shot in the shoulder while Jim went into the hut and look around till he found maps and other things. Just as the rest of the team showed up.

Hour later they head back to cairns with the body and information. Madeline, Jim Kate and mike were talking about what was found and relies that Sydney is the target. Mike called Maxine to tell her what they found and to warn Sydney about the possible teariest attack. When done all they can do is head back to home port.

At that same time Jack and Sam were in Cairns in the ship they been following the other planes for the past five hours when it stop next to the FFV. They saw the guy got onto the FFV and went down below.

"Go Sam"

Jack had the back door open so Sam got onto the boat with two diesel cans, she fill the tanks up with it while Jack keep an eye on the guy. When Sam finish she got back on to the ship and Jack move away when the guy return carrying the large case on to the boat deck and onto the pleasure craft.

Then he return back to the FFV and started the motor and have it on auto pilot heading north. Then he jump into the sea and got onto the pleasure craft. Then he move the case down in the deck then he open it up then he got his phone out and send a text message.

Few hours later on the way back they boarded another FFV which was south of Torres strait heading north. Which Kate thought was odd so she send a boarding team. Mike was leading the boarding since XO was in the ward room with bird.

When they board the boat they found one case and four dead men then there counter meters on them started beeping. So they went back up top and stop the engine.

"Kate call NAVCOM, we found one of the suit cases of Cerium and four bodies"

"copy that Mike"

Hour later a patrol boat showed up to look after the boat till specialist team show up to take care of the boat, the case and bodies. While Hammersley return back to port.

When they got to home port Bird went the the XO to the hospital since swain was waiting for the van to arrive for the man body. Kate and mike went to NAVCOM then they went to the mall for cup of coffee.

When bird was with the XO in a room with the doctor and nurse who was looking at the wound

"Bird are you ok"

"sorry X... that semtex you and Dutchy found how much do you think there was"

"About fifteen kilos, why"

"Fifteen kilos... two suite cases... one suit case"

"Bird what is it" Bird look down then she look up wide eye

"do you know where captain is"

"Hang on I'll see if she still at NAVCOM" he got his phone out and called Kate.

When he hung up "she and commander Flynn is at the mall having coffee why what is it"

"will you be ok to get back to Hammersley sir"

"Yes, why"

"I'll tell you later" then she turn and ran out of the room.

When Bird arrived at the Mall she went looking for mike and Kate. When she saw them out side of one of the coffee shops she walk quickly over to them

"sir, ma'am"

"bird what wrong" mike asked. Bird sat down

"Sir the semtex that the boarding team recover from the FFV and that...case from the other FFV"

"Yes, what about it"

"sir I ask the X how much semtex there was that was found he said fifteen kilos."

"Yes that right" Mike said

"bird what are you getting at"

"Tarak, he told Dutchy that there was thirty kilo of Semtex and two special cases" Mike and Kate look at each other then back to bird

"special cases, you mean cerium"

"Yes we only recovered half of it and with the maps and tides"

"Sydney still a target" Kate said

"Or not" Bird said

"Meaning" Mike asked

"when captain Roff and Dutchy was doing that under cover work, spook was there contact. Madeline cruse is the contact. Tarak told Dutchy that spook knows about the semtex and the two cases. Plus when you were planing on boarding that FFV that got the semtex on it..."

"Ms cruse try to stop us from boarding that FFV" mike said

"Yes. I think Sydney is the decoy. I over heard her talking on the sat phone yesterday before Dutchy showed up. I was watching her expressions, she knows we closing in but question is where is the real target if Sydney isn't the target" Bird said

"Good question bird" Mike said.

Two hours later Hammersley left port to head south. Madeline contacted the guy on the boat not knowing that Jack and Sam heard every thing. Sam use a cloak and got onto the boat just as the guy went down below to start the timer.

Then he walk out when he was zated from behind then Sam uncloak her self and shot the guy with a tranquilizer dart then she went down to where the bomb is.

"Sam can you dis arm it"

"Yes I could Jack but I wouldn't"

"then what are you going to do"

"Trust me"

Sam use a special device to stop the timer then she made the time change form thirty to thirty five minutes. When done she reacted it then she close the case then return back to the boat deck where she cloak her self and put smelling salts under the guy noise till he came to.

Then he got up and look around before climb the steps to the top while Sam got back onto the ship and uncloak her self just as the guy started the engine and headed to Cairns.

Jack and Sam follow the boat. "what did you do Sam"

"I gave them an extra five minutes. I hope it will work"

"same here"

Bird told Dutchy on the back of the boat about what she told mike and Kate.

"Bird if your right then where the real target"

"I don't know... Madeline she got a cell phone right"

"Yes. I notice she was getting text messages"

"Well we need to get that phone"

"ok lets see what we can do" Then walk down to seniors cabin and knock on the door.

The door open "Dutchy"

"Madeline can we talk" then a crew member walk pass

"sure come in"

"not aloud, how about the boat deck"

"ok" they walk out with Madeline closing the door then she and Dutchy talk while heading to the boat deck.

Once they were gone bird walk to and into Madeline cabin where she look for the cell phone with glove hands. When she found it she look at the text messages she was shock with what she read so she put the phone back and left to go to the bridge removing the gloves and putting them in her pocket.

When she got there "sir, ma'am we got to turn around"

"why" mike asked

"I manage to check Ms Cruse cell phone text messages. I was right Sydney isn't the target, Cairns is"

Mike and Kate look at bird "Are you sure"

"Yes in four of the texts it mention other planes"

"RO contact NAVCOM and get any information on other planes" Kate said

"on to it ma'am"

"Swain turn one eight zero"

"Turing one eight zero" couple minutes later

"Ma'am NAVCOM said that the only other planes is a pleasure craft from Cairns"

Then Madeline and Dutchy walk up onto the bridge "why are we turning around" Madeline asked

"NAVCOM called us back to Cairn" Kate said

"Why"

"Ma'am I got a contact on radar it heading towards Cairns... it a pleasure craft" bird said Kate called for hands to boarding stations

"I'm going on the boarding team" mike said

"I'm coming with you, X you have the ship, RO inform NAVCOM what is happening"

"Yes ma'am"

"Kate I want on the boarding team. I might be able to help" Jim said

"alright, let's go" Then they left the bridge and head down to where they can gear up.


	211. Chapter 211

CH 211

Few minutes later the two HRIBS headed to the pleasure craft. Bird saw the name of it

"Ma'am it the other planes" Bird said then they were fired a pond so they return fire till the guy collapsed after being shot. Then they boarded the boat. Swain went up top to slow down and turn it around while Jim went below deck to see the bomb

"Can you disarm it"

"no but..." he look at it

"Yes I can"

"Bird can you come up here" Swain said Bird went up top

"Here make sure you going in a strait line the auto pilot and throttle leaver got hit"

"sure" then he went down onto the boat deck

"There to many here the rest of you return to Hammersley" Kate said

"what about you ma'am" Swain asked

"I'll stay here to help Jim"

"I'm staying as well" Mike said

"I'm staying" bird said

"no bird you get off here" Kate said

"I needed up here, the auto pilot and throttle leaver was damage during the fire fight"

"she right" Swain said

"ok rest of you return to Hammersley" they got back onto the two HRIBS and headed back to Hammersley.

Bird look around when she saw the guy wearing a belt so she crouch down and manage to remove the belt from the man with one hand. Then she tie one end to the wheel and the other to the throttle. Then she step back and watch for a few seconds then she went down blow

"bird what are you doing" Kate said as she was cutting white wires.

Bird got her clippers out and help "don't worry ma'am i use the guy belt to tie it to the wheel and throttle."

"good idea"

Once they cut the white wires mike toss them over board "Ok now the red"

"I hope we don't run out of diesel" mike said

"there enough got another five minutes sir" Bird said as they start cutting the red wires while every one on Hammersley watch what was happening.

When the red wires were cut they were able to remove the top slowly. Bird look underneath it "stop" she got her torch out and took a look

"Dam there are wires connected under it as well"

"Have we got time" Bird sat up and look at the time then to Jim

"no we got to a banded the boat. The wires are all red not white and red" Jim look under the timber, bird pass him her touch

"Dam she right, we got four minutes left" Jim said when he look at the timer

"Charlie eight two we need HRIB now" Kate said

"copy that ma'am, one on it way"

"At least we remove the caesium" Bird said

"Yes we did, you did good today bird"

"thank you ma'am"

then the HRIB showed up when they saw they got ninety seconds left so they got into the HRIB

"Go, go, go" Kate said then the HRIB turn around and headed back to Hammersley full speed.

When time was up the boat exploded. Jack and Sam saw the whole thing happen and is happy that they help save there lives so they return back to Colorado springs knowing that there final mission was complete.

When the HRIB was back on board Mike, Kate, Bird, Jim and the driver got off and on to ship deck.

"We better let NAVCOM know that the threat is over" Kate said

"good idea" Mike said then they walk towards one of the hatches.

Bird went looking for Dutchy when she heard him and Madeline talking. So she got her gun out and took the safety off as she step closer to the door when she stop and turn to see Charge there She gave him hand signal which he under stood and heard Dutchy and Madline talking then he turn around and walk back the way he came.

Bird step closer till she was in the door way "Put your weapon down" bird said.

Madeline who was holding a gun at Dutchy turn to bird and fired it, Bird fired back shot Madeline in the hand, which cause her to drop the gun while bird hit the wall and slide down it. While Dutchy kick the gun out of the way while he restrain her.

Charge ran up to the bridge "Sir, ma'am Madeline Cruise she holding Dutchy hostage in her cabin. Bird there"

"what" mike said then they heard two shots.

Mike Swain, charge and two dads ran down the steps and down to where Madeline cabin is when they saw bird on the floor.

They stop "Dutchy" mike said

"in here sir, I got Madeline restrain" Then they step ford to see that Dutchy got Madeline restrain while swain went to check on bird

"Bird" she look up at him

"I'm ok, I'm glad I was still wearing my vest" she unzip her vest revealing she was wearing double plate under it

"It looks like I'll be asking for a new vest swain" He smile

"At lest your alive"

"True" He stood up and help her up.

"bird are you ok" Dutchy asked

"Yeah, need a new vest my one got a hole in it" they all grin excepted for Madeline cruise.

"you did good bird"

"thank you sir." then she pull two bags out of her pocket and pass them to Mike

"what these"

"Ms Cruse sat phone and cell phone memory chip sir. They will have every thing on them phone numbers, texts messages, every thing"

"Good work bird"

"thank you sir"

When they return back to Cairns mike and Kate went to see Maxine while Dutchy and swain handed Ms Cruse over to the ASIO feds before returning back to Hammersley. The crew received texts to tell them that there shore leave started three days early so every one went to the pub to celebrate.

Three days later bird was on the wharf when Childers came into port. She waited and smile when Ryan walk off the ship and into her arms for hug and kiss.

"My hero" Ryan said

"you read my E-mail"

"Yes I did, I'm prod of you Jess"

"thanks Ryan, lets go home"

"sounds good to me" they put there arms around each other as they follow the others who also got shore leave.

Two weeks later Both Hammersley and Childers left port for a month patrol. While out on patrol Fleet command was reading the reports from Hammersley about the ASIO missions and what happen the day of the boat exploding.

When they finish reading every one reports they say back and look at each other when Captain Steve Marshall said "Hammersley done it again" they all laugh and agree with Steve that the crew of Hammersley stop another teariest attack. They talk for the next few hours before talking about other matters.

When Hammersley return back to Cairns they all heard over the PA system

"now here this captain speaking this Saturday morning I was all ship personal to be in dress whites and on Hammersley by nine thirty for the award ceremony, that is all" Every one talk about it and wondering who going to be there.

On Saturday morning the crew and there families showed up. There was other guests there as well including the media. Bird walk over to two dads who walk looking out to sea

"Two dads are you alright" he turn to her

"Yeah"

"what wrong"

"you wouldn't under stand"

"Try me, perhaps I can help"

"I called my parents the other day... dad answered the phone..."

"what happen"

"i said Hi Dad it Leo... he said what do you want" two dads said in the same tone as he father

"I said that call to see how he and mum are, he said that they are fine and don't bother to ask for money or call there again then he hung up" Bird put her hand on his back rubbing it up and down

"i know what it like"

"no you don't"

"Yes I do sort of. My parents, hell my whole family is against me..." then she turn around to him

"you know what two dads, how about we fly down to our parents and give them a peace of our minds"

"your crazy"

"your parents live in Sydney right"

"yes" bird smile

"how about we fly down together and we go to your parents place first then fly down to Melbourne to see my parents, we can be there for each other as crew mates. How that sound"

"Are you sure"

"Yes so what do you say" Two dads smile then he put his hand out, then Bird did the same

"Ok you got your self a deal"

"good" Bird said smiling.

Few minutes later Hammersley crew lined up and walk off Hammersley as the ceremony began. They notice fleet command and the govern general was there in person. There was couple of speeches before the govern general step ford to the podium

"On the eighth of October two thousand and eleven is a day to remember, I historic day when the crew of the HMAS Hammersley stop the worse disaster in Austrian history. These men and women spends days, weeks finding and stopping a teariest attack close to our shores. For that on behalf of all Australians we thank you for the work you have done as for that it has given me the please to give the Hammersley crew and Commander Mike Flynn and Captain Jim Roff of the army the group Bravery Citation for collective act of bravery by group of people in extraordinary circumstances that is considered worth of recognition" the govern general said

then he step down and walk over to mike first with thee navy leaders behind him carrying boxes. He pin the first one on mike then Kate then he did the next one till he did bird last. Then he return back to the podium. While every one clap then settle down once again.

"these next awards go to a part of the group on Hammersley... lieutenant Simpson, chief petty officer Thorpe, petty officer Blake, leader kosvo Myers, leader Johnson and leader Dixon. For there part in help locating and boarding the boats that was part of the teariest attack you been reward the bravery metal for act of conspicuous courage in circumstances of extra peril"

He gave them a nod then they step ford as the govern general step down once again and step ford to give them there metals. When done the crew return back to there spot as the govern general return to the podium.

"In reconsign for there bravery act in risking there own lives to save millions of others by trying to disable the dirty bomb. These four men and women only manage to disable the dangerous part of the bomb for what they have done for the most conspicuous bravery or some daring or pre-eminent act of valour or self sacrifice or extreme devotion to duty in the presence of the enemy I here by reward...commander Mike Flynn, lieutenant Commander Kate McGregor, Able Seam men Jessica bird of the royal Australian Navy and Captain Jim Roff of army the second highest award ever received. The cross of valour"

Then the four of them step ford as the Govern general step ford to pin the metal on the four of them then they return back to there spot.

"Three of these bravery personal have made history...Lieutenant commander McGregor and able Seamen Bird are the first two women in history to received the cross of valour. Commander Flynn and lieutenant commander McGregor are the first... married couple in history to received the cross of valour on the same day for doing the same job...And able Seamen bird is the youngest women in the arms forces to received the cross of valour. And from what I heard and read about the young able seamen, she made history three times and she only nineteen years old." He said smiling.

"HMAS Hammersley crew has done this country prod" then he step back

"Hammersley Up" XO said

"about face" then they turn one direction.

"Match" then they match down the wharf as every one stood up as they clap.

When Hammersley crew reach so many meters they stop and was dismiss then they return back to where every one is. Emma ran over to Mike and Kate to give them a big hug then MJ and David did the same. Then others showed up to congratulated them all. Mike and Kate were talking to the govern general when buffer walk over to them

"sir, ma'am"

"hi buffer, we please you could make it" Kate said

"Same here ma'am have you seen Emma, she disappeared" Mike and Kate look around then Kate look up to the bridge

"mike, buffer on the bridge" they look up and so then the govern general did to see Emma waving to them then they saw her walk through the side door

"On no, she not is she" buffer said as he went to the gang way ramp when every one heard the horn sounded

"she done it again" Kate said causing every one to turn to Hammersley.

"what do you mean she done it again lieutenant commander" Mike and Kate turn the govern general.

They told him about what Emma did with the old Childers and Hammersley patrol boats before there decommission which made him smile.

"Now here this Emma Flynn speaking" Every one heard and turn to Hammersley

"auntie Jessica when are you and Ryan going to get married, if so can I be flower girl... oh uncle Pete said party at the pub... and I'm sure there would be... GUAVA MOJO... sorry for yelling, blame the Hammersley crew for that, that is all" Every one laugh as they turn to Ryan and bird who was shock.

Mike and Kate look at each other while the crew laugh and cheered. Mike turn to Maxine, she wasn't impress with what Emma said over the PA system. When Emma and Buffer walk off Hammersley the crew turn and clap at Emma for what she said.


	212. Chapter 212

CH 212

Half an hour later every one meet up at the pub for celebrations food and drinks down stairs at the large dinning room which hold for parties. Every one showed up par from Maxine who return back to NAVCOM. Every one had a great time Barry the owner provided finger food since the Hammersley crew put money together not only for the food but for bar tab as well.

Every one had a great day, they talk to other people there who was invited to the celebrations. They spent the whole day at the pub having a great time. The last of the crew left after ten that night since it was along day for them all.

The next morning it was on the front page "HMAS Hammersley hero's done it again' It got group photos of every one in one photo. Then one of two dads, RO, Dutchy, Swain, Halfy and charge with there new metals. Then the last one of mike, Kate, Jim and Bird with there star of valor metal. It got written in the paper about what happen and who presented them there metals.

Few days later Two dads and bird flew down to Sydney. When they arrived there they went to a hotel where they were staying the night even though they got there own rooms. That afternoon they went to see Spider and Terri. They got to hold the twins while talking about what been happening on Hammersley and how they found out about it.

"Emma said that over the Hammersley PA" spider said

"Yep she did and commander white wasn't impress." Bird said

"i bet" Terri said

"what about fleet command, what did they say" spider asked

"He was grinning, they all were" Bird said they talk for the next hour before leaving since the twins were hungry and Terri was breast feeding them.

That night they went out to dinner where they enjoyed them selves and they to check out couple of sites before returning back to the hotel.

The next morning they left in a taxi to two dads parents place. Bird knew how hard it would be for him to see them in almost seven years since he had to join the navy cause of the trouble he got into back then.

When they pulled up to a two story large home. Two dads paid for the fair before they got out, then the taxi left. Two dads look around the place

"It hasn't change much" then he turn to bird then they walk to the front door.

Two dads push the door bell and waited. They could hear different voices in side then the door open

"Yes" a women said as she look at two people in front of her. She look at two dads and gasp

"hi mum"

"Leo" she said in shock.

Two dads turn to bird, she nudge her head, he turn to his mum and step ford and gave her a hug which she did in return

"Who at the door" a male voice said. Then two dads and his mum pulled back and she turn to the person

"It Leo Eric"

"what" he said angry then he step ford to see his son and another person there

"i told you not to come here, your not welcome back"

"He not the same son you once knew sir" Bird said

"Who are you"

"able seamen bird sir and you should be prod of you son"

"Why should I he a lire a theft"

"a hero" bird said as she interrupted him

"he no hero"

"the metals he received says other wise" both bird and two dads showed up in there uniform.

Two dads parents look what what metals two dads received then the look at him then to bird

"Is this a joke" he said

"no joke sir"

"hey Eric what going on" then a man appeared

"They were just leaving Zac"

"Oh" then he turn to them

"your Jessica bird" he said in shock

"Yes sir and my friend and crew mate leader Leo kosvo Myers, crew call him two dads cause of his last name" Zac turn to Eric

"Let them in Eric"

"Why" Eric said

"you should read the news paper more, come in you two"

"Only if it ok with dad"

"alright only for a few minutes"

"thank you sir" bird said

then they walk in side and put there bags down next to the door and took there hats off and out them on a table which was next to the door.

They follow Zac to the back of the house "did you seen that young girls metals"

"no why should i" Eric said

"She wearing the Victoria cross" he turn to his wife of thirty years

"the Victoria cross"

"Yes" they follow the others to the back of the house.

"Hey every one this is Jessica bird and Leo, Eric and Jo son" there was hi all round

"Eric and Jo didn't mention they got a son"

"i am there son and I haven't seen them in along time" Leo said

"Why is that, please sit down"

"thank you ma'am" then two dads and bird sat down.

"Years ago a friend and I broke the law, I got caught, he got away. Mum and dad weren't happy with what I did. For my punishment I had to do community service. When done, dad told me to join the navy, in the agreement that I serve five years and keep my nose clean... that was seven years ago. Now I'm leader kosvo Myers, two dads as the crew call me, I'm the electrician technician aboard patrol boat HMAS Hammersley, have been for four years. And this is able Seamen Jessica bird, we been trying to find a nick name for her. She been on Hammersley for two years. She the second medic and chef"

"you said Hammersley" one man asked

"Yes sir" Two dads said

"I read in the news paper about how the crew stop a dirty bomb"

"Yes sir that correct. Bird here was one of the ones who risk her life by staying on board with three others as they try to deactivated the bomb. They only could remove the cerium and got off the boat before it exploded"

"what is Cerium" One women asked

"Radioactive rods ma'am it what used in nuclear plants" Bird said Every one was shock with what bird just said

"number of people died cause they were expose to the radiation that was from the rods" Bird said

The guests asked two dads and bird lots of questions which they were able to answer while Eric and Jo listen to what there son been doing since joining the navy.

"Two dads is the prankster on Hammersley" Bird said smiling

"Prankster, what jokes have you played on the crew Leo" one man asked

"a lot sir"

"don't for get the revenge two dads"

"Has he played any jokes on you Jessica" A women asked

"Yes ma'am, I'll tell you about the ruble snake joke"

"bird, no not that one"

"Well there is ice joke or... Danielle joke"

"How did you know about that"

"RO told me about it"

then she turn to the others and told them how two dads set up RO with Danielle and what happen the next day in front of the crew mates.

"Danielle pinch two dads checks telling him he a naughty boy then kiss two dads in front of the crew"

"what wrong with that"

"Danielle real name is...Daniel" Every one look at two dads in shock he was starting to go red then bird started sing the Daniel song which made every one laugh when they click that Daniel was a transvestite.

"thanks a lot bird"

"now the snake joke that back fired on two dads"

bird told them about what happen to the snake and how she got her revenge on him which made every one laugh.

Two dads turn to his parents "do you remember Fraser"

"That nice young lad, what about him" Eric said

"He was the other guy dad from when I got into trouble"

"rubbish, it was a great kid"

"Who got away when the cops busted me"

"your lying" Eric said as he was starting to get angry.

"sir" he look at bird

"Fraser join the navy for one reason... he and his new mates have been targeting yachts and boats with expensive equipment on board. Fraser been passing information on to his mates and they go and attack the boats once they got the concordant. Two dads was the one who work out what Fraser was up to and told our captain. With two dads help our crew we caught Fraser mates and they told the cops that it was Fraser who was giving them the information. And with the cell phone evidences. Fraser and his mates are serving forty years in prison" Eric and Jo was shock with what bird just said.

"That sweet young man in prison" Jo said

"Yes mum, and he not sweet as you and dad think he is. He sucker you both and me in for years till I relies that day I over heard him on the phone what sort of guy he is. He like a con artiest. He fooled a lot of people including all of our crew mates"

"Two dads tell them about what Emma said" Two dads turn to bird and smile then he turn to his parents

"Who Emma" Jo asked

"Emma is captain daughter. She and her brothers grew up knowing all the crew on Hammersley we are her aunties and uncles. She got great leader ship and temper roll in to one"

"How old is she" one of the women asked

"She seven years old" they were all shock

"what did Emma say about Fraser?" Eric asked

"she said to me that she hopes that Fraiser would be given tooth brush duty every day he is in prison for what he did" Two dads said smiling

"what do you mean tooth brush duties" one women asked

"clean toilets with a tooth brush ma'am" bird said

"that horrible" Jo said

"Two dads knows all about it ma'am, he done it twice"

"what" every one said in shock

"It true... I play jokes on bird twice and they back fired, my punishment was cleaning the toilets with a tooth brush"

"You should of learn your lesson the first time" Eric said

"i know dad"

"what was worse for two dads when he started the cleaning job, the day after we had spicy curry sausages for dinner"

"that is bad" one women said

"Yes it was ma'am, two dads here look quiet sick after wards" bird said smiling.

Two dads and bird spent the day at two dads parents place. They were please to take a change of clothes with them. They got change before lunch since they arrived just before eleven. They talk to the guests there. Two dads even spoke to his parents alone for a while.

Later that night bird smile when she saw father and son hug before they left to return back to the hotel

On the way back to the hotel in a taxi "How are you feeling now after you spoke to your parents"

"good, I told them every thing about Fraser and what I've been doing"

"that good, at least it a start for the three of you"

"Yeah it is"

The next day they flew down to Melbourne where they stayed at a hotel. That afternoon after lunch they went to the cemetery where bird went to her great grand parents grave with new flowers. She put them next to the ones she put there few months ago.

"This is your great grand parents" Two dads asked

"Yes it is. It was because of my great grand father that I join the navy"

"I heard that he was a hero"

"He is, He recived two the Victoria crosses for what he did"

"Really wow."

"Yeah"

"you know he will be prod of you" Bird smile

"i know he would be. I remember telling him that that I wanted to join the navy, he was so happy and ask me what I want to be in the navy. I told him a chef and medic. He told me that his late wife use to help cook for the troops during world war two when she wasn't being a nurse." Two dads turn to her

"So that where you got medic and chief form"

"Yes from her and navy from him"

"Navy hero yes" Bird smile.

"If you say so"

"would you like to be left alone"

"thanks"

Two dads walk away leaving bird alone. "Well grand dad, I am like you a hero. You would be prod of what I have done since I was last here"

Bird spent ten minutes talking before walking over to where two dads is "Are you ok" He asked

"Yeah, I'll be fine, shall we"

"sure, where are we going"

"some one whom I want you to meet"

"ok your parents"

"that tomorrow"

"Oh" they talk a while walking till they they walk to the rest home


	213. Chapter 213

CH 213

"what this place"

"Arm force rest home. This is where my great grand father live till he past away"

"Oh"

"Most of the residents use to serve in the navy"

"Really"

"Yes, in fact two of them use to serve on Hammersley"

"no way"

"Yes way admiral Baxter was the first captain of Hammersley till his promotion and his XO admiral Picard was promoted and became the second captain"

"Ok"

"they both were at the decommission of the old Hammersley and they got tour of the new one before it first patrol"

"I bet they got some great stories to share" Bird smile

"you will have to ask them, shall we"

Bird open the door and walk in taking her hat off, then two dads did the same when a women walk over to them.

"Oh my... Jessica" Bird smile

"hi Helen" they both hug

"How are you"

"I'm good. Helen this is leader Leo kosvo Myers, two dads. Two dads, Helen use to look after my grand father till he past away"

"nice to meet you ma'am, call me Leo" they shook hands

"Hello Leo, I've heard a lot about you" she said smiling.

Two dads turn to bird who was grinning "she knows your Hammersley prankster"

"Oh" Helen laugh

"Every one knows about you Leo, Jessica here was telling every one stories about what she dose on Hammersley and the jokes you play not only on the crew but on Jessica here"

"Bird you didn't"

"Yes I did"

"come every one in the main room, they waiting for you Jessica"

"thanks, I bet they not happy that they not playing bingo today"

"no they not but they don't know your here"

"ok shall we before Mr Jackson start causing problems"

"Good idea" Helen said laughing as they walk down to the main room

"Who is Mr Jackson" Two dads asked

"Retired army staff Sargent. He use to train recruits for over twenty years"

"Oh" When they stop at a close door

"wait here" Helen said

then she open the door and walk in and up on the stage. Bird and two dads could hear the residents talking.

"Can I have every one attention please" Helen said in the mic phone.

Every one went quiet "I know you all normal have bingo at this time but I have got a surprise for you all. Some of you new residents don't know this person and rest of you do. This person is here with a friend, co worker to talk to you all"

"boring"

"that Mr Jackson" bird said quietly

"Mr Jackson you shouldn't say that"

"Why it most some pomp est ass talking about a lot of nothing"

"not this person"

"Yeah right I'm out of here, come on" Helen turn to bird and shrug her shoulders

"follow me" bird said then they walk into the room and up the stage.

Helen pass the mic to bird "Staff Sargent Jackson I am certainly not a pomp est ass and I'm certainly not boring" Every one stop and turn around in shock

"Jessica Bird" one of the women said

"you can leave if you like or would you like to know what been happening with me since you last saw me"

"so long as you tell us your boy friend name that is with you" Mr Jackson asked as he grin at her

"Of cause I will sir" Helen pass two dads his mic phone just as they all return to there seats.

"thank you... for starts I like to interduce to you all leader Leo Kosov Myers... two dads"

"Is he the prankster Jessica"

"Yes sir this is him and no Mr Jackson he not my boy friend, he my crew mate who loves cleaning toilets with a tooth brush" every one laugh

Bird turn to two dads "Say some thing" she said quietly

"Hi sirs, ma'am. I didn't know what bird got plan today, but it an honor of being here with bird to share some adventurers that we have had while on Hammersley" then bird and two dads sat down on chairs that was on the stage.

"I know you all got a number of questions to asked but before we do. I guest you all heard about almost teariest attack up in Cairns over a month ago" Every one nodded

"Well I can tell you this the reporters got it wrong. Hammersley was there when it happen... I was there" Bird said

Bird told them about what happen that day, two dads told them his part of what he did. Between the two of them every one knows what really happen that day.

When bird finish every one look at her in shock "For what commander Flynn, lieutenant commander McGregor, Captain Jim Roff of the army and bird did that day. They received the second highest award every received the cross of valour" two dads said. Every one look shock with what two dads just said

"Hammersley done it again" A man voice yelled out causing every one to laugh

"Yes sir" Two dads said

"Jessica what jokes has two dads been playing on you lately" a women asked Bird smile and turn to two dads who look worried then back to every one

"Two dads is worried about what I'm about to tell you all and I'm sure he got some jokes stories to share with every one here about what he did to some of the crew of Hammersley"

"do I have to bird" Two dads said

"Yes, if you won't I will" she said looking at him then turn to every one.

Then she start telling them about the jokes that two dads had play not only on her but couple of the other crew mates as well which cause every one to laugh. Both bird and two dads took turns in telling every one a joke or the things they do while out on patrol.

Bird even told them about what happen to Ryan when the side door open, two dads turn to see who it was when he nudge bird. She stop talking and turn to two dads then they stood up when three people in uniforms walk in and up on the stage, one of then walk over and hug and kiss bird which shock every one.

"sir's ma'am two of Hammersley hero's, formal captain of Hammersley. commander Mike Flynn, new captain of Hammersley lieutenant commander Kate McGregor" Two dads said then turn to bird and Ryan, he shook his head at them

"And that is midshipmen Ryan White, Bird boy friend. The one she was telling you all about. Ryan is the son of CO of Cairns NAVCOM commander Maxine... knocker white and god son of commander Flynn. Sir, ma'am this is a surprise"

then the staff showed up with three more chairs and mic phone "We knew bird was coming here two dads" Kate said

"Ok" they sat down again

"Bird carry on with what happen to Ryan" mike said

"Yes sir" then she carry on telling every one what happen till she told about what she did to Garth Davidson

"when he wouldn't let go of my leg I stood on his... balls" bird saw them all especially the men screwing there faces up

"He did let go and Dutchy tied him up. He thought he got away with murder till swain and I help carry Ryan down in the austere. That is where Mr Davidson was keep. Mr Davidson was shock when he saw Ryan and commander Flynn he was happy. Mr Davidson is serving life in prison for the crimes he did. Is there any questions... Mr Jackson" Bird said when she saw him put his hand up

"Ryan what is it like having your girl friend as a hero and when are you going to marry her" causing every one to laugh

"Well sir for your first question. I'm prod of Jess, she will always be my hero. But I love her for who she is... not what she is. As for your second question sir your not the only one who been dropping hints about that" causing every one to laugh

"Mrs Smith" bird said

"How did you two meet and was it love at first site" Bird and Ryan grin

"commander Flynn interduce me to Ryan on the bridge on Hammersley" every one laugh

"As for love at first site. Well I though he look cute"

"cute bird, you and Ryan were both blushing" mike said making ever one laugh.

"Well sir thanks to you. That same day he interduce Ryan twin sister Terri to formal crew member able seamen Billy Web, crew called him spider whom stop by to say hi to commander Flynn. And now because of what commander Flynn did. Spider and Terri are together and they got two month old twins name William and Sarah" Bird said grinning

"Mrs Adams" bird said

"commander Flynn do you like playing match maker with Hammersley crew members" Causing every one including two dads, bird, Ryan and Kate to laugh.

"no ma'am"

"I did some research about Thor, he not a match maker" bird said making every one grin

"but I did find out that he associated with fertility. That is why all of the crew and the formal crew members who are married or with a partner for families of there own. In the past seven years there has been over eighty births that are members and formal crew members of Hammersley. More than any other patrol boat" Bird said

"sounds like Thor been busy in the romance department" Ryan said making every one laugh

"Yes and that is why every time the captain showed up the day we leave port looking very tired" bird said as she look and blushing Kate and mike

"mike are you blushing" Ryan said making every one laugh.

"sir have you got any stories to share with every one hear about any of the crew members on Hammersley" Two dads asked

"Yes I do"

"Care to share sir" bird asked

"sure"

mike thought of one up then he told them about some of the formal crew members and they they tease each other and the jokes that was played which cause a lot of laughter.

The residents listen and laugh for two hours before Helen walk up on the stage "i know you all want to hear more, but it afternoon tea time. You can return if you want to hear more"

then every one got up and walk into the dinning area where they all got a drink and couple of biscuits each. Mike, Kate, Ryan, two dads and bird talk to the residents as well look at there metals

"commander Flynn" Mike turn around

"Admiral Picard it good to see you again sir" they shook hands

"you to. Jessica told us what happen the day you four risk you lives to save others"

"We were very lucky that day"

"sounds like it. From what Jessica been sharing with every one she happy with what she is doing"

"Yes she is"

"Have you met her family"

"No I haven't but she has spoken to Ryan about the problems she been having with them"

"Her parents, I've meet them once and from what I heard and saw I wasn't impress. From what I found out about them. Mr Bird lost his job couple years ago for turning up late or partly drunk. None of the four kids got a job, they been living off a unemployment benefit since they left school and they still live at home where as Jessica is the only one who got a job"

"She done well for her self" Mike said

"Yes she has. When she comes down here three times a year she share stories about what she done since being on Hammersley. Some of the stories have every one laughing especially when it about two dads and his jokes" Mike smile

"Two dads has gotten in trouble a few times with Kate about his jokes. But at least bird gets him back every time"

"sounds like it alright. Now Ryan, I hope he treats her right"

"He has, they been there for each other. Bird knows about what been happening with Ryan parents and he knows about her family"

"that good that they are able to open up to each other"

"Yes it is. She been supporting Ryan when he was donating bone marrow to Stewart his father. Even though she was out on patrol, she send him encouraging messages to him till she return from her patrol and she help look after them both for a few days till she had to leave for her patrol"

"She got a good heart"

"Yes she is"

"Do you miss Hammersley" the admiral asked

"Yes I do but I know that the ship is in good hands"

"Lieutenant commander McGregor. Are you sure she is the right person for the job" Mike turn to look at Kate then back to the Admiral

"Yes she is, she been captain of Hammersley for almost two years now. She got the best crew in the navy behind her"

"I remember she was your XO on the old girl" mike smile

"Yes she was. She the only one out of eleven lieutenants who lasted the longest in eighteen month and she is the best XO I ever had"

"Were you sleeping with her while she was you XO"

"Yes I was and before you tell me about the rules sir. Kate also my wife remember" the admiral thought about what mike said

"Sorry, Now I remember, I tend to forget things some day, at the old age" Mike grin

"it ok sir" then they notice every one returning back to the main room so they followed as well.


	214. Chapter 214

CH 214

Once every one seated "commander Flynn sir care to share one with a story or two about some of the formal crews members" bird asked

"thank you bird"

Then mike share couple more stories about the crew and the jokes they played on each other plus some of the boarding the crew did and some of the names of the may day boats which have every one laughing. Kate share how she and Mike met and what she thought of him.

"I walk into the woman's toilets and lean against the wall while trying to slow my heart rate down, I remember saying to my self... 'get a grip you just met him' I couldn't believe how sexy he look in his uniform and his smile... yes that smile" when mike smile and every one laugh

"I went weak in the knees. The next morning, we both were shock when we saw each other again, I was the student and he was my instructor. So I knew I had to show him how good I am... I mean" Every one laugh as Kate blush

"i mean with the course we were doing"

"she did show me how good she was, she was the top student in the class with her knowledge and know hows" Mike said

"Yeah better than you mike she corrected you twice" Ryan said making every one laugh again

"That she did"

"and how many times has she corrected you during one of your normal deep throat debates" Ryan asked

"AH" mike said

"To many" Kate said

"some days crew and I don't know who the captain and who the XO" Two dads said

"Two dads" mike and Kate said at the same time looking at him.

"Well it true, sir ma'am" they talk about other things for the next hour and a half when door open and every one saw three children walk up the steps and over to mike and Kate.

"This is Emma, she almost nine, MJ and David they almost seven years old, they are Kate and my kids" Mike said

"Hello I'm Emma Flynn" Emma said in Kate microphone while smiling at them then she saw who else was on the stage and went to give them a hug then every one heard

"Uncle Leo have you been good and telling the truth" Emma said in bird mic phone

"Yes Emma I have" She turn to Bird

"Yes Emma he has been honest"

"good, if not I sure some thing needs cleaning on Hammersley" Every one grin

"When Emma means cleaning she means it with a tooth brush" Ryan said making every one laugh.

They talk for few more minutes then it was almost time to leave since it was almost dinner time.

"Next time I'll try to bring other crew mates whom I know got a few stories to share. Thank you for listening, I know all of you enjoyed your selves and got a chance to talk to Ryan, two dads, commander Flynn and lieutenant McGregor during tea brake" Bird said

they all clap and smile as the five of them stood up picking there hats up and put them on then they stood at attention and saluted every one there then they turn and walk down the steps with the kids following them. The rest home residents stood up and move around.

Some step ford just as Patrick and Michele step ford since they were at the end of the room. They all talk for a few minutes before Mike and the others walk out of the rest home after saying there good byes to the residents.

"what an afternoon" Two dads said

"It sure was" Ryan said

"now you know where I come when we have two plus week shore leave" bird said

"they love it bird and wondering who you going to bring down next"

"Good point, how long are you in Melbourne for sir, ma'am" Bird asked

"till tomorrow, kids got school on Monday" mike said

"Ok well two dads and my taxi is here, see you when we return sir, ma'am" Just as a taxi showed up

"Ok good luck for tomorrow"

"thanks sir"

"Jess I'm coming with you" Ryan said smiling

"Ok, bye" Bird, Ryan and two dads got into the taxi they wave to the others before the taxi drove away and a taxi van showed up.

When the taxi took them to the hotel and they split the fee before getting out and walking in side

"so what shall we do tonight" two dads asked as they walk towards the elevator

"I don't know what you going to be doing two dads, but I got plans tonight" bird said smiling

"Ok, well then see you tomorrow some time"

"sure"

Few minutes later Ryan and Jessica was in there hotel room kissing and removing each others clothes before getting into bed where they made love that evening. They ordered room service since they planing on staying in for the night.

The next morning Ryan, two dads and bird got into a taxi and headed to her parents place. Ryan was holding onto bird hand, he and two dads could tell that bird wasn't looking ford to seeing them but she made a promise to two dads and she going to keep that promise. When the taxi stop out side of a house, bird paid for the fair before they got out.

"Is this where you grew up Jess"

"Yeah" then she walk down the drive way with Ryan and two dads be hind her.

She walk up to the front door and knock on it and waited. They could hear voices from in side so they know that some one is at home.

When the door open "Yeah what do you want" A guy said as he yarn he was wearing boarder shorts, and got not shirt or foot wear on his hair was a bit greasy and was all over the place like he just got out of bed and bird could smell his body odder like he hasn't had a shower and shave in the past few days

"Hello Ron" he blink as he look at her

"Jessica" he said in shock

"Who at the door" a female voice said then a young women walk to the door and was shock to see who was there

"Shit Jessica"

"Hello Cheryl"

"what the fuck are you doing here" then she yelled out

"mum dad, guest who fucken show up"

"Who" a male voice said

"Jessica" then the rest of the family show up

"what the hell are you doing here" her father said

"hello dad, mum, Fred, Geoff"

"Jessica, what are you doing here, I though you were in the navy or did leave cause you couldn't handle it" Fred said

"Your wrong, I love the navy and I can handle it, you couldn't"

"Yeah right"

"Who your mates" Geoff asked

"This is leader Leo Kosov Myers, two dads as the crew call him and this is midshipmen Ryan White, Buck as his crew mates call him. They are here to meet you"

"Well come in" Bird mum said.

"thank you ma'am" Ryan and two dads said. They walk into the house, they saw stuff every where and the house smell bad

"Sit down, want a drink"

"no thank you ma'am" Ryan and two dads said

"No thanks mum, I'm fine" they move thing a side and sat down out the couch then the rest of the family sat down some place

"so why are you here" bird father asked as he lit up a cigarette

"to see you all and to interduce two dads and buck to you all"

"Yeah right, where did you pick them up from" Fred said with a smirk

"i didn't pick them up any where and I see you haven't change at all Fred"

"So are you sleeping with them" Fred said

"there are navy rule prohibit of crew mates having any sort of relationship ship other than friend ship"

"Pull the other one, so what is she like in bed" Bird stood up before any one could blink an eye

"How dear you talk to me or my friends and crew mates like that" then he stood up and stood in front of her. Two dads and Ryan could see that he got Dutchy height with black hair

"Why the fuck not"

"I'm not like you Fred, I don't go around trying to be king stud at high school yeah I know all about it and I guest you still doing it"

"so what, I can sleep with any one I want unlike you, sis you didn't even got a boy friend when you were at high school but I heard some guy Daryl loved you and you turn him down to be his girl friend"

"Daryl is serving time in prison for assault on navy personal, theft, and for cattle rustling and as for me not having a boy friend while at high school cause I was to busy studying to pass all my exams so I could get a job in the navy unlike you, you fail your exams cause you were to busy fucking one girl or two" Bird said yelling at her older brother.

"When we were younger you called me weird, a loser, will I'm telling you now, I'm not weird and I'm not a loser."

Ryan and two dads watch what was happening in front of them and the notice the looks of the other faces and how bird parents not stopping the arguments.

"You are a loser" Cheryl said.

Bird turn to her "no I'm not, not like you, ever since you were a teenagers all you did was sat on your ass all day and did nothing, and look at you now, you still doing the same thing. Your twenty four years old and your still living with mum and dads, hell all of you are. When are you all going to grow up, clean up your act and get a job"

"Why should we, we got it easy" Ron said

"that your problem Ron you got it to easy, all of you have you all look at your selves and look at what you become"

"you should talk miss no it all" Fred said

"I have look at my self and I'm prod of what I've become and I earn what three, four times more than what you get on a befit. I got my own house, every thing that I need, look what you got nothing. what I've done unlike you lot... I'm a shame to call you my family all of you disgust me."

"you disgust us" her father said Bird turn to him

"Yes dad, you let them get away with to much when they were younger and look at them now, look at what they become"

"Are you blaming me, us"

"Yes I am. You and mum should of notice when I was younger with what groups I join and after school jobs I got my self so I could buy clothes my self, buy my school books payed for school trips, buy CD, DVD's my self, I have never, never asked you for any money since I was ten years old cause I went out and got a job and I have been working and studying hard for years for me to get to where I am today. Unlike Ron Cheryl, Fred and Geoff, what have they done for them selves, nothing and I know what you going to say. I've seen and done things none of you could handle"

"We seen you on the news" Her mum said

"what about in the past two weeks"

"TV broken" Fred said

"Why did you asked, did you get your self another metal" Ron asked as he grin Bird turn to him

"As a mater of fact I did, the cross of valour" Ron laugh then the others did

"she telling you the truth, she and three others risk there lives in disabling a dirty bomb" Two dads said

"a dirty bomb I guest when it blows up dirt every where" Fred said laughing

"It not fucken funny a dirty bomb is combination of semtex explosives and caesium which is radioactive rods which are used in reactors. If the dirty bomb blows you can kiss your ass good bye" Bird said Yelling at them. they stop laughing and look at her

"your serious" Cheryl said

"Yes I am, number of people have died cause of radiation burns and sickness. I've seen it with my own eyes, and what those went though was pure hell for them. They died with in two days after expositor after getting a lethal dose of radiation that came from the rods"

"your joking" Cheryl said

"no I'm not"

Then she return back to her seat and pick up her bag she got news paper out and pass it to Cheryl. She look at the front page of the paper where it got the three photos from the day of the metal ceremony. Then she read out what the article said. When she finish reading it she look up at her sister in shock

"There some cute looking sailors in here who are they" Cheryl asked

"most of them are either married, got a partner or younger then you. Plus for get it, cause I would of warn them about you"

"what tell them a lot of bull shit about me"

"No the truth about what you are like"

"You bitch"

then she got up and went to hit bird only to have bird grab her hand and flip Cheryl on to her back and arm twisted with one hand

"AHHH let you you bitch" Bird let go and stood back

"don't try that again on me ever again" Then she walk over and pick her bag up and turn to her family

"As I said before I'm a shame to call you my family, all of you discuss me, you are all lazy pigs, slobs. This is the first time I brought friends down here to meet you and this is how you treat them and me. Now they know why I don't like talking to them and our friends about you cause I'm a shame of you all"

Then she turn and walk to the front door Ryan and two dads follow bird till they were out side on the side of the road. Ryan pull bird in to his arms while two dads rub her back while looking back at the house seeing the family looking at them.

When bird pulled back Ryan got a hanky out and pass it to her "thanks" she wipe her tears

"Bird I thought my parents were bad with the way they treated me but yours, is a night mare" two dad said

"Are they always like that to you Jess" Ryan asked

"Yes since we were young. Now you know what they are like and the hell I've been though"

"Man your family need hair cut, hosing down and scrub clean, man there body odder, it was bad in there" Two dads said

"that is why they haven't got a job, no one would hire them"

"sounds like some one should do some thing about them" Bird smile

"I agree two dads"


	215. Chapter 215

CH 215

"Jessica, Jessica bird" She turn to the voice and smile then she walk over to the elder man

"Hello Mr Wilson, how are you sir" they both hug

"I'm good thanks I thought I heard your voice but I thought I needed a new hearing aid"

"sorry about the yelling sir"

"Stop calling me sir" Bird smile

"It the way I was taught in the navy sir"

"You know I'm prod of you Jessica"

"Yes... Mr Wilson"

"and who are these two young men with you" he ask why raising an eye brow

"Mr Wilson this is leader Leo Kosov Myers, two dads as the crew call him" Ryan and two dads walk over to bird

"nice to meet you sir"

"You to Leo" he said as they shook hands

"This is midshipmen Ryan white, buck as crew call him"

"nice to meet you sir Jess told me a bit about you"

"All good I hope" he said with a wink as they shook hands

"Yes sir she said she dose your gardens and lawns for you before she join the navy"

"Yes she did and she done other things for me and my wife. Oh sorry, please come on in, Martha would love to see you my dear"

"thank you Mr Wilson" they walk towards the front door and in side.

They walk down and into the kitchen dinning area "Martha look who here"

"Who" she turn around and was shock to see who in the dinning room

"Oh my Jessica" Jessica walk over to the elder women and gave her a hug

"Hello Mrs Wilson"

"Oh my look at you" Martha said as she look bird over

"You getting more beautiful every day"

"thank you"

"Please sit, would you like a cup of tea"

"Yes please, I'll help" Martha smile

"you remember where every thing is"

"Yes I do"

"Leo, Ryan please sit" Mr Wilson said, so they sat around the table.

"Mr Wilson how long have you known the bird family for" Two dads asked

"almost thirty years, Martha and I use to baby sit Jessica when she was a baby. She was a cheeky little thing" He said smiling at the memory Jessica and Martha smile as they listen.

"cheeky, she peed on you eight time when she didn't have a diaper on her" Ryan and two dads laugh as bird blush

"what about what Jessica did when she was two years old. She decided to come over one day and help us in our vegetable garden. she pick up a packet of seeds and tip the seeds on the ground then she pick them up and throw them all over the garden. We didn't know till we turn around to see what she was laughing about. That year we had carrots coming up in the potatoes, cabbage coming up in with the cauliflower and lettuces, leeks in with the spring onions and what worse was pumpkin growing in through all of the vegetable" Mr Wilson said smiling Ryan and two dads laugh

"We had a great year of vegetables and out friends. They thought it was funny when they saw our vegetable garden after we told them what Jessica did" Mrs Wilson said

"what was she like growing up" Ryan asked

"she was a good kid, she was nothing like her brothers and sister. She use to come over when things got bad at home for her. We comfort her and cheer her up for a short while."

"We meet her family today and she sure isn't like them"

"i know. I remember when she was seven years old she just learn how to ride her bike, she was so happy. Till one day she ride her bike down the foot path. She didn't return till after dark. She did it every Sunday till Martha ask her where has she been. Jessica told her that she went to the rest home to visit her great grand father. We were shock that she rode over ten kilometers to visit her great grand father."

"Ten kilometers that a long way" Two dads said

"Yes it was, but she did it. When she was nine Martha had an hip operation and her flower beds and vegetable garden were getting full of weeds till Jessica showed up one Saturday morning and offer to do the weeding for her. Martha watch over Jessica as she weeded the garden. Year later I had knee operated on. So she offer to mow our lawns. When she finish we paid her for doing a great job. We talk to friends of ours down the road and the ask her to do there lawns and gardens for them. I even let her use my lawn mower and garden tools to do the jobs" He said smiling

"Where they happy with her work" Two dads asked

"Yes they were. That Christmas we put money together and we brought her, her own gardening tool kit as a Christmas present. She was so happy she thank every one for it"

Jessica carried a tray over to the table and put it down while Martha use her walking stick to walk over to the table and sat down while bird pour the teas for every one then she put milk and sugar in to them and give it a stir. Before pick up the mugs and putting it in front of every one then the plate of biscuits. When down she pick the tray up and put it on the bench then return to the table and sat down.

"I still got that tool kit Mr Wilson"

"Have you"

"Yes sir"

"We watch Jessica grow up, she help us out in some many ways" Mr Wilson said

"Yes she did, she help per pear our evening meals, take care of the washing for us, collect out mail and even went up town to get some milk for us in the pouring rain and strong winds"

"i was twelve" Jessica said smiling as she drink her tea.

"When Jessica was ten years old she was mowing eight lawns and had six gardens to do. She save her money and she had a trolly made and she brought her own lawn mower and petrol can with it"

"I've seen the trolly Mr Wilson she got it in her garage at home"

"Ah so there where it got to, cause I notice it wasn't in your parents garage one morning, I thought they sold it"

"No I had it move up to where I live now"

"Ok"

"when she told us that she was excepted in the navy, we were so happy for her" Martha said

"Over a year ago there was a knock on the door, I went to answer it, I was shock to see Jessica standing on our front porch in her uniform. I almost had a heart attack that day" bird smile

"Mrs Wilson almost fainted when I walk in to here, she was sitting down reading the news paper. But she was also happy to see me"

"Yes I was. I was shock and happy to see her. She spent the whole day with us telling us about you two and her crew mates. We could tell she is truly happy"

"Have you got any story's to share" Two dads asked

"Two dads, no"

"Why not" she gave him a look which he knew all to well which made Ryan grin

"when Jess gives any one that look, look out they are in big trouble" Ryan said Mr and Mrs Wilson laugh.

"We know that you Leo is a prankster, Jessica tells us in her letters to us and when she comes to visit"

"Oh" Two dads look defeated making Ryan laugh.

Bird got her Android tablet out of her bag and turn it on then she tap the screen a few times then she pass it to Mr Wilson

"This is my crew mates, just tap here and the next photo show up"

"Ok"

Mr Wilson show Martha the Android tablet the first one was of bird standing on Hammersley in her white uniform with Hammersley name above her. Then he touch the arrow showing the next person they see that she put the person name rank, nick name and there job. Then they click on to the next one and the next one so they know what each of the crew mates look like. They laugh when they saw one of two dads

"Leo what happen here" Mr Wilson asked as he show him the photo. They saw the look on his face

"bird she got revenge on me by putting mousse in my hair and making it look like it stand on end one morning while I was sleeping"

"You play a joke on her and it back fired"

"Yeah" After they saw all the photos Mr Wilson pass the phone back to her.

"Here are some funny ones I took that you might like" bird said as she did some taping then pass it back to Mr Wilson.

He and Maratha laugh at the photos of the crew after what happen to them.

"Jessica thank you for share that with us" Mrs Wilson said

"there one more." she click on another file then pass it back to Mr Wilson.

The first one was at the day she started her training at the navy academy, she put the date so the ones who see the photos would know. They look through each of the photos of bird either by her self or with some one else in the photo. When they got to the last three they were shock when that she received

"Oh my... Victoria cross" Mrs Wilson said in shock

"Yes ma'am" then there was a scan article in the cairns paper about what happen and the photos of the ones in groups who received a metal.

"Jessica this is amazing, we so prod of you" Mrs Wilson said

"Thank you"

Hour later they were till talking, Mr and Mrs Wilson asked Jessica, Ryan and two dads stay for lunch.

"thank you, we love to" Bird said

"Good that settles it, I'll go and get some thing for our lunch" Mrs Wilson said as she started to stand up

"Mrs Wilson when was the last time you and Mr Wilson had KFC" Bird asked

"Oh... months ago... Jessica no you don't"

bird stood up while smiling then he put her hand out to Ryan and two dads. Ryan got his wallet out and pass some money to bird then two dads did

"I'll be back in about twenty minutes"

"Jessica, you don't have to" Mr Wilson said

"Yes I want to. Ryan, two dads, you two behave your selves or else"

"You don't have to worry about me Jess"

"You I trust Ryan it two dads I'm worries about"

"Who me" Bird shook her head before picking up her bag and walking out the door.

"Is Jess always like that when she comes here" Ryan asked

"Yes she is, she like to spoil us when ever she comes here." Mrs Wilson said

"Have you got any children and grand children" Two dads asked.

"We did have three. Two girls and a boy" Mr Wilson said

"Our oldest she never married, she was a workaholic. Our youngest she ten years older than bird, she and her husband of three years died in car accident five years ago from a drink driver. They didn't have any children"

"I'm sorry to hear that Mrs Wilson" Ryan said

"Is your son married ma'am" Two dads asked

"Divorce twice, there was one grand child till we found out that our son isn't the biological father"

"That would have been up setting for you two" Ryan said

"yes it was." Mr Wilson said

"We treat Jessica like if she was our own grand child, we use to spoil her with sweets, biscuits, soft drinks, when she was younger. doing what grand parents do to there grand children" Mrs Wilson said

"Now she older she repaying back the generosity back to you both" Ryan said

"Yes she is" they talk till Bird return

"Hey I'm back" she walk into the dinning ares carrying bags with her

"Oh Jessica what else have you brought back with you" Mrs Wilson said when bird put the KFC bags on the dinning room table and the other bags on the kitchen island

"You will find out later, I brought you some milk I notice you were almost out"

"thank you" Mrs Wilson said.

Ryan and two dads got every thing out of the KFC bags while bird put the milk and other items in the fridge then she got the plates out and past them to Ryan then she got glasses, knife and forks out and walk over and sat down again.

Bird brought chicken pieces chips potato and gravy, coleslaw, bean salad, dinner rolls and corn on the cob and a bottle of lemonade. They share what bird brought for lunch. They talk and laugh while enjoying it. When finish Ryan, two dads clean up every thing while Bird put the jug on for another cup of tea then she got desert out of the freezer. She got five trumpet ice creams out and pass one each to the others

"Oh Jessica, you spoiling us" Mrs Wilson said

"I'm repaying you both back after all the times you spoil me" Bird said smiling as she bit into her ice cream.

After they finish eating desert, Ryan and two dads did the dishes while bird made the drinks. They spent the afternoon talking and laughing. Two dads, bird and Ryan left at five since they got dinner reservations at a hotel restaurant where they were staying at. Bird gave the elderly couple a hug before saying her good byes to them before following Ryan and two dads out to the waiting taxi.

"I'm please Jessica is happy" Mrs Wilson said

"Same here, she got wonderful friends and a great boy friend"

"Yes she has. Wait till I tell the ladies at card on Tuesday, they going to be shock"

"Yes they will be alright and every one from the RSL"

"True"

The next day Ryan, two dads and bird flew back to Cairns since both Hammersley and Childers were leaving for a month patrol on Wednesday and they needed to get things sorted out before they leave for there patrol.


	216. Chapter 216

CH 216

The day Hammersley were leaving Bird was in the ward room with Swain checking the kits over and filling out paper work to make sure they got every thing on the list.

"How was your leave Swain" bird asked

"It was great, it was good spending it with Sally and our kids, what about you"

"It was great I went to Sydney with two dads then down to Melbourne for a few days" Swain stop what he was doing and look at bird, she turn to him

"you and two dads"

"Yes and it not what you think" she lightly slap his arm

"Well when you said.." bird laugh

"I made a deal with him. I'll go with him when he see his parents and he comes with me to visit mine. Moral support Swain that all"

"Ok how did it go"

"with two dads family it went better than he thought. He talk to them alone since they were entertaining guests when we showed up in our uniforms"

"In your uniforms"

"Yes he hasn't seen them since he left to join the navy"

"Ok I bet they were shock"

"Yes and so was there guests, two of them reconsigned me from the news"

"Ok"

"Two dads and I told them what really happen since the reporters got it wrong. They didn't relies how bad it would have been for every one if I haven't gotten hold of Madeline cell phone"

"you did good bird"

"thanks. We went and saw spider and Terri" Swain smile

"How are they" Bird got her phone out and tap onto the screen then she showed swain the photo of spider, Terri and the twins

"wow spider been working out" Bird laugh

"what so funny"

"It what you said about spider working out"

"bird, I'm talking about the gym, not..." he shook his head at her

"don't worry swain, two dads said the same thing to spider. Spider said to him that he needs to get him self a girl friend and get laid more often" Swain laugh

"good one spider" Bird tap on the screen then the next photo appeared it was the photo of the twins close up

"i wounder who they look like"

"spider and Terri of course" bird said laughing

"Very funny bird"

then he pass the phone back to her just as there was a knock on the door and then it open. Swain and bird turn to see Kate walk in

"Morning ma'am are you alright" Swain asked

"Yes I'm fine thanks. I'm glad you both are here" Kate said as she close the door since she was still in her dress uniform.

"Mike got reports back from the feds about crab creek island. The fed have finish there search and investigation." she pass Bird the report file. Bird open it and show it to swain so he could read what it say

"Oh my... three hundred and fifty three bodies recovered... fifty two boats found and named" Bird said in shock.

Then she look up at Kate "That going to take months it identified the bodies"

"i know"

"It got here that the first boat sail dream disappeared three years go during a bad storm, four people were on board" Swain said

"that when the brothers must of started there turkey hunt" bird said.

Then she look down to read more about the report of the findings plus the map of the island and where the bodies were found.

"I'm please it over" Bird said

"a lot of people will be including the families who those bodies once they been identified" Kate said. Swain close the file and pass it back to Kate

"thanks for showing us it ma'am" Bird said

"Mike ask me to show you both. I'll leave you two to get back to what you were doing"

"We were talking about spider and Terri" Kate smile

"Ok and the laughter I heard before coming in here"

"When Swain saw the one with spider, Terri and the twins, swain said 'Spider been working out' I laugh"

"Sorry working out"

"gym, he buff up, but with what swain said, and seeing the twins..." Bird laugh

"Oh that working out, bird" Kate said shaking her head at her. Then she pick up the file and walk to the door and open it

"Captain ma'am the coffee should be ready by now, want me to make you one and take it to your cabin"

"I'll get it thanks bird" then she walk out the door when she head

"do you know what wrong with the captain bird, looks like she didn't get much sleep" Bird laugh

"Swain, swain, swain do I have to tell you all about the facts of life to you"

"no why did you say that"

"Swain I bet you and sally were... working out quiet a bit before you leave for our patrols" Swain thought about it and look at grinning bird

"Oh you mean, captain and... commander Flynn"

"Rabbit on heat, that why the captain looks tired when ever she returns from her shore leave and I've seen commander Flynn grinning like a cat that got cream look and head held high like a peacock who just got laid"

they heard laughter coming from the other side of the door and relies it was Kate who was laughing.

"Ops" bird said quietly making swain laugh

"you laugh"

"Yes"

"Well it true and I've seen that look on you as well swain"

"Have you"

"Yes when I walk in here you were grinning like you either won the lottery or you and Sally were working out a lot" she walk to the door and open it and turn to swain who look shock at bird

"you men can't help it. I'll be back in few minutes"

"Ok" then she walk out the door grinning.

Couple hours later Hammersley left port for there month patrol. Every one was talking about what they did while on shore leave.

"Bird how did it go with your parents, did two dads be have him self" Dutchy asked Bird turn to Dutchy then she walk off the bridge. Every one turn to two dads.

"what happen" Kate asked

"i thought my parents was bad with me but with bird, it been hell for her. She did warn Ryan and me before we left the hotel. But we didn't relies how bad it was. They treated bird like shit the whole time we were there and I felt like punching her brothers lights out for the way they treated bird the whole time we were there and her sister, she was more interested in the crew. They laugh at her when she told them about the cross of valour and they didn't believe her. Her parents did nothing but sat back and leave them with there arguing. Her father wasn't happy that we showed up. They really up set her, I've never seen bird so up set than I did that day. Bird she the only one in the whole family who got a job. Her sister and brothers been on a benefit since they left school and they still live at home."

"that bad" charge said

"Yes and the smell" he shook his head

"what smell" Swain asked

"there body odder, man they all need a bath, shower some thing and a hair cut. The brothers there hair is long and greasy, look like they haven't shave in days. The sister, she got so much make up on she look like an over painted doll and with the clothes she wears she look like a hooker with bird nest hair like she hasn't brush it in months"

"I'll go and talk to bird" Dutchy said then he walk off the bridge.

"I said to bird that they need hosing down and a hair cut. I cheer her up a little and she agree"

"What the house like" RO asked

"Mess, the lawns haven't been mowed in a month and in side there was stuff every where. We had to move thing off the couch before we could sit down. We were in there for about five minutes before bird walk out the door, Ryan and I followed her out side. She said to them... I'm a shame to call you my family, all of you discuss me you are all lazy pigs and slobs. This is the first time I brought friends down here to meet you and this is how you treat them and me. Now they know why I don't like talking to them and our friends about you cause I'm a shame of you all... Bird yelled at her brothers and sister. I've never heard bird swear till that day, Even Ryan was shock, he told me he never seen or heard bird talk or act that way before"

"sounds like bird is not like the rest of her family" Swain said

"no she not, we met an elderly couple from next door, they knew bird since she was a baby. They told Ryan and me stories about bird what she was like growing up and the thing she did when she was little, but I'll wait till bird is back. Cause I don't want to get into trouble with her"

"good idea two dads" Kate said

Dutchy look for bird in her cabin, the ward room and the galley, there was no sign of her so he went to check the back of the ship where he saw her looking out over the ocean. He walk over to her and he heard her sniffle so he put his arm around her

"Want to talk about it" he said. Bird turn and lay her head on his chest then he put is other arm around her back rubbing it up and down till she pulled back

"I don't like talking about my family"

"Are you a shame, embarrass by them"

"Yes...i gather two dads told every one"

"some of the details about what happen. He said that your family treated you like crap and odder was bad"

"Yes there body odder was bad and the house it was a mess, like they don't care about the house or them selves. But that shouldn't surprise me, they always been slobs since I was little. I keep my room tired and clean. Wash my own clothes every thing till the day I walk out of the house for the last time and never look back till the other day"

"I think you should tell the crew this bird. You know we will support you"

"I know but I don't like talking about them"

"you can't keep things in side of you, it would eat you alive. Two dads knows what happen that day, rest of us don't."

"I guest your right Dutchy" Bird move to hug him which he did in return.

"Come on let's head back to the bridge"

"Yeah" they walk back to the bridge while talking about other things.

When they walk up to the bridge two dads walk over to bird and gave her a hug "Are you ok"

"I will be" then she look around to every one who on the bridge

"sorry about before. I didn't want to talk about my family"

"Two dads told us a few things about them" Kate said

"Dutchy told me"

"Bird you can trust us... them, we are family... the clean kind" two dads said making bird grin

"That true" then she turn and look out to sea then back to every one.

"there are a lot of things you don't know about me, my family, my up bringing... I didn't have a great up bringing"

She look around the bridge then she told them about what her life was like when she was younger, her brothers and sister. Bird spent the next two hours share every thing to the crew about her up bringing, the advices and wisdom that the Wilson's, her great grand father, and other elderly couples that she mow lawns and weed gardens for gave to her over the years right up till she left home and went to the navy academy for her training.

By the time she finish. Kate was out of her captain seat and hug bird who was crying

"X you have the bridge...come on bird" Kate said as they walk to the steps and down them leaving a shock crew behind.

"wow I thought my father was bad with me but bird, my god she been through hell with her family" RO said

"what she shared with all of us took guts" swain said

"So true" charge said

"You know, we should teach her family a lesson"

"Two dads" they all said at the same time

"Hear me out, remember what I said, that they need hosing down and a hair cut and bird agree. You can ask buck, he would said it true with what I said and that bird agree" they all look at two dads

"Two dads are you thinking what I think your thinking" charge said

"Why not cause next time we have two week shore leave bird going to ask couple of crew members to go down to Melbourne with her, she goes to the arms force retirement rest home on our next two week shore leave to talk about what it like being on Hammersley what the crew are like, what it like being in the navy. I was thinking, why don't we all surprise bird down there and teach her family a lesson while we are there"

"You went down there last time with her, what happen at the retirement home" Swain asked

Two dads grin as he tells them about what happen and who showed up while Kate and bird walk down to the junior mess where they talk about for about ten minutes alone.

"Feeling better" Kate asked

"Yes thanks, it feels like a big weight been lifted off my shoulders"

"It good talking about it"

"Yes it is"

"dose Ryan know about what you shared"

"Yes, he said I should share it with the crew, but I wasn't ready at the time"

"and now"

"Now a good time since both Ryan and two dads seen and heard what happen"

"Ok I head back to the bridge"

"I better get dinner on" they both stood up and walk out of the junior mess and went there separate ways. When Kate was walking up onto the bridge she could hear laughter. She heard two dads say

"One women asked commander Flynn if he was playing match maker with the Hammersley crew members, commander said no ma'am" They laugh

"Two dads" every one stop laughing

"Yes ma'am"

"were you telling the crew about what we said down in Melbourne"

"Yes ma'am" then she look around to the grinning crew, she shook her head at them then back to two dads.

"What did you tell them"

"about some of the adventures we all had and about the other crew members. That the... breeding feds story ma'am" Every one try not to laugh

"Breeding fed story" she frond

"Yes ma'am the one where commander said to buffer... we drop to feds the other day, now I counted six more what are they doing, buffer said breeding sir" the crew laugh then Kate grin as she remember the story

"Ah that story"

"Yes ma'am and about buffer temporary replacement got his revenge on spider and ET, red hair prank and the boat that called for a may day...red velvet" Kate laugh

"Yes I remember"

"did the residents thought of those stories ma'am" swain asked

"they laugh" Kate said

"One guy yelled out Hammersley done it again after bird and told them about what happen that day of the dirty bomb" Two dads said

"where bird" Charge asked

"She getting dinner sorted" Kate said as the XO stood up and let Kate sit down

"Captain has the ship" He said.


	217. Chapter 217

CH 217

Over the next month crew was busy as always. After two weeks out at sea they stop off at island port so the crew could have a day of shore leave but some return cause they were on duty watch. The next day are refuel and restock Hammersley left port to carry on with it patrol. When they return back to Cairns they knew that they got five days shore leave before they got two week patrol over Christmas, new year. When Kate went to see mike after been to see Maxine, mike could tell some thing was wrong when she walk into his office

"Kate what wrong"

"It's bird"

"Here sit down" they both sat down with mike turning his chair around till he was facing her

"what wrong with bird"

"she told the crew about her up bringing. Mike she been through hell. I know I had it bad for seven years but for bird she had it for seventeen years. Her brothers and sister always pick on her, push her around, pulling her down and the name calling... my god they were bad, if she wasn't pick on at school she was at home. Her parents did nothing to stop there own kids picking on bird. She said she gets away from them when she was doing her after school jobs and training and visiting her great grand father. The amount of abuse she was getting, it was sickening. Two dads told us about what happen at her parents place about what was said."

Mike move his chair over so he could put his arm around her shoulder and she lean against him as he pull a hanky out of his pocket and pass it to her since she was crying

"Kate I've never seen you like this since you told me about your pass up bringing"

"i know... bird told me some thing which I found disturbing" Mike didn't say a thing but waited for Kate to continue. When she pulled away she turn to mike

"Bird brother Fred sexual assaulted her when she was sixteen one night when she was in bed sleeping. She said she woke up when she heard movement in her room and could smell the alcohol in the air she knew it was Fred, she turn the bed side light on as he pull the sheets and blankets off her then he was on top of her. She yelled and scream for help. No one went to see what was wrong. She manage to get him off her but he attack her again. She fort him and won. She open her door and push him hard as she could out of the room. Apparently he hit the wall full force he broke his nose and loss a tooth from it. He turn around and headed back in her room she close the door on his hand and broke all his fingers"

"Her parents didn't go to her when she scream for help" Mike said in shock

"No one did. She manage to close and lock her door. She did it every night since"

"and her brother"

"He called a taxi and went to hospital. All his fingers were broken, so was his nose. She crack three of his ribs, black eye, bruising over parts of his body. Bird told her parents the next morning about what happen, they didn't believe her till they saw Fred walk in black and blue and cast on his right hand and arm. They ask him what happen. He said he got into a fight with group of guys at a pub. They believe him over bird. Her father beat her with his belt till she was black and blue. After he finish beating her she ran out the door and down to the park. That where Mrs Wilson found her and took her home with her after bird told her what happen."

"She didn't look or sound like the type that was abuse at home"

"Cause she keep it quiet from school. Only few people new what happen. One got the police involve and she got punish again for getting the police involve when her parents said it was none of there business"

"Well she not with them any more"

"True. Two dads told the crew about how bad her family living conditions were and they the family body odder was bad"

"Bird sure isn't like that"

"that true, but bird did agree to two dads suggestion in hosing her family down and give them a hair cut"

"Two dads suggested it"

"Yes"

"Look how about we talk more about it when I get home tonight"

"Good idea" they both stood up and hug and kiss

"what are you going to do now"

"give you back your hanky and I'm going to head home and do some Christmas shopping"

"Alright" He said smiling as he watch Kate walk out of his office.

He sat down and thought about what Kate said to him about bird. He was shock with what he lean about bird and knew if the crew found out about it, Fred Bird and his family wouldn't stand a chance against any of the crew. Mike then return back to what he was doing before Kate walk into his office.

Few days later the Hammersley crew and families got together at mike and Kate pace for an early Christmas dinner. They were having a barbeque dinner while having fun at the same time. Mike went in side to get more drinks when Bird walk into the kitchen after been in the bathroom

"sir"

"bird, enjoying your self"

"Yes sir"

"Bird" he step ford putting his hand on her shoulder

"Kate told me what you told her" Bird was shock

"she told you"

"Yes, the reason why she told me cause it reminded her of her own pass with what happen to her"

"It happen to her sir"

"Yes but not by a brother, her mother boy friend... he rape her, she was fourteen at the time" Bird was shock with what mike share with her about Kate pass.

"I had no idea"

"No one dose, that is why she is can be hard at times, that rape change her and just like your parents, her mother didn't believe her"

"Did she tell the police"

"She did, her mother beat her up for it and her boy friend... did it to her again as punishment. Now you know, your not the only one who been through hell and we know that the crew would protect you cause your not only a friend, crew member but your family"

"I know I am sir, I love them a lot even two dads" mike grin

"come on let's head back out side"

"thanks for share sir"

"Your welcome bird" he open the fridge to get some beer bottles out

"Need any help sir" mike smile

"sure"

"thanks" he pass her some bottles then he notice that she was shaking a bottle up and down

"Bird"

"for two dads after what he try to do to me before" she said smiling

then she turn and walk out of the kitchen, Mike grab a few more bottle then walk out side and pass them around. He watch bird pass two dads his drink and she said some thing to Dutchy then he follow her till they were close to where mike and Kate is

"what is it bird"

"Watch two dads"

mike, Kate, Dutchy and bird watch two dads open he beer bottle to see it fizz up and squirted every where including on two dads. Every one laugh. Dutchy and bird hi five each other

"Nice going chicken legs and thanks for getting me away or other wise I would have been hit as well"

they both hug then they walk over to tease two dads, he went to chase bird around the section while holding his beer bottle in hand while making every one laugh. Every one had a great time including the kids.

The next morning Hammersley left for it three week patrol. When bird was in the fridge she saw two legs of ham and four large frozen chickens which made her smile so she got bottle milk out for her and Kate drink since Kate look tired again. When she went and saw Kate, she was walking out of her cabin

"Here you go ma'am"

"thanks bird"

"I saw swain this morning he was in a happy mood"

"Happy mood"

"Yeah he got the cat that got the cream and peacock look" Kate laugh

"Bird that TMI"

"He not the only one ma'am"

"oh"

"Yeah RO as well, he more happier now than he was when I first was assigned here"

"He dose look happy"

"I bet charge was shock when he found out" Kate turn to bird

"what do you mean"

"RO and Amy Thorpe, you didn't know"

"Yes I did when I went to the hospital, how did you know"

"I work it out. RO received a text message at eleven twenty when we were on watch. He look sad then another text message then he smile and text some thing back. Then when you charge and RO return and you made the announcement I saw you look at RO and he gave you a slight nod. That when I put two and two together"

"Dose charge and RO know that you know"

"Yes when I spoke to them at the barbeque last night, they know that the only person whom I told was Ryan and that there secret safe with me."

"You good at keeping secrets"

"Yes ma'am. Some one added ham and whole chicken to the food list"

"what"

"Yeah it in the fridge, it for Christmas day"

"sounds like you going to be busy that day"

"so long as we don't have any may days and FFV to attend to"

"same here"

"I notice you got two dads on new year eve night watch"

"Yes and he won't be waking any one up"

"If he dose I'll have to think of some sort of revenge"

"I hope not" then swain walk up the steps smiling

"Morning ma'am, bird"

"Morning swain I hope you didn't tire Sally out to much" Bird said smiling.

Kate had a mouthful of coffee she manage to swallow it then cough "Are you alright ma'am" Swain asked Kate

"Yeah, I'm fine thanks, I better head to the bridge." then she turn and walk away when she heard

"What did you say to the captain"

"Cat the got the cream and peacock look" Bird said then turn around and walking down the stairs when bird and Kate heard

"bird you didn't tell her" Bird laugh.

Kate shook her head as she walk up the stairs to see RO at his station. Kate look at him and saw the same look as Swain, she shook her head as she walk over to him.

"Morning RO"

"Morning ma'am" then RO gave Kate the clip board so she could do her normal work before Hammersley left port in two hours.

The next two days they only had two may day calls and it was Christmas eve. Every one knows hard to be away from family for the holidays at that time of year.

On Christmas morning every one did there jobs like they always do. Bird has been busy in the galley getting lunch sorted out since she had four chickens to cook as well doing all the vegetables perpeared. When it was lunch time every one showed up for there lunch.

"Smell great bird"

"thanks swain"

Every one help them selves to the food then bird started cleaning up while every one was enjoying there lunch. Then she had her lunch alone in the junior mess. Then she went to finish doing the dishes when she notice the engines stop. Few minutes later bird just finish doing the dishes when she heard

"Bird to the bridge rush, bird to the bridge rush" she walk out of the galley and up to the bridge

"You wanted to see me ma'am"

"Yes turn around" bird turn around and her eyes widen

"Ryan" he step ford to kiss her

"Merry Christmas Jess"

"what are you doing here, where Childers" He turn to look out the window so did bird to see Childers stopping next to Hammersley. Then she turn to him

"What going on" bird asked. Ryan held on to her hands

"I got a Christmas gift for you, mike help me get this set up"

"My gift to you is at home"

"i know, but this is special gift... Jess you know that I love you and you mean every thing to me."

"Yes I love you to and you mean every thing to me to"

"Jess I want to ask you some thing" then he got down on one knee as he pulled out a box from his pocket and open it. Bird eyes widen

"Will you Jessica bird agree to become Mrs Jessica White, will marry me" Tears were flowing down her cheeks

"Yes... yes I will marry you" every one on the bridge cheered as Ryan got the ring out of the box and slip it on to her finger then he stood up and pull her in to a hug and a kiss when they heard

"Childers this is Hammersley, she said yes" Kate said

"Thank you Hammersley" they could hear cheers in the back round as the Childers crew cheered.

When they pulled apart they rested there foreheads together while smiling "I love you" Bird said

"I love you to"

then they crew gather around them to congratulated them both on there engagement. Ryan stay for few more minutes before he and bird walk off the bridge together and headed to the back of the ship.

"RO did you get it all" Kate asked

"Yes ma'am"

"Send it to NAVCOM"

"Yes ma'am, I'll do that now" then he walk off the bridge with video recorder in hand.


	218. Chapter 218

CH 218

Ryan and bird was at the back of the ship they hug and kiss once more "We got a lot to talk about when we return"

"Yes we do fair winds Ryan"

"Fair winds Jess" they kiss once more before Ryan walk down the steps and got onto the HRIB and put his life jacket on just as the HRIB return back to Childers.

Bird watches the whole time then she and Ryan wave to each other just as Childers move away. Bird then return back to the bridge where the crew waiting for her once more.

"Bird may i" Kate asked

"sure" bird show Kate her engagement ring.

It was round one carrot aquamarine with point fifty carrot round diamond on each side of the ring set in white gold with yellow gold band

"it a lovey ring bird congratulations"

"thank you ma'am"

"you better take it off"

"I know, Ryan gave me the box that it came in"

"Good idea" Bird turn and walk down the steps while smiling.

She went into her cabin where she look at the ring before taking it off and putting it in the box. Then she put it away in a safe place. Then she return back to work.

That evening at the arm forces retirement home Every one was just about to start dinner when they heard "Can I have every one attention please" they stop talking and turn to Helen

"I've received a phone call from commander Flynn from Cairns NAVCOM. You remember him when he was here with Jessica bird few weeks back" they all nodded

"Well got some wonderful news to share with you all to make your Christmas day... Jessica Bird getting married"

"To that young lad she was kissing"

"Ryan white, yes. He purpose to her on the bridge on Hammersley this afternoon, she said yes" they all cheered and clap.

"that the best Christmas news we have heard all day" one of the residents said. They all agree and it did make there day.

Few days later in the Cairns, Sydney, Canberra and Melbourne news paper it reads 'Navy hero Christmas engagement surprise' Then it said 'Midshipmen Ryan white son of Cairns NAVCOM commandeering officer commander Maxine white and Stewart white of Sydney. Ryan whom on the HMAS Childers meet up with the HMAS Hammersley on Christmas afternoon where he purpose to long time girl friend Royal Australian navy hero able seamen Jessica bird VC and CV on the bridge of Hammersley in front of the whole crew before returning back to HMAS Childers.' then there a photo of bird and Ryan together in there uniforms hugging each other for a photo on the day when she received her cross of valour.

When Maxine read the article she wasn't happy with the news. When she arrived at NAVCOM, she saw the personal smiling at her and saluting her on the way to the elevators and into the ball pen

"Morning commander white"

"Morning leader"

"did you read the morning news paper this morning I bet your happy with the news"

"Yes I did read this morning paper and no I'm not happy about my son engagement" then she walk pass the leader towards her office.

He turn around and walk over to one of the junior sailors "commander white isn't in a happy mood this morning"

"Why that" bomber asked

"Her son getting engage"

"She doesn't like Ryan choice of girl friend. I suggest you keep out of her way for the next few days"

"Thanks for the tip." then bomber stood up and walk over to mike who walk in to the ball pen

"Morning sir"

"Morning bomber did you read this morning paper" Mike ask

"Yes I did and so did commander white" mike look over to Maxine office then back to bomber

"she didn't take the news well"

"Nope she been in a bad mood she she walk in here a minute ago"

"Have you seen the video of the purposely"

"Yes I did, RO sent me and Nav a copy on Christmas day, I've sent a copy to buffer, spider and Jamie, Nav sent a copy to ET"

"Ok, it looks like there going to be three wedding to attend to over the next few months"

"three"

"Yeah Ryan and bird, spider and Terri"

"Who the third sir"

"Ah got to go" then he turn and walk towards his office.

Bomber turn and walk over to her desk and sat down "Are you ok" Nav asked

"Yeah commander Flynn said three weddings, we know about Bird and Ryan white, and now Terri and spider engagement, I wounder who the third one is"

"Who knows"

"Morning" they turn and smile

"Amy how are you"

"good thanks, did you read this morning paper"

"yeah we did, commander white isn't over joy with the news" bomber said

"Oh, well I better get to work, see you two late"

"Oh my god it you" bomber said as she grabs Amy left hand to look at the ring

"what" Nav lean over to see ancient four round half a carrot diamonds each set in white gold with the setting is in part white and rest in yellow gold band.

"You and RO getting married" Nav asked

"Yes, he purpose to me when I was pregnant with Grace, I said yes. He didn't have an engagement ring but let me choice. So we look in every shop, there was nothing I like till we walk into an antique shop and look at the rings they got when I saw it. But it was old and four claws was either damage or broken. I said to Robert I love the ring but I would love to have it in white gold, he said yellow gold better. An elderly lady who serve us said why not both, and she suggested to what it is now. We agree so Robert brought the ring and we went to number of jewellery's where they said no till we spoke to an elderly gentlemen and show him the ring. He said it can but done. RO ask how much the guy said seven hundred dollars so Robert paid for it to be done. It told a month to do it. But I for got about it, but Robert didn't. He wrap it up as a Christmas gift and had it under the tree with pair of diamond earring and pendant in the same present"

"So you happy with the ring"

"Yes, Robert said he want us to have yellow gold wedding rings, I wanted white till I remember seeing in the jewellery's where we got this ring done two tone wedding rings, so I suggested it to Robert last night in an e-mail"

"that a great idea" Nav said

"Yeah I better go"

"Ok" Nav said then Amy turn and walk away.

"Wow three Hammersley weddings" Bomber said making Nav laugh

"Yeah question is when will it happen"

"Who knows bomber"

On new years eve bird and two dads was on night watch, bird went to get them a drink, while away two dads stood up and turn to see bird hasn't return he look at his watch and pick up the microphone and turn the PA system on

"Wacky, wacky, wacky, it thirty seconds to midnight" He said smiling then he turn to look out at sea then he look at his watch as he listen for when bird returns

"Ten seconds to midnight...five, four, three, two...AH bird what did you just put down my pants" Every one heard

"now here this, bird speaking, two dads still hasn't listen as for what I put down his pants... itching power, happy new year every one... two dads stop scratching your balls" Every one laugh as they roll over and went back to sleep.

Kate who was still up recorded what happen and send it to Mike knowing he would get a good laugh out of it. When finish she went up to the bridge as she heard two dads and bird talking

"bird it itchy"

"don't scratch it, it will last for a few minutes... ma'am" Bird said when she saw Kate walk up onto the bridge

"bird, two dads... how many times have I told you not to wake every one up unless it important"

"sorry ma'am but it new year"

"still you still haven't listen have you"

"no ma'am"

"I'm off to bed, good night"

"night ma'am" Bird said

"night ma'am" Kate turn and walk off the bridge when she heard

"Two dads stop scratching your balls or do I have to tie your hands behind you back" Kate smile as she return back to her cabin.

When Hammersley return back to Cairns the crew was looking ford to having few days off. As they were coming into port, Kate pick up her binoculars to see who was on the wharf which made her smile. Then she got her phone out and send a text message to mike.

Once Hammersley was dock. Kate smile and waited when every one heard foot steps and then they saw Emma. MJ and David running up the steps and into Kate arms for a hug then they saw mike and other guests showing up.

The crew was shock when they saw Amy give charge a hug and she pass Grace to him then she turn and walk over to Robert she wrap her arms around his neck and gave him a passionate kiss

"Why to go RO" two dads said as every one cheer RO and Amy on. When they broke apart he look at Amy in shock

"I thought we were keeping it a secret"

"bomber saw the ring"he lifted her hand to see she wearing the engagement ring. Then he relies bomber would of spread the word.

He turn to the grinning crew "Congratulations RO"

"thanks Dutchy" then the others step ford to congratulated him as well.

Half an hour later every one walk off Hammersley and headed either home or to the pub to celebrate double engagement. That night at the pub the crew and there families enjoyed them selves. The guys already started talking about bucks night for Ryan, spider and RO while the women talk about hens night.

Over the next few days, every one enjoyed there shore leave.

The day Hammersley left port for a month patrol, Bird showed up at Kate cabin with two cups of coffee

"Here you go ma'am"

"thanks bird, you look as I feel"

"Yeah I spent three days with Ryan, it was great spending time with him but... man I feel tired, we were at it most of the night and this morning. At least he could sleep in since I had to be here early"

"i know what you mean"

"Swain and RO got that look this morning, men" Bird said shaking her head while sipping her drink

"True"

"I better go and help swain with the med kits"

"alright, thanks for the coffee bird" Bird turn and walk down the steps while Kate return back to her cabin.

Hour later Hammersley left port for it month patrol. Later that night bird walk into the junior mess to see RO still eating his dinner

"Are you ok" Bird asked as she sat down

"Yeah"

"Miss Amy and Grace already" RO smile

"Yes... it the wedding"

"what about it, have you set a date"

"It the financial side of it."

"You want to give what Amy wants"

"It's what we both want we both know weddings aren't cheap. We wrote down list of guests we want to invite, the prices of every thing"

"I know what you mean, Ryan and I did a lot of research our selves. Money no problems but Ryan said he want to pay for his half"

"Amy the same"

"Ryan talk to Terri yesterday, they planing on a small wedding but a lot of people would of miss out on there wedding since they paying for there as well"

"Who won't be there"

"Hammersley crew"

"what" RO was shock. Bird nodded then she started eating her dinner while thinking then she smile by the time RO finish her dinner.

"I know of a way that can solve every one problems at once" she turn to RO

"you do"

"Yes, I'll send an E-mail to Terri and Ryan you can send one to Amy, how about a triple wedding, then the Hammersley crew and all our families can be together at once. It will save money problems as well timing at the same time"

"you think it will work"

"Yes plus you can ask Amy about if it ok to have it down in Melbourne"

"Why down there"

"RO how would you, Amy and Grace like to come and join me down there when we return back from our next patrol. There some people who I would love for you both to meet. I've already asked Buffer, spider and Terri, they said they can make it since Melbourne will be in port for three weeks and Childers will be in port as well. We all can make a weekend of it and I know a great place for a wedding and reception and great places for the wedding photos"

"I'll ask Amy"

"Great" bird said smiling. Not knowing that two dads heard the whole thing as he turn and walk away grinning.


	219. Chapter 219

CH 219

Three days later bird was in the galley putting muffins on the cooling rack when RO walk into the Galley

"Mmm they smell great"

"thanks RO but you got to wait for a few minutes"

"I know, I received an e-mail from Amy. She love your idea for the triple wedding"

"that great"

"And she would love to go down to Melbourne again and is interested in where the wedding could be held"

"so you both are coming"

"Yes she said she wouldn't mind checking out wedding dresses they got down there"

"Ok great. Terri said that her and spider can make it also and she said the same thing about wedding dresses"

"Ok" They talk for a few minutes then bird gave RO a muffin

"charge would be here any second" Bird said

"Mmm is that muffins I can smell" Charge said as he walk pass the counter, bird laugh and RO grin

"What did is say" Charge asked

"Here charge" she pass him one

"thanks but what so funny"

"Bird here said that you would be here any second then you appeared"

"Oh" then he walk away eating his muffin.

Bird hit RO with a tea towel "Get out of my galley" Bird said

"Yes ma'am" he turn and walk out while grinning still.

During there patrol the crew was busy with FFV and may days. When they return back to Cains, it was Thursday afternoon. The crew was looking ford to there two week shore leave. When bird walk off Hammersley Ryan was there to great her with hugs and kiss

"Miss you" Ryan said

"miss you to"

"Lets go home"

"sounds good to me, but I did promise the crew that we will meet them at the pub tonight"

"That fine by me" they walk away from. Hammersley with there arms around each other as they talk.

Later that night the whole crew showed up except for the ones who on duty watch. Every one enjoyed them selves while they slowly get drunk.

The next morning Ryan and bird arrived at the air port to see RO and Amy getting out of the taxi, Then they got out just as RO pick up the car seat which got Grace in it

"RO, Amy" bird said giving them a wave which they did back they they got there bags and stroller then they meet at the entrance

"Amy you look as I feel this morning" Amy laugh

"Yeah, but it worth it"

"I agree" they walk through the door while talking and laughing.

They even got the same seats on the plane so they will be next to each other. When they arrived in Melbourne they took the shuttle bus that they ordered to the best western Atlantis hotel where they will be staying for the two nights. When they arrived at the counter they found out that they will be next door to each other which made them happy.

"Excuse me can you tell me please has Billy web and Terri White check in yet"

"May I ask why ma'am"

"We are meeting them here"

"I'll have a look... no they haven't check in yet"

"Thank you, when the do please, can you let them know what room number I'm in"

"Yes ma'am"

"Thanks you"

"enjoy your stay"

"We will ma'am" Ryan said then they walk towards the elevators while talking.

Twenty minutes later while in there room Ryan and bird were looking out side to the view when there was a knock on the door

"I'll get it" Ryan said then he walk over to the door and open it

"Terri, Billy, you made it" he gave them a hug

"Of course, hi Jessica" Terri said giving bird a hug while spider push the twin stroller into the room with Amy and RO walking in pushing Grace stroller in.

"I'm glad you guys made it" bird said

"Same here so what the plan" Terri asked

"Well since it almost lunch time how about we go out and get some lunch and then I can show you the place I got in mind"

"Great I hope it big enough" Terri asked

"It is"

"Ok do you know a place where we can get some lunch"

"Sure" Bird said

then they all left the room and headed out of the hotel while talking and laughing while unknown to them that the Hammersley crew arrived in Melbourne and headed to a different hotel.

After lunch they all got into a taxi van, Bird gave the driver the address where she wanted to go to then sat back and held onto Ryan hand.

"I hope we like what you got plan Jess"

"You will Ryan"

Five minutes later the taxi stop then bird open the door "where here" they all got out and Ryan paid for the taxi fair.

"Jessica you joking Melbourne park function center" RO said

"nope I done a lot of research, it got every thing we need, car parks, wedding location, reception and not far from here amazing gardens"

They follow bird to the door where she open it and walk in with the others behind her when they saw a man walking over to them

"Jessica bird, it an honor to meet you at last"

"thanks you Mr Gordon" they shook hands

"sir this is my fiancee Ryan white" they shook hands as they said hi to each other

"RO...Robert and Amy... Spider... billy and Terri. The other bridal couple I was telling you about" they shook hands.

"Please to meet you all, come I'll show you the room where you can have the reception. Jessica gave me a ruff number of guests showing up" they follow Mr Gordon down and in to one of the largest rooms

"wow that is big" spider said as he look around.

"how many guests can this room hold sir" RO asked

"Seven hundred, this way" they follow him to the front where it show a stage

"This is where the bridal party can be so you can see every one and they can see you"

they walk around and ask number of questions then they walk over to a table that was set up in a corner where it got a open lap top on it.

"Here this room and others were use for weddings, here are few to show you what this room would look like on the day."

Then he click to start. It showed a first wedding photo, then it went onto the next and next. They were all amaze with the different photos. When it stop they look at each other and grin

"Would you like to see the menu"

"Yes thanks" bird said.

Then he open a file and pass them copy of the menus of the food and drinks.

"You can take that with you"

"thank you" Bird said.

They talk for a few more minutes before walking out of the center.

"where to now Jess"

"We walk come on"

They walk for twenty minutes till they arrived at the Fitzroy gardens. They walk though the gardens and could see how beautiful it looks

"So what do you think of having the wedding and photos done here" Bird said

"I love it Jessica it beautiful" Amy said

"i agree, it perfect" Terri said

"do we need permission" RO asked

"Yes and a date for the wedding"

"ok"

They spent over three hours in the gardens before walking towards where the public toilets are so they could releave them selves and change the kids diapers before walking towards an exit where a taxi van pulled up since Jessica called for one.

Then they went to a wedding cake shop where they look at the different wedding cakes and what sort of cake and filling they would like to have and prices. They spent an hour in there before walking out and down to a cafe for a drink and where they talk and ruffly work out how many might be at the wedding as well the menu and drinks sorted out.

"so you like the gardens for the wedding location and photos as well for the reception?" Bird asked them they all agree.

"Great all we need to do is sort out wedding dresses and wedding date" Terri said.

Then bird cell phone rings so she look at who calling "Two dads" then she answered it

"Two dads...yeah...yeah...when...sure I can be there, are you here in Melbourne...ok yes they here with me... ok see you then" then she hung up then she got card out of her purse and call for a taxi van then hung up

"what going on Jess"

"Two dads want all of us to meet him out side the front gates of the academy in twenty minutes"

"Two dads is here"

"Yeah, I wounder what he up to now"

Two minutes later a taxi van showed up so they all got in and headed to the navy academy.

Ten minutes earlier a taxi van pulled up out side the bird house. The driver tooted the horn and waited then he saw a guy walk out and over to the taxi

"no one called for a taxi, you must have the wrong address" the driver could smell the guy bad body odder

"This is the bird family"

"Yeah"

"I was told to come here and to pick up six bird family and to take them to a location, fare has already been paid for"

"Is there free drinks where we going"

"Liquids yes"

"cool, stay here, I'll get the rest of the family" then he turn around and ran back into the house

The driver let out his breath then he plus in the car air freshen in, he was please he was warn about the smell from the young guy. When the family showed up and got into the van the driver drove them to the designation with his window down. When he finally stop at his designation he turn to the family

"You can get out now, and go down around the corner, walk hundred meters"

"Is that what you were told to do" A man said

"Yes"

"Ok free drinks here I come, I hope there hot babes there also" they got out of the van and walk ten meters down the road and walk around the corner, then the guy got his phone out and made a call

"they on there way..." then he hung up with a smile on his face.

When the taxi van that bird and the others were in arrived out side the academy front gates, bird paid for the fare as the others got out when they saw most of the Hammersley crew there looking at them. When bird got out of the van and close the door she step ford when two dads walk over to them

"Two dads why are we here"

"We are here to teach you family a lesson"

"Meaning?"

"Hair cut and a shower" she look around

"how did you get them here"

"I paid a taxi driver to go and pick them up and I gave him a car air fresher and to let me know when he drops them off"

"How are you going to shower them"

"i got plenty of help, this way" Bird follow two dads through the gates and around the corner. Bird was shock when she saw a lot of young people with buckets of soapy water in hand.

One step ford "Able seamen Jessica bird"

"Yes"

"I'm Jackie Smith, it an honor to meet a hero ma'am" they shook hands

"thank you, is this your first year here"

"Yes ma'am, when two dads came here this morning he interduce him self to a group of us and ask for our help. He told us about you and that your parents, brothers and sister thinks that you and the personal in the navy are losers. Then he ask for our help and any one else. He said that your parents, brothers and sister needs a hair cut and a bath." bird turn to two dads

"I did warn them on how bad your family is and as you can see they want to help our cause no one pulls the navy good name down and no one calls navy hero Jessica bird a loser in front of crew member and fiancee."

"thanks two dads" then she turn to every one there

"Thank you all and I don't know what two dads got plan next but what ever is it, it must be good" then two dads cell phone rings so he answer it

"Leo kosvo Myers... great, thanks" then he hung up

"they on there way, get ready, bird come on, it almost show time" then they turn and walk the way they came

"Bird I would like for you to confront your family like you did last time"

"what" Bird was shock

"When you do you tell them what you think of each of them, get them to do what they did said at there house"

"Your joking"

"nope, but don't worry you got plenty of back up and when the time it right surprise"

"I hope your plan works two dads"

"It will" Then he ran over to the back of the van and around to the other side.


	220. Chapter 220

CH 220

Bird walk over to a spot and waited. When her family showed up "you what the fuck are you doing here" Fred said yelling at bird

"What I'm doing here, I'm here to tell you all I'm sick of the way you treated me, dad you hurt me not just physical but verbal as well. You treated me like I'm a no body but an each mouth to feed"

"I never hit you"

"with a belt the worse was when I was sixteen you whip me with your belt till I was black and blue cause you believe your own son over your own daughter, even when I show you the evidences that your son, my brother Fred try to rape me" bird said yelling at them. Every one heard and was shock what what bird just said.

"your lying, I never rape you"

"You try to rape me Fred, you were partly drunk, now if a group of guys beat you up, if they did you would have been in hospital with a lot more than broken fingers and broken nose and bruise ribs" Bird breath in and out as she slowly move around them.

"Dad you would never make it a father of the year but you would for the worse father of the year cause you let Fred, Ron, Cheryl and Geoff get away with every thing. You never in courage them to get there act together or even get a job. And here they are still living with you and mum while living off a benefit, they never finish school they never even got a job. They never help around the house, they did nothing back at school and they doing nothing today. Mum you... you always got me to do all the cooking and clean when I wasn't either at school or doing my after school jobs. You never got the others to help out and you always complain that dinner was late. You could of done the cooking and cleaning your self but no it got me to do every thing, you are teaching your sons, your daughter to be like you a lazy slob who smokes and drinks to much and now they are like you and dad. Fred your thirty years old and you still live at home. When was the last time you... either of you have a shower. You stink, all of you do. Ron Cheryl you always pick on me day in day out and your words, they are hurtful and you don't care, to me you are bullies, always has been and always will be"

"Why cause your a weakling and a loser" Cheryl said

"No I'm not the loser, look at you, you wear more make up in one day than I do in a year and you dress like a hooker. And Geoff... the things you say about me at school was hurtful and untrue and the way you push me around at home you hurt me... all of you did"

"You got us out here to say that" Fred said

"that and that I'm not a weakling, I'm not a loser, the navy isn't losers, the air forces, the army, hell the whole arms forces, the police, the fire services, all of them are not losers"

"Yes they are, they put there clothes on cause it made them look sexy" Cheryl said

"Your wrong, they put there uniforms on like I put mine on cause we are prod of who we are and we are prod of the work we do. We are not losers"

"Yes you are, the navy are losers, you know sailor always able to pick up any women they want cause they easy targets" Fred said

"you been watching to many movies Fred. Us navy personal are prod of who we are and we are not like what it got in the movies. You all of you should have respect for every one who in the arms forces. If we didn't have them today to help protect this country... things like the dirty bomb last year could happen here and no one would be there to stop it from happening" they didn't say a thing

"so you still think I'm a loser"

"Yes you always be one" Cheryl said

"do you all agree with Cheryl"

"Yes" they all said

"do you think the personal of the navy, the arms forces are loses"

"Yes they are but they sure look sexy in there uniforms"

"Cheryl stop thinking about sex, you got sex on the brain twenty four seven... do you all agree with Cheryl that the personal of the arms forces are losers"

"Yes they just sit of there asses all day and do nothing and all you do is cook for them" Fred said

"they are losers" Ron said then the others agree

"You all should be a shame of your selves" then she turn when she saw two dads walk over and stood next to bird he saw tears in her eyes do he pulled her into a hug while looking at the family

"your words hurt my friend, my crew mate. What you all said here today hurt not only me but Jessica bird crew mates and fiancee"

then the others walk around the vans and walk over to them. Ryan walk over to bird, he put his hand on to her back she turn around and went into his arms

"Who the fuck are you" Fred said. Bird turn her head as she step back and turn to her family then she look around on each side of her then back to her family

"These people here are crew members of the HMAS Hammersley, they are the ones I cook for and they all tell me they love my cooking, they even took turns in helping me cook and clean up. As for sitting around and do nothing, we don't, we do a lot of boarding number of boats while out on patrol and we even doing training exercises while out on patrol. We help deliver aid to areas that hit by either a storm or flooding. These and other Hammersley crew members who can't be down here today are hero's, they are not losers. Every personal in the arms forces are hero's. It doesn't mater what job they do. They are hero's in other peoples eyes whom they help"

"You just saying that cause you score your self top metal" Cheryl said

"Three others and my self risk our lives to disable a dirty bomb Cheryl. We did it to save this country, not to score some metal and these men and women who are here today also took there part in helping to find that bomb and parts of a second dirty bomb" then she step ford

"You think that we sit around and do nothing we don't in fact turn to your right"

they turn to there right and saw the navy academy sign then they turn around to see number of navy trainers there looking at them, then they turn to bird

"You set us up"

"no I didn't, all of you are going to be taught a lesson in hygiene... two dads"

He gave the trainers a nod then they walk around till they circle the bird family

"what going on here" Cheryl said

"Lesson in hygiene... now" Two dads said.

Then every one saw the first group throw buckets of soapy water over the family causing them to yell and scream then they were hit again with another lot of soupy water then again and again. Then it was buckets of cold water. When they were done the family was shock. "Bird here" Two dad pass bird pair of sissies, she put then in her back pocket

Fred step ford "why did you fucken do that"

"I didn't do a thing"

"You bitch" he went to hit her only for bird to stop him

"Don't try to hit me or any other female ever again and if you try to hit me again you will come off a lot worse than me"

he pull his arm away then he turn to his family then he turn around and went to hit bird. She saw him coming and was able to block his punches then she grab his arm and twisted it causing him to land on the ground on to his stomach then she knee him in to the back so he couldn't get up then she pull out the sissies and grab his wet hair and started cutting it while he was yelling and swearing at her not knowing what she was doing to his hair.

The rest of the family try to stop them but the Hammersley crew stop them from interfering. When bird got up she put the sissies in her back pocket. Fred got up and turn to bird, he went to hit her only for her to hit him back once which cause him to land on his back.

"As I said before don't try to hit a women again" then she turn to see the Hammersley crew holding the rest of her family arms stopping then from trying to get to her.

So she walk over to them and around them. "If any of you swear at me you will end up like Fred"

"you bitch, you not going to get away with this"

"Let her go" Bird said.

Two dads and Ryan let Cheryl go, she went to attack bird only for her to end up on her stomach like what happen to Fred. every swear word that Cheryl said, bird cut chucks of her hair till there was no more to cut. Then she gets up as two of the crew members grab Cheryl arms as she got up. Bird cut of her families hair.

When she finish "Let them go"

"Are you sure Jess"

"I am" they let the family go they step ford as bird pass the sissies to RO then he stood back.

"you going to pay for what you did" Cheryl said

then they family went to attack bird only for them to end up on the grounds after she either punch them or kick them. When she finish she gave them the angry look

"Who the losers now, aye?" She said yelling at them

"You are the losses, not me and not any member of the arm forces you got that. You go and clean up your act and get a real job or one day you won't have a benefit to relies on and don't you ever pull down any one again especially ones in the arms forces"

Then she turn and walk over to Ryan whom gave her a hug then the rest of the crew gather around her. The navy trainers who watch and listen to what bird did to her own family they are prod of what she done so they started clapping. Bird and the crew turn to the trainers while smiling at them. When they stop clapping

"thank you for your help" Two dads said

"It an honor two dads, crew of Hammersley. Ma'am what you said today about every one who are in the arms forces are hero's. Your right ma'am, they, we are all hero's it doesn't mater what job we do. We the trainers thank you for being here. It gives us some thing to looking ford to when we are assign to a patrol boat or to a frigate, we will wear our uniform with honor and pride. Thank you" one said then he stood at a tension and saluted then the others follow suit. Then the Hammersley crew did in return

"your dis miss" Two dads said. Then the trainers turn and walk away.

Bird step ford to her family "Now get you act together all of you, enjoy your walk home" then she turn and walk over to Ryan who wrap his arm around her shoulder and gave her a kiss as they walk over and got into one of the vans that the crew hired for a couple of days.

They meet up at a pub in town where they had dinner and drinks. One van went to the hotel where bird was staying so she could get change since her clothes was half wet. Once change and back in the van, they heard to the pub to where the others were waiting for her with Guava mojo drinks waiting for her.

while bird family made there way home knowing it would take all night to get there. They were angry with what happen to them

"Soon as we know when Jessica getting married, I want to ruin her wedding day" Cheryl said

"i agree sis" Fred said then the others agree.

The next morning Jessica, Amy and Terri went to three bridal shops to look at wedding dresses as well brides maid dresses since they got three hours before they meet spider, Ryan and RO in town for lunch. They look and try on number of dresses, they didn't like any of them. So when it was time they meet there men who was looking after the kids at a cafe for lunch.

"any luck" Ryan asked as he kiss Jessica

"there nothing, but we going to look on the net when we get home"

"ok so what are we going to do this afternoon"

"We going to the rest home, remember" Bird said

"Oh yeah" Ryan said smiling.

After lunch they return back to the hotel where they got change into there uniforms then they left together. The staff and other people in the foilar look at them in there uniforms. Most of them were shock when they saw what metals bird was wearing. When they walk out side a van pulled up

"Two dads" RO said in shock

"Get in"

"Ok" They all got in With RO sitting up front with two dads.

"I went around to your parents place this morning bird"

"Why"

"to see if your family made it home, they did, they look...angry still after what happen yesterday"

"Well it there problem not mine"

"True, I saw kids in the neighbor hood laughing at them cause of what you did to there hair"

"they wouldn't like that being tease"

"No they didn't"

"Well now they got a taste of there own medicine"

"True. One couple was out side doing some gardening when they heard what your brothers said to the kids, the guy got up and walk over to them, telling them to stop swearing at the kids,...Fred went to attack the guy but didn't stand a chance. The guy had him on his back in seconds like what you did"

"Really"

"Yeah, the guy told your family to clean them selves and there section up and that it an eye sore and that they are embarrassment on the street, then he return back to what he was doing with his wife."

"what did Fred do" RO asked

"nothing he got up and follow the family home. They live four houses down to where Fred try to attack the guy. I got out of the van and went across the road to the couple. The guy said he saw me and wondering why I was there. I interduce my self to him. He ask if I knew the family I said yes I do that able seamen Jessica bird family. He look at me in shock and ask how did I know you. I said to him that we serve on Hammersley together. I ask how did he know you, he said that he was your sin say. That he was teaching you marshal art for years"

"did he give you his name"

"Yeah Tommy borrows"

"Jess do you know him" Ryan asked

"Yes I do, last time I saw him was when I was doing my training in getting my black belt when I was a trainer at the navy academy. He was one of the men who was fighting me to see if I earn enough brownie points for the black belt"

"And you got it"

"Yeah I accidentally knock him out with three sixty kick"

"what happen when he came to" Amy asked

"He said that in all the years he been teaching marshal arts that it a first time a student knock him out. I ask if I pass, he smile at me and look at the other three who gave him a nod then he said I pass and that I did really great in passing in all the tests" Bird said smiling then she look out the window


	221. Chapter 221

CH 221

"Two dads where are you going, this isn't the way to the rest home"

"I know, we going to the RSL"

"what why there"

"More room, it seams that word got around the RSL about you and you visiting the rest home, so when RSL members started showing up at the rest home there was no room so they decided to hold today event at the RSL. You got quiet a fan club bird"

"Very funny two dads" then she turn to Ryan

"what am I going to say"

"Be your self, I'll be with you" Ryan said holding onto her hand

"i know"

when they reach the RSL and two dads park the van they all got out and follow two dads in side when an elderly man walk over to them

"Able seamen bird, I'm John Hook president of the RSL, it an honor to meet you"

"you to sir" they shook hands

"Mr Hooks this is my fiancee midshipmen Ryan white, leader Robert Dixon...RO we call him we serve together on Hammersley, his fiancee able seamen Amy Thorpe and there daughter Grace. Able seamen Billy Webb...spider formal crew member of Hammersley, his fiancee Terri white who is also Ryan twin sister and there twins William and Sarah"

"It nice to meet you all" he said as he shook there hands.

"Mr Hook do you remember Donald Murphy?"

"Yes I do remember him, in fact follow me since we still got a few minutes"

They walk to double doors and through them which lead them into a bar restaurant area then they follow My hooks to a wall where it got photos of all the presidents of the RSL and how long they serve as presidents. Jess walk along till she saw the photo of Donald Murphy and the date on how long he was the president for.

"twenty five years" Ryan said

"Yes he was the longest serving president in RSL history, how do you know him ma'am" Mr hooks asked bird.

She turn to him "He my great grand father sir" Mr hooks look at bird in shock

"your great grand father"

"Yes sir, my mother maiden name is Murphy sir"

"Well I be dam. You are a true hero just like Donald"

"thank you sir"

"He would be very proud of you"

"Yes sir I know" He look at his watch

"come on it time, I hope your not nervous"

"I am, but with Ryan with me, I'll be fine"

they walk out the way they came then down to another room where they could here voices coming from the other side of the double doors.

"Ladies would you kindly follow this gentlemen in, there are seats reserve for you"

"thank you sir" Amy said then Amy and Terri follow the main into the room since they got the strollers with them.

Then they waited for a minute then they walk into the room they were shock to see the whole Hammersley crew there in there uniform Mike wiggle his finger at them so they walk over to him

"sir what going on" Bird said

"We are here to support you, get in formation, Ryan you behind the X" They they move to where they suppose to be like when they are on docks.

"Ladies and gentle men" Mr Hook said in the microphone which cause every one to go quiet

"thank you for coming here this afternoon. Today it an honor to have with us... late Donald Murphy great grand daughter Able seamen Jessica bird and the crew and formal crew members of the HMAS Hammersley. They are here to share some adventurers stories including taking down a boat load of toxin water and the disabling of the dirty bomb off Cairns last year which result four arms forces personal receiving the second highest metal the cross of valour. Three of those hero's are here today. Ladies and gentlemen I present you the crew of the HMAS Hammersley" then he gave the nod just as every one clap.

"Hammersley up" every on turn to see the crew in there uniforms

"About face" they turn till they were turning one way

"Match" Mike said

They all heard then every one watch as the Hammersley crew mach down the middle of the isle then they split apart to go to the steps to the stage. Then they march up the stage from both sides and along the stage where the seats were set up till they stop

"Hammersley about face" They all turn facing every one

"Hammersley at easy" Mike said.

Then they all turn to pick up there microphones before sitting down as they took there hats off, except for mike

"Ladies and gentlemen it is an honor being here today. I'm commander Mike Flynn, formal captain of the HMAS Hammersley and now second in commander at Cairns NAVCOM. My crew will interduce them selves" then he sat down and took his hat off just as Kate stood up

"I'm lieutenant commander Kate McGregor, captain Of HMAS Hammersley and wife of commander Flynn"

Then she sat down then the XO stood up and interduce him self then the next then the next. When every one interduce them selves mike stood up once again.

"In this box is questions that you all ask to write down, we hope we can answer them for you." then he put his hand in the box and pull out a folded piece of paper, he unfolded it

"It a question for bird" he turn to her

"what is it like severing on Hammersley and what are the crew like" Bird smile as mike sat down

"what is it like for me serving on Hammersley, I love it. I love the closeness that the crew have got for each other, the friendliness, the loyalty, the trust we have for each other knowing that if we on shore leave in a foreign port or boarding a FFV or attending a may day, we always there to back each other up...and we sport each other when one or two are going through a ruff time, they know that the crew are there for them an ear to listen to or a shoulder to cry on. We more than crew members, we are a family" the crew nodded in agreement

"As for the second question about what the crew are like, well I did answer that question we are a family" She said smiling. Then mike pull out second piece of paper

"Bird has any one play any jokes on you" the crew laugh including bird

"Yes...two dads" she said looking at him then back to every one

"First day I step on Hammersley, I was nervous and happy at the same time. Captain show me to my cabin where I was getting my bags sorted out and getting change when I notice some thing in my bed, I pull back the covers to see a snake... rubber snake in my bed. So I took it out and put it in my draw till I can find it owner. When I found out that night it was two dads, I had to give it back to him. And I did... on new years eve" the crew trying not to laugh

"Two dads and I were on the night shift. I left to bridge for go to use the head... loo. Then after wards I went and got the snake and return back to the bridge when two dads got on the PA system to wake every one up to let them know it was few seconds to midnight. When he counted down... he never reach one cause at the time I drop the snake over his shoulder and onto his lap. He scream as he drop his drink on to his lap as he jump out of the captain chair. When he turn around to me I had the microphone in my hand and said...Happy new year every one as for two dads he gone to change his pants since it looks like he wet him self when he spill last of his coffee down his front, night all" Every one laugh

"As for the rubber snake it was frozen, cause it put it in the freezer the day before hand" then she share couple more jokes which had every one laughing.

Over the next two and a half hours bird and some of the crew share different stories which had every on laughing. They talk about the toxin water, the dirty bomb, the crates of weapons that was stolen from the army.

"As Captain Steve Marshall say to me and my crew... that navy... naming Hammersley crew... have save the army bacon once again" Mike said Every one laugh

"the reason why he said that cause Hammersley crew has found and recovered the stolen army weapons..." he turn to Kate

"Eight times in five year" Kate said

"the army feels embarrass that the navy has found and recovered there stolen weapons" Mike said

They talk for a few more minutes when Mr Hook walk up on stage. "I know you all want to hear more from the Hammersley crew. But you can talk to them while enjoying a cup of tea or coffee in the next room, plus refreshments have also been provided. Before you leave" he turn to the crew

"I would like the thank the Hammersley crew including formal crew members who were able to make it here today. Thank you for sharing your adventures on Hammersley. Most of them was very entertaining. Able seamen bird any thing you want to share before leaving"

"Yes sir there is" He gave her a nod.

Then mike got her attention so she stood up and walk over to him they talk for a few seconds then return back to her seat.

"First of all thank you every one for being here. I know that most of you serve in the arms forces when you were my age. I know you all got a story or two to share with all of us... Commander Flynn just shared with me some information which I already knew about...sorry sir" mike gave her a nod

"that is in the past forty five years the HMAS Hammersley hasn't lost one crew member while serving on the old and new ship to date. Cause Hammersley crew are the best in the navy and we know that Hammersley icon... Thor is protecting us where ever we go and... I know most of you know my family and have met them. As most of you know that my...parents, brothers and sister thinks that the personal in the arms forces are losers, that I'm a loser... That was until two dads came up with a plan and with the rest of the crew and the navy cadets at the academy help. They say that the arms forces especially the navy are losers and that we just sit on our back side all day and do nothing. It not only hurt me with with they were saying but to every personal in the arms forces past members like you all and the ones today... Two dads got the cadets to give my parents, brothers and sister a free shower. Over four hundred cadets throw buckets of bubble bath water over them and fifty throw cold water of them cause of there bad body odder. It didn't work, but two dads handed me sissies... I fort each of my family one by one. I decided to teach them a lesson that I and personal in the arms forces aren't losers... every time they swear at me I cut a chunk of there hair. They didn't like it at all but I did it for the personal in the arms forces as well for my self. I told them that they are the losers, I know I shouldn't but I was giving them a taste of there own medicine so they would know what it like being the loser. I told them to clean up there act and get a job since my father been on a benefit for over two years and the rest of the family since they left school. One of the reasons why I join the navy cause of the stories my late great grand father use to tell me when ever I visit him and the stories and the others shared it was amazing and seeing the ships in port, it me it sounds like adventure, meeting new people, helping them, making friends with crew. It was some thing that was missing in my life...friends... family and Hammersley crew is that. More than my own parents, brothers and sister will ever be. If you got young grand children, great grand children, share your stories with them... if and when they ask you one day like I did...grand dad what is it like being in the navy... or air force or army... share with them knowing that one day they might join them like I join the navy. And if you can tell they are having problems at home or at school talk to them and give them the best advice as you can and give them some thing to think about. On behalf of the Hammersley crew thank you for listening to our adventures, jokes, pranks that happens while on board and while on shore leave. Thank you" Bird said

"Ah I got some thing to share" Two dads said as he stood up

"This would take a few minutes and it already set up. These are photos that was taken from Hammersley crew over the past few years"

two dads gave a nod then he sat down just the curtians closed and lights turn off as the first picture appeared on the screen it was photo of the old Hammersley. Then it show some of the crew members and what happen to them. When Hammersley crew member saw some of the photos they laugh then there was one photo of ET holding a fish close to buffer face

"Oh buffer kiss me" ET said

"ET I got stranded" buffer said making every one laugh.

Then there was other photos which some of the crew said some thing about it. There there was two in one of ET and spider with red hair

"May day, may day, may day this is red velvet" RO said making every one laugh.

Then there was one where Danielle pinch two dads check and next photo of them kissing. The crew sang first part of Daniel song. Which made every one laugh. They saw number of different funny photos taken from different crew members and the comments from different crew members about the photos including photos of bird family when they showed up out side the academy.

Every one could see there greasy hair and the way Cheryl was dress. Then it show the cadets throwing buckets of water on them and the shock look on the family faces. Then he show bird on top of Fred cutting his hair, then it show the back of his head when he got up. Then it show what happen to each of the family members hair.

Then when it stop it show recording of Jessica fighting all of her family at once and what she said to them and what the cadet said to bird and the Hammersley crew. Then it show Bird and Ryan kissing then it stop and the light turn back on.

"Two dads thank you for share with every one photos and recording on what happen to Jessica Bird family." Mr Hook Said then he turn to Jessica

"Jessica thank you for giving every one here advice, I'm sure they will take it to heart and what you share with us today about your family, that took a lot of courage and I can tell you got crew members, your friends and fiancee support" Bird smile and nodded the he gave mike a nod Mike stood up and put the microphone on his seat then the others did as well

"Hammersley up" mike said They stood at attention then they all saluted every one there.

"About face" they turn so they saw the person in front of them there back

"Match" then they march off the stage as every one stood up and clap as Hammersley match down the isle and out the double doors. Then they stop

"about face" they turn one direction.

"Diss miss" mike said then they relax as people walk out of the room and over to them.

They crew and every one manage to walk into the next room where they help them selves to a drink and some thing to eat while talking to some of the people there.


	222. Chapter 222

CH 222

An hour later bird walk out side and stood where the navy anchor is, she was doing a lot of thinking about a lot of things. Ryan was watching her from in side looking out the window when Mr Hooks walk over to him. Ryan turn to the man

"sir"

"Ryan" then he look out side

"Is Jessica alright"

"She will be these past couple of days has taken it toll on her mainly with her family"

"she will for give them"

"I don't think she will sir" Ryan turn to the man who turn to Ryan

"Cause she will"

"You don't under stand sir, her family put her though hell for seventeen years. If you knew about her up bringing then you would under stand"

"did she tell you"

"Every thing sir and yesterday the crew found out what one of the things that happen in her parents home which shock them all" then Ryan turn to look at Jessica

"It can't of been that bad"

"Her older brother try to rape her when she was sixteen, she told her parents... her father belted her her with his belt till she was black and blue, he called her a lyre when he ask his son about it, his son denied it so they believe there son over there daughter. There neighbors look after Jess, she stay with them during the day and went home at night locking her self in her bedroom, she got little sleep, waking up from nightmares cause of what almost happen to her. She talk to her neighbor, they help her out much as they could and they were worried about her. The day came when she finally walk out of the house and never to step into the house till few weeks ago which was the first time in almost three years"

"My god, I had no idea"

"Not many do sir. She hid it well from the crew from me till one day she told me about her family it took her months to open up to me about every thing. But I was patient, Mike told to be patient and she will open up"

"Mike" Ryan turn to the man

"commander Mike Flynn, he my god father"

"Ah, wise advice"

"Yes they were sir"

"Tell me Ryan have you set a date for the big day" Ryan smile

"no sir, but when we do we planing on sharing our wedding day with Robert, Amy, Billy and Terri"

"three weddings"

"Yes sir, they planing on saving up for the wedding them selves and we all planing on having the wedding down here"

"Why not up in Cairns"

"Cause Jess want to share our special day with a lot of people whom she know and most of them are in the arms forces rest home"

"Ah I under stand. What about you Ryan, what do you want from the wedding"

"all I want is Jess to be happy and I can tell she is happy when we visit the rest home, the residents there seeing there faces lit up when she walks into the room, it makes them happy also. They help her out a lot after Donald Murphy past away and they always love her visits on Sunday till she was assign up in Cairns. Plus I got friends from here and Sydney"

"Ok" They notice bird shoulders were starting to shake so they knew she crying

"Excuse me sir" Ryan said as he walk towards one of the doors and walk out side and over to where bird is.

When he reach she side he put his arm around her shoulder to let her know that he there for her. Bird turn and hug Ryan, so he rub his hand up and down her back. Mr Hooks watch what was happening when he turn to see Mike walking over to him

"Mr Hooks"

"commander Flynn" they look out side to see Ryan and bird still in each other arms.

"From what I've been told Jessica bird been through a lot in her young life" Mr Hooks said

"Yes she has and now things look brighter for her"

"That young man with her Ryan White"

"Yes, He been there for bird, listening to her problems as he shares his with her"

"you must be prod of your god son commander"

"Yes I am"

"Lets leave them be" Mr Hooks said before turning and walk back the way he came. Mike watch Ryan and bird for few more seconds before he return back to the room to check on the crew.

When Bird pulled away from Ryan, he got his hanky out of is pocket and pass it to her "thanks"

"Are you ok"

"I will be, care for a walk"

"Sure so long as you are with me" he said smiling which made her smile.

He held on to her hand as they walk to a path and walk along it as they walk around the building while not saying a thing for a few minutes they walk over to where names of the men and women who died during the wars, they walk pass them and on to the grass lawn till bird stop then Ryan did. He turn to her as she look around then back to Ryan.

"what are you thinking Jess?"

"Our wedding"

"Our wedding?" He frond

"Yes...what do you think we have it here" He look around the large grounds then back to Jessica

"Why not Fitzroy gardens"

"We can have photos taken there I was thinking having out door wedding here and the reception here. There plenty of car parks"

"Are you sure"

"we can talk to the others about it and get price quote as well"

"what if it raining" Bird laugh

"We can have it in doors"

"Good idea" he pulled her into his arms and gave her a passionate kiss

"Ryan"

"Yes Jess"

"what do you want with our wedding know you been asking what I want but I haven't ask you what you want" Ryan smile

"What ever you want that makes you happy, that all that matters to me and...we have square blue cake with white frosting for our wedding cake" bird laugh

"that blue cake we all try and made out tongues turn blue"

"Yeah that one"

"And on top?"

"White rope and navy blue anchors, your know the photo I pointed out to you"

"I like it to and what about cake topper"

"We can look for some thing on line"

"Good idea. You know else we can do"

"what"

"Remember the photos of the small square weddings cakes"

"Yes"

"Why don't have have smaller ones made for the rest home residents and the ones who invited to our wedding but not the reception. We have have it done in icing with blue anchor on the four sides and out initials on top"

"that a great idea, but can we afford it" bird smile

"We can"

"but what more important to me about our wedding is that watching you coming down the isle, wither it in this" he look down at her uniform then back up to her

"Or wedding dress, I don't care what you wear on our day"

"Oh Ryan" she kiss him then they rest there for heads together

"I love you so much" bird said

"I love you to"

"We better get back before Dutchy gets worried and send the crew out to look for us" bird said

"We better" they kiss once more then they walk back the way they came while talking some more.

When they walk back in side Dutchy walk over to them "bird are you ok"

"I am Dutchy, no need to worry"

"I'll always worry about you chicken legs" Bird laugh and Ryan grin

"You worried about me cause of my cooking"

"Well..." Bird raise her eye brows at him

"Yeah and your my hero"

"Thought so"

"what can I say you are a great cook and Ryan you one lucky guy"

"I know mate" They walk back into the main room where they went there separate ways.

Bird spoke to spider, Terri, RO and Amy about the idea of having the wedding and reception at the RSL and the photos at the Fitzroy gardens which they like the idea so bird show them areas where they could have some of the wedding photos taken and where the wedding can be held and if it a wet day it could be held in one of the large rooms.

"how much do you think it would cost bird" RO asked

"Why don't we go and find out, oh we can sort out menu as well"

"Why not" Amy said

They look around and bird saw Ryan so they walk over to him since he was at one of the tables eating some thing

"Ryan" he turn around and smile

"Jess is every thing ok"

"Yeah... I've spoken to the others" she turn to see them not to far away then back to Ryan

"they love the idea of having it here, so what to help us look for Mr Hook"

"He just over there" Bird turn around to see Mr Hook talking to Dutchy. She turn to Ryan

"shall we"

"Why not, oh you should try this" he pick a up small round deep fried ball of some thing and dip it in to a sauce then pop it into bird mouth

"Mmm mini fish cakes"

"What do you think"

"I love it, come on" they walk towards where Mr Hook is. Bird gave the others a head nod so they walk over and follow Ryan and bird to where Mr Hook is.

"Are you all enjoying your selves" Mr Hook asked

"Yes sir we are... Mr Hooks can we talk" Ryan asked

"sure" then he turn to Dutchy and shook his hand

"It an honor to meet you Dylan"

"You to sir, if you well excuse me I'm going to check on some junior sailors"

"You going to check on two dads and ET" Bird asked

"Yes"

"Ask for buffer help if you can't find them" Bird said

"Good idea, thanks bird" then he turn and walk away.

"This way" Mr Hook said.

So they follow him in to another room where they talk about the wedding and reception at the RSL and the food menu and drinks. When they finish talking half an hour later they return back to where the others were.

Every one enjoyed them selves for the next hour by then a lot of the people left after talking to one or more of the crew members during the two hours while enjoying them selves.

The Hammersley crew was last to leave after saying there good byes to Mr Hook and thanking the staff for the food and drinks. When they walk out side they walk over to where the cars and vans that was hired for the few days. They all said there good byes to each other before getting in.

Two dads took Bird, Ryan, RO, Amy, spider, Terri and kids back to the hotel then he left to go to his hotel for the evening. When Ryan and bird walk into there hotel room, Ryan close and lock the door then follow bird to the bed where she took her uniform off so Ryan did the same.

"what shall we do tonight" Ryan asked

"Stay in since tomorrow we flying back to Cairns"

"Good idea" Ryan said

as he got out of his uniform and put jeans and shirt on while bird put on black jeans and a top then they sorted out there uniforms before sitting down on the bed leaning against the head board

"what a day" bird said

"Yes it sure was" he put his hand in to hers and gave it a light squeeze.

"You did good today Jess" she turn to him

"thanks, so did you"

"Let's see what on TV"

"Why not" Ryan reach over and pick up a remotes and push a button then the TV turn on, it was the news.


	223. Chapter 223

CH 223

Ryan was just about to change the chanel when they saw a reporter out side of the Melbourne RSL.

"Today over eight hundred war vets and club members arrived today to met and listen to arm forces youngest hero Able Seamen Jessica Bird" then it showed Jessica in her uniform with all her metals including the Victoria cross.

"she here to share number of stories of what she has done while serving on HMAS Hammersley which is up in Cairns. As well answer a number of questions. We also know that she engage to midshipmen Ryan White" then it show a photo of him in his uniform

"He is the son of commander Maxine White who is the CO of NAVCOM up in Cairns." then the women put her hand to her ear and her face look shock

"I just learn that the whole crew of HMAS Hammersley as well formal crew members are also here today. Two of the members...commander Mike Flynn who is second in command of Cairns NAVCOM and lieutenant commander Kate McGregor who is his wife and the captain of HMAS Hammersley" then she listen again in her ear piece

"Both commander Flynn and lieutenant McGregor also hero's, they also received the cross of valour. So it a great honor to have them here also"

Then the reporter turn around to the car park when every one saw people in uniforms getting out of the cars and vans

"It looks like the HMAS Hammersley crew are here, lets see if we can ask them some questions" It show the reporter and cameramen heading towards them

"Excuse me can I ask you all a question" mike turn around

"what is the question ma'am"

"Your commander Flynn"

"Yes ma'am your question"

"Can I ask why are you all here"

"We are here to support a valuable crew member able seamen Jessica Bird ma'am"

"that is good of you all being here, dose she knows your here to support her"

"No she doesn't ma'am"

"sounds like she is in for a surprise, thank you commander Flynn for answering my questions"

"your welcome ma'am" the he turn and follow the crew in side the building as the reporter turn to the Camera

"Able Seamen Bird is one lucky young lady. I'll keep you up to date on what happening here today" Then it show the reporter again

"I was able to get in side to listen to able seamen bird and Hammersley crew. They all share number of stories and pranks that happen on Hammersley which cause every one to laugh. Able Seamen bird gave every one advice on sharing war time stories to grand children and great grand children just like her great grand father retired navy warrant officer Donald Murphy share his war time stories wit her. With his stories he share with her, made her decided to join the navy and be like him a war hero. And that is what she became just like him. And she gave every one some personal advice which I'm not going to mention but from what I could see with the people there it touch home with some of them. At the end of questions and sharing stories with every one, one member... leader Leo kosvo Myers, crew call him two dads, he provided photos to share with every one. With some of the photos that was shown, some of the crew said a few comments about them which had every one including me in fits of laughter...there was two photos of crew members before and after some one died there hair red. One of the crew members said" she look down at her note book

"May day, may day, may day this is red velvet" then she laugh for few seconds

"sorry but it turn out that the may day call and boat name is true and so was the timing. There was number of funny comments that went with each of the photos. I manage to talk to some of the people after wards and they all said that able seamen bird is like her great grand father, a true hero and he would be proud of her for what she has done for her self. A lot of them said it was an honor to meet not only able seamen bird but the whole crew who is like one big happy... crazy family and the crew of the HMAS Hammersley has got the highest record in drug busts, FFV which stands for foreign fishing vessel, attending may days, help aid not just here in Australia but on other island. They took down number of wanted me and women than any other patrol boat has ever had and five years ago it was HMAS Hammersley who stop a barge full of toxin water from going over into international waters, as well took down Ray Walsmen who was wanted by the Samaru island government. And of course last year teariest attack that almost happen up north which result a number of crew members received number of awards for what they did in stopping the teariest attack from happening." she look down at her note book then back to the camera once again

"Able Seamen bird said that she not the only hero, every one in the past, present and future who are in the arms forces, they are hero's, we are all hero's cause of the work we do... it doesn't matter what rank we are or how many metals we received, it the job we all love doing" the report said from what she read from her note book.

"I spoke to some of the war vets about what Jessica bird said, they all in agreeing that every one who serve during the wars or help protecting Australia, they are the hero's. I've also found out that the Hammersley crew are leaving tomorrow to head back to Cairns since they are due to leave next Tuesday for there patrol but they could ending up been crash sail at any time. That is why they leaving tomorrow just in case. I wish the best of the up coming wedding of Jessica bird and Ryan white, this is Jane Olson channel nine news" then it show back the the news station where there was more talk about about Hammersley crew has done.

Ryan then change channel to see what else was on then he turn it off and turn to Jessica "what are you thinking about"

She turn to him "Want to go for a walk"

"Why not"

She lean over and gave him a kiss then they got up and put there shoes and socks on then they grab there cell phone, keys and wallets, purse before leaving to go for there walk. Ryan held on to Jessica hand when they were out side of the hotel, they walk along the street looking through different windows while talking about different things till they came across a bar and restaurant

"Jess are you hungry" she turn to him and smile

"Why are you"

"Yeah I am so want to check this place out"

"Why not, I could do with a drink" then they walk into the pub and look around as they walk over to the restaurant part is

"Hi can I help you" A women asked

"do we have to have reservations for here ma'am" Ryan asked

"nope so table for two"

"Yes please"

"Follow me" They follow the women to a table

"Here you go"

"thank you ma'am" they both said as they sat down

"Very well mannered, so what would you like to drink?"

"Beer thank" Ryan said

"Same here thanks"

"you don't look eighteen, I need some sort of ID" Ryan and Jessica got there ID out and show the women

"Well I be dam I should of reconsigned you ma'am. You look different out of uniform" Ryan laugh

"sorry yes she dose ma'am" The women look at Ryan and raise an eye brows at him

"Jess is my fiancee" Then the women laugh

"Well congrats to you both, I'll go and get your beers while you look at the menu"

"thank you ma'am" Bird said as the women turn and walk over to the bar to get there drinks.

Jessica turn to Ryan and gave him the wide eye look knowing that he in trouble

"Sorry Jess I couldn't help it"

"Ryan" she said in not happy tone

"Well it true" he flick his eye brows at her. She shook her head then she put her hand into his

"next time don't"

"Why not"

"Cause next time you will get into trouble with me when we get home" He smile

"Oh"

"tooth brush" His face drop

"Oh that trouble"

"Yes, lets see what they got here" she use her free hand to move the menus that was on the table around so both her and Ryan could see what there.

They stayed for over an hour before leaving after Ryan paid for there meals and drinks. They walk back to the hotel with there arms around each other. When they return back to there rooms, they went and did there night routine before getting in to bed where they kiss and made love before falling asleep in each other arms.

The next morning Ryan and Jessica left early to go to the cemetery since she brought some artificial flowers the day before. Ryan held on to Jessica hand when they walk into the cemetery. They walk down to where her great grand parents are buried. When she stop, so did Ryan. He look at what Jessica was looking at. She let go of his hand and step ford and place the flowers in the pot next to the others then she return back to Ryan side.

"Now you know where they are Ryan"

He put his arm around her shoulder and she put hers around his waist as she lean against his shoulder. She look down at the head stone for a few minutes then she turn to Ryan

"Lets head back"

"do you want to be alone for a few minutes"

"no,not this time"

"alright" They turn and walk the way they came.

Ryan called for a taxi when they stop at the entrance to the cemetery. When they return back to the hotel they went and meet up with the others for breakfast before returning back to there rooms to get there bags before leaving the hotel together.

Few hours late Ryan and Jessica walk into there house "Home sweet home" Jessica said

"It sure is"

They went to sort out there bags and then they went grocery shopping then return home where they both clean the house up together as well get dinner on. Later that nigh they went to bed early since Childers was leaving the next morning for a month patrol.

Over the next week Bird spent few hours looking on the internet for her wedding dress and brides maid dresses since it the only chance she will have since she was leaving in a week for a month patrol.

She spent some of the day looking on line and found what she was looking for so she order her wedding dress, vail and head piece on line then she look for brides maid dresses till she found the ones she like and order it since she knew her brides maids sizes.

Then she look for wedding cake toppers. When she found five she like she sent the links in an e-mail to Ryan for him to look at and decided on which one for the wedding cake. When done she check some other sites out before signing off and turning her computer off.

Then she went to get her sea bag sorted out as well making sure her lap top, cell phone and camera battery was fully charge just in case. Then she did some other things before going to bed for the night since she got to be on Hammersley early in the morning.

The next morning bird showed up on Hammersley early she went to sort her sea bag out since she showed up in her DPNU uniform. She went to do her normal duties when the crew started showing up. She walk down to Kate cabin when she saw Kate opening her cabin door

"morning ma'am" Kate turn to bird

"morning bird" Kate said as she walk into her cabin and put her sea bag on the bed and brief case on her desk then she turn to see bird passing her a traveling cup

"thanks bird"

"your welcome, ma'am"

"Your in a good mood this morning"

"Ryan had roses delivered to me this morning" Kate smile

"Roses, that was romantic of him"

"It was since it valentines day" Kate laugh

"I know what you mean, Mike got me breakfast in bed, he was planing on buying me roses but they would be dead by the time we return"

"I think Ryan relies that, that why his ones are artificial, last longer" Kate laugh

"Good idea"

"I better to to the ward room, swain would be there by now"

"alright" Bird turn and walk out of Kate cabin and down to the ward room.

Three hours later Hammersley left for it month patrol while at NAVCOM Mike was going over the rosters to find out when the best time for the triple wedding. When he work out the best and only time when Melbourne, Childers, Huon, Hammersley and bendigo are in port for four days or more.

When he got the dates he wrote it on a sheet of paper with a note then he went to send the fax to Hammersley then he return back to work.

RO was in Com cen when the fax arrive, when he saw his and bird name on it and the message, he read it and smile then he walk out of com cen and down to the Galley where bird is getting lunch sorted when he walk in

"Bird this fax came for us" she turn to RO

"Us who from"

"commander Flynn" he held onto it since bird hands were covered in flour.

She read what it said and smile "I'll let Ryan know"

"I'll let spider know"

"Ok ask him if the twenty second is ok with him and Terri, you can ask Amy and I'll ask Ryan"

"that a Monday"

"i from the message we be back in cairns on the twenty first and we got a week off but Childers and Melbourne leaves on the twenty sixth. If we have the wedding on the twenty second it would give us few days down in Melbourne and even attend the Anzac dawn parade"

"Good idea I'll talk to Amy about it"

"ok now I better get this done"

"sure" then he turn and walk out of the galley leaving bird to finish getting lunch sorted out.

Over the next month bird and RO e-mail Amy spider and Terri about the dates, bird even e-mail Melbourne birth, marriage and death at the court house about marriage license details. She explain every thing in the e-mail so the person could read and under stand where she and the others are and the timing for shore leave.

When Hammersley return back from it patrol they were looking for to a week off. When bird arrived home she got started in making phone calls for the wedding bookings as well called the Wilson about the wedding date.

"Jessica that a Monday" Mrs Wilson said

"I know it the only time we all have got, Hammersley arrived in port on the twenty first and we all will be flying down for the wedding It the only chance we all have since Hammersley, Bendigo, Childers, Huon and Melbourne will be in port at the same time"

"Who on the other ships" bird smile

"Ryan on Childers. ET on Bendigo, Jamie on Huon...spider and buffer on Melbourne"

"Are they in the wedding party"

"Yes well except for buffer, he will be escorting the captain down the isle"

"Who the captain" Bird smile

"Kate McGregor, I've ask commander Flynn to walk me down the isle"

"that was good of you to ask him"

"I know" then bird heard in the back round

"Dam those blood neighbors" Mr Wilson said

"what is it dear" She ask when she move the phone away

"Dam bird family, I caught the daughter going through our mail again"

"Again what are they looking for"

"Hell should I know, who are you talking to"

"Jessica"

"Jessica bird" He asked raising his eye brows

"Yes they got a date set for the wedding, I said we will be there"

"that great"

"Mrs Wilson"

"Oh sorry dear" She the relies bird was still on the phone

"how long has my family been going though your mail"

"about two weeks now, I don't know what they are looking for"

"I do, they looking for the wedding invitation so they would know where and when the wedding is"

"I'm please you called to tell us"

"Well I'm glad I called to and not sent it to you..." then she smile

"I just had a great idea, if my family what to know where and when the wedding going to be, I'll give it to them"

"what are you talking about" Mrs Wilson asked

"I'll send you a fake wedding invitation it would show the same date but different location"

"where would you send them"

"I'll tell you about it the next time I call"

"ok" they talk for few more minutes before hanging up. Then bird called two dads while grinning.


	224. Chapter 224

CH 224

The next morning bird showed up at mike and Kate since Kate spoke to her the night before at the pub.

"bird your parcels arrives"

"thanks for telling me, is it ok if I pop around tomorrow"

"sure"

"thanks"

When bird arrived, Kate open the door "come in bird"

"thank you ma'am" bird walk in and follow Kate down and into the guest bedroom.

"Here they are"

"thanks" bird open the bigger box and careful pull out her wedding dress then walk over to the mirror

"wow, you want to try it on just in case some thing need to be done" Kate said

"Good idea, I'll see what in the others?"

Bird open the other boxes then she took her outer clothes off then Kate help bird with the dress, vail and tiara. Once the dress was zip up bird turn to the mirror with Kate next to her

"you look beautiful in it"

"thanks you ma'am"

"dose it fit"

"Yes it dose" Bird smile at the dress then Kate help her take the dress off and she try on the after wedding dress.

She was happy with it and took it off and got dress again. Then it was put both dresses in protective bags with a coat hanger. Bird hung them in the closet and put the shoes and tiara back in it box and put it on the shelve in the closet and close the door.

"what about this one" bird open it and remove the paper then she pick it up and show it to Kate

"did you or Ryan choice it"

"We both did"

"i love it"

"thanks"

then she put it back in the box and close it then bird pick the box up and follow Kate out and into the kitchen for a drink where they talk about what been done so far and about what her family been doing and what she got plain for them

"bird are you sure you doing the right thing doing that to them"

"Yes cause they would try to stop the wedding and ruin every one big day"

"where is this place" bird smile and told her every thing in her planing. Bird stay for another hour before she left to return home with the cake topper.

When bird saw Ryan it was the day before Hammersley was due to leave for two week patrol. They only had one night together and they spent all there time together in bed since he walk in side just after three that afternoon.

The next morning Kate saw bird with two mugs of coffee "You look tired bird"

"I am and sore but I'll live" Bird said as she past Kate a mug

"sore are you ok"

"I will be, Ryan arrive home yesterday afternoon with lots of energy to burn"

"Oh that sore"

"Yeah"

"Well you got two week to recover" Bird grin

"I know and so do you ma'am" Kate grin

"Have you seen RO and Swain this morning" Kate asked

"Yep they both got that look" Kate grin

"I'll leave you to your work"

"Yes ma'am" then bird turn and walk towards the wardroom like she done all the other times.

During the two week patrol every one talking about buck and hen night ideas. But the guys talk more about the bucks night then the women did about the hens night since there was two other females on Hammersley besides bird and Kate.

When Hammersley return back from there patrol they got a week off before they leave for six week patrol. So when they return it would be the twenty first of April. That night every one showed up at the pub including Ryan and some of his mates from Childers, buffer, spider, Terri and Amy. The navy twenty four hour center was looking after the kids for the night. They all enjoy them selves.

Bird look around then she lean over to Ryan "Ryan" he turn to her

"What wrong"

"I smell a rat, bucks and hen rat"

"why do you say that"

"Look all the brides and grooms are here plus we got a week off and I bet it the only chance every one got before the wedding" Ryan look around then back to bird

"Your right, we been set up"

"Yep" then she stood up and went in side and went to the ladies toilets were she sent a text message

'Heads up we been set up for bucks and hen surprise party' then she sent it to spider and RO knowing they would show it to Terri and Amy.

Then she went to use the loos then went to get a drink before returning back out side once again.

Hour later the guys pick RO, spider and Ryan up and lift them over there shoulders. Mike pick Ryan up. Dutchy pick RO up and Buffer pick spider up in firemen lift

"Hey what going on" they all said

"It's buck party time, come of lets go and the fun just beginning" Charge said

then the men walk to the steps and down them with the rest of the guys went with them leaving the women alone.

Bird look around "Oh no, don't tell me"

"Yep come it hen party time" bomber said as she and the others stood up they pull bird, Terri and Amy up

"come on" they pick there purses and bags up and walk in side and over to the steps and down them down to the private rooms are for parties.

When they walk down the steps they saw other women who the three women know there

"Let's the fun begin" bomber said they women cheered.

The women had a great evening, there was number of games and male strippers, food and more drinks. When it came to gifts, every one laugh at the different items bird, Amy and Terri has received.

"This is from me" bomber said as she pass each of the three a boxes to them. They unwrap it and open it up. When bird saw what it was she laugh as she pick it up

"This will come in handy"

"I don't get it" Amy said

"It a rubber spoon, If you trying to cook and spider interrupt you, you can spank him with it"

"Oh spanking, I like that idea" Terri said making them all laugh.

"This one from me, I'm glad there no kids here" a friend of Terri said as she pass them a box each. They unwrap it and open it up. They all look shook when they saw what in side of it

"what is it" Nav asked

"i call it husbands touch pack"

bird pulled out four fluffy cuffs and show it to the women, then she show them a feather and then she pick up box of batteries

"Batteries for what" Nav asked then bird pick up the last item to show them all it was a nine inch dido

"Well since you three know how big your men are" they all laugh.

"If they are very, very naughty, you can touchier them with those items"

"This dido isn't big enough" Terri said causing all the women eyes widen and mouth hanging open which made her laugh

"just joking"

"Terri" Bird said shaking her head at her

"what about you Jessica, do you think it big enough" Terri said giving her a wink

"I'm not saying... Sally since you got us these, ideas on the touchier"

Sally smile then she tells them what to do with each of the items which cause the other women to listen then laugh. They all had a great evening talking and laughing while having a great time. They all left after midnight since some of the women got work in the morning.

When Bird got home she put all her gifts away then she went and got change and got into bed and read a book while waiting for Ryan to return home. When he did arrive home bird waited for him in bed. When he walk into the bedroom

"honey I'm home" he staggered over to the bed and bend over and kiss her

"Ryan why don't you go and have a shower"

"Why"

"You smell like smoke" He lifted his shirt to his nose and smell it

"Oh your right, ok"

Then he turn and walk to and into the bathroom and close the door. Bird listen to the shower running and Ryan moving around in the bath room. Fifteen minutes later Ryan walk out of the bathroom wearing a towel around his waist and carrying his clothes in his hands, he walk out of the bedroom to the laundry shoot where he put them down it then he remove the towel and drop it down the shoot, then he return back to the bedroom closing the door up partly then he walk over to his side of the bed lifting the covers and got in then he lean over to give bird a kiss

"Much better" bird said as she reach over and turn the lamp off then she wrap her arms around his neck and pull him down for a passionate kiss. They made love before falling asleep in each other arms.

The next day bird, Ryan, RO, Amy, spider and Terri meet up together for lunch. They were talking more about the wedding, and how many there might be there. They spent the next two days talking about the wedding before spider and Terri had to fly back to Sydney since Terri got work the next day.

The day Hammersley left for it six week patrol Ryan and bird hug and kiss in the wharf in front of Hammersley for a few minutes before Bird walk up on to the ship and Ryan walking down to where HMAS Childers is since they won't be seeing each other till the day before the wedding.

Few hours late both Hammersley and Childers left port at the same time then they went different directions.

"Are you ok bird" Kate asked

"Yeah six weeks" Kate smile

"Be for long we will be returning back to cairns"

"I know"

"how about you RO" Kate asked turning to him

"I'm ok ma'am and I agree with bird, six weeks to go"

"Have you got your wedding rings sorted out" Two dads ask RO

"Yes we have, the jewellery's was glad to help us I wanted yellow gold and Amy wanted white gold. The jeweler watch us argue about it. He said he know the perfect wedding rings for us both. He went out back of his shop and return with two boxes . He show us what was in side, it was yellow and white gold twisted wedding rings. He said we both get what we wanted and since we both navy he can have a pair made before we return"

"so you both agree" Charge asked

"Yes"

"that good. What about you bird, got wedding rings sorted" Charge asked

"Yep pick them up yesterday"

"what sort did you get" RO asked

"Plain yellow gold band"

"Ok no diamonds in it"

"No"

They all talk about the up coming wedding as well other things over the next five weeks. In that time they were busy with may day calls, boarding FFV as well boarded number of suspicious boats in that time. Four times they arrested number of people on four boats cause they were carrying drugs on board so they had to wait for the feudal police to arrive so the crew can hand over the ones they arrested and the boat, then they carry one with there patrol.

After the fifth week, the Hammersley sat phone rings, so Kate answered it

"Hammersley"

"Kate it mike" Kate smile

"what can I do for you...sir"

"I need Hammersley to return back to Cairns" Kate frond

"May I ask why"

"I'll tell you when you return, see you tomorrow"

"ok"

"Fair winds" then they hung up.

"Ma'am are you ok" Bird asked

"Yeah" the she stood up and walk over to the maps

"Two dads turn one four zero"

"Turning one hour zero" then Kate pick up the mic and turn the PA system on

"now here this, captain speaking... I received a phone call from commander Flynn, we are to return back to Cairns a week early than plan. Commander Flynn didn't say why we are returning, that is all" then she turn the PA off and put the mic back then she return back to the captain chair and sat down wondering if every thing is ok.

Even the crew were worried. Bird got her phone out and text to Ryan to find out he ok. RO did the same with Amy and Swain did to his wife. When they got got a reply back that every thing was fine, they all relax but wondering why they got to return a week early.


	225. Chapter 225

CH 225

The next morning Hammersley came in to port. Once dock Mike walk onto Hammersley when Kate walk though one of the hatch doors and over to him

"Mike what going on, the crew are worried and so am i"

"Relax the reason why I'm here in person is this" he show her the e-mail letter from fleet command. Kate read what it said and her eyes widen in shock. She look up at Mike

"your joking"

"No I'm not, I call the admiral of the fleet about it and it true"

"oh my..."

"Crew leaves tomorrow so they all get shore leave to get what they need to get to take with them"

"they would be happy, but what about there flights"

"already taken care of"

"Ok, well you can tell them" Mike grin

"if your sure"

"Yes I am" they turn and walk to one of the hatches while talking about other things.

When they walk up and onto the bridge, some of the crew who was there greeted mike. Kate pass him the microphone. "now here this commander Flynn speaking"

"no kidding" Kate said which every one heard and laugh. Mike gave her the look to let her know that she in trouble.

"the reason why Hammersley return back early is cause a letter from fleet commander stating that the HMAS Hammersley and it crew will be going down to Melbourne tomorrow and fleet command has given the three couples permission to have there wedding photos taken on Hammersley since all three couples either work on Hammersley or meet there future wife, husband on board. So all crew will have twelve hour shore leave so you can get what you needed done, any questions I'll be on the back of the boat, that is all" then he put the mic back and turn to Kate

"Mike what about kids"

"I'll be flying down with them as plan"

"ok"

they walk off the bridge and walk to the back of the ship where they talk for a few minutes when some of the crew showed up to ask mike questions which he was able to answer. Ten minutes later mike return back to NAVCOM.

Hour later number of taxis showed up as crew started walking off Hammersley. Bird she went home to do a few things including enjoying along hot shower since the crew got time limit on Hammersley. When done and dress. Bird went to do some shopping before returning back home then she left to return back to Hammersley since she got to get dinner on for the crew. Every one enjoy there shore leave and was able to get the last minute things sorted out before returning back aboard.

The next morning Bird knock on Kate door then it open "Here you go ma'am" bird pass Kate cup of coffee

"thanks bird" then she took a ship of the hot drink

"I brought your wedding dress aboard" Kate let bird into her cabin. Bird saw her wedding dress in it bag hanging up on a hook

"thank you ma'am, what about the shoes..."

"In the cupboard here" Kate pointed out

"ok thanks for help me with every thing"

"Your welcome"

"I'll leave you to get change ma'am"

"thanks for the brew" Bird smile as she walk out of Kate cabin.

Two hours later Hammersley left port to head south. They know that they would be entering Melbourne harbour the next morning. The crew looking ford to spending few days down in Melbourne before returning back to Cairns and back out on patrol.

On the way down they attended to four may day calls. Later that night two dads was sitting on his bunk bed with radio in has hand when RO walk into there cabin

"Two dads what are you doing"

"Trying to pick up a radio station... got some thing" they both heard statical so two dads slowly turn the nob till it became clearer

"Alright every one tomorrow weather forecast is another beautiful day with thirty degree temperatures, and slight wind. The lines are free so give me a call and talk about any thing you want" RO and two dads heard from the radio.

"Try some thing else" RO said then they heard

"Hello we got call on line what is your name"

"Jack"

"Hello jack what do you want to talk about"

"Friends of mine from the RSL said that the HMAS Hammersley is coming down to Melbourne" RO and two dads look at each other then two dads turn the volume up.

"Really, who is HMAS Hammersley don't know that boat"

"you never heard of HMAS Hammersley and it crew"

"no care to share with us"

"HMAS Hammersley and is crew are hero's few years ago they stop a boat load of toxin water from going over into international waters and they alone with a navy commander and army captain stop a teariest attack off Cairns last year. Four members risk there lives to disable a dirty bomb"

"Wait a minute... now I remember that. One of the hero's getting married on Monday"

"Yes Jessica bird"

"you saying that the famous patrol boat and it crew coming here to Melbourne"

"that is right, tomorrow morning"

"Well I be dam, are you sure about this"

"Yes... John hooks the president of RSL spoke to Jessica bird yesterday on the phone and she ask him to let us members know"

"that is great news, thanks you for share that with us Jack" then they heard click

"Well every one spreed the word Hammersley coming to town so what you all you boaties say we give Hammersley and it crew one big hero welcome tomorrow morning. I recons they deserve it, don't you... hello your on the air"

"hi I'm Eve, dose any one know what time HMAS Hammersley going to be here in the morning"

"That is a good question Eve. If some one can give up a call to let us know that would be great"

Two dads turn the radio off then he pick up his cell phone and did some typing onto it "what are you doing" RO asked

"Getting that radio show phone number...got it" then he dial the number and have it on speaker phone so RO could hear it as well

"Hello your on the air, who am I talking to"

"Leo sir"

"Leo what do you want to talk about"

"Hammersley"

"Hammersley, ok do you know any of the crew" Two dads grin

"Yep sure do, the reason why I call to let you know that HMAS Hammersley will be in Melbourne about nine thirty in the morning unless they attend to a may day and is the closest asset"

"How do you know this Leo"

"I'm leader Leo kosvo Myers, crew call me two dads. I'm the electrician technician on HMAS Hammersley"

"No way, how do I know that this isn't some joke" then every one heard

"bird,RO, Swain to the bridge rush, bird,Swain RO to the bridge, Bird RO Swain to the bridge rush bridge" was heard over the PA system.

"what was that"

"That was the PA system RO is leader Robert Dixon, he one of the grooms that getting married" RO open the door to see Dutchy there

"Two dads, get off the phone"

"Why what going on"

"Two boats collided not far from here, we the closest asset, we need you to get in your wet suit search and rescue"

"How long"

"fifteen minutes"

"I'm on my way" then Dutchy turn and walk quickly down the collide

"sorry I got to go, it looks like we could be delay getting to Melbourne in the morning"

"thank you Leo" then he hung up and put his phone in his draw then he went to get suited up.

When they got close to where the two boats were, they saw people in the water so two dads jump into the sea to swim over to the first person while the two HRIBS went to get the others that was to far away from Hammersley.

Hour later every one was on board and two HRIB's was back in there spot. Bird and swain attended to the wounded including a pregnant women who gone into premature labor. While the rest of the crew talk to the ones they rescued to find out what happen as Hammersley headed to the closest port which was Merimbula which is in south wales.

But since they couldn't get Hammersley into port cause of it low tied, the coast guard came out to them with paramedics and stretchers on board so they could take the wondered and the women who gave birth back with them. While the two HRIBS took the other survivors to port. When the two HRIB's return and back in there spots, Hammersley carry on heading south.

The next morning two dads was in the junior mess listening to the talk back show when Dutchy walk in

"Two dads what are you doing"

"Listening to Melbourne talk back show, two guys are talking about us, listen"

"It seams that Hammersley is late from what I heard last night that the ship was going to be in by nine thirty and it almost ten, I think that Leo guy set Adam up last night"

"I agree, we got a caller on line...your on the air"

"Hi I listen to Adam show last night if you listen to it like you said, they were called to that two boat collision last night. I'm ex navy and I recon that by the time Hammersley reach the area and rescue every one, they would of headed to one of the closest ports if there was wounded. Once they and any survivors and wounded been handed over to the paramedics and for them to where they would be heading, it would be at lest three four hours so my best guest would be about midday by the time they do get in to Melbourne"

"You could be right mate listen up, if any one come across Hammersley while out on there boats, give is a call and let us know where Hammersley is" Two dads turn the radio off.

"We better let the captain know" Dutchy said

"Yeah" They walk out of the cabin and up to the bridge

"Ma'am, there some thing you should know" Two dads said

"We heard, RO was able to pick up the take back show, we been listening to it"

"Captain, ma'am" RO said then he turn the volume up

"Hello you said your one of the Hammersley crew is that right"

"Yes sir"

"that bird" Dutchy said

"so tell me what is your name"

"Why so you can make fun of me like you did with two dads, I don't thinks so, well not yet. The reason why I called to let you and your listeners know we will be coming into port in an hour"

"an hour is this some sort of joke" the guys laugh

"No sir if you met me in person you would be... crapping your selves and the last person who made fun of me got a hair cut from me, well six of them did and they are all older than me and I did beat the crap out of all six of them at once"

"where they elder"

"No they weren't sir, in fact four of them were under thirty"

"and you beat them up"

"Yes sir and there was plenty of witnesses"

"did they press charges"

"No they didn't. So now all your listeners now know when HMAS Hammersley will be in port, if you will excuse me I got work to do sir's"

"what is your name"

"Able seamen... Jessica bird sir's" then bird hung up

"On my... no way that was her"

"Well able seamen bird if you listening to this, we would like for you to come in to the station to meet you in person tomorrow and we promise we would apologize to you on air" one of the men said then RO turn it off and turn to every one

"those guys are going to crap them selves" Two dads said

"We should let bird know" Charge said

"We should" Kate said.

"no need" they turn to see bird walking onto the bridge

"I was listening to what they were saying" she show them her small radio.

"Are you going bird" Dutchy asked

"Yep"

"Ma'am we got three...ten contacts twenty miles a head of us" XO said from radar

"sounds like beginning of our welcome comity" two dads said

"could be" bird said

"Let me know if there any more X" Kate said

"Ma'am another... ten, fifteen...thirty more have appeared on Radar" Kate got up from her seat and step over to where the X is, then so did some of the crew when they saw more boats appeared

"Ma'am dead a head" two dads said he he was looking through his binoculars.

Kate raise her's then others manage to pick there up to see a lot of white dots on the horizon.

Twenty minutes later the crew saw number of yachts and pleasure crafts in front of them so Hammersley show down just as the yachts and pleaser crafts started tooting there horns then they started following Hammersley towards Melbourne then more boats appeared before long they were surrounded by boats.

Then they notice helicopters flying around and they saw some one with a camera filming them and relies it news crew. When they reach the beginning of port Phillips bay they could see boats and navy ships every where. Then they saw two fire boats slowly made there way towards them then they toot three times then the turn there fire hoses on up on an angle spaying water back into the sea. Then they notice crew from different frigates on the deck waving to them. Kate pick up the microphone

"Now here this captain specking all crew on boat deck and thank our welcoming comity that is all"

then every one par from Kate and swain left to get there camera and headed to the boat deck where they wave to the boaties which cause the boaties to cheer them on.


	226. Chapter 226

CH 226

When they were close to port, Kate call them back in so they could return back to work after twenty minutes out on the boat deck. Once Hammersley was dock every one finish doing there work before getting change and leaving for some shore leave.

That afternoon RO and bird went to the cake shop to get last minutes things sorted out as well pass them the wedding cake toppers for there cakes before leaving to do some other shopping then meet up with the crew at a bar and grill for dinner before returning back to Hammersley for the night.

When they walk back on board one of the crew members open the side door hatch and stuck his head out "Hey your just in time, it on the news"

"About what" Dutchy asked

"The welcome comity, come on"

They walk to where the side door is and walk in side and down to the room where the TV is. They all gather round when the news reader just finish about one subject then it went on about Hammersley.

"This morning down in Melbourne there was hundreds of yachts and pleasure crafts leaving early this morning" It show on the right side of the news reader hundreds of boats leaving the bay.

"the reason why is they gone out to find navy patrol boat the HMAS Hammersley and escort the famous patrol boat and it hero's crew in to port Phillip bay. This morning over the radio number of the pleaser craft have spotted and welcome Hammersley down to Victoria. This was film by our camera crew this morning" then it show hundreds of boats about

"This is the first wave of the welcoming comity, and there she is the HMAS Hammersley, it seams to be slowing down, the boaties are following, surrounding the famous navy ship as they head towards port Phillips bay.

"Look at all those boats" the camera tilted to wards the horizon to see boats every where. Then it change to where Hammersley was heading into port Phillips seeing the two fire boats spraying waters from there water cannons.

"This is some thing that doesn't happen down here but to every one who there today. They are honored to be here to welcome Hammersley into Melbourne... some thing happening on Hammersley... look at that, the crew are coming out on the back deck, they waving at every one... There she is able seamen Jessica bird the youngest hero in history whom received the Victoria cross few months ago and the second highest bravery metal the cross of valour weeks ago and all of her crew members waving, taking photos. To day is a good day for every one"

They watch for a few minutes then it change again showing Hammersley being dock and crew doing there jobs then it was back to the news room.

"That is one massive welcoming comity out there. On Monday some where around Melbourne able season bird her fiancee midshipmen Ryan whites and two other couples from Hammersley are getting married. We wish them the best for that day and we hope to give them fine day for it...welcome to Melbourne HMAS Hammersley and to it hero crews... in other news"

Swain turn the TV off as every one started talking about it for fifteen minutes before heading to bed for the night.

The next morning bird was on the wharf when a car pulled up and two people got out, she step ford to give them a hug

"Hello Mrs Wilson"

"Jessica, we saw you on the news last night" Mrs Wilson said

"you did"

"Yes we did, so why are we here" Bird gave Mr Wilson a hug

"I got permission to show you both around Hammersley" they were shock

"How"

"I spoke to my captain who spoke to her husband who made a phone call then call the captain back who ask me where you live. A navy car was going to collect you both and bring you here for the tour"

"We are honored Jessica" Mrs Wilson said as they hug one more

"come on I'll show you around and interduce you to my crew mates" Bird let them walk up and onto Hammersley first just as two dads showed up

"Mrs Wilson, Mr Wilson it good to see you both again"

"Leo it good to see you to" Mrs Wilson said as she step on to Hammersley and step ford to give him a hug then he shook Mr Wilson hand. Then they turn to see bird saute as she step back onto Hammersley.

"so Leo how many tooth brushes have you use since we met" Mrs Wilson said making bird laugh

"Once ma'am"

"you never learn"

"i am ma'am" she shook her head at him they talk for couple of minutes before bird started showing the Wilson around the ship, including where she sleeps.

They walk up onto the bridge where bird did the introductions and show them what is what. Then she show them the ward room and the gallery.

"This is where I do all the cooking"

"it small" Mrs Wilson said making bird laugh

"It works for me, here try this" she remove a cover and pick up two muffins and pass it to them

"thank you"

"would you like a cup of tea"

"Yes please" they both said.

They watch bird move around in the galley to make them a drink. When it done, she show them to the junior mess where they sat down and talk till a head pop around the corner

"bird are they ready... ops sorry"

"yes before you go"

"Yes" he walk into the room

"Mr, Mrs Wilson this is chief petty officer Andy Thorpe, charge as we call him"

"sir, ma'am, call me Andy" charge said shaking there hands

"don't call him late for breakfast cause he never late for it and always show up on time when it comes to my cooking and baking" Mrs Wilson laugh

"Very funny bird" Charge said

"don't worry Andy, she told us a lot about the crew, so looking ford to walking your daughter down the isle on Monday"

"Yes I am ma'am"

"Jessica said that the previous chef and medic is your daughter in law"

"bomber yes she is"

"What is it like having... bomber and...Robert as your son and daughter in laws" Mr Wilson asked

"Well I know that both and I know that my kids are happy that is what important to me is my kids happiness" Charge said

"That it is" they talk for few more minutes before charge left them alone.

"Jessica these muffin was excellent, I love them" Mr Wilson said

"now you know why charge and the rest of the crew loves them"

"We do" Mrs Wilson said.

"Did you get the fake wedding invitation"

"Yes we did, we saw Fred from the window, he was going through our mail till he saw it and open it then he wave the others over. They look at it and smile then he put it back and put it in the letter box."

"Good the trap is set, they are in one hell of a shock" Bird said while grinning

"Care to share"

"when the time comes"

they talk for few more minutes then bird show them more of the ship as well the introductions of the crew. When it was time they walk out and onto the wharf where most of the crew is. They all talk till the navy car arrived to pick them up. Bird gave them a hug

"See you both on Monday"

"We wouldn't miss it, look after your self"

"i will" they got into the car and the crew wave to them as the car drove away then the crew return back onto Hammersley.

Over the next few days bird and RO left with some of the crew to do some last minute shopping. They notice photographers were near by taking photos, but they didn't care. Bird and two dads showed up at the radio station the day after Hammersley arrived.

They meet the two men and both men apologize on air to bird and two dads about what they said the day before and they asked both two dads and bird some questions while on air as well answer few callers questions which have both men in fit of laughter with two dads and bird answers.

On Sunday afternoon Swain, Charge, RO, Bird and Kate were at the air port when they waited for the passengers to walk into the terminal. When they did they all look and waited. When the last of the passengers walk pass. They look confuse when no one else showed up then Emma, MJ and David ran around the corner which shock them

"mummy" they all yelled out as they ran to Kate for hugs.

Then they saw Ryan and Amy walking around the corner smiling. RO and bird ran up to them and they hug and kiss which cause a lot of cheering, they broke apart and turn to see every one cheering them on which cause them to blush.

then Mike, buffer, spider, Terri, William, Sarah, Stewart, Grace, bomber, Jamie, JJ, rose, Nav, ET, Micheal, Peter, Kelly, Jaffa, Sally Blake and the five kids, Chefo and his wife walk out together.

Mike walk over to give Kate a hug and passionate kiss while the rest greeted charge, Ryan, bird and RO with hugs.

"Lets get out of here" mike said

"good idea" Ryan said.

They all walk over to where they could collect there bags and strollers then they walk out together and got into number of taxi vans and headed to the hotel where they will be staying at for the next few days.

When Ryan and bird walk into the suite bird close the door and lock it while Ryan put his bag on the chair then turn around to bird who walk up to him wrapping her arms around his neck and wrap his arms around her waist and kiss him which became passionate.

When they broke apart "i miss you" Ryan said

"i miss you to, I'm glad your here"

"same here, it a shame we got to leave here soon"

"i know but I promise you I'll make up for it tomorrow night" Ryan smile

"I'll be looking ford to it"

"i know you will" they kiss again.

"i saw you on the news the other day" Ryan said

"did you"

"Yes, seeing you in your DPNU, I had to have a cold shower after that" bird laugh

"Really"

"yes" they kiss once more.

"good news" bird said

"what good news"

"Family fell for the trap" Ryan smile

"Good" they kiss again.

Few minutes later they left the room and walk down to the lobby where RO, Amy, spider and Terri is waiting for them. They talk as they walk out side and got into waiting taxi van and headed to the RSL for dinner as well check out what been done so far.

When they arrived they got out after Ryan paid for the fair and they walk in side to be greeted by Mr Hooks. "Jessica"

"Hi Mr Hooks"

"come I'll show you what been done so far" they follow him through the building and through double doors that lead out to where the wedding is going to be held. They saw the large marque up in place with out the sides as well three archways.

"wow it huge" spider said

"Well at least the weather will be fine for tomorrow" RO said

"True" bird said.

They look around for a minute before heading back in side and down to the restaurant where Mr Hooks was leaving them alone to enjoy there dinner. They talk about what been happening since they last saw each other.

Two hours later mike, Stewart, Charge and the bridal party showed up as well as the minster. They walk out side to where the wedding is being held since it will be the first time they would be practicing the wedding march as well there wedding vows.

They practice it twice and was happy with the out come then they return back in side where they went to the bar for some drinks and talk before leaving.

Bird, RO, spider and Charge was returning back to Hammersley. Spider was staying on board for the night so he could catch up with the crew. When they arrived back on board, buffer was there talking to the crew. They all stayed up till after midnight before they all decided to go to bed to get some sleep since tomorrow is a big day for every one.

Not knowing that two days early on friday at NAVCOM Maxine was doing some work when she look up to see who was standing in the door way

"captain Marshal"

"commander" he walk in and sat down

"this is a surprise, what can I do for you"

"I'm taking over NAVCOM tomorrow, Monday and Tuesday , fleet commander ask me to"

"fleet command, why"

"so you can attend Ryan and Terri wedding on Monday" he past her an envelope

"You would need this to get pass security" She pick up the envelope and pulled out the wedding invitation and read what it said then she look up to Steve

"i can't go I got to much to do"

"Is work more import than your own family commander. I spoke to both Midshipmen white and Terri, they said the choice is yours and they gave me the invite to give to you" then he stood up

"I'll be here seven in the morning, night commander"

"sir" then Steve walk out of Maxine office and out of NAVCOM.


	227. Chapter 227

CH 227

The next morning the crew woke up hearing two dads cheerful voice "Wacky, wacky, wacky, good morning every one to day is going to be a great day with three crew members getting hitch"

Bird was in the galley when she heard two dads so she was perpeared she got a jug out of the fridge and quickly walk up to the bridge when two dads said

"To spider RO and...AAAHHHHH bird that was bloody cold" Every one was wondering what bird did to two dads this time

"sorry about that, two dads need cooling off he just had a jug of ice cold water dump on him, breakfast would be ready in twenty minutes, can some one come up and...releave two dads before he wet him self that is all" Every one laugh as they got up.

When spider walk into the galley "morning" he said as he made him self a drink while bird was still sorting out breakfast

"morning spider, sleep well"

"Yeah I did thanks, some wake up call" Bird laugh

"Yeah the crew wouldn't be happy with two dads and his timing but with what I did would of cheer them up"

"I bet it would" they talk for few minutes when the crew showed up and talk among them selves till breakfast was serve. Bird let them help them selves.

"Great going chicken legs, I just saw two dads"

"thanks Dutchy"

"did you sleep alright last night" Charge asked

"Yes I did thank you" They talk as they got there breakfast and walk into the mess where they would have there breakfast.

When every one but spider and RO got there breakfast there was nothing left so bird started cleaning up when RO and spider return after they had there showers

"bird where breakfast"

"they ate it all" she thumb the junior mess

"what" spider and RO was shock then they turn when they saw Kate

"Morning ma'am" RO and spider said

"morning, you three in the senor mess, now"

they walk to and into the senor mess and they turn to Kate who pull her hands from behind her back revealing three bags, she put them on the table

"Enjoy your breakfast, you can have it in here"

"You brought us breakfast ma'am?" Bird asked

"no the crew gave me some money to buy these for you" Kate said smiling

"thank you ma'am" They all said

"Enjoy" she turn to walk out the door

"Captain the coffee would be ready by now"

"thanks bird" Kate said smiling as she walk out and close the door behind her.

They open up the bags and got every thing out. There was three bottles of apple juice, three hotcakes with buffer and syrup, three double bacon and BBQ roll, three bacon, egg and tomato wrap, three sausage and egg McMuffin and nine hash browns.

"wow some breakfast" spider said

"We going to need it" bird said

"True"

they sat down and started eating and drinking while talking about the up coming wedding which was that afternoon. They could hear the crew talking and laughing as they were leaving the junior mess.

"Two dads going to be busy" bird said as she bit into her hash brown

"Why that" RO asked

"Cause of his early morning wake up call he got to do all the dishes for the whole time Hammersley is in port here" RO and spider laugh

"that would teach him a lesson" spider said

they look at each and laugh when the door open they froze when they saw who it was. He smile and gave them a wink the close the door again, they relax

"that was close" spider said

"True" RO said

"Knowing Dutchy he would be asking me to do up sweet chilli chicken legs on our way back to Cairns" they laugh then quieten down as they ate.

When they finish they clean up every thing then they walk out of the senor mess and went different directions. Bird took care of the rubbish then she went to her cabin where she got change in to her civies then she walk out of her cabin and walk down to Kate cabin to see her door open

"Captain, ma'am" Kate turn around

"Yes bird"

"I'm here to pick up my tiara"

"sure, you know where it is"

"thanks ma'am" bird walk in to Kate cabin and over to a cupboard where she open it and pick up the box then she close the door and turn to Kate.

"I'll see you at the hair dressers ma'am"

"sure, how are you feeling"

"Nervous"

"you going to be fine"

"i know"

Bird walk out of Kate cabin and walk to wards one of the exits then out and onto the wharf where Mike was there waiting for her. She got into his rented SUV

"Morning bird"

"morning sir" Mike drove towards the exit

"Feeling nervous"

"I am. I keep think that this is a dream"

"Well it not a dream, did you sleep well"

"Yes I did but... two dads got a ice cold shower this morning when he woke every one up"

"what did you do"

"Tip a jug of ice cold water from the fridge on two dads head this morning"

"I hope he wasn't sitting down"

"nope he didn't hear me coming up the steps or that I was behind him" mike grin

they talk till Mike pulled up out side of day spa where they saw Terri and Amy waiting out side for bird

"thank you sir"

"Sure, see you at the hotel"

"Yes sir"

Bird got out of the wagon closing the door then she walk over to Amy and Terri where they talk as they walk into the building. Mike return back to the hotel since Ryan was looking after the kids. Amy, Terri and bird spent four hours at the spa. When finish they were relax and happy.

When they left they got into a limo and headed to the salon where they were meeting Kate, bridges maids, and flower girls since they were getting there make up, hair and nails done. When the limo stop out side of the salon they all got out and walk in side to see every one there.

Kate past them all a drink and sandwiches since they were hungry and it was after twelve. So they talk while the brides had there light lunch while the staff was busy with the brides maids. While the women were busy Ryan, RO and spider went to play mini putt with there grooms men. They were talking and laugh while having a great day.

That afternoon When the women and flower girls had there hair, make up and hands done. They all left and got into the two limos and headed to the hotel. Bird text Ryan to find out where he is.

"bird what are you doing" Kate asked

"texting Ryan to find out where he is cause we don't want to show up at the hotel the same time as the guys"

"True" then he phone beep so she look at the message

"They just left mini putt"

"good timing then" Amy said just as the limos pulled up out side of the hotel.

They all got out and walk in side and over to the elevators. Few minutes later they were all in there suites with there brides maids getting change While talking.

When the guys return they all went into three suites since the best men were staying there for the weddings. They all took turns in having shower and shave. When they were all dress they all left at the same time an hour after returning.

They all got into waiting limo and it took them to the RSL where they would be greeting the guests. When they arrived at the RSL, they got out and look around when they saw security about

"What going, why the security" spider asked

"the American ambassador and his wife been invited" Ryan said they all look at him

"Your joking" spider said

"Nope and fleet command, the Governor general and other VIP been invited. That is why the security is here"

"Bird idea" RO asked

"Yes when they all heard about our engagement they all sent there best wishes so she invited them"

"That was good of her" spider said

"Yes it is"

They walk around to where the large marque is to hear music and guests who already there, so they walk over to the guests to talk to them. Some of them are families of Amy, Terri, bird, Ryan and RO. They talk for few minutes then other guests showed up.

Half an hour later Ryan walk back out side after he been to the toilet. He look around and smile when he saw Kate talking to buffer so he walk over to them

"buffer...Kate"

"Ryan how are you feeling" Kate asked

"I'm good for now"

"that good"

"spider said that bird set her parents up" buffer asked

"Yeah she did, Mr and Mrs Wilson told her that her family been going through there mail, they were looking for the wedding invitation so bird set them up. She sent them a wedding invitation but send it to some place else. I don't know where but she got two dads to help her"

"Oh no, not two dads" buffer said

"Yep, what ever they scheme up we will know later"

"Ok"

"Ryan" Kate said as she look over his shoulder. He turn around to see who Kate was looking at.

He turn back to Kate in shock "Talk to her" Ryan turn and walk towards the women

"Who that" buffer asked

"commander Maxine knocker White, Ryan and Terri mum"

"that commander white"

"Yep"

"I hope she not here to stop the wedding"

"I hope not either"

When Ryan stop in front of Maxine "hello mum"

"Ryan"

"I thought you weren't coming"

"I'm here commander Marshall gave me the invite pass. He said family is important"

"It is mum"

"You look good"

"thanks"

"Ryan why is there security"

"Media for one and VIP guests who been invited"

"Who the VIP"

"You will find out soon enough, if you will excuse me I got other guests to talk to"

"Ok" Ryan turn and walk over to some guests while Maxine look around to see a lot of people there.

Back at the hotel the brides and brides maids were ready. There was a knock on bird door so her brides maid went to see who it is.

"commander Flynn sir, come in"

"Is Bird ready"

"Take a look for your self sir"

When Mike walk in to the suite he stop when he saw the back of bird just as the door close. When bird turn around Mike was shock with what he saw in front of him

"Wow, you look... different, I mean beautiful Ryan is one lucky guy to have you"

"thanks you sir"

"I just spoke to Ryan before coming here, he said he cancel the limo"

"what" bird was shock Mike raise his hand with his palm out then he put it down

"He said he got a surprise waiting for you when we leave"

"a surprise"

"Yes and that you going to love it"

"am I sir"

"Yes, so are you ready to see it"

"Yes"

"shall we"

Bird brides maid pick up bird train and pass it to her then they walk out the door with bird closing and locking it then she pass key card to mike as they saw the others walking out of the rooms

"My gosh bird is that you"

"Yes charge it me"

"wow you look amazing"

"thanks charge"

"Terri you look beautiful"

"thanks mike" They all walk together to the elevators.

It took four trips till they reach the foilar where they were greeted by the manager

"This way"

they follow him down and through some rooms which is for the staff only till they reach the back of the hotel where the first of four limos showed up. Once they were gone they all heard a noise and turn to see three back vintage cars coming around the corner, one got white ribbon on the front and the other two got light blues which is same as bird brides maid dresses


	228. Chapter 228

CH 228

"Oh my god" Bird said in shock

"do you know what they are bird" Mike asked

"Yes these are nineteen fifteen ford modal T. My great grand parents use them on there wedding day"

"did Ryan know about it" mike asked

"Yes he did"

"Jessica bird" the driver said when he and two other drivers got out and walk over to her

"Yes sir"

"It an honor to meet you ma'am" they shook hands

"thank you sir"

"Your fiancee contacted me couple months ago and ask me if he can use my car for today. He told me about you great grand father, how he surprise his bride on there wedding day with three ford modal T and he wanted to do the same thing. I said to him it no problem and I spoke to my friends here and we are honored to take you to where you need to go for your wedding, photos for today"

"thanks you sir. This means a lot to me and my family"

"shall we, your carriage awaits"

"Yes sir"

the brides maids got into the other two cars while Mike and the driver help bird get into the back seat, then Mike got in and the driver close the door before he got into the front seat.

"I'm keeping the top up till we reach the security check point, then I'll pop it down"

"Ok" He started the car up then they were on there way.

"Bird how are you going to thank Ryan" bird turn to Mike and lean over to him

"I got my ways sir" Mike shook his head.

When they arrived at the Secruity check point the driver got out just like with the other two drives did so they could lower the tops. Once done and they were back in the cars, they drove to where the monnerment are.

Ryan, spider and RO greeted most of the guests before it was time. When it was time the grooms and there grooms men were up the front. Ryan, spider and RO were looking strait a head till there best men lets them it when it time.

When the bridal party arrived the music started. First was Dutchy he escorted Maxine down the isle then it was buffer escorting Kate down the isle. While that was happening the bridal party got out of the limos. The photographers was taking photos of each of the bridal party. Then he did Bird bridal party last.

When the music stop then change every one turn to see the flower girls and page boys walking down the isle. The page boys were wearing sailor suits and the flower girls were wearing ivory bateau neckline and a sash across the waist and bobbinette skirt with flower wreath on there head and they were carrying basket of rose pedals which they were tossing them on the ground as they walk down the isle till they reach the front then they went to sit down where they meant to sit.

Then it was the bride's maids. They were all wearing navy, Capri blue and cranberry red chiffon surplice sleeveless gown with a 'V' front and back. Ruched bodice and cummerbund. Skirt is adorned with front and back center pleats.

They all wearing three rows of Australian crystal rhinestones set in silver head band. They wearing different necklaces and carrying different bouquets. When they reach the front and into there spots every one knew which brides maids belong to which bride.

Then the music stop for few seconds then it started the bridal music. Every one stood up and turn to see Charge walking Amy down the isle. Amy was wearing sweet heart neck line ivory dress with A line shirt with navy blue edging on the bottom and top of her dress. She was wearing peal tiara and double vail and she was wearing double strain pearl necklace. She was carrying white lilies.

When RO turn around he was shock when he saw her then smile. When charge and her stop he kiss her check then put her hand into RO then he took two steps back just Steward walk Terri down the isle.

When spider turn to her he was shock when he saw her. Terri was wearing champagne lace heart shape neck line with spaghetti straps as a ruched band and floral pin accent the empire waistline. The skirt is trimmed with lace appliques at the hem of the dress.

She was wearing Rhine stone tiara and champagne double vail and diamond heart shape pennant set in yellow gold with rope chain that spider got her for Christmas last year. She was carrying mix of white flowers for her bouquet. When they reach the front, Stewart kiss Terri on the check then he put her hand in to spiders. Then he took two steps back.

Then every one waited then they watch as Mike walk bird down the isle, she was smiling as she look around with her eyes then she look at the back of Ryan when his best man step ford and whisper to him then step back just as Ryan turn around. He eyes and mouth open wide then he best man look at Ryan and step ford putting his hand under Ryan chin to close his mouth then step back.

Bird was wearing ivory sweet heart neck line with silver swarovski crystals are woven in to an elaborate design slightly ruched bodice. The ball gown natural waist line falls to a full skirt of English net with a cathedral train. She was wearing silver and rhinestone tiara and long triple vail which one was place over her face down to her elbows.

She was wearing pearl necklace and carrying bouquet of white roses. When they reach the front the music stop. Mike kiss Bird on the check then he place bird hand into Ryan then he carefully step back with out tripping on bird train.

The minster gave the nod and every one sat down just as a guy pass Mike a microphone since Charge and Stewart got one in hand as well cause of the amount of guests, they got speakers on hook up on to polls down both sides of the marque so every one could hear them.

And there was TV set up as well so the ones who can't seen them could on TV since they got some students from film academy to record as well make it live for the ones who can't see the three couples.

"Welcome family and friends who are here today to witness the weddings between Billy and Terri... Robert and Amy... Ryan and Jessica... who gives there lovey brides away"

"I do" Charge, Stewart and mike said at the same time

"you may be seated" they pass the microphones to the guy then they walk over and sat down.

Stewart sat next to Maxine while mike sat next to Kate. Charge sat next to his sister and brother in law since they came all the way from Canada for the wedding. Every one listen and watch as the minster went from one couple to the next saying there wedding vows. Every one smile as they watch till the end when the minster smile as she said

"Sailor grooms you may kiss your brides"

Ryan lifted the vail over bird head then All three couples kiss then the guys dip there brides while still kissing them at the same time causing every one to clap and cheer them on. Every one waited for them to up right and to brake the kiss. Then every one started laughing then all three couples straiten up and broke the kiss.

"Now each couple with there witness will sign there marriage license"

then there was soft music playing and the three couples, best man and maid of honor walk over to a table that set up in the flower garden while the guests talk among them selves. While each of the couples and there witnesses were signing marriage license the photographer was taking the pictures. When all done they all return back to there spots. Bird brides maids sorted out her train then return back to there spot.

"It has given me the great pleasure of interducing to you all...Mr and Mrs Robert and Amy Dixon... Mr and Mrs Billy and Terri Webb and... Mr and Mrs Ryan and Jessica White" the minster said.

Every one clap just as Ryan and Jessica walk back down the isle arm in arm till they stop where the pillars are when a group of navy personal raise there swards in an arch then bird and Ryan walk under it with the bridal party behind them they stop at the end where the photographer took the photos then bird and Ryan move out of the way so the bridal party got there photos taken then it was RO and Amy next with there bridal party then it was spider and Terri with there bridal party then it was the flower girls and page boys.

When done It was mike and Kate next then Stewart and Maxine. Then charge with his sister and brother in law then every one walk over to where the three couples are to congratulated them. They talk for fifteen minutes before the bridal party and family left to have there wedding photos taken while every one mingle when waiters walk out side with drinks and finger foods for every one.

The bridal party went to Hammersley first to have there wedding photos taken they even got mike to sit on the captain chair with Kate on his lap for one of the photos. They were there for over half an hour before leaving Hammersley and headed to Fitzroy gardens where they spent over hour and half there having number of photos taken. When finish they headed back to the RSL.

When they return the brides and there bride maid dispeared in side so the brides could get change in to ivory dress which are the same as there brides maid but each of them got the same color wasit band as there brides maids. Once change they all walk out side and they mingle among every one for a while. Two dads walk over to bird "bird" she turn to two dads

"Two dads enjoying your self"

"Yep, it time" he show her, his watch

"I wish we are there for it" Two dads grin

"Same here"

At another part of Melbourne the bird family got out of a taxi and look around

"This is the place" Fred said as he walk up to the double doors since they could hear music playing. They all walk in side and look around the big room to see people every where.

When a women walk over to them "Hello can I help you"

"Yeah we here for a wedding"

"Wedding"

"Yes our sister getting married today"

"Ah you must be Jessica bird family"

"Yes we are, where is she"

"come in you know the bride always late"

"True" Sheryl said

"come and have a drink"

"Why not" they walk over to the bar while the women gave a guy a small nod.

Once the family got a drink they talk to the women there when music change and people started dancing

"so what dose you sister do"

"she in the navy"

"Navy aye, do you know any good looking sailors"

"Yeah" Fred said

"so what do you think of the navy"

"Losers just like our sister all they do is sit on there asses all day and do nothing" Geoff the women talk to them then others walk over to talk to them.

Sheryl look around the bar when more people show up wearing different out fits and she notice the way people were dancing and the way some of the women looking at her giving her a wink or licking there lips. She turn to her parents

"mum dad, we better get out of here"

"Why," her dad asked

"where Jessica, where her crew mates where our family and the other bridal party"

"Wedding doesn't start for another fifteen minutes, just relax, here have another cocktail drink" her father said passing her a drink she drink it then turn to the bar tender

"what is this drink called"

"Swimming pool rainbow"

"I like it"

"Here you should try this" He made up another drink while Sheryl finish her first one then he put it on the bar in front of her

"It called nuclear rainbow" she pick up the drink and try it

"not bad" then he made the rest of the family the same drinks. Then some snacks appeared on the bar.

Then the family try another drink "what this one called" Fred asked

"Screaming orgasm" the family look at the bar tender who was taking care of the dirty glasses. He watch them drink there drinks then he gave the women a nod so she walk over to the bar

"come on we got got some thing better for you to wear, I heard the bride car broke down so they will be a while"

"Ok" they said partly drunk

she show them to another room when her friends behind her. Since the family was partly drunk the women friends help them get charge when done they pass out so one of the guys who was a hair dresser walk into the room smiling as he got his eclectic clippers and started cutting there hair till there was about two millimeter left on there head. since some on in the family didn't do a good job in cutting the hair.

When done with the first one and shave there five day growth of whiskers, another person started putting make up on as well wax there eye brows into women shape. When they all finish. The women put smelling salts under there noses till they came to

"come on the party just started"

"Ok" they each said as they stood up and walk back to the bar. When they walk through the door the women turn to her friends

"Let the fun begin" then they walk though the door and stop when the family look around the room and each other in shock

"what the fuck is this place" Fred said yelling.

The women walk up to Fred and kiss him, every one cheered "It a party, let's dance" then the others step ford and held on to family member hand and pull them to the dance floor

"Oh my god, mum dad, this is a gay bar" Geoff said yelling

then the rest of the family head to the double doors to see them lock the turn around when the music stop to see the guys and women looking at them "you gay" Sheryl asked

"Yes we are and we know a lot about you and what you said and done to Jessica. To us that not on, start the music, we going to have fun tonight" the women said then she step ford

"By the way I'm Danielle" She grab Mr bird hand and pull him onto the dance floor then the others did as well.

"We been set up" Fred said as a guy pull him onto the dance floor.


	229. Chapter 229

CH 229

Back at the RSL every one was enjoying them selves out side. They they all headed in doors into one of the big rooms where shutter doors between the two rooms where close. They could see the DJ in one corner of the room. He walk over and pass the microphone to bird

"Can I have every one attention please." every one went quiet

"thank you... Thank you all for being here today. I know some of you won't be here for the meals so RO, Amy, Spider, Terri, Ryan and my self are going to do things differently. First of all..."

she gave Dutchy and buffer a nod, they pulled the slate doors open. Every one could see four tables, three of them are the wedding cakes and another table with cakes wrap up in cellophane.

"first of all we like every one here to witness the cutting of our wedding cakes." then she walk over to the fourth table

"so other guests who only here for the wedding and nibbles, you all each will be able to take each of the three wedding cakes with you to enjoy. And yes it the same but smaller" every one chuckled.

"then after the cutting of the cake, we will be doing the wedding dance" Bird turn the microphone off and past it to Mike then she walk over to the table where Ryan is waiting for her.

Every one watch them cut the four tier cake and kiss then they feed each other a small piece and kiss once more while the photographer took photos. There cake got white twisted rope on the bottom of each layer with four blue anchor around each side of the cake. There wedding topper is round glass with the RAN ensign there names and wedding date engraved on it and on the bottom stand is the rope and anchors engrave.

Then RO and Amy did the same. There was four tier round wedding cake with navy blue lose lace and heart shape cake topper with navy groom and bride on top of it. Then it was spider and Terri turn. Theirs was also four tier round wedding cake. They got white roses and cranberry red ribbon around the bottom. They got white pedals on the top of the cake with heat shape wedding cake topper with two doves on it.

When done. The three couples then walk out onto the dance floor where they waited then the music started it was the wedding every one watch then dance around the dance floor as the song 'from this moment' was being played.

Every one smile as took photos as the three couples dance close as they look in to each others eyes while smiling and quick peck during the dance till the end where they stop kiss and dip at the same time for few seconds then they straiten up and broke the kiss as every one clap. Then the music started, they started dancing to 'in the navy' which evey one laugh when they reconised the song then they all clap and cheer the three couples on till the song finish which cause them to do a bow to every one.

Then they walk over to family and friends. Bird and Ryan walk over to group of elderly who from the rest home.

"Jessica, who choice those songs"

"We all did"

"Jessica did some research on the computer and she listen to a lot of songs till she listen to that one on you tube then she told me and the others about it they listen to the song as well listen to the words. We all agree to use is as our wedding song. As for in the navy song we all thought we surpise every one"

"Well it different to what we heard from other weddings, it soft and romantic and funny"

"thank you"

"Jessica we got to leave soon"

"Ok Helen, I'll let every one know" then she turn and walk over to the table and pick the microphone up and turn it on

"Can I have every one attention please" every one turn to bird

"I know some of you are due to leave, before you go, don't forget the wedding cake" she pick up a packet in her hands to show every one then put it down.

Then she turn the mic off and put it onto the table when some of the guests step ford to look at them bird pick one up and pass it to a women then she pick two up and pass them to a elderly couple whom thank her and told her that they enjoyed the wedding before they left.

Then Ryan, spider, Terri, RO and Amy walk over to help out. While they were doing that there guests were looking at the list of names and what table they are at then they walk over to there table to see where they are sitting. When all the cakes was given out there was few left over so they leave them there. They turn to see every one siting down when they all heard

"Ladies and gentlemen, please stand up and welcome the brides and groom" Ambassador Davis said.

They all stood up and clap when the three couples walk into the dinning area and up on the stage where they sat down next to there best man and chief brides maid. The other grooms men and brides maids were at one of the tables. Once the three couples sat down then every one else did.

Then the first waiters walk out with bottles of wine and juice for every one. Then it was there first course meals. Every one talk while enjoying there meal.

After the first course there was messengers from the ones who couldn't make it but wish them all the best. Then the second course was being served as well wine glasses being refilled. Half an hour later bird got up to go to the woman's toilets. When she walk out few minutes later Ryan just walk out of the men's toilet.

"Jess" she turn around and smile as he step ford wrapping his arms around her waist as she put her's around his shoulders just as they kiss

"How are you feeling" Ryan asked

"I'm good, you"

"Great, you know I'm looking ford to taking this dress off tonight"

"Really" She raise her eye brows

"Aha, I just remember some thing"

"what that" Bird asked

"what did you think of my surprise" Bird frond then smile

"i love it, thank you" she kiss him while still smiling. When they broke apart Ryan was smiling.

"I knew you would, I did a lot of research and made phone calls to get it sorted out for today"

"I'm prod of you Ryan, you can surprise me any time"

"don't you worry I will"

"commander Flynn ask me how am I going to thank you I said to him I got my ways"

"Carry to tell me what they are"

"Later when we are in our hotel suite"

"I'll be looking ford to it"

"I know you are, lets get back to the party before some of the crew start thinking we up to some thing"

"Like what"

"Making out"

"Those guys need to get there own women" Bird laugh

"I agree" they both kiss before returning back to the party. When Ryan and bird sat down two dads stood up and walk over to the microphone.

"Excuse me can I have every one attention please" Every one went quiet and look over to two dads

"It time to share a story... or two about one... or three couples. Before I start sharing a story about them... As you all know about bird... Jessica parents, brothers and sister. Well Jessica had a idea and she ask for my help since I know a lot of people here in Melbourne. Jessica family neighbors been having problems with bird family going through there mail. So Jessica sent a fake wedding invitation knowing that her family would see it and open it up" He look around the room

"the wedding date is today, but the time and location is different" He said as he smile.

"thanks to a friend help. The wedding invitation said the wedding was at five o'clock at the... blue oyster bar... I'm sure the Hammersley crew... especially RO" two dads turn to RO

"Remember Danielle" the Hammersley crew laugh remembering what happen to RO three years ago. Two dads turn to every one again

"Well I contacted her...him, his real name is Daniel... I saw him couple months ago in Cairns about the same time bird ask for my help. I ask him if he know any one down here, he said he dose. We got talking about his friends, which gave me the idea. I told Daniel about Jessica family and the wedding. Daniel said he contact his friends down here which he did do and told me they are willing to help out and what the plan. I told Daniel to show them a good time and do what ever your friends want to do with them." every one look at two dads in shock.

"He gave me the blue oyster bar address so it could be put on the fake invitation. Well I went to check out the bar yesterday where I saw Daniel, he show me some of there out fits that they are planing on changing Jessica family in to. So I choice the out fits and told him about there hair cut. He said to leave it to him. Just before I left the bar, I ask Daniel what sort of bar is it. He said it's... transvestite and gay bar" Two dads said smiling causing every one to look at two dads in shock. He turn to bird

"so now you know where your family ended up at and Daniel said there will be photos of tonight party there" Bird nodded then lean over to Ryan

"I wounder what out fits two dads choice"

"with two dads some thing bright" bird laugh

"Yeah" then they turn to two dads again

"Daniel said to me that no one shouldn't disrespect some one in the arms forces, especially a hero like Jessica" Every one nodded in agreeable

"He said he want to meet you in person and he would like to see Robert again" Hammersley crew laugh

"Now with a story or... three, who should I start off with first... spider"

Two dads share story about spider which had every one laughing. Then he did the same with RO then with bird which have every one laughing. When he finish, he pass the microphone to some one else. There was some speeches for half an hour then it was time for desert.

Every one enjoyed there desert while talking and drinking. After deserts there was more speeches mainly from the Hammersley crew which has every one laughing. Since it was getting late mike parents, Sally brother showed up to take the kids back to there place and hotel. Mike and swain gave them the cakes that was in cellophane to take with them for the kids tomorrow before they left. When every one said there speeches it was Mike turn once again.

"Before we start dancing there one more thing to do...charge, Stewart" Mike said.

They stood up and walk over to the steps and up them then they walk over and stood behind each couple.

"Ryan, Robert, Billy you treat your wives and kids good or..." then the pull there hand behind there back and showed every one

"tooth brush duties" Every one laugh as they pass it to the the groom.

"and one more thing" Stewart, charge and mike put there hands in there pockets and pull out key cards and pass them to the grooms just as mike said

"Key cards to your honey moon suite... who knows another little Hammersley sailor or two on the way" Causing every one to laugh. Bird stood up and mike pass the microphone to bird

"Sir we knew you were going to do that to us... Terri, Kate bomber got you three, you own toilet tooth brushes for you to use when you get home" every one laugh

"and charge bomber will be watching you clean your own toilet so there no way in getting out of it"

Every one laugh just as bird pass the microphone back to mike then she sat down as the three men walk off the stage and walk back to there tables. Every one talk for the next twenty minutes while the bridal party went to talk to the guests. When Ryan and bird walk over to mike and Kate table they talk for a minute when mike asked

"bird how did you know that we were going to be giving you tooth brushes?" Bird smile

"You did it to bomber and Jamie on there wedding day sir" Kate laugh

"she got you there mike"

"don't I know it" they talk for another minutes before walking over to another table to talk to the guests there.

When the music started bird and Ryan walk back over to mike and Kate table.

"sir care to dance" Bird ask

"sure"

then he stood up and bird put her hand on his elbow as they walk over to the dance floor to see Terri, Stewart, Amy and charge already on the dance floor they started dancing. Then Ryan and Maxine walk over to the dance floor to dance then RO dance with bomber while spider dance with his mother. Every one watch them dance around the floor till the music stop then they all went and pick some one to dance with. Every one enjoy them selves for the next few hours.

Hour later the music stop. "Can I have every one attention please" bird said who was standing next to the DJ.

"I just remember we for got a drink... Guava mojo" Hammersley crew cheered just as waiters walk out carrying trays of the drinks, they pass them to every one.

"I would like for every one to raise there glasses... to Hammersley if wasn't for that that boat and it crew and Thor protection...none of us would be here... toast to Hammersley and Thor"

"Hammersley and Thor" every one said then they drink there drink then the music started once again.

It was just before midnight when late night supper hot drinks of tea and coffee was served. There was also the cut up wedding cakes for every one to enjoy. Half an hour later the three couples sneak out of the room while every one enjoying them selves. They got into a waiting limo to take them back to the hotel.

"what a day" Amy said

"I agree. Every thing went off with out a hitch" Terri said

"True" spider said

"At least we can sleep in" RO said

"True" Ryan said

"Two dads said he going to see Daniel tomorrow to find out how the party went" bird said

"I still can't believe you and him set your parents up" RO said

"I know but hey hopefully it would teach them a lesson"

"do you think it will?" Amy asked

"no but at least Daniel and his friends can have fun with them"

"True"

when they arrived back at the hotel and on the same floor they said there good nights to each other before walking down to there rooms. They all had showers since Terri, Amy and bird wanted to get rid of the hair spay and mouse out of there hair and have there make up removed from there faces.

They guys decided to help them out in the showers before going to bed where they made slow passionate love before falling asleep in each other arms while smiles on there faces. It was after three in the morning by the time the last of the guests left.

Every one enjoyed them selves. Most of the Hammersley crew return back to Hammersley, they took all the wedding gifts with them and put them in the astral for the time being before going to bed since it was along day and night for them all.


	230. Chapter 230

CH 230

Later that morning a taxi drop two dads off at the blue oyster bar. He walk up to the door and open it and walk in to see people cleaning up the place

"Leo" he turn around and smile

"Danielle" he walk over to him

"How was the wedding"

"It went great, it lasted till three this morning"

"Really"

"Yep" he got his phone and of his pocket and touch the screen then she show Daniel the wedding photos

"that bird" Two dads said

"love her dress"

"I'll tell her that" Then he show one of spider and Terri, then RO and Amy

"Robert looks hansom in his uniform" Two dads smile

"I'll tell him that" two dads said when he touch the screen twice and put his phone in his pocket

"How did it go last night"

"It went great I'm please you warn us of there smell"

"that bad"

"Yes, come and take a look at this" they walk over to the bar where lap top is.

Daniel showed two dads the photos from the night before which made him grin

"what do you think"

"you and your friends did great, did you have any problems with them"

"We did at the beginning but after a few drinks, they were different people"

"different how"

"This" Daniel brought up a video recording, he press play. Two dads listen to what bird family saying.

When it finish he turn to Daniel "I'm please bird isn't here, that would up set her"

"I'm please we recorded it. I posted it on you tube this morning"

"you didn't" two dads said in shock

"Yes I did but I got a friend who a computer wiz to add some thing, here watch"

Daniel did some typing then he brought up the video, where title says 'Bird family shame of daughter/sister navy hero' he press play.

It first showed navy ensign then photo of Hammersley then it showed news paper clipping of what Hammersley crew have done and bits that was on the news. Then it showed picture of bird then the news articles of what she did then it showed picture of the first metal she received then it showed the second picture and metal she received.

Then it showed other articles with her name being mentions then it show pictures and articles of bird receiving the Victoria cross then it show the cross of valor. The engagement announcement with photo of her and Ryan together. Then Daniel pause it and turn to two dads

"The video recordings you gave to me of bird family and what Jessica did to there hair"

"Yes" Daniel turn and push play.

It showed next saying 'family disrespect people in the arms forces' then it showed bird family saying about the ones in the arms forces are losers then it change 'Jessica bird show them that arm forces aren't lazy or losers' then it showed bird fighting each of her family cut there hair then she fight them all at once and what she said to them after wards.

Then he pulse it and turn to two dads "You friend done a great job"

"I save the best for last" then he press play.

It show the family before they got change and what happen after they were change and the way they were talking about the personal in the arms forces and how some of Daniel friends asked them questions since they were slightly drunk. Including what Daniel showed him before.

When it finish two dads put his hand on the mouse and scroll down to see that there was over a million viewing so far, then he scroll down to read some of the messages some of the members left then he turn to Daniel

"they sure hate bird family"

"Yes they do"

"I'll let crew know" then he got his phone out and send a text to charge. When done it put his phone back in his pocket

"where is the family" Daniel smile then he brought up a photo.

It showed all six of them tied up out side the navy academy still wearing the out fits wearing signs around there necks. Then Daniel show close up of each of the family so two dads could read what was put on each of the signs including the link to the video that in you tube.

"Thanks for showing me"

"your welcome, did you give Robert and Jessica my message"

"I did, if you want to meet up with them, they will be at the dawn parade on Thursday morning"

"Alright, I'll be there"

"Great" They talk for another ten minutes before two dads left to head back to Hammersley.

Charge was talking to Dutchy and buffer in the galley when his phone rings so he got it out of his pocket and look at the text message "it from two dads he want me to check out a video on you tube, it to do with bird"

"Let's go and see what it is" Dutchy said then walk down to where the computers are.

Charge goggle you tube then he click onto the link. Then he type in what two dads said then he push play. He Dutchy and buffer watch the video recording till it stop. They were shock with what they heard.

"Scroll down" Dutchy said.

So charge scroll down to look at the different comments that was said about bird and her family

"wow bird sure got a lot of people backing her" buffer said

"I agree" Dutchy said Charge got copy of the link then he brought up his e-mail account

"what are you doing charge" buffer asked

"Send copy of the link to my mates"

"Send me a copy" buffer said

"sure" charge sent it to all of his mates then he log off.

"I'll leave this up for some one else to watch it" charge said as he stood up.

They walk out of the computer room and up to the bridge just as junior crew walk in to check his mail when he saw the video so he sat down and watch it.

Each of the three couples stayed in there hotel room all day, they spent in bed talking and making passionate love as well order room service.

The next day they all went out to do some site seeing and doing what every honey moon couple did. When bird and Ryan walk past a news stand bird stop when she saw the front page so she step ford with Ryan next to her they saw a picture of her in her uniform with the three metals and another of her family dress up in strange bright clothing, wearing make up and tied up our side the navy academy the head lines read 'Bird Family shame of daughter/sister hero' Then bird and Ryan read about how her family are a shame of bird saying she a loser and about Ryan and the crew of Hammersley. Ryan put his arm around bird and pull her into his arms

"Hey are you going to buy the paper" the guy said at the counter

"Front page up set my wife"

"Why is she up set about, it just news"

"sir this is my wife Jessica bird white" the guy eyes widen

"the navy hero Jessica bird" Jessica turn to the guy

"Oh my it is you, sorry if I up set you ma'am"

"It not you sir it the article on the front page" Ryan said pointing to it

"Oh, sorry, I read about it, ma'am you family should be a shame of them selves, not you sir"

"We under stand sir" bird said

"it said you got married"

"Yes on Monday"

"congratulation I bet you were a beautiful bride"

"Yes she was" Ryan said smiling

"Well enjoy your honey moon"

"We will sir" then they walk away with there arms around each other.

That afternoon they showed up on Hammersley. "bird hey what are you doing here" Charge asked

"I'm here to pick up my uniform for tomorrow dawn parade"

"ok, have you seen yesterday paper"

"We did" Ryan said

"Ok and the video link"

"Last night" bird walk towards one of the hatch since they were out on the back of the boat deck.

"Is every thing ok" charge asked Ryan

"she was up set with what her family said about her"

"the crew saw it and they weren't impress either but the comments I've read. They all backing bird and the arm forces"

"We read what was said"

"Hey you and bird meeting up with that reporter from woman's weekly later"

"Yes we are, we know that she going to ask if we seen the video and Jess and I know what we going to say"

"Well I know what ever it is I hope it would put her family to shame"

"More than that. Did you enjoy your self at the wedding"

"Yeah every one did but we notice the six of you leaving after all it is your honey moon" Ryan grin

"Yes it is, have you heard from Amy and Robert"

"Yep they showed up this morning RO came to get his uniform"

"Ok" they talk for a few more minuted when bird and Dutchy walk from the side of the ship over to where Ryan and charge is.

"Ryan"

"Dutchy"

"I hope you keeping chicken legs here happy"

"We keeping each other happy"

"Good cause when I saw her she look up set"

"I told him about the new paper and the video on you tube, how it up set me" Ryan put his arm around bird shoulder

"I know it did" then Ryan turn to charge and Dutchy

"i had my work cut out in cheering her up"

"Did it work"

"Yep I know how to cheer her up" Ryan said smiling

"Good to know"

"We better go, see you tomorrow" Bird said

"sure, see you then"

Charge and Dutchy watch Ryan and bird walk off Hammersley and walk along the wharf with there arms around each other as Ryan took her bag out of bird hand and put the strap over his shoulder as they talk.

They return back to the hotel where bird put her uniform in there suite then they left to go down to the photographer studio to see there wedding photos and they choice the ones they wanted a copy of to give to the reporter of woman's weekly since they won the highest bid for the wedding photos and interview.

The money Ryan and bird donating it to the RSL. Bird gave the guy a pen drive so he can copy the ones bird and Ryan choice to go into the magazine. Then he pass her the pen drive back. They talk about what ones they wanted in large. When finish there they left to go to women weekly head quarters is.

They both talk to the reporter answering her question about there wedding day and about bird family which she was honest about it. When they finish bird pass the women the pen drive where she connected it to her lap top and copy the photos then she pass the pen drive back then she look at the photos and ask about each of them and who was who in them. Hour later bird and Ryan walk out of the building and walk down the street for a while they talk.

That night Ryan surprise bird by taking her out to a romantic restaurant for dinner. While they were enjoying there dinner bird smile as she sip her wine

"Ryan what am I going to do with you"

"what do you mean"

"you know what I mean all these little surprises"

"I'm sure there a way to thank me" He said smiling at her

"Oh I sure there is"

"How about after dinner we return back to the hotel"

"sounds good to me" she said smiling.

They talk about other things for the next hour before returning back to the hotel where they went to bed early where they made slow passionate love for the rest of the night.

Early the next morning Ryan, bird, RO, Amy, Spider and Terri got into a taxi van that RO book the day before knowing that all the taxis would be busy taking people to Anzac dawn ceremony. When they arrived at the RSL and they all split the fair. They got out of the van and walk in side the building. They saw people every where, army, air force and navy.

They look around "Over there" RO said pointing to where the Hammersley crew is, so they work there way over to them.

"Morning" Bird said smiling

"Hey you all made it" mike said smiling

"Yep so what happening Mike" Ryan asked

"We will be joining the other navy personal in the march" Mike said

"Ok" they talk for a couple of minutes when a man walk over to them

"able seamen bird" she turn around and stood at attention and saluted which he did in return

"Yes sir"

"I'm captain Ross, it an honor to meet you in person" they shook hands

"thank you sir...captain this is my husband midshipmen Ryan White"

"sir" they both saluted each other

"commander White son"

"Yes sir"

"Your good looking young lad, you parents must be prod of you"

"they are sir"

"that good, now the reason why I'm here is...Able seamen bird it would be a honor if you lay the wreath on behalf of the navy" Bird was shock

"I'll be honored sir"

"If you come with me and I'll tell you what to do"

"I know what to do sir, I've been coming here to the dawn parades since I was eight sir"

"Very well, come and I'll get that wreath for you"

"Yes sir" Bird follow the captain in to the next room where her got the wreath and pass it to bird.

"Is there any one else you would like to join you in laying the wreath" Bird through about it

"Yes there is sir"

"Ok you go and talk to him or her"

"Yes sir" then the walk back into the next room.

Bird work her way through the people who is there till she reach the Hammersley crew.

"It time" Mike said then they walk out side since every one else is

"Ryan" Bird said. He stop and turn to her

"I would like you to join me in laying this wreath"

"Are you sure"

"Yes captain Ross ask if there some one else who would like to join me" Ryan step ford and give bird a quick kiss

"I would love to" He said smiling then they went to catch up with the others.


	231. Chapter 231

CH 231

When it was time they match with the other personal. They all listen and sing the Anzac songs and prayers. When it was time of they laying of the wreath. Ryan watch how the others do it when it it was time he and bird step ford together then he put his hand on the wreath partly covering bird hand as they match up to the monument then they lay the wreath down together then they took three step back and saluted then the turn left to turn around then march back to there spots.

Then others laid wreathes them selves. When it was over it was becoming light. Then members of the RSL and arms forces return back in side for a drink and some thing to eat while every one else went home.

Bird walk over to a table to pick up a plate and she started putting food on to it when a guy walk up to her from the other side of the table.

"Where did you get those metals from" Bird look up at the sailor who is the same rank as her

"I earn these metals by risking my live in saving others"

"Yeah right I never seen you before, you must be imposter"

"I'm sure you I'm not" then she turn around and walk away just as a guy step ford

"Is there a problem" the guy turn to the person.

"Yeah that girl who is she"

"did you see her lay the navy wreath down"

"no I couldn't from where I was, who is she and where she she get those metals"

"that sailor you just disrespected is able seamen Jessica bird white"

"Don't know that name, how do you know her"

"I work with her on the HMAS Hammersley" the sailor guy eyes widen

"you mean that was... Jessica bird youngest arms forces hero"

"that is her and I suggest you keep away from her and that group with her, if she tells them about what you said, you would be in a lot of trouble"

"thanks" then he turn and walk away.

The guy walk over to the group "Are you ok bird" she turn to him

"i am Dutchy"

"I heard what that guy said, I took care of it"

"I hope you didn't threaten him"

"May be" he said smiling at her. She shook her head at him. They talk for ten minutes when two dads walk over to them

"RO, bird, come with me"

"Why" RO asked

"come on" bird and RO follow two dads

"I'm going to make sure two dads isn't planing a prank on them" Duchy said then he start to follow them. Then the others started following Dutchy.

When bird, RO and two dads walk out side they saw a back of some one

"Daniel" he turn around and smile. RO look shock when he saw who it was

"Robert, it good to see you" he step ford and pinch RO check

"Danielle"

"you do look hansom in your uniform"

"thanks" then he turn to bird

"Jessica bird it an honor to met you" they shook hands just as the crew walk out side

"thank you, I heard a lot about you Daniel"

"like wise, Leo here told me you saw the video, what did you think of it"

"I was shock with you and your friend done. I was hurt with what my family said but it made me smile with what you and your friends did to them. And the comments, they were amazing, I didn't relies how many seen it. Thank you"

"We did have lot of fun with your family. We please that Leo here warn us about your family"

"He told me"

"You must be Amy" Daniel said looking at her

"Yes I am, Robert told me about you" They shook hands

"Really you are one lucky lady"

"thank you"

"You must be Ryan"

"Yes I am, I've heard stories about you Daniel" they shook hands

"That good, I hope you and Jessica have a long happy marriage"

"We try our best"

"Good man... well hello hansom" when Daniel look at Dutchy making every one laugh

"i know heard the stories about you Daniel"

"Oh" Daniel raise his eye brows

"don't worry it all good from what I've been told"

"Ok"

"how the the party go on Monday night" Ryan asked Daniel smile

"We had so much fun and your family Jessica, they started enjoying them selves after having a few drinks"

"what" Bird said in shock

"Yes. But what we did to them, we never expected it make front page of the news paper or in the paper at all"

"Why did you tie them up out the the academy?" RO asked

"A lot of traffic go pass there and with Jessica being in the navy. I hope me and my friends didn't go to far"

"you were trying to teach them a lesson. I don't know if it work or not"

"At lest we tried"

"I know, we appreciated it" Bird said

they talk for couple more minutes before the crew return back in doors while Daniel walk back to his mates car that he was using that morning. Hammersley crew stayed since they are attending the next Anzac ceremony which was at nine that morning.

After the second ceremony every one return back to the hall for drinks and more food for the next two hours before going there separate ways. RO, spider, Amy, Terri, Ryan and bird return back to the hotel together. They spent the rest of the day doing there thing and having an early night since since Hammersley was leaving the next day to head back up to Cairns and the others were flying back that afternoon.

The next morning Ryan and bird went to the cemetery where bird put her poppy that she brought two days ago on her great grand parents grave. They stayed for a few minutes before walk back to the entrance where bird called for a taxi again so they could return back to the hotel.

When they return, they went to finish packing there bags before they meet the others down stairs.

Fifteen minutes later the taxi drop them off on the navy wharf where they walk up and onto Hammersley. RO and bird went to put there bags away then they went to help spider, Terri, Amy and Ryan sort out what gifts they could take with them in there bags.

Then they left to go into town for lunch and last minutes shopping before returning back to Hammersley. RO and bird went and got change in to the DPNU then they help the others carry there bags off Hammersley.

All the crew was on the wharf while taxi van showed up. Kate, mike, RO, Amy, Bird and Ryan were in each others arms hugging and kissing while the rest of the crew, spider, Terri and buffer watch them as they talk and laugh.

When the taxi van showed up the crew help put the bags in the back of the van while the three couples hug and kiss once more before they got into the van with spider, Terri, Mike and buffer. They all wave to each other as the van left.

"come on we leave in ten minutes" Kate said they walk back up and onto Hammersley.

Ten minutes later they left port heading towards the way they came in. there was number of boats going the same way tooting Hammersley fair well as Hammersley go pass them. Once they were out in the open sea they headed north. Up on the bridge, bird walk up the steps with coffee mugs in hand, she pass them around the crew since she knew who likes what.

"Bird enjoy your honey moon" Dutchy asked

"It was short one, Ryan and I are planing on having two week honey moon in the end of August"

"Why then" Kate asked

"that is when both Childers and Hammersley will be in port at the same time for two week shore leave ma'am"

"Ah so where are you planing on going"

"We haven't decided yet ma'am"

"Tahiti a lovely place"

"I know that where you went for your honeymoon ma'am" the other grin

"Have you heard from your family bird" Two dads asked

"No but I spoke to Mr and Mrs Wilson yesterday at the second Anzac ceremony. They said that they had seen a lot of people knocking on there door and giving them hell. Even reporters showed up to ask them questions only to have the door either slam on there faces or was push down the steps and was swear at. Some one even spray graffiti on to the house calling them arm forces hater, pigs, slobs"

"that bad" Kate said

"Yes ma'am some one wrote on the garage door...'bird family don't deserve benefit' and it on the fence as well with other writing... 'government should cancel bird family benefit'"

"sounds like word got around about the family" Charge said

"Yes it has and now people know where they live"

"We hope that they don't come after you" RO said

"Who RO" Bird asked

"Your family"

"If they do, they know that all of you won't be far away"

"True" RO said.

The next morning the crew was talking till RO heard a may day call so he put his head set on to listen to it

"Ma'am we got a may day call"

"Put in on speaker" RO put it on speaker as they listen to it.

They waited when a navy ship reply back to let the may day caller know that the are twelve hours away.

"Ma'am we three hours away" Two dads said from radar Kate stood up from her chair and walk step over to RO station and pick up the micro phone

"HMAS Sydney, this is Lieutenant commander McGregor captain of HMAS Hammersley copy over"

"This is Sydney go a head Hammersley copy over"

"Commander We could take the may day call we three hours away, copy over"

"That would be great if you can captain, you sure along away from your patrol area, copy over" Kate smile

"We been down to Melbourne for few days returning back to Cairns copy over"

"copy that captain thanks for helping us out copy over"

"no problems Hammersley out" then she put the microphone down

"RO contact the boat and let them know"

"Yes ma'am" then she walk over to two dads

"Swain one two zero revelation two five zero"

"One two zero, revolution two five zero" then Kate sat back in her seat again when charge walk up onto the bridge

"what going on I notice we picking up speed"

"May day call" Two dads said

"Oh was there any one else closer"

"Twelve hours we three hours" RO said

"Ok, what wrong with the boat"

"engine problems some thing about piston" RO said. Charge walk over to RO station to see what he written down. When he saw the name of the boat he thought about it

"Oh no you got to be bloody joking" Charge said.

Every one look at him "what is it charge" Kate asked looking at him

"Ma'am the boat...sexy beast, we dealt with them five years ago"

"Are you sure"

"Yeah four muscle men I remember they deliberate sabotage there own engine hoping the navy or some other boat with women on it would rescue them. I remember buffer saying to me that one of them try hitting on you and you and all the females turn the four men down"

"I remember them" RO said Charge turn to RO

"You do"

"Yeah one of them try to sweet talk to bomber, she told the guy she already got a boy friend and TJ told another guy she married"

"I wounder if they will remember us" Charge said

"Who knows" Kate said

"We should warn bird about them" Two dads said

"Good idea. I'll tell her" Kate said.

When Hammersley arrived at the concordant they saw the boat and the four men on board waving to them

"Yep same guys" RO said.

They watch the EDO what happening when the HRIB pulled up at the back of the boat. Dutchy, X, bird, two dads and charge got on back of the boat

"Australian navy you said you got engine problems"

"Yes we have"

"Ok, our engineer will take a look, can one of you show him the engine room"

"I will"

"Charge, two dads go and see if you can fix the problem" charge and two dads follow the guy down to the engine room

"Here it is"

"thanks" then he walk back up the top.

Charge look at the piston as he took his helmet off then he shook his head

"what is it" two dads walk over to where charge is

"they did it again"

"what"

"Here" charge pointed to one spot

"A hammer did this see where it bend"

"Yes they sabotage there own boat"

"We should send them triple bill"

"to them it lose change"

"Captain not going to be happy"

"no she not, come on" Charge put his helmet back on then they return to side

"Charge"

"No good X they would need a tow to port"

"Charlie eight two captain charge said we will have to tow the boat to port"

"copy that X"

Fifteen minutes late the four men were on Hammersley and there boat was being towed. When two dads walk up to the bridge Kate turn to him

"Charge said they sabotage there own boat again"

"Ok we towing them to Sydney and then we carrying on back to Cairns"

"How long are we going to be dock for ma'am"

"not long why two dads"

"Ma'am with your permission if it ok if I can show my parents tour and to meet the crew. They don't know when they can make it up to Cairns and if and when they do get time, we might be out on patrol"

"Yes you got my permission"

"thank you ma'am" then he turn around and walk down the steps as he got his cell phone out.


	232. Chapter 232

CH 232

Three hours later Hammersley was going under the Sydney harbour bridge heading towards the navy docks. When they pulled in to the docks two sailors who was on sexy beast throw rope lines to the two sailors who was on the wharf waiting while Hammersley dock as well pull in the tow rope that was connected to to the boat.

Once every thing done the two sailors return to Hammersley just as a police van and another car showed up. Swain, charge, two dads and bird show the four men off the boat while Kate was already on the wharf talking to the two police officers.

"Ma'am" Swain said. Kate turn around to look at the four men

"Have we meet before" one of the asked

"Yes five years ago when you sabotage your own boat, we had to tow you in to Cairns and you ask me out on a date which I turn you down" He look at Kate then her name

"You, I remember you... oh shit"

"what is it" another guy asked

"Remember a patrol boat the engineer figured out what we been doing"

"Yeah, I can't remember the guy name"

"that was me five years ago" charge said.

They turn to him "I thought you look Formica, what boat was it that you were on" charge smile

"That boat" charge look at Hammersley while grinning they guys turn to Hammersley then look around

"You were the XO" the guy said to Kate

"I'm the captain now and because of what you all been doing for the past seven years, wasting navy valuable time, you all be arrested and charge"

"Is this a joke" another guy said

Kate step ford "It no joke and a crew member has told me that you try to hit on her and you wouldn't take no for an answer"

"she clams she married, I've heard that line so many time"

"It true, bird is married we all were at her wedding" Swain said

"Officer take them away, some one from fleet command will be waiting for you at the station" Kate said

"Yes ma'am"

They went to put cuffs on two of the guys when one of them turn and hit the cop then he ran down the wharf so bird grab the cuffs from the cop then ran after the guy then tackle him to the ground. Then she manage to put the cuffs on one wrist when he got up and turn to hit bird only for her to duck then side kick him in the stomach.

Then he put his hands against her throat so she grab both of his pinky fingers and bend them back cause him to let go as he scream then she kick him in the groan. He went to karate kick bird only for her to duck and sweep her leg behind his causing him to fall on the ground knocking the air out of his lunge.

"Roll over and put your hands behind your back, you can't win this fight"

He roll over on to his stomach then he put them behind his back then put the other cuff on him then she stood up as Dutchy step ford to help bird pick the guy up from the ground

"You don't look tough now, thanks Dutchy"

"your welcome" then they walk back over to the others

"Here you go officers"

"thank you ma'am you got some moves"

"thank you sir" the cops put the four men in the back of the van then they got in the front and drove off the wharf.

Two dads smile as he walk over to his parents giving them a hug "Mum dad you made it"

"Yes, you look different in this uniform" his mother said

"thanks come on I'll interduce you to the crew, bird you already know" They walk to where Kate is

"Ma'am swain this is my parents Eric and Jo kosvo Myers. Mum dad this is lieutenant commander Kate McGregor, captain of Hammersley and coxswain Chris Blake" Two dads said they a shook hands

"It nice to meet you sir, ma'am" Kate said

"you to captain"

"Call me Kate"

"Call me Jo"

"Call me Eric. So this is where our son works"

"yes sir... Eric" Kate said

"Ma'am I'll show them around"

"alright"

"This way mum, dad" They follow two dads on to Hammersley.

Two dads show them around and interducing him to the crew. When they walk to the gallery two dads saw bird busy

"Hey bird"

"Yeah" she turn around then smile

"Eric Jo it good to see you again"

"You to Jessica, so this is the galley"

"Yep there is where I do all the cooking"

"that great, we will leave you to it"

"Ok enjoy your tour"

"We will" they follow two dads down the corridor and up the steps.

hour later Two dads and his parents were on the wharf. He gave his mum a hug and shook his father hand.

"you take care of your self son"

"I will dad, as you can see I got great friends and crew mates"

"i can tell"

"I'll e-mail you when we get back to Cairns"

"sure" his father said.

Two dads said his good byes and got back onto Hammersley. His parents watch what happens and see Hammersley leave port heading to the harbour bridge. Then they return back to there car and return home.

The next day Hammersley return to Cairns, once dock the crew left for shore leave. They had to be back by seven in the morning for taking boxes aboard. The crew help RO and bird carry the wedding gifts off Hammersley and put into the two taxi's once done RO went in one taxi while bird went into the other.

First stop for bird was the post office for her to collect her mail then home. Once she was home and the taxi driver help her with the wedding gifts, he left to pick up his next fair while bird carry the gifts in side. Once they were put on the dinnering room table she went to sort out her sea bag and wedding dress.

Once that was done she went to sort out the wedding gifts as well did some house work then she call and ordered take away home delivery. Once she hung up she went to do some other things for half an hour.

When the food was delivered she thank the guy before he left. Bird ate her dinner at the breakfast bar while drinking can of coke. When done and the mess clean up she went and did some more cleaning then she pack her sea bag and went and enjoyed a long hot shower before going to bed for the night.

The next morning the crew showed up and they all got to work in taking boxes on board since they were leaving for a month patrol. Just as they were leaving port Bird walk up on the bridge and over to Kate, she past Kate traveling mug

"Here you go ma'am"

"thanks bird" Kate took a sip of the hot drink

"Have you heard from Ryan?"

"Yes" Bird said smiling

"He looking ford to seeing me when we return back from our patrol" Kate grin

"I bet he is"

"what about you ma'am, looking ford to seeing your family"

"Yes I am" she said smiling.

A week later the sat phone rings "Hammersley... hi mike... yes... really... that is great news... sure I'll let the crew know... we on our way to a may day... ok see you in three weeks" then Kate hung up.

Then she pick up the microphone and turn the PA system on. "Now here this captain speaking. I've received a call from commander Flynn. The four men who were on the boat sexy beast has been found guilty on charges of destroying there own engines, for the may day calls and for the harassment of the female personal who on the navy ships. Cause of what they been doing in the past seven years they were all fined thirty million dollars each and from now on they will be charge two million dollars for each patrol boat may day call out an hour and five million for each frigate. Plus one million dollars an hour for coast guard call out if they do it again and each time there boat gets towed into port it would be check over to find out if they deliberate sabotage there own boat or it for real... and each time any one of the men who harass a female crew member will be fined fifty thousand dollar. That is all" then she turn the PA system off and put the microphone back.

"I wounder how many times they called may day" Charge asked

"i don't know charge" Kate said

That night Mike was checking his e-mail after the kids were in bed sleeping when the door bell rang so he went to see who it was after turning security camera on and started recording. He look through the peep hole to see who it was then he open the door

"Maxine"

"mike can I come in" Mike notice she got a plastic bag with two bottles of wine in it.

"Sure" He let her in to the house and he show her to the kitchen

"I brought this" she put the bag onto the kitchen island

"Why"

"Stewart got the all clear from the doctors"

"that good news, but I must decline on having wine, want a brew"

"Mike don't you want to celebrate" she said smiling at him

"OK. One drink"

Then he turn around to get two wine glasses from the cupboard and put them on the bench then he got one bottle out and open it then he pour the wine into the two glasses when they heard

"Daddy who was at the door" Emma asked.

Mike walk over to Emma and crouch down "a friend pop around for a few minutes, why don't you return back to bed sweetie"

"ok daddy" she said with a yarn as she gave mike a hug and kiss before returning back to bed.

Mike then return back to the kitchen where he pick up his glass just as Maxine did

"to Stewart and to our health"

"to Stewart"

mike move the glass to his lips then stop when he thought about what Maxine just said just as she drink her wine while smiling. Mike pretend to take a sip.

"When did Stewart call you"

"an hour ago"

"Ok that is good news about his health"

"Yes it is"

she look around the kitchen dinning area, while her back was turn Mike took a big step back and tip half his glass of wine down the sink then he quickly step ford then walk around the island when Maxine walk over to a picture on the wall

"i remember this"

"I had it for years. Hannah got that for me for my twenty fifth birthday"

"Right"

Maxine drink most of her wine while they talk as she look at different pictures on the wall in the kitchen dinning area then they return back to the kitchen island where mike refill there drinks since Maxine finish hers and he hasn't touch his.

Then they walk into the living room where they sat down and talk for the next two hours. Mike could see that Maxine was getting drunk and she start to flirt with him as well try to kiss him. So he help her to stand up and walk her down to one of the guest bedrooms where he pull back the duvet cover and lay her down on the bed then he removed her shoes as she past out.

Then he pull the cover over her and walk out of the room turning the light off and closing the door behind him. Then he went to take care of the wine glasses and two bottles before returning back to the office where he check on his e-mail and send a message to Kate before turning the lap top off and going to bed after checking on the kids.

The next day it was quiet day so Kate went to check on her e-mails she saw two from mike so she read the first one it was about what the kids were up to and how well they doing in school plus what been happening with bomber and Nav which made her smile. So she reply back to Mike then he click open the next message from him.

She wasn't looking ford to reading it since the subject was about Maxine. She open it and read what Mike said. She was shock with what Maxine trying to do to Mike while Hammersley was out on patrol. When she finish reading Mike message she wasn't happy at all. Then she reply back to mike before checking on her other e-mail before leaving to get a brew.

The day Hammersley return back to Cairns the crew was looking ford to few days shore leave. When Kate and her XO walk into Maxine office Kate manage to keep her cool. When they finish there talk XO walk out of Maxine office first. Kate stop at the door way then turn to Maxine

"Ma'am" Maxine look up from her desk

"Yes lieutenant commander"

"From now on ma'am you keep away from Mike unless he is here and don't you every come around to our house at nights for a social visits especially when I'm out on patrol"

"I beg your pardon lieutenant commander" Kate walk back in Maxine office with a angry look on her face

"mike told me about your late night visit and what you were trying to do. You keep away from my family, from Mike unless it to do with work and here at NAVCOM"

"don't you talk to me like that lieutenant commander" Maxine said as she stood up from her desk

"You already received one warning from fleet command. Don't you ever try to seduce my husband again" Kate said yelling at Maxine

then she turn around and walk out of Maxine office to see every one from the ball pen looking at her when mike walk around the corner with bomber in tow

"Kate what going on, bomber said that you and Maxine were yelling at each other"

"sorry mike... it was the e-mail you sent to me"

"You didn't"

"Yes I did, warn her to keep away from you unless it to do with work here"

"Kate" he let out his breath then said

"she could file charges against you"

"I don't care I told her not to try to seduce you again while I'm out on patrol"

"Kate I've already spoken to her and I let her suffer the next morning"

"suffer, how"

"Screaming kids, yelling husband, late for work and hang over doesn't mix" Kate smile

"No it doesn't"

"i don't think she would do it again after our kids yelled out her, wondering why she was at our place"

"We can talk about it later tonight"

"sure, heading home"

"Yep, so see you and kids at home"

"sure, want to go to the pub tonight"

"Why not, kids will want to go"

"ok" Mike smile as he watch Kate walk out of the ball pen then he turn and walk over to one of the personal to hand them a file.


	233. Chapter 233

CH 233

Later that night Mike and kids walk in side the house. Kids ran up to there rooms while Mike walk up to his bedroom to see Kate walking out of the bathroom. She smile when she saw him.

"where the kids"

"In there bedroom" he walk over to Kate wrapping there arms around each other and kiss.

When they broke apart "I've miss you" Kate said

"I've miss you to" they kiss once more.

"I've saw the security footage of what happen with Maxine"

"I thought you would"

"i hope she takes my warning seriously this time"

"Kate"

"no Mike we know she been trying what three times to get you in to bed with her and remember she try to brake us up twice. She won't give up"

"I know Kate, don't worry about her, ok"

"I'll try Mike"

"I know you will, I'll get change then we can take kids to the pub" Kate smile

"sounds good to me"

"Good" he gives her a kiss then walk over to the closet where he open the doors

"How was your patrol" mike asked as he undid the buttons on his shirt

"Good, two dads played song I'm to sexy for wake up song the day after you call to tell me about the four men" Mike grin

"Trust two dads to think of some thing like that up"

"True it reminded me of that music video that brad did up when you, buffer and charge wore those out fits five years ago on valentines day" Mike laugh

"I remember that." They talk while Mike got change.

Once change, they went to get the kids. The kids were happy that Kate was home. Then they all left in a taxi van that just showed up and headed to the pub. When they arrived. The kids ran to the steps and up them then in side side the door was open.

They walk in side and pass the bar waving to Barry Whitemen the owner. He smile and wave back to the kids as they walk towards the open double doors that lead out side to be greeted by the crew. When Mike and Kate walk into the bar they walk up to the bar

"Hi Barry"

"mike, Kate, here you go" he put the tray on the bar

"thanks" Mike said as he paid for it as well ordered dinner before he carried the tray out side with Kate next to him.

The crew cheered when mike and Kate walk out side. They past kids there drinks before sitting down. They all talk and laugh for the next few hours. They all so had dinner while there.

"Bird your quiet tonight are you ok" Dutchy asked

"Yeah I am. I call Mr and Mrs Wilson this afternoon"

"Is every thing alright" Kate asked

"they are fine but my family..."

"what wrong" Mike asked

"they made news head lines...again. People still targeting them and from what Mr and Mrs Wilson heard. My brothers and sister has to do a three month training course if they want to keep there benefit"

"What training course" Two dads asked

"don't know and they got to attend to it every day unless they got doctor appointment and if they do they got to have a receipt and appointment card to prove it and note from the doctors as well. Same with the dentist"

"what if they don't show up for there course"

"they lose a week benefit for one day they don't show up. Plus there are rules and guild lines that they got to follow, one of them is hygiene"

"they not going to like that" Two dads said

"no they not"

"when do they have to start?" Charge asked

"Monday" Bird said

"hopefully they might learn some thing" Dutchy said

"Same here" charge said.

They talk for another hour before Mike, Swain and there family left for home. Every one else stayed for the next few hours before leaving to head home or back to Hammersley cause they due to be on watch.

Week later Bird knock on Kate cabin door "come in" Kate said.

Bird open the door and walk in "Here you go ma'am" bird pass Kate traveling mug

"thanks, you look tired your self"

"I am. Ryan got week shore leave, he arrived home yesterday afternoon... we never left the house"

"Or bedroom" Kate said grinning

"that to. Even though we only had a few hours together, it was good, I miss him so much"

"I know what you mean" They walk out of Kate cabin

"Yeah, I'll go and help with the boxes"

"Ok thanks for the brew" Bird smile as she turn and walk away while smiling.

Two hours later Hammersley left port for three week patrol. Kate and bird notice the looks on Swain and RO faces and knew they enjoyed there shore leave with there families. The crew talk about what they did on there leave and other things. During the three weeks patrol they were busy with number of may day and FFV.

When they return back to Cairns they were looking ford to having two weeks off before leaving for six week patrol. When they were coming into port they smile when they saw who was on the wharf. Mike, Emma, MJ, David, Amy, Grace, bomber, Rose and JJ were on the wharf.

Once Hammersley was dock and gang way was in place they all walk up and onto Hammersley. Emma, MJ and David ran a head since they know where to go. When they walk up onto the bridge the crew greeted there guests.

Amy pass Grace to Charge then she walk over to where RO is and sat on his lap since he just finish doing couple of things. She wrap her arms around his neck and kiss him passionately. The crew cheer them on.

When they pulled apart "Get a room you two" Charge said making every one laugh.

Amy move to whisper some thing in his ear then she pulled back "Really" he said in shock

"Yes" she said smiling

"RO" Charge asked while every one looking at them.

They watch RO smile then kiss Amy once again. When they pulled apart RO turn to the crew

"Amy eight weeks pregnant" The crew cheered. Charge look at RO and Amy in shock

"honey moon baby" two dads said. Amy stood up then RO did just as charge step ford

"Dad are you ok" Amy asked

"Yeah, I'm shock. But I'm happy for you both"

"thanks Dad" Amy gave him a hug even though he still holding Grace in his arms. Then bomber walk over to congratulated them since she was holding JJ in her arms.

The crew finish doing what needs to be done including sending text messages to the other formal crew members about the baby news before they all meet up at the pub for celebration. Swain contacted Sally so she and there kids could meet him at the pub and the reason why.

Hour later the crew was out side celebrating RO and Amy baby news. Every one enjoyed them selves as well giving RO and Amy a hard time.

Hour later Bomber smile when she walk in side the pub "Hey" he turn around and smile

"Bec" they hug and kiss

"This is a surprise, I thought you were out on patrol" Bomber said

"We had to be tow in we lost power yesterday"

"How long"

"Two, three days" Bomber smile

"Two three days, I'm sure we can keep our selves busy while kids are sleeping" Jamie smile

"I'm sure we can, what going out there"

"you haven't heard"

"no, heard what"

"Amy pregnant" Jamie look at bomber in shock

"Pregnant"

"Yep and charge almost fainted on the bridge when Amy told RO who shared it with the crew"

"i bet he was shock" Jamie paid for his beer then turn to bomber

"Bec what is it" When he notice the look on her face

"I'm pregnant... ten weeks" Jamie put his beer on the bar

"Pregnant"

"Yes, I want you to know first"

"Pregnant"

"Yes remember when you had six hours shore leave cause of navigation problems and you surprise me at home"

Jamie smile at the memory of them making passionate love in the shower and in bed that day while kids were at day care and it was her day off work.

"Yeah I remember."

"so are you happy"

"Yes I am" they hug and kiss

"Lets share the news with every one"

"Poor dad, it might give him a heart attack" bomber laugh just as Jamie pick up his beer and they walk out side together

"Jamie"

"hi dad, every one" Charge stood up so he could give Jamie a hug. As they hug

"Bec ten weeks pregnant" then they pulled back. Charge look shock

"your joking"

"she just told me" then charge turn to bomber who was smiling at him

"charge are you ok" Two dads asked

"Yeah, bomber pregnant"

"what" every one said then they all look at bomber

"It true, ten weeks" They all cheered then they started giving bomber, Jamie and charge a hard time about it.

Some of the Huons crew showed up and join them when they found out about bomber pregnancy. Every one enjoyed them selves Swain, Nav and Mike took there families home while every one else enjoyed them selves. Amy and bomber watch every one else get drunk. Hammersley crew got a week off.

The next day Bird was on the wharf when the HMAS Childers dock. She smile when Ryan walk off the boat carrying his duffel bag. He put it on the ground then they hug and kiss

"miss you" Ryan said

"Miss you to, lets go home"

"sounds good to me" he pick up his duffel bag then they walk down the wharf

"did you get my text" Bird asked

"Yes I did, how charge"

"Shock and I guest suffering this morning"

"suffering" Ryan frond

"Hang over, crew was buying him, Jamie and RO drinks last night" Ryan laugh

"Sounds like RO and Jamie will also be suffering"

"They will be alright"

Ryan and bird only had a week together before Ryan return back to HMAS Childers since they got month patrol. Week later Hammersley left port for six week patrol.

During the first three weeks the crew was busy with a number of FFV and ice boats. They stop off at Samaru island for three days so the crew could have some shore leave. They went to the pub where they went to last year. The crew all enjoyed them selves while on leave. The day they left to carry on with there patrol they carry food items on board that morning before leaving to carry on with there patrol.

Bird went to check her e-mail after Hammersley left port. She smile as she click on the first one from Ryan. He let bird know how things are and that he misses her. He even gave bird ideas for honey moon destination and that he looking ford to seeing her in bikini then he showed a moving smiley face with it raising and lowing it eye brows and another one with eyes turning into hearts and tongue sticking out like it paining which made bird grin. When she finish reading what Ryan said she reply back to him with

'Ryan if you see me in a bikini, we wouldn't be walking out of our suite, I know what you would do to it and me :D'

Then she send him ideas of honey moon destinations before clicking send. Then she check other e-mail messages and replying back to some of them before she log off and went to get lunch sorted out.


	234. Chapter 234

CH 234

Few days later bird check her e-mail she saw one from Ryan so she click onto it. She read what Ryan written to her. She was shock with Ryan said in his message to her. When she finish reading it she log off then stood up and walk out to the boat deck where she got her phone out of her pocket and went through her list of contacts then she click onto the one she wanted.

"Hello"

"Mrs Wilson, It Jessica"

"Jessica, did Ryan call you" She said in shock

"He sent me an e-mail, what happen"

"Your brothers next door was giving me a hard time, name calling... Mr Wilson walk out side and yell at them, they push him around, I told them to stop... Fred push me to the ground... Mr Wilson push Fred...Fred punch him in the stomach and call him an old pomp ass then Ron push him to the ground. I got up and yell at them, Cheryl and your parents walk out side. Cheryl walk over and slap me then she started hitting me till I was on the ground. I called out for help. Other neighbor came to our aid. One call for an ambulance and the police" Bird started to cry

"I'm so sorry"

"It not your fault"

"How are you and Mr Wilson"

"Bruising and scratches. We spent a week in hospital. Your bothers and sister has been charge for assault"

"Is there any thing I can do to help"

"We will be fine dear"

"Are you sure"

"Yes, are you still out on patrol"

"Yes we are"

"don't worry about us, you got a job to do"

"I know but I still worry"

"I know you do dear, look this call must be costing you a lot of money"

"Don't worry about how much this call cost. Have you got any one to help you at home"

"Yes we got home help"

"that good. We will be back in Cairns in couple of weeks and we got week shore leave. I'm coming down to see you both"

"don't worry, we will be fine. Our son is coming for a visit tomorrow. He staying for a week"

"that is good to know. Dose he know what happen"

"Yes he dose"

"ok... I better go I notice boat turning so it either a FFV or may day"

"Ok be careful out there"

"I will give Mr Wilson a gentle hug from me"

"will do" then they hung up. Bird stay there for a few minutes when two dads walk over to her

"Hey are you ok" she turn to him

"No I just spoke to Mrs Wilson. My brothers and sister beat her and Mr Wilson up" then she started to cry, so he pulled her in to his arms

"How low they can be, Are they ok" they pulled apart

"Bruising and some scratches, Mrs Wilson said that they are fine. But I know they not"

"Meaning"

"they both were in hospital for a week and now they got home help. They never ask for or and they always say no to home help. I think it more than bruising that they substance from my family"

"Broken bones"

"with there age, yes"

"what about your family"

"Brothers and sister been charge. Don't know when the court date is"

"Ok, come on we heading to may day"

"I notice the boat turning" they walk towards one of the hatches

"Yeah and you going to get a laugh with the name of the boat"

"I am"

"Yeah it called...horny rainbow"

"horny rainbow" Bird raise her eye brows

"Yeah"

"Strange name for a boat"

"I know"

Twenty minutes later Hammersley stop to to far from the luxury yacht. The boarding team went over to the yacht. Soon as they were on board they could see a lot of people on board, most of them males wearing G string and other clothing

"Hello sailors" one guy said

"where is the captain of this boat"

"I'm the captain" A guy step ford wearing nothing but a G string

"you called a may day"

"Yes it the engines, it started making rattle noise so I stop and called for a may day"

"Ok this is charge he and two dads here will look at the engines for you sir"

"Oh they can check my engines out any time" one guy said giving them a wink

"Zac"

"sorry just having some harmless fun" Charge and two dads follow the captain down to the engine room while the XO gave Kate a sip Rep report.

"Hey I know you" Zac said pointing at bird

"you do"

"your Jessica bird"

"Yes it Jessica white now" Then he turn to the other

"Hey guys we got hero on board"

"Who" one guy yelled out over the noise

"Jessica bird"

"Who"

"Jessica bird, you know the navy hero"

"no way" one guy walk out to the back of the boat

"It is you, it an honor to meet a hero" he step ford then Dutchy step in front of bird

"Stand back please sir"

"It ok Dutchy" he step a side and bird step ford to shake the guy hand

"Dutchy very protective of me"

"I can tell he sure is cute" Swain try to not laugh.

"He my hero" Bird said

"Really, well he can be my hero to"

"sorry to disappoint you sir there are other hero's in the arms forces" Bird said

"I know, I was just joking"

"Robert" they turn to male voice

"Daniel" RO said

"Well this is a surprise, Jessica bird you sure look different in that uniform"

"hi Daniel, how are you"

"I'm good, where is two dads"

"down in the engine room with charge"

"Ok, I'll go and say hello to him" then he turn and walk away.

"Two dads going to be in for a surprise" Bird said smiling, making her crew mates grin

Charge and two dads were fixing the problem when Daniel walk down to the engine room

"Hello sailor" Charge and two dads turn to the voice

"Daniel" Two dads said in shock

"How are you" Daniel asked as he step ford

"I'm good your self"

"I'm good. Did you manage to fix the problem"

"Yep" charge said tightening up the bolts. When done they pack up the tools

"We better head back up top." charge said then they walk back up to the back of the boat.

When they were close two dads stop and turn to Daniel "Daniel, your friends down in Melbourne... Doug, remember what he said to me about if I need any thing with in reason"

"Yes"

"Bird brothers and sister beat up there neighbors. The elderly couple are in there seventies. They beat them up so bad they ended up in hospital. Mrs Wilson she called bird but got Ryan, she told him what happen, He e-mail bird, and she call Mrs Wilson" Daniel was shock

"how bad was the beatings"

"I'm not sure but they got home help now where before they said no to any sort of home help"

"sounds like bird family need to be taught a lesson again"

"I agree"

"Leave it to me"

"thanks Daniel" he pinch two dads check then kiss it.

Kate and couple crew members watch what happen through the EDO. Two dads turn around and walk to the back of the boat

"Two dads are you ok" RO asked

"Yeah" just as the engines start up, the guys cheered and music started.

The boarding team got back on board the HRIB and they headed back to Hammersley just as all the guys walk out on the boat deck and it side waving to the crew. The ones on the bridge and out on the boat deck were shock when they saw the men wearing nothing but G strings.

Once the crew was back on board Hammersley left to carry on with it patrol. Two dads was in the galley when Kate walk in

"Two dads" he turn to Kate

"Yes ma'am"

"Who were you talking to on the side of the boat"

"that was Daniel"

"Daniel"

"Yes... Danielle...Daniel song"

"Ah what were you two talking about" Two dads lean against the bench

"Bird received an e-mail from Ryan... her brothers and sister beat up Mr and Mrs Wilson. Bird spoke to them about the same time we got that may day call. It up setting bird" Kate was shock. She meet the elderly couple at the wedding and second Anzac parade.

"How bad"

"they were in hospital for a week and now they got home help. Bird said they always refuse home help, but this time. It got to be bad for them to say yes for home help"

"You told Daniel?"

"Yeah a friend of his from blue oyster said if I need any thing to let Daniel know but it got be be a good reason. Daniel Said he will call Doug and tell him what bird family done"

"He better not get into trouble" Kate said Two dads grin

"no he won't apparently he enjoy him self with bird brothers, including change them into there out fits"

"It better not come back to you"

"It won't ma'am"

"good" then Kate turn around and walk out of the Galley and return back to the bridge.

Three nights later there was a knock on bird family door so Cheryl went to see who it is. When she open the door she was greeted by mask men, she went to scream when the on in front quickly step ford putting his hand over her mouth and the other behind her head

"We know what you and your brothers have done, we going to teach you all a lesson in respecting heros and elderly"

he made her move back into the house then the guy mates ran pass him and into the house. There was yelling and screaming just as the guy close the door then he let go of Cheryl who turn and ran into the living room while the guy lock the door then he walk into the living room to see the whole family lying on the floor with the guys on top.

"We are here to make you suffer like you like to make others suffer, lets get started, oh for get for yelling for help cause it won't come, lets get started"

The family look worried when the men put wet clothes over there nose and mouths "nighty night" one said as the family lost consisness

Mr and Mrs Wilson could here the bird yelling and screaming. They use to them yelling at each other all hours day and night so they put cordless head phones on while watching TV it was a gift from Jessica four years ago. The other neighbors just turn the TV up to drown out the noises coming from bird family house.

The Day Hammersley return back to Cairns. The crew was looking ford to week shore leave. When they were close to the wharf bird used the EDO to zoom on to the two women who waiting on the wharf.

"RO, Charge, better come and take a look at this" Bird said.

RO and charge walk over to where bird is and look at the screen. They both smile when they saw bomber and Amy on the wharf waiting for them. When Hammersley dock every one went to do there jobs when bomber and Amy walk up and onto the bridge

"bomber, Amy" Bird said causing every one turn to them and they all look shock when they saw bomber and Amy expanding stomachs. RO walk over to Amy to give her a hug and kiss

"This is a surprise, how are feeling" RO asked while holding onto Amy hands

"hungry" Every one laugh

"but we are good" she put RO hands onto her stomach when he felt a kick

"He, she kick"

"i know"

"how are you bomber" Charge asked

"hungry, I could double helpings of spicy wedges with sour cream and bacon bits"

"That sounds good, oh and with sweet chilli sauce"

"I for got about that" bomber said

"Give us twenty minutes and RO and I will take you two to dinner"

"sounds good to me" Amy said

"Great we will see you both on the wharf" Charge said

"ok" Amy said

then she gave RO a quick kiss and a smile before following bomber down the steps while they talk about what else they would like to go with there wedges.


	235. Chapter 235

CH 235

Hour later most of the crew showed up at there favorite pub. Barry got there beers for the ones who just showed up.

"Here you"

"Thanks, I see bomber and Amy enjoy there dinner" Two dads said as he paid for his drink Barry laugh

"Yeah I couldn't believe what they asked for but at lest they are happy"

"what did they order" RO asked

"Triple spicy wedges with sour cream, bacon bites, sweet chilli sauce, fish bites, chicken nuggets with corn relish"

"At least it makes them happy" charge said

"Yeah, so what meals do you want to order" they order and paid for there meals before walking out side to see Amy, bomber, mike, Nav and kids there

"sir, Nav" Charge said

"charge, RO, two dads, how was your patrol" they sat down

"busy" Charge said putting his drink on the table since JJ wanted to be on his lap.

"Captain said she would be here in an hour sir" RO said

"thanks RO" they talk for few minutes then more of the crew showed up with there drinks.

They talk while watching Bomber and Amy enjoying there large dinner. When they finish they sat back patting there stomach while smiling.

"Felling better" RO asked Amy

"for now" she said grinning which made every one laugh.

Half and hour later the rest of the crew and there families showed up. Every one enjoyed them selves over the next couple of hours before Swain, Mike, Nav, Bomber and Amy left with there kids since it was almost there bed time. Every one enjoyed there week shore leave.

The morning Hammersley left for month patrol Bird walk up onto the bridge passing Kate traveling mug.

"Here you go ma'am"

"thanks bird" They talk about what they did on there shore leave and about other things.

"Bird what did you do on your shore leave" Dutchy asked

"I went down to Melbourne to see Mr and Mrs Wilson"

"How are they" Two dads asked

"They..." she sniffle as she wipe a tear away

"they getting better"

"How bad" Two dads asked

"Mr Wilson suffer internal bleeding, fracture pelvis, broken arm, black eye, cut and swollen lip, and three broken ribs" the crew that was on the bridge was shock

"Mrs Wilson" Kate asked

"cut lip, black eye, and crack ribs" Two dads walk over to bird putting his arm around her shoulder

"I still can't believe what they did" then she started to cry.

Two dads pulled Bird into his arms, Dutchy walk over to them rubbing bird back till she was ready to step back when she did

"sorry for braking down like that"

"don't be" Kate said

"They finally told me there injuries..."

"what about the case" Swain asked

"It in three days, but" she turn to two dads

"what did you say to Daniel"

"Daniel"

"Danielle"

"Oh that... I told him about what happen, is friend Doug from blue oyster, said to me if I need any thing to let Daniel know but there got to be a good reason...why"

"Well three days after I spoke to Mrs Wilson the neighbors around my parents place heard a lot of yelling and screaming for few minutes then nothing. They didn't call the cops since they know what my family is like and thinking that they were arguing again. But... it wasn't, From what I was told by Mrs Thomas from next door my mum and dad place she saw number of guys going up to the front door then about minutes later she saw then go into the house then there was the yelling and screaming for couple of minutes then nothing. She watch two of them going back and fourth from one of three vans carrying stuff into the house. She told me they where there for about ten plus hours then the men left the house carrying bags and other things just as dawn brakes. She didn't seen them for three days till she saw Cheryl going to the letter box to get the mail in when Mrs Thomas saw her face arms and chest. She said that her lips was swollen and it was red lip stick on it, same with her eye lids and black eye brows. And rainbow on top of her breasts and some sort of writing on both of her arms."

"what about the rest of the family?" Charge asked

"I saw them. Fred got pink lips and eye shadow and Geff got green eye shadow and peach lips. Ron he got blue eye lids and yellow lips and they all got ancor on there left shoulder." then she grin

"it was tattoo on"

"Tattoo" they all said

"Yeah and the writing on the left arm saying 'I'm a slob, loser and don't fuck with me ass hole or I'll fuck you'..."

"Was it tattoo on" Kate asked

"Yes and on the right arm it got 'I hate the' then it got the insignia of the air force, army and navy tattoo on with...' they are fucken losers and they can'... then it got red lips the word 'my' and back side"

"Any photos"

"Two dads" Kate said in command tone

"Yes" she got her phone and and show Two dads and Duchy the photos

"woo" two dads said

"What about your parents?" dutchy asked

"they both got anchors on there forarms"

"what about the course they had to do" Bird smile

"Self confident course I check it out the teacher teaching the students on positive self confidences, hygiene, clothing, manners and how to behave during a job interview. Plus the teachers finds out what they are good at. Some thing they thought they were never good at like cooking, carpentry, farming, things like that"

"Is that what your family is doing?" Kate asked while two dads showed Swain and charge the photos

"Yes ma'am"

"do you think it would help them" Charge asked

"don't know"

Three days later Bird was dishing up dinner when he cell phone rang once. She carry on knowing that it would be Mrs Wilson calling. Couple hours later bird was on the back of the boat dialing the Wilson phone number

"Hi Jessica, you got my one ring" Bird smile

"Yes Mrs Wilson, how did the court case go"

"Good. Fred got one hundred hours community service, Ron got eighty hours, Cheryl and Geoff got sixty each. Your parents got twenty hours for not stopping them from beating us up"

"Good, do you know where there community service going to be"

"Yes I do at the arms forces retirement rest home" bird was shock

"Who idea was that"

"Mr Wilson and I. We talk to our lawyer about it just in case they do get community service" Bird smile

"that is good news"

"Yes it is and all four of them will have to do one month navy basic training when they finish there community service"

"Who idea was that?"

"the judge. He said the reason why he choice the navy out of all the arms forces is because of you"

"Me"

"Yes, Judge Mathews told them the reason why he choice the navy cause of the way they disrespect you and the navy and that they should be a shame of them selves for what they have said and done over the past few months and that they should be prod of you"

"Really, wow"

"So can you tell me about this basic training that the judge was talking about" Bird smile

"sure but I can tell you this, they going to hate it"

"Really"

"Yep one thing is that you got to be fit and we know that my brothers and sister isn't fit"

"True"

bird explaining to Mrs Wilson about the basic training she had to go though. Bird and Mrs Wilson talk for twenty minutes before bird had to head to the bridge since she was due on duty in few minutes.

When bird walk up onto the bridge RO was there alone "Just you and me RO"

"Yep, why are you smiling"

"you will see" then she walk over and pick up the mic and turn the PA system on

"Now here this, bird speaking... I've spoken to Mrs Wilson...Fred got one hundred hours community service, Ron got eighty hours, Cheryl and Geoff got sixty each. My parents got twenty hours for not stopping them from beating them up, All six of them will be doing there community services and the arms forces retirement home and when finish there Ron, Fred, Geoff and Cheryl will have to do one months navy basic training. That is all" then she turn the PA system off and put the Mic back then turn to RO

"they going to hate basic training" RO said smiling

"I know" then she walk over to the radar to see if there any other boats in the area.

The next day after Fred, Ron, Geoff and Cheryl finish there course for the day. They showed up at the rest home. They walk in side when a women walk over to them

"Hello you must be bird family, where your parents"

"Not coming"

"Are they sick"

"no"

"they know the judges rules, Right I'm Helen manager of this retirement home, here is list of rules you all going to follow" she past them a sheet of paper for them to read

"what we can't hit any one" Fred said

"That right it called respecting the elderly"

"what if they hit us"

"don't hit back, no swearing at them, no pushing them around and no yelling at them or there guests, got it" she look at them when they didn't say a thing

"good as you all can read what is the last two rules" they look down at the list

"wearing suitable clothing while here and... clean hygiene at all times. Do we have to" Cheryl said

"Yes you do. The elderly here can be prone to infections and virus"

"what happen if we don't obey these rules"

"At the end of each day, I'll be sending my report to the judge, so from tomorrow you come here wearing...descent clothing"

"what if we can't ford it" Cheryl asked

"Well if you can afford your smokes, alcoholic and make up you can affords clothing. I can get you an address of second had shop"

"no way I'm wearing second hand clothes" Cheryl said

"Rules are rules and with you coming in here looking like a hooker, the residents going to love teasing you, now follow me so you can start your community service and when you see your parents tell them to be here at ten tomorrow morning so they can start if they don't show up they know what will happen" then she turn and walk down to a room so the bird family follow.

They spent two hours in the rest home before Helen let them go home. After they left Helen went to talk to the residents that she assign each of the four to before she fill out the report and sending it to the judge Secretary.

Week later bird call Helen to find out how things are there. "Jessica I'm please you called"

"what wrong Helen"

"your family"

"what happen"

"your parents hasn't shown up to do there community service"

"Have you spoken to the judge"

"I was just about to call him since I received an e-mail from him"

"ok you could suggest to the judge that he gives them one more warning, if they don't show up have there benefit stop till they completed there community service"

"you think it will work"

"Yes it would, how are the others doing"

"They not listening when it comes to hygiene and appearances"

"I suppose they show up smelling of smoke or alcohol on there breath"

"Yes they are"

"give them a warning and talk to the judge about you having a third of there benefit money and that you take each of them in to town while the others work. Take them shopping. It one way of teaching them, that and get them bars of soap. If they show up wearing the same clothers, I sure the reserdences would love to give them a hose down. Then they wont have much of a choice be to wear different clean clothing."

"Good idea Jessica, I'll talk to the judge about it"

"Ok. So dose the residents know who they are"

"Yes and they been giving your brothers and sister hell all week. Tell them what they think of your brothers and sister. Mr Johnson was giving Fred an ear full the other day"

"Sargent coming out of Mr Johnson"

"Yep and Fred couldn't handle it so he swore at Mr Johnson"

"what did Mr Johnson do?"

"squirt him in the mouth with soapy water telling Fred he needs his mouth rinse out with soap and water" bird laugh Helen told bird about what happen to the others for the next few minutes before they hung up.

When bird walk up onto the bridge she was smiling "Your in a happy mood bird" Charge asked

"i spoke to Helen down in Melbourne, the residents are having heaps of fun teasing Fred, Ron, Geoff and Cheryl"

"they know your related to them"

"yep and... mum and dad hasn't shown up to start there community service. So they are in trouble. I gave Helen a suggestion the rest is up to her"


	236. Chapter 236

CH 236

Two weeks later Hammersley return to Cairns, the crew looking ford to three week shore leave.

The next morning bird flew down to Melbourne where she stayed at the Atlantis hotel. The next morning bird walk into the rest home and down to Helen office. She stood in the door way as she knock. When Helen look up she stood up in shock then smile when bird walk in to her office

"Jessica this is a surprise" they both hug

"Well since I got few days and after our last talk, I've deceived to come down, so fill me on on what happening"

Helen smile as they sat down to talk about Bird family. Helen fill bird in on what was happening for the next hour then bird went to see the residents to talk to them. The residents were shock to see bird including her parents who show up to do there community service.

"Jessica it good to see you"

"you to Mr Johnson, I heard about what you did to Fred"

"now would I do that" Bird grin

"Yes next time have two water pistols"

"Why two"

"One for the mouth and the other for the crouch" Mr Johnson laugh

"Jessica bird white, what am I going to do with you"

"hug" He laugh as they hug.

Bird sat down next to Mr Johnson as they talk and laugh for ten minutes, then she went to see some of the other residents till lunch time then she left to go into town.

The next day bird showed up at the rest home at the same time her brothers and sister did

"what the fuck are you doing here" Fred said when bird walk into the main foilar.

She walk up to Fred and slap his face "you have bit more respect for any one that comes in here and watch what you say or do you want more community service"

"fuck off" Cheryl said Bird turn to her older sister

"Same with you Cheryl, all of you. I know what the rules are and I can seen all of you have broken two of them so far. I am here as a visitor so you better have respect for any one that comes in here" bird gave them a piss off look then she look at them all and shook her head

"You all a disgrace" then she turn and walk down to a double door where she walk in just as Helen walk over to them

"I heard what you said Fred, Cheryl I would not put up with any of that behavior from any of you while guests come in here. You knew the rules, to remind you, no swearing to the any visitors that come here. For what you both said it going in my report to the judge, now here are your jobs" she pass them list of things to do then she watch them walk away.

Bird walk in to the main room where the residents were playing bingo she walk over to say her hellos to them then she walk out of the room and down to see one of the residents who hasn't been well in the past week and has been in bed. When bird walk into the room the elderly women open her eyes and smile

"Jessica" bird walk over and sat on the edge of the bed

"Hello Mrs Cole" bird lean over and gave the elderly women a hug then they held on to each other hands.

"What are you doing here"

"visiting you. I did come by yesterday but you were sleeping"

"Oh. How your boy friend" Bird smile

"Ryan is well and is my husband, remember"

"Yes I remember. I remember having your wedding cake the next morning for morning tea, it made my tongue turn blue" Bird chuckled

"I know, every one from the wedding had a blue tongue also"

"how long are you down here"

"till tomorrow then I'm flying to Sydney where I'll be meeting up with Ryan"

"Has he got some time of work"

"Yes two weeks, we going away on our belated honey moon"

"where are you going"

"Hawaii for two weeks"

"I haven't been there since the nineteen sixty"

"Flower power" Mrs Cole laugh

"Yes that what it was like back then. Sex drugs and rock and roll" Bird laugh.

Bird spent twenty minutes talking to Mrs Cole before leaving so she could get some more rest. Bird notice how tired and weak Mrs Cole look. After bird said her good byes to Mrs Cole she went to talk to some other residents for the next hour before leaving to return back to the hotel.

The next morning Bird fly to Sydney where Ryan was meeting her at the air port since he was flying down from Cairns. Ryan plane landed half an hour before hers did. Ryan meet Bird at the exit terminal He and others watch the passengers walk through the door. When Ryan saw her, he smile as she smile back when she saw him.

She she walk up to him they both hug and kiss "Miss you" Ryan said

"miss you to" they kiss once more.

"Shall we go and get a brew"

"sure after my bags are sorted, have you got the tickets and pass ports"

"Yep"

"good" they walk towards where the bags where going to while holding hands and talking.

"How Mr and Mrs Wilson" Ryan asked

"they getting better"

"that is good news and your family"

"I'll tell you every thing over a drink"

"ok" they talk about other things for the next twenty minutes while they got bird bag and taken it to the counter so it can have the ticket on it.

Once done they walk towards where a cafe is. Since it was hot day they both got them selves a cold drink and a cream cheese muffin each. Then they walk over to a table where they sat down and talk for the next hour and a half. Bird told Ryan about what been happening with her family.

"So what happen to your parents"

"they had to appeared in court and they were given a warning. If they don't show up to do there community service they would lose there benefit for one week for not showing up for one day and they were given an extra ten hours community service since they didn't show up for the first week and they didn't given the judge an answer to why they didn't show up"

"Sounds like they didn't have much of a choice"

"no they didn't. As for Fred he was given extra five hours for swearing at two residents and a warning about his clothes and hygiene. Cheryl got extra ten hours for swearing, lying and not respecting the elderly"

"what happen"

"she told Mrs Adams that she should clean up her own mess and stop crying like a baby. She told me what Cheryl said. It wasn't Mrs Adams fault... she got bowel cancer and the meds she on give her the runs"

"that horrible for what Mrs Adams went through"

"It is. She got about two months. The staff try to make her comfortable."

"that all they can do"

"True I said to her that she should eat some garlic, she laugh and said to me...'If I eat that I'll stink this room out, you know that'... I laugh and said to her that why I said it and when you do" bird lean ford to the table so did Ryan

"Next time Cheryl or one of my brothers have to help you change with a nurse, you could say...'Cheryl did you have a shower cause there a bad smell in this room'" Ryan laugh

"you didn't"

"i did and she laugh"

"what about Ron and Geoff?"

"they both got warning about there body odder and clothing. Helen is taking Cheryl cloth shopping today since the judge agree that a third of there benefit go towards clothing and that when Helen takes them shopping they better have the money with them"

"good" then he look at his watch

"We better go"

"Good idea" they stood up and walk out of the cafe holding hands.

They walk over to where the loos are first then they head to the gate after they heard over the PA system that the flight to Auckland was boarding at what gate. When Ryan and bird reach the gate they waited in line. Ryan show the man there tickets then let them through. When they walk onto the plane they were shown first class.

Once they found there seats, they put there smaller bags away in the compartment before sitting down and putting there seat belts on. Ryan and bird turn to each other then they reach over and held onto each other hands while smiling

"Looking ford to our belated honey moon" Ryan asked

"Yes you"

"sure am looking ford to seeing you in a bikini" bird laugh and lean over

"We both know what would happen if I wore one" She raise her eye brows at him while smiling

"Yes I do" he lean over and they kiss then lean back into there seats.

Half an hour later the plane is in the air heading to Auckland. Few minutes later a stewardess was getting the first class passengers orders. When she reach Ryan and bird

"Hello what would you like to drink"

"What have you got ma'am" Ryan asked

"Beer, wine, spirits, juice, champagne... Oh my gosh your Ryan white and Jessica bird"

"Yes ma'am how do you know us" Bird asked

"I saw your wedding on the front page of woman's weekly. I'm subscriber. Your story it like a fairy tail coming true for your both"

"Hammersley Fairly tail" bird said. Causing the stewardess to laugh

"that true, so your on your belated honey moon"

"Yes ma'am" Ryan said

"congratulation. Would you both like a glass of champagne" Ryan turn to bird

"Why not" Bird said. Ryan turn to the stewardess

"Two champagne please"

"Yes sir" she wrote it down

"It will be a few minutes"

"that fine thanks" then she step ford to the next person.

When the stewardess went to sort out every one drinks two other stewardess showed up to fill the trolleys

"you not going to believe who in first class"

"Who"

"Jessica bird"

"Who is she and why are you grinning." The male steward said

"Jessica bird she a hero, remember the almost teariest attack last year up north"

"Yeah I read about it in the papers, so what"

"James, Jessica bird is able seamen Jessica bird, she the youngest person in the arms forces to received the Victoria cross"

"no way, your joking, she here"

"Yes with her husband on there honey moon"

"Wait a minute I remember her name being mention in the papers, you saying she here" the guy said

"Yes"

"We got to met her"

"After drinks James"

"i know, Dam you lucky to talk to her"

"I know" They talk while doing there work then went there separate ways.

When they close to land in Auckland the stewardess walk over to them and bend over

"Excuse me Mr, Mrs white, the captain ask me if you could stay behind once we land he would like to met you in person" Ryan and bird look at each other

"It fine by me" Ryan said Bird look at the stewardess

"that fine by me also"

"thank you" then she walk away smiling.

When the plane landed Ryan and bird let the others go first. They waited for couple of minutes when the captain, his co pilot and the other crew members showed up

"Ma'am I'm Captain Bell it an honor to met a hero ma'am" they shook hands

"thank you sir, this is my Husband midshipmen Ryan White"

"sir" Ryan said as they shook hands then the others interduce them selves

"We hope you enjoy your holiday sir ma'am"

"We will sir" Ryan said smiling

"This way sir ma'am" the stewardess said Ryan and bird said good bye to the crew as they follow the stewardess to one of the doors and off the plane.

"she so young" the captain said

"Yes she is, Ryan white sure is one lucky guy" the co pilot said

"Yes he is"

Two hours later Ryan and bird was sitting on another plane in the first class section. Half an hour later they are in the air heading to Hawaii.

"In ten and half hours we will be in out hotel suite" Ryan said

"sounds good, looking ford to two weeks of site seeing, diving, swimming, shopping" Bird said

"I'm looking ford to two weeks with you Jess, now crash sail, no crew waking us up with there phone calls at six in the morning" Bird laugh

"that is so true"


	237. Chapter 237

**AN: To all Stargate fans, this is chapter you all been waiting for. I know it been while since Jack and Sam been mention in chapter, so with out futher ado, enjoy reading and reviewing this chapter.**

CH 237

Few hours later every one heard "Ladies and gentlemen can I have your attention please. Is there a doctor on board, we got a medical emergency" Every one look around.

Ryan and bird look at each other "go" he said.

Bird stood up and walk up to one of the stewardess "Excuse me ma'am" she turn around

"Are you a doctor"

"no ma'am but I'm able seamen Jessica bird White, I'm a full qualified medic for the royal Australia navy, what the emergency"

"this way" Bird follow the women to another part of the plane where they saw a stewardess doing compressions on a man chest. Bird step ford and crouch down

"When did he have the heart attack"

"About two minutes ago"

"I need first aid kit and oxygen tank"

"It here" Bird check the guy pulse then she got the shocker kit set up

"stop" Bird said so the stewardess stop.

Bird put the pads on the guy chest and hook every thing up. Every one watch what bird was doing. She shock the guy then check his pulse then she pass the mask that connected to squeeze tube to the stewardess

"After I done ten compression squeeze this fast"

The stewardess put the mask over the guy nose and mouth while Bird did the compression while counting till they had to move back cause of the warning from the shocker device. When it done bird check for a pulse

"got a pulse, pass me the oxygen tank" bird said.

The stewardess pass bird the oxygen tank where she put the mask over the guy face then gave him one hundred percent oxygen. Then she open the kit to see what they got there

"I need a torch, pen light"

"will this do" a passage said passing bird a small light

"Yes thank you" bird turn back to the guy and lean over, she open one eye to flick the light into it then she did it again with the other one

"His eye are a bit sluggish, but that normal but I'll keep an eye on him" Bird then check his pulse

When the guy came to he look at bird who was looking at her watch. She look at the guy "How are you feeling sir"

"My chest is sore, what happen"

"you had a heart attack and had to do chest compressions"

"oh" Bird turn to one of the steward "have you got any...aspirin"

"Yes" then she turn and walk away.

The guy went to remove his mask "don't sir, leave it on"

"Are you a doctor"

"no a medic for the navy"

"you don't sound American" Bird smile

"Australian sir"

"Oh, thank you for saving my life"

"I did have some help"

"Here ma'am" she pass bird bottle water and aspirin.

"Here chew of these" bird remove two aspirin from it packet and then remove the mask so she could put the aspirin into the guy mouth

"water"

"not now sir, you got to chew it, if I give you water with it, it won't work"

"what do you mean" A stewardess asked

"Giving him strait aspirin will help reduce his blood clotting which can cause a second heart attack or even a stroke. What it dose is the aspirin stops the platelets from forming together, it will help reduce blood clots"

"Really I didn't know that" one passenger said

"now you know sir" Bird stayed with the guy till it was time to land. Bird return back to her seat where she told Ryan what happen

"I'm prod of you Jess" he lean over and gave her a kiss

"thanks Ryan" she kiss him back. When they landed the same stewardess got bird so they walk back to where the guy is. The passengers stay on the plane since the paramedic were coming aboard. When they arrived Bird pass them a piece of paper with all the info on it while talking to them.

"How do you know what to do ma'am are you a doctor"

"no sir a paramedic for the royal Australian navy"

"Ok thanks for what you done"

"Yes sir" bird help them with the guy then she return back to first class where every one waited for couple of minutes before they could walk off the plane. When Ryan and bird got there bags they follow the other passengers

When suddenly arm men showed up point there weapons at them. Ryan and bird stop in shock when they were surrounded by armed me

"Drop your bags and get on the ground now" one guy said yelling at them.

Ryan and bird did what the guy said then two men step ford and put cuffs on them then made them stand up

"What going on" Ryan said

the men didn't say a thing but Ryan and bird were taken out of the air port in front of thousands of shock witnesses Ryan and bird was put into separate vans there was number of black SUV with red and blue flashing light in front and behind them

"what going on, why is Ryan and I under a rest for" the guy in the front seat turn to bird

You and you male partner are under a rest for terrorist acts against the untied states of America"

"What? Is this some kind of sick joke, if so I don't think it funny" bird said

"We were told you using fake pass ports"

"What that not true. Do you know who I am. If you did better job on back round check on me and my husband then you would know you got the wrong couple" the guy turn around in his seat

"Well one phone call will clear this mess up" When he didn't say a thing

"you didn't do a back round check on me and my husband... if you did then you and your mates just not embarrass your selves but your government as well when my government find out that the FBI arrested Australian arm forces hero and her husband while on there honey moon" Bird let out her breath and look out to the left window

"boy you guys are in a lot of trouble with commander white, commander Flynn from Cairns NAVCOM, crew of Hammersley..."

"Is Hammersley a code" the guy said from the front seat

"No Hammersley as HMAS Hammersley it a navy patrol boat that I work on as a chef and second medic. I'm able seamen Jessica Mary Bird White VC, CV" Bird said angry then she sat ford the best she could looking at the guy in the eyes

"you and you mates won't just have them to deal with, you will also have fleet command, Australian government, American ambassador Davis and your own dam government to worry about when they find out what you morons have done. Who told you that Ryan and I are teariest?"

"We were tip off"

"and you didn't a back round check on the info, did you" he turn in to his seats

"you guys are screwed" Twenty minutes later they were at the FBI building.

When they all got out bird and Ryan look at each other before they were taken separate directions and put into different rooms where they were interrogated for four hours.

"Am I a loud one phone call. That the law right"

"Yes it is" then two agents walk out of the room. When they return few minutes later they took bird into another room

"You can make your call"

"i need my cell phone"

"no, use this phone"

"I need my cell phone to get the phone number" the agent walk out of the room then return with bird cell phone

"thank you" bird look though the list of numbers, she show the agent the phone number

"That is lieutenant commander Kate McGregor cell phone number she captain Hammersley" He gave bird the nod. She she pick up the phone and dial it. Then she waited while the agents record and listen to the call.

"Hello commander Flynn... sorry to wake you sir... no not really we got a problem." She pick up pen and wrote down 'commander Mike Flynn husband of lieutenant commander Kate McGregor' So the agent know who it is

"the FBI arrest Ryan and me on terrorist acts against the US... I'm not joking sir. They arrested us at the air port... yes sir in front of hundreds of witnesses... they didn't asked...no sir they said it fake... some one called them tipping them off about Ryan and me sir... yes sir..no sir they didn't... yes sir, I agree. What should Ryan and I do sir... yes sir... yes sir, thank you sir" then she laugh

"Yes sir some start to the honey moon... yes sir I'll tell them... yes sir, thank you sir" then she hung up.

"That commander Flynn royal Australian navy, second in command of Cairns NAVCOM. And right now he piss off with what happen"

"We will return you to the interrogation room

"Can I see Ryan please"

"Only for a minute"

"thank you" they took bird into the room where Ryan is

"Jess"

"Ryan are you ok"

"I am, what about you"

"I'm ok"

"some start to the honey moon" Ryan said

"that true. Ryan I haven't got much time. I spoke to Commander Flynn, he not happy with what happen to us"

"He not what time is it in Cairns?"

"Two in the morning"

"times up" the agent said

"don't worry we know what commander Flynn will do"

"i know" then bird walk out of the room with two agents

"Can I have a drink sir"

"sure" they put her back in the same room again.

Jack and Sam was spending relaxing time walking along the beach at Hawaii. It was the first time they were able to spend time together alone since the kids were born. They both manage to get a week off work at the same time and now spending alone time together.

"Where should we go out tonight Jack"

"room service"

"sounds good to me, so shall we go and get a drink"

"sounds great idea" they walk towards a cafe when Jack phone rings so he got it out of her pocket and open it to see who calling, he groan before answering it

"Afternoon Mr president... yes sir" then he stop then Sam stop, she turn to jack to see the look on his face

"sir I'm on vacation... yes sir... do I have to." he let out his breath

"Ok, I'll take care of it... yes sir, Sam going to be piss off sir... yes sir" then he hung up

"Jack"

"We going to the FBI head quarters here"

"Why"

"some one screw up that what, I got to clean up there mess"

"Meaning"

"Australian arm force hero and her husband was arrested for teariest act against the US"

"your joking" Sam said in shock

"I'm not, Ambassador Davis who in Australian got a phone call at two thirty in the morning from a commander Flynn. The commander called the ambassador who called the president who call me"

"some holiday"

"sorry Sam, some one heads going to roll. Next time we take the ship and fly to a tropical island where it only the two of us"

"It ok. Jack and island of out own sounds wonderful...an all over tan" Sam said smiling which made Jack smile in return. they walk back to the hotel

"how did the president sound"

"Piss off" as he dial a phone number

"Who you calling"

"My Secretary"

Two hours later Jack and Sam walk into the FBI building and up to the front desk. Jack remove his sun glasses

"Can I help you sir"

"Yes agent Baker, Tim Baker. Tell him to get his ass down here now and for him to bring Ryan and Jessica white with him and and the men that was with him when he and his pals made the arrest"

"and you are sir"

"General O'Neill home world security" Jack show the women his ID, she use a scanner and check it against there records, she paled

"Yes sir" then she pick up the phone and press two numbers she spoke to three different people

"Agent Baker sir is Jean Johnson from front desk... Yes sir I know you busy there general O'Neill here to see you... yes sir air force... home land security... yes sir highest clearance... not happy sir" jack put his hand out so the women put the phone in his hand he put it up to his ear

"Agent Barker I under stand you holding Ryan and Jessica white... I don't get a rats ass you and your men bring them down here right now" Jack said in general tone

"how did I know about them The president of the untied state call me while my wife and I was on holiday here... he is very piss off he told me that ambassador Davis who in Australian got a phone call at two thirty am from commander Flynn from Cairns NAVCOM telling him that two navy personal one who a high decorate hero being arrested for teariest attack... I don't give a shit, you got two minutes to get there here and if I find out that you hurt them you won't only have me to deal with, time ticking agent Baker" then he hung up and turn to Sam

"jack ass" they took few steps away

"Jack calm down"

"I know, sorry Sam" he puled her into his arms

"Jack with you talking in general tone that turn me on" Jack groan

"Sam why now" when they pulled apart

"How about tonight you order me around like what you use to do" Jack smile

"sounds good to me, thanks Sam"

"any time" they both kiss. Jack look at his watch while waiting.


	238. Chapter 238

CH 238

When Sam and Jack saw the group of men in suits walking towards them, they recognised bird and Ryan from the details that Jack Secretary was able to get for him on short notice

"General O'Neill I'm agent Baker"

"I said two minutes it took you five minutes" Jack said anger.

Then he turn to Ryan and bird "Midshipmen White, able seamen white I'm general O'Neill and this is my wife general Carter"

"sir, ma'am" they both said standing at attention saluting which jack and Sam did in return

"At easy and relax you two. You both aren't in any trouble"

"thank you sir" Sam pass Jack the two files then he turn to Agent Baker

"If you did a back round check on these two before the arrest then you wouldn't embarrass them in front of air port full of people and our government" he push the two files into the agent chest

"Read able seamen white file"

the agent open bird file and read what it said. He went white as a ghost with what he read about bird then he close the file then he turn to Jessica "I'm sorry ma'am"

"It to late agent baker, you and your men have not only embarrass Ryan and me but you didn't do you job properly. You got a lot of explaining to do sir"

"I know ma'am" then she turn to Jack

"General O'Neill what happen to Ryan and me now sir"

"Well from what I've found out. You both will get a government apology for what happen to you both and I also found out that we staying at the same hotel and that your on your honey moon"

"Yes sir"

"Well then. Agent where are there things"

"I'll get them sir" one agent said then he turn and walk away.

"Able seamen white what happens if a crew member done some thing wrong what is the punishment" Jack asked. Bird smile

"On Hammersley sir the punishment is cleaning every toilet on the ship with a tooth brush the day after the crew eat my spicy curry sausages sir" Sam try not to laugh. Jack raise his eye brows while Ryan laugh

"How bad can that be"

"Well sir, on all navy patrol boats there no windows in the bathrooms"

"That bad"

"Yes sir"

"Has that happen to a crew member"

"Yes sir"

"General sir look out side" Ryan said. Every one turn to see the media out side

"Oye they took there time" Jack said.

By that time the guy return with there bags. "Here you go sir, ma'am"

"thank you" Ryan and bird said

"check to see if any thing missing" Sam said. Ryan and Bird check every thing

"our pass ports, plane tickets and navy ID are missing" Ryan said Jack turn to the agents. One step ford pass them to Ryan and bird. They check them over

"it in order" Bird said

"good lets go, dam the media" he turn to Sam and gave her a look which made her smile

"Able seamen white do you want to face the media" Bird and Ryan look at each other

"It your choice" Ryan said holding onto her hand. Bird look around

"I do want to face the media only if agent Baker apologies of his errors in front of the media to clear Ryan and my name"

"good choice" Jack said

Then he turn to the agent "What are you waiting for agent Baker, an invitation"

"no sir"

Then they all walk towards and out the front of the building where the media was waiting for them. They were talking all at once till agent Baker raise his hand

"Please I'll answer any of your questions in a minute" they all went quiet

He turn to Ryan and bird "Able Seamen White, midshipmen White... on behalf of the FBI and the government of the untied states of America. I apologize for the way you both were treated at the air port and here. I'm sorry I did not do my job properly" then he turn to the media

"What happen today shouldn't of happen if I did do my job properly. We received a tip off that a young couple matching Mr and Mrs white description are teariest and that they were carrying fake documents and pass ports. There plan were to blow up two navy ships and other navy history monuments and museums. Because of what happen, I'm personalty leading the investigation on the tip off and where it came from. I hope with General O'Neill help from home land security help we will catch and prosecute the ones behind the fake tip off in the result of the arrest of these young couple"

then the reporters starting yelling out questions. So bird put her fingers together and put them in her mouth and blew. There was a high pitch whistle that cause the reporters to stop yelling. They look at bid who remove her fingers from her mouth. While Jack raise his eye brows at what she just did

"please one at a time or you won't get your answers"

"Mrs white are you going to sue the untied state government for wrong full arrest" one reporter asked

"No I'm not and I know my husband Ryan agree with me"

"I agree with Jess here. It was a wrong mistake. The agent here has apologize for his error. That is what important to Jess and me. We know that they were doing there job and after what happen to us. This agent and other agents will make sure it won't happen again." Ryan said. Bird turn to Jack and Sam

"General O'Neill General Carter thank you for coming here to sort this mess out. Sorry that it ruin your holiday"

"Able seamen white, midshipmen white on behalf of the president of the untied states of America we apologize for what happen to you both" Jack said

"thank you general O'Neill. Tell the president we except his apogee" Ryan said

"I'll tell him" they shook hands.

The media ask number of questions for the next few minutes before number of black SUV showed up out front

"Sir's, ma'am we will take you to your hotel" another agent said

"thank you" Ryan and bird said as they follow two agents who was carrying there bags down to the SUV.

While Jack and Sam walk down to another. Jack turn to the agent baker since the back door was open

"I want a full report on what happen by next Monday and don't you ever say in front of the media that I will help clean up your mess agent baker or you can kiss your carrier good bye" Jack got into the wagon and close the door.

Then the four SUV drove away with the media still recording. Sam reach over and put her hand in his and gave it a squeeze.

"Are you ok Jack?"

"I will be" then his cell phone rings so he got it out of his pocket and see who calling, he show Sam before answering it

"Mr President... yes sir... no sir I did not... No sir I'm not impress either...I'm waiting for agent baker report... next Monday when I return back to work... no they weren't harm... yes sir... yes sir I'll tell them... yes sir we on our way to the hotel now... no sir I didn't know... who is he... really... I'll tell her that... yes sir... talk to you then" then he hung up and turn to Sam

"He saw the news that why he called"

"Every thing alright"

"Later"

"Ok"

When they arrived at the Halekulani hotel and got out Ryan and bird carry there bags into the hotel with jack and Sam behind them

"Able seamen white" Jack said. Ryan and Jessica stop and turn to jack and Sam

"Yes sir" bird said.

"I just spoken to the president, he impress with the way you handed the press"

"thank you sir"

"first of all the president told me that you save a man life on the way here"

"Yes sir he had a heart attack. Do you know who he is"

"Yes I do it was the president brother" Ryan and bird was shock

"the president brother I had no idea sir"

"now you know and good news is that he going to make a full recovery"

"that is good news sir"

"Yes it is and second bit of news. The president said for me to tell you that he change your partial ocean view suite to diamond head ocean front suite" Ryan and bird were shock

"Sir why did he do that" Ryan asked

"He said that the government will be picking up the tab for your two week hotel stay here, meals and drinks included. It part of the government apologize from what you both have been through today" Ryan and bird were shock

"Thank you sir, tell the president thank you also from us" Bird said

"We will, so enjoy your honey moon"

"We will sir and you and general Carter enjoy your holiday"

"We will. Any problems the front desk knows how to get in contact with Sam and me"

"thank you sir" they shook hands before Jack and Sam walk towards the elevator while Ryan and bird went up to the front desk.

Ten minutes later Ryan and bird walk in to there suite after the bell boy put there bags on the two seater couch on the bedroom then he pass Ryan key card before walking out the door closing it behind him.

"wow this room is amazing" bird said

"Yes it is" Ryan said as he walk over to the table where he saw bucket with ice and open bottle of champagne, two glasses and bowls of strawberries and a note. He pick it up and unfolded it and read what it said

"what you got there" she walk over to him

"It from the president, he said for us to enjoy our selves"

"Really"

"Yep"

he put the note on the table then pick up the open bottle and put the champagne into the two glasses then he pick up two strawberries and drop them in to glasses then he pick up the two wine glasses passing one to bird

"toast to us and our belated honey moon"

"To us" they click the glasses then took a sip of the champagne

"Lets check out the bedroom" Ryan said smiling

"Why not" they walk into the next room to see there bed room. Bird turn and walk into the bathroom

"Ryan" he walk in to see a bath and spa bath on the floor as well walk in shower, his and her hand basin.

"This is amazing" Ryan said Bird walk over and bend down and put the plug in then turn the taps on

"what are you doing" Bird turn to Ryan

"Care to join me" she said smiling

she stood up and look in the bucket where she pick up three balls and drop them in the water then she put the wine glass down and pick up lighter and lit the candles. Ryan walk into the lounge then return with the tray. He put it down next to the spa bath while bird went to get her toilet bag.

When she return she got her hair tie out and put her hair up then she started removing her clothes. Ryan smile so he walk over to where the lights are and turn them off since the sun was setting. Then he started removing his clothes.

Bird check the water then turn the taps off she then got into the bath and pick up her glass to take a sip of it. Ryan join her few seconds later. She turn the switch on then they felt the bubble. They put there drinks on the tray then they wrap there warms around each other and kiss which it became passionate.

They made love while in the bath which they both miss and enjoyed at the same time. They talk while drinking last of the champagne and ate the strawberries. They spent two hours in the bath before getting out and drying down then they put robes on.

Ryan took care of the tray while bird took care of the bath and there clothes. While she was in the bedroom sorting out there clothes Ryan was on the phone ordering room service. When done Ryan walk back into the bedroom and sat on the bed just as bird walk over to him

"how are you feeling" she asked

"Still got a lot of build up energy to burn and dinner is an hour away so"

he grab the tie of the robe and pull it till the knot came undone. While he was doing that bird move till her legs were on each side of his then he pull the robe apart and off her shoulders, bird bend down to kiss Ryan as she undid his and did the same then he started lean back to lie down with her on top while still kissing then he roll them both till he was on top.

They made love once again which leave them both smiling after wards. Ryan got up and put the robe back on since there was a knock on the door. Bird got up to go to the loo. When she return she put the robe back on and walk out to the lounge dinning area where Ryan was putting there dinner and drinks on the table. They both sat down and enjoyed there three course meal that Ryan ordered them both while they talk.

"Ryan what have you got plan for us tomorrow"

"you will find out tomorrow, what have you got plan for us the next day?"

"you will have to wait and see" she said smiling.

In another hotel room Jack and Sam walk in with Sam closing and locking the door while Jack walk over to the mini bar to get him self a beer and Sam a diet coke. He pass her, her coke then he open his bottle beer, he walk over and sat on the bed removing his shoes and socks

"Jack what wrong, what did the president say to you"

"He piss off with what agent Baker said and he going to talk to the FBI director about it"

"How up set was he"

"eight"

"that not good"

"no it not and the president not happy that agent baker got home land security involve"

"Jack if it connected to terrarium home land security is involve"

"I know but still he shouldn't of said it to the media"

Sam step ford between Jack legs as he put his head onto her stomach, she put her hand through his hair

"what else did the president say"

"He did read copy of able seamen white file and is shock with what he read"

"Victoria cross and the cross of valour for that dirty bomb last year"

"Yeah that and saving two crew mate and multi million doolar war ship from a suisde bomber and for saving the ambassador life. He read the ambassador report about what happen and the metal she received for what she did"

"Ok" Jack lean back so he could drink his beer.

"so now what" He said.

Sam took the bottle out of his hand "Hey" she walk over and put them on the bed side draws then she walk back to where she was and took four steps back and smile at Jack

"what are you orders general" she said then she lick her lips knowing what it dose to him.

Jack smile as he look up at Sam and remember what happen few hours ago

"Take your close of slowly general"

"Yes sir"

Jack watches as Sam took her clothes off till she was naked so he stood up and walk around her. When he was behind her he started removing his clothes

"go and pull back the covers and Lie on the bed"

"Yes sir" Sam walk over and pull back the covers then she layed on the bed when Jack was quickly on top of her

"Now your punishment Sam hard and fast till you scream"

then he kiss her which became passionate they make passionate love for the rest of the afternoon. Jack made Sam scream out his name over and over again. That night they order room service and spent the rest of the evening in bed talking, snuggling in each other arms and making passionate love before falling asleep with smiles on there faces.


	239. Chapter 239

CH 239

The next morning Ryan surprise bird by taking her on to USS Missouri, Arizona memorial and pearl harbor tour which lasted for seven hours. Bird got her camera with her so she took photos of the places they visit including having Ryan in some of the photos.

There tour guide even offer to take photos for any of the tourists with there camera which they were grateful for. After the tour ended and every one thank their tour guide, Ryan and bird was last to get off the bus. They shook the guide hand and thank him before walking away

"How are you feeling" Ryan asked

"Good, you"

"Great so you like my surprise"

"Yes I love it" she lean over and they kiss.

They wrap there arms around each other as they walk towards there hotel. When they walk into there room they got change into there swim suites when bird cell phone rings she she pick it up and saw who calling then she press the speaker phone

"hi Dutchy"

"Hey chicken legs enjoying your honey moon"

"so far yes, why are you calling me? Is every thing alright?"

"i saw you on the news"

"what?" bird said as she sat down on the bed

"Yeah it big news here and it in the papers. Hey can you get to a computer"

"Yes why"

"I'm sending you scan article about what been said." Ryan walk over to a lap top and turn it on while bird talk to Dutchy

"Dutchy what are you not telling me"

"it got on the front page... navy hero a teariest"

"what, that bull shit Dutchy"

"I know that bird. Commander Flynn is trying to get this mess sorted out as well talk to the reporter who wrote the article about you"

"that just blood great"

"Jess" Ryan said she stood up and walk over to where Ryan is, he was on the computer checking his e-mail when mike sent him copy of the article.

"Dutchy Ryan checking his e-mail and we looking at the article. It crap what the guy is saying"

"I know. Even the crew not happy about it either"

"thank for calling and telling us Dutchy"

"Sorry to ruin your honey moon"

"We will be ok. If commander Flynn still having problems get him to give me a call"

"sure, Ryan you look after her"

"don't worry Dutchy I got my work cut out in cheering her up"

"I'm sure you have, see you two when you get back"

"will do" then they hung up.

Ryan log off and shut down the computer then he stood up and turn to bird

"Lets go down to the pool for a swim"

"why not" they pick there things up and walk out of the room.

When they walk out side they walk over to where they could put there things then they turn around when they saw Jack and Sam sitting over at a table having a drink. Sam saw them and gave them a wave Bird did in return

"Jess what are you thinking"

"i was thinking that general O'Neill my be able to help us"

"You think he would"

"there one way to find out."then she walk over to them with Ryan behind her

"General O'Neill, General Carter"

"Able seamen white, enjoying your honey moon so far" Jack asked

"Yes sir... General sir a friend and crew member call me... it about what happen to Ryan and me yesterday at the air port, it on the news but there nothing about the apology"

"Are you sure" Sam asked as Jack sat up taking his sun glasses off

"Yes ma'am commander Flynn send a scan article about it it on the front page on every Australian paper saying 'navy hero a teariest' Jack and Sam was shock

"Uncle mike... commander Flynn is trying to fix the problem that the news papers and media saying about Jess here. They saying she a criminal and should be sent to prison for her teariest acts"

"that dose it, the media has piss me off once to often. Look leave it to me and I'll call commander Flynn and see what I can do"

"thank you sir" bird said

"General sir is there any chance of getting a copy of the news report about Jess and my arrest and the apologies from agent baker, we saw it on the news last night"

"sure but why" Bird turn to Ryan

"Ryan"

"We can put it on to face book and share it with our friends and family then they can share it with there's then they all would know the truth about what happen" Bird turn to Jack

"Sir can you do it for us" Jack smile

"sure give me a couple of days"

"thank you sir"

"so where did you go today"

"We went on to the USS Missouri, Arizona memorial and pearl harbor tour" Ryan said Jack raise his eye brows while Sam smile

"Gee your on your honey moon and you two can't get away from navy ships can you"

"no sir" Ryan said smiling.

Jack shook his head "We will leave you two to finish your drinks" Bird said

"sure enjoy your swim"

"We will sir" Bird said.

They turn and walk over to the pools edge and dive in then they swam to the other end of the pool where they hug and kiss. Jack pick his phone up and started making number of phone calls.

The next day Ryan and bird went whale watching. They enjoyed them selves as well taking photos during the trip. When they return back to the hotel they went and got change then they went for a walk long the beach while talking about different things for the next two hours. When they were returning back to the hotel they saw Sam walking towards them

"General Carter"

"able seamen white, I'm glad I found you two"

"Why is that ma'am" Ryan asked

"come with me" they follow Sam into the hotel and into Jack and her room where they saw five different people in air force and navy uniforms there talking on there phones or on there computers.

"Ah good your here. Here please sir down" they walk over to dinning table where Ryan and bird sat down at a lap top.

"Sam show them" Sam lean over

"sorry" she said as she click onto the first movie clip it was from what happen when Ryan and bird was arrested and the news report about it.

Then it change to show the reporter out side the FBI building where agent baker did his apologize to Ryan and bird for what happen and the questions that the reporters asked then all. Then last bit was the president walking up to the polonium

"I call this media conferences for a reason. I've learn that numbers of reports that the media around the world isn't telling every one the truth about midshipmen Ryan white and his wife Australian arm forces hero able seamen Jessica bird White. I'm here to tell you that They are not teariest. The FBI did not do a back round check of these two young couple before they were arrested. The FBI got a tip off from some one stating that these two young couple are teariest and planing on blowing up number of icons and monuments around Hawaii and that there pass ports and navy ID are fakes. The FBI only had a short time before the plane that the young couple was on landed. In doing so the lead agent went a head and have them arrested at the air port in front of hundreds of witnesses. The lead agent didn't follow protocol and because of that he and his team has not just embarrass the young couple but the FBI, this government and this country for the wrongful arrest of a hero and her husband while in Hawaii while on there honey moon. As for the agent in question. There is a investigation in to his actions. As for the tip off that is also being investigate...Midshipmen Ryan white, Able seamen Jessica bird white on behalf of the FBI, the government, America and my self. I'm sorry for what you both have been through. I hope you will except our apologize from what happen to you both." then he pointed to a reporter

"Mr President what can you tell us about able seamen white sir" He smile

"Able seamen white is the Australian youngest arms forces hero in Australian history. Last year she risk her own life in saving two crew members and multi million dollar war ship from a suiside bomber in resulting her being wounded in the line of duty. For that she recived the Victoria cross. Then months later she and three others on the Australian ship the HMAS Hammersley risk there lives to disable a dirty bomb five miles off Cairns. For what the four has done they received the second highest award the cross of valor. Able Seamen white is one of two women in history to received that metal and I can tell you again, she and her husband are not teariest" Ryan and bird listed for another few more minutes till it stop. They turn to jack and Sam

"thank you sir" Bird said

"you can post it on face book this computer is safe to use"

"thank you I don't know how you did it but thank you"

"We will leave you to it" Sam said

then she and Jack walk over to where one of the men is to talk to him. Bird log into her face book page and she saw number of messages from a lot of her friends including Hammersley crew. So she up load the video and then she wrote a message

'Ryan and I are not Teariest, here a video to prove it. Watch and share with every one else. The president of the united states of America even held a press conferences letting people know that Ryan and I are not teariest and that the FBI didn't follow protocol, Jessica' then she click the up load.

Once done she started shareing it on all her face book friends list. When done she saw that two dads was on line so she brought up messenger

'Hey two dads what you doing?'

'Hey bird how are you, commander Flynn told some of the crew that you know what happen in the papers here'

'yes he did, I got to sign off now but I'll share a link on the truth about Ryan and me, watch it and share it with others and spread the word'

'sure you can count on me :D'

' I know I do'

Then she share the video to two dads then she sign off and move the lap top to Ryan so he could do the same. Bird stood up and walk over to where Sam is, she turn around

"Every thing ok"

"Yes ma'am, may I use the bathroom"

"sure it through there" Sam pointed

"thank you ma'am"

Bird walk to where the close door is. She open it and walk in closing the door behind her. Ryan up loaded the video and share it with five friends who are on line. He spoke to them for couple of minutes before logging off. He stood up just as bird walk over to him

"I've spoke to five mates who are on line. They were shock about what was said about us in the papers and they didn't believe what it said but looking ford to watching the video I share with them and they going to pass it onto others"

"that is good news" They turn to see Jack talking on the phone, he turn to Ryan and bird

"Want to talk to her commander... sure" he put the phone towards bird

"commander Flynn want to talk to you" he said looking at bird. She step ford taking the phone out of Jack hand and put it up to her ear

"commander Flynn... yes sir... yes sir... Yes we seen it... it on face book now sir... yes sir contact two dads... I spoke to him for a minutes on face book messenger... yes sir I'll Tell Ryan... yes sir... yes sir... we will sir... two tours... yes sir we will" bird smile

"Yes sir you better go or the captain will give you tooth brush duties at home..." bird laugh

"Yes sir, bye sir" then she hung up the phone and turn to Ryan

"Is uncle Mike in trouble with Kate"

"Yes he was suppose to meet her for lunch an hour ago. She walk in the office with your in trouble look" Ryan laugh

"Knowing uncle Mike he would find a way to get back in her good books"

"funny and message from him to you is that you been keep me happy or else"

"We both know I do try"

"I know. He going to call two dads about the video link"

"Ok" Then they turn to Sam since jack was busy talking to one of the men in the room

"Thank you for you and general O'Neill has done for us" Bird said as she pass the phone to Sam.

"Your welcome. If there thing that comes up we will contact you" they walk to the door where Sam open it for them, they said there good byes before Ryan and bird walk out the door then Sam close it and turn to Jack

"What did commander Flynn say"

"He spoke to the reporter about his article the guy is still sticking to his story despite the commander tell him what he said was a lot of bull shit and that he hasn't got the full story"

"don't worry about it for now, ok"

"ok"

Ryan and bird walk down and out side, they sat down next to the swimming pool where they talk for an hour before returning back to there hotel suite.


	240. Chapter 240

CH 240

The next day they went on to two tours, one in the morning another another in the afternoon. They both had a wonderful time. The next day which was a Friday, Ryan and bird were walk in town, they decided to look around and do some shopping. While there they went to a ATM machine to get some cash out when they notice half of the letters were missing

"There one is in side" Ryan said. They walk into the bank and over to the machine to see that it wasn't working so they walk up to a teller

"Hello can I help you"

"Yes is both of your ATM machines down"

"Yes sorry about that"

"where is the nearest ATM machine ma'am" Ryan asked

"Got out the door and turn left, it two streets down"

"Thank you ma'am" bird said then she and Ryan turn when an armor car showed.

When they walk out of the bank they saw one man get out the back then two men getting out of the back of the armor van carrying four cases in there hands when a van speed towards them and skidded when it turn sides ways as stop then the back door open and two men got out with hand guns, they shot the two armor guard which cause every one to run.

Bird who was close ran over and crouch down next to one of the armor guard and remove his gun then she fired back at the two men as she ran behind a tree. When they fired at her so she crouch down and move her head to one side where she fired one shot at one of them men getting him in the leg then she fired the second shot to his hand causing him to drop his gun.

then she move back behind the tree and stood up she look at the reflection from the window when the second man fired his gun while trying to get to the money bag so she waited then move from around the tree firing the gun once shooting the guy hand which cause him to drop his gun by that time his mate manage to get into the van. So the guy turn and ran and jump into the van just as bird fired two more shots hitting both tires as the van speed away but it crash into park cars.

So she ran over to the van to check to see if they were ok. They were, when the driver turn his head he had a cut from above his eye brow and his two mates was groaning since they hit the back of the seats and was on the floor of the van

"You three are under a rest"

"you don't sound American"

"no Australian" bird said smiling just as they heard siren.

Minute later the cops showed up she turn around to see them point guns at her

"the robbers are in this van" she show them that she put the safety on the gun then she turn the gun around step ford to one of the cops

"They are wounded but they will live" She pass the officer the gun

"Ma'am we will need your statement"

"No problems sir"

"Jess" Ryan ran over to her and hug her

"Are you ok" He asked just as cops went to check the three men.

"I'm fine but those guys aren't"

"Sir did you see what happen here" offer asked

"Yes sir"

"come with me as I'll get your statements"

"sure" they walk over to his police car when a detective showed up.

Bird spoke to the detective while Ryan spoke to the officer. When bird finish giving the detective her statement he look at her

"Are you sure that what happen"

"Yes sir, there camera there" she pointed to one camera

"there, there, there and of course once from the bank" Bird said pointing to the different cameras

"We will check the security footage, now I'll need some other details"

"like what sir"

"where do you live"

"In Australia, Ryan my husband and I are on our honey moon"

"Very funny"

"It true sir" He shook his head

"It bit of a quintessence that you and your husband is here at the time of the bank robbery"

"Listen to me sir you got my statement, if there no more question about the robbery, I'm going over to see my husband and don't you ever try to treat me like a criminal the last person did that is in a lot of troubles from his bosses" Bird said yelling in a angry tone then she walk over to where Ryan is

"Jess what happen" Bird shook her head

"that dam cop trying to treat me like a criminal, he think it suspicious that you and I were here about the time of the robbery"

"Detective Rolls is a good cop" the officer said

"Well I don't think so"

"Here he comes" bird turn to him

"I want you two to come down to the station for more questions"

"Question for what" Bird said

"Officer take them to the police station"

"I ask you a question detective" bird asked

"Your statement doesn't sit right with me"

"Like what"

"Shooting"

"what about it, I'm a pro shot"

"that what I'm talking about, there no way you could do with what you did, take them down to the station now"

"Ass hole" bird said then she turn and follow Ryan over to the offier car and got into the back seat then the offer and his partner got into the front then they drove away. Bird got her cell phone and card out of her bag she dial the phone number

"Who are you calling" the offer said

"That detective is going to be in a lot of trouble. He didn't ask me for any ID... hello it Jessica white from room two zero three... can I have room one nine two please... yes General O'Neill room... can you get a message to him please... tell him that Ryan and I are in a police car on our way to police station... yes that right tell him a detective rolls want us there for more questioning about a bank robbery that we witness are stop and the media is there... thank you ma'am" then she hung up.

"all we can do is wait, General O'Neill and his wife aren't in but she can get a message to him"

"He not going to be happy"

"nope"

Jack and Sam was doing some site seeing when his disposable phone rings so he got it out of his pocket to answer it

"O'Neill... yes... what happen... what the message... arrested... ok who the detective... ok thanks" then he hung up and Sam pass him her phone

"Jack"

"Some idiot detective arrest Ryan and bird white they wanted for more questioning from a bank robbery that they witness and stop"

"I wounder what he want to question them about"

"don't know but the media is there"

"Oh no"

"Yes" Jack called his Secretary to find out any information about the detective as they walk to where they could get a taxi.

When Ryan and bird arrived at the police station the two officers let them use the rest room and get a drink since it was a hot day out side and they were talking to the cops for over an hour before taken to the station. They were taken into one of the interview room where they had to wait.

Ten minutes later the detective walk in with his partner and they sat down "Shall we get started"

"you got our statements about what happen so why don't you believe us"

"Where did you get you weapons training from"

"Australia navy academy" Bird said the detective wrote it down

"so you in the navy"

"We both are, I'm able seamen Jessica white I serve on the HMAS Hammersley and my husband is midshipmen Ryan White he serve on HMAS Childers if you don't believe us call Cairns NAVCOM cause that is where we are station at"

"don't worry we will check it out."

when Jack and Sam arrived at the police station they walk up to the front desk. Jack just got off the phone from Walter who was able to get the information for Jack

"Can I help you sir" the guy behind the desk asked

"Yes I want to talk to Detective Rolls now Sargent" Jack said showing the officer his air force ID.

When the officer use a scanner to see if it a fake or not. When it came back about jack he look up at Jack

"you can go through sir, ma'am, go strait a head second corridor on the right that is where the integration rooms are sir"

"thank you officer" they walk over to a door when it buzz so Jack push the door open and let Sam through first then he follow her closing the door behind him.

They walk down to where the integration room is Jack listen to each of the doors till he heard one he was looking ford, he heard bird voice so he open the door and walk in. the detective was asking bird the same questions over and over a again

"how many times do I have to tell you we went into the bank to use the ATM machine cause the one out side wasn't working. When we saw the one in side not working we went up to the counter to find out where the next ATM machine is" Bird said when the door open which cause them all to jump

"Who are you, you are not to be in here" Jack and Sam walk into the room

"Are you two alright" Sam asked

"Yes ma'am but This detective still doesn't believe a word we say"

"what happen" Jack asked

"this interrogation got nothing to do with you"

"Oh yes it dose especially when I get a phone call telling me that you arrested these two for stopping a robbery"

"It the way she did it and who the hell are you" Jack show the guy his ID

"General O'Neill"

"Yes home land Security. Did you ask who these two are"

"they claim to be in the navy"

"did you do a back round check on them or ask for there ID?"

"No"

"Well I'm telling you now, you arrested a hero... Australian arm forces hero" Jack said yelling at them.

Sam pass the detective a sheet of paper. He look at what is it said "Victoria cross, what that"

"that equal to the American metal of honor" Bird said The two detectives look at bird in shock

"now you know who she is, you got there statement"

"Yes"

"so check other witness stories and I'm sure there are cameras every where that will tell you what happen"

"We will check it out"

"you know where they are staying"

"Yes we got there information"

"Good if there nothing else they can go"

"Yes"

"Good" He gave bird and Ryan a head nudge.

They stood up and walk out the door with Sam behind them. She close the door when they heard Jack yelling at the two detective.

"General not happy ma'am" Ryan asked

"no he not"

"sorry for calling you and general away from what ever you two were doing"

"It fine did the detectives offer you one phone call"

"no ma'am" Ryan said

"I call the hotel when two officers were driving us here"

"Ok, you did the right thing"

"thank you ma'am" bird said

"where did you shoot the robbers?"

"First one was in the leg and hand causing him to drop his gun. The second robber I shot him in the hand also. When they try to get away I shot front and back tire which cause there van to crash"

"Where did you get the gun from"

"One of the Secritry guards who was shot not far from me"

"What you did was a brave thing"

"thank you ma'am" then the door open and Jack walk out closing it behind him

"Let's get out of here" they walk towards the front of the station

"Jack what happen"

"I had a chic chat to the two officers, they will make a statement later today"

"Jack" Sam said he turn to her and smile

"you didn't"

"Less than a minute" Sam shook her head knowing that Jack made the two detectives crap them selves

When they walk out to the front of the station they saw the media there waiting for them

"Tell that that the detectives will make statement later" Jack said to bird

"Yes sir"

"go on"

Ryan held onto bird hand as they walk out side where the media is they were asking a lot of question

"I only got one thing to say" Bird said yelling which cause the media to quieten down

"Detective Rolls will make a statement later after he finish his investigation so any question you will have to ask him that all we are saying" then they walk down the steps just as they try to ask them questions.

They keep on going till Ryan wave a taxi down. It stop so they got in and the driver drove away from the media. The told the driver to take them up down to the nearest ATM machine is.

when the driver park out side where a ATM machine is Ryan got out of the taxi and walk up to the ATM where he with drew some money then he return to pay for the fair while bird got out. Then the taxi driver left for his next fair. Ryan and bird walk down the street till they stop out side a cafe

"Hungry" Ryan asked

"Staving"

"Lets go and see what they got" they walk in to get there late lunch.


	241. Chapter 241

CH 241

Later that night Ryan and bird watch the news. They listen to the news reader when he talk about the bank robbery that happen that morning.

"We learn that an Australian tourist Jessica White who here on her honey moon took down the three men who shot and killed three armor guards and stop them from getting away with stealing twenty million dollars that was in the four bags. The Australian women shot two men and there van tiers as it try to get away. What she did was total bravery. We learn that the three bank robbery are wanted in twenty states in the US for one hundred and five bank robbery, wounding twenty armor and security guards and killing thirty eight in the past two years and they got away with over three hundred million dollars. The FBI have been after these men for two years since they shot an FBI agent and a Texas ranger two years ago. They are please that they have been captured. All three men did sustain injury but nothing serous. They were flown back to the US for number of trials. We heading the the Honolulu police station where the leading detective Roll holding a press conference."

Then it show the media out side the police station when the two detectives walk out side with number of officers behind them. Detective Rolls walk up to the podium where number of microphones are.

"I'm here to apologies to Jessica and Ryan White for the way I treated them after the bank robbery and here at the station. Jessica white whom I found out is the Australian arm forces hero able Seamen Jessica bird VC and CV... after reading other witnesses statements including Mr Whites and seen the Security footage of what happen today. There won't be any charges against Mrs White for firing a fire arms weapon in a crowded street. What she did took guts and purer brave to take down the most wanted bank robberies in over eighty years. Over a year ago there was a bounty on all three men total of sixty million dollars tax free" Ryan and bird was shock.

"The government is paying Jessica white the full sixty million dollars since she was the one who wounded and captured the three men single handily by her self."

then the reporters started asking the detectives number of questions which he was able to answer for the next few minutes before he turn around and walk back in side the station. Ryan pick up the remote and turn the TV off then put it back on the table and turn to bird who was looking at him

"sixty million US dollars" Ryan said

"that almost seventy million Australian dollars" Bird said

"what are you going to do with it"

"I don't know, I'm shock"

"Yeah, wow" Bird stood up and walk over to the lap top and turn it on

"Are you checking your E-Mail?"

"Face book it been few days"

"Ok" He stood up and walk in the the bedroom then bathroom while bird check her face book messengers. Bird couldn't believe how many messages there are so she went through them till she click on to the one with the video that she and Ryan put up few days ago. When she click onto it, she was shock with what she saw.

There was over seven hundred thousand members share the video and there was over a million click that the like the video and the comments shock her with what she read. She was lost in reading till she jump when Ryan put his hands on her shoulders

"sorry are you ok"

"Look at this" Ryan lean over and read some of the comments about how the media should of told every one the full story and not what they wanted to share or put in the papers.

"It looks like every one knows the truth"

"Yeah and hopefully the media will print the full story"

"True" they look at some of the messengers before bird log off and shut down.

"Let's go to bed it been a long day"

"It sure has" bird stood up and follow Ryan into the bedroom turning the lights off along the way.

The next morning Ryan and bird saw the front page about the robbery and her navy photo as well the three men were on the front page reading 'Australian hero takes down wanted robbers'

"We got to get this on hard copy and take it home with us" Ryan said making bird laugh

"Where would we put it"

"In the office... I know the living room"

"Ryan"

"Why not?"

Bird shook her head they spent the next few days at the hotel cause of the media been following them around all day on Saturday.

On Tuesday morning Bird was get spa treatment while Ryan was checking his e-mail when bird cell phone rings so he pick it up and look to see who calling before answering the phone it

"Hello"

"Hi I'm looking for Jessica, it Helen from the retirement home"

"hi Helen it Ryan"

"Oh Hi Ryan is Jessica there"

"sorry she getting spa treatment is there any thing I can do for you"

"Yes... sorry to spoil your honey moon like this"

"what wrong"

Ten minutes later bird walk in to the bedroom smiling then she stop when she saw Ryan sitting on the bed still hold bird phone.

"Ryan what wrong" she walk over and sat down next to him. He turn to her as he put the phone on the bed then turn to her holding her hands

"Ryan what is it"

"Helen called"

"From the rest home?"

"Yes... I got some bad news to tell you... Mrs Cole past away few hours ago"

"Mrs Cole" bird said in shock

"Yes and it has been Mrs Cole request that you do her urology"

"I... what should I do" He put his arm around her shoulder and pull her towards him as she cry

"I'll take care of of the arrangements"

"thank you" Ryan kiss the side of her head while holding her in his arms.

Hour later Ryan was on the phone making number of phone calls while bird was lying down. When he finish making the calls he made one last call

"enjoying your honey moon Ryan"

"I am uncle Mike but that not the reason why I called"

"what wrong"

"an elderly lady that birds knows from Melbourne past away few hours ago"

"Bird taking it hard"

"Yes Mrs Cole has been Ill for quiet some time and I also found out that her great grand father and Mrs Cole were neighbors for over sixty years"

"Really so bird known Mrs Cole all her life"

"Yes, it is Mrs Cole request that bird read the urology"

"Have you made any arrangements?"

"Yes it all done"

"Ok any thing I can help you or bird with?"

"Yes our uniforms"

"I'll take care of it"

"thanks uncle Mike"

"You go and look after bird, when are you flying back?"

"tomorrow we staying that the Atlantis hotel till the funeral on Friday"

"Ok talk to you then"

"thanks uncle Mike" then they hung up.

Ryan walk into the bedroom to see bird cry her self to sleep so he decided to leave her rest.

The next day Ryan and bird flew back to Australia four days early than plan. When they arrived in Melbourne and arrived at there hotel room it was almost ten o'clock in the evening. So they went to bed to get some sleep.

The next day Ryan and bird walk into the rest home which shock every one when they saw who showed up. They all knew that Ryan and bird was over in Hawaii for there honey moon. Bird talk to number of residents who known Mrs Cole for years. Helen walk over to Ryan

"How Jessica"

"Shock, it will take some time for her. She told me she knew that Mrs Cole was on borrowed time but she thought that Mrs Cole was going to hang in there till our return from our honey moon"

"You never know when it your time" Helen said

"True, I think with Jess being here talking to the residents helps her to heal"

"It will" Ryan and bird spent few hours with the residents before leaving to head back to the hotel.

When they walk into the foilar "Uncle Mike" Ryan said when he saw Mike at the reception desk.

He turn around with bags in hand and walk over to them "Ryan, bird, how are you doing"

"Better now sir, thank you for bringing our uniform down here"

"No problems. I know it not a good time but I got a call from agent baker"

"FBI" Ryan said

"Yes from his investigation from the person who called for the tip off. They located the source"

"that great news isn't it" Ryan said Mike walk over to an area where they could talk in private. Ryan and bird follow.

"sir what is it"

"the call came from here, Melbourne"

"What some one from here... who why" Ryan asked

"I don't know who it is Agent Baker will be here on Saturday to talk to you both, they want you to listen to the recorded conversation between the FBI and the person who called. Perhaps you might recognized the voice"

"We can try sir" bird said

"I know you both can" He past them there uniform bag.

"We will talk some more later" mike said

"Yes sir"

"thanks uncle Mike" Mike turn and walk out of the hotel while bird and Ryan walk towards the elevator. When they walk into there room, they sorted out there uniform before sitting on the bed.

"don't worry Jess the FBI will get who ever it is"

"i hope so to Ryan"

"Helen up dated me on your family" bird turn to him

"What about them?"

"the clothes that Helen help them buy... they didn't wear them, they showed up in there... normal clothes and they still haven't had a shower or bath"

"they will never change"

"I know cause of them braking rules, three residents ended up sick cause of them"

"Oh no"

"the judge has given each of them extra ten hours community service and they are told to clean up there act, he given them three days to clean up there act or they will all get extra fifteen hours extra each week till they get the message"

"We both know that it won't happen"

"I know"

The next day Ryan and bird showed up at the church for the funeral. Helen past Ryan an envelope the day before in side is Mrs Cole urology. Bird talk to Mrs Cole family for a few minutes before the service started. Bird sat close up the front with Ryan next to her holding her hand. When the time came for bird to read out the urology. She turn to Ryan as he squeeze her hand before she stood up and walk up to the front to where microphone is.

She unfolded the two page urology as she took a deep breath and look up to the Cole family Ryan, the residences who could make it to the funeral and friends of Mrs Cole. Bird even notice Mike and Kate there wearing there uniform as well since Mrs Cole was in the army as a nurse. She first started telling every one who she is before she read the two page urology. When she finish reading it out she was wiping tears away with a hanky that Ryan past to her as she stood up.

"There some thing I would like to add. Most of Cole family probably don't know this but my late great grand father Donald Murphy live at number sixteen Victoria street. Cole and Murphy family been neighbors almost sixty years... in fact we are family. Donald sister Mary married Mrs Cole brother Adam O'Connor in nineteen twenty eight"

Bird saw the shock look on the Cole family faces as she walk towards the coffin and stop she laid a rose on top of it and left her hand on the coffin for few more seconds before she took two steps back and stood at attention and saluted. Then she lower her hand and then turn and walk back to where Ryan is and sat down. Ryan put his arm around her shoulder as she lean against him.

After the service six men in army uniform carried the coffin out of the church with the family behind them then it was every one else follow and they got into there cars. Mike and Kate walk over to Ryan and bird

"Ryan, Bird do you need a lift to the cemetery?" Mike asked Ryan turn to bird

"Thank you sir"

"Car this way, you did good today bird" Mike said

"thank you sir"

they walk over to the rented SUV and got in then they follow the other cars to the cemetery. Ryan held onto bird hand soon as they got into the SUV. They were quiet the whole time. When they arrived and found a parking space they got out and put there hats back on then follow the others to the final resting place.

When they reach the area and the coffin is in it spot the minster said few words then they all heard the last post being played as the coffin was being lowered into the ground. The six men in army uniform, Mike, Kate, Ryan and bird stood at attention and saluted till the end. Then it was over.


	242. Chapter 242

CH 242

Every one walk around and talk then they slowly headed back to there cars then headed to the rest home for talk and refreshments. Bird stayed behind so Mike, Kate and Ryan waited not far from where bird is. One of Mrs Cole great grand sons walk over to her

"hi" he said

"hi, sorry for your loss"

"Thanks I really never knew her"

"Why that" Bird turn to the guy who in his twenties

"i was born and raised in New Zealand. This is the first time I've been to Australia"

"Ok"

"You knew her"

"Yes I did she a wonderful women, loving caring, seance of humor, she was that and much more"

"It sounds like it from her urology"

"Yeah and now she with her husband once again and neighbors to my great grand parents" Bird said with a small smile

"what do you mean" bird walk over and move the green cover that covering a head stone to show the guy

"They your great grand parents"

"Yes they are" then she put the cover back then she walk to the end of the grave.

"Rest in Peace Mrs Cole" then she look at the guy before turning around and took two steps

"Excuse me" bird stop and turn around

"Are you going to the rest home"

"Yes sir"

"Perhaps we can talk some more" He said smiling

"sure" then she turn and walk over to where the others are putting her hat on.

When she reach them Ryan put his arm around her shoulder "Are you ok" he asked

"i will be" they walk back to where the SUV is and got in then they headed to the rest home.

Five minutes later they walk into the dinning room where the refreshments are being held. Bird went to talk to some of the residents while Mike Kate and Ryan talk to the Cole family. Ten minutes later Ryan walk over to where bird is he pass her a cup of tea and a plate with couple of sandwiches on it

"thank Ryan" She said before taking a sip of her tea.

Ryan stayed and talk to bird and couple of the residents before he walk back over to the table to get some thing else for bird and him self when the same guy that bird was taking to early walk over to Ryan.

"hi" the guy said

"hi" Ryan said back

"How long have you known Jessica white for?"

"Three years"

"so your not brother and sister" Ryan smile knowing what the guy is up to

"No in fact she my wife, we return back here early from our honeymoon when we received the phone call about Mrs Cole, if you will excuse me sir, I have to make sure my wife eat this, Mrs Cole death has taken a lot out of her" Ryan saw the shock look on the guys face before walking back over to where bird is who was walking towards him

"Ryan what did you say to that guy"

"the truth"

"Ryan"

"He ask how long we known each other wondering if we brother and sister, I knew what he up to so I told him we return from our honeymoon early cause of what happen to Mrs Cole. He look shock then he saw my wedding ring before I walk over here"

"what am I going to do with you" he show her the plate

"Eat this... please" bird smile

"ok"

"thank you" then couple of the Cole family walk over to them.

Couple hours later Mike and Kate drop Ryan and bird off at the hotel then they left for there hotel. When Ryan and bird walk up and into there room they both got change then left to go for a walk in town as well had dinner at McDonald's before returning back to the hotel for the night. Ryan held bird in his arms as they sleep.

The next morning Bird cell phone rings while they were having breakfast so bird answered it

"Hello... Agent Baker... when... can you wait till ten we just started having breakfast... ok we will be there" then she hung up and put the phone on the table

"Agent Baker meeting up out front this morning at ten"

"Ok why ten it only after eight Jess" Bird smile

"Well after breakfast we will be having our showers" she raise her eye brows at him which made him smile

"Jess"

"Yes Ryan" she pick up her cup of coffee and took a sip of it while looking at him.

It was just before ten when bird and Ryan walk out of the hotel. They waited when a SUV showed up. When it did a minute later they saw agent baker in the passenger seat so Ryan and bird got into the back seat then the drive drove away from the hotel. Agent turn to Ryan and bird.

"We found out that the call was made from a disposable cell phone. We were able to find out what shop sold it. The store owner told us that he sold eight in that past week, we got video pictures of the ones who brought the phones, only three are Australian. We hope that you two can reconsigned them" he pass Ryan a file, he open it and show bird the first photo.

"Don't know that guy" bird said passing the agent the first photo. Then Ryan went to pass the second one when he stop when he saw the third one

"Ryan what is it" bird asked. He show her the photo.

"You reconsigned the person in the third photo"

"Yes I do and the ones with him" bird said angry. Ryan close the folder and pass it back to the agent, then he held on to bird hand

"Can you tell us who they are" He look at bird who was looking out the window then to Ryan

"It her brothers and sister sir. The one who brought the phone is her oldest brother Fredrick bird"

"Are you sure"

"Yeah we recognised the hair cut, the tattoos and clothing any where, it them"

"the store owner told me some thing about them can you tell me what the owner would of told me"

"either about there tattoos or about there body odder"

"Both especially the tattoo about the arms forces"

"they hate them call them... us losers" Ryan said the agent turn in his seat and got his cell phone out and made a call.

Fifteen minutes later they pulled up behind the police station where other cop cars are. They all got out and walk towards the back door where the driver push a button they all heard a buzz then the door open. The guy open the door to let the agent, Ryan and bird in then he walk in closing the door behind him.

Ryan and bird follow the agent down and into a big meeting room to see cops in uniforms and others in suits looking at different files. Ryan and bird watch what was going on for ten minutes when a man and a women walk in and over to agent Baker

"Did you get them"

"Yes we got them" the women said passing the agent number of folded up papers.

"Good lets get going" then they all headed out the door Agent baker walk over to Ryan and bird

"you don't have to come if you don't want to"

"I do want to go" bird said

"I'm coming as well" Ryan said

"Let's go"

Ryan and bird follow the cops out side and got into the same SUV as before then they were on there way to Bird parents place. When they got there Ryan and bird got out of the SUV just as four cops were just about to walk onto the property

"Agent Baker" he turn to bird

"what wrong"

"Have some officers around the back of the house, go thought Wilson property and climb the fence they can hid behind tree and garden shed cause soon as Fred or Geoff see those cops they would make a run to the back door"

"thanks" then he got onto his radio then five cops went through the Wilson's property and over the fence.

Once they were ready, the four cops walk up to the front door and knock onto it then door open and the officer show the person the warrants then the guy push the cop then he close and lock the door. They could hear yelling in side just as two men in suits showed up with battle ram ramming the door open then the cops and men in suites ran into the house.

There was yelling and screaming going on for a few minutes. Then cops and men in suites walk in and out of the house. Then Ryan and bird watch as police van showed up backing down the drive way. They watch as bird family was fighting the cops when they try to put them in the van. Once in and the door close the police van left with cop car in front and one behind them.

Ryan and bird waited for an hour when agent baker walk out side and over to them "what going on"

"Would any of your family throw a phone away"

"no, they can't a ford one, why"

"Cause some where in the house it the phone, it still on"

"Have you try ring the number"

"Yes, the volume must be turn down" Bird though about it then smile

"I think I know where the phone is"

"Can you show us"

"sure" they walk to the house where they walk in.

Agent let bird walk in first, she walk down and into Fred bedroom "He hasn't change the slob" then she look around

"move the dresser, I hate to see what under it"

Two cops move the dresser away to the other side of the room. They were careful cause of the clothes all on the floor.

"Pull the corner carpet up" The agent put gloves on and crouch down in the dirty corner, her pull the old carpet away. Then he saw a hole in one of the floor boards so he out his finger in the hole and pull the board away.

"Well, well, well look what we have here" he pick up number of cell phones.

He pass them to another agent who put them in different bags. When done he turn to bird

"Thank you for your help"

"there are other hidden spots you can check out just in case the phone your after isn't one of them"

"Ok show me"

"Yes sir" bird show the cops all the hiding spots.

They found large sums of cash, cell phones, jewelry, smokes and other items. They all were taken away. When done they walk out side to get some fresh air while the cops check the rest of the house out.

"Jessica" she turn and smile when she saw who it is. So she walk over to the Wilson's and gave them a hug

"Mrs Wilson, Mr Wilson how are you both"

"We are good, what going"

"the police and FBI arrest the family"

"FBI is it to do with you and Ryan being arrest for terrarium"

"Yes, the FBI was about to find out the call came from Melbourne and with further investigation. My brothers and sister was identified"

"good I hope they throw away the key"

"It not up to you or me Mrs Wilson"

"i know so how was you honey moon"

"It was great"

"i bet it was" Mr Wilson said giving bird a wink

"I got to go, Ryan and I are flying home tomorrow"

"We under stand take care" they hug

"i will, you two look after your selves"

"We will" Bird turn and walk over and got into the SUV she wave to the elderly couple just as the wagon pulled away.

When they return back to the police station they notice the media was there. They were trying to get closer look at who in the cars including the one Ryan and bird are in. but the media couldn't see who it is cause of the tinted window.

When they walk back into the main meeting room Ryan and bird notice number of monitors set up on one table. They walk over to see each of the family member in each of the room yelling and swearing as the hit the doors. They were like that for twenty minutes when each door open two men in suits and two cops walk in.

the two cops made the person sit down while the two men in suits sat across from them. Bird, Ryan and number of people watch and listen to each of the interviews for the next three hours.

Ryan wrap his arms around bird as she cry when she listen to what her family was saying including about the fake tip to the FBI. Ryan pull bird out of the room. The cops and agents there saw how up setting it is for her. When they were out in the corridor, Ryan pulled her into his arms once more.

"It over now Jess"

"I still can't believe that they still hold a grudge against me, against us"

"I know what they did is wrong and now they going to pay for what they did"

They were in each others arms till agent Baker walk out of the room and saw them in each other arms

"what happening" Ryan asked

"We got enough to convict them all for fake tip off which they all admitted to and there are going to be other charges against them all"

"Will they be going to the US for trial"

"No it will be here in Australia."

"How long will they get for what they done" bird asked

"I don't know about the Australian justest system, but in the US they would get twenty plus years for what they done" Bird nodded.

"when you are ready an officer will take you both back to the hotel"

"thank you" Ryan said

"If you will excuse me I got phone calls to make" then he turn and return back to the meeting room.

Twenty minutes later an officer took Ryan and bird back to there hotel. After they thank the guy they walk into the hotel and up into there room where Ryan and bird sat on the bed in each other arms for couple of hours then they walk out of there room and hotel where they went for a walk for the rest of the afternoon and went to a restaurant for dinner before returning back to the hotel for the night.


	243. Chapter 243

CH 243

The next day they flew back to Cairns. When they walk off the plane they follow the other passengers into the terminal. When they walk though the doors, they smile when they saw who there to greet them

"Uncle mike"

"Ryan" they hug

"bird I heard about what happen yesterday, how are you holding up"

"I'm doing ok sir"

"come on let's get you two home" they walk over to where they could collect there bags then they walk out of the air port and over to where the car park is.

Once they were in Mike car Ryan was in the passenger seat and bird was in the back seat.

"Where Kate I thought she was picking Jess and me up" Ryan asked as mike drove towards Cairns

"Hammersley and Childers were crash sailed this morning"

"what happen"

"Tropical cyclone hit the islands up north, they taking medical supplies and aid up to the islands, they going to be away for a week"

"ok so who cooking for Hammersley crew"

"A leader, she a cook and medic. She got a shore posting cause of her family. She knows it only for a week and her family under stands"

"that good to know" Ryan said.

They talk till mike pulled up in there drive way. Ryan and bird thank Mike before he left to return to NAVCOM.

Ryan and bird walk into there house, Ryan deactivated the security alarm then he follow bird up stairs to there bed room. Bid put her suit case on the bed then walk over to the windows and open them then she stood there till Ryan stood next to her

"Are you ok"

"Yeah it good to be home"

"Yes it is, so what would you like to do first" she turn to Ryan and kiss him then turn to walk to the bathroom

"I need to go to the loo first" she said as she close the door which made Ryan smile

"I'll sort out my bag" He yelled out then he walk over to the bed to open his suite case and started sorting our his things.

Over the next two hours Ryan and bird work together to clean the house up as well do some washing. They went into town together to get some groceries When they return home they work together to cook dinner.

That night they watch the news about that happen the day before and that bird family names hasn't been mention. They watch what was happening for few minutes then Ryan turn the TV off and then he turn to look at bird

"don't worry soon every one will know who they are"

"Yeah" she said as she let out her breath.

"come on let's go to bed"

"Good idea" they stood up and walk out of the living room turning off the lights along the way.

The next morning they read the news paper about what happen in Melbourne and other news. They did some house work together as well check there mail. Bird was reading latest e-mails from the crew letting her know that they miss her and can't waited till they return and asking how her belated honeymoon went as well other questions which she was able to answer.

Few days later bird cell phone ring it was a text message so she open it and smile when she saw it was from Mike letting her know when Hammersley and Childers due in port which made her smile. She turn to Ryan who was looking at her

"Is every thing alright" bird smile

"Yes, commander Flynn sent me a text message"

"Oh"

"Childers and Hammersley due in port in an hour so shall we go and great them" Ryan grin

"Why not" he walk over to her and gave her a kiss

"I'll call for a taxi" Ryan said

"Ok"

Hour later Hammersley coming into port. Kate lifted her binoculars up to see who on the wharf. She smile when she saw who it was then she look around at the crew to see them all tired after the long week they had but knew they will cheer up when they see who there to greet them.

Once Hammersley was dock Ryan and bird walk on to Hammersley to see the crew. They quietly walk up onto the bridge when they heard the crew talking about going to the pub for few cold beers after what they all been though

"Can we join you" bird said, they all turn to the voice and grin

"bird" they all said then they walk over to greet her and Ryan.

"Hey chicken legs has Ryan been keeping you happy"

"Yes Dutchy he has" she said when they hug then she turn around to see charge there wrapping his arms around her for a hug.

"boy are we please your back bird" charge said

"Why did you miss me that much charge" they all laugh

"Yes and your meals"

"Oh"

"Your replacement, she put to much salt in the vegetables and she didn't cook muffins"

"that bad" she look around and every one nodded

"Well I'm back now and thing are going to be back to normal"

"that would be great"

"Ryan and will meet you all at the pub"

"sure"

"Great we going to see the Childers crew now, see you all later" Ryan and bird walk down the steps when they heard

"I hope bird dose up her famous sweet chilli chicken drums stick" Dutchy said

"Mmm sounds good Dutchy, so is her meat loaf, her eggs" charge said

"At least she doesn't over salt the vegetables" Two dads said

"that true" XO said.

Ryan and bird went to greet the Childers crew and talk to them for a few minutes before walking to the pub. When they walk in they walk up to the bar when the guy turn around and smile when he saw who there

"Jessica, Ryan welcome back"

"thanks Barry"

"Your usual's"

"Please" bird said

"I heard about what happen to you both while on your honeymoon" Barry said as he was getting there drinks.

"i think the whole world knows about what happen" Bird said

"I heard that they got the ones behind the fake call"

"We know the lead agent told us"

"do you know who it is"

"Yes we do but we not saying who it was at the moment"

"Ok, so what did you two do on your honey moon"

"Went on number of tours" Bird said

"any boat tours" Barry asked when he put the drinks on the counter

"Yes" bird said smiling while Ryan paid for the drinks

"did you go and see USS Missouri and Arizona memorial"

"that and pearl harbor tour which was included" Ryan said smiling

"Well so long as you both had a great time"

"We did thanks" Bird said as she pick her drink up

"Hammersley and Childers are in port" Ryan said

"thanks for the heads up, enjoy your drinks"

"We will" Ryan pick his drink and and he follow bird out side where they sat down and talk till both crew arrived.

They all enjoyed them selves talking laughing have a great time. Bird cell phone rings so she stood up and walk to and down the steps to answer it while Ryan went and got them another drink. When he return he put the drink on the table then walk over to where bird is. Every one stop talking and turn when they saw Ryan pull bird into his arms

"Ryan is every thing ok" Mike asked Ryan turn his head and shook it no

"some one leak to the media the names of the people who made the fake called about Jess and me being teariest, agent who doing the investigation just called Jess to let her know what happen"

"what" Every one said then Barry walk to the door way and saw what was going on

"Jessica, Ryan it on the news now" Every one stood up and walk in side.

Every one else was glued to the fifty inch TV that mounted on the wall. It show it was braking news about what happen few days ago and that the reporter went on about the arrests.

"We know know the names of the people behind the hocks phone call to the FBI they are Adam Bird, his wife Eve bird, sons, Fred, Geoff, Ron and there daughter Cheryl Bird"

When the reporter mention there name photos of the six of them was on the news so people would know what they look like.

"We learn that the family is related to able seamen Jessica White the youngest arms forces hero. Able seamen white is daughter, sister to the bird family. We learn that the bird family wanted to get revenge on the young hero cause of what she dose for a living and what she has done to them. They found out that she and her husband midshipmen Ryan white" then it show wedding photo of them both

"Were going to Hawaii for there belated honey moon so they called the FBI teariest hot line to give them false information in resulting the young couple being arrested at the air port and hours later the lead agent making a public apologize for the arrest with out doing back round check on the young couple. Even the president him self has apologies to the couple on TV for what they been though. Cause of what the bird family has done there been number of charges against them and there more to come once the investigation has been completed. As for court date for the six people is unknown at this time" Ryan pull bird into his arms as he look at Mike and the others

"don't worry Ryan we will help protect you and bird from the media" Dutchy said

"thanks Dutchy"

"Same here buck, you both have been through so much in the past few weeks, we are there for you as well"

"thanks mate" Barry rang the bell then he stood up on a step ladder so he could get every one attention

"now listen up every one, don't let the media know where Ryan and Jessica are, they been through a lot and last thing they needed is to be hounded by the media. They been through a lot already. They need there privacy so lets give it to them, alright"

"Here here" Hammersley and Childers crew said. They all return back to what they were all doing.

The two crew return back out side where they all enjoyed them selves for the next couple of hours before families left. Ryan and bird left couple hours later in a taxi to head home since they for an extra three days off. Ryan and bird sorted thing out at home they even went shopping when they notice number of people taking photos of them with there cell phone camera.

The morning that they were leaving to head to Hammersley Bird look out the window "Oh great"

"what wrong" Ryan walk over to her and look out side

"I'll give uncle Mike a call"

"thanks" Bird look to see the media out side across the road from there place.

She turn around as she drink her coffee since the sun was starting to rise. She walk over and into the kitchen to wash her and Ryan mug since he was talking on the phone. When Ryan finish on the phone he turn to bird.

"Uncle Mike said for us to act normal"

"Normal Ryan"

"Hey" he step ford and wrap his arms around her waist and gave her a hug

"Every thing is going to be ok, uncle mike letting Security know about the media"

"ok" he pulled back and gave her a kiss

"Taxi will be here in a minute"

"I know" Bird dry the two mugs and put them away just as there was toot of the horn

"shall we"

"sure"

they walk over to the front door where Ryan pick there bags up while bird turn the lights off and turn the security alarm on then she follow Ryan out there door where she close and lock it then she follow Ryan to the taxi when the media started running across the road yelling at them. Ryan and bird manage to get into the taxi

"Drive" Ryan said the driver manage to back down the drive way and drove away

"where to sir" the driver asked

"Navy ports please"

"Yes sir. The media they following"

"don't worry they can't get far"

When they arrived at the security check point Ryan and bird show the two men who on duty there passes

"Let them through" one guy said then he saluted Ryan and bird which they did in return.

When the taxi driver reach the wharf "Stop here thanks" bird said then the taxi stop.

Ryan paid for the fair then they got out and close the door then the taxi left. Ryan pull bird into a hug and gave her a passionate kiss "See you in a month"

"Looking ford to it" they kiss once more before Bird walk up onto Hammersley and Ryan walk down and on to Childers.

Bird went to do her normal duties including getting Kate a strong brew before walking off Hammersley to help take things a board while talking to the crew who are happy to have her back. When they left port bird was up on the bridge talking to the crew.

Later that afternoon Dutchy walk over to bird "so bird what are we having for dinner tonight"

"food Dutchy" Every one laugh

"come on you can tell us"

"Nope, you will have to wait like every one else" then she turn and walk off the bridge heading what every one was guesting on what she cooking up for dinner.

During the first two weeks the crew was busy with may day calls and FFV. They stop off at an island for twenty four hour stop over so they could refuel and restock since they tow a yacht into port since it ran out of fuel. While there some of the crew got few hours shore leave so they left to go to the pub.

Bird went into town since it wasn't the first time she been there. She walk into a shop where she brought few things then she left to return back to Hammersley since she was due on shift in the hour. That night she watch the crew return partly drunk which made her smile.

Early the next morning bird was in her bathroom sitting on the toilet looking at all three tests. They were all positive. She was shock but happy at the same time. She put the results away then left her cabin to start getting breakfast on for the crew. Then she went and help load boxes on to Hammersley like she always dose. She just walk out of the storage room when Kate walk over to her

"Bird a word please"

"Yes ma'am" they walk away from the crew

"bird do you have any extra tampons with you, I ran out"

"Yes ma'am did you for get to pack extras"

"Yes, mike distracted me" bird smile

"i know what you mean, Ryan like that to, it in the bath cabinet"

"thanks bird" Then they went separate directions.


	244. Chapter 244

CH 244

Kate walk into bird cabin and into the bathroom where she open the Cabinet door when bird toilet bag fell onto the floor spilling some of the stuff onto the floor so Kate crouch down to pick them up when she notice three different pregnancy tests and she notice that all three box have been open so Kate open the boxes and got the sticks out then she read what was on the back of the box and look at the three test results.

She put them back into the boxes and put them back into the toilet bag and put it back on the shelf then she grab the box she needed then close the cabinet door then she walk out and down to her cabin.

Two hours later Hammersley left port. "Bird a word in my cabin"

"Yes ma'am" Bird follow Kate and and into her cabin.

Kate close her door and turn to bird "Bird I saw the three pregnancy tests in you toilet bag"

"what" bird was shock

"when I open the cabinet door the bag fell out and spill the contents onto the floor" Bird sat down on Kate bed

"dose any one else knows" Bird asked,

Kate sat down next to her "no, do you know how far long you are?"

"Eleven twelve weeks, I thought I miss my periods cause of the stress and every thing that been happening in the past few months."

"You know what that mean"

"no boardings and shore posting"

"Yes, I'll contact Mike about shore posting for you"

"thanks ma'am"

"you better let Swain know"

"I will I was waiting till I tell Ryan first"

"don't worry I won't tell the crew"

"thanks ma'am" they stood up and walk out of Kate cabin.

Bird went looking for swain she saw him in the galley making him self a drink "Swain can we talk"

"sure about what"

"Can we talk in the ward room" Bird said when a crew member walk pass

"Sure" they walk down and into the ward room where swain close the door and turn to bird

"what is it that you need to see me about"

"I'm pregnant" Swain smile

"that great news, but you shouldn't of been lifting boxes"

"I wasn't sure, while on shore leave I went to a shop and got three different pregnant kits, they came back positive this morning"

"Ok dose the captain know"

"Yes, so can you keep it quiet till I have it confirm when we return back to cairns"

"sure, you know you won't be able to go on any boardings"

"I know"

"do you have any idea how far long you are"

"About eleven twelve weeks... I know I should of notice sooner but I thought it was stress with every thing that happen in the past few weeks..."

"i under stand I know you going through a lot but for the next two weeks take things ease"

"i will"

"If you feel nausea"

"I know what to do swain"

"Just checking" he step ford and gave her a hug

"I'll call the hospital before we return back to cairns"

"thanks swain" They walk out the door and talk about other things.

When they return back to Cairns bird smile when she saw Ryan on the wharf waiting for bird. When she walk off Hammersley. they hug and kiss before walking away.

"I got your text message, what going on"

"I might be pregnant" Ryan stop then bird did, she turn to him "Pregnant"

"Yes about twelve weeks"

"what" Ryan said in shock

"Ryan I though it was stress that might be the cause with every thing that has happen to me to us in the past few weeks"

"But you not sure"

"While we were are Samaru island I got three different pregnant test kits, they all came back positive but hormone imbalance can also cause cause it to show up positive"

"i under stand so you going there now"

"Yes"

"I'm coming with you" Bird smile and gave him a hug and kiss

"That why I text you"

"come on" they walk to where the hospital is.

When they arrived together they were shown a private examination room where a doctor and nurse walk in

"Able seamen white your chef medic call me, he told me that you might be pregnant"

"Yes sir"

"Ok, when was your last period?"

"Fourteen weeks ago, I work out I'm about twelve weeks" He look at bird

"I'm a full qualified medic and second medic on Hammersley sir"

"Ok and this must be your husband"

"Yes sir"

"ok, I'll get a blood sample from you and get the test done strait away"

"thank you sir"

the doctor with drew blood from bird then he wrote on the label before walking out of the room while the nurse took bird blood pressure and wrote it down then she walk out of the room leaving them alone.

Bird started to smile "what are you smiling about Jess"

"If I am... commander white having daughter and daughter in law pregnant and working at NAVCOM"

"True poor mum" Bird laugh

"what about commander Flynn" Ryan laugh

"that is so true at least he more under standing than most of the guys there"

"True and at least I have other pregnant mothers to talk to while you are out on patrol"

"that true" they talk for another ten minutes when the doctor return with folder in hand

"Congratulation you are right your twelve weeks long, so why don't you lie down"

then the nurse push the ultra sound machine in. bird knew what to do so she lift her top and lower her pants then the nurse put a towel over bird ribs. The doctor out some gel on bird lower stomach and pick up the transducer and put it on bird stomach then he move it around then he turn the machine around to show Ryan and bird

"There your baby" Bird and Ryan was shock when they saw there baby for the first time.

Ryan got his phone out and took a photo of there baby "Ryan" bird said looking at him

"I'm sending it to Terri, boy is she going to be shock" he said smiling Bird turn to the doctor and nurse

"Ryan sister"

"Ah, well every thing looks good here" the doctor print a copy of the ultra sound then wipe the gel off bird.

"I'll contact the hospital gynecologist for follow ups and send a letter to NAVCOM"

"thank you" Bird tired her self up before getting off the bed

"your welcome and congratulations to you both" they shook hands before walking out of the hospital.

"where to now"

"Back to Hammersley so I can let the captain know"

"Ok" they walk towards Hammersley while talking about baby names.

Terri and spider were at the pub with buffer and some of the Hammersley crew when Terri cell phone rang so she got it out of her bag and saw it was a text with a photo message from Ryan so she click onto to it and she look shock with what she saw

"Terri what wrong" spider asked, she showed him the text and he look shock then grin then he look at every one

"commander white is in one hell of a surprise"

"Why that mate" charge asked

"bird twelve weeks pregnant, Ryan just sent Terri here a text with ultra sound photo of there baby saying 'hello auntie Terri I'm twelve weeks long, mum and dad are shock and so will grandma when she finds out about me'"

Terri showed buffer the photo and text message then he showed pass it to the others till Terri got it back

"i wounder who else knows about it" Two dads asked they look at each other.

"Who knows" Buffer said.

When bird and Ryan walk on the ship they walk down to Kate cabin to see it open.

"Captain" she turn around

"Bird, Ryan, how did it go at the hospital" Bird smile then show her the ultra sound photo

"Twelve weeks ma'am"

"congratulation, I can see your happy Ryan"

"I am"

"Well here are the shore posting and maturity uniform forms for you to fill out and I fill these forms" Kate pass bird the transferred forms and a pen then Kate fill her's out.

Ryan turn when he saw who walking pass "Swain" he stop and turn around

"sir, bird how did it go at the hospital" Kate turn around in her chair and pass swain the photo.

He smile at it then to Ryan and bird

"congratulation"

"thanks swain, I was saying to Jess that mum is in for a surprise"

"Why that"

"Well having both daughter and pregnant daughter in law working at NAVCOM" Kate laugh

"your right, but what about commander Flynn"

"He would be loving it and we know he would keep an eye on bird while Hammersley and I are out on patrol"

"that true. You know they going to drop hints for baby names"

"We know but we can handle it"

"Ok going to the pub"

"Yep, we will be there"

"ok see you then" he past the photo back to Ryan before he walk away.

When all the paper work was done, they left in the waiting car to head to NAVCOM. When they arrived they walk in to ball pen where mike walk over to them

"Hey you half an hour late that not like you Kate"

"I got my reasons, I'll be a few minutes, oh can you look for a crew replacement please" she pass him a file before walking towards and into Maxine office.

mike look at Ryan and bird "What are you two doing here"

"open the file uncle mike" he open it and pick up the photo then he look at grinning Ryan and bird

"Congratulation" he said smiling.

"thanks" Ryan said smiling

"Bird you would need shore posting"

"Yes sir, Captain already got the paper work filled out including maturity uniform for me"

"Ok I'll start looking for your replacement"

"thank you sir"

"mum doesn't look happy" Ryan said. They turn to see that Maxine didn't look happy. Kate turn and wiggle her finger at them

"that would be for me"

"Good luck" Ryan said

"thanks" Mike pass bird the photo just as she walk over and into Maxine office.

When she walk in she stood at attention and saluted Maxine which she did in return.

"Able seamen white, lieutenant McGregor inform me that you want a transferred to a shore posting may I asked why"

Bird step ford and put the photo on Maxine desk. She pick it up and look at it then up to bird

"your pregnant"

"Yes ma'am"

"Well I'll get mike to look for a replacement, as for your transferred to a shore posting, I got no choice"

"what do you mean ma'am" Bird said

"Your young and you got a lot going for you, from what I've read a shore posting would hold back a promotion" Kate and bird was shock with what Maxine said

"All due respect ma'am I don't carry about promotions, families is what important to me. I don't care if I don't get promoted in the next five years. This baby" she put her hands over where the baby is growing

"Has been created out of love that Ryan and I have for each other and we are going to show how much we love this child and any others we have in the future a lot more than our own families have shown us. If you want nothing to do with my baby, your grand child that is your choice. Whether you like it or not I'm having this baby ma'am" bird said

"I'll see what I can do about shore posting, Since Hammersley got a week shore leave you can start your shore leave in a weeks time. That is all"

"Yes ma'am" bird saluted Maxine then turn and walk out of her office and over to where Ryan and mike is

"Jess what wrong"

"Take me home"

"Sure" Ryan said sounding concern. Then they turn and walk out of the ball pen.

Mike was wondering what Maxine said to up set bird when he saw Kate walk out of Maxine office and over to him

"Kate what happen in there"

"Let's talk in your office"

"sure"


	245. Chapter 245

CH 245

When Ryan and bird arrived home they went and got change. Bird walk over and lay down on the bed, so Ryan went to join her

"Jess what happen" she rolled over and snuggled up to Ryan, he could see that she been crying.

"What did my mother say to you"

"that she got no choice to give me a shore posting cause of my pregnancy and that it would be a set back for my promotion"

"She just trying to get on your nerves, don't worry about her, uncle Mike said to me any problem to give him a call"

"Thanks"

"So forget about mum for now, how are you feeling" he put his hand on her stomach

"confused worried"

"don't be every thing is going to be fine and we both know we going to have a lot of people supporting us"

"i know"

"And there are women who we both know you can talk to who got kids of there own"

"True" she look up at him so he lean over and kiss her

"Every thing is going to be ok" bird move to give him a kiss

"so what would you like to do"

"hold me"

"that I can do" he held her in his arms for five minutes.

"Ryan" she turn to look at him

"Yeah"

"We going to need a car" Ryan smile

"Well why don't we go and look at some"

"Ok" she gives him a kiss before they got up and walk down stairs and into the office where computer is.

They look at different cars and wagons that is up for sale till they choice the one they like. So bird wrote down the address and log off while Ryan made a phone call.

Twenty minutes later the taxi drop them off at ford car dealer. They look around till they saw the one they look on the net. They walk over to have a closer look at it.

"This is it" Bird said

"Yeah, plenty of seats"

"True, shall we" Ryan smile and he pull her into his arms and kiss her

"Why not" Then he held onto her hand as they walk in side the building and up to the front desk

"Hello can I help you" a women asked

"Yes we would like to buy the blue two thousand and twelve ford Expedition please" Ryan asked while smiling.

Half an hour later Ryan was driving there new wagon away from the car dealer. They went to the closest petrol station to fill up sine the petrol light was on. When done and Ryan was back in the wagon he put his seat belt on and turn to bird

"where would you like to go now"

"the mall"

"Sure" Ryan drove to the mall

"Why do you want to go there"

"Last time I went there they got a maturity shop and since my clothes are starting to get tight"

"Sure why not, I'm sure the crew would under stand if we few hours late" Bird laugh

"they would probably thinking we having our own private celebrations at home" Ryan laugh

"i guest your right"

When they arrived at the mall and Ryan park there wagon they got out and close the doors, Ryan use his key ring to lock the door which also set the car alarm. He walk over to bird and held onto her hand as they walk into the mall together.

Ryan follow bird down and into the maturity shop where she try different clothing on. They were there for over an hour. When they walk out the store, they were carrying eight bags between them

"Jess you sure you got enough" Bird laugh

"For now"

"Ok so where to now"

"I need a drink"

"Ok what sort"

"Fruit smoothy"

"Ok let's get you a fruit smoothy" they walk down to the food court where they walk up to a counter that makes them.

Bird order and paid for her drink when it was done and pass her her, she thank the staff before they walk towards the exit while talking and laughing. When they got back in there wagon after the bags were put in the back of the wagon Bird turn to Ryan

"I need to go and pack my things up that on Hammersley as well get my sea bag"

"sure" Ryan started the wagon and drove out of the car park.

Twenty minutes later he stop next to Hammersley. They both got out and walk on board. They say hi to the ones who on duty as she and Ryan walk down and into her cabin. Ryan help bird pack every thing up then they walk out off her cabin and off Hammersley. Ryan put bird bag in the boot of the wagon then he got in since she was already in the passenger seat

"where to"

"Pub"

"Sure" Ryan drove them to the pub.

When they got there and park there wagon, they got out and close the doors. Ryan lock the doors and turn the alarm on before they walk up stairs and into the pub. Ryan got him self a beer and bird an orange juice as well order there dinner. Then they walk out side where the crew cheer them on

"What going on" Bird asked

"they know about the baby" Terri said grinning

"Oh you show them"

"Yep" Ryan and bird sit down as the crew congratulated them. They drop hints on what to name the baby if it a boy or a girl. Few minutes later Mike, Kate and there kids showed up.

"Hi every one I see you all enjoying your selves" Mike said as he sat down after passing kids and Kate there drinks.

"Yes sir we were talking about baby names for bird and Ryan"

"so you all know about it" Kate asked

"Yes ma'am" two dads said smiling

"You all know that bird won't be with us when we leave for our next patrol" Kate said

"We know ma'am who ever her replacement going to be, well it won't be the same with out bird being with us" Charge said every one agree

"Who ever my replacement is I'll be giving her or him a list of dos and don't when it comes to all of you"

"Like what" Two dads asked

"For you two dads, I'll be letting the person know that your the ship prankster and what to look out for when it comes to your jokes. Charge it would be about the food" every one laugh

"Ma'am it would be the way you like your morning brew"

"thanks bird" Kate said

"sounds like who ever it is got big shoes to fill" Swain said

"True" the crew said

They talk and laugh over the next few hours before most of crew left with there families. Ryan and bird left as well since she was feeling tired since she been up since five that morning.

The next day Ryan and bird went to do some more shopping since Ryan was leaving the next day for his patrol. When Ryan left for his patrol bird did some research on different cribs, strollers every thing that her baby would need. She sent links to Ryan on different strollers, cribs, every thing.

The day before bird started her shore posting Mike called her into NAVCOM. So she got change into her uniform and drove to NAVCOM. When she arrived and park her wagon in the underground car park. She got out and close and lock the door then she walk towards the elevators. Few minutes later she walk into the ball pen and around to Mike office where she knock on the door. Mike turn around and stood up

"bird thanks for coming in"

"what can I do for you sir"

"i got your maturity uniform for you"

"thank you sir, my uniform now is tight"

"come on , I got four of them"

"thank you sir" they walk out of his office and over to another room.

"Have you found my replacement sir"

"Yes I have, she will be here in few minutes, so I can interduce you to her"

"thank you sir"

When they stop at a door. Mike open it and walk in picking up the four uniforms that got bird name on it then walk out closing the door. He past them to her

"Here you go"

"thank you sir. Can you tell me what I'll be doing from tomorrow" mike smile

"Sure, this way" Bird follow mike to a desk where a computer and phone is.

Mike tells bird what her job is going to be. Bird ask Mike some questions which he was able to answer.

"don't worry you will get the hang of it"

"I hope so sir, it going to be hard not being on Hammersley"

"i know what you mean but it will take time and you got bomber and Nav to talk to"

"that true sir" Mike saw a women walk into the ball pen

"Her's your replacement" bird turn around and was shock to see who is it

"Oh no" bird whisper but mike heard her

"Bird" she turn to mike

"do you know her"

"Yes sir I do, we did training together at the academy. Sir you better warn the captain about her"

"Why"

"She would try to be miss know it all like she did during training and she has been reprimanded number of times during training. She just got enough... point to graduated from the academy"

"Perhaps she change"

"there only one way to find out sir" then she turn around when the women walk over to them

"commander Flynn I'm seamen Clark" they saluted each other

"Seamen Clarke this is able seamen white. You are replacing her on HMAS Hammersley" Clark turn to bird

"Have I seen you some where before"

"Yes you have semen Clark we went through the academy together" Clark look at bird

"Jessica bird"

"It's able sea men Jessica white"

"You got married"

"Yes I did, now since you are my replacement" bird pull out fold up piece of paper and pass it to her

"Here are the list of dos and don't when it comes to the Hammersley crew"

"I don't need this list" she rip it up and put it in trash bin.

"Well then you won't be lasting one patrol on Hammersley with that attitude" Bird said

"Why that it just a patrol boat"

"Seamen Clark" mike said in command tone

"sir I can handle it" bird said to mike then look at Clark

"HMAS Hammersley is more than a patrol boat, it the crew that serves on her. The crew are the best of the best. HMAS Hammersley and it crew has made history on more than one occasion. The crew are not just team mates they are family. They work well together and Hammersley and it crew are the most respected patrol boat here at NAVCOM and other frigates, patrol boats and fleet command them selves. The crew has done more boarding than any other patrol boats and has taking down more drug trafficker, more FFV and ice boats in history. You should be honored to work on Hammersley cause there would be a list of sailors who would want to be on Hammersley and from what you said, to me to commander Flynn, you don't care... and for that you won't have Hammersley crew or respect with your attitude" Bird said yelling at Clark which cause every one to turn to Bird.

"Bird calm down"

"i know sir" then she took a deep breath.

"there is one person you don't want to cross and that is the captain of Hammersley. Lieutenant commander Kate McGregor. If you do some thing wrong she would have you off Hammersley before they even dock and she would have you doing all the dirty work till Hammersley returns. That was on the list that you rip up"

"What is she really like" Clark asked. Bird smile

"she can be your worse nightmare and if you argue with her, you won't stand a chance against her" Bird turn to mike

"i better go sir, see you tomorrow"

"sure, if you like Hammersley leaves at zero eight hundred" bird smile

"I'll be there to see them off sir"

"Ok enjoy your rest of your leave"

"Yes sir and try not to tire you wife out tonight sir" Mike smile

"I'll try" Bird roll her eyes then turn and walk out of the ball pen. Mike spoke to Clark before she walk out of the ball pen her self.

The next morning bird showed up on the wharf at seven thirty. The crew greeted her

"Hey chicken legs come to see us off" Dutchy said as they hug

"yep I see every thing is on board"

"Yep"

"Have you meet my replacement"

"Yeah she seam nice"

"Looks can be deceiving Dutchy, look can you get swain and charge, I need to warn you three about seamen Clark"

"sure" then he walk back onto Hammersley just as navy car stop. Bird turn and smile when she saw Kate getting out and walking over to her

"bird here to see us off"

"Yes and to warn swain, charge and Dutchy about my replacement"

"Mike told me about what happen yesterday"

"I thought he would"

"Well patrol for two weeks so we shall see how thing go"

"Yes ma'am"

Then Dutchy, charge and swain walk to the back of Hammersley and onto the wharf

"We leave in twenty minutes" Kate said

"don't worry Ma'am this will take a few minutes"

"alright" then Kate walk on board.

"Bird what is it that you need to see us about" Swain said

"It able seamen Clark"

"You know her" charge asked

"From the academy"

Bird told the three of them about what seamen Clark is like and what happen yesterday at NAVCOM. When she finish telling them, they were shock.

"thanks for warning us about her, want us to tell RO and two dads"

"Yes and the rest of the crew" Bird said

"We better get back on board" Dutchy said as he hug bird, then charge did. When Swain did he pulled back

"If you need any help with any thing give Sally a call"

"I will swain, can you do some thing for me"

"sure name it"

"Make captain strong brew"

"I notice how tired she look how do you make it for her"

"One and half tea spoons of coffee, three sugar, normal milk and hot water in traveling mug"

"that is strong"

"i know it will wake her up"

"Ok I'll go and do that now"

"Ok, thanks"

bird wave to the crew as she watches swain, Dutchy, charge walk onto Hammersley. She watch what happens and see the crew wave to her as Hammersley left port ten minutes later. Bird got into her wagon and drove to NAVCOM.


	246. Chapter 246

CH 246

Swain did get Kate the strong brew and pass it to her before walking over to his seat "bird ask you swain"

"Yes ma'am she told me how you like it" Kate took a sip of the drink

"Just the way I like it, thanks swain"

"no problems ma'am"

"Take her out"

"Yes ma'am" Swain said smiling

When bird walk into the ball pen mike walk over to her "Ready to start your shore leave"

"Yes sir, I saw your wife, I notice how tired she look" Mike grin

"Well it would be two weeks till I see her again" bird shook her head

"I asked Swain to make her the strong brew"

"Ok did you warn the crew"

"Swain, charge and Dutchy, we know that they would warn the others"

"ok shall we get started"

"Yes sir" They walk over to where bird will be working from.

Mike gave bird some work to do then he return back to his office. At lunch time mike, bird, Nav, bomber and Terri meet up at cafe not far from NAVCOM for lunch. They talk about different things including what it was like from them on there first day of shore posting.

Two days later when bird walk into the ball pen she walk over to say her good morning to Nav and bomber.

"morning bird" bomber said

"morning have you heard from the crew"

"no it only been couple of days, why"

"i have from two dads last night"

"Oh no what did he do" bomber asked

"snake in the bed joke"

"the same one he try to play on you"

"Yeah, from what two dads said in his message she was swearing and cursing at every one and mention that if she ever finds out who put the snake in her bed wish he or she wasn't even born" Bomber and Nav was shock

"So she doesn't know it was two dads"

"no and not going to tell her after what she said"

"Was there any thing else two dads said"

"Yeah Clarke been showing up late in the morning to cook breakfast, captain has had words with Clarke and they he and charge over heard captain yelling at Clarke in her cabin she been given a warning about meal times and her attitude against the crew"

"sounds like commander Flynn would need to find some one else" Nav said

"Sounds like it alright" Bomber said

"Talk to you both at lunch"

"sure" then they went to there desks where they went to do there work.

Week later that afternoon bomber walk into mike office he was on the phone she she put the files on his desk. Mike got bomber to stay while he finish his call then he turn to her

"Every thing alright sir"

"No, Melbourne meeting up with Hammersley" bomber look shock

"sir"

"the crew got food poisoning"

"all of them" bomber said in shock

"all of them excepted for seamen Clarke"

"she poison them all"

"Yeah for what reason I don't know"

"So who running the ship"

"no one it at a stand still. I've spoken to captain of Melbourne I suggested to send buffer and spider over since they know what to do"

"ok, is there any thing we can do"

"not at the moment"

"How did you know about the food poisoning"

"Kate call me on the sat phone while she in the bathroom"

"how long before Hammersley returns to port"

"tomorrow"

"Want me to let Amy know"

"I'll do it"

"Yes sir, want me to let Nav and bird know"

"I'll do that to" they walk out of mike office and went there separate ways.

When mike told bird about what happen she was shock "sir is there any thing I can do"

"sorry bird there nothing you can do"

"what going to happen to seamen Clarke"

"There would be a investigation"

"I can help if you like sir"

"I know you want to help thanks for offering"

"How Amy taking the news"

"Shock, bomber with her now"

"Ok, thanks for telling me sir" Mike walk over and into Maxine office to fill her in on what happen to Hammersley.

The next day mike, Amy and bomber were waiting on the wharf when Hammersley came into port just as number of ambulances and other personal showed up. They watch what was happening till they saw the paramedics carry stretchers on board then minutes later they slowly carry crew member off one by one.

Amy went to RO side soon as they were on the wharf "Robert, oh my god" she she saw how pale he look

"Who are you ma'am"

"his wife" They put RO in the back of the ambulance then help Amy in.

Mike and bomber watch as each crew member was carried off Bomber step ford when charge was carried off

"I'm his daughter in law"

"any other family members ma'am"

"Yes his daughter is with her husband, they just left in one of the ambulances, my husband can't make it back to Cairns he on one of the mining ships"

"alright" bomber hop in the back of the ambulances.

When mike saw Kate being carried off he walk over to them. He saw how pale she look so he went with her in the back of the ambulance to the hospital. When the ambulances arrived at the hospital the staff got to work strait away when they learn that a whole crew got food poisoning while out on patrol.

Later that afternoon bird walk into the hospital and down to where the crew are keep. Bomber text her to let her know what room they were all in. She spoke to each of them for a few minutes and even ask them what they had to eat so she could write it down so she could work out what cause them to have food poisoning.

When she walk over to charge bed she sat down on the chair "How are you feeling"

"Tear able, any idea how a train cook could give the whole crew food poisoning"

"It being investigated. Charge I know you to well was there any thing you notice in the fridge that look odd to you" Charge thought about it

"Yeah, I notice that Clarke doesn't put meat in a bowl or on a tray like what you and bomber do and that some of the dishes weren't clean properly" Bird wrote what charge said

"About the meat how long is it in the fridge for"

"day or two... hang on the chicken drum sticks"

"what about them"

"I notice they were in the fridge for... five six days. And it tasted a bit funny, even the others notice it, Dutchy said it cause it not covered in your sweet chilli sauce"

"did Clarke have any of the chicken"

"no she just have vegetables. Some of the crew only had few bites cause it wasn't cook properly in the middle" Bird wrote it all down

"thanks charge now I know the cause, I'll let you get some rest" she stood up

"Ok, thanks for dropping by"

"No worries" bird walk out of the ward when she saw mike talking to a doctor so she walk over to them

"sir" Mike turn around

"bird"

"any luck of the cause"

"No if we know what meat it was"

"Salmonella from chicken drums and possible clostridium"

"You think it might be botulism" the doctor asked

"For the symptoms and I've spoken to the crew about what they had twenty fours hours before they started feeling sick"

"but are you sure it chicken" the doctor asked

"Yes I spoke to charge just before I ask him if he notice any thing odd about the food in the fridge since I know what he like" Mike grin

"what did he say" mike asked

"He said that seamen Clarke doesn't put any of the meat into bowls or tray which is one of the rules we all learn while at the cooking class at the academy and that to make sure all raw meat is on a tray or in a bowl cause the blood can be drop of to fruits and raw vegetables"

"That is true" the doctor said

"charge also said the me that the chicken tasted funny and number of pieces were still raw in the middle. He said he notice that the chicken drums was in the fridge for a week before cooking them. That the only answer I can come up with was the chicken"

"Able seamen white thank you for telling me know we can start treating all the crew members" he said smiling then he turn and walk away.

"Well done bird"

"Thank you sir, if you need any help in finding a replacement I can help you sir"

"thanks bird, I'm going to check on Kate before headed to get the kids"

"ok sir, I'm heading home I'm tired it been a long day"

"Yes it has been alright" bird turn and walk away.

The next morning when bird walk into the ball pen she saw mike and Clarke in Maxine office. Bird walk over to her desk to start work while she and others could hear yelling from Maxine office. Ten minutes later Clarke walk out of Maxine office and out of ball pen. Mike walk out a minute later and over to bird

"morning sir"

"morning bird"

"any news on the crew"

"they are responding to treatment"

"that is good news sir"

"thanks to you"

"Yes sir what going to happen to seamen Clarke?"

"Captain table for what happen"

"Ok"

"Care to help me find another chief and medic" bird smile

"Yes sir"

"Great come into my office in an hour and we can go though the list"

"Yes sir" Mike turn and walk back to his office.

Later that afternoon. Bird showed up at the hospital to spent few minutes talking to the crew before heading home for the night. All the crew was release from the hospital three days later. They are looking ford to returning back out on patrol.

Few days later The crew was taking supplies aboard when bird and women sailor was walking towards them. Bird and the sailor were talking and laughing till they were close to the crew

"Hey chicken leg"

"hi Dutchy looking ford to your patrol"

"yup and who your friend"

"Every one this is your new chief and medic leader Jane cook. Cookie as you can call her. Cookie this is the Hammersley crew, this is Dutchy, RO, two, dads, charge" Hi all round

"cookie already meet captain and XO"

"Ok, so cookie have you been on a patrol boat before" Dutchy asked

"no first time, I'm looking ford to my first patrol and to get to know you all"

"Bird"

"hi swain" Swain just walk off Hammersley.

"Swain this is cookie, chief and second medic, she know who you are"

"Ok nice to meet you cookie"

"you to swain" They shook hands

"I'll show her to my old cabin while you lot return back to work"

"Ok bird" Swain said.

Bird and cookie walk onto Hammersley and towards one of the door hatches. Bird show cookie to her cabin

"This is it, home away from home"

"thanks" Bird pull out a piece of paper and past it to cookie

"Here list of things you need to know about the crew including how captain likes her coffee when every one return back from there shore leave" cookie unfolded the paper and read it

"wow strong brew" Bird laugh

"Well you saw how tied she look"

"Yeah why is that"

"blame her husband"

"Her husband"

"commander Flynn, let just say he had plenty of energy to burn"

"What do you mean"

"love making"

"Oh" bird grin.

"Any questions there my e-mail address, oh before I forget, charge and RO are related"

"how" she said with a frown

"Charge daughter Amy the one you met this morning is, is RO wife"

"Charge son in law"

"Yep and bomber is charge daughter in law" Cookie was shock

"Wow I heard of families but..."

"Now you know, I'll let you get settle in but before you do" bird walk over and pull back the covers revealing snake

"what that"

"It fake, as it on the list one one of two dads jokes. Ask the crew about my revenge I got on him"

"will do and thanks"

"I better go and get back to NAVCOM"

"ok" Bird walk out the door closing it behind her.


	247. Chapter 247

CH 247

She return back to the wharf when Kate and XO showed up "Heading back to NAVCOM bird"

"Yes ma'am enjoy your patrol"

"We will, leader can you take able seamen white back to NAVCOM"

"Yes ma'am"

"thanks ma'am" Bird walk over and open the back door then turn to Kate

"I've given cookie a list of thing about the crew including how you like your coffee"

"thanks bird, see you in month time"

"Yes ma'am" Bird got into the car and the driver return her back to NAVCOM. Hour later Hammersley left port for month patrol.

When bird walk in to the ball pen and over to her desk, mike walk over to her

"morning bird" she turn around and smile

"morning sir, I notice how tired the captain look this morning" mike grin

"Well it would be a month before I see Kate again"

"True, I better get to work sir"

"Ok bird" Mike walk over to one of the other staff while bird sat down and started on the paper work.

A week later a man walk into the ball pen he look around and saw who he was looking for so he walk over to the person.

"Excuse me Jessica bird" bird turn around and look up to see a man who in his fifties, tall with black hair and brown eyes.

"can I help you sir" Bird stood up.

The guy was shock when he saw bird expanding stomach then he look at her

"I'm Brian O'Connor" he put his hand out so she shook it

"what can I help you with Mr O'Connor"

"I know your working but is there a place where we can talk in private" mike walk over to them

"Every thing alright bird"

"Yes sir this is Mr Brain O'Connor he want to talk to me in private. Mr O'connor, commander Flynn" they shook hands

"Ok Mr O'Connor what do you want to talk to able seamen white about sir"

"Family commander" Bird frond

"Bird" she turn to mike

"Do you want to talk to this man alone" Bird turn to the man

"Mr O'Connor I would like commander Flynn to hear what you have to say sir"

"Sure, if it makes you comfortable"

"Yes it will sir"

"come with me then sir, Bird" Brian and bird follow mike into another room where they sat down at a table

"Mr O'Connor you said you want to talk about family"

"Yes, I'll start at the beginning so you will under stand... twenty one years ago friends of mine and I went to bar and grill Down in Melbourne, I was visiting them for a few days since I live in Perth...While at the bar and grill we meet up with group of ladies, we all had a great time. One of the women and I got on well... We all drank a lot that night. The women came with me back to my hotel room for the night... the next morning she was gone. She said her name was Eve Murphy." He look at bird as she look at him in shock

"that my mum maiden name, but what dose that got to do with me"

"Seven months later I was transferred to Melbourne"

"Where you in the navy sir" bird asked

"no a cop, I was a Sargent now I'm a detective"

"Oh, you said you were transferred to Melbourne"

"yes two days after my transferred my partner and I pull a car over cause of kid hanging out the window. I went to talk to the driver while my partner was finding out who the car belong to. When I walk up to the driver said I spoke to the guy then I saw her... Eve Murphy and I saw her condition. And wedding ring. She didn't recognised me. I spoke to the guy and gave him a warning about his kids before returning back to the patrol car. When I return back to the station I did some checking out and found out that Eve has been married for ten years and she and her husband got four kids. The day you were born I went to see you to see what you look like. You were three days old"

"What are you saying that your my biological father" Bird said in shock

"I don't know the timing fit and I watch you for the first seven years growing up and from what I saw I knew you had to be my daughter. If you want DNA test done that fine by me. The choice is yours and" he pulled out his wallet and past mike a card

"you can have me check out as well. My cell phone number is on there if you want to call me. I know it a shock to you. Commander Flynn if there is any questions you want to ask any time call me"

"what your blood type" Bird asked

"A B positive" he said bird nodded Brian stood up

"Why did it take you so long to get in contact with me sir"

"It was hard for me to get few days off at the same time you were in port. I follow the news about what you done for your self since joining the navy, getting married and I can tell you that I'm prod of you"

"dose your family know?"

"no, I haven't told them yet, I was going to wait till I know for sure that you are my daughter"

"i under stand sir"

"I'm sorry to drop all of this on you"

"you got that right" Mike said

"I'll leave now. I'm staying in Cairns for a week" He turn around and walk out of the room.

Mike put his arm around bird shoulder as she still in shock "Bird are you ok"

"no sir"

"Why don't you go and take the rest of the day off" bird turn to mike

"sir I... he is my father"

"bird your in shock"

"sir" she turn to him

"Mum she B negative and... dad is O negative, I'm A B Positive" Mike look at bird in shock

"I knew from a young age that some how I was different to my brothers and sister. I always wanted to work to earn my own money where as my brothers and sister always asked dad for money. And... they got brown hair and I got black... mum cheated on dad and It was from that one night" then tears starting to fall

"I remember when I was younger mum said that I was a mistake and wish I wasn't never born. I didn't under stand what she meant till few minutes ago"

"Look I'll check him out and let you know what I've found"

"Yes sir" they stood up and walk to the door and open it and walk out of the room and into the ball pen

"Take the rest of the day off"

"what about commander White sir"

"Leave that to me"

"Yes sir, thank you" Bird walk over and got her things and walk out of the ball pen. Mike went to talk to Maxine for couple of minutes before walking into his office and make a phone call.

That night mike showed up at bird house. She saw him pull up in her drive way so she walk over to her door to open it

"sir"

"bird"

"come in"

Mike walk in side and into the living room with bird behind him after closing the door. They both sat down when she notice he was holding a file in his hand.

"I did the back round check on Brian O'Connor and he telling the truth, his is a detective in Melbourne and his blood type is AB Positive"

"what else did you find out sir"

"He oldest of three boys both of his brothers and father are in the police force. Never married, no other children. He graduated in the top five in high school and top ten in university where he study criminology before joining the police force" He pass bird Brian file. She open it up and read what it said about Brian.

"He started doing the paper run when he was eight and milk run when he was ten" bird said

"That about the age you started to work to earn your own money"

"Yeah" bird read every thing about Brian. Then she close the file and pass it back to mike

"Have you decided on what you going to do"

"I've spoken to Ryan, he shock, he ask me that same question and I've decided before I talk to Mr O'Connor again, I would like to have DNA test done"

"I called Mr O'Connor after reading this" he put his hand on the file

"I said to him he can go to Barry general to give blood sample and that I'll let you know so when your ready you could go and give your blood sample. I spoke to doctor green he said he will do the test him self and call me when he get the results"

"thank you sir for every thing"

"You know that I would help look after you while Ryan out on patrol"

"i know" They stood up and hug

"See you tomorrow at work"

"Yes sir" bird follow mike to the door.

She watch him get in his wagon and drove away, she close and lock the door then she went and got some thing to eat.

The next morning bird walk in to the ball pen and over to her desk where she started her work. When Mike walk into the ball pen, he walk over to her when she turn around to stand up

"Morning bird"

"morning sir"

"did you get much sleep last night"

"some. I was thinking about Mr O'Connor his profile, my mother, family, every thing"

"It sure is a shocker for you"

"Yes sir. I spoke to Ryan this morning, I told him that I was going to have the test done. He said he wish he was here with me but know that you, bomber, Nav, and Amy are here for me"

"Yes we are, have you had the test done"

"Before I came in this morning"

"Ok would you like for me to let you know when the results are in"

"Yes sir"

"alright, I'll let you get back to work" then he turn around and walk to his office.

At lunch time bird meet up with Nav, Bomber and Amy they were talking about e-mail they got from the love ones and Hammersley crew.

"bird are you ok" Nav asked

"not really"

"what wrong, did you and Ryan have lover tiff" Bomber asked

"No it not that" she look at them all

"Remember yesterday a guy walk in and talk to me"

"Yeah who is he" bomber asked

"Brian O'Connor, a detective down in Melbourne"

"Detective has some thing happen to you family"

"Yes... no" bird let out her breath

"i found out that mum cheated on dad and I was that result of a one night stand" Nav, bomber and Amy was shock

"that detective he your father" Amy asked

"Might be we waiting for DNA results to come back. But it looks like he is my father"

"like how" bomber asked

"Hair, blood type, fourth generation police officer. He work when he was eight doing a paper run and have been working ever since finish top five in high school and top ten in university"

"You were in top five in high school" bomber said

"yes I was and in the top three at the academy"

"Hey I remember swain telling me last year that he told you that you should of become a cop cause you work out and knew that Madeline Cruise was double agent" bomber said

"sounds like it runs in the family" Amy said causing them all to laugh

"could be Amy"

"Hey what ever the results are we will be here for you" bomber said

"thanks" bird said

"so what else can you tell us about him" Nav asked.

Bird told them about the back round check mike did and what was the results from it. When they return back to ball pen they return back to work.

The next day Mike walk over to where bird is "bird" she turn around and saw that he was holding sheet of paper in his hand

"It that the test results"

"Yes I call Mr O'Connor, He will be here in ten minutes"

"thanks for telling me sir, excuse me" Bird turn and walk out of the ball pen.

Nav saw what happen and walk over to mike "Sir is that the results"

"Yes it is, can you go and check on bird"

"sure" Nav walk out of the ball pen and down to where the women toilet is.

She walk in to see bird bending over one of the sinks. Nav walk over and rub bird back "Are you worried about the test results" Bird stood up and turn to Nav

"I'm scared, nervous...all of this has been one bad night mare"

"i bet it has for you bird. But you got friends who can support you"

"i know" Bird pull paper towel so she could wipe tears away. Nav stay with bird for a few minutes then they walk out of the women bathroom and back to the ball pen.

"Are you ok bird"

"i will be sir"

"Bird" Nav said. Bird turn around to see Brian walk into the ball pen and over to them

"commander... Jessica"

"Detective, shall we" Mike said they walk towards one of the rooms and through the door when they heard

"Jess" bird turn around

"Ryan" he walk quickly over to her and in to his arms as she cried

"It ok, I'm here now"

Ryan manage to pull bird through the door where mike close it behind him. When they pulled apart Ryan got a hanky out and pass it to bird

"thanks" she said as she wipe tears away. Then she turn around

"Detective Brian O'Connor, this is my husband midshipmen Ryan White"

"sir"

"Ryan" they shook hands.

"Jess told me every thing"

"I under stand" They all sat down at the table except for Mike.

"Dr Green triple check the DNA results. Bird you sure you want to know" Mike asked

"Yes I do" Ryan got his arm around bird shoulder while he was holding her hand with her free one.

"Brian O'Connor do you want to know"

"Yes I do"


	248. Chapter 248

CH 248

"the test results show that Brain O'Connor is your biological father bird" Bird look at Brian as he look at her as tears were falling down both of there checks

"Mike was was the percentage" Ryan asked

"ninety seven percent"

"I'm sorry to put you through every thing Jessica"

"you haven't but we got a lot to talk about"

"Yes we do and families to tell" Ryan laugh.

Bird turn to Ryan "what so funny Ryan"

"Families"

"Yeah so"

"Jess who been more of a family than your own" Bird eyes widen

"Oh that family"

"Ryan are you thinking Hammersley"

"Yes mike"

"Who Hammersley" they turn to Brian

"HMAS Hammersley it a patrol boat I use to work of till I found out I was pregnant" Bird said

"sir the crew are like one big crazy family and if and when you meet them be warn they would protect bird from you and any one else"

"Really"

"Yep just ask mike here he was formal captain on Hammersley and he knows the crew well" mike grin

"It true"

"Captain on Hammersley is commander wife, she is one women you don't want to get on the wrong side with"

"Why that" Ryan and bird turn to mike

"she would win about eighty percent of the arguments" Ryan and bird grin just as there a knock on the door and door open

"sir"

"Yes Nav" she walk into the room

"Hammersley returning, towing a yacht, they will be here by seventeen hundred hours"

"thanks Nav"

"Yes sir, bird are you ok"

"I am Nav. Lieutenant Nikki Caestno... Nav this is detective Brian O'Connor, my father"

"It nice to met you sir"

"like wise" they shook hands

"Nav use to work on Hammersley and like me shore posting" bird said

"Really do you miss being out at sea"

"Yes I do but know I got family to think of"

"Nav tell the detective here what Kate is like with... deep throat debates with mike here" Nav smile

"commander here doesn't stand a chance against his wife, some times the crew wondering who the captain and who the XO"

"Gee thanks Nav" she turn to Mike

"We know it true sir oh knocker looking for you"

"thanks and don't call her that you know she hates that name" Nav smile

"i know sir" then she turn and walk out of the room.

"Mike you better go and see what mum wants"

"Mum?" Brian asked

"commander Maxine White, Ryan mum she the CO here at NAVCOM" Mike said then he turn and walk to the door and close it behind him giving Ryan, bird and Brian some privacy.

"Jessica where do you want to go from here" Brian asked

"Well... you need to contact your family about me and... we do need to talk"

"Yes we do, when would you like for us to get together for the talk"

"I got Saturday off, we can talk then if you like" Brian smile

"that fine by me" he got a card out of his wallet and pass it to bird

"Call me for time and place"

"I will" they stood up

"I'll let you return back to work, and Ryan you look after her"

"don't worry sir I will if not she will punish me at home for starts then she would tell the crew then I'm in a lot of trouble" They all smile

"Well it good to know that you are looking after her the best way you can"

"i know and we look after each other"

they walk out of the room and into the ball pen where Ryan and Brain shook hands before Brain walk out of the ball pen. Ryan turn to bird

"I got the night off so what would you like for dinner tonight"

"Well since Hammersley going to be in port"

"the pub"

"Yes... I want to tell them"

"sure" he gives her a kiss

"what time you finishing work?"

"four thirty, why" Ryan smile the kiss bird

"you will find out when you get home" Bird raise her eye brows

"Ok see you then" she gave him a kiss before returning back to her desk. Ryan turn and walk out of the ball pen.

That afternoon when bird arrived home she went to do her normal things when she walk up stairs and into the bedroom when she heard noises coming from the bathroom so she walk over and stood in the door way and smile when she saw what was in front of her

"Care to join me" Ryan said smiling from the spa bath

"love to" bird said smiling then she turn around and walk back into the bedroom as she start taking her uniform off

"how was work" Ryan called out

"good, but your mother wasn't happy with commander Flynn or me"

"why"

"she wanted to know who Brian is and why is he there, the secrets talks"

"What did Mike say"

"He told her that I will tell her when I'm ready, she wasn't happy about that and order me to tell her. I said to her that it got nothing to do with her of the navy. She started yelling at me ordering me to tell her, commander Flynn yell back at her. Every one in the ball pen was looking at us, I was starting to get angry with commander white demands so I yell at her, I told her" bird then walk into the bathroom naked she walk over and got into the bath and sat back

"What did you say"

"I told her... since your so demanding, and since you order me to tell you about my private meeting that that man who you wanted to know who he is... he is detective Brian O'Connor, he my biological father are you happy now that you know who he is and why he is here... every one in ball pen heard me yelling at her. Commander Flynn got Nav to take me out of her office and out of the ball pen. Commander Flynn yelled at your mother for interfering with my private life and that she should of up set me in my condition"

"At least you got mike on your side"

"True, but now every one knows" she lean back as Ryan pick up one of her feet and started massaging it.

"what happen after wards"

"commander Flynn came and talk to me, I broke down, I don't know if it was she up set me or hormones"

"you could blame it on hormones"

"Funny" they talk for the next half hour before getting out and drying down.

Bird went to get dress while Ryan took care of the bath water and towels before getting dress him self. When every thing done they left to go to the pub to see the crew. When they got there drinks, they walk out side to where the crew is

"Bird" they all called out as they cheered

"hi guys" Ryan and bird sat down at the large table where the crew is.

"How are you feeling bird" Charge asked

"hungry" they all laugh

"funny I mean family news"

"what how?" bird asked in shock

"bomber told us when she met us on the wharf, she told us about what happen today in commander white office"

"i was going to tell you all my self as for finding out, I'm shock"

"you know you got our support" two dads said

"yes I know. I'll be finding more about Brian on Saturday when we meet up"

"Are you going alone" Dutchy asked

"Yes and don't worry we going to met in public place"

"good"

"now we know where you get the detective instinct from" Swain said smiling at bird

"Yeah as you said to me that I should be come a cop, but instead finding out my father is a cop"

Bird told them all about how she met Brian and what he told her about her mum every thing including the back round check on him. Bird and Ryan spent three hours with the crew before leaving to head back home for the night.

The next day Bird return back to work and Childers and Hammersley left port to carry on with there patrol.

On Saturday morning Brian met bird at cafe down not far from NAVCOM. Bird was already sitting out side have a drink when she saw Brian an elderly couple and two men walking towards her. When they were close bird stood up

"Jessica"

"Brian"

"Jessica I would like you to met my parents Kim and Ian"

"nice to met you sir, ma'am" they shook hands

"You to Jessica"

"This is Adam and Kevin my brothers"

"Nice to met you" bird said shaking there hands

"you to Jessica" Adam said

"Please sit down" Bird said so they sat down at the table.

"I call them the day we got the DNA results back, I told them every thing" Brian said

"Ok so is there any thing you want to ask me" bird asks them all

"how far long are you Jessica" Kim asked. Bird put her hand on her expanding stomach

"Seventeen weeks ma'am"

"Call me Kim"

"Yes ma'am, I mean Kim"

"Tell us a bout your self Jessica" Ian asked

"I'm the youngest of five children, I got three older... half brothers and sister. I started mowing lawns and wedding gardens when I was eight years old I was doing three gardens at the time. By the time I was ten I brought my own lawn mower, have a specially made trolley build for my lawn mover and gardening tools. By the time I was seventeen I had fifteen lawns and ten gardens to do in two block area. I paid for my own clothes, books, cell phone every thing that I needed, even paid for school fees. The ones who I do the gardens for they know about my family... the way they treated me" tears were starting to form and they saw it.

"But with my late great grand father, neighbors, ones from the rest home and the ones who I do the gardens and mow the lawns for. They give me there love there wisdom, there support and advice during the years. They all told me that it heart braking that they see some one like me being abuse at home" they were all shock

"Why didn't you go to the police" Brian said Bird turn him as tears were falling down her checks

"some one did call them. The cops warn my parents... my father yell at me when I got home, he told me if is none of there business and for me calling the cops, which I told him it wasn't me... he called me a lyre and he got his belt and beat me with it till I was black and blue" They were all shock when what bird just told them about what happen to her.

"Mr and Mrs Wilson from next door they look after me during the day unless I had lawns to mow or gardens to weed, one of the elderly couple said that I should report them to the police. I told them some one did and this is what I got for it. They were horrified... my late great grand father I tell him every thing that been going on. He told me he not happy with the way mum and dad treated me. After my great grand father past away things gotten even worse at home" then her shoulder started to shake so Kim who was sitting next to her put her arm around Bird shoulders as bird cry

"You don't have to carry on Jessica" Bird got hanky out of her bag to wipe tears away

"It ok... my older half brothers and sister started name calling, teasing me if not at home it was at school. None of the got a job they did nothing but verbal abusing me day in day out and mum and dad... they did nothing to stop them. When I was excepted in the navy for my training. I was looking ford to it I told my great grand father that I wanted to join the navy like him. He was so happy for me, every one was and when I told all the ones who been supporting me the good news they were all happy and the ones from the arms forces retirement home put on a little party the day I was leaving to go to the academy for my training. They all wish me the best and for me to keep them up to date on how the training going, every thing. And that what I did. When the residents see me, there faces lit up like a Christmas tree when I walk into the room. I share with them every thing that been happening to me including when I was on Hammersley, that was the patrol boat I was on till last month" bird took a deep breath.

"It good to know that there are people out there who care Jessica" Ian said

"Yes sir I know and the crew they been great, it took me over a year to tell them about my family. They were all shock but they all supported me and they all said that if I need some one to talk to that they are there for me"

"that good of them" Adam said

"Even commander Flynn knows about my up bringing"

"Is that why he was there when I spoke to you the first time" Brian asked

"Yes when you said families, he went all protective cause of what happen to me"

"I under stand" Brian asked


	249. Chapter 249

CH 249

"Is there any thing you want to ask us" Kim asked

"Adam, Keven are you two married"

"Yes fifteen years, two sons" Adam said as he got his wallet out and pull out a photo to show bird

"I suppose they are trouble makers" she past the photo back

"some days" he said smiling

"Married seventeen years three boys" Kevin said as he past photo to bird

"they look the same ages as your two Adam" bird said as she past the photo back

"they are close to age. His oldest is fifteen, my eldest is fourteen, his second son is thirteen, my twelve, and his eleven"

"that is close in age"

"We plan it that way but we were hopping for a girl" Kevin said

"Ok" then bird laugh

"sorry you might find this strange but four of the crew... x crew member gave birth on the same day"

"what" they all said in shock.

"it true... Brain you remember Nav from NAVCOM"

"Yes"

"she use to work on Hammersley and that where she met her husband. They gave birth to twins."

"Really"

"Yes, the one with the reddish brown hair who was sitting next to me when we first met"

"Yes"

"that bomber, she was the chef and second medic before me. She gave birth the same day and charge he on Hammersley. That is bomber father in law she married charge son Jamie"

"Ok we following you so far"

"Well Charge, Nav and bomber got even more bigger surprise... Charge daughter... Amy gave birth the same day"

"what no way" Adam said

"It true what even more of a shock is the father of Amy daughter"

"He on Hammersley" Ian said

"Yes RO... is the father. It was Hammersley shocker alright but that happen in the morning. That afternoon a formal crew member and his girl friend gave birth the same day"

"Do you know the formal crew member and his girl friend" Brian asked.

"Yes Billy and Terri, Terri is my sister in law" bird saw the shock looks on there faces

"your sister in law"

"Yep"

"that is some surprise alright"

"It is"

Bird and her new family talk, laugh and cry the whole day. Bird finds out more about Brian and his family. His parents share some stories about Brian, what he like when he was growing up which had bird laughing. They went to a restaurant for dinner while talking some more. It was late by the time bird arrived home and went to bed after along busy day.

The next morning when bird arrived at NAVCOM Nav, bomber and Amy wanted to know how things went the day before

"I'll tell you at lunch time" bird said

"come on, can you at least give us a clue"

"Families" Bird said walking over to her desk while smiling.

Hour later bird was passing a file to a lieutenant when she saw who walk into the ball pen.

She walk over to them "hi, what going on here"

"We here to see where you work and to talk to commander Flynn, he called me an hour ago" Brian said

"About me"

"Yes you say it was ok to talk to him about your work"

"Yes I did"

"Able seamen" bird close her eyes then open them as she turn around

"Yes ma'am"

"This is not a time or place to have chic chats"

"They are here to talk to commander Flynn ma'am"

"Well let him know then"

"i will ma'am I would like to interduce to you my father Brian O'Connor, his parents Ian and Kim, brothers Kevin and Adam. This is NAVCOM commandeering officer commander Maxine White who is my mother in law, if you excuse me I'll let Commander Flynn know that your here" then she turn and walk to Mike office leaving Brain and his family alone with commander White.

"commander white we heard a bit out you" Ian said

"Have you sir"

"We all have. Jessica told us that you disprove of her engagement and wedding to your son"

"they are young they got a career in the navy why spoil there career by getting married"

"It called love commander I'm sure know what that was like once" Kim said

"It seams to me that ones career is more important than love and family" Brian said

"you don't know what you talking about"

"We do commander" then bird and Mike walk over to them

"Brian"

"Mike" they shook hands.

"sir this is Ian and Kim, Brian parents" they shook hands

"Keven and Adam, Brian brothers"

"nice to meet you please come this way where we can talk"

"Thank you for taking you time to talk to us commander" Ian said

"no problems and bird did give me the ok to talk to you all about her work"

they walk into a room while bird went to the woman's toilet and Maxine return back to her office. When bird was walking back to the ball pen when the elevator doors open and a man walk out. Bird turn to see who it was when she stop and salted him

"Captain Marshall"

"Able seamen white" he said when he salted in return

"Welcome back to NAVCOM sir"

"thank you able seamen how are you feeling"

"hungry sir, but don't worry I carry little snacks with me" Steve smile

"that good, I'm here to see commander Flynn"

"He busy sir... talking to my family"

"I know that is why I'm here"

"You are sir, I mean... how did you know sir"

"Mike called me yesterday about your biological father"

"Oh, I'll show you where he is sir"

"thank you" they walk into the ball pen

"How is commander White treating you"

"Same as always sir, I know she hates me but she got not choice but to work with me. Some days I don't know who worse sir my own mother or mother in law"

"I'll talk to her"

"no need sir Commander Flynn been talking... well yelling at her for the way she been treating me not just as navy sailor but daughter in law. Some days is so bad commander Flynn walk out of her office and ball pen"

"I'll talk to mike about it" they stop at the door where bird knock

"come in" bird open the door and walk in

"sir captain Marshall here to see you sir" bird step a side and let Steve walk in. mike stood up and smile as Steve walk over to mike to shake hands

"Steve I'm please you could make it"

"Same here Mike"

"that all for now bird" Mike said

"Yes sir" then she turn around and walk out the door closing it behind her then she return back to her desk

"Who was that" bomber asked

"Captain Marshal he here to talk to my family and commander Flynn"

"Really are you going to tell commander White"

"no" she open her bag and get a snack bar our and open it then she started eating it while opening the next file.

When it was lunch time bomber, Nav and Amy pulled bird away for lunch. So she went with them when she wanted to stay and wait to find out what was happening. Nav, bomber and Amy manage to get bird to talk about the nursery what the theme is.

"I'm not saying what it is" bird said

"come on bird"

"nope" they talk about other things while laughing.

When they return back to the ball pen they return back to work. Bird just miss Mike, Steve, Brian and his family returning back from lunch. They return back to the same room once again since she was in the women toilets.

Later that afternoon mike walk out of the room and over to where bird is. She was on the phone so he waited till she finish her call when she turn to him

"sir"

"come with me bird"

"Yes sir" she stood up and follow mike into the room where the others are.

"Please sit down" mike said so she walk over and sat down looking around the table then to mike

"Relax"

"Yes sir, why am I here"

"We spoken to your family about your up bringing, the police reports every thing. Even though you told them most of it. We show and told them more including your navy record" Mike said

"We are prod of you Jessica. You have come along away after what happen to you" Kim said

"Thank you Kim"

Bird talk to Mike, Steve and her new found family for an hour before the O'Connor family left since mike and Steve needed to talk to bird about navy matters which they under stand. Bird give them all a hug before they walk out of the room. Bird return to her seat then turn to mike and Steve.

"Now tell me about the things that been happening between you and commander white" Steve asked

"Personal or professional sir"

"Professional"

Bird sat back in the chair then she tells Steve about what happen since Maxine found out about her and Ryan, the engagement, wedding, every thing. Most of it Mike already knew since he was there when it happen. By the time bird finish telling Steve every thing tears were falling down her cheeks, so she got hanky out to wipe them away.

"You did good bird" mike said

"thank you sir"

"You may return back to work"

"Yes sir"

bird stood up and saluted Steve which he did in return before she turn around and walk to the door and open it and step out side when Maxine walk over to her when bird went to close the door but didn't close it right up

"where your you able seamen" Maxine said in command tone

"commander Flynn needed to see me ma'am"

"About what"

"It personal matter ma'am"

"Your new found family that is who you were taking to"

"Them and commander Flynn ma'am"

"There is a time and place to talk about personal matters and it not during work hours got it"

"Tell commander Flynn that ma'am"

"No, I'm telling you right now next time it happens again you will be reprimanded, under stand"

"Yes ma'am next time if commander Flynn needed to talk to me about import family matters I'll asked him to wait till I'm at home so we both won't get reprimanded by you ma'am. If you will excuse me my son or daughter using my bladder as a trampoline or do I have to wait till I get home to use the bathroom since it family matter ma'am" bird saluted Maxine before turning to walk out of the ball pen.

Minute later Maxine turn when she heard the door open and mike walking out of the room with files in hand

"Maxine I heard what you said to bird. She told you that I needed to see her. You had no right to ask bird about what I need to see her about"

"mike during work hours"

"Maxine it doesn't matter if it during work hours or not. Bird had done a great job since she been here and all you do is pull her down. Enough is enough Maxine"

"Why are you sticking up for her"

"Cause I've had enough crap to last me a life time ma'am" bird said when she return from the toilets mike turn to bird

"Feeling better bird"

"Yes sir... oww" She put her hand on her left side and she bend over.

Mike quickly step to her side putting his arm around her shoulder when bomber and Nav walk quickly over to them then other staff did

"Bird what wrong" Bird legs gave way under her


	250. Chapter 250

CH 250

"some one call for an ambulance" Nav yelled out just as Mike went down when bird did still holding her sore side.

"Bird what wrong" Mike ask

"My ribs hurt, my son or daughter just kick me in the ribs, I felt one of my ribs brake. He or she got some strong kick" Mike held onto bird hand as she lay on the ground in pain

"I've heard of babies kicking while moving around but braking a rib..."

Bird close her eyes and she squeeze mike hand and she try to slow her breathing down.

Maxine turn to every one "Get back to work all of you"

"We worried about bird and her baby ma'am" bomber said

"I said get back to work"

"don't you care about bird, your staff ma'am" Bomber said

"I do, your not paid to stand around"

"no we get paid cause the navy cares, we care about her even if you don't care about her, we all do" bomber crouch down the best she could

"Bird is there any thing I can do"

"Let Terri know she the closest I got to next of kin beside commander White but she..." Bird close her eyes as she screw up her face as she squeeze mike hand then she breath in and out

"commander white doesn't care about family only her career" Bird manage to say.

"that not true" Maxine said in command tone.

Bird open her eyes "your wrong, you told lieutenant commander Kate McGregor to brake up with commander Flynn saying the navy is his love, his life. He told you, you were wrong, family is more important than one career. The navy is your life, your love. You love that more than your own family"

"Easy bird"

"sorry sir"

"don't be" bird look around at every one

"you all can return back to work as you can see I'm in good hands and thank you for worrying about me" They all smile at bird then return back to there work.

Bomber left to get Terri who was in the floor below them. Maxine turn around then stop when she saw who was in the door way

"Captain Marshall" Maxine said in shock he step ford

"commander" then he turn and look on the floor

"How are you doing able seamen"

"I'll be fine once my son or daughter stop kicking my ribs... OWWWW" she scream as she try to roll to her side.

Steve quickly step to bird other side and crouch down to help mike from stopping bird from rolling onto her side.

"Bird lie on you back don't roll to your side" mike said

"I know sir, it hurts, why is this happening to me" She said with tears in her eyes

"I don't know"

"Jessica" Terri ran in to the ball pen and crouch down next to mike

"what happen"

"Your niece or nephew broken one or three of my ribs"

"Want me to call Ryan"

"there nothing he can do while he out at sea and if he has to do a boarding he would be worried about me and not his job"

"He got to know"

"I know" then she look at Mike

"sir can you tell him for me please"

"I will, want me to let Kate know"

"Yes you can and if she want to she can let the crew know but...bomber would of told charge about what happen to me" mike smile

"that true"

Then they heard a nose, it was the paramedics coming through the door and over to them. Mike and Steve stood up and stood back while mike told them about what happen to bird so they check her blood pressure as well ask her number of questions. Then they carefully lifted bird with mike help onto the gurney.

"Uncle Mike I'll call you soon as I know"

"Thanks Terri" Then they wheel her away with Terri with bird.

Steve turn to Maxine "Your office now, Mike you to" they walk into Maxine office where Steve asked Maxine number of questions.

Bomber sent a message to charge then return back to work.

On Hammersley it was a quiet day. Charge was in his normal spot where the engine counsel is when his cell phone buzz so he got it out of his pocket to see text message. He click open the text message and his face drop

"Oh no" Every one turn to him

"what wrong charge" Two dads asked

"Bird been rush to hospital" he look up to every one shock look

"the baby" Kate asked

"don't know" then he made call

"bomber I got your text, what happen to bird... yeah... what... that impossible is it... yeah... who was there... no way... what happen... that bad... ok keep me up to date... ok" then he hung up

"Bird baby kick bird in the ribs, at least one or three ribs are broken."

"that impossible for a baby to do that" Swain said

"Well bird baby has and captain Marshal there. From what bomber told me bird and knocker" every one laugh knowing who he talking about

"Were have a disagreement with commander Flynn there when the baby kick bird ribs. Knocker didn't do any thing but commander Flynn move next to bird side just before she collapsed on the floor. All the personal ran over to where bird is. Knocker order them to return back to work. They didn't move cause they were worried about bird. She... bird said for them to return back to work which they did so"

"Knocker could get the staff to return back to work but bird did, wow that amazing" Dutchy said

"It cause they all care about her" Kate said

"That true" Swain said

"so what happen next" Two dads asked

"Knocker was shock when she turn around to see captain Steve marshal there... the baby decided to try to brake another rib on bird. Captain marshal went to bird side to help commander Flynn with bird. Terri showed up then the paramedics. They took bird away, Terri gone with her. Captain Marshal and commander Flynn are in Maxine office and from what bomber could see knocker is in a lot of trouble"

"For what" Dutchy asked

"don't know"

"what about Ryan" Dutchy asked

"I didn't ask and bomber didn't say but I guest that either commander Flynn or Terri could contact him" Charge said

"I guest your right" Dutchy said.

It was four hours later later when charge cell phone rings. Every one was waiting up to find out about bird

"bomber... yeah... yeah... how long is she going to be in hospital for... what about Ryan... ok that is good news... yeah they all waiting to hear... ok thanks for calling... night bomber give the kids a big hug and kiss from me" charge grin

"I'll tell them... ok night bomber" then he hung up and walk over to the PA system and pick up the microphone

"now here this, Bomber called. Bird is going to be fine. What happen is that her son or daughter kick her in the same spot where her ribs was broken four times before... make that five. The doctors are keeping her in cause they concern that the baby might brake other ribs which has been broken a number times in the past and the doctors are worried cause of the blood test results reveal that bird got low iron, vitamin D and calcium levels which has weaken her bones that is why the baby was able to brake her ribs. The doctors are trying to raise her levels while in hospital and captain marshal has ordered a helicopter to get Ryan back to Cairns soon as he and commander Flynn spoke to Terri. Ryan will be back in Cairns about mid night tonight. That is all" then he put the microphone back in it spot.

The next morning when bird woke up she smile when she saw who sleeping in the chair with his head on the bed while holding her hand. She manage to move her hand and put it through his hair till he woke up and sat up and turn to her

"morning" Bird said

"Morning" he move till he sat on the bed and lean over to give her a kiss.

"How long have you been here" Bird asked

"since one, Mike drove me here, he fill me in on what happen to you"

"Ok. The doctors told the me the results and ask me number of questions"

"Ok so do they know what cause your levels to be so low"

"Well you know I don't each much"

"Yes I know"

"the doctor recons that what I'm eating plus any reserves is going to the baby, he wants me to eat more and get plenty of sun they is why I'm in this room I'll get the sun all day"

"Ok what about meals"

"what ever they give me and any thing you bring in for me"

"Ok is there any thing you need"

"toilet bag, clothes, nightwear, dressing gown, food"

"sure what sort of food"

"Fruit, you know what sort I like" Ryan smile

"Yes I do, I'll bring your lap top"

"thanks" They talk till mike walk into the room

"sir"

"How are you doing bird"

"Good thanks sir. The doctors got me on a special diet to get my levels up"

"that good to know, Ryan I can take you to NAVCOM"

"what for"

"Bird wagon is still there"

"Oh I for got about that" Bird smile

"It ok" then the door open and a nurse walk in carrying a tray, she put it on the table just as bird manage to till the head of the bed up.

"Here we go, do you need any thing" the nurse asked

"Yes I need to go to the loo ma'am"

"Ok let me help you out of bed"

the nurse walk over just as Ryan got up from the bed, he and the nurse carefully help bird out of the bed

"Jess I'll come back after I've freshen up"

"Ok can you get me Chinese beef stir fired and tub of ice cream for me please"

"sure I'll bring them around at lunch time"

"thanks" the nurse help bird out of the room while Ryan walk over and pick up his sea bag.

"Mike what the hell happen yesterday"

"Ryan"

"Mike I called Terri, she told me what happen at NAVCOM, I warn mum this time she gone to far" Ryan said as he walk out the door pulling his phone out and making a call with mike behind him

"Hey dad... have you spoken to Terri... yes I'm back in Cairns... when... that great... very sore... don't know here levels are low... Terri told you... ok see you when you get here... ok bye dad" then he hung up

"Dad flying up this afternoon. Terri already told him about what happen"

"don't worry bird is going to be fine"

"I hope so mike for both her and the baby sake"

Twenty minutes later they arrived at NAVCOM. Ryan was still in his his DPNU uniform. They walk up to the ball pen and over to the brake room is. Which is also where the lockers are. Ryan walk over to bird locker to get her bag and hat out then he turn around and walk out again and walk towards the way he came in when he saw Maxine walk in.

she was shock when she saw Ryan "Ryan" she said in shock

"mum"

"what are you doing here"

"Captain Marshal got a helicopter to get me and bring me back here after he heard from Terri about Jess"

"He can't do that, unless mike ask him to" Ryan was getting angry

"no mike didn't ask captain Marshal to get me, it was the doctors" He said yelling at her

"Mike told me what happen here yesterday. I warn you and you never listen"

"Ryan" she look around the room to see staff looking at them including mike

"I told you not to up set Jess and for you to keep out of Jess private and personal life. But you never listen, you keep butting in. I don't know what you trying to do, but from now on you keep out of Jess and my lives unless it to do with work." Ryan said yelling at Maxine then he walk past her and out of the ball pen. Maxine follow Ryan movement till he was gone then she turn around to see mike stepping ford

"you already loss Terri and now you loss Ryan Maxine you done a lot of damage in the past few months I hope your happy" then he turn and walk back to his office. Maxine turn and walk towards her office.


	251. Chapter 251

CH 251

Few hours later Ryan walk into bird room carry bags, lap top and roses. Bird smile when she saw what he got her

"Ryan they beautiful"

"just like you" he put the roses on the bed side draws then she sorted out bird lap top and bags. He pass bird bag with Chinese food and put a thick shake on the table for her

"got your favorite"

"thank you Ryan"

Ryan smile as bird pick up the milk shake and started drinking it while he took care of her bags. Then he sat down on the edge of the bed getting the container and forks out of one bag then he got drinks and an ice cream with a spoon out and put them on the table.

"Have you had lunch"

"yeah a sandwich and piece of fruit"

"Well while your in here I'll try to spoil you much as I can" bird smile

"How am I going to repay you Ryan" He held on to bird hand

"doing what you always doing, and that is show me how much you love me like I love you and of cause look what happen" he move there hands over the baby bump. Bird smile

"Yes I know how that happen Ryan. I know it been hard with you out at sea and I'm here"

"I know but at least we spend much time together"

"that true... hey, did you feel her, him kick"

"Yeah that some kick at least he, she kick our hands and not your ribs"

"True"

"Now eat up before it gets cold" bird smile

"Yes sir"

Ryan spent the afternoon with bird he told her about what happen at NAVCOM and she told him about O'Connor Family. Bird even check her e-mails to see there was a lot from the crew so she e-mail them back to let them know what was happening with her. Late that afternoon Terri and mike walk into bird room and stop

"wow Jessica did Ryan buy them all for you" Terry said when she saw flower and 'get well soon ' helium balloons in her room Bird laugh then screw up her face

"Are you ok" Ryan ask with concern look

"Yeah don't try to make me laugh it hurts to much" Ryan relax

"ok" then he turn to mike and Terri

"Those there are from Childers crew and that look over there from Hammersley crew"

"what about them" mike asked pointing to two bunches of flowers

"NAVCOM, bomber ask the personal there for some cash so she could send flowers to me as get well soon"

"that was good of her" Mike said

"did she ask you mike" mike smile

"Yes she did but didn't know she got two of them"

"Now you know sir" Mike and Terri stayed for half an hour before leaving to pick kids up from day care.

Fifteen minutes later door open. "Dad" Ryan said as he stood up from then bed just as Stewart walk into the room and gave Ryan a hug

"how are you Ryan"

"I'm good dad" then he walk over to the bed and gave bird a gentle hug

"how about You Jessica"

"I'm doing ok it good to see you again Stewart"

"Same here, I see you got a bit of a fan club" Bird smile trying not to laugh

"they came from staff at NAVCOM, Hammersley and Childers crew"

"that was good of them to send you flowers"

"yes it was" Ryan and Stewart sat down and talk to bird for half an hour before they left since visiting hours were almost over. Ryan gave bird a kiss before he and Stewart walk out of the room talking.

Half an hour later at home Ryan told Stewart every thing that has happen in the past few weeks with bird including about her biological father, his family and what Maxine been doing. They stayed up till midnight talking about what happen before going to bed since it was along day for then both.

The next day Ryan showed up at the hospital while Stewart went to spend the day with Terri since it was her day off. At lunch time bomber, Amy and Nav showed up at the hospital to see bird to see how she is.

"hi bird how are you feeling" bomber asked when she, Nav and Amy walk into the room

"Tired but it to be expected, how things at NAVCOM"

"Tense" bomber said

"Cause of what happen the other day"

"Yes and captain Marshal not happy with knocker, he had to fly to fleet command to give them his report about what happen that day and he spoke to number of personal, especially the ones who knows about knocker. From what I heard, it doesn't look good for her" Nav said

"I notice lot of the staff go to commander Flynn and not to commander white about different things" Amy said

"that good to know" Bird said.

They talk for another fifteen minutes before Nav, bomber and Amy left to return back to NAVCOM and to let the others know who well bird is doing. Two days later Mike walk in to bird room, she was typing on her lap top when he walk in.

She smile when saw who it was "morning sir"

"morning bird, you look a bit better"

"thanks sir, I just need to finish this and send it to Dutchy"

"Sure"

"Dutchy was telling me about the jokes two dads played on cookie yesterday and captain not happy with two dads"

"sounds like some things hasn't change"

"True" then she click send.

"done" she log off and shut down then close the lid down

"what can I do for you sir"

"Agent Baker called me, the trail starts on Monday he want you there"

"Monday" bird said

"Yes I've explain to him that your in hospital. He dose want you there for the court case against your family"

"I can't fly down, the only way is by car and it a long trip sir"

"i know that bird I found a way to get you down to Melbourne"

"how sir"

"By ship" he said smiling

"you mean navy"

"Yes you leave on Thursday, HMAS Melbourne can take you so far where there meet up with HMAS Sydney then they take you down to Sydney where agent barker and other agents will meet you there then it a nine plus hour road trip to Melbourne"

"I'll need to talk to the doctor first sir"

"I already spoken to him. He will let me know on Wednesday after you have blood test results done"

"Ok, dose Ryan know"

"I haven't seen him"

"I'll talk to him, thanks for letting me know sir"

"You just get some rest and every thing will be fine"

"I know it will be" Mike walk out of the room leaving bird to get some rest.

On Wednesday afternoon, Ryan was with bird when the doctor walk into her room when he heard giggle.

"hi Jessica, how are you feeling"

"Good thanks doctor, have you got my test results"

"yes I have. Your vitamin D levels are up but not in the normal levels but it a lot better than it was when you first arrived here. Your iron levels are still low and your calcium levels are still low. Your son, daughter still taking a lot of the good nutrients from you"

"so I can't leave tomorrow then"

"Yes you can, I'll fax a list of food items that you will need to take with you"

"Can I see the list doctor"

"sure" he past bird list of things that she would need to have while on the trip south.

"Vanilla ice cream doctor"

"Yes why"

"Jess doesn't like it but she loves strawberry ice cream"

"the ones with chunky strawberries in it, Dam now I want some"

"I'll get you them with M&M's and chop nuts"

"thanks Ryan"

"I'll go and get it now" he stood up and give bird a kiss before walking to the door

"Make it a double" Bird said

"ok" then he walk out the door.

"Can I make some changes to the list doctor"

"what changes"

"Cross out vanilla and put strawberry ice cream"

"that fine, what else" the doctor and bird went over the list for few minutes before he left with the list to send it to Mike.

The next morning Ryan drove bird to the docks. He pack her two bags for her one was her new DPNU maturity uniform since she wanted to wear it while on the ship. When Ryan stop the wagon they both got out. Bird look at the HMAS Melbourne while Ryan got her bags out when a sailor walk over to her

"bird"

"spider" they both hug

"How are you feeling"

"Good Terri been keeping me up to date about you"

"Yeah, she told me about what happen, at least if you need any thing while on trip let me know"

"thanks"

"Ryan"

"Billy" they both hug

"I see you keeping bird happy"

"Yes I am and you look after her"

"don't worry I will, here let me take those bags for you, captain waiting till you are aboard then we on our way" Ryan pass bags to spider then he walk over to the gang way and waited.

Ryan and bird hug and kiss. "Let me know how it goes" Ryan asked

"i will plus I'll be able to spend some time with Brian and the family while there"

"So long as you get plenty of rest"

"i will, I better go" they kiss once more

"love you" bird said

"love you to" they kiss once more before bird walk over to where spider is and walk up onto the ship.

Once aboard, Ryan and bird wave to each other before she follow Ryan to one of the doors. She follow him down to where she would be sleeping then he showed her around then up onto the bridge where she met the captain and his XO.

"It an honor to have you aboard able seamen white"

"thank you sir"

"Has spider showed you around"

"Yes he has sir including where ice cream nuts and M &M's are keeps sir for one of my strange craving snacks" the captain grin

"We know about sustain foods you want but can you tell me why those food"

"i got low calcium, iron and vitamin D levels cause this little one" she put her hand on his expanding stomach

"Been taking a lot from me so that is why I got to have sustain foods and milk to get the levels up"

"I under stand, our doctor on board has received information for the doctor from the hospital about what happen to you"

"I know I just spoke to him just before"

"that good, spider will be looking after you while your on here"

"thank you sir" then they heard foot steps

"sir we ready"

"thank you buffer"

"hi buffer" buffer grin then step ford and he and bird hug then pull back

"If you have any problems with any of the crew while your here let me know" Bird grin

"thanks buffer, how are you any way"

"I'm good, spider told me about what happen to you"

"I know Terri told me, have you heard from any one from Hammersley"

"not lately why"

"Two dads"

"what has he done now"

"He normal jokes which gets him into trouble with the captain" buffer and spider grin

"tooth brush duties" spider said

"Yep after crew had chilli mince with rice the day before"

"How bad is that to curry sausages"

"worse" bird said making buffer and spider laugh.

They talk while bird watch what happening till they were out at sea then they headed south. Spider and buffer walk with bird off the bridge while she tells them about the e-mail she got from the crew.


	252. Chapter 252

CH 252

Later that night spider and bird went to get some dinner. They were talking about the twins when it was there turn to get dinner. The ones who on duty pass them there meals

"Hey why has she one one slice of meat loaf, were you give your mates three slices"

"shut up spider why is she here and who is she"

"Can't you read her name tag, give her two more slices"

"go to hell"

"Is there a problem" they turn to see it was the captain

"sir he only given bird one small slice of meat loaf where his mates got three big chunks of it" the captain walk over and into where the junior sailors have there meals then back out again

"Able seamen Jones you give able seamen three big slices now"

"Yes sir" bird pass her plate back so he put the three slices on to it.

"Is there any thing else you need bird" the captain asked

"couple pieces of broccoli and cheese sauce please" Bird watches what the guy dose then he pass it back to her

"Here"

"thank you" Then she walk over to get napkins knife and fork then she waited for spider then they walk into the junior dinning area where they sat down then spider stood up

"I'll be right back" then he walk out of the room.

Bird started eating her dinner when one guy ask "Who are you and why are you here" bird turn to the guy and saw what was on his plate then she look up to him

"didn't you read my name tag"

"No"

"I'm able seaman white, friends called me bird, as for why I'm here has no concern of yours"

"how do you know spider?"

"We use to work together on Hammersley before his transferred to here, same with buffer" then spider walk back into the room and sat down putting a open carton of milk in front of bird, she notice it got a straw in it

"Thanks spider"

"Try it"

"Why"

"Trust me" she pick it up and put the straw in her mouth and suck some of it up then she move the carton and straw away

"Strawberry"

"Yep got a tin of it, I put some in with your milk and shake it up" he said smiling

"thanks"

"It was Ryan idea since you don't like drinking milk on it own"

"true"

Then the same guy started asking bird questions which she was able to answer till he started asking personal questions

"that enough, leave bird alone" spider said looking angry at the four guys who was chuckling

"Why do you like her spider"

"bird is my brother in law wife" spider said yelling at them then the door open and buffer walk in with his plate off food

"what all the yelling about" He look around the room and saw bird head down and spider angry look

"spider"

"Those idiots were starting to ask bird personal question and as you can see it up set her" buffer turn to the four guys

"I'll deal with you four later" he walk over and sat next to bird, he put his food on the table then put his arm around her shoulder

"don't worry about them bird, I'll deal with them later"

"thanks buffer" he move his arm away then start picking up his knife and fork

"so what do you think of the meatloaf bird" she turn to buffer

"needs seasoning and flavors"

"what sort of flavors"

"Mix herbs, rosemary, crack pepper not the these ones" she pointed to the ones on the table

"Onions, garlic"

"Like the time you made it when we were on Hammersley" spider said

"Yes"

"i love you meat loaf" buffer said smiling

"i know you do buffer and so dose charge" she said smiling

"so did you have many visitors while in hospital" spider asked

"Yes a lot, commander Flynn even brought kids to see me the other day"

"I haven't seen them in six months" buffer said

"sounds like on your next shore leave you will be visiting them especially Emma" Bird said

"Yes I better, dose she know your here"

"Yes she dose and said said that you to better keep and eye on me and make sure no one up sets me or they won't not only have the captain of this ship and you to deal with but her" buffer and spider laugh

"Well we better make sure you are happy"

"I know you will" they talk and laugh till they finish there dinner buffer took care of bird dishes before standing up.

"so what do you do now"

"follow me" spider said

"ok, thanks for taking care of the dishes buffer"

"no worries bird" bird follow spider down to the games room where some of the crew are.

Spider and bird got monopoly out and got it set up then play for the next half hour till buffer showed up just as bird won the game

"buffer want to join in"

"sure" Bird stood up

"I'll be right back" Bird walk out of the games room and down to the toilets are. When done she walk down and into the galley where she went to get her ice cream out when she notice how light it was till she open it

"what the" then she turn to see the able seamen Jones walking in to the galley with pudding plate. When bird saw what was in it

"did you have some of this ice cream" she show him the container that got note on top

"Yep it was yummy with the M &M's" bird went to a cupboard to see the packet gone and so was the nuts she turn to the guy

"Who else ate them and the nuts"

"Why"

"that was for me and me only"

"Why should you have them and not the rest of us"

"It was on the list off food that the doctor told me I got to have. Thanks to you and your friends pigging out on what not yours, you are so screwed"

then she slam the cupboard doors and walk out of the gallery yelling out "I hope you and your mates got life insurance cause you going to need it" bird yelled out.

When she walk into the games room spider knew strait away some thing was wrong he stood up

"bird what wrong"

"that greedy selfish idiot of cook able seaman Jones"

"what has he done now bird" Buffer stood up

"He and his mate just finish eating all the strawberry ice cream, chops nuts and M&M's"

"the whole lot" spider asked

"Every thing" she let out her breath

"spider stay here with bird" then buffer walk out of the games room rather angry.

One women walk over to them "bird can I ask why no one can touch items that got notes on them"

"doctors got me on a special high calcium, vitamin D and iron diet"

"i don't under stand" others were listening

"Bird is lacking in them, her bones are weak, her baby kick her in the ribs braking three of them" Every one was shock.

"that is why the carton of milk I need cause it high in vitamin D and calcium, same with the ice cream cause my sugar levels are low that is why I have M&M's and ice cream. My baby it taking more from me than what I give it"

"Those guys who ate all of what you said are in deep trouble with buffer" the women said

"and the captain and doctor. They know I need it to have it"

"How much ice cream was there" one guy asked

"five litters" Every one in the games room was shock.

"what happens if you don't get your daily intact" a seamen asked

"It can lead to number of health issues one is brittle bone like what my baby did to my ribs"

"they will crumble"

"Yes cause they are weak" bird sat down and lean back against the seat while she look down at her expanding stomach.

"How far long are you" the women sailor asked

"Seventeen weeks"

"Seventeen you look more twenty five plus weeks"

"I know my gynecologist worried cause of the size of this baby, he told me few days ago that my baby growing bigger every week and that is why it taking all the goodness from me"

"dose he have any idea how big your baby going to be?"

"Twelve pound plus and when the time comes I'll have to have C section done cause of it size"

"that a big baby"

"i know" Then buffer walk into the room

"Bird come with me please" spider help bird up then they follow buffer down and into the galley where they saw able seamen Jones his five mates, the captain and XO in the galley.

"Able seamen white these men said they you gave them the ok to have the ice cream, chop nuts and M&M's" bird was shock

"that is not true sir, they lying"

"no your lying" Jones said

"five against one is it" bird shook her head

"Believe them if you want to captain after all you know them better than you know me sir"

"That is true...able seaman white are you saying that you did give them the ok" the XO said.

Bird look at him in the eyes "no sir and it there word against mine" Bird said

buffer step ford till he was standing in front of able seamen Jones "Are you saying that bird is a lyre"

"Yes I am"

"No your the lyre and you know I don't like lyres"

"you sticking up to her cause you know her"

"I know she telling the truth, I know about her medical condition the food she got to have which some of it you and your greedy mates ate tonight. She needed that and you lot" buffer look at the five of them

"Ate the whole lot...bird tell them what would happen if they were on Hammersley?"

"Captain would make them clean all the toilets while out on patrol with a tooth brush after the crew had my curry sausages and the crew would of given them hell telling them that they shouldn't of eaten it. Plus with two dads if he was helping out in the kitchen he would given them food with laxatives in it and if you buffer was still on Hammersley you would of given them six days plus of seven eight hours of training each day and when return back to port captain would have them off her ship and have them face commander white of commander Flynn. Then once the commander finish dealing with them they would have to face Emma" Spider and buffer grin

"Your right bird they wouldn't stand a chance against any of them" then buffer turn to captain and XO

"sir what going to happen now"

"We will have to stop off to the nearest town and restock the ice cream M&M's and nuts"

"sir I think that they should pay for it" spider said

"Agree. X plot course to the nears town and inform Sydney of our delay"

"Yes sir" then the XO walk out of the galley.

"you five I will deal with you tomorrow" then he turn to bird

"sorry for what they done bird"

"you shouldn't have to apologize for them sir, what is there punishment going to be?"

"Tooth brush duties for the next three days and eight hours a day training with buffer here for five days"

"I under stand sir"

"I'll let you know when we reach the nearest town"

"thank you permission to go to shore when the time comes sir"

"Why"

"I know what sort of strawberry ice cream I like since there three different ones sir"

"Permission granted, spider you go with her"

"Yes sir" then the captain turn and walk out of the galley

"Get out of here, see you five tomorrow morning at five for start of your exercise training" the five walk out of the galley leaving spider, bird and buffer alone.

"don't worry bird before long you would be digging into your desert" spider said

"thanks, spider, buffer"

"come on lets go and play monopoly"

"Why not" bird said as they walk out of the gallery.


	253. Chapter 253

CH 253

Hour later HMAS Melbourne stop off not far from Hervey bay boat club. Bird and spider were in the HRIB when the driver took them to the dock. Once they were on the dock they walk down to where a taxi is waiting for them. Once in bird gave the driver an address so the driver took them to the address.

When they arrived, bird paid for the fare before she and spider got out. "bird why are here here"

"Trust me" they walk into the takeaway place where bird walk up to the counter

"hi I called twenty minutes ago, order for white" then a guy showed up with four different containers

"Order for white" he said

"that me sir"

"Here you go" he put them in a bag while bird paid for the food

"thank you sir" Bird pick up the bag then she and spider walk out the door

"Here let me" she past it to him

"thanks"

"smell like beef stir fried"

"It is, this way"

"do you know where you are going"

"Yes I do"

they walk down the street then around the corner then they walk about twenty meters till they came across super market

"Ah, I'll wait out side"

"ok, I won't be long" then she walk in side while spider was out side when he phone rings so he got it out of his pocket to answer it

"buffer"

"where are you"

"At the supermarket, bird gone in side to get what she wanted"

"Why aren't you in side with her"

"Cause I'm hold one of her cravings we stop off at Chinese takeaway before coming here, bird already called and order it"

"How long will you be"

"I'll text you once we on our way back to port"

"Ok" then they hung up.

When bird walk out with trolley ten minutes later just as a taxi showed up "Gee have you got enough bird"

"funny"

"Here let me take care of the lifting"

"thanks"

the driver got out and lifted the boot then he and spider put the things in the boot then spider put the trolley back while bird got into the back seat then spider did just as the driver got in. bird told the driver where to go then they were on there way, spider text buffer to let him know then he sat back looking at bird who got her eyes close why rubbing her stomach

"Are you ok"

"Yeah baby kicking up a fuss cause it wondering where desert is"

"Well you will have it soon"

"i know, once he, she had it he, she settle down till wakes me up at three in the morning for more food"

"Is the baby always like that?"

"This one is, Terri told me with the twins it was every six hours till they were born"

"I know at lease she happy"

"True and misses you"

"I miss her to"

when the taxi stop off on the docks they saw the HRIB pulling up to the docks then buffer walk up the steps to the docks since it was low tide.

"Got what you needed bird"

"Yes buffer but spider will need some help carrying the bags" buffer walk over to the taxi when the driver open the boot just spider pass bird her Chinese meal

"Gee bird what did you buy"

"food"

Spider and buffer pick up the bags and thank the driver before they follow bird down to the HRIB. Once they were all on the driver head back to the ship. Once they were back on board buffer, spider and bird walk down to the galley where they put things away.

While spider and buffer were taking care of that, bird got a silver bowl out and she started putting ice cream in then the M&M's then sprinkle it with nuts. Then she got a spoon and mix them together before she started eating it.

Spider and buffer watch her smile as she ate her desert "you look happy now bird" buffer said

"i will be in few minutes when the little one settle down, oh those to bags will be going into my cabin" bird said. Spider open them

"potato chips, guacamole, liquorish, honey roasted nuts"

"Yep"

"So long as you are happy" buffer said

"i am now" then the captain walk into the galley to see bird eating her desert

"bird we do have pudding dishes"

"they not big enough sir" spider said. Bird show the captain in side the bowl

"Oh"

"what time are we meeting with with HMAS Sydney sir" Bird asked

"twenty hundred hours tomorrow night it would have been two hours earlier but cause of the detour"

"I under stand sir"

"I'll let you enjoy your desert, night bird, buffer spider"

"Night sir" buffer and spider said

"Captain sir with your permission can I cook dinner tomorrow night"

"Are you sure your up to it"

"Yes sir right now I'm in a baking mood and being in here reminds me of Hammersley"

"It fine with me, what are you planing on cooking" Bird smile

"curry sausages sir" then she put the spoon in her mouth while spider and buffer try not to laugh

"I'm not keen on curry sausages bird"

"you haven't tried mine then sir"

"Ok, we shall see" then he turn around and walk out of the galley when he heard buffer and spider burst out laughing

"curried sausages bird" Buffer said

"Why not, I can't let you have all the fun with the guys"

"bird you been hanging around the Hammersley crew to long" spider said

"you should talk aye, I know that you and two dads gave those guys laxative lace food after they were trying to hit on captain, Nav, bomber and two other women crew members"

"Who told you"

"Two dads" the captain walk way smiling after what he heard.

After bird finish her desert and clean up her mess she pick up her bags "meet you both in the games room"

"sure" then they walk out of the galley and went there separate ways.

The next afternoon bird was in the galley cooking up her famous curry sausages. She was listening to her i pod while she was cooking away while humming to a song not knowing that spider was watching her from the other side of the counter. He could smell the curry sausages when he turn to see buffer walking towards him, he could smell bird cooking from down the corridor.

"I could smell the curry sausages from down the corridor" buffer said

"Yeah remember when she was on Hammersley"

"Yeah commander Flynn and RO could smell them from the bridge" buffer said

"That true I've had curry sausages before but her's I wounder what she aid to it to make it so spicy"

"spider" he turn to bird to see her throw him a box he and buffer look at it

"Chilli powder"

"Yeah it gives it extra kick, toss it back" so he toss it back

"Hey I notice you got a small pot for curry sausages, is that for you" bird smile

"nope the five guys only, I'm making there extra hot and spicy"

"Gee bird what are you trying to do blow the ship apart" spider said, bird laugh

"nope but who ever empty the tanks warn them that they would need to wear a gas mask"

"Like on Hammersley" buffer said

"Yes but it a bigger ship but with the five guys, three times plus worse" Bird return back to what she was doing while buffer and spider talk when the XO walk towards them

"bird" she turn around

"Yes sir"

"Captain could smell the curry sausages from the bridge" spider and buffer laugh.

The XO turn to them "sorry sir" buffer said

"when bird was on Hammersley she did the same thing, the smell was through out the whole ship" spider said

"Really"

"Yes sir oh crap" spider hit his hand to his for head then turn to buffer

"Remember what happen the next day"

"no what happen"

"the crew couldn't stand one another especially charge when we all stinking each other out, boy I'm glad we didn't have any may day calls or FFV to board"

"Oh yeah that" then he turn to the XO

"Farts sir they were stinkers, if some one light a match it would blow Hammersley to bits, commander Flynn ordered to have all hatches open to get rid of the smell"

"And we having that tonight"

"Yes sir"

"don't worry buffer, spider I haven't added onions or garlic powder to this mixture so you are safe, now where is the garlic powder" bird said opening the cupboard and getting it out and putting some in the smaller pot

"bird what in the smaller pot"

"It for the five crew member only sir and you don't want to know and there is no laxatives in it if that what your asking buffer" Bird said with her back to him

"that good to know". Bird stop what she was doing and turn around with a frond

"Bird what wrong" spider asked then the three men ran into the galley

"bird"

"i felt the boat move like it turning"

"XO to the bridge, XO to the bridge, Buffer to the bridge, buffer to the bridge"

XO and buffer ran out of the galley and headed to the bridge. Bird turn around and return back to her cooking

"Smell the small pot" bird said so spider did

"woo that is strong"

"Yes it is, I double the garlic and onion powder to the mixture"

"bird you know that buffer going to be training them from tomorrow"

"I'll warn him to make sure he up wind from them" bird said smiling

"bird you can be cure some times"

"Well hopefully it would teach those guys a lesson" spider laugh

"Yeah it would alright"

"since you here can you mash the potatoes"

"sure" they talk and laugh while spider mash the potatoes for bird.

When it was time the crew started showing up for there meals. When spider saw the five guys showed up bird was dishing up meals and passing it to crew member till spider pass her the first plate just as the first of the five guys showed up she put the vegetables onto it and pass it to the guy while spider put curry sausages on to the next plate and pass it to bird.

Once all five men got there dinner and walk into the junior mess bird and spider smile as they carry on dishing up for the other crew members when buffer showed up

"every thing alright buffer"

"We attending a may day"

"how long"

"Three hours, HMAS Sydney has been inform"

"thanks for telling me buffer" Bird said as she pass him his plate.

Once every one got there dinner of finish there spider and bird started dishing up there's Bird got tray out of the oven it got three sausages on it she put them onto her plate then put the tray next to the dishes

"Bird aren't you having curry sausages"

"no it gives me bad heart burn and interdiction while I'm pregnant"

"Oh I under stand" they dish up there meals then bird get her carton of milk out of the fridge. Spider got the tin out of the cupboard and tea spoon out of the draws, he pass them to bird

"thanks spider"

"Your welcome"

bird open the milk carton then the tin where she got spoon full of strawberry flavor powder put and put it into the milk then she lock the lid of the tin and pass it to spider so he could put it back in the cupboard then bird close the top of the container then pick it up and shake it for few seconds then she pick up her plate in the other hand and follow spider around to the other side of the galley where spider pick up two napkins, knifes and forks then he walk into the junior dinning room with bird behind him.


	254. Chapter 254

CH 254

The crew told bird that they loved her curry sausages which made her happy. After dinner spider took there dishes into the galley since to of the men had to do the dishes as part of there punishment for what they did to bird. Spider went to the toilet so bird walk towards and up onto the bridge.

They crew turn to see who walk onto the bridge then return back to what they were doing.

"Sir how was your dinner tonight" bird asked the captain

"It was great, loved your curry sausages" Bird smile

"thanks sir, every one enjoyed them as well"

"that good"

"buffer said there a may day call"

"Yes a boat with engine problems, our radio operator keeping in contact with the boat"

"that good to know sir" Bird walk over to where the radio operator is, he smile at bird

"love your curry sausages"

"thanks" Bird look down at the guy notes when she saw the name of the boat

"May i" bird said looking at his note pad

"sure" he pick it up and pass it to her

"do you under stand any of it"

"I do... oh no" then she turn to the captain

"Captain sir" Bird said walking over to the captain

"what is it bird

"I was looking at rabbit notes, it the name of the boat sir"

"you know it"

"Yes I do sir"

"Are the men dangerous"

"Around women they are"

"what can you tell me about them"

"sir they are Navy night mare that what, Hammersley accounted them twice in the past five years, in fact buffer and spider knows them" then he pick up his mic and turn the PA system on

"buffer to the bridge, buffer to the bridge, spider to the bridge, spider to the bridge" then he put the mic back after turning PA system off.

"what do you mean around women they are?" XO asked

"For one they don't no for an answer. When Hammersley rescue them the second time one of the men keep asking me out I told him no and that I'm married, he didn't believe me... if it wasn't for swain showing up when he did I would of assaulted him and end up in trouble. Sir you got to warn all women on here and have another sailor with female crew member just as a precaution"

"thanks for that bird" then spider and buffer showed up on the bridge

"You want to see us sir"

"Yes I did dose the boat name sexy beast mean any thing to you"

"No" buffer and spider said

"Buffer, spider they were rescue twice by Hammersley remember four guys muscular build, they sabotage there own piston"

"You mean the one where charge work out that they sabotage there own boat, the ones that was hitting on TJ, bomber, Nav and captain, well she was XO then" spider asked

"Yes it them"

"You telling us that they at it again" spider asked

"Yes do you remember now buffer"

"Yeah I remember I had to stop bomber from throwing an egg at one of the guys cause he wouldn't take no for an answer and he was hitting on the XO as well, yeah I remember them... your telling us it them"

"sexy beast" bird showed buffer the note paid and the name of the boat

"got to be bloody joking"

"You do remember them buffer spider" captain asked

"Yes we do sir"

"what can you tell me about them" spider and buffer tell the captain and XO about the four men while bird walk over and past the note paid to Rabbit when bird phone rings so she answer it

"hi Dutchy... I'm good... what was that... yes tell them buffer and spider been taking care of me... yes I will tell them...sure, Dutchy can I talk to the captain... thanks... hi ma'am... yes they have been... yes...we been delayed... I'll send and e-mail about what happen so far. The reason why I ask for you ma'am remember the boat sexy beast... the one with men bugging female crew members... yes that them... we on our way there now... can you talk to the captain and fill him in buffer and spider told him... I was thinking women side... yes sure" then she walk over to the captain and past phone to him

"sir it lieutenant commander McGregor captain of Hammersley" he took the phone from bird and talk to Kate bird step back

"Every thing ok"

"Yeah Dutchy decided to give me a call to see how thing are, I could hear the crew in the back round he must have had it on speaker phone"

"Why did you say that" spider asked

"when I mean the boat name I heard charge saying those bloody idiots at it again. Swain ask charge what do he mean. Charge told him while I was speaking to Dutchy, two dads said to warn all female crew members about them, then I heard captain voice" They heard one side of the talk between the two captains then the captain hung up and past the phone to bird.

"Every thing alright sir" bird asked

"Yes, captain of Hammersley filled me in about the four men. I got to inform Bendigo captain about these men so he can warn his female crew"

"you said bendigo sir" buffer said

"Yes why"

"We know one of the crew, he use to work on Hammersley" buffer said then he got his phone out of his pocket and made a call

"Hey ET how's going...you know...yeah it would be great mate to catch up hey listen did you remember about five years ago a boat called sexy beast...four muscular guys... remember one of them try to hit on Nav, XO, TJ, and bomber... yep that them... you do remember them... why did I ask cause that is you bloody towing back to Cairns... no I'm not joking mate...contact charge... get your engineer to talk to charge... that would be great... yeah tell you captain... any problems ask him to contact Hammersley... sure ok see you in five hours... ok mate" then he hung up

"ET remembers them he gone to talk to his captain and he not happy about it"

"i bet he not, he almost punch one of them cause he was hitting on Nav" spider said

"Yeah, bird we are not going to let you alone with those guys when they come aboard"

"i know buffer"

When they were twenty minutes away every one heard "now here this captain speaking all female crew members make sure your not alone unless your in your cabins. I just lean that the boat we are rescuing the men on board are well known to Hammersley crew. Three of the formal Hammersley crew fill my XO and me in about these men. If any of them harassed you, let buffer, XO or me know strait away, that is all" then he turn to his XO

"call for boarding stations" then every one heard hands to boarding stations.

Buffer went down the steps behind his XO while spider stayed with bird who was on the bridge. The sun was starting to set. Bird walk over to the EDO she watches the men waving there arms at the ship. She turn to the captain

"sir it them"

"thanks bird" she turn around and walk to the steps and down them with spider behind you

"little one hungry again"

"Yeah" they walk down and into the galley spider got the nuts and M&M's out for bird while she got bowl and ice cream out. He watches her do her thing.

"I'll put this away"

"thanks spider... MMM this is so yummy"

they talk for a minute when couple of the females heard bird so they went to talk to her about what the captain said. So she told them about the four men and what they were doing while on Hammersley, even spider said a few things as well. Then the two female crew members walk away to tell the others.

When bird finish her desert and every thing clean up they went to the games room for couple of hours then spider escort bird to her cabin since she was feeling tied. After bird close the door spider went to find to let buffer know bird in her cabin.

When spider was on the back of the ship when the HRIB return with four men on board. Once on the ship the captain and XO showed up

"I'm commander Thomas captain of HMAS Melbourne. You four will be taking down to the junior mess where you will stay till HMAS Bendigo shows up in two hours"

"thank you captain for rescuing us"

"I've heard a lot about you four and I'm telling you now if I find out that you harass any of my female crew members, you will be charge, under stand"

"What are you talking about, we not like that" buffer step in front of them

"Yes you are I remember the four of you and what you try to do with female crew members on HMAS Hammersley five years ago and over a year ago. You are to do as your told while your here" buffer said giving them the angry look then he stood back

"if you four gentlemen follow these two down to the junior mess" then the six of them walk away.

"buffer" buffer turn to the captain

"sorry sir if I over step the line"

"It ok, are you ok"

"no sir they sabotage there own engine"

"Are you sure"

"Yeah I remember charge showing me what they did and how they did it but this time they try to do other damage to make it look like engine problems sir"

"Very well go and take care of your gear"

"Yes sir, spider what are you doing where, where bird"

"gone to bed she was feeling a bit tied"

"I hope she hasn't over done it"

"she said she might of with the cooking"

"Well this isn't Hammersley"

"True" spider said as they walk to the steps and up them to the next level.

At three in the morning bird woke up, she turn the light on before getting up and walk over to her cell phone to see it was three in the morning. She walk out of her cabin and down to where the toilets are then she walk down to the galley where she open the fridge door to get the butter out, she put that on the bench then she got the peanut butter, marmite and bread out then a plate and knife. She started buttering the bread then put her hand on her stomach

"Hello, your hungry well give mummy a few minutes will ya" she felt the baby kick then she went back to what she was doing.

She just finish putting the butter, peanut butter and marmite on the bread she put them on the plate then she clean up her mess then she got milk out of the fridge and strawberry flavor powder tin out of the cupboard where she make up in to strawberry flavor milk. When done and every thing put away when she heard male voices thinking it was crew members.

She had her back to them when she heard "Well hello there are females on this ship after all" Bird froze then she put her carton of milk and plate on the bench then she turn around to them.

They couldn't see her stomach "what are you doing wondering around this ship where the sailor you suppose to keep an eye on you all"

"He asleep" bird walk out of the galley and around the corner, the guys were shock when they saw her stomach

"woo I didn't know the navy aloud to let pregnant women serve on board" one guy said

"no they don't thanks to you idiots HMAS Melbourne is ten hours plus late rondeview with another ship where I was suppose to be nine and half hours ago and thanks to you, you waited navy money cause of your dam may day"

she push pass them and walk into the junior mess where she saw the sailor asleep she she walk over to him and yelled close to his face

"Wake up able seamen Jones" then she stood back with her hands on her hips when he woke up

"Why did you wake me up for you don't work on here" he yelled back at her

"where are the four men you suppose to keep an eye on aye" he look around the room

"Ah shit"

"I'm going to report you right now to buffer" then she turn and walk out of the room to see the men missing

"bloody great, buffer going to be piss off" then she walk down to where buffer cabin is and knock on the door and waited

"Who is it" buffer said

"buffer it bird"

"come in" bird open the door to see buffer sitting up in bed

"what wrong"

"Able seamen Jones fell asleep while watching four men who are now some where on this ship. I woke the guy up after yelling at him" he reach over to the phone that on the wall next to he bed he pick the receiver up and press three numbers.

"sorry to wake you captain, I got bird in my cabin... no sir she woke me up the four men are missing from junior mess sir... able seamen Jones sir, bird woke him up... yes sir... yes sir" then he hung up then he got up and gotten dress when every one heard over the PA System

"Wakey Wakey Wakey sorry to wake you all up the four men who was brought aboard are missing from the junior mess captain orders is to have all male crew look for the four men and have them return back to the junior mess, that is all"

"come on let's get you back to your cabin"

"I need to return back to the galley"

"your three in the morning snack" when he saw what time it was on his watch

"Yeah little one kicking up a fuss"

"Ok lets go" buffer and bird walk towards the galley when they saw spider

"spider take care of bird will ya"

"Sure, what happen"

"I'll tell you spider galley first"

"sure"

they went down to the galley where bird pick up her plate and milk carton while buffer went to get groups of sailors to search different parts of the ship. When spider and bird walk back into her cabin she she told him what happen and what she did. By the time they walk into her cabin she finish telling him what happen.


	255. Chapter 255

CH 255

She put the plate and milk carton on the table. "will you be ok" Spider asked

"sure, happy hunting" she said smiling

"thanks enjoy your snack what is it" he step ford to see bird pull two bread apart

"marmite and peanut butter" spider screw his face up

"Yep with chips"

she open a packet of chips up and got some out and put it on one the bread then she pick up the other slice and put it on top then she pick it up and bit into it

"Mmm yummy now hopefully this would settle the little one down"

"Yeah, I'll check on you later, enjoy" he screw his face up as she took another bite of it.

He walk out closing the door then he went to look for buffer. It took ten minutes to find the four men and return them back to the junior mess. The crew wasn't happy that they were pulled out of bed to look for the men. Buffer yelled at able seamen Jones for sleeping on watch while every one else went to bed.

When buffer walk away spider was with him. "At least captain happy that they been found"

"Yeah, I'm heading back to bed"

"I'll go and check on bird before I do to" the spider smile

"What so funny"

"We should get Jones to eat what bird eating right now"

"Why"

"buffer peanut butter, marmite and potato chips sandwiches"

"that horrible" spider laugh

"Well bird was enjoying it"

"Lets go and check on her" when they reach her cabin door, buffer knock on to it"

"Bird it buffer"

"come in buffer" he open the door to see bird munching on her sandwich, so he and spider walk into her cabin

"We found the guys" buffer said

"that good, want a bite" she offer him her sandwich

"no thanks bird, spider told me"

"Ok well perhaps" she pick up a contain and pass it to buffer, in side was different sweets

"No thank you bird, you need it more than we do"

"ok" she put the container back on the table.

"what going to happen to able seamen Jones"

"Captain going to deal with him in the morning"

"ok what happen to Bendigo"

"they attending a may day and won't be here till first light, HMAS Sydney is also meeting us here cause of what happen"

"thanks for telling me, I'll let you two return to your cabin and get few more hours sleep"

"thanks bird, enjoy your snack" spider said

"i will" spider and buffer walk out of bird cabin closing the door then they return back to there own cabins.

Few hours hours later bird walk up and onto the bridge when she look out side to see HMAS Bendigo not far from the boat sexy best. She could hear the two captains talking for couple of minutes then the captain turn around

"morning bird did you sleep well"

"Yes sir, sorry that buffer called you"

"It not your fault"

"i know sir" then she pass him a file

"here my report on what happen this morning" he took it from her hand

"thank you bird"

"what happening sir"

"bendigo crew collecting the four men while tow rope being set up and two of our crew who was on board all night will be returning soon"

"ok what about HMAS Sydney"

"We will be heading towards them in about twenty minutes it would take two hours to reach them"

"ok thanks for telling me sir" bird watches what was happening till Bendigo started moving and turning away from Melbourne. Then Melbourne engines start up just as the anchor was raise then they headed south.

Few minutes later buffer walk up onto the bridge smiling "buffer why are you in a happy mood" bird asked

"tooth brush duties"

"Ah, who keeping an eye on them"

"Crew are taking turns, giving the guys hell, I gave Jones the worse toilet of all"

"Oh"

"One of the crew member had the bad case of the runs"

"i hope it wasn't my cooking" bird was worried

"no, he had food poisoning for the past couple of days and what he ate last night went strait through him"

"Oh that must be bad"

"it is"

"Well at least you know the other crew will keep an eye on them"

"True, so how are you feeling"

"Good"

"and the little one"

"settle down, I found out from e-mail from my grand mother that my father was like that but he didn't kick he just keep moving around and wouldn't settle down"

"Brian your biological father"

"Yep and I found out from Stewart that Ryan and Terri use to kick commander white till they get what they wanted"

"Ah so this little one is like his, her grand father and father"

"Yeah but there none of the family being born over eight pounds so this one is going to be big when he, she is born"

"sounds like it at least you got plenty of support"

"I have, the Hammersley crew calling them selves honorary aunties and uncles" buffer laugh

"Well it show how much we all care about you bird, we might not be related in blood but we are in other ways"

"i know and I suppose you want to be on it"

"Me an uncle only if it ok with Ryan and You"

"i know Ryan would say yes to it and so would i" buffer pulled bird into a gentle hug

"I'll be honored bird" he said smiling.

The crew on the bridge also smile. When they pulled apart they saw the crew grinning just as bird cell phone rings. So she got it out of her pocket and answer it

"hi charge... you got my e-mail message... yes I did... very bad" then she laugh

"No he hasn't started there training yet... don't worry I'll warn him... yes I saw them... one crew member is in a lot of trouble...yes he one of the five... why don't you ask him he right here" then she past the phone to buffer

"charge mate hows your diet" bird laugh while buffer grin.

Bird turn to the captain and step ford "Who charge"

"engineer on Hammersley he always said he big bone, and buffer always give him a hard time about it"

"ok" then they heard buffer laughing

"no way mate one crew member already got that problem... yeah... ok talk to you when we return... yeah it would be great catching up with you all... ok" then he hung up and pass phone back to bird

"Charge and two dads was giving me ideas on what to do with the five sailors"

"charge and two dads together, that double trouble"

"I agree bird" then spider walk up onto the bridge

"woo it bad down there in the toilets I hope no one in any hurry"

"spider" buffer said

"The crew had to close the toilet doors with the guys in side"

"it working on them already" bird said smiling

"Yeah but it ten times worse than it was with charge, no one dear light a match down there" bird laugh

"spider" captain said

"yes sir"

"it can't be that bad"

"Trust me sir it is"

"I'll go and find out sir" XO said

"Very well" then the XO walk down the stairs

"sir better warn you it really bad"

"I can handle it" XO said

"We shall see" spider said.

they talk for couple of minutes when the XO return "X are you ok" captain asked

"yes sir, spider right, the smell is bad" captain turn to bird

"what did you give them"

"curry sausages with three times the normal about of chilli, onion and garlic powder. That is why they smell so bad sir. But don't worry it will last till tonight"

"Why" XO asked

"I'm not going to let buffer and spider have all the fun sir"

"and you use to serve on Hammersley"

"Yes sir, we know when to be serous and when to be funny while out on patrol and when we have shore leave. I'm sure buffer and spider got some stories to share sir" she turn to spider and buffer

"thanks a lot bird"

"no problem"

"Care to share one or two" captain asked Bird look at buffer and spider then she turn to the captain.

"sir do you like the feds?"

"not really why"

"there one story I remember being told on the old Hammersley buffer, Nav and commander Flynn was up on top of the ship buffer told the commander to take a look on bright island, commander pick up his binoculars to take a look, he said to buffer, we drop two feds off the other day, I count another six more what are they doing" bird said then turn to buffer who was smiling

"Breeding sir" Every one on the bridge laugh

"that a good one buffer breeding, what about you spider"

"Ah nothing sir"

"May day, may day this is red velvet" bird said, buffer laugh

"when I was wounded spider and ET play a joke on my temporary replacement, well he got his revenge with red hair dye the same time as the may day call came in"

Bird got her phone our and went through her photos and show the captain and XO they laugh. Spider, buffer and bird share few more funny stories till they saw HMAS Sydney heading towards them.

"I'll better go and get my bags. It an honor to meet you sir" bird side to the captain as she stood at attention and saluted which he did in return "It an honor and privilege to have you a board able seamen white. Good luck with the trial"

"thank you sir, I'm sure spider and buffer will keep you all up to date"

"I sure you will" they shook hands before bird walk down the steps with spider and buffer behind her.

They went and got bird bags as well food she needed. Once that was all pack up they walk down to the back of the ship with three sailors behind them with the bags of food when they saw HRIB leave HMAS Sydney and headed towards them when the HRIB stop they saw two men get on to the ship

"buffer mate"

"Kitt how are you" they shook hands

"I'm good, we here to pick up a passenger, where is he"

"she, and she will be here in a minute"

"she who is she"

"Able seamen white"

"not a commander" Spider laugh

"what so funny spider"

"there is commander white Kitt, it bird mother in law"

"and yours to spider" buffer said

"what I don't under stand"

"commander white is my mother in law, I married her daughter and bird married her son"

"Ah that must be strange having CO of NAVCOM as mother in law"

"It is mate, I'll put bird things in the HRIB" spider said then he walk over and pass the crew member who in the HRIB birds bags then the three sailors past the bags to the guys then buffer did just as bird walk down the steps

"Here bird now" spider said Kitt turn to see bird walking towards them

"That bird"

"that her, here read this when you return and take care of bird and don't let her lift any of the bags" buffer said as he pass Kitt a fold up sheet of paper

"sure but why"

"It explain in that paper I gave to you"

"bird has been ill, her pregnant taken a lot out of her" spider said

"how bad is her condition"

"Her baby kick her in the ribs"

"all babies do that" Kitt said

"We know that but they don't brake or fracture them"

"What" Kitt was shock

"it true, have your doctor on board to rebound her ribs but not to tight, he would of gotten letter from bird doctor about it"

"Ok, hi bird I'm Kitt"

"nice to meet you Kitt" they shook hands

"here" he past her a vest. She manage to put it on then buffer help with the clips

"thanks buffer"

"We better go" Kitt said Bird tune to spider and they both hug

"take care spider"

"i will and you to"

"i will" then she turn to buffer who gave her a gentle hug which Kitt notice it

"Take care buffer"

"i will and good luck with the court case"

"I will and have fun with the guys" buffer smile

"i will"

"Oh one piece of advice while training them make sure your up wind from them" buffer laugh

"thanks for that"

They walk over to the HRIB Kitt got in first then buffer held on to one of bird hand and Kitt did the same till she on the HRIB and sitting down. She gave them a wave just as HRIB left to head to HMAS Sydney.

Spider and buffer watch what was happening for few minutes then they went up to the top side deck where they and other crew members saw bird she wave to them only for them to stand at attention and saluted her which she did in return then they wave to each other as both ship parted ways.


	256. Chapter 256

CH 256

Kitt show bird to the bridge after he help her with the life vest. She meet the crew on board. She talk to them for couple of minutes then Kitt showed bird where her cabin is then he showed her down to the galley to see the cooks putting bird food away.

They asked bird questions about the food which she was happy to explain why she got to have it so they know not to touch it. After they Kitt showed bird to the ward room where she spoke to the doctor for few minutes before leaving the room. Kitt interduce bird to some of the crew while talking to her.

Four hours later bird was in the junior mess having lunch with some of the crew, she share some stories about the time she was on Hammersley she share with then about the jokes two dads played on her and the revenge she got back at him with, which them all to laugh.

"Bird had two dads lean his lesson after that" one of the sailors asked

"no"

they laugh once more when there was a big explosion which shook the ship and the lights went out and the alarms went off just as the emrgenty lights came on. They ran out of the dinning room. Bird move quickly as she could to the bridge when crew was running around

"sir what happen I heard an explosion"

"We don't know, are you ok"

"Yeah" Bird look around to see nothing working she walk over to the radio operator

"Is there any thing I can do to help"

"do you know how to fix the emergency beacon"

"no why what wrong with it"

"It got damage in the explosion"

"Report" bird turn around

"sir engine room flooded fifteen wounded, compression doors close and lock"

"Power room"

"also damage from the explosion sir"

"Carry on" then the alarm stop.

Bird got her phone out of her pocket and saw only three bars for signal so she left the bridge to get up where the helicopter pad is, she she manage to get four bars on her phone she sent a text message then she sent it. When it was sent all she could do is wait but she notice that the ship was slightly tilted one side.

Spider and buffer where having lunch when spider phone rings so he got it out of his pocket

"It from bird" then he click on the message 'Spider, may day, may day, unknown explosion on Sydney lost power, flooding in engine room, personal wounded emergency beacon damage, can't call for help, signal not strong. bird'

"Shit" spider got up from the table

"spider"

"There been explosion on Sydney bird calling a may day" then he ran out of the room and yelling every one to clear his way till he ran up on the bridge

"sir we got to turn around now"

"spider calm down"

"sir" spider show him the text message "turn one seven zero top of the green, rabbit get me Sydney navy base at once"

"sir what going on" XO asked

"there been explosion on HMAS Sydney, bird manage sent text message for may day, they taking on water"

"sir I got captain Johnson on the line" He past the phone to the captain

"Captain Johnson it commander Thomas sir we received a may day text message from HMAS Sydney sir...it came from one of the crew sir, it said there was unknown explosion, lost power, flooding in engine room wounded personal, emergency beacon damage... able seamen white sir, she manage to send the text out... no sir the signal must have been weak but manage to send the text... no I don't sir we will need plane in the air... my best guest five hours top of the green sir... yes sir"

then Ryan cell phone rings he put it onto speaker "bird what happen"

"spider can't talk long it was a mine, a old mine, we hit a mine there are two more not from the ship they slowly heading this way, captain can't get the HRIB out cause they were damage in the explosion. We haven't got much time before they hit us, we sitting ducks"

"wondered?"

"fifteen wounded we can't get off the ship there sharks spotted not far. The rafts were also damage... oh my god..BRACE, BRACE, BRACE" they heard bird yelling then there was an explosion then the line went dead

"bird... bird" spider look up at the captain

"sir sent what you got out there... yes sir" then he hung up

"He contacting every boat and ship in the area"

On Sydney bird look out at sea when Kitt ran over to her "Bird are you ok"

"Yeah I manage to send a text message to spider for help. Oh my god" she pointed

"sir it Kitt there a mine... two mines on our port bow" Kitt said over his radio

"Got them, have you located bird"

"Yes sir she sent a text message for help"

"Good, who did she sent it to"

"spider" bird said

"she sent it to a crew member on Melbourne"

"Good job" Bird walk around

"i got a strong signal" then she dial the phone number

"bird what happen"

"spider can't talk long it was a mine, a old mine, we hit a mine there are two more not from the ship they slowly heading this way, captain can't get the HRIB out cause they were damage in the explosion. We haven't got much time before they hit us, we sitting ducks"

"wondered?"

"fifteen wounded we can't get off the ship there sharks spotted not far. The rafts were also damage" Bird saw how close the mine is she grab Kitt radio

"oh my god" the she press the speaker part on the radio

"BRACE, BRACE, BRACE" Bird said in the radio to warn the others then there was an explosion which shook the ship causing alarms to go off once again.

Kitt held on to bird as they fell onto the deck "Are you ok" Kitt asked

"Yes" she look at her phone then Kitt got up then help bird to get up

"Let go and help" bird said then they return back the way they came

"I'm going to the ward room"

"Why"

"I'm a medic I can help"

"alright be careful"

"You to" then they went there separate ways.

When bird got to the ward room there was wounded every where when she walk in she saw the doctor unconscious on the floor she check his pulse to find it strong

"Ok listen up all the wounded if you can walk go up to the helipad, you four help the ones who can't get up top, you two I need you both in here to help me with the doctor"bird said from the door way

"do you know what your doing"

"Yes I do, I'm a qualified medic come on lets get moving people we don't know how much time we have before the third hit us."

bird got the non urgent crew members to help the wounded up to the top deck as well help them to carry bags of medical suppliers with them. She got two crew members to carefully lift the doctor on to a portable stretcher and out of the room while bird got big bags and fill them with every thing she could get her hands on including boxes of gloves.

then she work her way to the helipad where she started giving out ordered while treating the worse ones first. Two hours later they heard toot noise they turn and cheer when it was two navy ships heading towards them then they saw a flair go up in the air.

Bird carry on working on the wounded till the ships stop not far from Sydney. Then the crew saw one of them was Huon mine ship they saw the HRIB leave the ship heading towards the mine to take care of it while on another frigate two HRIBS were leaving the ship heading to Sydney.

"bird is there any thing I can do"

"go down and meet the crew tell them we need med vac for eight serious wounded, they will have to take the wounded on to there ship tell them that the doctor and three medical staff are wounded"

"Ok" then he turn and ran down to the back of the ship.

Bird keep on working till Kitt and eight of the crew from the other ship showed up "Bird" she stood up and turn around.

The crew was shock "Kitt"

"Which ones to go first"

"These two here" she pointed

"don't lose the papers if got medical information on them"

bird pointed to sheet of paper that sticking out of the wounded belts that got some blood on them then she return back to what she was doing while the men lifted the two bird was talking about and walk towards the steps.

Kitt went to check on the captain and keep him up to date and then check on the others.

When HMAS Melbourne showed up hour later they saw five other navy ships around HMAS Sydney. They were shock when they saw the smoke from one side and the way it was tilted

"Oh my..." Captain said the crew including buffer and spider was shock with that they saw. When they were close, Captain sent teams over to help out.

Bird was still working on the wounded when Melbourne showed up. She just finish patching up the captain who sustain head wound, she gave him bottle water and two panadol

"Here take these, let me know if you still get any head aches or stiff neck in the next half hour"

"thanks bird, you are a true hero"

"thank you sir"

"Sir Melbourne just arrived" was said over the radio

"copy that" the captain stood up

"duty calls"

"Yes sir" then bird went to help the next person.

Bird was busy she didn't notice two crew members running onto the helipad. They stop when they saw her working

"that one brave women" spider said

"Yes she is" they walk over to her listen to her talking to the crew member.

"thanks bird"

"no worries" then she turn around

"buffer, spider" they hug her gently then pull back

"Bird are you ok" buffer asked

"Tired, what a night mare this is, so you got my text"

"Yes we did, where the doctor here"

"I'm it the doctor was first for medic vac and the other two substain second and third degree burns and unable to help"

"you said old mines"

"Yes, Huons mine ship over there taking care of the third one and that other mine ship showed up half an hour ago they been diving for mines. There was two found so far"

"Two"

"Yes"

"any idea what going to happen now" spider said

"Captain spoke to captain Johnson from navy head quarters in Sydney by radio, they sending out a specialist team, they going to dive and put patches over the damage holes so the crew could start pumping the water out as ship being towed in to Sydney"

"Are you sure it will work" spider said

"Captain thinks it a great idea"

"Why are you here"

"buffer I'm doing what I'm train to do and i'm the only quififed medic aviable, all the others was wounded including the doctor in the two exsposions"

"I hope you didn't do any heavy lifting"

"no"

"that good" Bird walk over to where the first aid kid bag and other medical stuff is, she crouch down to sort it out when buffer and spider saw her collapsed on then ground

"Bird" they ran over to her.

Buffer check her pulse then got onto the radio "Melbourne it buffer we need a medic vac asap, bird collapse, we bring her back"

"copy that buffer"

spider got a portal stretcher and set it up then he and buffer carefully lifted her on to it and strap her down then they pick the stretcher up and walk quickly to the steps and down them when Kitt saw them

"My god what happen"

"she collapses we taking her to Melbourne then medic vac"

"I'll let the captain know" then he watch them get into the HRIB and headed back to Melbourne.


	257. Chapter 257

CH 257

Two hours earlier In Cairns NAVCOM Nav, bomber, Amy and mike just return from lunch when Nav received text message

"Hey it from buffer" she click to open it

"Oh my god" she cover her mouth when she read the text message then show it to mike.

'Nav HMAS Sydney in trouble, bird sent text message for help we on our way top of the green, two mines struck Sydney, let commander Flynn know. All navy ships headed to Sydney, lost contact with bird after second explosion. Buffer' mike turn to one of the lieutenant

"lieutenant get me Sydney navy base at once"

"Yes sir"

"Sir what about Ryan" Bomber said after reading the text message

"not till we know for sure what happening"

"sir I got captain Johnson for you" mike walk over just as the lieutenant pass him the phone.

Nav, Amy and bomber walk over as they listen to mike. Bomber text Jamie and charge about what happen. When mike hung up the phone he turn to the three women

"We won't know for half an hour, Hon mine ship got them on radar and headed towards them at top of the green another frigates is five minutes behind. Captain Johnson going to keep me up to date"

"i hope bird is ok" Nav said

"i hope so to Nav"

"sir I got Hammersley on the line for you" the lieutenant pass the phone to mike

"Kate..." he turn to bomber

"It true... we not sure the closes ship is an hour away at top of the green... yes I'll let you know soon as I know... shock... no he doesn't know yet... captain Johnson already contacted fleet command when I called... ok I will, fair winds" then he hung up.

"bomber you send text to charge"

"Yes sorry sir "

"i know you mean well now the who crew knows and is waiting for me to call"

"Are you going to let commander white know" then they heard foot step and turn to see Terri running into the ball pen.

Mike walk over to her when he saw her crying he pulled her into his arms "Is it true mike about the two explosions on HMAS Sydney" some of the personal heard what Terri said.

Mike pulled her away "It true Terri"

"Jessica... billy said they lost contact with her after the second explosion on the ship"

"It true"

"no" she cry one again so mike pulled her into his arms when Maxine walk out of her office

"Mike what going on here" then she saw Terri pulled away from mike

"Mother... Jessica on HMAS Sydney... there been two explosions on board, billy lost contact with her after the second explosion"

"Mike"

"It true Maxine I spoken to captain Johnson, all navy ships in the area heading towards where they are one of the mine ships will be there in forty five minutes, they given the other navy ships location of where HMAS Sydney is. I'm waiting to here the latest on the ship and it crew"

"commander sir" mike turn around just and leader turn the volume up, it was braking news.

It showed a women reporter in a helicopter. "We received word that there was two explosions on the HMAS Sydney. We on our way out to the damage ship from what we found out that one of crew members manage to sent a text message to another crew member on another ship for help. We don't know who the crew member is but souses say that number of navy ships are heading to the damage fridget who taking on water cause of the two explosions" then she turn to look a head then back to the camera mean

"I can see it looks like three of four navy ships have arrived I can see the smoke from the one ship, there two more from the distances heading towards the damage ship. We are closer now, oh my god, take a look at that"

then he show the camera turning till it show out the window every one was shock when they saw the cripple ship and the other navy boats close by then the camera zoom in on the helipad

"As you can see the amounted of wounded, luckily they got that doctor on board who taking care of the wounded"

"that bird" Nav said in shock

"it is her, she alive" bomber said

"Why is she taking care of the wounded" Amy asked

"there on her left that the doctor" mike said

"Oh no bird taking care of the wounded her self, that to much for her" bomber said

"Perhaps she had no choice if the other medics were wounded also" mike said

"sounds like she wanted to help out not knowing she was on her own" Nav said

they watch what was happening for the next ten minutes then it was return back to the news station.

"All we can do is wait so in the mean time return back to work" Mike said to every one.

"mike I'll leave you to deal with this" Maxine said then she turn and walk back to her office when every one heard

"you cold selfish bitch" Terri said yelling at Maxine. Causing every one turn look. Maxine turn around and walk out of her office and up to Terri

"that is enough from you"

"no mother, you don't care about what happens to Jessica your daughter in law or your unborn grand child, or any of the crew on that ship, you know what, Mike should be in that office not you. At least he cares not like you, no wound dad and Ryan hate you like I do you don't care"

"Terri come on let's go into my office, you need to calm down" Mike put his arm around Terri shoulder as he pull her into his office. Every one return back to work while Maxine return to her office.

Hour later phone rings Nav answer it "NAVCOM lieutenant Caetano specking"

"Nav it buffer"

"buffer what happen" bomber turn to her she pointed to mike office so bomber went to get mike

"Two mines hit Sydney"

"We saw it on the news, how bird"

"no good she collapsed and doctor on board worried she been medic vac out just now"

Nav was shock "how bad"

"Her blood pressure up and baby in distress"

"You want commander Flynn get Ryan to return to Cairns"

"Yes, soon as you can"

"hang on buffer" she turn to mike

"sir you better midshipmen white to Sydney asap, bird been medic vac to hospital. Doctor worried about bird and baby in distress"

"Let me talk to buffer"

she past the phone to mike, he spoke to buffer for a minute before hanging up then he walk over to lieutenant to talk to him and make a number of phone calls. Bomber and Nav return back to work, while thinking about bird.

The next morning bird woke up she could hear beeping as she open her eyes and look around and relies she in hospital she notice baby heart monitor on her stomach

"Hey there I hope you are ok" she said as she put her hands on her stomach she felt the baby moved then she look at the baby heart monitor to see what was happening then she look down at her stomach

"Stress out where you, sorry about that" then the door open she look up in shock

"Ryan" he walk in holding cup of coffee in hand.

He walk over and put the cup on the table then he sat on the bed and gave bird a hug and kiss "Hey your awake, how are you feeling"

"hungry, what are you doing here"

"mike called my captain we return back to cairns. Mike met me on the wharf soon as we dock he told me what happen to you, he took me home and got me on the first flight to here, dad pick me up at the airport and brought me here"

"what did commander Flynn tell you"

"you saved a lot of lives and they you took care of all the wounded since the doctor and two medics couldn't cause of there wounds"

"I hope your not up set with me"

"no, I under stand why you did it Jess if it wasn't for you five of those men and women could of died"

"Ever thing happen so fast from the first explosion right up till I collapsed"

"I know, at least you and baby are ok"

"how long can you stay"

"till after the trail so I can keep an eye on you"

"Thanks" bird said smiling then she said

"any ideas on what happening with the ship"

"they towing it back today, they manage to pump most of the water out but they not sure how long it going to be in dry dock for"

"Ok any thing else you want to tell me"

"Later after breakfast, is there any thing I can get you" Ryan said

"Pan cakes with butter and maple syrup, hash browns and juice please"

"sure I'll go and get them, I'll give mike a call when I get back"

"ok, it good that your here"

"Same here" he gives her a kiss before getting up from the bed and picking up his coffee before walking out the door.

Bird buzz for a nurse. When the nurse walk in "good morning Mrs White how are your feeling to day"

"I'm good but this little one bouncing on my bladder" the nurse laugh

"Here let me remove baby heart monitor then I'll help you into the bathroom"

"thanks" the nurse did what she needed to do then she help bird out of bed and into the bathroom.

"Let me know when your return to return back to bed"

"I will" then nurse walk out closing the door then she went to fix bird bed up when two men in navy uniforms walk in carrying flowers

"It not visiting hours"

"Jessica white is well my sister in law" Nurse raise her eye brows at spider when she saw his name tag.

"Ma'am spider brother in law Ryan is Jessica white husband" Nurse through about it and smile

"I under stand, so you both navy"

"Yes ma'am and we use to work with bird... I mean Jessica white." buffer said then they heard

"Nurse"

"Excuse me" she open the bathroom door and walk in closing it behind her.

Spider and buffer put the flowers on her bed side draws and put her bags on the ground and hook up her uniform that in a suit bag. They turn when they heard the door open and saw the nurse helping bird back to bed

"spider buffer" she said smiling at them

"You look better that we saw you yesterday" buffer said

"thanks" the nurse help bird back into bed and place the heart monitor on bird stomach

"I've leave you three alone"

"thank you" bird said.

The nurse walk out of the room "We got all your things off the ship yesterday"

Bird turn to see her bags and lap top, she turn to them "thanks guys"

"dose Ryan know"

"Yes he is here" they look around the room which cause her to laugh

"He gone to get my breakfast"

"Ah"

"Can you tell me how bad the damage is"

"Ship will be in dry dock for weeks as for those mines they with the air force help found another seven spread out in hundred mile raddest" buffer said

"any idea who would put them there"

"they are old world war two mines, how they got there it being investaged"

"ok" They talk for the next fifteen minutes when nurse walk in with bird breakfast.

Bird thank her before she walk out of the room again. Bird ate her breakfast as she rub her stomach

"Bird what wrong" buffer asked

"Little one moving around, he, she won't settle down" then she look over to the baby monitor

"some thing wrong" she pick up the buzzer and push it

"calm down, what wrong aye" bird said stroking her stomach

"I've never felt my baby be so restless and stress out" then the nurse walk in

"Is there some thing wrong with your breakfast"

"Can you get the doctor please, it my baby some thing wrong" Nurse look at the heart monitor

"I'll be right back" then she turn and walk quickly out of the room.


	258. Chapter 258

CH 258

Bird use the controls to low the back of the bed a bit just as Ryan ran into the room

"Jess nurse told me some thing wrong with the baby" he ran to her side put the bag on the table where her breakfast is

"Baby stressing out more" she held on to his hand then turn to see buffer and spider there

"hi guys, sorry"

"It ok Ryan" then the door open with doctor pushing the ultra sound machine in and nurse behind him

"We will wait out side" Buffer said

"Ok" bird said. Buffer and spider walk out side all worried.

The doctor remove the heart monitor and lift up bird hospital gown. Then he put gel on to her stomach then pick up the rod and put it onto her stomach and move it around

"you baby is stress alright but I can't see any thing wrong here"

"Let me see" bird said. So he turn the monitor around, Ryan and bird could see there baby moving around a lot. Bird put her hand on top of the doctors and move it to one area

"Jess what it is"

"Can you see it doctor"

"No, I'm no gynecologist, what is it that you see"

"There" she pointed to the baby neck

"what the hell is it" he said

"It the umbilical cord, that why my baby stressing out it wrap around it neck"

"Oh my god, I'll be right back" he put the rod back and pull the gown down then he turn and walk quickly out of the room. The nurse stayed with them

"Ryan can you get buffer and spider"

"sure" he walk to the door and open it and pock his head out side

"Jess want to see you both" then he step back into the room and back to Jess side. When buffer and spider walk into the room they could see that bird is up set

"Bird what wrong" spider asked

"the umbilical cord it wrap around the baby neck" Ryan said

"that not good if it tight" spider said

"it wrap around twice" bird said

"We saw the doctor rushing out"

"He got to get the top gynecologist" Nurse said.

"Is there any thing we can do" spider asked

"Just be here for now"

"You can count on us" buffer said

"I need a distraction" Bird said then she farted

"sorry"

"don't be dear it normal for women to brake wind more while they pregnant" nurse said

"thanks, I know but at lest they don't stink" bird said making them laugh

"Talk about stink bird. After you were on Sydney and we were heading back up north buffer started training exercises the five guys" spider said grinning

"How did it go buffer"

"I for got to be up wind from them for a minute" Bird laugh then she grab she stomach as she breath in and out

"It ok little one decided to kick me close to my kidney" they all let out there breathes.

"Any way the captain decided to see how the training was coming along when he got a whiff of the smell I said to him it was safer where I was" buffer said.

"Am I missing some thing here" Ryan said

"you guys tell him" bird said.

Spider and buffer took turns in telling Ryan about what happen and what bird did to get her revenge. When they finish telling him, he laugh

"how bad was the smell"

"You remember what happen the day after charge had curry sausages" bird said

"Yeah he almost stank the whole ship, was it like that"

"Ryan, five guys stank out the whole ship and it was ten times worse than what happen with charge" spider said

"the crew lock the five men in the toilets for three hours then they let them out" buffer said

"the ones who let them out were wearing gas mask" spider said making Ryan laugh and bird smile

"that is so bad"

"it was I suggest to the captain to not let any of the five men on Sydney" buffer said grinning

"Why cause of what they done"

"Ryan the the gas and fire combined" bird said

"Woo what would it do to the ship"

"blow it apart" spider said they all laugh then the door open and two doctors walk in

"Mrs White this is doctor ward I told him about your condition"

"hi"

"Lets take a look shall we"

"We will wait out side" buffer said then he and spider walk out side getting there phones out

"I'm calling Terri"

"I'll call Nav" then they move few meters apart while making the calls.

In the room the doctor place the wand over bird stomach and zoom in the best her could to the baby neck

"Your right, it will have to be removed" then he put the rod back then pull down bird gown

"what is the plan doctor"

"there is some thing I would like to do on you, it is experimental. I don't want to open you up to remove the cord"

"what is that you thinking of doctor" Bird asked

"laparosopy"

"i know what you mean, I'm a qualified medic for the navy"

"that good to know"

"you want to do the same but you going to remove the cord around my baby neck"

"Yes, would you let me do it"

"Have you done it before" bird asked

"no but I have had the training"

"So I'll be the first"

"Yes and if any thing goes wrong like a bleeder we will have to open you up" Bird turn to Ryan who was looking at her

"We should do it Ryan, if it save our baby life"

"i agree" then they turn to the two doctors

"when can you do it" Ryan said

"I'll go and make the calls and get you to fill out some paper work"

"ok"

"doctor Ward while you got the camera in me can you do one thing for us please"

"I'll try what is it"

"Can you tell us if we having a boy or a girl please" Ryan laugh

"Every time bird has her ultra sound the baby either has it legs cross or has it back to us" Ryan said the two doctors smile

"sure we can find out for you, if you like I could record every thing I do so you can see you baby close up and also find out if it a boy or a girl"

"thank you doctor" bird said Then the two doctors and nurse walk out of the room.

When buffer called Nav she just walk into the ball pen carrying a large cup of coffee she got her phone out and saw who was calling

"morning buffer"

"Morning Nav"

"buffer what wrong" She got mike attention since he walk into the ball pen so she quickly walk over to him put it onto speaker phone

"it the baby a doctor gone to get the top gynecologist. The reason why baby stress out is cause the cord is wrap around it neck twice"

"buffer I got commander Flynn here and I got it on speaker phone so he could hear what you just said."

"morning buffer how bird copping"

"not good, Ryan with her at the moment"

"If there is any thing bird or Ryan needs let me know"

"i will sir, can you let the crew know"

"Sure is that spider I can here" Nav asked

"Yeah he talking to Terri"

"Ok, keep us up to date"

"We will two doctors and nurse walk out of the room... they going to operate on bird"

They heard knock on the door Ryan was holding bird in his arms when there was a knock on the door and head pock in

"Can I come in" buffer said

"sure" he walk in and move the phone away from side of his face and push a button

"bird Ryan I got Nav and commander Flynn on the line, I just told him about the baby"

"Ryan, bird how are you two holding up" mike said

"We in shock mike Doctor Ward going to do a laparosopy on Jess so he could remove the cord from around the baby neck"

"ok keep us up to date, when is the operation"

"some time today I think, we won't know till nurse returns" bird said

"ok buffer , you and spider look after Ryan while bird in surgery, Ryan have you contact Stewart yet"

"I was just about to call dad"

"ok I'll let you do that, good luck"

"thanks you sir" then they both hung up just as Spider knock on the door and poke his head in then walk into the room

"I've spoken to Terri she said for me to let her knows what going to happen"

"Thanks spider" bird said as she sat back in bed. Ryan got his phone out and send a text to Stewart then he put the phone back in his pocket. Bird pick up a remote and turn the TV on to see if any good on

"Oh my" they turn to the TV just as bird turn the volume up and her bed. They saw two frigates towing HMAS Sydney under the harbor bridge.

"As you can see the damage done to the HMAS Sydney. We learn that there was twenty wounded including the doctor and two medics that was on board. We found out that the crew member who we saw yesterday working on one of the badly burn crew member wasn't a doctor it was able seamen Jessica white" they show picture of bird in her uniform

"she was on board coming to Sydney cause of her medical condition since she unable to fly down to Melbourne to attend a court case so she was traveling on HMAS Sydney when they hit the first mine. Despite her medical condition able seamen white who is a qualified medic attended to all the wounded and give out orders while down below decks and on top as you can see from yesterday footage" then they show bird working from one wounded to the next then it went back to the reporter in the helicopter.

"thanks to able seamen white she saved five lives yesterday. If it wasn't for her, those men and women wouldn't be alive today. They and the wounded are thankful for what she did for them. We also learn that able seamen white is arms forces hero with getting the group bravery citation, the highest bravery award the cross of valour, the second highest gallanty metal the star of gallanty and a year ago she received the highest metal the Victoria cross, Able seamen white is a true hero. But unfortunate we learn that able seamen white collapsed yesterday after attending the remaining wound. She was air lifted to Sydney hospital as for her condition at this time is unknown. But I have heard that her husband midshipmen Ryan white" they show the wedding photo.

"Is at her side at this time. We all hope for a full recovery of all the men and women on the HMAS Sydney and for able seamen white, back to the news room" then bird turn the TV off as she relaxes against the pillow. Ryan turn to bird

"My hero" making bird grin and spider and buffer to laugh

"thanks"

"sounds like you are a hero to the HMAS Sydney crew bird" buffer said

"thanks another ship to add my my hero list" they laugh just as nurse and orderly walk into the room

"Mrs white, Dr Ward going to operate on you now"

"ok" Ryan gave bird a kiss

"love you" bird said

"love you to Jess"

they put there hands on the baby to feel it moving around. Then the nurse and orderly took bird out of the room. Once gone Ryan collapses on the chair. Spider and buffer sat next to him putting there hands on his shoulder

"We know she and the baby is strong" spider said

"i know but any thing could go wrong" spider and buffer send text messages then they put there phone away.


	259. Chapter 259

CH 259

Nav was talking to Maxine when her cell phone rang "sorry, I got to answer this" she got her phone out of her pocket

"what ever the text is it can wait lieutenant"

"it from buffer, it important ma'am" then she open the text

"bird gone in to surgery" she look up at Maxine

"you can deal with your family problem late lieutenant, now the ship rosters"

"Excuse me commander it your family problem. Bird your daughter in law been rush into surgery, there problem with the baby"

"don't you talk to me like that lieutenant" Maxine said yelling Mike walk in to Maxine office when he heard yelling

"Maxine what all the yelling about"

"Lieutenant here received a text message, I told her to deal with her family problems later"

"Nav" she turn to mike

"i told her it her family problem sir. Buffer text me they rush bird in to surgery"

"Nav can you leave me to talk to Maxine alone"

"Yes sir" then she stood up holding files in her hand

"sir permission to send a message to Hammersley"

"Yes you can Nav"

"thank you sir" then she turn and walk out of Maxine office.

She walk over to her computer where she sent message to Hammersley crew about the text message from buffer then she sent it. Then she send a text to Kate.

Kate was on the bridge watching the boarding team board a boat that called a may day when her cell phone rings so she got it out of her pocket to see if was from Nav so she open the message

'E-mail message, up date on bird' she turn to RO who was at his station

"RO" he turn to Kate

"Yes ma'am "there a important e-mail coming from Nav at NAVCOM can you get it please it about bird"

"I'll get it now" then he ran to and down the steps while Kate return back to her job in hand.

When the problem was fix and boarding team return RO return with the print out of the e-mail. She read what it said then pick up the microphone.

"Now here this captain speaking, I've received a message from Nav. As you all know that bird was medic vac to hospital yesterday after she collapse. The latest news is that bird been rush into surgery fifteen minutes ago. There problem with the baby. The umbilical cord is wrap around it neck twice which causing it to stress out which also affecting bird health. The doctors are going to do a experimental laparosopy on bird so they could remove the cord around the baby neck with out having to open her up. Buffer and spider are with Ryan while bird in surgery. I'll let you know more soon as I know, that is all" then she put the mic back

"At least Ryan not alone" charge said

"True" two dads said.

Buffer, spider and Ryan talk when they heard loud voice of nurse out side "I'll go and see who it is" buffer said.

Buffer walk out side and turn to see a nurse trying to stop a man who was check each room buffer saw he got a camera when he stop out side of bird room

"Is there a problem sir"

"I'm looking for Jessica white"

"she not here, what are you a reporter"

"I'm here to take photos of her, she a hero, is she in there" he try to get pass buffer but he stop him when nurse showed up

"i told you sir to leave your distubing the pacients" he turn to the nurse

"Hey it news I get paid big bucks if I get photos of a hero"

"what" buffer said the guy turn to him

"Yeah she made news head lines around the world again, I could get thousands of dollars for photos of Jessica white"

Buffer grab the guy collar and push him against the other wall "do you have any respect" buffer said in command tone

"It news"

"don't you have any respect for any one private life. If you listen to the news she collapsed I don't want to see you in here again got it"

"you can't tell me what to do" Buffer turn to see two security guards walking quickly down to where they are.

"sir I suggest you let that man go" one of the Security guards said.

Buffer turn to see the guy with a smirk on his face. Buffer stood back turn the guy till he facing the security guards and push him towards them

"Get him out of here. This nurse here trying to stop him from looking for a patient"

"It true that why I called you he looking for Jessica White"

"the navy hero we heard about on the news" one guy said

"Yes, this guy here is looking for her so he could take photos of the women and most probably do it with out her consent."

"Ok let's go sir" the two men held on to the guys arms as they walk away

"thank you for stopping him, he the fifth one this morning who looking ford her, that poor girl, I feel sorry for her"

"that true, listen there is a man coming here this morning his name is Stewart white, that bird father in law. When you see him tell him to text Ryan to let him know that he arrived then spider or I will come to the front desk"

"sure"

"thanks" then buffer turn and walk back into the room

"Dam reporter and photographers, they driving the staff here crazy"

"At least you stop him from coming in here" spider said

"True, according to the guy it big news around the world"

"Again" Ryan said

"Yes again I said to the nurse that you dad is coming here, she ask him to text you when he arrives so spider her can go down and get him"

"thanks buffer" Ryan said

They talk for few minutes when bird cell phone rings so Ryan stood up and walk to the bed side draw and open it and got the phone out. Then he answered it

"hello"

"Hi is this Ryan white speaking"

"Who is this"

"Ian O'Connor, Kim and I are here at the hospital"

"i don't know you"

"You met our son Brian when commander Flynn told Jessica and Brian the results"

"Oh now I remember, sorry haven't had much sleep" Ryan manage to open bird lap top and turn it on.

"Are you out side"

"Yes we are, how is Jessica"

"I can't say over the phone, but if you go to the front entrance there will be some one in navy uniform will met you there"

"but how dose he know what we look like"

"Jess took photos of you and your family to show me"

"Oh ok what is his name"

"buffer... chief petty officer Pete Tomaszewski. Crew call him buffer"

"Ok we will be there in couple of minute" then they hung up.

Ryan brought up the photos just as buffer walk over to him "is that them" buffer said

"Yes Ian and Kim O'Connor, Jess grand parents"

"Ok I'll be back in a minute"

"Ok, you remember what my dad looks like" buffer smile

"Yes I do" then buffer walk out of the room.

Ryan close down the lap top then he sat down next to spider "so spider when are you and Terri planing on having more kids" Ryan said grinning making spider laugh

"the two we got now are hand full"

"Really"

"Yep and I miss them and Terri"

"i know what you mean"

When buffer walk out to the front entrance there was reporters and photographer waiting out side. Buffer saw Ian and Kim walking into the hospital they saw buffer so they walk over to him

"Ian, Kim O'Connor I'm chief petty officer Pete Tomaszewski, crew mates call me buffer"

"nice to meet you buffer" Kim said as they shook hands

"Call me Pete Ma'am"

"Call me Kim, how is..."

"Ma'am not here"

"Oh, ok" then Pete recognised a man walking into the hospital and he started to walk pass the three of them

"Mr white" he stop and turn to buffer

"How do you know me"

"I remember you from bird wedding sir, I was escorting Kate McGregor down the isle" Stewart thought about it

"now I remember you, buffer right" they shook hands.

"Yes sir, Stewart white, Ian and Kim O'Connor"

"nice to meet you" Stewart said as they shook hands

"shall we, the media been trying to sneak in all morning"

"Well it is big news Pete" Kim said

"i know that ma'am but there is such thing called privacy"

"that true, so why are you here to great us"

"Security every where ma'am especially on the floor where bird is. One guy got close but I manage to stop him"

"Reporter" Ian asked

"no photographer, who ever get photos of bird while she in hospital can sell the photos for thousands of dollars"

"the things people do for greed" Stewart said

"I agree" Ian said

When the reach the floor they saw few photographers there waiting and trying to get past the security. They saw four police offices walking towards them with men in cuffs. When they walk up to Security they let buffer pass

"they with me" Buffer said so the security let them pass.

They walk down and around the corner till they came to the room buffer open then door and let Stewart, Ian and Kim walk in "Dad"

"Ryan" Ryan stood up and step ford to give his dad a hug just as spider stood up and hug Stewart

"It good to see you again Stewart"

"you to billy"

"Ryan, I'm Ian and this is my wife Kim"

"it nice to meet you sir, ma'am"

"Call us Ian and Kim"

"Yes sir, I mean Ian"

"I'll see if I can get some more chairs" buffer said before walking out the door

"where Jessica" Kim asked.

"she in surgery, it the baby" Kim sat down

"How serous is it"

"the umbilical cord wrap around the baby neck twice that is why she he was stress out. A doctor is performing a experimental surgery on Jess now"

"what sort of experiment?"

"A laparosopy on the baby"

"How" Ian said

"Two holes will be made into the the womb one for the camera and the other for special type of clamps from what I was told from the nurse is they going to use the clamp to loosen the cord around the baby neck and move it around it head but since the cord wrap around twice the doctor will have to be carefully especially when the baby moving around a lot. When done there will be one stitch for each of the holes into the womb and out side. Depends on where the baby is it could take up to half an hour or more so long as there no problems"

"how long has it been" Kim asked

"Over half an hour" then buffer return carrying two more chairs with a nurse behind him carrying two more

"Here you go"

"thank you ma'am" Ryan said

she put them down then walk out of the room then the others sat down and talk for the next twenty minutes when the door open it was a photographer he went to take photos only to have buffer tackle him to the ground and ripping the camera out of his hand.

Then he roll the guy over till he was on his stomach with his arms pin behind his back Then he pull the guy up and walk him down to where the Security guys are.

"Here take care of this guy will ya"buffer push the guy towards the security men then he check the camera before passing it to the security guy.

"How did you let him pass"

"We been trying our best sir"

"sounds like you need more security guys"

"We do, these guys have been a pain"

"Tell me about it" Buffer turn around and walk back to bird room

"Are you ok buffer"

"Yeah, there not enough security, some thing got to be done about it" Ryan thought about it and got his phone out and dial a number

"hi mike...no news yet, can you help me with a problem... it the media here... they searching every room for Jess...i know that mike but who ever get photos of Jess while in hospital can sell the photos for millions of dollars... no buffer already had to tackle one photographer and stop another from coming in here... press release... can you do that... ok ah... tell them to give us privacy and for Jess to recover, she can't recover if the media hounding us. It not good for Jess or the baby... yeah and if any one take photos of Jess, me or any of our family we will sued them for the for taking and selling any photos with out our consent... Tell them that Jess and I will give a press confrances together when we both are ready...thank mike... yeah dad here, hang on" Ryan pass the phone to Stewart so he could talk to mike.

"Mike going to call fleet command and see if they can release a press release on behalf of Jess, me and our families"

"that a good idea" spider said When Stewart hang up he pass phone to Ryan

"All we can do is wait" Ryan said


	260. Chapter 260

CH 260

Fifteen minutes later every one was getting worried when there was no news about Jess when Ryan phone rings it was a text message. Then he open it to read what it said. Then he pick up the remote and turn the TV on to the news channel where they all saw it was up at Cairns NAVCOM. There was media there when Mike walk out onto the steps holding a letter in hand

"I'm comander Mike Flynn, I'm here on behalf of midshipmen Ryan White and his wife Able Seamen Jessica White and there families. They would like for the media and the paparazzi to leave them alone. They will hold a press conferences when able seamen white is well enough. As you all know that able Seamen white collapsed yesterday after attending number of wounded on the HMAS Sydney. Cause of her condition and health issues they would like the have there privacy respected and a chance for able seamen white to recover. And if any one try to take photos of able seamen or her family while she in recover will be prosecuted. As for what happening with able seamen white, I can't comment at this time about her health issues"

"commander Flynn will able seamen White be able to travel down to Melbourne for her family trial" one reporter asked

"I do not know since as I said before I can't comment on her health issues"

"commander is it true that able seamen white health issues is cause by her pregnancy"

"no comment, if you will excuse me I got work to do and please respect the white family privacy at this time" then he turn around and walk back into NAVCOM the camera turn to the reporter

"As we all heard from second in command of NAVCOM commander Flynn at fifteen minutes past ten that able seamen white and her family wanted there privacy respected. Which I do under stand. This young women despite her own health issues she help and save number of personal on the HMAS Sydney Able Seamen White is a true hero and I agree we should respect her and her family privacy and give the young women time to recover from what she been though. As commander Flynn said that Able seamen White and her husband midshipmen Ryan white will give a press conferences at a later date. We all hope and Pray that able seamen white will make a full recovery this is Jane dole channel nine news reporting out side of Cairns NAVCOM head quarters" Ryan turn the TV off

"all we can do is wait and see if it works" Stewart said Ryan stood up and walk out side

"It been hard on Ryan" spider said

"At least he knows we there for him" buffer said

"True. Both Ryan and bird have been though so much together" Stewart said

"that would make there love for each other even more stronger" Kim said

"Yeah" buffer said.

Ryan walk down to the nurses station where the media was there, soon as they saw him they start taking photos and asking questions.

"commander Flynn of Cairns NAVCOM has release a press statement to the media please stop taking my photo and please respect me and my family privacy and please leave this hospital or I'll have you all arrested and charge for disturbing the peace"

Then he turn to walk down to where the coffee machine are the media was still asking him questions he was getting angry so he got his phone out and send a text message to mike then he turn and walk away.

When mike was in his office he phone buzz so he pull it out of his pocket and see it a text message from Ryan so he check the message

'media not getting message, no news on Jess I'm getting worried and angry'

Mike then pick up the phone and made a phone call. Ryan walk towards a window and look out side he was starting to cry he was up set, worried and angry at the same time.

He was like that till her heard "Ryan white" he turn around to see a nurse in scrubs looking at him

"Jess"

"I'll take you to her, she still in recovery" Ryan step ford

"Baby" the nurse smile

"Is fine, your wife ask if you can bring the lap top, the doctor gave her the disk for you to see."

"Nurse why did it take so long"

"Two reasons, one is your baby partly to blame and the media, we saw the news and commander Flynn statement as we heard about the media problem"

"ok I got family with me can they come"

"sure"

"thanks" they walk down and into Jess room

"Ryan are you ok" Stewart asked

"Yeah" Ryan pick up bird cell phone and lap top

"nurse taking us to see bird, they couldn't bring her here cause of the media"

they all grin then stood up and they all follow the nurse through different doors and a elevator. Minute later they walk down and into a room where they saw bird partly sitting up in bed smiling.

They saw machines beeping around her and she got oxygen tube up her nose. Ryan went to her side putting the lap top and phone on the table then he gave bird a hug and kiss

"i was so worried about you and our baby"

"We are fine now Ryan"

"Are you sure"

"Yes our baby isn't stress out any more but we are hungry" Making every one laugh then the others gave bird a hug.

"Nurse said that that our baby partly to blame but she was smiling when she said it" bird lifted the disk up in her hand

"shall we see it, all of us"

"Why not"

Ryan got the lap top set up and put the disk in ten he move the table down further the bed so every one could see it then he push play. Then he move till he was partly on the bed with his arm wrap around her shoulder as they could see what was happening.

"there our baby" bird said smiling They saw the camera move to the neck where they could see the umbilical cord around it neck then they see the tongs slowly moving the cord lose around it neck

"Oh my he, she grab the tongs" Ryan said they all smile.

They spent an hour watching as they doctor try to remove the cord from around the baby neck and each time the baby move it arms about and try to grab it which made them all smile. When done the doctor move the camera down the baby body then he use the tongs to move the umbilical cord to one side so then Ryan and bird can see what the sex of there baby is

"now we know what we are having" Ryan said

"Yeah some thing wrong with the camera" then they saw it move then laugh when they saw there baby grab hold of it.

When the camera and tongs were remove out of the womb the saw the tongs pulled out of the tube then they were watching as the doctor put the stitch in the two holes then it was removed and the DVD disk stop

"now we know why it took so long" Ryan said making them all laugh

"Dr Ward" Bird said the others turn to see the doctor walking into the room

"How are you feeling Jessica"

"hungry" they all laugh

"Well a nurse will bring you some thing in a minute, I gather you saw the disk"

"We did, thank you we had a good laugh" He walk over to the baby monitor

"Every thing looks great here, baby back to normal"

"Normal doctor, this baby isn't any thing but normal of sorts" bird said

"I'm sure, now there another problem I'm sure your aware of"

"what that doctor"

"your vitamin D levels"

"Yes I know about that, my iron, sugar and calcium levels"

"so you do know about it"

"Yes I do but this little one" she put her hands on her stomach

"Taking all the goodness from me and I didn't know till he broke my ribs with his kicks"

"I read the report, so while you in here we will try to help get those levels up for you"

"doctor when do you think Jess will be able to travel"

"Why"

"she meant to be down in Melbourne for her family trial that started today"

"she can't fly down"

"that why I took ship to here oh crap agent baker" Bird said

"mike already spoken to the agent yesterday he said if possible he can fly us down in helicopter so long as the doctor ok it and if Jess needs to be in hospital down there that no problem as well" Ryan said

"Well we shall see how Jessica and baby is doing for the next four hours, If every thing looks fine then she can fly down but a nurse will have to go with her just in case of any problems" Dr Ward said

"thank you doctor" Bird said

"Any questions"

"Yes is there any thing I shouldn't eat beside sustain sea foods" bird asked he smile

"you can have what ever you want"

"good cause right now I could eat two lots of beef stir fry and noodles and a large strawberry thick shake" they all laugh

"I'll go and get what you and our son wants Jess, any thing else"

"Yes have you had any thing to eat since you got here" bird ask while looking at Ryan

"no I've been to worried about you"

"Ryan what am I going to do with you aye... look why don't get what every one wants here so long as it Chinese, take my purse to pay for it all and drinks, take Spider with you"

"Are you sure Jess"

"Yes"

"ok I'll go and get your purse pen and paper I'll be right back" he gives her a kiss before walking out of the room.

Bird put her hand on her stomach "Hang on lunch is coming"

"what he doing"

"summer assaults and hit me with his hands cause I haven't feed him. Once he had his feed he happy and settle down"

"what sort of craving do you have Jessica" Kim asked as they all sat down

"Well for breakfast it hash browns, pancakes with butter and maple syrup. For morning tea it fruit any sort of fruit, lunch it beef stir fried with noodles, for afternoon tea it nut bars. For dinner what ever I eat, it the desert" Buffer and spider grin

"Desert"

"Yep chunky strawberry ice cream with chop nuts and M&M's mix together. They dose me till three in the morning when he wants wholemeal bread, marmite, peanut butter and green onion chip sandwiches, I eat two of them with strawberry milk" Kim, Ian and Stewart look at her in shock

"dose the doctor know this?" Kim asked

"Yes he said what I'm eating is good not only for me but our son" then Ryan return back to the room with Jess purse, he pass it to her

"Here you go"

"thanks, you know what I have" Ryan grin

"Yes I do, so dad what would you like to have" Ryan wrote down what every one wanted. Jess pass him her cash flow card since he knows her pin number

"See you when we return"

"Ok" he gives her a kiss before he and spider walk out of the room when they heard

"bird told every one what she eats" Ryan laugh

"Including her three in the morning cravings"

"Yeah"

"Have you watch her eat the sandwiches"

"Yes at least she and your son happy so have you got a name for him"

"Yep and we not saying till he born"

"you know billy a good name" Ryan laugh

"you been hanging around buffer to long" Bird laugh as she turn to buffer

"what"

"Ryan right"

"About having a your son name billy"

"Ah ha, I know you mention that to Nav and ET when she was pregnant" buffer grin

"Well she did"

"Yes she did" Bird pick up her phone and look through her list then she made a call plus she got it on speaker phone

"Hello NAVCOM can I help you"

"commander Flynn office please"

"Yes ma'am" then the phone rings then it was return back to the operator

"sorry commander Flynn not answering his phone"

"Ok ball pen please"

"Yes ma'am" then they heard click and they heard

"Hello able seamen brown speaking may I help you"

"I'm sure you can bomber"

"Bird it that you" bomber said in shock

"Yes it is do you know where command Flynn is"

"He he in talking with knocker he has been for over an hour. Do you want to talk to him"

"please"

"Ok I think you are the perfect distraction that he needs right now, hang on"

bomber put the phone down then she stood up and walk to Maxine office and knock on the door

"What is it able seamen brown" Maxine said in a bad mood just as mike turn to bomber

"sir a important phone call for you"

"How important" Maxine said

"Important for commander Flynn to take the call it comes from Sydney hospital" mike stood up

"some thing happen to bird" mike said all worried

"don't know sir the women only want to talk to you sir" Mike walk out of Maxine office bomber smile at Maxine before follow mike to her desk

"you better sit down sir" mike sat down as he pick the receiver up and put it against his ear

"commander Flynn speaking"

"Hello sir I hope my crabby knocker mother is law not causing you any problems sir"

"bird" Mike said in shock. then he heard laughter in the back round

"Yes sir it me" she said smiling

"how are you"

"hungry but we are fine"

"that is good news"

"sir doctors said if all goes well I can fly down to Melbourne this afternoon but I'll have a nurse with me just in case of any complication on the way down"

"That is good news, why didn't Ryan call"

"He getting my lunch time craving fix" Mike laugh

"Beef stir fired and noodles"

"Yep so can you call agent baker to let him know what happening"

"I will you know you got a lot of worried people up here" bird smile

"i know sir, now they can relax knowing that both baby and I are ok"

"sure, I'll call Kate to give her the news, the crew hasn't been the same since they heard what happen to you yesterday and the operation"

"Well they can relax as well. I'll get Ryan to give you a call tonight or tomorrow"

"ok you look after you self"

"I will sir, say hi to Nav, and Amy from me"

"will do bird" then they hung up.


	261. Chapter 261

CH 261

Mike turn to bomber while smiling "i see she cheer you up sir"

"Yes she has, I better give Kate a call" then bomber cell phone ring so she got it out

"It from bird" she open the message

"Ah sir it for you" she said smiling as she past the phone to mike.

'bomber pass this to commander Flynn... sir tell captain of Hammersley that she would need to give you plenty of McGregor TLC, from what I've read in my messages you going to need plenty of it and please don't try to tired the captain out the day they set sail after all Hammersley only get so much coffee and the crew knows what you men are like after twenty four hour plus shore leave but why do you men leave us women do tired I'll never know. Next time knocker up sets you think about Kate, I know that would make you smile thinking about her, bird' mike chuckled then he reply back to bird then pass the phone back to bomber

"i gather she gave you some advice sir"

"she did" then he turn and walk away smiling.

Bomber open the message and read what it said, she cover her mouth why trying not to laugh.

When bird hung up she send a text message to bomber why grinning "bird I couldn't believe what you called commander white" buffer said

"why not it true, you heard what he said" bird said smiling then she sent the text message

"bird what did you just do"

"Send a text message to bomber to give to commander Flynn"

"about what" Ian asked

"McGregor TLC" Buffer laugh

"you didn't" buffer asked

"I did after all I head about the amount of XO he was going through till fleet commander sent Kate McGregor and Hammersley hasn't been the same since"

"that true, I've seen how piss off commander Flynn is... sorry ma'am"

"it ok Pete"

"I remember three of the XO only last one patrol or less, they really up set him so us crew suggest he talks to his wife, she knows how to calm him down and it works every time plus we know when she up in Cains when we have shore leave"

"Let me guest he showed up with little bounce in his step head held high like a peacock and a cat the got the cream look smile about him"

"Yeah, how do you know that bird"

"Well I notice it with Swain and RO, I told captain about it one morning she laugh then she notice it as well then when I was station at NAVCOM I notice the look on his face and I could see how tired the captain look. I think commander white notice it as well and she doesn't look happy but they don't care"

"Very observant Jessica" Ian said

"thanks plus I know when sustain ships are in by the look on the staff faces" Bird said while grinning then her cell phone rings so she pick up up and open the message

'thanks bird I could do with some McGregor TLC right now' bird then text back

'I'm sure she can help you with your problem sir ;)' then she sent it then put her phone back on the table

"you don't want to know" she said then a nurse walk in with bird lunch. Bird thank her before she walk out again

"Well this will have to do for now" it was a sandwich, a banana and orange juice.

She had the lot while talking to the others till Ryan and spider return carrying bags between them

"Here we go"

"what is it like out side" buffer asked

"Crazy the media still there as well on the fourth floor" spider said.

He and Ryan got every one meal out and pass it to them with drinks. Ryan smile when he saw bird eating her double lunch. They talk and laugh till they finish and put all the rubbish together

"how are you feeling now Jess" Ryan asked

"good and he settle down" she patted her stomach

"that good to know"

"Yes it is"

then the nurse return to take bird tray away then return few minutes later to take bird OBS and to check on the baby then she write down her notes before leaving them alone to talk.

Couple hours later Dr ward walk into the room with two men pushing a gurney and a women in overall suits

"Jessica I'm happy that every thing is normal as well it can be, these two pilots and nurse going to take you down to Melbourne now"

"Ok what about my bags doctor"

"sorry there no room"

"don't worry Jess I'll take them with me" Ryan said

"ok, so we leaving now"

"Yes, I'll get nurse to discount you before moving on to this gurney which got a back board on it"

"i under stand"

"good luck"

"thank you doctor for saving our baby life"

"your welcome" they shook hands then he walk out of the room just as a nurse walk in to remove the wires from bird

"I need to go to the toilets" nurse smile

"sure, let me help you" Nurse help bird up from the bed then she help bird walk out of the room slowly.

Then Ryan phone rings so he answer it "Hi Mike... really that is great thanks, I'll tell them... sure I need to go to dads place to get my bags first... thanks... ok I'll call you tonight... ok" then he hung up

"Ryan" Stewart asked

"mike got a helicopter heading on to Melbourne in an hour, he said that they going to take You Ian, Kim and me, fly us down to Melbourne"

"that was good of commander Flynn"

"It is he said he received word that Jess is flying down there soon he said that spider or buffer will have to with you back to your hotel to get your bags then take you to the ship"

"Why is that"

"Security and captain Johnson got you two a pass to get on to the navy wharf with spider or buffer"

"Well we can leave now"

"I'll go with them" buffer said as he stood up

"thanks buffer see you on Melbourne"

"sure, you take care of bird"

"You know I will buffer and you can let the crew know what happening with Jess"

"Sure"

buffer shook Stewart hand and said his good byes before he follow Ian and Kim out the door they walk along the corridor when they saw bird in wheel chair being wheel back to the room

"Are you going now" bird asked

"yes dear, we will meet you in Melbourne" Kim said holding onto bird hand

"Ok" buffer crouch down in front of bird holding on to her hands

"commander Flynn got helicopter heading on to Melbourne, Ian, Kim and Ryan going to meet the helicopter on the ship then fly them down to Melbourne"

"i under stand buffer. Can you do some thing for me"

"sure"

"Check on the Sydney crew see how they are all doing" buffer smile

"of course I will, now you take care of your self and this little one" he put his hands on to her stomach

"i will buffer" he stood up and bend over to give her a hug.

"See ya bird"

"bye buffer" then the nurse push the wheel chair back into the room.

The two nurses help bird to stand up and put her on the back board then they put a sheet and blanket over her then they clip the safety belts together

"Buffer told me what was happening"

"Ok I'll see you soon as I can" Ryan held onto her hand and bend over to give her a kiss

"love you"

"love you to" then spider and Stewart step ford

"Let Terri know what happening"

"We will bird" spider said

"look after your self Jessica"

"i will bye" they said there good byes before the two men and nurse push the gurney out of the room.

"Let's go home" Stewart said

"we got to get Jess bags first" Ryan said as he pack up the lap top and pick up Jess cell phone before walking out of the room

"good idea, I hope the media not there"

"Who knows spider" Ryan said.

They return back to bird room where they pick every thing up then they left walking out together. When they walk out side the media were there waiting for them, they were asking Ryan question

"Back off all of you and stop taking photos. Leave him alone" spider said yelling at the media

"Didn't you get commander Flynn press release about leaving Ryan and his family alone" They walk over to taxi stand where they put Bird bags in the boot of the car before getting in the back seat with Ryan in the middle. Then the taxi left.

Hour later Ryan, Ian and Kim were in the helicopter spider, buffer and most of the crew watch it take off and started to head south. Spider got his phone out and send a text to Terri. Then he follow buffer and the crew back down the steps and they went there separate ways.

When the helicopter that bird was in landed at Melbourne hospital the medical staff was there to take bird into the hospital. They took her up and into a ward. When they reach the ward she notice number of men in suites in the corridor. When they reach the room Jess was going to be put in she notice it was a private room.

The staff help bird move into the bed "thank you" bird said to the three people

"your welcome, you take good care of your self and your baby" the nurse said

"i will thanks" then they walk out of the room while the nurses work around bird

"What going on out there" bird asked

"what do you mean Mrs White"

"Men in suites, there ear piece, are they security"

"We don't know they arrived hour ago some sort of government orders some thing to do with you"

"Ok I think I know why they here"

"You do"

"Yes while I was in Sydney the media been trying to get photos of me while in hospital, they said a photo worth big bucks"

"so the media doesn't know that your here"

"no and I sure you would like to keep it that way cause I was told the Security at the hospital had to call police in for help"

"that bad"

"yeah they wouldn't leave my family alone. Ryan my husband been though a lot in the past few days and after what happen on HMAS Sydney he stress to the max when he heard what happen and what I did the last thing he or I wanted to deal with is the media"

"i know what you mean, my husband is on tour over seas and I worry about him every day"

"all families are like that if they not over seas there here. It hard for the navy personal being away from there love ones"

"It sure is, my husband in the navy he a lieutenant"

"Ok so long as you get regular e-mails from him you will be fine"

"I do every second day" Nurse finish getting bird settle

"Tell you one thing about the navy males" bird said smiling

"When your husband gets home he will have a lot of energy to burn"

"He dose go for runs every day

"Not that energy" bird smile as she pat her stomach

"Oh that happen to you"

"Yes and I've seen it on the other personal faces with the men little bounce in there step head held high like a peacock and cat that got the cream look smile" the nurse laugh

"i have seen that on the men's face but could figure out why"

"now you know"

"thanks, if you need any thing press the buzzer"

"there is any chance of me having a nut bars, I saw the machine down the corridor"

"Sure, have you got any money"

"Yes I brought my purse with me"

"ok let me get you a wheel chair"

"thanks"

the nurse left then return she help bird into the wheel chair then bird grab her purse then she push bird wheel chair out of the room while they walk bird could see there was few security men about. When they reach the venting machine. Bird got some money out and put it in it slot then she push the button of the bar she wanted then it comes out. She did it six times before the nurse push bird back to her room. Once bird was back in bed she open first bar and start munching on it

"would you like a drink"

"Yes that strawberry milk please if you can"

"no problems, I'll be right back" then she walk out of the room.


	262. Chapter 262

CH 262

Bird pick up a remote to turn the TV on to see what on. When there was nothing good on she turn it off and lean back against her pillows when the nurse return with bottle of strawberry flavor milk

"This is all we got till tomorrow"

"it ok thanks" then she walk out of the room leaving bird to enjoy her afternoon snack.

When the helicopter landed at the airport they notice two cars were there waiting for them. They got out when a man step ford. Ryan reconsigned him as one of the FBI agents from Hawaii.

"Mr, Mrs O'Connor, I'm Agent brown of the FBI" he said in the American accent as they shook hands

"agent Ross will take you to your home"

"thank you" Ian said then turn to Ryan

"Call us if you need any thing"

"thank you sir" they shook hands then the copilot pass them there bags then they walk to the SUV.

"Midshipmen white, I'm here to take you to a hotel close to the hospital where you can visit your wife"

"thank you" the agent help Ryan with the bags then they walk towards the SUV where they put things in the back

"Is Jess there now sir"

"Yes sir, you can see you in the morning when you take her bags to her"

"Thanks" they got in with Ryan in the back seat since there was another person in the front. Then they were on there way to the hotel

"how the trial today"

"don't know agent baker will fill you and your wife in tomorrow"

"Ok"

When they arrived at the hotel they got out and got the bags out then they walk up to the door where the agent open it and let Ryan go in first then he follow him up to the front desk

"Evening sir can I help you"

"there a room booking for Ryan white" the agent said.

The women type on the key board "Yes here is it, every thing been taken care of" then she got Ryan his key card and past it to him

"enjoy your stay sir"

"thank you ma'am" Ryan follow the agent to the elevators.

Few minutes late Ryan open the door to his hotel room. He walk in with the agent behind him they put the bags on the bed. "If you need any thing, I'm in the room next door"

"Thank you sir" the agent walk out closing the door behind him.

Ryan look around then he went and sort out his and bird bags. Then he went and had a long hot shower. After wards he sat down at the table making a phone call

"hi Ryan"

"hi mike I'm in Melbourne"

"that good have you seen bird yet"

"no not till tomorrow morning"

"Ok. Ryan the next few days will be tough on both you and bird but I know you both can make it though together, you have been in the past and you both can do it again"

"I know but this court case I'm concern about about the affect it will have on Jess"

"Meaning what Ryan"

"having to tell every one in the court room about her up bring, look how long it took her just to tell me and the Hammersley crew but now she won't have choice"

"i under stand where you are coming from Ryan, just be there for her that all you can do"

"i know... Ian and Kim are going to be there. I've already warn them so they are perpeared for what ever happens in the next few days"

"that good of them what about Brian"

"He on a case but hopefully he will have it done by tomorrow or Wednesday then he got the rest of the week and next week free so he can be at the court"

"i under stand. If you need me I'm just a phone call away"

"thanks Mike, it been along day and I had little sleep, I'm going to order some room service and have a early night"

"Ok you do that Ryan, I got to go, kids are up to some thing... oh no I better go" Ryan could hear giggling in the back round and popping noises

"Is that popcorn I can hear"

"Yes kids put three bags in the microwave at once" Ryan laugh

"I'll leave you to it mike"

"thanks, night Ryan"

"night mike" then they hung up.

Ryan stood up and walk over to where the phone an menus are he made the call for room service. When finish on the phone he got bird lap top out and put it on the table then he sat down as he open it up and turn it on. He went to check his e-mails as well reply back to number of them till his dinner arrived.

He spent an hour going through his e-mail and replying back to every one. When done he shut it down when he notice the battery was low so he got the cord out of the bag and plug it into the lap top and then into the wall. Then he decided to check bird phone, he notice that was also low so he got the cord out of her bag and plug it in and into wall socket. When done he went to bed since it was along two days for him.

The next morning Ryan was up early he had a shower and order room service for breakfast. After breakfast he took care of the lap top and bird cell phone. Then he went and got dress and sorted out bird bags and her uniform. He just finish when there was a knock on the door so he went to see who it was. It was the agent from next door so he open the door wider

"Morning" Ryan said

"morning when you are ready" Ryan went and put his phone and wallet in his pocket the he went and got bird two bags and her uniform bag, her lap top, her phone, his hat and key card then he walk to the door

"Let me help you" the agent said

"thanks" Ryan pass the agent two of bird bags before they walk out of the room with Ryan closing and locking the door then following the agent to the elevator

"there one place I need to go on the way to the hospital"

"we don't have much time"

"It McDonald, you can go through the drive through it would only take a minute"

"that shouldn't be a problem"

"thanks"

when they walk out side of the hotel they put the things in the back of the SUV then they got in. the agent spoke to the driver then they were on there way.

When bird woke up a nurse was doing bird OBS "morning Mrs White did you sleep well"

"sort of this one wakes be up before three every morning for it mid night snack, I'm please that staff got what I needed"

"that good to know, would you like to have a shower this morning"

"love to but I'll wait till my husband comes, he got my bags"

"didn't you arrive with any"

"sorry there was no room on the helicopter"

"i under stand, every thing looks good here do you need any thing"

"Yes thanks I need to go to the loo" nurse smile

"sure let me help you" the nurse remove the wires from the baby monitor then she help bird out of bed and into the bathroom on suite

"I'll wait out side the door"

"thanks" nurse walk out closing the door. Then she went and fix bird bed up then return back to the door and waited

"nurse" she heard then she open the door to see bird drying her hands on hand towel then she put it back where it was.

The nurse walk over to bird then she help bird back to bed, once in bed and monitor hook back up she left to check on her next patient. Bird let out her breath as she turn to the baby monitor as she put her hands on her stomach

"You doing great since you had that cord removed from around your neck" she felt a kick which made her smile.

Few minutes later nurse return with bird breakfast "thanks" bird said then the nurse walk out of the room

"i know it not what you use to having but it better than nothing" Bird said as she start eating her breakfast.

Half an hour later she heard foot steps so she turn to the open door and smile when she saw who walk into the room "Hello sexy sailor" Ryan grin as he walk over and gave her a kiss

"miss you" Ryan said

"miss you to" he move back then past bird two bags.

He and the agent that with Ryan saw bird eyes lit up like a Christmas tree

"Ryan your a life saver" she open the two bags and got the items out.

The agent put the two bags on a chair then walk out when he heard "Mmm this is so good" Ryan laugh

"Jess sounds like you having sex with that hash brown"

"Ryan"

"Well it true"

he hung her uniform bag up then walk over and put the lap top and phone on the bed side draws and his hat on top before sitting down on the edge of the bed watching bird enjoy her breakfast he knows that makes her happy.

"i called mike last night"

"Ok Ryan what wrong"

"I'm worried about you Jess with every thing that happen in the past couple of weeks and this trial. I know it was hard for you to tell me about what your family done to you and now... you got no choice but to say it again in court"

Bird put her hand into Ryan's while looking at him "I know you are worried about me Ryan but I know I got your love and support till this trial is over and with you being there with me in court means a lot to me and I'm not alone"

"Are you sure"

"Yes but one thing out of every thing that has happen to be in the past is different to what happens in the future"

"Meaning" she move Ryan hand and put it on her stomach

"Our family Ryan and the truth about my father"

"your right, but I will worry still" Bird move ford and kiss him then lean back against her pillows

"I know you will that is one thing I love about you"

"I know you do Jess so how was your night"

"Same time as always just before three in the morning wake up snacks lucky the staff got the sandwiches ready all I had to do was put the chips in the sandwiches" Ryan grin

"that was good of them"

"Yes it was"

"I recharge your lap top and cell phone for you"

"thank you"

I check my e-mail last night most of them was from the Childers crew wanting an up date on you and our baby"

"did you tell them"

"I did all except for the sex of our baby"

"that good, I should check mine but I don't think I'll have time to do that now"

"true you enjoy your breakfast, I'll get your toilet bag out and under wear cause you will want a shower"

"do I smell that bad" Ryan laugh

"no I know what your like" Bird laugh

"Gee thanks" Ryan stood up from the bed and walk over to where the bags are. Ryan got bird toilet bag sorted out then her underwear "what color for today, white or white" Bird laugh

"Ryan"

"just asking" he said grinning.

When Jessica finish her second breakfast she push the buzzer. When the nurse showed up she saw Ryan

"Hello you must be Ryan"

"Yes ma'am"

"it good to meet you, now Mrs White what can I do for you"

"Shower, Ryan already got every thing set up for me"

"ok, let me take care of this" she removed baby heart monitor then she help bird out of bed and into the bathroom

"I see what you mean, if you need any thing just press that buzzer there"

"thanks" then she walk out closing the door behind her then she walk out of the room.

Ryan sat on the chair getting his phone out and send text message to his dad Terri and spider. He heard the shower running so he carry on texting then he put his phone back in his pocket then he stood up and walk to the window where he look out side to a cloudy day.

He was like that till he heard the shower shut off so he walk over to the bathroom door and open it sticking his head through and smile at the site before him then he gave her a wolf whistle. Bird turn to the door and grin

"Ryan"

"Need any help drying down"

"Please I was going to call a nurse" he walk in and over to bird she past him a towel so he crouch down to do her legs while she did her hair

"Feeling better" Ryan asked

"much better" they talk while Ryan help bird dry down and getting dress.

Once dress and her hair was up she turn to him while smiling "Dam you look hot and sexy in that uniform"

"Ryan behave your self" Ryan laugh.


	263. Chapter 263

CH 263

He clean up for bird then he help her back to bed where he fix the blankets up then help her onto the bed. Then he got her cream where he cream her feet for her then put socks on. He just put the cream back in her bag when two agents walk into the room one was pushing a wheel chair

"Agent baker" bird said

"Able seamen white, midshipmen white" Ryan walk over and stood next to the bed

"Can you fill us in about yesterday court case" Bird asked

"sure"

He fill Ryan and bird on what happen yesterday and what going to happen today. When he finish telling them Ryan turn to bird and squeeze her hand she look up at him

"We knew that it was going to happen" Ryan said

"i know" then they turn to the agent

"when do we leave"

"now"

"ok" Ryan went and got bird hat and shoes. He pass her hat to her then he put the shoes on then he help her off the bed and into the wheel chair.

"Jess you would need these" Ryan open his hand in side was her dog tags and her rings

"thanks Ryan" she pick up her dog tags and put them on and under her uniform then Ryan lifted her left hand and slip the rings on into place.

"Here" he past her, her white shoulder bag which got her purse and cell phone in it

"thanks"

then they turn around and the agent push bird out the door while she put her hat on Ryan quickly got his and put it on then follow them quickly till he was walking next to bird they saw agents walking in front of them and they could tell that there are agents behind them as well.

When they got out side and was close to a SUV Ryan help bird out of the wheel chair and into the SUV then he walk around to the other side and got in while an agent close up the wheel chair and put it in the back before he got into the front passenger seat. Bird and Ryan notice SUV in front as well at the back.

Then they were on there way to the court house.

When they arrived the media was there and so was the police who was keeping the media back. Ryan got out and walk around the SUV while an agent got the wheel chair out and fix it up and move it to where Ryan is. He open the back door and help bird out of the wagon and into the wheel chair then he reach in the wagon and back out again.

when he pass bird her bag then the agent move back turning the wheel chair around while Ryan close the door they walk over to where ramp is then the agent push the wheel chair up it while Ryan was holding onto bird hand the whole time while they media trying to ask them questions till they were in the court house they walk down toward a room with agents in front and behind

"Ryan bathroom" then he turn to the agent

"Jess needs to go to the loo" the agent saw the sign toilets so he talk into his sleeve when they stop out side where there one for people in wheel chairs

"I'll take her in" Ryan said

"Hang on sir" the agent walk in to the toilets then back out

"you can go in"

"thank you" bird said so Ryan push the wheel chair into the room then the door close.

The agents stood guard while Ryan help bird out of the wheel chair and he let her do what she normal dose while he walk till he was on the other side of the door

"How are you feeling" Ryan asked

"good, sorry about the smell"

"At lest it not as bad as charge after having curry sausages" Bird laugh

"that so true but your son he want me to big as a house I must of put on at least thirty kilos so far"

"but hey I still love you and you know what our son is like"

"don't remind me"

Then he heard the toilet flush she he walk around to see bird stepping ford to wash her hands so he step ford and put his arm around her waist when she was getting a bit unsteady

"thanks" once she dry her hands he help her back into the wheel chair

"Lets go"

He turn the wheel chair around and push it to the door then he stop and step around to open the door two agents turn to see Ryan opening the door so one of the agents hold the door open

"thanks sir" Ryan said then he step back behind bird and push the wheel chair out and they move down the corridor till they saw two agents open the door.

Ryan push the wheel chair in the the court room. They saw heaps of people there. Ryan push the wheel chair up to the front of the court when an older man stood up and turn to bird, he smile at her

"Jessica white it good to see you"

"Mr young thank you for representing me" They shook hands

"it my pleasure you sure grown up to be a beautiful young women"

"thank you sir. Mr Young this is my husband Ryan white"

"It nice to finally met you, you got a good women here" they shook hand

"Yes sir I know"

"shall we"

Ryan push the wheel chair around the table then he bend over and give bird a kiss then he walk around to where the seats are till he was behind her. Mr Young sat down and spoke to bird when they stop talking and turn to see bird family walking out from the side door. There hair slowly growing back and they still got the tattoos.

Ryan lean over and put his hand on bird shoulder, she put her hand on top of his while watching her family and there lawyer sit down. Then few minutes later every one was told to rise when the jury and judge walk out from other doors then every one sat down then the court case started.

Ryan and bird listen to what was happening, bird father was first in the witness stand. Every one listen to when he says about bird which up set her. Ryan pulled out a hanky from his pocket then lean ford putting his hand on her shoulder she turn to see what he got in his hand she took it with one hand and put the other over his while she wipe her tears.

When it was Mr Young turn he ask bird father a number of question which he either wouldn't answer or said bad things about her. When Mr young turn around and walk back to the table

"Call for recesses" Ryan said then Mr young turn around

"that all the question I got got now"

"Very well you may step down Mr bird" Mr bird was taken back to his seat

"Mr young is your client ok"

"no sir I would like to call a recesses for few minutes"

"Very well we will carry on in fifteen minutes"

Then every one stood up as the jury and the judge walk out of the room Ryan walk around the chairs he he was next to bird wrapping his arms around her

"I'm here Jess"

"Take me to the toilet"

"sure"

Ryan move the wheel chair away from the table and he turn it around and push it down between the wall and chairs away from bird family. When they were out side security guard went with them When they reach the toilets one of the agents step ford to open the door.

Ryan turn to an agent next to him

"sir can you get strawberry milkshake and fruit for Jess please our son will be hungry in ten minutes"

"Yes sir"

"thanks"

Ryan push the wheel chair into the toilet while the agent spoke into his sleeve. When bird finish been to the loo and wash her hands. Ryan turn her around and he pull her in to a hug. She wrap her arms around his neck as she cried, he rub her back for her.

"the jury now knows what he like and soon know what the rest of the family is like" bird pulled back

"I'm shock"

"I know you are, but they are the ones who going to be shock"

"i know" she let out her breath

"Once you get my hanky all wet check your purse I put four in there" Bird smile

"thanks Ryan" she gives him a kiss

"come on one of the agents will have your snack ready for you"

"Good timing"

"I know I can feel him"

Ryan kiss bird back then help her back in the wheel chair then he push it to the door where bird knock on it twice then Ryan pull it back so the agent could open the door for them. Ryan push the wheel chair out into the corridor when an agent walk up to bird

"Here you go ma'am strawberry milkshake, a banana and apricots"

"thank you" Bird said giving the agent a smile as he pass the bag of fruit and milk shake to her.

Ryan push the wheel chair down to where a rubbish bin and bench is he sat down on the bench talking to bird while she enjoy her snack.

"sir ma'am we got to go in" agent said just as he heard bird sucking air up the straw.

"Ah that better, little one settle down for now" she put the rubbish into the bin just as Ryan stood up and walk behind the wheel chair and push it back into the court room.

Ryan push it down the side and around to the table. Once in place Ryan gave her a kiss then return back to his spot. When the jury and the judge return they carry on with the court case. By the end of the working day. Bird was up set so when they left the court room they left the way they came in.

when they return back to the hospital and bird was change in one of her nighties and was in bed. Ryan held her in his arms as she cried. He stayed with her till she had her dinner and desert which he tease her about which made her smile a little. He finally walk out of the hospital after nine since bird fell asleep leaning against him. Ryan called the hotel and order room service just before he got into the SUV.

Hour later Ryan called mike for an up date. "Ryan is every thing ok"

"no mike it not, it a bloody night mare"

"what happen"

"Jess father and mother were first two up on the stand. The things they said about Jess... some of it Jess never knew till today"

"Can you tell me"

"Jess mother yell at her when she was a baby, her brothers and sister drag her around like she was a rag dog. Her father when he bath her when she was a baby use strait hot water and yell at her when she cried"

"that child abuse"

"i know, Fred and Geoff are up on the stand tomorrow. Mike Jess broke down number times today. I'm doing the best I can for her"

"i know you are Ryan at least she not alone"

"i know"

"Keep me up to date"

"i will, I'm off to bed now"

"ok give bird a hug from me"

"I will" then they hung up.

That same day Jack and Sam were having a meeting with fleet command about the almost teariest attack up at Cairns the day before. Jack and Sam also knew it was almost a year to the day where Jim Roff, Jessica bird, Mike Flynn and Kate McGregor risk there lives in disabling the dirty bomb.

Over the next three days have been the same. Ryan was getting worried about bird, the doctors have been keeping an eye on her and there son. They are worried that the stress she is under might cause her to go into premature labor.

Ryan spent the weekend with bird, trying to cheer her up, he manage to distract her with shopping on line for the nursery now they know that they are having a boy.

Some of the crew called and talk to bird for a few minutes, they all tell her that they are thinking about her. Two dads even made her smile when he told her about a joke he played on cookie and how he got into trouble with Kate cause of it.

On Monday morning when Ryan and bird showed up at the court house bird was shock to see Brian, Ian and Kim there waiting for them

"hi Jessica how are you" Brian ask giving her a hug

"I'm... not doing to good" Brian look up at Ryan

"We will talk later, Mr Young Jess lawyer came to see her yesterday to let her know that she is call to the stand. He talk to us both about what her family lawyer might ask while she on the stand"

"Don't worry Jessica we will be there to support you" Brian said

"thank you" Then they walk into the court room.

When it started there was the Wilson who was called to testified against bird family. When they finish giving evidence they stop for lunch for an hour. Bird knew she was next to be on the stand. When they all return back to the court room bird let out her breath.

Mr Young lean over to her "don't worry, remember we talk about it yesterday"

"i know" then they turn to the judge

"Mr young you may call her first witness"

"thank you your honor I would like to call Mrs Jessica white to the stand"

"Very well"

Ryan stood up and walk around to where bird is he pull the wheel chair back when he said quietly

"I wish I had my camera with me you family are in for a surprise"

He push the wheel chair the table and over to where the stand is. The judge, jury and bird family was shock when they saw bird expanding stomach. When they were close to the stand Ryan stop the wheel chair and put the brakes on then he help bird to stand up so every one got a better look at her then he help her up the steps where she stood there with Ryan got his arm around her waist.

"you can sit down sir" the judge said

"no your honor, I'm here to hold my wife up cause she unsteady on her feet cause of medical condition and her pregnant"

"what medical condition"

"your honor I'll be happy to answer you question once I've been swan in and sitting down sir" Bird said

"Very well" then a guy show up with bible in hand bird swear she tell the truth.

Once down Ryan help her to sit down in the seat then he return back to his seat.


	264. Chapter 264

**AN: Sorry this wasn't posted yesterday, it was ANZAC day and i had a very busy day starting with a dawn parade follow by food and hot drinks, taking my parents to stroke foundation meeting, visiting an old friend, getting dinner on and catching up on my beauty sleep since i was up at 4:30am in the morning after 4 hours sleep cause of the cooking and grocery shopping the day before. So here is the next chapter you all been waiting for**

CH 264

"Your honor here is a letter for Mrs White gynecologist stating her medical condition" Mr Young said as he step ford to give the letter to the judge

"You honor what dose Jessica bird medical condition has to do with my clients"

"it Jessica white sir" bird said.

"I don't under stand this, is there some one would tell me" the judge said as he read the letter

"i can your honor" bird said. He turn to her

"you can"

"yes sir"

Bird tell the judge and every one her medical condition and the reason why she been ill and in a wheel chair

"Mrs white how bad are your calcium levels" the judge asked

"i didn't know about it till my baby kick me in the ribs and brake them" Every one was shock

"how far long are you" the judge asked

"Almost twenty weeks your honor"

"You look like you almost ready to give birth"

"not for another four months sir, but I was warn that it going to be a big baby when born"

"ok, Mr Young you can start with your questioning"

"thank you your honor. Mrs White..."

they every one turn when they heard double doors open and people in white walking into the room there was chatter among every one so the judge called to order just as the ones who walk in sat down the back of the room Ryan turn and smile then he turn to bird to see her smiling as well.

"You lot that walk in here who are you"

"Hammersley crew your honor" bird said smiling.

The jury notice the look on bird face when they walk into the room. "you know them" the judge asked

"Yes sir before my shore posting I serve on the HMAS Hammersley for two and half years. They were more that friends, my crew mates, they were my family. We are there for each other in times of need, to support each other no matter what"

"Very well Mr Young your questions"

Every one heard Mr young ask bird number of questions including the jobs she did before joining the navy the people whom she visits and help out including about her great grand father inheritance. She told every one in the court room every thing as tears were falling down her checks. Mr young walk over to Ryan since he got his clean hanky out. He pass it to My Young whom them walk over and pass it to bird

"do you need a glass of water"

"Yes please"

he walk over to the table and pick up a glass that bird already got water in it since she been taking sips during the day. He walk over and pass it to her. The judge and jury could see her hands shaking as she use both hands to hold the glass as she took couple of sips of it and put it on the small table in front of her.

Then Mr young carry on with the questions then it was bird family lawyers turn. He ask her a lot of question which she answered them then he try to twist her saying around. Bird was lucky her lawyer warn her of that so she was perpeared. When it to about Fred trying to rape her when she was sixteen bird was getting up set and angry.

So she yell out to the lawyer about what Fred try to do and what her father did to her the next day. The lawyer came back as he try to twist her words around Mr Young intervene number of times. Then bird family lawyer try to attack her with some things about her which shock her, she told the lawyer that it wasn't true.

Ryan saw bird rubbing her stomach then her side as she try to answer the lawyer question. The jury notice some thing was wrong while the judge call the lawyer to his bench.

Ryan got up and ran to bird side which shock every one in the room "Jess" Ryan was worried

"the lawyer up set me which cause out baby to lash out, he got hit me in the kidney"

"Every thing alright" Judge asked

"Yes your honor our baby doesn't like it if I get up set of some one up set me, I ended up being the victim of the baby assaults. It ok now baby settling down"

"do you want to stop or carry on." Bird turn to Ryan

"it your choice Jess" she turn to the judge

"i would like to carry on sir"

"Very well" Ryan gave bird a quick kiss while his hand is on her stomach before returning back to his seat.

Then the lawyer ask other questions till he finish his questioning. Then Mr young stood up he ask bird some questions that similar to what the other lawyer asked which she was able to answer.

"Mrs white before we stop for a brake, there couple of questions I would like to ask you about your family" Bird and Ryan knew that was going to happen.

"go a head"

"who is your mother"

"Eve bird"

"Is she here today"

"Yes"

"where is she"

"there, second one on the right" bird pointed

"Ok who is your biological father" Bird look at Brian then to her mother

"Brian O'Connor" every one was shock including bird own family and the jury. Bird saw the shock look on her mother face then she saw the same shock look on the rest of the family face

Every one talking at one the judge called to order. Once every one settle down Bird family lawyer protested at the question.

"Your honor please few more questions will establish where I'm going with this"

"Very well" he turn to bird

"Are you sure that Brian O'Connor is your biological father"

"Yes we had DNA tests done and the results show ninety seven percent match"

"What dose Brian do"

"He a detective for the Melbourne police he been live in Melbourne for almost twenty years"

"did he tell you how he met your mother"

"Yes he did. He told me every thing"

"Why did he waited so long to talk to you"

"Age for one and timing wasn't good. When he had a few days off I was out on patrol till he learn that I got a shore posting up at Cairns NAVCOM cause of my pregnancy. That is when we first met. I ask him some questions which he was able to answer"

"how do you know he was telling the truth"

"I had NAVCOM second in command commander Flynn with me when Mr O'Connor and I talk. He even gave commander Flynn permission to do a back round check which commander Flynn did do and he told me that Mr O'Connor telling the truth"

"Is there any similarities between the two of you that is different from you family"

"Yes there is mum blood type is B negative, dad O negative, and Brian O'Connor AB Positive"

"what is your blood type"

"AB Positive" Every one was shock

"Well else is differences"

"Well Mr O'Connor started paper run when he was eight and milk run when he was ten. I started both lawn mowing and garden when I was eight right up till I join the navy where Mr O'Connor went to university then join the police. As for other differences, as you can see my parents...brothers and sister got brown hair where I got black hair, I got a great job where they never work. Well dad did till about three years ago when he lost his job cause of his smoking and drinking habit, Fred, Jeff, Ron and Cheryl are the same"

Mr Young asked bird other questions which she was able to answer. "Just one last question, what your job initials in the navy"

"When I was on Hammersley I was the chef cook and second medic"

"did you go on to other boats?"

"boarding's, that what it called and yes I have"

"what is it like boarding onto other boats"

"it has it good days and bad days, depends on what sort of boat we board but we are always on high alert at all times"

Mr young asked couple more question then the judge called for a recess. Ryan stood up and walk over to where bird is to help her stand up and walk down the steps and into the wheel chair. Then he push it out of the court room.

Ryan and bird smile at the crew as they walk pass them. Ryan took bird down to the toilets. When Ryan push the wheel chair out an agent pass bird bottle of strawberry flour milk and six nut bars

"thank you" bird said then Ryan push the wheel chair down where the rubbish bin in they saw they crew walk over to them giving bird a hug and shaking Ryan hand.

"what are you doing here where the captain?" bird asked

"Commander Flynn sent us down here" Two dads said

"the whole crew" Ryan asked

"Yep"

"Hammersley here" bird asked

"In port, when this nightmare of trial is over you two will be returning with us" Charge said

"that great, any word on Sydney crew"

"they going to make a full recovery thanks to you bird" swain said

"that is good news" Bird said

They talk while bird enjoy her snack then it was time to return in the court room. The crew wish her the best before they all walk in together. When bird was up next to the table Ryan bend over and gave her a kiss and said

"you got plenty of support now"

"i know" bird said smiling then the jury and judge walk out from the next door rooms.

"Mr Young is there going to be other witness's"

"Yes I've spoken to them and they are perpeared"

"Who are they"

"Mr Young" the judge said, bird and Mr young turn to the judge as the lawyer stood up

"Yes your honor"

"Call for your next witness"

"Yes sir I called commander Mike Flynn to the stand"

Bird and Ryan was shock they turn to see mike walk into the court room wearing his uniform. Once he was swan to tell the truth he sat down. The jury notice the number of metals he received over the years. Mr young ask mike number of questions about what he dose and what he use to do so the jury would know and under stand.

Then Mr young ask mike how he met bird and how well did she get on with the crew, what happen at the ambassador party which that got the jury interest when mike told every one what happen that night and what bird did to save his and the ambassador life.

"Commander what metal did able seamen bird received for her heroism act"

Every one look at mike he turn to bird and smile when he said "Ambassador Davis presented able seamen white the star of gallantry for her bravery and heroism when she risk her own life in saving mine and the ambassador life from a wanted known assassin" Bird smile at the memory for what she did and received

"Can you tell us what metal is the star of gallantry commander"

"It the third highest metal received by any arms forces personal after the Victoria cross and cross of valor" Every one in the court room was shock with what mike said.

Mr Young ask mike number of other questions then it was the other lawyers turn. Mike was perpeared for it

"commander Flynn who idea to give a eighteen year old the metal"

"It was up to fleet command after they read all the reports about what happen that night"

"you didn't tell them to give her that metal"

"No I did not. I didn't know that able seamen white was receiving any thing till that morning when I spoke to the ambassador an hour before he present her the metal and since she received the metal she became the youngest arms forces personal in Australian history to received that metal. I know what you trying to do sir, I won't work with me" Mike said

"so you and able seamen white are close"

"Friends, co workers, family, call it what you will but notice this the navy work close together, the crew on any ships work close together, they are there for each other"

"now tell me commander isn't it true that mid midshipmen Ryan white is your god son"

"It true"

"so you consider able seamen white your god daughter"

"no, you may think that but we not" the lawyer asked mike number of other questions, then Mr young ask mike few questions that bird wrote down on note pad

"commander Flynn tell us how did my client and midshipmen Ryan white meet" the jury notice mike, bird and Ryan smiling

"I introduce Ryan to bird on the bridge on HMAS Hammersley"

"was Ryan white in the navy?"

"no but he and his twin sister was interested."

"if they are civilians then how could they meet on board the navy boat"

"Hammersley was dock for a few day so the crew got some shore leave. It was my day off so I spent time with Ryan and Terri. I show them Hammersley, we walk up onto the bridge so I could introduce them to two of the crew members who on watch. One of them is able seamen white. I ask her to give them a tour which she did do"

Mr young smile then ask mike number of other questions before Mike walk out of the court room. Then it was Kate turn on the stand. Ryan lean ford to bird and whisper

"This is going to be interesting"

"I agree, my family lawyer won't stand a chance against the captain"

"True" then Ryan sat back

"what was that about" Brain said quietly

"Mr Topper won't stand a chance against Kate"

"Why do you say that"

"you think mike was bad, Kate worse he won't stand a chance against her"

"Meaning"

"you will find out soon enough"

Mr young spent over half an hour asking Kate questions which she was able to answer then it was Mr topper turn

"now the fun begins" Ryan said.


	265. Chapter 265

CH 265

Mr topper ask Kate some simple questions then he started asking the harder questions which Kate was able to answer then he try to twist her words around. Mr topper and every one in the court room weren't perpeared for what Kate said and the tone she said it in. Mr topper try another tactic which didn't work. No matter what questions he asked or try to twist them he knew he lost against Kate.

"no more questions your honor"

"Mr Young"

"Yes I got a couple" he stood up and walk around the table to ask Kate the questions.

Ryan lean over to Brian "that what we called throat ripping debate and as you heard and seen Mr topper didn't stand a chance against Kate" Ryan said smiling

"i agree she one women you don't want to mess with"

"True"

When Mr young finish questioning Kate, she stood up and walk out of the court room. The judge look at his watch then to every one

"We will continue this tomorrow at nine in the morning"

then he and the jury walk out of the room then the armed prison guards walk in and took bird family away. Ryan walk around to where bird is he crouch down next to her as she look at him

"What do you want to do now Jess"

"go back to the hospital so the doctor can check to see our son and I are ok, why"

"Well why don't we go and see what the crew got plan" bird smile

"Knowing them they will want to go to the pub tonight"

"do you want to go"

"Depends on what the doctor says"

"Ok how about we wait till after this trial before going them" Bird smile

"sounds good to me"

"Ok" he stood up and walk behind the chair as Mr young look at him with Mr topper just about to walk out of the court room

"See you both tomorrow" Mr young said

"We will be here sir"

"good that lieutenant commander McGregor she sure got some temper" Bird and Ryan grin

"We call that throat ripping debate, no one par from commander Flynn stands a chance against her"

"Really is she that good officer"

"today you only seen about fifteen percent out on the water she would have you shitting your selves if you get into trouble" Ryan said

"That is why Hammersley and it crew is the best in Australian history with what they have done in the past few years, they done more that any other patrol boat I mean FFV, drug bust, catch wanted men and women finding and returning stolen army weapons, things like that" bird said

"sure sounds like it, well see you both tomorrow"

they shook hands before Mr young walk out the door Mr topper watch Ryan push the wheel chair out the door to be greeted by the crew. When he walk out the door he saw the crew great bird and Ryan, they talk and laugh.

Two dads turn to Mr topper and grin then he walk over to him while smiling "woof woof" then he turn around and walk back to the group

"Two dads what did you say" Bird said

"i said woof woof"

"Why that" charge asked

"Cause after what captain said on the stand he return back to his seat with the tail between his legs"

"Two dads" every one said just as charge clip the back of his head.

Mr topper turn and walk away not happy with the way things are going for his clients, but he didn't know how bad things were with Jessica till he and others heard what his clients said on the stand is totally different to what they all told him before the trial. If he knew the truth before he took there case, he wouldn't of taken it in the first place.

Ryan and bird talk to the ones who there for five minutes then they all walk out the door together. They watch as Ryan help bird into the SUV then closing the door. Bird wind down the window while the crew step closer

"We will be here tomorrow bird"

"thank you all of you" Ryan got into the other side

"Ryan you take care of bird here"

"don't worry I have been see you all tomorrow" the crew wave to them just as the SUV drove away. They walk over to the taxi stand while swain called for two taxi vans to take them back to Hammersley.

Ryan spent few hours with bird before leaving to go to the hotel for the night. The next morning Ryan and bird was greeted by the crew. The crew watch and listen to number of witnesses for the day. The next day it was the FBI turn in the witness stand where they each answer number of questions including the evidences, every thing by the end of the day they know it was almost over with two more witnesses to go.

The next morning the media was every where when Ryan and bird showed up at the court house like every other day. When they were in side the court room so was Hammersley crew, Brian, Kim, Ian, Kevin and Adam were there. They all listen to the last two witnesses.

After morning brake both Mr Young and Mr topper said there closing arguments to the jury then they jury walk out of the room. Now every one knows it the waiting part they they all hate the most. Ryan and bird were out side the court room with the crew talking about different things as well meeting bird father and his family.

It was after two when they got word that the jury reach a verdict so they head back to the court room. When they were all in side Ryan was leaning ford holding onto bird hand when the jury walk in. When it came to reading out the verdict for each of the family, bird started to cry in re leaf.

In the end Bird father got fifteen years, her mother eighteen years. Fred got thirty years, Jeff got twenty years, Ron got eighteen years and Cheryl got seventeen years. Ever one knew it was over and Justice was serve.

The judge order that there house to be put up for auction and every thing in the house to be sold. The money would go to bird cause of what they did to her.

"Your honor I would like to say some thing" Bird said. Every one turn to her

"Yes go a head"

"i don't want the money, give it to the child abuses centers so they can use it to help abuse children and some sort of campaign about child abuse. Back when it happen to me it was almost unheard of, now it more common and have teachers take a course in to what to look out for if a child in school is abuse"

"Are you sure about that Mrs White" Bird smile

"Yes sir it is"

"Very well then" the judge said a few more words then the case was close.

Every one watch as the family was taken away, they didn't look happy. Bird shook Mr young hand before he walk out of the court room. Ryan walk around and crouch down next to bird

"It finally over" he said

"Yes it is Ryan, let's go and celebrate with our crazy friends and family" Bird said smiling

"Why not but we will need to get change and so will they"

"True, let's go"

"Why about a statement to the press"

"We should" Bird said

"Yes"

"ok, let's go"

Ryan stood up and bend over and gave her a kiss before walking around to the back of the wheel chair then he push it towards the double doors where two agents are, they open it for them

"thanks" Ryan and bird said when they walk out to the corridor the crew wasn't there so they headed to the exit.

When they got out side the media was yelling one question after another. Ryan stop the wheel chair and put the brakes on then he walk around to bird side where he help her to stand up.

"I got some thing to say" Bird said Every one went quiet.

"As you already heard my family was found guilty for the crimes and the abuse they did to me over the years. No child should suffer in family members hands. If you know of a child who is being abuse, please tell some one, call the police. The abuse got to stop and you the public, neighbors, friends, family, you can do some thing about it, don't turn a blind eye. The victims don't go through what I been through, ask for help whither it a neighbor school friend or a teacher, if your parents who who ever your guardian is, they will threaten you verbally and physically. You can make it stop. You are stronger, you are not weak. Times are changing people need to change. I had support from neighbors, family, people who I work for who knew what was going on. They help me the best way they can with there words of wisdom, there love. If I didn't have that, I wouldn't be here today. We can stop the abuse. If some one was abuse in the past, talk about now cause you and I don't want to see it happen to some one else."

"Mrs White what are you going to do now" one reporter asked

"sit down before my legs give way" every one laugh just as Ryan help bird back in the wheel chair

"Mr White what do you think about your wife up bringing" Ryan turn to the media as bird held onto his hand

"It sickening It took Jess months before she started telling me about her family and the abuse she went through. Plus it up set her and made her sick. I suggested to her to tell the crew, she couldn't for ages. When she finally told them they were shock but they did comfort her including the captain lieutenant commander Kate McGregor. Back when bird was younger there was no counseling for Jess, nothing cause some one did call the police and for that Jess was beaten up cause some one reported her family to them. What worse was that the two officers didn't do a follow up. If they did, Jess wouldn't be living with them. But you can't change the past. But you can change the future by stopping the abuse now. Jess was lucky to have many people love, support and there words of wisdom to get her though the years till she join the navy. She told me it was the best thing she ever did and cause of that, it make her happy. And as for the crew they have asked Jess number of questions which she was able to answer so they get an understanding what she been though"

then he turn around when hr heard foot steps, Jess manage to turn around to see the whole crew walking out side and standing beside and behind them.

"Ladies and gentlemen this is the Hammersley crew" Ryan said then number of photos was taken of the crew including Mike.

"If you got any questions, please one at a time" Bird said.

The media asked the crew number of questions which they where happy to answer them. Then mike step ford and down a step he pulled a box from behind his back.

"Hammersley up" Kate said the crew stood at attention

"Able seamen Jessica white for the acts of bravery in hazardous circumstances. While on board the damage HMAS Sydney. Able seamen white took control and leadership of the wounded and some of the crew. Cause of what she done. Able seamen white save over twenty lives that day despite of her own health and health of her unborn child. On behalf of the crew of the HMAS Sydney and the royal austlrian navy, I'm here to present to you the star of courage" then he open the box

"nut bar" every one laugh

"Two dads" every one said causing the media to laugh.

He step ford passing the metal to mike. Mike shook his head then he pin it on Jessica next to her other metals. Mike notice she was eyeing the nut bar so he took it out of the box and pass it to her then he stood at attention then he and Hammersley crew saluted at the same time

"Hammersley, dismiss" Kate said then they all relax teasing two dads while the media ask mike questions about what happen the the HMAS Sydney which he was able to answer.

"Mrs white what do you think of your metal" one reporter asked

"Shock but I'm not interested in the metal it the crew lives I was interested in. It good news that they going to all fine"

"what was your reaction when commander Flynn open the box"

"Shock but had to laugh to what was in the box and the crew knew that two dads was behind the joke" then she turn to him

"you better go and buy dozen plus tooth brushes two dads" Every one laugh

"Hey I had to cheer you up some how and it work"

"But embarrassment to commander Flynn and the navy two dads" bird said shaking her head at him.

The media asked few more questions before Ryan wheeled Jessica down to the waiting SUV. The media watch and recorded Ryan helping bird into the wagon. Before he got in. Bird gave them all a wave before the wagons drove away back to the hospital. Ryan got his phone out and turn it on.

He sent a text message to mike then waited for his reply. "I'm glad it over Ryan" she said looking at him

"same here Jess, now we can move ford"

"Yeah" then Ryan phone ring. So he see it a text message, he show it to bird.

"Well it looks like we going to have a busy afternoon and evening" Ryan said

"Yes we are"

they return back to the hospital where they both got chance since Ryan took a change of clothes there. Then the doctor check on bird and the baby before they left to go to the RSL for afternoon tea, talks and dinner. When they arrived at the RSL, Ryan help bird out of the SUV and into the wheel chair then he wheel her in side.

Dutchy was there waiting for them "how are you feeling" He asked

"hungry" Ryan laugh

"Well come on, I'm sure we can find more nut bars for you"

"thanks" they walk down the corridor till they saw two agents at double doors.

Ryan turn the wheel chair around when they open it. Ryan push the wheel chair in the shop when they look around the room. Not only the Hammersley was there but all of HMAS Sydney crew and there families. Brian O'Connor and his parents and two brothers. They all clap and smile at bird which shock her and Ryan.

Spider step ford to give her a hug "congratulation bird, we heard about the metal"

"you mean the nut bar" Ryan said as spider gave his brother in law a hug. Spider laugh

"Yeah charge told us what happen"

"I bet he did, what are you doing here"

"We got few days shore leave, commander Flynn invited us here"

"that good of him"

"Well we still part of Hammersley family"

"True" Bird said.

then buffer step ford and bend over to give bird a hug "I'm please it all over for you bird"

"thanks buffer"

"hows the little one"

"hungry" Buffer pass bird a nut bar

"thanks"

"Enjoy" then he shook Ryan hand.

Bird open the bar and started munching on it when the captain of the HMAS Sydney walk up to bird and saluted her which she did in return then they shook hands

"You did an amazing job with the wounded able seamen white"

"thank you sir" then he shook Ryan hand then another sailor walk over to them then another.


	266. Chapter 266

CH 266

Every one talk while mingling and laughing while enjoying them selves with food and drinks for every one. Bird talk to the doctor and couple of others she saved. They thank her for saving there lives. They all talk and mingle for the rest of the afternoon and evening. Every one enjoyed there dinner and desert.

Spider walk over to bird with a big bowl and spoon. He place the bowl in front of her and put the spoon on the table

"enjoy bird"

"thanks spider" Brian who was sitting next to bird saw what was in the bowl.

It was strawberry ice cream, M&M's and chop nuts on top. Bird pick up her spoon and put it in the bowl and mix it up to the way she wanted it then she got a big spoonful and put it in her mouth

"Mmm just the way I like it" she said smiling.

Kim, Ian, Adam and Kevin watch what bird dose and can tell she is happy. Brian look at Ryan who was grinning

"she happy"

"that is she, and that a lot of ice cream"

"She can eat it all" Brian shook his head as he watch his only daughter enjoy her self.

Couple hours later Ryan and bird left the party since she was feeling tired. They all said there good nights and byes to her before she and Ryan left. When they arrived at the hospital Ryan push the wheel chair till they were back in bird room.

He help her get chance and in to bed since she was almost asleep. He gave her a kiss just as she close her eyes and fell into peace full sleep. He stayed for a few more minutes before leaving the room with his bag that got his uniform in it and head back to the hotel.

The next day it was in all the papers about bird family found guilty for what they did to her as well the fake teariest attack call which not only embarrass Ryan and bird but the FBI and America. When Ryan walk into bird room she was in bed smiling at him.

"did you sleep alright" Ryan said giving her a kiss then passing bag to her

"Yes I did till just before three" Ryan sat on the edge of the bed while bird got her second breakfast out and started eating it.

"So what would you like to do today"

"rest, these past couple of weeks has been draining on me"

"i know it has been and now you can rest all you like"

"thanks, I wounder when the crew going to arrive"

"Who knows with them" Ryan and bird talk over over an hour when Mike and Kate walk into the room.

Ryan and bird smile. "Ma'am you look tired" bird said

"I am, how are you feeling"

"good thanks"

Mike and Kate sat down to talk to Ryan and bird for over an hour when mike cell phone rings

"It's NAVCOM" then he answer it.

They heard what mike saying and can tell he not happy. When he hung up he turn to Kate

"Maxine wants me to fly to Canberra to meet with fleet command"

"About what"

"the almost teariest attack last year"

"Why now"

"don't know I leave this afternoon"

"ok so much for our weekend away"

"I'm sure you two will catch up when we return back to Cairns" Ryan said grinning

"Ryan" Kate and mike said at the same time

"Ma'am you might have to buy a bigger coffee mug for your morning coffee"

"bird" Kate said

"Why are you blushing Kate" Ryan said laughing.

Then they heard foot step, they turn to see some of the crew walking into the room smiling. They all move around the bed so they could talk and laugh for the next hour then Mike and Kate left cause of mike having to go to the air port.

The others stayed till lunch time then they left to get some lunch. Ryan left with them since he was going to get what bird wanted. When he return with bags in hand he also got him self some Chinese food as well. They talk for the rest of the afternoon. Ryan left since he was meeting the crew at a bar for dinner and drinks which bird under stand.

The next morning Ryan took bird to the cemetery where Ryan layed flowers on bird great grand parents grave and Cole's who was next door. They stayed for ten minutes then they left to return back to the SUV where it was taking them to the rest home.

While Ryan and bird were on the way to the rest home Mike walk into fleet command office where he was shown into a room. When he walk in he stood at attention and saluted the Admiral of the fleet, admiral, vice admiral, and rear admiral.

"sirs" mike said

"commander Flynn what are you doing here"

"what do you mean sir I was told to be here for a meeting about what happen a year ago about the dirty bomb"

"Commander we told that commander White last week that she should be here not you"

"Sir Commander White called me yesterday to be here. I told her that I couldn't make it, she told me that it was your order sir"

"she didn't tell you in person?" Rear admiral asked

"no sir I was down in Melbourne for able seamen white court case. I received letter to attend the case" Mike show the rear admiral the letter.

He pull out the letter and open it and read what it said, he gave the others a nodded then close it and pass it back to him

"did commander White know about this commander"

"Yes sir, she did, she wasn't happy about me going down to Melbourne or your orders sir about having Hammersley down there to support able seamen white"

"We saw the news about the court case. But we weren't impress with what that sailor done"

"Two dads sir. Lieutenant McGregor and I had words with him about it sir. He didn't know that I was going to present her the metal in front of the media. I spoke to able seamen white about what happen she said that two dads did manage to cheer her up and she will get her revenge on him on there way home"

"Revenge commander, dose lieutenant commander McGregor know about this revenge"

"Yes sir, able seamen white... bird as crew call her when she learn that two dads will be spending the next few days scrubbing the toilets with a tooth brush she told me that the crew miss her famous curry sausages"

"What so special about them, they just curry sausages"

"Not birds. She add extra spices in to it and with in twenty four hours the smell can be very bad"

"what smell" Admiral asked

"toilet smell and it can be very bad when it stinks the whole ship sirs"

"Is it strong as chilli bake beans" rear admiral asked

"worse sir. Bird is a great cook but she only make the curry sausages when a crew member gets into trouble and has to scrub the toilets"

"Well commander you came all this way for nothing"

"You said it to do with the dirty bomb from last year" then there was a knock on the door then it open.

Mike turn to see a leader walking in and two people in blue uniform "sirs, untied states air force general O'Neill from home land security and brigade general Carter from NORAD are here sirs"

"thank you leader you may return back to your duties"

"Yes sir" he saluted the walk out closing the door

"General O'Neill it good to meet you in person I'm commander mike Flynn from Cairns NAVCOM" they saluted each other

"How do we know each other commander" Jack asked

"Able seamen Jessica white sir when she and her husband midshipmen white was arrested in Hawaii for teariest acts"

Jack thought about it and smile then he put his hand out which mike took it and they shook hands

"Now I remember it good to met you in person commander, this is my wife Sam Carter"

"nice to meet you ma'am"

"you to commander" they shook hands

"Sam and I have been keep up to date about the trial, it good news that the family has been found guilty"

"Yes it is sir"

"and the metal the able seamen received she deserves it"

"Yes sir she done every one prod"

"but the nut bar" Jack shook his head

"it one of bird craving treats and she has it at sustain time of the day general"

"Yes I know, agent baker been telling me all about able seamen strange cravings" 

"Yes sir, General O'Neill. Brigade general carter I would like you to meant Admiral of the fleet Johnson, admiral Thomas, vice admiral Clarke, and rear admiral Black"

"Please take a seat, commander Flynn you can return back to NAVCOM" rear admiral said

"Is this talk about the dirty bomb from last year" Jack asked

"Yes general. Sorry sir commander white was suppose to be here" Admiral of the fleet said

"commander you were there when it happen" Sam asked

"Yes ma'am I was one of four who manage to disable part of the bomb" Mike said Sam and Jack look at each other then they turn to the men around the table.

"i would like to have commander Flynn sit on this meeting, he can share with all of us what happen and his expediences of that past week" Jack said

"Very well, commander you may sit down"

"Yes sir" Mike sat down then they start talking about the bomb the devices where it came from for the rest of the day.

When they arrived at the rest home Ryan push the wheel chair in side and down to where most of the residents are. Before going to see them they went to see the ones who are in bed. Bird and Ryan spent ten minutes with each of the ones bird knows then they went to see the next resident.

When Ryan push bird through double doors they saw two people up on stage talking about one thing or another. One of the residents turn around to see who came through the door and was shock when he saw who it was. Bird put her finger up to her lips. The guys smile then grin the he turn around and whisper to the next person, she turn around and smile then she nudge the next person. Bird could see that the residents were board and look like they were falling a sleep.

"I see we got new comers you both don't look like like residents here"

"No we not" Bird said, then every one turn around when they recognised the voice

"Jessica" one women said in shock

"Hello Mrs Thomas how are you"

"I'm good thanks and look at you"

"surprise" bird said as she put her hand on her expanding stomach.

"I don't know who you are or why your here but interrupted us" the women said in an angry tone

"you shouldn't talk like that to Jessica, you don't know who she is" one man said every one agree

"Well she knows you all old folks"

"and we know her you watch what you say to her Missy you don't know who you dealing with" one man said.

"Ryan push me up onto the stage" Bird asked Ryan push the wheel chair to the stage and up it

"Who the hell do you think you are coming up here" the women said angry

"don't you talk to my wife like that" Ryan said.

"why not who is she some hero"

"Yes she is, this is able Seamen Jessica white and she is a hero" the couple up on stage laugh.

"Laugh all you like" Bird said.

"Every one from here, the arms forces, the government, hell the whole world knows who I am but it seams you don't"

"You don't look like a hero"

"looks can be deceiving"

"Hey Jessica we saw the news last night another metal" A man said.

Bird turn to every one "Well it was a nut bar at first before commander Flynn pin the star of courage metal on me"

"The way you going Jessica you would received every metal that the arms forces got" one women said

"i hope not but who knows what will happen next with me"

"what did you do to deserve that metal" the women asked with a smirk on her face

"i risk my own life and my unborn child to save the lives of over twenty sailors who was badly wounded on the HMAS Sydney. Five of them would of died if I didn't have my medic training and experiences to save them"

"We heard about what happen but there was no names mention"

"now you know and it not the first time I risk my life and it won't be the last" Bird said

"Jessica here has saved hundreds of lives and with help of three others they save not only this country but others from natural disaster a year ago" Ryan said

"what disaster" the man said

"Man made dirty bomb that was heading to cairns. Three others and my self risk our lives in disabling it. If it blew, none of us would be here or be sick from radiation sickness" bird said the couple that was on stage look at bird in shock

"your Jessica bird"

"Now Jessica white"

"I'm sorry I should of relies it was you, you look different" bird smile

"i get that a lot" then she turn to every one

"I'm only here for a few minutes to say hi. I wish I could stay longer. Tomorrow Ryan and I are leaving to head home"

"We been following you on the news Jessica. And heard about what your family done to you, even though we knew most of it" one women said

"We were shock to learn about your biological father. We hope he treats you right" Bird smile

"I'm sure he will. And it will take time for him to get to know me as I do of him and his family"

"We better go Jess"

"sorry I wish I could stay longer to talk"

"We under stand Ryan you take good care of Jessica" Ryan smile

"I will"

Then Ryan push the wheel chair down the ramp and pass the smiling residents as they headed out the double doors then out side where the SUV is waiting for them. Then they headed to a restaurant where Ryan and bird was meeting all of the O'Connor family for dinner.


	267. Chapter 267

CH 267

Ryan got to meet Adam and Kevin family for the first time, plus got to met other family members since most of them live in Melbourne. Bird and Ryan answered all there questions as well had a great evening. It was late by the time bird arrived back at the hospital and Ryan back at the hotel.

The next morning Ryan showed up at the hospital with bird breakfast. He smile when he saw her sit in a chair and in her DPNU uniform

"Hey, how are you feeling"

"good" He gave her a kiss and pass her the bag.

"you know that this will be the last time for you to have this till we get home"

"I know"

"What are you going to do about your shore posting" Ryan asked

"I'll still have it and I'll carry on till the doctors tell me other wise"

"Will you be ok to drive"

"Yes I am" then the doctor walk into the room

"morning Jessica"

"morning doctor have you got yesterdays test results"

"Yes I have and I'm happy to tell you they are all up, iron, calcium, vitamin D every thing"

"that is great news" Ryan said

"Now I want you to carry on what you doing and please try to spent an hour in the sun each day if you can"

"I will"

"Now how are you feeling on your feet"

"good, I was able to walk to the bathroom with out the nurse holding on to me but she was there just in case I have a fall"

"that is great news, have you got any help when you get home" He look from bird to Ryan

"I'll be able to stay for a week but have to return back to my duties but she won't be alone, we got friends who can help her out while I'm out at sea"

"that good to know" the doctor talk to the for a few minutes before he shook there hands before walking out of the room.

When bird finish her breakfast, Ryan took care of the rubbish just as a nurse walk in with a wheel chair.

"Ready to get out of here Jessica"

"Yes but I can walk out"

"hospital policy"

"Ok"

Bird stood up and took a few steps ford then turn around and sat in the wheel chair just as two guards who was out side walk into collect her bags. Ryan pass bird her lap top and bag then the nurse walk out of the room pushing the wheel chair with Ryan next to her and the security guards in front as well behind her. Jessica said her good byes to the staff along the way.

When they walk out side the media was there to see them. They saw that both Ryan and bird were in uniform which shock them all. Once they were in the SUV with there bags in the back they wave to the media just as they drove away from the hospital.

When they arrived at the port and stop in front of Hammersley there was reporters there as well. The crew smile when Ryan and bird got out of the SUV. The guards got the bags out and pass them to the crew members while bird and Ryan thank the Security guards then they went to greet the crew before they walk up the gang way and onto Hammersley as they saluted the icon Thor.

They follow the crew down to one of the empty cabins where there bags were put on the bottom bunk. Ryan and bird thank them just as they walk out of the cabin. Ryan and bird manage to put there things away. Bird look at her bed then pull the covers back

"Jess why did..." then he saw what was in her bed, it was a rubber snake. They look at each other

"Two dads" then laugh

"check you bed Ryan just in case" Ryan check his and found a rubber crocodile partly under his pillow

"Well we know what he like"

"True, so shall we"

"Why not" she gave him a kiss before they walk out of the cabin and headed to the bridge.

When they walk up the steps the crew smile. Ryan walk over to two dads and pass him the two rubber items

"nice try two dads" Every one laugh.

Then Ryan follow bird to out side of the bridge they notice they starting to move away from the dock Ryan and bird wave to the media for a couple of minutes before they return back to the bridge. They talk as Hammersley headed to the open sea and then headed north.

The crew talk and laugh about what they done on there shore leave. "I just remember some thing" Ryan said then he walk quickly off the bridge

"bird do you know what that is about" Kate asked

"no ma'am I don't"

"Ok" they talk till Ryan return, he was grinning when he walk onto the bridge and over to Kate

"Ma'am Jess and I got you this" Ryan pass her a wrap up gift

"Ryan what did you get her" Bird asked

they watch as Kate remove the paper then she open the box then she look in side the box then to Ryan who was grinning. Then she pulled it out to see it was blue seven hundred fifty mil coffee traveling mug with the words 'Kate McGregor Flynn morning after brew' and it got an anchor and rope under it in white.

"thank you very much Ryan" Bird look at the writing and laugh

"Kate McGregor Flynn morning after brew" Bird said every one laugh.

"Thank you Ryan, just what I needed" Kate said making every one laugh harder.

Every one enjoy the relaxing day talking playing board games, doing there normal things. Bird walk into the Galley to see cookie starting to get dinner on

"hey are we having sausages tonight" bird asked

"Yeah with potatoes, broccoli and carrots why" bird smile

"I'll introduce to you my famous curry sausages" Cookie grin

"two dads revenge" cookie said laughing

"yep, let me take care of the curry sausages"

"ok" they talk while getting dinner perpeared

"bird I notice you didn't chop up those three sausages"

"i can't have any thing spicy" she patted her stomach

"ok" then Dutchy walk past then stop

"Bird what are you doing"

"cooking"

"Is that curry sausages I can smell" Bird smile

"You know what will happen when two dads find out"

"Are you going to tell him" bird raise her eye brows at him

"may be but if he"

"He on the bridge doing his shift" cookie said grinning

"It good to have you on board bird"

"thanks Dutchy so if you don't mind"

"sure" then he walk away grinning.

On the bridge every one was talking when Charge sniff the air then he grin then the others sniff the air. Charge look over at two dads who look around

"I can smell curry" Two dads said. Every one look at him just as Dutchy walk up onto the bridge

"Dutchy can you smell curry" two dads asked

"Yep bird famous curry sausages"

"No not bird curry sausages" Two dads said knowing he got another two more days of tooth brush duties, Every one laugh knowing what her cooking dose to the crew.

"Pay back can be a bitch two dads" Charge said making every one laugh even harder.

When it was dinner time, every one was looking ford to bird curry sausages excepted for two dads. When every one got there dinner cookie and bird got theirs then they walk into the junior mess to eat it since Ryan waited till every one else got theirs then he got his knowing that cookie and bird would get theses last. The three of them talk while enjoying there dinner

"woo that sure is spicy bird no wounder you were in the top of your cooking class that the academy"

"now you know, and knowing Dutchy he would ask me to do up my sweet chilli drum sticks for dinner tomorrow night" Bird said smiling

"you will have to show me how you make them. Since I've been on here none of the crew wanted chicken drum sticks, any reason why"

"Last time the crew had it, they all ended up with food poisoning. They never had it since" they talk and laugh while enjoying there dinner.

Then after wards bird went to help cookie to clean up while Ryan went to sort out bird desert. By the time bird and cookie finish cleaning up Ryan left bird desert on the bench since he went to see what the others are up to.

Cookie stayed with bird as she enjoy her desert. When finish and the bowl and spoon clean and put away. Bird and cookie went to see what the others were doing for the next couple of hours before bird left to head to bed for the night.

Two hours later Ryan walk in to the room closing the door quietly so he wouldn't wake bird. up. Bird woke up when she saw Ryan walk into there cabin so she turn the light on

"sorry if I woke you up"

"it ok what are the others doing"

"Playing games still, are you warm enough"

"I am thanks" Ryan went and did what he normal dose then he he gives bird a kiss

"night Jess"

"Night Ryan" then Ryan got up on the top bunk then he got in to bed

"You can turn the light off now" then bird turn the light off

"Sweet dreams Jess"

"you to Ryan" They close there eyes and fell a sleep seconds later.

At the same time Mike, Jack and Sam landed at Townville air force base in Jack personal air force plane. Once landed they got off the plane with the air force personal carrying there bags for them. They walk over to the waiting helicopter where they got in and the personal put there bags in with them before closing the side door. Then the pilot started the engine and the blades started turning.

Few minutes later they were air borne heading to cairns. When they reach cairns the pilot landed at one end of the air port where they saw cars there waiting for them. When landed Jack open the door when three navy personal showed up they took the bags out of the helicopter. Jack thank the two pilots before he got out, then help Sam out. Then mike got out and close the door then he walk over to where the cars are.

"General O'Neill, brigade general Carter we are here to take you to your hotel sir, ma'am"

"thank you" Jack said just as the helicopter took off and headed back the way there came.

then Jack turn to mike "See you in the morning commander" they shook hands

"Yes General a staff car will bring you to NAVCOM , what the best time for you general"

"zero nine hundred fine with us"

"I'll make sure a staff car will be waiting for you general"

"See you then"

then Jack and Sam walk over and got into the back seat of the car then the two men got into the front then they left with two Security cars, one in front and the other in the back.

Mike turn to his driver "Take me home leader"

"sir commander White want to see you strait away"

"Ok take me to NAVCOM"

"sorry sir she said to take you to her place for a sip rep sir"

Mike let out his breath he was tired after what he been doing in the past few days, all he wanted to do is go home and go to bed and it was after midnight.

"Well then take me home and don't worry leader you won't get into trouble"

"Yes sir" mike got into the back seat letting out his breath just as the leader got in then started the engine then they headed to the exit.

Mike got his phone out and made a call "Hey I hope I didn't wake you" Mike smile as he hears Kate voice over the phone

"did you get away ok... that good, how bird and Ryan... ok... he did what" Mike smile

"Two dads never learns Kate... what you had curry sausages..." mike laugh as he lean back in his seat.

"I suppose two dads not happy about that... well that would teach him not to play jokes on bird... that true... on my way home... I'll call you tomorrow and talk about it... no I wasn't suppose to be there... no but I'm glad I was... talk to you about it tomorrow... ok miss you" mike smile

"sure fair winds and good night Kate..." then he hung up while smiling at what Kate said to him about two dads.

Early the next morning every one woke up with two dads trying to sing since he was on duty on the bridge. Bird was up early cause of there baby pressing against her balder. When bird found out the night before that two dads was on early morning watch she knew what time the wake up call is.

So she went to get the frozen bag of small ice cubes from the freezer and walk to the bridge and waited down the bottom of the steps when two dads started his wake up call so she walk up on to the bridge and over to two dads, she pull back the collar of his shirt and tee shirt then she tip the bag of ice down his back then pull the back off his pants as he scream as he turn around to see bird there smiling then she took the mic from two dads hands

"go on" Two dads ran down the steps

"sorry about that, every one, we all know that two dads got a tear able singing voice and I'm sure you didn't want to here that as your Wakey, Wakey song this morning. Two dads has gone to get change. Ah two dads don't give up your day job, singing isn't your thing"

Every one wasn't happy with the way two dads woke them up and wondering why he was screaming till they heard what bird said which made them smile then laugh.

Bird was siting in the captain chair when swain and Dutchy walk up onto the bridge. Bird got up from the seat and turn to see them grinning

"We sure miss you bird" Swain said

"thanks, can you two take over till two dads return and for me to get dress" bird was wearing a maturity nightie and dressing gown

"sure just one thing what did you put down his back" Swain asked

"Ice cubes of some of it went down his pants" Swain and Dutchy laugh as bird walk to the steps and down them

"Great going chicken legs"

when every one was getting there morning breakfast they all smile then clap when Ryan and bird walk into the junior dinning area

"Great going bird" RO said

"thanks RO" Ryan and bird sat down and talk to the others while enjoying there breakfast.


	268. Chapter 268

**AN: If you wondering when this is happening, it happens in 2012 almost a year to where Mike, Kate, Bird and Jim risk there lives when they disable the dirty bomb. Plus for all Stargate fans, you going to see more of Jack and Sam in the next few chapters.**

CH 268

Bird was eating six hash browns with her bacon and eggs for breakfast when the normal amount for crew members is two each. When bird arrived on the bridge she smile at them before walking out side to the side bridge getting some sun on her. She wals looking out to the sea when she notice some thing odd

"Captain" Bird said Kate got up from her seat and walk out side

"what is it bird"

"there ma'am is that smoke I can see" Bird pointed.

Kate raise her binoculars to where bird was pointing "your right, good spotting"

then she turn and ran back on the bridge giving out orders. Then Hammersley started turning towards where the smoke is at the top of the green. While on the way Kate contact Sydney navy base about what was spotted and that they are heading towards it.

When they reach the area, there was no smoke so they slowed down while every one was on look out for any one who in the sea. Bird and Ryan help out when bird spotted four people in the water

"Captain ten o'clock" Bird said as she walk quickly on to the bridge

"Stop all engines" Kate said then the engines stop

"Hands to boarding stations, hands to boarding stations, hands to boarding stations perpeared for sea rescue" Kate said over the PA system.

Few minutes later one of the HRIB's left the side of Hammersley and headed to where the four people are. Once they were on board they headed back to Hammersley. Once the HRIB was back in place the boarding team help the four people on to the back of the ship where Kate and her XO is

"Swain"

"they are fine ma'am."

"I'm lieutenant commander Kate McGregor captain of the HMAS Hammersley, this is my XO lieutenant Simpsons. He will take care of you all" Kate said to the two adults and teenagers

"thank you for saving us captain" the man said

"Your welcome sir, did you manage to save any thing"

"Yes" he said then he pull put a plastic bag from between his tee shirt and life vest

"It our past ports, credit cards, papers" he past them to Kate who past them to swain

"Swain is our coxswain and medic" Kate said

"what a coxswain captain"

"Police and navy"

"what both"

"Yes he is"

"cool" they all grin

"If you follow me I'll see if we can find some thing dry for you to get into" XO said

then they follow the XO and swain towards one of the hatches. The two teenagers asked them lots of questions which made Kate smile as she headed to the bridge. On the way down to the ward room Cookie went to get the family some dry clothes.

Bird help out by making them all a hot drink. Once they were check over and in dry clothes cookie took them to the junior mess where they saw plate of muffins on the table. They sat down and pick one up and started eating them when bird walk in with tray in hand

"hi, I made you all a hot drink" she pass them there drinks they saw her expanding stomach

"i didn't know they aloud pregnant sailors still working on ships" the women said

"I'm not a crew member, well I was"

"Oh my god your Jessica bird" the teenage girl said in shock

"Yes it Jessica white now"

"Alice calm down" the man said

"dad this is Jessica bird the hero"

"what" then he look at bird then to his daughter

"Dad she made history, the Victoria cross she received last year from saving a navy ship and crew members from a suicide bomber we heard on the news" the women look at bird

"Oh my... it is you isn't"

"Yes ma'am"

"I should of relies, you all hero's" the women said

"Not just us but every one in the arms forces are it don't matter if your navy, army or even air force, we all hero" Bird said which made the family smile

"If you will excuse me" bird said as she turn and walk out of the room.

"wow wait till my friends hear about this" the teen age girl said

"I don't know if any of the crew told you this but it was bird who spotted the smoke from your burning yacht" Cookie said

"Her" the man said

"Yes sir, if it wasn't for her it might of taken hours before some one saw you"

"We got to thank her" the women said

"you will ma'am" cookie said.

At NAVCOM Mike was waiting at the elevators when he heard four women talking, he reconsigned there voices so he turn around to them and smile

"sir"

"mike" was said at the same time

"morning" Mike said as he gave Terri a hug

"morning sir. Boy are we glad you are back sir" Bomber said

"Why do you miss me that much bomber"

"Try every one in the ball pen and captains of the patrol boats sir" Nav said

"Why what going on"

"It been a nightmare sir, you have no idea" Amy said

"Nav"

"The captains of the patrol boats when they call they ask for you, when one of the lieutenants said you weren't here they had no choice but to talk to knocker"

"Well she is the CO Nav"

"We know that sir. Just two days ago she was yelling at a captain and his XO for boarding a boat with out her ok cause it got an Australian flag"

"that under stand able unless there was a good reason"

"there was sir, the boat was reported stolen two days earlier, I took the call for back round check on the boat." Nav said

"sir they found over two hundred kilos of drugs and weapons on board" bomber said

"They do have cause of boarding since it was reported stolen"

then the doors open so they step into the elevator then Terri press two buttons then the door close.

"sir the men that was arrested got criminal records in dealing and shipping drugs carrying weapons and there was a warrant out for there arrest since they didn't show up in court for numbers drugs and weapons a fences"

"Who was the ship"

"bendigo, Josh told me what happen and what was found" Nav said

"I'll need to look at the captain and XO report"

"i got a copy of it sir" Nav said

"ok, what else should I know about"

they talk till the elevator stop and doors open Terri said her good byes before stepping out and the door close then the elevator started moving again Nav told mike what else been happening till the elevator stop and the door open.

They step and and walk towards the ball pen while talking some more till they stop at Nav desk

"Nav we got import American air force officers coming here today, can you let me know when they arrive"

"General O'Neill and brigade general Carter sir" Nav said smiling as she pick up three files and pass them to him

"how did you know"

"Fleet commander sent a fax through last night, I read about there visit"

"Ok can you get every thing from Madeline cruise and every thing connected to the dirty bomb last year"

"On your desk sir" Bomber said

"Every thing"

"Even reports about what happen" Nav said

"thanks"

"Knocker not in a happy mood this morning" Amy said. They turn to see Maxine walking quickly into NAVCOM and into her office.

"I wounder why she in a grumpy mood this morning" bomber said

"bomber" mike said

"Well it true sir" Bomber walk over to her desk, Amy and Nav did the same.

Mike walk around and into his office when he stop when he saw files covering his desk. He stop ford and pick up bomber note 'sir you need a bigger office'

Mike smile then he put the three files on his chair and his brief case on top of a book case where the ship it then he put his hat on top. He look at his watch then he pick up the three files and sat down where he open the first one it was about the boarding that Nav was telling him about.

Half an hour later Jack and Sam walk into the ball pen they look around the room when one of the navy personal walk up to them while smiling

"General Carter, General O'Neill I'm lieutenant Caetano welcome to NAVCOM" they saluted and shook hands

"lieutenant Cast..."Jack said

"sorry I can't pronounce you last name lieutenant"

"it ok sir, my husband get tongue tied when he first try saying my last name, the ones who know me call me Nav if that makes it easy for you sir"

"Yes it dose Nav, commander Flynn is expecting us"

"i know sir, if you will follow me I'll show you to his office" then they walk into the ball pen when a lieutenant walk over to her

"Nav I got Hammersley on the line"

"I'll take it boxer" then she turn to jack and Sam

"Excuse me it will take a minute" then she turn and walk over to where boxer walk to he past Nav the head set and she put it on

"Captain, it Nav is what the problem... yeah... yes I'll under stand I'll let commander Flynn know... yes he in his office... under a lot of files" Nav said smiling

"sure I'll tell him..." then she laugh

"sorry... sure, I'll tell him fair winds" Nav said laughing then hung up

"Every thing alright Nav" Boxer asked

"Yeah bird curry sausages are working on charge already" Boxer laugh

"Thanks we needed a good laugh"

"Lieutenant Caetano, my office now" every one turn to the voice.

Nav turn to jack and Sam "Commander Maxine Knocker white, bomber can you show general O'Neill and General Carter to commander Flynn office and see if you can find him under all those files" Nav said smiling

"sure thing Nav" Nav walk towards Maxine office

"hi I'm able seamen brown, bomber navy nick name, if you will follow me sir, ma'am"

"thank you bomber" Jack said then they follow bomber around to mike office to see he was on the phone, bomber knock on the door, he turn to her and smile

"just a minute Jeff" then he move the phone away

"Yes bomber"

"general Carter and General O'Neill are here to see you sir"

"Ok can you take them to the other room... bomber which files are the first files" She step into mike office when jack and Sam walk into the door way to see files every where

"This are the first ones it all put in order by the dates" Bomber said putting her hand on the first pile

"Ok can you take them into other room and give them to General O'Neill to read I'll be there soon as I can"

"Yes sir" she pick up the big pile of file and turn around and walk out the door while mike return to his call

"Is that all of them bomber" Sam asked

"no ma'am this is one of five ma'am" Jack and Sam look at each other then back to where bomber was going.

She open the door and walk in then she put the files on the large table "Here you go sir, ma'am, if you need any thing I'll be at my desk"

"thank you bomber" then she walk out closing the door behind her.

When Nav walk into Maxine office "you wanted to see me ma'am"

"Yes why is there files on mike desk"

"He ask for them yesterday ma'am"

"all of them"

"Yes ma'am

"what for"

"you will have to ask him ma'am"

"Now..who are those two that walk in here wearing strange uniforms"

"they are untied states air force officers ma'am, they..."

"I don't care, get them out of here or I will call security"

"I wouldn't do that if I was you ma'am"

"Excuse me lieutenant you do not tell me what to do now get them out of here, if I find them still in here in five minutes I'll have you at captain table by the end of the week, dismiss" Maxine said so Nav walk out of Maxine office.


	269. Chapter 269

**AN: There another chapter with Jack and Sam in it.**

CH 269

She walk around to mike office when she saw bomber walking out of one of the rooms "Nav are you ok"

"Yeah, Knocker not happy about the two generals She wants me to get them out of here or she would call Security for being here and asking about the files on commander Flynn desk"

"We heard commander white yelling"

"We as in" she thumb the room

"Yes even two generals heard. It hard to tell if they not happy or not" Bomber said

"don't worry about it, where is commander Flynn"

"In his office he talking to lieutenant commander Ross about his report"

"ok, you better get back to your desk"

"sure" bomber walk back to her desk while Nav walk into Mike office, he turn around and stood up

"Nav, I heard Maxine called you into her office"

"Yeah she wanted me get general O'Neill and general carter our of here or she would call security"

"don't worry about it" they walk out of mike office

"how did the phone call go with lieutenant commander Ross sir"

"all taken care of"

"I suppose he happy that your back" mike smile

"Yes he is" they stop at a door

"they in there sir"

"thanks Nav" mike open the door and walk in closing the door

"sorry about that" then the door close.

Nav walk away then stop "Dam" she turn around and walk back to the door and knock onto it then open it up

"sorry sir I for got to tell you, your wife called she and Hammersley are going to be seven hours late in returning. They attending a may day call"

"thanks for tell me Nav. Did She say what the may day is"

"Bird spotted smoke while on the side deck and told the captain they turn the ship to investigate, they pick up a family of four, there yacht caught fire from the engine room and had no choice to abandoned the yacht, they were in the life raft when the yacht exploded, small piece of the yacht hit the life Raft letting the air out of it. They were in the sea when Hammersley showed up. They meeting up with a fridget in three hours"

"thanks for that Nav"

"Yes sir, oh Captain also told me that bird did up her curry sausage last night for dinner. Charge stank the bridge when we were talking sir" mike laugh while Jack and Sam look at them

"thanks Nav"

"Yes sir" she said smiling then she walk out closing the door

"commander why did you find it so funny from what... Nav told you" Mike sat down

"I'll tell about bird and her curry Sausages" mike said smiling.

Three hours later Hammersley meet up with another navy boat but that time there clothes were dry and they got change back into them before leaving thanking the crew for rescuing them including bird. Ten minutes later Hammersley turn to head north once again.

Charge cell phone rings so he got it out of his pocket and saw it was a text message from bomber. He read what it said and laugh "It from bomber"

"what did she say" Kate asked

"she ask if bird cook the curry sausages to get back at two dads if so is he still alive and every one in ball pen is happy that commander Flynn is back, It been a nightmare while he wasn't there"

"Really" Swain asked

"Yeah it must be bad, lunch must be ready by now" Charge said as he stood up and farted

"Charge" every one said

"sorry" he walk to the steps and down them

"Oh man charge they stink" Ryan said as he and most of the crew headed out side for fresh air.

Back at NAVCOM Nav and bomber walk to where they knew where mike is. Nav knock on the door before opening it then she and bomber walk into the room

"Nav, bomber are you two ok" mike asked

"Yes sir, lunch" mike look at his watch

"Oh I didn't relies, General O'Neill, General Carter care to join us for lunch"

Jack and Sam look at each other then turn to mike "sure, we could do with a brake" they stood up and walk to the door

"do you three always have lunch together"

"five of us sir, we will explain during lunch" Bomber said

"Ok" Mike went to get his wallet and hat then he follow them out to where the elevators are

"where is the ladies room" Sam asked

"This way ma'am" bomber said then they walk down to the women toilets Mike and jack follow

"Nav we will meet you out side" mike said

"Yes sir" Ten minutes later they walk out side.

They saw Nav talking to two other navy sailors so they walk over to them "

"General Carter, General O'Neill this is Amy Dixon and Terri Webb, Terri is commander White daughter and my god daughter"

"nice to meet you sir, ma'am" Terri and Amy said as they shook hands

"you to Terri, Amy, Commander care to lead the way"

"Yes sir" they walk down the steps while talking.

They went across the road where a large cafe is. Jack and Sam could see other navy personal there. They walk inside the cafe to make there order or buy what they got there then they walk over to a large round table that can fit eight people around it.

They all sat down while waiting for there lunch. "So care to tell us why you all have lunch together and how do you know each other, be sides Terri" Jack asked

"I use to work on Hammersley till four years ago where my husband and I went into witness protection program when we return I got a shore posting cause I was pregnant with our son"

"what dose your husband do" Sam asked

"Josh... ET as every one call him" Nav said smiling

"He electric technician and diver on Bendigo. He use to be on Hammersley, that is where we first met"

"Was he on there when you two went into witness protection program" Jack asked

"Yes but he was transferred to a frigate for a few months before he return back to Hammersley. We got married while he was on the frigate. No one on board knew we were married and it was only for a short time till a replacement sailor was found"

"Ok so how many children do you have"

"three, two boys and a girl" Nav said smiling

"Why where you in the witness protection program"

"josh was working for a dive business, they were diving for coral out at red reef. A man Campbell Fulton he change there oxygen mixture so he and seven others will slowly fall asleep and drown. But what odd is that they should have been dead but some one must of been watching over them, who ever it was saved there lives" Jack and Sam look at each other, know know what Nav is saying.

"sounds like Josh and the others were very lucky to be alive" Sam said

"Yes they are."

"what about you bomber" Jack asked

"i was chief and second medic on Hammersley till I became pregnant and got married"

"you were on Hammersley" Sam asked

"Yes ma'am"

"what about you Amy"

"not me but I am related to two of the Hammersley crew"

"How" Jack asked

"My father chief petty officer Andy Thorpe, charge as the crew call him he the chief engineer on Hammersley and leader Robert Dixon, RO as the crew call him he the radio operator, his my husband, he also on Hammersley"

"Really father and husband on the same ship do they get on well" Jack asked

"Yes and Bec here is my sister in law"

"sister in law" Jack asked with raised eye brows

"Yes I married Charge son Jamie Thorpe"

"oye" Jack said making every one smile then three waitress walk over with there lunch.

They thank the waitress before they return back to the counter. They talk while enjoying there lunch about what it like being in the navy till a man in uniform walk over to them he stood behind bomber and lean over and took a chip from her plate. Every one turn to see bomber turn around and stood up give the guy a hug and kiss

"Jamie" then she kiss him again

"Miss you to, how are you doing" he put his hands on her expanding stomach

"We doing good, sit down, where your lunch"

"It coming, hi sis"

"hi Jamie, you lucky she hasn't got the blue spoon with her" Every one but jack and Sam laugh.

then he turn to shake mike hand "good to see you again sir"

"Your to Jamie your back early"

"ghost net sir, got twenty four hour shore leave" Jamie sat down next to bomber.

"Ok, midshipmen Jamie Thorpe this is General O'Neill and General Carter from untied states air force"

"sir, ma'am"

"It nice to meet you to midshipmen" Jack said.

"Jamie have you heard from charge" Bomber asked

"Not in the past few days while"

"bird curry sausages" Amy said Jamie laugh

"How bad"

"He stunk out the bridge" Amy said

"the only time she makes it..." then he look around to see them nod

"Two dads"

"Yep he done it again" Amy said

"the nut bar metal swap"

"how did you know that" Mike asked

"Dad told me what happen. At least bird got her revenge"

"True"

"when are they due in"

"Tuesday lunch time, they attended a may day" mike said

"Ok" then a waitress walk over with Jamie lunch, he thank her before she walk away.

he turn to see bomber putting a potato wedge with sour cream into her mouth while smiling. Jamie grin then he started eating his lunch while they talk about different thing. After lunch Jamie gave bomber a kiss before walking away while every one else return back to NAVCOM.

When they walk into the ball pen one of the lieutenant walk over to Mike "sir I got Kingston on the line they asking for a medic vac"

"Nav can you show General O'Neill and General Carter to the room"

"Yes sir"

"Bomber can get get the next lot of files for them"

"Yes sir" then they went there separate ways.

mike went to find out what going on with Kingston once every thing sorted out he went to his office to see number of messages so he sort them out then did some other work.

By the end of the day Mike was tired but he looking ford to seeing his kids. So he walk over to the room where jack and Sam is

"General O'Neill, General Carter" They look up from what they were reading and look at Mike

"I'm heading on home now if you need any thing ask lieutenant young" Jack look at his watch then turn to Sam

"We might as well head off, it been a long day" Jack said

"good idea" they close the files they were reading then they stood up and walk to where mike is

"I'll get a car and driver for you general"

"thank you commander" they walk out and around the corridor till they are in the ball pen area when Nav walk over to him

"sir I got Childers on the line, they need information"

"Excuse me" mike said then he walk over to where lieutenant is. Mike spoke to the lieutenant while he pass the head set to mike.

"Is every thing ok with the ship" Jack asked

"yes sir, they asking for information about a boat that the patrol boat notice it was acting strange so they call here for information on it"

"Why couldn't you get that information Nav" Sam asked

"Only commander White or commander Flynn have the authority to get the information sir"

"Ok we under stand"


	270. Chapter 270

**AN: Here you go stargate fans, bit more about Jack and Sam**

CH 270

"Lieutenant Caetano" she turn to see Maxine walking over to her

"Yes ma'am"

"I gave you an order, I told you to have these two out of here this morning"

"Yes ma'am you didn't let me finish ma'am"

"I've called security" Nav turn to see four arm navy sailors walk into the room and over to them

"I want these two, who every they are arrested"

"Commander you can't do that" Nav said

"sir ma'am" Jack and Sam turn to the four men then they turn to Maxine and Nav.

"I gave you four and order" Maxine said

"Stand down" Nav said

"lieutenant" Maxine said angry.

"Commander white if you have these two arrest you will cause an national incidents" Nav said.

"what are you taking about"

"commander Maxine white this is untied state air force general O'Neill from home land Security and brigadier general Carter from NORAD. They are here on behalf of the president of the untied states of American, the prime minster of Australia and fleet command. You commander White were going to have these two general arrested in front of commander Flynn and every one here in the ball pen" Nav said.

Maxine turn to see Mike grinning at Nav then Mike turn to Maxine who look shock

"you knew that they were coming commander I gave you the two files yesterday about them and you were going to have them arrested. You better have a good reason and report when fleet commands find out about this" then she turn to Jack and Sam

"General Carter, General O'Neill on behalf of the Australian royal navy, I apologize for what just happen here tonight"

"you don't have to apologize Nav but on behalf of Sam and my self we do except you apologies." Jack said smiling at Nav then he turn to Maxine and his face harden

"commander White I'm not impress with the way you handle things here, As Nav said you got our files, you knew we were coming and you were going to have us arrested for being here. What sort of officer are you commander"

"Navy officer general"

"Well you sure don't act like one. Sam and I have heard and seen the way you treat you staff here, we are not impress with it at all where as we have heard and seen the way commander Flynn work with every one here. You should take lessons from him commander or you will have a mutiny on your hands, got it" Jack said yelling at Maxine

"Yes sir" then he turn to Nav.

"I would like to talk to fleet command Nav"

"Sir may I suggest you wait till morning the staff from fleet commander would of gone home for the day sir"

"She right Jack" he turn to Sam then to Nav

"ok first thing in the morning"

"yes sir" then mike walk over to them

"commander Sam and I are heading back to our hotel for the night, we will see you in the morning"

"Yes sir" they shook hands.

"When you arrive in the morning I'll call fleet command and you can talk to them then"

"that fine by me"

"a car will be waiting for you out front sir." Mike said. then he look at the four security guards

"Petty office Grey Can you and your men escort general Carter and General O'Neill to there waiting car out front"

"Yes sir. General sir, ma'am when you are ready"

"thank you...commander see you in the morning" then he and Sam turn and follow the four Security men out of the room.

"Well Sam do you think we could of taken them out"

"Piece of cake"

"Mmm cake" Jack said in homer voice making Sam laugh

"Jack behave"

"Yes dear" Mike turn to Maxine

"Your office now Maxine"

"Mike"

"Maxine, now" Maxine turn and walk to her office.

"Nav can you call Hannah to let her know I'll be late picking up the kids"

"sure"

"thanks" then he turn and walk into Maxine office just as bomber walk over to Nav.

"Nav you been hang around lieutenant commander McGregor to long"

"Why do you say that bomber"

"The way you talk to knocker is the way captain talk to commander Flynn" Nav grin

"you think so"

"Oh yeah" then they turn to Maxine office when they heard Mike raising his voice at Maxine and she yelling in return

"Oh boy" Nav said

"Yeah" they walk back over to there desk to finish there work and Nav called Hannah to let her know that mike going to be late.

On Hammersley Kate was in the captain chair looking out to the sea when her cell phone rings. So she got it out of her pocket to see it a text from Nav. So she open the text message.

'Kate call your husband in ten minutes he in bad mood. Having deep throat debate with knocker at the moment. Ball pen personal are happy he back, things are bad here, Nav' Kate look up Nav phone number and dial the number.

"Kate you got my text message"

"Yes Nav what going on"

"Kate it been a night mare here in the past couple of weeks, ninety nine percent of it is knocker"

"That not good"

"no it not, let me fill you in on what been happening here"

"Ok"

Nav fill Kate in on what been happening in the past two weeks as well about how Maxine got mike to go to fleet command for the meeting when she should be there. Every thing including about Jack and Sam. When Nav finish telling Kate every thing Kate was shock.

"Nav I'm shock is that mike I can hear"

"Yeah he and knocker are having deep throat debates. It been going on for almost ten minutes"

"It sounds like a night mare alright how are you and bomber handling things"

"Best way we can but every one is happy that commander Flynn is back, so are the captains of the patrol boats and frigates"

"they must be happy"

"Oh yeah they are. Hang on Kate" Kate heard noises

"sir"

"Nav what is it, I'm late in picking up the kids" Mike said angrily

"you want to talk to this person, she can help you calm down sir" Kate waited

"Kate"

"mike what going on. Nav told me what been happening in the past two week, and the yelling I heard in the back round" mike let out his breath. Kate waited

"Talk to me Mike" Mike walk to his office

"Ok if it makes you happy"

"it would and we both know I got ways to calm you down"

"that true" Mike walk into his office and sat down.

Mike tell Kate about what happen in Maxine office and the trip to fleet command, every thing. They talk for another ten minutes before Mike hug up as he sat back in his chair smiling. He turn around to see Nav standing in the door way.

"I gather from the calm look on your face Kate help calm you down sir"

"Yes she did" mike stood up and pass the phone to Nav.

"that good, now let us go and get our kids sir, I don't know about yours sir, but mine will be hungry by now" Mike laugh

"your right, I miss my kids while away"

"Well you going to get plenty of love tonight from them"

"Yes I am" They walk out of ball pen while talking and laughing.

The next morning when Jack and Sam walk into the ball pen Nav walk over to them

"Morning sir, ma'am"

"Morning Nav, is commander Flynn here" Jack asked

"He running a bit late this morning, he got a flat battery and had to wait for some one to give him a jump start then he taking his kids to twenty four hour navy day care center then he will be coming here"

"Ok we can wait for him"

"Yes sir, while waiting sir I can show you to the main room where the files are"

"We would like that Nav" Sam said

"This way" Jack and Sam follow Nav to the same room Jack and Sam were in the day before.

"Here you go sir, ma'am"

"thanks Nav" Sam asked

"I've notice how quiet every one is this morning" Jack asked as they walk into the room.

Nav close the door behind her just as jack and Sam walk over and sat down

"After you left last night commander Flynn and commander white were arguing, yelling at each other for about ten minutes about the two of you and what almost happen last night"

"I gather it not over" Sam asked

"no ma'am every one keeping out of commander White way this morning she she arrived this morning in a bad mood"

"that not good for commandeering officer to show up in a bad mood, I hope commander Flynn doesn't show up in a bad mood as well" Sam said. They saw Nav smile

"He won't ma'am"

"how do you know that" Jack asked

"Cause commander Flynn spoke to the captain of Hammersley who is his wife. She was able to calm him down and cheer him up"

"how do you know this" Sam asked

"I sent a text to the captain, she called me. I told her what happen and she spoke to commander Flynn for fifteen minutes. So when he and I left to go and pick up our kids he was smiling but I know that he still angry deep down. When i saw his kids greet him all that angry disappeared"

"Really" Jack said

"Yes sir you see sir, ma'am with commander Flynn his family is his love, his life. If he has a bad day at work here, he knows that his family is there to cheer him up and calm him down. Don't you have a bad day at work and when you go home to your families all that bad mood, frustration and angry wash away soon as you see your loving families" Nav said

"Yes we do and we under stand Nav" Sam said looking at her then turning to Jack was was doing the same thing then Nav saw Jack put his hand on top of Sam while they smile at each other then they turn to shock Nav

"Your husband and wife"

"Yes we are and I know what your talking about Nav. Jack dose have a lot a bad days"

"Yeah government bureaucrats trying to kiss my ass, sorry Nav"

"It ok sir so soon as you see your wife and kids your a different person"

"some times, it depends on how bad of day he has" Sam said

"Ok sounds like you ma'am and your kids got your work cut out for you" Sam smile

"Yes we do we work as a team"

"that the one thing about Hammersley crew if we had a bad day we some how manage to cheer each other up and commander Flynn has a real bad day he calls his wife"

"was that before she was transferred up here" Sam asked

"Yes ma'am. I wish I could tell you about what happen but I better get back to work before commander white starts looking for me"

"Ok Nav" Nav turn and open the door when she saw who walking towards her

"Sir" Nav said smiling

"morning Nav, why where you in there"

"General O'Neill and bridge general Carter are in here sir" she open the door wider then step back so mike could walk into the room

"sorry I'm late general" mike said

"It ok commander Nav told us why you were late" He turn to Nav

"thanks Nav"

"I better return back to my desk sir" Nav walk out the door closing it behind her while mike walk over to the table and sat down he, Jack and Sam talk till lunch time.

When it was lunch time Nav walk over and knock on the door before opening it. "Yes Nav"

"lunch sir" Nav said smiling

"ok we will met you across the road"

"Yes sir" Nav close the door then walk away.

Ten minutes late, Jack, Sam, Mike, Nav, bomber, Amy and Terri were enjoying there lunch while talking.

"Sir how did it go with fleet command" Bomber asked Mike

"they waiting for every one reports before deciding on what to do"

"I'll do mine this after noon sir" Nav said

"thanks Nav" then mike phone rings

"Excuse me" mike said as he get it out of his pocket and open it to see who calling, he smile when he saw Kate name so he answered it

"Kate... yes I'm fine... ok how long... that fine why call me instead of NAVCOM..." mike smile as he turn to Nav

"you know Nav all to well... how bird and Ryan... yeah... he did what..." Mike laugh

"so I suppose toilet will be extra clean when your return" bomber and Nav look at each other

"Two dads" that said at the same time and grin.

"ok she didn't... Kate are you trying to put me off my lunch... ok see you when you return... love you to..." then he hung up and look at grinning bomber and Nav


	271. Chapter 271

**AN: Here more about Jack and Sam.**

CH 271

"What"

"come on what did two dads do this time" Nav asked

"He swap the sugar and salt labels some time during the night, bird cook up some muffins"

"Oh yuck, ET and spider did that few years ago I remember X...captain made them eat the whole lot" bomber said

"what was two dads punishment this time sir" Nav asked

"Besides tooth brush duties, bird made up her three in the morning snack and she made two dads eat them all"

"that was mean of bird but she did have her reasons" Terri said

"what is bird three in the morning snack" Sam asked

"marmite, peanut butter and green onion chips sandwiches on whole meal bread" Mike said

"all on the same sandwich" Jack asked

"Yes"

"We know what two dads is like sir" bomber said

"that true" Nav said

"Sir why did the captain call you and not NAVCOM" Amy asked

"they headed to a may day so they won't be back till some time Tuesday late afternoon"

"Ok" they talk about other things before returning back to work.

When they walk into the ball pen Nav and Sam were in the ladies toilets. They were drying there hands at the same time

"Nav can you help me with some thing"

"I'll try what is it"

"i want to surprise Jack tomorrow by hiring a boat for the day since he said he wouldn't mind going fishing for the day" Nav smile

"I know a great hiring place, my husband use it all the time when he and some of the others go fishing after being out on patrol for six weeks"

"Why would they go out on a boat fishing after spending weeks out at sea"

"It a man thing" Sam laugh as they walk out together.

"I'll give you the phone number and address of boat hiring place soon as I get it for you"

"thanks Nav" the walk into the ball pen then they went there separate ways.

Nav went to type up her report about what happen the day before as well sent a text message to ET to find out which boat hiring place he uses to hire boat for fishing trip with couple of the guys.

Two hours later Nav knock on the door before walking into the room "Yes Nav" Mike asked

"sorry to disturb you sir" she walk into the room and pass Sam a fold up piece of paper

"Here the information you ask for ma'am"

"thanks Nav" Nav smile at Sam then turn around and walk out the door closing it behind her.

Half an hour later Sam walk over to where Nav is. "Nav" she turn around

"Yes ma'am"

"Can you help me, I'm not sure what boat to hire" Nav smile

"sure" she turn around and type for the web site. Then she click on to the photos with boats on it

"Here we go ma'am what sort after you after"

"Not sure"

"Well you need one with a kitchenette, bathroom" Nav click onto the ones that will be the best

"If it an all day trip and you and general alone, I would recommend this one"

Nav click onto the large pleasure craft and read what it got "a bed"

"yes ma'am. Josh hire a boat similar to this one for the day after Micheal was born and it was my birthday. He knew I miss being out at sea"

"He surprise you"

"Yes he did"

"May I use the phone"

"sure" Nav stood up and step a side

"Use my phone, dial two then the phone number"

"thanks Nav"

Nav walk out the ball pen to use the ladies toilet then return back to her desk where she saw Sam still talking on the phone. So she sat down at her desk and carry on with her work till Sam hung up the phone.

"thanks for your help Nav"

"your welcome ma'am" Sam turn around and return back the way she came.

Few hours later Mike walk over to where Nav is. "Nav you you done your report"

"Here sir" she pass him printed copy as well pen drive

"thanks" then he turn and walk back to his office.

Jack and Sam spent the afternoon reading number of reports about what happen and notice in some of the reports that bird name was mention. Later that afternoon Jack close another file and sat back rubbing his hands over his face and hair.

Sam turn to him "Are you ok Jack"

"Yeah, what I've read, the crew done a great job"

"Yes they have. I've notice able seamen white name mention in number of reports"

"I've notice that also. She knew from when she first met Madeline cruse that she didn't trust her"

"I notice that in the reports as well" Jack look at his watch

"Let's get out of here it after six"

"sounds good to me"

Sam close the file she was reading then they both stood up and pick there jackets up that was hang over the chairs and put them on then they pick up there hats and walk to the door.

"so what are we going to do tomorrow Sam?" Sam smile

"I got a surprise for us tomorrow" Jack raise his eye brows

"Really care to share"

"Tomorrow" Sam open the door and they walk out of the room and down and into the ball pen when a sailor walk over to Jack and Sam

"Sir, ma'am is there any thing I can help you with"

"Car please leader" Jack said

"Yes sir, there will be one waiting for you out front in few minutes"

"thank you" Jack said then he and Sam walk towards the exit while the leader sailor walk over to the phone to make the call.

The next morning Jack and Sam went to a deli and pastry shop that Nav recommended. They walk into the first shop and look around at what they got. Sam brought few items then they walk out again few minutes later when they saw Nav getting out of her car and walking over to them

"sir, ma'am"

"Nav why aren't you at work"

"commander Flynn knows sir"

"Ok so where is this other shop"

"hop in my car sir and I'll take you there"

"thanks" Sam said.

They got into Nav car and she drove them down to the pasty shop. When she park the car they got out and walk in side. Nav made a suggestion on what the best pastries to buy. So Sam and Jack choice what ones they wanted. While the women behind the counter was putting them in to bags, Nav step next to Jack

"sir I suggest you buy some water for your trip"

"Water why" Jack asked looking at Nav

"It a good idea" Sam said

she walk over to the fridge and got eight bottles of water and four of orange juices. Nav help Sam with the drink by taking some up to the counter. Once every thing was paid for and put into bags they walk out to Nav car where she walk to the back of it and open the boot.

"Sir, ma'am" Nav remove two chilli bin lids when jack and Sam walk over to her

"you can use my chilli bins to put the food and drinks into them"

"thanks Nav"

they put the food in one bin and drinks into the other. Once done and the lids are back on, Nav close the boot of her car. Then they got back in the car. Nav drove them down to the mariner. When they got there and got out Nav open the boot and got the two chilli bins out passing them to Jack then she close the boot of her car.

Then she follow them to the beginning of the jetty "That shed over there" Nav pointed

"That is where you find Paul"

"thanks Nav" Sam said

"Here" she pulled out a bottle of sun screen

"you going to need it as well" Nav said passing it to Sam

"thanks Nav"

"enjoy your day off sir, ma'am"

"We will Nav" Jack said. Nav turn and walk back to her car then jack turn to Sam who is smiling

"Sam did you hire a boat"

"Yes I did for the day" Jack smile as he put his sun glasses on

"Sweet" They walk down to the shed where they saw a guy setting up his signs

"Excue me" Sam asked.

The guy turn around "yes"

"Are you Paul"

"Yes"

"I'm Samantha Carter, I call about hire of a boat" the guy smile

"Yes I got some papers for you to fill out" He walk into the shed then up to the counter with papers that on a clip board.

He asked Sam some questions which she was able to answer she show him three different ID so he fill out the details then he got his efpos machine where Sam use her credit card to pay for the hire of the boat. Once done he walk over to his office to get the keys then Jack and Sam follow the guy down to the boat.

"Here it is" Paul said as he step onto the pleasure craft. Jack and Sam stop and look down at the name of the boat just as Jack remove his sunglasses

"Is there some thing wrong" Paul asked

"no nothing wrong, like the name" Paul smile

"thanks"

"I got to take a photo of this" Jack said as he pull out his camera from it bag and took photo of it

"I'll show you around" Paul said.

Jack and Sam got on the boat and follow Paul below deck where he showed Jack and Sam around then she show them where the life vest are the raft, emergency beacon is how to use it every thing. Once done Paul got off the boat and help untie the ropes and pass them to Sam since Jack was up top starting the engine

"enjoy your day" Paul said

"We will sir, thank you" Sam said just as the boat move away from the jetty. Sam walk up the top standing next to Jack

"what are the odds of us being on a boat called Thor hammer" Jack said

"i don't know Jack"

"Well one thing for sure Thor sure is famous here in Australia" Sam laugh

"I suppose you going to tell him the next time he visits"

"Yep" Jack and Sam put there arms around each other waist as they head out into the harbor

"i notice it got a bed"

"that why I book it" Sam said smiling

"good" Sam notice Jack was heading one direction then he stop the boat

"Jack"

"this is where it happen the same spot we are at now"

"dirty bomb"

"Yeah a year ago today four men and women risk there lives to disabling that bomb"

"That is so true Jack. And those letters has help many couples get together like us" Sam said

"True if they knew that we were the ones who save there lives, save this country, they would be shock"

"that true and it not just the Hammersley crew"

"SGC and Atlantis as well" Jack said. Jack started the engines then they headed out to sea.

Later that afternoon Jack and Sam were down below making passionate love not knowing that Hammersley trying to raise them on the radio.

On Hammersley Kate try to radio the boat but there was no reply. "X call boarding stations, the boat been drifting for over two hours"

"Hands to boarding stations, Hands to boarding stations, hands to boarding stations"

Then the boarding team went to gear up and got into the HRIB. Then it was lowered into the sea then it speed off to where the boat is.

Sam was snuggling up to Jack side naked after making love when they heard a noise they sat up and look around when they notice it was getting closer

"Get dress" Jack said.

They got up and quickly put there clothes on when they heard a boat stop. Jack gave hand signal which Sam nodded. They walk around to the front of the boat when they heard voices

"Australian navy any one on board" XO said. When he got no reply

"Two dads, Dutchy check down below, Charge you check up the front"

Two dads and Dutchy walk down and into the cabin while the X and RO check up top. Few seconds later every one heard scuffle and splash coming from the front of the boat. Then two dads and Dutchy ran back to the back of the boat

"X"

"charge what are you doing..." X said when he saw charge in the sea

"Dutchy look out" charge said. Every one turn to see a blonde women disarming Dutchy and having his own gun pointing against his neck


	272. Chapter 272

**AN: Here some more about Jack and Sam :D**

CH 272

"Who are you, what are you doing on this boat" Sam said

"Your American?" Two dads asked

"Yes"

"Australian navy, please lower your weapon ma'am" X said

"What, Navy"

"Yes ma'am, please low your weapon" Sam saw a navy ship slowing down not far from them.

She then let go of Dutchy as she put the safety back on. He turn around to see the women passing back his gun just as charge manage to get back on the boat with two dads help.

"Sorry about that, can't be to careful these days" Sam said

"We try to radio you, why didn't you answer"

"I have no idea you were trying to call us"

"Who are you and are you alone"

"Jack" Sam called out

"Up here" They look up to see a man walking down the ladder then turn around

"Howdy folks"

"Who are you sir"

"Who are you"

"Australian navy"

"I gather that with your uniforms and you boat"

When Hammersley stop not far. Bird was looking through the EDO, she zoom onto the two that on the boat

"Captain" Kate walk over to bird

"what is it"

"i know them ma'am"

"you do"

"Yes ma'am that general O'Neill and brigade general Carter they are untied states air force officers."

"Are you sure" then Ryan walk up on to the bridge

"Ryan" bird said he walk over to her, she pointed to the monitor

"that general O'Neill and general Carter"

"Are you sure Ryan"

"Yes ma'am" Kate walk over and pick up the microphone

"X ray eight two, this is charlie eight two"

"X here captain we got two people on board, two dads gone to find out why the radio not working copy over"

"copy that X what you got there are two high decorated untied states air force officers"

The boarding team look at Jack and Sam "Are you sure ma'am"

Bird walk over to Kate "Ma'am" Kate pass the microphone to bird

"X it bird Ryan and I know them sir"

"Are you sure bird"

Jack and Sam ears prick up when they heard bird voice over there radio and what she said.

"Yes sir even Ryan recognised them" Then two dads return

"sir the radio was turned off, I got it on now"

"thanks two dads" then he turn to jack and Sam

"sorry if we disrupt your fishing trip sir, ma'am" then he look around

"where are your finishing rods sir"

"Who said I was fishing lieutenant Simpson" Jack said

"you hired a boat sir"

"not me, my wife did and fishing was the last thing on our minds when you guys showed up" X raise his eye brows

"Sir we notice the bed down below a mess sir" Two dads said They all raise there eye brows while trying not to blush

"oh... sorry if we disturb you sir, ma'am"

"it ok we use being disturb, if it not our kids, it work or friends or family showing up" Jack said

"I was trying to get Jack here to relax we had a busy few months with out much of a brake till today" Sam said

"We under stand ma'am when ever we have shore leave we don't know when we received crash sail text message or shore leave cancel message" Two dads said

"We will leave you two to return to what you were doing and enjoy the rest of your after noon" X said just as Dutchy wave for the HRIB to return

"We will tell me lieutenant why were your captain trying to contact us"

"You are headed towards coral reef sir" X pointed to where the reef is

"Oh thanks for dropping by and letting us know"

"no problems sir" the boarding team got back into the HRIB then they return back to Hammersley.

They heard a high pitch whistle "Jack" Sam pointed to where the bridge is.

They saw Ryan and bird on there so they wave to them Ryan and bird wave back just as Hammersley slowly head away from the pleasure craft.

"so that the Hammersley crew" Jack said

"Yes it is, lets head back"

"Why"

"i could do with a long hot shower" Sam said as she kiss Jack

"I like the way you think Sam" they walk up the steps and climb up them Jack started the engine then he turn the boat around and start to follow Hammersley back to Cairns.

When Kate and X walk into the ball pen Mike was in Maxine office yelling at each other. So they walk over to where Nav is

"Welcome back" Nav said smiling

"thanks what going on in there" Kate asked when they heard yelling coming from Maxine office

"HMAS Childers called ask for medic vac, knocker took the call commander Flynn was away at lunch. she told them to return back here top of the green. Boarding went wrong XO was shot, he was losing blood. I check out where Childers is and Melbourne. I call Childers captain and gave him course direction that would lead him towards Melbourne, then I contact Melbourne about the emergency. They meet up an hour later the doctor on board ask for a medic vac which I did get him one. The lieutenant was rush into surgery, he went flat line but the doctor got him back and repair the nick artery and replace the lost blood. If I haven't done it the lieutenant would of died"

"Knocker found out what you did" Kate said

"Yes, she had a go at me here in the ball pen when commander Flynn return. He ask knocker what was going on then he spoke to me then the doctor on Melbourne. When he knew what happen he walk into her office five minutes ago and been like that since"

"Maxine I support i what Nav said and done" Mike said

"Mike she had no right, she got no authority to go over my head"

"Well I'm please she did if not there would be a investigation in to why you said no to a medic vac when the medic on Childers ask for one after talking to a doctor. Nav made the right call Maxine and cause of that she save that lieutenant life"

"Why are you always supporting her Mike she just a lieutenant"

"I trust Nav more than I trust you Maxine and it not the first time this has happen and if it happens again I'll going to fleet command to have you remove from this office"

then he turn around and walk out the door then stop when he saw Kate looking at him he turn and walk out of the ball pen. Kate and X walk over and into Maxine office to talk to her about the may day calls they attended on there way back from Melbourne.

When finish Kate and X walk out of Maxine office they walk over to where Mike and Nav is. Mike turn around when Kate was close. She put her folder on the desk with out braking eye contact then said

"I'm going to brake one of our rule Mike" He raise and eye brow

"what rule is that"

"This" she cup his face then kiss him in front of every one in the ball pen.

Every one clap and cheer them on as they wrap there arms around each other. till they heard

"Lieutenant commander McGregor, my office now"

Every one went quiet Nav, X and bomber where smiling Mike and Kate were still lock in embrace and kissing then Bomber started laughing then Nav did.

Every one started grinning. "Gee I wounder when they going to come up for air" Nav said making X and bomber laugh.

Maxine walk over to them "commander Flynn, lieutenant commander McGregor if you two won't brake this up I'll have security a rest you both" Maxine said. When mike and Kate broke apart

"hi" Kate said to mike

"hi"

"Feeling better" mike smile

"much better, you know you are in trouble when we get home"

"I'll be looking ford to your punishment"

"TMI" Nav said.

"Mike" he turn to Maxine

"what is it Maxine"

"You know the rules"

"Yes so"

"Are you trying to get your self court Marshall"

"for what kissing" then he turn to Kate

"My beautiful sexy good look wife whom I miss" Kate smile

"mike you know the navy rules"

"commander white there are no rules in wife kissing her husband we both are in uniform mike here and I'm on Hammersley so we not braking the rules" then Kate turn to mike

"I'll see you at home"

"sure, pub"

"Yep, oh i save this report for you" Kate pick up her folder and open it she pull out her and X report and pass it to mike

"what is it"

"Read it and you would under stand"

"ok"

"Nav, bomber see you both at the pub"

"We will be there"

"Good" then she turn to Maxine

"commander" then Kate walk out of the ball pen with a little sway in her hips

"she going to pay later" mike said making X bomber and Nav laugh

"sir that TMI" Nav said as she and bomber walk away. X walk out of the ball pen getting his phone out of his pocket.

Mike turn to Maxine "Excuse me Maxine I'm going to read Kate report before heading home" then he walk to his office where he read Kate and X report about the boat Thor hammer and who was on it.

When mike was walking towards the ball pen exit he saw Jack and Sam walking towards him both carrying chilli bins in there hands "Commander" mike smile

"General sir I heard about your uninvited guests this afternoon" Jack smile

"Well they did have a good reason how did you know"

"I read, Kate and X report about the boarding"

"Ah well Sam and I did had a great relaxing trip"

"that good to know General" then Nav walk over to them

"sir, ma'am how was your boat trip"

"It was great Nav till we had company" Jack said

"Who sir"

"Hammersley stop by" Jack said

"jack" Sam said looking at him then turn to Nav

"they try to radio us since they couldn't get hold of us they send some men over"

"boarding team" Nav said

"Yeah, we didn't know it was navy, we heard about group of men wearing camouflage uniforms so we were extra careful" Sam said

"Sam here throw one over board and disarm another and having guy weapon pointed at his neck" Jack said

"the one you throw over board ma'am was chief petty officer Andy Thorpe, charge as his crew call him and the guy you disarm is petty officer Dylan Mulholland, Dutchy as his crew mates call him" Mike said

"Thanks for telling us who they are commander" Sam said

"sir" mike turn to leader who walk over to him

"Sir we got Kingston on the sat phone they required information"

"go and tell commander white, I'm heading home"

"sir... she told me to get out of her office and to tell the lieutenant he can deal with the problem. I told lieutenant Young what commander said, he saw you here and sent me to get you sir" Mike turn to jack and Sam

"sorry about this"

"Go and do what you have to do" Jack said

"thank you general" then Mike follow the leader back into the ball pen

"He not happy" Nav said

"How can you tell" Sam asked

"the look on his face and the way he walk back into the ball pen."

"You seen it before"

"many times and after he finds out what Kingston wants he would go and yell and commander white again before leaving to head home"

"He done it before"

"Twice today and once last night after you two left"


	273. Chapter 273

**AN: Daniel is in this chapter, and things gets very interesting.**

CH 273

They walk into the ball pen the stop when they watch Mike dose his job. Nav notice Maxine watching mike when she pretending to be reading a report.

"that women is unbelievable" Nav said out loud

"Excuse me Nav" Jack said.

She turn to Jack and Sam "sorry sir, commander white watching commander Flynn"

Jack and Sam look over to Maxine office they notice what Nav was talking about.

"Watch when Mike bends over then look at what commander White dose" Jack and Sam look between Mike and Maxine.

They saw Mike bending over to write some thing down then quickly look at Maxine as she move around in her chair as she lick her lips.

"i see what you mean Nav" Jack said

"Excuse me" then Nav walk over to Maxine office just as Mike did. Mike walk in first not knowing that Nav follow him in.

"Sir" mike turn to Nav

"Yes Nav"

"I thought you should know sir commander white was watching you sir"

"Lieutenant, that enough" Maxine said

"Nav I know she been watching me" Nav raise her eye brows

"you do sir"

"Yes"

"even when you bend over to write down notes"

"Lieutenant" Maxine said angry

"what do you mean Nav"

"when you bend over I've notice commander white moving around in her seat and licking her lips" Mike raise his eye brows at Nav then turn to Maxine

"Is that true Maxine" Maxine was shock

"mike, you know me"

"Yes I do" then he turn to Nav

"Who else saw what Maxine did"

"General O'Neill and his wife sir" Mike turn to Maxine

"I'll talk to you about this tomorrow and about you not answering captain of Kingston calls Maxine, good night" then he turn around and walk out of her office

"Commander" Nav said before walking out of the office also.

Nav walk in to the brake room where she went and got her things while Mike walk over to where Jack and Sam is "sorry about what you saw General O'Neill, General Carter. The matter will be dealt with in the morning"

"Where we are from commander I don't tolerate any sort of behavior like what I saw just before" Jack said

"We don't either general that is why I'm contacting Fleet command about what happen tonight"

"Very well we will be here at zero nine hundred to finish going over the rest of the files"

"I'll make sure that they are in the room before you arrive general"

"We know you will commander" then Nav walk over to them

"Sir going to the pub tonight" Mike turn to Nav and smile

"Yes, I'll see you there"

"yes sir" mike turn to Jack and Sam

"General, ma'am see you in the morning" Mike said before walking towards the elevator.

"Sir, ma'am can I ask how did you arrive here"

"by taxi" Sam Said

"If you like I could take you back to your hotel"

"thank you Nav" Jack said smiling at her

"This way sir, ma'am" they walk towards the elevator while talking.

Hour and a half later Nav pulled up in car park out side the pub. Barry saw her on the security screen so he went and got drinks sorted out. When done Nav walk into the pub and up to the bar smiling

"Thanks Barry"

"Your welcome Nikki" Nav paid for the drinks

"What would your friends have"

"Two beers thanks"

"sure" Barry went and got them there beers then he return.

"Barry white men, this is general Jack O'Neill and his wife brigade General Samantha Carter both untied states air force"

"Really well welcome General, General" Barry shook there hands

"Thank you sir" Sam said

"I hear you do up a mean steak" Barry grin

"sure so"

"Ok I'll order the steak dinner"

"Vegetables or chips"

"Chips thanks" Barry wrote it down

"and you general" he look at Sam

"I'll have the fish men basket thank you"

"Ok" he wrote it down then telly up the bill. Jack paid for the meals and drinks then they pick up there beers and turn to Nav when they heard roar of laughter out side

"This way sir, ma'am" Jack and Sam follow Nav and her kids out side when they heard

"hi guys"

"Nav" the group said as they cheer then they all went quiet when they saw who walk out side

"you don't have to be quiet on our account" Jack said

"Nav warn us about what you do when you return from your patrol so relax and do what your normal do" Sam said Just as she and jack sat down

"they looking ford to trying guava mojo later" Nav said smiling making the others smile

"hi guys"

"Bird" they said cheerfully when she walk out side and sat down then Ryan showed up carrying a packet of chips and two drinks, He pass bird her drink and chips then he sat down next to her.

"General O'Neill, General Carter it good to see you again sir, ma'am" bird said

"You to, how are you feeling" Jack asked

"hungry sir" bird said as she open packet of chips while the crew laugh.

"Jess told me what happen and how you met some of the Hammersley crew" Ryan said drinking his beer

"Yes well Sam here can be dangerous at time"

"Meaning what sir" Charge asked

"she beats me in hand to hand"

"what that" Two dads asked

"Marshal arts like what I do" bird said

"Oh" two dads said.

They talk for five minutes when they heard voices then they all turn to see who running out to them Jack and Sam saw the way the crew smile at the three kids who ran over to them all for hugs then they turn when the crew yelled out

"boss, sir"

"hi guys I see you already started" Mike said

"Yes sir" charge said just as Mike and Kate sat down.

"General O'Neill, General Carter this is my wife captain of Hammersley lieutenant commander Kate McGregor"

"nice to met you in person sir, ma'am sorry about this after noon" Kate said as they shook hands

"It ok captain and these must be Emma, MJ and David" Jack said

"Yes sir, how did you know" Mike asked

"Nav told us about them commander" they look at Nav who was smiling

"what, they ask I answer sir" they all had a great relaxing evening talking, laughing about different things.

Jack and Sam could see a different side to the crew compered to when they met some of this that afternoon. Jack and Sam try guava mojo drink and like it. They saw the reaction when charge brought out the drinks. Jack and Sam spent three hours with the crew before leaving when some of them left for home.

The next morning when Jack and Sam were in the room reading the last of the reports when there was a knock on the door then it open. They turn to see bird walking into the room

"sorry if I'm disturbing you sir, ma'am"

"come in are you ok" Jack asked Bird close the door then walk into the room and up to the table

"sit down" Sam said

"thank you ma'am" Bird sat down at the table.

"Sir last night you said you got a friend... Daniel he knows a lot of languages"

"Yes he dose why" Jack said

"i would like to know if he can help me translate a letter for me. I look for translation on the computer and there nothing"

"Have you got the letter with you" Sam asked

"Yes ma'am" bird pull the folded up envelope out of her pocket and pass it to Jack

"mind if we open it"

"You can open it sir" Jack open the old envelope and pull out the letter and unfolded it

"I don't know if my friend can it look like some unknown language code" Jack said

"hang on Jack, I recognized this word" Sam said pointing to a word. He turn to her

"Are you sure Sam"

"Yes" then she turn to bird

"Can you scan this letter I know Daniel can translated it" Bird pass Sam a pen drive

"copy of the letter is on there. I hope your friend can translated it for me"

"I'll send him the copy"

"thank you sir, ma'am" bird stood up just as jack put the letter back in to it envelope then pass it back to bird.

"where did you get this from if you don't mind me asking" Sam asked

"It was among my great grand father belongings"

"Ok, do you know who writing it belongs to?"

"Yes my great grand father writing. I know it any where ma'am" Bird said before she walk out of the room closing the door behind her

"Sam" she turn to Jack

"Jack that is ancient writing"

"you mean old"

"no ancient, four races" Jack look at Sam in shock

"Send it to Daniel I'll call him, cause I would like to know what it says" Sam open her lap top and turn it on while Jack called Daniel.

"Daniel Jackson"

"Daniel I need you to stop what ever you were doing"

"Jack I was translating for SG5, why are you calling me"

"Sam sending you a scan letter, it written in ancient" Daniel sat up in his chair

"what how"

"Able seamen white ask us to ask you if you can translated the letter for her, we told her and Hammersley crew about you. Sam recognised one of the words it in ancient"

"do I know her"

"no, you don't. What ever is in the letter it important"

"Jack tell Daniel I've sent it"

"Daniel Sam sent the letter"

"Ok hand on" Daniel got up and walk to his lap top and type in his e-mail name and pass word. Then he saw one from Sam he open it up and the attachment

"Ok I'm looking at it now... oh my god"

"Daniel"

"Jack this letter was written in nineteen forty two. It said that Donald found a device while on an island it grab his head."

"don't tell me ancient head sucker thing"

"Yes... there more he said he was on a small ship with a women and two men, then he said was on a big ship and he describe the aliens short big heads, eyes and Grey"

"Asgard"

"Yes even mention the name... Jack it Thor"

"Thor" jack look at Sam

"Yes he remove the ancient down load from Donald head and they talk. It mention a women show Donald a recording about a little baby girl name Jessica, he calls her Jess. The women show Donald every thing about her for the first twenty years of her life. The women tells Donald that she is going to be special"

"special how" Daniel read more

"Jack this Jessica who ever she is, her gene is three times stronger than yours"

"what, Thor told me that there is no other human he came across who gene is stronger than mine"

"Well now there is do you know who this Jessica is" jack turn to Sam

"Yes I do why"

"Cause from what I've read, there an end message, Jack it in Asgard, we going to need Thor to help translate it"

"Ok contact him and let us know what that letter says"

"will do" Then they hung up.

"All we can do is wait" Sam said

"Yeah, let finish these reports"

"good idea"


	274. Chapter 274

**AN: Th gift that bird great grand father left her i got the idea from the stargate episode Avalon part two from season eight.**

CH 274

Later that afternoon Jack and Sam finish reading the last reports and the notes they written down when they heard a bing on Sam lap top. She look at it "It from Daniel" she then open the e-mail

"Daniel spoke to Thor and he translated the message as well the ancient language" Sam said then she click onto the attachment.

Then move the lap top so Jack could read what it said. They read about what Donald said about the device and where three others are on earth. About Jack, Jacob and Sam, the time ship every thing. Then there a message that was in the Asgard language saying that Jack got to contact the past Thor with a device that is hidden where Donald had his head suck and the instructions that Jack and Sam got to follow including the recording about Jessica. When finish reading it. Jack and Sam look at each other

"sounds like we going to be busy traveling" Jack said

"sounds like it alright, here a second attachment" Sam close the first one then open the second one, it a letter to bird from her great grand father it mention an island and clues to a special gift. When they finish reading it Sam use bird pen drive to down load the second attachment. When finish Sam remove the pen drive then she close down her lap top just as there was a knock on the door then it open.

Mike walk into the room "General, ma'am"

"Commander"

"Is there any thing you need sir, ma'am"

"Yes can you give this to Jessica white please commander" Sam said as she past Mike the pen drive

"Yes ma'am"

"commander Sam and I read all the reports and we made number of notes about what happen to Hammersley, Madeline Cruse and the dirty bomb. We will be doing up our own reports and give them to the president when we return" Jack said

"I under stand general"

"commander Jack and I have sent our report on what happen yesterday afternoon to fleet command"

"I know about that ma'am. I've been talking to them this afternoon about my report about commander White. There going to be a investigation in to what been happening here at NAVCOM in the next few days"

"We hope every thing will turn out alright commander"

"Same here general" Jack and Sam stood up. They pick up there notes and Sam lap top

"We will be heading back to our hotel commander"

"I'll get a car ready for you sir"

"thank you" they walk out of the room and walk to the ball pen while talking. Then Jack and Sam shook Mike hand before walking out of the ball pen while mike walk over to a phone to make a call then he return back to work.

That night mike pulled up into bird drive way. When he got out of his car bird open the door and step out side. "sir"

"Bird how are you feeling"

"good thank you sir, is every thing ok" he step ford pulling the pen drive out of his pocket

"General Carter ask me to give this to you" he pass it to bird

"thank you sir"

"Do you know what on the pen drive"

"Yes I do. I'll tell you about it one day"

"I'm sure you will, good night bird"

"night sir and thanks"

Mike return back to his car while bird walk back inside closing and locking the door then she walk down to where her computer is and turn it on as she sat down. Then she put the pen drive in it slot and brought up the pen drive icon. Then she click onto the the second letter.

She read the letter that was from her great grand father. When she finish reading it she was wondering what he left for her. So she printed the letter then shut down her computer and went to get her self some dinner.

The next morning bird showed up at NAVCOM for work since she working for few hours in the morning since she been feeling tired by the afternoon. Bird work for four hours till lunch time. When she finish for the day she went to see Mike who was in his office. She knock on his door since it was open.

Mike turn to bird "finish for the day"

"Yes sir"

"Ok is there some thing I can help you with"

"I don't know if you can sir"

"come in and sit down" Bird walk in and sat down in a chair

"What is it bird"

"the pen drive you gave to me last night... I ask general O'Neill if he can ask his friend Daniel to see if he can translate the letter, I've look up number of translates and there no match for any thing. General O'Neill friend was able to translate the letter. It from my late great grand father sir" Bird got the letter out of her bag and pass it to Mike

"You want me to read it"

"Yes sir" Mike unfold the letter and read what it said.

When he finish reading it he look up at bird. "any idea what he left you"

"no sir but it for concordats, I check it our sir...it Victoria island" Mike thought about what bird said

"Victoria island"

"Yes sir do you know the island"

"Yes I do... bird in the nineteen fifties the British did nuke clear tests on there" Bird sat back in shock

"so it not safe to go there then"

"Yes only for two hours at a time"

"sir I don't know why but my gut telling me I should go there soon but" she put her hands on her expanding stomach while looking at him

"your gut bird"

"Yes sir I can't explain it. What ever my great grand father left me, it must be important for me to have"

"Ok I'll make some phone calls"

"thank you sir" Bird stood up and walk out of mike office while he made some phone calls.

Three days later bird received a phone call "Jessica white"

"bird it commander Flynn"

"morning sir, I was just finish having breakfast"

"Are you at McDonald's" Bird smile

"Yes sir why"

"How long will it take you to pack your sea bag" Bird eyes widen

"not long, why sir"

"Hammersley taking you to Victoria island"

"really when"

"I'll pick you up in an hour" bird smile

"I'll be ready sir thank you sir" then she hung up and finish the last of her breakfast before leaving and heading back to her place.

When Mike pulled up in the drive way Bird walk out her door closing and locking it then she walk over to the passenger side and open the back door "morning sir, captain" bird said as she got in and close the door

"Morning bird looking ford to the trip"

"Yes sir even better that it Hammersley but I don't know how you manage to pull it off but thank you sir"

"Your welcome" they talk till mike stop the car next to Hammersley.

They crew watch Mike and Kate got out then they saw the back door open and the person getting out "Bird" the crew said cheerfully

"morning" Bird got her sea bag out and walk over to them

"Hey chicken legs, do you know what going on, why are you here" Dutchy asked as he gave her a hug

"I'll explain later in the mean time... two dads do you want cleaning duties over the next few days"

"No bird why did you ask"

"Less clowning around and more work to do or else my curry sausages" Two dads was shock then he pick up two boxes and walk quickly to the gang way

"Yes ma'am" he said as he pass bird along the way

"Way to go chicken legs" Dutchy said grinning.

Bird walk up and onto Hammersley while Mike and Kate hug and kiss before Kate walk up and onto Hammersley. Hour later Hammersley left port to head north.

"now here this, bird speaking... We are going to Victoria island for reasons is that my late great grand father left some thing special on the island for me. I found a letter which dated back to world war two, it was written in unknown language. Thanks to friend of General O'Neill he was able to translate the letter for me. In the letter it said timing is important. He left clues in the letter to find this special gift. I'm asking for volunteers to go to the island with me. If you want to go, let the captain know before we reach the island in eight hours, that is all" then she put the microphone back in it spot.

When Hammersley was close to the island, bird was sitting in the captain seat was reading the first clue that her great grand father mention in the letter.

"sea X marks the beginning" Bird said she stood up and walk out side looking at the island.

"Bird" Kate said Bird turn to Kate

"Have you work out the first clue"

"i think so can we go around the island"

"sure, why"

"It the first clue sea X... I think it means I can see the X from the sea"

"Ok" Kate walk back onto the bridge while bird was looking at the island when Dutchy walk out and stood next to her

"Are you ok" He asked

"Yeah, I'm wondering what my great grand father left me and why on this island"

"Who knows bird, you know you can count on me" Bird smile

"Yes I know Dutchy" she said looking at him then turn to look at the island when she raise her binoculars

"Stop all engines" Bird yell out

"bird" Dutchy said. She pass him the binoculars

"there" she pointed to the island when Kate and some of the crew walk out to the side of the bridge just as the engines stop

"Bird" Kate asked

"there, see two trees cross over" Kate and the others raise there binoculars to see two palm trees crossing over to look like and X

"Your right bird" then they walk in side where Kate called for hands to boarding station.

Twenty minutes later two HRIBS landed on the beach. Both teams got onto the beach with Dutchy carrying bird off the HRIBS and putting her on the sand.

"thanks Dutchy" then she got her letter out and she walk towards and under the two tress.

She look at the next clue then she look around as she step ford till she found what she was looking for and walk over to it quickly then she look at the next clue. Hour and a half later they stop at a cliff face

"It here" Bird said looking at it then she walk up to the cliff and look at it closely then she walk along the cliff face till she stop and move furn a side then she took a few steps back and smile

"found it" they walk over to her

"where" two dads asked

"it in front of me, it the cliff face see where it all brown clay mud... there is dirty mix with clay"

Dutchy step ford and saw the different so he got his knife out and started moving the dirt then the others did as well for fifteen minutes

"Hey I'm braking through here" Swain said so every one went over to where swain is and help him when they saw the hole forming. So they quickly made the hole bigger. When done

"I'll go first" Dutchy said

"Be careful" Bird said

"I will" then he walk up and climb through the hole after getting his torch out and turning it on.

He look around the passageway he walk down the small slope till he hit rock bottom then he took one step at a time ford till he came to the end of the passageway and into a large craven. Dutchy shine his torch around in shock

"Dutchy" bird said bird called out from the hole

"It safe, some one contact Hammersley we going to need a lot of navy help here" Dutchy yelled back.

Then the others walk to where Dutchy is and shine there torches around "holly shit, bird there must be billions of dollars worth of treasure here, you will be the riches person in the world" Two dads said when they saw gold, gems and jewelery every where

"where did all of this come from" Charge asked

"I don't know charge, but from the letter my great grand father found it when the ship he was on stop here for some R and R. He must of stumble across it so he left all those marks and clues in the letter"

"come on lets head back to the ship" Dutchy said

"Good idea" Bird said then they all return the way they came.

When they return back to Hammersley and they all had a special shower on the back of Hammersley before going to get change. When bird walk up onto the bridge Kate was on the phone

"Mike she here" then Kate pass the phone to bird

"commander Flynn"

"Sir" bird said on the phone

"bird I just saw RO camera footage of what been found, how are you feeling"

"Shock sir I couldn't believe what he left me"

"I've contact fleet command about it and they sending four patrol boats to the island and we sending HMAS Choules to the island to help removing all those treasures from the cave but they will be tested for radiation"

"i under stand sir, thank you"

"Your welcome, what are you going to do with it all"

"I'm not sure yet sir"

"Ok, let me know soon as you decided"

"I will sir" then they hung up.

Then bird turn to Kate "I'm not sure what I'm going to do" bird said then she turn and walk off the bridge.


	275. Chapter 275

CH 275

The next day the other boats showed up. Team from each ship went to shore with the Hammersley crew to help make the hole bigger then they walk in and saw the treasure for the first time. One of the lieutenants was holding a ginna counter in front of him as he walk around the room

"no radiation"

"that good news" Dutchy said

"Lets get started" XO of Hammersley said

then they got portable light set up and turn on then they got started in taking photos of each of the items and cataloging them before putting them into boxes then have them move to HMAS Choules storage room where they will be guarded. It took over a month to remove all the items. When done they all return back to Cairns with the four patrol boats guarding HMAS Choules till they were back in Cairns.

When they return back to Cairns they were greeted by the media. Bird was on the bridge when the phone rang so Kate answered since they were close to cairns

"Hammersley...Yes Mike... what... your joking, how did they find out... ok I'll tell her... ok we close to port... ok thanks for telling me Mike" then she hung up and turn to bird who was looking at her

"Bird some one leak to the media about what your great grand father left you"

"what" bird said in shock. The crew was even shock that some one leak the info to the media.

"But who, how"

"i don't know, neither dose mike. Fleet command isn't happy about it either"

"what do I do"

"We going to NAVCOM and talk to mike, ok"

"Yes ma'am" when Hammersley dock and every thing done.

Kate and bird walk off Hammersley and into waited staff car just as the media push past the police. The crew keep out of site since they want nothing to do with the media after the way they treated bird and Ryan few months earlier.

When Kate and Bird arrived in NAVCOM they went strait to the ball pen where Mike was waiting for them. They walk toward and into his office where bird sat down.

"mike any idea who leak out the information about bird and what her great grand father left her"

"no but there going to be a investigation into it"

"that good to know" Mike turn to bird

"Bird have you decided on what to do with all of that jewellery's, gold, gems?" Mike asked

"Yes first of all I would like to have some of it tested"

"Tested for what" Kate asked

"Age of it all and to find out if the gems are real or not"

"Fleet command ask the same thing. They know of specialist who can let you know bird"

"thank you sir, soon as I know sooner I can decided on what to do with them all"

"Alright I'll make some phone calls" they talk for fifteen minutes before Kate and bird return back to Hammersley.

When Kate left to go home, Bird went with her. After bird arrived home there was a knock on the door, she went to see who it was. She open the door since she look through the peep hole.

"Dutchy" She let him in and notice he was carrying his sea bag when she close the door

"Bird, crew talk, we going to be taking turns in staying here when your not at work cause of media problems and just in case some one try's to brake in" Bird smile

"thanks Dutchy, I need to go shopping, I got nothing but tin food in the house" Dutchy smile

"sure, I'll put my bag in one of the guest rooms and we can go shopping"

"thanks, take the first room"

"sure" then he walk down to the bedroom then return

"shall we"

"sure, can you drive for me please"

"sure just tell me where you want to go"

"Ok" they walk out the door after bird set her security alarm. Dutchy drove them to the super market so bird could buy some food. Dutchy made bird smile and laugh with the things he said while shopping. They notice other people looking at them but carried on.

When they return back to bird place Dutchy carry the bags in side for bird and help her put them away then bird started cooking dinner for her and Dutchy when her cell phone rang so she walk over to the counter and pick it up and smile when she saw who it was

"Hey miss you"

"talking to me" Dutchy said as he walk around the corner then stop when he saw bird on the phone which made her laugh

"no Dutchy here he thought I was talking to him... yeah crew taking turns cause of the media... yeah... some of the items are getting tested in the next few days... a lot... that is what I wanted to talk to you about... hang on" then she move the phone away

"Dutchy can you take care of dinner"

"sure"

"thanks" then she walk out of the kitchen while talking to Ryan while Dutchy check to see what she cooking up for dinner.

When bird return few minutes later Dutchy started dishing up there dinner "every thing alright" Dutchy asked

"Yeah. Ryan and I talk about the treasure and other things"

"Ok, so what going to happen with all those treasures?"

"Some are getting check out to find out if they are real or not, if they are the value of them"

"Ok well dinner ready"

He pick up the two plates and walk out of the kitchen and over to the dinning room table where they sat down and talk about other things while enjoying dinner. After dinner they clean up and bird got her desert sorted out while Dylan got his.

Then they walk into the living room where they watch a movie while eating there desserts as well comment on the movie during the add brake. After the movie Bird went to clean up the desert dishes when Dutchy walk into the kitchen

"Heading off to bed" Dutchy asked

"Yeah it been a long few weeks and I'm tired"

"Same here with early morning watch, I'll check the doors and windows"

"no need I did it before and your bed is made"

"thanks bird, good night"

"night Dutchy" Dutchy walk down to his room while bird finish up and turn the lights off before walking up stairs to her bedroom where she did her night routine before getting into bed.

Few hours later Dutchy woke up when he heard a noise so he got up and put his jeans on before walking to the door and opening it quietly then he step out side his room when he heard the noise again so he follow where the noise is till he saw the light on in the kitchen but it was down low so he walk in then stop and smile when he saw bird sitting down at the breakfast bar eating her sandwiches

"sorry if I woke you up Dutchy"

"i should of check my watch, enjoying your snack" he asked as he lean against the bench

"Yep, remember two dads had to eat what I ate" Dutchy laugh

"Yeah he sure was sick after wards"

"that true" Dutchy stay up and talk to bird till she finish and her mess clean up then they said there good nights again before returning back to there own rooms for few more hours sleep.

The next morning Bird and Dutchy were down at McDonald's enjoying breakfast.

"what your plans for today bird"

"Relaxing at home for the next few days then returning back to work on Monday"

"Ok well at least your not alone"

"True, who turn is it to watch over me"

"charge coming around after lunch"

"Ok" when Dutchy finish his breakfast he smile while watching bird finish hers.

When finish she sat back patting her stomach "finally settle down"

"that good, when you are ready bird" Bird stood up

"i need to go to the loo again"

"I'll take care of this"

"thanks" bird walk down to the ladies toilets while Dutchy took care of the rubbish.

When done he waited for bird then they walk back to her place while talking. After lunch bird went up stairs for a lie down so Dutchy use bird lap top to check his mail and play cards games on it when he heard a car pull up out side. So he got up and went to see who showed up. He open the door and smile when he saw charge walking up the the front steps carrying an over night bag

"hi charge"

"Dutchy, where bird"

"sleeping" they walk in side and into the dinning area where Dutchy was sitting at the breakfast bar with the lap top on the counter.

"want a brew" Dutchy said as he walk into the kitchen

"thanks mate, any ideas on what bird going to do with all that treasure?"

"she not saying till she had some of them tested to see if it real or not"

"ok" they talk for half an hour before Dutchy left.

When bird walk down stairs after her nap she walk into the living room to see charge made him self at home watching a DVD "Great movie" charge jump up from the couch and turn to smiling bird while in shock

"gee give me some warning bird"

"you were enjoying your self"

"thanks enjoyed your nap"

"Yes I did thanks, want a drink or some thing to eat"

"I'm good thanks bird"

"ok I'll be back in a minute" then she turn and walk out of the room.

When she return she sat down on the couch and put her legs up while munching on a nut bar

"so what your plans for tomorrow" Charge asked

"hospital for check up then lunch with bomber, Nav and Amy, you can join us"

"Ah I don't know" charge said

"Command Flynn would be happy to have another male to talk to during lunch and you can talk to Amy as well" Charge smile

"ok"

"Great" bird said smiling

"so what are we having for dinner"

"Meat loaf"

"your famous meat loaf"

"that the one"

The next morning bird went to her doctor appointment. When finish there charge drove her to NAVCOM. When they walk into the ball pen Amy walk over to them and gave them a hug

"bird, dad"

"Amy you getting more beautiful every day and your glowing"

"Dad you making me blush" charge hug his daughter once more.

"how are thing here"

"Not good"

"Why" charge asked

"commander White, that what"

"bird" she turn to mike and walk over to him

"Is every thing ok sir"

"Yes come into my office" bird follow mike into his office where mike close the door before they sat down.

He past her a file "what this sir"

"open it" bird open the file to see a photo of a diamond necklace she read what was under it. It was the age and value of it. Bird eyes widen in shock then she look at mike

"Thousand years old...Twenty three million dollars"

"Carry on reading it" Bird turn the page over to another necklace. She read about thirty items and there value.

Then she look at mike "I'm shock sir"

"Have you decided on what you going to do"

"How many items were valuated sir"

"Two hundred so far why"

"i want to put them up for auction and the proceeded will be decided on the day"

"I'll take care of every thing"

"thank you sir" bird pass the file back to mike where he lock it in a draw.

"How did the doctor visits go"

"good and right now I'm hungry sir" Mike grin as they stood up

"Well then lets go and get some lunch"

"Sounds good to me" they walk out of his office while talking.

They meet up with the others in the ball pen before walking out together. When they walk into the large cafe they saw Kate, RO and ET there at one of the large tables. They all ordered there lunch then walk over to the table and sat down and started talking and laughing over the next hour.

"bird how did it go at the doctors" Kate asked

"Good but when it came to the ultra sound the baby got legs cross again" they all laugh

"what about you bomber do you know what your having" Bird asked

"Yes and I'm not saying"

"what about you Amy" Charge asked

"it going to be a surprise"

"ok" They talk about baby names till it was time for Mike and the others to return back to work.

Charge drove bird home while Kate, RO and ET went there separate ways for the afternoon. That night bird had two dads to look after her since the media been calling her land line so she left her answering machine on cause of it.


	276. Chapter 276

CH276

Two days later thanks to mike help the world know knows about some of the items that going up for auction and that it was happen in Cairns in a month and each of the items are on a web site so people around the world can see the items and more about them.

Week later Hammersley left for it patrol while bird return to work in the mornings. The day of the auction bird, Ryan and mike were there at a hotel. It was being held in one of the large rooms. When the first item appeared Mike Ryan and bird were sitting down on the stage not far from the man who doing the auctions.

When it started bird watch and listen till some one won the bid then it was the next item. It took two days to do the auction. When it was over they couldn't believe how much the items went for. Bird stood up and step ford just as one of the men past her a microphone.

"I would like to congratulate on the ones who won there auctions. Don't worry there more to come. In the past two days with the money I've decided to donate sixty million to the navy so they can use it to built another admiral class patrol boats which is needed to help protect Australian waters. Twenty five million will be going to help build arms forces rest homes in Perth, Sydney, Darwin and Cairns. One hundred million dollars will be going towards child abuse victim support around Australia. Eighty million will be going towards building hospital flats for families who children are in hospital and have to travel along way. With the flats they can stay there while there child is in hospital. One hundred million dollars will be going towards the arms forces who serve over seas but return cause of a disorder they sustain cause while over there."

Bird went on and name other charity organizations that will be receiving money from the auctions so far. When she finish reading out who getting what the media started asking one question after another do bird put her fingers in her mouth and blew.

They all went quiet. "please one at a time"

"Mrs White are you keeping any of the money for your self" one reporter asked

"no I'm not the list I read out to you, they needs it more than I do and I'm happy to give it to them so they can use it to help others, next question" then she pointed to another reporter

"sir"

"what dose your husband think about what you doing with the money" Bird turn to Ryan then back to the media

"Ryan and I talk about it and he supports me, in fact it was his idea for hospital flats for families who children are in hospital cause a old school friend of his, his little brother got cancer. The family live in Perth but there sick brother is in Sydney. The mother is staying in the hospital on a cot bed next to her son. She had to go down to the cafe to buy her meals. She has daily washes in his room. Some times she go and stay in a hotel for the night so she could sleep better in a bed, having hot showers and cook a meal. With the hospital flats there will be a bed, kitchenette, bathroom, even a laundry room and it will be close to the hospital. That is the plan" Bird answered number of the media questions before she, Ryan and Mike left.

"I'm prod of you Jess" he gives her a kiss

"thanks Ryan" Then bird phone rings so she got it out of her pocket to see it from charge.

She look at the text message "sir can you take us to the hospital please" Bird said

"sure"

"Bird what wrong"

"Text from Charge, Amy and bomber gone into labor"

"Again on the same day" Mike said

"Yeah Amy three weeks early and bomber three days over due" bird said as they walk towards mike car and they got in. they talk as Mike drove bird and Ryan to the hospital.

When they arrived they walk up to the maturity ward waiting room to see the crew already there waiting for the news. "Charge call you" mike asked

"He sent all of us a text message, some timing" two dads said

"that true" Ryan said as they sat down

"How did it go at the auctions" Dutchy asked

"It went great" Bird said

"how much did the items go for" two dads asked

"For the last two days... nine hundred and forty one million dollars" bird said.

They look at her in shock "Wow that close to a billion dollars"

"Yeah there another auction in a months time" Ryan said. They talk for few minutes when charge walk in grinning

"Charge" Mike asked

"bomber gave birth to ten pound one ounce Jane Elizabeth brown Thorpe"

"what about Amy" bird asked

"They move her into the delivery room just as Jamie told me the news" Charge said smiling.

Then he turn around and walk out of the room while the crew talk among them selves for the next hour till Charge walk into the waiting room.

"Amy gave birth to seven pound nine ounce Robby Andy Dixon"

"a boy" two dads said

"Yes a boy, if you hang around I'll let you know when you can see the new crew members" then he turn and walk out of the room. They talk for another hour when charge return

"come on they are waiting"

they all got up and follow charge down and into the ward room to see bomber and Amy in bed holding there babies in there arms with RO and Jamie sitting on the edge of the bed with there arms around there wives while smiling. They crew split up and walk over to Amy or bomber for a few minutes then they swap sides before leaving to go to the pub to celebrate the new additions to the Hammersley family.

Two days later it got it in the paper 'double birth for Thorpe/Dixon family' It mention in the paper that it a second time for the two families to give birth on the same day and that the two families are related and the connection to two of the Hammersley crew members.

It show photographer of charge, Jamie and RO in there uniforms with Amy and bomber sitting in wheel chairs holding onto the babies with there kids stand next to them and in front of there dads when the photo was taken for the news paper.

Two days later both bomber and Amy left the hospital with there families. They all ended up at Kate and Mike place for a party with there family and friends. The next day the crew wasn't happy that they been crash sailed. Three weeks later there was another auction of the jewelery items.

Some of the items bird got a jewelery to make up earring and pendants sets using the gems stones, diamonds and the chunks of gold. She show the jewelery her ideas and left him with it. When the items that bird had ask to be made came up for the auction every one knew it was bird design.

There was over five hundred different items that went up for auction over three days. In the end there was over three billion dollars for bird to decided on what to do with it. She shared with the media where the money is going to like she did last time.

The next morning it was in the papers about where the money was going to and when the next auction is going to be held.

Week late bird was in Maxine office passing her a file "Here you go ma'am"

"thank you your dismiss" Bird turn around then stop when she put her hands on her stomach as her face screw up in pain

"Ma'am" Maxine look up from her file

"what is it" bird look at her "the baby"

then she turn to see couple of the staff looking at bird they saw the look on her face before she collapse on the ground

"Call an ambulance" one said as he rush into Maxine office and crouch down on the ground next to her

"Is it the baby"

"Yes some thing wrong" Bird said as she clutch her stomach as the pain got worse then mike and Nav ran into Maxine office and crouch down next to bird.

Mike held onto bird hand "bird"

"sir she said some thing wrong" Nav move till she could lift up bird dress then down again

"there no blood and her water hasn't broken sir" Nav said

"Thanks for checking Nav"

"Bird where dose it hurt the most" Nav asked

"Here" she put her hand over the area

"Oh no" Mike turn to Nav

"what is it"

"My sister in law had the same problem, sir we got to get bird to the hospital ASAP, if I'm right the placenta tearing it self away from the wall"

"that not good" Mike said

"no it not sir" they mange to calm bird down when the paramedics arrived.

Nav told them what could be wrong with bird as they and Mike lift bird up onto the gurney, they put an oxygen mask on her while asking Nav and Mike questions as they wheel bird out of Maxine office just as Terri ran in when she received the phone call so she went with bird and the paramedics.

Later that afternoon Terri walk into NAVCOM and over to mike, when he saw the look on her face he pulled her into his arms as she started to cry

"Mike, get Ryan here as soon as possible" she said when she pulled away from him

"Terri what is it"

"the doctors trying to save the baby life half of the placenta teared away from the wall. They were able to stop it from tearing further but for how long they not sure. Jessica on total bed rest till the baby is born. They know she almost thirty weeks, they want to deliver till at least thirty two but they might have to deliver sooner"

"I know the doctor called and told me. Childers is on it way back they won't be here till tomorrow"

"dose Ryan know"

"not yet, I spoke to the captain, he under stands"

"Hammersley"

"not yet" he pulled her into his arms when Nav walk over to them

"Terri how bird"

"You were right Nav. Half of the placenta tear it self away" mike said Nav was shock

"Are they delivering the baby sooner"

"they not going to, not for at least three more weeks if they can"

"Want me to call her father" Nav asked

"I'll do it" Mike said.

When Terri pulled away "i... I better go and pick up the kids from day care"

"Hannah knows Terri, she under stands"

"thanks mike" Then her cell phone rings so she got it out of her pocket to see who calling so she answer it

"billy... it not good... half of the placenta tear away from the wall... no they not going to but they going to keep her in on bed rest so they can monitor her and the baby... no they don't know... yes Childers is return, they won't be here till the morning... sure you can tell him... at NAVCOM I just told mike and Nav the news... resting... yeah I'll get Jessica her bags... yeah she had them pack few days ago just in case... ok love you" she smile

"Tell buffer he need to get him self a women and get laid..." then she laugh

"that true... yeah thanks I needed that... ok see you when you return sailor... love you to" then she hung up and look from mike to Nav

"buffer teasing spider again"

"Yeah, spider told him what I said, buffer said he hasn't found one that Emma approves of" Mike and Nav laugh.

"Emma sure got buffer wrap around her finger" Nav said

"True" Mike said

"i better go, see you in the morning" Terri said

"Call me any time night or day" mike said

"i know" then she turn and walk out of the ball pen.

"i better let Kate know" Mike said

"Ok I'm heading off my self sir see you in the morning"

"sure, night Nav" then they went there separate ways.

Kate was on the bridge when mike called. The crew could hear one side of the talk they saw the look on Kate face and was shock when they heard bird name. When Kate hang up the phone she walk over and pick up the microphone and turn the PA system on

"Now here this captain speaking. Commander Flynn called to let me know that... bird was rush to hospital this morning... half of the placenta has tear it self away from the wall. The doctors were able to stop it from tearing further and they keeping a close watch on bird and the baby for the next few days. They don't want to deliver the baby for at least another three weeks but they might have to sooner. Bird is resting comfortably for now. Mike will keep me up to date on bird and baby heath. Plus Childers is return back to Cairns. Ryan doesn't know about the situation yet. That is all" then she turn the PA system off as she return the microphone back in it spot then she turn to the shock crew.

"I know you want to return but we got a job to do"

"thanks for telling us boss" RO said.

The next morning Mike was waiting on the wharf when HMAS Childers dock.

When done Ryan ran off the ship carrying his sea bag "Mike"

"Ryan"

"Captain told me this morning to pack my sea bag, I called Jess she told me she in hospital and you tell me what happen" Mike put his hands on Ryan shoulder

"the placenta teared it self away from the wall"

"Baby"

"Is fine, the doctors were able to stop the placenta from tearing away further, come on hop in" they got into Mike car and he drove them to the hospital.

On the way Mike fill Ryan in more detail about what happen and what happening with bird while on Childers the XO went to talk to the captain who was in his cabin.

"Sir can I have a word with you"

"sure come in, what is it that you want to see me about" Captain said when the XO walk into the cabin and turn to the captain.

"midshipmen white sir"

"what about him"

"Why did we spent fourteen hours to return to cairns to drop him off then we going to spend that fourteen hours to return back to our patrol, what so special about him besides being commander white son" Captain turn around in his chair to close the door then he turn around to the XO

"sit down" XO sat down on the captain bed.

"None of the crew knows this but buck wife was rush into hospital yesterday, the placenta tear it self from the wall"

"How far long is his wife sir"

"Seven and half months with there first child there more"

"More sir"

"yes" the captain fill his XO in about bird health and what happen few months ago so the XO will under stand. When the captain finish telling him, the XO was shock

"sir I had no idea that she had a difficult pregnancy"

"Now you know the reason why we had to return a week early"

"i hope the baby will be ok"

"Same here... do you know or heard of Jessica bird"

"Yes the youngest arms forces hero who received the Victoria cross couple years ago what about her sir"

"that buck wife" XO eyes widen

"your kidding me sir"

"no I'm not" they talk for a few more minutes before the XO walk out of the captain cabin.


	277. Chapter 277

CH 277

When Ryan and mike arrived at the hospital they walk up to the maturity ward. They check each room till they saw bird sitting up in bed in a private room

"Jess" bird look up in shock

"Ryan" he walk quickly to the side of the bed and they both hug and kiss.

"Are you ok is the baby ok" Bird smile

"Yes we both are fine... sir" bird said when she saw who else was in the room

"bird. It good to see that you better"

"thanks sir I suppose every one at NAVCOM were worried after what happen yesterday"

"Yes, I fill them in"

"thank you sir"

"Jess is there any thing I can get you... strawberry milk" bird smile then kiss Ryan

"I'm good for now" they talk for ten minutes when the doctor walk in.

"How are you feeling Jessica"

"I'm good thanks doctor, baby not stress out like what happen yesterday"

"that is good news. Because of what happen, I'm going to keep you in here for the remaining of your pregnancy"

"I under stand doctor. Doctor Black this is my husband midshipmen White and that is commander Flynn from NAVCOM" They shook hands.

"Doctor is the baby ok" Ryan asked

"Yes the baby is fine. I'll leave you to your visitors" Then he turn around and walk out of the room.

"Jess is there any thing you need from home"

"I'm good, Terri brought two bags, and lap top for me to use so I won't be board"

"Ok" Mike and Ryan stayed for an hour before Mike took Ryan home then he return back to work.

Ryan sorted out his sea bag and he he had along hot shower before leaving to the strawberry milk and to pick up lunch before returning back to the hospital where he spent an hour with bird before she has her afternoon nap.

The next morning when Ryan walk into bird room she was on her cell phone talking to some one so he put the bag down next to her open lap top. Bird smile at Ryan while talking on her phone for couple more minutes before hanging up.

"sorry" bird said as Ryan gave her a hug and kiss

"It ok, so what do we have here" Ryan turn to see what bird been drawing on her lap top.

"It a bridal tiara"

"ok but why"

"there was a lot of small diamonds and pearls so I did some research on different tiaras and I design this one this morning and" she show him another design

"This one last night"

"wow my wife a cook, medic, and a jewelery designer, what next" bird hit his arm as she got items out of the bag and started eating them while they talk.

Week later when Childers return from there patrol Ryan was on the wharf when they dock. He walk up onto the ship and up to the captain they both saluted

"buck"

"sir" Then Ryan turn to the crew.

"Over a week ago Jess was rush to hospital, the placenta was tearing it self from the wall. The doctors stop it from tearing further but Jess got to spend the remaining of her pregnancy in hospital where the staff can keep a close watch on her and the baby. That is why we return back a week early cause the doctors were worried that they might have to deliver the baby early"

"Buck sir. We are all here for you and bird" one sailor said

"thanks"

"How is bird" Ryan smile

"she good at the moment the baby went in distress during the night but is fine now"

"that good to know, can we visit her" Ryan smile

"Yes you can, afternoons she sleeps so mornings are the best time"

"thanks, dose Hammersley crew know" one sailor asked

"Yes, Mike...commander Flynn been keeping the crew up to date and Jess been sending e-mail messages to the crew" They talk for few more minutes before Ryan walk off the ship and headed to NAVCOM since he was meeting up with Mike and the others for lunch.

Week later it was day before Christmas bird woke up from her nap when she heard some one walk into the room. She open her eyes

"Emma this is a surprise, what wrong" Emma gave bird a hug then she sat on the edge of the bed.

"I... I gave a boy a black eye at day care center"

"Why did you do that, dose Hannah knows where you are"

"no it her day off. I ran out of the center when Mrs Bell yell at me in front of every one then she grab my arm and drag me in side she said she was going to call dad, she made me sit on a chair while she went to make the call then then I quickly and quietly walk out the door and ran till I couldn't run any more then I thought I was lost then I remember I was three blocks from here"

"so you came to see me"

"i hope I didn't wake you up" Bird smile

"No but why did you hit the boy in the first place, did he hit you first"

"no" Emma said with her head down

"He must of done some thing wrong" Emma raise her head

"He... he kiss me under the mistletoe" Bird look at Emma then laugh

"Oh Emma" bird put her hands in to Emma

"Is that why you hit him"

"He shock me"

"come on tell me"

"He walk up to me then kiss me, I was shock I push him back then hit him in the eye"

"come Here" bird move over so Emma could lay down snuggling up to bird side as she sniffle

"so dose this boy has a name"

"yes Alex" Bird look at Emma

"Alex as in Alex Blake"

"Yes"

"Oh Emma" bird gave her a hug

"That boy been in love with you since you were three"

"what" Emma said in shock

"Yes in fact it not the first time he kiss you"

"when"

"Christmas that year when Captain was transferred to Hammersley"

"How do you know this"

"Your mum show me the tape recording about what happen and you didn't hit him you cry and ran to your dad"

"This time I hit him"

"Yes you did what you did was you were defending your self since he caught you by surprise"

"Your right"

"Are you thirsty you must be"

"I am but I got no money"

"Here" bird pick up her purse and got some money out

"You go can get your self a drink and can you get me some nut bars" Emma giggle as she sat up

"Ok" she said smiling as bird pass her some money

"Get your self some thing to eat as well"

"thank auntie Jessica" she got off the bed and walk out of the room.

Bird pick up her cell phone and made a call "Bird I can't talk right now" Mike said in a worried tone

"sir if you looking for Emma she here"

"what, Emma with you" mike said in shock

"Yes she gone to get me a snack and her self a drink" Mike let out his breath

"is she ok"

"she is, you can tell the others that she ok. I know you would of ask crew help"

"Yes I did, I'll call Kate"

"sir can you ask Swain and Sally to come and to bring Alex"

"sure but why, Alex hasn't said what he did wrong for Emma to give him a black eye"

"I do sir, she told me"

"Ok see you soon bird and thanks for calling" then they hung up.

When Emma return she had her arms full of nut bars and can of coke in hand

"Here you go auntie Jessica" she drop all the bars on the bed then she pass back the change

"thanks Emma. Sit down and relax" Emma sat down in a chair. They talk for twenty minutes when the door open.

They turn to see Mike and Kate walk in first. Emma stood up as they walk to her and they hug as Emma cry "I'm sorry mum, dad for running away"

"At least you are ok, we were worried about you" mike said

Then Sally, swain and Alex walk into the room. Emma saw them then turn to bird

"i ask your dad to ask them to come here, it more private than at day care center" Mike sat down then pull Emma onto his lap.

"Care to tell me why you gave Alex a black eye" Emma shock her head as she was looking down at her hands.

"Emma" she look up at Bird

"they won't punish you, tell them" Emma look at mike

"Alex kiss me" Mike raise his eyebrows

"so you gave him a black eye" Kate asked

"He surprise mum, I was defending my self"

"Emma tell them where it happen" Bird encourage Emma

"it happen out side under... mistletoe" Mike and Kate look at each other as they grin then they turn to see swain and Sally grinning as well. Mike look at Emma then he look at embarrass Alex

"Alex what made you decided to kiss Emma" Mike asked

"i saw mum and dad do it yesterday and this morning, dad said it tradition so that is why I did it, did I do it wrong"

"No you didn't you shock Emma when you did it" Kate said

"sorry Emma"

"I'm sorry for giving you a black eye" she stood up and walk over to Alex they both hug

"Alex" Swain said Emma and Alex look up to swain to see him dangling a piece of mistletoe above there heads

"Swain" "Chris" Sally, Mike, bird and Kate said at the same time. Emma and Alex was shock then they look at each other

"It tradition" Alex said then they kiss then broke apart

"i hope you don't give me another black eye Emma" Alex said making every one laugh

"no I won't" then they hug once more.

Then Emma walk over to Mike and Kate. "Dad"

"Yes Emma"

"I don't like Mrs Bell"

"Why that Emma" Kate asked. Emma pull up her sleeve to show them her red going purple arm

"oh my god, Emma what happen, Swain take a look" Kate turn Emma around so swain and Sally could see the bruising forming

"what happen Emma" Swain asked

"Mrs Bell grab my arm and she squeeze it hard as she was dragging me into the center tell me that she doesn't tolerate any bad behavior then she push me into a chair then she walk into the office to call you dad" she said as she turn to Mike He pulled her into a hug

"I'll give Hannah a call about this" mike got his phone out and called Hannah when he finish talking to her he hung up

"she going to met us at the center"

"We will met you there sir, captain" Swain said

"ok" Kate said.

Mike turn to bird "thanks for calling me"

"no worries sir and Emma, next time use bucket of water" Emma smile

"i will auntie Jessica" she walk over and gave bird a hug before the six of them left with mike last out the door

"sir" he stop and turn to bird who was smiling

"i'll send you and swain the recording" she show him her cell phone

"what recording"

"Kissing under swain mistletoe" She said grinning

"Bird" he shook his head as he walk out the door.

Bird sent both mike and swain the recording of what happen then she started doing designs once again till dinner time.


	278. Chapter 278

CH 278

When the six of them arrived at the day care center they walk in side and down to the office where they heard Hannah yelling at Mrs Bell. Mike knock on the door before opening it and walk in with the others behind him.

"Emma, what you told your dad about what happen, are you telling the truth"

"Yes" then she pull up her sleeve revealing the bruise "Mrs bell grab me hard and drag me in side, ask the other kids, they saw what she did"

"Emma telling the truth, Two others and I saw what Mrs Bell did to Emma" Alex said

"Alex did Mrs Bell tell Emma to sit down"

"no ma'am she push Emma into the seat then yelled at her before walking into the office"

"i see" then Hannah turn to Mrs Bell

"I do not tolerate your behavior Mrs Bell what you done today was uncalled for and for that your fired"

"you can't fired me cause of what they said I'll sue you for every thing you got"

"Mrs Bell" Emma said.

She turn to Emma "what"

"If you sue it would be thrown out of court and you will be ask to attend anger management and it will be on your record that you are a child abuser"

"I am not a child abuser" She said yelling at Emma

"Yes you are" Emma said yelling back

"there is one thing you don't know about this center and that it got hidden security camera and what you did to me today it caught on camera. If you want to go to court be my guest" Emma said in command tone which shock Mrs Bell.

"you let you daughter talk to me like that commander Flynn"

"Yes I do and Kate and I are not impress that you hurt our daughter" Mrs Bell look at every one in the room before she walk over and pick her bag up and walk out of the office slamming the door behind her.

"Emma why did you give Alex a black eye for" Hannah asked

"He kiss me under the mistletoe" Hannah laugh then step ford to give Emma a hug

"Oh Emma you growing up to fast"

"Tell me about it" mike said. Hannah turn to look blushing Alex

"don't worry Alex you not the first to kiss under the mistletoe, how did you know it tradition to do that"

"mum and dad doing it all the time at home" Hannah look up at swain and Sally then laugh

"i think you two better have a word to your kids about the tradition"

"We will Hannah, do you need us for any thing" Sally asked

"no your other kids are out back"

"thanks come on Alex, by sir, captain, Emma" Swain said. They said there good byes before walking out of the office leaving Kate, mike and Emma there with Hannah

"what a nightmare Mike"

"i know" they talk for a few minutes before they walk out back of the center to see kids playing and having fun before mike and Kate take kids home since it been a long day.

The next morning Bird was shock when Ryan showed up with a wheel chair

"Ryan what going on"

"Come on"

He help her out of bed and put a robe on then he put her in wheel chair then he turn the wheel chair around and push it out of the room

"Ryan what are you doing"

"Trust me"

"You know I do"

Few minutes later Ryan push the wheel chair out side and around the hospital till he push it around one more corner. Bird was shock when she saw the whole Hammersley crew and there families on the lawn

"surprise, merry Christmas" they all said Ryan push the wheel chair over to where the crew is. They all gave her a hug and wish her a merry Christmas.

"Can I have every one attention" mike yelled out, then every one went quiet.

"Since bird can't leave the hospital and it grounds today to spend Christmas with family and friends, we decided to bring it to her"

"Here, here" some of the crew said

"so bird merry Christmas" mike Said

"thank you all of you for what you done today. This means a lot to Ryan and me, thank you" they all clap

"that is why we are here for chicken legs" Dutchy said as he gave her a hug

"I don't know about you but I'm hungry" Bird said making every one laugh.

Bird notice tables and chairs together in two lines every thing was on the tables so every one walk over and sat down to eat. Ryan push the wheel chair to one end of the table then he sat down next to her. They all had a great afternoon not knowing that the media was there recording what was happening.

Bird was shock to see her father and his family there also but she is happy. Every one enjoy there big lunch then after wards every one started opening there Christmas presents. Ryan got bird pair of diamond earring and she got him the latest cell phone. When every one finish unwrapping there gifts.

Brian stood up "Can I have every one attention please" Every one stop talking and turn to Brain.

"Two months ago when I last spoke to Jessica about having her birth certified change she agree to it an with lawyers help" he walk over to bird passing her a present.

She unwrap it to see it a birth certificate scroll holder she open it and pull out a new birth certificate and unravel it to see what it said she then smile

"Jessica birth name is change from Jessica Mary bird to Jessica Mary O'Connor and the birth father name has also been change"

"thank you...dad" Bird said he bends over and gave her a hug as every one clap.

"We got a problem" Two dads said

"what that two dads" Ryan asked

"Well what are we going to call you now since you name change" Every one turn to bird

"you can keep calling me bird cause it will remind me not only my past but the future as well"

"Ok bird it is" Two dads said

they all talk as well play games for the rest of the afternoon. Bird enjoyed her self talking to some of the crew as well her family. Bird found out from her grand mother that the family is staying at her and Ryan place.

Later that afternoon Ryan took bird back to her room since she was feeling tired after a long day, every one else was heading to mike and Kate place to carry on partying. Ryan stay with bird for half an hour before he left to head to mike and Kate place.

On new years every every one got together at mike at Kate place to bring in the new year. Every one was enjoying them selves when Ryan phone rings so he went in side to answer it since he was talking to Dutchy. Dutchy watch Ryan walk in side to answer the phone, he saw the shock look on Ryan face.

"sir" Dutchy said as he walk over to him

"Dutchy"

"sir Ryan received a phone call" Mike turn to see shock look Ryan looking at him so he walk quickly in side

"Swain" Dutchy said walk over to him

"what wrong"

"It Ryan" Swain turn to see mike pulling Ryan into his arms so Swain walk in side

"sir"

"Swain can you take Ryan to the hospital it bird"

"sure, come on Ryan" Swain and Ryan walk out the front door so mike walk back out side and over to where Brian is

"Brian"

"mike what wrong"

"hospital called it bird"

"where Ryan" Brian look around for him

"Swain taking him to the hospital"

"I'll let the family know, thanks for telling me" then he walk over to where the family is.

Then they all left when Kate walk over to mike "Mike what going on"

"Ryan got call from the hospital, the placenta tearing it self from the wall they got no choice"

"Oh no, I hope Ryan isn't driving"

"Swain taking him"

Mike pull Kate into his arms not knowing that two dads heard so he walk over and talk to charge and buffer about what he heard then news spread about bird.

When Ryan and swain arrived at the hospital they ran to the Jessica room to see she wasn't there

"Excuse me nurse where my wife Jessica white"

"Your Ryan white"

"Yes where is she"

"follow me sir"

"I'll wait in the waiting room"

"thanks swain" Nurse took Ryan down to the operating theater where he got change into scrubs then another nurse took him into where bird is

"Jess"

"Ryan, I'm scared" he held onto her hand as he gave her a kiss

"don't worry, I'm here"

"our baby"

"Ryan it good that you made it shall we" Doctor said

Ryan and bird look at each other for the next few minutes till they heard wail coming from there son

"Is he alright" Ryan asked

"I think the crying tells you" bird said smiling

"Yes your son is fine and good set of lunge, oh happy new year every one" doctor said

"when was our son born" Ryan asked

"three seconds past midnight, new year baby" doctor said smiling.

The nurse walk around to where bird head is so she and Ryan could see there son

"He goriest" bird said with tears in her eyes

"Yes he is" Ryan said

"I'm going to take him away so he can be clean up and weigh" Nurse said before taking there son away.

Ryan stayed till the nurse returns passing the baby to Ryan. "Hello there son" Ryan kiss the baby forehead and then he move the baby so bird could see him.

"How much did our son weigh" Ryan asked the nurse

"fourteen pounds two ounces, you got a big boy there"

"Yes we have" Bird said smiling.

Half an hour later Ryan walk into the waiting room to see Brian and his family as well swain there

"Ryan is every thing ok" Brian asked

"Yes every thing great."

"the baby"

"He perfect big but perfect"

"He a boy" Swain said

"Yep at three seconds past twelve our son arrived at fourteen pounds two ounces"

"wow that a big boy" Brian said

"Yes he is"

"How bird" Swain asked

"she great, sleeping. they moving her back in to her room soon."

"Can we see him"

"sure, sorry swain family only at the moment"

"I under stand, want me to let the others know"

"i will, you can head back to the party"

"sure and congratulation"

"thanks" Brian and his family follow Ryan down to the nursery.

On the way Ryan went and got his phone. When they walk into the nursery Ryan walk over to where his son is and pick him up and turn around to show the family

"He is goriest" Kim said

"Ryan pass me your phone and I'll take a photo"

"thank Brian"

Ryan pass the phone to Brian where he took photo of Ryan and the baby together and one of the baby by him self

"Want to hold him" Ryan said

"sure" Ryan past the baby to Brian then Brian pass phone back to Ryan.

He took a photo of the two of them then he sent a message with photos to Terri who is still at the party. They stayed for few more minutes before leaving. Ryan went and got change then he went and check on bird before going home.


	279. Chapter 279

**AN: This story is coming to an end, there one chapter left and it will answer a lot of questions in the next chapter.**

CH 279

At the party Terri cell phone rings every one turn to her since they were waiting to hear from Ryan. She got her phone out of her pocket and open it up to see the message with photo. She smile when she saw it then look at every one

"It a boy" Every one cheered

"how big" Mike asked

"fourteen pounds two ounces born three seconds after twelve"

"that a big boy" buffer said

"how bird" Dutchy asked

"she great according to Ryan text message" then she show mike and Kate the baby photo first

"wow he is a big boy" Kate said.

Then the others look at the photo. "Ryan said to wait for a few days before seeing Jessica since she will need time to recover from the operation"

"do you know the baby name" Two dads said

"no I don't" Terri said.

At the same time in Colorado springs Jack open one of the two letters he read what it said and show it to Sam. "Want to go for a long trip Sam"

"sure when"

"February"

"Why not"

Few days later bird was sitting up in bed just finish breast feeding her son when the whole crew showed up at once.

"Hi this is a surprise"

"how are you feeling" Kate asked

"sore but getting better, want to hold him"

"Please" Kate step ford so bird could pass the baby to her then she show the rest of the crew who commented on who he looks like.

"Bird what have you and Ryan name you son" Two dads asked Ryan who sitting on the bed next to bird turn to her since she looking at him then back to the crew

"We name him... Donald James white after my late great grand father"

"I'm sure he would be honored to have your son name after him" Dutchy said.

"I know he would be prod also Dutchy"

The next day it was in the paper 'navy hero gives birth on new years day' then it got photo of Ryan and bird with her holding there son.

The next day Hammersley was crash sailed they were planing on having a party for when bird and Donald was release from the hospital but they waited for three weeks when they return to have the party which was at Ryan and bird place.

On the second of February Jacob showed up at the SGC Sam was at the bottom of the ramp to great him.

"hi dad" they both hug

"hi Sam, how the family"

"they good, are you here for a few days visit"

"no can we go some place to talk"

"sure" they walk up and into Sam office where they sat down

"Ok dad why are you here"

Jacob step ford pulling an envelope out from under his jacket he open it and pull out a note and pass it to Sam to read. When she read the note she look up at him.

"You knew about the stargate program since nineteen ninety six dad"

"Yes as it got in the note that that Jack and you go back in time and that I got to ask you to drop this letter of at my apartment and you ask for my help"

Sam thought about it as she reread the note then she look up at her father

"When do you have to return dad"

"tomorrow, why"

"Jack and I are leaving tomorrow"

"ancient time machine"

"Yes, it got here in the note list of items you needed" Jacob put the bag on her desk and open it up he pulled out the items. Sam recognised Tollen arm bands that they use to go through walls and healing device but she never seen the other two items so she pick it up

"Dad what dose this do"

"You put it on person forehead when they are sleeping, it stops them from waking up while you heal them or operate and it leaves no marks"

"ok, and this one?"

"To see if the guy got low sperm count and women oberlating and if there any problems in why she can't have chlidren"

"Ok" Sam put them in the bag while Jacob put the rest of the items back in the bag then he sat down

"Sam care to tell me why you and Jack going back in time?" Then her phone rings

"sorry" then she answer the phone

"Carter... hi... tomorrow no good... ok... talk to Dr Lee he there... ok..." then she hung up

"Area fifty one asking for my help again"

"again" he raise his eye brows

"Yeah, it normal, so care to join me in tea and cake dad" they stood up smiling

"Why not and you can fill me in on how kids and jack are doing"

He pick up the bag and follow Sam out of her office while they talk. Jacob stayed on the base for the night since Daniel ask for his and Selmak help.

The next morning Jack, Sam and Jacob were in the time ship when Jack flew it out of the hanger once he was cloak then they headed out into space.

"Ok Sam what are we going to do first?"

"go back to March nineteen ninety one"

"Why back then"

"White family" Sam said when she showed him a date.

Jack close his eyes then open them. "Now what"

"Sydney" Jack flew the ship down to Sydney Sam look at the map that was on her lap top.

She told Jack which way to go till he stop out side of a house. He lower the ship on to the ground.

"Dad shall we" Jacob and Sam put the cloaking device and Tollen arm bands on.

Jacob held onto Sam hand before the cloak and walk off the ship together. They walk up to the front door

"Activated arm band" Jacob said as he let go of Sam hand then they walk through the door then they uncloak them selves.

They walk quietly down to the master bedroom since Sam look up the blue prints of the house. They push the door open slowly then walk into the bedroom. Jacob pass Sam one of the sleeping devices before walking around to the side of the bed since it was after one in the morning. They place the devices on to the couple forehead and turn them on.

"They won't wake up now, help me roll the women onto her back Sam"

Sam help roll Maxine onto her back then she help Jacob pull down the blankets so Maxine and Stewart only got sheet covering them since they were naked under neath. Jacob got a device out and wave over Stewart genitals areas then look at the results then he look up at Sam

"low sperm count"

then he got the healing device out and slip it onto his hand then put his other hand on top just as it turn on. Jacob put run the healing device over Stewart genitals for a few minutes when done he use the device again to check then he look at Sam

"now he got a chance to become a father" then he walk over to the other side of the bed when he check to see if Maxine is oblate or not

"She oblate, there two eggs"

"Ryan and Terri" Sam said

"Yep help me cover them up" Jacob and Sam pull the blankets back over the sleeping couple then they turn the devices off and remove them.

Once done they walk out of the bedroom till they reach the front door where they cloak them selves and walk through the door then they return back to the ship where Jack was waiting for them to return. When they uncloak them selves. Sam smile at Jack since he was playing with his yo yo

"done" Sam said

"Ok" jack put his yo yo in his pocket then he started up the engines then head out into space.

"Ok next date Sam"

"go back to June nineteen nine two"

"Why then"

"That is when Jessica bird is born" Sam show Jack the date she got written down so jack close his eyes then open them when they notice the change.

Then Jack flew down to earth towards Melbourne Australia. When they arrived out side the hospital, Jacob pass Sam a cloaking device and the Tollen arm band device. She pick up the camera that she got pack

"I'll be back in few minutes"

"good luck" Jack said

"thanks" Sam walk off the ship after she cloak her self.

She walk into the hospital and up into the maturity ward where she saw where Eve bird is. Sam record Donald holding Jessica and what he said. When she got what she needed. Sam then left the room and return back to the ship.

Over the next four hours Sam recorded what happen to Jessica as she was growing up till the day of the belated welcome home party at her and Ryan place since both Hammersley and Childers crews were invited.

When she got every thing and return to the ship she sat down in her seat just as Jack flew out into space again

"Ok Sam now what" Jack said

"October nineteen forty two"

"Ok" Jack close his eyes then open them then he turn to Sam

"Victoria island" Jack flew down to where the island is.

They could see Australian navy ship just off the island and see men on the island looking around while relaxing. Jack flew the ship up while bring up the hologram

"there" Sam said when they saw some thing in blue color so Jack flew down to it when they saw a the device coming out of the wall that was in side a cave and grab a man head they watch what happens till the man collapse.

"Let's go and check on him" Jack said

"I'll stay here" Jacob said.

Jack and Sam walk off the ship and over to where the guy is. Sam check on the guy while Jack walk few feet away as he put his palm of his hand against the wall till he heard a noise he stop and turn when a box came out of the wall he pick it up and open it

"got it" then he walk back to where Sam is just as the guy came to and started to sit up

"What happen" Sam help the guy to his feet, he look at jack and Sam then to the wall then back to them

"Are you aliens"

"nope but you going to meet one" Jack open the box and pull the half egg shape stone out then he said four ancient words into it, they saw it glow for few seconds.

Then he put it in the box and close it. "now we wait" Jack said

"Wait for what, who are you, why did that thing grab my head" Jack and Sam look at each other then to the man.

"We are from the future"

"your joking"

"no we are not Donald James Murphy" Jack said Donald look at them in shock

"how do you know me"

"Sit down and we will tell you" Jack guested for Donald to sit down on a rock.

Jack and Sam spent the next hour telling Donald about the ancients the gene he carry the head sucking device, every thing. Donald was shock with what Jack and Sam were saying.

"Wow, I'm shock"

"there more" Sam said she show Donald the English version of the letter that he wrote. He read what it said then look up at them

"Jessica is my wife, I don't under stand"

"there another Jessica Mary bird...in the future, your great grand daughter" Sam said

"you know her"

"Yes we do, there some thing we need to show you" Donald stood up and follow Jack and Sam into the cave till they stop when they saw the treasure.

"When you had your head suck all of this appeared"

"oh my god" He turn to Jack and Sam

"i got to tell the captain about this"

"no" Jack said

"no why" Donald asked

"the letter" Donald look at the letter that in his hand then back to Jack and Sam

"Are you sure it the wisest thing to do"

"Yes it is" Then they were beam up onto a ship.

Donald look around in shock till he saw the alien looking at him "Greeting" Thor said

"i...hi" Sam step ford pulling a crystal from her pocket

"There a message on here for you to read"

Thor took the crystal and walk over to the control panel is he put the crystal into a slot then move white stones around then an Asgard appeared it spoke in Asgard language. Thor listen to what was being said till it stop. He turn to the three.

"i will beam you two back down to the surface" Thor said to Jack and Sam

"what about me" Donald asked

"You will be with me till it is time to remove the information from you. Don't worry you won't be harm"

"We got beacon with us. We will activated it so you can beam up a container that got food and water in it for Donald to have while he with you" Sam said

"how long am I going to be here"

"four days" Jack said

"four days, my crew mates will be looking for me"

"To you it four days, for people on earth, four seconds"

"What how"

"Time dilation machine, while on here time will be fast." Sam said

"Ok then what"

"Then you will return back to where you were before you were beam up" Jack said

"ok" Thor move two stones then jack and Sam were back in the cave.

They walk out side and into the ancient ship "Jack, Sam what going on, you were away for fifteen minutes"

"We made contact with Thor"

"that great" Sam and jack pick up one of the container and walk out side and put it on the grounds.


	280. Chapter 280

**AN: Here the end of the very long story which took me over two years to write. I hope you all enjoyed reading it as i thought it up. Yes there more stories to write and to come.**

CH 280

Sam pull out an Asgard device and put it on the container then turn it on and step back. Three seconds later it was gone. Jacob walk out from the back of the ship

"what happen now" then they saw a flash coming from in the cave so they walk over and into the cave to see Donald there with the container. He turn to them to see another man with them.

"Do you remember what happen to you" Jack asked

"Yes every thing...Thor that the name of the Asgard told me about my ancisisters the ancients. With the knowledge that was down loaded I was able to tell him where other head sucking devices are. He going to remove them and that one" he point to the one in the wall when there was a bright light and it disappeared

"He said he will cover the cave entrance"

"Lets get out of here then" Jack said as he and Sam pick up the container then they ran out side to a spot and turn around when they saw claw dirt appeared over the entrance

"That was close" Jacob said

"Yeah it is" Jack said then he turn to Donald just as they heard ship horn sounded three times

"I got to return back to my ship"

"not yet, come with us, trust us" Donald follow them onto the ship

"Oh my god" Jack sat up front he started the engines just as the back door close then he look at his watch just as he raise the ship in the air.

"Sam show him" Donald sat down in a seat.

Sam pick up her lap top and walk over and sat next to him. She open it and turn it on

"Is that from the future" Donald asked

"Yes. We want you to watch this" Sam set it up and push play then she turn it so Donald could see and hear what was happening.

"that my great grand daughter" Donald said

"Yes" Sam said.

Donald smile at Jess from when she was a baby and see how much she grown into a beautiful young women. Her joining the navy just like him. The metals she received and it show what she did to received them. Donald was shock when she received the Victoria cross. Her getting engage, getting married and the last bit when bird and Ryan told the crew there son name

"she name him after me"

"Yes she did. She did it cause she loved you a lot and you tell her stories about how you meet your wife, getting married, joining the navy and the things you did and saw. Cause of what you going to do in the future cause her to be like you" Sam said

"I can see she looks so happy"

"Yes she is. But there is one thing she didn't know about till four months ago"

"What that"

"Your grand daughter Eve cheated on her husband"

"what?" Donald was shock Sam press play.

Donald look at the screen as bird and brain met for the first time. Him telling bird about how he meet her mother every thing including DNA tests results. Donald was shock when what he saw and heard.

He look at Sam "I'm shock" Sam put her hand in his

"If it wasn't for that one night Jessica wouldn't even been conceived. You are special to her. She listens to you your words of wisdom, advice, courage, every thing. You got to let things play out and you will be there for her like she there for you" Donald nodded

"As for the treasure, you know she done the right thing"

"what do you mean"

Sam brought up the next video she press play Donald watch as bird follow the clues to the letter right up till they found the treasure. Then it show pieces being auction off and what bird said in the end of the auction on where the money going to. When it stop he turn to Sam

"she never keep any of it for her self and family" Donald asked

"No. She like you a listener, a giver and person with a heart of gold that got a lot of love to share. You share you heart of gold to her and as you saw she sharing it with others. She helping others as you help others"

"Your right and from what I saw. I am prod of her" He said smiling.

"Jack it time" Sam said.

"ok"

"what going on" Donald asked then he notice the ship landed and back door open.

They walk off the ship. "Remember no one must know about us and what you saw" Jack said

"no one going to believe me but I miss my ship, they would be gone or crew looking for me"

"not really" Jack said

"You spent four and half hours watching your great grand daughter and what she become. But when it was time. Jack use the time machine to turn back so it would look like he raise the ship in the air then down again few seconds later"

"wow that amazing. I better go and don't worry I'll be looking ford to the future and spending time with Jess"

"you both got a strong connection lot stronger than any one else in your family" Jack said

"i don't under stand but I will with the time comes. Thank you for every thing" then he turn and ran towards the beach.

"Lets go" Jack said they walk up onto the ship then jack started it up then he raise it just as the back door close then he flew over to where the beach is.

When Donald was on the ship he pulled the letter out from under his shirt. Thanks to thor who made the sheets of paper, an envolope and pen where he wrote the letter in anceint while Thor did a note up in asguard langage.

Then Donald folded the papers up and put it in the envolope and put Bird name on to it and put it down his shirt and pants before he got into the pod where Thor remove the ancient knowlage from Donald.

He remember every thing and looking ford to the furture to met and spend much time as he could with Jessica knowing how speacil she is to a lot of people and the four races that Thor told him about.

They watch what happens then they flew out into space. "where to next Sam?"

"Christmas eve nineteen ninety six"

"Why then"

"Dad letter to him self"

"Oh yeah" When the time change Jack flew down to Washington.

It was morning and lucky it wasn't snowing. Jacob past Sam the envelope before she walk off the ship then Jack quickly raise the ship just as a truck turn around the corner and went under the ship.

Sam walk to the elevators and in them since the doors were open. She push the button for the fifth floor then the elevator started moving. When it stop on the fifth floor and doors open. Sam walk up to her father apartment and slide the envelope under the door then she turn around and return back the way she came.

When she walk out side she waited till it was all clear "all clear" Jacob said so she quickly walk back onto the ship then Jack close the door as they flew back out into space.

"ok Sam where to next"

"Back home Jack we came and do what we had to do"

"ok" Jack close his eyes then open them.

Then he flew back down to Cheyenne mountain and landed the ship back in it spot as he uncloak it. Then they open the doors and walk off the ship. Jack walk over to one of the guard who look shock then he stood at attention and saluted jack

"At ease"

"Yes sir"

"are you ok Sargent"

"Yes sir"

"How long where we away for"

"a minute sir"

"thank you Sargent carry on"

"Yes sir" Jack turn and walk towards the door where Jacob and Sam is

"How long" Sam asked

"a minute"

"ok, it felt like hours" Sam said smiling. They talk as they walk towards a door that leads towards the elevators

"I don't know about you but I feel like some cake" Jack said making Sam and Jacob laugh.

Two hours later Jacob return to the Tok'ra while Sam got change and went into her office and Jack went to bug Daniel for a while.

Two months later Jack and Sam were in there office at home looking at the last letter. They knew that every thing has change not only for them but the whole SGC and Hammersley crew and there families. Jack open the last letter and he and Sam read what it says. It about family tree.

They learn that Jack great, great, great, great, great grandmother name is Emma Flynn and that her brother is Micheal Flynn. Mike great, great,great, great, great grand father. It also said that there sister Mary married to John Blake who is Chris great,great,great,great grand father.

And another sister name Victoria Flynn married Donald D Murphy who is Bird great,great,great,great grand father. Donald D Murphy daughter Elizabeth married Peter O'Connor. And it said that Donald J Murphy sister married Adam O'Connor.

Jack and Sam were shock when it said that Adam O'Connor is Jessica White great grand father. And Peter O'Connor is Adam great grand father from second marriage to Sarah Johnson. Sarah brother Perry is Sally Johnson Blake great great,great grand father. When they finish reading about the family tree got in the end that they all got the ancient gene. When Jack and Sam finish reading about the family connections.

They were shock "Now we know that Jessica white got the strongest ancient gene" Sam said

"Yeah I wounder if the crew on Hammersley knows that they are related or not"

"Who knows Jack, who knows. One day one of them would make the connection"

"True"

Epilogue.

2013

Jack retied from the air force in 2014 so he could spend time with his family. Sam got promoted and is now leader of home world Security where she promoted to major general. Sam retied from the air force five years later as lieutenant general.

After a long investigation against Maxine White. She was transferred to Melbourne navy academy she was finally promoted to captain seven years later.

Mike became CO of NAVCOM which every one was happy about. He got promoted to Captain a year later.

Kate stay on Hammersley for another three years before she was promoted to commander. She stay on Hammersley for two years then transferred to NAVCOM to be Mike second in command. Lieutenant Simpsons was promoted to lieutenant commander and now captain of Hammersley.

Charge was promoted to warrant officer two years later. He retied three years later so he could spend more time with his kids and grand kids.

Swain stay on Hammersley for another eight years till his contact was up then he became a paramedic for Barry hospital he was chief petty officer.

Dutchy promoted to chief petty officer three years later and finally settle down and got married after he got bird approval. They expecting there first child in 2016.

RO promoted to petty officer he still serve on Hammersley. He and Amy had another two more children, one of each.

Buffer married the new day care workers who works at the navy day care center and who took over Mrs Bell job. Emma Flynn interduce buffer to the young women and told him that she the one. They got married in 2015 and they expecting there first child in 2016.

Spider and Terri had two more child a girl in 2015 and boy eighteen months later. Bomber and Jamie had one more child a boy in 2014.

Nav and ET are happy with the three they got.

Two dads finally settle down and got married in 2015.

Bird and Ryan had another three more children, a girl eighteen months after Donald was born then twin three years later. Bird promoted to leader in 2015 and Ryan was promoted to sub lieutenant that same year. Bird did a tour over seas and when she return she received number of metals for her heroism act. One of the metals was Victoria cross.

With the money that was from the auctions it all went to number of charities around Australia. Bird showed up for the opening of number of buildings including the new arms forces rest home down in Melbourne.

It took seven years to sell of the treasures that was left to bird. All the money went to different charities. Bird flew down to Melbourne to attend a number of funeral over the years. If Ryan couldn't make the one of the Hammersley crew or mike goes with her.

The old and new Hammersley crew get together four times a year to catch up with each other not knowing to each other about the letters that change there lives and lives of the SGC for ever.

The End


	281. Author Notes

Author Notes.

Thank you all for your wonderful feed back from my story **Happiness**

If you have review yet, please do so.

There are more stories to come from me to share with all of you fans.

Once again, thank you for all of your reviews. You make me happy when I get reviews from you all.

Alison

Alimoo1971


End file.
